InuYasha: The Demon Heroyakamaru
by UsagiChan1001
Summary: InuYasha and his family live in modern day Japan, (semi-sequel to previous story), and live their lives day by day as chaos and craziness unfold in their happy little family. A demon lurks in the shadows with only one thing in mind... to bring down all demons and half demons in the modern era and end their entire existance... will InuYasha pick up Tesusaiga again and fight to...
1. Chapter 1

**New story people. I know I haven't finished any of my last InuYasha stories but those are being worked on and in progress. I will be completing all stories in the upcoming weeks. However here's a new adventure filled story of InuYasha and his family in Modern Times. New story is more family based and based on much of what the amazing artist Lenbaboza has drawn and written herself. I'll be linking her handles throughout this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**InuYasha: The Demon Heroyakmaru**

**Chapter 1**

Eighteen years, I can't believe it's been eighteen years. Seems like yesterday Kagome, Sango, Miroku and myself were fighting demons, and Naraku all to destroy the evil in our world and the Shikon no Tama. I couldn't imagine my life as it is today, married, with two grown teenage children, a ten-year-old boy, and a new baby on the way. The love of my life Kagome, changed me in so many ways… I waited three years for her, well worth it, to have her in my life again.

Today, sunny warm day, we now live in Kagome's time, we've been here for ten years. We've grown accustomed to this worlds culture and traditions. I provided a home for my family, a large home, and now work with Miroku, and my brother Sesshomaru. Yes our whole family is here… we don't remember much on how or why we ended up in Kagome's time, but we were happy, and my family is together. That's all that matters.

My eighteen year old son Inuko, strong, independent, wise, caring… when he was first born man was I a wreck, I had no idea how to raise a child or even a boy. I'm glad Miroku and my family, my Kagome… were with me, he turned out just as I wanted him to be. A great man.

Kikyko … well let's just say she's a big daddy's girl. Her name means bell flower, she's my bell flower, she's so spoiled-yes I admit to it so sue me, she wasn't born a half demon like her brothers, Kikyko… I say she was lucky; she doesn't have to live with the stigma of being a half demon. She's so beautiful, looks so much like her mother every day, she's short for her age even at fourteen, she's smart, talented, loud, kind… caring, gentle, her smile lights up any room…. Hahaha, and she gets away with almost anything. Well sort of!

Then there's Hoshiki, boy is he a troublemaker, he's a smaller version of myself, he's sneaky, mischievous, clever, and is always getting into trouble. But he's got a good heart and he's a great kid. Then there's my lovely wife Kagome… who's now pregnant with our fourth child.

She's been very sick lately; I feel helpless I can't do anything to help her. She's eight months into her pregnancy and she's beginning to feel it. This time, I'm worried… unlike our last three children, Kagome has been struggling a lot, always tired, sleeping a lot, always having back pains, and mostly morning sickness. This child will be our last, I can't allow my wife to go through this anymore. So, today I woke up early with Kikyko and Inuko, we cleaned the house, got Hoshiki ready for school and made breakfast.

My entire house fell quiet today, Kikyko and Inuko left early this morning to school… they took Hoshiki with them and dropped him off at his school as well. Kagome's been asleep all morning, and here I sit at my kitchen table reading todays paper, the birds chirped outside, the sun shone through every window in our large living room. I sighed happily and hummed to myself at the table, I turned my gaze to the hallway.

"Huh!"

And there she is, my beautiful wife, vibrant, glowing, gorgeous in her robe. Hmmm, I wonder if she's still naked under there! I slide out the chair.

"Good morning,"

"InuYasha, oh good morning, I thought you may have left to work with Miroku…" she said to me as she rubbed her belly, she came over to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Sit, I made breakfast I'll heat it up for you," I said and pulled her to me. I pulled my hands through her robe.

"Ohh, cut that out…" her face blushed.

"Hahaha, why are you blushing?"

"Dumb dog," she said and pushed me away. She came around me and to the kitchen table.

"So…. What's on the agenda today?" I heard her say from the table. I twirled the spatula in my hand then poked at the eggs in the pan.

"Well day off today, Miroku and Sesshomaru are at the office…" I said to her, I quickly turned to the sink and opened the cupboard for a plate. Miroku, Sesshomaru and I have set up our own business working together in a huge firm. No not a law firm, but more of an online 'men's business, we sell suits, clothes, accessories, we have designers that specialize in everything we require…. And, since this world is mixed with all creatures from our land, we tailor to everyone.

"Eeeh," I heard her voice. I leaned over and looked at her.

"Hey are you okay?" I said as she ran to the hallway bathroom.

"Great…"

I followed her to the bathroom and bent down to her as she threw up over the toilet.

"This is getting to much Kagome…" I said rubbing her back.

"I'm okay," she said taking in a deep breath.

"The meat you where cooking bothered me," she said and touched her forehead.

"Come here," I picked her up.

"This is our last one… no more okay," I said to her and took her back to the kitchen. Kagome wanted two more children, after this one. This really bothered me, as much as I love children, especially mine. I wasn't going to add another two more to our litter. It's too much for Kagome to handle.

She sighed deeply and rubbed her belly as I sat her down on the chair.

"InuYasha, where are the children?" she asked looking around the house.

"School," I said returning to the kitchen. I pushed the eggs and bacon to the plate.

"Wow, they cleaned the house," she said surprised. I saw her eyes scrutinize every part of the house.

"You seem surprised…" I said coming to her. I put the plate down in front of her and pulled out a chair.

"Well yeah, they barely clean… unless I shout at them to do so," she said and picked up a piece of bacon.

"Haha, well they wanted to do something for you today, so they cleaned the house and went to school…" I said watching her as she ate. Wow, she's so beautiful, and being pregnant makes her even more beautiful.

"What… why are you looking at me like that, your cheeks are rosy. Oh god you're in heat again," she said and sighed deeply.

"I'm not in heat crazy women, I just think your beautiful that's all,"

"Take a cold shower InuYasha, COLD! And from now on CONDOMS…. You got that," she said to me and poked at the eggs.

"Cold shower won't help babe, and you know I hate those things," I chuckled and teased her.

She rolled her eyes and picked up our cell phone off the table ignoring me. I smiled and watched her as she scrolled through her Instagram. Miroku and Sango have one, and Rin and Sesshomaru too. She set up a family Instagram for our friends and family in this world. It has become so popular that we've even had to put up security cameras on our properties, yes it has gotten that bad. We've had stalkers and people try to jump our brick walls.

"Did you see what your daughter posted on Instagram today?" she said and held her hand to her mouth and laughed. She turned the phone to me.

**Instagram Post**

"When your stupid half demon brother orders 4 burgers from Burger King all to realize he forgot he's allergic to ketchup, what a moron." With a picture of him taking a bit of a burger then his face turns bright red. She's laughing hysterically in the picture. Hakura, Inuko's girlfriend sitting next to him laughing, Kira next to Kikyko snickering and holding her straw filled with some sort of a drink over Inuko's hamburger. Hakura and Kira, they were Sango and Miroku's oldest twins, and Inuko was dating one of them. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously how does he not learn?" I said and scrolled down reading the comments.

Miroku: seriously how does he not learn?

(exactly what I said) I replied to him.

Sango: Oh my god Inuko again!

Hakura: Hahahaha, and I told him not too. He never listens to me.

Sango: Honey men usually never listen.

Miroku: Hey I resent that!

Koga: Hahahhaha, his face though priceless.

Ayame: Hahhaha and Kikyko she's probably dying from laughter…. I'm sorry your brother's stupid girl.

(Hey what is your daughter doing with that straw?) I said analyzing the image. I shook my head again and sighed.

Sota: HAHAHAHA, INUKO HIS FACE! Mom call me…. Hahahah, wow!

Kira: He deserves it, it's just pop over his hamburger. Dumb idiot didn't listen even after we told him not too.

Kikyko: *sigh* yeah well, I have to live with this everyday….

Mama Higurashi: Sota's on the phone dying from laughter, should I be concerned?

(Speaking of which why aren't you and your brother in school?) I replied to their messages.

Miroku: HAHAHAH, BUSTED!

Rin: HAHAHAHAHAHA, SO BUSTED! Kikyko kick your brother under the table. HAHAHAHA….

I shook my head watching as our family's messages came through their post.

"Why aren't they in school?" Kagome said looking over to the phone. I passed it to her.

"They're on lunch break apparently," I said and stood up taking the plate back to the kitchen.

(Hey both of you get back to school right now, don't make me call either one of you.) she replied to their instagram post.

Sango: OOOOO, mom is mad, don't piss off a pregnant woman.

**-END POST-**

"Wow," she said from the table and chuckled. Kagome put the phone down and slide the chair out and shifted to her feet.

"Ooo, there we go," she said pushing the chair to the table.

"Babe, are you okay?" I said concerned. She seemed to waver on her feet and her balance was off. She took in a deep breath and leaned against the chair.

"Still hungry little one? Your making momma uncomfortable," she said and rubbed her stomach. Then I saw her cringe.

"Kago?" I said again to her.

"InuYasha…" she said rubbing her belly.

"Call the ambulance…." She stuttered out her words.

"Now, what?"

* * *

"Breathe Kagome," I said to her as she slowly shifted her way through the living room. She sat down on the couch and rubbed her stomach.

"I think… my water broke," she said and cringed again.

"Great the ambulance is 20 minutes away," I panicked looking at the phone.

The ambulance drove down the long stretch of highway leading away from our home to the city so fast. I became nervous this was our fourth child and this time Kagome's early, real early, she usually delivers right on time.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome's voice became labored, I held her hand and leaned over her.

"Stay calm," I said to her.

As the ambulance approached the hospital, I could hear one of the EMT call ahead to the hospital. Kagome's father was going to meet us, as we pulled into the hospital, he was there waiting for us. He was a doctor at the hospital and well known, he delivered Hoshiki and now… he'll be by our side again.

"Kagome?" her father said as the EMT pulled her out of the ambulance.

"She's early," I said worried.

"Wheel her into the ER, this baby is coming now…" he said to the EMT as his hands probed her body. We ran through the hospital doors and down a hallway to a large ER room.

"Dad, I want InuYasha with me…" she said her voice trembled as they pulled her gurney through the doors.

"Kagome, honey we need to get the baby out, your breech it won't be a normal labor. We may have to c-section," Her father leaned over her and said this.

"I'll be right here Kagome okay," I leaned over her as her father turned to the nurses with him. They started helping him prep for surgery.

"Kagome, honey I'm sorry InuYasha has to wait outside," he said to her pulling his mask over his face. I saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Can we have a minute?" I said to him. He nodded and came over to where the nurses were setting up.

"Kagome, you can do this. I'll be outside," I said touching her hand.

"InuYasha, you've been with me each time…" she said through tears. I touched her face and kissed her.

"You're the strongest women I've ever known Kagome, your bringing life into this world," I said to her again.

"Our life, our child… please don't leave," she said to me. I sighed and kissed her again.

"I'll wait outside, you can do this Kagome…" I said to her. She took in a deep breath.

"I love you," I said to her again and rested my forehead against hers.

"Sir," one of the nurses said to her father. My ears twitched hearing her talk.

"Her husband is a dog demon?" she said curious looking over to us.

"Yes, she's been married to him for almost 19 years now," he said, I heard clanking metal on a tray.

"… and the child sir, is a dog demon as well?" she said looking to us. I was agitated by her remark.

"Nurse Mika, if you have a problem with my daughter and her husband then please… leave the room. I'm proud my daughter found a man who loves her, and takes care of her, and who gave us three grandchildren," Kagome's father said to her. She looked at him then to the tray.

"No sir, I don't have a problem." she said again.

"Good… now I'm about to deliver my fourth grandchild, if you want to assist me then so be it do so without question nurse Mika." Her father said again. I shook my head and touched my hand to Kagome's forehead.

"InuYasha, please this way…" a nurse said to me. I turned and looked at her, it was that wench the nurse who didn't seem to like me.

"You can do this Kagome," I said to her and kissed her again.

"Don't worry InuYasha, everything is going to be just fine…" her father said to me. I looked at him and nodded and followed the nurse out of the moving doors.

I turned to the doors and watched as they closed behind me. I sighed deeply and looked to the waiting room.

**Instagram Post**

I posted a picture of myself near the doors the small round windows showed nothing but Kagome's father and the nurses hovering around her.

"When your wife is in the delivery room, and all you can do is worry and wait…." I sighed deeply and posted the image.

Miroku: WHAT THE HELL KAGOME'S IN LABOUR SHE'S ONLY 8 MONTHS PREGNANT. I'M ON MY WAY.

Sango: InuYasha call me right now. MIROKU COME GET ME!

Koga & Ayame: OH MY GOD! InuYasha keep us updated.

Kikyko: WHAT…. MOMMY'S HAVING THE BABY NOW?

Shippou: I'm on my way as well. I'll be there with Miroku.

Rin: Sesshomaru we have to go now… come get me hurry!

**-END POST—**

I sighed watching the messages go through. I dialed Sango's number.

"InuYasha?" Sango's voice echoed through the speaker phone. I turned the volume down and moved away from the doors. I paced near the ER room.

"Yeah, she hadn't been feeling well all morning… and then it just, happened. Her water broke," I said nervous.

"We're on our way, Miroku just got home with Shippou, do you need anything?" she asked me. I sighed deeply and looked through the large ER window.

"Sango…. I'm worried," I said to her.

"InuYasha calm down, don't worry, I'm sure everything is just fine… we'll be there in twenty minutes," she said to me and then the phone clicked. I sighed and looked to the window again. I couldn't see anything; they had a blue curtain surrounding them.

"Huh!"

I looked at the phone vibrating in my hand.

"Dad, is everything okay? Kikyko told me mom's in the hospital?" Inuko's voice echoed through the speaker.

"Pick up your sister and brother, get here quick…." I said to him.

"Dad is mom okay?" his voice was worried. Inuko was very protective of his mother and sister. He's a big momma's boy, and cares very much about his mother.

"Inuko, let's go…" Hakura's voice echoed as well.

"We're on our way!" he said to me then the phone clicked.

I sighed again and watched the movement in the ER room. I saw Kagome's father pull the curtains back. I quickly came to the moving doors.

"InuYasha?" his voice said as he came through the doors.

"W-wwhat?"

He held a small baby in his arms wrapped in a white hospital blanket.

"A girl," her father said. I came towards him and carefully took her from his arms. She was crying.

"A girl…" I said and pulled her to my face and kissed her.

"Kagome's doing well, she's going to be wheeled into a private room, you may see her in an hour…" her father said again. He smiled at me as I held her in my arms.

"I called Kagome's mother, she'll be here soon as well…" her father said to me and smiled as I nuzzled our new baby and touched her little hands.

"Thank you!" I said to him.

"No, thank you… for giving me another granddaughter, if she's anything like her sister Kikyko… she'll be such a wonderful young lady," he said to me and touched her head.

"Have you decided on a name?" he said again.

"Makoto," I said to him. He smiled and touched my shoulder.

"A great name that will suit her well," he said and then turned to the doors.

"She's like her brothers, she's so… adorable," I said touching her hands and her little ears. I brought her over to the waiting area. She stopped crying and fell asleep, she made noises through her tiny lips. I smiled and admired her.

"Kikyko's going to love you, she's always wanted a sister…. And you have two brothers as well, Inuko and Hoshiki. Inuko he's a great man and a wonderful brother, very protective of Kikyko, I'm sure he'll be the same with you… don't be surprised if we all are. Hoshiki he's your ten year older brother, he's still becoming a young man himself, but boy is he crazy, I'm sure you'll like him…" I said to her. That's when I heard Miroku and Sango's voice, their two boys were with them as well.

"Woooww," I heard Shippou's voice near me.

"Shippou, hey!" I said to him.

"InuYasha, congratulations," Miroku said sitting next to me. Sango smiled and kneeled to the floor in front of me.

"She's so beautiful InuYasha, another little pup," she teased and touched her head.

"Hey…" I said and chuckled.

"Excuse me?" a nurse said to us as our whole family filled the waiting area. Sesshomaru and Rin were hovered near me admiring her. Inuko, Kikyko and Hoshiki hadn't arrived yet, which worried me. Knowing them they stopped for something along the way.

"Excuse me," the nurse said again making her way through Miroku and Sango.

"Oh sorry, excuse me…." Sango said stepping aside.

"We must take her sir, she needs to return to her mother…. your wife's mother is in her room as well, you may all see her in twenty minutes." The nurse said looking at Makoto as she slept in my arms.

I stood up from the chair and came towards the nurse.

"This little one needs a check up and to eat, I'm sure she's very hungry," the nurse said taking her from my arms. I smiled and touched her head again as the nurse cradled her.

That's when Mokato woke up and started crying.

"Awe," I heard Rin's voice near me.

"There there little one, come on let's go see your momma," the nurse said to her and took her down the hallway.

"Wow, she's wonderful InuYasha congratulations brother," Miroku said to me and touched my shoulder.

"Thanks, everyone…" I said to everyone.

As we waited for our chance to see Kagome and Makoto again we all gathered in the hospital store buying gifts for Mako.

"Heheheheh, ahhhhh I'm so excited," I heard Kikyko's voice outside the store. I titled my head to the door and sighed deeply.

"Stop jumping around Kikyko," Inuko said to her as their voice got louder.

"AAAAH, I CAN'T BELIVE I HAVE A SISTER," she shouted in glee. Her voice was chipper, loud and excited. I shook my head as the three of them came in to the hospital store.

"There you three are, where's Hakura and Kira?" Sango asked coming towards them.

"Right here mother, Kikyko's excitement was getting on my nerves…" Kira said following in behind them. They had balloons and gifts with them. Kikyko held a pink teddy bear in her arms and was hyper as ever. I really hope they didn't feed her any chocolate or candy. I sighed and shook my head at the thought.

Hakura laughed watching Kikyko's excitement she couldn't contain herself and kept jumping in one spot.

"Great," I said to myself.

"Seriously sis, stop…" Hoshiki said to Kikyko.

"Hossshiiiii we have a baby sister," she said touching his shoulders. He narrowed his eyes at her and turned around.

"Your dumb sometimes," he said teasing her. She looked at him and smiled. She then bent down and grabbed him smothering him and was giving him a bunch of kisses.

"AAAAAH, DAD MAKE HER TO STOP!" he shouted.

"Great, this is my life…" I sighed deeply and came towards them.

* * *

"WWWWOOOOWWWWWW," Kikyko's voice chimed in her mother's hospital room.

"Wow mom she's so cute, she looks like me," Hoshiki said pointing to himself. Kagome held Makoto to her chest and feed her. I smiled watching the kids admire their sister. Hakura and Kira sat on the bed next to Kagome also admiring her.

"You guys bought her so many gifts," Kagome said looking around the room. Surprisingly we filled a corner of the room with gifts, I hadn't even noticed how much there was until Kagome mentioned it.

"Oh Kagome I'm so happy another grandchild," Kagome's mother smiled and slide in next to Kikyko on the bed.

"Grandma look she's so cute, look at her ears," Kikyko's voice giggled and chimed as she touched her sisters' ears.

"Thank you everyone for being here," Kagome said to everyone.

"I got worried, you delivered early," Sango said sitting down in a chair near the bed. I took in a deep breath and left the room. Miroku and Sesshomaru followed me. Sango's boys, Koji and Yuki leaned in next to Sango, I could hear them talking.

"Can we have another sister?" Koji said. Sango scowled at him.

"Hell no, and if your father even thinks it…" she said agitated, and loudly so Miroku could hear her. Miroku chuckled then laughed.

"Everything okay?" Miroku said to me as he closed the door behind us.

"Yeah, everything's great Miroku," I said to him and sighed deeply again.

"Congratulations InuYasha and I mean that," Sesshomaru said to me. I smiled and looked at him. He tapped my shoulder and nodded.

"So Sesshomaru, I hear Rin wants a pup of her own as well…" I teased him and added. He narrowed his eyes to me and shook his head. He was always cautious with Rin because she was human, he never wanted her to go through any pain or suffering or even labor, this is why they haven't conceived yet.

Well before Rin, before she was even born, Sesshomaru married a dog demon woman from our clan, she was betrothed to him before our father died and he did marry her. They ended up having a son together named Yamatoo, she however left Sesshomaru when Yamatoo was five years old. She never returned, I think this is why Sesshomaru became so resentful towards humans and even hated me, his wife…. Found a human man whom she wanted to marry. But he ended up betraying her and killed her. This broke Sesshomaru, it destroyed him. I do feel bad for him, he raised his son on his own, but I am also happy he met Rin. Even though she was a child when he met her, she has now changed him completely. He became a real man, a kind caring man, even someone who I look up too.

"Oh come on you two have been married for a few years now, seriously Sesshomaru haven't you even thought about it? She's 29, don't make her wait too long…" Miroku said to him, and nudged his arm. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair and walked around us, to a small waiting area near Kagome's room. I tapped Miroku's shoulder and followed Sesshomaru.

"I wouldn't make a good father second time around; I couldn't even raise Yamatoo…" he said to us. I looked at him smug and crossed my arms.

"We're all here to help with that, I didn't even think I'd make a good father either. Heck when my son was born, I freaked out, I panicked… I had no idea how to raise a boy, let alone a daughter either…. It's not easy Sesshomaru that's for sure, but kids do bring happiness to your life. I'll admit that much," I said and sat down next to him.

Yamatoo, well let's just say he's a rebel, he never really respected his father or even cared for him. In our world, before here—before being in Kagome's time, Yamatoo would always run away. He hated his father, he blamed him for the death of his mother. Just like Sesshomaru did over our father. I guess Yamatoo is a younger version of his own father. Yamatoo now is a 23-year-old man, well behaved, caring, kind…. And in college, he barely comes to visit us unless we have family gatherings, and he's not to fond of Rin either.

"We'll see I guess," he said after a few moments.

The day had passed by quickly, Kagome's father wanted to keep her and the baby in the hospital for a few more days to ensure Kagome healed properly from her surgery and that both would be fit to finally come home. I decided to head home with our family and organize the house for Makoto and Kagome. We hadn't set up the baby room completely yet, Kagome wanted her to sleep in our room in a bassinet but…. I decided to give Mako her own room, so Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippou and their boys gathered in Mako's new room fixing it up. It would take us a couple of hours to organize the room and fix it up. Besides all the gifts she had would probably fill her entire room.

Hakura, Kira and Sango where in the kitchen downstairs cooking something, I wasn't sure what. I could smell the ingredients all the way upstairs. Maybe they were baking something?

Inuko, Kikyko and Hoshi stayed at the hospital with Kagome and their sister. Hope they don't get in to to much trouble. I smiled and chuckled at the thought.

That's when I heard Kagome's phone ping.

"What the?" Miroku said as he turned to the small bedside table. He picked up Kagome's phone and unlocked it. Then I heard him laugh.

"Hahahah poor Kagome," I heard Miroku say. I put down the hammer and turned to him, he held the phone up to me and I shook my head then laughed.

"Wow," I said and took the phone from him. Kagome made an Instagram post with Kikyko's phone. Three pictures.

**Instagram Post**

"When your room is filled with so much love but you have to pee so badly and can't move," the kids where asleep on the bed, Kikyko next to her mother, Inuko on her stomach and Hoshiki wedge between his sister and mother. I sighed deeply. She held Makoto to her breast feeding her. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Well I hope she doesn't have an accident that would really suck," I said and watched as the post got likes and comments. I scrolled down.

Mama Higurashi: Good thing I went home and baked cookies. I'll be there quick.

Kagome: No mom, do not bring the cookies here, you know what happened last time you made cookies. It was chaos, and with Kikyko they'll be gone in two seconds.

Sango: Hahahahha, well Kagome I can relate to this x4.

Kagome: How did you do this everyday? I have four now, you have four… your children are all older than mine for sure, but this is crazy. I have a baby and a 10-year-old, what was I thinking?

Sango: Yeah what were you thinking you have pups they are a huge handful.

(Hey stop telling her these things Sango, and stop calling my babies pups.) I posted and shook my head.

Sota: WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT, I'M IN COLLEGE IN OSAKA AND MY SISTER JUST HAD A BABY… WHY DIDN'T ANYONE CALL ME? MOM CALL ME…

**-End Post-**

"Keep your women in line Miroku," I turned to him and put the phone down on the table.

"Oh?" Miroku said and laughed.

"Calling my babies pups, where does she get off saying that, that crazy women…" I said and lifted the rod to the window. Shippou laughed as he and Sesshomaru fixed the sliding doors to the closet.

"Hahhahaha, pups ahahha, I love that…" Miroku teased and laughed. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at him.

The day had turned to night and the entire house was loud and booming. Sesshomaru had left with Rin a little early, Rin works at our office as a magazine designer and she wanted to rest early. I'm assuming she wants to convince Sesshomaru to have their own pup. Hahaaha yeah right!

Somehow the kids made it home unscathed, I'm sure Kikyko wasn't allowed anywhere near the cookies, that could explain her grumpy mood and the fact that no one died on the car ride home. Inuko crossed his arms and looked at his sister as she huffed and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What?" he said to her. Hoshiki laughed near the fridge and said nothing.

"You stupid moron dog boy," she said to her brother. He eyed her down and snickered.

"You and that pup over there ate all of grandma's cookies while I went to pee…." She said loudly. We all tried our best not to laugh at their squabble. Hakura, Kira and their brothers were setting the large dining room table with plates and utensils, while we watched the show unfold in the kitchen.

"Ten bucks Inuko gets his ass kicked by Kikyko," Miroku said to us. I looked at him and snickered.

"Inuko can take her, he's stronger than she is," I said nodding.

"So?" Inuko said to his sister. He didn't flinch from his spot. He stood eyeing her down with his arms crossed.

"So? So… you know how much I love chocolate chip cookies especially the way grandma makes them. Besides chocolate isn't good for pups," She said, I could tell she was agitated she kept tapping her fingers on the counter.

"You're on Miroku, ten bucks Inuko gets what he deserves," I said tapping my fist to Miroku's. We both chuckled and watched them two carefully.

"Well not my fault your bladder can't control itself, so Kikyko how's it feel to be cookieless," he teased her hard.

"Oooo, I don't know if I should bet on this," I heard Sango say next to us.

I heard Kikyko mumble and grunt under her breath. Hoshiki quickly grabbed the orange juice, and drinks from the fridge and slide away from his siblings to the dining room. I watched him then turned my eyes to Kikyko.

"Wanna know what I think Inuko?" Kikyko said her voice was angry. I watched them carefully, the last time they squabbled it got a little out of hand and Kikyko got hurt from it.

"Ooooooo, miss cookieless is threatening me," he said shaking his head.

"Grrrrr, that's it….." she said and jumped at her brother. We laughed as she pinned him to the ground.

"STUPID IDIOT!" he shouted at her as she held him down.

"Hahhha, told you," Miroku said to us. He held his arm to his stomach laughing.

"Hey if you two are done fighting we made dinner," I said loudly to them. Inuko had his sister in a head lock.

"OW, HEY STUPID THAT HURTS," she shouted at him pulling at his arm.

"Yeah Kikyko stop fighting you won't win," Inuko teased her again and released his grasp from around her neck. She rubbed her neck as he came around her.

"MORON," she shouted and jumped on his back. He chuckled and pulled his arms around her.

"If you two fight at this dinner table I swear no one will ever find your bodies," I said to the both of them as they came around me to the table. Kikyko slid off Inuko's back and looked at me.

"Daddy's so mean," she said in a whisper to her brother.

"Yeah well you started it," he said to her. She narrowed his eyes to him.

"You go sit over there, and you sit there," I pointed to the seats opposite eachother. Kikyko huffed and came around the table.

"Wow, hahaha, you two never learn," Miroku said and slid out his chair next to Inuko.

Kikyko slid her seat next to Hoshiki he looked at her and slide his seat slightly away from his sister. He knew what was coming, he was next, more then likely he'll be smothered with kisses again. Something Kikyko doesn't seem to understand her brothers both hate it.

"Hakura," Hoshiki said to her. She smiled and looked at him.

"Yes?" she said to him.

"Can we switch places, I don't want to sit next to Kikyko," he said to her. Hakura covered her mouth and laughed.

"Hey why not!" Kikyko chimed and crossed her arms. Hoshiki pulled out his chair, so did Hakura. They switched seats.

Dinner went by rather well I'd say. It was eventful, Hakura and Kira chatted with Kikyko who I was surprised was very well behaved at the table, Inuko wouldn't stop staring at Hakura the whole night. His face would blush each time she brushed her hair from her face or smiled. I noticed this every so often, he's been inlove with that girl since they were both children. I wouldn't be surprised if they married someday. Hoshiki had fallen asleep in his chair, I laughed at the rice all over his face. Yuki and Koji, Sango's boys where placing rice over Hoshiki's face as he slept. He didn't even feel them do this. I shook my head and looked at Miroku.

"Boys come on stop picking on Hoshiki," Miroku said to them.

"Aw man," Yuki said and leaned back in his chair.

"Hhhahaha, don't snap the legs Yuki," Shippou teased him. I could see him use his fox magic to create a spinning top, which he shifted under one of the legs of the chair.

"Seems like Hoshiki is out cold," Sango said looking over at him. She smiled as his hand rubbed his face while he slept.

"I should put the runt to bed," I said and slid out my chair. That's when we heard, snap, and Yuki and Koji both landed hard on the floor.

"Hahhahaha, oh yeah," Shippou laughed hysterically. We all looked at the boys then burst out laughing.

"SHIPPOU!" Koji shouted at him. As he and Yuki picked themselves up off the floor.

* * *

Night had come quick. Sango and Miroku took their children home, well next door, they lived in a large estate right next to ours. Kikyko had curled up with Inuko on the couch in the living room watching a ridiculous action movie on the television. I held Hoshiki to my chest and took him upstairs to his room.

"Huh!" I said as the phone rang in my pocket. I reach into my pant pocket and pulled it out.

"Kagome?" I said answering it. I went through Hoshiki's room and put him in his bed pulling the sheets over him.

"InuYasha, hi…" she said. Her voice was quiet, she sounded exhausted.

"Are you okay? How's Makoto?" I asked her as I came out of the room closing the door slightly.

"She's asleep, she's so beautiful InuYasha, she looks like her brothers and has her sisters smile," she said to me. I smiled at then and went down the hallway to our room.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her as I closed the bedroom door behind me. I put the phone down on the bedside table, the speaker on.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine, just super tired…. What did you do all day?" she asked me.

"Trust me its best you don't know, all hell broke loose since Kikyko didn't get her cookies…" I said to her and shuffled around the room.

"Oh dear god I told my mother not to bring those cookies, she insisted the treat would pull them away from me so I could pee. Well it did work, for the most part," I said to him and chuckled.

"Makoto's room is done," I said to her.

"She sleeps in our room InuYasha," she said to me in a half loud voice. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Come on Kagome, I might want to love my wife a little….." I started to say until she cut me off.

"NO, WE ARE NOT MAKING ANY MORE BABIES. I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN DARE THINK OF TOUCHING ME," she shouted at me. I laughed loudly.

"Great," I heard her say as Makoto cried.

"Great you woke her Kagome," I said and laughed again.

"You move that damn bassinet InuYasha and when I get home you and I are going to have a problem," she said to me, as Makoto's cries became louder. Then the phone clicked.

"I love that crazy women," I said to myself and took off my shirt.

"Hey…" I said coming down the stairs towards the living room.

Kikyko and Inuko had fallen asleep on the couch together. They looked so cute cuddling eachother, I chuckled and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them with it. I sighed and came around the couch to the doors and windows locking them.

"Huh?" I said looking out the patio window, I narrowed my eyes to the brick wall.

"Is someone out there?" I said to myself reaching for the curtains. I'm sure I saw a figment move, something moved from behind the wall. I wasn't going to go out there and check, maybe it was a bird or something. However, it did worry me. I closed the curtains together and shook the door to make sure it was closed. Maybe I should set the alarm just encase. I looked at Kikyko and Inuko on the couch and turned off the light on the table near the tv. I wasn't worried to much about them sleeping downstairs and not in their rooms where I could be near them, Inuko's keen senses worked just like mine. He'd be very cautious and aware of anything around him, even when he's asleep. I came over towards them and kissed Kikyko on the forehead. Then turned to the stairs.

I went to our room and closed the door behind me.

"Man what a day," I said to myself and jumped in to the bed. I reached for the cell phone and awkwardly typed a message to Kagome. I usually never use this damn thing, especially with my claws, the kids and Kagome use the cell phone more then I do.

"I love you my queen, give my princess a kiss good night…" my nails clicked on the screen. I set the phone down and turned off the light on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I love this story a little more then most of my other InuYasha stories. Its more family based modern day style with Instagram thrown in and even crazy chaotic children being children. Please read the story comment and leave reviews I'd love to hear ideas especially in the upcoming chapters. This story won't be very long but I think I'll add a few funny and humorous chapters here and there. **

* * *

**Chapter two**

"What the hell are you doing to Hoshiki Kikyko?" Inuko's voice rumbled downstairs.

"Great," I said and got out of bed. It isn't even 8am and they're already up to something. I looked at the alarm clock and stretched.

"Those damn kids better not be fighting," I said and went to the closet to change.

"He's so cute now, oh my goodness he's so adorable," Kikyko's voice chimed.

"Get this braid out of my hair right now Kikyko before I do something to you you'll regret," Hoshiki hissed at her barring his claws to her.

She giggled and smiled kneeling in front of Hoshiki.

"I told you not to braid his hair he hates that," Inuko said in the kitchen.

"She braided his hair again…" I said coming down the stairs.

"Come on Hoshiki baby sister won't have long hair for a while, right now…. You're the closest I got," she giggled and extended her hands to reach for him.

"Don't you dare touch me Kikyko I'll tell dad, stupid I shouldn't have listened to you when you told me to come here," he half shouted at her and hissed angrily, he grunted and had his claws still bared at her. I sighed as I came around the dining room table.

"What are you two squabbling about? Hoshiki don't you dare hurt your sister…" I said crossing my arms. Kikyko quickly grabbed Hoshiki and wrapped her arms around him. He hissed and tried to push her away.

"LOOK HOW CUTE HE IS, HE HAS TWO BRAIDS IN HIS HAIR AND HE'S COMPLAINING ABOUT IT," she said nuzzling him.

"DAD MAKE HER STOP BEFORE I SERIOUSLY HURT HER," he shouted. I sighed deeply and came towards them.

"Kiki, what did I say about braiding your brother's hair?" I said looking at her. She let go of Hoshiki and stood up. He ran away from her and started unraveling the braids from his hair.

"Uhhh but daddy he's so cute, Inuko would never let me braid his hair," she said trying to use her baby face on me. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at her.

"I should ground you, I really really should," I said and crossed my arms.

"He won't ground her," Inuko said to himself in the kitchen as the frying pan started to crackle from the eggs and bacon. I turned and looked at him. I came towards him to the kitchen.

"Your eggs are burning," I said to him and reached for the plates over the sink.

"Damn," Inuko said and turned to the pan quickly.

"Two weeks Kikyko," I said balancing plates on my arm.

"WHAT TWO WEEKS… daddy," she whined coming to the kitchen.

"I warned you twice now, and you still braided his hair, you know how much he hates that," I said to her and came around the kitchen island to the table.

She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Not fair," she mumbled to herself. Hoshiki came down the hallway with a towel over his head.

"Stupid I had to wash my hair because of you," he hissed at his sister again. Inuko chuckled and pushed the bacon, eggs and hash-browns to a large plate.

"Aaaah, this is not fair papa why am I being punished for this, he's my brother, he's cute, and adorable and has doggy ears and white hair," she chimed and smiled. I saw her face change to a rosy color and her eyes looked like a little puppy.

"I warned you Kikyko, I go easy on you all the time, he doesn't like it, you need to understand that…" I said to her and organized the table.

She huffed again and crossed her arms; she puffed her cheeks then turned to the kitchen again.

"I'm serious two weeks and don't touch your brother," I half shouted after her.

Hoshiki pulled the towel to his shoulders and watched his sister come around him to the refrigerator.

She pulled out some drinks and vegetables from the fridge awkwardly balancing them in her arms, she closed the door with her leg.

Hoshiki looked at her again as she tried balancing everything in her arms making her way back to the table.

"Sis?" he said following her.

She ignored him and said nothing as she placed the drinks on the table. She reached for a plate and organized the vegetables on it.

"Come on your not mad at me are you? I just don't like it when you touch my hair that's all, and when you smother me, and kiss me, I'm a boy I don't want to smell like a girl," he said to her. She ignored him and came around the table. I watched her and Hoshiki as he followed her.

"Hoshi, come help me in the kitchen for a second," I said to him separating him from his sister. I didn't want him to push her anymore, its bad enough I had to ground her. I usually never ground her. I'm never strict with Kikyko like I am with the boys, maybe because she was born human. I guess I always treated her differently because of that. I'm so protective of her and never yell at her, Kagome hates that because she thinks I let her get away with everything. I try not too. I seriously don't let her get away with things. Okay I had to ground her. She needed to learn.

Hoshiki followed me as I came around the kitchen island.

"Dad you didn't have to ground Kiki," he said to me.

"I do have too, I always hold her to a different standard then you boys, maybe because she's a girl, but she has to learn Hoshi," I said to him.

"Now she won't talk to me for two weeks," he said and threw his hands in the air.

"She'll get over it Hoshi, help your brother with the breakfast," I said to him. I came around the island again and looked over at Kikyko as she opened a drawer to the glass cabinet for forks and knives.

"Huh?" I heard her saw she looked around the room for the ringing.

"Oh," she said noticing her mother's cell phone ringing on the table. She came around the table and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said answering the phone.

"Huh? Hello?" she said again. I came towards her curious.

"Uh who is this, how did you get this number its private?" she said again. I waved my hand for her to pass me the phone.

_"I see you, you're so gorgeous…."_ The voice said over the phone. She pulled it from her face and looked at me.

She passed the phone over, her face fell white like a ghost.

"Hey who the hell is this?" I said angry.

-click-

There was nothing but a buzzing sound.

"Who was it Kikyko what did they say?" I asked her. She looked scared for some reason. I came around the table to her.

"It was an unfamiliar man's voice... he said I see you," she said her voice trembled.

"It's just a prank Kiki, don't worry…. I won't let anything happen," I said touching her arms.

We all gathered at the table and sat down for breakfast. Kikyko kept tapping her fork in the plate. She didn't even touch her food, she looked worried or scared I couldn't tell. I leaned over the table and touched her face. I lifted her face to me.

"Please stop worrying about that phone call… it's probably just a prank Kiki," I said to her. She sighed deeply and moved her eyes to her brother.

"Hoshi, I'm sorry I braided your hair," she said to him.

"I don't want you to be mad sis, I just don't like it…." He said to her again.

"I love you Hoshi, it's just my way of expressing it," she said to him and cut her bacon with her fork.

"I know sis…" he said to her and reached for a carrot. I slide the vegetable plate over to him.

"Are we going to see mother today?" Inuko asked.

"Yeah after we are done eating," I said to him.

"Great," he said and smiled.

"Hospital foods not that great, can we stop by the pastry shop and get mom something yummy?" Kikyko said to us. I smiled at her and nodded.

"She'd like that," I said and watched Kikyko pick at the bacon.

* * *

"Momma," Kikyko's voice chimed as we entered Kagome's hospital room. Strange she wasn't in bed and Makoto was in a bassinet making noises.

"Oh, look whose here," we heard her come out of the bathroom. I smiled and came around the bed to her.

"Hi," she said and smiled when I hugged her.

"MAKOOOO," Kikyko said to her sister she leaned over her bassinet and touched her hands.

"Hey baby sis," Inuko said to her leaning over her bassinet as well.

"Mom, mom hi… how are you feeling?" Hoshi said to his mother, he grabbed her hand and pulled her from me. She bent down to him.

"My Hoshi, I'm feeling well, I get to go home today with Makoto," she said to him and touched his head.

I came around the bed to Makoto's bassinet.

"She's been eating a lot today," Kagome said, she sat down on the bed and Hoshi climbed up next to her. He crawled over to his sister, as I pulled her out of the bassinet.

"Awwwe she's so cute," Kikyko said touching her head, I cradled her in my arms.

"Oooh, I forgot," Kikyko said looking at the small box in her hand.

"Momma we got you a cake," she said coming around the bed. She pulled up a chair and sat down handing the box to her mother.

"Ohhh sweetie, thank you," she said and opened the box.

"My favorite too," I smiled as Kagome cut the fork through the cake piece. She held it up to Kikyko giving her the first bite. I looked over at them, and smiled when she did this.

"That's for you momma you have it,"

"Sweetie I want to share it with all of you," she said again. Kikyko smiled and took the fork from her mother.

I sat down on the edge of the bed holding Makoto on my lap I tapped her nose and nuzzled her. Then I heard a camera snap. I looked over at Inuko.

He chuckled and was typing something on the phone.

"What are you doing?" I said to him. He snickered and slide away from me.

**Instagram Post**

"When your half demon dad is a big softy drooling over your baby sister, and your mother is eating a strawberry cheesecake and not sharing."

He snickered and posted it.

I leaned over him and read what he wrote. Two pictures, one of me and Mako and one of his mother's holding a fork to her mouth with a big piece of cheesecake, I narrowed my eyes at him.

Sango: Hahahaha, he is a softy, only to his girls. She's so adorable!

Miroku: Did you piss off your mother or something is that why she's not sharing?

Sango: No I'm sure she just doesn't like Inuko enough to share with him.

Inuko: Hey I'm her favorite son.

Rin: Aaaawwweeeeee the baby look at her, she's adorable!

I took the phone from Inuko he was laughing at the comments. Kagome turned to him curious as to what we were doing.

"What are you doing?" she said to us. I quickly typed on the phone.

(Sesshomaru I think Rin's talking to you!) I snickered and hit send.

**-End Post-**

"Boys what are you doing?" Kagome said again.

"Nothing just posted some picks," Inuko smiled mischievously.

"I leave my phone on the table for one second," she said and took the phone from me.

"Awe baby sis is crying," Kikyko said coming around the bed to me she kneeled down to the floor.

"Huh!" I said as Kikyko's hands hovered over her sister.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said nervous. She leaned over me and looked at Kikyko.

"Hehehe," Kikyko's voice giggled as her hands emitted a small white spiritual light over her sisters' body.

"What are you doing Kikyko?" I said and moved Mako away from her.

"Awe, I wanted to give her some of my power, so she'll grow strong…." Kikyko said and pouted.

"Some of your power, Kikyko your spiritual power can't do that, its too powerful to make anyone strong…." Kagome said and pulled her romper up over her stomach to make sure her sister hadn't hurt her.

"She didn't hurt her Kagome," I said and touched Kagome's hands. "Kikyko never do that again do you understand me, you can never use your spiritual power ever," Kagome said to her sternly and took Makoto from my arms. She held her to her chest and rubbed her back.

"Momma I didn't hurt her, I did the same to Hoshiki, it'll protect her," Kikyko said and stood up. Kagome took a step away from her.

"Woah woah, stop," I said standing up. I stepped between Kikyko and Kagome.

"Kiki, you did the same to Hoshiki, when?" I said to her crossing my arms. She looked to me and to her mother. She took a step away from us, I think she felt the tension in the room.

"He was a baby papa," she said her voice sounded nervous.

"I'm sure it was harmless no need to get mad at Kikyko," Inuko said behind her. He touched her shoulders and smiled.

"Don't ever do it again," Kagome said to her sternly. She walked over to the chair in the room and sat down.

"I'm sorry…" Kikyko's voice said quietly. I looked at Kagome then to Kikyko.

Kikyko looked at me then her mother and ran out of the room.

"Great," I said and was just about to go after her when Inuko ran out of the room after his sister.

"Kiki, Kiki stop…" he said and grabbed her arm.

"What was that Kagome? Kikyko would never hurt her sister or brothers," I said crossing my arms. Kagome didn't even look at me she held Makoto in her arms and looked at her.

"I knew she did this to Hoshiki when he was a baby as well, that's why I never said anything, I didn't think she'd do this again." Kagome said to me. I bent down to her and looked at her.

"Sis used her powers on me, why?" Hoshiki said coming towards us.

"She said it would protect you and make you stronger," Kagome said looking at Hoshiki.

"Kagome, she would never hurt her siblings…" I said to her and touched Mako's head.

"I know, but it scared me….her spiritual power has been used for destruction, it caused so much problems in our world," she said to me.

"Sis isn't a bad person mom, she would never hurt anyone," Hoshiki said to her. She smiled at him and touched his face.

"I know my love, but Kikyko has to learn to never use her powers in this world," she said ruffling his hair.

"She left crying mom," Hoshi said to us and moved his mother's hand from his head.

"Inuko…." Kikyko said crying.

"Stop, I hate it when you cry," he said and pulled her to him.

"I never do anything right, I braided Hoshi's hair this morning just for fun to make him look cute, and dad got mad… and…. Now mom is mad at me," she mumbled through her tears.

"Stop no, no one's mad at you Kikyko, you just… need to learn to control yourself, I know you love to be helpful, and want to do fun things with us always. And even want to protect little sis, but Kiki you need to control what you do," he said resting his head against hers.

"I never do anything right… I'm not even a half demon and a burden to everyone..." she mumbled in her brother's chest. He pulled her from him and looked at her.

"Don't ever say that Kikyko, you're not a burden to us," I said behind them. Inuko turned and looked at me as I came towards them.

"Yes I am, I'm not a half demon… you treat me differently because I'm not, even momma, and… I never do anything right," she said again and held her hands to her face.

Inuko moved aside, I grabbed Kikyko and pulled her to me.

"Don't ever say that…. Your special to us Kikyko, everything about you is special, just because you're not like your brothers or sister doesn't mean you're not a half demon. We love you and care for you so much, that's why we treat you differently, you're my first baby girl…." I said to her and touched her head.

"Sis please stop crying," Inuko said to her rubbing her back.

"Come on baby girl, let's go home, your mother's ready to go now…" I said to her and pulled her from me. She rubbed her face.

"Kikyko?" Kagome's voice said behind me. We turned and looked at her.

Hoshiki looked at Kikyko and adjusted his sisters baby bag around over his shoulder.

"Come talk to me for a minute," Kagome said to her. Kikyko took in a deep breath and rubbed her cheeks.

"Mom you're not going to get mad at Kikyko again are you?" Hoshiki said worried as Kikyko came towards them.

Kagome touched his head.

Kikyko came to her mother, she took her hand and pulled her down the hallway.

"Don't worry Hoshiki," I said to him. He looked at his mother and sister as they went back to her hospital room.

"I'm sorry momma, I didn't mean too…" Kikyko said to her mother as she closed the door behind them.

"Kikyko, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did, I just got scared… you did this to Hoshi and I know you did when he was younger, I didn't think you'd do this to your sister," she said and touched a hand to her face.

"My precious Kikyko, I know you want to use your spiritual powers to heal and help people… and I know how hard you have been trying not too," she said to her again and pulled her to her chest.

Kikyko rested her head against her mother's chest and looked at Makoto in her arm.

"I'm sorry momma… I would never hurt baby sister," she said and touched Makoto's head.

"I know that my love, I know… but you need to promise me to do your absolute best to control your powers Kiki," Kagome said to her touching her hair.

"I will momma I promise," she said and pulled herself from her mother.

"Do you want to carry your sister?" she said adjusting the blanket Makoto was wrapped in.

"Me? I've never carried a baby, even Hoshi," Kikyko said nervous.

"Here extend your arms," she said to her.

"Uh huh, like this?" Kikyko said nervous. Kagome pulled Makoto to her arms. Kikyko wrapped her arms around her sister.

"There you go just like that," Kagome said to her. She adjusted the blanket in Kikyko's arms.

"Am I doing this right?" Kikyko said again.

Kagome smiled and parted Kikyko's bangs then kissed her forehead.

"Let's go home," she said to her.

"There you two are, Hoshiki and Inuko are in the car already," I said near the door as Kagome came out. Kikyko was behind her, her sister in her arms.

"Papa look at her," she said and smiled.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I said touching Makoto's head. I saw Kikyko lift her sister to her face and she kissed her forehead.

"Let's go baby girl," I said and pulled my arm over Kikyko's shoulder. Kagome smiled and took my hand as we walked out of the hospital together.

* * *

"I'm glad to be home," Kagome said as she sat down on the couch. Kikyko put Mako in her baby bassinet we had in the living room.

"She sleeps a lot," she said and covered her up.

"She does, she will sleep and eat mostly…. For a couple of months, until her teeth come in," Kagome said as Kikyko came and sat down next to her.

Inuko smiled and pulled Hoshiki from his back to his feet, he lifted his sleeves and pulled Mako's baby bag from around his body.

"Awe man," Hoshi said.

"So Inuko," Kikyko said from the couch. I leaned over Mako's bassinet adjusting the blanket over her and put her pink bear near her.

"What Kikyko?" he said from the kitchen. Hoshiki leaned over the back of the couch climbing over it.

"I heard this rumor in school," Kikyko said and crossed her arms. She grabbed Hoshiki in a head lock and pulled him over the couch. Kikyko and Inuko go to a mixed school with demons, half demons, and humans, it was middle grade school, high school, and had a section for seniors to start college entrance exams. Hoshiki wasn't able to get in to that school, I guess districts or something, he attends a school across the court yard from his siblings. However, its an all human boys' school. It worried us to put him there, Koji and Yuki attend it as well, and I'm glad they're with him.

"AH AH STOP IT KIKI," he shouted at her and pulled her arm from around his neck. She laughed and stood up coming around the couch. I watched her curious as to where this was going, Kagome turned around on the couch and watched her as well.

"What did you hear Kikyko?" Inuko's voice sounded agitated. He leaned in to the fridge scrimmaging through containers.

"I don't know… just a rumor about you and Hakura," she said leaning over the kitchen counter. He turned and looked at her then we saw his face turn sour. He came around the counter quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hallway.

"AH INUKO OWE HEY," we heard her voice bellow. She nearly tripped keeping pace with him.

"What the hell was that about?" I said curious.

"Don't even try to figure it out InuYasha," Kagome said and sighed deeply. One of two things it could only mean trouble, or Inuko is wanting to make a serious move with Hakura and Kikyko found out. Or she was the one who spread the rumor.

"Shut up, what did you hear?" he said to her as he pulled her into the library room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. She smiled and clasped her hands together.

"You want to marry Hakura right?" she said her voice filled with glee.

"I told no one but Kenta and Reno, how did you hear about this….? Hitoshi right? I'll kill him…" He said to her nervously. Kenta and Reno where Inuko's childhood best friends, they were wolf demon boys. Hitoshi was a human boy who was also Inuko's childhood friend, he's dating Kira and has been for a couple of years as well. Its no surprise he'd tell the boys first.

"Kenta and Reno are my friends too and their girlfriends are my friends too, and yeah…. Hitoshi told me…." Kikyko said again her voice excited.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing, I wasn't going to tell anyone in our family yet, I haven't even got the ring yet…" he said nervous. He touched his face and sighed deeply.

"So stupid," he said in a half whisper.

"Why is it stupid?" Kikyko said swaying on her feet.

"I haven't even talked to Uncle Miroku yet, I mean…. Kikyko have you any idea how nerve wracking this is?" he said moving from the door. He took in a deep breath and rubbed his head.

She smiled and touched her brother's shoulder.

"Do you want to marry Hakura Inuko?" she said to him.

"Yeah, I really do Kiki… she's so…. Beautiful, great, intelligent, she's so kind, and polite… and, gorgeous… I mean her hair and her eyes," he started to say his face turned a blush pink. Kikyko smiled and hugged her brother.

Hakura and Kira even though twins looked slightly different from eachother. Kira was more a tomboy and had shoulder length cropped hair, Hakura had long brown hair and a real girrly girl. Both look like younger versions of Sango.

"Then ask her to marry you brother," she said to him. He wrapped his arms around Kikyko and hugged her.

"I want too... but I have to talk to dad and Miroku first, that's kind of how it's supposed to be done," he said and pulled her from him.

"Uh why?" she said curious.

"I have to ask her father's permission to marry his daughter Kiki," he said and tapped her cheek.

She smiled and tears formed her in eyes.

"Hey you're not going to cry again are you, come on its nothing to cry about," he half shouted at her. I was about to knock on the door when I heard them. I leaned in towards the door.

"I'm not crying, I'm happy…. My big brother wants to marry his girlfriend of so many years, I mean… you grew up together," she said her voice almost a whisper. I heard this and smiled behind the door.

"Kiki, look… I need to plan this, I can't just ask her to marry me just like that, do you know how nervous I'd be. How nervous I am right now just thinking about it," he said to her. I chuckled and knocked on the door.

"It's probably dad, maybe he thought you murdered me," she said and I heard her voice laugh. That's when the door handle turned.

"No, I didn't think he murdered you, I was just worried he may have attempted too," I said and crossed my arms. They both looked at me. I looked over to Inuko who had a rosy expression on his face.

"Go help your mother with dinner," I said to Kikyko and tapped her face. She smiled and came around me. Inuko was about to follow her when I stopped him.

"So, we should talk to Miroku and Sango," I said to him. He looked at me surprised.

"You heard," he said and sighed deeply.

"Well yeah we were wondering when you'd pop the question, you two have been together for so long it's about time don't you think?" I said to him and tapped his shoulder.

"I'm so nervous, I haven't even got her a ring yet," he said again and sighed. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"That's why we should go to the office and talk to Miroku," I said to him. He gave me this expression of fear.

"Why are you worried?" I said to him.

"Because Miroku was the one who said he'd kill anyone who marries his daughters," he said again nervous. I laughed at his remark.

"Right, I'm sure he won't kill you, come on let's go out for a drive," I said to him. He took in a deep breath again and followed me down the hallway.

As we came through the hallway to the kitchen, I could hear Kikyko's voice in the kitchen.

"Aweeeeee, Mako spit up," she said.

"It's okay sweetie here I'll take her," Kagome said extending her hands for Mako. She took the towel from her should and rubbed it against Mako's mouth.

"Inuko and I are going out, we'll be back a little later, no need to wait up," I said to them coming around the counter. Kikyko snickered and giggled passing Mako to her mother.

"Okay, good luck Inuko," Kagome said to him.

"What, Kiki did you tell mom?" He half shouted at her. She giggled and clasped her hands together.

"It's about time bro don't you think?" Hoshiki said twirling on the bar stool chair. Inuko narrowed his eyes at him and grabbed the chair he was on and twirled it faster.

"AAAAH INUKO, STUPID," Hoshiki shouted at him.

"Inuko wait a minute," Kagome said to him. We both looked at her curious as she came around Kikyko to the living room, she reached in behind the bookshelf next to the tv and pulled out a box.

"Huh?" Inuko said as she came towards him.

"When you do ask her, give her this…." Kagome said to him. I took the box from her and opened it.

"Your grandmother's ring," Kagome said to him she bounced Mako in her arms.

"My…. Mother's ring, I gave this to you as an engagement ring," I said looking at the green opal ring weaved in a yellow diamond. My father bought this for my mother when he first meet her, she never took it off her finger even after he died. Before she died, she gave it to me to give to my wife. I smiled and turned the box to Inuko.

"I want it to stay in the family… and Hakura, should be the one to wear it…" Kagome said to him again. She smiled as Inuko took the box from me.

"Are you sure…." He said admiring the ring.

"Yes I'm sure…" she said to him, she touched his face and kissed his for head. Mako giggled.

"Thanks mom…. Dad are you sure this is okay?" he asked me. I smiled and sighed.

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way…. I gave it to your mother because I loved her and wanted to be with her for life, now… give it to Hakura," I said again and tapped his shoulder.

"Hahaha, we're going out," I said again and nudge Inuko's arm. He smiled and closed the box he put it in his jacket pocket. I touched his shoulder and pulled him to the hallway.

"Bye Inuko, good luck," Hoshiki shouted after us.

"Hehehehehe," we heard Kikyko's voice giggle as I closed the door behind us.

* * *

"Well how are you going to ask her?" I said to Inuko as we pulled out of the gate to our home.

"Uh well I'm not sure yet, maybe take her to dinner… I'm so nervous you have no idea; how did you ask mom to marry you?" he said to me. I looked over at him and lifted an eyebrow.

"Seriously, we were in a heated battle with Naraku, after it ended, I didn't realize your mother would return to her world, so we had a moment together still in the void, I asked her straight then. Then… the well appeared and she was gone," I said to him.

"Oh, yeah well that's not happening," Inuko said taking in another deep breath, I could tell he was nervous. He looked lost in thought. I smiled and didn't say anything on our way to the office.

"Huuuu," Inuko said as we pulled in to the office lot.

"Inuko really why are you so nervous?" I said and tapped his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm good…" he said composing himself. I chuckled as we opened the car door.

"No we need to have the images finalized before the end of the week Misha," Miroku said to our editorial assistant. Inuko and I came through the sliding doors. I waved at Miroku.

"Hey," he said to us.

"Hello sir," Misha said as she passed us holding papers in her hands. I nodded to her.

"Inuko hey nice to see you here," Miroku said to him. Inuko smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, InuYasha," Sesshomaru said coming through the sliding doors behind us. I turned and nodded to him.

"Inuko," Sesshomaru said to him.

"Hey…" he said again then took in a deep breath.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku said to Inuko noticing his expression. I smiled and sat down on the couch next to Sesshomaru.

"So Miroku, Inuko has something he'd like to say…" I said leaning forward towards him. Inuko took in a deep breath and sat down at a chair near the desk.

"Oh, everything okay Inuko?" Miroku said to him. I could tell from Miroku's half smile and his smug expression that he knew what was coming. He could read Inuko like a book so I assumed he figured it out already.

"Well see," Inuko said rubbing his head. I smiled and jumped in.

"See Miroku, Inuko's really nervous to ask, but I think he wants to marry Hakura," I jumped in. I stood up and came over to Miroku and looked at him.

"Huh, is that what this is about?" Miroku said crossing his arms.

"Yes sir, I… really want to marry Hakura, and I'd like to ask you for her hand….." Inuko was about to finish his words when Miroku interrupted him.

"So you decide to come here to the office to tell me this while I'm at work trying to finalize this week's magazine images, all to ask for my daughters hand in marriage?" Miroku said his voice sounded agitated. I looked at Miroku curious as to where this was going. Even Sesshomaru seemed confused he leaned forward and looked at Miroku as well.

"Uh, well I didn't know you were busy…. I kind of wanted you to know before I actually asked Hakura myself," Inuko said again nervous. I could tell because he kept rubbing his ears.

"You haven't asked Hakura yet?" Miroku said to him again.

"No, I wanted to maybe take her to dinner tomorrow night, and…. Ask her," Inuko said again. He sighed deeply.

Miroku smiled and chuckled.

"Hhahahaha, Inuko you should see your face, hahahahha, of course you can marry Hakura I was waiting for you to finally ask her gosh boy what took you so long," Miroku teased and stood up. I shook my head and looked at him as he came around the desk.

"So, you're not mad?" Inuko said standing up, Miroku grabbed him and hugged him.

"God no boy, we should all go out and celebrate," Miroku said to us. Inuko let out a deep breath and awkwardly threw out a smile.

"Celebrate, well I don't see why not, congratulations Inuko…" Sesshomaru said to him.

"Great news today," Miroku said and nodded.

* * *

"Aaah momma, but why can't I go to the carnival…" Kikyko's voice chimed. Hoshiki looked at her from the couch and rolled his eyes. He was going hard on some video game on the tv.

"Because Kikyko, the carnival is huge this year, you can't go to it alone, you can go with your brother, and whoever else you want to invite but not alone," Kagome said to her as she set the table. Kikyko crossed her arms and huffed.

"I also heard, your father grounded you for braiding your brother's hair," Kagome said to her and crossed her arms. Kikyko puffed out her cheeks and sighed deeply.

"Yeah but he was so cute," she said and crossed her arms.

"Cute, Kikyko you know he hates it when you braid his hair. I guess if your grounded then its up to your father if you can go out or not," Kagome said to her and set cups on the table.

"Not fair," Kikyko mumbled and huffed again.

"Kikyko stop complaining," Kagome said to her and turned to the glass cabinet.

"Fine," she said and went back to the kitchen to grab the salad and the rice. Kagome shook her head and followed her.

"Hehehehhee, hahahahhaha oh wow," Hoshiki's voice laughed from the living room. He paused his game and scrolled through is mother's phone.

"What's so funny Hoshi?" Kagome said to him. She rolled up her sleeves and put the bowls on the table. Hoshiki jumped off the couch and came towards them.

**Instagram Post**

"When the women are away the boys will play, out to a get together with our boy!" I posted a picture of all four of us with Inuko at a restaurant.

"Oh really," Kagome said looking at the picture. She took the phone from Hoshiki as he chuckled and climbed to the chair at the table.

Sango: Really when the women are away? Miroku sleeps outside tonight!

Kagome: I agree, maybe InuYasha should too.

Miroku: Hey ladies come on no need to be harsh, we're not at a nightclub or anything just celebrating with Inuko, I'll tell you later Sango.

InuYasha: Kagome already knows.

Shippou: What's happening? I don't get it… did something happen?

Kagome: Shippou you'll find out eventually, summer break is in a week, will you be coming home?

Shippou: Sure thing Kagome, can't wait.

Sango: How'd this conversation turn around from the boys sleeping outside to Shippou off from college summer break?

Kagome: Oh you know we can't really stay mad at the boys for long.

Sango: Yeah well I'm glad I don't have to worry about Koji and Yuki going out at night past curfew.

InuYasha: We have no curfew.

Kagome: Want to test your luck on that?

**-End Post—**

Kagome rolled her eyes and put the phone down on the table.

"Well let's eat seems your brother and father won't be home for a while," she said and sat down.

"Hahhaha they're celebrating, hey mom are we going to have a celebration too for Hakura and Inuko?" Hoshiki asked his mother. She smiled and touched his head.

"Of course we are, as soon as he asks Hakura to marry him," She said and looked over at Kikyko who was shoving rice into her mouth.

"She better say yes," she mumbled holding the bowl to her mouth. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Where did I go wrong with you?" she said and watched Kikyko fill her mouth with rice.

* * *

"Man what a night," I said as I came into the bedroom. It was already 1 am, I hadn't realized I kept Inuko out that late on a school night.

"Huh,"

Kagome was already asleep. I smiled and came over to Mako's bassinet.

"Huh?" I said noticing she wasn't there, I turned and looked at Kagome. She had her arms wrapped around her in bed. I smiled and went to the closet to change.

I carefully slid into bed next to Kagome as not to disturb her.

"Huh, Inu-Yasha," she said her voice a whisper. I leaned over her and kissed her cheek.

"It's 1am," she said touching Mako's hair.

"Sorry, we didn't keep track of the time, Inuko's home, he's gone to bed." I said to her.

"Did you boys have a good time?" she said to me. I pulled the sheets over her and rested my head against my arm looking at her.

"Yeah we did," I said to her.

"Good…" she said and closed her eyes. I smiled and came closer to Mako wrapping my arms around the both of them.

"Big sister," Hoshiki's voice half whispered at Kikyko's door.

She sleeps like a rock usually; she didn't even hear him at her door. He came into her room and to her bed.

"Kikyko," he said to her a little louder. She rolled over to her side.

"Sis can I sleep in your room?" he said to her again. He touched his hands to her arm and shook her.

"Hoshi get to bed," she mumbled at him.

"I can't sleep, I'm scared, there's a strange figure outside my bedroom window on my balcony," he said his voice filled with tension. Kikyko opened her eyes and looked at him. She sat up.

"A figure? Hoshi there's nothing to be afraid of, the house has a security alarm," Kikyko said to him.

"But what if it gets in?" he said nervous. She extended her arms out to him. He climbed into her bed.

"No one's going to get in Hoshi," she said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry dad's here, so is Inuko, and we have a really good security system…" she said pressing her head against his.

"Can I sleep with you?" he said to her his hands tightened around her, she looked at him. He was scared he seemed to tremble and kept looking out at Kikyko's large balcony window.

"Hoshi I'm here nothing will happen I won't let it," she said to him. He looked at her then to the window.

"I'll even show you," she said and pulled him from her. She slid out of bed and mad her way through her large room to the balcony doors.

"Sis don't open the doors," he said to her nervous.

"Hoshi don't worry no one's out there," Kikyko said holding her curtains in her hands.

She pulled the curtains apart and a hooded figure stood on her balcony railing looking at her.

"AAAAH," she screamed and closed the curtains shut. Hoshi ran to her.

"What the hell….." I said and jumped out of bed.

"What happened?" Kagome said sitting up in bed.

"Stay here," I shouted at her and ran out the bedroom.

"What happened?" Inuko came through Kikyko's room and to her and her brother. I ran in after him.

"There was someone a hooded figure outside on my balcony," she said holding Hoshiki to her chest.

"Where," I said and opened her patio doors. Inuko and I darted outside.

"Kikyko Hoshi are you both okay?" Kagome said coming to them.

"Were okay momma nothing happened we just saw a hooded figure outside," Kikyko said to her.

"No one's out there, whoever or whatever it was is long gone," I said as I jumped off the balcony railing and came in to her room again.

"Can we check the camera's?" Inuko said coming in after him.

"They're at Miroku's I'll check them tomorrow, everyone get back to bed, there's nothing to worry about," I said to everyone and closed Kikyko's patio doors locking them.

"I want to sleep with sister," Hoshiki said clinging to her.

"Why don't you come sleep with me buddy hm?" Inuko bent down to him.

Hoshiki let go of Kikyko and took Inuko's hand.

"Hey I don't want to sleep alone," Kikyko said standing up.

"Come on," Kagome said to her and wrapped her arm around her waist.

I looked at her patio again as they left her room.

"Hm, what was out there…."

* * *

"Mmmmm," Kikyko said in our bed, she curled up next to her sister. Kagome smiled and pulled Kikyko and Mako to her.

I slid in next to Kikyko.

"I like sleeping in your bed momma," she said to her.

"Haha, why?" Kagome said touching her hair.

"Its so big and comfy," she said and closed her eyes. I shook my head and turned off the lamp.

Morning came rather quickly maybe because I didn't sleep well all night, I couldn't stop thinking, I was worried and concerned about the figure that was on Kikyko's balcony. Many thoughts ran through my head. I tilted my head to the alarm clock near the lamp.

"7am," I said and sighed. I touched my face and reached for Kagome's cell phone.

I snapped a picture of us in bed together and chuckled.

**Instagram Post**

"When you have your girls in bed with you, its heaven…." I posted the picture with all four of us. I looked at Mako who was smiling in her sleep. I smiled and put the phone back down on the table.

Sango: AAAAAAAAHHHHH OMG THEY'RE TWINS!

Miroku: Kikyko and Makoto sleep alike and look so much alike, I just noticed this now.

Rin: PUPPIES OMG PUPPPIESSS….

Sango: I know PUPPIES, well Mako is a pup and Kikyko is a half pup, SSSSSOOOOOO CUTE!

(If anyone else calls my babies pups one more time, I swear you are no longer welcomed in our home.) I posted agitated.

Mama Higurashi: my girls so adorable together in bed. Look at how all three of them look so much alike.

Koga: OH MY GOD DEFINITELY PUPPIES!

(That's it everyone is banned!) I said angry. Where do they get off calling my babies puppies.

Ayame: So cute, I want to pinch their cheeks. Mako and Kikyko!

Rin: Draw hearts on their faces!

Sango: Why are you so mad InuYasha they are the most adorable girls ever, they are definitely alike and just so cute I want to cuddle both of them.

Miroku: InuYasha's just made because none of his daughters look like him and they both take from Kagome more in appearance.

Sango: They have his eyes though!

(Okay banned all of you!) I said and chuckled.

Rin: PUPPIES! (she said again, I sighed and grunted)

(Sesshomaru keep your women in line.)

Sesshomaru: How about I kick your ass next time I see you that'll keep you in line!

Rin: PUPPIESSS! (she threw in again)

**-end post—**

"That's what I get for posting a picture, should've set it to no comments, teh," I said and rolled my eyes.

I sighed deeply and wrapped my arm around Kikyko.

"One more hour should work," I said and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay dirty chapter please don't report me, this chapter has a mix of love scenes and some cute and funny scenes. Expect a few more of these lol... not as dirty though. Maybe some dirty talk too, I don't know... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"But my dear Mako no no no, that is not the way we dress ourselves, let me put on your romper…." Inuko said to Mako in a pathetic French accent. I tilted my head to the door trying to hear them downstairs. I hadn't noticed they were all up early. Kagome and I slept in and it was another school day. I came out of the bathroom and opened our bedroom door slightly. Kagome was awake and dressing.

"What the heck are they doing downstairs?" I said hearing Mako laugh.

"No no no my dear Kikyko the bacon needs to be delicate, handled with care," he said in a French accent again. He was making Mako laugh and Kikyko as well. I shook my head.

"We are not going down there!" I said to Kagome closing the door.

"Hahha, Inuko stop with the stupid French accent I can't breathe," Kikyko said laughing.

"What French accent, this accent is normal for me," he said and tapped her head. Mako was in her high chair in the kitchen laughing at Inuko. She would watch his moves and when he talked to her she would throw her hands to the air and giggle.

Kagome sighed and looked at me. She waved her hand for me to move.

"Nope, they're being crazy, maybe they're not our children and were abducted or something," I said leaning against the door. She looked at me then laughed.

"Abducted right, like anyone would be able to handle them, they'd send them back in a heartbeat," she said and waved her hand again. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"I'm not moving," I said again.

"InuYasha," she said and crossed her arms. I smiled and grabbed her pulling her to me.

"You know we don't have to go downstairs, they'll leave soon and we'll have the whole house to ourselves, we'll sort of," I said and held her to me. She looked at me and sighed.

"Are you in heat again?" she said and tried to push me away.

"Nope," I said and touched her face kissing her.

"I have to feed Makoto crazy dog," she said to me and pushed me away. I chuckled and pulled her to me again.

"Really what is with you?" she said as I touched her face.

"Nothing, I just want to look at you," I said and smiled her cheeks blushed.

"Stop that!" she said and looked away. I love it when she gets nervous and blushes. I pulled her from me and opened the door.

"Ahhhhh take that Yuki," Hoshiki shouted running through the house.

"Boys boys boys, my dear boys, it is in proper to play sword fighting in a home such as this." Inuko said coming around the counter to them. They both stopped and looked at him.

"Is your brother drunk?" Yuki half whispered to Hoshi.

"No he's just lost all sense of reality," Hoshi whispered back to him.

"Why does he have a cheesy French accent?" Yuki said again too.

"It is not cheesy my boys, go outside and play," Inuko said to them. Makoto laughed again throwing her hands to the air.

"Uh your right they might not be our children," Kagome said leaning in behind me as we came down the stairs.

Inuko pulled Makoto out of the high chair and threw her to the air.

"Hehehe, Inuko what is with you?" Kikyko said and giggled.

"Nothing, I'm in a great mood today," he said as Makoto giggled each time he caught her.

"Are you going to ask Hakura to marry you today?" Kikyko said turning the toast in the pan.

"Yes I am," he said and pulled Mako to him.

"Be careful with the French toast," he said to Kikyko.

"Duh dummy I know what I'm doing, and don't do that French accent again its stupid," she said and smiled.

I came around the dining room table slowly Kagome behind me, we saw Yuki and Hoshiki outside sword fighting with wooden swords in the yard. I shook my head. I hope they don't get hurt like last time.

"I can't go to the carnival tonight, mom said I have to ask dad," Kikyko said to her brother. He turned and looked at her.

"Who said you couldn't go?" I said as we came towards the kitchen.

"Good morning," Inuko said to us. Kagome smiled and came towards him taking Makoto from his arms.

"I'm grounded remember," Kikyko said and slid the French toast to a plate. I smiled and came over to her.

"You can go to the carnival," I said to her. She smiled and looked at me then threw her arms around me and hugged me.

"Okay okay," I said and touched her hair.

"Hahaha, that accent was so cheesy Inuko," Kagome said bouncing Mako on her hip she came around the counter to the couch.

"It wasn't cheesy," he chuckled and reached for some plates from the cupboards.

"There we go sweetheart, I bet your hungry," Kagome said to Mako as she pulled her to her breast.

"Your brothers cheesy French accent made you laugh huh," she said touching her nose.

"Hey she liked my accent," Inuko said and chuckled as he came around the counter with plates.

"Leave breakfast I'll do it," I said to Kikyko I kissed her cheek, and took the spatula from her hand, she smiled and came around the counter to help her brother set the table.

That's when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kikyko said loudly.

I watched her as she ran to the door.

"KIKYKO OOOOOHHH," we heard Sango's voice.

"Great!" I said as Sango, Miroku and their children came through the hallway. Sango had her arms around Kikyko.

"Hehehhe," Kikyko giggled.

"If either one of you dare call my kids pups again…" I said waving the spatula in the air.

"What?" I said from the couch as Sango and her twins came towards me.

"Koji," we heard Yuki say to his brother, he smiled and ran to the patio doors and outside.

"Hahaha, InuYasha come on the post was cute," Miroku said to me I shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

"What did you post InuYasha?" Kagome said from the couch, Sango held up her phone and showed her.

"HAHAHAHAHHA, oh my god," Kagome said and laughed.

"I thought I banned all of you," I said to Miroku as he lifted his sleeves.

"We do have a key you know," he said as he washed his hands at the sink.

"Why aren't any of you in school yet its 10am?" I said looking at the clock on the wall over the television.

"Uh papa its Saturday," Kikyko said holding empty cups in her hands.

"Seriously are you loosing track of time at your old age already, what are you 300 now or something?" Miroku teased me again. I turned and looked at him. I was about to hit him for that remark.

"Wanna die today?" I hissed at him he lifted his hands to me and chuckled.

"Hahhaha, it's the weekend remember we were having family day today," Miroku said and chuckled again. How did I possibly forget family gathering? It was Saturday, man did I loose track of the days.

Kikyko watched us converse then laughed as she went to the table. Hakura and Kira followed her with utensils and napkins. They had prepared some food at their home and brought it with then. Hakura bent over the table and put the bowls down.

"Good morning Inuko," she said to him. He blushed and looked at her. Kikyko smiled and nudged her brother's arm.

"Oh uh good morning," he said to her. Kira chuckled and turned around to the kitchen again.

Kikyko giggled and followed Kira.

"Uh you look really nice Hakura," Inuko said to her. He rubbed his head and his cheeks turned rosy.

She smiled and came around the table to him. He was always so nervous around her especially when the family is around. I know how much he loves her, they always snuck out at night together to make out in the tree house, or the guest house. One-time Miroku caught them both in bed together sleeping in the guest house, boy was he mad. Hahahaha it was actually hilarious. They only slept they didn't do anything else yet Miroku, thought otherwise.

"What?" he said to her.

"Thank you, the dress is new," she said and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and blushed.

"OoooOoooooo," both Kikyko and Kira said looking at them.

"Aaarugh, grow up you two," he said and threw a fork at them. They laughed as the fork hit the floor.

"Are we going to the carnival tonight? Kenta, Reno, Rika and Hitomi are coming as well, Hitoshi too," Kira said as she pushed more plates from her arms to the table.

"Yeah I think about 8 is when the gates open," Inuko said tapping on the glass for the boys.

"Wow," Sango said from the couch, Kagome pulled Mako from her breast and pulled her top up.

"They set the table," Sngo said surprised. I shook my head as me and Miroku took the last few dishes to the table.

We all sat down and gathered at the table. When Miroku usually brings his family over he always says a prayer at the table, I like when he does that, it makes all of us feel good afterwards.

"If I may," Miroku said as the boys sat down next to eachother. We held hands together as Miroku said a little prayer.

"Hehehe," Kikyko giggled afterwards. She's always so cheerful and nothing ever dampens her mood, I looked at her and smiled as she opened the napkin and put it on her lap.

"So we have reservations tonight at an Italian restaurant at 8 when the kids leave for the carnival," Miroku said to us.

"Uh Miroku an Italian restaurant, we'll be taking Makoto with us," Kagome said as she put her in her highchair.

"She can come with us Kagome definitely," Sango said touching Mako's hands.

"We can take her mom if you want, I'm sure the guys won't mind," Inuko said to us.

"Right your friends with Mako, she'll be smothered and treated like a doll, and maybe even end up with so many toys I won't even know what to do with it all," she said and sighed. This is true, Inuko's friends were like family and they loved Kikyko, and Hoshiki a lot, who knows how they'll treat Mako as well. Well they'll definitely spoil her. I thought about this and laughed.

"Yah momma let us take Mako," Kikyko said as well.

"No harm in it," I said to them and nodded.

"Fine, but I swear tell those boys if she ends up with lipstick marks all over her from their girlfriends, and with new toys they are so not allowed in this house again," Kagome said and nodded. We all laughed at this.

As the kids cleaned up the table and did the dishes, we were outside on the patio having a few drinks and enjoying the sun.

Kikyko nudge Inuko's arm as he leaned in next to her over the sink.

"What?" he said to her taking a plate from her.

"Well…" she said in a half whisper.

"Shut up! Not now," he hissed at his sister. She giggled and turned around to Hakura and Kira who made some drinks for all of us. I slid opened the patio door, that's when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kikyko said wiping her hands on her apron. She took it off and came around the counter. I watched her and reached for the tray on the counter.

"Coming," Kikyko said at the door, she opened it.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, Rin," she beamed and smiled. Rin smiled and hugged Kikyko, even though Rin was married to Sesshomaru the kids never called her Aunt, because she's 8 years older then Inuko.

"Oh Kikyko look at your adorable face," Rin's voice beamed. Great, I swear I'm going to put up a higher wall and bigger metal gates.

Rin came in around Kikyko taking her hand.

"Uncle Sesshomaru hi," Rin said to him as he came in behind them. He smiled at her touched her head.

"Uhh," Kikyko said noticing a young boy come in behind Sesshomaru.

"Hello," Kikyko said to him.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind them and looked at Kikyko's rosy face. He touched her head again and ruffled her hair.

"You remember Yamatoo, he's home from college for the weekend," Sesshomaru said to her. Yamatoo looked at Kikyko and he too had a rosy expression to his face. I leaned against the hallway wall looking at them.

"Yeah, we remember Yamatoo, haven't seen him in a couple of years though," I said coming towards them.

"Hi InuYasha," Rin said and smiled. She walked around me and down the hallway to where everyone gathered in the living room.

"Yamatoo, you remember your cousin Kikyko…" Sesshomaru said to his son.

"Uh, hello…" Yamatoo said again his cheeks still rosy.

Sesshomaru smirked and tapped his sons shoulder coming around him. Yamatoo had grown into a good man not like how he was a child and teenager, he's a couple years older than Inuko and definitely has his father's appearance, he's even accepted Rin and made amends with his father. I was glad, the tension between them was really affecting Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship.

I looked at both of them then followed Sesshomaru down the hallway.

"Kikyko…" Yamatoo said as she turned to the hallway. She slightly turned to him again.

"That's a beautiful name…" he said to her.

"You know me Yamatoo, we somewhat grew up together…. Well sort of, you never really liked us much," Kikyko said and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I guess I was stupid, selfish and acted impulsively when I was younger," he said to her. She smiled and turned to the hallway again.

"Your son better not be getting those thoughts in his head of Kikyko…" I said to Sesshomaru.

He looked at me then to his son as he followed Kikyko to the living room.

"Sesshomaru, Rin welcome," Kagome said hugging Rin.

"Hey Sesshomaru glad you're here the kids were heading out in a couple of hours, we made reservations at an Italian restaurant," Miroku said, coming around the couch to us.

"Italian huh… that's interesting," Sesshomaru said to him. Miroku touched his shoulder and handed him a drink.

"Yamatoo, hey it's nice to see you…" Inuko said to him.

"Yeah its been a while," he said looking at Koji, Yuki and Hoshiki as they huddled outside.

"They better not be planning to use those firecrackers again," Kikyko huffed and narrowed her eyes at them. She came around her brother to the patio doors. Kira and Hakura also followed Kikyko outside. The boys saw them and ran.

I shook my head, chaos again, great.

The evening was rather loud and eventful, it was 6pm and the kids were in the kitchen chatting with Yamatoo while the boys where outside being boys. I looked over at Kikyko and Yamatoo. He seemed very interested in her, and I hated it.

"Uh well everyone… umm," Rin said distracting my thinking. I looked over at her as she sat next to Kagome and Sango.

"Something wrong Rin?" Kagome asked her and touched her shoulder. I got up from the edge of the couch and shifted in next to Miroku on the opposite couch.

"Well we have something to tell everyone," Sesshomaru said to us. I snickered. Yup I knew what was coming. Miroku chuckled and held his fist to me. We tapped our fists together and waited for his announcement.

"Uh well, I just found out… I'm pregnant," Rin said excitedly. I heard the kids stop talking.

"REALLY?" Sango chimed loudly.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS GREAT," Kagome said hugging Rin.

"Hahahaha, yup I knew it," I said and shook my head.

"Hehehehe, YAY!" we heard Kikyko's voice. She whizzed by her uncle and to Rin hugging her.

"Hahahha, Kikyko take it easy," Rin said hugging her.

"Well your own pup, congratulations Sesshomaru, Rin… you too Yamatoo," Miroku said to them standing up. Yamatoo nodded to us and smiled.

"Is this how its going to be now calling my unborn child a pup?" Sesshomaru said to us. He stood up as we came towards him.

"Well the women will, we can't really control that," I said.

"This is great uncle Sesshomaru," Kikyko said pushing through her uncles. She wrapped her arms around her uncle and hugged him.

"Huh!" he said and touched her head.

"Thank you Kikyko," he said to her. She smiled and turned to Rin again.

"Wow they're crazy," Inuko said in the kitchen.

"Yeah you mention a baby and women seem to die over that," Yamatoo said to him as well.

"I hear your engaged?" Yamatoo said to Inuko. He turned his eyes to him and shook his head.

"Not so loud, I haven't actually asked Hakura to marry me yet," Inuko half whispered to him. Yamatoo smiled and then chuckled.

"What are you waiting for?" he said to him touching his shoulder.

"Tonight, at the carnival, I'm going to ask her. Will you be coming with us?" Inuko asked and let out a deep breath.

"No I won't be staying long, I'm only here for the weekend, I kind of wanted to apologize to Rin and my father for my behavior towards them these past few years," he said to Inuko and rubbed his head.

"Wow very noble of you to do so," Inuko said nodding.

Yamatoo diverted his eyes to Kikyko who was on the floor in front of Rin laughing.

"Hey," Inuko said to him.

"Uh sorry," Yamatoo said looking back at him.

"She's my sister, don't get any idea's she's only 14…" Inuko said to him.

"Your sister has turned into a fine young lady," Yamatoo said to him.

"I said don't get any ideas Yamatoo," Inuko said crossing his arms.

"Hahaha, calm down I don't plan on asking her out or anything… if that's what your saying, our blood line is way to close, I'm your half cousin and it would be too weird," Yamatoo said nudged Inuko's arm.

"Inuko it's almost 7 you'll need some time to get to the carnival grounds," Hakura said coming towards us. Yamatoo smiled when Inuko's eyes turned to her.

"Yeah right, we should head out," he said to her.

"Awe," I heard Kikyko say as she grabbed her hoodie jacket from the closet. She awkwardly slipped it over her head and through her arms.

"What are you complaining about now?" I said to her as she reached her hands out for her baby sister. Kagome kissed Mako's head and passed her over to Kikyko.

"I wanted to dress up Mako in her hoodie jacket too, so we'd match," I rolled my eyes wow, she's such a strange girl.

"Well have fun and don't get in to to much trouble," Sango said to the kids, she kissed her boys heads as they ran out of the door to the front foyer.

"Aha ah mom come on cut it out," Hoshiki said as Kagome kissed him.

"Ew," he rubbed his face then ran out after the boys.

"Seriously," I said to her she smiled at me as the kids headed out the door. I closed the door behind them.

"We should probably head out to the restaurant," Miroku said to us.

"Yamatoo will you be joining us tonight?" I asked him as I helped Kagome put her jacket on.

"No, thank you... I'm only here for the weekend, I'll be heading back to Kyoto tonight," he said to us.

"That's a long drive," Miroku said to him concerned.

"I'm used to it, besides I like driving…" Yamatoo said to us. Sesshomaru touched his shoulder.

"Well we best head out then," he said to us.

* * *

**At the Carnival.**

"Wow so many people, no place to park," Inuko said pull into the opposite side of the grounds. Kenta honked at him and followed him.

Kikyko bounced Mako in her arms and pulled her jacket hoodie over her head as we parked.

Hitoshi pulled in next to Inuko's car and turned the car off.

"Wow its fully packed," Kenta said to Reno as they came to our car. Inuko looked at everyone as we gathered.

"Wow so awesome Hitoshi lets get some cotton candy," Kira said to him. He pulled his arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Cool let's go," Inuko said to everyone. Kikyko took Hoshiki's hand as she adjusted Makoto in her baby sling over her body, so she could watch everything.

"Want me to take her?" Rika, Kenta's girlfriend said to Kikyko. She smiled.

"Hehehe, no momma said if any of you smother, kiss or dress up my sister and send her home marked your all dead," Kikyko said to everyone.

"Not fair your baby sister is adorable," Kenta said ruffling Makoto's hair.

Inuko rolled his eyes as they waited at the ticket booth.

Reno and Kenta reached for their wallets and handed the ticket vendor some money.

"Hang on," the man said in the booth.

"Uhhh something wrong?" Kenta said to the man. He looked at all of them and counted them.

"Demons and half demons need to go through the inspection booth," the man said pointing to the line with a few security officers patting down other half demons and demons.

"What?" Inuko said a little confused.

"Sorry but those are the ground rules, last year we had a demon bring in a weapon with them to the carnival," the man said in a stern voice.

"You're kidding, right?" Hitoshi said to him.

"The children too," the man said pointing to Mako and Hoshiki.

"They're just children," Inuko said defensive.

"Them too or you don't get in," the man said again. Inuko hissed as they stepped out of the line.

"It's okay Inuko we'll wait for you until you all pass through," Kikyko said to him as she pulled Makoto from the sling.

"This isn't right for them to treat our kind this way, we don't harm people," Kenta said to us.

"It's fine lets just get through," Inuko said holding Mako in his arms. Hoshiki looked nervous he took Rika and Hitomi's hand as the girls followed them.

Hakura sighed deeply.

"This is just great," she said as Kira and Kikyko followed her through the gate. The girls waited for the guys near the gate as they finished.

"That was so agonizing," Reno said putting his jacket back on.

"They didn't have to touch Makoto like that," Inuko said trying to calm her down, she was crying Kikyko held her hands out to her.

"There there," she said as she held her to her body.

"Well we're in, what should we do first?" Kenta said as he waved his hands in front of Mako and made faces at her so she'd laugh. She lifted her head off her sisters' shoulder and looked at him, she laughed and extended her arms to him.

"Don't you dare Kenta," Kikyko said.

"Come on let me hold my little sister," he said taking Makoto from her arms.

Inuko rolled his eyes and followed everyone to the grounds.

* * *

"That dinner was so amazing, Miroku has taste," Kagome said in our room. She sat at her vanity brushing her hair. I couldn't help but stare at her, she looked so beautiful in her dress tonight. I closed the door with my back and leaned against it.

"What?" she said looking over at me.

I crossed my arms and looked at her. She got up off the chair and came towards me.

"What?" she said again. I smiled and reached out and grabbed her.

"Stop that," she said as I pulled her to me.

"I can't love my wife?" I said to her. She rested her head against my chest and I ran my hand through her hair.

"The kids will be home soon," she said.

"They just left Kagome its only 9:30 they'll probably be out late," I said to her again. She pulled herself from me and turned to the closet. Something was really bothering her, I could tell, she wasn't her affectionate self lately. It's been two weeks since Makoto was born, and she wouldn't even let me touch her.

"Is something wrong?" I said to her following her to the closet. It was a large walk in closet, I saw her shift her body into the closet future in away from me, she pulled her robe together.

"Kagome seriously what's wrong?" I said grabbing her hand I turned her to me.

"Nothing really," she said and smiled. She pulled her hand from me and came around me. I grabbed her and pulled her to me again.

"Stop please," she said as I kissed her face.

"What is it Kagome, you won't let me touch you…" I said to her. She turned her face from me.

"I just… sorry," she said and turned her eyes to me. She pulled her arms around my neck.

"Seriously what is it?" I said to her concerned.

"I know you want to… well you know, but I'm just not feeling up to it tonight," she said to me. I pulled her arms from my neck.

"I don't want to make love Kagome if you don't want too, I just want to kiss you and touch you, and just…. Be with you," I said to her. I slipped my hands in to her robe to pulled her to me but she moved my arms away.

"I know… its silly but…" she started to say not looking at.

"What's silly?" I said concerned. Really she was worrying me.

"… it's… it makes me uncomfortable….I don't want you to see the marks! I feel…. I feel ugly now…. And not pretty like before…." She said again. I turned her face to me.

"What marks?" I said to her. I saw her untie her robe and let it slip to the floor. She was wearing her bra and her silk bottoms. I looked at her.

"The marks on your stomach?" I said as my hand caressed her skin.

"I'm not… desirable anymore, how do you even want to be with me?" she said looking at me.

"Desirable, are you kidding me right now? Never say such nonsense Kagome…" I bent down to the floor and touched her stomach. I pulled her pants down and kissed her marks.

"You will always be the most beautiful women in the world to me…" I said to her. She looked down at me.

"How could you even say that, InuYasha I tried everything to make these marks disappear and the scar," she said pulling her pants down her hips slightly I touched her scar left behind from Makoto.

"I don't care, these marks are proof of our love… they are marks of beauty. Marks of our love Kagome… you loved me enough to bare my children…." I said to her again. I could see her eyes she still was upset. I didn't know how to get through to her.

"Our sons, our daughters… were formed here…" I said and stood up.

"I love every single of these little traces that add to your beauty," I touched my hands to her face.

"How could you love me, I'm not young anymore, I'm growing older by the day and you… you will remain the same, frozen in time." She said to me touching my hands.

"Shut up really, stop talking, I don't care about any of that. You're with me right now, here together in our home, we have children together…." I said to her.

"I will age Kagome, I have aged, I'm not as young as I used to be… but that doesn't mean anything, none of that matters to me…." I said again. I leaned forward and softly kissed her.

"I love you, everything about you, your marks, your body, your beauty…. Everything…"

She looked at me and tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't know what got to me, maybe it's this postpartum pregnancy, I go through this every time," she said again touching her hands against mine. She leaned forward and kissed me. Then I saw her smile.

"There we go, does my bunny feel better?" I said to her caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"Bunny? You've never called me that before," she said to me. I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey…" she said pulling my hand from her head.

"My wild bunny," I said to her teasing her.

"WILD… I'M NOT A WILD BUNNY," she shouted at me. I chuckled. Yup she's back.

"Sure you are, you're so wild it totally turns me on," I teased her again.

"I'll show you wild you stupid dumb dog," she said and pushed me towards the bed.

"You can try but it doesn't take much to tame me," I teased her again and looked to the ceiling.

"Oh really?" she said and pushed me to the bed.

"Woah," I said as she crawled on top of me.

"Getting a little feisty there aren't we bunny," I said to her again. She sat over top of me and then reached to the beside table.

"What are you doing?" I said to her watching her. She pulled out a wrapped round condom.

"No way!" I said to her.

"Yup," she said and bent over me. I sighed when she kissed me.

* * *

"Hahhahahaha," Kikyko, Hakura and Kira laughed at us. They were gathered at a table that said, "arm wrestle Koko the strongest man in the world for 1000yen," and the girls thought it was so funny.

"You boys are all sissy's you won't win against him," Kikyko said watching as Kenta mentally and physically prepared himself and rolled his shoulders. Hitoshi chuckled and shook his head. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Kira laughed and noticed him turn the record video on.

Koji and Yuki leaned in near the table.

"Hehhehe, hahah Kenta's going to so loose," they said and tapped her hands together.

"Think you can beat him Kiki, we'd love to see you try," Kenta said as he sat down on the stool. Hoshiki shifted towards Koji and Yuki.

"Yup," Kikyko said teasing him. Koko turned his eyes to her.

"Little girl I would break your arm you won't want to wrestle me," he said flexing. Kikyko crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Just challenge the boys then I'm next," she said to them.

"Are you crazy? What the hell are you thinking?" Inuko hissed at her. Hitoshi turned the phone to Inuko and Kikyko's squabble.

"This is great!" Kira said laughing as he recorded them.

"Yeah Kikyko that's a stupid idea," Hakura said to her. Rika and Hitomi nodded, Makoto looked at Kikyko curious. She turned her eyes to Kenta as they wrapped their hands together and he positioned his elbow on the table.

Kikyko looked at Makoto in Rika's arms and rubbed her head.

"Come on Kenta take him down," Hitomi cheered him on. That's when the bell rang. Seems like a crowd formed, no one had one against Koko that night, everyone gathered cheering Kenta on. Hitoshi turned the camera back to the table.

"Don't worry after all you boys break your arms, I'll take him down in two minutes," Kikyko said turning to her brother. She took Makoto from Rika's arms and put her in the baby sling again.

"Don't you dare I'm serious don't you even think of it," he said sternly to her.

"Kikyko honey this would be the most stupidest thing you'd ever do, your father will murder all of us if you get hurt," Hakura said to her as well.

"I'm not backing down, see that pink bear, I want it…." She said and pointed to it. Mako laughed when Kikyko pointed to the bear.

"All for a bear are you stupid?" Inuko said again. We all turned to the table when we heard Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki shouting and cheering Kenta on. Hitoshi laughed as he recorded their entire conversation.

"This is golden this is so going all over Instagram," he said nodding.

"OOOOH," Reno said watching as Kenta's hand went half way down. We all came closer to the table.

"Don't let him break Kenta," Reno said nervous.

"Damn," Kenta said lifting his hand he struggled. Was this man really this strong or was it all staged. Inuko looked under the table and walked around them.

"It's not staged," Kikyko whispered to the girls. Hitomi shook her head and carefully watched Kenta.

"Shit," Kenta hissed when Koko slammed his hand down hard.

"DAMN," he hissed angry.

"Wwwooaohh," the boys said as the spectator pulled the gloves off their hands. Kenta shook his hand and got off the stool.

"Damn he's strong, I'm a wolf demon and he kicked my ass," he said rolling his arm. Kikyko giggled as Reno took a seat.

"My turn," Reno said. He rolled his arms and stretched.

"Hahahah, this is so great, my bro's are going to get their asses kicked by a wrestler and Kikyko's going to kick his ass," Hitoshi laughed. Kira chuckled as he kept recording.

"Let's do this!" Reno said resting his arm on the table. The man wrapped their hands together.

"Woah!" Koji and Yuki both said as the man rang the bell.

Everyone who gathered around them were cheering Reno on, chanting and recording on their phones.

"Kick his ass bro," Hitoshi shouted at him.

* * *

"Damn women," I took in a deep breath.

"Shhh, stop talking…." She pressed her hand over my lips. I hate it when she does that. I seriously need to control my urges.

She slid her hands up my chest and leaned forward. She sat up over me and reached around to her bra clasp.

"Don't you dare, you know what will happen!" I taunted her.

"You better behave yourself pup," she said teasing me.

"Oops," she said as she unclasped her bra she let it fall to the bed.

"Don't tempt me," I said and grabbed her off me.. I threw her to the bed and kissed her.

"Shhhh," she said and slid her hands down my back.

"THAT'S IT, NOW YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I kissed her hard on the lips.

* * *

"Wooah," everyone said as Reno's arm wavered. He didn't budge for about a minute, tension hit the wrestlers face.

"Weak boy," he said and quickly tried to tap his hand to the table.

"Nope," Reno said bracing him self with the leaver on the table. The wrestler cringed and a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Hahahah, what did I say Reno is going to kick his ass," Hitoshi said excited. He held the camera and zoomed in.

"No he's going to falter," Kikyko said watching Reno's arm carefully. Inuko looked at her then to Reno.

"You're not wrestling him," Inuko said again to her.

"Yes, I am…." She said touching her hands to Mako's hair.

"Want me to call dad right now so he can yell at you for being stupid?" Inuko said and looked at her.

"You could but by the time Reno's done and the phone rings you'll be next," she said and carefully watched Reno's move.

"DAMMIT!" Reno shouted when the wrestler threw all his weight into his arm and hit Reno's arm down against the table. Kikyko giggled. Inuko narrowed his eyes at her.

"WOOOOOOO," the crowd cheered. Hakura sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Don't do this Inuko," she said touching his arm.

He took off his jacket and chuckled. He handed his jacket to Hakura. She took it from him and shook her head.

"If he breaks your arm, I want a new boyfriend," she said putting his jacket over her shoulders.

Inuko chuckled and tapped her head.

"Don't worry babe after tonight you won't want a new boyfriend," Inuko said to her. She looked at me curious and then to Kikyko, she smiled at her.

Reno stood up from the stool and rubbed his shoulder.

"Too bad bro watch how it's done… oh and Hakura, you owe me," Inuko said to Reno as he passed him rotating his arm. He turned and looked at Hakura as he said this to her.

"Owe him, what do I owe him?" she said and blushed. Everyone looked at her and laughed. They knew exactly what he was referring too.

"Don't get killed now," Reno teased him. He came over to Kikyko. Rika and Hitomi laughed at him as he came to them. He wrapped his arm around Hitomi and pulled her to him kissing her.

"If this is going to end up as a make out party then I'm going to plaster it all over the internet," Kikyko said teasing them.

"Hey Kikyko," Rika said to her. She leaned into her and hugged her.

"Aha ha stop," she said to her.

"I'll make out with you," Rika teased her. Kikyko's face fell red and she tried to push her away as Rika smothered her.

"HAHAHA, now I'd pay to see that," Kenta said shaking his head.

* * *

"Aaah, you stupid dog…" Kagome's voice panted.

"Ha, you deserve it, taunting me like that,"

"Don't stop god don't stop," she shouted as I pressed myself hard against her.

"Does my bunny like this?"

"Ah, ah!" her arms wrapped around my neck I kissed her deeply.

"AH, JEEZ NOT SO ROUGH," she shouted. I snickered and went in deeper she arched her back and bit her lip.

"Yeah that's right, that's what my girl likes!" I whispered against her ear.

She buried her face into my shoulder.

"Ah, ah…. Oh god," she shouted loudly. I held her legs against my body and thrusted in to her again and again. Damn women why is she so intoxicating.

"AAAH, INUYASHA!" she shouted.

* * *

"Let's do this!" Inuko said rotating his arm he sat down on the stool.

"Get him bro!" Hitoshi said watching diligently as the spectator wrapped their hands together.

"Yeah Inuko's going to kick his…" Koji was about to finish his words when Inuko scowled at him.

"Watch your tongue!" he said to him. Yuki laughed.

"Inuko be careful," Hakura shouted out to him.

"He won't win," Kikyko chimed and giggled.

"Hey let me hold Mako I haven't yet," Hitomi said to her.

"No you heard what my mother said," Kikyko said moving her body away from Hitomi.

"I'm not wearing any lipstick your sister won't get kissed I swear," she said and held her hands out.

"Fine," Kikyko said. Hitomi pulled her from the sling.

"Ha ha, you're so gullible," she said and threw Makoto to the air. Hitomi cooed over her and pulled her to her face kissing her.

"Stupid," Kikyko huffed and crossed her arms.

"WWWOOOOAAH," the boys shouted as Koko wavered. Inuko was almost winning, he would almost tap Koko's hand but Koko would retaliate and quickly pull Inuko back.

"Epic this is epic," Hitoshi said again.

"Post this on our family Instagram page," Kira said waving for the phone.

"Oh yeah babe, its so going live," he said passing her the phone.

"Ah, come on," Inuko said shifting his weight on the stool. His arm wavered as Koko pulled him back upright.

"Inuko be careful," Kikyko shouted at him. He moved his eyes to her quickly then to Koko.

"You are strong dog boy, maybe moreso then your friends, do you really think that girl will beat me?" he said to Inuko.

"She's beat me up before, wouldn't be surprised if she kicks your ass," Inuko said to him.

"Language bro," Hoshiki said to him. The boys chuckled and watched excitedly as Inuko held his arm tight against the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen this could be a stalemate, 3 minutes in and already holding strong by both opponents," the spectator said over a microphone.

"Sorry Kiki, I think Inuko's going to win," Hitomi said as she took Makoto back from Hitomi and held to in her arms.

"He won't win, big bros to much of a sissy," Kikyko said loudly.

"BITE YOUR TONGUE STUPID!" he shouted to his sister.

"Hahhaha, Kikyko calm down," Reno said tapping her shoulder.

"Ah the girl is your sister, although she does not resemble you," Koko said to Inuko. He was taunting him. Inuko narrowed his eyes at him and pulled his arm to the table. Koko pulled back.

"Tell you what, let her surrender so I won't have to hurt her, and I'll let you win," Koko said to Inuko.

"Hell no, if I lose, she's going to kick your sorry…" Inuko said to him. Koko snickered and pulled Inuko's arm halfway down.

"Damn," Inuko hissed and forcefully threw his arm back upright.

"Wow," Kikyko said. Everyone gathered closer to the table.

"Come on Inuko even daddy can do better than that," Kikyko shouted at him. Kira and Hitoshi seemed worried yet excited, they didn't waver either, they kept the camera on both of them.

"Man I hope he doesn't loose an arm," Hitoshi said to Kira. She nodded agreeing.

"Daddy, what is she 10 years old or something?" Koko said to Inuko.

"She's 14 and she's smarter than the likes of you," Inuko taunted him.

"Aaargh, half demon you are DONE!" Koko hissed at him and threw his arm hard to the table. Inuko wavered and they could see his arm flex. Then Koko threw down another blow hitting Inuko's hand hard against the table.

"LIKE WHAT THE HELL!" Inuko shouted angrily.

"Calm down bro, don't get worked up its just a game," Hoshiki said to Inuko as the spectator unwrapped their hands.

"Man and I thought your brother was strong," Koji said with a sigh.

"Damn," Inuko said coming towards everyone. Hakura took off his jacket and handed it back to him.

"Keep it on, you look cold," he said to her. She came towards him.

"Are you okay?" she said touching his arm.

"Yeah I'm fine," He said to her.

"Woooah man that was awesome it was a full 5 minutes," Kenta said tapping Inuko's shoulder. That's when Kikyko started unbuckling the baby sling from around her body, she handed her purse and the sling to Kira.

"Uh you weren't joking?" Kira said to her taking her stuff.

"Nope," she said and took in a deep breath.

"Wait wait wait, woah," both Reno and Kenta came towards her.

"We challenged him Kikyko just let it drop and let's go play a different game," Reno said holding his hands up to her. He blocked her from the table.

"No I'm serious, I can take him," she said and lifted up the sleeves of her sweater.

"Let her be boys, she can take him…" Inuko said behind her.

"If your sister breaks her arm your father will bury our bodies in a desert," Kenta said to him.

"Come on little girl," Koko taunted crossing his arms.

Reno and Kenta stepped aside.

"Don't get yourself killed," Inuko said to her.

"I'll be done in two minutes," Kikyko said and giggled.

"She's so going to lose an arm and your letting her do this?" Kenta said worried.

"Come on little girl we'll make this easy for you, lift the table for her small arm," the spectator said. The crowd started to boo.

Kikyko sat down and tapped her skirt around her.

"Inuko seriously stop her," Hakura said to him.

"She's ok," Inuko said carefully watching as the spectator wrapped their hands together.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'll go easy on you," Koko said to her. She narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'll be done in two minutes," she said to him.

"Tell you what darling, how about I let you win, and you go on a date with me," he said to her. She tilted her head and looked at him.

"I don't date pigs," she said.

"What did you call me?" he said agitated. Hitoshi seemed worried; he came a little closer towards the table.

"Seriously Inuko pull your sister out of there he's going to break her arm," Hitoshi said to him.

"If you post that video on Instagram my father will break all our arms," Inuko said to him watching him record the footage.

That's when the bell rang. Everyone in the crowd started cheering.

Kikyko's arm didn't weaver, we saw Koko shift his arm and his body trying to make her move.

"What the hell is she doing…" Inuko said analyzing the table.

"Is she cheating?" Kira said to everyone.

"No, she's using her own spiritual powers….." Inuko said figuring it out.

"Shhh don't tell anyone," Hakura said to everyone. Hitomi passed Makoto over to Rika and let out a deep breath.

"Come on Kiki," she shouted at her.

"What is this child, how are you so strong?" Koko said putting all his weight on his arm again. He pulled as hard as he could to push Kikyko's arm down but she wouldn't flinch.

"YA YA MY SISTER IS SO COOL," Hoshiki shouted.

Kikyko sighed she looked bored, she pouted her lips and looked to the sky.

"Is it almost two minutes yet?" she said to the spectator.

"Come on little girl, let Koko win…" the spectator said to her.

"How are you not cheating child, what are you a demon or something," Koko said catching his breath.

"No I'M A HALF DEMON," she shouted and threw his hand down against the table hard.

"YAAAAAAH," everyone cheered.

"What…." Inuko said and cheered. Everyone clapped.

"YA, MY SISTER WON WOOOOO," Hoshiki shouted. The boys jumped around the table.

Kikyko stood up and patted down her skirt.

"I want the pink bear please," she said to the spectator he looked at her shocked and handed her the bear.

"KIKYKO THAT WAS SO AWESOME," everyone said as she came towards them.

"Hehehe, I know," she giggled. Inuko grabbed her and hugged her, picking her up off the ground.

"Damn sis that was awesome," He said to her.

* * *

"Wow," Kagome said next to me.

"Hahaha, you always say that,"

"Yeah this time, you were so wild," she giggled and pushed her face into my shoulder.

"Did my bunny like that?" I stroked her hair.

That's when I heard Kagome's phone ping and go off.

"Huh!"

**Instagram Post**

(The video of the entire event was live online Instagram.)

"What the hell…. I let them go out for a night, and this happens…" I said sitting up in bed. Kagome pulled the blanket over her body and leaned over my shoulder.

"WHAT HE LET HIS SISTER ARM WRESTLE!" she shouted.

"I'm going to break all their arms," I said agitated. We watched the whole video.

Sango: WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA ARE YOU SEEING THIS?

Miroku: Those boys are so weak!

(No shit, and I thought I trained him and raised him to be stronger his own sister kicked a wrestler's ass.) I posted watching the entire video.

"Kikyko kicked a wrestlers butt while our own son…." Kagome sighed deeply she shook her head.

Sota: YEAH THAT WAS AWESOME!

Koga: WWOOOOAH INUYASHA, might want to retrain that boy of yours, he got his ass handed to him on a plate by his own sister. You must be so ashamed!

(Shut the hell up Koga.) I posted.

Ayame: GIRL POWER ALL THE WAY GIRL!

Rin: SESSHOMARU JUST JUMPED UP AND CHEERED FOR KIKYKO OH MY GOD THIS IS GREAT!

(Even my own brother thinks my daughter is better then my son, he's a damn half demon, I'll show that boy when he gets home.)

Miroku: Hahahha, I'm sending this to Kohaku and Shippou!

(Dammit Miroku!)

**-end post—**

"Hahaha our own daughter beat an arm wrestler," Kagome laughed covering her mouth.

"I didn't even train her, she doesn't have the strength her brother does…" I sighed deeply and put the phone down on the bedside table.

"Awe is my puppy sad that his big boy got beat by his sister?" Kagome said teasing me. I looked at her and snickered.

"Don't piss me off bunny," I said to her. She smiled then I saw her sigh deeply.

"Oh, my puppy… don't worry now you know that the women of the house are the real men," she said taunting me.

"Real men, now you so asked for it," I said and pinned her to the bed.

"OOOH," she said and giggled.

* * *

"Wow," Kikyko said they all gathered at the picnic table.

"I want to go on the farris wheel," she said cuddling the bear.

"We eat first," Inuko said to her as Hitoshi, Reno and Kenta put down some trays of food on the table.

Makoto had fallen asleep in the baby sling, Hakura reached her arms out to her and took her from Kikyko. Good thing they brought a bassinet for her. Hakura carefully put her in the bassinet next to her and Kiki. Inuko looked at her and smiled then sighed.

Keno nudge his arm.

"Ask her," he whispered to him.

"What here at the table I can't just.." Inuko whispered back at him. That's when we noticed Hitoshi stand up.

"Uhhh…" Kikyko said pulling the blanket over her sister.

"Everyone, uh I have something I need to say…." He said to us. We all looked at him.

"What's going on?" Kikyko whispered to Hakura. Hakura shrugged her shoulders and looked down at Makoto.

"Well?" Reno said to him, he pulled his arm around Hitomi's shoulders and held her near him. She smiled and tapped his nose.

"Well Kira, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" they all knew this was coming. The guys smiled and tried to contain their excitement. Inuko took in a deep breath.

He kept talking to himself, I think he was mentally preparing himself. He knew Hitoshi was going to propose to Kira at the carnival as well, this mad Inuko even more nervous.

"Oh god, what's happening…" Kira said her face blushed, she held her hand to her mouth. Hakura saw what was happening, she and Kikyko stood up excited.

Hitoshi dropped to one knee and pulled a box from his jacket.

Kenta had his cell phone on video record, I leaned towards him and noticed what he was doing. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I love you Kira and I want you to be my wife, I'm asking for your hand in marriage," he quickly said to her. She looked at him and jumped to her feet.

"YES!" she shouted. Everyone clapped and stood up cheering for them. Inuko took in a deep breath.

"Bro, do it!" Kenta said next to him.

"Okay," he said nervous. He reached into his jacket pocket and came around his sister to Hakura.

Kikyko slid away from him to Kenta. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Inuko?" Hakura said noticing his tension. Kira looked over at her sister and smiled. Hitoshi hugged her and smiled as well.

* * *

"Inu-" Kagome's voice panted again. She fell forward to the bed and buried her face to the pillow.

"Yes, who's the man now," I teased her and thrusted into her from behind.

"AAH, AHHHH…."

"Shhh, I love it when my bunny screams…." I leaned over her and touched her hair.

"I CAN'T….." her voiced mumbled. I saw her hands clench the sheets tightly. I pulled my hands her hips and thrusted in to her again harder.

"AAAAH, AHH,"

"AAH OH GOD,"

"That's my girl," I said to her and went in deeper. She fell to the bed and I laid on top of her.

"AAAH OH MY GOD," she screamed again catching her breath.

"oh my god," she panted again as we lost all control of our bodies.

"Shhhh," I chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

She panted heavily and half turned her body to me, I looked at her and kissed her face.

"Your daughter…. Still kicked her brother's ass," she panted heavily. I cupped her face and kissed her.

* * *

"Hakura," Inuko said to her. He took her hand and took in a deep breath.

"Inuko?" she said nervous as well.

He bent down to one knee as well, we saw Hakura's face fill with tears. Before Inuko could even ask her, she started to cry.

"Hakura…" he said holding the box open to her. Kira giggled and started jumping up and down.

"YES!" she shouted before he could even say a word. He stood up and grabbed her.

"YAY!" Kikyko said excitedly. Everyone came to Hakura and Inuko and Kira and Hitoshi and congratulated him.

Kikyko's eyes filled with tears. She watched everyone so happy.

"Kikyko?" Inuko said to her he saw his sister standing away from everyone with tears in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Hey why are you crying?" he said to her. Hakura smiled and came towards her.

"I'm so happy," she said.

"Oh Kikyko," Hakura said and hugged her.

* * *

"THAT GOD DAMN PHONE," I hissed angrily and turned around grabbing it from the table.

"Hahaha, InuYasha don't get mad over the phone," Kagome said, her arms wrapped around my neck. I kissed her as she reached for the phone from my hand.

"Nope… nope," I said waving the phone in the air away from her.

"Hey come on it could be important," she said extending her hand to it. I pinned her to the bed so she couldn't reach for it.

"Nope," I said and kissed her again.

She hit me on the shoulder. I chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Stupid idiot moron give me the damn phone…." She started rambling. She pushed me off her and grabbed the phone from my hand.

I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"OH MY GOD," she shouted excitedly. Typical women!

**Instagram Post**

"Two in one night!" Kenta posted, he posted the video of both Inuko and Hakura and Kira and Hitoshi. I leaned over Kagome watching her as she freaked out.

Sango: BOTH MY GIRLS AT THE SAME TIME…. OH MY GOD.

Kagome: I know I'm freaking out too!

Miroku: WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL… MY GIRLS!

I took the phone from Kagome. She held her hands to her mouth and giggled.

(Well I can't be mad at him now for not winning the arm wrestling match, he redeemed himself!) I posted.

Sango: OHHHHH, I'M SO HAPPPY!

Miroku: InuYasha your son better take good care of my daughter. I'm calling the family!

(He will Miroku!) I smiled and looked at Kagome. She slid out of bed to the bathroom. I sighed and slid out of bed as well.

Sango: It's 11pm Miroku everyone might be asleep.

**-end post—**

"InuYasha my boy is engaged," she said in the closet, she clipped her bra together. I sighed and looked at her. Damn phone ruined the moment.

I dressed as well, Kagome was humming to herself and giggling.

"What?" I said to her and pulled my hair up into a wrap.

She turned to me and buttoned up her shirt.

"My boy…. I can't believe this," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome we all knew this was coming," I said and grabbed her I pulled her to me.

"You know… maybe in a couple months when Mako is a little older, we could maybe…." She said running her finger along my chest. I looked at her and kissed her head curious.

"… maybe what?" I said again not sure where this was leading.

"We could have another baby?" she said and looked up at me.

"Really you want another one? I thought you didn't want anymore," I said and kissed her forehead.

"They're so precious, and…. I want another one," she said and leaned against my chest.

I pulled her tight to me and hugged her.

"By the way, Kikyko's never getting married…" I whispered to her. She giggled and buried her head into my chest. I smiled and stroked her hair.

* * *

"WOOOOWW," Kikyko's voice chimed at the Ferris wheel.

"This line is so long," Reno complained behind her. Koji and Yuki where both standing in front of Kikyko with Hoshiki.

"Huh!" Hoshiki said his ears twitched three boys from their school came up towards him.

"Koji… Yuki, dog boy," one of the boys said to them.

"Seriously Akira what's your problem with Hoshiki?" Koji said to one of the boys. Kikyko looked at them then to Inuko who shifted in behind her.

"I have no problem, so Hoshiki…" Akira said emphasizing his name.

"… I see your going on the farris wheel huh? Don't chicken out I hear it goes super-fast and really high up," Akira teased him. One of the other boys with him chuckled and shook his head.

"Leave him alone boys," Kikyko said to them. She bounced Makoto in her arms.

"I'm not a chicken Akira and I've been on the farris wheel twice already before," Hoshiki said to him crossing his arms.

"Yeah Akira why are you always picking on Hoshi," Yuki said to him also crossing his arms.

"Because Hoshiki is a dog boy," Neko one of the other boys said to him. He came around Akira and ruffled Hoshiki's hair. He pushed his hand away from his head.

"Hey," Inuko said to them.

"Is there a problem here boys?" he said looking at them.

"No problem," the boys said and smirked at Hoshiki.

"See you at school Hoshiki," Neko said to him as they turned away.

"Hoshi?" Kikyko said bending down to him.

"Do those boys pick on you at school?" she asked him.

"No sis, they don't…. they're just jerks," he said watching them as they headed to another crowd of boys.

"If they do you can tell us," Inuko bent down to him and said as well.

"They don't," he said then turned to Koji and Yuki.

Kenta looked at Inuko and to Reno.

"Do those boys pick on Hoshi or something?" he half whispered to Inuko.

"I hope not," Inuko said to them.

"NEXT…." A man shouted gesturing with his hand to us.

"We can take two to four in a cart," the man said looking at Kikyko she handed him her tickets.

"I'll go with the boys and Mako," she smiled at the man.

"Alright this way, that young man there will help you into the cart."

Kikyko smiled and followed the boys as they excitedly ran to the cart.

"Hey Kiki, we go around once okay then we have to head home," Inuko shouted at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey," a boy said at the cart. Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki ran in and sat down on the seats, Kikyko looked at this boy and tilted her head.

"Uh hi?" she said curious.

"Oh… sorry I'm Hero I'm from school… we have some of the same classes together," he said to her.

"Oh," she said and was just about to enter the cart when the boy stood in front of her. Inuko looked at her and narrowed his eyes curious.

"Sorry… I see you all the time, your Kikyko right?" he said to her.

"Uh yeah!" she said clearly not interested in this boy's presence. She lifted her skirt and was about to move past him when he blocked her.

"I think that boy is hitting on Kikyko," Hitoshi smiled and teased Inuko. He turned and hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut the hell up my sister isn't getting hit on," he hissed at him. The girls sighed and shook their heads.

"Kikyko, uh see I was wondering… are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he quickly blurted out to her. She shifted her eyes around the boy to Hoshiki who was standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Sorry… but I don't go out on school nights," she said to him. Even though tomorrow was Sunday, Kikyko usually locks herself in her room and studies or plays her harp for two hours without anyone disturbing her. She's really focused on her education…. Usually!

"Oh, well could I maybe text you then?" he said to her again. Kikyko rolled her eyes and sighed.

"If you want I'm not sure I'll reply though," she said loudly. Inuko snickered and nodded.

"Ha, that's my girl!" he said and nodded again.

"Oh Inuko give it a break, come on let's take the next cart," Hakura said taking his arm.

Kikyko held up her cell phone, he tapped his inferred to hers.

"Hey take a hike buddy we want to go on this ride," Hoshiki said behind him crossing his arms. He didn't like Hero talking to his sister. He tapped his foot agitated.

"Oh, sorry little man…" the boy said stepping aside.

"Hmmmmm," Hoshiki said to the boy he stuck his tongue out at him, Kikyko shook her head and came towards Hoshiki.

"Cut that out, go sit down!" she said to him and lifted her skirt as she entered the cart. The boy chuckled and closed the door. The cart moved to the second one.

Inuko came up towards him as he opened the cart door.

"Hey," Inuko said to the boy. He helped Hakura into the cart and looked at the boy.

"Uhhh yeah?" the boy said to him nervously.

"Delete my sisters' number from your phone," Inuko said to him then entered the cart. Hakura touched her face and sighed.

"Woah, that guy is scary," Hero said and slide the cart door closed.

"Hahhaha, wow, Inuko's so protective of Kiki its hilarious," Hitoshi said to Kira. She narrowed her eyes to him.

"Yeah…. Wouldn't you be if someone was talking to me as well? Maybe I should flirt with that boy he's kind of cute," she teased him.

"HEY YOU WOULDN'T DARE," Hitoshi half shouted at her. She smiled and walked over to the boy and the cart. Hitoshi followed her and they entered the cart together.

"Hey…" Kenta said to Hero as they approached the next cart. Reno the girls and Kenta where going to ride in a cart together, the girls went in and Reno followed them. He leaned at the door watching his brother.

"Kikyko is like a sister to me, we protect her…." He said pointing to Reno, and himself.

"… don't try anything stupid, we'll make your regret it, and…. Delete her number from your phone," he said to him. He touched his shoulder and entered the cart. Reno shook his head at his brother.

"What is with these guys, they're all demons and yet they protect a girl like Kikyko… man," Hero said and closed the cart doors.

"ALRIGHT RIDE IS FULL!" the ticket teller said loudly. He then pressed the switch next to him to make the ride go.


	4. Chapter 4

**I editted the last chapter a bit because I realized I made a few boo boos lol. This chapter is my favorite above all, but the next one will be so dynamic and funny hahahahhaa. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hehehhee," Kikyko giggled as the boys gathered near her. She held Mako in her arms and she smiled as Kikyko held her phone to the air.

"RRRRAAAWWRRR," Hoshiki said loudly and bared his claws at the camera.

-SNAP- Kikyko took three pictures of them together.

"Can I post it sis?" Hoshiki said reaching for the phone. She smiled and handed him the phone.

**Instagram Post**

"FARRIS WHEEL WITH BIG SIS, LITTLE SIS AND THE GUYS! BTW all you are jealous my sister isn't only cool but adorable too…"

(Hoshiki posted the three picks they took together. The first with them smiling the second with funny faces. The second he and the boys leaned in giving Kikyko a kiss on the cheek.)

Sango: She's the greatest isn't she Hoshi?

Miroku: they look so cute together.

Kagome: OH MY GOD LOOK AT THEM!

(Farris wheel with your sister, Kikyko she better not get sick! Hahaha if she chucks everywhere, it better be on the boys!) I posted and laughed. Kagome looked at me in bed and shook her head.

Sesshomaru: Hahah, their expression in the first one. Hoshiki's claws!

Rin: SOOOOO CUTTTEEE!

Inuko: Hey is that what you guys are doing in that cart. Man you guys suck!

Kikyko: What are you doing Inuko, making out with your FFFFIIIAAAANNNCEEE!

(Hey you two, cut it out this is a public thread and don't stay out late.) I posted and narrowed my eyes at phone as the messages came through.

Kira: HAHAHAHAHAH! WE ARE THE THIRD ONE BEHIND THEM AND WE CAN SEE INUKO AND HAKURA….. I better not say what they're doing this is a public thread!

Miroku: YOU TWO BETTER BE BEHAVING YOURSELVES!

Kira: Ooooo dad is mad.

Sango: He meant you and Hitoshi, were not too worried about Inuko and Hakura!

Kagome: HAHAHA this is gold!

**-END POST-**

I took the phone from Kagome and looked at her.

"Hey I wasn't finished," she said extending her hands to me as I held the phone to the air.

"Well too bad," I said and pushed the phone to the bedside table. Kagome pouted and crossed her arms.

"Now I know where you daughter gets that from, and I always fall for it…." I said looking at her.

"Mmm," she said again and pouted even more.

"Nope, no... I'm not falling for it," I said and slid out of bed.

"You're the worst I want a new husband," she shouted at me as I went to the bathroom.

"Fine, get one on your way to the market tomorrow," I said to her in the washroom. She giggled and leaned over to the bedside table.

"HEY," she said noticing the phone not there.

"Uh uh," I said and waved it out the door to her.

"You stupid.. moron, idiot…. Give me my damn phone, what in the world possessed me to marry you…" She started rambling and slid out of bed. I chuckled as I heard her voice come near the bathroom.

* * *

"Inuko…" Hakura said in the cart. He pulled his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him. She held her hand to the air admiring the ring.

"Yes." He said resting his head against hers.

"I know we want to go to college and all, well you do… I'm not sure I want too," she said and looked up at him.

"Huh? Why not? You had your hopes set on being a teacher, why wouldn't you want to go to college?" he asked looking at her.

"I thought… maybe we could get married right away," she said blushing.

"But college is four years, you want to get married right away… why?" he said to her calmly he parted her bangs and kissed her forehead.

"Well… I was going to ask you to marry me myself I you hadn't come out with it," she held her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Hey I was nervous okay…" he said and blushed.

"I kind of wanted to be… a housewife, and well…" she started to say.

"Hakura, we have all the time in the world to get married, I really want you to go to college. You'd make such an amazing teacher," he said to her and touched her face.

"Hakura our parents would continue to support us while in college, I don't know how they'll react if you tell them you want to stay at home," he said to her again.

"I want to be a perfect wife Inuko, and prepare meals for you, take care of you and greet you when you come home," she said and blushed.

"Hakura… look… I don't want you to throw away your dreams and regret it later," he said cupping his hands to her face.

"I won't regret it Inuko, this is what I want!" she said and looked at him.

"Then… we'll get married….." he said and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and blushed wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

"Sis," Hoshiki said in the cart he and the boys pressed their hands against the cart doors looking at the city as the cart rolled high to the air.

"Yes," Kikyko said adjusting Makoto in her sling. She had fallen asleep and Kikyko had wrapped her in a blanket keeping her warm.

"Nothing… nevermind its stupid," he said and turned his head to her then to the window again.

"What's stupid you can tell me," she said looking at him curious.

"Do you think dad would train me to be a real half demon and be strong like him and Inuko…." He said again. Koji and Yuki looked at him curious.

"I don't see why he wouldn't, he trained Inuko at your age… the easy stuff, but I'm sure he would if you ask him," Kikyko said thinking.

"I think I will!" he said and hummed to himself.

"What's that about?" Koji said to Hoshi.

"Nothing," he said to him.

As the farris wheel started to slow down and the carts empty Kikyko's cart came to a stop at the platform.

The door opened and the same boy as before was there holding the doors opened.

"COOOOOLLL RIDE," Yuki shouted as the boys ran out.

"Hey wait for me don't go far," Kikyko shouted after them. She awkwardly stumbled over the ledge and tripped forward.

"I got yeah," Hero said to her as she fell to him. She blushed and looked at him holding her hands to Makoto.

"Sorry," she said her face rosy.

"You're a little clumsy," he teased her as she pulled herself away from him.

"Uh… sorry again," she said and looked at the boys.

"You didn't really give me a proper answer, I'd like to get to know you better Kikyko, do you think maybe we could have a picnic or something?" he asked her again. Kikyko's face blushed. She stepped away from Hero and held her arm around her baby sister.

"Uhh, well… okay," she said in almost a whisper. Her face turned rosy and they're eyes met for a moment.

"I still have your number," he said waving his phone in the air to her. She nodded and looked over at Hoshiki. Hoshiki shook his head again and came towards her.

"Come on sis, let's wait for brother and head home," he said grabbing her hand.

"Oh yeah right," Kikyko said and blushed. Hero smiled at her and waved as Hoshiki pulled her away from the cart.

As the second cart came to the platform Inuko and Hakura came out of the cart holding hands and laughing.

"Big brother, Mako's asleep already," Hoshiki ran to him and said this.

"Hey you, whatever your name is…." Inuko said to Hero. Hakura took Hoshiki's hand and followed him to Kikyko.

"Uh yeah?" Hero said to him as the third cart came to the platform.

"Did you delete my sister's number from your phone?" he said to him and crossed his arms. Kira and Hitoshi came out of the cart also laughing. Hitoshi looked at Inuko then the boy.

"Yeah, it's gone…" Hero said to him.

"Good, don't call her!" Inuko said and crossed his arms he walked away from the boy to where his sister and Hakura gathered.

"He's just a little too protective of his sister, I've seen you around school," Hitoshi said to him as the final cart stopped on the platform and Reno and Kenta, and their girlfriends came out of it.

"Yeah I'm in some of Kikyko's classes and on the basketball team," Hero said to him.

"Ah so that's where I've seen you, you play with the juniors," he said to him. Hero nodded. Reno and Kenta looked at him then passed him.

"Well don't be a stranger, you can say hi when you see us in school, no need to worry about Inuko. He's a big idiot sometimes, but he is very kind," Hitoshi said to him. He waved at Hero as they all left the platform.

"Well idiot, how did you like the ferris wheel?" Inuko teased his sister he pressed his hand hard against her head and messed up her hair. She puffed out her cheeks and huffed.

"HEY STOP THAT," she shouted at him and pushed his hand away.

"Hahahaha, should see your hair Kikyko," Kenta laughed and took a picture of Kikyko's messy appearance. He snapped another pick at her angry expression.

"Hey Kenta that's not fair delete that, Inuko ruined my hair," she hissed at him.

"Nope," He said and held the phone to the air so she couldn't reach for it.

"AAAAH," she shouted as she followed him through the slowly dissipating crowd of people.

* * *

"Well this has been an interesting night," Inuko said in the car as they drove through traffic.

"Kikyko?" he said to her. He turned his eyes to his sister who was hugging her pink bear in the passenger seat, she had fallen asleep. He smiled and clicked the signal.

"Inuko, Hoshiki is so adorable," Hakura said in the back seat. Hoshiki had fallen asleep in her lap. She smiled and touched his hair. Her brother's joined Hitoshi and Kira in his car. Makoto was asleep in her car seat, Inuko titled the mirror to see her then he turned his eyes to Hakura and blushed.

"He's cute sometimes but boy is he a pain in the ass," Inuko said looking at him.

"Hakura," Inuko said to her as he pulled out on to the highway.

"Yes!" she said and quietly hummed to herself.

"Tomorrow we should ask our family to meet, and formally set a date for the wedding," Inuko said driving down the blackened stretch of highway. Hitoshi flickered his lights following behind him.

"Huh is he having a problem?" Inuko said slowing down. Hitoshi pulled over, and Inuko's phone rang.

"Hey, Hitoshi something wrong?" Inuko said turning down the volume on the speaker phone.

"Yeah, I think my tire's been slashed. Not sure the car is indicating I have a really low tire." Hitoshi said to him.

"Stay here," Inuko said to Hakura. He opened the car door and got out.

"Huh!" Hakura said and tilted her head to the back window.

"Damn, how'd this even happen," Hitoshi said as he got out of the car. Kira turned up the heater in the car and turned to her brothers who were glued to the side window watching.

"Do you have a spare?" Inuko said to him.

"Yeah, its dark out are you sure we can fix it right now?" Hitoshi said to him.

"Yeah, hey we'll drive it home, park it in our garage you can spend the night, tomorrow we'll get it fixed. Don't drive home on the spare," Inuko said to him.

"Alright," they both came around the car to the trunk for the spare.

"So… I don't have a jack," Hitoshi said looking deep into the trunk. He sighed deeply.

"Great!" he said and slammed the trunk.

"I can lift the car, but I can't carry it for long, do it quick," Inuko said to him. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms.

"Are you sure you can do this Inuko?" Hitoshi said to him as he bent down to the tire. He started uncapping the lug nuts.

"Yeah, I've done it before, just do it quick," Inuko said to him and turned his back to the car.

He bent down and dug his hands to the bottom of the car.

"WOW," Hakura said from the car looking at him intently she blushed and watched as Inuko half lifted the car.

"WOW, SO COOL INUKO'S SO STRONG!" the boys shouted from inside the car.

"Kira lock your door," Inuko's voice cracked as he said this to her. She quickly locked the four doors and nervously looked at Inuko.

"No one move in the car!" he said again panting. The boys froze against the window.

"Almost done Inuko, I just have to put the tire on then the nuts," Hitoshi said as he pulled the flat tire from the car. He quickly replaced it with the spare and started to tighten the nuts.

"Okay drop it," Hitoshi said to him. He ran his hand over his forehead.

Inuko dropped the car to its tires and let out a deep breath.

"Damn," he said and hunched over catching his breath.

"I haven't trained my body in almost two years, that shouldn't have been this hard," Inuko said catching his breath.

"Maybe you should train again, thanks Inuko for doing this," Hitoshi said to him. Inuko stood up and tapped Hitoshi's shoulder.

"You okay?" Hitoshi said to him again.

"Yeah, needed a moment to catch my breath," Inuko said and looked at him. He smiled then passed him to the car.

"Let's head home," Inuko said to him. Kira unlocked Hitoshi's door as he got in.

"Wow…. Inuko that was amazing," Hakura said to Inuko as he got into the car.

"I haven't trained my body in two years, that shouldn't have been that hard yet I was winded," he said to her.

"Maybe you should train again," she said and blushed.

"Uh why is your face so rosy?" he said turning to her.

"You know that was kind of sexy," she giggled and held her hands to her face.

"Hahahha, if I knew that's what it would take to turn you on I would've done this last year, when we snuck out to the guest house," he teased her. She stopped giggling and looked at him.

"Stop your making me nervous," she said and touched her cheeks.

"Hahaha," he chuckled and followed Hitoshi as he pulled out in front of him.

"We haven't even done anything together yet and yet your thinking dirty thoughts," he teased her and chuckled.

"Inuko stop," she blushed again and turned her face away.

* * *

"Hey Kago?" I said to her from the closet. She stole her phone back from me, well wrestled me for it, then returned to bed, she wanted to look at the pictures the kids posted from their little adventure tonight, but yet she fell asleep doing so.

"Hey…" I said coming out of the closet. I turned the light off and pulled my muscle shirt over my head.

"She's asleep," I chuckled, I took the phone from her hand and put it on the bedside table, the leaned over her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going downstairs to get a drink…" I whispered at her, then smiled when she shifted under the sheets.

I closed the door behind me and walked down the hallway to the stairs. As I came down the stairs, I heard a car pull into our driveway.

"They must be home," I said and came around the kitchen island.

"I've got him," I heard Hitoshi's voice at the door.

"Shhh, my parents might be asleep," Inuko said coming down the hallway.

"Nope," I said and smiled.

"Sorry, we got in late," Inuko said to me he held his sister and baby sister in his arms. Makoto was asleep in Kikyko's arms. I smiled and came towards him.

"Here I'll take them," I said and reached my arms under Kikyko's body.

"Hitoshi's staying the night, something happened to his tire we had to change it to a spare," Inuko half whispered to me.

"Oh, well that's fine, we'll look at the tire tomorrow," I said as Hoshiki rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Hahhaa, he's heavy," Hitoshi said adjusting his arms under Hoshiki.

"Sorry, let's take him upstairs," Inuko said to him.

"Hey boys, congrates to the both of you, we'll talk tomorrow…" I said as they passed me.

Hitoshi smiled and nodded.

"Good night," Inuko said to me.

"Well ladies, I should put you both to bed," I said looking at Kikyko. She's so adorable when she sleeps, Mako looks just like her. I followed Inuko upstairs to Kikyko's room.

"Here put Hoshiki in my room, he doesn't like sleeping alone, we'll use the spare futon," Inuko said opening his bedroom door.

"That works," Hitoshi said to him.

Inuko then came to his sisters' room and opened her door.

"Thanks," I said to him and took her to her room. I carefully put Kikyko in her bed and reached to take Makoto from her arms.

"Come on little lady," I said to her. She rolled over in my arm and rested her head against my chest. Her hands rubbed her face and she reached her ears rubbing them. I smiled and kissed her nose softly.

"So cute," I said as I pulled the blanket over Kikyko.

I turned the light off in Kikyko's room and closed her door slightly.

"So Mako, I hear your sister beat up an arm wrestler huh…. Better take notes from her," I said and tapped her nose. She lifted her hand to her face and started to suck her thumb.

"You're hungry huh," I said to her and took her in to our room.

"Huh, I heard a car," Kagome said in bed she braided her hair and smiled when I brought Makoto over to the bed.

"They're home, ohhh and there she is, there's my little girl…." She said and extended her arms to her.

"Oh are you hungry my little one," she said and unbuttoned her shirt.

"They're in bed and Hitoshi's spending the night, something happened to his tire," I said and slid in next to her.

"I hope it's nothing serious," she said to me as she pulled Mako's hand from her mouth, this made Makoto cranky, she started to cry.

"Here we go sweetie," she said to her and pulled her to her breast. I smiled and kissed Kagome's head.

* * *

"Aaah Hitoshi cut it out," Kikyko's voice rumbled downstairs.

"Great," Kagome said and rolled in bed. She extended her arms for Mako, then sat up.

"Huh?" she said looking around the bed.

"InuYasha," she said and shook me.

"I'm going to murder our children and bury them in a desert along with all their friends," I said and touched my head. Kagome chuckled then rolled over to me wrapped her arms around me.

"Hahaha, Kikyko come on give me a kiss," Hitoshi said tapping his cheek.

"GIVE ME MY CELL PHONE!" she shouted at him, trying to reach for it. He waved it in the air over her head. She huffed angrily something she always does when she's angry and reached for the phone. He laughed and switched hands waving it in the air.

"Great," Inuko rolled his eyes and put his sister down in the play pen. She's been sitting up on her own lately, he put the pink bear in her pen and turned to them.

"Really stop picking on her Hitoshi, she'll kick you," Inuko said coming towards them.

"HITOSHI REALLY GIVE ME MY PHONE," she shouted again.

"Hahhaa, come on one little peck on the cheek," he teased her again. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Why?" she said and pouted.

"Because you should see your face, you are so cute when your mad," he laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Please let me murder them, no one will have to know…" I said in bed. Kagome laughed and pressed her lips to my shoulder.

"You can't kill them; we have a wedding to plan..." she said to me and sighed happily. I grunted and mumbled hearing their arguing downstairs.

"Wedding my ass," I said and grunted. Kagome laughed and sighed again.

"HITOSHIII," she shouted at him again. He laughed and moved away from her still taunting her.

Inuko shook his head and lifted his sleeves as he came to the sink washing the vegetables.

I sighed again and rubbed my face.

I shifted Kagome from me and sat up in bed.

"You know your son will be out of the house soon," she said and sat up as well.

"Yeah but Kikyko won't…." I said and looked at Kagome.

"You didn't button up your shirt last night, your black lace is kind of sexy," I said pointing to her bra.

"Don't you start, you've ripped every bra I've bought because of how wild you get, this one is new don't you dare touch it, let me at least wear a week." She said to me and started buttoning up her shirt. I smiled and leaned forward and kissed her.

"It's not lasting a week if you keep wearing that see through pj top," I said and slid out of bed.

"Idiot," she mumbled to herself.

"Kikyko just cave in, he won't give you your phone back," Inuko said to her as she chased Hitoshi around the living room. Makoto would watch them from her play pen and laugh then throw her toys at them when they came around her pen. Kikyko looked at her and almost tripped over one of the toys, Hitoshi laughed and came around the play pen avoiding the toys.

"Fine," Kikyko huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh so I get a kiss then huh?" he said and waved the phone near her, he tapped his cheek. She huffed then quickly pecked his cheek.

He smiled at her and handed her phone.

"See easy," he said and patted her head.

"Stupid," she said to him and tapped on her phone.

Hitoshi watched Kikyko as she opened the patio door and went outside to the yard. Every Sunday Kikyko feeds the animals that come out from the wooded area surrounding our house. She has the ability to talk to them so they know when she brings out the seeds and snacks. She sat down on the grass and her pulled her skirt around her.

"Hey idiots," I said coming down the stairs.

"Sorry about Kikyko," Inuko said to me. I smiled and shook my head. I looked outside as I came around the dining room table, and noticed Kikyko already feeding the squirrels, rabbits and birds. I smiled and shook my head. I looked around the house and noticed Makoto in her play pen throwing her toys everywhere, she was baby talking to herself and laughing.

"1,2….3," I counted my children noticing Hoshiki wasn't here.

"Where's Hoshiki?"

"Oh he left to Uncle Miroku's this morning, Shippou's home from college and Kohaku is coming by today, so he left this morning with Koji," Inuko said in the kitchen. Great more chaos! When all the boys are together Hoshiki gets in to so much trouble.

"Well barbecue today so I guess we'll get to see them later; Hitoshi are you staying the day?" I asked coming towards the boys.

"No thank you, I will just fix my tire in your garage if you don't mind then head home and call my parents. That is if they haven't seen the video online yet," he said and chuckled.

"Well regardless congratulations boys, didn't even think you'd make a move like that!" I said touching his shoulder. He smiled and nodded.

"Wanted to ask Kira for such a long time," he said again.

"Well I'm so happy, really boys I am…." Kagome said behind me. She braided her hair and came around me to Inuko.

"Thanks mom," he said she smiled and hugged him.

"Ohhhhh my big boy," she said again. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Hahhahaha, this is so funny," Hitoshi said tapping Inuko's shoulder. Kagome pulled Inuko from her then grabbed Hitoshi.

"AAAHH OOF," he said as Kagome hugged him as well. Hahhahah sucker! What a dork that boy is!

"Where's your brother?" she asked Inuko as Hitoshi's face turned a rosy color. Inuko shook his head and turned to plates full of vegetables.

"We're going to the garage to fix Hitoshi's car," he said taking the plate. Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head. She stole a carrot from Inuko's plate, he moved it over her head and laughed. Kagome and Kikyko are short, Kiki is a little shorter then Kagome, so it's funny to taunt them sometimes.

Kagome smiled and tapped her hand to Inuko's head, she turned and bit in to the carrot. Inuko laughed and turned with Hitoshi to the garage door.

"Go next door and get your son so he can have breakfast," she said turning to me. I looked at her while holding Makoto to the air.

"Uh he's next door he's probably raided Miroku's fridge already," I said looking at Makoto as she giggled and threw her hands in the air.

"I meant bring Shippou and Hoshiki back here so I can smother them and make them yummy food," she said and smiled happily her cheeks turned rosy. What is with her?

"Uhhh why don't you go next door and get them, let me play with this little one…" I said and threw Mako to the air. She screamed and giggled when I caught her. I threw her up to the air again.

Kagome came towards me and I felt her arms warp around my waist, she pressed her body to my back.

"Kagome?" I said looking over to her.

"I'm so happy InuYasha, you have no idea how much… my son is getting married soon, our daughter is a beautiful flower outside sitting in our yard feeding animals, and my little boy is growing into such a wonderful man." She sighed and didn't move her arms from around me. I smiled and pulled Mako to my chest.

"… and this one, my little Mako," she said pulling her arms from around me. I turned to her as Mako started babbling to herself.

"Look at her…." She said and took her from me. I smiled and grabbed Kagome to me. I held her and kissed her, Mako's hands tapped our faces when I kissed Kagome again.

"Aaahahha," she giggled.

"Oh are we jealous now? I just kissed your momma?" I said to Mako who was babbling loudly. I leaned in and kissed Kagome again. Mako laughed even louder and tapped our faces to get attention.

"What little lady do you want a kiss too?" I said to her.

"Come here how about a bunch of kisses," I said and took Mako from Kagome and held her close to me kissing her face. She started laughing loudly and giggling.

"Aaaahahahahh," she laughed when I kissed her nose then her face again.

"Ha, jealous little girl aren't we now…" I said to her again as she giggled and laughed.

I saw Kagome open the patio door and slide outside to Kikyko.

"Dad's smothering Mako," she said and smiled. Kagome kneeled down and sat next to Kikyko and reached into the bag of seeds.

"He is….. he used to do that with you always. My gosh, when he'd go out to work with Miroku and come home late you'd stay awake and run at him 'dadddy,' you'd shout just to get a hug and a kiss from him," Kagome said to her. Kikyko looked at her then to Mako as I threw her to the air.

"He'd throw you in to the air just to hear you laugh and giggle," Kagome said to her and smiled. Kikyko smiled and reached into her basket for some carrots.

Kikyko held the carrots in her hands and fed them to the stray rabbits that she had made a small home for in our yard. I watched her and smiled then took Makoto to the kitchen.

"I saw the live feed, you beat up an arm wrestler last night," Kagome said to her as she held some seeds in her hands and a few birds came to her.

"Hahahha it was so funny, none of the boys could do it," Kikyko said and smiled.

"Did you cheat and use your spiritual powers?" Kagome asked her.

"Well… a little," she giggled and broke a carrot in half giving a piece to a squirrel on her shoulder.

"Hahhaha well you sure showed them huh, your dad was so mad… I can't believe my own daughter beat up an arm wrestler, I'm so ashamed of my son…" Kagome said to her in a fake man's voice. Kikyko looked at her then laughed.

"That was pathetic mother," she said and laughed again. Kagome touched her head and laughed as well.

"I also meet a boy…. From school there," she said again in a half quiet tone.

"What what what a boy, Kiki!" Kagome said and dropped the seeds to the ground. The birds all gathered picking at the seeds.

"A boy, tell me about this boy…" she said excitedly touching Kikyko's arm.

"Well I never noticed him before, but he's in some of my classes… I guess he noticed me and started talking to me at the farris wheel," Kikyko said her cheeks turned a rosy color she didn't move her gaze from the squirrels around her.

"KIKI OHHHHH TELL ME EVERYTHING," Kagome said loudly.

"Well there really isn't much to tell mother, he just asked for my phone number…" Kikyko said in a half whisper. Kagome giggled and grabbed Kikyko turning her around.

"YOUR PHONE NUMBER! Did you give it to him?" she said excitedly.

"Well yeah momma, why are you so excited, I might see him in school and that's about it, I don't want to date him…" Kikyko said to her mother.

"Kiki a boy likes you, you need to talk to him… and why wouldn't you date him, if he's a good boy and kind, then why wouldn't you?" she said to her again her voice was loudly I could almost hear them talking through the glass. I looked over at them from the kitchen as Makoto threw her plastic plate at me trying to get my attention. What is with Mako lately she's becoming a younger version of Kikyko… always wanting my attention. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

"Hey little brat, I'm trying to listen in to your sister's conversation," I said and leaned over Makoto's high chair. She looked at me and laughed.

"Oh you think it's funny throwing things at people huh?" I said to her. She laughed again and threw her plastic fork at me again. I narrowed my eyes at her and cleared everything on her tray.

"DAAAADDD," I heard Hoshiki's voice in the house. He ran in with Koji, Yuki and Shippou was behind them.

"Hey you brats shut up," I half shouted at them.

"MOOOOM," Hoshiki's voice said at the patio door. He pressed his face against the glass and started blowing against it. Kikyko turned and looked at him. He started to lick the glass and Kikyko cracked up laughing at his expression.

"Oh, Hoshiki…" Kagome said agitated she got up.

"HOSHIKI," Kagome shouted at him. She came to the patio doors and opened them.

"Go wash your face right now" she said to him as she came through the door. He laughed and ran down the hallway with Koji and Yuki.

"Hahhaha they've been like this all morning," Shippou said to us.

"SHIPPOU!" Kagome said and hugged him. We haven't seen Shippou since Mako was born, well two and a half weeks now, but he's been attending college in the other part of the country. I chuckled and came around the counter to him.

"Hey buddy," I said and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," he said and smiled. He's turned into such a fine young man, very kind and tall too, he even has a fox girlfriend he met in college. We were definitely happy about that; her parents however didn't quiet approve of Shippou to much. But they do accept their relationship.

"Hi Makoto," he said coming around to her. She giggled and laughed as Shippou picked her up.

"Hi Shippou," Kikyko said closing the patio doors behind her. She shifted her basket to her waist then came around us to the kitchen. He smiled and hugged her.

"Let's make something to eat," Kagome said tapping her hands together. She smiled and came towards the kids.

"Uh hey dad?" Inuko said behind me.

"Yes?" I said and turned around.

"We have a little problem," he said I looked at him curious and followed him.

* * *

"Hey InuYasha good morning," Miroku said outside.

"Uh dad, Miroku we kind of need to show you something," Inuko said to us. Miroku put the water hose down and turned it off. He was watering their flowers in their garden. He came around his bushes to us.

"What is it Inuko?" Miroku said to him.

We followed him to the garage where Hitoshi waited, he turned the lights on.

"What the hell happened here?" I said as I came into the garage. All of our cars had blown tires, and they weren't just flat, someone or something cut a line through every single tire on our cars.

"How did this happen?" Miroku said bending down to Inuko's car.

"We have no idea; we came in to fix Hitoshi's tire and found all the cars were like this." Inuko said worried.

"These were not done by animals, they were done by knives," Sesshomaru's voice said behind us. We turned and noticed him, and Rin come into our garage. She looked upset and was crying.

"Rin what's wrong?" I said worried I came over towards them.

"Someone did this to our cars too, and there is something else…" Sesshomaru said his voice sounded angry.

"What's wrong with Rin Sesshomaru?" Miroku said looking at her. Rin held her hands to her face and was crying.

"Oh good morning everyone," Sango said closing the garage door behind her. She noticed the cars and all of us gathered, then her eyes diverted to Rin.

"Rin, oh what's wrong what happened?" Sango said to her, she touched her arms and looked her over.

"Calm down Sango," Miroku said to his wife.

"Someone slashed our tires last night and at Sesshomaru's place," I said to Sango. She pulled her arm around Rin and pulled her to the house.

"Stay here the day Rin," Sesshomaru said after her as she disappeared with Sango to the house.

"What happened Sesshomaru?" I said crossing my arms.

"Come with me," he said. We all followed him out the garage and cut through our yard to his home that wasn't far from ours.

"What the hell is this…" Inuko said as we approached the garage.

"Who did this?" Hitoshi said worried. He came in to Sesshomaru's garage.

The entire garage was destroyed, and Rin's sonogram of their baby was pinned to a wall in the back of the garage and had red blood all over it. Sesshomaru pulled it off the wall in anger and crumbled it.

"Someone did this, or someone is watching all of us, we got this as well…" He said turning to us. He handed me a paper. I opened it and read it out loud.

"If that child of yours is born… Sesshomaru, ensure its death. Tell that half demon brother of yours, his daughter is so delicious," the letter said. I grunted angrily. Whoever the hell this is better not come near my family that's all I've got to say.

"What kind of sick joke is this!" Miroku bellowed loudly he took the letter from me and crumbled it.

"Someone is watching us? Some strange things have been happening, Kikyko got a phone call someone said 'I see you,' then hung up, and on two nights a strange hooded figure was lurking near my windows," I said to everyone.

"Why didn't you say anything InuYasha," Miroku said worried.

"Hey, can we all calm down, if this is a serious threat shouldn't we report it," Inuko said to us.

"No we'll deal with this, let's go see the camera's and find out who's behind this, Hitoshi don't go anywhere today," I said to everyone.

"I'll call Kenta and Reno, I need to head back home I have to work tomorrow, don't worry I'll be fine, just worried about everyone here…." Hitoshi said to us. I tapped his shoulder as we followed Miroku through the yard.

"Rin honey please stop crying," Kagome said to her in the kitchen. Kikyko looked at her worried as she, Hakura and Kira were preparing the skewers for the barbecue.

"Someone will hurt my baby…." She said through tears.

"No, no one is going to hurt your baby we promise you this. Sesshomaru, all of us we'll protect you Rin," Sango said rubbing her back.

"Kikyko what are you doing?" Hakura said to her as she started to text on her phone.

"Yamatoo texted me…." She said to her.

"What you've been talking to Yamatoo?" Kira said surprised.

"No, he's family nothing serious, he was asking why his father wasn't answering their phone…" she said to them.

"Don't tell him about Rin, he'll be worried and come over, just tell him they're over here at our place," Hakura said to her.

"Why would I lie?" Kikyko said looking at Hakura.

"I didn't mean to lie to him, something's happening we don't know what and Rin is really upset, he doesn't need to worry himself over this," Hakura said to her again.

"He's coming over for the barbeque anyway…" Kikyko said and pushed her phone into her skirt pocket. The girls smiled at her.

"Are you sure there isn't anything between you two, or that boy from last night?" Hakura teased her.

"Stop it…. Nothing's happening with either of them," Kikyko chimed loudly.

* * *

"What the hell?" Miroku said as he clicked the mouse of the computer. We leaned forward and watched the screens closely.

"A hooded figure this is exactly what I saw near our windows, and on Kikyko's balcony," InuYasha said tapping the screen.

Miroku turned to me.

"Someone was lurking near your daughters window and you didn't tell us?" Miroku said agitated.

"Calm down, it disappeared before I could even find it, whatever it was…." I said to him.

"Whoever or whatever this thing is damaged all our cars…. As if it doesn't want us to escape anywhere," Sesshomaru said crossing his arms.

"Father this worries me, whoever this is threatened Rin and Kikyko," Inuko said to us.

"Hitoshi, Inuko… you both don't need to worry yourselves over this, head back to the house. Don't tell anyone anything until we figure this out," I said to them. Inuko nodded to us. Hitoshi looked at him and nodded he followed him back to the house.

"We need to report this," Miroku said as he clicked between cameras.

"Wait… stop," Sesshomaru said leaning in behind Miroku.

"What?" Miroku said. He slowed down the footage and reversed it.

"What the hell it was in my home…" Sesshomaru said angry.

"Is this someone you might know Sesshomaru, maybe someone from your past or something?" Miroku asked worried as he scrutinized the footage. This hooded figure walked through Sesshomaru's kitchen, then to his living room, as if looking for something, then upstairs to their room.

Miroku switched to another camera.

"Damn there's no camera's in the bedrooms," Miroku said turning to Sesshomaru.

"No need, knowing that thing was in my home…. It better not come near Rin or my unborn child that's all I have to say," Sesshomaru's voice was angry. I could tell I've heard this tone before. I touched his shoulder.

"No one is going to hurt Rin or the baby," I said to him.

Miroku made copies of the footage and pulled out the tape from the recorder.

"I'm going to report this," he said to us.

"If that's what you want, but I'll be the one to deal with this… no one comes into my home and threatens my family," Sesshomaru said to us.

"Calm down, I'm not saying we need to let this slid, but we can't let the women know about this. Let's just have our barbecue then take this footage to the police station after we fix the cars," Miroku said to us.

"Don't forget we can't deal with this like we used too when we were not in this time, we can't just go on a hunt and find who did this and deal with it…. This world has rules, we need to follow them," Miroku said to both Sesshomaru and me. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Fine," I said frustrated. He was right we can't just go on a hunt like we used too find the bastard and kill him for his actions or question him. In this world we have to do things by the book. This is something I hated doing.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said, his voice rumbled. Miroku got up from the chair. We followed Sesshomaru through Miroku's garage and outside again.

"Hey," Kohaku's voice said. We saw Yamatoo's car, Kenta and Reno pull into our lot.

"Hey Kohaku," I said to him. He smiled and followed us.

"Father…. Is everything okay? I've been calling all morning," Yamatoo said to Sesshomaru as we approached them.

"No need to worry," Sesshomaru said to him. He touched his sons' shoulder and we all followed the boys into our house.

* * *

My entire house was loud and booming, we all gathered in our large opened back yard near the coy fish pond and lit the barbeque. The tables were full of food and drinks. I looked around at my family worried. What if this thing, this being was targeting my family… what did it want?

I saw Sesshomaru with Rin, she was calm and happy again. He kept her near him, he wouldn't even leave her side. I turned and looked at Kikyko, she was gathered with the girls and had Kirara in her arms. Kohaku had married a wonderful demon slayer from their village back when we still lived in our time, they have a young boy together who's a little younger than Hoshiki. Kirara stayed with them and protected them. I looked over to Sango and Miroku. Sango was so happy to see Kohaku and Magumi, they chatted with her and Miroku. I looked at Kikyko again worried.

"InuYasha…" Kagomes voice said near me. I turned and looked at her. I hadn't noticed but she had dressed Makoto in a cute little pink and red dress. I smiled and touched Makoto's head.

"I'm okay," I said to her and took Makoto from her arms. I followed her to where Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku gathered.

"Hahha dude you totally missed the action at the carnival last night," Kenta said to Yamatoo. Hitoshi rolled his eyes and laughed. Yamatoo had drove back from Kyoto that morning, he wanted to spend Sunday with his father and Rin before returning to his apartment in Kyoto again.

"I saw the whole thing live, my father showed me…" Yamatoo said and also chuckled.

"Ah so you saw Kikyko kick all our asses," Reno said and shook his head.

"Didn't think a bunch of demons like yourselves got beat by a girl…." Yamatoo teased them.

They all looked at him then burst out laughing.

Hoshiki, Koji, Yuki and Kohaku's young boy Takahoshi ran around the yard with water guns. I watched them as they chased eachother then turned my gaze back to Kikyko.

"InuYasha is something wrong?" Kagome said touching my arm, she pulled her arm around me distracting me.

"No, no nothing… don't worry about it," I said to her again. Sesshomaru looked at me concerned and also turned his gaze to Kikyko.

Yamatoo's eyes looked over to Kikyko and watched her as she held her hand to her mouth and laughed with Hakura and Kira. Rika and Hitomi had joined Kenta and Reno as well and they were teasing Kikyko as they always do. Yamatoo's face turned rosy, he really seemed to like Kikyko a lot, his eyes wouldn't leave her as she pushed her hair behind her ear. Or even when she smiled or fixed her dress when the girls sat down on the blanket.

"Hey…. Yamatoo, hello!" Inuko said waving his hand near his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry," he said to him. Inuko handed him a plate.

"Hey I meant what I said before," Inuko said to him. Yamatoo looked at the plate then to Inuko.

"Don't worry I got the message," he said to him. He came around Inuko and to his father and Rin. He sat down next to us at the table. The boys had gathered at another table chatting loudly. I couldn't make out their conversation, they were boys, knowing them they're probably planning something stupid again. Like firecrackers under our seats like they did last time we had a barbeque.

"What was that about?" Reno said to Inuko.

"Nothing just don't want him near my sister that's all…" Inuko said to Reno. Kenta looked at him.

"Bro you did the same to that boy from last night too, how is your sister going to meet someone someday if you're going to turn every guy away who even looks at her," Kenta said touching his shoulder.

"Hmm," Inuko said looking to the table. The guys tapped his shoulder and they joined us at the large picnic table.

I looked around at everyone, happy, enjoying the food and our time together. I looked over at Kikyko and the girls who were sitting on a picnic blanket, food in front of them, they were feeding Kirara and playing with her as they ate. I smiled and pushed the mornings events out of my head. I can't worry about that right now; it wasn't something I needed to have in my thoughts.

"Kohaku will you be staying with us?" Rin asked him from across the table. He smiled and looked at her.

"Yes we were planning on staying for a while, I missed everyone," he said to all of us. Sango smiled and teased him. She pulled her arm around him and Magumi.

"Well good, I'm glad," she said to them.

The day went by so fast I hadn't even realized it was late afternoon. The boys were gathered on the couch video gaming with Hoshiki. Takahoshi would shout at them so would Yuki as they all raced on some sort of Mario game, never really understood it.

The girls gathered in Kikyko's room upstairs, I could hear them laughing, they had taken Makoto and Kirara with them. The rest of us gathered in the kitchen and our second living room area talking.

"Yeah so that's what happened," Inuko said to Kohaku, Yamatoo and the guys outside.

"Someone threatened Rin, and Kikyko," Yamatoo said his voice became agitated.

"Calm down we don't need to get worked up over this," Inuko said to them.

"This worries me, Rin is pregnant and if someone is threatening her life and her babies, then it is something I need to worry about," Kohaku said to them.

"Look I am worried myself, but we can't freak out over it, this isn't our world. Father and Sesshomaru would've been on a hunt for whoever this was right now if we were still in our time, but here in this world, we can't act irrational." Inuko said to them again.

"Inuko's right, all we can do is ensure their safety that's all for now, the police may or may not deal with this, but for the time being we need to be cautious." Reno said as well.

"Is there anything we can do to help Inuko?" Kenta said to him. Shippou looked to the house and then diverted his eyes to the trees around them. Shippou had trained hard in our world to be a powerful fox demon, his senses are just as strong as mine and Inuko's however he could pick up scents stronger then we can.

"I don't smell anything unusual on the premises, maybe I'll take a walk around the house later and see if I can smell something," Shippou said to all of us. Inuko looked at him and shook his head.

"No, please none of you worry about this, we'll deal with it." Inuko said to his friends.

"Inuko, Kira lives next door to you and I live on the other side of the city, please... make sure she's safe," Hitoshi said to him and touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to her or Hakura…. Or even Kikyko," Inuko said to him. His friends nodded to him. They would worry so much if anything ever happened to Kikyko or any of the girls. Especially Kenta he was a year older then Inuko and treated everyone as family.

"College is done for me in a week, maybe I should stay with father and Rin for the summer…" Yamatoo said also worried. His eyes diverted to the house to Rin and his father.

"I'll be staying as well, I'm sure they won't mind Yamatoo, even though Magumi and I won't be staying long." Kohaku said to him.

"Hey boys, we're going to be fixing the cars we could use your help," Miroku said to them as he came to the patio door closing it behind them.

"Yeah sure, we'll come around the yard and meet you," Inuko said to him. He nodded and turned to the house.

* * *

"Show off," I heard Kohaku say to Kenta and Reno as they started flexing their arms in the air. I rolled my eyes to them and shook my head.

"Unbelievable," I said and threw a towel over my shoulder as we bent down to the cars.

"Yeah showing off when yet a short little girl beat the likes of all three of you during an arm-wrestling match," Sesshomaru said and chuckled as he leaned down to the car I was working on. I shook my head.

"Hey come on she was cheating the arm wrestler was really strong," Reno said near us.

"Strong my ass, you boys need your asses whooped again, especially Inuko. I'm going to retrain your ass boy…. My own damn son losing an arm wrestling match," I threw in. Inuko crossed his arm and looked at me.

"Two years without training that's what happens when a woman enters your life, you become soft," Miroku also teased him.

"Hey that's not fair…." Inuko said and crossed his arms. The boys laughed and bent down to Hitoshi's car.

Shippou laughed at Inuko and shook his head. He made kissy faces at Inuko.

"Yeah Inuko a girl made you soft," he teased hime. Inuko rolled up his sleeves and came towards Shippou.

"Wanna get killed bro?" he said and grabbed him in a head lock.

"AH AH, CUT THAT OUT!" Shippou shouted at him.

* * *

"Really Kikyko got a phone number from a boy at the carnival, wow… does InuYasha know?" Sango said as she passed out the cups of tea to us. Rin giggled and smiled over this.

"I don't know if InuYasha knows but yes she did get a phone number, I told her to talk to this boy and give him a chance…" Kagome said to her she sipped the tea and reached for a cookie off the plate.

"Wow way to go Kikyko," Rin said rubbing her stomach. She smiled then shook her head.

"Do you think she'll call him, or he'll call her?" Sango asked as the boys shouted outside. They were playing with a ball now kicking it on their knees. Sango leaned over to the window and looked out at them.

"I don't know if they're communicating yet, she said she'll see him at school," Kagome said again.

"Well hopefully he's a good boy who's not one of those type who just wants to date a girl for attention or popularity," Sango said leaning back in the chair.

"Kagome…" Rin said reaching for a cookie, Sango and Kagome looked at her curious.

"Do half demon babies grow fast?" she asked her. Kagome smiled and giggled.

* * *

"Hahhaha, no way Kikyko," Hitomi said on her bed.

"Yes he asked me for a picnic, I haven't replied yet if I want to go or not," she said to her as she held a string in the air to Kirara. She was reaching for it and cooing.

That's when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kikyko said. The girls laughed and turned their eyes to the door.

"Inuko…" Kikyko said to him.

"Sorry I wanted to talk to Hakura," he said at the door. She smiled and got off the bed then came towards him.

"OOoooo," the girls said as the door closed behind them.

"Inuko something wrong?" Hakura said to him. He grabbed her and pulled her to the wall.

"Oooh," she blushed.

He pressed his hand against her stomach and pinned her to the wall then kissed her. She blushed.

"What…. Are you doing?" she said to him nervous.

"The guys are leaving soon, I thought maybe… we'd tell the family we want to get married soon," he said to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Have you… decided on a date?" he asked her. He ran his hand up her arm and pinned her to the wall again.

"What is with you?" she blushed.

"Nothing," he said and kissed her face.

"Wow… Inuko your making me nervous," she said. He chuckled and touched her hair.

"I thought… since we have a week of school left, maybe we could get married in the middle of June, June 12th?" she said to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Is that what you want?" he said again and touched her face.

"Yes, it is," she said and touched her hands to Inuko's face. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"I can't wait to marry you," he said to her. She smiled.  
"I also want to go to college, your right…. I don't want to regret it later," she said to him. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Good, you get the girls, I'm going downstairs to gather the family," he said to her. She smiled and touched his face again.

"I can't wait for us to be married Inuko," she said softly, he kissed her again.

* * *

"Huh what's up Hakura?" Kira said to her sister as she closed Kikyko's bedroom door behind her. She had a rosy expression.

"We are gathering downstairs," she said to them. Kikyko slid off her bed, so did the girls.

Kikyko quietly followed the girls downstairs as they laughed and chatted. Kirara cooed in Kira's arms. I think she knew what was coming.

"Mom, dad… everyone," Inuko said as Hakura and the girls came down the stairs. We stopped chatting with eachother and looked at them.

"Inuko?" Sango said coming towards them. Kagome came around us and took Makoto from Kikyko's arms.

"Mom, dad… we've decided to get married soon, and we've picked a date." Hakura said to everyone. Inuko smiled and took her hand.

"Really? You both don't want to wait, maybe until after college?" Miroku said to them. Sango sighed deeply and smiled.

"What have you decided?" Kagome said to them happily, she too sighed deeply and smiled.

I diverted my eyes to Kikyko who was leaning against the kitchen counter. She didn't look happy, she had a blank look on her face.

"Well June 12th, we want to be married before we start college," Hakura said to everyone.

"Wow, that quick huh?" I said to them. She smiled and nodded.

"Well you'll have to find a place to live," Sango said leaning against Miroku's shoulder. He pulled his arm around his wife and smiled.

"I have one condition," Miroku said. Everyone gathered near us.

"A condition?" Inuko said to him.

"Yes… we will support the both of you, we already said we would while you're in college, but you both must learn to work as husband and wife." Miroku said to them.

"Yes, Miroku's right, we will support you… but your car, your essentials and basic needs must be maintained by yourself," I said to them. Kagome held her hands together, her eyes filled with tears.

"We can manage that," Inuko said to us.

"The great, we have a wedding date," Miroku said and held his glass to the air.

"This is great bro, I'm happy… Kira and I want to wait a while but I'm happy for you and Hakura," Hitoshi said to them.

"CONGRATULATIONS, HAKURA AND INUKO," everyone in our house said. I saw Kikyko shift away from us, she slid out the patio doors quietly. I wonder what's bothering her.

She held her hands to her face and started to cry and leaned against the side of the house.

"Kikyko?" Yamatoo's voice said to her.

"Oooh," she said and dried her face.

"Why are you crying?" Yamatoo said to her. He closed the doors behind him and came towards her.

She slid away from him and looked to the ground.

"It's… nothing, why are you out here?" she said to him and didn't move her gaze.

"You looked upset," he said keeping his distance from her.

"Please leave me alone Yamatoo," she said to him. She was about to turn to the yard, maybe go to the coy pond, when Yamatoo grabbed her hand.

"You're never going to lose your brother Kikyko," he said to her. She pulled her hand away from him.

"You don't understand anything," she said to him in an agitated voice.

"Leave me alone," she said to him. She ran to the guest house.

None of us had noticed Kikyko hadn't come inside that night, Sesshomaru and Rin had left with Yamatoo. He assumed Kikyko had returned to the house after they left, Kohaku, Magumi and their son had left with Sango and Miroku and the boys to their home. Kira and Hakura went with them. Hitoshi, Kenta and Reno decided to take Inuko out for a boy's night they took Shippou with them, he was excited to join them. Hitomi and Rika went to spend the night at Sango's, all the while Kagome was on the couch feeding Makoto and humming to her. Hoshiki had fallen asleep on his mother's shoulder. I looked at him and shook my head. He was so cute!

"Kikyko," I half shouted to her at the stairs.

I assumed she had gone upstairs to her room that night, it was 8pm, I thought maybe she'd want a snack before bed. She usually loves crackers and sliced cheese with milk.

"Kikyko?" I said again coming up the stairs. I went down the hallway to her room.

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Kiki…. Baby girl want something to eat?" I said at the door. I turned the handle and opened her door.

"Huh?" I went into her room and looked around, I turned the light on in her walk-in closet and even went to her bathroom.

"Where is she…" I said to myself. I went down the hallway to her brother's rooms.

"Kikyko…" I said again opening Inuko's room. She wasn't in there either, I went to Hoshiki's room next then Makoto's room.

She wasn't there either.

"Kagome…. We have a problem," I said coming down the stairs quickly. She was leaning over Makoto's bassinet and covering her up.

"InuYasha the kids are asleep what is it?" she said turning to me.

"Kikyko's not upstairs…" I said to her panicked.

"What…. What do you mean she's not upstairs," Kagome said, she picked up her cell phone and started calling Miroku.

"Calm down, we'll find her…" Miroku said, we had flashlights with us. Our yard was huge, and the wooded area was even bigger. Our guest houses were not too far from our homes; however, we searched the wooded area first, no one uses the guest houses without a key and a security code. Kikyko had none of those.

"When did she leave did anyone see her leave this evening…" Miroku said waving his light to the ground.

"She was upset, she went outside and was crying… I saw her go outside and followed her," Yamatoo said to us. Miroku and I both looked at him.

"You knew she was out here the whole time and you said nothing?" I said to him in a loud agitated voice.

"InuYasha do not get mad at Yamatoo for this," Sesshomaru said and came towards me.

"I didn't realize she was still out here, we left I assumed she'd come back in," Yamatoo said again.

"We have to find her InuYasha… when we do, do not get mad at her for her actions," Miroku said to me. I grunted and waved my light to the trees.

We searched the wooded area for an hour, nothing… I was really beginning to worry; I was terrified what if something happened. As we were returning to search the guest houses, we heard a voice coming from one of them.

"She's probably in the guest house, we should've searched there first," Miroku said shining his light through one of the windows.

"How did she even get in?" I said turning my light off, I came towards one of the guest houses.

"InuYasha she is in there, do not lose it on her…" Miroku said to me standing in front of me before I could reach for the door handle.

"I won't lose it on her, step aside Miroku," I said to him.

Yamatoo looked at me and came towards me.

"She's upset… I think over her brother's marriage," he said to me. I looked at him and crossed my arms. Why would that upset Kikyko she was so happy for them and excited they were engaged?

"Look, I'm not going to lose it on her, let me talk to her, I'll figure out what's bothering her," I said to everyone. Miroku touched my shoulder and stepped aside.

"I'll tell Kagome she's okay," he said to me. Sesshomaru and Yamatoo looked at me, then followed Miroku inside the house.

I reached for the handle to the glass doors, they were locked.

"Kikyko…." I said to her through the doors. I could see her moving inside.

"Kikyko baby girl open the door… I'm not mad," I said again to her.

"Kiki please… I'm worried, we all are…" I said to her again. I saw her shift towards the door. She unlocked it then stepped away.

I came inside and closed it behind me. The whole house was pitch black, she was leaning against the wall to the far side of the room hiding from me.

"Kiki what's wrong…. Why are you out here?" I said to her.

"I just want to be left alone… can't anyone understand that," she said. Her voice was shaky. She was definitely crying. I came around a small kitchen towards her. I could see her small figure hiding.

"Kiki honey what is it… why are you so upset?" I said to her in a calm voice. I heard Kagome's voice outside. I turned to the door as she slid it opened.

"Where is she?" she said noticing me near the kitchen island. I grabbed her and pulled her too me.

"Don't… if you're here to yell at her don't," I said to Kagome. She looked at me, she was upset I could tell, she was worried, her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm not going to yell at her..." Kagome said to me. She looked around the room.

"Kiki…." Kagome said. She didn't move from next to me.

"Kiki were not mad, we just want to talk that's all," she said again to her.

"Just… leave me alone," her voice said again. I pointed to a corner of the room. Kagome saw her body hiding near one of the rooms.

"Why are you upset, you can tell me… I won't be mad I promise," Kagome said again to her. She took a few steps towards her.

"NO ONE…. Understands anything," Kikyko said again. Her voice was shaky. She was still crying. I hate it when she cries. I sighed deeply and also followed behind Kagome.

"Understand what sweetie, please… tell me," Kagome said to her. We saw Kikyko slowly shift away from one of the rooms and come around the corner. Kagome extended her arms to her.

She looked at us and ran to her mother's arms. I sighed deeply and wrapped my arms around the both of them.

"Why are you out here?" Kagome said to her stroking her hair.

"Kiki… you can tell us anything you know that," I said to her. I came around Kagome and touched Kikyko's head.

"Inuko…. He's moving out and getting married…." She said through her tears.

"Sweetie why does this upset you?" Kagome said to her calmly.

"He's no longer…. He won't be here anymore…. He… he won't be my best friend anymore," Kikyko stuttered. Kagome pulled her from her body and looked at her.

"Kiki… is this why your upset, oh honey…. He's always going to be your brother Kiki," Kagome said to her.

"No he's not… I won't get to see him, he'll be too busy to even call," she said wiping her eyes. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her pulling her to me.

"Kiki… I know your upset, but you and Inuko have a special bond Kikyko that can never be broken," I said to her.

"No… you don't understand, neither one of you," Kikyko said and pushed herself away from me. She came around her mother and through the house to the back door. She was still upset and crying. We couldn't get through to her, I sighed deeply and touched my forehead.

"I don't know what to do InuYasha," Kagome said to me. I touched her face and looked at Kikyko as she shifted her way through the yard.

"This is something she needs to deal with, and Inuko… maybe he should talk to her when he gets home," I said to her. Kagome sighed deeply and pulled her jacket together. She followed Kikyko back to the house. I looked around the guest house and noticed a picture on the floor. It was of Kikyko and Inuko and Hoshiki in our yard. A family picture they took together. They were laughing at Inuko who was making a stupid face at the camera.

"Kikyko... won't be the most important thing in his life anymore," I said looking at the picture. I understood Kikyko completely and her feelings. I sighed and put the picture down on the table next to the couch.

"She's so upset InuYasha," Kagome said as I came into the house. I closed the patio door and locked it.

"Give her her space, don't push her anymore tonight Kagome," I said to her.

"Ohh Kiki… my baby girl," Kagome said and sighed as we heard Kikyko's bedroom door slam.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night, I don't know why, I kept waking and leaving our room to check on Kikyko every hour. She was asleep, didn't move from her spot, Inuko was in his room Hoshiki slept with him. Makoto was next to Kagome in our room. I sighed as I came back into our room and to the bed.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome said in a whisper.

"She's asleep," I said to her and rested my arm over my forehead.

"She cried herself to sleep…. She's really taking this hard," she said leaning over me.

"I understand her Kagome and her feelings, she's no longer going to be the most important thing in Inuko's life anymore, and she realizes that…." I said to her. Kagome sighed deeply and rested her head next to Makoto again.

"This is something she and Inuko need to resolve or else it's going to kill her inside," I said to Kagome again.

"I don't know if Inuko realizes it either…" I said again. Kagome sighed and I felt her hand grab my arm. I turned to her.

"She won't talk to him, I know her… she's not going to tell him how she feels because she doesn't want to upset him," she said touching my face. I touched my hand to Makoto and pulled the blanket over her.

"He'll realize it when she won't talk to him, and they'll resolve it, they always do," she said to me again.

"Kagome, they grew up together, got in trouble together, shared everything. Inuko probably knows all of Kikyko's secrets that we don't even know, they are each other's best friends…" I said to her.

"I know InuYasha, and now he's getting married…." Kagome said to me. She rested her head near Mako and sighed.

"She's going to be okay…." I said again and took in a deep breath.

* * *

"Hey dad, good morning," Inuko said in the kitchen.

"Morning," I said to him as I came around the kitchen island I put my keys on the counter. Inuko turned and looked at me.

"Are Kiki and Hoshi awake?" he asked taking a bit of his sandwich.

"I already dropped them off at school…. We need to talk," I said to him. He looked at me and put his sandwich down.

"Oh? Something wrong?" he asked.

"Look, I just need to say something. Last night Kikyko left the house upset and crying after you and Hakura announced your wedding date," I said to him hoping he'd get the picture. Sometimes I need to break things down for Inuko before he clues in.

"Why would she be upset? She was happy for us at the carnival," he said and took a bite of his sandwich again. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"She's no longer going to be the most important thing in your like anymore… Hakura now is," I said to him straight out. He held the sandwich to his mouth and looked at me.

"Why would she think that, she's my sister she'll always be important to me," Inuko said frustrated.

"That's not what I mean, you and Kikyko did everything together, you're her protector, her hero, the person she looks up too and respects, you're her best friend Inuko… and now, she feels like you won't be anymore." I said again.

Inuko shook his head and touched a hand to his face.

"Your wife now is the most important thing in your life, your family will come second… this is why Kikyko is upset," I said again.

"I'm so stupid…. How did I not even notice this, how did I not even notice her feelings…" he sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Inuko son… Kikyko is upset and heartbroken, she didn't even want to talk to you this morning, I can't bare to see her this way," I said to him touching his shoulder.

"I'll talk to her dad," he said to me and sighed.

"When you do Inuko… make her understand that she's still important to you," I said to him again. I saw Inuko's eyes fill with tears.

"I didn't want to hurt sister this way, I knew announcing my engagement and now my wedding date would upset her... she's important to me, and I don't want her upset," he said again.

"Look go to school today, write your exams, and talk to her… even if its at school or at home, whatever you do Inuko help her resolve this," I said to him. He quickly dried his eyes and took in a deep breath. I saw him reach for his keys from the counter and turn away from me to the hallway.

"Everything okay?" Kagome said behind me. Makoto was in her arms babbling. I turned around to her and touched her face.

"I hope so," I said and kissed her. She smiled and Makoto laughed again when I kissed Kagome.

"She's going to get jealous every time I kiss you isn't she?" I said and looked at Mako as she laughed again loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I love this chapter, okay okay there is sex in it I'm sorry but I do love writing it. Also love how InuYasha reacts over his daughter having a date. Hahhaha.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Monday**

"Good morning Kikyko," Hero said behind her.

"Ooh," she said startled she quickly closed her locker and turned to him.

"Sorry if I startled you," he said and smiled.

"Uh, hi…." Kikyko said holding her books against her body.

"Hi," he said again and smiled at her.

"So, after class since we have a long hour break, I thought maybe you'd like to join me on the school roof for some lunch," he said to her. Kikyko blushed and pulled her books to her face.

"Uhh…. Sure," she said and diverted her eyes elsewhere.

"I hope you're not allergic to anything, I bought some food from a store on my way to school this morning," he said to her. She blushed again and shook her head.

"Great, can I walk you to class?" he said again shifting his books under his arm.

"Uh…. Okay," she stuttered and blushed again.

Hero noticed Inuko in a crowd of students and turned his eyes to him when he came near Kikyko. His locker was right next to hers. He looked at his sister then to Hero.

"Kikyko," Inuko said to her. She jumped and dropped her books.

"Inuko you startled me…." She said loudly and bent down picking them up.

Inuko looked at Hero and crossed his arms. Kikyko stood up and adjusted her books.

"I'll talk to you later Kikyko," Hero said to her.

"No wait," she turned and said to him. She then turned to Inuko and looked at him.

"Is there something you need?" she said in an angry tone of voice. He looked at her narrowed his eyes to her.

"You don't have to be mean, I wanted to talk to you," he said to her calmly.

"I'm going to class," she said to him quickly. She was about to turn to Hero when Inuko grabbed her arm.

"Now!" he said to her sternly.

"Let go, I don't want to talk to you Inuko," she said loudly moving her arm. He released his hand from her arm.

"We need to talk," he said again to her. She held her books to her chest and looked at him.

"I have class," she said again. Some of the students in the hallway heard their squabble and gathered near them.

"You have a few minutes, this is important," Inuko said again. She huffed and came up towards him.

"Leave me alone," she said to him loudly.

"No, not until you talk to me," he said again and grabbed her arm.

"Woah woah hey, she said to stop," Hero said confront Inuko. He let go of Kikyko and looked at him.

"Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?" Inuko said to him. Hero stood his ground.

"Why don't you talk to her at home or something not here," Hero said to him.

"Back off… I'm talking to my sister this doesn't involve you," Inuko said agitated.

"No… she said she didn't want to talk, so respect that and walk away," Hero said to him. This really pushed Inuko's buttons he hated being disrespected by someone who doesn't even know him. Inuko pushed Hero away.

"No one respects Kikyko more than I do, so back the hell off!" he said to him agitated.

"Woah woah Inuko stop," Kenta shouted at him. He came between him and Hero. Reno was right behind Inuko.

"Come on Hero, let's go to class," Kikyko said to him she gave her brother a stern look then turned to Hero. He nodded to her and walked with Kikyko down the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Kenta said to Inuko.

"Nothing…." Inuko said agitated. He watched Kikyko then turned around.

"No, Inuko what the hell was that you pushed a junior, do you know what this could do to your reputation? Last week of school don't screw up," Kenta said to him again. Reno crossed his arms and looked at Inuko as he passed him.

"We have exams to write," Inuko said to the boys. Kenta shook his head to his brother.

"What was all that about?" Reno said to his brother. They both followed Inuko.

* * *

"Wow Mrs. Yamaguchi's class is so boring," Hero said as he and Kikyko walked out of class.

"I actually don't mind math class," she said and adjusted her books under her arm. Kikyko was extremely smart in math, every month she would do the accounting for our business. We always trusted her with the books, she was really really good at it, and this made me very proud of her.

"Here let me carry those for you," Hero said extending his hand.

"It's okay, I beat up an arm wrestler yesterday and my brother last week, so I'm okay…" she said to him. Hero looked at her then laughed.

"You beat up an arm wrestler?" he asked curious. They both walked up the school stairs to the roof talking.

"Well yeah I beat him, my brother was easy to beat up, but the arm wrestler… I'll admit he was a sissy," she said as Hero opened the door to the roof. There were a few other students on the roof as well eating lunch.

"Wow," Hero said surprised.

"I didn't think people came up here to eat," she said as Hero extended his arm to a bench. She smiled and followed him.

"Yeah sometimes students come up here to eat, or study, its actually quiet," Hero said as Kikyko adjusted her school skirt and sat down. She looked around the rooftop and diverted her eyes to the other students then to Hero as he shuffled with a bag.

"Wow that's a big bag," Kikyko said watching Hero pull containers out of a plastic bag.

"Huh?" Inuko said in the cafeteria. He looked around the tables. Kira, Hakura, and the girls gathered at their usual table with Hitoshi. Kenta and Reno were at the lunch line with Inuko.

"What something wrong?" Reno asked Inuko noticing his eyes skimming the room.

"Thought Kikyko would be here to join us, like she usually does," he said in a monotone voice.

"Is something wrong with you two?" Kenta asked him. Inuko looked at him then said nothing.

"No… don't worry about it," Inuko said and reached for a plate from the table.

"Hmmm," Kikyko said and smiled as she pulled the spoon from her mouth.

"What…" Hero said watching her.

"My momma makes this type of custard pudding all the time, it's my absolute favorite," she said and put the spoon in the cup again.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Hero said to her as she held the spoon to her mouth.

"I noticed you don't have very many friends in our grade level why is that…." Hero asked Kikyko curious.

"I had one really good friend a year ago, she turned against me and joined a click… I guess you could call it, she became one of the popular girls," Kikyko said putting the empty cup in the plastic bag. Kikyko was bumped up a grade last year because all the classes she was in were boring to her, so the school noticed her academic intelligence and bumped her up a full grade, we were so happy over this.

"Oh? I thought you were one of the popular girls, I mean you are definitely the prettiest girl in the school that's for sure," Hero said to her. She looked at him and blushed.

"I'm not popular nor do I care to be, I don't like those type of people who need popularity to succeed or be accepted," Kikyko said again.

"Intelligent too," Hero said handing Kikyko a plastic container.

Kikyko poked her chopsticks into the container and took a roll from it.

"Your brother and his friends, they're seniors, right?" Hero asked her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she said and put the roll in her mouth.

"Well they are your friends are they not, they will leave next year…" Hero said to her. Kikyko realized this and said nothing.

"Yeah so? I'll be fine without them, I don't need friends anyway," she said then put her chopsticks down in her pink plastic case.

"Well I thought maybe we could be friends and hang out," he said to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'd like that, I was meaning to ask…. Tomorrow night want to hang out?" Kikyko said to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Well I was going to ask you out on a date, a real date, maybe a movie or something, or a picnic?" he said to her and put the plastic lid on the container.

"Okay, a picnic sounds nice…" she said and smiled.

"The bell will ring soon we should finish and head back downstairs," he said pushing the empty containers into the bag. Kikyko nodded and helped him clean up.

As Kikyko and Hero came through the crowd of students to her locker Inuko's ears twitched and he turned his head towards her.

He looked at her as she unlocked her locker and said nothing. Kikyko didn't even look at her brother, she ignored him and pushed her books in to her locker, she reached for another book and her note pad and pencil case.

"Uh wait a minute, ahhhhhh… my pencil case," she whined loudly. Inuko held it up in his hand, and crossed his arms eyeing his sister.

"You left it in my locker," he said to her waving it near her. She leaned around her locker and looked at him.

She extended her hand to her brother. He looked at her then shook her pencil case taunting her.

"I need that," she said sternly.

"Your next class doesn't start for another 45 mins can we please talk," he said to her and tapped her pencil case against her head.

Hero looked at him and came around Kikyko. She held her hand out to Hero stopping him.

"Fine," she said to her brother.

She turned to Hero, "I won't be long, see you in class," she said to him. He looked at her and Inuko then nodded and turned to the hallway.

Inuko eyed his sister when she turned to him.

"What? You want to talk then let's go to the roof and talk," she said to him.

"The roof… uh what?" he said and followed her.

Kikyko opened the door to the roof, Inuko followed her. He looked around the empty wide opened space, it had a few benches a ledge that had a fence around it encasing the roof top, and an open part of the roof where it seemed the ledge was broken, yellow tape with the words caution was taped to the edges, and some large round canisters nestled near the far end of the roof top.

"I don't like you coming up here," he said to her. Kikyko turned to face him and crossed her arms.

"You don't get to decide what I do anymore," she said to him. He looked at her confused.

"Kiki, what's wrong?" he said to her calmly.

"Why don't you move out tomorrow with Hakura," she said to him in a loud voice.

"I'm not here to argue Kiki, dad told me you were upset last night… I don't want that, I don't want you upset…" he said to her. She didn't move from her spot and didn't relax her stature, she put her books down on the bench and balled her hands into fists by her sides.

"You wanted to talk to me here in school, couldn't this have waited until we were home?" she said to him agitated.

"No, because I can't go through my day knowing my sister is upset and deep down inside something is killing her," he said to her again calmly.

Kikyko relaxed her posture and turned her eyes to the ground.

"Kiki?" Inuko said to her.

"I'm… no longer of importance to you anymore, now Hakura is… so you have no right to worry about me, or tell me what to do anymore," Kikyko said to him her voice was upset and quiet.

"I can't believe you'd say that of course your important to me, you're the most important person in my life Kikyko, if anything were to happen to you, I'd be devastated, heartbroken. Just as I am now… do you think this is easy for me Kikyko, I'm moving out… away from my family and my sister," he said to her touching her arms. She moved herself from his grasp.

"God I hate this, I hate it when your upset," he said and reached his hand out to her. She stepped back and away from him.

"Inuko…." Kikyko's voice stuttered out. He bent to her trying to get her attention and touched his hand to her face. He lifted her face to him.

"What Kiki… tell me," he said to her.

"You're never going to call, or talk to us, you'll forget us… especially me, there's one week left of school. You and Hakura are apartment hunting, and…." She started to say. She pushed her brother's hand away from him and took a few steps back away from him. Inuko's eyes watched her carefully then diverted to the yellow tape.

"Kiki no stop," he said reaching his hand out to her.

"Leave Inuko move out and leave so I can get over the fact I have a brother," she said loudly, she took another step back and her legs touched the tape.

"Uhh," she said and looked behind her.

"STOP!" Inuko shouted and grabbed her before she slipped.

"Aaah," she stuttered scared he pulled her to him.

"God you scared me," he said holding her to his body.

She looked up at her brother and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't even consider your feelings," he said pulling her away from the ledge, he held her tight to his body.

"I want you and Hakura to be happy Inuko," she mumbled in his chest.

"I'll call you every day, and you can call me anytime I don't care what time it is, I'll visit on the weekend and we can spend all weekend together," he said touching her hair.

She rubbed her hand over her face.

"No… I'm sorry, I know… I know that Hakura is going to be the most important person in your life now, and I guess… I was angry over that," she said to him. He rested his head against hers and hugged her tighter.

"Hakura will be my wife Kikyko, she is going to be the most important thing to me, but you… your my sister, your my best friend for life Kikyko… nothing in the whole world will ever replace that," he said to her stroking her hair.

"We have three weeks before we are married," Inuko said to her he pulled her from him and looked at her. His hand touched her cheeks drying her tears.

"Let's do something stupid and get in to so much trouble," he said to her. She looked at him and touched her face, then a smile touched her pouty lips.

"Dad will be so mad if we do something stupid again like last year," she said and smiled.

"Come on teaching you to drive without a permit was the funniest thing ever," he said and laughed.

"I didn't see the tree okay, it wasn't my fault dad's Camaro broke," she said as he pulled her too him again. Last year they took my car, my new red car out for drive, and Kikyko didn't even have a permit. She still doesn't yet my stupid son thought it would be so hilarious to teach his sister to drive in my brand-new car. They crashed it into a tree, good thing neither one of them got hurt, because after I was done with them they would've wished they hadn't taken anyone's car out that day.

"I love you so much Kikyko, never ever forget that," he said and kissed her head.

She giggled and pressed her head into Inuko's chest.

"Maybe this time we'll take mom's car out for a drive," she giggled again. Inuko's voice then rumbled and he laughed.

"That would get us so killed," he said and laughed again.

* * *

Hero waited near their next class by the lockers as Kikyko and Inuko came through the hallway, holding hands. He looked at him as they approached the lockers.

"I'll see you at home crazy girl," he said and touched her head. She smiled at him. Inuko looked at Hero then passed him heading to his next class.

"You didn't have to wait," Kikyko said to Hero. He looked at her.

"Were you crying?" he asked her, noticing her eyes were red.

"I'm fine," she said to him and diverted her eyes elsewhere.

"Did he do something to hurt you?" Hero said crossing his arms. He didn't move from the lockers.

"Hero he's my brother, we are fine, nothing's wrong so please drop it," Kikyko said turning away from him. He followed her to their class.

"Huh," Hero said behind Kikyko. She tilted her head to him as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"We are not allowed to have our phones out in school," she half whispered to him.

"Sorry this is important," he said to her and lifted the phone to his ear. Kikyko sighed and watched him as he waved his hand for her to go. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to class.

"Yes?" Hero said over the receiver.

"Everything is in place sir, we await your signal," a voice said to him.

"No, do not do anything… let it drop right now, I need to figure out some things first," he said again. He looked at Kikyko intently as she pushed her hair behind her ear and made her way in to the classroom.

"Sir, do you want us to abort?" the voice said again.

"Yes, don't pay the boys to do anything yet… just wait," he said to the man again.

"Yes sir," the voice said, and the line clicked.

"Not yet…" Hero said to himself and shut his phone he pushed it to his pocket and continue to his class.

* * *

"AAAAH, INUKO GIVE IT BACK," Kikyko's voice rumbled in the garage. What where they talking to each other? I hoped so. I pulled Makoto from her baby swing and took her in my arms to the kitchen as the kids came through the garage door. Kagome looked at me then diverted her eyes to the hallway, she held her knife against the cutting board chopping some herbs.

"HAHAHHAHHA, DON'T GIVE IT BACK TO HER INUKO," Hoshiki shouted as his brother held her cell phone high in the air over her head.

"INUKO DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOU," she said to him reaching up for her phone. I watched Hoshi and Inuko as they taunted their sister.

"GIVE IT BACK" she shouted coming around the island.

"NOPE, NU UH," he said waving it in the air.

"AAAH INUKOOO," she shouted at him.

"Woah hey you two, Inuko give Kikyko her phone back." I said to them as they came around us. He taunted her again.

"Nope she'll have to beat me for it," he said and taunted her he dropped his book bag to the ground near the counter and jumped back away from Kikyko.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOU SO HARD INUKO," she shouted at him as she chased him through the living room.

"If you two break something and she gets hurt…" I said to them. I shifted Makoto in my arms and came around the island to Makoto's play pen.

"Great," Kagome's voice said in the kitchen as she returned to the chopping. Hoshiki sat on the bar stool and spun around.

"What are you making mom?" he asked his mother as he spun around in the chair. He sniffed the air and spun around again.

"Ramen soup, since I can't keep food in the refrigerator and I haven't gone grocery shopping yet… your all stuck eating Ramen," she said to him. Hoshiki smiled and tapped his hands on the counter. We all loved Ramen it was not only tasty but amazing, and Kagome makes a pot of it with special ingredients and herbs.

"Kikyko is so going to kick Inuko's a-…." he was about to finish his words when Kagome hit him over the head.

"Ow mom,"

"Don't you dare swear," she hissed at him. He stopped tapping on the counter and rubbed his head and ears.

"Mom, my ears," he said to her. She shook her head and watched as Inuko ran out the patio doors Kikyko right behind him.

"AARUGH," Kikyko said holding her phone Inuko came in after her rubbing his arm.

"Stupid!" he said to her.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S STUPID!" she said and turned to the hallway. I watched them as Kikyko went upstairs to her room. Inuko came around me to the kitchen and picked up his bag.

"Do I dare ask….?" I asked him, bending over Makoto's play pen. She was tugging at the beads around my neck. I sometimes forget I still wear those. I looked at her and pulled the beads from her hands.

"Nope," Inuko said taking his bag to the couch. Hoshiki smiled and jumped off the stool and followed him.

"Everything okay?" I asked him as I came around the table to the couch where he sat down, Hoshiki grabbed some controllers from the television stand and turned it on.

"Yeah everything's fine," Inuko said to me.

* * *

"Kikyko hello," a text message came through her phone from Hero. She sprawled against her bed with her books opened all over her bed. She picked up her phone and read the message.

"Oh Hero hi," she replied.

"I have some things I need to finish tomorrow, sorry, do you think we can go for a picnic tonight?" he replied to her. She sat up on her bed and smiled.

"Okay sure," she said and giggled.

"Great, I can come pick you up at about 6," he replied.

"Okay here's my address," she typed to him then giggled. She threw her phone to the bed and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"MOM," she shouted.

"Uh Kiki what is it?" Kagome said stirring a spoon in the pot.

I turned my eyes to her curious Inuko did too.

"Mom I need to talk to you," Kikyko said jumping in her spot. Kagome wiped her hands over her apron and took it off.

"InuYasha watch the pot," she said to me and took Kikyko's hand, she pulled her mother upstairs.

"What is that about?" I said.

"Do not even ask," Inuko said and sighed he pulled his books from his bag.

* * *

"Mom I have a date tonight I don't even know what to wear…. ahhhh" Kikyko said quickly in her closet.

"YOU HAVE A DATE WITH WHO? The boy from school?" Kagome said to her and touched her arms.

"Yessss mommma and I don't have anything to wear," she whined looking at her mother.

"Kiki, my baby girl oh my god a date," Kagome said excitedly.

"Did you tell your father?" she asked her. Kikyko looked at her mother blankly.

"NOOO DADDY WON'T LET ME GO ON A DATE are you mad, he'll kill him then lock me in the house…" she said loudly then turned to her clothes.

"Ohhh Kiki, don't worry about your father, what time is your date let's get you ready?" Kagome said to her.

"6 mom, and I have nothing to wear," Kikyko said throwing her clothes on the floor. How could she possibly say she has nothing to wear her entire closet is full of skirts, dresses, pants, frilly tops and so many jackets.

Kagome looked at her watch, "two hours, you have plenty of time sweetie," she said to her and held up long light blue dress. It had cap sleeves and sits along her breast line revealing her shoulders. I hated that dress I don't even know why Sango bought it for her it was revealing way too much of her shoulders.

"Okay calm down Hoshiki you'll get some," I said to him as I scooped some ramen into a bowl. He reached his hands up to me and took the bowl from me. Guess it runs in the family, the boys love Ramen especially the way Kagome makes it.

"Yes!" Hoshiki said twirling his chop sticks he went back to the table where Inuko had his books and sat down on the floor.

I shook my head as he started to dig at the noodles.

"Aaah aaah," I heard Makoto say in her play pen she was looking at Hoshiki as he ate the noodles. Inuko looked at her, he pulled his hair up and wrapped it then closed his books. He got up and went over to his sister.

"You can't eat solid food yet," he said to her and picked her up.

"AAHA AHH," she mumbled as she squirmed extending her hands to Hoshiki. Inuko pulled her back in to his arms and touched her nose and went over to the kitchen. I looked at Mako and handed Inuko a bowl.

"Mako," he said as she reached her hands for his bowl, he moved it away from her.

"It's hot," he said and came around the island back to the couch.

"Mako stop," Inuko said as he put her in his lap, he pulled out his chopsticks from the napkin he had in his bag and swirled them in the bowl. Mako's hands reached for the bowl.

"If you're hungry I'll get mom to feed you," he said to her. I came around the island with a bowl and watched her as to what she was doing.  
Inuko picked up the bowl and Mako's hands dug into his bowl and she picked up the noodles shoving them in her mouth.

"What the…." He said holding the sticks to his mouth. I chuckled and snapped a pick of them.

**Instagram Post**

"RAMEN…. Because it starts young." I chuckled and posted the pick.

Sango: She's feeding herself she doesn't even have teeth yet.

Miroku: Wow, Inuko better take that bowl away from her.

(Hahaha her expression though!) I laughed watching her as she shoved more noodles into her mouth. Inuko looked at her and narrowed his eyes at her.

Sesshomaru: Is it okay for her to eat ramen?

(Yeah Sesshomaru duh!) I posted and rolled my eyes.

Sesshomaru: Huh! Notes taken!

Rin: Sesshomaru is curious and apparently concerned for Mako's well-being. He just said our child will not be eating Ramen.

(Sesshomaru needs to stop being so paranoid all the time!) I laughed and posted this.

Miroku: She's so adorable her small hands look at them shoving food in her mouth.

Ayame: SO CUTE!

Sesshomaru: Notes taken again! I'll be sure my child does not come visit you….

(Your child will be kidnapped by my wife!) I posted then laughed.

Sango: Where's Kagome to see this, this is hilarious!

Shippou: HAHAHAHA, SHE'S SO A RAMN QUEEN! Hahaha!

Kagome: InuYasha she better not choke on those noodles.

**-end post-**

I heard Kagome's voice bellow upstairs. Inuko laughed and watched Makoto carefully as she tried to chew the noodles.

"Let me help," he said to her he cut some of the noodles with his chopsticks to make them smaller for her to eat.

"Great your father's letting your sister eat noodles, she doesn't have teeth yet," Kagome said looking at the post on Kikyko's phone.

"Mom it's getting hot," Kikyko said as I held the curling iron to her hair.

"Ohhh sorry," I said and threw the phone down to her bed. Kikyko has this long beautiful black straight hair that flows past her back, I love her hair, and her straight bangs make her small heart shaped round face so cute.

"Sorry sweetie, I was about to go downstairs and kill your father, he's letting your baby sister eat noodles…." Kagome said to her. Kikyko looked at her in the mirror.

"Noodles but Mako doesn't have teeth yet," Kikyko said she scrimmaged around on her vanity looking for some makeup.

"Aaah, what do I do I don't have makeup!" she said to her mother. Kagome smiled and pulled the curling iron from her hair.

"I do…" she said and touched her shoulder.

Kikyko lifted her long flowy dress and followed her mother down the hallway.

"Hahaha, Mako is so cute dad look look she's digging her hands into those noodles," Hoshiki said watching his sister as she shoved more noodles into her mouth.

"Yeah well, I guess she's learning to feed herself, Inuko did this too at her age, although he was about two months old when he did this. Mako is almost a month," I said sitting on the edge of the table in front of Inuko and Mako.

"Even without teeth?" Inuko said carefully watching his sister as she sat in his arm, he dug his chop sticks into the bowl again sharing with her.

"Yeah its instinct, Hoshiki was the only one who didn't feed himself, I guess because your mother was always making sure he didn't put things in his mouth," I laughed again as Mako sucked the noodles between her lips and looked at me.

"There we are sweetheart," Kagome said to Kikyko. She looked herself over in the mirror.

"Hmmm," she said touching the bow in her hair.

"Hmm," Kagome said also looking at Kikyko.

"Is this boy tall?" Kagome asked her. Kikyko stood up on her tip toes and turned to her mother and nodded.

"I have some sandal short heel shoes…" she said coming around the bed to the closet. Kikyko tip toed and followed her mother as she held her dress up.

"…somewhere in here," Kagome said reaching for some boxes on the top shelves.

* * *

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was past 5pm. Inuko had taken his sister to the bathroom to wash her up after the noodle mess she made, and Hoshiki had returned to his video game. I was in the kitchen washing the bowls. I saw Kagome come downstairs and around the kitchen table.

"Hey is everything okay? You've been up there for an hour," I asked her, holding a bowl in my hands drying it.

She smiled and tapped her hands together.

"Yes," she said as Kikyko came around her.

"Uhh, what are you wearing?" I said putting the bowl down.

"Kikyko… has a date tonight," Kagome said behind her. I looked Kikyko over.

"WAIT WHAT… WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS A DATE WITH WHO?" I half shouted. Inuko came down the hallway with his sister.

"Daddy don't start," Kikyko said and crossed her arms.

"Who is this boy, how old is he?" I turned and said this to Kikyko.

I looked her over again. She curled her hair what the hell did she do to my baby girl?

"SHE'S SHOWING WAY TOO MUCH FLESH, is that the dress Sango bought her?" I said again tapping my claws on the counter.

"Don't ruin this for your daughter InuYasha," Kagome's voice was agitated, she crossed her arms and came around me looking at me.

"You have a date, with who… don't tell me that boy from school?" Inuko said coming around the island. Kagome turned to Kikyko and looked at her fixing her hair. She held out her phone and took a picture of her, then smiled.

"Mooom," Kikyko said touching her hair.

"A boy from school? What is this… no you are not going out on a date. And you curled her hair, Kagome seriously?" I said to her loudly that's when I looked her over again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR FACE?" I said cupping her face. She had pink lipstick on her pouty lips and make up on her eyes.

"InuYasha don't make me hurt you," Kagome said again looking at Kikyko.

"Daddy don't make a big deal okay he's going to be here in 10 mins, so please don't make a big deal of this, he's 16 and he goes to our school…" Kikyko said touching her dress. She looked herself over.

"He's 16… he's way to old for her," I hissed again. Kagome looked me straight faced and crossed her arms. I could tell she was made she kept staring at me. I narrowed my eyes to her and looked at Kikyko again.

"Sis you look so cute," Hoshiki said to her from the couch. He then clicked the buttons on his controller.

"Woah you are so not going out with that boy from school," Inuko said to his sister. She scowled at him.

"Boys ease up on her, she's going out," Kagome said again. I narrowed my eyes at Kagome again, she looked at me, I think I agitated the mood a little too much this time. That's when we heard a knock on the door. Kikyko let out a deep breath and picked up her dress. No wonder why she looked taller, I looked at her as she turned to the hallway.

"No… stay boys!" Kagome said to me and Inuko as she followed Kikyko to the hallway.

Inuko and I looked to each other and followed Kagome to the hallway. We peered over the edge of the wall looking at the door.

"Kikyko hi…" Hero said at the door. Kagome smiled as he came in.

"Him…" Inuko said near me. We both narrowed our eyes at the boy and glared at him.

"Hello I'm Kikyko's mother," Kagome said touching Kikyko's shoulders.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Hero," he said his eyes then diverted to us, he smirked then looked at Kikyko.

"I won't keep her out late, we are just going for a picnic," he said to Kagome. She smiled and nodded as Kikyko followed him out the door. Kagome closed the door behind them then turned to us.

"You two are so pathetic," she said to us and crossed her arms.

"How could you let our daughter go out on a date with….. that," I said coming around the corner. Kagome looked at me, I could tell she was mad, I'd know her expression anywhere. She kept her arms crossed and came towards me.

"Yeah mom, he's from school," Inuko said as well. Kagome looked at him and then to me. She reached up and grabbed me by the ear. Inuko backed away from us as Kagome dragged me down the hallway. She grabbed Inuko by the ear as well as she passed him.

"AH AH MOM," he shouted at her.

"AH AHA, HEY KAGOME," I shouted at her as well.

* * *

"Kikyko you look very nice," Hero said as he drove down the long stretch of highway to the city.

"Thanks," she said and adjusted her dress in the seat.

"I bought some really good food from a nice restaurant, and have everything we need for the picnic," Hero said to her. She smiled and reached into her purse for her phone.

"Oh god my mother posted my pic online," Kikyko said and sighed deeply she turned the phone to Hero. He chuckled and shook his head.

**Instagram Post**

"When your baby girl has a school date, you dress her up like a doll!"

Sango: the dress I bought her fits her so beautifully and she actually went out with the boy?

Miroku: Woah woah wait Kikyko is only 14.

Typical Miroku protective of Kikyko just as he was with his daughters at 14. Although they still went out with Hitoshi and Inuko.

Sesshomaru: Uh what, InuYasha let her out like that?

Rin: SHE'S SO CUTE OMG LOOK AT HER HAIR! SO CURLY!

(Yeah well I had no choice in that matter! Where does she get off sending my baby girl out looking like that…) I posted from Kagome's phone. She looked at me from the couch as she held Makoto in her arms playing with her. Damn women.

Koga: Kikyko your so adorably cute, so for your loss there InuYasha the girl will break hearts!

(Go to hell Koga!) Dumb wolf pisses me off. Ayame is pregnant with their third child so they haven't come over this year, which I was glad about.

Sango: Oh I hope she has a great time on her date!

Miroku: Sango really, she's only 14 he better not hurt her.

(Exactly!) I posted again. Kagome looked at me again as my claws clicked on her phone.

"Put the phone down InuYasha," she said to me from the couch again.

Mama Higurashi: Kagome sweetie call me… since when does Kikyko have a boyfriend? Oh look at my beautiful granddaughter.

(She doesn't have a boyfriend!) I chimed in quickly. Kagome's eyes looked at me again then to Hoshiki.

Kenta: Uh Inuko… do you know your sister is on a date with that boy from school?

Inuko: Yeah, and I couldn't do anything about it, you see my mother let her go on this date.

Reno: Yeah and you don't want to piss off Inuko's mother. Sorry bro, guess your mother won!

Inuko: Yeah and I got hurt in the process, my ear is still throbbing.

Shippou: Uhhhh this is awkward, Kikyko's out on a date and InuYasha hasn't gone on a rampage yet.

(You better stay next door Shippou and don't come here tonight or else…) I posted again.

Sango: Serves you right boys! Should've let Kikyko go out on her date…

**-end post- **

"Serves you right boys," Kagome said on the couch. She watched Hoshiki as he was still playing his game.

"Yeah, right! Where do you get off sending my baby girl out looking like that…?" I said in the kitchen I put her phone down on the counter and said nothing more to her.

"I heard that InuYasha," she said in a loud agitated voice. I mumbled to myself and ignored her.

* * *

"Wow this park is full of people," Kikyko said as they sat down near a cherry blossom tree on a blanket.

"Yup Yogi Park," he said and pulled out some containers from his large picnic basket. Kikyko helped him and smiled. He looked at her as she started opening some of the containers and placed them on the blanket.

Hero had worn a tie, white shirt and khaki pants his hair was spiked up, yet Kikyko wore her light baby blue flowy dress and looked like a princess. He better watch himself and send her back home untouched.

"Don't you dare Inuko," Kagome said to him from the couch. He was on the phone typing to someone. I leaned over his shoulder.

"How does she do that…." I said looking at the message he wrote. Inuko slid away from me and continued typing.

"If you're asking Hakura and your friends to go to the park your sister is at you won't leave this house alive," Kagome said again. He lifted his eyes to his mother.

"Oh come on, she's on a date with a boy from school, whom I don't like…" Inuko said to her. He pushed his phone into his pant pocket.

"No Inuko!" she said again sternly.

He sighed and grunted then started mumbling to himself. He pulled his phone from his pocket and replied to his messages.

"How could you seriously let your 14-year-old daughter out on a date with a boy whom we don't even know who his parents are?" I questioned. Kagome looked at me then turned her eyes to Hoshiki. Makoto was in her arms giggling.

"Fine… ignore me," I said and threw my hands in the air. She had this thing she'd do which is ignore me when I'm talking to her because she knows she's always right. Which really pissed me off! I grunted and turned to the dining room table. I sat down near Inuko who was typing on his phone again.

"Wow really your father owns the top men's clothing stores in all of Japan?" Kikyko said surprised.

"Yes, he's a very powerful man," Hero said to her. He watched her as she ate some of the pudding, he brought with him.

"My dad's powerful too, he's so strong. I've seen him lift our car once," Kikyko said and nodded.

"I hear that, I hear many things about your family your father and uncles own an online men's business, right?" he said to her. Kikyko nodded and held the pudding spoon to her mouth.

"Yes they do, they want to open a few more online business and I think a few shops," Kikyko said. The thing about Kikyko is she's too honest for her own good, the family business was never to be discussed with anyone outside of our household, and the branches we want to open, those are being dealt with privately.

He reached over to Kikyko and touched the side of her lips. She blushed.

"Uh," she said nervously she dropped the empty pudding cup.

"Sorry you had pudding on your lips," he said to her.

"Ohh," she said and blushed. She looked at the pudding cup on her dress and frantically picked it up. Hero smiled and took it from her hand. She blushed again when his hand touched hers.

"Uhh," she said nervous.

"So nervous…" he chuckled and put the empty cup in a bag.

* * *

"Are you going to ignore me all night?" I said to Kagome in the bedroom. She was angry I could tell; I shouldn't have followed her upstairs, but I really didn't like the fact that she let Kikyko out on a date.

"You are a jerk!" she said to me in the closet. I sat along the bed and crossed my arms.

"Why because I didn't want my 14 year old daughter to go out on a date with a boy whom I didn't even know or know who his parents where?" I said to her. She came out of the closet buttoning up her shirt.

"We aren't in our time InuYasha where we live in a village and everyone knows everyone and their parents," she said to me. She leaned against the wall near the closet and crossed her arms.

"She's 14," I said to her again.

"The problem is InuYasha, you don't trust your own daughter," she said to me her voice was angry.

"I do trust my daughter I just don't trust him…." I said to her standing up. She came towards me.

"Your daughter is a well raised 14 year old girl, she's on a date, let it drop InuYasha," she said to me. I looked at her and ran a hand through my hair. I came around her to the closet.

"You know I'm right, you need to trust her…. She's not a child anymore," she said to me from the room again. I sighed and leaned over the bathroom sink.

"She's still my little girl…" I said to myself.

I felt Kagome's hands touched my back.

"InuYasha, I know you think she's still a little girl, but she isn't anymore…" she said to me. I shook my head and turned to her.

"If he touches her, lays a finger on her…" I said and looked at Kagome. She smiled and closed the bathroom door with her butt. I looked at her curious.

"You know, I was just about to take a shower," she said mischievously. She started unbuttoning her shirt.

"So…. What's that supposed to me?" I said and pulled my hands to her hips.

"I sent the boys next door to Sango's with their sister… because Sango and Miroku have a date tonight, this way they can stay with Koji and Yuki. The guys are going over there to hang out with them," she said to me and opened her shirt revealing her blacklace bra.

"Oh really?" I said, I leaned in towards her.

"Yup," she said and slid her hands up my stomach.

"I thought maybe you'd like to join me…" she teased. I bent forward to her and pinned her to the door, then kissed her.

* * *

"Miroku if you dare park near Yogi Park I swear I will throw you out of this car," Sango said adjusting the visor so she could see herself in the mirror.

"Kikyko is on a date with a boy from school, in a park having picnic alone. We don't even know this boy," Miroku said rolling down his window. Sango looked at him as he watched the people in the park.

"Sango let's go out for a date night we haven't had one in a while, isn't that what you said to me?" she said mimicking his voice. He turned his head and looked at her.

"That was the most pathetic impression of me ever," he said to her and diverted his eyes back to the park.

"I left my boys at home with Inuko and their sisters and Shippou all to come here and spy on Kikyko's date," she said crossing her arms.

"Shhh I'm trying to focus here…" he said waving his hand to her. He didn't move his gaze from the people.

"Miroku, I want to go out have dinner... maybe rent a hotel room..." she said trying to divert his focus to her instead of Kikyko.

"I'm her god father, I have a right to worry just like InuYasha," he said still distracted by the crowd of people.

"I wore my new lingerie the one you haven't seen yet," she said teasing him. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Miroku turned his head to her.

"Wait what?" he said looking at her.

"Maybe I'll show you after dinner," she said teasing him again. She pushed up the visor. Miroku eyed her then smiled.

"If it's the black lace two piece you have hidden in your drawer, I definitely want to see that one," he said to her. He turned the car on.

"Maybe if you're a good boy at dinner I might show it to you," she laughed as he drove away from the park.

* * *

"Seriously Inuko," Kenta said at the pool table. The boys had gathered in Miroku's basement near their pool table taking shots with the sticks, while Hoshiki and the younger boys were playing Foosball on another table.

"Yeah, she's on a date with that boy from school… and I can't do anything about it," Inuko said taking a shot.

"Then why are we still here we should go check up on her and make sure things are okay," Shippou said watching Reno take a shot.

"Hell no Shippou mother said if any one of us dare leave this house and go spying on Kikyko's date she's going to cut off our ears," Inuko said to them. Kenta rubbed his ears and looked at him.

"I'm a wolf demon, I need my ears," he said nervous.

"Yeah and when Kagome's pissed off stand back you don't want to mess with her," Shippou said and sighed.

"I don't have ears or a tail, I could go spy on her…" Hitoshi said leaning against his stick. They all looked at him thinking.

"Idiots all of them," Kira said holding Makoto's hands. She was trying to help her balance on her feet. Hakura had her hands on Makoto's hips holding her up.

"Hey don't start I'm marrying one of those idiots," Hakura said to her sister. Kira looked at her sister and shook her head.

"Yeah I mean Kikyko is on a date, so what? I think it's so cute…" Hitomi said to them.

"I mean don't get me wrong the boy is kind of cute," Rika said as well. They all laughed and watched Makoto as she fell back down on her bum.

"Hakura… please don't have any daughters," Kira said to her sister. Hakura looked at her confused.

"BITE YOUR TONGUE KIRA!" Inuko shouted at her from the table.

* * *

"Thanks for the picnic Hero it was lovely," Kikyko said as she helped Hero pack the basket into the trunk of his car.

"We're not done yet, you see there's this street in Tokyo that is full of excitement and life, I thought we'd go for some ice cream," he said to her. He closed the trunk and extended his hand.

"We're going to walk?" she said taking his hand.

"Yup it's not far, it's the Tokyo street market," he said pulling her along side him.

"Oh," she said and lifted her dress with one hand as she walked with him.

As Hero and Kikyko walked through the market eating ice cream and talking, they would stop at some of the vendor shops and buy little souvenirs.

"Hehehe this is so cute," Kikyko said holding a key chain her hand, she held it up to her face admiring it.

"A ShibaInu key chain?" Hero said to her.

"Yes I'll give it to my dad or brother just to tease them," she giggled and pulled the key chain to the lop on her purse.

"Why would you tease them with that, I mean they are dog demons aren't they?" Hero said a little confused.

"Hehehe, our bloodline has Shiba in it," Kikyko said cheerfully. He then thought about that for a moment then burst out laughing.

"That would be hilarious," He said looking at her.

She nodded and smiled again.

"Heheheh Inuko won't get it but then when he does he'll be so mad that I'm taunting him about being a Shiba," she giggled again and tapped the key chain.

* * *

"Woah woah, hey…" I said as Kagome pushed me to the bed. We were dripping wet, damn women definitely is wild, I think she's doing this to distract me from thinking. It's working!

"Shut up!" she said and ran her hands up my stomach to my chest.

"Kagome we're soaked," I said to her touching her legs. She leaned over me and touched her hand to my mouth.

"I said shut up pup," she said then she bent down over me, I looked at her as she kissed my stomach working her way up.

"Uhh…. What…. Are you doing?" I said to her.

"It's 8pm, I want to play…" she said then she bent right over me and pressed her lips to mine. I grabbed her legs and threw her off of me and pinned her to the bed.

* * *

"Woah," Kikyko said as the fish broke through her net.

"Awe," she said again and sighed.

"I always hated this game… I could never catch a goldfish it always breaks through the paddle," she said as she handed the paddle to the man.

Hero carefully scooped up a fish from the water.

"Wow, it didn't even break," Kikyko said smiling. The man smiled and quickly scooped the fish into a bag of water.

"Ta da, a gold fish," Hero said looking at the bag. Kikyko giggled and clapped.

"What will you name it?" she asked him as he held the bag to his face looking at it.

"Well, why don't you name it… I really don't have a place for this little guy, you can keep him," he said passing the bag over to her. Kikyko took it and looked at the fish.

"We have a coy pond, he might get eaten. Maybe I'll wait until it's a little bigger before I put it in the pond," Kikyko said looking at the fish as it looked right at her.

"Don't put him in with the coy fish, he needs a bowl and something in it rocks maybe…" Hero said also looking at the bag.

"Hmmmm, maybe I'll call him Shiba…." She teased and laughed. Hero touched her shoulder and laughed as well.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said she looked at him and followed him.

* * *

"AH AH AH… DAMN NOT SO ROUGH!" Kagome shouted her arms wrapped around my neck. I kissed the side of her face and her neck.

"Ssshhhhh," I whispered at her. I pulled her legs around me again and thrusted in to her again harder.

"AAAH JEEZ," she panted heavily.

I couldn't help myself, she was so intoxicating, I can't help myself around this women. She brings it on herself and makes me crazy.

"Hu! Hu!" I said against her face trying to control myself. She pulled her hips to me and bit her lip.

"AH AH!" she shouted again as I rhythmed my body against hers.

"Not so loud the windows open…" I said to her. She pulled her arms from my neck and grabbed on to the bed sheets.

"INU…YASHA DON'T…. STOP!" she shouted at me. I snickered and pulled her legs to me. I sat up and thrusted in to her again over and over.

"AH, AHHHH OH GOD!"

"That's it… that's my girl!" I said to her pulling her to me again and again.

* * *

"Wow, what is this place?" Kikyko said looking at all the lights and paper lanterns hanging over their heads.

"Isn't it cool, when it gets dark this street lights up and all the lights look magical," he said to her. She looked at him and her cheeks blushed.

"Wow," she said again. Hero looked at her and took her hand.

"Kikyko… if I asked you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?" he said to her pulling her hand to his face. She looked at him surprised and blushed again.

"Uh well I… have never had a boyfriend before," she said stuttering her words.

"Well I really do like you, you're the prettiest girl in the whole school, any boy would die to have you… and, well I'd like to be the one," he said to her touching her face. She touched her hand against his.

"Uhh well… I don't know how to be a girlfriend," she said to him nervous.

"It's okay… I'll teach you," he said he leaned in towards her and was just about to kiss her when all the lights over their heads turned on.

Kikyko diverted her eyes to the sky and took a step away from Hero. He smiled and turned his eyes to the sky as well.

* * *

"AH, AH OH GOD!"

I thrusted in to her faster and harder. She arched her back and bit her lip.

"YES…. GOD KAGOME… WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I shouted leaning over her. She grabbed my hips and pushed me against her. I grunted and touched her face.

"You…. are so amazing!" she said catching her breath.

I kissed her lips then the side of her face to her neck.

"God… don't stop!" she said touching my ears. I hated when she did that.

"What… is with you! Two nights in a row..." I said against her neck. I left a love bite on the side of her neck. She giggled and slide her hands down my back.

"Mmm," she said when I kissed her again.

"Your so dangerous!" I whispered at her she wrapped her legs around my hips. I couldn't help myself or stop myself I pressed myself hard in to her against the bed. She cringed and clasped her hands against the sheets.

"Sssshhh," I said against her ear and cupped her face in my hand.

"AAAAH AAAH!" she screamed again. I smirked and kissed the side of her face.

* * *

"Aren't the lights wonderful, they're magical," Hero said pulling his arms over Kikyko's shoulders. She touched his arms and blushed again.

"Uh, Hero… your making me uncomfortable," she said to him. He pulled his arms from her and looked at her.

"Sorry, I just really want to be with you Kikyko. You're a lovely girl and I like you a lot," he said to her again.

"This is our first date, we should probably get to know more about each other," she said to him. She noticed a small round table near a coffee shop, she came around him to that table.

"Indeed," he said and followed her.

He sat down across from her and smiled.

"Then Kikyko tell me everything about you," he said again. A lady came over to them with a menu. Hero took one and slid it over to Kikyko. She opened it and looked at it.

"Well… my favorite color is red, its kind of a favorite family color I guess you could say," Kikyko started to say.

"Interesting… I like blue, don't know why, not a family color that's for sure. But I do like it," he said as Kikyko handed the menu back to the waitress. She ordered a small late and so did Hero.

"What's your favorite flower?" he asked her. She looked at him and touched her purse she put her purse on her lap.

"Bell flower," she said quickly.

"Bell flower…." Hero thought about it for a minute.

"Your name means bell flower… wow that's lovely, do you like the white kind or the purple, or the yellow?" he asked her.

"I like all the colors they're lovely," she said again and smiled.

"Huh!" Kikyko said as her phone vibrated in her purse.

She sighed and pulled it out then read the text message.

"Hey brat its 9pm, don't stay out late." Inuko's message came through.

"Hmmm," Kikyko grunted and sighed again.

"What something wrong?" Hero said to her. She turned her phone to him.

"He's a little protective, isn't he?" He said and looked at the waitress as she brought over their drinks.

"I have an idea…" she giggled and smiled.

"Hero bring your chair over near me," she said to him. He looked at her curious and slid his chair over. She adjusted herself and sat leaning against him. He shook his head getting the idea and pulled his arm over her shoulder.

"Can, I kiss you is that okay?" he asked Kikyko. She giggled.

"Want him to come here and find us?" she said to him then giggled again.

"Well, I could kiss you... have our drinks and get you home before he finds us… so… yeah," he said to Kikyko rubbing his head. She smiled and held up her camera. He looked at her then kissed her on the cheek, she giggled and snapped the pick.

* * *

"Oh god…. Wow," Kagome said catching her breath. I fell over her and rested my head against her shoulder.

"What got into you, that was so wild InuYasha," she said her breathing was labored her hand touched my hair.

"You started it, damn women," I said to her pulling her closer to me.

"Aaah!" she said after a few moments. I sat up and looked at her.

"What?" I said leaning against my side.

"We didn't use protection… and I hurt, my legs are so sore, and I can't even move," she whined and sighed deeply.

"So how's that my fault when you pinned me to the bed, you kind of deserved it," I said touching her stomach. She looked at me then sighed deeply.

"If I end up pregnant again its your fault," she said and touched her face.

"Oh god how did I not notice," she said again. I smiled and chuckled.

"If you end up pregnant that's your fault not mine, so don't get mad at me over it… you started it," I said teasing her. That's when I heard her phone vibrate on the table.

"Besides didn't you say you wanted another child in a couple of months… well it might happen sooner," I teased her and shook my head laughing. She gave me a stern look.

She extended her arm around me.

"Nope," I said and reached for it.

"It could be your daughter, you stupid dog," she said and sat up.

"Nope," I said again and leaned in to her about to kiss her, her hand grabbed mine and she took her phone from me.

"Hey, let me kiss you," I said to her as she looked at her phone.

"No, you are not allowed to kiss me or touch me anymore InuYasha, after tonight I won't be able to walk straight… damn it why do I even let you make love to me," she sighed deeply and tapped her phone.

"Did you change the password on my phone?" she said looking at me.

I smiled and reached for the phone.

"Kiss me and I'll unlock it for you," I teased her. She scowled at me then hit me in the shoulder. I grabbed her and kissed her.

* * *

"Inuko did you see what your sister sent you?" Hitoshi said holding up Inuko's phone. Inuko grabbed the phone from him and unlocked it.

The guys leaned over his shoulder and looked at the message.

**Instagram Post**

"Date night! Hehehehe!"

Inuko: What the hell….

Sango: Ohhhhhh look at you how adorable you are, is this the gentleman from school he looks sweet!

Miroku: Like hell he looks sweet! Kikyko are you home yet!

Inuko: EXACTLY ITS 9PM!

Kenta: Uhhh, Kikyko yeah date night is officially over you really should come home!

Kikyko: Why, we aren't done our late's yet! You guys are so paranoid!

Sota: Hahahhaha wait what…. MOM DID YOU SEE THIS! DO KAGOME AND INUYASHA KNOW ABOUT THIS!

**-end post-**

"WHAT SHE IS SO ADORABLE LOOK AT THEM!" Kagome said and smiled she blushed and tapped her face looking at her phone.

"He kissed her, like what the hell is this…." I said looking over at the phone.

"Oh come on InuYasha its only on the cheek, ohhhh my baby girl looks so cute," Kagome said and slid out of bed. I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"SHE DOESN'T GO OUT WITH HIM AFTER THIS…. IT'S 9PM…" I shouted at her.

"She's not a little girl InuYasha," Kagome said from the closet. I fell back to the bed and touched my face.

"Great!"

* * *

"Thank you for driving me home Hero, I had a great time tonight," Kikyko said to him. She held her fish in the bag and looked at it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to park you at your place?" he asked as he parked in front of the gate of Miroku's home.

"No everyone is spending the night here tonight," she said to him.

"I can walk you to the door, its dark out…" he said to her. She smiled and opened the car door.

"It's a gate its locked I know the code, no need to walk me…." She said outside the car. He came around her and looked at her.

"Alright….well see you in school tomorrow?" he said to her. She smiled as he closed her door. He bent in towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Hero," she said to him. She came around his car and to the gate. It unlocked.

"INUKO, KENTA, RENO…" she shouted at them as she came through the gate, it locked behind her.

Hero laughed and shook his head. He got back into his car and drove away from the gate.

"STUPID MORONS!" she shouted at them as Inuko opened the door.

"It's 9pm," Inuko said as she came in.

"So?" she hissed at him. She held up her fish and smiled.

"You got a fish?" Inuko said and closed the door.

"Where is my baby sister and brother so I can show them my fish, he's a new member of the family," she said coming through the hallway.

"The kids are asleep," Inuko said behind her.

"Kiki," Hakura and Kira both said as she came into the living room. They grabbed her quickly before the boys could interrogate her.

"Great! She comes home late and doesn't even apologize for it," Kenta said next to Inuko. The boys nodded looking at her.

"Guys ease up on her, she's 14 she's not a child," Hitoshi said touching their shoulders. The three of them looked at him.

"Your so stupid," Inuko said to him. Hitoshi laughed and came around them to Shippou who was raiding the fridge.

"Tell us everything…." Hitomi said to Kikyko as she sat down near them on the couch. They all giggled and opened the bag with the fish in it and put it in a fish bowl. Koji and Yuki had a fish before, however it died within a week. Or at least we think that's what happened.

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

"Morning daddy," Kikyko said in the hallway she had her baby sister in her arms and was already dressed in her school uniform. I crossed my arms and looked at her as she put her baby sister down in her play pen.

"Well... what happened last night on your date?" I asked her straight out.

"InuYasha don't you dare," Kagome said coming down the hallway from the bathroom. She wrapped her hair up and came towards Kikyko.

"Morning mom," Kikyko said to her. Kagome touched her face and kissed her nose.

"Did you have a good time last night sweetie?" she asked her. Kikyko smiled and nodded.

"What is this?" Hoshiki's voice said on the stool he looked at the fish on the counter swimming around in the bowl.

"Our new pet," Kikyko chimed. I narrowed my eyes at her. Pet?

"A gold fish?" Hoshiki said waving his claw in the water.

"Don't do that you'll scare him, his name is Shiba…" Kikyko said to her brother. Hoshiki looked at her then to the fish and flicked at the water again.

"Hey that's not funny…" I said clueing in that she named him Shiba just to tease us. Kikyko giggled and reached for her book bag off the couch.

Kagome laughed and said nothing as she leaned over Makoto's play pen talking to her.

"Hey what happened on your date," I said to her watching her as she came around the kitchen island.

"Don't even ask her that she hit me and Kenta and Reno hard, just because we interrogated her last night," Inuko said rubbing his ears.

"Serves you right boys!" Kagome said to him as she picked up Makoto to and held her to the air.

"We're going to be late we have this last week of classes..." Kikyko mumbled with a cookie hanging out of her mouth.

"Great," Inuko said and grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Hey eat breakfast cookie isn't breakfast," I said to her.

"Bye mom, by dad," Hoshiki said as he followed behind Inuko.

"Bye daddy," Kikyko said as she followed her brothers out the door.

"Great!" I said and threw my hands to the air. Kagome looked over at me and sighed deeply.

As the kids gathered outside near Inuko's car, Miroku was outside with his children near their garden.

"Good morning everyone," Sango said to them as she came through their yard to the front of the house.

"Good morning, we're going to be late," Kikyko chimed. Everyone piled in to the car.

"Hey hang on a minute," Miroku said to Kikyko before she turned to the car.

"What happened last night…." He said straight out to her.

"Miroku don't make me hurt you!" Sango said to him and crossed her arms. Kikyko smiled and waved at them as she opened the car door and slid in next to Koji and Yuki and her brother.

"Great!" Miroku said as well. He sighed deeply and followed Sango in to our house.

"Miroku, Sango good morning," Kagome said as they entered our home. Miroku looked at me and we both sighed. I knew he was also not happy with the fact Kikyko had a date last night.

"Don't you boys have work this morning?" Sango said looking at us.

"Yeah yeah," I said and grabbed my keys off the counter.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru said outside as Miroku and I closed the door behind us.

"Good morning," Rin beamed and smiled.

"Don't start Rin," I said to her. I knew she was going to ask about Kikyko's date. We all piled in to our cars and followed Sesshomaru out of the lot.

* * *

"So Sango…" Kagome said to her as she put Makoto in her high chair.

"So Kagome… how was Kikyko's date?" Sango chimed cheerfully and sat down on one of the stools.

"Besides that, I'm in big trouble…" Kagome said to her and sighed deeply.

"Why what happened?" Sango said concerned.

"InuYasha and I did it.. you know, without protection and I'm worried I'll end up pregnant again…." She whined loudly. Sango laughed.

"So did Miroku and I so what?" Sango laughed again.

"We might end up with babies at the same time," Sango laughed again. Kagome looked at her then to Makoto.

"Oh god I wasn't sure if I wanted another child… I did, I mean I do… but not for at least a couple of months," she said and sighed deeply.

"Oh Kagome its no big deal if we both end up pregnant at the same time our babies will be born at the same time," Sango said to her and laughed again.

"Great!" Kagome said and sighed.

"I have to go grocery shopping to feed the four kids I already have and my stupid husband," Kagome said looking into the fridge.

"Yeah me too, although my husband was pretty wild last night, so I can't say I have a stupid husband. Unless he pisses me off this week," Sango said again and laughed. Her face blushed and she laughed again.

"Great!" Kagome sighed and scrimmaged through her purse for her keys.

* * *

"Inuko don't," Kikyko said to her brother at the lockers.

"What?" he said to her.

"Look I know your angry I went out last night on a date with Hero…. But don't do anything stupid, I went out on a date, no big deal," she said to her brother and pushed her books in to her locker.

"I won't okay," he said to her his eyes turned to Hero as he came towards them.

"Hey…" he said looking at Kikyko. She turned and smiled at him.

"Exams today, I'll see you at lunch," he said to his sister, he touched her head then bent forward and kissed her cheek. He looked at Hero then turned to the hallway.

Kikyko smiled and looked at Hero.

"What?" she said to him.

"Nothing…" Hero said to her he kept his eyes on Inuko as he disappeared in to the crowd.

"What seriously, he's my brother…" Kikyko said to Hero.

"I know, so let's go to class," Hero said to her. She smiled and followed him.

"So you never really answered my question," Hero said to Kikyko as they walked to class together.

"Uh about me being your girlfriend?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded to her.

"Oh, well okay sure," she said and smiled.

"Great…." He said and took her hand.

* * *

"So much paperwork," Miroku said at the round table.

"How are we going to open a shop and another online website if we can't finalize what we have now," I said looking over the papers.

"Maybe we should bring Kikyko and Kira in to look over these numbers," Rin said rubbing her stomach she looked over some of the papers and sighed.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked her noticing her discomfort.

"No food will only make me nauseous right now," she said and reached over for the magazine cover and inserts.

"Maybe we need to use more catching images, since we tailor to humans, demon's half demons and all men maybe we should mix up the inserts with all different types of men, maybe Inuko and his friends might help with a few shots again. Or we can branch out to women and children as well," Rin said again. Sesshomaru watched her carefully, she kept rubbing her stomach and taking in a few deep breaths.

"She's right you know last month's online magazine and the hardcopy was successful and brought in more revenue because the boys posed for images and we used Hitoshi and other human men and boys in it," Miroku said from the table. He diverted his eyes to Rin as she stood up and ran out of the office to the bathroom.

"Great!" Sesshomaru said going after her.

"She is almost two weeks pregnant; this is going to be a hard month for her," I said at the table watching Sesshomaru near the bathroom door.

"Sorry," Rin said coming back into the office with Sesshomaru.

"If your hungry you should eat, we can order something healthy," Miroku said to her.

"Okay," she said and sat down.

"You guys look over these spreads I'm going to order food," I said to them getting up. I left the office and went to the front desk. We had hired Misha and another women to help with production of the magazines and with secretary work. Mish waved at me from the desk, as I picked up the phone. I nodded to her and dialed a number.

"Rin I think your right, we need to branch out more maybe have women, children, teenagers, young boys and girls in our magazines, have a final full website that tailors to everyone," Miroku said to her.

"Do we have the budget or even the funds to proceed with something like this, it'll take all nighters and long hours to make this possible," Sesshomaru said to him.

"I ordered some vegetarian dishes Rin," I said as I came back in to the office. The glass doors closed behind me. I came around the table and sat down.

"Thank you," she said and smiled.

"Maybe Kikyko and Kira can look over our budget books to see if this is possible," I said to Miroku. He looked at me and nodded.

"That might work," he said again.

"Wow," Misha said at the desk.

"Don't get any idea's Misha, the boss is married with children, all of them are…." Yuri said to her. She tapped her papers on the desk then stood up and went over to the copier.

"Don't those type of men though, demons and such usually have more then one mate?" Misha turned in her chair and asked her.

"Are you crazy, they don't have more then one mate, gosh Misha, stop drooling over our boss and get some real work done, we are interns and students we need these jobs for credits towards our college year," Yuri said to her. We hired Yuri and Misha as interns from a campus we sponsor in city it's the same college Inuko and Hakura want to attend. So Misha and Yuri were hired as secretaries and because of their educational backgrounds in advertising and marketing we use their skills for all our online and hardcopy magazine articles.

"He's so gorgeous though, I mean wow… have you even seen his wife?" Misha said turning around in her chair. Yuri came towards her and sat down.

"No no one has met their wives, well except Rin since she works here," Yuri said to Misha.

"Do you even know how old he is? Gosh Misha we are as old as his oldest son," Yuri said to her. Misha looked at her then to the office.

"There's no way he's in his thirties or even forties," Misha said to Yuri.

"Trust me I think his wife is much younger," Yuri said to her and nodded.

"I bet she's gorgeous, she's so lucky…" Misha said again and stretched in her seat. That's when some boy on a bike parked near the main doors. Misha got up to let him in.

* * *

"Lunch about bloody time that exam was so brutal," Kenta sighed deeply as he pushed his tray along the line.

"Tell me about it, I'll be damn glad when this week is over, I can finally plan my wedding," Inuko said and looked over to the table. He saw Kikyko and Hero come into the cafeteria.

"If he wants to sit with us let him, don't make this hard for your sister… maybe if we get to know him…." Hitoshi said to Inuko.

"Whatever!" Inuko said and took his tray off the counter. The guys followed them to the table.

"Hi," Kikyko said to everyone. Hakura and Kira smiled and grabbed her pulling her down to a seat.

"Uhh, heheh is it okay if Hero joins us?" she said to everyone.

"Yeah he can join us," Hitomi chimed loudly. He nodded to us and sat down.

Inuko and the boys sat down and said nothing.

"Aah," Kikyko said looking at her phone. Kira sighed as well.

"What is it?" Inuko said twirling his chop sticks.

"Dad wants me and Kira to come to the office tonight," Kikyko said and sighed deeply.  
"Great accounting," Kira said and also sighed.

"I thought you like math?" Hero said to her. Kikyko smiled and looked at him.

"I do, but you haven't worked for my dad and uncles before," Kikyko said to him then sighed again.

"Yeah my dad questions us over everything and every number, I mean our math is usually always right and yet to my dad wants us to 'show our work'," Kira laughed and looked at her phone.

"Hahhaa, yeah dad can be like that that's true," Hakura said and nodded.

"Inuko since your marrying Hakura, does that mean Miroku is a second dad to me now too?" Kikyko asked him. Hero held his hand to his mouth and laughed.

"No idiot, he'll be my father in law," Inuko said to her and shook his head.

"Although you have called him dad a few times," Kira said to Kikyko.

"No I haven't," Kikyko said holding her chopsticks to her mouth.

"Yup one time when you were three, hahahah it was so funny," Kira said and teased her. Inuko looked at her confused.  
"Did your sister actually do that?" Kenta said to him he leaned in near him and whispered.

Inuko shook his head slowly.

"I think she's teasing her," Hitoshi said and laughed.

Hero looked at Kikyko admiring her, Inuko's eyes didn't stop looking at him. Hero would watch Kikyko as she pushed her hair back and laughed, or when one of the girls would tease her and she'd get huffy. He smiled and watched her.

"Hey… your sister's not a little girl anymore," Hitoshi said to Inuko. Inuko turned his head to him.

"I know…" He said then looked at her again.

"I won't be around to protect her anymore," Inuko said to the guys. Reno touched his shoulder and looked at Kikyko as well.

"You can't always protect her Inuko," he said to him.

"I know…" Inuko said again and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go its another InuYasha. This chapter is really messed up lol not really we reveal some real shit in this chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Tuesday After School**

"Thanks, Inuko no need to come back and get us," Kikyko said to her brother. He parked the car in front of the office and turned it off.

"Dad needed me to come in as well," he said unbuckling his seatbelt. Kikyko smiled and opened the car door.

"Hey hello," Yuri said at the counter as Inuko held the door opened for the girls.

"Your fathers are in the office room," she said as they passed her.

"Hi Yuri, Misha," Kikyko said to them. They waved as the kids passed them.

"Aaah," Misha said and sighed.

"What is it Misha?" Yuri said to her.

"She's so gorgeous, her eyes, her black hair, her thin body, how is she related to that boy and the daughter of our boss…." Misha said with a deep sigh. Inuko's ears twitched he turned his head to her and then laughed as he held the doors to the office opened for Kira and Kikyko.

"Maybe she has a different father and same mother?" Yuri said looking at Misha. Misha looked at her curious. Inuko laughed when he heard this and shook his head.

"There you guys are," Miroku said from the table, we had opened containers of food and papers scattered all over the table. Kikyko giggled and came around the table and sat down next to Rin.

Inuko and Kira sat down.

"So, we have a few ideas we wanted to run by you kids," Miroku said standing up. He came around the table and passed out a sheet Rin had typed up. Kira opened one of the food containers and smiled.

"Hey," I said noticing the kids at the table, I came in behind Kikyko and kissed her cheek. She giggled and poked at the container in front of her. I sat down next to her, Sesshomaru next to Rin.

"Woah what's this?" Inuko said reading over the paper.

"Do we have a budget for this?" Kira said reading the sheet as well. Kikyko was too interested in the food in the container she didn't even look over the sheet.

She picked up a roll and ate it smiling.

"Well we think if we expand and bring in women, children, girls, teenagers and more younger clothing lines we'd be able to open an actually clothing shop within a couple of months," Rin said nodding.

"Nice," Inuko said nodding.

"This could work, I mean the guys would definitely be interested in helping again, and I'm sure Hitomi and Rika won't mind either," Inuko said flipping over the sheet.

"That's exactly why we asked you to come Inuko," Miroku said to him. He turned his gaze to Kikyko who was picking at the platter and giggling. He shook his head at her as she reached over the table for some hot sauce.

"Well I could ask the guys after we are done our exams, I'm sure they won't mind doing this," Inuko said again.

"The budget is there but the math is all wrong," Kikyko said with her mouth full, I turned my eyes to her and hit her with the paper over her head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I said to her. She looked at me and quickly swallowed her food.

"What do you mean?" Miroku said to her.

"Well…" she said picking up the piece of paper.

"The manufacturing company we use is Tadahiro Manufacturing, they own the biggest and most expensive men's stores in all of Japan, they employee a team of 180 people in a branch, to which we have a section of, that produce our line of clothing," Kikyko said. I lifted my eyes to her curious as to where this was going.

"Yes Kikyko that's right, what are you getting at?" Miroku said to her, I saw Kira flip through the papers and the binder on the table.

"She's right, we need to cut costs…." She said looking at a budget sheet of last year.

"How do you mean?" Sesshomaru said looking at Kikyko and Kira.

"Well," Kikyko said sliding her chair out. She came around the table to the binder and looked over it. She pulled out the sheet and went over to the projector. She put the sheet on the screen and clicked the remote. A screen came down from the wall and Kikyko dimmed the lights.

"See we use this company to manufacture and produce all our clothes for online only, meaning made to order, if we expand… we need to cut costs, meaning we can't use this group anymore. We would have to find another manufacturing company that is cheaper and more affordable," she said circling a red circle around last year's budget.

"Huh," Miroku said from the table. Kira nodded and stood up.

"How did we not notice this last year, Tadahiro Manufacturing takes 45% of our sales to pay for the section we use," Kira said looking at the screen.

"Uh girls you lost me," Miroku said looking at them.

"I'm way to lost in this," Inuko said opening his container.

"We have a huge space downstairs father that we use for photography and photo sessions for the spreads, we could move the production company here, we can set up our own manufacturing company and higher interns and students and maybe even their instructors, to set up our clothing lines. Misha and Yuri are marketing and advertising students, that same college has a huge fashion design section…." Kira said nodding.

"See this is why these girls are geniuses," Inuko said waving his chopsticks in the air.

"You mean drop Tadahiro Manufacturing and open our own manufacturing section?" Sesshomaru said turning his chair around.

"Yes, exactly… interns only need to be paid 25% as per college policy, and they use all their skills for credits as well. You're not only helping them pay their tuitions but also helping them make their grades," Kira said looking at Kikyko.

"Mhm, and if we do this this month within two months we would have enough in the budget cap to open a shop, once a shop is open the revenue from that can allow us to have a bigger manufacturing company if we choose not to use interns after that," Kikyko said looking at the screen.

"Wow…. I love that girl," I said from the table and sighed watching as Kikyko wrote on the screen. Not only smart and beautiful like her mother but amazing as well.

"Wow," Miroku said standing up. He came over to Kira and Kikyko and touched their shoulders.

"Girls…. You both are amazing," he said to them. Kikyko giggled and tapped her hands together.

"Well Kikyko if you stopped acting stupid at home maybe that brain of yours could run this business one day," Inuko teased her at the table. She turned and looked at him.

"You're a stupid head Inuko!" she said and pulled her hair up into a bun. She wrapped it and came back to the table.

"Hehhehehe," he laughed and got up.

"Hahaha so cute," Rin said laughing at their squabble. Sesshomaru touched her head and nodded.

"Stop teasing your sister," I said to him shaking my head at his remark.

"I'm heading home, if you don't need me for anything else, I'll call the guys and pass this idea over to them…" Inuko said taking his container to the garbage.

"Actually Inuko, hang on a moment," Miroku said to him. I looked at Miroku curious.

"Uh yes?" Inuko said holding his container over the garbage bin. He dropped it in and looked at Miroku.

"Well… have a seat I'd like to talk to you about something…" Miroku said again. I looked at Miroku curious, we never really discussed anything else on the agenda, so I was curious as to where this was going.

"I know you're going into business at the college you applied too… do you know if you've got accepted yet?" Miroku asked him and sat down.

"Uh no, both Hakura and I didn't get our acceptance letters yet," Inuko said rubbing his head, he returned to the seat and sat down.

"Well… I would like to offer you the opportunity to run the shop have it as your own business when we open it," Miroku said to him. Kikyko looked to her Uncle then to the papers in front of her. Kira sat down next to Kikyko and also looked the papers over.

"You mean, make me a shareholder?" Inuko said a little confused.

"Yes, I want my daughter well taken care of and since this is a family business… I thought I would give my son in law a share of the company," Miroku said to him. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Miroku… thanks," I said to him. Miroku was the main holder of the company, Sesshomaru and I were owners as well but also had shares in the company. So far within the 8 years we have had this company opened each year our profits have double and rose.

"Really… uh wow thank you," Inuko said to him. Miroku smiled and got up from the chair he came around to Inuko. Inuko stood up as well and he hugged him.

"Well I know what type of man you are and how well you have been raised, I rather keep the business within our family and what better way to do so then to give it to our children…" he said to him. I also got up and came around to them.

"Well this is great…" I said as well touching Inuko's shoulder.

"Ha ha brother thinks I'm stupid huh, look at yourself now you're the biggest stupid head ever…" Kikyko teased him.

"Can I hit her, please let me hit her," Inuko said crossing his arms. He looked at Kikyko and narrowed his eyes to her.

"Hit her and I kill you," I said to him. Miroku laughed and shook his head returning to his seat.

"Hehehe," Kikyko giggled in her seat.

That night was long it was almost 8pm, Inuko had returned home and Kikyko and Kira had their papers, calculators and all the year budget binders opened on the table. Rin had pulled up her chair near them helping them with the paperwork.

"Rin are you okay?" Kikyko said to her as she rubbed her belly.

"Yes Kiki I'm fine, I've just been very uncomfortable this week," she said to her leaning back in her chair.

"Maybe I should take Rin home so she can rest for the night," Sesshomaru said leaning into her seat. He touched her forehead and then her stomach.

"No… these books need to be finalized," she said touching her hand over Sesshomaru's, she closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"You have a fever," he said to her, touching her face and her forehead.

"Huh?" Kikyko said worried.

"Rin are you okay?" Miroku said coming around the table to her.

"No she's not okay," Sesshomaru said worried he turned her chair and tapped her face.

"Rin?" I said dropping my book to the table, I came over to her worried.

"I'll call an ambulance," Kira said panicked she reached over the table to the phone.

* * *

The ambulance drove through traffic its siren blaring, I took the girls with me and Miroku following behind the ambulance. Sesshomaru rode with Rin, I've never seen him so worried about her as he was in the office, she passed out, we didn't know why... her fever was so high we were more concerned for her unborn child.

"Yes momma don't worry," Kikyko said over the phone to her mother.

"Sweetheart call me tell me everything that happens, do you need us to go to the hospital?" Kagome said to her over the phone. Inuko and Hakura looked over to Kagome worried. Sango held Makoto in her arms and was feeding her when Kagome put the phone on speaker.

"No momma, is grandpa working today can we call him?" Kikyko asked.

"Yes sweetie, I'll call my mother and make sure your grandfather is aware of what's going on, you tell Rin we love her," Kagome said to Kikyko.

"Kikyko tell Rin and Sesshomaru not to worry or panic, women can get sick when they are pregnant, I'm sure she'll be just fine," Sango said to her over the phone.

"Yes momma, I will aunt Sango, don't worry okay…" Kikyko said again and clicked her phone.

I looked at Kikyko through the mirror as she and Kira held hands, they looked worried both of them. Rin is a very important part of their lives, even though she was a child herself she helped raise them and take care of them as they grew up, of course they'd worry about her.

As the ambulance pulled in, I saw Kagome's father run out from the hospital towards the ambulance.

"Great grandpa's here," Kikyko said and smiled. We got out of the car and followed them.

"Don't worry everyone, Rin will be just fine… let us take her, we'll run a few tests," Kagome's father said to us as we followed him through the hospital.

"She's pregnant I'm very concerned for our child," Sesshomaru said coming towards her as they stopped her gurney near a front desk.

"Sesshomaru do not worry yourself, I'm sure everything is just fine," he said and smiled. He pulled his face mask over his face and followed the nurses as they pulled Rin to a room.

"Sesshomaru, don't worry…. I'm sure everything is okay," I said to him touching his shoulder. He looked at me then touched his face and sighed deeply.

We turned to the waiting room and waited.

After about an hour Kagome's father came out of a room and down the hallway towards us.

"Rin is just fine, she's just very exhausted, pregnant women go through this, she's actually two months pregnant, the baby is growing healthy and fast," he said holding up a sonogram. He smiled and passed it over to us.

"What?" Sesshomaru said taking it from him. We smiled and looked at the picture.

"She's doing well and so is the baby, I suggest she not work anymore and stay mostly at home, maybe with Kagome and Sango… she needs to eat more, and the baby needs to grow more, I'll give her some vitamins. They won't harm the baby, but they will make her stronger," he said reaching into his jacket pocket for a pad.

"Wow Sesshomaru," I said looking at the sonogram again.

"Grandpa thank you," Kikyko said to him. He smiled as she came around us and hugged her.

"Oh precious you are so welcome, come and visit us with your brothers and sister we miss the four of you," he said touching her hair. She smiled and hugged her grandfather. I smiled and touched Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

"So, she can come home?" Sesshomaru said to him his eyes didn't leave the sonogram.

"She can, she's awake and doing well, she passed out due to exhaustion, her fever is gone, and everything is well." Kagome's father said again. He kissed Kikyko's head and handed Miroku a prescription.

"I'll go get this for Rin," Miroku said and touched Sesshomaru on the shoulder, Kira smiled and followed her father as they went down the hallway to a small pharmacy nestled near a reception desk.

"Oh and Sesshomaru, you have a daughter…." Kagome's father said. He tapped his shoulder and laughed, he kissed Kikyko's head again and turned to a nurse who came towards him.

"I have a what…. A girl?" he said surprised. I chuckled and nodded.

"Hahaha, awesome," I said and nodded again.

"That's great Sesshomaru congratulations we have to throw a baby shower for Rin, oh this is a definite must," Miroku said coming back towards us.

"Rin is in the next room over there, the nurse will take you Sesshomaru," Kagome's father said to him. He looked to us and nodded then smiled as he left the waiting room with the nurse.

"Yay!" Kikyko giggled excitedly.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed her mother.

"Momma is going to freak out," she said and giggled.

Sesshomaru looked at me then to the room.

"Go Sesshomaru, go see Rin…" I said to him. He nodded and went down the hallway.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said in the room. She was getting dressed.

He looked at her then grabbed her and hugged her.

"I was so worried," He said touching her head.

"We have a girl Sesshomaru," she said to him. He held her closer and kissed her head.

"I'm so happy… we have a girl, and she might even happy puppy ears," Rin said and giggled. He shook his head and smiled hugging her.

"I don't care if she's a half demon, or even a full demon, I was scared we lost her…. I just want her to be healthy and strong," he said stroking her head. Rin sighed happily and nodded.

"Ohhh, Sesshomaru," Rin said pulling her body away from him. She looked at him and touched his face.

"Can we name her after your mother? Kimi…" she said to him. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her.

-snap-

"Hehehehe," Kikyko giggled. Sesshomaru hissed and turned his eyes to her.

"KIKYKO!" he shouted at her, he was about to let go of Rin and grab Kikyko's phone when Rin giggled and turned Sesshomaru's face to her again, so he didn't kill Kikyko. He kissed her again pulling her to closer.

**Instagram Post**

"Hehehe, when your Uncle and Rin find out they have a little girl. AND SHE'S A PUP!" Kikyko posted the picture of them kissing.

Sango: OHHHHHH RIN, I'M SO HAPPY WE JUST FOUND OUT!

Kagome: Congratulations Rin, Sesshomaru oh we must throw a baby shower this is a must.

Ayame: Little Rin is not so little anymore, now a mother of her own. Congrates you two!

Shippou: Wow great! I'm so excited as well.

Kohaku: Rin congrates, Sesshomaru congrates I'm so happy for the both of you. I know she will be well loved and well taken care of ….

Miroku: And well spoiled! Hahahah!

(Be luck your Uncle didn't kill you for taking that pick!) I laughed and posted this.

**-End post-**

We all piled into the car and followed the taxi that Rin and Sesshomaru took. I heard Kikyko in the back-seat giggling.

"Why are you so giggly?" I said to her. She giggled again and said nothing.

"She's talking to her boyfriend," Kira teased her. I grunted and tapped my fingers against the steering wheel. I hated that boy and I didn't want him near her again.

"Calm down InuYasha no need to get angry over that," Miroku said touching my arm.

"Oh wow Kikyko congrates to your uncle and aunt," Hero said to her through message.

"Thank you, I'm so happy for them…" she replied and smiled again. I tilted the mirror and looked at her. She looked happy, I sighed and didn't say anything.

"Wow, well then… what are you doing right now?" he asked her.

"Driving home from the hospital I still have homework, dad and my uncle had us balance the books…." She smiled and replied to him again.

"Hey since tomorrow is Wednesday there's this great movie playing want to go?" he said to her. She lifted her eyes to me, she could see how agitated I was.

"Let me ask my father and I'll get back to you," she replied to him. She pushed her phone into her pocket.

* * *

"Good night Kira, good night uncle Miroku," Kikyko said in our drive way. Sango was at the door waving at us waiting for them. I waved back and put my arm over Kikyko's shoulder.

"So…." I said to her. Miroku smiled as Kira pulled her hand through her father's arm and followed him.

"Daddy could I ask you something?" she said to me. I looked at her and locked the car with the key.

"Yes?" I said curious.

"I know you don't like Hero and that your mad I went on a date with him without asking you…." She started to say. I touched her head and looked at her.

"You're my baby girl Kiki I worry about you," I said to her. She smiled and pulled my hand from her head.

"He asked me to a movie tomorrow," she said again. I sighed I knew that's what she was going to ask, another date with him, I touched my hand to her face and leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Do you like him Kiki?" I asked her and rubbed my thumb along her cheek. She touched my hand and smiled.

"Yes papa I do," she said again.

"Then you can go to the movie," I said to her. She smiled and hugged me.

"Just be careful and call me if you need anything," I said and touched her hair.

"I will papa, thank you…" she said and pulled her arms from around me. She smiled and headed towards the house; Kagome was coming out the door as Kikyko came towards her. She touched her head and smiled as Kikyko went into the house.

I looked at Kagome as she came towards me.

"Hi," she said Mako was in her arms babbling.

"Hey" I said and leaned forward to kiss her. Mako laughed and giggled.

"She's so jealous," Kagome said laughing.

"She wouldn't fall asleep… she wanted to stay awake and wait for her daddy to get home huh little one," Kagome said touching her face. I smiled and took her from her arms.

"Is that so!" I threw her to the air, and she laughed and giggled loudly. Then I pulled her to my face and kissed her. She giggled and pulled her hands to her face.

"It was sweet of you to let Kikyko go out again tomorrow," Kagome said to me taking my arm. I followed her to the house.

"If she likes him, I won't deny her the chance to meet someone, who knows… he might be the right guy for her," I said as Kagome closed the door behind us. Kagome smiled and took Mako from me.

* * *

As Kagome put Mako down in her bassinet I went to the closet to change.

"So I went grocery shopping today," she said to me from the bedroom. I peered out at her curious.

"Oh?" I said and took off my shirt.

"Yeah Shippou went with us, he hated it hahaha, I told him I needed a man to help us carry the bags, he complained the whole time," she laughed and put Mako's pink bear in the bassinet.

"Yeah he always complains," I said to her and pulled the muscle shirt over my head.

"Also some really cute guy thought I had a nice butt. He followed me and Sango around the store just staring at my butt, Sango pointed it out when we got to the meat section because he was being really creepy," she said and giggled. I peered out at her.

"You do have a nice butt, its round and firm and small," I said to her in the closet. She giggled again.

"Did he ask you for your number?" I teased her. She went quiet for a moment then I heard her giggle again.

"Oh yeah, then he got Sango's purse in the face, and Shippou almost hit him too," she laughed and sat down at her vanity. I chuckled and went to the bathroom keeping the door opened.

"You know he was kind of cute, although he lacked one thing I really really like in a man," she said behind me. I turned and looked at her.

"Oh what's that?" I said to her as she came towards me.

"My mans puppy ears that I love so much, and his hard firm strong body," she said walking around me. Her hands touched my muscles I chuckled and flexed. This made her giggle and blush.

"You like that huh?" I teased her and lifted my arms. She laughed and touched my biceps.

"Here's a good one, Misha thought Kikyko was adopted, or had a different father…" I said to her and crossed my arms. Her hands touched my arms then she looked at me and laughed.

"HAHAHAHHA, A DIFFERENT FATHER HAHAHHA LIKE WHO I WANT TO MEET HIM?" Kagome laughed covering her mouth.

"Yeah if you do find out will you let me know... he might want his daughter back," I rubbed her head, she looked at me again then laughed.

"Wow, maybe because she thinks your wife might be a half demon as well," she laughed again then came to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Well I do have kinda of a half demon wife, I did leave my love bite in your shoulder last night," I said to her. She pulled down her shirt off her shoulder and noticed it.

"Oh so that's what that was I thought I got bite by something," she said touching it.

"Yeah me," I said and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head against hers. Her hands touched mine and she smiled.

"Wow, so strong…" she said rubbing my arms.

I chuckled and pulled my arms closer to her. She grabbed my arms and sighed.

"So my bite does mean your bound to me for life, meaning that man that hit on you, well sorry for his luck, your mine… he can't have you," I said and kissed her head. She looked at me in the mirror.

"Oh god that means when I'm an old women Hoshi will be married and when I'm an old old women Mako will be out of the house," I sighed deeply.

"Why are you worried about that, you're going to be a young gorgeous mother and watch all your kids get married, and we'll have gran-kids," I said to her and watched her in the mirror. She pulled her hands from me then turned to me.

"HAKURA'S NOT PREGNANT IS SHE?" she said loudly. I looked at her then laughed.

"How would I know this Inuko doesn't tell me anything about their love life, seriously…." I said and laughed. Kagome hit me over the head then mumbled to herself and walked out of the bathroom. I heard her leave the bedroom.

"Great she's going to interrogate our son," I said going after her.

"Woah woah, hang on there, crazy women," I said grabbing her by the waist pulling her back in to the room.

"Hey… not fair, I wanted to ask my son if his fiancee is pregnant," she said hitting my arms as I pulled her in.

"Hahha, she's not… okay your sons smarter than that, he wants to wait until their married," I said to her and closed the bedroom door. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't you start with that," I said and touched her nose. I came around her to Mako's bassinet.

"I want a grandchild," she said to me and pouted again. I looked over at her while covering Mako up with the blanket.

"Seriously, first you want another baby now a grandchild, wow we'll need to build a bigger house," I said to her.

"So Kagome, I think I saw a grey hair there on your head," I said to her and came towards the bed.

"What…." I heard her say then I heard her grumble and before I knew it she ran at me and jumped me.

"DAMN," I said as she pulled me to the ground.

"Grey hair huh, are you calling me old," she said to me holding my arms down.

"Well its one grey hair…. And your what 45 now or something," I said to her the slapped her butt. She grumbled and pushed my arms down again.

"Cut that out, I should've let that man at the market take my phone number," she said taunting me. I looked at her and smiled.

"I thought you were going to pick up another husband from the market anyway," I teased her again.

"AARUGH YOU MAKE ME SO MAD," she said and hit me on the shoulder. I chuckled and wrestled her off me.

"Stop being so feisty," I said and slapped her butt again.

"I'M 36 YOU STUPID DOG…." She started rambling. I grabbed her off me and pinned her to the ground and kissed her.

"Mmmm," she said and giggled and pulled her arms around my neck.

* * *

**Wednesday **

"Aaaah, how did this happen," I heard Kikyko's voice from her bedroom. I peered over at Kagome who was getting dressed. She pulled Mako from her bassinet and came around the bed.

"What is she complaining about now, I can't have a quiet day of peace…." she sighed and ranted, then went out the room. I adjusted my shirt and followed her.

"Aaaah," Kikyko said in her bathroom.

"Kikyko?" Kagome said knocking on the door.

"DON'T COME IN HERE MOMMA," she said through the door.

"Honey is something wrong?" she asked through the door. She turned to me as I came in to Kikyko's room. I sniffed the air then cringed. Great! I took a step away from the door.

"Ahhh no way," we heard Kikyko's voice again. Okay now I was concerned. Kagome pushed Makoto to my arms. She looked at me and giggled.

"Mom needs to deal with this, you get Hoshiki ready for school, or make breakfast or something…." Kagome said to me pushing me out of Kikyko's room.

"What was that about Mako?" I said looking at the door as she closed it behind me.

Mako giggled and tapped my face with her hands. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes to her.

"Let's make breakfast," I told her taking her down the hallway.

Kikyko opened her bedroom door and peered out to her mother who was standing by the door.

"Moooom," she said and opened the door, she was wrapped in a towel.

"What's wrong Kiki?" Kagome said coming into the bathroom.

"I'm uhh…. Well, bleeding…" she stuttered out then her face turned a blush pink.

"OOOOOHHHH KIKYKO," Kagome said hugging her.

"YOU'RE A WOMEN NOW, oooh my baby is now a real women," she said giggling.

"MOM NOT SO LOUD," Kikyko chimed and we heard her bathroom door slam.

"I have to tell Sango," Kagome said reaching for Kikyko's phone on the sink.

"MOM….. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT," she shouted at her.

"Ooooh my baby girl," she said again.

"Great!" Inuko said in the kitchen.

"Yeah I figured that's what it was…. Great more angry women," I sighed deeply and came around Inuko.

"What's sis shouting about upstairs?" Hoshiki said fixing his school uniform. Inuko grabbed him and covered his ears.

"Does this mean she's going to have spontaneous outbursts and cry if she doesn't get what she wants every month," Inuko said to me. I sighed deeply and nodded.

"That's what happens when you live with women," I said and sighed again. Hoshiki pushed Inuko's hands from his ears.

"Inuko," he said to him and hissed.

"Great!" Inuko said coming around Hoshiki to the kitchen again.

"Your marrying a woman, might want to prepare for the outbursts…" I said to him touching his shoulder. Then I saw him sulk and sigh deeply.

"Oh god!" he said and sighed again.

"I don't get it," Hoshiki said on the stool. I turned to him and touched his head.

"Let's just say, your sister has become a woman, and that means every month we are in deep sh—" I was about to finish my words when Kagome hit me with Makoto's baby bottle.

"Swear and I'll kill you," she said to me. Hoshiki laughed and said nothing.

"Yeah well," I was about to finish my words when I saw Kikyko come through the hallway. She was walking awkwardly and had a pale expression to her face.

"She's not sick so don't question her," Kagome said crossing her arms. She took Makoto from me and started talking to her.

I sighed deeply.

"Great!"

* * *

**Tadahiro Household**

"Hero," Hero's father said to him from the dining room table.

"Yes father?" Hero said to his father as he adjusted his tie coming down the stairs of their mansion.

"I have a meeting with "Youkai and Tailor for Men" company today, isn't that where your girlfriends father works?" he asked his son looking through the papers.

"I believe so, why do you ask father?" Hero said to him.

"They want to pull out of our company and set up their own tailoring company," he said angry he lifted the papers to his face then threw then down on the table.

"Oh why is that a bad thing?" Hero said coming around his father.

"That girl do what you will with her and get ride of her, women are useless they are not worth the time or effort…. Especially when they are the ones who make dangerous business plans such as this," his father said to him and stood up.

"What is this about?" Hero said to his father as he came around his son to the kitchen.

"Apparently that girl you are seeing she does the accounting to this company and she is the one who balances the books, she was the one who decided the decision to pull us from their brand which will cost my company a 45% decrease in sales," he said agitated.

Hero looked at his father and then to the paper he held up to him. He took the paper and read it.

"I seriously don't see a problem father, if they don't want to use your company for the manufacturing of their clothing line then what's the problem, that just means they are successful enough to branch out," Hero said reading over the fax.

"Branch out, I crush small companies like this, I buy them out then shut them down, so they do not compete against my company," he said to his son crossing his arms.

"Do you know how your own mother died son, she was pregnant with a boy, your unborn brother…. Until she was shot down by an arrow through the chest by a woman, a powerful woman with spiritual powers killed your mother," his father said to him.

Hero looked at his father then put the paper down.

"I know that," he said to him the turned to table.

"I was a powerful panther lord in the time we lived, in our land before this, our kingdom was prosperous I had many soldiers and men at our disposal," his father bellowed and followed him to the table.

"Father why are you telling me this," Hero said to him.

"Because I want you to know women are weak, they are nothing more than empty useless vessels," he said to his son.

"Was mother that to you?" Hero said pushing his books into his bag.

"No, your mother was a powerful demon a woman like no other, fierce dangerous, noble, she would fight battles and kill anything or anyone who came near her kingdom. Even though she resembled a human woman, and walked amongst our people as a woman, she was a fierce and powerful panther demon from a neighboring tribe whom I fell in love with," Hero's father said behind him.

"Then why are you giving me this meaningless speech," Hero said to his father, he turned to him and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Because that girl, is useless to you son, find yourself a powerful woman a woman from your mother's family," his father said to him. Hero looked at his father then came around him.

"Your scared of Kikyko's intelligence, that a woman may bring down your company," he said to his father, he reached for his keys from the counter.

"Kikyko…. Is that her name?" his father said to him.

"Why does that matter to you? I like Kikyko, she's smart and a good person," Hero said to his father. His father grabbed his arm and turned him around.

He grabbed his son by the arms.

"She is too powerful and too dangerous for you to be with, her mother was the women who killed your own mother," his father said to him. Hero's eyes widened with shock.

"NO, that's not true… your wrong, you said a woman with spiritual powers dressed as a priestess killed my mother," Hero moved his arms from his father's grasp.

"Yes, she did kill your mother, your mother was on a hunt with three members of her family, I was with her. You were protected behind our walls, we found a village, a small village, we were going to raid it and kill its demons and bring them back to our kingdom. Your mother sniffed out a young demon girl playing with her demon brother and some human children, girls, your mother was about to attack the child when a white arrow filled with spiritual powers struck your mother and killed her. The last I saw was a women standing over these children protecting them, her words struck my soul 'do not ever think to come to this village again or attack my children, I will sacrifice my life to keep them safe, that women deserved what she got, begone before a much more powerful demon finds your scent and kills all of you for attacking his children,' then the women disappeared with the two children. That night our entire kingdom was destroyed by a powerful demon, a dog demon and a monk, they had many other demons with them, all for children, all because we attacked some pathetic weak children. I will never forget that day or that women," his father said to him. Hero clenched his hands to fists.

"You are wrong, Kikyko's mother isn't like that I met her, I saw her at the door when I picked up Kikyko for our first date," Hero said to his father.

"You met the women…" his father said to him.

"She's a kind woman, you are wrong, maybe it wasn't Kikyko's mother who did this… so I'm going to school," Hero turned from his father to the hallway.

"Ask that girl if her mother's name is Kagome, the lady of the village of Kaede," his father said to him. Hero stopped for a moment and looked over to his father, then continued to the door. He slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

"Aahahahhaha, Inuko stop," Kikyko's voice laughed as they walked through the school to their lockers. He was tickling Kikyko's side with his claws, she pushed his hand away and hit him in the shoulder hard. He snickered and rubbed his arm.

"I sent over the numbers that Misha and Yuri sent to me to father and Miroku, this should help with there meeting today," Kikyko said looking at the spreadsheet on her phone. Inuko looked at her and hugged her.

"This is why I love you you're so amazing," He said and nuzzeled her. She pushed him away.

"Stop your embarrassing me," she said pushing her brother away. Hakura smiled.

"So you don't love me anymore or something…" she pouted and crossed her arms. He smiled and looked at her.

"Nope, I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life, so I have to love you regardless…" he teased her. Hakura crossed her arms and huffed.

"You're such a jerk sometimes, but I still love you," Hakura said to him tapping his head. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Hehehe, Hi Hero…." Kikyko said to him at her locker. He looked at her then to Inuko and Hakura.

Inuko unlocked his locker and pushed his books in then reached for his calculator and pencils.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said to his sister he tapped her head then turned with Hakura. Hero watched him as they disappeared through the crowd.

"I said Hi… Hero are you okay?" Kikyko said to him. He diverted his eyes to her.

"Yeah, so we still on for the movies tonight..." Hero said to her and smiled. She nodded and locked her locker.

* * *

"Well I hope Tadahiro will allow us to pull from his company," Miroku said coming around the table. Misha and Yuri had been recruiting men and women from their college and setting up events to help bring the fashion department to our company. We offered to sponsor two new companies or even junior schools, with support from the public. The public would donate funds in whatever amount they wanted, and they too would have a name on our sponsorship with these schools or companies. Today so far Misha has kept us updated and we've had two other fashion stores donate to our manufacturing branch, with a partnership offer.

"This is great that we have companies wanting to support us and help us, there is a fox demon company run by men and women from our village who are willing to partner with us and allow our brand to be in their stores, and vise versa," Miroku said sitting down.

"Kikyko was right…" I said looking at the papers that were faxed over to us by Yuri. They were Kikyko's spreadsheets.

"I can't believe these girls did all this, Kira and Kikyko… not only smart but they set up these recruiting events as well," Sesshomaru said looking over the papers.

That's when we heard a car pull in near the building. Sesshomaru and I turned our eyes to the doors. We hired Shippou's girlfriend a fashion designer from his college to be our assistant for that day, she didn't only know our brand well, because she and Shippou ran our online website, she also knew every in and out of the Tadahiro company, we were glad she joined us.

"Mr. Tadahiro is here," Yukiko said to us as he came through the door with her. We stood up to greet him. She sat down at the table with us as Tadahiro sat down with his assistant. Miroku nodded and started the meeting.

I kept looking at Tadahiro, for some reason he looked very familiar to me, I wasn't sure where I had seen him from before but his scent and even his appearance looked very familiar. I knew he was a demon; he was a human and a demon like Sesshomaru, his scent was strong. Sesshomaru even seemed to narrow his eyes at him, I think he may have known him too… possibly?

"How dare you allow a young child to do your books and financing, to allow a young…. Women to decide to pull out from a company that is supplying you with everything you need to stay afloat," Tadahiro said crossing his arms. His assistant slid over some papers to us.

"Excuse me that child, is my daughter and my niece… and we felt that having our own manufacturing company will allow us to branch out to stores and other branches across the country," Miroku said to him his voice was loud and agitated.

"If I may sir, but your company takes 45% profit from our manufacturing and our sales, even though we are a website that supplies everything online, I maintain this website and its back end," Yukiko said looking over the spreadsheet.

"That was the original agreement, I help you with your production and help you stay afloat," he said to her.

"We realized that we can decrease this number to 25% by hiring interns and a full fashion department from a local prestigious well-known college," Yukiko added. I looked at her then to him. His posture tensed up and I could see the lines in his forehead crease.

"And a child… decided this for you?" Tadahiro said crossing his arms. He took the spreadsheet that was in front of him and passed it over to his assistant.

"Check these numbers," he said to him.

"That child has a name," Sesshomaru's voice was tense when he said this. I turned to him and touched his shoulder. For some reason he felt exactly what I felt from this man and I could tell from Sesshomaru's mood he wasn't too happy with his presence.

"Yes, a child decided this, she made a right decision and we want to pull from your company," I said frustrated, he was beginning to piss me off. Miroku held his hand up to me so I wouldn't lung at the man and kill him. For some reason his scent was really really starting to get to me, it was very familiar, and all I wanted to do was kill him for some reason.

"Sir, the spreadsheet is flawless, the numbers are correct, this can be done sir. If they pull, they have a budget to establish their own manufacturing company with the same quality of work and standards produced with our company," Tadahiro's assistant said to him as he crunched numbers into his calculator. He took of his glasses and looked at him.

"You want to pull, fine… all because of a little girl thinking it a right decision for you," Tadahiro said reaching into his pocket for a pen.

"Tadahiro I understand you feel our decision is not the right one, because you will be the one loosing the 45% profit, but we are a small stand alone company, regardless weather we pull or not, our company is only a tiny speck… an insignificant object in your organization, you….would lose nothing," Miroku said to him, he crossed his arms and had a tense look to his face.

"Fine, you want to pull then that is your decision, but don't allow women to run a man's business," Tadahiro said and signed the papers. He passed it over to his assistant who stamped the sheet. Yukiko stood up and came around the table to the assistant and took the paper from him.

"Good, if there is nothing more to discuss," Miroku said standing up. Tadahiro stood up with his assistant. Yukiko followed him to the door as Miroku led him outside. Tadahiro turned to Miroku as he held the door opened to him.

"You better watch your company carefully," Tadahiro said to him. Miroku narrowed his eyes to him as Tadahiro walked out of the building with his assistant.

"I did not like that man," Yukiko said coming back into the office.

"His scent…. It is very familiar," Sesshomaru said relaxing his posture.

"What do you mean he's a man," Miroku said coming through the office.

"No Miroku, we've meet him before I'm sure of it, I just can't remember when and where, his scent is that of a demon… not human," I said to him. Miroku looked at me, then to the door as his black car pulled away from our building.

* * *

"Hero?" Kikyko said to him during break. They sat outside in the courtyard leaning against a tree.

"Yes?" He said looking at her.

"You never told me about your mother," she asked pushing her hair back behind her ear. He looked at her then to the sky.

"My mother died when I was 7, I'm an only child and live with my father," he said to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked…" Kikyko said to him. He smiled and turned to her.

"She was killed by a very powerful women," Hero said touching Kikyko's face she looked at him and blushed.

"I'm sorry Hero…" she said to him. He leaned forward to her.

"I hate that guy," Hoshiki said at the fence looking out towards Kikyko's school. He could see her and Hero sitting outside under the tree.

Koji squinted his eyes and looked through the fence.

"Is that Kikyko?" he said trying to get a good look.

"Yeah and she's dating him, dad let her," Hoshiki said and huffed.

"He looks nice…. I think," Koji said to him. Hoshiki turned his eyes to Koji.

"What?" Koji said looking at him. Hoshiki then looked back out through the fence.

"HE KISSED HER… WHAT THE…" Hoshi said as he narrowed his eyes to his sister.

Hero leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kikyko. She blushed and pushed him away.

"Please don't," she said touching her mouth.

"Sorry… I just, always wanted to kiss you…" he said to her.

"Please don't do it again, I'm not ready…" she said to him. He touched her face and leaned forward again. She pushed him away.

"I said stop," she said loudly.

"Kikyko… your mother her name is Kagome right?" he whispered to her. She looked at him and slid herself away from him.

"Please don't touch me, and how do you know my mother's name, I never mentioned it," she said nervous.

"My father is going to your father's meeting today, he knows who your father and mother are," Hero said to her sliding himself away from her.

"I want to kill him," Hoshiki said at the fence. Koji touched his shoulder.

"Kill him later, we have to return to class," he said pulling Hoshiki's arm. Hoshiki hissed and pulled his hands from the fence and followed Koji.

"Hero, I don't want to go to the movie tonight... you don't seem to respect girls and I don't like that, I don't like being touched unless you ask me, and I didn't want you to kiss me," she said to him standing up she dusted her skirt as he stood up as well.

"Look I'm sorry, your just so beautiful… I can't help myself," he said to her.

"Please don't I will call you when I feel comfortable and ready to go out again," she said she was about to turn to the school when he grabbed her arm.

He pulled her quickly to a small groove that separated parts of the building and pushed her hard against the wall.

"AAAH, Hero that hurt," she said touching her back. He pushed her again against the wall pinning her firmly against the wall with his hand.

"Listen carefully to me, your mother… I was informed she was the one who was responsible for the death of my mother..." he held his hand to her face.

"Stop…. Let me go please," she said trying to push him away. He lifted his knee to her side keeping her pinned and he leaned forward and kissed her again.

Tears welled up in her eyes as her hands tried to push him away.

"…. You want to know how my mother died, she died by a priestess name Kagome, who was protecting her children. She shot an arrow to my mother's chest and killed her," he said his hand firmly touching Kikyko's face.

"My mother would never do that, she's a kind person," Kikyko stuttered through tears.

"Your mother was the bitch that killed my mother, who took her away from me… you and I are not over, we are going to be together… weather you like it or not, and you… are going to keep your mouth shut…." He slid his hand up her leg and up her skirt.

"NO NO DON'T," she cried and pushed his hand away.

"Then keep your mouth shut you hear me," he said and pulled his hand from under her skirt.

"You tell your parents… you tell anyone even your brother, my father will ensure the death of your mother, for what she did to my mother. You and I will go about as normal, as a couple, do you understand me," he said to her. She looked at him and nodded crying.

"Then behave yourself… Kikyko," he said and pushed her against the wall again. He stepped away from her and turned away back to the school.

Kikyko slid down to the ground crying.

"I… can't even move," she stuttered out crying. She tried to move her arms and her legs, she felt paralyzed unable to even move her hands.

"AAAH," she screamed and cried. She used as much strength as she could to reach for her cell phone from her skirt pocket and pulled it out. It fell to the ground.

"I—n-u—ko I… need you," she typed out with one finger.

"H-u-ry out-side," she managed to type again then she blanked out.

"Huh," Inuko's phone vibrated in his pocket. He opened his locker and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Bro we can't have our phones out in school…" Kenta said to him.

"Shit, its Kikyko…" he said and pushed his phone to his pocket.

"What?" Kenta said he looked at Reno who was also at his locker. Inuko ran through the crowd of students.

Kenta and Reno followed him concerned.

"What's wrong Inuko…" Kenta said as they passed Hero in the hallway.

"Kikyko she's outside, her message sounded distressed," he said running out to the courtyard.

"Find her," Kenta said to his brother. They separated and ran looking around the courtyard for her.

"INUKO!" Reno shouted as he came to the small alley that separated the two buildings, he bent down to Kikyko.

"Shit she's bleeding, badly," he said and took off his school vest.

"Kiki… uh what happened," Inuko said panicked as he and Kenta bent down to her.

Inuko touched his sisters side, she was bleeding so much, he looked at his hand and fear struck his face.

"How is she bleeding what the hell happened," he said angry.

"Calm down we have to stop the bleeding," Kenta said as he pulled Kikyko over they saw a wound on her back near her spin.

"Uh, damn," Inuko said again.

"Call an ambulance," he said angry.

"The hospital is down the block," Reno said to him. Inuko picked her up and ran through the courtyard, the boys where right behind him.

"In-uko," Kikyko's voice mumbled in his arms.

"I'm here…" he said to her as they ran through the hospital door.

"HELP someone please, my sister is badly injured," Inuko said to a lady at the desk.

"Oh gosh, nurse Mina get a gurney and a doctor quickly," the lady at the desk shouted to a nurse. She looked at Kikyko in Inuko's arms and quickly ran down the hallway.

"Please… hurry," Inuko said as a doctor came towards them.

"What happened? Give me the girl," he said quickly taking her from his arms.

"Get me an ER hurry nurse Mina," the doctor said carrying Kikyko, he quickly took her down a hallway. Inuko and the boys stayed near the desk watching as the doctor put Kikyko down on a gurney and ran with her through the hospital.

"Inuko, you have to call your parents…." Kenta said touching his shoulder.

"I can't…." he said his eyes filled with tears. Reno pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Kagome's phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"How… how could I have done this, it's like…my demon part took over me, all because of what my father said this morning. I hurt her, I seriously hurt her, I let my anger over my mother's death…." Hero said in a bathroom stall he held his hand to his chest breathing heavily.

"How could I have done this…. I have to apologize to her, no…. she won't accept my apology, I have to do something," he said again, he composed himself and controlled his breathing. He opened the stall door and went to the sink. He leaned over it.

"She's in the hospital because of me… my father, he put those words in my head, I have to go see her," he said to himself again.

"SHIT!" he said and slammed his fist into the bathroom mirror, it shattered. He walked out of the men's bathroom to the hallway.

"InuYasha…" Miroku said holding the phone in the air.

"What is it Miroku, it's like you seen a ghost or something…" Sesshomaru looked over to us from the fax machine.

"You need to get to the hospital near the school, something happened to Kikyko," Miroku said quickly.

"What…" I said, I dropped the book I had in my hands and grabbed my jacket off the chair and ran.

"What happened Miroku?" Sesshomaru said concerned he came towards him.

* * *

"Hakura…" Inuko sent a message to her. She smiled and unlocked her phone.

"Yes my love, where are you I've been worried you didn't come to class…" she said to him.

"I need you… please, just….. come to the hospital down the block from the school," Inuko sent to her. She read the message and nearly dropped her phone. She turned to her sister and Hitoshi.

"Haku what is it?" Kira said to her she touched her sisters' shoulder.

"Somethings wrong, Inuko's in the hospital," she said worried. Hitoshi looked at her and grabbed her arm.

"Go we have to go," he said to them.

"Hey is something wrong?" Hero said as Kira and her sister passed him quickly in the hallway. Hitoshi turned to him.

"Somethings happened; we're heading to the hospital…." He shouted to him. Hero composed himself and took in a deep breath, he followed them as they left the school hastening his speed, to keep up.

As they approached the hospital, the sliding doors opened and Hakura ran in to the hospital searching for Inuko.

"Excuse me," she said at a counter to a lady.

"Hakura…" Inuko said behind her. She turned and looked at him as her sister and Hitoshi came in after her.

"You… have blood on your shirt," she said and touched her face.

"Inuko, what happened?" Hitoshi said coming towards him. Kenta and Reno stood up from the waiting area and came towards their friends.

"Something happened to Kikyko, she was hurt…. And," Reno said to them. Inuko grabbed Hakura and pulled her to him and held her.

"Oh god, is she okay?" Hakura said touching Inuko's face.

"I don't know…" he said and pressed his head into her shoulder.

"Sango…." Kagome said and dropped her phone. It hit the floor and the screen shattered.

"Kagome, what is it?" she said holding Makoto in her arms feeding a bottle to her. Shippou got up from the couch and came towards her, Rin touched Kagome's shoulder and looked at her concerned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked her concerned.

"Kikyko… I have to go," she said holding back tears.

"Kagome…. Kagome what is it?" Sango said to her. Kagome quickly grabbed her keys off the counter and ran to the door. Sango ran out behind her.

"Kagome talk to me…." She shouted after her.

"Shippou, Rin, quickly let's go," Sango said turning to the hallway, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"YOU…" Inuko said noticing Hero enter the hospital room frantic. He pulled Hakura from him and turned to Hero as he came to the waiting area.

Kenta and Reno could see the anger on Inuko's face the came towards him.

"You little shit.. what did you do to her," Inuko shouted at him. He came towards him and grabbed him by the tie.

"HEY, HEY I DIDN'T DO THIS…" Hero shouted at him grabbing Inuko's hand.

"She was with you… you were the last person with her," Inuko hissed at him.

"Woah Inuko let him go," Kenta said holding out his hand to Inuko pushing him back.

"I can easily kill you, I'll kill you I swear if I find out you did this to her…" Inuko hissed angrily Hakura and Kira came to Inuko. Hakura touched his arm restraining him.

"Don't Inuko…." She said to him.

"Uh… hu!" I said running in to the hospital. I was panicking I didn't know what happened and I was worried out of my mind. I saw Inuko in the waiting area with his friends.

"BACK THE HELL OFF DOG BOY, I DIDN'T DO THIS…" Hero shouted at him pushing him away from him. Inuko was about to start a fight, his friends where restraining him, Reno and Hitoshi came between him and Hero. I saw this and came towards them.

"I'm going to kick your ass…" before Inuko could push Hero I came in front of him stopping him.

"Stop, stand down Inuko," I said to him pushing him back.

Inuko looked at me then to Hero, I looked at his clothes and noticed the blood.

"Change your shirt, your mother doesn't need to see this," I said pushing my shirt in to him. He looked at me and took the shirt, he turned to his friends and took of his blood-stained shirt. Reno did the same as I passed him a shirt as well.

I turned to Hero and crossed my arms looking at him.

"What happened?" I asked Hero. He adjusted his tie and came towards me.

"We were outside talking, I told her I wanted to head into the school to use the restroom, she said she'd be right behind me… I didn't realize she didn't come in," he said to me. I watched his words carefully I could tell when people lied to me. He didn't seem to be. I looked at him intimidating him and took a step forward. He stepped back away from me.

"WHERE IS SHE…. Where's my baby?" Kagome's voice came through the sliding doors. I turned to her and noticed her leaning against the counter talking to a nurse. I quickly came towards her. Inuko diverted his eyes to his mother he adjusted the shirt in his pants.

"InuYasha where is she, what happened?" she said looking at me. I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"What happened..." Kagome said looking up to me. I touched her face and shook my head.

"I don't know…." I said she buried her head into my chest and cried.

"Excuse me," a nurse said to us. A doctor followed her he took off his mask and came towards us as we gathered in the waiting area. I rubbed Kagome's back and looked at the doctor.

"The girl is stable, she's okay, she suffered a cut on her back, she's okay… however she lost a lot of blood, problem is… her blood is very different then what we have here at the hospital we need a transfusion but we cannot provide one," the doctor said looking to us, he looked to each one of us carefully as if picking out which one of us is actually related to Kikyko.

"I can…." Inuko jumped in. I came towards Inuko and touched his shoulder.

"I'll do it," I said to him. He looked at me for a moment, then waved his hand for me to follow him.

"InuYasha," Kagome said after me. She followed me down the hallway. Inuko sighed and turned to his friends.

"She's okay Inuko…." Hakura said to him. He touched her face and hugged her. Hero let out a deep breath and leaned against the far wall away from the guys. Kenta looked at him and came towards him.

"Look I don't like you much, and right now… I don't trust you, but if you did do this to Kikyko, heath my words I will be the one to end your life," he said to him. Hero looked at him then to Inuko.

"I didn't do this to her, I swear on my life," he said again. Kenta said nothing to him then turned to his friends again.

* * *

"Kiki," Kagome said coming towards her.

"Ma'am, she's not awake, she needs the transfusion…" the doctor said to her.

"My baby girl," Kagome said and pulled up a chair. She sat down near her. I touched Kikykos head and kissed her face. The doctor grabbed my arm.

"Sir please," he said to me. I sat down on a chair near Kikyko, a nurse pushed a needle in to my arm. I looked at her then to Kikyko as they set up some bags and wires.

"Doctor shouldn't we test his blood to see if it's a match, the girl is human," the nurse said taping up the needle in my arm so it wouldn't move.

The doctor looked to her then to Kikyko.

"She's my child and Kagome is her mother," I said to them. The doctor nodded and gestured for the nurse to step aside as he adjusted the bags that hung between us on the metal rode.

"Sir do not move please stay still, we will do this for a half hour then remove it, it should be enough for her," the doctor said. He came around Kikyko and touched his hand to her neck then checked the machines. He nodded to us and left the room.

Kagome reached her hand to me, I took her hand and looked at her.

"What happened to her," she said to me as she touched Kikyko's head.

"I don't know… the boys don't know either, they found her like this in the school courtyard," I said looking at Kikyko.

"Did that boy… did he do this?" Kagome said stroking Kikyko's hair.

"No, he swore to me he didn't…I believe him, we'll have to wait until she wakes up, she'll tell us," I said to her. Kagome looked at me and leaned in towards me. She touched my arm where the needle stuck out from.

"Does it hurt?" she asked me.

"No, I don't feel it," I said to her.

She sighed and got up from her chair, she sat on my lap and pulled herself to me. I wrapped my arm around her and held her.

"I'm so worried," she said resting her head against my shoulder. I sighed deeply and touched her hair.

* * *

"Aunt Sango?" Inuko said as she came through the door with Makato and Shippou.

"What happened is everyone okay? Your mother left quickly…" she said looking to everyone. Rin ran over to the girls and hugged them talking with them, they told her about Kikyko's situation.

"Where's your sister?" she said to Inuko.

"Something happened at school were not sure what exactly, Kikyko got injured," he said looking at Makoto who had fallen asleep in the baby sling Sango wore over her chest.

"Is she okay?" Sango said touching Makoto's hair.

"Yeah, she's fine… mom and dad are with her right now," Inuko said extending his hands out for Mako. Sango pulled her from the sling and passed her over to Inuko, she then came around him to her daughters.

Shippou let out a deep breath and touched Inuko on the shoulder.

"Kikyko is a strong girl, I'm sure she's okay," he said to Inuko then walked around him to the waiting area. Inuko held Mako to his chest and returned to the waiting area.

* * *

"Didn't think giving blood even a little would make me dizzy," I said touching my face.

"Do you need me to get someone?" Kagome said sliding off my lap. I shook my head to her and closed my eyes for a moment.

That's when the doctor came in.

"Sir, this should be enough for her," the doctor said coming towards me. I touched my head and looked at him.

"Sorry got a little dizzy," I said to him. He took the tape off my arm and looked at me.

"I'll get you something to drink to replenish your body, that is if that's how it works with you…" he said to me. I nodded and looked over at Kikyko.

"Yeah anything works," I said to him.

The nurse who accompanied the doctor leaned over Kikyko taking her face mask off her face, she then turned off her IV.

"Her vitals are good and she's stable, her blood pressure is normal again," the doctor said looking at the machines as the nurse wrote down numbers.

"She should wake soon," the nurse said to us. I looked at Kagome, she sighed deeply and let out a breath, she touched Kikyko's head.

"I will leave a tray of food at the door ma'am," the doctor said to Kagome. She looked at him and nodded as he and the nurse left the room. I hated how different hospitals treated us differently, it's not like we go to the hospitals often, yet when we do it seems hospitals are not very accepting of our kind, demons and half demons and such not a lot of places are. Especially restaurants and clothing stores, that's why the majority of demons and half demons have taken over the mountain areas of Japan and the secluded farm land areas, we do live amongst humans but those who choose too live in the cities while others in seclusion on their own land and with others of our kind. We were mostly village people the royals, lord and those who were higher ranked in our world have mostly moved to cities and live there.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said holding the tray of food, I looked at her and took the tray.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she said sitting down in front of me. I opened the container of juice and drank from it.

"I'm fine… don't worry,"

"Cookie…." We heard Kikyko's voice mutter. I looked at the tray and noticed a wrapped cookie. Kagome stood up and looked at her.

"Kiki sweetie," she said and touched her face.

"I smell cookie," she said and touched her forehead.

I smiled and pushed the tray to the table and opened the wrapper encasing the cookie. I leaned forward towards Kikyko.

"Here…" I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you okay sweetie, do you want to eat, or need anything?" Kagome said to her. Kikyko shifted herself upright. Kagome came around the bed and grabbed the bed remote she lifted the bed up for Kikyko.

"I got attacked at school after Hero left I was going inside and someone grabbed me…" Kikyko said touching the blanket. She didn't look at me or her mother. I put the cookie down on her lap. She looked at it and picked it up, she took a nibble at it.

Kagome looked at Kikyko then came around the bed to me.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Kikyko.

"She's lying or hiding something…" I whispered to Kagome. She turned her head to Kikyko.

"Why would she lie to us InuYasha?" Kagome whispered back to me.

"She's protecting someone, or someone threatened her she might be scared to tell us anything," I said to her again. I looked over at Kikyko as she had my tray on her lap, she picked at the sandwich on the tray.

"She wouldn't lie to me…" Kagome said shaking her head at me.

"I know when she lies Kagome, she's done it once before, Kikyko is too honest for her own good, she wouldn't lie unless something bad happened or someone told her to lie," I said to her. Kagome pulled me a little future in the room towards the door.

"Then what do we do, we need to know who did this…." Kagome said to me.

"Don't push her, don't make her tell us, she will on her own terms… whoever made her lie to us, or whatever happened will surface," I said to her. Kagome sighed deeply and looked at Kikyko as she took a bite of the sandwich.

I was about to turn to Kikyko when someone knocked on the door. Kagome looked at the door then reached for the handle.

I sniffed the air, "It's Hero," I said to her.

She looked at me and opened the door.

"Hero…." Kagome said to him leaning against the door.

"Uh, sorry… but could I maybe see her?" he said. I leaned in behind Kagome as she opened the door.

"You have 15 mins," I said to him. Kagome looked at me as he came in around us. I took Kagome by the arm and pulled her out the door.

"Is it okay to let him see her?" she said to me in the hallway, I closed her door behind me.

"I gave him 15 mins, besides…. He didn't lie to me," I said and touched Kagome's face. She sighed and nodded. We both followed the hallway to the waiting area.

"Hero?" Kikyko said looking at him as he approached her bed. She pushed the tray off her lap and shifted away from him.

"I'm sorry... I am so sorry Kikyko, I wasn't myself… I didn't mean to do what I did to you, this…. This isn't me," he quickly said to her. She looked at him and clenched her hands against the sheets.

"You expect me to believe that, you threatened me, and… hurt me, my back is in so much pain right now," she said adjusting herself on the pillows.

"Look…. If I tell you something please, don't…. don't get mad," he said sitting down. She watched his moves carefully.

"I'm… a demon man, a panther demon, my father and mother are panther demons…" he said quickly he kept his eyes to Kikyko. She looked at him and clenched her hands against the sheets tighter.

"You're a panther demon…." She said trying to understand his words.

"My father told me about my mother's death this morning…. I don't know why it upset me, it shouldn't have, I don't…. I'm such a jerk…. I let my inner demon control me. I was…. So angry with your mother for what she had done to my mother, I let it out…" he started to say clenching his hands against his jeans.

"You let it out on me… my mother is a kind woman, she didn't kill your mother… if she did, I'm sorry, I don't know why she would have," Kikyko said to him.

He sighed deeply and kept his eyes to her. She turned her gaze from him.

"I lied to my parents… to protect you," she said to him. He leaned over to her.

"Why?" he said to her calmly.

"Because my father… he would have killed you if he found out, my mother isn't one to fear Hero…" she said to him. He leaned back in the chair and looked at her.

"… if you are to fear anyone Hero…. Fear my father…" she said turning her eyes to him.

"Don't lie to them Kikyko, tell them the truth…I deserve what I get," he said to her.

"No…" she said as he stood up.

"I do like you Kikyko… a lot, and I can understand if you never want to see me again," he said to her. She looked at him as he sat at the edge of her bed.

"Look… Hero, I can not forgive your actions and what you did, regardless if it's your demon who did this or you, you need to learn to control your inner demon, your power is your own and not that of your fathers. Don't be the monster but be the person you want to be in your life, be the good person…" she said to him. He looked at her and touched his hand to hers. She didn't move her hand away from his.

"Like you? I fear my father, when he turns into a panther demon, I fear him… he is destructive and dangerous, he holds resentment towards humans because of my mother's death, and for years he has seeked revenge but was never able to obtain it. I don't…. want to be like him," he said to her. Kikyko touched her other hand over his.

"Hero… if you don't want to be like your father, then prove to yourself… you are not like him," she said to him. He lifted her hand to his face and kissed it.

He nodded to her and stood up.

"Goodbye Kikyko, you may contact me if you wish…." He said to her and touched his hand to her face.

She looked at him as he turned away from her.  
"Hero… I will still contact you, but please learn to control yourself," she said to him. He turned his head to her she smiled at him.

He let out a deep breath and headed to the door.

"Hero… you still owe me a movie," Kikyko said to him. He turned his head to her at the door and nodded then he reached for the handle.

"Huh!" Inuko said as the door opened.

"Sorry, I was just talking to Kikyko..." Hero said coming out of the room. Inuko grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Ah hey," he said grabbing his hands.

"Stay the hell away from her… do not contact her, don't call her, text her or whatever… just do not come near her, don't say hi to her at school don't even…" I grabbed Inuko by the arm and pulled him away from Hero.

"Enough Inuko let him go," I said to him. Inuko let Hero go and looked at me.

"I won't contact her, she asked me not too," Hero said adjusting his shirt. He turned away from Inuko and headed to the main area. I looked at Inuko and crossed my arms.

"What?" he said to me.

"Do not touch him again, or come near him, he didn't do this to Kikyko…" I said to him. Inuko looked at me then turned to his sisters' room.

"Hey…" I said and grabbed his arm.

"I heard you," he said to me and pulled his arm from me.

"Hm," I said as he disappeared into his sisters' room.

"INUKO!" I heard Kikyko say loudly. I closed her door then turned to the waiting area.

"I'm so sorry… I wasn't there to protect you," Inuko said hugging her. She cringed when he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Not so tight," she said to him.

"Sorry," he let her go and looked at her.

"You came for me… that's all that mattered," she said to him. He touched her face and kissed her forehead.

"I was so scared Kiki… I saw you, on the ground…." He said to her. She sighed deeply and touched her hands to his.

"Tell me the truth, did he do this to you?" Inuko said looking at her. He kissed her face again.

"No Inuko... Hero didn't do this," she said to him.

"I won't move out; I can't move out not after this… we'll find a place closer to home to live…" he said to her quickly.

"Inuko… no stop saying stuff like this you're getting married, I'm fine…" she said to him.

"I can't leave you like this Kiki, your too important to me, if I can't be near you to protect you..." he said to her. She sighed deeply then took in a deep breath she mustered up her strength and punched Inuko hard in the shoulder.

"OW HEY…." He said moving away from her. She shook her hand.

"STUPID IDIOTIC moron," she half shouted at him.

"Move out, get married and yeah all that stuff that goes with it…." She said trying to figure out what to say to him. She touched a hand to her mouth then burst out laughing.

"You're so stupid you know that," he said to her and rubbed his shoulder.

* * *

**Saturday**

Kikyko had spent three days in the hospital, Kagome and Sango visited her on those three days. I sat in the car waiting for them, Kagome and Sango had gone in to get Kikyko since she was discharged today. Makoto was in the back-seat babbling to herself and laughing.

Hoshiki had stayed with his brother, Koji and Yuki at our place. Kira and Hakura were making a special cake for Kikyko. The whole family was gathering at our place, we were throwing a baby shower for Rin and a celebration for Kikyko as well. Everyone was decorating our home and finalizing the finishing touches. Miroku and Sesshomaru had gone out to get Rin a surprise for their new baby. I was kind of curious what it was myself. I tilted the mirror to Makoto and looked at her.

"aaaahh ahaha," Makoto giggled.

I turned to her.

"Well Makoto your sister is coming home today, she's still sore, she can't walk well for a few days, so we have to help her…." I said to Mako she looked at me then laughed.

I watched Makoto as she grabbed her feet and giggled.

"Crazy little girl," I said to her. She looked at me again then rubbed her hands over her ears and laughed loudly.

"Pa… pa…" she stuttered out.

"Huh what?" I said surprised. What did she just say?

"Say that again Mako… what did you say?" I said anxious to hear her talk.

"AAAAH, hahahahaha…. PA…PA," she said again. Just as Kagome opened the back door she heard this.

"What did she just say?" Kagome said leaning into the back seat. Sango opened the front door and helped Kikyko in. I looked at Kiki then turned to Mako.

"PA…PA…." Makoto shouted again and threw her hands to her face giggling.

"Oh my god she said papa," Kagome chimed and giggled.

"Wow, her first word was papa, hahaha so cute," Sango said near Kikyko.

"Wow…." I said and smiled; this melted my heart when I heard her say that. Kikyko smiled and tilted her mirror to see her sister.

"PAPA, PAPA PAPA…." Mako shouted again over and over then laughed. Sango smiled and came around the car to the back seat. She and Kagome got in.

"OOOOHHHHH MAKO," Kagome said and pulled her face to her kissing her.

"Why do you do that…" I said to her and turned the car on. She smothers the children which makes them soft and they end up spoiled little monsters, actually I'm one to talk I do that to Kikyko and Makoto all the time. Yet Kikyko beat a wrestler's ass and my sissy son didn't. I still haven't gotten over the fact I have a weak son. Well sort of! He has his moments!

"She said papa ohhh my baby girls first word was papa," Kagome said again and nuzzled Mako.

"Hahaha Mako you're such a sweetie, now let's try mama…." Sango said touching her hand. I pulled out of the lot. Great both Kagome and Sango are now going to make such a huge fuss over Makoto's first word, just like they did with the rest of the kids.

Kikyko laughed in the front seat, I looked over at her.

"Your first word was puppy believe it or not," I said to her. Kikyko looked at me surprised.

"I said puppy?" she said to me.

"Oh my god you did, and it was the most cutest 'puppy' I ever heard," Kagome said to her.

Kikyko looked at her mother then to me.

"You grabbed Inuko's ears and said 'puppy' then threw yourself to the floor and laughed, Inuko hated anyone touching his ears," I said to her remembering.

She looked at me and shook her head.

"I did that…" she said surprised.

"Yup, and it was so fricking cute, although Inuko didn't think so," I laughed and stopped at a red light.

"Hahahhaa, maybe I should do it again…." She held her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"He's bigger now, and stronger than you, you could try that again, but I don't think you'd make it too far," I teased her. She looked at me then laughed again.

"He has a weakness and I know what it is," she laughed and turned her eyes to her sister.

"Listen here Mako, Inuko is so gullible and easy to manipulate, make sure if you want to get your way with him to pull him by the ear and tell him to stop being stupid," she said to her sister. Kagome and Sango looked at her as Mako gave her sister a weird look.

"PAPA," she shouted again then laughed.

"Yeah she didn't get it," Kikyko said and sighed. I chuckled. This has now turned into an interesting car ride.

* * *

"This baby bassinet is perfect Sesshomaru," Miroku said to him as Sesshomaru carried the bassinet out of the car, Miroku grabbed the bags of gifts as well from the trunk.

"Well I hope Rin likes it, it's the one she's wanted for a while, our baby room is still a mess however," Sesshomaru said to Miroku. He smiled mischievously.

"Great, don't even think of coming to my house monk, you and my brother last time renovated my garage when it didn't even need it," Sesshomaru sighed deeply and followed Miroku into the house.

"Come on Sesshomaru who would've thought you, Sesshomaru would have a second child… a daughter, I mean what are the odds of that happening, from where you were before to now, how far you have come. The type of man you are now, did you even expect this at all," Miroku said to him. Sesshomaru stopped in the hallway and looked at him.

"I honestly did not expect my life as this, I really thought I would still be alone all my life with a son who resented me and hated me, I did not even expect Rin to want to come stay with me and be part of my life, she really has changed me," he said to Miroku. Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Exactly! I know InuYasha is grateful for Rin and for what she has done for you, he really looks up to you and accepts you as his brother, regardless of your past and differences," Miroku said to him. He then turned to the living room. Sesshomaru followed him thinking.

* * *

"MA….MA" Makoto shouted in the car.

"OH MY GOD SHE SAID IT," Kagome squealed I rolled my eyes as I accelerated on the long stretch of highway leading to our home.

"Mako oh look at you talking," Sango swooned over her and tapped her head.

"MAMA, PAPA," Mako shouted she giggled and laughed.

"Hahhhaaha, well sis can now talk," Kikyko said from looking at me.

"Huh!?" I said and slowed down.

"Something wrong?" Sango said leaning forward. Kagome did the same as I stopped the car.

"Uh, papa?" Kikyko said nervous she held her hands to her face. I looked at her and touched her head.

"What the hell is that?" I said narrowing my eyes, I skimmed the trees and the wooded area around us.

"What is it?" Kagome said again, I locked the doors.

"Hey InuYasha, your worrying us…" Sango said as well.

"Stay here, no one leave this car," I said and opened my door. There was a strange hooded figure a tall man maybe or creature standing in the middle of the road right in front of the car. I closed the door behind me and slowly came towards it.

"What is that?" Kagome said from the car.

"Hey, who are you… what is it you want?" I said remembering Kikyko say something about a hooded figure near her window, and the footage from the security cameras.

"That girl… and the women, your wife… both will die…." The hooded figure spoke. This pissed me off, I ran at it. It darted to the air. I jumped to the air and bared my claws at it. I took a swing at it but it disappeared into the air into a ball of smoke. I held my arm to my face.

"What the hell…" I said as I landed to the ground. The smoke cleared and nothing, there was no figment of this man anywhere. I looked around me and the wooded area again.

"What was that InuYasha?" Kagome said behind me.

"I said stay in the car," I hissed at her. I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"What the hell was that… who was that?" I said looking to the sky.

* * *

As I pulled into the garage, I turned the car off and turned to Kagome and Sango.

"Let's not worry about what happened on the road, its Rin's baby shower, I'll talk to Miroku and Sesshomaru about this after…" I said to them.

"InuYasha did you know who that was?" Sango asked me, Kagome pulled the belt from Makoto's baby seat and pulled her out of it.

"No, but I have a feeling it's the same creature, or thing that we saw in the camera footage," I said to them.

"We have been here for 10 years, no incidents, no problems, no worries, the country has accepted us as equals. All demons and half demons obey the laws and live peacefully amongst all of us, yet now this is happening… InuYasha we are not allowed to wield weapons as per the laws that were placed when half demons and demons became members of society, what if this is a demon threatening us," Kagome said to me. She held Makoto to her chest.

"If it's a threat to us Kagome, we'll deal with it even if I have to wield Tetsusaiga again then so be it, I'll even get permission to do so if needed, I don't care… whatever it takes to make sure everyone is safe, then so be it," I said to her. She sighed and opened the car door. Sango did as well.

For us to wield any form of weapon in Japan we now have to sign a paper saying we must and the circumstances, if it means people's lives will be in jeopardy, as long as its dealt with without having media, cops or any humans involved then we settle it on our own terms. But getting permission to do so, that's the pain in the ass right there.

Kikyko looked at me as I was about to open the car door.

"Father," she said to me. I looked at her.

"My spiritual powers can…" she was about to say. I held my hand up to her and stopped her.

"…Your spiritual powers are too powerful, you cannot and will not use it for any reason Kikyko, this isn't something you need to be worrying about," I said to her. I opened the door and came around to her side. Kagome and Sango went into the house as I helped Kikyko out of the car.

"Why can't I use it father, I mean if I can help," she said to me as I carefully put her down to her feet. She leaned against me; I held my arm around her helping her walk.

"No Kikyko," I said to her as I helped her to the house.

* * *

"Wow the house looks so colorful," Kikyko said as we came into the living room, everyone had gathered that day, Yamatoo, Shippou, even Kohaku and Magumi. Koga and Ayame couldn't travel to see us because Ayame was very uncomfortable with her pregnancy but they sent Rin and even Kikyko a small gift for each one of them.

"Kikyko," Yamatoo said coming towards her. She smiled at him. I pulled my arm from around her and helped her to a chair.

"Hi Yamatoo," she said to him. He smiled and bent down to her. They started conversing, I looked at him then came over to the couch. I shifted in between Kagome and Miroku.

"Inuko?" Hakura said to him in the kitchen, Kenta, Reno and Hitoshi were coming as well and bringing Rika and Hitomi, Inuko was preparing a food platter in the kitchen.

"Yes," he said to Hakura as she cut up the cheese slices.

"Are you okay? You've been on edge since we came home, I know you don't trust that Hero boy… but," she started to say. He looked at her and touched her hand pulling it away from the plate.

"I don't trust him not one bit, but if my sister still wishes to see him, I can't stop her. I know he's gone to the hospital to see her for the past three days, I guess…. This really bothers me, I can't even protect her Hakura… do you know how that makes me feel, it's like… not being able to be there for you or protect you when you need me the most," he said to her. She smiled and touched his face.

"Don't be like that, she's okay… and safe now, nothing's going to happen," she reassured him. He sighed deeply and his ears twitched.

"The idiots are here," he said as they knocked on the door. Kira smiled and went to the door to greet them.

Hoshiki was outside with Takahoshi, Yuki and Koji. They were chasing Kirara who had transformed into her demonic form, around the house. I could hear them laughing and chase her outside. I titled my head to the patio doors and looked out at them.

"Wow this is so great," Rin said as Kagome and Sango brought over the platters of vegetables and meat.

"Thank you everyone, for this baby shower," she said touching her face. My whole house was filled with so many gifts and baby stuff. It was the same with Makoto when Kagome was pregnant with her, come to think of it, women can be so crazy when babies are involved. I chuckled at this thought.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, Rin…" Kikyko said standing up from the chair. Yamatoo stood up next to her, he looked at her as she wavered on her feet.

"Kikyko?" Rin said looking at her.

"Yamatoo could you grab that box over there please," she said to him and pointed next to the fireplace. He went over there and picked up the large pink wrapped box.

"Kikyko what's this?" Rin said as he brought the box over, he put it in front of Rin.

"Well I made something, and I hope you like it…" she said and smiled. Rin looked at her and pulled at the ribbon. I didn't even know Kikyko had even made something for Rin. I was actually curious as to what it was.

She pulled the lid of the box and pink balloons flew out of it. We all smiled and laughed at this. Sesshomaru bent over the box and pulled out another small box.

"Sweetie I didn't know you made Rin anything…." Kagome said to her. Kikyko smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear, she watched as Sesshomaru opened the smaller box.

"WOOOW, KIKYKO…" Rin said, her face blushed when Sesshomaru held up the picture frame.

"What… is this?" Sesshomaru said looking at the picture in the frame. It was Rin's sonogram and a picture of her and Sesshomaru together. He turned the frame towards us.

"Awwe," Kagome and Sango said.

"Kikyko this is so lovely oh thank you so much," Rin said, she stood up and hugged her. Kikyko smiled, she touched her back and slowly shifted her feet to the kitchen. Yamatoo followed her, he seemed very protective of her for some reason, he would keep his arm near her incase she fell or needed assistance. I watched him as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Huh!" I said and turned my gaze back to the conversation and laughter from everyone around me.

"So dog boys… Hitoshi, Shippou," Kikyko said to them as she sat down at the bar stool near the counter. Yamatoo sat down next to her and chuckled.

"Dog boys?" Kenta said to her.

"Wolf boys?" she said to them teasing them. Shippou laughed and said nothing to this.

"So Shippou and Hitoshi get called by their names and we are dog boys?" Reno said to her crossing his arms.

"I like them more then you three idiots," she said and reached for the platter. Inuko slide it away.

"Oh really?" he said teasing her.

"Hey come on I'm hungry," she whined. Kira and Hakura laughed at her. Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Great there's going to be another fight," she said to Rika.

"Inuko's going to get his ass kicked this time if he doesn't give her what she wants…" Rika said to Hitomi. They both nodded.

"I don't care if your hungry, besides your too weak to do anything about it," he teased and held the platter over his head.

"Oooooo, don't do it Inuko…" Kenta said to him. He and Reno stepped away from him. They knew what was coming.

Kikyko carefully slid off the bar stool she tapped her skirt and came around the counter. Inuko turned to her as she came towards him, he still held the platter over his head.

Hakura and Kira laughed and stepped away from her. Yamatoo seemed confused, he looked at her and then to Inuko curious. He looked at Kikyko carefully as if prepared to pounce if anyone hurt her. I noticed this he looked tense and his body hovered over the seat.

"I'm only going to say this again, dog boy… I'm hungry and would like some cheese and crackers," she said to him holding her hand out. He looked at her and snickered.

"Nope, if you can reach this platter Kikyko you can have your cheese and crackers." Everyone looked at them then stepped away from them. Yup shit is about to get real. Do not mess with Kikyko and her cheese and crackers, that's all I have to say in that matter.

"Great, he's going to get his ass kicked so hard," Miroku said next to me. I sighed deeply and nodded.

"Should I stop them?" I said looking at Miroku.

"Maybe, Kikyko looks dead serious... has anyone fed her anything this morning?" he said and looked to Kagome.

"How should I know if the hospital fed her this morning," Kagome said as she cut up some cake. Sango sighed deeply.

Rin sighed and took the plate from Kagome as she passed it to her.

"Is this normal for her to act this way?" Sesshomaru said concerned.

"Hahhaha, you should see her when she doesn't get her cookies that her grandmother makes, oh my god that's an entirely different story," I said and chuckled.

Sesshomaru looked at me then to Kikyko.

"Nope," Inuko said to her as she reached for the platter.

"Inuko Taisho stop being such a jerk, let me have something to eat…" she said to him. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Bro give her what she wants, it'll shorten the war by thousands of years… just cave in," Kenta said touching his shoulder.

"Nope, see thing is Kikyko can't jump or do much movement, so in this case… I have the advantage," he said and snickered.

Kikyko sighed then we saw her come around the counter she reached for a bar stool and slid it over. Yup she's dead serious.

"Uh what are you doing?" he said to her nervous, she climbed up on her knees and looked at him.

"I warned you," she said. She grabbed his ears and rubbed them.

"AAH, HEY," he shouted and dropped the platter. Shippou caught it without disturbing its content and held it to the air. He looked at them then put the platter down on the counter. Yamatoo held his hand to his mouth trying not to laugh at their squabble.

Kikyko pulled her brother's ears, then giggled, "PUPPY!" she shouted. He hated when anyone touched his ears, he grunted and hissed angrily.

"Told yeah, shit just got real!" I said to everyone.

"She shouldn't have done that," Kagome said sipping on her tea.

"You are so dead," Inuko hissed. He grabbed Kikyko off the stool and threw her over his shoulder.

"AAAH, INUKO NO STOP DON'T," she shouted at him.

"Inuko don't you dare," Hakura said after him as he came around the counter. Everyone followed him laughing.

"Now she did it," Kenta said he and Reno high fived each other.

"INUKO PUT ME DOWN," she shouted at him.

"NO never mind Inuko won this," Miroku said watching Inuko. He opened the sliding doors that led to the yard.

We saw Hoshiki and the boys look at them as they came out to the yard.

"INUKO'S GOING TO DIE," Hoshiki shouted laughing. The boys followed them.

"He's going to throw her in to the pool," I sighed deeply. Yamatoo looked at them carefully as they squabbled outside. I think he was making a mental note not to mess with is new sister when she is born. More then likely he'll get his ass kicked as well if he pissed her off.

That's when we heard them shouting and laughing outside, and cheering. After a few moments everything went silent and we heard a large splash in the water. Then we heard everyone shout.

"KIKYKO YOU STUPID LITTLE…."

She came back through the sliding doors closing them behind her. She tapped her hands together then returned to the kitchen, she picked up the platter and giggled. She took it over to where we gathered and sat down in the chair. We looked at her.

"Hey they deserved it," she said biting in to a cracker.

"What did you do?" I said to her. The guys came to the sliding doors soaking wet. All of them, including Hoshiki and the boys. Shippou and Hitoshi and the girls, and Yamatoo where the only one's spared.

"Aahahhaahha," Rin laughed. Kagome looked at Kikyko and to the boys as they rung out their hair outside and their clothes, they shook themselves off, she laughed covering her mouth.

"Told you, shit got real!" I said to everyone. We all laughed as the boys came into the house tracking water everywhere. Inuko and Kenta hissed at Kikyko as they passed her.

"Sis that wasn't fair, I didn't even do anything," Hoshiki said to her as he passed her. He and the boys ran to the bathroom for towels.

Hakura and Kira held their hands to their mouths trying not to laugh, the girls followed the boys through the house as they grabbed towels and a mop.

* * *

The entire day was great, after their little outdoor fiasco the kids were actually well behaved, they spent the entire time outside in the sun talking and laughing. Inuko didn't pick on his sister, she didn't pick on him, it was a normal routine with them. They pick on each other, the squabble ends with one of them winning then they spend the entire rest of their day talking, laughing and doing stupid things. Rin and Sesshomaru receive so much gifts for their little girl whom they decided to name after Sesshomaru's mother, Kimi. Miroku myself and Sesshomaru had gathered in the kitchen, I needed to tell them about what we encountered.

"So it was a cloaked man?" Miroku said to me.

"I don't know what it was, a demon, a man… it work a long dark cloak that covered its face... and it was fast, real fast, I kept up with it but before I could strike it, it disappeared." I said to them. Sesshomaru looked at me concerned.

"We have been here for 10 years without anything, no incidents no demon attacks no threats from anyone, why now all of a sudden..." Sesshomaru said to us.

"Good question!" I said looking to Kagome and the girls in the living room. They were playing with Makoto and saying words to her. I sighed; I was worried… I wasn't only worried; I didn't want anything to happen to anyone. That thing, that being threatened my family, and this is something that doesn't sit well with me.

The entire day had fell to night, Sango, Miroku and her children returned home, while Rin, Sesshomaru and Yamatoo went out for some family time. This was the first time Sesshomaru ever said he wanted to have some family time with Rin and Yamatoo they decided on a nice fox demon family owned restaurant in the city. Rin was so thrilled about it and so happy she left some of her gifts here. I told them we would take it over to their place in the morning.

As I came up the stairs Inuko and Shippou where play fighting in the hallway.

"Don't hurt yourselves," I said passing them as Shippou's arms were blocked by Inuko, Inuko threw fake punches at him. Hoshiki rubbed his eyes watching them.

"Ha take that," Inuko said to him.

"Wwoooah, that one almost connected," Shippou hit him. Inuko blocked his arm.

"Your going to fall asleep standing," I said to Hoshiki, I pulled my hair up into a ribbon. He looked at me then smiled.

"No I'm not," he said to me Inuko picked him up and Hoshiki held his hands up to Shippou.

"Oh so the kid wants to fight huh, watch this…" Shippou said to him. He held his hand to the air then he threw his hand to the ground and a spinning top formed.

"SO COOL!" Hoshiki shouted. I walked down the hallway to Kikyko's room.

I opened Kikyko's door and peered in. She was sprawled along her bed on her phone. I came in quietly and to her bed.

"Daddy," she said startled when I jumped on to her bed with her.

"Whatcha doing?" I said to her. She looked at me and slid herself away. Her cheeks where rosy, she held her phone close to her face.

"Talking to Hero huh!" I said to her watching her. She blushed and looked at her phone.

"If you want to see him Kikyko you can, but… don't let him hurt you again," I said to her sitting on her bed. She stopped typing on her phone and looked at me.

"Uh," she said nervous.

"I know he hurt you... I don't know the reason behind it or what happened, but his scent was all over you…." I said to her. She shifted around and sat on the edge of her bed.

"If he does it again… he'll answer to me," I said to her and touched her head. She cringed a little and looked at me. I hated when she gave me those sappy eyes.

"I'm… sorry," she stuttered out. I rubbed her head and leaned forward towards her.

"Next time… don't lie to me," I said to her and tapped her cheek. I kissed her forehead and got off her bed.

I heard her sigh as I closed her bedroom door.

I went down the hallway to our room. Kagome was propped up against pillows breast feeding Makoto. She was humming to her and held her tenderly to her breast. I looked at her and went to the closet to change.

"Is everything okay?" she said to me. I came out of the closet and looked at her she closed her eyes and leaned back against the bed frame.

"Yeah… Kikyko's in her room and the boys are play fighting, and probably will go to bed here soon," I said to her. I came towards her and slid into bed near her. She slid herself forward, I wrapped my arms around her and rested myself against her. She put her head against my chest.

"So beautiful…" I said to her watching Makoto.

"What is…." She said tapping Makoto softly on the butt.

"The fact that you carried our children for 8 to 9 months and now use your body again to feed them, to make them grow…." I said pulling my arms around her and Makoto.

She giggled and closed her eyes again.

"How do you do this… your just amazing Kagome," I said to her. She smiled.

"Breast feeding my babies creates a bond with mother and child, its peaceful and calming…." She said again. I rested my head against hers and kissed the side of her face.

"So beautiful…" I said again watching Makoto.

* * *

"Sorry Kikyko I truly am, this will never happen again you have my word," Hero's message came through. Kikyko sprawled along her bed again.

"You kept apologizing the past three days, I told you I forgave you… just don't let it happen again," she sent to him.

"It won't trust me," he replied.

"Besides… I think my father knows," she sighed deeply and sent this.

"I'm not dead yet," Hero replied to her.

"Yeah well your lucky, he's usually very impulsive and will kill people," she sent him.

"Yeah I heard that about your father," he replied to her.

"Kikyko, tomorrow there's a really funny movie playing, do you want to go? Around 8pm?" he sent her.

"Okay… my father was okay with that in the first place so yeah let's go watch a movie," she replied again.

"Great, have a good night Kikyko," he sent her.

"You too," she replied back.

She slid her phone to the bedside table and turned off her light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sunday**

"What the hell…" Hero said looking himself over, he touched his face and sat up in bed.

"Why am I naked, what happened to me, I'm covered in blood," he said to himself. He looked around his room and noticed his bedroom patio window opened, and the air blew through his curtains.

"What did I do last night," he said to himself.

* * *

"Hmmm hmmmm," Kikyko was humming to herself downstairs. I could hear her, Inuko and Hoshiki were awake and in the kitchen with Shippou. I could smell them burning something. Great!

"Are you going outside to feed the animals sis?" Hoshiki asked Kikyko as she gathered her usual carrots, lettuce, nuts and seeds into a basket.

"Mmhm," she said to her brother.

"Can I help?" he said to her, he reached his hands up to the counter and grabbed the basket. Kikyko smiled at him and followed him to the patio doors.

"Are we awake little one?" Kagome said pulling Makoto out of her bassinet, she rubbed her face and pressed her head into Kagome's shoulder. I chuckled at Mako's lazy reaction.

"AAAAAH," I heard Kikyko scream downstairs.

"What the hell," Inuko said. He and Shippou quickly ran outside. Kikyko and Hoshiki where on the ground, she was crying hysterically and held Hoshiki to her body. He looked terrified.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Hoshiki shouted as Inuko and Shippou came outside.

"What happened?" I said sliding the patio doors opened.

"Someone... killed my animals," Kikyko stuttered out. I looked to the side of the house.

"Don't look sis… don't look," Hoshiki said comforting Kikyko. She turned her face and pulled Hoshiki closer to her.

"Who did this?" Inuko said, all the rabbits, the squirrels even some birds were killed, and some were pinned to the side of the house, all where headless.

"Kikyko…. Hoshiki inside now," I said to them. Kagome came down the stairs, I saw her near the doors. Shippou helped Kikyko off the ground, she grabbed on to Hoshiki and came towards the doors. Kagome opened it and pulled her in.

"What happened?" she said to her. Kikyko was crying hysterically and mumbling to herself.

"InuYasha what…" Kagome said coming outside.

"Who did this?" she said looking to the dead animals against our house.

"I don't know…"

Shippou sniffed the air and looked around.

"Someone was definitely here, I can smell a faint sent of another animal," he said. We sniffed the air. Inuko and I walked around the house looking for any form of footprints or evidence. Shippou followed behind us.

"God who did this," Kagome said touching her face.

"What happened?" We heard Miroku and Sango come around the house, they must have been outside and heard Kikyko scream.

I pointed to the wall.

"Who did this…" Sango said bewildered.

"We don't know," I said to them.

"Sis stop crying, I'm sorry about the animals," Hoshiki said to her. She sat on the couch with him, Hoshiki had his small arms around his sister. Kagome and Sango could hear Kikyko crying, they looked to each other and then turned to the house.

"I can't smell anything, no scents nothing," I said coming towards the wall.

Miroku bent down to the ground near the wall, "this was definitely not done by a human, these animals where hunted, by another animal," Miroku said touching the ground. I looked at him then to the house.

"Why would someone kill animals?" I said again.

"They did this as a warning..." Sesshomaru said behind us. We turned and looked at him.

"Kiki honey stop crying…" Kagome said to her inside, she pulled her to her chest and held her.

"Why would anyone want to kill my animals, I've never done any wrong to anyone," she said mumbling. Sango touched her hair.

"No Kikyko you never done any wrong, whomever did this must have been another animal," Sango said to her. Kikyko stopped crying and looked at her.

"A warning?" Miroku said standing up. Sesshomaru sniffed the air then came towards the wall.

"Your daughter was the main target, this creature… sent her a warning by killing her animals," Sesshomaru said he leaned close to the wall and took in another sniff.

"Wait what…." I said frustrated.

"We have to clean this up we cannot leave these carcasses here, it'll attract other types of demons and wildlife," Sesshomaru said, he turned to us.

"Who the hell would want to hurt Kikyko," Inuko said he and Shippou looked around the yard.

* * *

"Kiki honey I'm sorry about the animals," Kagome said to her again. Kikyko let out a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"It's not fair mother they're animals they did nothing wrong," she said. Thing about Kikyko she always believes in the good in everything, including animals, her keen senses unlike ours, allows her to communicate with all creatures, and allows her to know what is in their soul. Despite the fact she can't smell scents like us, doesn't have strong hearing like ours, and her eyes don't work like ours either, she has her own abilities and her own spiritual power that surpasses that of any miko or any monk alive. Her ability to help demons, is unbelievable. She has been able to tame the wildest of demons, bring them back down to normal and helped their souls find peace.

"Kikyko, sweetie let's make something to eat, get your mind off things... this wasn't what you needed this morning," Sango said to her. Kikyko sighed again and lifted herself from her mother, she then slid off the couch and followed Sango to the kitchen.

Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippou and Inuko helped clean the dead animals from the side of our house. I grabbed the water hose from the shed and attached it to the tap. That morning we spent it cleaning the house and the yard from any trace of the animals, and anything that may have caused this. We still couldn't figure out who did this or what did this. Everyone was on edge, especially Sesshomaru and Inuko. Inuko was worried for his sister's life and Sesshomaru as well, he was mostly concerned that a much powerful demon may be amongst us and we are powerless to stop it. Well for now, Tetsusaiga rested itself on pegs over the fireplace next to Inuko's sword, Sesshomaru's weapons where the same in his home as well.

We never needed to fight or use our weapons in this world, there was never any reason for it. But now, with all that has been happening, we were all worried, we may have too again. I was mostly concerned for my family's safety, if I wield Tetsusaiga again my blood is bound to it once again and my inner demon will reemerge from within it. I mean its not a bad thing because Tetsusaiga controls my powers, but since I have used it in 10 years, once I wield it again, my power is restored to its full potential. Not a bad thing no, but not a good thing either. Even now on the night of a new moon I don't even turn human anymore, Kagome thinks it's because of Tetsusaiga, I'm not complaining or anything, I like my half demon self, but I always fear my inner weakness.

"Mom, mom are you here?" we heard Hakura and Kira's voice echo in the hallway by the door, the boys ran in and to the couch where Hoshiki was, Hoshiki had set up a board game so he too didn't think about the mornings events.

"Yes Kira, Hakura I'm here," Sango said to the girls as they came to the kitchen. Sango put Makoto down in her highchair and gave her her bottle. Makoto looked at it and put it in her mouth sucking on it.

"You left in a hurry we got worried," Hakura said to her.

"We had an incident this morning, its nothing to worry yourselves over," she said to the girls.

"Hoshi everything okay?" Yuki asked him.

"Yeah, someone killed our animals in our yard this morning… dad thinks its another animal," he said to the boys. They both looked at him worried.

"Don't worry about it," Hoshiki said to them as he set up the chess pieces. Kagome tapped Makoto's head and rolled up her sleeves.

"Well since its morning and we are all here how about pancakes?" she said to us. The kids never usually eat pancakes so getting them is a surprise and a treat and Kagome and Sango make these amazing cinnamon pancakes, let's just say they make two batches of it.

"Is it a special occasion?" Hakura asked her confused.

"Oh no hahaha no darling, I just want pancakes, been craving them for a while now," Kagome said reaching over the kitchen sink for baking ingredients. Sango looked at her and smiled.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant again?" Sango teased her. The twins looked at Kagome and smiled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY I BETTER NOT BE…." She said loudly. That's when the girls burst out laughing. Kikyko looked at her mother confused.

"Why is that a bad thing…. I WANT ANOTHER SISTER… OR A BROTHER, NO A SISTER…. YES A SISTER," she chimed and tapped her face then blushed.

"Crazy…" Kagome said to her, Sango and the girls laughed again.

* * *

Sesshomaru had returned home to Rin and his son that morning after we cleaned the yard. Shippou left as well, his girlfriend Yukito called him and invited him out. So, he left to spend the day with her.

Miroku and I helped Kagome and Sango in the house afterwards. I passed Inuko and Hakura who were at the dining room table looking over advertisements about apartments and homes for rental, I smiled and held the three-laundry baskets in my arms. I came around them and slid opened the large doors that separated the dinning room from the living room.

"What about this one?" Hakura said as she shifted herself on to Inuko's lap. He pulled his arm around her and looked at the magazine.

"Its way out of budget, dad and Miroku said we have a small rental budget," Inuko sighed deeply.

"We may have to work to pay the rest," he said to her. She touched his ears and sighed.

Kikyko came around them with some books in her hands and sat down at the table across from them. Inuko lifted his eyes to her.

"If you're here to annoy us brat then get lost, we are trying to apartment hunt," he said to her. She hummed to herself and spread out her books along the table just to annoy Inuko. He slid one of her books away towards her then picked up the magazine he was reading.

"Hehehe, Kikyko why don't you help us, we narrowed it down to two apartments," Hakura said to her.

Inuko didn't look at the books Kikyko had laid out in front of them, they were honeymoon destinations and spots in Japan. She hummed again loudly then pushed one of the magazines towards them.

Hakura laughed and picked it up. Her face blushed and went rosy.

"What?" Inuko said looking at it.

"Hehehehhee," Kikyko giggled.

"Honeymoon destinations for newly wed couples in Japan's best hot springs and getaway locations…" Inuko read the magazine cover.

"Brat… I said apartment hunting, not honeymoon spots," he said as Hakura flipped through the magazine, with a rosy expression on her face.

"Here's an idea…" she said to them and stood up. She came around the table and wrapped her arms around both their necks. Hakura looked at her and put the magazine down.

"Why don't you both move into the guest house until you can save up enough money to buy a house," she said to the both of them. She rubbed her brother's ears then giggled.

"Get lost, or I'm going to so hurt you," Inuko hissed at her. She smiled and kissed Hakura on the cheek then her brother, Inuko narrowed his eyes to his sister and pulled her arm from his shoulder.

Kikyko giggled then came around the table again and sat down. Hakura smiled at her and pulled her arm around Inuko's shoulder.

"Kiki sweetie, we can't live in the guest house, we'll be married… it won't be right," she said to her.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Miroku said behind them. He was helping me clean out the library room, it gets so dusty in there especially since its two floors of well… books. He balanced some books in his arms as I came into the dining room behind him.

"Huh what's this about?" I said looking at Inuko and Hakura.

"Uh well Kikyko suggested we live in the guest house after we're married… so we can save up money for a real house," Inuko said to me and Miroku. I looked at her and nodded.

"See that's why she's the brains of the family," I said and came towards Hakura and Inuko. I ruffled his hair and laughed. He grunted and pushed my hand away.

"I think that's a great idea and this way you won't have to pay rent, and neither would we. This would be a great opportunity for the both of you to save up your own money for a home," Miroku said to them. He nodded and crossed his arms.

Kikyko stood up and came towards me.

"See I was right," she said. I touched her head and pulled her to me.

"Told yeah…. She's the brains," I said to Inuko. He scowled at her.

"Dad, Uncle InuYasha..." Hakura started to say. I held my hand up to her.

"Hakura seriously uncle? Hahhaha, you're my daughter in law now, might as well as act like one, I'd rather be called dad…." I said to her then ruffled Kikyko's hair. She pulled my hand from her head; I teased her and pushed my hand down to her head again.

"Hey," she said trying to pry my hand off her head.

"Uhh…. Well," she started to say and her face blushed. Inuko looked at her then to me.

"We want to try this on our own, and figure out rent and everything on our own, if we can't make it… then we'll take the guest house option," Inuko said to us.

"Reasonable enough," Miroku said coming around the table.

"GRRR, daddy stop," Kikyko said still trying to pry my hand from her head. I looked at her and smiled then rubbed her head again. She huffed and tried to slide herself away from me, I pulled her back to me. She huffed again and tried to fight me off her.

"I don't want both of you to think you can't make it, we know you can, but its not easy… just remember you have family and the guest house can be a great home for the both of you, it has everything you need," I said to them. I pulled Kikyko to me, she huffed again and tried to pry my hand from her head, I kept resisting and kept my hand on her head.

"Thanks, we know…" Inuko said and looked at Hakura. Miroku smiled and slide opened the door.

"DAADDDY STOP," Kikyko hissed again. I pulled her to the sliding door and closed it behind us.

* * *

"Aaarugh," Kikyo said as I kept teasing her. She pulled my hand again. I let go of her and chuckled.

"Daddy that was mean," she said and huffed.  
"PANCAKES," Kagome said loudly. She came towards us.

"Hakura and Inuko are in there smoooooshing," I teased her. She looked at me holding the large plate in her hands.

"They're looking at magazines idiot, as if I don't know my own son, step aside so we can set the table," she said to me. Sango looked at me then laughed.

I stepped aside, as Sango and Kagome came through the door.

"I knew I smelt cinnamon," Inuko said to them. Hakura smiled and got off his lap, she came around the table to help Kira with the utensils. Inuko started clearing the magazines and books off the table as Kira and Hakura organized the table. Sango and Kagome returned to the kitchen to get the second plate of pancakes.

"What's the occasion?" Inuko said to his mother when she returned. He looked at her while holding some cups in his hands near the glass cabinet. She looked at him sternly.

"Can't I make pancakes without everyone interrogating me?" she said resting her hands on her hips in agitation. Inuko smiled at her nervously, then put the cups on the table. He could tell his mother didn't like being questioned, then again, every single time she was pregnant she craved pancakes.

"Your mother's been craving pancakes for a while now," Sango teased behind her, Miroku and I followed her. The boys ran in and pulled out the chairs and sat down. Kikyko brought her sister to the table and put her down in the highchair, she was still sucking on her bottle. She noticed the pancakes and threw her bottle to the table.

"Are you pregnant or something?" Miroku asked her. She scowled and hissed angrily she turned around to him and crossed her arms. I sighed and picked up Makoto's bottle and put it aside.

"Guess not," he said waving his hands to her. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Anyone else want to throw out the 'mom's pregnant that's why she's craving pancakes,' speal again?" She turned to the table and said this. The kids looked at her then quietly sat down.

"GOOD," she huffed and pulled out a chair. I laughed and turned my face from her so she wouldn't hit me. I pulled out the chair and sat down next to her. She scowled at me and said nothing. I smiled and ruffled her hair. She hit my hand away and crossed her arms.

We all gathered at the table and didn't say much after that point. It was rather an interesting morning, Inuko kept annoying his sister, she'd hit him over the head, this would make him mad and he'd hit her from under the table. Then I yelled at them and told her to switch places with Hoshiki, then it started again, she'd poke Hoshiki he'd hit her, she'd rub his ears, then he'd try to bite her. Then it stopped at that point after Kagome told them she'd ground all of them if they didn't stop. Including Sango's children even though they did nothing. Pregnant my ass she isn't!

Sango sighed deeply then changed the mood of the table.

"That's a great idea…" Sango said to Hakura as she told us about the guesthouse idea. Kagome put some more pancakes on her plate and then syrup. Makoto kept mumbling and extending her hands to the pancakes. I looked at her curious.

"Yeah this stupid brat right over here," Inuko pointed to his sister and reached over Hoshiki tapping her head with his finger. She scowled at him.

"Yeah she thought of it, she does have a brain in there somewhere..." Inuko teased his sister. I pulled my arm over the back of Kagome's chair and nodded.

She looked at me then to the kids.

"Ohhhh that's a wonderful idea, isn't your sister just wonderful to think of that," Kagome chimed touching her face. She smiled and nodded. There's no way in hell she's not pregnant, the way she's acting it's definitely hormones and she had 4 pancakes and another two are in her plate.

"AAAAH," Makoto shouted. We all looked at her.

"Oh what's wrong Mako?" Kagome said she pulled her out of the chair and put her in her lap. She shouldn't have done that. I chuckled.

"AAHAHAHAH," Makoto laughed she reached up to Kagome's plate and took a pancake off the plate and started sucking on it.

"Ah no, you don't have teeth," Kagome saying trying to take it from her.

"MMMM," Mako said loudly.

"Let her be she's feeding herself you can't prevent that she won't choke," I said to Kagome. She sighed and cut up the pancakes on her plate to make them smaller.

"Wow I'm surprised she's feeding herself even without teeth," Miroku said watching her.

"Yeah, its instinct, Inuko did it at her age…." I said to him watching Makoto carefully. Kagome took a pancake off the plate with her fork, Mako looked at her and then reached her hand for another smaller piece.

"Hoshiki was the only one who didn't feed himself," Sango said watching Makoto.

"Yeah momma babied Hoshi to much," Kikyko giggled and patted her brothers head.

He looked at her and then hissed. She smiled at him.

* * *

That entire day went by so fast, after breakfast the kids cleaned up, Kikyko took her sticky sister to the bathroom and washed her up, Kagome and Sango sat outside on the other side of our yard near the pool with drinks and fruit on the small round table. While the boys ran around outside near the pool.

"Are you still worried about this morning?" Miroku said to me. I looked at him and pulled out some more drinks from the fridge.

"Yeah, somewhat… Just worried is all," I said to him as I put the cans of pop down on a tray. Kira smiled and came around the counter to her father.

"Dad Hitoshi is wondering if I could go to a movie with him tonight?" she said to her father. He looked at her and laughed.

"Hahhaa your engaged to the boy and your asking me, Kira your 21 you're not a little girl, just tell me your going to the movies…. I won't mind at all, besides Hakura and Inuko are going tonight as well too." Miroku said and pulled her to him. He kissed her head. Kira smiled and hugged her father. I always liked how Miroku was with his daughters, how he treats them, how he even has father daughter date nights with them. Because of him, I treat Kikyko the same way, we have a father daughter date night tomorrow night and now I have Makoto, so she will come with us.

"Huh?" Kikyko said also coming around the counter, she held an empty tray in her hands. She put it down on the counter and picked up the other one.

"So, does this mean I have to ask if I want to go out as well?" she said to me. Miroku smiled and looked at her. Kira pulled her arms from her father and came around the counter. She took the tray from Kikyko and joined her sister and Inuko outside.

"Why do you want to go out tonight as well?" I asked Kikyko. She looked nervous.

"Well… Hero asked me yesterday and I never got the chance to ask you…." Kiki said nervous. She diverted her eyes elsewhere and pulled her hair behind her ear. She always did this when she was nervous.

I looked at Miroku, he smiled and nodded to me, then came around the counter. He touched Kikyko's head and headed outside to join everyone.

"Kiki?" I said to her. She lifted her eyes to me.

"You can go out with Hero tonight, but make sure you call me if you need anything…. Kira and Hakura may be 21, but they are also engaged and old enough to make their own decisions. Your 14, we worry about you, this is your first boyfriend Kikyko, you haven't experienced everything in life yet," I said to her I came around the counter and touched her head.

"I know that, and I'm very careful… I will be careful," she said to me.

"I know you will be baby girl," I said and hugged her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you going to a movie as well?" I asked her and touched her hair.

"Mmhmm, I don't know which one though," she said to me. I kissed her head and pulled her from me.

"Well you can go, but don't stay out late okay…" I said and kissed her cheek. I tapped her face and looked at her for a moment. She smiled and reached into her skirt pocket for her cell phone. She turned from me and came around the counter to the fridge. I smiled and went to the patio doors to join everyone.

Kikyko opened the can of pop and came around to the couch and sat down. I noticed her do this, she didn't want to join us?

"Huh, she doesn't want to come outside?" Kagome said noticing her as well. She stood up and came to the patio doors.

"Something wrong?" Sango said concerned. She watched Kagome as she came to the couch and sat down next to Kikyko.

"Kikyko sweetheart don't you want to join us outside?" Kagome asked her, my ears twitched I tried to listen to their conversation. Inuko turned his head to the door as well.

"I'm scared to go out there momma, I don't want to be outside right now," she said to me and pushed her phone to the table.

"Sweetheart what happened this morning was an accident, it was animals darling, we're all here together nothing will happen," Kagome said to her again. I sighed and shook my head.

"She's scared to come outside because of this mornings incident," I said to everyone.

"She truly cared for those animals," Sango said watching them again.

Miroku got up from his chair and came towards the doors. I watched him curious as to what he was doing. He closed the doors behind him and came towards Kikyko.

"Kikyko, why don't you come with me for a second," he said to her. Kagome looked at him, Kikyko did too.

"Why…" she said. He extended his hand to her.

Kagome smiled at her and touched her head, she stood up as Kikyko did too. She took Miroku's hand. He pulled her to him.

"We will be outside," he said to Kagome. She nodded.

"We didn't have a proper funeral for your animals Kikyko, in order for their souls to be at peace we must say a prayer for them," Miroku said to her. Kagome smiled and nodded she turned to the doors.

"What's that about…" Inuko said as his mother sat back down again.

"Miroku he's going to say a prayer for Kikyko's animals," she said and reached for some fruit on the plate.

"I'm glad, they need to be at peace…" Sango said to us. We smiled understanding this, Kikyko was very spiritual like her mother and Miroku, her soul will be torn and confused. Saying a prayer for those animals will not only help them but it will give her peace of mind.

Miroku led Kikyko out to the other patio door. She wavered for a bit and dropped her hand, when he opened the door.

"Do you trust me Kikyko?" he asked her, he took her hand again.

"Mmhmm, I just don't want to come out here," she said her eyes looked around the yard to the small little burro she built for the rabbits and to the tree with the nest for her birds.

"Your bunnies, the birds, the squirrels, even the chipmunks, and all the animals that come to your yard Kikyko had souls, those souls need to be at peace. Will you help me say a prayer for them?" he said to her again. She let out a deep breath and nodded.

He pulled her outside to the yard, he kneeled down to the ground. Kikyko looked around the yard and to the side of the house, she sighed deeply and kneeled down next to her uncle.

"Kikyko… do you remember the Buddhist prayer I taught you years ago?" he said to her. She looked at him and nodded. We all could hear them on the other side of the house, we also went silent for a moment. Sango looked at us.

"Can we join them in the prayer," she said to us. The boys stopped running around and came towards us.

"What is uncle Miroku and Kikyko doing?" Hoshiki asked us.

"They're going to say a prayer for the animals," Kagome said to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Can we do that too?" Yuki said to us.

"Mmhm," Sango said. We all held our hands together and closed our eyes for a moment.

"Just relax Kikyko, let your mind at ease, don't think of this as something bad… think of all your animals at peace… allow for them to be at peace," he said to her. She closed her eyes and held her hands together. Miroku looked at her and smiled, he chanted a prayer loudly.

We all relaxed and opened our eyes then looked to each other.

"Mom, are all of Kikyko's animals okay now?" Koji said to his mother, he came around to her and leaned in next to her. She pulled her arm around him and hugged him.

"Yes they are, all of them…" she said to him.

"Thank you," Kikyko said to her uncle. He touched her head and leaned forward to her and kissed her head.

"Always remember Kikyko you are stronger than you think, your soul is powerful, never allow anything to bring that down," he said to her. He stood up and extended his hand for Kikyko. She reached her hand up to him and he helped her up. She dusted her skirt and smiled.

"Come join us Kikyko," he said to her. She smiled and followed her uncle around the house to us.

"Good," Kagome said and smiled. Kikyko came towards us and sat down next to me. I touched her head and smiled.

"Sorry everyone," she said to us. I knew Miroku would get through to her, Kikyko was training to be a miko priestess like Kagome when we still lived in the village, and the majority of her time was with Miroku and Kagome practicing prayer and strengthening her powers. He knew exactly how to help ease her mind. I nodded to him. He smiled and nodded to me as well.

"Nothing to apologize for," Hakura said to her. Kira smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Aaaah," Kikyko shouted from her bedroom.

"Great!" I said as I picked Makoto up from the floor, I put her on my lap. She looked at me and giggled.

"Great here we go again, she has nothing to wear and this is her second date with this boy," Kagome said wiping her hands on her apron. She took it off and put it on the counter then went upstairs.

"Yikes I don't want to see what will happen when she does get married, or find the right guy for her, despite this being her second date…." Hakura said to Inuko. He looked at her and nodded. Kira had gone home with her parents and her brothers that after noon, they were planning on having some family fun night while the girls went out on their dates. Sango and the boys usually order pizza, and lots of junk food and she plays video games with them. Miroku on the other hand, he's more of the type to do manly stuff with the boys, tonight however he was going to join them. I usually retreat to the garage to work on the cars or join Sesshomaru in a run and to do some physical training. Need to stay in shape and keep my stamina up.

"Dad," Hoshiki said next to me. I looked at him as his sister extended her arms to him. He took Makoto from me and pulled her to his lap. She giggled and tapped his face. He pulled her hands from his face and looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked him. I watched Makoto as she sucked on her sleeves and mumbled to herself.

"Are you and uncle Sesshomaru doing any training tonight?" he asked me. I was curious as to where this was going.

"Possibly, why?" I said to him.

"Can I learn as well, I want to be strong too like Inuko and you.." he said to me. I smiled at this and rubbed his head.

"Sure you can, your old enough, I think it will do you good to learn to train your body," I said to him.

I turned my head to the stairs.

"Great!" Inuko said again hearing his sisters voice upstairs.

"Sis is scary," Hoshiki said to his father. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's only a movie…"

* * *

"Mooom no I can't wear jeans and a t-shirt," Kikyko said in her closet.

"A frilly top maybe, this one's really cute, its pink and it will look so cute with these jeans, it could get cold the long sleeves would be perfect," Kagome said holding it up to her.

Kikyko looked at herself in the mirror holding the top to her.

"Hmm," she said.

"This head piece will work well with it since it matches," Kagome said pulling the ribbon band under Kikyko's hair and then tied it to the front.

"Hmmm," Kikyko said again.

"Okay," she said taking off her top.

"Great!" Kagome said to herself.

"Also mom I have a problem," Kikyko said struggling with her shirt, she carefully pulled it over her head without disturbing the ribbon.

"Yes sweetie," Kagome said to her picking up the clothes that scattered on the floor.

"Aaah," Kikyko said touching her boobs.

"What?" Kagome said and turned to her. She laughed.

"Kiki honey they're going to get bigger, you're a woman now, this will happen," Kagome said looking at her. Kikyko sighed deeply an turned around to the mirror.

"Your going to need cute bras now and cute underwear to match, how about tomorrow we go girl shopping," Kagome said touching her shoulders.

Kikyko nodded then sighed. She reached for her frilly top and slipped it on. The majority of Kikyko's tops, thanks to Sango and her mother, where shoulderless, meaning they hung below her shoulders along her breast line, or had what they called them sweetheart v-cuts. I hated them.

"Well incidents diverted," Kagome said coming downstairs. I turned and looked at her.

"I heard some of that upstairs, she's not getting any of those things you wear," I said to her. Kagome crossed her arms and looked at me, she came to Hoshiki and extended her hands for Makoto.

"Awe can I feed her," Hoshiki said to her.

"Come on let's feed your sister," she said to him. He stood up and took Makoto with him.

"Did you hear me she's not getting those, no…" I said and stood up. I followed them to the kitchen. Kagome ignored me again.

"Yeah, ignore me…" I said to her, I turned my eyes to the stairs.

"Hey sis you look good, is Hero picking you up or should we drop you off," Inuko said to his sister as she came towards us. As he and Hakura put their jackets on.

"No he's picking me up," she said and smiled at him.

"What are you wearing?" I said to her as she came around the kitchen island.

"Don't you start with her InuYasha," Kagome said as Hoshiki put Makoto in the highchair.

"Take a jacket," I said to her.

That's when the doorbell rang. Kikyko let out a deep breath and went to the door. Inuko and Hakura followed her.

I looked at Kagome and crossed my arms.

"Hero hello," Kagome said noticing him with Kikyko come towards us.

"Hi," he said nervous. I turned and looked at him.

"I won't keep her out late," he said to us.

"Fine," I said then diverted my eyes to Kagome.

"Have fun dear," Kagome said to her and touched her head.

"Bye mom, dad," Kikyko quickly said she grabbed Hero's arm and pulled him.

"What's up with your parents?" Hero said to her in a half whisper near the door. Inuko and Hakura had already gathered outside near Inuko's car, Kikyko quickly grabbed her jacket and opened the door.

"Don't ask," she said. Hero looked at her then followed her closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes something is going to happen in the next chapter that is going to throw this story into overdrive, also another softer side of InuYasha and Miroku with some serious action and serious threats against our lovely family. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Date Night**

"Hey," Inuko said at his car as Kikyko and Hero came towards them.

"I won't keep her out late," Hero said to him.  
"It's okay, we are going to be late anyway," Inuko said pulling his arm over Hakura's shoulder she giggled.

"What movie theater are you two going too?" Inuko asked him.

"Oh the one near the Metaioki Café shop," Hero said to him.

"We are going to the other one, the one three blocks down," Inuko said to him.

"Why that one?" Kikyko said to her brother.

"You can make out at that one," he said and laughed. Hakura held her hand to her mouth and laughed as Inuko unlocked his car.

Kikyko rolled her eyes and followed Hero to his car.

"Have fun!" Hakura said after them, as they quickly got into Hero's car. Inuko pulled out of the metal gate first. They waited at Miroku's gate for Kira and Hitoshi apparently, they were going to the same place.

"Please excuse my brother he's stupid," Kikyko said to Hero in the car he looked at her.

"Hahaha, making out at a movie theater isn't stupid," Hero said to her. Kikyko looked at him.

"Uhhh he's engaged they do that a lot," she said to Hero. He started the car and pulled out of the metal gates.

"You look very nice Kikyko," Hero said to her as they passed Inuko's car, they saw Kira and Hitoshi come out the gate. Inuko honked at them.

"Isn't that Hero's car?" Hitoshi said to Inuko as they got in the back seat.

"Yeah Kiki has another date with him tonight," Inuko said starting the car again.

"And your dad's okay with that… are you okay with that?" Hitoshi said to him. Inuko turned to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it, Kikyko knows to call me if she needs to come home," Inuko said to him.

"Good to know your trusting your sister and that boy," Hitoshi said to him as Inuko pulled away from their gate.

"I trust Kikyko, him… I guess we'll see," Inuko said again.

Hakura pulled out her cell phone and replied to the message from Hitomi and Rika they were heading to a small pizza restaurant then the theater as well. They were planning on going for some late-night snacks first then the movies. Hakura turned the phone to Inuko.  
"I know that pizza place," Inuko said to her. She smiled and pushed her phone to her purse.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Kikyko asked Hero.

"Well I thought we'd go to a café first the movie doesn't start until 9:30 so we have time," Hero said to her. Kikyko smiled and looked at him.

"Someone killed my animals last night," Kikyko said to him quickly. She looked at him again. I think she had this feeling he may have been the one who did it.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that," He said to her a little nervous.

"My father and uncle think it may have been an animal," Kikyko said to him again, she didn't' move her gaze from him.

"What type of animal?" Hero said to her, he didn't move his eyes off the road, he signaled at a stop light as they reached the city.

"He's not sure, but I have a feeling… it was an animal with immense powers, maybe it didn't know what it was doing, or was unaware of its own actions," she said to him again.

He looked at her.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about your animals," he said to her again.

"I hope this animal, or whoever harmed my animals, will learn to control itself and not let it happen again," Kikyko said to him again. He looked at her again then to the road as the light changed.

"I'm sure it won't Kikyko," Hero said to her.

* * *

"Wow," Hoshiki said as we gathered at Sesshomaru's home. I brought Tetsusaiga and its sheath with me and had it to my side, Sesshomaru had his Bekusaiga and Tensaiga with him as well.

Yamatoo came outside to join us as well.

"I dropped Rin off to stay with your wife," Sesshomaru said to me. I nodded and touched Hoshiki's head.  
"Hoshiki here wants to learn to be a real demon, and I thought who better to teach him then his uncle, since we are going to spar and train…." I said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bent down to one knee in front of Hoshiki.

"If you want to train with us, you must understand, if you get hurt you cannot cry, you must push it away… this type of training is not for weaklings," he said to him. Hoshiki turned his eyes to me then looked to his uncle.

"Nice way to put it Sesshomaru," I said to him.

"Gee nice way to be subtle dad," Yamatoo said to him. Sesshomaru looked to his son.

"I'll do my best, I want to learn to be strong like dad and Inuko," he said to him.

"Alright then you can train with us," Sesshomaru said to him. He touched his head and stood up. Sesshomaru definitely has changed, he's been more compassionate especially towards Rin and my children, he cares, and he's also very considerate. I think realizing he's going to have a daughter himself, has made him soft. Hahaha, he's soft that's hilarious!

"Are we going to use swords?" Hoshiki said excited. I touched his head again.

Yamatoo smiled at Hoshiki and shook his head smiling.

"Not you, but we will…" I said to him. He sighed heavily and sulked.

* * *

"Wow this is such a cute café," Kikyko said as she and Hero sat down at a small round table.

"I knew you'd like it, they serve cute character late's and cookies," he said to her. She smiled as a girl dressed in a maid outfit came around the table to them. She handed them a menu.

"So Kikyko, how have you been feeling?" Hero asked her as the maid put the late's in front of them. Kikyko smiled and reached into her purse for her phone. Hero chuckled when she snapped a pick of her cookie and late.

"Heheheheh, I'm going to post this… and I've been feeling fine," she said to him. She posted the pick online. Hero shook his head and laughed at her.

**Instagram Post**

"Ah help I've turned into a late! Mmmmm cookie….." she posted her pick.

Inuko: Oh my god you're so stupid! Such a child…

Kenta: Hahhahahahaha, a late with a bunny on it nice… its cute, does that mean Hero's going to eat you?

Reno: Okay Kenta read what you just wrote, slowly!

Kenta: NEVER MIND DON'T LISTEN TO A WORD I JUST SAID!

Inuko: You're a jackass!

Kagome: No swearing on this thread and stop talking dirty…. And cute late sweetie, is the cookie good?

Sango: Ohhhh second date night, I hope you're having fun Kiki!

Hakura: we are too thanks for asking mom, by the way I don't think I want to marry Inuko, he's being a jerk and the boys are idiots! They're play fighting at the table in a restaurant in front of other people who are watching… I'm so embarrassed!

Inuko: Hey we are so getting married whether you like it or not. Kikyko did you dip that cookie in the late, I hope it made a mess all over your new clothes.

Kikyko: Inuko guess what you're an idiot and a jerk, and Hakura isn't marrying you. Stop fighting in a restaurant and be mature.

Hitoshi: HAHAHAHA THIS IS GOLDEN!

Sango: I put money down on flowers so you better marry Inuko, I can't get a bloody refund.

Kira: Yeah gosh Hakura mom put money down on flowers, you are now forced to marry Inuko.

Sango: Kira don't make me call you and yell at you.

Kagome: Calm down Sango. You boys better behave yourselves or else.

Inuko: My sister's stupid and my fiancee's insane and my friends are idiots… I'd say this is a good night! (thumbs up)

Hakura: B-R-E-A-K-U-P! D-I-V-O-R-C-E! N-O-W-E-D-D-I-N-G!

**-END POST-**

"Hahahaha," Hero laughed next to Kikyko he pulled his chair next to hear reading her messages.

"Your family is so weird," he said to her.

"Heheheh, they're great though," she said to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"You're lucky Kikyko," He said to her. She broke the cookie in half and dipped it in her late.

"Oh?" she said to him.

"My family is far away from me, my mother's side mostly, they live in the mountain area of Japan… I've asked my father so many times to let me go live with them, I feel at peace there when I visit them." He said to her. He picked up his cup and took a sip from it.

"Then why don't you go live with them, your 16 you can decide that for yourself," she said to him also picking her cup up.

"It's not that easy Kikyko, my father is a very powerful man, he's got me trapped here, he wants me to be like him… and I'm not like that, I feel sometimes my inner self gets in to trouble when I'm with my father, and I can't control it." He said to her cautiously this time. He looked at her.

"I know it was you who harmed my animals, and I know it was your panther side that did that," she said to him looking at her cup.

"I don't want to be like that, but it's as if… I can't escape this," he said to her. He pulled his arm over her shoulders. She looked at him.

"I can help you, if you trust me enough, I can cleanse your soul and release your inner darkness," she said to him.

"How could you possibly do that Kikyko?" he said taking her cookie. She looked at him.

"Hey that's mine," she said as he took a bite of it. She reached for it and he moved away from her.

"Nope," he said putting the whole cookie in to his mouth. She pouted then huffed.

"That was mean," she said to him and crossed her arms.

He chuckled and waved his hand for the maid. She came to him and he ordered another cookie.

Kikyko smiled and broke into her cookie again, she dipped it in the late.

"I can you know, you need to fully trust me and my uncle Miroku," she said to him again. He looked at her and touched her face. She diverted her eyes to him.

"Kikyko you'd have to be some sort of powerful priestess with spiritual powers to do such a thing, and if I recall your mother is the only one who can do that," he said to her.

"You still don't know me well enough Hero, trust me… I can help you when you are ready and wanting too," she said to him again. He rubbed her cheek and smiled.

"If you say so, but this is something I need to figure out myself," he said to her.

"So… what is this movie we are going to watch," she asked him.

"You'll see," he said to her and smiled.

"I hope you know I hate the dark and dark places," she said again and ate her cookie.

"Huh why is that?" he said curious. Kikyko's eyes for some reason at night, in dark places, even in dark rooms have the ability to see things, like spirits of the dead and souls that haven't passed over. When she was young a strange woman came to her at night one time and asked for her soul to be released and set free. This scared Kikyko because sometimes these souls can be harmful, and some just want peace. She hates the dark and fears it because of this. We haven't been able to figure out why or how to help her with this, but she has learned to accept it. She's cautious at night, she stays inside with us and even sleeps with a nightlight in her room. She never goes outside alone or to dark places.

"My eyes aren't used to the darkness," she said to him.

"Oh, I thought it might have been a fear or something, don't worry you're with me," he said to her and smiled again.

"What the heck…" Kikyko said as her phone vibrated in her purse, she pulled it out and looked at it.

"AHAHAHAAHAH," she laughed holding her hand to her mouth. She turned the phone to Hero. He slid his chair over to her again and laughed.

**Instagram Post.**

"When your stupid klutz of a fiancée and brother in law spill cola all over their pants… wow, what possessed me to say yes to this man! (deep sigh)" Hakura posted a picture of Inuko and Hitoshi holding their cups standing in a restaurant booth with their pants covered with liquid.

Kagome: AHAHAHAH OH MY GOD INUKO WHY?

Sango: Oh dear lord not again! This is what happens when you play fight at a restaurant, god I hope people didn't see this!

Hitomi: Hahaha you need to see Kenta and Reno's faces. I'm sorry but this is to funny!

Rika: I'm so sorry Hakura has to marry Inuko… I feel bad for her and Kira.

Kagome: Hey careful there that boy is my son…. And yeah I feel sorry for her too. Sorry Hakura now he's yours I can't really yell at him anymore for being stupid.

Sango: Dear god that means he's my son now too!

Hakura: I don't know what to do anymore…. *sighs deeply*

Kagome: Sango you have two sons now, I only have one new daughter and I love her and want to keep her. Also if you guys keep making Rin laugh this hard she's going to give birth in my kitchen… well sort of.

Sango: Oh god! Oh dear god help us, I need to pray for this boys…

Miroku: Why is Sango shouting at me from upstairs saying she wants no more children? She's threatening to kill me for some reason…. Wait I just read this post. Great! Thanks guys much appreciated!

Hakura: Oh god, Aunt Kagome… please can I wait for your youngest son to be of age, he's cuter anyway.

Inuko: Damn girl, my brother will be 18 in eight years, do the math!

Kagome: -deep sigh—Inuko change your pants please your embarrassing your mother.

Hakura: B-R-E-A-K-U-P! D-I-V-O-R-C-E! N-O-W-E-D-D-I-N-G!

**-END POST-**

"AHAHAHAH WOW, DOES YOUR BROTHER DO THIS OFTEN?" Hero laughed hysterically.

"Oh god…. I don't even want to be related to him anymore, I'm so embarrassed." she sighed deeply and pushed her phone to her purse.

"Hahaha I'm sorry but that is too funny," Hero said again. Kikyko sighed and nodded.

"He's such an airhead sometimes and a bigger klutz then me, last week he broke mom's favorite China from the cabinet, just because he thought he was macho enough to carry the plates and cups together." She sighed again and nodded.

"Bet your mom was so mad," Hero said rubbing his eye.

"Boy was she, don't make my mom mad that's all I have to say, she grounded him... and me for laughing and I didn't even do anything," Kikyko said to Hero. He looked at her then laughed again.

"Wow," he said and shook his head.

"Maybe we should head to the theater its 9pm and the movie starts in a half hour," Hero said to her. She smiled and reached for her jacket off the back of the chair.

* * *

"Wow this theater is huge," Kikyko said as they walked into the lobby of the theater, there were so many people in a line. Hero had pre-bought the tickets, so he led Kikyko to a ticket booth instead.

"Enjoy the show!" a girl said at the booth as she ripped their tickets.

Kikyko looked at the ticket.

"Awesome an action movie," she said to him.

"I figured you're not the type of girl who likes romance movies," he said to her. She smiled and nodded.

"I hate chick flicks and romance movies, they're so sappy and so bad. My mom actually watches sappy romance movies with my brothers, no joke… bloody serious about this, every week they sit and watch romance movies," she said and followed Hero to a concession.

He looked at her confused then laughed.

"Seriously," he said to her. She sighed deeply and nodded.

"If any of you jerks are dragging us to a sappy romance movie, I swear…" Kira said to the boys as they walked into the theater. Inuko looked at his ticket. Kenta and Reno laughed and shook their heads teasing Kira.

"Yeah Kira a romance movie you know Romeo and Juliette style," Kenta said to her. She narrowed her eyes at them then punched Kenta hard in the shoulder. He flinched and rubbed his shoulder.

"Stupid b-" before he could finish his words Hitoshi hit him over the head. Kenta rubbed his ears and hissed at Hitoshi.

"Say it again I dare yeah," Hitoshi said to him. Kira smiled and took his arm laughing at the boys.

"It's not a romance movie will you calm down," he said to her. Hakura rolled her eyes.

"What girl on the face of this planet doesn't like romance movies?" Hitoshi said pulling his arm over Kira's shoulders. She looked at him.

"We don't," Hakura and Kira said at the same time. Hitomi and Rika laughed and tapped their hands together.

"Jeez, it's an action movie okay wow," Inuko said to them. Hakura crossed her arms and looked at him.

He snickered and pulled her to him.

"Besides babe, we are going to be too busy to even watch the movie," he said holding her close to him. She eyed him and said nothing. She touched his face and as she was leaning forward to kiss him, "don't push your luck pup," she said to him.

"Hey that's not fair finish what you started," he said to her as she pulled herself away from him. The guys gathered near the concession.

* * *

"Hmm popcorn with lots and lots of butter, extra salt please," Kikyko said to the lady at the counter. Hero looked at her and smiled.

"Wow," he said and nodded.

"I love butter popcorn, unlike my pup brother he can't eat butter or salt… so I always always order so much just to piss him off because he'd try to eat my popcorn then he gets so sick, hahahhaa," she said and chuckled.

"Well he's not here so order whatever you want," Hero said to her. She smiled and looked at him.

"Salt, and butter… seriously?" Inuko said to Hakura.

"Hey, I love salt and butter on my popcorn," she said to him. She took a piece of popcorn and put it to her mouth teasing Inuko. He looked at her and blushed.

"I can't kiss you if you're eating salt and butter you know I hate salt and what it does to me," Inuko said to her as he handed some money to the boy at the counter.

"Exactly why I ordered it," she said and tapped his face turning from him to her sister.

"Great!" he said and grumbled.

* * *

"Uhh," Kikyko said at the theater door.

"Is something wrong?" Hero said taking her hand.

"Uhh no I'll be okay, I just have to be cautious," she said to him. She took in a deep breath and held her popcorn bucket close to her.

"Don't worry I'll be with you, I won't leave you I promise, even if I have to pee," he said to her. She looked at him and laughed as she followed him into the room.

"Please don't pee yourself like my stupid brother, even though its cola, I'll go with you if you need to leave the theater," she said to him as they sat down at the very top row near the door. Hero seemed very uncomfortable for some reason, he looked nervous and his body was tense.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kikyko asked him as she adjusted herself in the seat.

"Don't worry about anything," he said to her and smiled. She giggled and put her cup in the holder.

* * *

I had put Hoshiki to bed, he was so exhausted and passed out from our training, even though we went easy on him, he did his absolute best, I was really proud of him. I took off my sweaty shirt and put it in the laundry hamper in the laundry room before I came to our bedroom.

"Well that was an interesting training session, Hoshiki did well…" I said as I came into our bedroom. Kagome was in bed reading a book. She looked at me as I closed the door behind me. I stretched my arms and tapped my shoulder, my arms and muscles rippled as I stretched my body.

"Wow… how is he so… sexy," I heard her gasp in bed. I chuckled and ignored her and went to the closet.

"Wow..." she said again leaning against the closet door.

"What?" I said and turned to her. Her hands touched my back she came around me and touched my abs and arms.

"Oh…" I said and smiled; I flexed my body teasing her. Her face blushed again.

"Wow, your just so strong, and built... and sexy…." She said her face was still rosy.

"You're in heat, good to know… I'm going to take a shower," I said and tapped her face teasing her.

"Hey wait a minute," she said she leaned in to me and ran her hands over my chest and arms. Her face had this expression of awe, I looked at her and tried not to laugh at her expression.

"Makoto is asleep in her room tonight, I thought she might like to sleep in her room," she said to me running her hand down my chest to my pants, I felt her hand unbutton my pants. I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my mouth and kissed it.

"Oh good," I said. I was about to pull her from me when she pulled herself to me again. Yup she wants something, she's definitely in heat!

"Thought maybe I could join you?" she said and giggled. Her hand touched my biceps I smiled and looked at her.

"Oh is that so huh?" I said, I pushed her through the closet and too the door pinning her against it.

I trailed my tongue against her neck and down to her collar bone and her face blushed. I could see her loose her breath for a moment, and gasp. I snickered and ran my tongue up her cheek. I licked her lips quickly. I ran my hand up her shirt and touched her breast. She gasped again and I saw her face blush again. I snickered and kissed her quickly.

"I'm going to take a shower," I whispered against her ear then moved away from her. I love teasing her it pisses her off and just makes her even more anxious. I moved her aside and opened the closet door.

"That was it…. Hey I'm talking to you…" She said following me. I snickered and said nothing to her in the bathroom. She followed me and closed the door behind her, locking it. I turned and looked at her.

* * *

"Wow," Kikyko said laughing.

"No seriously I do have a tattoo, although it disappears when I change into a panther," He said to her.

"That's really cool my dad won't let me get a tattoo I don't really want one, but I think they're really cool, do you change into a panther often?" Kikyko asked Hero. The movie hadn't started yet and previews and commercials were still playing.

"Well no not really, I can't usually control when I change into a panther, its either if I'm really angry over something or just frustrated with my day, sometimes I don't realize it, but I change into a panther. I've sometimes sat on the roof of my house as a panther, I never do anything I just think, but recently I've been causing some…. Problems," he said to her.

"Is it because of your father?" she said to him.

"After what he said to me the other day last week, yeah… for some reason I can't control myself," Hero said to her. She took his hand in hers.

"Hero..." she said to him she pulled her hands to her face. He looked at her.

"Please… let me help you," she said to him she held his hand in hers.

"Kikyko how?" he said to her.

"You have to trust me," she said again. That's when the lights went out.

"Huh!" she said and let go of his hand.

"Don't be scared okay," he said to her. She smiled at him and adjusted herself in the seat as the movie started. He pulled his arm over her shoulder and he rested his head against hers.

* * *

"Aaah, ah ahhh"

"Ssshhhh hey not so loud the kids are asleep," I said to her as I pressed her hard against the shower wall. She held her hand to her mouth trying not to scream.

"Oh god," she gasped and pressed her head into my shoulder I lifted her to me, she wrapped her legs around me as I trailed my lips along her neck.

"Oh… ohhh! God don't stop," her voice became labored she pressed her chest against mine.

"Hey shhh," I said to her again the water trickled down our bodies, I left the shower running as a distraction.

"Oh god," she said again and pressed her hand against her mouth, I thrusted into her and pressed her against the wall again. My hands pulled her butt up against me.

"You… started this," I teased her and trailed my tongue down to her breast. She gasped and her breathing became labored.

"Aah, ha… I can't..." she said controlling her breathing. I chuckled and kissed her, she ran her hands up my head and touched my ears. I hated when she did that, it made me even more anxious.

* * *

"This movie is so great, it's so cheesy it's great," Hero said next to Kikyko she giggled and reached into the popcorn cup.

Hero moved his arm from Kikyko's shoulder and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she said to him.

"Could I maybe… kiss you?" he said to her. She put her popcorn cup down on the empty tray next to her.

"Uhh" she said her face blushed.

"I don't… want to make out if that's what you're thinking, I don't even… know…" she said to him stuttering her words.

"No… we don't have too, I just want to kiss you," he said to her touching her face.

He leaned forward to her and pressed his lips to hers. She blushed.

"Uhh," she said and pulled away from him.

"Sorry, I just… really like you and think your beautiful," he said to her. She blushed and said nothing.

"Let's just... finish the movie," she said to him turning to the screen. He smiled and looked at her.

"Hmm," Hero said looking at Kikyko. He felt his heartbeat faster and his blood change. Her scent was making him urgent for some reason. He felt the need to kill her.

"Kikyko…" he said to her after a few moments, she looked at him again. He then cringed and held his hand to his chest.

_"I have to control myself I can't harm her,"_ he said to himself. He hunched in the seat.

_"I can't allow my blood to change, I can't allow my panther blood to take over,"_ he said again to himself. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Kikyko said to him noticing him hunched over.

"No, just... I need a second," he said to her and got up from the seat, he bolted to the door. Kikyko got up and dropped the popcorn from her lap, she followed him out the door to the hallway.

"What is it?" she said to him. She rubbed his back concerned for him. He glared at her and hissed through his teeth.

"This… is what I mean, at…certain times at night, I feel this…. Strange power run through me," he said catching his breath. He leaned against the hallway wall away from the theater room.

"Calm down, what can I do to help?" she said touching his hand against his chest.

"Stay… away from me," he said to her his voice rumbled and deepened. He felt his whole body tremble and change. His blood was manifesting itself transforming him into his panther form. He resisted the urge and took in a deep breath.

"I can help you please, let me… you need to let me help you, I can cleanse your soul…" she said pressing her hand firmly against his. He lifted her hand away from his.

"I have spiritual powers just like my mother, I can heal your soul," she leaned forward towards him and said this.

"No…. you can't, the panther tribe in the mountains every night change…. Into panthers, I need…. To learn to be like them, to control my powers, I'm going to the mountains… don't stop me," he said his words stuttered.

"Let me help you," she said again and grabbed his hand. Then a huge surge of power left Hero's body and stuck Kikyko knocking her to the ground. She rolled herself over and sat up worried.

"Hero," she stuttered out touching her arm.

He growled and hissed at her. He grabbed her arm and forcefully picked her up off the ground.

"Uh uh… stop please, your hurting me," she said as he pulled her out of an emergency exit door at the back of the theater.

A black car pulled up near the back door.

"I TOLD YOU, TO STAY THE HELL AWAY KIKYKO BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN," Hero's voice rumbled. A man opened the door of the car and got out.

His blood had completely taken over his body and he was changing he knew of this, he knew being near Kikyko and around her would cause him to loose control.

_"Don't… loose control Hero,"_ he said to himself.

"Kill her son send her lifeless body back to that mother of hers, your bloodline calls for this, your mother's family has gathered in our home… kill her, and be free of your darkness," a man said to him. Kikyko moved her eyes to him. Hero held his hand to Kikyko's arm and slammed her hard against the back door.

"UHHH UHH, NO…" she shouted and cringed. She reached her hand up to Hero's face trying to calm him, to change him back to who he was.

"Please Hero… this isn't you, you are not like this, you need to trust me you need to let me help you. Your father can't help you, he's…. he's trying to turn you to your inner darkness," she stuttered out her word's tears streamed down her face.

"NO I WILL NOT KILL HER, I will let her suffer with her own demise, I will sent her defiled and tortured to her own mother," Hero said and forcefully pushed Kikyko in to the door again. She cringed and let out a breath.

He held his hand against her stomach and leaned forward towards her. He pressed his lips against hers again then took a step away. His eyes changed and his hand pressed hard against her stomach she felt his claws threw her shirt.

"No, please…" she stuttered her words.

Before he could even thrust a force of energy at Kikyko she looked at him, her eyes changed to dark brown and she released her own spiritual power from her body throwing Hero to car. Her own spiritual powers formed a barrier around Kikyko protecting her.

"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO TOUCH ME," she shouted at him.

"HERO," the man's voice said. He pulled his son from the hood of his car.

Kikyko lifted her hand to the air and came towards Hero. Thing about Kikyko, get her against a wall with no way out, her spiritual power will emerge and protect her. At least she can control it, but if she doesn't and she allows her own power to take over, its destructive and can cause so many problems, she goes on a killing spree. Kind of how my inner demon does the same without Tetsusaiga to protect me, Kikyko's prayer beads protect her.

"BACK AWAY CHILD," the man said coming around the car, he was a panther man, he held his sword out to Kikyko. She looked at him and stayed in her spot.

"We… are over Hero, heath my words, I gave you a chance to allow me to help you but you did not accept it," she said to him loudly, Hero held his hand to his chest and looked at her.

"Kikyko… I can't be helped, I have to obey my inner power," Hero stuttered out his words as he staggered to his feet.

Kikyko relaxed her body and touched the prayer beads she always wore over her wrist. Her spiritual barrier left her body. She looked at Hero and shook her head.

"You do not have to give in to your power Hero, you can control it and let it be a part of you," she said to him. She tried to come near him but the man held his sword out to Kikyko the tip to her chest.

Hero staggered to the car and got in.

"You child, give your mother a message for me… I will kill her, her blood is what our family needs to have my beloved wife's bones to rest in peace, I will take her life for what she did…." He said he sheathed his sword and turned to the car. The man got in and drove away from the building fast.

Kikyko's legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She reached into her purse her hands shaking, she pulled out her phone.

Kikyko's spiritual power takes all of her strength and energy and leaves her weak, after a while her strength returns, but it was dark outside and this… scared her above anything else.

"Why… why wouldn't you let me help you," Kikyko stuttered through tears her hands shook as she unlocked her phone.

* * *

"Hu ah ah, oh god," Kagome's voice said loudly. I looked at her and thrusted in to her hard again.

"Shhh, hey…" I said to her. I pulled her legs around me again and pressed in to her hard. She bit her lip and her body cringed.

"YES, OH GOD!" she shouted loudly as we lost all control of our body's. I leaned against the wall catching my breath. She wrapped her arms around me panting heavily.

Kagome's new phone was on the bedside table in the room, I didn't hear it vibrate or go off. I caught my breath and reached for the shower handle turning it off.

"Oh god wow," Kagome said to me. I kissed her again. She giggled and pulled her hands to my ears again.

"Mmmh bunny," I said to her. Her hands rubbed my ears as she kissed me.

* * *

"Daddy where are you?" Kikyko's voice stuttered as she held her phone to her ear. She shifted herself to the back door, she carefully and slowly pulled herself up to her feet. She searched for a door handle.

"No," she said running her hands along the door. Emergency exits usually can't be accessed from the outside. This made Kikyko panic.

"Inuko…" she said frantically dialing his number on her phone.

"Hahah, this movie is so cheesy," Hakura said to Inuko. Everyone in the theater room were booing the movie and making so much noise. Some people where throwing popcorn at the screen while others were booing and laughing at the movie.

"You know we could go outside and make out in the car," he said to her not noticing his phone in his pocket. He set it to silent so no one would call him, he didn't even notice it ring, it didn't even vibrate.

"We could but I did eat salt and butter," she said teasing him. He snickered and grabbed her hand pulling her to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

"Oooh a kiss huh?" he teased. She came closer to him then as she was about to press her lips to his she tapped her hand against his face and giggled pulling herself away from him.

"Damn girl," he hissed and shook his head at her. She giggled and watched the movie.

"Why is no one answering their phone," Kikyko said panicked. She looked at the dark street and the building.

"Yamatoo, he's home… I think," she said. She dialed his number.

"Huh?" Yamatoo said noticing his phone vibrate on his desk. He closed his book and reached for it.

"Kikyko hi, how are you?" he said to her cheerfully.

"Yamatoo I need your help," she said quickly her voice was frantic.

"What, what's wrong?" he said and stood up from his chair.

"I just… need you, please… come to the theater," she said to him her voice stuttered and she started to cry.

"Don't cry, where are you, send me your location?" he said to her. He grabbed his jacket from his bed and ran out his bedroom door.

"I hate the dark," she said to him.

"I know you do, where are you… look send me your location I'll be there quick," he said to her and clicked his phone. Kikyko texted him her location.

"Yamatoo?" his father said to him as he ran down the stairs and to the living room. Rin was asleep on the couch next to Sesshomaru.

"Father I'm going out; I'll be back quick…." He said to him he pulled his long hair from his jacket and ran to the door.

"Hmmm!" Sesshomaru said concerned. He clicked off the movie he and Rin where watching and picked her up in his arms taking her upstairs.

* * *

Yamatoo drove down the long stretch of highway speeding so fast. He dialed Kikyko's number.

"Yamtoo?" she said to him.

"I'm on my way, what happened I thought you were on a date?" he said to her calmly trying to calm her down. Her voice cracked and she was still crying.

"He…. Left me," she said to Yamatoo her voice went quiet.

"That ass," Yamatoo said to himself. He signaled as he got to a traffic light.

"Stay on the phone with me… are you outside?" he said to her.

"I can't get back into the building its so big I don't know what to do, and I'm so scared right now…" she said to him.

"Calm down, keep talking to me I'll be there in a couple of minutes," he said to her as he turned left on the street near the café.

"I don't know what to do…" she said stuttering her words.

"What part of the building are you at," he said to her as he slowly pulled in hear the theater.

"The back side, near the alley…. There's some men there, I don't want to be out here, I'm scared they'll come this way and see me," she said keeping her eyes to a dark alley where a group of drunk men were laughing and drinking.

"Stay there do not move I'm on my way," he said to her pulling out of the lot and around the building.

"Woah men check her out," one of the men said noticing Kikyko's small figure shift in the darkness near the theater.

"Haha, we should go say hi maybe she'd like a drink," one of the men said and waved his bottle to the air.

"Yamatoo…" Kikyko's voice stuttered again.

"I'm near you, I see you…" he said to her, he pulled his car near the building and left it running the lights reflected on Kikyko's tiny figure. Kikyko saw him and started to cry. He got out of the car and came towards her.

"Hey shhh, hey don't cry, I'm here... I won't let anything happen to you," he said as she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"I'll take you home," he said touching her hair.

"Awe we wanted to invite her to a drink," one of the men said behind him.

Three other men leaned against his car.

"How about we take her home?" one of the men said to him. He moved away from his car and came towards them. Yamatoo hissed angrily and pulled Kikyko from him.

"Touch her and I'll rip you to shreds," his voice rumbled, he turned to the men.

"Woah man calm down no need to get angry," the man said holding his hands up. Kikyko leaned in to Yamatoo and pressed herself against his body. He held his hands to her keeping her behind him.

"Woah dude, seriously we just wanted to see if the lady wanted a drink, no harm in it…." Another one of the men said. He came towards Yamatoo and tapped his shoulder. Yamatoo hissed and grabbed his hand, he flipped him to the ground.

"Hey okay man calm down," the other three men said and backed away from Yamatoo and Kikyko.

One of the men bent down and helped his friend up off the ground.

"Ass," he said to him and held his arm to his chest. Yamatoo took Kikyko by the arm and pulled her around the men.

"Back the hell off she's coming with me," he hissed at them. The men moved away from the car, Yamatoo helped Kikyko in then came around the car and got in.

Kikyko looked at the men from the window then to Yamtoo as he drove away from the building, she held her hands to her face then cried.

"Please don't cry, I wasn't going to let them hurt you," Yamatoo said to her and sighed.

* * *

"No… I can't go home," she said to Yamatoo as he slowed down near the gate of her home.

"Your uncle then?" he said to her turning his lights off.

"No, they'll question me and…. I just, don't want to see anyone right now…" she stuttered her words again she rubbed her hand over her face drying her eyes.

"Come stay with us…." He said and turned the car on again. He drove away from the lot and down the road again.

Kikyko wouldn't stop crying she looked out the window and tears streamed down her face again. Yamtoo pulled into their garage and turned off the car.

He got out and came around the car. He held his hand out to Kikyko, she looked at him and ran her hand over her face and took his hand.

"My parents are asleep; you can stay the night…." He said to her.

He pulled her to him and pulled his arm around her as he came through the garage and opened the door. Sesshomaru was waiting for him.

"Huh? Kikyko?" he said near the door.

"Father, Kikyko's staying the night..." Yamatoo said to him he pulled his arm from around her and closed the door behind them.

"What happened why are you crying?" Sesshomaru said touching a hand to her face. She didn't look at him she diverted her eyes elsewhere.

"I'll call your father, he needs to know you're here," Sesshomaru said to her he tapped her face and turned to the living room.

"No please, don't tell my father he'll come to get me… and I don't, want to go home right now," she said following her uncle.

"You can stay here Kikyko, but he will worry if you have not returned home," Sesshomaru said to her. He looked at his son and went over to the table where Rin left her phone.

"He… left me… alone in the dark," Kikyko stuttered out to her uncle as he dialed Kagome's number.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru said turning to her.

"Yamatoo take her upstairs to one of the spare rooms," he said to his son. Kikyko touched her face again as tears streamed down her face.

"Hello…. Rin?" I said over the phone. Kagome was getting dressed in the closet.

"No its me," Sesshomaru said to him.

"Strange for you to call my wife's phone," I said to him.

"Look… Kikyko is here, Yamatoo went to get her," Sesshomaru said to me.

"What… is she okay what's wrong?" I said worried.

"Don't worry yourself, she's okay… the man she was with on her date, he left her… in the dark alone, she called Yamatoo… he went and got her," Sesshomaru said again. Kagome heard this and came towards me.

"Is she okay…. We can go get her," she said to Sesshomaru over the speaker phone.

"She could've called me I would've gone out and got her," I said to him.

"She did… but no one answered, she's asked to stay here the night," he said again.

"Yes she can stay if she wants, is she okay Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked worried.

"Neither of you worry, I will drop her off tomorrow," he said to us and clicked the phone. I looked at Kagome worried.

"What happened? Did he break up with her or something?" Kagome said worried.

"I don't know… she's with Sesshomaru, she's safe… that's all that matters, we'll ask her tomorrow," I said to her. Kagome sighed and came to the bed.

"Hmmm," Sesshomaru said looking to the stairs.

* * *

"This room barely gets used, there isn't any clothes in the closet, but here you can wear this…" Yamatoo said holding up one of his shirts to her.

"Uhh, thank you," she said and took it from him.

"I'm in the next room, father and Rin sleep down the hall," he said to her and turned to the door.

"Yamatoo," Kikyko said holding the shirt against her body. He turned and looked at her.

"Thank you," she said to him. He smiled and nodded to her, then left the room closing the door behind him.

"Is she okay?" Sesshomaru said to his son in the hallway.

"I hope so," Yamatoo said to his father.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow," Sesshomaru said to him. Yamatoo nodded and turned to his room.

"Yamatoo, I'm glad you went out and got her…" he said to his son. Yamatoo tilted his head to his father and nodded again, then opened his bedroom door.

Kikyko quickly dressed in the shirt Yamatoo gave her, she went over to the bed and pulled the blanket back. She looked at her phone and held it to her face. She had taken a picture with Hero on their first date and used it as a background on her phone, she unlocked her phone and deleted the picture.

"Why… why wouldn't you let me help you?" she said to herself. She then dialed her mother's phone.

"Huh…." Kagome said in bed. She sat up and reached for her phone.

"It's Kikyko…" she said answering it.

"Momma?" Kikyko said to her.

"Sweetheart, are you okay… what's wrong what happened?" Kagome said quickly.

"I'm okay momma, don't worry… I didn't want to come home, I just…" she stuttered out her words.

"Kiki you don't have to come home tonight, but we are worried… is everything okay?" I asked her taking the phone from Kagome.

"Kiki?" I said again as she went silent.

"Did he hurt you in anyway?" I said to her calmly. I knew she was upset and didn't want to tell us yet… I didn't want to make her upset anymore.

"I'm okay papa…. I'll come home tomorrow," she said to us. Then the phone clicked.

"Oh Kiki," Kagome said looking at the phone as it went silent.

* * *

**Monday**

"Is she okay?" Rin said to Sesshomaru in the kitchen.

"I don't know, Yamatoo went out and got her, she was crying and upset," he said to Rin as he reached into the cupboard over the sink and handed her a plate. Rin turned to the stove and started scrambling the eggs.

"Ohayou," Kikyko said coming around the kitchen, she came to the kitchen island and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Good morning, are you feeling better? I'm making some eggs and hashbrowns because I know you love them, and some bacon," Rin said to Kikyko.

"Oh, uh thank you," she said and looked to her uncle. He came around the island and to the dining room table. He helped Yamatoo set up the plates.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about Kiki?" Rin asked her. Kikyko diverted her eyes back to Rin.

"I really…. Don't want to talk right now," she said to her. Rin smiled and rubbed her stomach; she lifted the pan off the stove and turned it off.

"Come on, let's eat," she said to Kikyko.

Kikyko slid off the chair and followed her to the dining table.

Kikyko and Rin sat down at the table, there was only two plates, two cups and two sets of utensils on the table. Sesshomaru and Yamatoo sat down across from them.

"Uh, would you like some as well?" Kikyko asked as Rin scooped up some eggs and hashbrowns into Kikyko's plate.

"We don't eat human food," Sesshomaru said to her. She looked at them confused.

"Uhh, well what is it you eat…. Can I make something?" she asked. Rin looked at her and laughed.

"You could but it would require a human sacrifice," Sesshomaru said to her. Rin looked at him holding the pan over Kikyko's plate she wasn't sure if he was serious or joking. Kikyko looked at him confused and pressed her lips together nervous.

"No Kikyko, we don't eat normal human food, we hunt…." Yamatoo said to her and laughed.

"Hunt, oh as in other animals? I thought your father was being serious there for a moment," Kikyko said again and let out a deep breath. Sesshomaru looked at her then smiled.

"You are a strange child," he said to her again. Yamatoo laughed at his father's remark.

"I'm not strange I'm just curious, mom always teases dad because he's a half demon and he loves human food... she tells him he needs to eat more dog food, she brought him a can of dog food once with her when she passed through the well the second time. She didn't know what he really ate, so she just assumed," Kikyko said touching a hand to her face, she rolled her eyes the ceiling.

"Dog food? As in real dog food?" Yamatoo said after a few moments. Rin held her hand to her mouth and laughed again. Kikyko nodded and sighed deeply.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a few moments, "your mother is a strange woman," he said then held his hand to his mouth and laughed.

Kikyko giggled and laughed as well.

"After telling me this, I'm never going to let your father live this down," Sesshomaru said again to her.

"Thing is dad even tried it… he said it was the worst tasting piece of crap he ever ate and how did real dogs even eat this, with actual swear words," Kikyko said again and laughed. Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Sounds like something my brother would say," he said again.

Kikyko smiled and cut her fork into the bacon.

"Kikyko…" Yamatoo was about to ask her about last night when Sesshomaru looked at him and shook his head. Yamatoo nodded to his father and said nothing.

"Yes?" she asked taking a drink of the orange juice.

"Nothing nevermind," Yamatoo said watching her. He really liked Kikyko and admired her, Sesshomaru looked at him as he rested his face on his hand and kept his eyes on Kikyko. She smiled enjoying the breakfast, Rin conversed with her about the baby which made Kikyko excited.

"Really can I see the baby room is it done yet?" Kikyko chimed loudly.

"Sure you can see it, its not done yet… I'm not even sure what to do with it," Rin said sliding her chair out. Kikyko did the same. She was about to reach for the plates to take them when Sesshomaru touched Kikyko's hand.

"Leave them," he said to her. She pulled her hand away and smiled. Rin took her hand and pulled her to the hallway and up the stairs.

Sesshomaru got up to take the plates, Yamatoo helped him.

"I see how you look at her…" Sesshomaru said to Yamatoo as they took the dishes to the kitchen.

"Uh what?" Yamatoo said to his father.

"You have a rosy expression on your face every time you see her, you act differently around her, and you talk to her differently then you do to your friends or anyone else you meet," Sesshomaru said putting the plates in the sink.

"Uhh…." Yamatoo said putting the cups in the sink as well.

"She just had her heartbroken by a boy who doesn't respect her, I'm even sure he doesn't even love her…" Sesshomaru said to his son.

"Yamatoo, don't fall in love with her, she's your cousin…" he said to his son. Yamatoo put the utensils in the sink and turned the water on.

"Thing is father, I'm not a child anymore… I know you are trying to do right and be a father to me, but I do like Kikyko, and I will wait for her… even until she realizes it or not, it doesn't matter. You can't change my feelings," he said and grabbed the sponge off the sink. Sesshomaru looked at him then came around him to the living room.

* * *

"Kiki.. I made breakfast," Inuko shouted at the stairs.

"She's not upstairs," I said to him as I came downstairs behind Kagome and Makoto who was babbling in her arms.

"What, what do you mean she's not upstairs?" Inuko said worried.

Hoshiki looked at us as we came to the kitchen. He was looking at Kikyko's fish on the counter, he held his hand over the water and sprinkled some food into the bowl.

"She didn't come home last night... something happened on her date, and she called Yamatoo… she's at your uncle's place right now," I said to Inuko grabbing plates from the cabinet.

"What why didn't she call me, what happened?" Inuko said in an angry tone of voice. I turned to him.

"She's okay… when she comes home no one ask her anything, let her come to us," Kagome said to him and Hoshiki.

"Did he hurt her, or something… if he did I want to hit him," Hoshiki said and got off the stool.

"No Hoshiki, you don't want to do that… both of you don't question her or say anything to her do you hear me," Kagome said to them again. Inuko looked at his mother and touched Makoto's head.

"I knew he was bad news," Inuko said again.

"Your sister is very upset, please respect her and don't ask her anything," I said to him again. I know Inuko he'll question his sister until she snaps and hits him, or until they get into a huge argument and end up not speaking to eachother for a week.

"I won't okay I'm just worried…." Inuko said to me. I touched his shoulder and nodded.

"Let's have breakfast, Kikyko should be home here soon, so let's eat and do something fun today," Kagome said to us. Hoshiki came around his mother to the table.

"I still hate Hero," he said to her. Kagome put Makoto in her highchair then turned around to Hoshiki, she bent down to him and touched his head.

"It's okay to hate him, but its not okay to act on it, let Kikyko come to us… I know you love your sister, but we can't do anything that will cause her any more heartbreak," Kagome said to him. He looked at his mother then moved away from her. He pulled out the chair and sat down. Kagome sighed and stood up, she pulled out the chair next to him.

"Uncle Sesshomaru," Kikyko said near the couch. She pulled her hair behind her ear and looked at him. He put down the documents he was reading for work and looked at her.

"Can I help fix up the baby room and decorate it with Rin?" she asked him. He stood up and came towards her.

He touched her head and smiled, "if that's what you want to do then it is fine, I am sure Rin would love your help," he said to her. She smiled and blushed.

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru came around Kikyko to her, he tapped Rin's head and reached for his keys off the kitchen counter. Yamatoo turned from the sink and looked at his father.

"I'll drop Kikyko off at her parents," he said to them.

Kikyko smiled and came towards her uncle.

"Thank you for having me stay the night and thank you Yamatoo…." She said to him. He nodded to her as she grabbed her jacket off the couch then turned to the hallway. Sesshomaru followed her.

"Ohhhh she's so cute," Rin said and tapped her face she smiled and sighed.

Yamatoo looked at Rin then laughed and shook his head.

* * *

As Kikyko pulled the seat belt over her shoulder in the car, Sesshomaru turned and looked at her.

"Uhhh," Kikyko said meeting her uncle's gaze.

"You don't have to tell me what happened last night, but his scent is all over you, did he hurt you or touch you in anyway?" he said to her concerned. Kikyko diverted her eyes away.

"No, he didn't…." she said to him. He looked at her for a moment then turned the car on.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, thank you for understanding and….letting me stay the night," Kikyko said to him as he drove out of his lot to the road.

"You can come over anytime Kikyko, you and your siblings, I do not mind it," he said to her as he drove down the road to our home. Our homes being not so far from eachother, Sesshomaru only took 10 minutes to get to our house. He pulled into our metal gates as they opened and to our garage.

"Your uncle just pulled in, no one say anything to Kikyko," I said to the boys as they sat in the living room playing a chess game. They both looked at me and nodded. Kagome bent over Makoto's play pen and picked her up.

Kikyko came up to the door and turned the handle.

"Huh, daddy hi…" she said as I opened the door for them.

"Hey princess," I said to her and hugged her. She pulled her arms around me and rested her head against my chest.

"InuYasha…." Sesshomaru said to me. I smiled and nodded to him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for taking care of her and bringing her home," I said to him. He nodded and touched Kikyko's head.

She pulled herself from me and turned to her uncle.

"Thank you," she said to him. He nodded to her and smiled then ruffled her hair. He chuckled and turned away from the door twirling his keys.

"Hmmmm," Kikyko huffed fixing her hair.

"You doing okay?" I asked her closing the door.

"Yes I'm okay, I'm sorry I just needed to be alone," she said to me. I pulled my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to the living room.

"It's okay, we are playing a chess game… well the boys are," I said as we came towards the couch. Kagome came around the boys and to Kikyko.

She touched her face and kissed her cheek.

"Mako…" she said and extended her hands to her sister. Makoto giggled and almost threw herself out of Kagome's arms to her sister.

"Woah there crazy girl," Kagome said passing her to Kikyko. Kikyko giggled and hugged her sister.

Kagome smiled then came around the couch and sat down watching the boys.

"Who's winning?" Kikyko said sitting down.

"Hoshi," Inuko said and snickered. Kikyko bent forward and kisses Hoshiki on the head. He looked at her and smiled then moved one of his pieces.

"Hey what I don't get one?" Inuko said to her pointing to himself as he watched Hoshiki hold his finger against the piece he wanted to move. She looked at him.

"No, you embarrassed your mother last night…"

Kagome put her hand over her face and sighed.

"Oh god," she said and shook her head.

"Wait he did what… what did I miss?" I said sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Don't you dare show dad," Inuko hissed at her. Kikyko scrolled through her phone and held up the Instagram post to me.

Inuko looked at her and crossed his arms.

"MORONS!" I said and touched my face. Inuko grunted and eyed his sister.

"How could you boys… how did you even do this?" I said to Inuko and shook my head.

"Hakura now has to put up with your sorry ass," I shook my head again. Makoto looked at Inuko then held her hands to her face and laughed.

"Not funny little brat," he said to his sister.

"What did Inuko have a big boy accident or something?" Hoshiki teased him from the table. He leaned forward watching the pieces. Inuko didn't look at the board and moved one of his pieces. Hoshiki cringed and we saw his expression, he looked flustered.

"What…" Hoshiki said nervous.

"Move Hoshiki," Inuko said agitated. He crossed his arms again and eyed Kikyko.

"Dad…. I'm curious, are you sure Inuko wasn't adopted from another dog family or something?" Kikyko said looking at her father.

"MORONS! COMPLETE MORONS…" I said again reading the posts again.

"Kikyko… run!" Inuko hissed at her. She looked at him held her arms around Makoto and stood up from the couch and ran. He ran after her. I shifted myself away as they ran past me.

"I'm so ashamed of my son…" I said again and slid on to the couch. Hoshiki was still looking at the board contemplating his next move. Kagome leaned in next to me as we scrolled through the Instagram post.

"AAAAH I'LL TELL DAD IF YOU TOUCH ME," Kikyko's voice shouted. Makoto laughed loudly as Inuko chased them around the house.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SO HARD KIKYKO," Inuko shouted at her. She came to the kitchen with Makoto. Inuko came around the island towards her. She moved around the island away from him.

"AAHA HAHAHA," Makoto giggled and laughed as Inuko bared his claws at his sisters. Makoto mimicked his moves and held her hands out.

"You don't even have claws yet you little brat," Inuko said to her I tilted my head to them as he chased his sisters around the kitchen.

"I feel so bad for Hakura," Kagome said watching Hoshiki as he still contemplated his next move, he finally moved a piece and nodded smiling.

"Yup I think I won, Inuko's got nothing on me," he said and nodded sure of himself. Inuko looked over at him, Kikyko ran over to the couch and he followed her.

"Kikyko put the baby sister down and fight me like… a girl," Inuko hissed at his sister, he came over to the chess board and moved his queen.

"CHECK MATE!"

"What no way Inuko…" Hoshiki shouted. Kikyko put Makoto down on the couch next to her mother.

Kikyko ran her hand through her hair then came around the couch. Inuko looked at her.

"Hey what are you chickening out or something…." He said and hissed. That's when Hoshiki huffed and mumbled angrily.

"AAARUGH INUKO HOW COULD YOU WIN," he shouted, stood up and ran, then jumped at his brother. Inuko sighed as Hoshiki wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Really Hoshiki," he said as Hoshiki tried to pull him to the ground, he growled and hissed at his brother, his arms tried to pull him. Inuko shook his head and came around the couch towards Kikyko who was standing near the patio doors. Hoshiki was still around his neck.

"Great, your brother's going to get drowned in the pool again Makoto," Kagome said picking her up. She put her on her lap.

Makoto watched her siblings carefully.

I sighed again and scrolled through the post. I shook my head at the picture that was posted by Hakura and the one after of her eating salty popcorn and attempting to kiss Inuko, then the third picture of him waving his hands near his face as his tongue burned from the salt. Hakura and his friends where laughing at him. I shook my head again.

"Kikyko what are you doing near those doors huh?" Inuko crossed his arms and hissed at her.

"WHY CAN'T I WIN, NOT FAIR WHY CAN'T I PULL YOU TO THE GROUND," Hoshiki growled trying to pull his brother down again. He moved his body against his back and tightened his arms around Inuko's neck. Inuko didn't flinch.

Kikyko opened the patio doors, "come on dog boy… come on, good boy," she said taunting her brother. We both looked at her.

"She didn't just say that," I said watching her as she went outside and Inuko followed her.

"He's so gullible he's going to get drowned again," Kagome said and sighed deeply. That's when we heard them fighting outside, Kikyko yelling at him, he shouted at her then a huge splash in the pool.

"MORON!" I said again and laughed. Kagome sighed and shook her head as Kikyko came back into the house and closed the doors behind her. She hummed to herself and turned to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it comes a fun chapter but action is happening next, the next chapter will be so dark and twisted and mainly focusing on Hero and his father. This is going to get interesting... I'll be finishing two other inuyasha stories and posting chapters to them this week. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Stupid, idiotic, little bitch…." Inuko mumbled to himself soaking wet, he shook himself off outside by the doors. Hoshiki was next to him also shaking himself off.

"I didn't even do anything sis," Hoshiki said coming through the door. We looked at them as they came through the patio doors.

"Stupid little b-" Inuko was about to finish his words when I threw a chess piece at him.

"Watch your language," I said to him. He looked at Kikyko who was sitting on a bar stool eating a sandwich.

"Watch yourself brat," he said passing her.

"Sis really," Hoshiki said to her as he followed Inuko to the hallway to get some towels.

Kikyko looked at them then got up from the stool and came over towards us. She shifted herself between her mother and myself.

"Nice move," I said to her. She looked at me and smiled we tapped our fists together and then laughed.

"Yeah always on her side huh, we'll see about that," Inuko said crossing his arms with a towel around his shoulders.

"Not fair…" Hoshiki complained rubbing his head with a towel. He came to the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the tv. He clicked it on.

"PAPA," Makoto shouted then laughed. Kagome looked at her and smiled.

"I think she wants her daddy," she said. She passed Makoto over Kikyko to me. I took her and got up from the couch and threw her to the air.

"AAAAHAHAHHA," Makoto laughed and giggled. Kikyko looked at her and took a bite of her sandwich. Inuko was in the kitchen shuffling around in the fridge.

"So, what should we do today?" I said to everyone. Hoshiki turned his eyes to me then to the TV.

"Did you forget InuYasha, tonight is your date night with Kikyko and Mako, I'm with the boys tonight," Kagome said and smiled. She got up from the couch and went around the table to the kitchen.

"Sweet, movie night," Inuko said in the kitchen. Kikyko rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah sappy romance movies…" she mumbled while chewing.

"Hey romance movies are the greatest, they are full of so much suspense, and romance and love," Kagome said tapping her face, I looked at her and shook my head.

"She's right they're sappy," I said throwing Mako to the air again.

"Hey come on Romeo and Juliette was a classic the best play ever written by Shakespeare," Inuko said to his sister from the kitchen. Kagome looked at him and nodded they tapped their fists together and laughed. I looked over at them. Wow such a momma's boy no wonder she's turned him into a sissy.

"Good luck Hakura's going to divorce you within a year if you ask her to watch romance movies with you," Kikyko said and watched Hoshiki flip through the channels.

"If Hakura divorces Inuko can I marry her?" Hoshiki teased him and laughed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, she's not breaking up with me over romance movies, so suck it," Inuko said and crossed his arms.

"This has now become interesting," I said holding Mako to my face. I nuzzled her and she giggled.

"OH she will, you'll see heheheheh," Kikyko giggled and picked up her plate.

"Bite me Kikyko," Inuko said to his sister he turned around to the fridge again and pulled out some meat and cheese.

"I can't I don't have any dog teeth see," she said and put her fingers in her mouth stretching her mouth showing her teeth. Hoshiki looked at her and laughed.

"Hahhaha your so stupid," he said to her.

Kikyko got up from the couch and looked at her phone that was on the table, it started to vibrate and ring. She picked it up and noticed it was Hero calling her. She didn't answer and hung up.

"You're not going to answer that," I said to her as I threw Mako to the air again.

"No, I'm going to my room to find something wear for tonight," she giggled and came around me and her sister and to the stairs.

"Weirdo," Inuko said to her as she ran up the stairs.

"STUPID DOG BOY!" she shouted at him.

"Wonder why she didn't answer that call," Kagome said in the kitchen.

"It was Hero that's why," I said to her. Kagome looked at me and then to the stairs.

"Oh…." She said worried.

Kikyko's phone rang again, she didn't answer it and opened her bedroom door. She went to her closet and put her phone down on one of her shelves, she started looking through her clothes.

"Will you please talk to me?" Hero's message came through. She looked at her phone and ignored it.

"I know your ignoring me… listen I left home, I can't be with my father, he's gathered with my mother's family in our home. I can't be there, I'm staying at a hotel right now," his second message came through. Kikyko looked at her phone and held her finger to the screen contemplating.

"I don't care," she replied to him.

"Please just talk to me..." he replied.

"I said I didn't care, leave me alone and don't talk to me anymore!" she replied to him again.

"Kikyko can you meet me, I really need to talk to you?" his message came through again.

"No, stop messaging me, I'm very disappointed and scared of you right now, you threatened to take my mother's life and to kill me. Your father that man, he's so evil, I felt a strong evil demonic aura from him, so please… don't contact me," she replied again.

"My father is evil, he is, and I see this now, he's been trying to control me so I can break and unleash my demonic power, I don't want to be like that." He replied again. Kikyko put her phone face down on the shelf and ignored him.

"Sweetie," Kagome said to Kikyko coming through her room.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" she said coming into her closet.

"I'm fine momma, I can't decide should I wear this or this?" she held up two items of clothing one that was long dress, that hugged her body to her waist and flowed all the way down, it was long sleeved and have a v-cut neck line. The second one was a frilly top and jeans.

"Top and jeans it could get cold tonight," Kagome said to her. She came towards her and took the dress from her hanging it up again.

"I think I'll wear a ribbon in my hair," she said pulling out a drawer full of hair accessories.

"Sweetie is something wrong? I saw your expression when your phone rang," Kagome said to her touching her arm.

"I'm okay momma, nothing's wrong," she said again and pushed her hair of her shoulder. Kikyko's phone kept pinging on the shelf.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Kagome asked her.

"It's not important momma, do you think I should wear these blue running shoes with the blue top?" she said holding up her shoes.

"I think those will match," Kagome said to her. She looked at Kikyko and touched her face, then parted her bangs and kissed her forehead.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," she said to her.

"I know momma, but I'm okay…" Kikyko said to her and smiled.

"Okay, well I'm going downstairs to order pizza, by the time it gets here the boys will be starving I'll have to order a double," Kagome laughed and tapped Kikyko's face.

"Hehehe, pizza, make sure you get a salty pizza with ketchup… so Inuko can cry in a corner like a little girl," Kikyko teased.

"You and your brother, ohhhh what am I doing to do with the two of you," Kagome laughed and left Kikyko's closet. Kikyko peered out of her closet and saw her mother close her bedroom door. She picked up her phone again.

"I said stop messaging me!" Kikyko replied to Hero's message.

"Please tonight, meet me I need to talk to you and apologize," he replied again.

"No, I'm going out with my dad tonight and sister…. I'm busy," she said to him and replied again.

"Tomorrow then," he replied again.

"Please stop, just stop okay… don't, I don't want to see you, just leave it at that and work on being a better person Hero. You could've trusted me and allowed me to help you, but you didn't want to even give me the chance, so I won't offer it again, so please… figure yourself out," she replied to him. Then she diverted her eyes up.

"Kikyko?" I said to her coming into her closet.

"Papa…" she said and put her phone down on the shelf.

"I was thinking we could head out in an hour; I reserved a great restaurant that you will really love… and it's your day so we can go shopping…." I started to say she looked at me then came towards me and hugged me.

"… what's wrong?" I said touching her hair.

"Hero…. He messaged me again, I told him I didn't want anything to do with him anymore." She said to me. I kissed her head and hugged her.

"Oh?" I said again and rubbed her head.

"He doesn't seem to understand…" she said again.

"Kiki…" I said and pulled her from me. I bent down to her and touched her face.

"He needs to figure out what he wants in his life, he also needs to learn to treat my baby girl better… so ignore him and allow him to figure things out for himself." I said and rubbed her face. She looked at me, she looked so sad, I hated seeing her like that.

"Could we go clothes shopping and maybe to an arcade?" Kikyko said she pulled her hair off her shoulder and turned to her closet again.

"Whatever you want to do baby girl, you and Mako get spoiled today…." I said and looked at her as she looked through her clothes.

She didn't say anything to me after that point, I sighed then left her closet and her room closing the door behind me. Kagome was by her door worried.

"Something is really bothering her," she said to me.

"I know…" I said and touched Kagome's face, I leaned forward and softly kissed her.

"Let's leave her be, maybe she'll talk to me about it tonight," I told her. Kagome sighed, I pulled my arm around her and pulled her to me.

"I hope so…" she said to me and sighed deeply.

"I'm going to get ready for tonight… okay," I said to Kagome. She looked up at me and smiled. She pulled herself from me and walked around me down the hall.

"You go out with your daughters on your date night, tomorrow night, your mine pup…" she teased at the stairs. I turned and looked at her.

"Ohhh is that so," I said and chuckled I head to our room to change.

* * *

"What is momma doing….?" Kikyko said in the kitchen, she held her sister in her arm feeding her a bottle. Makoto's baby bag was on the counter ready for us to take with her. She had dressed Makoto in an exact top that Kikyko was wearing and had a blue ribbon on her head that tied at the front. They matched and looked so cute together. I came down the stairs and wrapped my hair up into a bun. I noticed Kikyko looking at her mother and brothers on the couch.

"Great! What is that crazy women doing to my son's she's turned them into weaklings," I said standing next to Kikyko watching as the movie started, they had pizza, junk food and drinks all over the table.

"I have no idea," Kikyko said, Makoto wrapped her hands around her bottle and looked at her mother and brothers.

Kikyko held up her phone and snapped a pick.

"Grab your sisters' bag and let's leave before they start crying over the movie…." I half whispered to Kikyko. She nodded and grabbed her sisters' bag off the counter.

I followed Kikyko out the door locking it behind me.

"Hehehehehe," Kikyko giggled posting the pick online. I laughed and took Makoto from her and put her in the car seat. Kikyko got into the passenger side and laughed.

**Instagram Post**

"When your mother is watching a romance movie with your brothers and turns them into weaklings and sappy boys…." Kikyko posted the pick.

Hakura: Great! And I'm marrying the one on the left.

Sango: Hahhaaha wow, mother and son's night. So, I'm assuming you having father and daughter night tonight huh Kiki?

Kikyko: Yup and it's so much better then sappy romance movies.

Kenta: Romance movies are the best thing on this planet, what girl doesn't love romance movies.

Kira: Wow, saps… big sucky saps!

Miroku: Hahahah, in our house we watch action movies and none of this cheesy romance stuff.

Sango: Excuse me Miroku my boys love watching Sleepless in Seattle and Romeo and Juliette.

Miroku: You've corrupted them, they're men.

Sango: How about I kick you out!

Miroku: You could but I pay the mortgage.

Hakura: I don't want to marry Inuko anymore.

Sango: YOUR MARRYING THAT BOY AND THAT'S FINAL! I PAID TO MUCH MONEY FOR THIS WEDDING!

Kikyko: Hahhahaahaha, yes you have too please I don't want him at home anymore.

Rin: So cute! I want to do this with my children too, romance movies… ahhh!

Sesshomaru: NO NOT A CHANCE!

Sango: Sucks to be you Sesshomaru.

**-End Post-**

"Hehehehe," Kikyko giggled and turned the phone to me. I shook my head as I drove down the highway.

"Your mothers corrupted your brothers, I train them to be men and they watch sappy romance movies," I said and sighed.

"Hahaha, sucks to be them," Kikyko giggled and pushed her phone to her purse.

"You look very lovely Kikyko," I said to her and tapped her head. She smiled at me and giggled.

"Thank you daddy," she said to me. Makoto was giggling in the back seat babbling to herself.

"Have you heard of this cute little restaurant called the fox maid café?" I said to Kikyko, she looked at me and nodded.

"Good because we're not going there," I teased her.

"Papa… I really want to go there, why can't we go?" Kikyko chimed loudly.

"Didn't you hear what I said… we are not going there," I teased her again, it was a café she had been dying to go too for a week but they book so fast that you can never get a seat or reservation. I was lucky to actually know the family that owns the café, they're a fox family related to Yukiko. So I was able to get a reservation.

"But I really want to go there, I really like that place and seen it advertised everywhere," Kikyko chimed again and then huffed.

"Yeah I know but it's so hard to get a reservation," I taunted her rubbing my head. I looked at the traffic light.

"They sell these cute character drinks, and have different colored cold drinks, they have food that has characters on them. And cookies, great cookies…." She chimed and tapped her face. I looked at her expression and shook my head laughing.

"You see I had to find a different café to reserve, sorry kiddo but that one is booked solid," I teased her again. She turned her face to me and sighed.

I laughed and shook my head.

"You're so gullible," I said to her as I pulled into the lot near the café.

"What? I'm not gullible," Kikyko said then her eyes noticed the café.

"WHHHHAAAA….. WOOOOOW THE FOX MAID CAFÉ," Kikyko shouted noticing the colorful designs on the window, the booming music and the cute fox maids and girls inside the café.

"Mako… Mako look this café is the best ever, and we get to eat here," Kikyko said turning to her sister. Makoto looked at her confused then looked at the café.

I turned the car off and looked at Kikyko's excited expression.

"Daddy how did you get a reservation they book for months?" Kikyko said taking off her seatbelt.

"Yukiko's family members own the café, so she got me a reservation…" I said touching her head.

"Eeeeeek," she squealed and opened the door. I chuckled and got out, I opened the back door and pulled Makoto out of her car seat.

"Let's go get some treats…." I said to Mako. She giggled and looked at the café as we walked towards it.

* * *

"Wow," Kikyko said as a fox girl led us to our table. I sat down and put Mako on my lap. She touched the table, it was colorful and she really seemed to like it. Her hands rubbed the table and she then tapped her hands on the table and giggled.

"Crazy girl," I said to her.

"So cool," Kikyko said her eyes looked around the shop. There were human girls wearing fox ears and tails and real fox demon girls working in the restaurant.

I smiled at Kikyko watching her as she giggled over the restaurant décor. A fox maid came to us and handed us some menus. I took them and put them on the table. I slid one over to Kikyko.

"Huh," she said and noticed the menu.

"It's pink, it's so cute," she said and picked it up. She started looking through it.

"Hey Yuri, isn't that our boss?" Misha said to Yuri. They were at the café as well, I didn't even notice them, they were sitting at a booth with other friends of theirs.

"Oh yeah it is, with Kikyko his daughter and his new daughter…. Don't know her name though," Yuri said looking at the menu.

"Aah, she's so cute… both his daughters are so cute," Misha said and sighed.

"Wow Misha drooling over your boss that's kind of creepy you know," one of Misha's girl friends said at the table.

"He's so hot… I mean he's a dog demon, I bet his wife is so gorgeous, why can't we get guys like that…." Misha said to her friends. That's when I noticed them, I heard them talking my ears twitched. I turned my eyes to them and chuckled.

"Our school is full of demon men Misha, have your pick," Yuri said to her. Misha sighed deeply and picked up her menu.

"Wooooww," Kikyko said as a maid brought us some late's and cookies.

"You're not hungry?" I said to Kikyko. The plate was full of scones, cookies, and different types of sweats.

"Mmm mm I want desert," she giggled and took a pick of her late and the plate. I smiled at her.

"AAAAH, AAAH," Mako shouted she reached her hands for the late.

"No little girl this is to hot and it's a late you can't have any, how about a cookie?" I said to Mako I held up a cookie to her. She looked at it and shook her head.

"AAAH AHHH," she shouted again and reached her hands for the late.

"Awe baby sis you can't have late's," Kikyko said to her sister. Makoto looked at her then started to cry.

"Mako, no need to cry… you can't have late's they have caffeine in them," I said to her. She threw her hands to her face and started to cry.

"Awe, papa maybe dip the cookie in it?" Kikyko said looking at her sister.

I broke the cookie in half and dipped it in to the late, I saw Mako look at the cookie. She stopped crying and sniffed rubbing her nose.

I held the cookie up to her. She sniffed it then giggled.

"AAAH," she giggled and took the cookie, she put it to her mouth and sucked on it.

"Well guess that works," I said to her. Then I heard Kikyko's phone snap. Mako had taken a bite out of the cookie which had softened from the late, and she dipped it in to the cup again. Kikyko smiled and snapped another pick.

"So cute," Kikyko said watching her sister.

"Thank you for bringing us here papa, this place is so cute and just so fun," Kikyko said breaking a cookie she dipped it in to her late and then ate it. Mako saw her do this she laughed and did the same and dipped the cookie again then ate it.

"Your welcome baby girl," I said watching her. I smiled and watched Mako as she dipped her small cookie into the late. I gave her another cookie and her small hands shoved the whole cookie into the cup which spilled over the sides and made a mess.

"Mako, not like that," I said to her. I broke the cookie in half.

"AHA AHHAH," Mako laughed and sucked on the cookie.

Kikyko reached for a napkin and put it under the saucer and cup.

"Daddy could… I ask you something," Kikyko said breaking a scone in half.

"Yes of course," I said to her. I reached into Mako's bad for a baby wipe to wipe her hands with.

"Did you and momma ever encounter the panther demon tribe?" she asked me. I turned my head to her curious.

"Well yeah, they are the most dangerous demons out there, they hunted humans and demons, destroyed villages and stole from the poor and rich. And above all they killed children for sacrifice to their great leader," I said to her. I wiped Mako's hands.

"Oh…" Kikyko said she held her cup in her hands and lifted it to her mouth and took a sip.

"Why are you asking Kikyko?" I said to her concerned.

"If I tell you something papa will you promise not to get mad?" she said to me. She looked at her cup.

"Hero is a panther demon, isn't he?" I asked her straight out. His scent seemed familiar to me.

She nodded.

"His father is a powerful demon lord, and he's trying to make Hero surrender to his inner demon… and Hero's conflicted, he doesn't want to be like his father, but he can't control himself. I told him, I'd help him… Uncle Miroku could use his spiritual powers and release his inner demon…." Kikyko was about to finish when I held my hand up to her.

"…. Hero needs to figure out his inner demon himself Kiki, he's a panther demon. He won't be able to control it, they are too powerful, his bloodline is too powerful. No spiritual power not your uncles or yours can help him," I said to her. I saw her sigh and she lifted her cup again.

"Kiki, listen to me… Hero is too dangerous, if he can't control his inner demon himself, he's going to let it take over his entire being." I said to her. She didn't move her gaze from the late.

"Momma killed his mother…." she said to me quietly.

"What?" I said to her. I touched her face and lifted it to me.

"Momma killed his mother… he said that his father told him this, that when I was little three years of age I was playing with Inuko in the village, and his mother was attacking our village with her tribe and…." I touched her face.

"She did Kikyko, she did it to protect you… Hero's mother had attacked our village, I didn't make it back in time with Miroku to stop them so your mother, Kaede and Sango were fighting them off to protect the village. That women Kikyko… Hero's mother, she had you in her arms, she had her hand around your neck and threatened to kill you. Your mother shot her arrow to protect you, she didn't care if she struck her…." I said to Kikyko. She diverted her eyes from me.

"Hero's father… he wants revenge on mother, and wants her dead," Kikyko stuttered out.

"What... Kiki why didn't you tell me this?" I said to her. Mako was sucking on another cookie. I looked at her then to Kikyko.

"Because… I thought if… I could help Hero and save him from turning to his darkness, that… maybe he would convince his father," she said and touched her face. I saw tears form in her eyes. She really cared about that boy. He was after all her first boyfriend.

"Now that I know of this Kikyko your mother won't be harmed you have my word, no one will…." I said to her. Mako was still chewing on her cookie. I looked at her and touched her head.

"Ok…." She said quietly.

"Kikyko did he kill your animals?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded.

I sighed deeply.

"I don't want you talking to him anymore… he needs to sort this out himself Kikyko," I said to her, she held her cup to her mouth and took a sip. Mako was babbling, I didn't pay too much attention to her babbling, and kept my eyes to Kikyko.

"Kiki…" I said to her. I touched her face and pulled her strand of hair from her face.

"Let's go shopping!" she looked at me and smiled a fake smile. I could tell this was really bothering her, she really liked him, and now… she's conflicted.

"Okay," I said and smiled at her.

* * *

"Eeeeeek," Kikyko chimed and giggled I looked at her as we approached a kimono shop.

"Daddy look at this one, it's so pretty… can we go in?" she chimed. I nodded to her and pulled Mako's baby bag to my shoulder.

"Wow," Kikyko said looking at all the kimonos.

"Oh, hello welcome," a lady greeted her.

"Hi, can I try a kimono…." Kikyko said to her. She looked at me then to Kikyko.

"Uh sweetie this shop is a high-end shop made for people who are looking for bridal or special occasion kimono's," the lady said to her. This irked my frustration and pissed me off, who does she think she is to say that, of course I'd get her a kimono if she wanted one.

"Oh…" Kikyko said.

"She can try whichever one she likes…." I said to the lady. She looked at me as I went over to a dressing room area and sat down on a couch with Makoto. I tapped her nose and smiled at her.

"Okay," the lady said she extended her hand to Kikyko. She smiled and followed the lady.

"Mako maybe we should get you a kimono as well, you'll need one for your brother's wedding… hmm?" I said and tapped her nose again, she giggled and looked at me her hands grabbed my hand pulling it away from her.

"WOOOW," Kikyko's voice chimed as she came out of the dressing room. I looked at her and smiled.

"Now that's what a real lady looks like," I said to her.

"Wow it's so pretty," she said touching her face she twirled around.

"Daddy I need a kimono for Inuko's wedding… do you think this one?" she asked me. I looked at her and waved my finger in a circle for her to turn around.

She twirled.

"Nope, not that one," I said to her. The lady looked at me confused and then to Kikyko.

"Hmmm," Kikyko said looking at a kimono on a mannequin.

"I think I'd like to try this one please," Kikyko said standing up on a ledge looking at a really gorgeous gold and red kimono with white flowers and strips.

"Sweetie this kimono is 300000Yen," the lady said to her. Kikyko looked at me then to the kimono.

"Do you have something else similar?" she asked the lady.

"No, if you want to try that one then try that one… I don't care how much it is," I said to Kikyko and the shop lady. The lady looked at me, I could tell she wasn't impressed by my attitude towards her. She seemed to think we couldn't afford something like this.

"Alright, I'll take it off the mannequin," the lady said as another lady came towards her and helped her.

"Maybe we should get a kimono for Mako," Kikyko said coming towards me.

"Maybe one to match huh?" I said and looked at her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Miss…" the lady said to her, another lady waited with her at the change room. Kikyko came to them as they closed the curtain and helped her dress.

"Woah," I said standing up as Kikyko came out of the dressing room.

Her face blushed and turned rosy as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect… this one is perfect," I said to her. She twirled around to show me.

"Yes this one for sure," I said to her. Kikyko looked over the kimono and lifted her arms to see the sleeves.

"Daddy it's really expensive," she said to me lifting the price tag off the sleeve. She looked at me then to the tag.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you have something similar for this little one as well, their brother is getting married in two weeks and this kimono… would be perfect for both of them," I said to the lady. The two women looked to eachother.

"Uh yes sir we can get one for the little lady," a lady came towards me and said this. I pulled Mako from the sling.

"Here we are," the lady said as she held a kimono to Makoto. Mako laughed and giggled.

"Can we try it on her?" Kikyko said extending her hands to her sister. I passed her over to Kiki and waited as the ladies dressed her.

"IT'S SO CUTE OH MY GOD!" Kikyko's voice chimed loudly. I shook my head and smiled.

They both came out the dressing room dressed alike, Makoto's kimono was shorter with shorter sleeves and a small obi that wrapped around her body.

"AAAAHAHAHAH," Mako laughed looking at herself in the mirror.

Kikyko held out her phone and snapped a pick.

"They're both just so beautiful, don't you think?" I said to the ladies. They looked at me and nodded.

"I'll take both kimono's…" I said to the ladies.

"Alright sir," one of the women said. They helped Kikyko back into the dressing room to undress.

**Instagram Post**

"When you find matching kimonos with your sister and finally find the right one for your brother's wedding." Kikyko posted their pick. Mako was laughing and Kikyko smiling holding her sister in her arms.

Kagome: OHHHHHH SO GORGEOUS OH MY GOODNESS THE KIMONO'S ARE PERFECT. Buy them, InuYasha don't let the leave without those kimonos.

Sango: OHHHHH TWINS, LOOK AT THEM!

Inuko: Now that's what a real lady looks like, they look great sis! Mako is so cute… wow!

Kikyko: Thanks Inuko, Mako loves hers very much she put up a fuss when we took it off.

Hakura: I LOVE THEM, THEY MATCH THE THEME!

Inuko: Wait we have a theme?

Hakura: Yes Inuko every wedding has a theme.

Inuko: Uh since when, why wasn't I informed of this?

Mama Higurashi: Oh your grandfather and I love those kimonos my sweet angels look at them so beautiful.

Miroku: Oh they look so great don't they, just perfect. Tomorrow I'm taking my ladies out.

Kira: Cool shopping with dad!

Koga: Heart breakers look at those ladies.

(Koga go to hell neither one of them is marrying until they are 30. Kagome, already paying for them.) I posted off Kikyko's phone. She was so excited standing next to me at the register. The ladies needed to prepare them for the wedding. So we left them at the store to be cleaned, tailored and maintained until the week of the wedding. I took my receipt from the lady and followed Kikyko out the store.

Inuko: Wait hang on one second, I'm coming over… since when do we have a wedding theme?

Hakura: You don't seem to listen do you, I mentioned it three times last week and even showed you picks of the ideas I had. -sigh-

Kira: SO, PERFECT OH MY GOD THEY EVEN ALMOST MATCH MY COLORS FOR THE WEDDING THEME.

Inuko: SINCE WHEN DO WE HAVE A THEME?

**-End post-**

"Hahahhahah ahah Inuko didn't even realize they had a wedding theme," Kikyko laughed as we walked through the mall's second level.

"Your brother's a little slow sometimes," I said to her as she pulled her arm under mine.

"Well princess where to next?" I said to her. She smiled and giggled.

"Well momma wanted to take me girl shopping today," she said to me. I looked at her curious.

"Oh?" I said as we walked towards a few lingerie shops.

She pointed to one.

"Uhh what?" I said to her.

"Girl shopping… you know I need girl things," she said to me. I looked at her as she pulled her arm from under mine.

"Since when do you wear those…." I said to her. She smiled.

"Well I am growing," she said and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Okay well if your mom was going to take you, we are here… then I'll take you," I said to her rubbing my head. She looked at me and crossed her arms.

"Uhh, daddy it's a women store, I'll go in buy what I need and come out," she said to me. I reached into my wallet and handed her some cash.

"Yeah that might be a good idea," I said to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Nothing frilly or see through, or booty cut shorts… whatever those things are that your mother wears…." I said to her and sat down on a bench with Mako. I put Mako on the table looking at her.

"Daddy… I know," Kikyko chimed and huffed she turned to the store and went in. I laughed and started talking to Mako.

"So Mako one day you're going to be a grown lady too," I said to her she looked at me and started to suck on her sleeve.

"You're hungry huh, here let's get your bottle." I said to her and reached into her bag next to me.

"Huh…"

My ears twitched I turned my gaze to a boy with a girl standing next to an ice cream shop.

"Is that… Hero?" I said to myself. I looked at him carefully he turned with the girl and that's when I noticed him. It was Hero, and he was with another panther girl. I could smell her scent as they came towards me. I turned my eyes to Mako hoping he wouldn't notice.

"That's Kikyko's father…" Hero said noticing me. I didn't look at him, but I could hear him.

"That is the girl's father that means she's here, Hero you must act on this…" the girl said to him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"No, I'm not going to hurt Kikyko… not anymore, not ever, I don't know why father sent you with me. I don't need a bodyguard," he said to her. I turned my gaze to them.

"You are a panther demon, next in line as our leader, your mother would want revenge on that heathen…" the girl said to him. This worried me, where they going to do something here in a public place. I looked at the store where Kikyko was and hoped she didn't come out. I kept my eyes to the store.

"No, I don't care… I care about Kikyko and I hurt her, I am not going to allow my father to control me, if you don't like it Nizu then leave return home to my father and your family," he said to her.

The girl grabbed his arm forcefully Hero lifted his arm to her.

"You listen well Hero you cannot resist the panther tribe power, it is within you it is a part of you, no matter how hard you try to resist you cannot, accept it!" he said to him. He moved his arm from her forcefully.

"That will be my decision, I will control it and I will not hurt Kikyko," he said to her. He turned away from where I was sitting and towards the ice cream shop again. I looked at him and the girl as they disappeared through the crowd towards the main doors.

"He better control himself, him and that girl…" I said to myself.

"Daddy?" Kikyko said near me. I turned and looked at her. She had two small bags in her hands.

"Oh hey," I said to her and stood up. Mako was sucking on her bottle, I pulled her to the sling over my chest.

"I bought something for momma too," she giggled and held the bag to her face. I looked at her and sighed.

"Great," I said and ruffled her hair. Just what I needed more things to get her in heat and turn me on. Great!

* * *

"HAHAHAH NO WAY," Kikyko laughed as she put on these really awkward colored glasses, the rims lit up and the lenses had weird colors on them. Makoto looked at her confused.

"Those are so stupid," I teased her. She wrinkled her nose and held her face to the air walking around in a circle.

"You are such a strange girl," I said to her and laughed. Then I snapped a pick of her when she put on the cat ears over her hair. I laughed and shook my head.

**Instagram Post**

"When your daughter acts weird and embarrasses you in public…. Also she's a cat apparently!" I posted the pick and laughed.

Inuko: HAAHHAHAH SO STUPID, KIKYKO EMBARRASSES HER WHOLE FAMILY!

Kagome: Oh my god the glasses are so funny!

Sango: Cat ears, cat meow… runs in the family! Well sort of!

(You embarrass the whole family Inuko, my own son watches sappy romance movies and isn't even man enough to be up an arm wrestler!) I had to throw that in.

Koga: I still think Kikyko would make an excellent match for my son Touya!

(No, end of discussion on this matter!)

Miroku: Uh no definitely no! I think Kikyko can decide who she chooses to be with in life when the right opportunity persists for her.

Kagome: Why InuYasha Koga and Ayame just called me, I think Touya and Kikyko would be a perfect match.

I don't know if she as teasing me or being serious but like hell will my baby girl ever date or marry a wolf dog. Like bloody hell she won't.

(Like bloody hell that won't happen you better not be serious Kagome! Also Miroku there will never be such a thing because Kikyko isn't allow to marry until she's 30.)

Inuko: Kikyko doesn't marry Touya and I do not embarrass the family!

Hakura: You embarrass me, I sometimes wonder what attracted me to you.

Kenta: KIKYKO MY LOVE…..

Rika: Kenta want to die?

Kenta: Hahahhahah!

Kikyko: I STOLE MY PHONE BACK AND BOUGHT THE GLASSES AND I'LL BE WEARING THEM EVERYDAY!

Inuko: Great! Glad I'm moving out in a week.

Reno: She's so hot!  
Hitomi: I'm so breaking up with Reno!

Hakura: I give up….

Rin: PUPPY! SHE'S OFFICIALLY A PUPPY!

Sesshomaru: She's a cat!

Rin: KITTY, KITTY KITTY! NOPE SHE'S STILL A PUP!

**-End Post-**

"Heheheheh" Kikyko laughed she was still wearing the glasses and trying to type on her phone. I crossed my arms and looked at her expression.

"You are so strange sometimes I wonder about you," I said to her. She pulled off the glasses and looked at me. The cat ears she was wearing she had taken off and put back on the rack.

"I'm not strange I'm unique," she giggled and looked around the 1 dollar Yen shop for other goodies. Unique is right, unique and amazing. I love that kid!

"Hmmm," she said as she leaned forward to a shelf. She reached up to a dog key chain she saw and started jumping for it. I watched her and shook my head then laughed.

"Aaah, I can't reach it!" she said and jumped up again. I just watched her waiting for her to climb up on the ledge of the shelf and knock the whole shelf down. I laughed and came towards her.

"Daddy help," she said she climbed up to the ledge of the shelf and tried to reach her hand to the key chains.

I laughed and reached for the dog key chain. I took it and looked at it. She jumped off the ledge and extended her hand to me.

"Is this a joke or something?" I asked her and held the key chain to my face.

"I like it its cute and it'll go well with my Shiba key chain," she smiled and held up her other key chain that was hung on her purse. Wow so she not only isn't a pup herself but she uses these meaningless objects to taunt us and tease us. Two can play this game missy!

"Nope," I said as she reached her hand for it.

"Not fair I like it," she huffed and reached her hand. I laughed and teased her.

"Fine I'll just get another one," she said then turned to the shelf. I laughed and held the key chain over her head. She looked up and reached for it. I gave it to her then tapped her head.

"Hahaha, I love you kid, your so gullible," I said to her. She smiled and put the key chain in her little basket.

"Hmmm, Mako look…" Kikyko said holding a small pink little bear to Mako. Mako looked at it and shook her head.

"No not this one? Huh okay," she said then walked around a shelf. Mako extended her hands out and started to squirm herself towards a shelf of stuffed animals.

"Ah wait don't do that," Kikyko said trying to hold her sister from jumping out of her baby sling. I leaned in towards them and looked at Mako and to what she was holding her hands out too.

It was a small yellow and orange giraffe. I smiled and picked it up.

"This one?" I said to her she took it from me and hugged it.

"Yup guess she wants that one," Kikyko said and smiled. As we came up to the register, I looked at Mako and tried to take her animal from her.

"MMMMMM," she whined loudly and held her arms around her giraffe tightly.

"Oohhh hahah its okay I can ring it through without taking it from her," the lady at the register said she tapped a few numbers on her keyboard. Kikyko smiled and put her basket down.

"Guess Mako really likes that giraffe," I said touching Mako's hair. She looked at me worried I might take her animal.

"Heheh that was fun I like that store," Kikyko said as she put her bag in Mako's baby bag. She zipped it up. I took Makoto from her and held her in my arm. Mako was still hugging her giraffe tightly. I wasn't going to take it, jeez girl calm down. Kikyko took off her sister's baby sling and handed it to me. I smiled and folded it and put it in her baby bag.

"Where too next baby doll!" I said to her and touched her shoulder, she smiled and looked up at me.

"Can I get a haircut?" she said and pointed to a cute small salon not far from us two stores down. I looked at her confused.

"Uh no, your hair is fine, and I love it long," I said to her. She pulled her hair up into a bunch in her hands.

"Its too too long I need a trim and my bangs are way to long," she said and blew at her bangs. I narrowed my eyes at her. She barely cuts her hair or does anything with it, it was straight, black and past her back, it cropped her face beautifully and had a shine to it.

"Nope," I said to her and crossed my arms. She made a fish face with her lips and ignored me heading to the salon.

"Hey…." I said following her. I sighed deeply. They better not ruin her hair.

She held her hair in her hands and came into the shop. A lady at the register looked at her and smiled.

"So cute, what can I help you with today young one," the lady at the register said. Kikyko let her hair down and twirled.

"I need a trim," she said to her. The girls who where cutting hair looked at her and smiled, one of them came towards Kikyko and grabbed her by the arm. She chimed and laughed.

"OOOOH YOUR HAIR IS SO BEAUTIFUL," she said loudly to Kikyko. Kikyko followed her to a chair.

"Great, hey women… do not ruin her hair got that!" I said to the lady. She looked at me curious then nodded. I huffed and took Mako to a small waiting area. There were other women and children in this waiting area. I felt a little awkward being the only man there.

"Okay never mind," I said and left the shop. Kikyko looked at me and giggled. I went over to a small round table near the shop and sat down with Mako. I reached into Mako's baby bag for something for her to eat.

"So Mako… your sister is getting her hair done, yours is still short," I said and rubbed Mako's head. She giggled and held her bottle awkward in her hands over her giraffe.

"Well little girl we got so much stuff today huh," I said to Mako. She held the bottle to her mouth sucking on it and swayed her feet on the table. I smiled at her and kissed her nose.

After about an hour Kikyko came out of the shop and towards us. I lifted my eyes to her, she didn't look to different. She smiled then giggled.

"Your hair's still the same," I said to her. She twirled and tapped her face acting cute.

"Nope it's a few inches shorter," she said and smiled. I lifted her phone and snapped a pick of her.

**Instagram Post**

"She cut her hair, I don't really see a difference, but baby girl likes it, it looks good!" I posted her pick.

Kagome: WHAT DID YOU LET HER DO, INUYASHA WHY DID YOU LET HER CUT HER HAIR! 

Inuko: Uh there's really no difference why are you freaking out mom….?

Kagome: Why would you even let her do that InuYasha!

(Calm yourself women jeez it was only a couple of inches!)

Sango: Hahahahh she's so cute, I like it.

Kagome: I WANT A DIVORCE AND I'M TAKING THE KIDS! Where does he get off letting my baby girl cut her hair…?

(Exactly how I felt when you curled her hair, stop barking women it's only a haircut.)

Miroku: This has now become an interesting thread. Kikyko looks so cute as usual!

Kagome: Go away Miroku, I'm arguing with my husband.

(Hahahhahaha online hahahah in front of the whole world. Don't worry babe tomorrow is your turn.) I teased her.

Sango: Okay now I'm disabling comments this has officially gotten dirty. *hahahahha*

**-End Post-**

"Daddy come on my hair is fine," Kikyko said and ran her hand through her hair. I stood up and grabbed her pulling her to me. I hugged her.

"You are so cute," I said to her. She blushed then giggled.

"Can we go get some cute clothes, I want some t-shirts with funny words on them," she said and pulled herself from me. I nodded to her and pulled Mako to my arms. She was still sucking on her bottle.

We headed towards a few stores that were more kids clothing to teenagers. Kikyko usually can wear kids clothing because of her short stature, but today she found a shop that had more mature and colorful clothes. We walked in.

"Hehehe, look at these shirts…" Kikyko said holding up a shirt for her and Makoto.

"What… hahahaha crazy girl," I said to her. She took Makoto from me and went to a change room.

"Hehehhehe," Kikyko giggled coming out of the change room. She had put a head band on Makoto's head and a matching one on her head and the shirt's both matched and said 'daddy's girls' I smiled and shook my head at her as she came towards me.

"I want them," she said holding her sister in her arm.

"Come here you crazy girl," I said to her. I pulled her to me and Mako and she held her phone up. I took it from her and held it up to the air. Mako smiled and laughed when she saw the camera she held up her giraffe to the camera as well.

-Snap-

**Instagram Post**

"Daddy's girls… anyone dare think to touch them will die!" I posted the pick of my girls in their shirts while Kikyko took her sister and looked around the store.

Kagome: OOOOOOHHHHHH DADDY'S GIRLS IS RIGHT! You redeemed yourself pup for letting her cut her hair. I guess I can forgive you.

Sango: Yup agree on that part definitely daddy's girls. Forgive him Kagome and end this agony.

Rin: SO ADORABLY CUTE. OH MY GOD. Sesshomaru look at them, I want all girls so I can dress them up like this.

Sesshomaru: No, I don't want all girls thank you!

(Ha ha, Sesshomaru's girl is going to be a big daddy's girl you'll see she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger. You better believe it women I'm going to redeem myself, wait until tomorrow redemption will be done.)

Miroku: This has become dirty again. InuYasha get your head out of the gutter. Your girls are dolls!

Sesshomaru: Like you half breed, seems like both of them have you wrapped around their little fingers.

Hakura: Matching shirts oh my god, Kira let's get some tomorrow.

Kira: You know it!

Mama Higurashi: Definitely daddy's girls. Oh, InuYasha they are just perfect.

Sota: So cute, hey cuties are you coming over this weekend?

(Stop hitting on my girls Sota.) I chuckled.

Sota: They're too cute I love them… I'll hit on them if I want InuYasha! Did anyone notice the giraffe its so cute…. *kiss kiss to Mako*

Koga: Hell yes, InuYasha how about my eldest son marry your lovely Kikyko?

(Like hell that's going to happen, want to die wolf dog! I've already said no to this so stop asking.)

Kenta: Looking hot Kiki!

Reno: Uh bro her father did say we'll die if we say anything so shut up.

Kenta: Looking hot Kiki!

(Don't come over anymore boys just a warning. The giraffes name is puppy apparently for those who wanted to know, her third word is puppy… great!)

Kagome: OH MY GOD SHE SAID PUPPY, DID YOU RECORD THIS? Ohhhh my precious babies, InuYasha you better buy them whatever they want.

Miroku: So fricking cute! SHE SAID PUPPY OH WOW! I'm going to be so broke tomorrow after shopping with my girls.

Hakura and Kira: Yup!

**-End Post-**

I crossed my arms and watched Kikyko as she walked through the store with her sister looking at clothes.

"This one, huh Mako… isn't it cute?" Kikyko said holding up a short frilly dress against Mako. Mako looked at it and shook her head.

"No, hmmmm how about this one?" Kikyko said holding up a t-shirt that said 'rawr' and had a dinosaur on it. I laughed at her when she held up the shirt to Makoto. I shook my head and watched her as she draped the shirt over her arm.

"Excuse me are you Kikyko?" a boy came up to Kikyko and said this. She looked at him and nodded.

"Uh yes?" she said to this boy. He snickered and eyed her down. That's when the girl who was with Hero came towards the boy. I saw this and made my way through the racks towards Kikyko. I came over to her and put my arm on her shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" I said to the boy and girl.

"No, no problem we just wanted to meet Kikyko…. That's all," the girl said looking at Kikyko. Kikyko took a step back and hit into me. I pulled my arm over her shoulder.

"Do I know you?" Kikyko asked them.

"No, but we know you… see you soon Kikyko, very soon," the girl said to her. She turned with the boy and left the store. Kikyko turned and looked at me.

"Don't be scared of them, but I saw that girl with Hero at the mall while you were shopping for garments," I said to her. Kikyko looked nervous.

"Here… why where they here?" she said to me.

"I don't know, but they were here at the mall, Hero left with that girl… I didn't think she came back," I said to Kikyko. I watched the door where they both left.

"Daddy… I would like to go home now," Kikyko said to me holding her sister close to her body. I looked at her and the clothes she had dropped on the floor.

"Are you sure? We can still do some fun things if you want?" I said to her I bent down and picked up the clothes. She was worried I could tell. She kept looking at the door, I could tell this really bothered her. We had such a good day until they came into the shop. Now she's upset again. Great!

"No… I want to go home," she said again. I draped the clothes over my arm and touched her head.

"Okay, its 9pm anyway let's pay for these and head home okay… maybe get some ice cream on the way?" I said to her hoping to change the mood.

"Can we get a pint of chocolate ice cream," she said following me to the register.

"Why chocolate?" I asked her.

"So Inuko and Hoshi can't eat it," she giggled and touched Mako's head.

"Crazy girl," I said to her and put the clothes down on the counter.

* * *

"Oo, cold," Kikyko said rubbing her hands. The night was misty and cold and a dense fog spread through the air. This worried me getting home, I can see through fogs and nights like this, but I would usually be very cautious at night. I turned the heater on in the car and took off my jacket.

"Here your sister is asleep drape this on her," I said to Kikyko. She held Makoto to her chest in the baby sling, she draped my jacked over her. I pulled out of the mall lot and on to the road.

"Daddy, I'm not scared of Hero or his friends… I'm not scared of them, I'm scared for momma, I don't want anything to happen," Kikyko said to me as I pulled up to a traffic light.

"Nothing will happen to you or your mother, you have my word," I said to her and touched her head.

"Finally," I said after about a half hour in dense traffic, we finally pulled out to the highway leading to our home.

"That was agonizing," Kikyko said letting out a deep breath.

"So much traffic," I said to her. She nodded and smiled.

"So baby girl… what should we do next week?" I said to her. She looked at me and laughed.

"Did you forget daddy grandma and grandpa are picking us up this weekend to take us camping for a few days before Inuko gets married. They want to spend time with us," she said to me. I turned my eyes to her then to the road.

"I forgot!" I said to her. She laughed hard.

"HAHAHAH AHHAA, DADDY IS SO OLD HE FORGOT," she cracked up laughing.

"Hey that's not funny I may be 537 sum years old doesn't mean I'm forgetting things," I said to her and ruffled her hair. She pulled my hand off her head and laughed.

"Yes you are…. You're so old…." She started to say then diverted her eyes to the window. I slowed the car down.

"What the hell…" I said noticing three hooded figures outside standing right in the middle of the highway. I didn't move or roll down the window. Kikyko grabbed my arm.

"Do not move or leave this car," I said to her. But before I could touch the door handle the three hooded figures jumped to the air and held their hands to the car, a huge surge of energy struck us.

"AAAAH," I heard Kikyko scream. They had flipped our car and it rolled into the trees around us and landed on the roof. Damn they were panthers, I smelt them I could smell their scent it was stronger then ever, and one of them…. Was Hero!

"SHIT!" I said looking at Kikyko, I had grabbed her and Makoto and pulled them too me. Everything happened so fast I didn't even realize the car had pinned us to the ground.

"AAAH, AHHH," Kikyko screamed.

"Shh shhh hey calm down," I said to her touching her face. Makoto started to cry.

"Okay okay, hey calm down take in a deep breath Kiki," I said to her. She looked at me and started to breath.

"Damn," I said and ran my hand to my pant leg, I searched for the phone.

"Phone… in my pocket," Kikyko said to me. I ran my hand up her side and pulled her phone from her jean pocket.

"Don't cry Mako it's okay, we're getting out of here," I said to them and dialed Miroku's number.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm taking a little break this week, I've been going hard on finishing stories especially this one. Please comment on what you think will happen in the next chapter. The closest answer will have one of their stories linked in my A/N in the upcoming chapters. Make sure you tell me who you are and link a story to your comment. But leave me your comments I want to hear your theories on the next chapter coming in two days...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Kikyko… hey sweetheart what's up? Did you get home…." Miroku said on the phone.

"SHUT UP! It's me I need your help, I'll send you our location, get Inuko and my brother over here now, do not tell Kagome about this…." I said to him and tapped on Kikyko's phone; she was still breathing trying to control herself. Makoto was still crying.

"INUYASHA WHAT IS IT? Why is Makoto crying hysterically, where are you?" Miroku said to him over the phone. Sango heard this and came towards him.

"Just get out here I sent you our location," I said to him and hung up.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango said to him.

"Have Hakura and Kira stay with their brothers, go next door get Inuko, I'm calling Sesshomaru." Miroku said to her.

"What's wrong your worrying me," she said panicked.

"InuYasha was in a car accident with the girls, quickly go Sango," he said to her and tapped her face. Tears formed in her eyes and she gasped then turned away from him.

Miroku dialed Sesshomaru's number.

* * *

"Aaah aaah," Kikyko screamed again as I shifted my body away from her.

"What what is it?" I said to her touching her face.

"MY ARM, every time you move, or I move my arm, it hurts…" she said and cried.

"Okay calm down, I'm just going to feel your arm to see if its broken Kikyko okay," I said to her. She turned her face and cringed when I ran my hand down her right arm. Her shoulder was dislocated and her arm above the wrist was broken.

"Damn," I said when she cringed. I pulled my arm away from her.

"Okay listen to me, I need to pull your sister from the baby sling this will hurt. I'll reach around you to unclip it," I said to her. She touched my hand with her other hand stopping me.

"No, just slid her out papa," Kikyko's voice stuttered.

"I can't move her that way Kiki, the car is on top of us and its weighting us down, I need to get you both out of here," I said to her. She held her hand over mine.

"Please Kiki let me do this, I have to pull your sister from the sling, she will get weighted down and she could suffocate," I said to her. Kikyko let go of my hand. Thing is, I could hear the panthers still around us and talking. They were talking loud too, Kikyko and Makoto where into much shock and crying to even notice. I kept my eyes and ears open to anything around us.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT NIZU, KIKYKO WAS IN THE CAR!" Hero's voice bellowed.

"You didn't finish the job when you had the chance, your father instructed us to send a warning to that wench and that half demon," Nizu said to him.

"Roku why did you strike that arrow, it was coated with poison," Hero said to him angry.

"Well it didn't hit her, I guess I'm a bad aim, shoot… the tire of the car got it, damn!" Roku teased and pulled down his hood.

"Cars I hear cars, we need to leave, I'm going to have a talk with my father about this!" Hero hissed angrily and they darted to the air again and vanished.

"Shit!" I said hearing this.

"NO NO DADDY DON'T," Kikyko shouted as I slid my hand under her. I lifted her up carefully and unclipped the harness.

"AAAH," she shouted as I pulled the harness from her freeing Makoto. Makoto rested on her chest. I put my hand over her head trying to calm her, she was still crying and holding her giraffe tightly with one hand. I looked around for anything I could use to keep the car pried up and away from us. There was nothing I lifted my back up away from Kikyko a bit holding the car up myself so I wouldn't crush us.

"INUYASHA," Miroku's voice bellowed.

"OH GOD DAD, KIKI… MAKO… is everyone okay?" I heard Inuko's voice near the car.

"INUYASHA, OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED…" Kagome's voice echoed. Why was she here.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, I TOLD MIROKU NOT TO TELL YOU," I shouted at her.

"Yamatoo, Inuko we have to move the car off them…" Sesshomaru's voice said to them.

"NO…. NO NO ONE DO ANYTHING, Kikyko is pinned to the car and she's bleeding bad, her arm is broken, we cannot move the car yet, I need to figure this out…" I said to them. I saw Inuko and Kagome bend down to the car.

"Mako, is she okay she's crying," she said to me.

"She's okay she's not hurt; look I'm going to pass her over through the opening there…." I said, I saw Inuko kneeled down to us. He could see us in the car.

"Kiki… god she's hurt bad," he said sniffing the air. Kikyko must have been cut by something that has to be the blood we are smelling.

"NO NO DADDY DON'T," Kikyko said, I was sandwiched on top of her with her sister, if I moved, she'd feel it, if I tried to pass Mako through the window opening she'd feel it.

"What what is it InuYasha?" Kagome said to me, Miroku and Sango bent down to the car.

"I need your jackets tie them make them into a sling, I'll put Mako on it and you can slide her out," I said to them.

"Sango, Kagome your jackets…" Miroku said to them.

"InuYasha, how is the car holding up, can we move it…" Sesshomaru said near me.

"NO Sesshomaru, I have to get Kikyko out first she's hurt bad. I'm doing my best to hold the car up so it won't crush us," I said to him.

"Okay InuYasha here," Miroku said throwing a part of the jackets into the window. I reached for it and grabbed it.

"Okay Mako, baby girl hang on daddy's getting you out of here," I said to her. Makoto was crying hystarically and trembling, she was scared, her ears were drooped and she was hugging her giraffe tightly. I carefully pulled her from Kikyko, she cringed, and I saw her take a deep breath.

"Keep breathing Kikyko," I said to her. I wrapped Makoto with the jacket and tied her to it so she was sandwiched inside it. I grabbed her baby bag for extra support and put her in it.

"She's in the baby bag slid her out carefully," I said to them.

"Okay Inuko help me," Miroku said as he bent down to the car. I saw him and Inuko carefully and slowly slide Makoto towards the window.

"I got her," Inuko said pulling her through.

"MAKO OH GOD, shhh hey shhh mommy's here," I heard Kagome's voice. She had her and I was relieved, I heard her cries disappear.

"Good," I said and looked at Kikyko.

"Hey, hey no Kikyko no don't pass out," I said tapping her face. That's when I felt the car move and shift.

"SHIT!" I said loudly.

"YAMATOO, INUKO, we need to keep the car up just until Kikyko and InuYasha are out," Sesshomaru said to them. That's when I saw their movement around the car, they lifted it a few inches keeping it up.

"Kiki, come on wake up!" I said tapping her face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me.

"Baby girl you need to tell me if you hurt anywhere else, your bleeding I need to stop the bleeding before I can get you out," I said to her.

There was so much commotion around the car this was making Kikyko nervous, Sango and Kagome where keeping Makoto calm, Miroku was on the phone with an ambulance and the hospital, and Inuko my brother and Yamatoo were keeping the car up. Kikyko was panicking and wouldn't stop crying or focus in order for me to help her.

"EVERYONE STOP TALKING!" I said loudly.

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku said bending down to the car.

"Your all making Kikyko scared, she's bleeding I need to figure out where and stop it so I can get her out," I said to him.

"My…. Leg is on fire," Kikyko stuttered out through her tears. She ran her hand over her face.

"Your leg, what?" I said I slid my hand down her side and touched her thigh, she was bleeding bad she had a cut along her thigh from a piece of metal. And the metal was sticking out of her leg. I looked at her thigh to see if it had gone all the way through. It hadn't which was a good thing and a bad thing. If it had gone all the way through the bleeding wouldn't be so bad, this bleeding meant it hit an artery or something and is embedded pretty deep in.

"Baby girl I need to rip your jeans to stop the bleeding," I said to her. She shook her head and I heard her voice tremble.

"I'm sorry I have too," I said I slid my body a little down and ripped the side of her pant leg.

"AAAH AHHH," I heard her scream.

"Miroku, Kagome, Sango…." I shouted to them. I saw Sango and Miroku bend down to us.

"I need sage something like sage, something I can chew and put over Kikykos leg to stop the bleeding, anything similar too it with the same scent and the same potency," I said to them.

"Sage, InuYasha you can't chew the sage you have to use it with another herb it can be toxic," Kagome said to me.

"Find something you know what to look for, I need an antiseptic," I said to her. I heard her and Sango talking and looking through the shrubs and grass, Miroku went with them and shone the flashlight everywhere they went.

I firmly held my hand over Kikyko's leg grasping it tightly. She cringed and I saw her flinch.

"I have to stop the bleeding Kiki," I said to her. I touched her face to keep her calm.

"Daddy… it hurts so bad," she stuttered out her words. She was still crying. I could tell how much pain she was in her arm was broken and now her leg.

"Hey… hey listen to me, remember the time you stole Tetsusaiga when you were 5 and you took it to Inuko to slay a lizard he and his friends found," I saw Kikyko look at me, she tried to laugh but cringed and tears formed in her eyes.

"You were so stupid…. The lizard demon was big okay, the sword didn't even work for me," Inuko said outside. Kikyko tilted her head to his voice.

"YOUR STUPID, you tried to kill it with dad's sword….and it wouldn't even transform for you," she stuttered out to him. I heard him chuckle. This calmed her down enough, I kept my hand firm against her leg trying not to disturb the metal sticking out.

"We can't keep the car up much longer hurry find those herbs," Sesshomaru's voice hissed. I felt the car shift again. I put my arm over Kikyko protecting her.

"Aah aahh," she cried again as the car shifted over us.

"InuYasha, here... these might work they'll do the same thing as sage you can chew them and use them to stop the bleeding..." Kagome's voice said outside. I saw her slide a jacket to me filled with herbs.

"InuYasha and ambulance is 5 mins away we have to get Kikyko out of there," Miroku said to me. I grabbed the leaves off the jacket.

"Kiki listen to me, this is going to hurt, I have to pull the metal out of your leg and stop the wound from bleeding," I said to her. She shook her head and I saw her face go pale.

"Hey, hey don't pass out okay," I said tapping her face.

"No please… just leave me here daddy and save yourself please," Kikyko said to me. I grunted and touched her face turning it to me.

"I'm not leaving you; we are both getting out," I said to her.

"Grab my arm, this is going to hurt," I said to her. Her hand grabbed my arm and I saw her face turn from me. I put the herbs in my mouth and chewed them, then forcefully pulled the metal object from Kikyko's thigh, she screamed this loud shrilling scream. I looked at her and then bent over her leg and spread the herbs over her wound. Her hand tightened around my arm.

"AAAAAAHHHH," she screamed again. Kikyko then passed out.

"Oh god," I heard Kagome outside. I heard Sango calming her down and the ambulances siren.

"SESSHOMARU NOW, MOVE THE CAR," I shouted at him. I wrapped my arms around Kikyko protecting her. I felt the car move and shift as the three of them lifted the car off of us.

"HEY, WE'RE HERE!" an EMT said to us he was near us with a gurney, I lifted my head and looked at them. I picked Kikyko up, she was almost lifeless in my arms, this worried me. I put her on the gurney.

"OH, OH KIKYKO…." I heard Kagome's voice; she ran to the ambulance as they pulled her in, she got in with Mako.

I looked at them as they closed their doors and drove off with Kikyko.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru said to us.

"I'll explain on our way to the hospital, where's Hoshiki?" I said looking at Sango and Miorku.

"He's with Hakura and Kira," Sango said to me. I nodded, we all turned to Miroku's car and got in. Sesshomaru and Yamatoo followed behind us.

"Father the air was filled with the scent of panthers, they had to have been behind this," Yamatoo said to his father.

"I'm sure that much, I saw some figures disappear in the sky before we arrived," Sesshomaru said to him, he followed behind us fast.

"I'm worried…" Yamatoo said to his father.

"I saw the expression on your face when you realized Kikyko was hurt and her blood was in the air," Sesshomaru said to his son. He touched his shoulder and slowed down behind us as we stopped at a traffic light. I needed to talk to everyone about this, I took my time getting to the hospital, at least Kagome was with her.

"I was scared okay, I care about Kikyko," Yamatoo said to his father.

"Look... I've come to realize your right, I can't change your feelings, but if you truly do like her and you truly care for her… then tell her, don't hide your feelings from her… and if she feels the same way, you'll know," Sesshomaru said to him.

Yamatoo looked at his father and nodded. That's when his phone rang, he clicked the speaker answering it.

"Listen… the panther tribe we encountered years ago in our village, they're here." I said straight out as I signaled to the left. I could still see the ambulance speeding down the street.

"The panther tribe, we destroyed their kingdom," Sesshomaru said over the phone.

"No, apparently Hero he's a panther and his father is the lord of the tribe, Kagome had killed Hero's mother when he was younger." I said over the speaker. I saw Sango lean in towards us.

Inuko seemed nervous, he never encountered the panther tribe, maybe he remembers them as a kid I wasn't sure, but his body was trembling. I looked at him from the mirror as he listened to us.

"She was the one who had her arm around Kikyko's neck, and she was about to kill Hakura if it wasn't for Kagome stopping her, she struck her with an arrow and my Hiraikotsu." Sango said her voice was angry.

"Yes, I remember this, who is Hero's father? Have you found out? We need to confront him and end this," Sesshomaru said with a deep rumble in his voice.

"No, listen to me, in this world we can't just go kill him and act like we used too. Hero is the only way to get to his father, I have an idea… we need to make sure Kikyko is okay first, then I'll talk to her…. She's the only one who can get through to Hero," I said to them then clicked the phone.

"Are you sure that's the best option InuYasha?" Miroku said to me.

I looked at him and followed closely behind the ambulance.

"For now, yes… we may have to kill him and Hero, and that… is something I'm not wanting to do, Kikyko still cares deeply for Hero. I can't do that to her," I said to him. Miroku looked at Sango then to me again.

"Kill him, no… Hero's father deserves much worse," Inuko said to me. I looked at him from the mirror.

"NO, you are getting married, you will not be involved in this. End of discussion," I said to him. He crossed his arms and growled under his breath at me saying nothing.

"Him, I knew he was behind this…" Yamatoo said to his father.

"We cannot act impulsively or foolishly, let us hear InuYasha's plan first, we do this together… after all, Kikyko does care for that boy. It would hurt her to much if we killed him," Sesshomaru saidto his son.

As we pulled into the hospital, I could see Kikyko and the EMT rushing her into the hospital. Kagome was right behind them. I parked the car. We all got out quickly and ran in.

I saw Kagome holding Makoto to her chest and crying near some emergency room doors.

"Kago," I said and wrapped my arms around her pulling her to me.

"She's not awake…" she mumbled in my chest. I held her and Makoto to me and stroked Kagome's hair.

"Hey, hey shhh it's okay she's going to be just fine," I said to her. Sango and Miroku came towards us. Kagome moved herself from me and came to Sango. Sango hugged her and pulled her to the waiting room.

"We have to end this InuYasha so they don't hurt Kikyko again…" Sesshomaru said to me.

"No, not yet… no one act impulsively, let's just make sure Kikyko is okay… that's all I'm worried about right now," I said to them. Inuko looked at me, he was angry I could tell. Miroku and Sesshomaru saw this, they turned from us and went to the waiting area.

"No one do anything? That's your solution to this?" he said to me crossing his arms.

"Inuko stop, we need to make sure your sister is okay… her life is more important right now, we can't act foolishly and just go after Hero or his father. We don't even know where to look in this city, maybe they aren't even in the city," I said touching his shoulder. He looked at me I can tell he was angry. Inuko usually acts impulsively and will kill anyone and anything that threatens him or his family. Especially Kikyko or his mother, I left with Miroku to work one time when he was 11 and came home to find he had slain a human man and his soldiers with his claws because they tried to burn down our hut. I mean yeah, I understand his reason in doing so, but he was also 11, Sango and Kagome and Kaede had it all under control. Inuko acted impulsively, and this scared me.

"Right," Inuko said. He was about to pass me to the waiting area; I came in front of him stopping him. I grabbed him and hugged him.

"Don't Inuko… you need to think, clear your head, don't act impulsively, I can't lose a son. Please," I said to him. He pulled his arms around me and I hugged him tighter.

"No Hakura no need to do anything, please do not tell Hoshiki what happened…I don't want him to worry," Kagome said to Hakura over the phone. Sango held Makoto in her arms as she slept quietly.

"Is Kikyko okay, Makoto? Is everyone okay?" Hakura said on her phone. She looked at Hoshiki who was gaming with her brothers and slid into the bathroom closing the door. Kira noticed her sister do this and turned to the boys distracting them.

"She's okay sweetie, please none of you come here, just stay there…. Don't worry and please keep Hoshiki unaware of what's happened, we should be home late." Kagome said to her again. Sango got up and came to her. Kagome passed her the phone, then carefully took Makoto from her arms.

Sango started talking to Hakura, she told them not to tell Histoshi, Shippou or Kenta or Reno, they will definitely go on a hunt themselves and find Hero. Shippou was with Yukiko staying with her at their apartment in Tokyo, and Kenta and Reno had a small house with Hitoshi three miles away from the city in another wooded area. If the boys found out, we'd definitely have a problem on our hands.

"Yes, mother don't worry no one will know anything until everyone is home, please mother say a prayer for Kikyko you and father," Hakura said to her mother.

"We will sweetie," Sango said to her then hung up.

We all gathered in the waiting room that night, it was a long night, Kikyko had been in the emergency room for over three hours. Kagome's father had come to the hospital and was assisting the doctors in the room. We were worried no one was telling us anything and we knew nothing of what was happening behind those doors.

I'm glad Kagome's mother was here, Kagome needed it, her mother managed to calm her down and get her eating something. I looked at the doors worried.

I rubbed my ears and sighed then turned to the waiting area.

"Whew," I heard a doctor and Kagome's father behind me. I turned to them worried.

"Whatever herb was used on her wound saved her life, she lost so much blood… she's alive and stable," the doctor said. He took off his face mask and let out a deep breath. Kagome's father came towards us. The other doctor looked at us and turned away he left with a few nurses through the emergency doors again.

"She's okay, I was terrified when I saw her in that condition," he said to us.

"Thank god," Kagome said and let out a sigh.

"She's in the recovery room right now, please… only Kagome and InuYasha should see her," Kagome's father said to us. Kagome got up and put Makoto in her mother's arms. She came towards her father.

"Thank you," Kagome said to her father. He hugged her and kissed her face.

"I'm going to retire after this, I can't do this anymore…." He said to her. Kagome sighed and nodded. I came over to her, her father looked at me and touched my shoulder.

"A nurse will take you to her room," he said to us. I nodded and pulled my arm around Kagome following a nurse.

I saw her father in the waiting room, he hugged Inuko and took Makoto to his arms.

* * *

"Again, she's in the hospital again, and this time…. We almost lost her," Kagome said to me as we approached Kikyko's room. The nurse bowed to us and turned from the room.

"Listen, we need to talk about something… but not here and not now, we didn't lose her. Kikyko is too strong willed for that," I said and touched Kagome's face.

"You…. saved our babies life," Kagome started to say, I saw her eyes well up with tears. I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"Shhh stop, don't… she doesn't need to see you upset," I said and pulled her to me. She took in a deep breath and wrapped her arms around me.

"Shh, hey," I said to her again. Kagome took in a deep breath and pulled herself from me. She touched her face then turned to the door opening it. I looked at her and let out a deep breath, then followed her into the room.

"Ohhh, my precious girl…." Kagome said at Kikyko's side. She wasn't awake and was strapped to so many machines, I looked around the room and touched my face. I let out a deep breath and pulled up a chair next to her bed. Kagome crawled into the bed next to Kikyko and held her in her arms.

* * *

**Tadahiro Houshold**

"What the hell was that father attacking Kikyko…" Hero bellowed at his father. His family was gathered in their large home, his mother's side was ruthless and didn't care for humans. One of his cousins Nizu sat near a small round table with a chess board on it. She held her cup to her mouth and looked at Hero.

"I asked Roku and Nizu to send a message to the girl, not to kill her… either way if she dies that's not my problem," his father said to him. He threw down some papers into the fire in the fireplace, he then sat down on a chair in front of the table across from Nizu.

"Not our problem, her family will hunt us down, I care about Kikyko I don't care if she broke up with me… she did nothing wrong, your vengeance is with her mother, not Kikyko." Hero said to his father. His father looked at the chess board and moved a piece.

"That child, she is the most powerful spiritual priestess of her family's blood line, she is a half demon who has not woken up and realized her true power, once she does… we all will suffer at her hands. Is that what you want?" Tadahiro said to his son looking at him.

"I would rather die at her hands then have my own family kill her, I don't care how powerful she is. You almost killed her, the car was on top of her, I heard her scream…. I never want to hear that again," Hero said holding his hands over his ears.

"Hero you must surrender to your inner power, you can not resist it any longer it will emerge, and it will turn you into a true panther, like us..." Nizu said moving a piece on the board.

"A true panther, how about being a true good panther, not follow in our blood line's footsteps. Our blood line has done nothing but kill, kidnap children for sacrifice to a leader no one has seen for centuries, and steal… is this a true panther? Is this what you want me to be Nizu…. Because I refuse to allow my blood to surrender to this, I won't allow it even if I have to end my life to stop it." He said to her. She lifted her eyes to him then to the board.

"End your own life, do not even attempt that, you are still my son. You can not stop the power that is in you, you have felt it, seen it experienced its every pulse and beat, this can not be stopped." His father said to him in a stern angry voice.

"No, maybe so... but I sure as hell won't allow you to harm Kikyko anymore. I'm done, I will no longer be involved with this family and what it does." Hero said. He was about to turn to leave the room when his father stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, you know you can not leave these walls at night. Your cousins guard the outer perimeter, you change to a panther at night," His father said to him. Hero knew this his hands where changing and his fingers had claws on them. His tail was coming through from his pants, and his ears where showing on his head. He twitched his ears and ran his hand though his short cropped black hair.

"I don't care, I'll let her see me as I am, I'm going to warn her about you father. Kikyko and her family," he said pulling his arm forcefully from his father.

"NO IF YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE…" his father angrily hissed at him. He followed Hero as he came through the room to the door. Before he could reach for the handle his father came around him and to the door.

"What father, if I leave this house… what?" Hero said crossing his arms. His father held up a vile of black liquid to him.

"Here is a test of who you truly are, do you love that girl more then your own family, more then the people in this home who raised you, nurtured you… more then your own mother? If that's what you choose, is... her over your own family, then you may take this vile and end your life. If you choose your family and us and allow for your own inner demon to emerge then kill her, take away her spiritual powers and leave her powerless to stop us. On a half demon with spiritual powers, this vile…. Will destroy her inner soul, it'll manifest itself and release her true inner demon her true form, who she really is," he said holding it between his fingers. Hero looked at the vile then to his father.

"I refuse," he said to him.

"Refuse, then how about I send Nizu and Roku to finish the job and kill her. Maybe her mother too, she must be with her in the hospital, why not both at the same time?" his father taunted him. He held the vile close to Hero.

Hero hissed angrily and swiped his hand at the vile taking it from his father.

"What if I destroy this vile then it won't hurt her or anyone," he said through his bared teeth.

"Go ahead smash it, destroy the vile, either way the girl will die…. Then a war will be on our hands once again, half demons and demons against the panther tribe. This way son, if you destroy her spiritual powers, we have won. They will surrender, and her mother will sacrifice herself to save her precious child. That…. That will be glory enough," his father said to him and touched his shoulder.

"Step aside father before I decide to kill you instead," Hero hissed to his father. His father smirked at him and moved aside. Hero angrily opened the door and darted out of the room.

"He won't do it; he will choose her over our family and then we would be forced to kill her…" Nizu said to Tadahiro. He came back to the chair and sat down.

"No, he will administer the vile… he will do this, because he fears his own inner power above anything else, because if he doesn't do this, he knows his inner demon will go on a hunt and kill that girl. Either way, he will surrender…" his father said to Nizu and moved a piece on the board.

* * *

**Back at the hospital…..**

"Inuko please take your sister and go home, your grandparents will stay with you and Hoshiki for the night, your sister is asleep. It will be better for Makoto to be at home," I said to Inuko touching his shoulder. Sango and Miroku and Kagome's parents had gone into her room to see her. Kikyko had woken up and was still groggy from anesthesia, she wasn't making much sense when I left the room. I needed to step out, I couldn't see her like that. I needed to think.

"No, I want to see here," Inuko said to me.

"If you like I can stay with you as well…" Yamatoo said to Inuko. He looked at him then to me.

"Thank you Yamatoo, but I think its best you and your father stay with Rin. She's upset and its not good for her to be upset when she's pregnant, she's with Hakura and Kira… I think that's best," I said to Yamatoo. He looked to his father, Sesshomaru nodded to me.

"We will leave, but InuYasha we must discuss this and the next course of action, we can not allow this to stand…" Sesshomaru said to me.

"Yes, when Kikyko is home… we will discuss this," I said to him. He nodded to me and Inuko and left with Yamatoo.

"Father I just want to see her before I leave," Inuko said to me.

"Alright," I said to Inuko he followed me down the hallway to his sisters' room. Kagome's parents were coming out of her room with Makoto. She was wrapped in her grandmother's handmade blanket, she held her giraffe and slept in her grandmother's arms. I touched Makoto's head.

"Do not worry InuYasha, Kikyko is strong… she is not only raised strong but strong willed," Kagome's mother said to me.

Kagome's father looked at Inuko's worried expression, he came around me to him.

"I know your worried, I am too… but I believe in your sister," he said to him. Inuko lifted his eyes to his grandfather.

"Inuko wants to see his sister before he leaves," I said to them. Kagome's mother looked at me and smiled. She came around me to her husband, they both headed to the waiting area again.

"Thank you Miroku," Kagome said as we entered the room. Inuko came to his sister's bedside and looked at her she was awake. She moved her eyes to him and smiled. He leaned over her and hugged her.

"I said a prayer for Kikyko, do not worry Inuko… she is stronger than we give her credit for," Miroku said. He stood and so did Sango.

"Kikyko sweetheart is there anything we can bring you tomorrow?" Sango said to her. Inuko let go of his sister and looked at us.

"Hoshiki, I haven't seen him yet… and cookies, grandma's cookies, make sure he has some they're super healthy," she said and sighed. Sango chuckled and touched Kikyko's head.

"That I can do," Sango said and leaned over and kissed her head.

Sango smiled and then turned to Miroku. He nodded to us and took her hand they both looked at us then headed to the door. I followed them.

"Kiki I'm sorry this happened…" Inuko said to his sister. He sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Well I'm wearing a cast, fun thing is…. Hoshiki can color on it," she said making no sense.

"Uh you're not wearing a cast you're in a sling," Inuko said looking her over.

"Ooooh that's what that is, well I think Hoshiki can still color on it," she said looking at her arm. She started mumbling to herself then she touched her sling and giggled.

"Wow those must have been some pretty powerful drugs they gave you there sis huh!" Inuko said watching her as she talked to the sling.

"Sshhhhhh don't say that, you could hurt its feelings Inuko, god why are you here isn't it past your bed time," Kikyko said to her brother she held her hand to the sling. Kagome looked at her and shook her head.

"Sweetheart your making no sense, come on how about you sleep a little so the anesthetic can leave your system," Kagome said she stood up and leaned over her and started to tuck her in.

"Aah no I don't want it to leave my system, anesthetics and I are friends… why would I want it gone," Kikyko said as Kagome adjusted the blanket around her body.

"Yeah its so past your bedtime, teh saying I need to get to bed, you are making no sense sis." Inuko said to her. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"Inuko I don't want your germs on me, ew… get it off, what if I turn into a dog because of your germs, wait that could be so cool…." she said rubbing her hand over her forehead. Then she realized she rubbed his kiss off and she huffed mumbling to herself.

"Yeah its soooo past your bedtime," he said getting off the bed. He came around the bed to his mother. Kagome stood up and hugged him.

"I love you my boy, you need to rest, take care of Hoshi I know he's going to be so upset because of his sister being in here, if you tell him…. Tell him not to worry besides Kikyko being crazy, she's just fine," Kagome said to him. Inuko nodded and hugged his mother.

"NO WAIT KISS ME AGAIN SO I CAN TURN INTO A PUPPY," she said to Inuko. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Wow really you need to sleep," Inuko said and kissed her forehead again.

"No, wait I need Hoshi can you bring him... he needs to kiss me too, I need more puppy kisses," Kikyko said to her brother. He looked at her then rolled his eyes, he turned to the door just as I was coming in.

"She really is making no sense, good luck, she's bat crap crazy," Inuko said to me. I sighed and shook my head as he left the room.

I came to Kikyko's bedside, he was looking at her hand and giggling.

"Yeah those are some drugs they got you on there kid…" I said and sat down next to Kagome. We are in for a long night. Kagome sighed as Kikyko started to talk to her hand.

* * *

Hero stood outside on a large tree that extended to the sky. He looked at Kikyko's window, he could see us with her. He looked at the vile in his hands.

"No, I can't do this…" he said to himself watching us and Kikyko.

"No, I can't…" he said again, then a surge of pain struck his chest. He held his hand to his chest and cringed.

"No, not this again… why do I get, this pain… when I'm near her, her…. Scent," he said catching his breath. He bent down and sat on the thick branch of the tree clasping his hand tightly against his shirt.

"I can't do this…. I can't let my inner blood do this to me," he cringed and his breathing became labored.

"This… is the same feeling, the same…. Demonic power I felt, at the theater when… I almost killed her," he said panting heavily. His entire frame shook, he held his hand to his face and started to control his breathing.

"Please no… don't let me change, don't let my blood turn me into a vindictive monster, I can't kill her… I can't use this vile," he said to himself. His own body started to move on its own, as his blood changed and manifested through his veins. He felt this overwhelming power, this strength, this demonic aura spread through his entire being.

"Her scent, its her scent… her human scent that's what's causing this… her scent, is what is making my blood boil…" he hissed through his teeth. He took in a deep breath and held the vile of liquid to his lips.

"Hu, Hu, Hu, I can't…." he started to say panting. He pulled the vile away from his lips and closed the cap. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry Kikyko… I'm so sorry, I do… care for you, but…. I can't control my body. I know I said I would try and fight this, but… this overwhelming power this, pain in my chest…" he said to himself clenching his hand tighter to his shirt.

"I can't….control… it," he stuttered his words, then he snapped his eyes opened and jumped from the tree to the ground.

"I'm so sorry…." He said to himself he pulled his jacket close together and made his way to the hospital.

* * *

"Aaah no, no papa I don't have dog ears, why don't I have dog ears," Kikyko said rubbing her head with her hand. I sighed and looked at her.

"Kikyko you're not a half demon like your brothers and sister," I said to her. Kagome sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Why what happened, did you do something wrong, like uhhhh I don't know did you fall and hit your head or something and lose your ears," Kikyko said looking at me. Yup she's making no sense, she's officially lost all sense of reality.

"You know how it happened Kikyko, your father and I conceived you on the night of a new moon, your father was human," Kagome said to her and blushed. She looked at her mother.

"DAD IS HUMAN, NO WAY! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE…" Kikyko said thinking out loud to herself.

"Great!" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Okay honey you need sleep, how about you close your eyes and try to sleep," Kagome said to her in a calm soothing voice. Kikyko turned her eyes to her and looked at her mother.

"AAAAAH HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, I need my dog ears, did they fall off or something, MOMMMM FIND THEM!" she whined loudly and rubbed her head again.

"Great! Sing her a song or something she really needs sleep," I said to Kagome. She sighed and touched Kikyko's hand that was in the sling.

Kagome leaned over her and started to sing her the same lullaby she sang to all the kids when they couldn't get to sleep. I sighed and shook my head watching Kikyko.

* * *

"GRANDMA, GRANDPA…." Hoshiki shouted outside as Inuko parked the car in our driveway and turned it off. Sango and Miroku smiled and watched him run down the driveway to them. He jumped over the hedge of flowers and ran to his yard where they were pulling in.

"Good night Hoshiki," Miroku shouted to him. He turned and waved. Sango and Miroku laughed and turned to their home.

"Hoshiki oh hello sweetheart," his grandmother said bending down to him. He looked at his sister asleep in her arms and then awkwardly hugged his grandmother.

"Oh sweetie, let's go inside," she said to him touching his head. He followed his grandparents running in front of them.

"So, are you here to pick us up so we can go camping this weekend?" he said to his grandfather.

"No Hoshi we are just staying the night with you and Makoto," he said to him. Hoshiki stopped at the door and opened it, he ran in, Inuko came in after his grandparents and closed the door locking it.

"I'll take your sister upstairs," his grandmother said to them. Inuko nodded and came around the kitchen island towards Hoshiki who was jumping in his spot excited.

"Hey, where's Kiki?" he said noticing his sister wasn't with them.

"Hoshi, buddy we need to talk." Inuko said to him. Hoshiki looked at Inuko then to his grandfather. Inuko bent down to him and touched his arms.

"Dad, Makoto and Kiki got into a car accident while they were driving home…" Inuko said to him, he watched him carefully. His grandfather bent down to him as well.

"Is… is sis okay?" he stuttered out and said this.

"Dad is okay, so is Mako… but sis was hurt pretty bad," Inuko said to him truthfully. Hoshiki tried to shrug his brother's hands from his arms. Inuko wouldn't let him and kept his hands on his arms.

"LET GO, where's sis I want to see her," he said to his brother loudly.

"Hoshi…. Stop, Kikyko is just fine, she's in the hospital…I promise you she's just fine," his grandfather said to him.

"I WANT TO GO SEE HER INUKO, NOW…." Hoshiki said struggling to break free.

"Hoshiki its midnight, we can't go see her… we'll go tomorrow I promise okay," Inuko said to him. Hoshiki tried to fight him and move his arms from his brother's grasp.

"NO, WHAT IF SHE GETS WORSE…. I WANT TO GO SEE SISTER…." Hoshiki said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Hoshi, listen my boy… your sister is okay, she's so strong. You don't need to worry, but you need to be strong for her, for when you see her tomorrow… she asked for you to come see her and bring cookies," their grandfather said touching his head. Hoshiki then started to cry. Inuko let go of him.

"Hoshiki don't cry," Inuko said to him. Hoshiki started to rub his face.

"I want to see sister…." He said again through his tears.

"Come here," Inuko said to his brother. He grabbed him and hugged him. He picked him up and brought him to the couch.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry… how about grandma makes you some midnight snacks?" their grandmother said coming towards the couch. She touched Hoshiki's head and kissed him then turned to the kitchen. Their grandfather followed her.

"How about we call Kiki…" Inuko said to him. Hoshiki rubbed his eyes and looked at him.

"But I do warn you, she's on heavy medication and they're making her loopy, she's talking about being a puppy, and losing her dog ears," he half whispered to his brother. Hoshiki looked at him and then laughed.

"I want to hear her say that," he said as Inuko dialed Kikyko's room.

* * *

"No mom don't sing anymore, you're making my dog ears disappear," Kikyko said loudly she rubbed her head again.

"Yeah this isn't working maybe there's something a doctor can give her?" I said to Kagome. She sighed and stopped singing to her she sat down in the chair next to me and looked at her.

"No usually anesthetics will leave a system after an hour, it hasn't been an hour," Kagome said to me. That's when the phone rang.

"AAAAH, Mom get the door," Kikyko said looking at the door.

"It's the phone honey," she said and bent over to the table she answered it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Mom," Hoshiki said on the other end. She smiled and leaned into the chair.

"Hoshi sweetie are you okay?" she said to him.

"I hear Kikyko's talking crazy…. Can I talk to her?" he said quickly. Kagome chuckled and held the phone to Kikyko's ear.

"Huh? HEEEEELLLLLLOOOO," Kikyko said loudly.

"Sis hi, its me Hoshi," he said to her.

"HOSHI….. COME HERE AND KISS ME, I NEED DOG EARS…. ITS NOT WORKING I NEED MORE DOG KISSES," she said over the receiver. Kagome looked at me and we both sighed and shook our heads.

"HEHEHEHE, yeah Inuko said your talking crazy," he said to her. Hoshiki held the phone in his hand on speaker phone. They all heard Kikyko's madness.

"NO, GET HERE QUICK…" she said to him. They all laughed.

"It's not funny," Kikyko said to them.

"Sis you need sleep, maybe mom should sing to you," Hoshi said to her.

"NO SHE CAN'T SING TO ME THEY BREAK MY EARS," Kikyko said to him.

"Wow yeah you need sleep," Hoshiki said to her.

"Sis I was worried about you," he said to her.

"HOSHIKI you don't understand, I have a sling on my arm, you can color on it if you want. But for some reason I can't find my ears, did they fall off somewhere?" she said to him. He went quiet for a moment then he and Inuko burst out laughing.

"We need to record this and post it live, someone please record this," Hoshiki said as Kagome held the receiver so we could hear him.

"No honey your sister is way to spaced out right now, it would be too embarrassing to put her online, besides… your father's already recording her," Kagome said to him. He laughed.

"AHAHAHAHHA OH THIS IS GOLD, please post it please," Hoshiki said to his mother. I held Kikyko's phone in my hand recording her outbursts. Since she started with the whole 'I lost my ears' speal I had it all recorded. I snickered and chuckled.

"MOM GIVE ME HOSHIKI," Kikyko said to her mother. Kagome put the phone to her ear again, the phone had a speaker phone and Kagome had it on the whole time. I could hear everything that Hoshiki was saying and I was recording the whole thing. I chuckled and then shook my head.

"Hoshiki okay listen carefully this is important... you have to find my dog ears; I can't go home without them…. I think they're in my room under the bed," Kikyko said to him. Hoshiki went quiet again.

"HOSHIKI hey are you listening?" she said again loudly. Hoshiki and Inuko burst out laughing again.

"Its not funny stop laughing, this is serious…." Kikyko said to them.

"Hahaha oh wow sis, yeah you need sleep, I'm going to bed now. Love you sis, I'll come see you tomorrow and I'll bring cookies," he said to her.

"NO HOSHI DON'T LEAVE ME WAIT… I NEED COOKIES NOW, TELL GRANDMA NOW," Kikyko shouted at him. The boys laughed then the phone clicked.

"Not fair," Kikyko said and huffed. Kagome hung up the phone and sat down next to me. She leaned over to me watching me as I recorded her.

"Yup I got it all, including what Hoshiki said over the phone," I chuckled and laughed.

"Noo, I can't… sleep…. I haven't had… cookies," Kikyko's voice trailed off. We saw her eyes close and she drifted into sleep.

"About time she wore herself out," Kagome said and nodded.

"Awe man I was having fun with this," I said and stopped the footage.

"Are you going to post it?" Kagome said to me. I looked at her thinking.

"Nah I'll wait until tomorrow, when she's sane… she can see herself live and how crazy she is," I said and turned her phone off. Kagome chuckled and leaned her head against my shoulder.

* * *

Hero hovered in the hospital lab room; they had a syringe with Kikyko's name on it of pain killer medication ready to administer to her in an hour. The nurse was with the doctor in the other room talking. Hero heard them, he quickly opened the cap of the syringe and opened the cap of the vile. He pulled at the syringe filling it with the black fluid. It disappeared and mixed into the formula. He looked at it and tapped the needle. He put it down on the tray again. It had a cup of medication for Kikyko and a cup of water. Hero slipped a neatly folded note under the cup of water. He used his demon magic to seal it to the bottom of the cup.

"I'm sorry Kikyko, I have to do this… you'll never forgive me I know, and I know…. You hate me as it is, but my father is right. This power in my blood is too powerful, I can't control it, I have no choice, I am a demon. A pure panther demon, its in my blood, I have to take away your spiritual powers….my family fears you, if they fear you this much, you must be powerful. I just hope you can forgive me, and end my life when you find me, I'd rather die by your hands then that of my fathers. The note I left you, I know you'll find it… and I hope you find your power again and end this." Hero said he looked at the tray again. He heard the doctors voice become louder. He hissed and pulled his jacket together. He had changed into a full demon man a full panther demon. He was shaking and trembling as he quickly left the room.

His blood was too powerful even for him to control, he knew he needed to leave, he knew he needed to get as far away as possible until he returned to normal…that is, if he was still able too.

"Damn, I need to leave," he hissed as he quickly hastened his speed through the hospital to the sliding doors. He then darted out the doors and jumped to the black sky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two new chapters today will be up, this one and another... a really long chapter will be the next. A powerful and engaging chapter. Also thank you for my first comment from a reader, please keep commenting on my story link your stories in the comments and I'll tag your stories here. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

That night Kagome didn't sleep, we slept on the couch in Kikyko's private room. Her grandfather got her a room that was her own and not shared with anyone. Kagome kept shifting near me, she would shift herself closer, I wrapped my arms around her keeping her warm. It didn't seem to help. I couldn't sleep much myself, Kikyko was sleeping peacefully, didn't move or wake at all throughout the night. A nurse came in and checked on her every hour, and the doctor came by as well. He had a tray with him that had medication on it.

"Oh sorry, she's still asleep, I was going to administer some pain killers, but she seems to be doing well," the doctor said checking the machines. He touched his hand to Kikyko's wrist.

"Has she woken or complained about pain or anything?" the doctor said to me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, she's been asleep," I said to him. Kagome shifted her legs up on the couch.

"I'll get your wife another blanket, she looks cold, I'll leave the tray with the pills and water here for her if she wakes, she will need to take all of them." The doctor said to me. He removed the needle off the tray and put it in a bag with Kikyko's name on it.

"I'll administer this in the morning," he said and nodded to me. I nodded as he left the room.

After a few minutes a nurse came in with a blanket, she came towards me and smiled. I took it from her she bowed to me then turned to the door. I looked at Kagome who didn't seem to be sleeping, I put the blanket over her.

"Huh…." She said quietly.

"Sorry you look cold," I told her.

"No, I'm just uncomfortable, and my stomach hurts bad, maybe because I didn't eat properly," she said to me. I touched her forehead, no fever. I pulled her to me and held her against my body.

"You're so warm," she said and sighed.

"If your still feeling bad tomorrow, maybe a doctor can check your stomach…" I said stroking her hair. She didn't reply I looked at her and she had fallen asleep again.

"No, I must have… cookies," I heard Kikyko mumble in her sleep. I chuckled and shook my head at her.

Morning came quiet quickly I think I got a few hours of sleep I wasn't sure; Kagome was awake and looking good, she didn't seem to be having any stomach problems. I'm sure it was something and it passed. She was leaning over Kikyko talking to her.

"MOOOOM, no," Kikyko said loudly.

"I know how much you hate needles but you're in pain your cringing and you have a fever," Kagome said to her. She had asked the doctor to come in and see Kikyko.

"I'm sorry Kikyko but this is going to help relieve your pain and bring down your fever," the doctor said coming into her room. I stood up from the couch and came towards the bed.

"What's going on?" I said concerned.

"Kikyko's in pain, and she has a fever… she won't let the doctor administer a pain killer," Kagome said touching her hand. I looked at Kikyko and bent over her.

"Tell you what Kikyko, let the doctor give you this pain killer and I'll go down to the cafeteria and get you the biggest ice cream sundae they have," I said to her. She looked at me and thought for a moment.

"It better be covered in chocolate, if the boys are coming by today, I don't want them have any, and I mean lots and lots of chocolate, meaning all of it…" Kikyko said to me. I laughed and touched her head.

"If you're going to order an ice cream sundae ask for the double decker bowl of ice cream, its massive and covered in chocolate. You can tell them Dr. Niko requested it, put it on my tab…" he said to me. I looked at him.

"Oh, why thank you," I said to him. He smiled and came around the bed.

"This will be super quick," the doctor said, Kikyko closed her eyes. I smiled watching her do this, I don't know why she hates needles, its usually quick and painless and she never feels it, I guess it's just a scary experience. I smiled and watched as the doctor prepared the needle.

Kagome held her hand as the doctor rubbed a pad over Kikyko's upper arm, he quickly injected the needle, I looked at her. She didn't even flinch, I smiled as the doctor put a band aid on it.

"Is it done yet?" she said wrinkling her nose.

"All done," the doctor said and laughed.

"Oh…" she said opening her eyes she looked at the Band-Aid.

"Hehehehe it has puppies on it, I like it," she said smiling.

"Dad you owe me an ice cream," she reminded me. I sighed as the doctor came around me. I leaned over her and kissed her head.

"Yup and I'm going to get it," I said to her. Kagome laughed as I followed the doctor out of the room.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it, here the doctor said you have to take these, one is a vitamin the other are to help heal you from inside," Kagome said to her. Kikyko looked at the cup as Kagome held it and shook it.

"Oh," Kikyko said. She sat up and used the remote to lift the bed.

"I think the pain killers are working," she said again and nodded.

"Good, now take these… please," Kagome said to her. Kikyko smiled and took the cup from her mother, she put the cup to her mouth and tipped it. Kagome then handed her the water.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, I'm so hungry," Kagome said to Kikyko as she took a gulp of the water swallowing the pills.

"Okay make sure dad gets the sundae," she said to her. Kagome smiled then laughed as she stood up from the chair. She stretched her arms and kissed Kikyko on the head.

"I'll be back quick, your brothers and sister and grandparents should be by soon," Kagome said to her.

Kikyko smiled and giggled. Kagome patted her head then stretched again. She turned to the door and left her room.

"Hm," Kikyko said as her hand touched the bottom of the cup, she felt the paper under the cup, she lifted the cup to her face and pulled the folded paper.

"Huh?" she said, she put the cup down on the tray and opened the paper.

"Hero…." She said reading it.

_Kikyko,_

_I'm so sorry…. I don't know how many times I can tell you this. I care for you deeply and have since I first meet you at school, I know you don't want to talk to me but this, is important. My father is an evil man and he's planning on hunting down your family, he's leaving with my mother's family to the mountain. I'm not going with him. I decided not to follow in my family's footsteps, however last night…. I changed, into a panther, I couldn't stop it._

_ I couldn't control it; it was this overwhelming power that surged through my body. I did something…. something bad I shouldn't have done. I'm so sorry! I poisoned you, my father gave me a vile… I'm so stupid, I know. I did it to save you, they fear you, my father fears your spiritual powers…. He's scared of you and your mother and what you both can do combined._

_He gave me a vile, to take away your power…. I don't know what it's supposed to do, but he said it'll take away your spiritual powers and show you who you really are. I'm sorry, hate me please, I'd rather die by your hands if this ends bad then that of my fathers. I don't know if this can be reversed or what exactly it's going to do. I'm a panther now, I can't change back to what I was, I'm a full panther man. I hate it, I hate it badly! Please forgive me. No, don't forgive me for my actions._

_Hero,_

"Hero… what have you done," Kikyko said touching her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes and she started to cry.

"Why wouldn't you let me help you… why!" she said to herself. That's when she felt a sudden strength and power in her body.

"What… is… happening?" Kikyko said moving her arm. She pulled the sling from her arm and noticed her arm had healed, she wasn't in pain anymore and she was able to move her arm over her head. She had a fractured bone and a dislocated shoulder, the doctor said this would take a few weeks to heal. However, she was able to move her arm.

"Huh…" she said and lifted the blanket off her, she lifted her hospital gown and looked at her thigh.

"What…. Is this… I don't have any pain…. Or a scar, or stitches," Kikyko said touching her leg.

She slid herself off the bed and to her feet. She looked down at her feet as she stood up.

"Huh…" she said and stretched her body; she took a step forward. No pain whatsoever in her leg.

"No way…. I'm human… I'm not a half demon, my dad and brothers their bodies heal within a day…. mine doesn't," she said to herself. She went to the bathroom and turned the light on. She touched her arms and her legs and her body feeling herself to make sure she was okay.

"What the…" she said and turned to the mirror.

"AAAAAHHHH I HAVE DOG EARS," she screamed. She ran her hands over her ears and looked at herself again.

"NO WAY!" she shouted. She examined herself in the mirror again and smiled, she noticed the teeth.

"AAAAAH, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING…"

* * *

"Grandma these cookies smell so good," Hoshiki said watching the oven as the cookies rose. He bent forward near the door of the oven.

"Oh, Hoshiki don't get to close to the oven darling, once this batch is done we…will go visit your sister," his grandmother said to him.

"Oh, hey good morning," Inuko said coming through the hallway with his sister. She was babbling loudly, dressed in a cute top and pants and had her giraffe with her.

"Good morning Inuko, and Mako," their grandmother said to them.

"Oh, Makoto look how cute you are," their grandfather said he extended his hands to her, Inuko passed her over. She giggled and laughed hugging her giraffe.

"Wow, Inuko look at these cookies," Hoshiki said as the timer pinged. Grandma opened the oven door and pulled out the pan.

"These smell so good," Inuko said as his grandmother slid the cookies into a container. This time she had made them without chocolate chips, so that the boys don't get sick from eating them. She used almonds instead.

"This container is for Kikyko, you boys ate them all last time and she got mad… so I made her a special one," their grandmother said and closed the container.

"Can I have one?" Hoshiki said trying to reach for the other container, grandma pulled it off the counter and bent down to him. He took one and smiled.

"SO GREAT!" he said and took a bite of it.

"Let's go see if aunt Sango and uncle Miroku are ready to go and see Kikyko," Inuko said throwing his keys to the air.

* * *

"AAAAH, SERIOUSLY THERE'S NO WAY," Kikyko said again she turned around checking her butt for a tail.

"No tail, ahhh I'm a half demon how is this even possible?" she whined loudly. That's when she remembered what Hero wrote in the letter, she opened the bathroom door slightly and peered out.

"I don't hear anyone," she said as her ears twitched. She tiptoed to the bed picked up the letter and her phone from the bedside table then came back to the bathroom locking herself in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME… HERO, ANSWER ME!" Kikyko typed out to him.

"What? Where are you are you okay?" He replied to her. She snapped a picture of herself and sent it to him.

"What…. the….hell…..happened?" He typed back.

"I'M A DAMN HALF DEMON, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" she sent him again.

That's when she noticed her hands.

"I have claws…. WHHHAAAATTTT…." She stuttered out. This made her nervous, she looked herself over again and then her hands, she noticed the phone ping again, she fumbled trying to pick it up off her lap.

"Kikyko I didn't know this was going to happen… I'm sorry my father gave me that vile, I had to do this I'm so sorry. I thought it was only going to take away your spiritual powers not…." Hero typed out. She cut him off.

"NOT WHAT, TURN ME INTO A HALF DEMON, LOOK AT ME…. I CAN'T BE THIS, I'M A HUMAN GIRL WITH THE BLOOD OF A HALF DEMON…." She typed out; she was angry she hissed under her breath.

That's when her phone rang. She awkwardly slide the green bar and put it on speaker phone. She was using her nails on the screen which caused it to somewhat crack.

"That's what my father meant….to reveal who you truly are, I'm so sorry Kikyko. If I had known I wouldn't have done this, I would've taken the vile and ended my life," he started to say.

"SHUT UP you are going to fix this; I can't live like this…. Do you know how I feel, how I feel this overwhelming urge and power within me? I feel nothing but anger and hatred, and this is not me… I shouldn't feel like I want to hunt and kill people." Kikyko said to him.

"I'm sorry, I'll fix this... I'll find something in my father's stash somewhere and fix this, just don't give in to your demon. Remain…." He was about to finish when Kikyko jumped in.

"…what remain pure? I'm not pure anymore, I can't be… I can't even create a barrier around my body, or any spiritual form of energy." She said concentrating she held her hands together, she kept her phone on speaker phone. She tried to focus, pray and allow her body to create a barrier to protect herself… nothing. Nothing would happen.

"Nothing… I can't do anything," Kikyko said to him agitated.

"I'm sorry Kikyko… I however cannot change who I am, but you can… I'll come find you, I'll turn you back into who you really are. Give me some time, I promise…" he said and hung up.

"HERO DAMN YOU…" Kikyko hissed and she fumbled with the phone trying to hang up when it fell from her hands face down and shattered.

"Great," she sighed deeply and looked at the paper, she grunted and ripped it up.

"Huh?" I came into the room with the bowl. I put it down on the table and looked around the room.

"Kiki?" Kagome said noticing she wasn't in bed. She put her tray of food down on the small table by the couch then came around the bed to me. That's when we heard something in the bathroom.

"She can't even walk, she's not supposed to be out of bed," Kagome said coming to the bathroom. She turned the handle, it was locked.

"Kiki… honey are you in there?" Kagome knocked on the door. I leaned in behind her worried. I took a whiff of the air and narrowed my eyes.

"Somethings wrong!" I said and knocked on the door.

"What's wrong?" Kagome said looking at me.

"GO AWAY!" Kikyko shouted to us.

"Her blood, it's not normal…" I said and knocked again.

"Open this door right now!" I shouted at her.

"NO JUST GO AWAY!" she shouted again. I moved Kagome aside and reached for the handle.

"Let me in right now!" I said through the door. Kagome looked at me worried.

"No…. I don't want anyone to see me," she stuttered out, she sounded like she was crying. I took another whiff of the air, there definitely was something wrong here.

"Kiki… I'm worried honey please let me in," Kagome said again.

"No… just…. Dad please," she said in almost a whisper. Kagome looked at me.

That's when we heard the door unlock.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said and touched my arm. I looked at her and touched her hand.

"Don't worry," I said to her.

I opened the door slightly and slid in. Kikyko was sitting on the floor with a ripped paper in front of her. Her cell phone screen smashed and she… was a half demon.

"What…. happened?" I said and bent down to her. I looked her over, she definitely had ears, and claws.

"I… I don't know, I… have ears, and claws…" she started to cry.

"Kiki, what happened? How did this happen?" I bent down to her. She shook her head and rubbed her ears; I could tell she was scared. This is the first time Kikyko ever turned into a half demon, I mean yeah sure Inuko and I turn human on the night of a new moon, but Kikyko has never turned into a half demon ever in her 14 years of life.

"I'm so scared right now," she cried again.

"Can this happen? How…. I mean….is it possible?" she stuttered out she was holding her hands near her face, and trembling.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

"I don't know if this is even possible Kiki, I know your scared…." I said to her calmly. I knew how she felt, I had to learn everything about being a half demon myself. When my claws grew in, I was Hoshiki's age and my mother had died before then, I had to learn everything all over again and how to adapt as a half demon.

"I'm so scared… I'm not me, this isn't who I am," she said looking at her hands. How is this even possible, she had black dog ears nestle in her hair on her head, claws, and even teeth just like ours.

"Let's figure this out okay," I said to her and stroked her hair, I helped her off the floor. I pulled her from me, and I was just about to reach for the door when I felt her hands grasp my shirt. I turned my head and looked at her.

"I don't want mama to see me like this, and…. I hear Hoshiki," she said pressing herself against my back.

"Kiki don't be scared… we'll figure this out," I said to her. I opened the door, she was still clinging to me and followed me to the room.

"SIS, HEY WE BROUGHT COOKIES…." Hoshiki's voice bellowed as he came into the room.

"Kiki, why are you hiding behind your father… let me see you, are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked looking around me. Kikyko pulled herself closer.

"Everyone…" I said as our family came into her room. Hoshiki sniffed the air, I saw him take a step away from us, he came closer to his brother.

"Kiki, why are you hiding brat… look grandma…" I saw Inuko sniff the air as well.

"What… the…. Hell…" Inuko said looking at me. He knew something was wrong.

"Everyone we need to talk," I said holding my hands up to everyone.

"Kikyko hey come on stop playing," Hoshiki said. He said this with a nervous tone, he stayed near Inuko, he seemed scared for some reason. I took a step back away from him, Kikyko moved with me as I did this.

"Mm," Kikyko's hands grasped my shirt tighter.

"InuYasha, what is this presence I feel?" Miroku said waving his hand in the air.

"Listen everyone, just wait a minute…."

Miroku was coming towards me, he felt a strong demonic presence in the room I can tell by the way he was moving his hand in the air and how he had this dark look on his face.

"InuYasha your scaring me, Kikyko come here right now…." Kagome said loudly and sternly. Everyone seemed worried and seemed nervous for some reason, Sango was with her boys near the couch she held Makoto in her arms. Even Makoto looked nervous, she grasped her giraffe tightly.

Kagome's parents had gone home to get stuff ready for the weekend. They would return later to see Kikyko. However, I really didn't want them to return and see her like this.

"WAIT, just stop everyone just… wait a minute, Kikyko's not herself right now," I said loudly. Miroku put his hand down and looked at me.

Kikyko came around me slowly. I held my arms out protecting her from everyone.

"KIKI WHAT HAPPENED… how is this even possible?" Kagome said coming towards her. Kikyko didn't even look at anyone, she held her hands to her face and froze in her spot.

"She's... how? I sensed a demonic aura… how is it Kikyko?" Miroku said worried. Hakura and Kira looked at her, I saw their expressions they looked scared of Kikyko for some reason. They shifted to their brother's future into the room. The boys looked at Kikyko as well, they seemed worried and concerned for her.

"InuYasha is this normal to happen? She's human, is this something that can happen?" Sango asked me as she bounced Makoto in her arms. Mako looked at her sister and held her giraffe to her face. Why was everyone so scared of Kikyko all of a sudden?

"Sis are you okay? Do you know why this happened…? I mean how did this even," Inuko said looking at her. Kikyko held her hands to her face scared. She didn't even move from her spot or look at anyone.

"SIS, you look like me and Inuko, why?" Hoshiki said to her. He put the container of cookies down on the bed. That's when I heard Makoto cry.

"Mako… Mako ohhh no need to cry it's your sister, a little different… don't cry," Sango said to Makoto. She was in her arms and her face was buried into her shoulder.

"Everyone calm down, I don't know how this happened... she's scared okay, everyone's just making it worse, let's figure this out…" I started to say. Kikyko stepped back away from me and everyone, everyone was looking at her and I can tell this made her nervous and even more scared.

"Mmm mmm," Kikyko's voice mumbled, she looked at everyone. Everyone seemed worried and scared of her for some reason, she must have felt the tension in the room. She pushed my arm away and ran past her mother and out the room.

"KIKI…" Kagome said worried.

"No one go after her, I don't know how this happened or why… we came into the room and found her like this," I said to everyone.

"Why…" Kikyko said through tears she ran down a hallway leading to the main exist. She held her hands to her ears, she didn't even look up, and slammed right into her uncle.

"Kikyko?" Sesshomaru said grabbing her. She held her head low and cried.

"Why is your scent that of mine and a pure half demon…." Sesshomaru said sniffing the air.

"Kikyko is something wrong?" Rin said to her. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by the arm as she came near Kikyko and pulled her behind him.

"Don't come near her, she's not herself… something is wrong," Sesshomaru said. He touched Kikyko's face and lifted it to him. He pulled her hands from her head.

"Your…. a half demon, how… is this possible?" he said looking at her.

She looked at her uncle and Yamatoo, she stepped back away from them. Rin peered over to her.

"Hey, we won't hurt you…" Yamatoo said to her he extended his hand coming towards her. Sesshomaru held his hand up to him.

"Don't, this is new for her, she is unaware of how to control her demonic power… I have heard of this happening, a story of a young half demon girl who was human with half demon blood turn into women, her body changed into what they truly are," Sesshomaru said to him. Yamatoo looked at his father then Kikyko.

"No, I'm a human girl not this…I'm not a half demon," she stuttered out scared.

"Kikyko, you know I won't hurt you…" Sesshomaru said extending his hand to her. She took a step away from him.

"Just…. Leave me alone," she stuttered out holding her hands up to her face. She looked at her claws then pulled her hands behind her back.

"Where's your father, does he know about this?" Sesshomaru said coming towards her. She stepped back away from him.

"Yeah, we know about this… we don't know why or how…." I said behind her. She turned and looked at me.

"Everyone is really worried and scared for Kikyko right now… everyone has gathered in the waiting area," I said again. Kikyko moved away from me.

"Kiki you don't need to be scared…" I said to her, I saw her body tremble.

"InuYasha I have heard of this happening before, it may be Kikyko is developing into a woman and her body is changing… her half demon blood has turned her into who she truly is," Sesshomaru said to him. Rin looked over at Kikyko who had leaned against a wall between us. She looked at me then to Sesshomaru.

"Kikyko," Kagome said behind me, I turned to her as she came towards me. Kikyko shifted herself away from us towards her uncle.

"Let's go home, we'll figure this out…" she said to her. Kikyko looked at her mother then ran over to Yamatoo and hide behind him. He looked at her concerned.

"No, everyone is scared of me… I saw everyone's faces and their expressions," Kikyko said leaning behind Yamatoo.

"Kikyko… we were all surprised that's all," Kagome said to her. She was about to come towards Yamatoo when I grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Makoto... she's even scared of me," Kikyko said again. Yamatoo tilted his head to her.

"Kikyko… let's go home, we'll figure this out, we'll figure out why and how this happened..." I said to her calmly. She stepped away from Yamato and came around him.

"I…I can't go home, everyone hates me, I have claws and I'm scared, I don't even know how to use them…" she looked at her hands.

"Don't worry, your dad and brothers… they'll teach you and help you adapt," Yamatoo said to her. She lifted her eyes to him, he smiled at her.

"I don't want to adapt I want to be normal again," Kikyko said. She looked at me and her mother.

"Then come on let's go home and help you work on being normal again," Kagome said to her extending her hand to her. Kikyko held her hands behind her back and came towards her mother.

"InuYasha… this isn't normal for her is it?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin came around him. She followed Kagome to the waiting area, Kagome pulled her arm around Kikyko and led her to where everyone gathered.

"No Sesshomaru it isn't, she's not a half demon, she's never done this, not even as a child…" I said watching her as she disappeared to the waiting area.

"I have a strange feeling… someone may have done this to her, somehow…" Sesshomaru said to me. I looked at him, now it made sense, and this… worried me.

As Kikyko and her mother came to the waiting area, Hoshiki stood up and came towards them, he sniffed the air again.

"I don't like your scent," he said to his sister. Makoto saw Kikyko and started to cry again, Inuko held her close to him and started rubbing her back.

"See… everyone's scared of me," Kikyko said looking at everyone.

"Hoshiki she is still your sister, don't speak like that," Kagome said to him. He crossed his arms and turned around away from his sister.

"Let's go home Kikyko we'll help you and figure this out," Sango said coming towards her. Miroku followed his wife and extended his hand to Kikyko. Kikyko stepped back and hit into me. Kikyko kept her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, let's go home," I said touching her shoulder, she looked at me with this scared nervous expression.

* * *

The car ride was rather quiet, no one said anything to anyone, Makoto and Hoshiki went with Sango and Miroku. We didn't want Mako to cry every time she saw her sister and Hoshiki was having such an attitude towards his sister, I hated it. I'm definitely having a talk with that boy about his behavior.

_"No, I don't want to ride in the same car with her, she's not my sister, her smell is that of a demon, my sister isn't a demon."_ Hoshiki said before we headed home. He stood by the car and eyed his sister.

_"Don't make me bend you over my knee Hoshiki I can't believe you would say that about your own sister,"_ I said to Hoshiki agitated. He looked at me and at his sister who was already in the car. She didn't look at him. I'm sure she heard his words.

_"She's not my sister, someone must have done something to Kikyko and we have to find her, this isn't my sister."_ Hoshiki said loudly he bared his teeth and hissed at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_"THAT IS ENOUGH HOSHIKI, GO RIDE WITH MIROKU AND SANGO THEN, I will deal with your attitude at home. I can't believe you right now Hoshiki,"_ Kagome shouted at him. She crossed her arms and opened the car and got in.

_"Hoshiki that was very mean of you to say about your sister,"_ Miroku said to him as well.

_"I don't care!"_ Hoshiki said and turned to Miroku's car.

_"I will talk with him, he has no right to speak of his sister in this way,"_ Miroku said to me. I looked at him and nodded. What is with Hoshiki, she is his sister, same hair, same eyes, same round heart shaped face. Why was he behaving this way towards her?

"Kiki…" Inuko said to his sister, she wasn't paying any attention to anything. Her ears where droopy and she held her hands on her lap.

"Sis?" Inuko said to her again.

"Yes?" she said to him quietly.

"Do you know how this happened? Was it just like that or something…. where you sick or …" he started to say. She lifted her eyes to him.

"No Inuko, I don't know," she said quietly again then turned her eyes to her hands.

"I don't hate you; I'm not scared of you either, I'll make Hoshiki apologize to you he had no right…" Inuko said to her again. Kagome tilted the mirror and looked at Kikyko.

"….he doesn't need to apologize, he's scared of me, so is Makoto, I can't change that." Kikyko said again.

"Kikyko, Hoshiki doesn't understand how this happened, that's why he's being this way towards you. Maybe Sesshomaru is right on his theory, maybe you're just changing," I said to her as well. I signaled at a red light, Miroku was behind us. I looked through the mirror at them. They looked like they were conversing in their car as well, I hope he sets Hoshiki straight.

"I...I don't want to go home, I can't…go home, Makoto will see me and so will Hoshiki and…" Kikyko started to say she lifted her hands to her face and started to cry.

"Please stop, don't cry sis… they'll adjust they'll get used to you being like this," Inuko said pulling her to him. He hugged her.

"Kiki my love…we are your family, don't you worry about Hoshiki and Mako, Inuko is right they'll adjust they just need some time," Kagome said to her calmly. This made her stop crying, she lifted her head off Inuko's shoulder and looked at her mother.

"Is…that grandma's cookies?" Kikyko said to her noticing the container on her lap.

"Yes sweetheart, she brought them just for you, you didn't get the chance to eat any…" Kagome said opening the container, she turned and held it out to her.

Kikyko looked at her hands and then the container.

"Like this, see…. Pick it up like this," Inuko said to her reaching for a cookie. She looked at her brother and did the same.

"Aaah, I broke it," she said as the cookie broke into pieces in the container.

"Try again, hold your claws like this," Inuko said holding his fingers together showing her.

"Uhh," she said and tried again. I smiled when she pulled one out of the container.

"Oh," Kikyko said holding the cookie.

"See…" Inuko said and smiled at her. He took the container from his mother and put it between them.

Kikyko took a bit of her cookie then reached for another one, she carefully closed her claws around a cookie and pulled it from the container.

"See you'll get the hang of it," I said to her as we pulled out on the long stretch of highway.

Sesshomaru and Yamatoo had taken Rin for ice cream because she was craving it, and after they were going to meet at our place so we can figure out how this happened to Kikyko.

"My…phone is broken," Kikyko said mumbling. I sighed and shook my head, she never learns.

"We can get you a new one sweetie, or fix it, I'm sure Hitoshi can do that for you, he does have his own computer and fix it shop," Kagome said to her and smiled.

"I don't want the guys to see me like this, please Inuko don't tell them," she said and turned to her brother.

"Sis you know the guys are coming over tomorrow to help with some wedding preparations," Inuko said to her. She sighed and pulled the container to her lap.

"They'll be scared of me…" Kikyko said again eating another cookie.

"Trust me they won't, they'll want to help you figure this out," Inuko said to her. She sighed and crunched on the cookie.

We pulled into our driveway, Miroku pulled in next to us. Hoshiki ran out of the car to our car, Kagome got out and so did I. Inuko got out and just as he was about to come around the car to open the door for his sister, Hoshiki leaned against the door not letting her out.

"Hey Hoshiki don't do this move," Inuko said to him and crossed his arms.

Kikyko looked at Hoshiki then slid to the other side of the car and opened the door.

"Not so smart, now are we?" Inuko said to his brother.

"Why don't you go stay in the guest house…" Hoshiki said to his sister coming around the car.

"Hoshi…" she said to him as she closed the car door.

"HEY that is it, come here…" Kagome said grabbing his arm. She pulled him to the house. I followed her quickly so did everyone else.

Kagome unlocked the door and pulled Hoshiki to the living room.

"Now you listen here, she is your sister whether you like it or not do you understand me," Kagome shouted at Hoshiki.

"Momma, momma, don't yell at him please," Kikyko said coming around her mother, she stood infront of Hoshiki.

"I don't care, she's not my sister," Hoshiki said behind Kikyko. Kikyko turned and looked at him.

"Hoshiki we talked about this, we need to help your sister get through this," Miroku said to him he and Sango came around the kitchen towards him. He hissed and bared his claws.

"Don't you dare boy, I'm telling you right now, Kikyko stays here this is her home, she won't be going anywhere you understand me… you too Mako, she's still your sister," I said to him and looked over at Makoto who was in Hakura's arm. She looked at me then to Kikyko. She didn't even cry this time, I'm sure she understood me.

"Grrrr, I don't care… I don't like her scent, she isn't Kikyko… no one is looking for Kikyko, this isn't her…." Hoshiki said again loudly.

"Go to your room," I said coming towards him. He hissed angrily at me.

"STOP… everyone just stop, please…" Kikyko said, I looked at her. She was upset again and held her hands near her face.

"I don't care… if Hoshiki doesn't like me, I'm sorry okay… I don't know how this happened or why," she stuttered out her words.

"You're not Kikyko, Kikyko has spiritual powers, she's kind…. She doesn't have claws and dog ears, I don't know who you are or why you're like this, but you're not Kikyko," Hoshiki angrily said to his sister. He came towards her and she took a step back away from him.

"Your right Hoshiki, I'm not me…I don't even know who I am right now," Kikyko said to him. She bent down to him, he hissed at her and bared his claws.

"HOSHIKI, I'm serious… go to your room," I said again crossing my arms. Kikyko extended her hand to him.

"I will hurt you I swear if you dare touch me," he growled at her. Kikyko pulled her hand back and she stood up.

"I'm sorry Hoshi," she said to him then ran to the stairs and to her room. We heard her bedroom door slam.

"I cannot believe you right now Hoshiki, my own son behave this way towards his own sister, your father said to go to your room, go to your room until I tell you, you can come out," Kagome said to him. She gave him a stern look and crossed her arms. Hoshiki put his hands down and looked at his mother.

"Fine!" Hoshiki said he crossed his arms and turned to the stairs.

"I can't believe he's behaving this way," Sango said watching him as he ran up the stairs.

"Let him cool off, he's going to accept his sister this way whether he likes it or not," I said to them.

* * *

"She's crying…." Hoshiki said to himself as he passed his sisters room, he came back to her room and quietly opened her door. Kikyko was on her bed her pillow pressed to her face and she was crying.

He closed her door then turned to his room.

"I can't accept her like this, she's not my sister… I'm going to help her find out who she really is, this isn't her…" Hoshiki said to himself. He opened his bedroom door.

"I don't know what to do right now, how did this happen… she was a normal girl yesterday and it's like overnight turned into a half demon, I'm beginning to think this isn't hormones," I said to everyone from the living room. Sesshomaru had returned that afternoon with Rin and Yamatoo. Rin felt so bad for Kikyko she bought her a cute furry poncho for her to add to her wardrobe. She had gone upstairs with Hakura and Kira to give it to her.

"I don't know how this happened, I assumed maybe because her body may be changing that this could be possible but now that I think about it, do you think the hospital had something to do with this?" Miroku said to me and Sesshomaru. Sango and Kagome were with the boys in the kitchen making some snacks for us. I tilted my head to the stairs worried.

"Kikyko?" Rin said knocking on her door.

"What?" she said in a half quiet voice. Rin and the girls looked at eachother. 

"Can we come in?" Hakura said through the door. Kikyko got up from her bed and went to the door, she slightly opened it and looked at everyone from behind the door.

"I don't want to see anyone right now," she said to them.

"Well I thought I would give you something…. I found this adorable poncho at a store and bought it…." Rin started to say.

"I don't want it Rin," Kikyko said and closed the door.

"She's really depressed, this isn't like her to brush us off like this," Kira said to Rin and Hakura.

"Let's just leave her be, I'm sure she'll come down for something to eat, we can give it to her then," Rin said to the girls. They looked at her and sighed, all three of them turned to the stairs.

"Why Hero… why did you do this to me, I hate myself so much right now, I hate who I am…" Kikyko said looking at her claws. She went to her closet and sat down on the floor closing the closet door.

"Rin, is everything okay?" Sesshomaru said to her as she and the girls came down the stairs towards us. Sango and Kagome looked at them from the kitchen.

"She's so depressed, she wouldn't let us in…." Rin said putting the wrapped gift down on the table. Sesshomaru got up just as Rin sat down next to him.

"Uh Sesshomaru something wrong?" I asked him, he went to the stairs.

"Let him talk to her, he's probably the only one out of all of us… including you InuYasha who will get through to her," Miroku said to me. I looked at him and sighed.

"I hope so," I said again. Kagome looked to the stairs; I can tell she wasn't happy either.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure we can figure this out," Sango said comforting her.

"Yeah but, InuYasha is right… she doesn't go from a normal girl to a half demon overnight," I said to her. Sango nodded and sighed as well.

* * *

Sesshomaru came down the hall to Kikyko's room, he saw Hoshiki peer out his door to him. Sesshomaru looked at him, Hoshiki came out of his room and towards him.

"Hoshiki…" Sesshomaru said to him.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, you seem to be the only one who understands… this isn't Kikyko and we need to help her find herself again, somethings wrong… something happened," Hoshiki said to him. Sesshomaru bent down to him and touched his head.

"I believe you may be right Hoshiki, but your sister is still your sister no matter how she looks like, you must stop acting so selfish and arrogant towards her and help her figure this out…" Sesshomaru said to him.

I heard Sesshomaru talking to Hoshiki as I came up the stairs to get him and Kikyko for lunch. I stood near the top of the stair and hide behind the wall that extended from Inuko's bedroom.

"I know… but her scent bothers me, it's like… I can't explain it, I want to hug her and tell her everything's okay, but I can't stand to be around her," Hoshiki said to him. Sesshomaru ruffled his hair.

"That scent you are smelling is Kikyko's demonic form, she's not a demon so that scent is stronger, this is why you and Makoto are confused, there is no need to fear her Hoshiki. She will not harm anyone, but you as her brother must help her, I'm sure that will make her truly happy," Sesshomaru said to him. Hoshiki sighed and nodded. Just as he was about to turn to his room, I came around the corner.

"Hey, I was just about to come get you…" I said to Hoshiki. He turned and looked at me.

"Oh, dad…" Hoshiki said to me. Sesshomaru stood up and looked at him.

"Come on, we made lunch…" I said to him. He looked at his uncle then ran to me.

"What about Kikyko? Isn't she hungry," he asked as I turned to the stairs.

"Kikyko's depressed right now, I think your uncle will bring her downstairs to eat with us," I said and touched his head. He looked at his sisters' room then ran down the stairs infront of me.

"Kikyko?" Sesshomaru said knocking on her door. She didn't answer him.

"May I come in?" he said again. He turned her handle and came into her room.

"I don't want to talk to anyone…" she said from her closet. Sesshomaru heard her in there and came towards her door.

"Are you going to stay in here all day? Your mother made lunch," he said to her through the door.

"I don't want to see anyone," she said again.

"May I come in?" he said to her. She sighed deeply and reached over to her closet door and unlocked it.

Sesshomaru opened it and came into her closet. He looked around her walk-in closet and then to her. She was wearing a hoodie sweater and had the hood over her ears, she held her face into her knees and had her sleeves pulled over her hands. He bent down to her.

"Kikyko," he said to her. She didn't lift her head to him. He touched her head to get her attention.

"You may not like what has happened to you, or understand it… but no one knows better how to control their demonic self-more then your own father, he had to learn to adjust to who he was growing up, you have so many people who care about you and who are willing to help you." He said to her. She lifted her head to him.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, I know how this happened to me…" she said to him and ran her sleeve over her eyes.

He looked at her curious.

"Will you tell me?" he asked her. She sighed and looked at him.

"If I tell you, you'll tell father and everyone, then… there will be a war on our hands," she said to him. He looked at her curious then narrowed his eyes to her.

"That boy, the boy you were seeing… did he have something to do with this?"

Kikyko looked at him surprised he even guessed that.

"His father did, Hero was only doing what he was told… he was scared," Kikyko said quickly.

"Then get up you must tell your father of this, there may be a way to reverse this," Sesshomaru said grabbing her arm, he stood up and pulled her up with him.

"No, no…. there isn't," she said and forcefully pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Kikyko… do not hid this from your family, maybe there is a way to fix this, we must find Hero's father… if he did this and forced his son to cause harm upon you by doing this, then we must find his father. He is a panther demon a dangerous man," Sesshomaru said to her. She turned her eyes to the floor.

"Kikyko…." Sesshomaru said to her. He lifted her face to him and bent forward.

"Thing is…. I don't want Hero hurt, I… I still care for him, and all I want to do is help him… no one can know about this until I figure out how to reverse it," she said to him.

"Does this boy care for you, love you and even want to be with you? Because a real man who does would never do such a thing to the one he truly cares for, he would sacrifice his own life, his own soul and being to make sure she is safe… Kikyko, he does not care for you as such," Sesshomaru said to her. She sighed deeply.

"Uncle Sesshomaru please… you have to promise not to tell my father, he'll kill Hero, he'll hunt down is family and I don't want Hero hurt," Kikyko said to him. She grabbed his hand off her face and looked at him.

He sighed deeply and touched her head.

"You have my word, as much as I hate it, I will not say a word…" he said to her.

"Why don't you come downstairs…" Sesshomaru said to her. She sighed and nodded. He turned to the closet door, and Kikyko followed him.

"Yeah I'm going to head out to see the guys, we still have a lot of stuff we need to finish before next week," Inuko said to us. Hakura sighed and nodded to him.

"So much stuff to do," she said as well.

"We'll take Kikyko's phone to Hitoshi and have him fix it," Kira said pushing her broken phone into her purse.

"I'm making lunch… well I guess we can save some for you three for later," Sango sighed in the kitchen. Kagome looked at them and nodded.

"Sorry mom, but we really need to get this done today, we'll grab something along the way," Hakura said to Sango and Kagome.

"Sure," Sango said to her and smiled, she then took a carrot from the platter and ate it. Miroku chuckled and shook his head at his wife who looked a little peeved off that the kids choose to leave during lunch for their wedding planning. Sango and Kagome have been kind of momma bears since they found out about the wedding date, they've been very… motherly, protective and it seems as if they don't want to let Hakura and Inuko go. I smiled at this thought.

"Okay well call us if you need anything, the venue you chose has it given you an answer?" Miroku said to them. Inuko sighed and shook his head.

"No, they might not give us an answer in time," Inuko said to him.

"Maybe I should call and…" Miroku was about to finish when Kikyko came down the stairs towards us.

"Maybe you should kick the manager and tell him your getting married and that it's important," Kikyko said coming towards her brother. He smiled and looked at her.

"Maybe I should huh!" Inuko said to her. He hugged her and kissed her head.

"We'll be back a little later Kikyko, how about we do some wedding preparations later as well if your up for it," Hakura said to her.

Kikyko nodded to her, they waved at her and headed to the door. I looked at Kikyko, she looked okay, seemed to be back to herself, I think. Sesshomaru looked at me and nodded.

"Thanks," I said to him. Kikyko went to the kitchen to help her mother and Sango. Sesshomaru nodded to us.

"Eeeh!" Rin said rubbing her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked her concerned.

"Yes, very much so," she said and sighed. Kagome looked at her and giggled.

"Oh, this is going to get so interesting, little Rin… being a mother," Kagome chimed and held her hands to her face. Makoto looked at Rin and sucked on her bottle, she was swaying her little feet in her highchair and watching everyone. She mostly watched her sister carefully. I could see her eyes follow her sister's movement in the kitchen.

Rin came towards the kitchen and to the food platter on the counter, Kagome smiled and pushed it over to her.

Hoshiki watched his sister as she tried to help in the kitchen with the lunch.

"Aaah, I can't do this," she said holding the knife on the cutting board.

"Here sweetie we'll take care of this, why don't you go set the table with your brother, and the boys," she said to her taking the knife from Kikyko. She looked at her mother and nodded.

Hoshiki looked at his sister and followed her to the glass cabinet, Yuki and Koji were setting up the placemats, and utensils on the table.

"The fork goes on the right and the knife on the left," Kikyko said to the boys, they looked at her and laughed.

"Why?" Koji said as he came around the table changing the position of the utensils.

"It's proper, and the chopsticks go on top the tip pointing left," Kikyko said again. Yuki looked at her and held the chopsticks in his hands he looked at them then smiled a mischievous smile.

"Don't you think about it Yuki," Kikyko said opening the glass cabinet doors. Hoshiki watched her carefully as she tried to figure out how to pull the plates from the cabinet.

"Like this," Hoshi said to her, he came towards her and reached his hands in to the cabinet and pulled out some plates.

"Uhh," Kikyko said looking at the plates in Hoshiki's hands. She reached in for one plate, just as she thought she had a grasp on it, she pulled it off the other plates and the plate slipped from her hands and hit the hard-wooden floor. It shattered.

"Aaaah," Kikyko said and bent down.

"What happened?" I said coming to the dinning room, Kagome came in behind me.

"I'm sorry," she said looking at us, she held some of the pieces in her hands.

Kagome sighed and came towards her. She bent down and started to pick up the pieces, Hoshiki ran to the cleaning closet and pulled out the broom and dustpan.

"I'm sorry…" Kikyko said again looking at her mother.

"Why don't you go help your father and uncles," Kagome said to her in an angry tone of voice. I crossed my arms and looked at Kagome, she had a harsh mean tone to her voice when she said this. Kikyko stood up and came around her.

"Mom she made a mistake," Hoshiki said, she took the broom and dustpan from him. Yuki and Koji looked at Kikyko as she came around me.

"I'm sorry," Kikyko said to me. I turned to her and followed her.

"Don't worry about it its just a plate, I'll get your mother more of those China plates," I said touching her head. She sighed and followed me to the patio doors.

"Mom, why did you get mad at Kikyko… she's trying," Hoshiki said bending down, he held the dustpan while his mother swept up the broken pieces. She took the pan from him and stood up.

"Set the table, lunch is almost ready," she said to him in an agitated tone of voice. She took the dustpan to the garbage bin and dumped it.

"Something wrong with Kagome?" Miorku said to me as Kikyko came outside. He could hear her tone and the way she spoke to Hoshiki and Kikyko.

"I'm not sure," I said and sighed. I looked at them in the kitchen.

* * *

That afternoon we gathered at the table, Kagome, Sango and Rin brought in more bowls and plates of food. Koji, and Hoshiki helped them. Yuki brought over the juice to the table and a few other drinks hew as awkwardly balancing in his arms.

Kikyko looked at them as they finished setting up the table.

"Can… I help?" she said looking at her mother.

"No we're done," Kagome said. We all sat down, Kikyko looked at her mother then sat down next to me. Makoto was babbling to herself in her highchair next to Kagome. I smiled and reached over touching her head. She looked at me and giggled.

"Yamatoo and I will not be joining you, sorry… we have, other plans," Sesshomaru said looking at his son. Yamatoo smiled and nodded.

"They hunt, they don't eat human food," Kikyko said to everyone.

"We know…" Miroku said and laughed.

Sesshomaru and Yamatoo nodded to us and then turned to sliding dining room doors. I looked at everyone at the table. I was impressed that Hoshiki was behaving himself, he didn't say anything mean to his sister, he just kept looking at her.

"If I may," Miroku said to us. Kikyko looked at him and then to us as we reached our hands out.

"Kikyko?" he said to her extending his hand. She touched her hand to mine and his. As soon as her hand touched Miroku's his own spiritual energy passed through him and to Kikyko.

"AAAH," she said pulling her hand back Miroku did as well.

"What, what happened?" Kagome said leaning over me.

"Your spiritual energy Kikyko, where are your prayer beads?" Miroku said looking at her. She touched her wrists.

"I don't know….. maybe they fell off," she said looking at him.

"Miroku what happened?" Sango said to him. Everyone looked concerned. They're eyes were worried, the boys looked at Kikyko, I noticed Hoshiki eyes fill with tears. He brushed them away quickly.

"Her spiritual power, its dark, its not pure…" Miorku said to all of us.

"I'm sorry..." Kikyko said holding her hands to her chest.

"Dark, how? Miroku what's wrong…" Sango said again touching his shoulder.

"I can't explain it, I think… the longer Kikyko stays in her half demon form, her spiritual power will disappear forever, and she will be taken over by darkness," Miroku said again. He extended his hand to Kikyko again. She slid herself away from him towards me. I touched her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I don't… I don't know what to do," she said holding her hands to her chest.

"Let me help you Kikyko, you need new prayer beads, your mother and I we can bless them at a Buddhist temple…" he started to say. Kagome looked worried, she pulled out her chair and came around me.

"Will that work, can we contain her demonic power, is it possible to return her…" Kagome started to say to Miroku. Kikyko looked at her mother then to all of us.

"I'm sorry…. I can't even do anything right, and I'm… I don't even know how to fix this," Kikyko stuttered her words. Kagome looked at her, and just as she was about to touch a hand to her face, Kagome's own spiritual power touched Kikyko then repelled her.

"Aha!" she said pulling her hand away.

"See what I mean," Miroku said looking at Kagome as she held her hand to her face.

Kikyko looked to her mother, and tears filled her eyes. She quickly got up from her chair and slid away from us.

"Kikyko, sweetheart Miroku's right we have to fix this…." Kagome said looking at her. I got up and slowly came towards her.

"No InuYasha, no one confront her, she's scared… can't you see, this isn't Kikyko, Hoshiki is right. Her demonic form is confused, it is trying to take over her inner being, but her spiritual power is trying to stop it. However, it will not succeed," Miroku said standing up.

Kikyko looked at us nervous, she kept walking backwards towards the sliding doors, she quickly slid it open and ran out. I followed her, so did Miroku and Kagome. Sango looked to the kids.

"Stay here, eat," she said to them then followed us.

"Sis… why," Hoshiki said looking to the door. Yuki touched his shoulder and sighed. Hoshiki shrugged Yuki's hand off his shoulder and got out of his chair he came around the table to his baby sister, she was nervous and held her giraffe tight in her hands.

"It's okay Mako," Hoshiki said to her.

* * *

"Kikyko, hey… come one let's go to a Buddhist temple," Miroku said to her, she stood near the patio doors.

"Why, they can't help me…" Kikyko said nervous. Her body shook and I could see her tremble, she was definitely scared.

"Sweetie, you trust us right… you know our uncle is a high-ranking monk and that he can…." Sango started to say near us.

"…. NO, JUST... STOP PLEASE!" Kikyko shouted, she held her hands to her face.

"Do not let your inner demon win Kikyko you are too pure for that, you know how your father sometimes can change to a full demon and how Tetsusaiga protects his demonic blood and returns him to normal," Miroku said to her. I looked at him curious as to where this is going.

"Your prayer beads they can do that as well, they will protect you and reverse this, Kikyko trust me…" Miroku said again, he slowly came towards her extending his hand to her.

Kikyko ran to the patio doors and fumbled to opened them. She touched the glass and forcefully slid the doors opened. She ran out and jumped to the air. I was about to follow after her when Miroku stopped me.

"No," he extended his hand to me.

"Miroku she doesn't know how to use her demonic form, how to control herself, I need to help her," I said looking at Miroku, I watched Kikyko as she landed to her feet near the guest house. She looked at us and I saw her disappear inside.

"She's gone to the guest house InuYasha, all we can do is watch her and make sure she stays near us…. I'll figure out a way to get her to a Buddhist temple," Miroku said to me. I looked at him and grumbled then turned to the house.

"Huh!" Kikyko said as she turned on the light in the guest house.

"What? HERO," she said noticing him standing in the guest house, he held something in his hands.

"Kikyko…. You didn't answer my messages, I was worried," he said panting heavily.

"How did you get in here, why are you here?" she said to him. She then looked him over and noticed he was a full panther.

"You…. You're a panther," she said nervous. She leaned against the door.

"Your security system is easy to get in too," he said to her. She looked around the guest house, he hadn't been there long, she could tell because there were fresh foot pints on the floor.

"Why are you here?" she said to him nervous.

"To warn you, my father…. He's in the mountains preparing… training with the other panthers of my so-called family," he said to her. He didn't move from his spot.

"They are preparing to hunt your mother," he said again. Kikyko held her hand to her mouth.

"I have to warn her I have to tell my family," Kikyko said to him. He looked at her and came towards her.

"You.. dropped these," he said holding up her prayer beads.

"What?" she said noticing them in his hand.

"How did you find these?" she said looking at them.

"I returned to your car, that night… I picked up an unusual scent near that area, and found them, I didn't change you into a demon Kikyko… that night, Nizu did. She somehow, managed to poison the ground you were on, and that… changed you into a demon, the vile, the thing I gave you, that was only supposed to suppress your spiritual powers, it wasn't supposed to do this." He said still holding the beads to her.

"So… how do I reverse this?" she said to him.

"You can't, that poison, it's slowly going to …. " he started to say. He touched his face and stepped closer to her.

"WHAT HERO, what?" she said agitated.

"It's going to turn your blood into a full demon and kill you," he said to her. She looked at him nervous and tears filled her eyes.

"I have to tell my family this," she said she was about to reach for the doors handle when Hero stopped her and pulled her hand from the door.

"Look, I will help you… I know their every move, their hunting calls and I can sense when they will strike, but you must not allow your demon blood to take over you Kikyko, I heard what your uncle said. I was coming to see you and I heard him, he's right… it will and it can work," He said to her. She looked at him and cried. He hugged her and pulled him to her.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I am going to do everything in my power to protect you.…" he said to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone I'm back, this chapter took so long to write. I wavered on it and wanted to add so much detail as possible. I also wanted to show the manipulation of Hero and his family. Next chapter is going to be very interesting, and leading up to the wedding... it's going to get so intense. Also one of our followers has an amazing story I think everyone should read. Here is the link, go follow her: InuYashaGrl26 and here's her story link (** s/13252715/1/For-the-Love-of-My-Life** ) **

**Enjoy! Comment if you like the story and I'll link your stories in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Kikyko I must leave, please do what you must tell your family everything… they need to be ready," Hero said pulling her from him. She looked at him and sighed deeply.

"I'm sure my father will try to come after you," she said to him. He touched her face and leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Uhh," she said and blushed.

"I will come back to see you, keep your phone with you, I will notify you when I come." He said to her.

"My phone is smashed right now, kind of got a little rage when I realized I turned into this," she said and rubbed her head. He smiled then turned his face.

"Well I'm sure it will get fixed; however, I will return. I need to keep an eye on my family, make sure they don't make their way here until your family is ready for them," Hero said to her again.

"Please do as your uncle says, he is the only one who can return you to your normal self," Hero said to her. Just as he was about to turn, she grabbed his arm.

"Kikyko…" he said turning to her. She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uhh," he said and blushed.

"Please be careful, I know you were only trying to suppress my spiritual powers, but your cousin was the one who poisoned me, I don't know …." She was about to finish her words when he pushed Kikyko against the door and kissed her. Her cheeks turned rosy.

"Uhhh," she said when he pulled away from her.

"I'll come back to see you, keep yourself safe," he said and touched her face. She blushed again and touched her face. He turned quickly and darted through the room to the opposite side of the guest house, and out the sliding patio doors.

"Uh," she said after she regained her thoughts.

"I have to tell everyone," she said and turned to the door, she fumbled with the handle and opened the door running out.

"MOM….. DAD," she shouted at the patio doors. I saw her come near the doors and slid them opened.

"What, what is it?" I said worried. She ran in and looked at us.

"Your all still here, we need to talk," she said quickly. We all looked at her.

"Hoshiki, take the boys and your baby sister to the game room downstairs please," Kagome said to them, she came towards Kikyko worried.

"Why!" Hoshiki said crossing his arms.

"JUST DO IT!" I shouted at him. He looked at me and sighed.

"Come on guys," he said to Koji and Yuki, he came over to his sisters play pen and leaned over picking her up.

"Eeeh!" Kikyko said touching her stomach as it grumbled.

"Here eat something, sit down and tell us," Sango said as she came around Miroku to the kitchen.

"Kikyko what is it, why are you so panicked," I said to her as she came to the living room and sat down next to Rin who was eating some of the cookies their grandmother made. Sango brought over a plate to Kikyko, she took it from her.

Kikyko started to eat, she used her hands to eat, she couldn't figure out how to hold the chopsticks with her claws. We all gathered near her, she started to tell us everything, even about how she ended up the way she was…. I was a little disappointed with her when she explained how Hero tried to take her powers away and how his cousin coated the ground beneath her with poison. She lied to me on a lot of things... and this really bothered me. We watched her carefully, Miroku seemed agitated with her entire story.

"Wait wait Tadahiro is Hero's father?" he said touching his forehead. I could see the stress lines form.

"Yes, he is and he's very dangerous," Kikyko said looking at the plate. She slid it to the table.

"No wonder why he smelt so familiar," I said to everyone.

"How do you know all this Kikyko, did Hero tell you?" Sango said touching her back. Kagome shifted closer to me on the couch. I could tell she was nervous.

"Yes, please don't be mad, but he was just here… he's gone now, he just told me of his father and his family training in the mountains," she said to us.

"Koga and his family live in the mountains," Kagome said to us.

"We'll call him, maybe he knows they are there," I said to her. She reached for her phone on the table. I took it from her and stood up. I came around the couch dialing Koga's number.

"We haven't trained in years, since we've been here, we haven't had the need too. If Tadahiro is planning to attack us we need to defend ourselves and be prepared for him," Miroku said to us. Rin sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"Kagome?" Koga said answering his phone.

"No its me, we have a problem, we need your help with something…" I can't believe I just called that mangy wolf.

"Inu-Yasha, strange for you to call me…. What can I do for you mutt face?" he said to me. I growled and held back the urge to swear at him.

"Look the panther tribe, remember them, they attacked your pack years ago…" I started to say.

"Aaah the panthers, most disgusting creatures, they are apparently on my territory training here in the mountains, my boys and my wolves are watching them," he said to me.

"Yeah well we have a huge problem," I started to say. I went over to the dining room and started to explain to Koga about Hero and how his father is going to attempt to kill Kagome. I heard Koga go silent for a moment, Ayame was talking to him.

"He better not come near Kikyko or Kagome," Koga said angry.

"He won't, he'll have to get through me to get to them…." I said angry as well.

"I'll watch them, don't worry I'll keep you posted on their movement. Ayame is due to deliver in a couple of days, let's just hope they don't make a move by then. InuYasha, keep your family safe, I'll watch those creatures…" Koga said.

"Don't worry I will," I said to him. He then hung up.

I sighed deeply and returned to the living room. Everyone was still in discussion.

"They are on Koga's land apparently, he's watching them like a hawk, he'll keep us updated on their movement," I said to everyone.

"Good, we were discussing…. We need to train ourselves again and prepare for this, for whenever he strikes, we need to be ready InuYasha," Miroku said to me. I sighed deeply and sat down next to Kagome.

"First things first… how do we get Kikyko back to her normal self?" I said looking at her.

"Hero said… that it can be reversed," she said holding up her prayer beads.

"You found them?" Miroku said, he extended his hands to the beads and a small surge of energy repelled him.

"Huh," Kikyko said looking at the beads.

"Your power is in there Kikyko, its trapped within the beads, we need to work hard you…. Your mother and I, we can help you…." Miroku said to her. She looked at her beads and nodded.

The entire day fell into night quickly, Inuko had come home early and Sesshomaru returned with Yamatoo to take Rin home. I waited for them as they gathered in my living room, I came around the kitchen island to them. Hakura and Kira had come in to gather their brothers, Miroku and Sango were preparing to leave, they waited in the living room for their children.

"We…. have a problem," I started to explain, Kagome looked at me and Kikyko. Kikyko yawned she stood up and stretched.

"Good night," she said to all of us.

"Good night Kikyko, wake early tomorrow," Miroku said to her, reminding her about the first part of her soul cleansing training…retraining. She nodded to him. Miroku told us, that Kikyko needed to start her miko training all over again, from cleansing her body and mind to learning to wield a bow and arrow again. It'll be hard, long and tiring, but she is definitely determined to get her old self back.

"What's this about?" Inuko said as his sister passed him, she hit in on the arm, he growled at her as she headed for the stairs. Hoshiki had come upstairs from the basement as well, he saw us all gathered and sighed, he followed his sister upstairs. He had Makoto with him.

I watched the girls as they came around the kitchen with their brothers.

"InuYasha, we will see you tomorrow, I'm closing down the office for a couple of days so we can prepare for this. I called Yuri and let her know that she and Misha do not need to come in for a few days," Miroku said to me. Sesshomaru looked at him curious as to why he did this. Miroku nodded to us.

"Good night everyone," Sango said. The girls smiled and followed their parents to the door.

"What is going on InuYasha?" Sesshomaru said standing up he came around Rin towards me.

"Something happened while you were gone…" I started to say. Kagome sighed deeply I could tell she was definitely not happy about this, about wielding a bow and arrow again, and about another attack on our family. We wanted to stay here in this world, and we didn't want to break any rules doing so.

Kagome retreated to the kitchen, Rin noticed Kagome's mood and followed her. I looked at Sesshomaru, Inuko came towards me also concerned. I sighed and started to explain every detail that had happened after they left.

"So Hero is involved in this, and you let him get away…." Inuko said frustrated. I touched his shoulder and looked at him.

"I was aware the boy may have been involved but I was not aware that Tadahiro was his father…." Sesshomaru said to us.

"You knew Hero was involved?" I said to him.

"Kikyko told me… I promised her I wouldn't say anything until she came out with it, but I was not aware of everything else, this is very troubling InuYasha, we have not wielded our swords in 10 years or needed too." Sesshomaru said to me.

Inuko hissed angrily and mumbled under his breath.

"Why didn't you just kill Hero father?" Inuko said angry.

"Inuko stop, listen… Hero is the only one who knows his father's moves, he knows when they'll attack, he can be helpful to us, besides… he didn't harm Kikyko, he only did as he was told. Which was not a good decision, and Kikyko… doesn't want any harm brought to him," I said to Inuko. She shrugged my hand off his shoulder.

"I don't care, he's dangerous…" Inuko crossed his arms and looked at me.

"You need to understand something…. and I'm only going to say this once, do not harm Hero. Kikyko still cares for him deeply, and it will hurt her if anything happens to him. She's struggling to fight through her demonic self-right now, we cannot bring anything upon her that will cause her demonic self to release." I said to him. He growled and narrowed his eyes to me. I knew he was mad. He hated that boy and his instinct just like all of us, is to kill him and protect his sister and mother.

"Do as you all wish, but he does not come near Kikyko," Inuko said and turned to the kitchen.

Kagome looked at him as he came towards her, she sighed deeply, she touched his arm trying to gain his attention. He looked at her, she smiled and touched his face.

"Inuko…" she started to say.

"InuYasha, we need to figure this out… we need to train again, since the office will be closed, let us gather with Miroku tomorrow and figure out a solution," Sesshomaru said to him. I nodded. Yamatoo seemed agitated, he's usually rather reserved and quiet, but I could tell he was worried and concerned for Kikyko.

"We will return home and be by here in the morning," Sesshomaru said to us. Rin smiled and came around the counter to Sesshomaru and Yamatoo.

"May… I see Kikyko before I leave, if…it is alright?" Yamatoo said, I was rather surprised he asked to go to her room to see her. I looked at him.

"Fine," I said to him. He nodded and came around me to the stairs. Kagome and Inuko looked at him as he ran up the stairs.

"Uhhh…." Inuko said nervous.

"AAAH HOSHIKI DON'T DO THAT," Kikyko's voice bellowed from her room.

"Hahhaha, you're so stupid," he teased her. He was trying to help her remember who she really was, by taunting her and making her get mad, like she usually does when her brother's taunt her.

"Give it back pup," she teased him.

"Nope," he said waving her hairbrush in the air. He jumped on her bed and continued to jump on it.

"GET OFF MY BED STUPID," she shouted at him. Yamatoo leaned to her door and heard this.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Yamatoo said to himself.

"I CAN SMELL YOU AT THE DOOR YAMATOO," Kikyko said to him. She came to the door and it opened. Hoshiki was next to her smiling a mischievous smile.

"HEY HOSHIKI," she shouted at him as he ran out the door past Yamatoo he had her hairbrush with him, he ran to his room and stuck his tongue out at her then closed his door.

Kikyko huffed.

"The nerve of that boy," she said and crossed her arms.

Yamatoo smiled and turned his face so he wouldn't laugh at her appearance, she was wearing her short night dress and her hair was braided and wrapped with a ribbon.

"What?" she said to him looking herself over.

"AAH," she said and ran to her closet, he came in and stood at her door.

She came out of her closet wrapping her long robe together.

"Can I help you Yamatoo?" she said coming towards him.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you, but I see your ready for bed… so maybe we can talk some other time?" he said rubbing his head, she looked at him curious and tilted her head.

"Well I really want to kill my brother for taking my favorite hairbrush, but…. I'm not going too tonight, so… we can talk," she said to him. He smiled and just as he was about to come towards her, Hoshiki barges into her room again, this time he ran in without her hairbrush and jumped to her bed.

"WHAT, HOSHIKI GET OUT," she shouted at him. He snickered and jumped on her bed again.

"Go ahead, kill him…." Yamatoo said to her. She looked at him then ran at her brother. Yamatoo chuckled and turned to the door, he closed it behind him.

"AHHHH," Hoshiki's voice shouted upstairs.

"Great, unreal can't we have at least one night of peace," I said heading to the stairs. Yamatoo was just coming down. I looked at him curious.

"Hoshiki's taunting his sister," Yamatoo said as he came around me. Rin giggled and then laughed.

"So cute, Yamatoo I hope you don't taunt your sister when she's bigger…" Rin said to him as he came towards his father and stepmother.

"Nah, unless she brings it on herself…" he said and shook his head.

"Great, I'm going to ground them," I said and looked at Yamatoo. Inuko sighed and also came towards me.

"Can I watch when you yell at them, then ground them?" he said. I looked at him and touched his shoulder.

"Well you'll be out of the house in a week, can't really ground you anymore, so… I might have to give Kikyko two weeks… one for her and Hoshiki and the second week will be for you for pissing me off," I said taping his shoulder. He looked at me for a second as if to think about what I was saying then I saw his face change to surprised expression.

"Hey that's not fair…. Wait, hang on I'm off the hook?" he said and followed me upstairs.

"Hahahah," Kagome laughed downstairs.

"Good night Kagome, we'll be by tomorrow," Rin said to her as Sesshomaru helped her with her jacket.

"Good night, all of you," she smiled to them.

"AAAH KIKYKO YOUR GOING TO DIE," I heard Hoshiki's voice in her room.

"NAAAARRR, I'M A HALF DEMON NOW MEANING….. I'M STRONGER," she shouted at him. I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"Unreal, I want her back to normal for the love of god…" I said and opened her door. Inuko chuckled and tapped his hands together and came in behind me. As we came into the room, the whole room was covered in feathers. They were pillow fighting on her bed.

"You do realize… when she's normal, she still will try to kill us…" Inuko half whispered to me. I looked at him and sighed then I grunted and crossed my arms looking around the room again.

She looked at us, Hoshiki held a pillow in his hands and looked at us as well.

"Great!" I hissed and lifted my sleeves.

"Hahha, dad is pissed... hahaha," Inuko laughed behind me.

"AWE….dad come on," Hoshiki said crossing his arms. I looked at the both of them.

"Two weeks each one of you," I said to them. Kikyko sighed and pouted.

"Don't you dare give me that pouty look…" I said to her. Inuko tried his hardest not to laugh at her expression.

"Why are you here stupid, here to see dad ground us…." Kikyko huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yup! Technically I can't get grounded anymore since I'm moving out next week…. But its still so funny to watch you get grounded," He chuckled and laughed. Kikyko was about to jump up off the bed and jump at her brother when I grabbed her.

"Woah woah, hey…" I said pulling her back down to the bed.

"Stop taunting her Inuko," I said to him. He crossed his arms and shook his head laughing.

She crossed her arms and pouted again; I'm not falling for it… nope I'm not falling for it. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Get to bed both of you," I said again sternly. Kikyko pouted even more and looked at me. Why does she do that, that….that pouty look, I fall for it all the time, then I go soft on her, this time…it's not happening!

"Cut that out, bed now!" I said to the both of them. Hoshiki huffed and dragged himself out the door.

"This isn't fair, I was trying to help sis remember who she was…" he mumbled out the door.

"BED HOSHIKI!" I shouted at him. He then grumbled.

Kikyko looked around her room.

"Aaah, my pillows," she said noticing she had nothing to sleep on.

"Bed Kikyko," I said to her.

"I can't….." she whined standing up off the edge of the bed.

"I have no pillows," she whined.

"Then sleep without them or go to the linen closet and get new ones…." I said to her, I saw her smile mischievously and before she could even come around me to the door, I stopped her and grabbed her arm.

"On second thought, Inuko get her some pillows…." I said to him. She huffed and crossed her arms. The linen closet was next to Hoshiki's room. I knew what she was planning to do, no pillows, attack her brother. Not on my watch kiddo!

"Awe man, I wanted to see her sleep without pillows for once," he said then turned to the door. I came over to Kikyko and touched her face.

"You lied to me, I'm really disappointed Kikyko, that's twice now…" I said to her sternly. Her eyes meet mine then she turned away.

"I didn't lie…. I just don't want Hero hurt," she said to me. I cupped her face in my hand and turned her to me.

"Don't do it again, you are too honest Kikyo, don't make lying a habit…. I never want to know you lied to me, or anyone again… understood?" I said to her. She looked at me and nodded. Inuko came in with some pillows.

"Anything else you want to tell me…." I said to her sternly.

"No father..." she said again.

"Don't do it again!" I bent down to her and said this, I touched her head and kissed her cheek.

"I won't!" she said to me. I tapped her face and looked at her.

"Get to bed, Miroku wants to start your training again tomorrow," I said to her. She nodded and looked at me. Inuko looked at her as I passed him out the room.

Inuko came towards her, Kikyko took the pillows from him.

"Kiki…" he said to her.

"I heard what you said about Hero downstairs," she said holding the pillows against her body.

"I won't hurt him… okay," he said to her. I leaned by the door listening to them.

"I like him Inuko… a lot, I really do, and I want to see him… not you or dad can stop me from seeing him, he's not bad he's just…conflicted with who he is," she said to him.

"I won't hurt him Kikyko," he said to her again.

"But can I say something first, and I want you to think about what I'm going to say…" he said to her. She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"You are my sister, and I want what's best for you, I want a boy… a man, who can treat you well Kikyko. Like how father treats mother, I want someone like that for you. I know Hero is your first boyfriend…. But as your brother, it's my job to make sure you don't make a mistake with who you fall in love with, and Hero… is a mistake Kikyko," he said to her calmly.

"He isn't, and I know you're trying to protect me…." She stared to say. Inuko held his hand up to her.

"Let me finish, he may not be a mistake to you Kikyko, but he's not the right one for you. When you do meet that right person Kikyko, that person will change your life…. They'll make you see things differently, see the world differently, see life differently, they'll love you unconditionally no matter who you are," Inuko said to her. I smiled hearing this. Since he and Hakura had officially started dating at age 13, she was 16 she completely changed his entire personality, in a good way.

"Inuko… I know what you're saying…. But I don't know what that is yet…. Maybe Hero isn't right for me, but…. I feel like it's my duty to protect him," she said to him.

"You may think that…but a man should never fear anything or anyone, his only priority should be to protect those he loves, you should never protect anyone but yourself Kikyko. A man's job is to protect the women he loves with his life…" Inuko said to her. I smiled at him. I saw Kagome come near me. I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"Shhh," I said to her

"I was in the bedroom, I heard them talking…." She half whispered to me.

"I love you sis, so much and I worry about you always. I think about you and your happiness, and Hero…will not make you happy sis, you think he might, but please…if you want to continue to see him, then I won't object to it. But be smart about it," he told her. She put her pillows down on the bed.

"I'm going to bed Inuko," she said to him and turned to her sheets fixing them. Inuko came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Love you," he said to her. He came towards the door. I pulled Kagome to me and quickly darted to the bedroom.

"INUYASHA," she said to me loudly as I closed the door. I looked out at Inuko as he went to his room.

"What was all that about, I only heard some of it…" Kagome said to me as I turned to her.

"I hope he got through to her," I said and sighed deeply. I came towards Kagome and hugged her.

"Uhh…." She said and looked at me.

"I won't let anything or anyone near you, Tadahiro may want you dead…but you are my life, and I will not let him take my life away," I said touching her face. She blushed.

"He won't, we're going to train again, and we will take him down if we have too…." She said to me.

"I really don't want you to fight again…." I said to her.

"I will fight by your side always, and to protect my family if I have too," she said to me. I sighed deeply and leaned forward and kissed her. She pulled her arms around my neck and fell into the kiss.

* * *

**At Hero's Apartment**

"So she fell for it?" Nizu said in their bedroom.

"She's so gullible, I think I'll play her a little bit longer…" Hero said to Nizu. He came around the bed to her.

"I don't like it when you kiss her," she said to him and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry she won't live much longer, then my father can kill her entire family with her out of the way," Hero said. He was about to lean in to Nizu when she held her hand to his mouth.

"You didn't tell her did you," she asked him. He shook his head and smiled.

"All I told her is if she stays a half demon she could die, I didn't tell her how it will happen. The girl is really stupid, like I mean she has this voice that's like a bell and she's so tiny, its actually quite funny, and who would believe she actually has spiritual powers. She's not powerful Nizu, she's just a weak scared little girl," Hero said to her again. Nizu smiled and ran her hand through her hair.

"When you realized your inner power Hero, your inner panther you changed, its like you understood your duty as a panther. I saw you waver and become conflicted, especially when your father gave you that vile, but then…. you realized your true inner power. After you returned from the hospital, you had a talk with your father, and your inner true powers finally woke," she said to him. He touched her hand and pulled it to his mouth and kissed it.

"In a couple of days, by her brother's wedding, Kikyko will be dead and we…can move in on here entire family, ambush them without them knowing," he said to her.

"Your father is proud you have chosen to be the leader, to take charge and avenge your mother's death," Nizu said to him, she started to unbutton her shirt taunting him.

"Kikyko has to go through the phases, phase one: she'll forget and slowly loose her memory, important things and even life events. Phase two: thanks to your poison spell, her hair will start to change to white slowly but gradually, and her voice will deepen. Phase three: her inner demon blood will take over her entire being, her spiritual powers will cease to exist, and she will turn into a full-fledged demon. Which in turn, will end her life, I give her a week. Possibly on the day of her brother's wedding," Hero said to Nizu.

"Mmmm, I love you," she said to him opening her shirt. He leaned forward to kiss her.

"Mmm, I want you Hero," she said to him unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm yours Nizu, forever…" he said to her and pinned her to the bed.

* * *

**The Next Morning: Training Day 1**

"Aaaaah," I heard Kikyko's voice again. I sighed and touched my face.

"Why do we always start the day with them fighting downstairs…" Kagome said next to me I heard her sigh and shift out of bed. I reached my arm out and grabbed her.

"Let them sort out their own problems, stay in bed with me…." I said and rolled over to her.

She looked at me and tried to push me away, I smiled and pulled her to me, and kissed her face and then her neck. I slide my hands into her opened robe. She pulled my hand away.

"You crazy horny pup, seriously your daughter needs to start her training… or would your rather have her life in danger if she stayed a half demon?" Kagome said to me. I sighed and let go of her.

"At least give me a kiss," I said to her and sat up, she slid out of bed and came around to my side.

"Fine," she leaned forward, I grabbed her and kissed her.

"Be careful, you and Miroku and Kikyko," I said to her. She touched my ears and smiled.

"We will," she said to me. Then she came around the bed to the closet. I slid out of bed and followed her.

"Why?" Kikyko's voice bellowed downstairs. I sighed and shook my head.

"Unreal," I said to Kagome I heard her sigh as she tied her hakama together. She wore her traditional red and white kosode and hakama robe. I smiled, she looked just like she always did. Gorgeous!

"INUKO THIS ISN'T FAIR," Kikyko said to him. He rolled his eyes.

"What isn't, come on Kikyko jump for it," he taunted her holding the plate over his head.

"AAARGGH, I can hurt you now you know that you jerk," she grumbled.

Hoshiki looked over to his siblings he was leaning over Makoto's play pen.

"Now that Kikyko is half demon Mako, Inuko's going to definitely die… which means I can marry Hakura when I'm 18!" he said to his sister. She looked at him and laughed then threw herself in to the play pen.

"YOU ARE NOT MARRYING HAKURA YOU STUPID IDIOT, BESIDES… she's too old for you," Inuko said to him still holding the plate over his head.

"AAAARUGHHH," Kikyko shouted, she then jumped her brother, knocking him hard to the floor. The plate tipped, she grabbed it before it fell from his hands, she sat on her brother with the plate in her hands.

"GET OFF!" he hissed at her and crossed his arms.

"Serves you right for taunting me, I have training I need breakfast," she said and got off her brother, he growled and jumped to his feet.

"You just ate your breakfast that's mine," he said behind her. Kagome and I sighed as we came down the stairs. Kikyko was making her way to the dining room table, when she saw us. She smiled and held the plate close to her.

I took the plate from Kikyko as I came around her.

"HEY…." She said and hissed at me. I came to the kitchen and gave it to Inuko. He growled at her and took the plate from me.

Kagome sighed again and shook her head.

"You know what happens when you over eat at breakfast, you get sleepy and you can't focus on training," Kagome said to her.

"I wanted more energy food," she whined to her mother and followed her as she came to the kitchen.

Kagome looked Kikyko over as she grabbed an apple from the plate on the counter.

"Is that how you tie your hakama?" she said to her. Kikyko looked herself over.

"What?" she said touching the tie on her hakama. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, even I knew how a kosode and hakama should be worn.

"Fix your kosode and hakama, a real miko doesn't dress like that, and tie your hair…" Kagome said to her sternly. I crossed my arms and nodded.

"Oh man," Kikyko whined, she had pulled her kosode over her hakama and tied her hakama into the wrong knot, traditionally a miko would not wear her kimono like this. Kikyko went to the bathroom down the hallway to fix her clothes.

"Hahaha, Kikyko got told…" Hoshiki said near his baby sister. I looked at him then went over to Mako's play pen.

"Stop taunting her," I said to him.

"Me and Inuko are trying to help her remember who she really is by doing things that'll make her remember… you know normal things, like piss her off, argue, fight… taunt her, you should too dad. Like I don't know, get mad at her if she wears makeup or something, the usual stuff… it'll help her," Hoshiki said to me sure of himself, he crossed his arms and nodded. I chuckled and picked up Makoto.

"Well then… it could work," I said to him. He nodded and went to the door.

"I got it," he said, just as Miroku and his family came to the door. I chuckled and heard them as Hoshiki opened the door.

"Miroku, Sango…" Kagome smiled at them as they came in with their children.

"Good morning everyone," Sango said to them. Hakura came over to Inuko, she looked upset for some reason, she was talking to him about something, I couldn't make out what.

"Morning," Kagome said to them.

"Great!" I heard Inuko hiss under his breath. He then sighed and turned to us.

"Mom dad we have a problem," Inuko said to all of us. I held Mako in my arms and came over to the kitchen.

"Oh?" Miroku said to them.

"The venue rejected us, and we don't have time to find another venue…" Hakura sighed and said this.

"What… we booked it three weeks ago!" Sango said agitated. She crossed her arms and had a peeved off expression to her face. I narrowed my eyes and sighed. Great, if she's pissed that means Kagome's not going to let this drop now either.

"Why would they do that, we have all our families coming in for the weeding," Kagome said also agitated. Great!

"WHY DON'T YOU GET MARRIED IN THE BACK YARD, NEAR THE POND!" Kikyko shouted from the bathroom. We all turned and looked to the hallway. And this is why she's the brains of the family.

"Uhhh…" Inuko said thinking about it.

"Do we even have time to do that, to decorate the yard and prepare everything in a couple of days before next week?" Hakura said to everyone.

"No worries, we can totally make it happen sis," Kira said to her and smiled.

Kikyko came down the hallway towards us. She was still wearing her hakama wrong.

"Kikyko?" Miroku said looking at her, she was humming to herself and had her hair wrapped. Was that all she did in there?

"Oh hi everyone," she said to everyone and smiled.

"I thought I told you that is not how you tie your hakama, now fix it!" Kagome said sternly to her again.

"I…forgot how to tie it," she said looking at her hakama. Kikyko sighed and rubbed her head.

"Kikyko are you feeling well, your face looks pale, and you know how to wear a kosode and hakama you wore one for your sisters naming ceremony 4 weeks ago," Miroku said coming around the counter to her. He was in his traditional grey and blue Buddhist robe.

"Uhh… I'm feeling okay, I just don't remember how to wear this," she said looking herself over. Kagome touched her forehead.

"You're not sick, fine… I'll show you only one time Kikyko then we leave to the temple," she said to her. Kikyko followed her mother to the bathroom.

"Huh, she's usually not forgetful," I said to everyone. Miroku turned and looked at me.

"Hmm…I'm concerned, maybe a cleansing will help her soul," Miroku said to me. I nodded.

"Well I'll take the kids for the day InuYasha since you and Sesshomaru are preparing for Inuko and Hitoshi's party tonight," Sango said coming towards him. She extended her hands to Mako. Mako giggled and held her arms out.

I passed her over to Sango.

"Yup their engagement party is tonight, Miroku I know a cleansing ceremony can take a few hours, try not to be late. Kikyko is needed here for Hakura and Kira's party as well," I reminded him. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Hahaha, as if she'd want to miss that, she made a huge fuss last week about it, she doesn't want to miss a single minute of it," Miroku said tapping his hand on my shoulder.

"Rin will be with me and Kira today as well, we have so much food to prepare tonight and so much to do, the house isn't even decorated yet, I'm so glad Rika and Hitomi are coming to help as well. Shippou and Yukiko are getting the balloons… while Hakura and Inuko are out finalizing some last details for the wedding with the guys…." Sango started to ramble. She looked as if she was making a mental note on all the preparations and what still needed to be done. Everything was almost done for the wedding anyway, without this minor venue issue, and the car not being ready, I think we have everything for a great wedding. I chuckled at her, Miroku looked at his wife and shook his head.

"Sango my love why are you so worried, this wedding is going to be wonderful," Miroku said to her. Sango turned to him and glared. If looks could kill.

"We are so far behind Miroku…" Kagome said coming down the hallway with Kikyko behind her.

"We are not missing tonight's party, so since we are all ready…" Kagome said to us. Miroku smiled and came over to Kikyko.

"Your prayer beads do you have them with you?" he asked her. Kikyko thought for a moment and her hands touched her body.

"Ohhh ahahhhah, yeah here they are," she said holding her arm out. I narrowed my eyes at her. Something is definitely off about her. Inuko also noticed her forgetfulness and looked at her worried.

I turned my head to the patio doors as Sesshomaru and Yamatoo came in, Rin was with him she was in a cheerful mood and had a huge box with her. Probably for Hakura and Kira. Hakura smiled, she and Kira came over to her. Koji and Yuki were at the tv already with Hoshiki I grunted and reached for the remote off the table turning down their sound.

"Awe man," Hoshiki hissed and sighed.

"Good morning," Miroku said to them as Yamatoo closed the door behind him.

"Good morning everyone, I'm so excited for tonight," Rin beamed. Yamatoo turned his eyes to Kikyko as Kagome was reminding her how to act in a Buddhist temple.

"Yes yes I know mom," she said to her. Yamatoo's face blushed.

He seemed to watch her diligently, I hated it. He was her cousin, and I knew Yamatoo was defiantly interested in her, he's 21…I won't even allow it, even if he asked and vowed he truly wanted to be with her. I wouldn't allow it.

"Yamatoo," Sesshomaru said to him. He wasn't paying attention to his father.

"YAMATOO," he said a little louder to him.

"Huh oh sorry," Yamatoo said and turned to us.

"Let's get going!" Sesshomaru touched is shoulder.

Sesshomaru, myself and Miroku had discussed over a few weeks that we wanted to put down a down payment on a house for Hakura and Inuko. And an apartment for Kira and Hitoshi, even though they set their wedding date to a year from now, Miroku wanted Kira and Hitoshi to have their own place as well, since Hitoshi was living with the boys. This would be a great opportunity for them to live in a safe and big apartment within the city. So we were going to grab the keys, get their furniture brought in with the movers and finalize everything for them. They are so going to freak out. The house we found for Hakura and Inuko, was built in the wooded area across from where we live across the main highway, nestled deep in the woods, it was brand new and really really big. It was surrounded by glass windows, and was a large two-level home, with so many bedrooms and bathrooms, a huge kitchen and two living area spaces. Including an office.

I smiled, when Hakura and Inuko looked at eachother, they smiled and kissed eachother. I was really happy for my son.

"Okay well then shall we be off...have a good day everyone," Miroku said to us as he and Kagome gathered with Kikyko.

"Have a good time Kikyko do your best, and focus," Sango said waving to them as they headed to the hallway.

"Thanks bye!" Kikyko said loudly then we heard the door close. Huh! She really wasn't herself today. I could tell from her voice.

* * *

"The Meehan Buddhist temple," Miroku said, they pulled into a vacant lot across the temple. There were many people at the temple today, taking pictures, meeting with monks, praying. Kikyko looked at the temple and took in a deep breath.

"Uncle Miroku," Kikyko said to him from the back seat.

"Yes?" he said and turned to her.

"I'm nervous…. What if I remain like this, what if this doesn't work," Kikyko said still looking at the temple. Kagome turned as well and looked at her.

"Don't doubt yourself Kikyko, your spiritual power is still with you and in those beads, you just need to believe in your strength and power again and release your inner spirituality," Miroku said to her. She turned her eyes to him and her mother.

"Kikyko, you know that soul cleansing will be hard, and can be tiring… I want you to remain focused and do your best, you need to allow your soul to go through the cleansing process," Kagome said to her. She looked at her mother and nodded.

"I remember, I'll do my best mother, I didn't have these beads last time I did the cleansing ceremony, and it wasn't fun at all…" Kikyko said to her. Kagome smiled and touched her head.

"Then let's go, do your absolute best," she said to her.

As they walked up the stairs of the temple, other miko's and people were looking at Kikyko and her appearance, she tilted her head to some ladies who were whispering to eachother.

_"She's a half demon in a miko kimono…. Isn't this forbidden by the teachings of Buddha?"_ one of the ladies said to the other.

"Hmmmm," Kikyko huffed angrily. She walked up the stairs and to her mother.

"What's wrong?" Kagome said to her as they approached the hanging bell.

"I don't like this; people are looking at me and talking…" Kikyko said to her mother. Kagome rang the bell and held her hands together.

"Say a prayer Kikyko, ignore everyone here and do not listen to their words," Miroku said as well. He shook the bell and too held his hands together. Kikyko looked at the rope and the bell and did the same, she held her hands together and said a Buddhist prayer that she still remembered.

After a few moments of prayer, Miroku came around Kagome and touched Kikyko's shoulder.

"Monk Mishu is aware of what's happening with you Kikyko, he is waiting for us in his private ceremony chamber," Miroku said to her, she followed behind him as he walked into the temple, Kagome grabbed her arm and smiled at Kikyko. She let out a deep breath as they entered the temple, many other monks, and people where at the main hall in the temple praying. Kikyko quickly looked at them then turned away. She followed Miroku to a hallway and to another room.

"Welcome Miroku," Monk Mishu said to him. He greeted him and nodded.

"So…this did happen, I saw her a few weeks ago at her sisters naming ceremony, and she was not like this, let us proceed with the cleansing…" Mishu said gesturing with his hand to a chamber. Kikyko stopped at the large doors and looked around the temple.

"Kikyko?" Kagome said to her she pulled her arm from Kikyko's.

"I'm nervous momma, I'm scared…this isn't going to work and…I'll never be normal again," Kikyko said at the door. Mishu came towards her.

"It is words like that, words of doubt that will keep your soul darkened, I sense your power is locked away Kikyko. Your inner demon will emerge it will take over, this is why I am here, I am here to help you focus, and cleanse your entire being…" He said to her. Kikyko took in a deep breath and went through the door. The room was filled with incense, a small water reservoir for blessings streamed behind a fence rope, and the statue of the all mighty Buddha was nestled behind the reservoir.

"Come sit by the incense, let the cleansing begin child," Mishu said and closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Woah, woah, woah, what do you mean she's turned into a half demon?" Kenta said to Inuko as they waited by the bridal shop for Hakura's fit in.

"Yeah that's how it happened apparently," Inuko said to them.

"Then we have to act on this, if Hero had done this to her, or his family we must strike first and find them," Reno said to Inuko he turned his eyes to the store then back to Inuko.

"No we can't, Hero said he knows his father's every move and he will let us know when they are going to strike… I have a feeling nothing will happen yet, not for a while at least," Inuko said to his friends. Hitoshi held Kikyko's cell phone in a wrapped paper in his hands and opened it.

"Well I managed to fix it, gave her a new color too, and some new decorations," Hitoshi said holding out the phone. Inuko smiled at the pink new phone with the pink case that said princess on it.

"Give it to her tonight when you all come over for the party," Inuko said to him.

"Is she doing okay with this Inuko? I'm worried for her, I mean she wasn't born a half demon…" Kenta said again.

"She's not taking it to well but she's doing her best, my uncle and mother have taken her to a Buddhist temple today, I hope they can help her find her inner spiritual powers again. Hero told her that if she can figure out who she really is and restore herself to normal, her inner half demon would be locked away again," Inuko said looking to the store. He then turned his eyes to his friends again.

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DRESS WON'T BE READY BY NEXT WEEK…." Hakura bellowed at the ladies.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Inuko said outside hearing her voice inside the store. The guys came into the store and noticed Hakura at the counter talking to the ladies, and she was angry.

"Something wrong?" Inuko said coming towards her.

"I'm sorry sir, but the tuxedo's and the dress will not be ready by next week. We cannot accommodate such a tight schedule and our tailoring department is focusing on getting everything done as quick as possible, but it will not be ready I'm sorry…" the lady said at the counter. Hakura sighed and looked at her.

"Inuko what do we do…." She said and turned to him.

"Calm down we'll fix this..." Inuko said touching her arms.

"So nothing is done? Our family knows of our wedding date, and are prepared for it… is there another tailoring company that can accommodate us?" Inuko said to the ladies. Kenta touched his head and sighed deeply.

"Yes there is sir, and that company can accommodate your needs, however they require a higher deposit then what we require. We will refund your deposit and send all the dresses and tuxedos to the company," the lady said to them, she tapped on the register.

Hakura looked at Inuko and looked as if she was about to cry.

"Calm down Haku," Inuko said tapping her arms.

"How much will this cost, I'll cover it… we need everything done by Friday of next week," Kenta said reaching into his jacket for his wallet.

"Kenta you don't have too," Inuko said to his friend.

"No Inuko, I do have too…there is no more time for us to wait on these, I'll take care of this okay…" Kenta said touching his shoulder.

"Kenta we can take care of this you don't have too," Hakura said to him. He smiled and touched her face.

"Anything for you guys, your family, your father has done so much for us, we are grateful for him…so spending money on my brother and sister's wedding, is nothing…." Kenta said. Reno nodded and came around Inuko, Kenta did as well they talked to the women at the counter, while another three women where calling the company to pick up the garment bags.

When Kenta and Reno where younger they were out with their father and mother, both wolf demons, travelling on a little family adventure in the forest, a tribe of soldiers ambushed them at night and wounded their father, they had returned to the village where Kagome and Keade had saved his life. I wasn't aware of this because I was with Miroku in another village working.

I didn't find out until I returned, when I did, I went on a hunt. I found them, those soldiers and killed them for what they had done, not only for their father, but Kagome was pregnant at that time with our third child, and….they had attacked our village, before Miroku and I had arrived. We saw the smoke and hurried back as quick as we could. Kagome and Sango where fighting to protect the villagers, by the time I had made it to the village, our entire home had caved in on top of Kagome, Inuko and Kikyko. It was the most terrifying moment of my entire life, I thought they had died.

We searched for them and when I found them through the rubble of our hut, Kagome had used her own spiritual powers to protect Inuko and Kikyko, however it wasn't enough to protect herself, and she miscarried our third child, before Hoshiki. She was devastated and it broke her heart deeply. Everyday Kenta and Reno would bring flowers for Kagome and Kikyko, just to cheer them up, Kikyko was heartbroken as well, the boys had done so much for us, including their father. We were grateful for them.

"Thank you," Inuko said to them. Hakura let out a deep breath and leaned against Inuko, he pulled his arms around her and let out a deep breath as well.

"Hey, you're our brother….we want you to have a great wedding Inuko," Hitoshi said to him touching his shoulder.

"Thanks, really…" Inuko said to him. He nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Everything is going just as planned Hero," Nizu said to him, they were in the mall as well looking at them from across the mall near another shop.

"Good they'll send the garments to my father's tailoring company, and Hakura's dress will be tailored….and a touch of poison will be added to the lining just for that extra spark," he said touching Nizu's head.

She smiled and turned to him.

"Mmmm just how I like it, then the poor girl will fall ill, and no one will know how to treat her," Nizu said to him. He smiled and touched her face.

"Nizu, I might have to continue seeing Kikyko this week and the next…just to ensure she doesn't attempt to return to normal, please don't be mad ok," he said to her. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"I don't like it when you kiss her, it bothers me…" she said to him.

"I come home every night to you, and sleep with you…she is nothing to me, just a pawn in my father's game. Same with Hakura, everyone will be too busy tending to her and Kikyko to even notice our ambush, we will set them ablaze and the fire will kill all of them," Hero said touching her face.

"Don't forget the demons may survive the fire," Nizu said to him.

"Oh they will survive the fire, all to see their loved ones burn in their home, distracted by us to even be able to save them…." He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Mmmm your father said he might not strike right away and prolong the suffering of the girls, this way if they die….then we strike," Nizu said wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him again.

"Then Kikyko's mother will have no choice but to surrender to us," Hero said and smiled at her.

"How about we go have some fun," Nizu said to him.

"Oooh a little feisty there Nizu aren't we now!" Hero said grabbing her. He pulled her to him and quickly, jumped to the air through the opening in the skyline windows.

* * *

"Eeh, hu hu!" Kikyko's breathing became labored, she was focused, concentrated, her mind was nothing but an empty blank slate.

"Keep going Kikyko, you're doing well….listen to the monk's prayer, hear his words Kikyko, do not break your concentration," Miroku said to her. Kagome touched a cloth to Kikyko's forehead wiping away the beads of sweat. Kikyko held her hands together her prayer beads wrapped around her hands and fingers, her eyes where closed and she was determined to keep her mind focused.

The monk shook his prayer leaves near Kikyko and held his incense near her, he was chanting a prayer.

"It's been three hours Miroku," Kagome said to him in a half whisper.

"She's doing well Kagome, do not fret…" Miroku said as well. He kept his eyes on Kikyko watching her carefully.

"Uhh," Kikyko said again. She was remembering, focusing on how to bring out her own spiritual powers to the surface, that she hadn't realized she formed a small barrier around her body.

"OH MY GOD, Miroku…." Kagome said touching his arm. He looked at Kikyko carefully.

"Do not break your concentration Kikyko, you have managed to form a barrier around yourself, do not break it…." Miroku said to her. She started breathing heavily and her body trembled.

Mishu noticed Kikyko's own power emerging, he started chanting louder and gestured with his hands for Miorku to bring over the holy water. Miroku stood up and went behind Kikyko to the reservoir, he brought over the bowl of holy purified water and came around Kikyko again.

"Kikyko… I know you remember what comes next, this bowl has the holy purified water of Buddha, it has been purified for 8 hours, I will hold it to your lips, you must drink from it…" Miroku said kneeling next to Kikyko.

He held the bowl to Kikyko's lips she took a sip of the holy water and swallowed it.

_"Kikyko…"_ a voice echoed in her head.

_"I am your spiritual power… I am you Kikyko…."_ The voice said again. Kikyko's breathing became heavier, she wavered a little almost tipping forward. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder, and she pulled herself up again.

"Kiki, sweetie concentrate," Kagome said to her.

_"You must not allow the darkness into your soul Kikyko…"_ the voice said again.

"The holy water, it must be channeling her inner power…" Miroku said feeling Kikyko's body tremble. He didn't move his hand from her shoulder. The monk looked at Kikyko and let out a deep breath. He put down the prayer leaves and took the bowl from Miroku.

"It is… and now her soul is fighting against the darkness," Mishu said as he held the bowl of water over Kikyko's head. Kagome's hands tightened against her pants. She kept her eyes on Kikyko worried.

_"Kikyko…is this what you want to be? A half-demon, you have experienced your life in that of your brother's lives, now you must free yourself from the darkness of your inner demon…"_ the voice said again.

"Eeh, eeh," Kikyko's voice muttered as Mishu dripped some water over Kikyko's head. She cringed and her breathing was still heavy.

_"Kikyko…this cleansing has released me, your inner self, your thoughts, memories, your life source. In order for you to become a human girl again, you must find the spiritual arrow…. That is the key!"_ the voice echoed again.

"S—p—iritual ar—r-ow…" Kikyko mumbled out.

"What sweetie, what is it?" Kagome said touching her shoulders.

"No Kagome do not break her concentration," Miroku said holding his hand out to her arm.

_"You gave some of your power to your sister and brother haven't you…they can restore your power Kikyko, but the spiritual arrow will make you complete again!"_ the voice echoed again.

_"Find it…"_ the voice said then disappeared.

"HUUUUUUH," Kikyko muttered out opening her eyes. She was dripping with sweat and her entire body was quivering.

"Kiki, baby are you okay?" Kagome said shaking her. She held her hand to her chest and fell forward on to her mother's lap.

"KIKYKO," Miroku said worried.

"She's been asleep for an hour," Miroku said conconerd. Kikyko was resting on Kagome's lap, as she ran a cold cloth over her forehead.

"This training isn't going to be easy; she passed the cleansing as she is supposed to, tomorrow the purification…will be much more difficult," Mishu said to us as he touched a hand to Kikyko's spiritual beads. Her spiritual power still hidden within them repealed him. He quickly pulled his hadn away.

"See…her beads are containing her inner power," he said to us. Miroku narrowed his eyes thinking and looked at Kikyko with worry.

"Uhhh," Kikyko's voice stuttered. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Sweetie, you did it Kikyko you passed the cleansing process," Kagome said to her. She looked at her mother and slowly tried to sit up, Kagome helped her.

"Momma, do…do you still have any arrows?" Kikyko asked her. Miroku handed her a cup of purification water to help ease her mind. She took it from him and took a drink.

"I don't think so sweetie, I'm not sure if I have them in the shed or somewhere… why do you ask?" she said touching her back.

"Are they scared arrows?" she turned to her mother and asked her this.

"I don't know sweetheart, how about we go home, and you have a nap before tonight's party!" Kagome said to her. She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned back resting her head against her mother's shoulder. Kagome sighed and rested her head against hers.

"The child has been trained with weapons, usually Miko's only learn the art of archery or a musical insterment," Mishu said to Miroku. Miroku took the cup from Kikyko and turned to him. He gestured with his hand to follow him near the buddist statue. Mishu followed him.

"Yes Kikyko has been trained in archery and she is musically trained as well, asking for a sacred arrow however, this concerns me…Kagome has not used any arrows in 10 years, and as far as I know none are anywhere in either our homes." Miroku said to him he looked over at Kikyko as Kagome stroked her hair.

"The child must not touch a holy sacred arrow, in her form right now, that arrow can cause her soul to be released unwillingly and without proper cleansing and preparation, it could destroy her." Mishu said worried. Miroku looked at him and then to Kikyko.

"She won't, we will make sure she goes through the purification and training process…she must, in order for her soul to gradually release," Miroku said again. Mishu touched his shoulder and nodded.

"I will preform one final prayer before you all leave," Mishu said then turned to Kagome and Kikyko.

"Hmm," Miroku said worried. He knew Kikyko had visions of something, this made him worried and concerned for her safety.

"I hope Kikyko…you follow the training properly, and do not reach for a sacred arrow until you have been fully cleansed." He said to himself. He came towards Kagome and Kikyko as Mishu bent down to the futon and started to chant a prayer.


	14. Chapter 14

**TA DA... YOU KNOW TA DA! POOOF!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Party Night**

"She's still asleep," Kagome said in the car. Miroku pulled out to the long stretch of highway towards our homes.

"Let her sleep, cleansing takes a lot out of a person, she's exhausted…" he said to her. Kagome nodded and sighed deeply.

"Are you worried Kagome?" Miroku said to her. She looked at him and nodded.

"Well yeah of course I am, she's not a half demon Miroku, and if what that boy Hero said to her was true…if she remains like this the inner demon the dark side of her demon could…." She stuttered out her words.

"That won't happen Kagome, Kikyko is surrounded by loved ones and people who care deeply for her, we will keep her going, keep her mind in tact and keep helping her until she finds her own spiritual power again, hopefully…it doesn't take long for her to release her powers," Miroku said with concern in his voice.

"Do you think she can, do you think she can do it?" Kagome said looking over to Kikyko in the backseat.

"Are you doubting her Kagome? Above all, she needs your support more then anything, she will need her mother by her side through all this…this must really be destroying her on the inside being like this. And we all know how Kikyko is….she'll hide her pain and sorrows." Miroku said to her.

She sighed deeply.

"I know, and I'm going to support her through this…" Kagome said and nodded.

* * *

"So, if you decide to use your back yard near the pond, do you have enough chairs and decorations for it?" Kenta asked biting into a hotdog.

"We do, the flowers will be delivered on Thursday and we can decorate the yard, the chairs and even the stage is all being delivered as well, the arch of flowers will come with the flowers, and Kikyko suggested hanging lights and lanterns." Hakura said tapping on her phone, replying to her sister.

"Great, we can help with the decorations and any additional preparations that are needed," Hitoshi said to them reaching for a fry from the tray.

"What about a priest, will there be one to marry the both of you off? I mean the hall usually supplies that don't they?" Reno said as well.

"Yeah the hall was going to provide us with a priest, but since my father is a Buddhist monk, he will perform the ceremony," Hakura said and blushed she touched her hands to her face and blushed again.

"Is she in heat or something?" Kenta leaned over to the table to Inuko and said this in a whisper.

"She's been like this all week, it's a little scary…its as if she's thinking of something cute and cuddly or something really evil and dangerous, I really haven't figured her out yet," Inuko held his hand to his face and whispered to his friend.

"No idiots I'm just so happy we have exactly one week from today, I'm just so excited for this," Hakura said still blushing.

"She's defiantly in heat, good luck to you bro, she wants something…" Kenta whispered to him again. Inuko narrowed his eyes at his friend then sat back down in his chair.

"I'm not in heat you stupid morons!" she said and threw some fries at Kenta and Reno.

"Hey I said nothing," Reno held his hands up. Hitoshi laughed and started making kissy sounds to Hakura and Inuko.

"Jackass!" Inuko said to him and hit him over the head from across the table. Hakura scowled at him.

"Swear when we are married and I'll kill you," she said to him. He looked at her and snickered.

* * *

"Finally, everything is finally moved into Hitoshi and Kira's new apartment, the movers took their sweet time getting here…" Sesshomaru said looking at the large window in their living room that reflected the entire city and the sky tree.

"Good, all they need is to move in, the dishes, and that's about it I think," I said looking over the place.

"It looks great, now to meet the movers over at the other place," Yamatoo said turning to us. He was in the kitchen of the apartment plugging in their microwave.

"I think this is all set," Sesshomaru said to us.

"Great let's head out," Sesshomaru said again. I smiled at him as he touched my shoulder. We left the apartment; I locked the door behind us and threw the keys in to the air.

"Kira is going to freak out! She didn't think we were going to plan a party for her as well," I said and snickered.

"Hahhaa, well they're both engaged, sooo they deserve it…." Yamatoo said and laughed. This was actually a great day for me, a bonding moment between my brother and his son. We usually never get to do anything together, and now I've seen a completely different side to Sesshomaru, a laid-back normal side. For once in my life, I was glad to be his brother.

"So, in a couple of years, Kikyko might be married as well…right InuYasha," Sesshomaru said to me. I looked at him next to me and punched him hard in the arm. Yamatoo laughed and shook his head.

"Over my dead body you jackass! She will not be married, and it will definitely not be Hero…." I said to them and crossed my arms. I take back everything I just said about my brother.

* * *

"There we are," Miroku said as he put Kikyko to bed in her bedroom.

"Thank you Miroku," Kagome said pulling the blanket over her.

"InuYasha and Sesshomaru should be over at the new house by now, I'll head over and meet the movers, I want to make sure everything is set," he said to her.

"Thanks, Miroku I'll stay here with Kikyko until she wakes, I don't want to leave her…tell Sango if you talk to her, we will be over by 8pm," Kagome said to him as they left Kikyko's room.

"Will do Kagome!" he said as they came down the stairs.

"Oh, I'm so excited, I can't wait to see the kid's expressions when we hand them the keys to the apartment and house," Kagome said tapping her face as she walked Miroku to the door.

"Hahhaa, me either, I can't wait for that reaction…" He chuckled he opened the door and turned to Kagome.

"Thanks for this morning Miroku, Kikyko's going to have to work real hard tomorrow for her second day," she said to him.

"True, well good day Kagome, we'll see you later tonight," Miroku said and tapped his head. He turned to the driveway. Kagome closed the door behind him.

"Hmmm hmm hmm," Kagome hummed to herself and turned to the kitchen. She came around the island and picked up her cell phone off the counter and dialed Sango's number.

"Kagome, oh thank god… are you both home?" Sango said through the receiver.

"Yup we are, Kikyko is asleep, I can't leave her…." She said to her.

"No worries we are coming over my blender broke because my stupid boys decided to make a mud cake in it without telling me," she hissed angrily and sighed.

"Hahhaha, well that's what happens when you're your boys are 13 and 12, you end up with mud cakes and a broken blender," she said to her and laughed.

"Well we are heading over to your place, and Makoto doesn't seem to like crackers," Sango said watching as Makoto threw her crackers to the floor, while sitting on the kitchen counter. Kira looked at her and sighed.

"She's going through this phase of throwing things, I don't know what to do about it," Kagome said to her and sighed.

"Bye Kagome, we are coming over!" Sango said again. Kagome laughed and turned to the hallway and to the door.

* * *

"Kikyko?" Hero said coming through her balcony window, he slid the door closed and came towards her bed.

"Are you awake?" he said leaning over her.

"Huuhh?" she stuttered and slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh, Hero?" she said nervous she slid away from him and sat up.

"Why are you in my room?" she said and pulled the sheets over her body. He chuckled and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I didn't notice you left this morning; I came to your home to see you and found the place empty," he said looking at her. She blushed and held the blanket to her face.

"Sorry I'm making you nervous being in your room huh? Sorry, I wanted to bring you something," he said to her. He lifted his hand and had a small bouquet of yellow bell flowers wrapped in plastic.

"Flowers?" she said and pulled the blanket down from her face.

He passed them over to her, Kikyko blushed and took them she held them to her face and smelt them.

"Thank you," she said to him. He smiled and got off her bed.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" he said looking at her. She smelt the flowers again and slid out of bed. She walked around her bed to her dresser where she had a vase that she used for the flowers I bought her a few weeks ago. She put the flowers in the vase.

"Well we are throwing a party for Kira and Hakura tonight," she said to him. He came towards her and touched her arm. She looked at him and blushed.

"How about tomorrow night?" he said pulling her to him. Kikyko held her hands to her face nervous.

"You're in my room and your making me nervous Hero," she said and pulled herself away from him.

"Hahhaha, sorry…. I'll leave if you like, but I would like an answer," he said and bent forward to her, he touched her face and smiled.

"Uhhh well, I don't think that's a good idea right now….I'm not myself, and I'm grounded….and I really want to train and focus my energy again so I can channel my spiritual energy," she said to him. He pulled his hand from her face and looked at her.

"I hope you do channel your energy Kikyko and return to your normal self," he said to her. She smiled and blushed.

"Stop getting into trouble," he chuckled and tapped her head. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Let me know when you're not grounded," he said to her, he leaned forward and was about to kiss her when she turned her face and blushed.

"Sorry I'm just nervous," she said to him. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Can I come see you tomorrow?" he said to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes I'd like that, in the afternoon though… I'll be training all morning, and I need to clean out the shed…my punishment," she sighed deeply and said this. He chuckled at her expression.

"I'll come by then," he said to her. He turned to the balcony doors.

"Hero…" Kikyko said following him.

"Yes," he said sliding open her door. He turned and looked at her.

She pulled her arms around his neck, he pulled her close to him and leaned forward to kiss her. She blushed and tightened her arms around him.

"Kikyko…" he said as he pulled himself away from her.

"I'm sorry you're a half demon, to tell you the truth…your cute this way, if there was a way to keep you as a half demon…would you want that?" he said to her. She pulled her arms from around his neck and took a step back away from him.

"No….I am not this Hero, this isn't me. I want to be human again, a normal girl, this isn't who I am…." She said to him. He smiled and touched her head.

"I'm just saying….I've accepted who I am, I've even learned to control who I am, and I'm okay with it…being a demon is amazing, we have so much strength and power, I hated being human," he said to her.

"I don't…I love being a human girl with human emotions, I love being vulnerable, being helpless at times, and I am strong….I just haven't realized it yet," she said to him. He leaned forward and kissed her head.

"Well when you do, I'll help you find your way back," he said to her. He walked backwards out her doors to the balcony, then jumped up to the rail. Kikyko followed him.

"Have a good party Kikyko!" he said and jumped to the air.

"Woah," Kikyko said looking to the sky.

"Kiki, honey are you awake?" Kagome's voice bellowed near her door. She ran in and closed her patio door locking it, she then came to her door and opened it.

"I'm awake momma," she said slightly leaning near the door. She didn't want her mother to see the flowers on her vanity.

"Great sweetie, your aunt is here, her blender broke… so we are downstairs preparing," Kagome said to her. Kikyko smiled and opened her door. She quickly slid herself out of the door.

"Hehehe can I help," she said to her mother.

"Oh god yes, we need your help, your sister is making such a mess in her playpen, maybe you can watch her…." Kagome said pulling her arm around Kikyko's waste. Kikyko laughed as her mother pulled her down the hallway.

* * *

"Mako, why are you throwing your toys everywhere?" Kikyko said to her leaning over her playpen. Makoto was laughing and throwing her toys out of her playpen, she held her giraffe in one hand and was babbling to it, while her toys ended up as a safety hazard on the floor. Kikyko sighed and shook her head.

Sango looked over at Kikyko.

"How did her training go?" she asked Kagome as they cut up some vegetables. Yukiko, Hitomi and Rika were at Sango's place decorating with Kira, while Sango and Kagome where preparing the food. Hoshiki and the boys where outside again, being loud and play fighting. Kagome looked over at them outside then sighed.

"Her training went well, she did very well, tomorrow is going to be harder. The purification process is intense and hard, I really hope she doesn't falter with it," Kagome said looking at Kikyko, she was on the floor looking at her sister in her playpen.

"Come on Mako let's go outside and bug the boys," Kikyko said to her sister. Mako held her giraffe in her arms and just as Kikyko was about to reach her arms into her playpen a huge surge of spiritual energy repelled her knocking her away from the playpen.

"AAAH," Kikyko stuttered. Mako looked at her and then started to cry.

"WHAT HAPPENED GOSH!" Kagome said coming around the kitchen island. She picked up Makoto and held her close to her body.

"Kikyko honey what happened?" Sango said touching Kikyko's shoulders.

"Owe, I don't know, I just tried to pick up Mako," Kikyko said rubbing her arm.

"Kikyko was that your spiritual powers, why did it repel you from touching your sister," Kagome said bending down to her. Kikyko looked at her hands and then to her sister who held her giraffe to her face, she was scared of Kikyko.

"I..I don't know what happened," Kikyko said. She stood up and tears filled her eyes.

"No, no Kikyko don't cry, it's okay it might just have been because you cleansed your body, maybe you can't touch people right now…" Sango said trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Mako, I didn't mean to do that…." Kikyko said to her sister. Makoto looked at her then buried her face into her mother's chest. Kagome touched her head and sighed.

"Kikyko honey, why don't you go outside for a bit and relax," Kagome said to her. Kikyko looked at her sister again and wiped away her tears, she turned to the patio doors and opened them, then stepped outside.

"How did that even happen?" Sango said watching Kikyko go to the yard, she sat down on the grass and watched her brother and the boys as they chased eachother.

"Miroku thinks her spiritual powers is locked within her prayer beads, maybe when she touched her sister, the beads repelled her, I don't know Sango….but I am worried," Kagome said as well watching Kikyko outside. She took Makoto over to the highchair in the kitchen. Sango followed her and they returned to their cooking.

"By the way….I'm pregnant again and you're the first to know," Sango said to Kagome while chopping up some celery.

"SANGO WHAT OH MY GOD…" Kagome giggled and jumped in her spot. Sango looked at her and shook her head.

"Did the test this morning, been feeling sick for a week now," Sango said to her. Kagome held her hands to her mouth and giggled.

* * *

"Well did you get the ring yet?" Hitoshi said to Inuko, Hakura was in another store as the boys waited outside. Kenta and Reno were on the phone with their parents about tonight's gathering, their parents live in Shirakawa a small village south of Tokyo. Kenta's father is still a doctor and works with Jinenji in a medical clinic they both opened. They treat demons, half demons, and humans in that area, and Jinenji's wife owns a medicinal farm as well where she plants herbs, and ingredients used for medical purposes.

I was glad they were coming tonight; we hadn't seen them in about three years, Kenta also has a 10 year old sister, and their mother also just gave birth to a new baby as well, this is why we hadn't seen them in such a long time.

"No, come with me the shop that is holding the ring for me is across there, I won't be long." Inuko said to him. Hitoshi smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys I'm going to the jewelry store to pick up the ring, Hakura's still in there…." Inuko pointed to the lingerie shop she was at. They all looked at the store, Inuko blushed then looked away.

"OOoo bro, you are so getting some tonight…." Reno teased him. Inuko narrowed his eyes at him and punched him in the arm.

"I'm waiting until our wedding night you jackass," he hissed at him.

"Hahahhaa, right…sure you will," Kenta teased him holding the phone in the air. Kenta's father was still on the speaker phone.

"Maybe I should tell your father about you and Hitomi huh? You two are like a pack of wild wolves…." Inuko said crossing his arms, he said this loudly so Kenta's father could hear it. He laughed and teased him.

"KENTA… WHAT IS THIS I'M HEARING?" his father bellowed on the phone.

"AAH, uh dad nothing happened I swear… Hitomi and I have been together for a year now, I haven't even asked her to marry me…." He started to say stuttering out his words, trying to save himself. Inuko chuckled. Hitoshi touched his shoulder and shook his head and followed him around the mall to the jewelry store across from the boys.

"Here we go," Inuko said in the store, he leaned over a counter as a lady opened the box.

"Woah Inuko bro…. this is so great," Hitoshi said looking at the ring. Inuko took the box and held it opened he pulled the ring out examining it.

"Hakura has such small hands, I hope this fits her, I had to measure it to my grandmother's ring…" Inuko said letting out a deep breath.

"Just think one-week bro, and that ring will be on her finger…" Hitoshi said to him. Inuko sighed deeply and put the silver diamond wrapped band into the box again.

"Sir would you like a ribbon around the box?" the lady said to him holding her hand out. Inuko nodded and passed the ring back. The lady finalized everything and Inuko paid the final payment on the ring, then took the bag from the lady as she passed it over.

"Here carry this," Inuko said to Hitoshi.

"Uh why?" Hitoshi said clueless.

"Because if I carry it, Hakura is going to question what's in the bag, then probably beat me up to see it, then she'll spoil everything…this way if you carry it, she'll assume its for Kira and not question it," Inuko said touching his friends shoulder. Hitoshi smiled and nodded as they walked out of the store.

"Why don't you just put it in your jacket pocket?" Hitoshi said to him, Inuko looked at him for a moment.

"Wow your dense, she does hug me you know she'll feel it in my pocket," Inuko said to him. Hitoshi thought about it for a moment then chuckled. The boys returned to Kenta and Reno.

"Dude the girl has been in there for an hour, is she buying the store or something…" Reno said to them. Inuko looked at the store, they could see Hakura walking around some racks, the store had glass windows and you could see everything inside.

"Let's not even question it, I don't want my ass kicked for going into a women's store thank you," Inuko said to his friends. Kenta chuckled and looked at Inuko.

"You are so getting some tonight….hahahhah," he laughed at him tapping his shoulder.

"Go to hell jackass! She can come on to me all she wants I'm still not giving her anything…." Inuko said to Kenta he waved his fist in the air.

"Giving who what?" Hakura said coming towards them. Inuko was about to punch Kenta when his eyes turned to Hakura. He blushed.

"HAHAHAHAHA, sucker!" Kenta said to his friend.

* * *

"ALRIGHT MEN LET'S UNLOAD THE TRUCK," one of the movers said as they pulled into the large drive way. Miorku was already in the house when Sesshomaru and I got there. I parked the car near the truck.

"Hey guys," I said closing the car door.

"Everything is here sir, we have the entire house in these two trucks, we need to unload this one first," the mover said holding a clipboard in his hands.

Miroku came out of the house towards us.

"Good we'll help, we need this done quick….the party will start in a couple of hours," Miroku said to the men as they started to count the items in the truck.

"There's 5 men sir, I'm sure they can handle it," the mover said to Miroku passing him the clipboard so he can sign it.

"Nah we got it, we'll help…" Yamatoo said rolling up his sleeves, they went to the back of the opened truck and started helping with the unloading.

"They're demons, and super strong, this will probably take an hour…." Miroku said to the man. He nodded still looking at the truck.

As we came into the house with a couch, Miroku was helping Yamatoo with a chair he had with him that matched the couch. I ran my arm over my forehead and let out a breath.

"So how did Kikyko's cleansing go today?" I asked Miroku as he came around me to the truck again, I followed him.

"It went well…. Tomorrows purification process will be very difficult for her, now that she's older and not a 10 year old in training, this process will be much more challenging," Miroku said to me. I looked at him curious, we both bent down to another couch and picked it up as the movers unloaded the second truck in the driveway.

"Well I'm sure she'll do really well this time, and she seems determined and focused." I said as we carried the couch to the house.

"I'm worried though, she asked Kagome about a sacred arrow and if she had any anywhere in the house…" Miroku said as we put the couch down across from the other one. Yamatoo was an interior designer and studying at his college in Kyoto about interior design, his keen eye for design was amazing. He was organizing the living room with his father and moving everything around to what he says, 'in perfect matching order'.

"Why did she ask about arrows, she hasn't shot an arrow since she was ten, and even then, she hasn't had proper training with them yet…" I said taking in a deep breath. The movers were coming in with the tv and entertainment system as Miroku and I were passing them outside.

"No matter what InuYasha she cannot under any circumstances touch a spiritual holy arrow until her purification is complete tomorrow, it can cause her spiritual powers to release forcefully and it could seriously endanger her life. What I'm trying to do is help her control her spiritual powers and release it gradually, so it doesn't cause an impact and endanger her or anyone around her," Miroku said to me, I looked at him and crossed my arms worried.

"Kagome doesn't even have any arrows anywhere I'm sure of that much," I said to him. I followed him to the yard as he walked around the house. I walked with him; he was checking the large brick wall that was being finished by a few workers we had hired to install the wall around the property.

"I'm just concerned is all," Miroku said to me again.

"Don't worry she won't touch any arrows, and I know for a fact we have none on our property anywhere…" I said to him. Miroku looked at me and nodded then signed the pad in his hands.

* * *

As the boys pulled into the drive way, Hakura opened the door.

"I'll be next door helping sis and the girls," she said to them. They gathered outside by the car, the boys were play fighting and laughing.

"Yup ignore me, bye boys!" she said and sighed deeply heading to her house. The boys looked at her then laughed, as they headed to the door or our house.

"Hahahhaha, jerk!" Inuko said as he and his friends came into the house.

"Hey boys," Sango said to them.

"Hey," Hitoshi smiled and waved.

Kikyko saw her brother come into the house, he looked at her outside and waved at her, she quickly got up from the ground and ran around the house to the library room's patio doors. She slid them opened and went into the room.

"What's wrong with sis all of a sudden? She saw us then ran around the house," Inuko said to his mother.

"Oh she had an incident this morning, nothing to worry about… can you boys go to the library please and bring out the tables and chairs and set them up out side please. We decided to move the parties outside because we have Kenta and Reno, and Hitoshi's parents coming as well," Kagome said to the boys holding a knife in the air.

"Uhh mom, knife…." Inuko said to her. She waved it in the air and looked at them again.

"Dude go, your mom looks like she about to kill us," Kenta said pushing Inuko to the hallway.

"Hahhaha, they are so gullible," Sango said as the boys followed Inuko to the hallway.

Kikyko was hiding near a bookcase looking out to the large wooden library doors as they opened.

"Yeah the patio chairs and tables are all here," Inuko said to them as they entered the room. The only light that was coming through was from the windows and the patio door.

"Huh? Kikyko, why are you hiding behind a bookshelf?" Inuko said sniffing the air, the boys stood next to him looking at her small figure as she peered out at them.

"I told you I didn't want the guys here…I didn't want them to see me like this, or Hitomi or Rika…" Kikyko said hiding behind the bookcase again.

"Kikyko? Why don't you come out here and see what I did to your phone…" Hitoshi said pushing her phone on a table in the room, it was a bookcase table that was in the middle of the room it was mostly used for the kids when they study or bring their snacks in to the room.

"Leave it on the table!" Kikyko said to them.

"Kikyko, sis come out the boys aren't scared of you…" Inuko said to her calmly. Reno looked at him worried.

"Your our sis too Kikyko, why would we be scared of you or reject you….what happened to you was an accident, we want to help you fix it," Reno said to her. She looked out to the boys then shifted near the bookcase again.

"Okay well I'm leaving this on the table, come out and get it…" Hitoshi said to her sternly. He moved his hand to his friends.

Inuko nodded understanding what he was trying to do, which was lure her out, they stepped back away from the table towards the door. Inuko opened it then shut it.

"Huh?" Kikyko said she came around the bookcase and looked to the door. It was dark in that area, and she couldn't see them by the door. She reached her hand out for her phone but before she could take it, Hitoshi grabbed her hand.

"Hey…" she said pulling her hand away.

"Why would you hide from us, Kikyko come here…we're worried about you!" Kenta said to her he was about to come around the table when Kikyko quickly snagged her phone. She stepped back away from the table.

"Don't she's really scared guys… it's like she woke up one day and she was this," Inuko said touching Kenta's shoulder he pulled him back. He came around the table himself towards his sister. He pulled his arms around her and hugged her. She looked at him then the boys.

"I don't….want anyone to see me like this, why did you tell them?" she half shouted at Inuko.

"Stop okay, you know they're family Kikyko, they're not scared of you…" Inuko said rubbing her arms. She looked at the boys then held her hands to her face and cried.

"Kiki don't cry," Reno said. The guys came around the table and hugged her.

"Hey, I know…why don't you help us set up the back yard for tonight, we have to do your place and your aunt's back yard," Kenta said touching her hair. She stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"You put a pink case on my phone…and its….all PINK!" she said loudly we saw her expression change, she looked at the phone then smiled.

"Thank you Hitoshi," she said to him and hugged him.

"Your welcome," he said and touched her head.

"Oh," Kagome said watching the boys outside. Kikyko was with them helping them with the chairs and tables.

"Huh, guess she found something to help with…good I'm glad the boys asked her to help them, she looked so sad outside," Sango said to Kagome.

"I know I was worried…" Kagome said and nodded. That's when the girls came from across the yard to grab chairs and tables as well.

Kagome and Sango smiled when they saw Kikyko, they hugged her and started to cuddle her, Hitomi even touched her ears and giggled. Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"She might get a little to used to this Kagome, she's human, she needs to be careful not to get used to being a half demon," Sango said nodding.

"I know, but let her enjoy it while she can," Kagome said again.

"Does she like being half demon?" Sango asked her as she put a chopped-up carrot on Makoto's tray. Mako looked at it and started to pick at the carrots.

"She's okay with it, but not happy being a half demon, she said she doesn't feel like herself or feel comfortable being this way. She's having a hard time dressing herself because of her claws and doing daily things, that's why she didn't wear her clothes properly this morning," Kagome said to her.

"Well I really hope tomorrows purification will help her," Sango said again. Kagome sighed and nodded.

* * *

The entire afternoon had gone by so quickly I hadn't even noticed the time. We went back to the apartment after we finished the house to make sure everything was good there, Miroku wanted to make sure everything was good, wasn't sure why we had Yamatoo with us and he was an expert at decorating. After that we headed home. I was tired from carrying all that furniture, I'm defiantly going to be sore tomorrow. We all gathered in our yard, the men at my house and the women at Sango's. It was nice that Shippou and Kohaku came as well, they sat around our large picnic table teasing Inuko and Hitoshi like always. I looked over to the yard where the girls were and smiled.

Kikyko had dressed up in a long flowy pink dress it had long sleeves hugged her body to the waist and flowed down to the ground, it was a shouldless round cut dress. As much as I hated the dresses that showed off her shoulders, legs or any part of her body, I actually thought she looked really cute in that dress.

"So, you mean to tell me the panther tribe is on the move again, and they were responsible for Kikyko's sudden change in appearance, and her blood has changed as well?" Kenta's father said sniffing the air. He looked over at Kikyko worried. Kohaku and Shippou moved in closer to Miroku listening to this. They too where worried, they hadn't seen Kikyko as a half demon yet and they were very much concerned for her as well.

"Yes, and their main target is Kagome, they plan on hunting us down to get to her, I believe they did this to Kikyko to get her out of the way because they fear her power." Miroku said to him.

"Why was I not informed of this, if they are in the mountains Jinenji and I can slow them down if need be," he said to Miorku.

"No, after everything you and your wife have done for all of us, I would not want any harm brought on to your families. Jinenji's wife is pregnant and her safety including your newborn child is more important right now," Miroku said to him. Kenta's father looked at him then nodded.

"InuYasha do you mind if I run a few tests on Kikyko, if she was poisoned there will be some form of residue or poison on her body that I may be able to obtain, I could reverse this medically if she doesn't reverse it herself spiritually," Kenta's father said to me. I turned my eyes to him and came around the table towards him.

"I don't know how long she can stay like this, if you need to run tests then please do so. If this can be reversed medically, I would rather have that, and have her back to normal as quick as possible…" I said to him. He looked at me and nodded.

"InuYasha, I'm worried…how long can Kikyko stay like this?" Shippou said to us. I looked at him and explained to everyone everything about what Hero said to her.

"Wow she's so cute," Hoshiki said near the garden hedges that separated our yard from Miroku's yard. They were peering through the hedges to the girls. Takahoshi was standing next to the boys crossing his arms.

"Your going to get caught and Reno and Kenta will kill you for spying on their sister," Takahoshi said to them.

"No we won't shhhh be quiet," Koji said waving his hand to him, his eyes still peering through the hedges. Takahoshi shook his head and sighed, he went over to Kenta to tell him.

"I know right Hoshi, Kenta's sister is so cute, we haven't seen her in such a long time…" Koji said to the guys.

"Come on let me see Koji," Yuki said leaning over Hoshiki.

Hoshiki was blushing and his ears where perky and he had this awe struck look to his eyes, the boys looked at him and smiled.

"Hehehehhee you have a crush, huh Hoshi!" Koji teased him.

"No shut up I don't like her like that I just think she's cute…." He quickly said saving himself.

Nina was Kenta and Reno's 10 year old wolf demon sister, unlike her brothers she had the ears on her head and no tail, she had claws and looked more human then wolf, and she was so adorably cute. The girls loved to play with her every time she came over. She sat on Kikyko's lap; she was braiding her long brown hair.

"Hahahhaa, Hoshiki has a crush, Hoshiki has a crush," both Koji and Yuki teased him. He growled and turns his eyes to them.

"Shut up!" he said angrily to them.

"So watching my sister huh boys!" Kenta said behind them. He held his hands to his hips and narrowed his eyes to them. They turned and looked at him. Takahoshi snickered and laughed next to Kenta.

"Uh no, we uhh…" Hoshiki started to say.

"RUN!" Koji shouted, the boys picked themselves up and ran. Kenta chased them. Takahoshi laughed and followed Kenta.

"Hahhahaa Hoshiki's going to get killed, I think he has a crush on Nina," Reno teased at the table. Inuko looked at him.

"Shut up will yeah, my brother does not like girls he hates girls and he's 10…" Inuko said to him.

"Oh really I remember a certain 10 year old boy who had a huge crush on some brown haired girl in our village…." Hitoshi threw in about Inuko and Hakura.

"SHUT THE HELL UP HOSHIKI DOESN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON NINA," Inuko shouted at them. I heard this and looked over at Hoshiki as Kenta had him in a playful head lock, Koji and Yuki were hanging off his arms trying to pry him away from Hoshi.

"Huh! Hoshi you little devil…" I said and shook my head.

* * *

"Awe your so cute Nina, I love your hair…." Kikyko chimed hugging her.

"Kikyko your so cute too, why are you a half demon, your beautiful either way I'm so jealous!" Nina said to Kikyko.

"Rin so when are you due?" Kenta's mother said to her at the table. The girls looked over to them then to Kikyko again and laughed at Nina's expression of awe.

"It's a long story Nina, but Kikyko is still herself regardless how she looks like," Kira said to her. Hitomi and Rika were sitting in a circle with Makoto and Nina in the middle. Hitomi was holding Makoto up by the hands balancing her on her feet.

"She can't walk yet, I think she still needs time to learn to walk," Kikyko said watching her sister.

"Hoshiki walked at three months, his teeth came in a two and he was talking at about two months as well, half demons and demons grow faster, we stop growing at a certain age then grow normally…" Rika was about to finish her words when Kikyko laughed.

"He's my brother I know this…" she laughed again. Nina laughed as well and turned her eyes to the boys she saw her brother with Hoshiki in a head lock. She giggled and her face turned rosy.

"Huh what's wrong Nina?" Kikyko said following her gaze, she saw her face blushing when she looked at Hoshiki.

"AAAWWEEEE NINA!" Kikyko said hugging her. She pressed her cheek to hers and smothered her.

"KIKYKO DON'T DO THAT!" she shouted pulling herself away.

"You like Hoshiki huh… awe so cute!" Kikyko said and smiled.

"NINA WOW REALLY!" Hitomi said. Nina blushed and held her hands to her face.

"NO I don't okay!" she said nervous.

"Hahhahaha," the girls all laughed.

"GIRLS, we are going to cut the cake and open gifts soon," Sango half shouted to the girls. Kira looked over at the table.

Magumi smiled and shifted in between Rin and Kagome. Rin beamed at the girls, she knew what was coming…the gifts!

"I'm not even getting married yet, this is awkward that I'm also getting an engagement party," Kira said to them.

"You deserve one too Kira," Kikyko said and smiled. She pulled Nina from her lap.

"I have to go get my gift, I'll be right back," she said and jumped to her feet. The girls looked at her curiously as she ran to the hedge, she pushed the head opened and climbed through it. She could've jumped over it. I saw her do this and chuckled, her dress got caught on the hedge, she pulled it off the branches and ran towards us. Still clumsy and still clueless sometimes.

"EXCUSE ME, SORRY!" she said loudly and ran past Yamatoo and Miroku. Yamatoo looked at her and his face blushed again. I shook my head and rolled my eyes; I'm seriously going to have a talk with him.

"HEY BRAT, what are you doing this is the boy's side little girl!" Inuko teased her. He and Hitoshi followed her to the house, she slid opened the door and came over to the fireplace.

"I have to get my box," she said. She pulled the box out the door. The boys watched her and laughed, she's a half demon, she can carry it even if its heavy. Inuko crossed his arms and watched her as she dragged it out to the yard. We all turned our eyes to her and laughed.

"She's so cute…" Kenta's father said and laughed. He shook his head watching her struggle with the box.

"Kiki honey you can carry that you know even if its heavy," I said to her. She looked at me for a moment then to the box. Shippou shook his head at her and laughed I heard him say in almost a whisper, "she's so fricking cute," I laughed and looked at him then back to Kikyko.

"OH, hehehe right…" she said and bent down, she picked it up.

"She's so weird!" Inuko said and laughed watching his sister figure out the hedge and how to get through it.

"JUMP OVER IT STUPID!" he said to her. Kikyko grumbled and turned her eyes to him, she stuck her tongue out at him then turned to the hedge.

"I'M NOT STUPID INUKO, BESIDES I KNEW THAT!" she shouted at him then jumped over the hedge. We watched this and laughed. I love that girl, she's so slow sometimes but still adorably cute.

"There you are, come on we are gathering at the table," Kagome said to her. Kikyko giggled and brought her box over to Kira and Hakura she put it between them.

"Kikyko what's this?" Hakura said to her.

"Well, there's something in there for you and Kira…yours is pink since you love pink and Kira's is purple," Kikyko said. She sat down next to Hakura. Nina giggled and pulled her small hands to Kikyko's arm. Kikyko smiled and tapped her head.

"Can I open this first?" Hakura said to everyone, as the boxes pilled up on the table. Hitoshi's mother smiled and held her hands together, Kenta's mother held their new born baby brother to her breast next to Kagome. Kagome smiled and was looking at him, she was touching his head. Kenta's mother smiled.

"Yes go ahead open it Hakura, we don't mind." Sango said to her daughter, she shifted in next to Kira and pulled her arms around Kira's shoulders.

"May I say something first Hakura?" Hakura looked at Kira and nodded.

"I want to thank everyone for throwing this party for us, I mean really thank you… its great having our family here and gather, my new mother-in-law and even Kenta's mother as well, thank you! You're a mother to all of us for what you and Kenta's father did for us, I'm very grateful for all of you." Kira said to everyone, she half bowed at the table and smiled.

"Oh sweetheart we are all happy to be here," Hitoshi's mother said she smiled, she was so happy and so inlove with Kira that she would look at her and just giggle and smile.

"Yes thank you," Hakura said as well nodding.

Everyone held their glasses up to the air, Kikyko looked around and giggled when she noticed what they were all doing she too held her glass up.

"Hehehe," she giggled.

"So can we open this now?" Kira said excited, she and Hakura reached for a side of the ribbon and opened the box. The sides of the box fell to the ground and two boxes sat on top of each other in the box. They picked them up.

"WAIT," Kikyko said and giggled.

"This is a game, there's clues in those boxes… you can't open them yet until you've opened everyone else's gifts, the first part of the clue is in the card on the boxes," Kikyko said to the girls. Everyone laughed, they knew what the clues were. The final clue was the keys to the houses, the boys have the same clues as well.

"So guys, before you open the boxes you have to read the cards. Kikyko worked really hard on this game, so the card will lead to clues to another card, which is hidden in these gifts, once you find that… then the game begins," Yamatoo said to the guys. He put down the box between Hitoshi and Inuko.

"Huh a game by the brat huh! This has now become interesting," Inuko said, he and Hitoshi pulled a ribbon from the box and it opened.

Kira opened the card Hakura leaned in as she read it.

"Open a box with a baby's smell and inside the box is a magic spell, read the card and find the clue then you will find something blue." Kira said Hakura looked at her.

"What?" Hakura said then looked at Kikyko, Kikyko hummed and looked at Nina who was in her lap. Makoto giggled in Kagome's lap and was sucking on something blue. The girls didn't notice this yet.

We all laughed as the girls read the card again.

"Uh so we open a gift that smells like a baby?" Kira said looking at the gifts in front of them.

"Aaahh which one," Hakura said standing up. She started to look at the gifts picking them up and smelling them. Kikyko giggled watching her do this.

Rin clapped her hands together excited, she giggled as the girls dug through the gifts.

"Hahhaha, this is going to be so interesting," Sango said watching Kira do the same thing. They opened all the gifts until they found one that was only a bottle of baby powder.

"Baby powder?" Kira said holding the bottle.

"Wait there's another card..." Hakura said noticing the card in it. Hitomi laughed at all the gifts on the table. Some of which the girls didn't notice was mostly lingerie and intimates.

"Hahahha did you guys even see what was in those boxes?" Rika said to Hakura and Kira.

"Huh? Hang on there Rika I need to read this card first," Hakura said to her. Everyone laughed at them so hard, they didn't even look at the gifts on the table.

"Girls slow down look at what you received first," Sango said gesturing with her hands.

Hakura diverted her eyes to the table and her face blushed red.

"MOM, WHY DO WE HAVE SO MUCH…. LINGERIE!" both Kira and Hakura said. Kagome laughed and so did Sango.

"Why do you think…." Hitoshi's mother said she laughed as well.

"Oh my god this is so embarrassing!" Hakura said picking up some of the pieces.

"Aaah, why! What is this I mean how do you possibly wear this?" Kira said holding up a two piece bra and panty that was a g-string.

"That's from me…" Rin laughed then rubbed her stomach, she looked at the girls as their faces turned red.

"AHAHAHAHAHA," they all laughed at the girls.

"What the hell….." Inuko said looking at the boxes that were opened.

"Why the hell do we have so many condoms?" Hitoshi said, he hit his hand to his face and sighed deeply. Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head to this.

"HAHAHAH, WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK, I DON'T WANT GRANDCHILDREN YET UNTIL YOU BOTH ARE DONE COLLEGE!" Miroku said tapping both their shoulders. Kohaku and Shippou tapped their fists together and laughed.

"Yup.." Kohaku said noticing the other card in the box.

"A book on… what the hell is this shit!" Inuko said opening the book on sex, I know he knows how it works but we all though it would be hilarious to get him a book on well everything.

"Hahhaha, yup your grandmother did the same thing to me and your mother, she gave her a book that exact same one… so now you can have it," I said to Inuko. Their grandparents were stuck helping Sota move out of his apartment to an actual house in Osaka so they couldn't come to tonight's gathering. However, they did get each one of the kids something special, it was left in their apartment and house. They ended up moving the camping trip to Monday, since Sota is going with them. I was kind of glad about that, I really didn't want them to see Kikyko like this. We didn't even tell them about her change.

"Hahahaha," we heard the girls laughing in the yard. The game just got interesting.

"Aaah, oh my god a book on sex, mother…. Really?" Hakura said and sighed deeply she blushed a red color and looked at her mother.

"That's all Kagome love not me," Sango laughed hard.

"Yup my mother bought me a book when I returned to the feudal area and it was that exact same book," Kagome said and laughed. Hakura sighed deeply and gave the book to her sister.

"You have it, I'm so embarrassed I can probably die right now," Hakura said. Kira laughed and took it from her.

"Humm hummm hmm," Kikyko hummed again giggling.

"Right, find something blue…I hate you right now Kikyko so bad, this game sucks!" Kira said standing up. Kikyko giggled, she pulled Nina from her lap as Kira started looking around the yard for something blue. They still hadn't noticed Makoto was sucking on a blue baby cloth with a clue attached to it.

"Find something blue, what the hell does this mean… I'm so going to kill Kikyko tonight," Inuko said standing up. Hitoshi sighed deeply and looked around at everyone. Koji was wearing a blue long tie that had a clue on it, he snickered at the table adjusting his tie. The boys didn't notice he was the only one with a blue tie.

"Blue, blue…" Hakura said looking at everyone at the table.

"AH HA! MAKOTO," she said pointing to her. Kira came around the table to Makoto.

"MMMMMMM," Makoto said sucking on the clothe she moved away from Kira.

"It's okay girls I got the clue here," Kagome said handing a small folded paper to Kira.

"AH HA, KOJI GET OVER HERE…" Inuko said pointing at him. Koji snickered and hummed; he came around the table. Inuko narrowed his eyes at him as Koji took off the paper from his tie and handed it to him.

"YOU FOUND SOMETHING BLUE, NOW READ THE CARD FOR YOUR NEXT CLUE!" the clue said both the girls and the boy read it out loud.

"Huh this card?" Hakura said looking at it.

"Huh what this?" Hitoshi said at the card that was in the book. He looked at it.

"The baby powder is the key, find something green and smelly, use the powder to mask the smell. POOF!" the card said.

"KIKYKO WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS MEAN?" Inuko shouted from the yard. Kikyko laughed and giggled.

"Oh this is so fun!" Kikyko said and laughed again.

Hakura and Kira narrowed their eyes at Kikyko and came around the table. Hitomi and Rika got up with Kikyko and followed them.

"Yes this has now become so interesting!" Kenta said, he and Reno and Shippou followed Inuko and Hitoshi.

"Is it in the house Kikyko?" Kira said to her. Kikyko rolled her eyes to the sky and hummed loudly.

"Great….." Kira said.

Inuko sniffed the air.

"EEEH what the hell is that?" he said looking to the house. We all laughed. Yup shit just got real, this is now officially crazy. Nice going my girl!

Hitomi sniffed the air.

"It's in the house, their house…" she said pointing to our home.

Hakura looked at Kikyko.

"It better not be slim, I hate slim and if I have to touch it I'm going to murder you," Hakura said to Kikyko. Kikyko giggled and said nothing.

They all ran in to the house through the patio, we watched them outside.

"EEEH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Kira said pointing to the kitchen counter, there were four bowls of slim that had something smelly and disgusting in them.

Yamatoo looked at Kikyko and high fived her, yup I knew this was his doing as well.

"You are so fucking dead Kikyko, I'm not putting my hand in that shit," Inuko hissed angrily at her. She held her hands together and stood next to Yamatoo trying not to laugh.

"Uh guys, the only way to get the clues is in the bowls," Hitomi said leaning over the bowls she held her hand to her nose.

"Eeeh I'm not touching that," Hakura said grabbing on to Inuko's arm.

He looked at her the hissed at Kikyko.

Inuko, Hitoshi and Kira came towards the bowls, Hakura stood behind them.

"Ew," Kira said she lifted her sleeve.

"You are so not putting your hand in there," Hitoshi said to her. Thing about Kira she's a big tom boy and slimy stuff, gross things, bugs and insects where her specialty she loved getting dirty. She would if she could fix the cars in the garage for hours.

"Cowards its only slim, with floating gross things in it and smelly car fuel," Kira said holding her hand over the bowl. Hitomi and Rika looked at her and stepped away. Shippou came around the counter holding his nose, he shook his head.

"This is so gross Kikyko, I LOVE YOU GIRL HAHAHAH!" he laughed so hard through is squeaky voice.

Yamatoo and Kikyko came closer to the counter.

"Damn bitch!" Inuko said to his sister, he too lifted his sleeve. Kikyko huffed and crossed her arms, she then quickly hit him over the head. He growled at her and hissed.

"EEEH YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PUT YOUR HAND IN THERE ARE YOU?" Hakura said to him. He looked at her then put his hand in the bowl and pulled out the thick card that was in it. Hakura cringed and her face turned green.

"If your going to throw up chuck it on Kikyko because I'm going to kill her eventually," Inuko said. He grabbed the towel on the counter and whipped his hand.

"DISGUSTING BRO!" Hitoshi took in a deep breath and lifted his sleeve, Kira looked at him, she sighed and put her hand in the bowl as if it was something, she does every day. She pulled out the card, then whipped her hand on the towel.

"Cowards," Kira said watching as Hitoshi wavered a bit, he then put his hand in the bowl and pulled out the card.

"EH THAT WAS SO SLIMY," he said then whipped his hand on the towel.

"Come on Hakura you can do it," Hitomi said to her holding her nose as well. Rika smiled and held her nose too.

"HELL NO WAY, GAME OVER THIS IS WHERE I CROSS THE LINE," Hakura said leaning behind Inuko.

"Yeah yeah I'll do it," Inuko hissed, as he was about to lift his sleeve again, Kikyko stopped him.

"Uh uh, that's cheating, you can't cheat…. Hakura has to get the card, each one of you has a word on the card you must put together and in order," Kikyko said to him. Hakura looked at her and cringed.

"I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW SO MUCH!" she shouted at her, she came around Inuko and lifted her sleeve. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Come on babe you can do it," Inuko said to Hakura.

"EW EW EW EW," she said as she dipped her hand into the bowl quickly and pulled out the card.

"AAAAH DISGUSTING," she shouted, Inuko grabbed the towel and put it over her hand. She cringed and started to whip her hand.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted at Kikyko. Kikyko laughed and grabbed Yamatoo's arm.

"Read the cards!" Yamatoo said laughing.

They came to the living room and set up the cards on the table, each card had a word on it.

"Go to the… garage?" it said as they put it in order.

"There better not be anything that will jump out at us in the garage Kikyko," Hakura said from the couch.

They got up and went to the door.

"Garage is next!" I said to everyone as the women gathered in our yard as well.

Kikyko and Yamatoo followed them out the front door.

"Garage… well where do we start," Hitoshi said looking around as the light went on.

"I'll give you one clue, it's in a car..." Kikyko said pointing to all our cars, there were some in the drive way and three in the garage.

"Stupid, dumb, idiot…" Inuko started to mumble he lifted his sleeves and went to the cars. They were all unlocked. The girls looked at Kikyko and did the same.

"Heheheheh, they are so not going to find the cards," Hitomi said to Kikyko.

"They'll find them," Kikyko giggled and watched as they ransacked the cars.

"FOUND THEM!" Kira said after about an hour of intense car inspection, she finds four cards in the baby seat of our car.

Kikyko smiled.

"Huh their blank?" she said holding them up.

"POOF!" Kikyko said making a poof gesture with her hands.

"POOF what is it some sort of magic?" Hakura said coming towards her.

Yamatoo turned his face and laughed.

"She means use the baby powder on the cards…" he said giving away a clue. Kikyko looked at him and scowled he laughed at her expression.

"BABY POWDER ITS ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER!" Kira said. They all ran in to the house again.

"Ew the smell," Hakura said and quickly reached for the baby powder.

Inuko looked at his sister as if plotting his own revenge against her and came around the couch following Hakura and Kira. Hitoshi did the same.

"Oh my god this next part is good," Rika said laughing. Shippou shook his head and snickered. He then went outside to join us. Shippou was the last clue.

"So do we like pour the baby powder over the cards," Kira said looking at the cards as they placed them on the table. They had invisible ink on them that can only be activated with baby powder.

"Guess so," Hakura said she tapped the bottle over the cards and the ink appeared.

"What, invisible ink….you sneaky little devil," Inuko said to his sister. She leaned behind them and giggled.

Hoshiki and the boys had their hands and faces glued to the glass doors, Kagome shook her head at them as they made faces at everyone through the glass.

"Find a black box that has a clue, inside it is something blue, this blue object will give away your final clue." Hakura read out loud.

"Kikyko you are so stupid," Hitoshi said to her.

"You mean that black box?" he said pointing to the fireplace. It was in the fireplace wrapped.

"We saw this when we came in dummy," he said and went to go pick it up.

"Man its heavy what is in here…" he said bringing it back to the table. We all laughed outside; this was something from all of us we wanted to prank the kids with again. We laughed as they pulled the ribbon and opened it.

There was a blue give basket full of condoms, sex toys and lubricants. We all laughed so hard.

"OH MY GOD NOT THIS AGAIN!" Hakura said and her face turned red.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuko said and cringed.

"I didn't make that one, everyone outside did…." Kikyko said pointing to us, we were laughing at their expression.

"OH My God!" Kira said and sighed deeply.

"Uhh, lift the basket there's an envelope under it," Hitoshi said they lifted the basket and peeled off the envelope.

"If this next clue is something disgusting, I'm going to bury you somewhere in the desert," Inuko said to his sister as he opened the envelope.

Shippou came near the patio doors, we hung two lanterns full of confetti and the keys inside the keys were wrapped in…guess what, condoms and they had to dig through them to find out where the key is.

"Find the fox in the yard, with the rope in his hands he has the KEYS to your final card!" the card said. Everyone looked at Kikyko.

"Shippou's a fox," Kira said to him. Inuko stood up and looked at her.

"You know sis, your one big brat, your lucky we are related…" he said and rubbed her head.

"I'm going to kill you if Shippou tries anything stupid," he said to her. She smiled and pointed to the door.

"Just go outside," she said to them.

Everyone followed them to the patio doors. Kikyko looked at Yamatoo, he smiled at her and followed them.

"Nothing better jump out at us," Hakura said leaning behind Inuko, as the boys slid opened the doors then ran to where we had gathered, Shippou held the rope in his hands ready for them.

As they came outside he pulled the rope popping the hanging lanterns.

"What is this, confetti?" Kira said looking at the papers in her hands.

"CONDOMS!" Hitoshi said bending to the floor.  
"KIKYKO SERIOUSLY ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN CONDOMS," Inuko shouted at her.

"Not my idea," she said coming around the house to them.

"What is this a card?" Hakura said, Inuko and Hitoshi opened the condoms and found a key.

"A key, a key to what?" Inuko said looking at it.

"Read the cards," Kikyko said coming to us. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hakura, Inuko… we love the both of you so very much and we know how hard you have been struggling to find a place to live. This key and the map in the envelope will lead you to your very first brand new home." Hakura read it.  
"What our what?" Inuko said looking at us. Hakura held the card to her mouth almost in tears.

"Hitoshi, Kira… we love the both of you and even though you two have chosen to marry within a year, we felt that since you chose to live together, we have given you a new apartment. In the city where you can work and live safely," the card said.

Kira looked at all of us and looked at the key.

"Wait what…" Hitoshi said.

"New… places for us, what?" Inuko said as well.

"SURPRISE! We want all of you to have a good happy life together," Kagome said, we all cheered and clapped loudly.

"Our….own home!" Hakura said looking at Inuko. They came towards us, we hugged them.

"That was so well played Kikyko," Hitomi said to her as she and Rika came over to their friends.

"Kikyko why are you crying?" Yamatoo said next to her.

"I'm just happy that's all…" she said, she turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me with this," she said to him. He looked at her and touched her face.

"Your welcome," he said. He was just about to lean in to kiss her when Hoshiki grabbed Kikyko's hand.

"AAAH HOSHI," she shouted at him as he dragged her to us.

Yamatoo sighed and looked at Kikyko as Inuko, Hakura, Kira and Hitoshi smothered her.

"Talk to her Yamatoo….don't wait any longer," Sesshomaru said to his son, he touched his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hahahhaha, sorry for all the sick jokes," Kikyko said to everyone.

"Awe Kiki thank you sweetie even though I still hate you," Hakura said to her.

"Why don't you four go check out your new places, we'll take your gifts over tomorrow?" Sango said to them. They looked at eachother.

"Thanks again everyone, we really appreciate everyone for coming and thank you to our parents," Inuko said to everyone.

"GO, GET OUT OF HERE!" everyone started to shout at them.

They smiled and turned to the house. Hakura was so excited she couldn't contain herself she ran through the house to the front door. Inuko laughed and followed behind her as Hitoshi and Kira did as well.

"Well played princess…" I said to her, I touched her head.

"Hahahha, that was fun…" she said and looked at me. Yamatoo came towards us, I looked at him then to Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha, a word if I may…." Sesshomaru said to me, I was curious what he wanted I turned to him and followed him to where Kagome was with Sango and Miroku.

"Kikyko…." Yamatoo said to her.

"Yes?" she said and smiled.

"May I speak with you…" he gestured with his hand to the opposite side of the house. Kikyko smiled at him and followed next to him.

"What's up Yamatoo?" Kikyko said to him. He let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, he was nervous, he paced in his spot for a moment.

"Yamatoo is something wrong?" Kikyko asked him concerned.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a really long time now…" he started to say to her. Kikyko moved her eyes to everyone that was in our yard then to Yamatoo again.

"Yes?" she said to him.

"Hear me out please…" he said taking in a deep breath.

"Look Kikyko…I've really liked you for a long time now, and I wanted you to know that. I don't mean, like you as a friend but I've fallen in love with your beauty and your personality…." He started to say. Kikyko's cheeks blushed and she diverted her eyes to the ground.

"What are you saying Yamatoo?" Kikyko said to him nervous.

"I…really really like you and I would like to ask you out on a date, a real date…." He said to her quickly. She looked at him.

"Yamatoo, I'm sorry…I don't feel the same way towards you, you're my cousin and my good friend, and I count on you when I need you…." She started to say. He let out a deep breath, he seemed disappointed with her answer.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it, its my feelings Kikyko and I can't change how I feel about you, I wanted you to know this….even if you don't return my feelings, I just wanted you to know." He said to her again.

"Yamatoo, I've been seeing Hero and I like him a lot…" she said to him. He narrowed his eyes in agitation and looked at her.

"The panther, does he care for you Kikyko?" Yamatoo asked her his tone sounded harsh.

"Yamatoo please don't be angry…I care for Hero a lot, and I know he cares about me, I'm sorry…" Kikyko said quickly.

"He's not good for you Kikyko…. he's dangerous," Yamatoo said again. She looked at him and ran her hand through her hair, she came around him. He stopped her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, but I care about you, I worry about you…he's not good for you Kikyko," he said again.

"I'm sorry Yamatoo," she said to him. He let go of her arm and sighed deeply as she returned to the party.

Yamatoo let out a deep breath he came towards us again.

"Yamatoo, Rin would like to head home now. She is very tired, will you come with us?" Sesshomaru asked him. He looked at Kikyko again then to his father and nodded.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Kagome said near me. I pulled my arm around her and hugged her.

"Yes sorry for leaving early I'm so tired and the baby is putting a toll on my back," Rin sighed and smiled.

"Your three months pregnant now, it's bound to happen…." Kagome said to her. Rin smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Well good night," Sesshomaru said to us, he took Rin's hand. I smiled at his and how affectionate they've both become towards eachother. Yamatoo nodded to us and followed his father as they walked through the back yard speaking to everyone else.

* * *

The entire night had died down quickly, Kenta and Reno's parents returned to their small village with their children. Kenta and Reno left with Hitomi and Rika. Shippou headed home to Yukiko who couldn't make it to the event tonight because her mother had fallen ill. And Sango and Miroku took their boys home, Kohaku and Magumi had gone with them. Hitoshi's parents left a little after Sesshomaru took his family home.

I looked around our empty yard and laughed.

"Hahahah maybe we should get Hoshiki and Kikyko to clean this up tomorrow, you know punishment…." I said to Kagome, she looked at me and crossed her arms.

"That's mean…" she said and laughed. Makoto had fallen asleep in her playpen in the house. I looked over at her as she hugged her giraffe tightly.

Hoshiki was standing next to the patio lounger swing rubbing his eyes.

"Bed time Hoshiki!" I said turning to him. He looked at Kikyko who had fallen asleep on the swing.

"Okay…" he said and yawned, he went to the patio doors, Kagome followed him inside and picked up Makoto.

"Come on princess let's get you to bed," I said bending down. I picked up Kikyko in my arms and came through the opened doors. I awkwardly closed them behind me and locked them.

I followed Kagome upstairs, Makoto in her arms. She was singing to her. I smiled at this as she went through the hallway to Makoto's room.

I opened Kikyko's door and came into her room.

"Huh!" I said noticing the smell of bell flowers.

"Who brought you flowers?" I said sniffing them. They seemed normal. Was that panther here in her room? I looked around her room for any scent or trace of him being here.

Nothing! No scent or trace at all. I put Kikyko down in her bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"Daddy…" she stuttered out opening her eyes.

"Yeah?" I said to her.

"Good night," she said to me and closed her eyes again. I leaned forward and kissed her head.

"Good night princess…" I said to her. I turned to her door and looked at the flowers again.

"Huh!" I said and left her room closing the door.

"Hmm hmm hmm," Kagome was in our room changing. I came in and closed the door behind me.

"Did you know Kikyko received bell flowers from someone, I think maybe Hero…" I said to Kagome coming to the closet, she was in the closet changing, she turned and looked at me.

"Flowers? How… he didn't come by, was he in her room or something?" Kagome said to me.

"I don't know there's no scent of him anywhere," I said to her. She pulled her robe together.

"I hope he wasn't in her room…." She said pulling her hair around her to her shoulder and braided it. I took off my shirt and came towards her. She smiled and looked at me.

"You are so gorgeous," I said to her. She pulled her arms to my neck and looked at me.

"And you're my cute pup," she said to me.

"Hey I'm not cute…." I was about to finish my words when she pulled herself to me and kissed me. I pulled her close and kissed her a little harder. She giggled and pulled her arms tighter around my neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**YAY, ALSO FYI the next chapter will have dirty sex talk. if you don't like that stuff then don't read it sorry xD.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Day Two: Purification**

"Yamatoo?" Sesshomaru said to him in their kitchen. Rin had gone upstairs to bed already.

"Yes father?" he said to him while making a sandwich.

"Did you talk to Kikyko?" he said again and watched his son as he cut off the edges of the sandwich.

"Yes I did…" Yamatoo replied quickly. He put the sandwich on a tray with a glass of milk. He made a snack for Rin because she was hungry. And every night she always has a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk and orange slices.

"…and?" Sesshomaru asked him and crossed his arms. He picked up the tray and came around the kitchen island.

"She didn't feel the same way about me," he said to his father, he followed the hallway to the stairs. Sesshomaru quickly stopped him by coming around him blocking him.

"I'm sorry Yamatoo that Kikyko didn't return your feelings," he said to him.

"Thing is…she's in love with that disgusting panther boy," Yamatoo said again.

"He's not good for her, she'll realize this and when she does…" Sesshomaru said to his son. Yamatoo sighed and looked at him, Sesshomaru took the tray from him.

"Get some rest, we are helping your uncle and Miroku with the garden decorating tomorrow," he said to him.

"Good night then," Yamatoo said coming around his father.

Sesshomaru turned to his son, he followed him upstairs as Yamatoo went to his room, Sesshomaru went to theirs.

"Oh thank you," Rin said in bed. He came over to her and put the tray on her lap. She smiled and looked at him and then to the tray.

"Eat you need it!" he said sitting down on the bed next to her. Rin tapped her hand to Sesshomaru's face and smiled, she picked up an orange slice and ate it.

Yamatoo took off his tie and his shirt and threw them to the chair at his desk, he reached for his cell phone from his pant pocket and searched for Kikyko's number.

"Good night Kikyko, I hope you can understand my feelings. Even though you may not accept them, I will always accept you, and I think tonight you looked like a beautiful princess sent from the heavens…." He wrote to her. He looked at the message before he sent it.

"No… I can't send this," he said to himself.

"I can't keep chasing her….I'll keep my distance," he said and saved the message. He didn't send it.

"I just hope you realize…he's not good for you Kikyko," Yamatoo said and threw himself to his bed. He pulled his arm over his face.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH," Kikyko's voice screamed from her room.

"For the love of god what is it now…" I said in bed. Kagome sighed deeply and sat up, she slid off her robe and slid out of bed.

"Training again…." She said and sighed. She dragged herself to the closet, I sighed and sat up.

"AAAAH HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Kikyko shouted again.

"What the hell are you shouting about, people are trying to sleep its bloody 7am Kikyko?" Inuko said coming into her room. He knocked on her bathroom door.

"DON'T COME IN HERE!" she shouted at him.

"What is she shouting about now?" I said coming in behind him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Oi, Kikyko open this door…" I shouted at her.

"NO DON'T COME IN HERE, I'M…I'M NOT DRESSED," she stuttered out. I narrowed my eyes and grunted. I sniffed the air, her scent is still the same, that's no different. What is she possibly doing in there?

"How did this happen…" I heard her say again.

"What happened will you come out here?" I said again knocking on her door. I heard her go silent and she slightly opened the door.

"What is wrong with you sis I'm trying to sleep…." Hoshiki came into her room rubbing his eyes.

"My hair…" she said peering through the side of the door. I rolled my eyes and pushed her door open.

"Come out here," I said to her. She stepped around the door and came out.

"What….the hell is that?" Inuko said pointing to the white thick strands of hair on her head.

"Your hair…. Is turning white?" I said touching her head. I pulled at the strand of hair, it is turning white, how strange is this. Her hair turning white just like that, why? What is causing this?

"How did this happen?" I said looking at her. She held her eyes to the floor and said nothing. I lifted her face to me.

"Do you know how this happened?" I asked her. She shook her head, then her eyes filled with tears.

"Woah sis…" Hoshiki said looking at her, Kikyko held her hands to her face and started to cry.

"Great, this thing whatever it is, it's moving fast…. we have to stop it," I said to her brothers. Inuko looked at me worried. He touched Kikyko's head.

"Hey, let's make breakfast, you have training today…. I'm sure that will help you," Inuko said to her. Kikyko shook her head. He pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Hmmm come on," he said pulling her out of the room. Hoshiki followed them.

Kagome came into her room as they were leaving with Makoto in her arms. She looked over the kids as if to inspect them, she didn't notice Kikyko's white hair yet. I'm now really beginning to worry.

"What happened?" she said to me.

"We need to rethink this, she's changing…her hairs turning white Kagome, I don't know how much longer she can stay like this," I said to her worried. Kagome looked at me and rubbed Makoto's back as she slept on her mother's shoulder.

As we were coming down the stairs, Inuko was with Kikyko in the kitchen, Hoshiki had followed them. They managed to calm her down enough to make breakfast, as soon we came through the hall to the kitchen Kagome's phone rang.

"Huh oh shoot!" she said trying to balance Makoto and reach into her hakama for her phone, she tapped my shoulder. I turned to her and took Mako from her.

"Whew!" she said finding her phone, she answered it.

"Hello?" Kagome said on the phone.

"Kagome, its Kenta's father…." He sounded panicked and worried.

"Oh hello," Kagome said cheerfully.

"I need to speak to you and your husband; this is a serious matter…." He said to her. Kagome looked at me as I brought Makoto to the highchair in the kitchen.

"One moment," she said to him.

"InuYasha it's Kenta father, he says its urgent!" Kagome said to me holding the phone away from her.

I looked to the kids and came around the island, I followed Kagome to the dining room. She slid opened the doors, I closed them behind me. She put her phone on speaker phone.

"Hi sorry we're both here," she said to his father.

"InuYasha, Kagome tell me has something changed with Kikyko today?" he said his voice distraught.

"Yeah, her hair why?" I said curious.

"I figured, the strand of hair I took from Kikyko last night at the party…I ran tests on it, she was poisoned by a substance that will endanger her life. She'll go through three phases, memory loss, change in appearance, her hair, her claws, third phase….. a full-fledged demon," he said quickly to us.

"Wait, wait hang on here what are you saying?" I said worried. I looked at Kagome, she looked at me worried.

"I can't reverse this poison or slow it down, whatever those panthers did, they were smart about it. The vile that was given to her, suppressed her spiritual powers so that it cannot combat her demonic power, Kikyko is a half demon, but her spiritual powers suppress her demonic form. This is why she was born a human instead of a half-demon, without her spiritual powers she's a half demon, and if she gets to phase three a full fledge demon, her blood will drastically change, and her life will be in grave danger…" he said again quickly.

Kagome held her hand to her mouth and gasped. I touched her shoulder.

"So there's no fixing this? What happens after phase three… if she turns into this demon then what?" I said to him quickly. This terrified me, when I changed to a full demon I couldn't control it, I knew no one and only had the urge to kill. Tetsusaiga controls my demonic power, if this happens to Kikyko….nothing will stop it.

"There is a way to stop this, Kikyko…she needs to go through her training, and she needs to be the one to suppress her demonic form, she is the only one who can do this. Let's just say if Kikyko does change into a demon, she'll go on a killing spree, nothing will stop her…her blood will take over her body and it will kill her." He said straight out, we heard him sigh deeply. He was chatting with Jinenji.

"W-what? What can I do to help her, how can I help her...?" Kagome stuttered out her words. I pulled her to me, I knew this was upsetting her and I didn't want her to break from this news.

"Kagome…help her however you can, training get her mind focused on only her spiritual power, they are locked somewhere within her, or in her prayer beads….she has to find that strength again, you and Miroku are the only ones who can save her from changing…" he said again. Kagome let out a deep breath.

"Do you know how long it will take her before she gets to this third phase?" I said to him again.

"I don't know, if her hair has changed already within just two days, then I can't really say…something or someone is stopping her from believing in herself, and in her own power. She could possibly be holding herself back, do not allow that to happen. Jinenji can give her an herbal treatment, but it won't work right now, it'll have to be given to her when she's in her human state. It'll prevent any poison or other substances from entering her body and endangering her life again," he said again to us.

"Thank you, tell Jinenji for me… she has purification training today," Kagome started to say.

"Good however change the tactic, tell Miroku everything I told you, he will know what to do. She must not allow her demonic form to take over her being, whatever or whoever is convincing her she needs to stay like this, is affecting her mentally and spiritually. She needs to believe in herself again…" he said again to us.

"Take care both of you, take care of her and make sure she believes in herself and her own power." Kenta's father said to us.

"Thank you for this information," Kagome said to him. She hung up and turned to me.

"Great!" I said to her. She sighed deeply and let out a deep breath.

"She can't see you upset Kagome, tell Miroku what Kenta's father said….we need to help her remember who she really is," I said touching Kagome's arms. She sighed again.

"We need to tell her, she needs to know about this..." Kagome said to me. I shook my head at her.

"No, if she knows about this, she'll start thinking about it too much and it'll make things that much worse Kagome, she'll worry and she won't be able to concentrate," I said to her. She touched her face and let out a deep breath.

"Keep yourself calm around her, don't let her see your upset, or that your panicked or worried…go on with her training, keep at it. Don't stop just keep reminding her of her training and her spiritual powers, she will find it within her again," I said to her. I couldn't figure out what to say or how to fix this and make Kagome feel better.

This news was the last I needed this morning, it's bad enough she will be training at the waterfalls today, an intense purification session that she may not even give her all to. Kikyko always hated the second part of training, she always complained, and they never go through the entire process with her, she quiets halfway. This is why she never completed her miko training or graduated, a miko has to go through rigorous training and intense mental and physical training, Kikyko just gave up on her second lesson and never finished her training. This disappointed Kagome, she really believed Kikyko would surpass her and become a powerful miko. This time, she can't quite no matter what.

"When she was 11 doing the purification training, she gave up halfway because it was too hard for her, what if she does the same today…she needs to go through the whole process," Kagome said to me.

I looked at her and touched her face with my hands, "I'll talk to her about that, and you and Miroku need to push her Kagome, don't go soft on her…" I said to her. She touched her hands to mine. She nodded to me. I softly kissed her on the lips.

"Miroku just got here…." I said to her picking up his scent.

"We need to tell him of this," Kagome said to me. I nodded and opened the dining room door.

"Oh hey, good morning," he said to me as I came out the door. I gestured with my hand for him to come over to us.

"Huh? InuYasha what is it?" Miroku said coming towards me.

"Oh, good morning everyone," Sango said in the kitchen.

"We need to talk…" I said to him, he looked at me and Kagome who was still in the dining room. He followed me in, and I closed the door behind us. Kagome and I started telling him about what Kenta's father had told us just now.

"What how is this even possible? I mean I saw the white strip in her hair but turning into a full-fledged demon…" Miroku said worried.

"Yes, he said her spiritual power suppress her demonic form, even though Kikyko is a half demon and wasn't born that way, is because her spiritual power stops her demonic form from taking over," I said to him crossing my arms.

"What…..then she must do her training, she must withstand this second part of the training, she's never gone through the entire process…" Miroku said understanding the severity of this and how important it is for her to return to normal again.

"Exactly, so how do we make sure she doesn't fail with this and keep going…." Kagome said to him.

"Make it rewarding give her something she wants if she withstands this entire process…." Miroku said thinking.

"She's always wanted to learn to ride her father's motorbike," Kagome said thinking, I looked at her and narrowed my eyes. Why would she even suggest that!

"NO, nope to dangerous no…stupid idea!" I said shaking my head.

"InuYasha we need to keep her focused on something, anything that doesn't involve how she looks or that strip of white hair, you know how much pride Kikyko takes in her looks. She's going to obsess over that strip in her hair and her concentration will break," Miroku said to me. I grunted and looked at Kagome.

"InuYasha you can be with her and teach her, and ride with her...she's always wanted to ride on your motorbike, the boys have…why can't she?" Kagome said looking at me. I sighed deeply.

"Grrr, it's too bloody dangerous," I said to them again and grunted.

"InuYasha, you trust me, right? Kikyko needs to devote 100 percent to today's training, yesterday she did her best I knew it wasn't her all, but she did her best….today she can't just do her best, she has to give her entire being to this," Miroku said touching my shoulder.

"FINE!" I said agitated. I always road my motorbike fast and took the boys on it as well fast… with Kikyko I can't do that!

"Then let's go talk to her…let's get her training started," Miroku said to us. Kagome nodded and followed behind him as he slid opened the door. I sighed deeply and touched my face shaking my head.

"This better work," I said to myself and followed them.

* * *

"Kikyko sweetheart, don't worry about the white strip in your hair… I'm sure it'll go away," Sango said to her as Kikyko was worrying over it, she was obsessing over the strip just like Miroku said.

"But look at it, my hair is black, its black…." She sighed looking at herself in the hallway mirror. I came towards her and pulled my arm around her waist.

"Stop obsessing over your hair, your beautiful Kikyko, your aunt's right it'll go away on its own," I said pulling her away from the mirror. She looked at me as I pulled her to the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" she said her tone was quiet.

"Yes yes I'm sure, it's probably just a reaction to your changing appearance that's all," I said to her. She looked as if she was thinking and then sighed.

"Okay," she said and came towards her brother's again.

"Besides Kikyko we can always dye it black," Hakura said smiling at her. Inuko looked at Hakura and shook his head at her. Hakura smiled and tapped his nose.

"Stupid…" he said to her. She laughed at him and turned her eyes to Kikyko again. Kikyko looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even think of dying it black," Kikyko said to her, Kira smiled and touched her head. While the kids where conversing, I thought about what Miroku had said in the next room. Maybe, just maybe if I do tell her I'll teach her to ride my bike, she will put her all in today's training.

"Hoshiki, Makoto…how about we go shopping today? I need to pick up some things and get new clothes for the boys," Sango said to them. Hoshiki looked at her and smiled, when Sango usually takes out kids out, they end up spoiled and with so many clothes. I mean heck we've done the same to her kids, but my kids…end up overly spoiled. I shook my head at this.

"He's grounded do not spoil him Sango," I said to her crossing my arms. She glared at me and said nothing.

"Ignore your father," she said to Hoshiki, he smiled at Sango and nodded. The boys high fived eachother.

"Well Kira and I have to get a few things done today with Hitomi and Rika, good luck on your training Kikyko give it your 100 percent," Hakura said to her. Kikyko held an apple to her mouth and looked at Hakura.

"Yeah I have to head out too, Kenta and Reno are helping me and Shippou today, getting some final stuff finalized," Inuko said to us. Hakura looked at hm and laughed, he had food in his mouth, and he mumbled his words. He looked at her and swirled his chopsticks in the bowl of noodles, he picked up noodles and ate them slurping. Hakura laughed at his stupidity. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, and he's getting married, I feel so bad for Hakura.

"I'll do my best, I hate purification…." Kikyko said to her. Hakura and Kira kissed her on the forehead and turned to their parents. Hakura was still laughing at Inuko, he chuckled and followed her, he was still slurping his noodles behind her. I really want to throw something at him and tell him to grow up but I can't do that anymore. I really hope Hakura will turn around and hit him.

"Be careful girls, have a good day…" Sango said to them, Miroku hugged them then they left through the hallway. Inuko followed them.

"Seriously Inuko grow up," Hakura said laughing. He chuckled and I heard him slurp again. Great!

"Kikyko…let's get your training started, shall we?" Miroku said to her. Kikyko sighed and bit into her apple, she came around the counter to her mother.

"Well we are heading out, I know your purification will take two hours, I'll come back by then," Sango said to us, she picked up Makoto and the boys followed her as she too headed to the door.

"Bye sis do your best today," Hoshiki shouted at the front door, then we heard the door slam behind him.

"Kikyko I have a great idea," Kagome said cheerfully, Kikyko looked at her curious.

"How about your father teaches you to ride his mother bike…. however, you must give 110 percent today and concentrate real hard okay," Kagome said looking at her. Kikyko pulled the apple from her mouth and looked at her.

"Dad's Harley?" she said to us.

"Yup," I said to her. I'm already beginning to regret this.

"Really? I've always wanted to, and dad always says no," Kikyko said to us.

"Well give it your all today…you must give your mind, body and entire being to this purification process Kikyko," Miroku said to her. She looked at all of us.

"This is a joke, right?" she said biting into her apple again.

"Nope your 14 I think your old enough to learn to ride, not alone of course, but you can ride with me and control the bike yourself…but I want you to train extra hard today Kikyko, okay…" I said coming towards her. I bent forward to her and touched her chin. She looked at me.

"Seriously?" she said again. I nodded.

"Pinky swear!" I said to her. She held up her pinkie to me, Kagome pressed her lips together trying not to laugh, I turned my eyes to her and locked my pinkie with Kikyko.

"No backsies!" she said to me. I tapped her cheek and smiled. I hate it when she says that!  
"Great so let's get this training started..." Miroku said to us. Kikyko looked at me, she smiled then bit into her apple and followed Miroku to the door.

"I think I made a mistake suggesting the bike," Kagome said near me. I touched her head.

"Damn right!" I said to her. She scowled at me and turned.

"Go do what you're going to do today….we have our date night tonight don't forget pup, I bought something extra special for tonight," she said to me. I rolled my eyes. Yeah like I'd forget that, she made me get one of those love hotels and make reservations at a very expensive demon owned restaurant. Like hell I'm going to forget, I better get something in return for this.

"Bye love you," she said running to the door. I sighed and waved at her as the door closed behind them.

"Great!" I said and looked around the house. Well today I was supposed to go with Sesshomaru and Yamatoo to get the Camaro ready for the wedding and prepare the yard, but Rin isn't feeling to well so he's staying at home with her.

"Maybe I'll go to the gym and work out," I said to myself. We have a huge work out gym in the basement, however today…I decided to go to the half demon/demon gym that was set up by a man at our village, his job was building homes and buildings. He built the school in our village that our children attended before it was burnt down, he was a badger demon and his entire family built the gym in Tokyo. I grabbed my keys from the bowl on our counter and threw them in to the air.

* * *

"The waterfall…" Kikyko sighed in the back seat. This part of the training involved intense mental concentration, while your body is submerged in the falls freezing cold water. The body when it freezes releases its own heat source to keep the inner core regulated, that's why miko's train for two hours in this process and no longer.

"Yes Kikyko, and we've done this three times already…each time you never go through with it and quite half way," Kagome said to her sternly.

"I know mother, it's so cold…" she said looking at the waterfall as Miroku parked the car in the secluded area. Monk Mishu was already there waiting for them.

"The cold is only in your mind Kikyko, you must withstand the entire two-hour process…" Miroku said to her, she sighed and looked at Mishu as he came to her door. He opened it, Kikyko got out and looked to the side of the mountain.

"Kikyko, are you ready again today…" Mishu said to her. Kikyko rubbed her arms and looked at her mother and Miroku as they came around the car.

"Yeah, I think so." She said and sighed. Kagome grabbed her arm and pulled her away from them.

"Excuse us a moment," she said to Mishu, he nodded to them.

"Kikyko, why are you faltering…" Kagome said to her.

"Mother look at me…I'm a half demon, everything we've been doing everything uncle Miroku has been trying to help me do isn't working," she said to her.

"Do you not trust yourself Kikyko? Do you not believe in yourself?" Kagome said to her crossing her arms.

"No mother I don't, I don't know what to believe anymore, what am I? This or a human girl?" Kikyko said to her, she sighed deeply and looked to the falls again. Kagome touched her face Kikyko turned her eyes to her mother.

"Stop this…. you are a human girl with spiritual power, you are powerful Kikyko, your power is feared by demons and humans, you are amazing….I've seen you heal people, and help souls find peace. You can do so much Kikyko," Kagome said to her. Kikyko looked at her and sighed again.

"Mother, I'm so scared you have no idea what goes through my head…thoughts of me becoming a full demon, of hurting people, I've had visions of it. Mother what if that truly does happen, what if this…training doesn't reverse anything," Kikyko's voice stuttered, she balled her hands at her sides.

"STOP IT KIKYKO! Push those vision and those thoughts out of your head, you are not a half demon, you will not allow yourself to hurt anyone…." Kagome was really agitated with her; she too balled her hands at her sides. I really hope she doesn't hit her, Kagome has never struck the kids for any reason, yet her mood really made her want too.

"I guess… I guess I'll try," she said to her mother. Kagome relaxed her body and touched Kikyko's face.

"You will do this, and you will give it 110 percent, do you understand me!" she said to her. Kikyko locked her eyes with her mother and nodded.

"Then let's do this," she said to her. Kikyko let out a deep breath and nodded she turned to Mishu and her uncle. Miroku extended his arm to her as she came towards him.

"I will join you today with Mishu in the falls," Miroku said to her. She looked at him and nodded.

* * *

"Wow the gym is full today, men and women… well then, let's do this!" I said putting my bag down.

"Hey InuYasha," Tobashi a badger demon came towards me. He was a good friend of ours, I interlocked my arm with his.

"Hey Tobashi, I see the shop is busy today," I said to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Express pass today?" Tobashi said to me. I nodded.

"Oh yeah… the wife's begging to notice I've toned up more, and well why not…I like teasing her," I said to him rubbing my head. He laughed. Tobashi was really ripped, he was my height and definitely someone who was toned. I don't like to tone up that much but heck, Kagome loves it when I'm muscular.

"Hahaha my wife gets turned on by it, hahhaha," he said again and laughed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, he handed me a badge.

"Use whatever equipment you like, the gym is at your disposal friend," he said and tapped my shoulder. I nodded. Tobashi and his family where villagers, farmers who lived in our village, Kagome and Sango helped deliver his wife's first child and we helped build their bigger home.

"Thanks," I said and waved as he turned to the reception counter.

I looked at the machines and went over to the bench press, that's usually what I start with. I adjusted the weights on the bar. I looked over the bar and the bench, I'm usually very particular on its height and how the bench is positioned.

"Who is that man?" a human woman near the front counter said looking at me. My ears twitched, I heard her say that, I smiled and put two more round wheels on the bar. She was a human woman probably the same age as Hakura and Kira, she didn't look any older, I saw her eyes look at me. I shook my head and laughed. The man next to me on the other bench pulled his bar up to the pegs and looked at me.

"Dude that is way to much weights," the man said sitting up. I looked over at him and then to the weights again.

"No worries," I said and came around the bench I laid down on the bench. He looked at me and shook his head and laid back down himself along his bench.

"He's so gorgeous wow!" the women said again. I looked over at her and narrowed my eyes to her, then I wrapped my hands around the bar.

"Don't even try Natsumi, he's one of those demons, he's probably married like the most of them are," other women who was next to her said this. Damn right I'm married, and happily too.

I lifted the bar and held it over me for a few seconds, I pulled it down and up again. Not bad for the weight.

"How would you possibly know if he's married, like come on…he looks like a dog demon, I mean look at his muscle shirt, his body is so ripped wow," Natsumi said and blushed. I lifted the bar again and brought it down to my chest.

The man next to me looked at me and shook his head.

"Natsumi your 39, your husband divorced you 7 years ago because he cheated on you with one of them half demon women, whom he didn't even marry, if you're doing this for revenge against him…" her friend said to her. She turned her eyes to her friend and smiled. Guessed that completely wrong, wow women of this time sure do look younger than their age.

"Fine go talk to him," her friend said to Natsumi again. Natsumi looked herself over and let out a deep breath. I chuckled hearing them talk. Maybe I should chat her up a bit. That would be so funny!

She came towards me, I turned my eyes to her quickly then to the bar, I lifted it again and brought it down to my chest. I saw her come around another machine and to the bench near the weights.

"Uh hi," she said sitting down. I turned to her and pulled the bar up and put it in its place. I sat up and looked at her.

"Hi," I said and reached into my bag for my bottle of water.

"I'm Natsumi," she said extending her hand. I looked at her and didn't extend my hand. Strange women she had colored hair, and piercings on her face. If Kikyko ever did anything like that I'd disown her.

"…okay, and you're not very friendly huh!" she said pulling her hand away.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked her and got up from the bench, I came around it to the bar and took off one of the weights replacing them with a bigger heavier weight.

"Uh well, I couldn't help but notice you from across the way…. thought maybe I could get to know you," wow she works fast doesn't she. I shook my head and tried my best not to laugh. Come on InuYasha be nice.

"No thanks," I said to her. I came back around the bench again and lied down.

"Oh, well if you change your mind…this is my number," she said handing me a paper. I looked at her and took it. Huh I could so have fun with this, maybe I'll get Kagome to call her, hahahahha that would be so crazy.

She smiled and pulled her hair back off her shoulders, she stood up, I shifted off the bench and looked at her. I should tell her I'm married, nah…not yet!

"You know," I started to say to her. She looked at me and sat down again.

"I'm not really interested…you see I have this woman at home, more like a pet, she's fucking dangerous. I mean dangerous, if she finds this number in my bag god only knows what she'd do, she'd probably go on a hunt," I said waving her paper between my claws. She looked at me a little surprised then her face cringed. Yup that's right!

"Hunt….what is she a dog demon or something?" the women stuttered out, her body seemed to tense up in her spot, I tried not to laugh. I crossed my arms.

"No, more like my wife….I've seen her do some pretty dangerous shit, and trust me she'd make me eat dirt if I brought another women's number home," I said to her nodding, she then sighed deeply and shook her head. Yeah Kagome would totally make me eat dirt, damn bitch still hasn't removed these beads from around my neck yet. Which honestly, I like them, I wouldn't want them gone, I'd rather have her 'sit' me anytime of the day, as long as she's the one doing the sitting. Hahahha!

"Why did I think a man like you would've been single!" she said and stood up.

She took her paper from me and sighed returning to her friend. I chuckled and shook my head then laid back down on the bench.

"Man, that was harsh, I'm married, and I sometimes dabble with other women, don't get me wrong my wife's fine but sometimes a man needs a little something somewhere else," the man next to me said. I turned my head and looked at him. Seriously! 

"Are you fucking serious, if you've met my wife you wouldn't even say that, the women is dangerous. I was serious about that part and she's so damn hot, I'm serious about that too, I wouldn't want to dabble anywhere else," I said to him and pulled the bar off the pegs again. He shook his head at me and lifted his bar off his chest.

"If you really need a little something somewhere else then that only means you're getting a little nothing at home, which means it's all you man not her," I said again. I pulled the bar down to my chest then up again. Now this is how weights should be, heavy!

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"CONCENTRATE KIKYKO, your breaking…" Miroku said to her. Kikyko had not even been under the falls for an hour and she was already starting to break. Her concentration was breaking, and her body was already shivering, and her breathing was heavy.

She held her hands together and her beads intertwined around her fingers. She focused her energy, strength and cleared her mind again, just as she had done yesterday.

_"Kikyko…"_ the voice echoed in her head again. She cringed.

"Kikyko, no…keep focusing," Kagome said to her watching her, she was on a ledge near the falls watching Kikyko carefully.

_"You did not find the spiritual arrow…"_ the voice said again.

Kikyko tried to answer it, but her mind was blank nothing, but the voice spoke to her.

_"Do you want to remain this, this half demon?"_ the voice said to her again. This made Kikyko angry, somehow inside herself she found a small speck of her own spiritual energy which she managed to focus on, and a small barrier surrounded her body again.

"That's it, you're doing it Kikyko, do not break the barrier," Kagome said to her. Kikyko's breathing became heavy again.

_"Kikyko, the arrow is your only way to return to a human girl…push away your inner half demon Kikyko….and take the arrow,"_ the voice said again. She concentrated on the voice and what it was saying, she tried to hear the voice, remember it clearly focus on it. Kikyko's voice had changed over the past two days it became more huskier and a little deeper, and not sweet and child like—like her normal voice.

"Yes," Miroku said he broke his concentration and looked over at Kikyko, her barrier was growing and the strip of white in her hair was slowly disappearing.

"Yes Kikyko you're doing it, your hair has changed back to black," Miroku said touching her shoulders. Kagome smiled and let out a deep breath.

"UUuhh," Kikyko muttered out, she was trying her best not to break her barrier or her concentration.

"Child do not break, keep going, keep focusing…." Mishu said next to her.

_"Kikyko…concentrate, focus, your spiritual energy is within your prayer beads trapped. Release it, take the arrow Kikyko, find it…"_ the voice said again. That's when she recognized the voice, it was her own voice her own human voice, her own sweet angelic child like voice. She had found her inner self again, and she knew what she had to do. She focused all her thoughts all her memories and brought them to the surface again.

"AHAHA AHHAHA INUKO LOOK LOOK I MADE A FLOWER CHAIN," Kikyko's voice chimed, she was a four year old little girl playing near the river in our village with Inuko. He looked at her and smiled as she ran towards him holding her flower chain in her small hands.

"Mom's going to be mad you got your new kimono dirty again," Inuko said to her and rubbed her dirty face. She smiled at him.

"Hehehehe no she won't," Kikyko's small voice chimed. She put the flower chain over Inuko's head. He blushed and looked at it.

"One day Kiki, you're going to be so powerful just like mom….she uses spiritual arrows, she keeps them in the shed outside you know… and….I'm going to train like dad….." Inuko said to her. That's when Kikyko snapped her eyes opened and gasped. She fainted and fell back into the fall.

"AAAH Kiki," Kagome said jumping off the ledge and into the water. Miroku grabbed Kikyko before she hit her head on the rocks.

"What happened? She succeeded two hours, she managed to do complete her training, but fainting… she must have had a vision of something…" Mishu said worried. Miroku pulled her out of the water.

"Kiki…Kikyko," Miroku said tapping her face. They had wrapped her in a blanket to get her body warm again. Kagome was rubbing her hands with hers.

"Huh!" Kikyko sad opening her eyes.

"You did it baby, you passed the purification…." Kagome said to her. She leaned over her and touched her face.

"I know momma, I know I did…" Kikyko stuttered her words she closed her eyes again.

"We should take her home to rest," Miroku said picking her up in his arms. Mishu smiled and nodded to them.

"She is such a strong-willed girl, her spirit didn't break, she must now focus on herself and her own spiritual energy and meditate tonight and tomorrow," Mishu said to them. Miroku nodded and took Kikyko to the car.

"Thank you," Kagome bowed to Mishu then followed Miroku.

* * *

"Well two and a half hours well used up," I said coming into the house, I stretched my arms and rotated my waist. Man, that was a hard work out. I threw my keys to the bowl on the counter.

"Huh!" I heard a car pull in.

I came to the door and opened it, Miroku was at the door with Kikyko in his arms. I smiled and stepped aside to let him in, Kagome came in behind him. She looked at me and looked me over her face blushed, she touched my arms and chest. I was still in my muscle shirt and was just about to take a shower.

"You, where working out huh!" she said to me, coming around me. She was looking my body over. I smiled and nodded closing the door behind her. She giggled and her face blushed again.

Miroku put Kikyko down on the couch and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over her.

"How did she do?" I said coming towards him Kagome followed me.

"She passed the two hours, the purification is complete," he said to me. I came around the couch and bent down to her and looked her over, I let out a deep breath when I noticed the white in her hair was gone.

"Great I'm glad, looks like it's working," I said standing up. Miroku let out a deep breath and nodded. He too was worried I could tell, after this morning I was worried as well, that she wouldn't make it through the entire process. I'm proud of her.

"I was worried, she managed to create her own barrier and harness her power for a short period of time, she needs to keep doing this for the next few days…" Miroku said to me. I nodded and came around the couch.

"Thanks for today Miroku," Kagome said to him. I nodded. It was what Kikyko needed to find herself again.

"I'll be heading home, I'm sure Sango is back from shopping, this day was exhausting…" Miroku said and tapped his fist to his shoulder.

"Have a good rest of your day Miroku, Kagome and I will be out tonight, do you mind keeping an eye on the kids while we're out?" I asked walking Miroku to the door.

"Actually, Sango and I have a date night tonight, Hakura and Kira won't be home until late they're with the guys tonight, the catering company is finally finalized, and they are at the cake tasting," Miroku said to me at the door.

"Great! Kagome and I have date night tonight too, Kikyko's on babysitting duty I suppose," I said and sighed. Last time I left her in charge of Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki there was silly string all over the entire house, including the bathrooms. Like how the hell did silly string end up in the bathrooms.

"Great the silly string fiasco of last year again, maybe I should get a babysitter for Koji and Yuki," Miroku said at the door.

"No, send them over, Kikyko's grounded so she can't do anything stupid this year, I'll ground her for another week if she does…." I said to Miroku. He thought about it for a moment then laughed.

"You won't ground her; you'll go soft on that girl; you'll lift her punishment in like two days I know you…." He said and touched my shoulder. I growled at him. She's grounded for two weeks I'm not going soft on her.

"Go home monk before I kill you," I hissed at him. Miorku laughed and turned to the door. I shook my head and closed the door behind him, he was still laughing at me as he crossed the yard.

"Huh, no I'm okay momma," I heard Kikykos voice as I came around the kitchen island. I smiled and went over to the couch. I leaned over the back of the couch looking at her.

"Well you did very well today Kikyko, you managed to push away some of your demonic power," Kagome said touching her hands. Kikyko looked at her hands and lifted them to her face.

"I HAVE NO CLAWS!" she said surprised. I smiled when she noticed this. She got up and ran to the mirror in the hallway.

"Your still beautiful Kikyko," I said to her as she examined her hair. She let out this deep breath and twirled in the mirror.

"I don't mind the ears, but man those claws where hard to work with…." Kikyko said coming towards us again. I smiled at her as she sat down on the couch, I came around the couch and sat down next to her. Kagome went to the kitchen to make snacks.

"Your mom and I have a date night tonight meaning you are in charge of your siblings and Koji and Yuki," I said to her touching her head. I saw her smile this mischievous smile.

"No, and no doing anything stupid, no silly string, no water balloons, no pillow fights…. I catch anything off in the house you and Hoshi are double grounded," I said ruffling her hair.

"Hey that's not fair," she crossed her arms.

"Yes its fair, so don't do anything stupid," Kagome said to her from the kitchen.

Kikyko huffed and got up from the couch she came to the kitchen island and sat down on the stool. Just as Kagome turned to the island sliding over a plate of vegetables to Kikyko Hoshiki comes through the hallway with his sister in one arm and almost 10 bags hanging of his other arm.

"MOM DAD," he shouted. Kikyko twirled in the chair and looked at him.

"MOM, DAD Hoshiki is stupid…" she said to him and twirled around in the chair. She was mimicking his voice and mocking him. He hissed and growled at her.

"What the hell is that?" I said to him, Kagome sighed and came around the island, she took Makoto from him. She was wearing a kitty sweater that had cat ears on its hoodie and the word kitty on the chest and she had new jeans with a cat on them, and she was holding her giraffe in her hands.

"SHOPPING!" Hoshiki shouted and laughed. As he came around his sister, he hit her with a bag. She huffed at him and growled.

"HEY, I TOLD SANGO NO SHOPPING," I said loudly Hoshiki laughed and ran to the stairs.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE A KITTY!" Kagome chimed cuddling Makoto, Mako laughed. Kagome looked at her clothes and pulled at her fake kitty ears on her hoodie.

"Give me your phone," I said waving my hand at her. Kikyko looked at us and laughed as she bit into a carrot. She pulled the plate closer to her.

"No InuYasha!" Kagome said she put Makoto down on the counter and snapped a pick of her. Mako smiled this big smile and held her giraffe to the camera.

"SO PRECIOUS!" Kagome said and posted the pick.

**Instagram Post**

"When your baby girl comes home from shopping with her auntie and she's dressed as an adorable kitty….oh my god!" She posted. I scowled at her and waved my hand again. Kagome sighed and passed me the phone.

"Swear at Sango, and she's going to kill you…" Kagome said picking up Mako.

Kikyko looked amused she was laughing and eating the vegetables, she kept looking at me and her mother and Mako who was giggling and holding her giraffe shouting 'puppy'. I shook my head.

Sango: SHE'S SO PRECIOUS! I loved shopping with her and Hoshi, spoiled them 100 percent. Also ask her what she's wearing!

"KITTY," Mako shouted. She giggled and laughed.

"OH MY GOD SHE SAID KITTY, sweetie you are dressed as a kitty, but you are a puppy!" Kagome said to her. I narrowed my eyes at Mako.

"KITTY," she shouted again and giggled. Kikyko laughed at her sister and shook her head when her mother pressed her cheek to Makoto and smothered her.

(Where do you get off dressing her as a kitty Sango, she's a puppy P-U-P-P-Y… want me to say it again?)

Miroku: Hahahahah she's the most adorable kitty I've ever seen. The whole time she was here she called herself kitty and giraffe puppy.

(SHE'S A DAMN HALF DEMON PUP! YOU AND I HAVE A PROBLEM SANGO! IT'S LIKE YOU'VE GIVEN HER THIS….THIS IDENTITY DISORDER DISEASE OR SOMETHING…) Kagome leaned over me as I was replying to the messages and laughed. Mako was still shouting kitty. I scowled and grunted.

"Identity disorder disease, there's no such thing InuYasha," Kagome said and laughed.

"Put the phone down InuYasha before you make it worse and Sango comes over here and kills you," Kagome said to me, she sighed and put Makoto into her highchair.

Sango: Take it up with the lawyer InuYasha, you asked me to be the god mother of your children, think about that. Also identity disorder disease….. ummm, is that even a thing?

(I'm changing their birth certificates. AND YES, IT IS!)

Rin: OH MY GOD I WANT TO DRESS MY BABY AS A KITTY TOO…. PURRRRR!

Sesshomaru: Purr again like that and you and I are going to have a problem!

Sango: Wow Sesshomaru talking dirty, I think I'm concerned for Rin right now.

(My brother doesn't know how to talk dirty to a woman, if he did he would've got Rin knocked up years ago.)

Sesshomaru: Fuck off InuYasha!

Miroku: Dirty language boys! Keep it clean!

Rin: Hehehhehe I'll purr all night babe!

Sesshomaru: Don't do it when I'm next to you women! Jeez! There will be a problem.

(What the hell is happening here, my brother is talking dirty on a live thread to his wife. Something is really wrong here, maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm seeing things!)

Sesshomaru: And you have four children because...

(Damn right I do, that's what happens you talk dirty to your wife, take note Sesshomaru!) I love bullshitting him, this is so funny.

Rin: Way to dirty here boys, stop already! Meow!

Mama Higurashi: OH MY PRECIOUS! I cannot wait to pick them up tomorrow for camping.

(Wait tomorrow, I thought Monday!)

"My parents are coming tomorrow InuYasha," Kagome said from behind me she leaned over my arm watching the messages.

"What the hell am I missing here? Kikyko's not herself I don't want her grandparents to see her like this, why didn't you tell me this?" I said to Kagome putting her phone down. It kept pinging with messages. Kikyko kept looking at us, while chomping on carrots, it annoyed me. I glared at her.

"I did tell you InuYasha last night when you were necking me in bed," she said pointing to the mark on her neck. I scowled at her and sighed. That's when I saw Kikyko lift her hand to her mouth.

"AH AHAHAHHAHAHAH," Kikyko laughed loudly on the stool. She found our conversation amusing. I looked at her and scowled.

"WWWOAHH," she said and fell back. She fell to the floor landing on her butt.

"Owie," she said.

"You deserve that, don't you and your brother have chores to do?" I said to her loudly, as Hoshiki was coming down the stairs. He came around the island and looked at his sister.

"HAHHAHAH STUPID IDIOT HAHAHAHHA," he laughed pointing at her.

I picked up the phone again.

"CHORES BOTH OF YOU NOW, Kikyko shed, Hoshiki yard!" I said to the both of them. Hoshiki stopped laughing at his sister, she got up and rubbed her behind.

"WAIT WHAT, why do I have to clean the yard?" Hoshi said and huffed.

"Now move both of you!" I said to them. Kikyko crossed her arms and huffed.

"Not fair," she said passing her brother to the patio doors. Hoshiki followed her as well he was grumbling and mumbling loudly under his breath.

"You started it," Kikyko said to him outside.

"NO ARGUING!" Kagome shouted at them, as they closed the patio door. I looked over at Kikyko as she came around the house to the shed that was nestled near the guest houses. Hoshiki was still mumbling to himself still, he went to the tool shed and got the rake, I saw him start raking the yard. We didn't clean it up last night so there was still a mess in the yard. I chuckled at this and shook my head. Maybe they'll learn not to piss me off. I turned my eyes to the phone again. I could hear Kagome sigh and say something, I ignored her and read the messages again.

Rin: Meow! PURRRR.

Sesshomaru: Seriously stop it women! STOP PURRING LIKE A DAMN CAT!

(Damn what I miss, I had to punish my children. Okay enough with the sex talk on this thread. Sango stop buying shit for my kids, they are pups got that, not cats or wolves or anything else.)

Sango: Really? We're going to have a problem here in a few seconds InuYasha if you keep talking to me like that.

Miroku: Hahahhahaha don't piss her off please, we have a date tonight!

Kagome: Here's the deal, InuYasha stop pissing Sango off, and Sesshomaru for the love of god, not on this thread please. LOL!

**-END POST-**

Kagome had taken her phone from me. She smiled and hummed pushing her phone into her pocket.

"Hey…" I said to her.

"What is with you…" she said to me, she was washing the plate in the sink. Mako was sucking on a bottle in her high chair. I chuckled and pulled my arms around Kagome.

"Oh," she said startled, her wet hands touched my arms.

"So strong," she said and giggled. I knew she liked that, I flexed my arms around her and heard her giggle again.

"So, what did you buy for tonight…" I said to her. She giggled again and her face blushed.

"I'm not telling you, you horny pup…." She said and giggled again.

"It better be damn sexy," I said to her, she pulled my hands from her body and turned to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Maybe, you might like it pup!" she said, just as she was about to kiss me, Makoto laughed loudly and threw her empty bottle at us.

"Why does she throw things!" I said and narrowed my eyes at her. Kagome sighed and pulled her arms from around my neck.

"She gets so jealous when we kiss," she said to me. I sighed and picked up her bottle. I looked at her and bent down to her highchair. She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Stop throwing things!" I said to her. She looked at me again then threw her hands to the air and laughed. I sighed and shook my head.

* * *

"Stupid Hoshi taking my hair brush, now I have to clean out this stupid shed….. and it has so much stupid junk," Kikyko started mumbling to herself. She lifted the sleeves of her kosode and tied them.  
She then wrapped her hair up in the ribbon into a bun.

"Great where do I start, most of this is junk!" she huffed and crossed her arms. She started moving some boxes and reaching to the higher shelves for boxes pulling them down, she was about to reach for one box over her head when Yamatoo came in behind her.

"Kikyko…." Yamatoo said behind her as she was about to reach for the box.

"OH!" Kikyko said startled she half turned to Yamatoo and the box slipped. He grabbed it quickly holding it above her head. She closed her eyes, then opened one eye and looked at the box.

"YAMATOO you startled me," she said looking at him. He smiled and looked at her.

"My parents where kind of making out on the couch, it was so annoying….so I decided to come see you," he said to her still holding the box above her head. She looked up at it.

"Aah oh the box," she said and reached for it. He brought it down to her. He looked at her as she took the box from him and put it down on a rickety stool.

"Uh, so…" he said watching her as she scrimmaged through the box.

"My stupid brother Hoshi stole my hairbrush and now I'm stuck cleaning out a million years of junk," she huffed. Yamatoo laughed and helped her by holding the flaps of the box down. She lifted her eyes to him.

"How about I help you?" he said touching her hands as she pulled out a book from the box. She dropped the book and pulled her hands away, she blushed.

"Uhh," she said looking at him.

"Sorry…." He said holding his hands up.

"Uh Yamatoo… how about you help with that stuff there, and I'll do this stuff here," she pointed to a few other shelves to her right. He looked at her and smiled.

"How did your training go today?" he asked her, and lifted his sleeves, he turned to a few boxes on the middle shelves and pulled them down.

"Oh…it was the waterfall test, I hate it so much, I have to sit in a waterfall for two hours mostly in concentration mode…" she started to say. He turned and looked at her.

He laughed and shook his head. She turned to him holding a small book in her arms.

"It's not funny its super hard and agonizing kneeling in a waterfall… my legs hurt so bad, and the water was so cold," she whined.

"I bet you look gorgeous wet…." He said teasing her.

"What….what do you mean by that…" she stuttered and dropped the book nervous. She blushed again. He laughed loudly.

"You are so easy to tease," he said to her and laughed again.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" she shouted at him. He crossed his arms and didn't move his gaze from her.

"At least I'm not talking dirty to you like my stepmom is to my dad," he laughed and touched her head. This made her blush even more.

"STOP with that talk, gosh…" she blushed and turned away from him. He laughed again and touched her head. She blushed and reached for a box again off the shelves.

"I could talk dirty to you if you want…" he teased her and reached for another box. She held her hands to the box and turned her head to him.

"YAMATOO SERIOUSLY," she blushed and almost dropped the box she had in her hands, he laughed again and shook his head.

"Kikyko…." Another voice said from outside the shed.

"Huh?" she said coming towards the sliding wooden doors. She put her box down and peered out.

"Oh hi, there you are…" Hero said as she came out towards him. Yamatoo followed behind her.

"Hi Hero.." she said and smiled. Hero's eyes then looked at Yamatoo as he stood behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" Hero said defensively, Kikyko held her hands up to Hero.

"Hero don't he's my cousin Yamatoo," she said to him pressing her hands to his chest holding him back.

"Why is he here, you're my girlfriend I don't like other men around you…." He said to Kikyko she took a step back as Hero came towards her and she hit into Yamatoo. Yamatoo touched her arms.

"Don't be mad he's my cousin, he comes here always…" she said holding her hands up to him. Yamatoo eyed Hero down.

"I don't want you near Kikyko," he said to Yamatoo. Yamatoo dropped his hands from Kikyko's arms and scowled at Hero.

"Hero please don't, he's family," Kikyko said coming towards him. He took her arm and pulled her around the shed. Yamatoo looked at him, he didn't move his gaze from Hero's shadow.

"I wanted to talk to you…." He said pressing his hands against the shed pinning Kikyko to the side of the shed.

"Ohhhh…" she blushed.

"Hehehe, well maybe I could talk to you later, seems you were cleaning out your shed," he said to her.

"No, tell me now I have some time…. I have two hours to get this done anyway then I have to do laundry," he sighed heavily.

He chuckled and looked at her. He leaned forward and pressed his cheek to hers and whispered in her ear.

"I wanted to ask you out on another date…. somewhere, special…." He said to her. Her face blushed red and she pulled her hands to her face. He chuckled and looked at her.

"I'm grounded for two weeks remember, so that means until after my brother's wedding," she mumbled in her hands. Yamatoo heard him talking to Kikyko and this agitated him. He shifted himself towards them, as not to be seen or heard.

"Mmmm did my naughty little girl get herself grounded," he started to say, he ran his hands up Kikyko's hips and pulled her to him.

"STOP PLEASE…don't," she blushed and turned her eyes from him. He smiled and held her close to his body.

"Hero your making me uncomfortable, I'm really busy today…can we maybe talk later?" she said to him, she tried to push him away from her. He resisted and looked at her.

"I don't like your cousin near you, the way he was talking to you….I don't like that," he said to her. Kikyko looked at him.

"He's my cousin he teases me all the time, we joke and tease eachother, it's how it is….I do that with my brother's too," she said to him. He sighed and pulled her away from him.

He pushed her to the side of the shed again and pressed his hands against the shed.

"I wanted to have dinner at my apartment, and maybe after….we could talk," he said to her leaning forward towards her. She blushed again and looked away.

"Hero, please I'm really busy….and I know for a fact my father will not let me out," she said, she was nervous, he was making her very uncomfortable and she hated that feeling.

He pressed himself against her, she blushed and didn't look at him. He leaned forward to her again.

"I thought maybe you'd like…to get to know me better," he said sliding his hands down her arms.

"Please Hero don't, I said I was busy today…why do you want to go out today, I mean you knew I was grounded!" she said moving her arms from him. She was trembling, she didn't like the way he was rubbing against her, she held her hands to his chest pushing him away. He didn't move and held her close to him.

"Because your scent is driving me crazy and I just want to touch you…" he said to her in almost a whisper. This agitated Yamatoo, he clenched his teeth together still listening to them. He now was angry with Hero and the way he spoke to Kikyko, I think he was about to kill him, but he let out a deep breath and restrained himself.

"E—exuse me," she stuttered pulling her hands from his chest. He pressed his body against her harder.

"Mmm, I know we don't know eachother well. But maybe we could, in my room…after dinner," he whispered against her ear. She looked at him and lifted her hand and slapped him. He stepped away from her.

"Who do you think I am Hero!" she crossed her arms and said this. Yamatoo came around the shed worried.

"Are you okay?" he said, and looked Kikyko, he was making sure she wasn't harmed by him. He turned his eyes to Hero and clenched his teeth again.

Kikyko held her hand to Yamatoo's chest holding him back and came towards Hero.

"I am not that type of girl, I don't sleep with men….or even want too I'm…saving myself. I'm not stupid either! So leave Hero, don't come back here today…" she said to him. She blushed and turned away from him.

He smiled and looked at her.

"You…cousin of hers, if I smell your scent near her again, I will kill you, she's mine…" he said to Yamatoo. Yamatoo came towards Kikyko and grabbed her arm.

"Talk to her like that again, and I'll make your death seem like a accident," Yamatoo said to him. Kikyko looked at Yamatoo and crossed her arms. Hero then smiled and jumped to the air.

Yamatoo turned his eyes to Kikyko's angry mood. He looked at her and rubbed his head.

"I don't like him near you, I don't like the way he spoke to you…." Yamatoo said to her.

"Yamatoo I'm busy, please…just go, and let me finish the shed," she said to him. He looked at her confused.

"Kikyko, why do you defend him over me, he is not good for you. You seem okay with the way he spoke to you and his actions?" He said to her again. She gave him a stern look and walked around him.

"I'm not defending either one of you, I think its best you leave…you and I are cousins and that's it, nothing more," she said to him.

"Fine," he said and jumped to the air as well. Kikyko sighed and returned to her work in the shed.

* * *

"AH AHAHA AHHAH," Mako laughed as I threw her to the air, I brought her to my face and kissed her.

"Little girl loves being smothered huh!" I said nuzzling her, she'd tapped her small hands against my face, I pulled her down and her hoodie fell of her head, I kissed her face again.

"InuYasha…." Kagome chimed from the kitchen; she was smiling at me while I was playing with Mako.

Hoshiki was in the house mumbling again to himself, he was in the cleaning supply room looking for garbage bags.

"Quiet complaining Hoshiki," I said to him, he heard me, and I could hear him mumble even more. He grabbed the box off the shelf and came out of the cleaning supply closet, he saw me throwing Mako to the air and came around me back to the patio door.

"Finish the yard you have one hour!" I said to him.

"I hate this," he mumbled and returned to the yard picking up all the paper and garbage.

"PAPA PAPA PAPA," Mako laughed as I started to tickle her with my claws. She laughed again and tried to push my hand away from her.

"Awe, is my little Mako being tickled by her daddy?" Kagome said near me. Mako looked at her and laughed.

I held Makoto to me and looked at Kagome. She wrapped her arms around me and Mako. What is with her this week, every night wanting to make love and now being so affectionate?

"Kago?" I said to her as she rested her head against Mako. Mako laughed against my chest.

"I'm fine InuYasha, I'm just so lucky," she said again. I smiled and touched her head.

"PAPA PAPA PLAY…." Mako shouted again. Kagome pulled herself away from me and looked at her.

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S TALKING!" Kagome chimed again, I sighed and shook my head. What is with her lately? Seriously I'm beginning to worry.

"You want to play more huh," I said and held Mako to the air.

Kagome smiled as I threw Mako to the air again. She hummed and came around me to the kitchen again, I watched her. Seriously is she pregnant or something, she does this every time she's pregnant, she's affectionate and always in heat, and always always wants something, a date, or bribes me or something.

* * *

"Great," Kikyko huffed, she blew at her bangs and sighed.

"I think I broke it, mom's going to be so mad, this has to be over a hundred years old," Kikyko said opening the flaps of the box she dropped accidently.

"OOOoh, wow," she said pulling out a very old long antique treasure box that belong to Kagome's grandfather.

"This is so beautiful," Kikyko said blowing the dust off it.

It was a long box that held something like a sword or weapon, she put it down carefully and looked at the broken latch on it. She lifted the lid carefully.

"Oooooo," she said as the lid opened.

"WOW!" Kikyko chimed, there was a quiver with one single arrow in it.

"So beautiful, it looks like something mom must have used, I'm sure this is what she used before," she said pulling the quiver out of the box. There was also a bow in the box as well, Kagome's grandfather had repaired her bow for her when we came here, and her quiver was locked up in his shed in this exact same antique box. Kagome must have forgotten she even had these, when her grandfather died years ago, we moved everything from his shed at her parents' place to here. Kagome wanted to keep a lot of it.

"Huh?" Kikyko said as she diverted her eyes back to the box, she put the quiver down ignoring the fact that an arrow was in the quiver. She slid her hand under the bow and pulled out an envelope.

"What's this?" she said opening it, there was a letter in it.

_My precious dearest Kikyko,_

_My angel of love, peace and hope. One day I pass this bow and this quiver to you, as a symbol of hope. You have proven time and again that your spiritual power is used for good, always remember that, never use it for evil. This arrow holds some of my spiritual powers, combined with yours you will be the most powerful Miko ever to grace this earth. _

_You are 10 years old now, and I've watched you hold your first bow and arrow, and grow into a beautiful young lady, but one day you will grow in to a women, and on your 16th birthday I will give this to you as a graduation gift, as you become a true miko. Use it well my precious, use it to protect those you love, and use it to keep yourself safe. _

_A true miko's journey in life is to remain pure, honest and to bring hope to those around her. Never forget that Kikyko, I love you so much my precious daughter. I hope one day if I have another daughter to honor her with the power of a miko as well. Use these well, be safe always! My precious angel, my bell flower._

_Love you always, _

_Mom_

"Mom…" Kikyko's eyes filled with tears. She pushed the letter back into the envelope and picked up the quiver. She pushed it back into the box and closed it.

"I shouldn't have found this yet, oh mom I'm sorry….I spoiled it," Kikyko said to herself as she carefully slid the box under one of the shelves. She pushed the letter into her hakama pocket and stood up.

"I won't let you down mother I promise you this, I will keep training and I will make you proud," she said to herself and wiped her eyes. She looked around the shelf and let out a deep breath. She continued to finish organizing and sorting through the boxes.

* * *

"Hero, you're still watching her?" Nizu said in a tree, she landed on the thick branch next to Hero. He looked at her and smiled.

"I gave her the poison again to speed up the process," Hero said to Nizu, she grabbed his arm and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Good, you touched it on her skin, right?" she said to him.

"Yes I did, sorry if I went a little overboard with it, I didn't mean too… it was the only thing I could think of at the time," He said to her.

"I thought maybe you meant what you said to her, did you want to sleep with the girl?" she pouted and looked at him.

"Hahaha don't be ridiculous, she's a miko priestess did you see what she is dressed in, it is forbidden by their teachings for a young miko in training to sleep with men," he said to Nizu, she looked at him again and pouted.

"Come on Nizu, tonight Kikyko's demonic blood will take over her body and she will be powerless to stop it, it will kill her." Hero said touching Nizu's face. He turned to her.

"So, does that mean we can have some fun tonight…." She said pulling her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Like I said, she's nothing to me, after she suffers a slow painful agonizing death, father will send a messenger to deliver a message to her mother, surrender or we prolong the suffering of her precious daughter," Hero said again to her.

"Mmm Hero, let's go do something dangerous," she said to him. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

"I can think of one thing," he said and pulled his arms around her he jumped out of the tree and to the air.

* * *

"Wow dad are you going for a ride can I come with you?" Hoshiki said in the garage, he had finished the yard, cleaned it and even brought in all the chairs and tables to the library room, it took him two hours. I hadn't even noticed the time, I retreated to the garage when Kagome took Makoto to give her a bath. I didn't even notice Hoshiki come in after me. I was fixing the breaks on the bike, I sat up and looked at Hoshi.

"Oh hey, is everything done?" I asked him, I put my tools down in the toolbox. He came towards me and nodded.

"Yes, everything's done," he said looking at the bike. He walked around it and touched the bike; he really loves motorbikes. It scares me that he does, I really hope he doesn't get one when he's older.

"Well since you did your chores today, I guess I could take you for a ride," I said to him. He jumped up on the bike excited. And started turning the handles.

"YEESSS, I LOVE RIDING ON YOUR BIKE!" he said excited.

"Calm down, let's move it off the platform first," I said to him and pushed the bike off the ledge.

"We'll go for a short ride okay, I want to take Kikyko on a ride as well," I said to him. He looked at me and reached for the helmet on the bike handle.

"You're going to let Kikyko ride, you've never let her ride," he said to me. I smiled and took the helmet from him, I put it on his head.

"Yes your sister wants to ride so I'm going to teach her," I said to him. He started to say something through the helmet, I laughed and ignored it, I reached for the other helmet and put it on then got on the back of the bike.

I let Hoshiki start the bike, he revved its engine and turned the handle. He then drove it out of the garage.

"Huh, dad must be using his bike again…" Kikyko said in the shed. She sighed and pushed another box to the shelf.

"Guess it's too good to be true, I don't think I'll ever get to ride dad's Harley," she said to herself. She peered out of the shed and heard the engine again. She sighed and retreated to her work.

"On the highway only not too far okay, then I'll take Kikyko," I half shouted to Hoshi, he nodded and started to pull out of the driveway as the gate opened. Then we were off, Hoshiki pulled out to the highway, I usually go super-fast with the boys because I know they can handle the speed.

"Yeah," Hoshi shouted as he sped up.

* * *

"Whew!" Kikyko said finishing the shed, she ran her arm over her forehead and looked around the shed, it had taken her a full two hours to finish the shed, by this point I was still out on a ride with Hoshiki.

Kikyko tapped her hands together and left the shed she closed the wooden doors behind her.

"Well that was hard," she said and came towards the house she slid opened the patio doors and went in.

"Oh are you finish?" Kagome said to her holding Makoto in her arms she was dressed in her bedtime romper, Kagome put her in her playpen for a nap.

"Yes finally, I'll do the laundry now," Kikyko said to her mother. Kagome looked at her and followed her to the hallway.

"Sweetheart, you don't have too, I can do it… why don't you go take a shower, its almost 4pm, have something to eat and relax," Kagome said to her. Kikyko looked at her mother and picked up a hamper.

"No mother it's fine I want to help," she said to her. Kagome looked around the laundry room and sighed.

"There's so much laundry how do boys get so dirty!" she said picking up a hamper as well.

"Mother, can I ask you something…." Kikyko said sorting the laundry over the washing machine. Kagome looked at her while sorting the laundry as well.

"Yes?" she said to her.

"I know when I was younger I gave up on training to be a miko, and I never finished…I want to now, I want to finish everything I need to do, to become a true miko," Kikyko said looking at the clothes in her hands.

Kagome put the hamper she was sorting down on the floor and looked at Kikyko.

"Are you being serious about this?" she said to her. Kikyko turned to her mother and nodded.

"Yes I know a miko graduates at 16, I want to do that mother," she said to her. Kagome crossed her arms.

"Kikyko your schedule is always so busy, with harp lessons, finishing high school, dance…. you won't have time to fully focus on miko training," Kagome said to her.

"Yes I will mother, I'll drop dance if I have too, I want to do this…I want to make you proud and I don't want to fail," Kikyko started to say. Kagome came towards her and touched her face.

"Sweetheart miko training isn't easy, there's so much you need to learn and do before you can graduate as a true miko," Kagome said again. Kikyko nodded and touched her hands to her mothers.

"I am always so proud of you Kikyko, and if you want to do this…then you must work it around your schedule, and you must work hard on this, if your serious about it, I'll train you…you can register for classes at the temple," Kagome said to her. Kagome used to teach at the Buddhist temple other miko's but since she became pregnant with Makoto, she put her teaching on hold.

"Yes mother I will," Kikyko said then turned to the laundry. She dumped the hamper into the machine and started it, she reached for some detergent and put it over the water then closed the lid. Kagome smiled at her and loaded the second machine as well. We have two washers well, because there's 6 of us and things can get a little chaotic in our house.

Kikyko and Kagome where in the laundry room for about twenty minutes, by this point Hoshiki drove the Harley in to the garage.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" he said loudly taking off the helmet, he turned the key and turned off the bike. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Go get your sister!" I said to him. He smiled and handed me the helmet.

"SIS!" Hoshiki shouted in the house, he came around the kitchen and to the laundry room down the hallway. Kikyko was sorting out a second hamper when Hoshiki came in to the room.

"Huh Hoshi what is it?" Kikyko said looking at him as he came around his mother towards her. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Dad's looking for you, he's in the garage…" Hoshi said and nodded.

"Ooh why?" Kikyko said putting the hamper down on the floor, Kagome smiled.

"Just go talk to him, I don't know why…" Hoshiki said looking at his sister as she came around him. He laughed and nodded again. Kikyko crossed her arms and looked at her brother.

"I want to record sis on the bike, she's going to tip it over and it's going to be so funny…" Hoshi said holding his hand out to his mother, he kept his eyes on his sister as she left the room. Kagome sighed and reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

"If you record your sister on the bike and she hurts herself I'm going to take down the video Hoshi," she said to him. He took the phone from her and laughed; he ran out the door after his sister.

"Great so much laundry," Kagome said looking around the room. She sighed and reached for another basket, as she bent down she noticed something on the floor.

"Huh?" she said picking up an envelope. Kikyko had dropped the letter she put into her hakama.

"Kikyko…" Kagome said reading the letter. That's when she realized Kikyko's reason for wanting to train as a miko, Kagome read the letter again.

"I forgot about this, Kikyko gave up on her training and I had forgotten I even wrote this….oh Kiki…this is why you want to continue your training…my precious angel," Kagome said pushing the letter back into the envelope, she left the laundry room and came down the hallway to check on Makoto, who had passed out in her playpen.

* * *

"Dad Hoshi said you needed me for something?" Kikyko said coming through the garage. She looked at me and then to the bike I was still sitting on.

"You brought out the Harley," she said and smiled.

"I thought maybe you'd like to learn to ride this beast," I said to her. I extended my hand to her, she looked at me then the bike, she extended her hand to me. I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"Sit," I said and tapped the seat. She put her legs over the bike and looked at it.

"I thought this whole time you were joking!" she said and giggled. I touched her head.

"Hahaha, don't get too excited, it doesn't just go by itself….touch the handles get a feel for it," I said to her. She put her hands on the handles and leaned forward. Hoshiki had come in after his sister I noticed him near the door holding his mother's phone in front of him. I smiled; he was recording his sister on the bike. I hope she doesn't tip it.

"Besides, no backsies!" I said again, she turned to me then laughed.

"So, how does this work?" Kikyko said excited. I tapped the key in front of her.

"Oh it has a key, so cool…." She said and turned the key. It didn't start.

"Uhh, am I missing something?" she said. I chuckled.

"Gas, break…" I said tapping the handles.

"Turn the gas handle towards you and then turn the key, at the same time," I said to her. She looked at the handle then the key. She turned the handle and the key.

"WOAH," she said as the bike jerked beneath her.

"Easy now it's going to jerk a little, don't take your hands off the handles," I said to her. She slid a little closer to the handles.

"Okay, to pull out you need to put both feet here," I said and tapped the peddles with my feet. She looked at them and put her feet on the peddles. 

"Ok," she said. I smiled and leaned in a little closer to her, I pulled the ribbon from her hair.

"Let your hair down it fits better in the helmet," I said and reached for the helmet.

"Uh wait are we going to go now?" she said a little nervous. I smiled and nodded at her, putting the helmet on her head. She lifted the visor of the helmet and looked at me.

"Uh wait, I don't know if I want to control the bike," she said nervous.

"I'll pull out, then you can take the handles on the highway," I said to her. She looked at me with this nervous expression. I smiled and closed her visor. I put my helmet on and put my hands over hers on the handles.

"So cool!" Hoshi said as I pushed the bike out of the garage, he followed us.

"Daddy I don't think this is a good idea anymore," she mumbled in the helmet, I chuckled.

"Don't get scared now, now put your feet on the peddles…." I said to her, I touched her hands and rolled the gas and break so she could get a feel of it, the Harley roared.

"Eeeh! Uhh," she started to say, she was nervous and scared I could tell because she trembled a little in the seat.

"Okay baby girl," I said to her touching her shoulders.

"Ease up slowly, turn the handle…" I said to her. She slowly turned the handle and the bike moved, it jerked when she turned the break.

"Okay not bad, just don't let it jerk you'll fall off," I said to her.

"Here like this," I said. I put my hands over hers and revved the engine, she turned her head to me then looked at the handles. I slowly turned the handle for some gas, and drove around the lot slowly, so she could get the feel of the bike.

"Oh," she said. I pulled my hands from hers, and she took control of the bike on her own.

"That's it, go around…" I said to her helping her figure out how to steer. I saw Kagome come into the garage with Makoto asleep with her head on her shoulder.

"Hehehehe she looks nervous," she said to Hoshiki who held the phone to the air recording Kikyko.

"This is so live mom, and sis is doing good for a beginner," Hoshi said as Kikyko road the bike around the lot. I didn't open the gate for her to go on the highway yet, not until she was able to control the bike and feel confident enough to give it some speed.

**Instagram Post**

He posted the entire video live with the words:

"When dad lets sis ride his Harley! She's doing so well, next up…highway…VRROOOM VROOM!" he posted this and followed us around the lot.

Inuko: WOAH SIS YOU GO GIRL! Don't get hurt!

Kenta: WHOOOOO guys check out Kiki riding a Harley….

Reno: Be careful! Don't let it jerk.

Shippou: YUKIKO AND I ARE SO WATCHING THIS AND YUKIKO IS CHEERING KIKI ON!

Rin: AWWWWWWEEEE KIKYKO, you go girl! Sesshomaru get a Harley.

Sesshomaru: Absolutely not Rin. Our daughter will not ride a Harley thank you.

Miroku: Wait this is happening outside right now….

Sango: Oh yeah let's go watch Kikyko ride!

Mama Higurashi: Your grandfather and I are very worried and concerned for your well being Kikyko, InuYasha don't let my granddaughter get hurt on that beast!

Koga & Ayame: WOO WOO GO GO GO! RIDE THAT BIKE GIRL!

Hitoshi: So cool!

Hakura: Inuko will not get a Harley when we are married. Please be careful Kikyko I need my maid of honor in tip top shape for the wedding.

Inuko: Actually babe, I am getting a Harley. And uh when did you decide on Kikyko being maid of honor, does she know this? Prepare for her to freak out!

Hakura: There will be no wedding if Inuko gets a Harley. And no she doesn't know so keep your mouths shut boys or I'll cut all of you. Kira and Kikyko are maids of honor. So SHUT IT!

Hitomi: Hahahahahha Hakura is pissed. We're sitting at a table in a restaurant watching this and Hakura and Inuko are going at it, not making out I mean, I mean arguing over a Harley.

Kira: Oh god not this again please both of you just shut up.

Hakura: We are not arguing Hitomi. It's called I make the rules and he obey's them.

Inuko: Yeah Hakura god! And no you don't make the rules.

Hakura: Mom, I don't want to get married anymore.

Sango: I have one more week with you, then your no longer my problem.

Miroku: Wow! Harsh conversations here kids!

**-End Post—**

The entire thread went live and there were so many people watching as Kikyko learned to ride a Harley. I think mostly family and friends of ours, she wasn't doing so bad for a beginner. She controlled the bike smoothly and rode around the front lot well. So now, highway!

"Uh dad," Kikyko said as I clicked the remote for the gate. She looked at the gate as it opened.

"Okay funs over, I don't want to ride on the highway," she said to me lifting the visor on her helmet. I looked at her and lifted my visor.

"Come on, trust yourself Kikyko, I'm with you….I won't let anything happen. Now baby girl, ease up on the gas smoothly and pull out of the gate," I said to her touching her shoulders. She let out a deep breath and pulled down her visor, I did the same. I saw Sango, Miroku and their boys come out to cheer Kikyko on. They were with Kagome near the gate watching her. Hoshiki had ran out in front of us.

Kikyko let out a deep breath and slowly rolled her hand over the gas handle. She pulled out of the gate, I put my hands over hers.

"A little speed," I said to her. She was nervous again as I revved the engine again, I eased up on the throttle and rolled the handle giving it some gas, then I released the break and the bike slowly accelerated.

"Aaah, woah," Kikyko said as I slowly sped the bike up on the highway.

"YEAH!" Hoshiki shouted recording his sis as we passed him and pulled out to the highway.

"There we go, now let's give her some speed," I said accelerating a little more, Kikyko's hands tightened on the handles, and we were off speeding on the highway. I pulled my hands from hers and let her control the bike. We sped past Sesshomaru's house, I saw him, Rin and Yamatoo in their driveway. They watched as Kikyko sped past them, Rin was cheering and clapping her hands.

"DAD, THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Kikyko said loudly over the engine.

"Keep it steady at this speed, don't go any faster…." I said to her touching her arms. She kept her hands stable on the handles and managed to smoothly control the bike, she turned the front of the bike when we got near a road sign. We were far away from our homes, almost heading towards another highway. Kikyko slowed down the bike as she made a full U-turn.

"DAD THIS BIKE IS SO COOL! I CAN SEE WHY YOU LOVE RIDING IT," she said again. I chuckled as she slowed down a little more, then gave it more gas and accelerated on her own, she sped up again as we headed back towards the house. I used to ride the Harley quiet often, but after Hoshiki was born I became more cautious, I didn't want to end up in a wreck, even though I'd make it out of it alive. I didn't want to put any harm or trauma on my family, so I would ride it every weekend and not as fast as I usually do. The highway by our homes is usually pretty secluded, no one every uses it and we barely see any activity.

"I RIDE FASTER THAN THIS KIKI…DON'T EVER DO IT YOURSELF, BUT IT GIVES YOU A SENSE OF ADRENALINE AND ITS SUCH A RUSH," I said to her. She laughed and slowed down a little when we passed her uncles home, I waved at Sesshomaru and Rin. Kikyko drove down the highway away from our homes in the other direction, I tapped her shoulders as she accelerated a little more.

"HEHEHE, SO COOL… Okay last round and home," she said giggling. I'm proud of my little girl riding the bike on her own. She managed to make it to the end of the highway before it merged to the city, and she turned the bike on her own, and headed back to the house.

Hoshiki was at the end of the driveway still recording Kikyko as she slowed the bike down near the house.

"DAD THAT WAS SO COOL!" she said slowly pulling the bike in to the driveway. Hoshiki came towards us as Kikyko slowed the bike down.

"YEAH SIS THAT WAS SO AWESOME," he shouted as Kikyko drove the bike through the gate and back to the garage. She stopped the bike and turned the key shutting off the engine.

Miroku, Sango and her boys followed us to the garage, Kagome did as well.

"WOW," Kikyko said taking off her helmet. I took off mine.

"WOW SIS, that was so awesome! You did really good," he said to her and shut off the live feed. He handed the phone back to his mother. Kagome laughed and came towards us.

"Did you have fun Kiki?" she said to her as Kikyko got off the bike. I kicked the stand and let the bike tip on it.

"Good job Kikyko," Sango said to her. Kikyko chimed and giggled, she followed Sango and her mother to the house. Hoshiki followed behind them.

"Wow didn't think you'd actually let Kikyko ride the Harley," Miroku said to me.

"I wasn't going to break my word Miroku, besides….she's always wanted too," I said to him, he nodded to me. I locked the garage behind us as we followed the women in to the house.

* * *

"Yes, yes you can order pizza, but Kikyko is in charge tonight…so no water balloons, silly string, or anything that will cause a mess or set the house on fire," Sango said leaning forward towards her boys. Hoshiki was behind them laughing.

"That goes the same for you Hoshiki and please respect your sister, listen to her," Kagome said to him. He looked at Kikyko and snickered at her.

"She can suck it…." He said to her. Kikyko crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the boys.

Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Bedtime at 9pm boys and no video gaming past 8," Kagome said to them. The boys mumbled and sighed.

"Awe man," they said to eachother then turned to the couch in the living room.

"You know you can call us if you need anything sweetie," Kagome said to her coming around the island, she put a half sleepy Makoto in her play pen again.

"Wooo finally get ride of the kids for the night," I said nodding. Miroku chuckled and touched my shoulder.

"Kikyko if the boys act up, just let us know… we'll deal with them when we get home," Miroku said to her.

"Not funny dad, and they won't act up, I'll just kick them," Kikyko said to us. I smiled at her. Miroku laughed.

Sango came over to the couch talking to her boys again, she kissed their heads then then turned to us.

"Okay well we are heading out, behave boys," Kagome said to them. She blew a kiss at Hoshiki, he turned his eyes to his mom and waved.

"Bye Kiki," Sango said touching her head, Miroku smiled at her as Sango came towards him.

"Here's some money for pizza and food, and make sure to set the alarm when we leave," Kagome said reaching into her purse, she gave Kikyko some money. Kikyko looked at it and counted it. She was always so responsible with money, gives the right amount when she uses it and makes sure the change is always correct. She's never been ripped off, even when the pizza boy, a rookie, tried to get away with not giving her, her change.

Kagome touched her face and kissed her forehead, she smiled at her and then turned to me. I looked at her and waved my hand for her to go, Kagome hummed to herself and came around me to the hallway.

"No boys allowed over this means Hero, if I catch a whiff of his scent in this house…." I started to say to her, she rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Daddy I know," she said to me and crossed her arms.

"Be good boys, love you girl," I said to her and kissed her head. The boys mumbled from the couch, I turned to the hallway. We closed the door behind us, this is the second time ever we've let Kikyko babysit alone without supervision. Last year Inuko was busy with exams so were Hakura and Kira and we had a very important business meeting, we could not take the kids with us. Kagome and Sango left the kids with Kikyko so they could attend the meeting with us, and she did really well, despite the silly string and pizza boxes, and the mess in the living room. But hey, at least they were alive, and the house didn't burn down.

I sighed as we closed the doors of the car behind us. Kagome reached for her seat belt.

"I hope they don't kill eachother," I said and started the car.

"I hope the house is still standing in one piece," Kagome said to me. She looked at me and we both laughed, I pulled out of the driveway. Miroku honked at us as he and Sango pulled out of their driveway. I waved at them from my open window, they were going to a different restaurant for their date night. Kagome looked at me with this naughty expression on her face. I diverted my eyes to the road and sighed. She's in heat, great!

"OH BOYS!" Kikyko said with this mischievously look on her face. They turned and looked at her from the couch.

"Mom and dad are away, meaning Kikyko….is in charge," she laughed this evil laugh. The boys looked at eachother then to her.

"AAAAHHHH!" they shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

**So when I said in the last chapter that there will be a dirty chapter with sex and sexual talk... yup this is it. If you don't like reading that stuff then please don't read this chapter and wait for the next. The next chapter, someone dies... oh no!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Date Night**

"You clever girl," I said in the car at a stop light, Kagome brought a bag with her full of clothes for us. I didn't get the chance to change or even shower after working out, the entire day went so fast I didn't even pay attention to what I was wearing. She handed me a shirt, I took off my muscle shirt at the stop light and put on my other shirt, it was a white polo style shirt with short sleeves. Kagome giggled at my body and turned her eyes to her bag.

"What?" I said to her pulling the shirt down to my pants.

"You're so muscular, I love it…." She said to me. I smiled and touched her head. The light changed and we were off again. Kagome looked at me the whole time, then to her bag, her cheeks blushed. I shook my head.

"Seriously babe, this whole week what is with you, you've been in heat and now your acting really strange…." I said to her. She giggled and looked at me.

"Nothing…." She said again.

"Did you book at Katori restaurant?" Kagome asked me. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yes, yes women I booked at that restaurant, I don't know why you wanted me to book at that restaurant exactly, but we have reservations, and in a private setting as well…" I said to her and signaled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Katori have a special treat for us tonight," Kagome said and clapped her hands together. Seriously if she isn't damn pregnant, I'm really beginning to consider putting her in an institute, she's acting so weird, usually when she's pregnant she acts weird, and is always always in heat.

"I'm more interested in what your wearing… anything under that skirt I can peek at?" I said sliding my hand to her knees. She giggled and moved her legs from me.

"Nope, that's not for later pup!" she said again. She pulled her hair around her shoulders and started to braid it. She looked lovely tonight, I looked at her as I stopped at another traffic light. She was wearing a white dress shirt, that had ruffles along the button line, she had it unbuttoned halfway down. And her black dress tight skirt that showed off her long sexy legs. I ran my hand up her knees to her skirt. She giggled and touched my hand.

"Uh uh, horny pup I said not yet," she moved my hand. I grunted and pulled out from the light to the right again. The restaurant was in a secluded area overseeing a river in Japan in a skyline building. It would take us another 20 minutes to get there.

I stretched my arms awkwardly in the car and pulled my hair up in a man bun, she loves it when I put my hair up in that style. She looked at me while braiding her hair, her face blushed again. Yup, she wants something, or she planned something that's going to end up getting me killed by her hands, or it's a bribe and she wants something like a new car or something.

"I love it when you put your hair up like that," she said and turned her eyes to her purse. I chuckled and pulled into the lot of the building.

"Well my girl, the Katori restaurant, up on the 10th floor of this building, as you requested…" I said to her parking the car in the lot. She smiled and closed her purse; she took off her seat belt. I learned forward towards her before she could open the door.

"Uh!" she said and looked at me.

"I just wanted to kiss you," I said and chuckled I leaned forward and kissed her. She tapped my face and kissed me as well.

"Let's go eat," she said and smiled. I moved away from her and opened the door, she did as well. I came around the car to her, she took my arm and smiled. I pressed the key and locked the car.

The Katori restaurant, Tokyo's most popular and expensive restaurant, even thought it was owned by the Katori family a demon family it was the most popular tourist place and restaurant in the city. Mr. and Mrs. Katori were in their 50's a married couple with 6 children and 12 grandchildren, they own the entire building, they have a restaurant on the 10th floor, where we reserved at, and shops, boutiques and almost a mini mall style center throughout the building. Kagome meet them in our village, she helped deliver one of their children, so they have become family friends since then. They are working on a contract with our business, we will open our first real shop in their building.

"Wow this building has expanded with so many shops and stores," Kagome said as we walked through the mini mall section of the building. I smiled and touched her hand on my arm.

* * *

"HOSHIKI," Kikyko shouted at her brother. He was hiding with the boys in the laundry room, she huffed and knocked on the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING A MESS IN THERE….I JUST FINISHED ALL THE LAUNDRY!" she shouted banging on the door. Her dog ears twitched, and she leaned closer to the door.

"Huh?" she said trying to hear them.

"Those stupid little…." She mumbled against the door leaning on it.

"Hahahha bro turn it on, do it…." Koji said to Yuki, he and Hoshiki leaned over the washing machine looking into it. Hoshi hates that machine, he never does laundry and hates the sound it makes, even though the door is always closed to mask the sound, he still hated it. He turned the dials and it filled with water.

"If I kill this thing, maybe mom will get a silent one," Hoshi said looking at the laundry detergent in his hands. He was reading the box.

"It says one scoop," Yuki said to him.

"Three scoops it is!" he said reaching into the box, he took out the plastic scoop and scooped out some detergent. Koji and Yuki high fived each other as Hoshiki dumped the scoops into the machine.

"HAHAHAHA!" the boys laughed as the soap and water mixed it started to foam and bubble.

"Uh bro it's making a lot of soap!" Koji said as they investigated the machine. Then the water stopped, and the machine stopped.

"UH YOU BROKE IT HOSHI!" Yuki said looking at the machine.

"Good maybe mom will get a new one," he said also leaning over it. Kikyko was behind them with her arms crossed, she had the cord for the washer in her hands.

"Turn the dial again," Koji said to them.

"AGHUM! BOYS!" Kikyko said angry. They turned their heads to the sound.

"Uh sis…this isn't what you think…." Hoshi said, they were sitting on the other washer and the drying machine.

"MOM WILL murder the three of you if you break her machine again, this is the third one in one year," Kikyko said twirling the cord in the air. They looked at each other than her, then they jumped off the machines and ran.

"GET BACK HERE BOYS, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Kikyko shouted at them. She ran after them as they ran out of the room shouting.

* * *

"The place looks great Kema," Kagome said to Katori's wife. She smiled and looked at us.

"I made a special meal for the both of you tonight," she said again she looked at Kagome and smiled at her. I noticed this and wondered what was going on, Kagome smiled at Kema and nodded, as she poured us some drinks, it was a non-alcoholic wine. Strange Kagome loves red alcoholic wine, its usually her favorite, however today it was flat. I lifted the glass and swirled it near my face. I hate flat wine. But if that's what she wanted, I guess I'll suffer through it.

"Thanks," Kagome said to Kema, she nodded and put the wine bottle into our ice bucket, she bowed to us then turned to the sliding doors.

"Enjoy your evening!" Kema said to us at the doors, she slid them closed behind her. I nodded and looked at Kagome. We were in a separate part of the restaurant, a private room, with a large window that overlooked the city and a river, Kagome looked at me and smiled. She picked up her glass and swirled it near her mouth then took a sip.

I couldn't help but look at her, she did look gorgeous and her scent is much stronger today, she wasn't wearing perfume, but her pheromones were stronger at this moment, I could pick up on that usually.

I slide my hand to hers and touched her hand, she smiled and locked her fingers with mine.

"I ordered some special dishes for us tonight and desert," Kagome said to me, she opened the napkin and put it on her lap. I wondered what she had ordered, I watched her as she smiled and picked up her wine glass again, she took a sip from it, her eyes met mine for a moment and she blushed. She put the glass down again.

"Oh, a special meal huh?" I said to her, she reached around her chair and grabbed her purse bringing it to her lap, she reached into it for her phone. She looked at her phone to make sure Kikyko didn't message her and put it face down on the table. I smiled and slid my hand to the phone taking it.

"Hey…" she said to me, she extended her hand for the phone.

"Nope," I said, I slid my chair over to her. She looked at me then the phone and smiled.

"Hahahah, oh," she said. She leaned against me as I snapped a pick of us. Then I looked at her, she smiled, we kissed, and I snapped another pick. She looked at it and laughed.

"Don't post that one," she said looking at it again. I shook my head and opened our Instagram.

**Instagram Post**

(Miroku and Sango posted an image first before I posted mine.)

"Date night with my queen…restaurant is amazing, and my queen looks like an angel sent to me from the heavens! Also, big announcement, we thought we'd share with our whole family. Sango is pregnant again, and I couldn't be more thrilled!" Miroku posted the pick of them. I smiled at this and turned the phone to Kagome.

"Oh, hahahah I knew that already, hahahaha," she said and laughed. She leaned against me again, her hand touched my leg, she looked at the phone as messages came through on their post. I looked at her then her hand, as she rested herself against me, I smiled and shook my head.

"Wait, wait what….again?" I said and sighed reading the post again, took me a while to clue in about Sango being pregnant, I was looking at their picks they posted. I smiled and chuckled at this. I'm not surprised, they have four kids already, I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up with 10 in their entire life together. I wasn't even surprised one bit that Kagome knew Sango tells her everything, heck I'm sure Kagome does too.

Ayame: Oh my god Sango congrats to you both, I'm still waiting on this one to come out of the oven, it hasn't yet, and I'm getting really annoyed. Hahhaha!

Koga: We're inducing Ayame in a week if the baby doesn't come in a couple of days, Jinenji suggested that. We will announce it and invite everyone to the baby's naming ceremony. Congrats to the both of you!

Hakura & Kira: MOM WHAT.. WHAT REALLY AHHHAHAH!

Inuko: Wow that's exciting news to hear, congrates! Please tell Hakura and Kira to stop screaming, people are looking at us. Wait…never mind I'll do it!

Hakura: SHUT UP INUKO my mom's going to have another baby again and I'm so excited.

Rin: WOW ANOTHER ONE, AFTER THIS ONE…I WANT FIVE BABIES, I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU BOTH!

Sesshomaru: I don't want five thank you, what is with you this week?

(EXACTLY my wife as well, she's been so weird this week. What do they plan this or something? Congrats by the way Sango and Miroku, I'm really happy for you both.) The messages kept coming through I didn't get a chance to read all of them, Kagome was waving her hand at me for her phone.

**-END POST-**

Kagome looked at me and laughed.

"No, we didn't plan this, we have a weekly women's meeting and discuss how to piss off our husbands, hahahaha," she laughed and took the phone from me. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Is that so?" I said and kissed her head.

A waitress had come around to our table with a trolley that had plates on it, I looked at the food and narrowed my eyes.

"Huh!" I said as she put the plates on our table. Kagome smiled and shifted herself from me. I knew what these plates were, they were the traditional okuizome. Meaning a Japanese full-course meal with fortuitous food usually served for babies who turn 3 months' old, it's their first taste of real food, fish, rice, fruits, wholesome healthy foods, we celebrated each one of our children's 3 month with this type of meal. I looked at her then the plates.

"Kagome what's all this?" I said to her and slid my chair back across from her. She smiled and looked at me, she reached into her purse and pulled out something wrapped. I saw her take in a deep breath, why was she so nervous all of a sudden?

"Wait… hang on, don't tell me….are you pregnant?" I said to her a little nervous. This would explain everything, her behavior, her mood swings, and her being in heat every damn night.

"I have been so nervous to say anything until I was sure, I have been feeling rather sick these past few days and….well I took a test," she said holding up a pregnancy test.

"Wait what?" I reached over the table and took the stick from her hands. I looked at the lines on it.

"Are…are you being serious?" I said to her, she looked at me and nodded. I slid out my chair and came over to her, she pushed her chair back and looked at me. I bent down to her and touched her stomach.

"Oh my god, really…" I said and hugged her. She pulled her arms around me and buried her face into my shoulder.

"I am, and…. I'm so happy," she muttered crying.

"I can't believe this; do you know what it is…it's a girl right? A boy?" I said touching her stomach again. She touched my hands and shook her head.

"I'm only a week, or a couple of days pregnant I don't know yet," she said. I leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

"PIZZA!" the boys shouted; they came around the island to the door. Kikyko huffed and reached for the money from the counter, she followed behind them.

"THANKS DUDE!" Hoshiki said to the guy taking the pizza from him, Kikyko looked at them as they ran back through the hallway almost knocking her over.

"HEY!" she shouted. She rolled her eyes and came towards the pizza boy. He looked at her at the door and blushed. He was a young human boy, probably a little older than Kikyko, he had a car with a pizza sign on its roof parked awkwardly in our driveway. Kikyko looked outside to the car then huffed, she turned her eyes to him.

"How much?" Kikyko said with a deep sigh. She counted the money in her hands and didn't look up at the boy.

"Uhh," he started to say a little flustered, Kikyko lifted her eyes to him. He tapped his body looking for the invoice, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out.

"Oh, uh its 2500Yen!" the boy said holding out the paper to Kikyko. She took it and calculated it quickly in her head.

"Okay here," she said and gave him 3000yen, he looked at it and counted it then gave her change. Kikyko never tips, although its customary she never leaves a tip, I don't know why she doesn't but it's something she just doesn't do.

"Uh, yeah thanks…. your kind of cute," he quickly said to Kikyko. She counted her change and put her hand on the door.

"Okay thanks," she said and closed the door. The boy looked at the door and sighed.

"What in the world made me think a girl like that, living in a mansion like this would ever be interested in a pizza boy like me…. Man!" he said and walked down the driveway.

"YEAH!" Koji and Yuki where shouting, they were watching an action movie on the TV. Kikyko came around the couch and picked up the remote.

"Hey!" Hoshiki mumbled eating a pizza. He held up a soda can in his other hand while shoving the whole pizza into his mouth, he looked at Kikyko. She turned her eyes to him then to the TV.

"I'm checking the rating…" she said checking the info on the movie. It was one they always watched, some sort of Iron Man superhero movie. She put the remote down and let the boys watch it. She turned to her sister's playpen and leaned over it. Makoto was fast asleep hugging her giraffe, Kikyko pulled the blanket over her.

"I'm going to take a shower, do not make a mess and clean up after your done eating," she said to them crossing her arms.

"Don't you want some sis?" Hoshiki mumbled again shoving another whole pizza into his mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm on a vegetarian diet this week Hoshi, I don't want your meaty oily pizza," she said to him. Kikyko ever month does a week of vegetarian food and calls herself a vegetarian, she does a healthy eating routine, she gets sick of eating meat sometimes. But us men we love it, it's the best thing ever.

"Okay," he said and turned his eyes to the tv. Koji and Yuki looked at Kikyko as she went upstairs.

"Hahhah this movie is so awesome," they said watching the TV.

* * *

Kagome and I spent the whole evening talking, she slid herself to my lap. We talked about our new baby, what we would name it if it was a boy or a girl, the kids were thrown into the conversation, and even dinner. I quiet enjoyed the meal we had maybe because the love of my life was with me and finding out we are having another child made it that much better. I touched my hand to Kagome's face and looked at her.

"God you're so gorgeous! I don't deserve you," I said to her. She smiled and leaned over me and kissed me.

"You always say that," she giggled and kissed me again.

"Well I do mean it," I said and teased her. I ran my hand up her leg again and under her skirt, she pulled my hand away.

"Uh uh, I said not yet puppy," she said touching my ears. I moved her hand from my ears.

"Then you can't touch my ears," I said to her. She pouted and looked at me. I laughed and touched her face again.

"You know, the hotel's down the block from here…." I said to her, she smiled and then laughed.

"There's something I wanted to talk about InuYasha that's, kind of been bothering me lately…" Kagome started to say. I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her closer to me on my lap.

"Oh?" I said to her curious. I touched the strand of hair near her face and pushed it behind her ear. She smiled and touched my hand.

"Well I'm 36, I'm going to be 37 in a month before our sons wedding," she started to say.

"Yes so…." I said to her. I wonder where this is going.

"I'm getting older in age InuYasha…. I'm getting up there," she started to say. She sighed and looked at me again.

"What's your point?" I said to her. Now I was really curious where this conversation was going.

"Just hear me out okay…. I know we have children together, and maybe grandchildren one day. But I always think about our future together, and my life as I grow older and age… you're going to remain this InuYasha, and even though you may age…you will still live a long life." She started to say. I sighed and looked at her, I knew where this was going. I hated the fact that she can even think about this, she's not dead yet, even if she did pass on later in her life, I didn't want to think of it right now.

"What are you getting at…" I said to her again I was becoming a little agitated with this entire conversation. She pulled her arms around my neck.

"InuYasha I want you to live a long happy life, if anything where to ever happen to me, please…. remarry, live your life again..." she started to say. I touched my finger to her mouth. Yeah, I knew that was what she was going to say.

"Shut it, don't say words like that. No that would never happen, you are my one and only Kagome, I would never remarry, I wouldn't put my children through that and bring another woman into my life, into my home. If anything were to ever happen to you, it would kill me…I would never be the same, I would follow you even to death Kagome." I said to her. She looked at me confused and touched my hand.

"You wouldn't do that InuYasha not to your children, I love my life with you, I love our children…our friends, family, but sometimes that thought comes in to my head, of how long my life may be…" she started again. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You are going to grow to an old happy woman, living in your home with our children and grandchildren visiting us every day, running around in our home, playing and making a mess with everything they touch. That's what's going to happen Kagome," I said to her. She smiled and leaned forward to me and kissed me.

"So, if my bunny is done talking all this shit, maybe she'd like to go to a hotel room, and maybe get a little action going on," I leaned in towards her and whispered to her. She touched my face and giggled.

She leaned forward to my ear, "I bought some sexy black leather, maybe…. I'll show you at this hotel and maybe if you're a good boy, there might be some action going on…" she said touching my ears. I looked at her and looked at her clothes.

"Oooh leather, you dangerous vixen…" I said to her. She laughed and got off my lap.

* * *

"Uhh haaahaah," Kikyko clenched a hand to her chest. She buttoned up her nightgown and stumbled out of the bathroom. She fell to her knees, she leaned against the door of the bathroom and held her hands against her chest in pain.

"Whhat, is happ-ening to me…My chest….my… heart is beating so fast," she stuttered, she carefully shifted herself to her feet and stumbled in her room, she leaned against the wall near her bedroom door catching her breath.

"My…claws are back, and….my hair…is…changing again, it's almost all white," she stuttered. Her breathing became heavy and labored… she looked around her room for her cell phone. She staggered towards her dresser and her hand trembled as she reached for her phone.

"Aah," she stuttered, she closed her eyes for a moment and leaned against her dresser.

"My….blood, feels….like its…on fire," she stuttered through her breath. She stumbled her way to her door and opened it.

"Ho-ooshi," she stuttered out her voice cracked and was almost a whisper.

She leaned against the wall staggering her way towards the stairs. The boys where on the couch laughing and at the TV. Kikyko stumbled down the stairs, tripping on the last step. She fell forward clenching her chest.

"Huh? Kiki?" Hoshi said turning his eyes to his sister. He frantically stood up dropping the soda can off his lap and his plate, he ran to her.

"KIKI?" Koji said as well. He and Yuki saw Hoshiki kneel down to his sister. They both got up and ran to her.

"HHooshi..." she stuttered out. Hoshiki looked at her worried, the boys saw her hair changing to white, each strand of black slowly changing, and this…scared them.

"What's wrong….what is it? Why do you have strips of white in your hair," he said worried. Her blood was changing, her entire body was changing, her claws where long and her eyes had a red tinge to them. Hoshiki sniffed the air and noticed her blood and scent had changed.

"Uh Hoshi what's happening to Kikyko?" Koji said worried. He and Yuki kneeled next to her.

"We need to call our parents or Inuko…" Yuki said this, as Kikyko fell forward, she was on her knees but clenching her chest so hard that her nails ripped the top three buttons of her night gown.

"NO, we can help sis…sis what do we do what can we do to help you?" Hoshi said to her frantic.

"Out-side…Ho-shi, shed..." she stuttered her words. Koji looked at Kikyko's hands as her nails grew a little longer, he became worried, Yuki stood up and looked to the doors.

Hoshiki turned his head to the doors, and then to his sister. Kikyko carefully staggered her weight up to her feet again, the boys helped her, Yuki ran to the door opening it.

"Outside, what's out there sis, what?" he said. He pulled his arm around her waist so did Koji.

Kikyko staggered her way towards the doors. She fell to the ground near the house and leaned against the side of the house cringing in pain. She looked at her phone and unlocked it.

"Aaah, ahh," Kikyko said, her hand trembled as she dropped the phone.

"Sis what, what is it who do you want me to call…tell me," Hoshi said to her nervous. He was cautious and scared of his own sister, he looked her over again. Koji and Yuki stood away from her.

"Y—Yamtoo, he…. call him….he-I need him," she said her breathing became heavier again, her voice became huskier, and rumbled in her chest. Hoshi picked up her phone and searched for his number.

"Great!" Yamatoo said at his desk.

"Hu, hu…oh god!"

"Aahh hahah!" he heard coming from his parents' room. He rolled his eyes and reached over to his bedroom door closing it.

"Tonight, of all the nights, couldn't they wait to have sex when I'm out of the house…. god this is so wrong, I'm in the damn room next to theirs…" Yamatoo said touching his head. He was just about to put some headphones into his ears when he noticed his phone ringing.

"Kikyko?" he said reaching for his phone.

"Hello, Kikyko…" Yamatoo said answering her, he then scowled and got up Rin and Sesshomaru were being pretty loud in the next room and this irked his frustration. He opened his balcony door and jumped out to his balcony, standing on the railing that lined his balcony.

"It's Hoshiki!" Hoshi said to him panicked.

"Oh hey little man, what's up!" Yamatoo said to him he paced himself along the railing.

"Sis, she needs help somethings wrong with her, she's…changing, her scent is different. I'm scared, no one's home, I don't want to call my parents they're on a date and Inuko's busy with his wedding…" he started to ramble.

"Calm down Hoshiki calm down, what's happening with Kikyko?" he said to him calmly, he jumped down from the balcony railing to the ground beneath.

"She's…she's changing into a demon, she has purple marks on her skin, and her voice… she's breathing so heavy," he said nervous his voice was panicked and he stuttered.

"WHAT… get away from her all of you, go back inside the house, I'll be there in a minute. DO NOT COME NEAR HER!" he said this in a loud husky voice. Hoshiki hung up, Yamatoo was concerned and worried for Kikyko's wellbeing and for the boys, he jumped to the air. He knew what a full demon transformation was, despite him and his father transforming into full dog demons, his father told him of my own transformation, and how Tetsusaiga protects me, this worried Yamatoo.

"SIS, sis what… don't change please, you're not a demon sis," Hoshiki said leaning forward towards her, his hands were shaking he held his hands to his knees in tight closes fists. Koji and Yuki had gone inside to get a basin of water and a towel. Kikyko had a fever and she was dripping with sweat.

"Aaah," she stuttered leaning forward. Her eyes were blood red and she was focusing her breathing, trying to regain some control of her body. Hoshiki became scared of his sister's drastic change and he slid away from her.

"Hoshi…. arrow, in shed…" she said still clenching her chest, her hands were trembling, and her body was shaking. She turned her eyes to the shed.

"Where, mom's arrow she has one here? Where is it?" he said leaning towards her. Koji and Yuki ran back outside with a round basin and towels in their hands.

"Box…floor, near shelf….." Kikyko staggered, she shifted herself against the wall of the house and slid her way towards the shed. Hoshiki stood up and followed her.

"HOSHIKI!" Yamatoo's voice shouted at him in the air. He landed to the ground near Kikyko.

"Yamatoo!" Hoshiki said, he pulled him by his arm away from her. Yamatoo pulled Hoshiki away near the boys as they slowly came towards him.

"Go inside boys, I can handle Kikyko!" he said to them.

"No, sis needs me she needs my help, she needs the arrow Yamatoo…" Hoshiki said grabbing his arm. Kikyko was slowly crawling her way towards the shed. Yamatoo bent down to Hoshiki and grabbed his arms.

"HOSHIKI, listen to me…" Yamatoo was about to finish what he was saying when they heard Kikyko in the shed. Yamatoo let go of Hoshiki and darted to the shed. Kikyko was on the floor near a box, it was broken.

"What….what is it what do you need from here?" Yamatoo said bending down to Kikyko. Her eyes were fully changed to blood red, and her body covered with purple markings. Yamatoo looked her over, he almost lost his breath. She had changed to a full demon, and her blood was pulsating within her body. Kikyko was no longer herself, she kept fighting through the demonic power that surged through her veins. She cringed and turned her head to Yamatoo.

"I—I need-Hoshi-Mako," she stuttered out. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes for a moment.

"No Kikyko you're a demon, your blood has changed they can't be near you," Yamatoo said to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, tears streamed down her face. He saw how scared, terrified she was Yamatoo looked at the boys then to the box that was opened on the ground.

"Arrow?" Yamatoo said noticing the quiver with one arrow.  
"Why do you need this arrow Kikyko?" Yamatoo said to her. That's when Hoshiki came towards the shed with Makoto awake and in his arms.

"I know why, sis gave me and Mako a bit of her own spiritual powers…she needs it back, is that right sis?" Hoshi said coming into the shed towards her. Kikyko looked at them and nodded her breathing was erratic and her body trembled even worse now. Yamatoo touched his hand to hers over her chest.

"No, Kikyko this is too dangerous…." Yamatoo said again to her. She turned her eyes to him and cried. She pulled her hand from her chest and touched her prayer beads.

"I'm dying Yamatoo…I—I need-arrow, please…" she stuttered, he touched her face and looked at the beads in her hand.

"Arrow…Yamatoo, please… to my beads… " Kikyko said holding up the beads slightly.

"Sis, will this work?" Hoshiki said close to her, his voice was scared, his eyes filled with tears as he looked his sister over her drastic change in appearance scared him. He composed himself and let out a deep breath. He stayed in his spot near her.

"You mean use the arrow to break the beads, Kikyko I could strike you and hurt you," he said to her. She shook her head.

"PLEASE….I'M…DYING, PLEASE…." She stuttered her words. He looked at her and shook his head, he let out a deep breath. He was talking to himself contemplating, he then looked at the arrow, he turned his eyes to Hoshiki's worried face, and let out another deep breath.

"YAMATOO, help sis please… we have to trust her!" Hoshiki said he came towards his sister and kneeled down to her.

"ALRIGHT! Koji, Yuki stay away from the shed...I don't know what's going to happen but stay far back," Yamatoo half shouted to them. The boys were peering in by the door worried about Kikyko they stepped away from the shed and ran to the house.

"Sis, are you sure this is going to work?" Hoshiki said to her worried. She looked at him and nodded, she touched his head, he came closer to her. Makoto looked at Kikyko then turned her head and buried it into her brothers' shoulder. Hoshiki touched Makoto's head worried.

"KIKYKO, I don't know what this is going to do, but forgive me…." Yamatoo lifted the arrow above his head in his hands. Kikyko closed her eyes and held her beads in her hand near Yamatoo. He struck the beads with so much force that they cracked, the tip of the arrow cracked and emitted a white spiritual light.

"What…a sacred arrow?" Yamatoo said, the entire shed filled with a white spiritual light, Kikyko's own powers where resorted from the beads, her entire body emitted a white light, surrounding her tiny figure, she formed a barrier around herself protecting her body. Hoshiki held his hand to his eyes and moved away from his sister. Yamatoo did as well.

"HOSHIKI STAY BACK!" Yamatoo shouted at him holding his arm above his eyes.

"SIS! SISTER?" Hoshiki shouted. Yamatoo looked at Kikyko as her body changed, her marks disappeared, her ears on her head where gone, her hair was normal, and her claws had slowly retracted. Her body filled with the white purification light finally restored her to her normal human self, her blood changed, and everything was calm again.

"She did it…she figured out how to restore her own powers and save herself," Yamatoo said to Hoshiki, Kikyko's light slowly dissipated and she fell to the floor of the shed. Hoshiki let out a deep breath of relief and touched Makoto's head.

"Kikyko? Kikyko?" Yamatoo said sliding towards her, he touched her face and shook her.

"Uh, what happened is she okay….she's not dead…is she? IS SIS OKAY?" Hoshiki said panicked he leaned over her.

"GO BACK to the house, get me a blanket she's freezing," Yamatoo shouted at him. Makoto lifted her head from her brother and looked at Kikyko, she extended her hands to her sister. Hoshiki held her back away from Kikyko.

"NO Mako, no…Kikyko's not well right now," Hoshiki said standing up. He took his sister and ran to the house.

"Kikyko, hey don't you die on me…" Yamatoo said he picked her up, he moved her away from the box near her. He put her down again and pressed his hands over her chest.

"Don't you dare die on me; I'm not done with you yet…." He said to her. He pressed down on Kikyko's chest keeping a rhythm.

"Yamatoo, we got a blanket…" Koji said he and Yuki ran back to the shed with Hoshi. They stood at the door looking at them.

"No! SIS!" Hoshi said tears filled his eyes.

"Don't cry Hoshiki, she's going to be okay!" Koji said to him. Yuki touched his shoulder.

"Kikyko come on breath," Yamatoo said to her, he leaned over her and pressed his mouth over hers. Hoshiki held his hands to his face.

"Please, god don't take my sister from me please," Hoshiki started to say to himself. Koji and Yuki pulled him away from the shed, they dropped the blanket and pulled Hoshiki around the shed, so he didn't have to see his sister.

"KIKYKO…DON'T DO THIS TO ME, please… breath," he said to her frantic. He pressed down on her chest again a little harder this time, and Kikyko gasped.

"Uuuhh," she breathed. He looked at her and picked her up in his arms.

"Thank god I was about to lose my mind," Yamatoo said and held her to his chest.

"Y—Yamatoo," Kikyko said looking at him. She reached a hand to his face. He touched her hand and held her closer to him. She pulled her body up towards him, he was about to lean forward to her to kiss her when Hoshiki's voice boomed outside.

"SISTER!" Hoshiki shouted. He ran in to the shed with the boys.

"Hoshiki…" she said and sat up. He looked at her, Kikyko grabbed him and hugged him.

"I was so scared…." He said crying. Koji and Yuki hugged her as well.

"Thank you, you helped me…" she said to him. Hoshiki wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her cheek. The boys smiled and hugged Kikyko again.

"Yamatoo, thank you for saving my sister..." Hoshiki said to him. Yamatoo smiled and touched his head.

"Kikyko, let's get you inside your freezing," Yamatoo said touching her back. Hoshiki pulled himself from his sister, Koji and Yuki ran outside and got the blanket, they came back in and draped it over her.

"Thank you," she said to them. She then shifted her feet and tried to stand up.

"UUuhh," she stuttered, and trembled again, she tipped forward.

"I got you!" Yamatoo said picking her up in his arms.

"I'll take her in boys," he said to them. Hoshiki and the boys ran out infront of Yamatoo as he took Kikyko out of the shed and to the house. They slid opened the doors as he came in with her.

"Oooh, hehehe is that so?" Hakura's voice echoed in the kitchen.

"Kikyko?" Inuko said from the kitchen he sniffed the air and picked up her scent he turned to the patio doors just as they came in. Inuko and Hakura had just got in from their busy day, when they noticed Yamatoo with Kikyko. Koji and Yuki ran to their sister. Hakura looked at them and their worried faces, she bent down to them.

"What happened?" Hakura said worried. Inuko quickly came around the island towards them.

"Oh my god what happened?" Inuko said he looked Kikyko over. Hakura stood up and came around the island to Inuko's side as well.

"She's okay no need to worry," Yamatoo said to them. Kikyko looked at her brother and smiled.

"I'm okay Inuko…" she stuttered out.

"Your, normal again… how?" he said coming towards Yamatoo. He took her from Yamatoo's arms. She was freezing cold and her body was shaking.

"She's so cold," he said pressing his face to hers.

"Get her to bed, she's fine now….she restored her own powers Inuko. She figured out how to do so with her own spiritual powers," Yamatoo said to him. He touched his shoulder and nodded. Inuko looked at him he didn't say anything to Yamatoo, he turned to the stairs.

"Whatever you did for her Yamatoo….thank you!" Hakura said to him, the boys followed Inuko as he took her upstairs to her room. Yamatoo diverted his eyes to the stairs.

"Yamatoo…." Hakura said to him. She looked to the stairs as well.

"I know you have feelings for Kikyko, and I know you like her…maybe even love her, to be honest, you are better suited to be with her then Hero is…and I hope she sees that soon," Hakura said to him. She smiled and turned to the stairs.

Yamatoo looked at her as she disappeared up the stairs.

"I hope so Hakura," he said, he then turned to the patio doors and left.

"What happened how did you do this Kikyko?" Inuko said putting her in her bed. He pulled the blanket's over her. Hoshiki ran to the linen closet and got Kikyko another blanket.

"I just believed in myself…that's all," she said. She didn't want her brother to know the full extent of what was happening with her, it scared her, it would scare him too, and make him worry. She smiled at him and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Hoshiki came back into her room and draped the blanket over his sister.

"Rest Kikyko, we'll make you something warm to eat," Hakura said to her, she sat on her bed and touched her hands. Kikyko smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said. Hakura got up and her brothers came to her, they followed her out of Kikyko's room. Hoshiki looked at Kikyko and smiled he then half turned and ran out the door behind Hakura and her brothers.

Kikyko looked at Inuko and smiled at him. He sat on her bed and touched her hands.

"You're still freezing," he said he picked up her hands in his and started rubbing his hands with hers.

"Why was Yamatoo here?" he said to her.

"I asked him to come, I needed his help with something," Kikyko said to him. Inuko looked at her and blew at her hands.

"He's family Kikyko….don't fall in love with him," he said to her. Kikyko shook her head.

"So stupid!" she said in a half whispered. Inuko narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's not stupid Kikyko, I just don't like the way he looks at you is all…." he said to her. Kikyko laughed and shook her head at her brother.

* * *

"Woow," Kagome said as I unlocked the door to the hotel room. I was a massive room, when I booked it I didn't have any idea what it looked like, it was called the deluxe suit. I can see why. The heart shaped bed was lined with metal bead posts and a leather back board. It was wrapped in white canopy around the bed posts, and the room had a small little sitting area near a large bay window. The bathroom was large with a Jacuzzi and walk in bathtub.

I scooped her up in my arms and took her in to the room. She giggled as I brought her over to the bed and put her down. I went over to the door and closed it, locking it.

"Wow the deluxe suit huh?" she said looking around. I came towards her, she stood up and came to me.

"Nice job picking out this room pup," she said running her hands along my chest.

"My bunny likes it huh?" I said and pulled her to me. She giggled and ran her hands up to my ears. I leaned forward and kissed her, I pushed her down to the bed. She giggled and started to rub my ears. I hated when she did that, that just makes me even more anxious. I kissed her face and down to her neck.

"Ooh getting a little feisty there aren't we," she said, I licked her neck and started to unbutton her shirt. She put her hand over mine.

"Uh uh, nope!" she said teasing me. I looked at her curious.

"You stay here pup, I'll be right back!" she said, I lifted myself off her as she sat up and jumped off the bed. She grabbed the bag off the floor and ran to the bathroom.

"Man…" I said and sighed. I sighed and took off my shirt. I got up from the bed and went over to a long-standing mirror, I lifted my arms and flexed.

"Ooooh, so sexy…." I heard Kagome say behind me, I didn't notice her behind me, she ran her hands along my back.

"Well are you going to show me?" I said and turned to her, she stepped back away from me, she was wearing a black silk robe. I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"Quit teasing me women," I said to her. She pulled at the knot on her robe and she let it drop to the ground.

"Damn women what the hell are you wearing!"

She giggled and came towards me. She was wearing a seductively dangerous two-piece set, it had clasps on it and showed off a lot of her body, it had belts that were wrapped from her breast line down to the pantie line of the two pieces. She grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"That's not staying on in one piece," I told her looking her over. She pulled me to the bed.

"Come here puppy!" she said to me, she grabbed the beads around my neck pulling me to her. I crawled on top of her.

"Wow! Keep wearing stuff like that and you're really going to get it hard," I said to her. She giggled and pulled her arms around my neck. I bent over her and kissed her.

* * *

"Well she's asleep," Inuko said closing Kikyko's bedroom door. Hoshiki looked at his brother and Hakura.

"She did it Inuko, she saved her own life…she had changed, and she was turning into a demon, it…scared me," Hoshiki said to him. Inuko bent down to his brother.

"What happened? She was changing to a demon, like a real full-fledged demon?" Inuko said touching his head. Hoshiki nodded.

"She called Yamatoo because she knew you were busy and mom and dad are out, he knew how to help sis….he saved her life, after sis restored her own powers I thought she…" Hoshiki said and sighed.

"I'm glad he was here Hoshi, you get to bed, the boys can stay with you if they like…" Inuko said ruffling his hair. Koji and Yuki looked at Hoshiki then to their sister.

"Hakura, can we spend the night, are you going home can we stay?" Koji said to her. She smiled and nodded to her brothers. They all laughed and ran with Hoshiki to his room.

"I don't want you to go home and stay there alone, Kira is with Hitoshi at their apartment, stay here…" Inuko said to her. She smiled and touched his face.

"And sleep where, in your room?" she said pulling her arms around his neck. He smiled and touched her arms.

"You could, if you want…" he teased her. She smiled and leaned in closer to him.

"You know…if I slept in your room, I might be tempted to kill you!" she half whispered to him. Inuko pulled her from him and looked at her.

"Wow!" he said and smiled. She giggled and tapped his face, she turned to the hallway, he followed her to the stairs.

"Wait…come on, why won't you want to sleep in my room, I wouldn't mind being killed by your hands!" he said as they came down the stairs. Hakura laughed as she came through the living room. Inuko looked at his baby sister still asleep in her playpen.

"Yeah I should put her in her room," he said bending down to his sister. Hakura looked at Inuko when he did this and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Inuko said holding his sister to his body.

"Nothing…" she giggled and turned to the kitchen. Inuko chuckled and took his sister upstairs.

* * *

"Shit women!" I said, Kagome was sitting on top of me, rubbing herself against me. I slid my hands down her stomach and to the belts around her body. I reached around her and unclasped the belt corset she was wearing. She took it off and threw it to the floor.

I grabbed her and held her to me, she ran her hands to my ears again. She was rubbing her lower body against my mound; I cringed a little and let out a deep breath.

"Mmhmm such a horny puppy," she said and started to kiss me, I couldn't help myself, I grabbed her butt and rubbed her against me harder.

"You're such a perv," she said as I ran my hands in to her panties and firmly grabbed her butt.

"Mmm but you like it," I said to her, she looked down at me as I rubbed her against me again.

"Inu—don't rip these," she said to me, I grabbed the edge of her panties with my claws and pulled them up and rubbed myself against her.

"Oh I'm not going to rip these baby," I said to her. She pulled her arms around my neck and closed her eyes.

"Stop rubbing against me!" she said again and let out a breath. I snickered and grunted.

"You were rubbing against me bunny; do you really want me to stop?" I said to her, she looked down at me and shook her head. She was breathing heavily; I snickered and bit my lip looking at her as she caught a breath.

"No, don't stop!" she stuttered out, I slide down my briefs, she reached down and was about to pull down her panties when I stopped her.

"No, don't take them off…." I said to her, she looked at me, I ran my hands up her back and unclasped her bra taking it off I threw it to the floor and kissed her chest and down to her breasts.

"I want to be inside you, while you're wearing them…it'll be like we are doing something forbidden," I bit my lip again and slid my hands down her panties.

"Uh, oh god!" she said as I entered her. She cringed and pulled her arms around my neck tighter.

She clenched her hands against me.

"Come on baby that's it," I said to her as she lifted her body and rhythmed herself against me. I pulled her butt hard against me thrusting into her.

"AHA AHH,"

"Yes baby, come on…" I said to her catching my breath. She thrusted herself hard against me, I looked at her as she bent over me and kissed me.

"Mm mm haahahh," she stuttered and thrusted herself against me again. I grunted and threw my head back against the bed frame. She leaned over me again and kissed me, she pulled herself up and thrusted against me again.

"SSSHIT!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Oh god puppy, don't stop!" she said and trembled.

"Yes baby I know you like this, your so wet down there," I said to her lifting her butt, I thrusted her against me again and again, she clenched her hands against my shoulders.

"AAH AAHA HA!"

"Yes, come on!" I said to her, she pressed her head into my shoulder.

She thrusted herself faster and harder against me, the bed shook and squeaked underneath us, I panted and pulled my arms around her hips.

"YES, THAT'S IT!" I moaned against her ear, she looked at me and kissed me I bent her forward and kissed her again.

"HA HA AAAHHH!" she screamed and cringed.

"YES BABY COME ON!" I said to her as she went hard and fast against me, I closed my eyes for a moment catching my breath.

"Ha, ha ah!" she panted heavily.

"DAMN!" I said and panted. She pulled her arms from around my neck and started to breath heavily.

"MMmm that was so good," she said and ran her hands up my stomach.

"Wanna go again?" I said to her running my hands up her back. She nodded and bit her lip, I pulled her down to the bed.

"Mmmm, you're such a rider!" I said to her and leaned over her, I kissed her and trailed my tongue down her collarbone, to her breasts.

"Huhhh, god your just so…" she said biting down on her finger. I thrusted into her hard she cringed and closed her eyes. Her hands grabbed the bed sheets. I kissed her chest and her breasts, I pressed myself against her hard pressing her hard against the bed, and she cringed.

"AAH," she said catching her breath.

"Mmm, you planned this didn't you, you naughty girl!" I said to her, I picked her up and rested her against the edge of the bed.

"Mmmm, maybe I did puppy, what are you going to do about it!" she breathed heavily, I lifted her legs, and grabbed her hips. She cringed and her hands clenched the sheets. I leaned over her and thrusted hard against her.

"This…." I said to her and thrusted into her again hard.

"AAAAH OH GOD!" she screamed loud. She held her hands to her face trying not to scream again.

"Shh we are in a hotel room, everyone can hear," I said to her, I held her legs against me and thrusted into her again. I snickered and leaned over her.

"AAAH… AHHH, OH GOD!" she screamed again. She reached up to me and pulled me by my beads over her. I pulled her legs around me and crawled on top of her.

"Mmm, bunny's going to get it so hard! Your so wet…" I said to her. She looked at me and bit her lip.

"Puppy…stop talking, keep going!" she stuttered. I leaned over her and thrusted in to her hard and rough.

"OOOHHHH OOHH," she arched her back and pulled her arms around my neck. She moaned loudly and gasped.

"Come on baby, yes!" I said and thrusted in her harder again. She cringed and gasped. I started to breath heavily, as I thrusted into her again harder and harder.

"AAAH, AHH!"

"OH GOD, INUYASHA!" she screamed and clenched her hands so tight against the sheets.

"YES, SHHHHH BABY NOT SO LOUD!" I said and touched her face I kissed her so she wouldn't scream again. I kept going hard into her, she would arch her back and scream so loud I'm sure the entire building heard her. I snickered and kept going.

"OH MY GOD INU….KEEP GOING OH GOD…." she shouted at me. I grunted and rested my head against hers, our breathing became so labored and heavy. She was trembling and her body shook, I kissed her stomach and her chest, I held her hips and thrusted into her again over and over until both our bodies lost all control.

"SHIT!" I stuttered out and fell over her.

"AAAH WOW! OH WOW!" she shouted and grabbed on to me.

* * *

"Maybe I could sleep in your room, we could cuddle…and talk…." Hakura said to Inuko and followed him down the hallway from Makoto's room.

"You could but no funny business…." He said to her, she smiled and turned her face from him.

"What?" Inuko said, Hakura pulled herself to him and leaned against his bedroom door, she pulled her arms around his neck.

"We won't do anything…" she said to him. Inuko smiled and just as he was about to lean forward to kiss her, Kikyko's voice came from her bedroom.

"Huh! I can't sleep," she said to herself sitting up in her bed. She looked around the bedroom and to her hands, she let out a deep breath in relief.

"I'm normal again," she said and sighed. Inuko and Hakura came to her door, Inuko knocked.

"Kiki?" he said to her.

"You can come in Inuko," she said to him. He turned her door handle and came into her room, Hakura followed him. She closed her door as not to disturb the boys sleep.

"I can't sleep," she said looking at them.

"Well mom's not home yet, so she can't really sing to you so you can fall asleep…." Inuko said to her.

"Can I sleep with you in your room?" Kikyko said to him, Hakura looked at Inuko and pressed her lips together so she didn't laugh, she crossed her arms and gave him a smug look.

"Uh well sis, Hakura's staying in my room, and my bed isn't that big…." He said to her. Kikyko looked at Hakura then to her brother and laughed.

"OOoooo, hahahahha…. that's really bad you two aren't married yet," Kikyko said. Inuko scowled at her. Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki where leaning against Kikyko's door listening to them, they too didn't sleep, and couldn't sleep as well.

"Not funny brat, we aren't going to do anything if that's what you're thinking….stupid!" he said crossing his arms. Kikyko giggled and looked at Hakura. Hakura sighed and shook her head, she sat down next to Kikyko on her bed.

"Well my bed is big, can you stay with me please…I can't sleep," she said again to them.

"Sure I will!" Hakura said wrapping her arms around Kikyko hugging her. Kikyko smiled and touched Hakura's arms.

"Fine, Hakura stays here I'll sleep in my room, its midnight…now get to bed!" Inuko said to his sister. She pouted.

"Sleep over party you stay too," she said to her brother. He sighed and shook his head.

"YEAH SLEEPOVER PARTY!" Hoshiki shouted, he and the boys ran into Kikyko's room and jumped on to her bed.

"BOYS, your still awake!" Hakura said to them, Inuko rolled his eyes.

"MAMA…" Makoto shouted from her room.

"Great!" Inuko said and got up from Kikyko's bed, he left her room to retrieve his sister.

"Heheheh," Kikyko giggled as the boys pulled her sheets over them, Hakura smiled and did the same. Inuko came into her room with a half sleepy Mako in his arms. Makoto looked at her sister and extended her arms to her.

"MAKO!" Kikyko said extending her arms, Mako almost threw herself at her sister. Inuko sighed and extended her to Kikyko, she grabbed her and hugged her.

"So, she can't sleep either, great…thanks for ruining the mood brat," Inuko said to Kikyko and crossed his arms.

"Awe Inuko's sad I didn't sleep in his room, well don't worry we have plenty of time for that," Hakura teased him. He narrowed his eyes to her. The boys laughed at Hakura.

"Hahhaha you suck Inuko!" Hoshiki said to his brother, Inuko scowled and reached for his brother. Kikyko pulled herself to her brother so Inuko didn't kill him.

"Come on Inuko, get in to bed with us," Hakura said to him tapping the side next to her. He snickered and pulled up the sheets next to her.

"At least I'm sleeping next to you, so it's good enough for me!" He said and pulled his arms around her. She giggled.

"Hehehhee," Kikyko giggled, she reached under her pillow for her phone.

"Nu uh brat!" Inuko said taking her phone from her.

"Hey," she said reaching for it. Inuko laughed and held it up. The boys slid closer to Kikyko, she held Makoto on her chest, Mako looked at the phone camera and smiled, Hakura smiled and rested her head against Kikyko's shoulder. Inuko snapped the pick!

**Instagram Post**

"Sleep over party in sis's bed, none of us could sleep, what better way to sleep then in a princess bed with the princess of the family…. Little sis, bro, Koji and Yuki and my Haku!" Inuko posted. Everyone laughed, he reached over to Kikyko's bedside table and turned off the lamp.

Mama Higurashi: Oh look at all of you so precious, I can't wait to see you my gran-babies tomorrow.

Miroku: Wow everyone in Kikyko's bed, I'm surprised it's holding up.

Sango: Unlike someone I know! Good night to all of you its midnight sleep already!

Miroku: Not my fault!

Sango: Damn right it's your fault, now we have to pay for this!

(Uh Miroku this is a public thread stop talking dirty! Hahahah, the kids are so cute in bed together! Wait… did anyone notice Kikyko…. she's back to normal.) I sat up in the bed, Kagome pulled the blanket around her and looked at the picture.

"She's normal, how did she do this?" she said and smiled.

"Thank god, I was beginning to worry she was going to move into a full demon phase," I said and let out a deep breath.

Koga: CUTIES! Did anyone notice Kikyko and Makoto have dimples and smile exactly alike.

Ayame: OH MY GOD SUPER CUTIES!

Miroku: I didn't even notice this, Kikyko's back to normal. Sango's shocked as well.

Kenta: Good we were beginning to worry! I'm so glad she's herself, however or whatever she did I'm so glad….

Hitomi: Oh my god so great Kikyko sweetie I'm so glad your back to normal.

Shippou: Whew! Relieved as well, you are all so cute in bed, I'm a little jealous. Next time you throw a sleep over party, I want in.

Reno: Ditto to that part as well!

Rika: AAAHAHHH NOT FAIR, I want to join the sleep over party!

Kira: AAAHHH WHY AM I NOT IN BED WITH ALL OF YOU NOT FAIR!

Hitoshi: Hahhahah well because you're in bed with me. HAHAHAHA!

Miroku: Woooahh okay this is now a dirty thread; I don't want to know details I'm turning off comments!

Sango: Sleep for yourself monk!

**-END POST-**

"Hahhaha," Kagome laughed, she held her hand to her mouth.

"Oh InuYasha she's normal again…" Kagome said leaning against my arm. I kissed her head.

"I'm sorry I was a little rough with you," I said to her and put her phone down on the bedside table.

"Mmmm I liked it, you're not hearing me complain…" she said and sighed. I turned to her and touched her face. She giggled and held her hand to her face.

"Stop being so shy, you wild bunny! God what was with you, you brought it so on," I said to her. She giggled again and blushed.

"Oh puppy, I love you so much…." She said and pulled her arms around my neck. I kissed her, she rolled herself on top of me. I touched her face and looked at her.

"I love you InuYasha, always!" she said and kissed me again.

"And…I love you my queen," I said to her again. She giggled and kissed me.

"Wanna go again?" she said against my ear, she blew into my ear. I grabbed her hips and threw her to the bed.

"Hell yeah!" I said to her and leaned over her, I kissed her again.

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

"I'm glad we are home, I missed my babies," Kagome said to me in the kitchen. We just got in this morning, so did Sango and Miroku, they had arrived one hour before we did.

I looked at Kagome in the kitchen and slapped her butt as I came around her.

"Inu…don't do that the kids are here and probably awake right now," she blushed and turned to me rubbing her butt. I smiled and grabbed her arm pulling her to me. It was 7am and the kids were definitely up, I could hear them upstairs.

"So, it's not like they've never seen us be affectionate to one another before," I said to her and kissed her softly. She giggled and pulled her arms around my neck kissing me. I smiled and kissed her face then her neck.

"EW! Get a room," Kikyko's voice said behind us. She giggled.

I grunted and sighed.

"Ki-ky-ko…." I said slowly saying her name and pulled Kagome's arms from me, Kagome giggled and looked over at her.

I turned and looked at her, she smiled and held Makoto in her arms.

"My girls," I said and hugged her and Mako. Mako giggled and held her giraffe to me.

"How did you do this Kiki?" Kagome said to her, she came around me and hugged her as well. Kikyko giggled sandwiched between us.

"I figured out how to harness my spiritual powers," Kikyko said to us. Makoto giggled and laughed also sandwiched between us.

"MAMA, MAMA," Makoto shouted in her sisters' arms. I pulled them from me and smiled.

"Ohhh my baby I'm sorry mommy left you last night, are you hungry?" she said to her, she took Makoto from Kiki's arms. And came around the kitchen island to the couch. She sat down and pulled up her shirt, I looked at her and shook my head, I chuckled and touched Kikyko's head looking her over. I'm so glad she's back to normal, it worried me, if she managed to become a full demon…her life would've been in grave danger. I'm so glad she figured out how to reverse this. I smiled and pulled Kikyko to me again.

"Dadd… I'm glad your home," she said and giggled.

"I was so worried Kikyko, I'm so happy your back to your old self," I said and touched her hair. She giggled again then sighed deeply hearing her brother come down the stairs.

"MOM DAD," Hoshiki said to us he ran through the hallway with Koji and Yuki towards us. I sighed and watched them as they ran past us in the kitchen and to the living room. Hoshiki hugged his mother.

"Hoshi…" I said to him looking over at him, he waved at me. Hakura and Inuko followed behind them. I smiled when I saw them together, they were dressed in matching shirts and wearing jeans, I'm sure Hakura borrowed one of his. I laughed at this.

"Matching shirts….welcome to the married life son, this is what happens when you let a women in to your closet," I teased them. Hakura smiled and didn't say anything. Inuko crossed his arms and scowled at me.

"She raided my closet okay, I now have to get ride of all my clothes, because they're not cool enough…by her standards," he fumed and looked at Hakura evilly as she came around the kitchen island. I laughed, I looked at him then her. Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki saw them in the kitchen, they looked at each other and then their siblings. Yup shits going down in two seconds! Maybe 10.

"Well yeah Inuko you still have clothes from high school," Hakura said reaching into the fruit basket on the counter. Kagome shifted herself around on the couch and looked at them, she smiled and tapped Makoto on the bottom as she breast fed her.

"Well yeah they still fit, I don't see why I have to change my wardrobe," he said to her, she bit into an apple and looked at him.

"Woah! I'm so not involved in this," I said and held my hands up, I came around Hakura towards Kagome. Hoshiki, Yuki and Koji sat on the island bar stools, Kikyko shifted in near them. They were watching the argument unfold. Kikyko grabbed an apple watching them. The boys laughed.

"Because I said so that's why," Hakura said biting into the apple again. Inuko crossed his arms and looked at her he leaned against the fridge.

"This is so golden, hahhaha," Kagome laughed, she held her phone out recording the kids. I took it from her and held it to the air.

"Hahah just because we are almost married doesn't mean I have to do what you say, seriously all my shirts they're cool okay, well in my books they're cool…" he said to her and nodded.

"Hakura's going to kill Inuko," Hoshiki said to Koji. Koji nodded and reached for a peach from the bowl.

"Here's the deal Inuko, you want me to walk down the isle and marry you, you get ride of all your shirts," she said to him. I turned my face and chuckled, Kagome put her hand over her mouth and laughed.

Inuko rolled his eyes to the ceiling thinking, "I bet mom didn't do this to dad," he said and then looked at us.

"Hell no don't go there…I have way more cooler clothes' then you do, boy do as she says you'll live a long time trust me," I said to him laughing. Kagome didn't say anything and tried her best not to laugh out loud.

"He's so going to die!" Yuki said to the boys, they nodded and laughed.

"Oh come on, Hakura I'm not getting ride of my clothes," Inuko said still leaning against the refrigerator, by this point I hadn't noticed Miroku and Sango at our front door.

"Good morning," Sango said coming into our home with Miroku and Kira. Kira looked at Inuko and Hakura and smiled.

"The clothes' go Inuko, or else…" Hakura said ignoring her parents. Sango sighed and shook her head.

"Great, wardrobe change…by the looks of what you two are wearing, I'm surprised Inuko hasn't died yet," Miroku said and sighed. They came towards us, I got off the couch and sat on the edge of the table still recording their squabble. Kira stood next to her sister and smiled.

"It's not happening just saying it right now, my shirts, my clothes got that," Inuko said again. He eyed her down, she sighed and shook her head.

"See Inuko, bro…now that you're my bro, I did the same to Hitoshi, he now has to get ride of all his clothes and buy clothes that I think are cool and match our style!" Kira said to him she nodded and crossed her arms. Hakura looked at her and they both tapped their fists together.

"Match your style, bloody no way in hell are we going to wear matching clothes," Inuko said he then looked at his shirt and Hakura's and noticed they matched. He then grunted and hissed under his breath.

"Why can't men just listen to us women…" Sango said shaking her head.

"Babe….go through my clothes again, like you did when we got married and I'm moving out," Miroku said to her, she looked at him and gave him the death glare. He smiled and shook his head at her then laughed.

"Here's the deal, see I have the ring…." Inuko said to Hakura taunting her.

"Don't cave sis, he's trying to manipulate you," Kira said touching her sisters' shoulder. Hakura looked at her then Inuko. Kikyko smiled taking another fruit from the basket. I think she was waiting for them to kill each other, she looked at them anxiously awaiting their death and giggled.

"You wouldn't dare," Hakura said to Inuko, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling saying nothing. I didn't quiet get what was going on, I kept Kagome's phone to the air. Someone please bring on some action.

"Yup I would dare, want the ring…surrender the clothes," Inuko said to her. Kira touched her forehead and sighed.

Hakura looked at him she crossed her arms and came towards him.

"Yes he's so dead," Hoshiki said excited. Hakura looked pissed, she eyed him down and just stood in front of him without words.

"What?" he said holding his hands up to her. She grabbed his ear and pulled him down to her.

"AH AH HEY!" he said as she dragged him to the patio doors.

"HOOO HOOO, INUKO'S GOING TO SO GET DROWNED!" I said laughing. Hakura slid opened the doors and pulled him outside.

"AH GIRL CUT IT OUT, ALL OVER SOME DAMN CLOTHES," he hissed outside.

"AHAHAHHA HAH YEAH LET'S GO WATCH," Yuki said. The boys shouted and laughed they ran out after them. Kikyko gracefully got off the stool and watched Kira as she followed them. She went out after her and closed the patio doors.

"HAHAHAHHA WOW," Miroku said, after about three minutes we heard a splash in the pool everyone laughing and yelling, Kikyko was laughing so hard she came to the patio doors opened them and came in locking the doors behind her.

"Don't do it!" Kagome said to her and sighed.

"He brought it on to himself, hahahha," Kikyko laughed. She saw Hakura, Kira, and Inuko come to the doors, he and Hakura where soaking wet.

"WOW she got it too, well they kind of deserve it," Miroku said and sighed. Sango got up to open the doors.

"Aunt Sango don't open the doors," Kikyko said, but just as Sango lifted the lock on the doors Inuko slid opened the doors and he and Hakura ran in.

"RUN!" He grunted angrily and hissed at his sister. Hakura, Inuko and even Kira who was soaking wet ran in after her.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed and ran.

"DON'T YOU DARE I'LL TELL DAD," we heard her say. I sighed and shook my head.

"She threw them in to the pool….wow!" I said watching Kikyko run to the library room. The boys high fived each other outside and laughed.

I sighed and stopped recording. Sango and Kagome burst out laughing as Kira, Hakura and Inuko chased Kikyko outside again, the boys saw this and ran after them.

"Well another normal morning, nothing's changed…." Miroku said to us.

"So how did Kikyko manage to free herself from her demonic form?" Sango asked she went to the kitchen to make some tea. Kagome pulled Makoto from her, she had fallen asleep while feeding, she turned quickly and pulled her shirt down.

"I really don't know, but somehow she did it," I said to Miroku and Sango. He diverted his eyes outside, the kids where still chasing each other outside and shouting at each other. Kagome got up from the couch and put Makoto in her playpen, she went over to the kitchen to help Sango.

"I'm glad she's back to normal, I missed her crazy personality," Kagome said to us. I nodded agreeing.

"Yes I agree, I'm relieved she managed to do this herself," Miroku said as well.

"Well are we going to have breakfast?" Sango said in the kitchen, Kagome nodded to her and opened the fridge.

"I'm starving and I need food," Kagome said leaning into the kitchen, Sango looked at her.

"So….we might as well tell everyone," I said and nodded.

"I already know, I mean I knew hahahaha," Sango said she laughed and helped Kagome grab the egg cartons and hash browns and meat.

"She's pregnant I assume?" Miroku said to me, I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Why do you sound surprised Miorku?" Kagome said still looking in the fridge.

"I'm not...hahahah with the four kids you have already and Kagome's constant mood swings, also her wanting another baby….I just assumed," he said and laughed. Kagome turned around holding vegetables in her hands and scowled at Miroku.

"Shut up Miroku, I don't have constant mood swings, and yeah I wanted another baby, is that a problem?" she fumed.

"Uh babe, yeah you do have constant mood swings….and no one has a problem," I laughed as well. She huffed and put the vegetables down on the counter. Sango sighed and pulled her by the arm, so she didn't come around the counter to kill us.

"Just let it go!" Sango said to her, Kagome hissed at us and grabbed a knife from the drawer.

"Why don't you both go set the table!" she said to us in an agitated tone. Miroku and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah sure," I said, we got up and went to the dining room.

"Owe Inuko!" Kikyko said coming through the patio doors, Kagome and Sango turned and looked at them from the kitchen. They were arguing and laughing. Inuko had hit his sister over the head, she rubbed her head and huffed at him.

"Your fathers already pissed me off don't you dare add to it," Kagome said to the kids as they came in. Kikyko stood near the doors, Hakura and Kira hit into her as they came in. Hoshiki and the boys slid in near Inuko. Sango shook her head and looked at Kagome as she waved the knife in the air.

"Uh mom, knife…your kind of scary with it," Inuko said to her holding his hands up.

"Go set the table!" she said fuming. The kids looked at her and slowly shifted their way to the dining room.

"What is up with mom!" Inuko said as they slid into the room, he closed the sliding doors behind them.

"Hahaha mood swings," Miroku said as he helped me with the plates.

"Mood swings…that only means," Inuko said thinking. Kira and Hakura must have already known, because they were giggling near each other.

"Uhh…..what?" Kikyko said she walked around the table and started changing the position of the utensils, Miroku and I looked at her as she did this.

"What are you doing?" I said holding some chopsticks in my hands.

"Wrong placement," Kikyko said looking at the cups. She mumbled to herself and moved the cups around.

"Uh Kiki who really cares?" I said to her. She turned her eyes to me and crossed her arms.

"What is with the women in this family?" Inuko said near Hakura. She looked at him and then Kikyko.

"Because they're wrong father…." She said agitated.

"Hahaha she did the same when I set the table," Koji said to us. Hoshiki laughed and came around the table.

"Kiki, baby girl this isn't etiquette class, at home be messy and sloppy and do what you like," I said touching her head. I heard Inuko counting near Hakura loudly as if he was counting days or something. She and Kira turned and looked at him.

"This is the proper way to set the table," Kikyko said extending her hands to the table. I handed Miroku the chopsticks, he looked at them then to Kikyko.

"So I'm assuming these don't have a place?" Miroku said to her. She narrowed her eyes at her uncle and came towards him, she extended her hand to him. He handed her the chopsticks.

"Great!" Inuko said and sighed.

"What?" I said to him watching Kikyko place the chopsticks on little holders.

"They're all hormonal at the same bloody time…that explains Hakura raiding my shirts, Kikyko's OCD and mother's mood swings," Inuko said and crossed his arms.

"Great!" I said and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not hormonal you dumb idiot," Hakura said to him, she punched him in the shoulder. He rubbed his arm and looked at her and Kira as they came over to the table to help Kikyko.

"Your mother's pregnant that explains her behavior," I said to everyone. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Mom's going to have another baby?" Hoshiki said excited.

"Really?" Kikyko said as well, she giggled and excitedly jumped in her spot. Yeah she's hormonal alright, they all where and at the same bloody time. What does it like sync when women are together or something?

"Yes really," I said to everyone.

"YAY!" Kikyko shouted. Hakura and Kira smiled and finished setting the table.

"Is it a boy, or another sister?" Hoshiki said excited.

"We don't know yet," I said to them. Koji and Yuki laughed and shook their heads.

"Our mom too, so we may have siblings born at the same time," Koji said to Hoshiki he thought about that for a moment.

"AWESOME!" He shouted.

"Great!" Me and Miroku both said at the same time. Inuko rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

The entire morning was actually rather entertaining, and eventful, the women were definitely hormonal. They went from being cheerful to wanting to murder all us men in our sleep within two minutes. I sighed and shook my head at the conversation that unfolded.

"What do you mean do we all sync when we are together InuYasha?" Kagome said sternly, she crossed her arm and looked at me.

"I don't know this women stuff I mean when all you women are together do you guys….you know sync up or something, you all get crazy hormonal at the same time…" I said trying to cautiously think about my words.

"Tread cautiously brother, do not stir the pot…" Miroku said to me he cleared his throat and looked at me. I lifted my eyes to him confused with his words.

"Crazy hormonal, is that what you think InuYasha, we are women….we get hormonal, you know this and you've seen it first hand, so if I were you right now…." Kagome started to say. I chuckled and crossed my arms.

"Oooo mom is pissed," Inuko said holding his chopsticks to his mouth.

"Yeah I'm going outside to eat, I don't know anything about this girl stuff and mom looks like she's about to blow a fuse," Hoshiki said picking up his plate. Koji and Yuki did the same, they sighed and followed him.

"Do you feel the same way Miroku?" Sango said looking at him, she took looked pissed. Seriously what is with them, they were fine three minutes ago and now they want to kill us. He looked at Sango and shook his head trying not to agitate her mood.

"Its your damn fault I'm hormonal anyway, well not really its nature's fault, but I'm pregnant so that's your fault…" Kagome said to me. I turned my eyes to the kids, who had this disgusted look on their faces. Now to stir the pot! I snickered and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah well if you weren't always in heat then you wouldn't be pregnant and hormonal, you came on to me women….." I said stirring the pot, I saw Miroku slid his chair out and shake his head at me. Sango was now angry by my remark.

"Your both damn idiots," Sango said to Miroku, he held his hands up to her.

"Sango honey I said nothing," he said to her. The kids followed our conversation and didn't say a word.

"Sex is no longer on the table InuYasha, you can sleep in the guest house from now on, touch me again….." Kagome started to say.

"Same goes for you Miroku, hormonal my ass, knocking me up again…what did you expect, happy sunshine Sango, I have to carry a baby for the next 9 months…" Sango said to him crossing her arms. Kagome looked at her and nodded agreeing. I rolled my eyes and tried my best not to laugh at them.

"EWW EWWEE MOM," the kids shouted. Sango and Kagome looked at them.

"EW THIS IS TO MUCH INFORMATION!" Inuko said holding his hands up.

"AAHH MOM!" Kikyko said covering her ears.

"Yeah well your all old enough to hear this conversation anyway," Kagome said crossing her arms. I looked at her as she scolded the kids.

"Clean the table, and change your clothes….we have family day today, before your grandparents come to kidnap you…." Kagome said tapping her fingers on the table.

She leaned over the table to our son, I watched her carefully, curious and worried she was going to kill him.

"Hakura is the boss you got that, you want to marry the girl….well enjoy married life my boy! See what's unfolded because your father's are stupid, yeah well now you're going to wish…" Kagome started to say I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from our son who looked at Hakura then his mother, he slid his chair out away from them.

"Woah woah okay, don't kill our son please," I said to her. She hissed and looked at me.

"Clean the table boys!" Sango said, she got up from her chair. Kagome did as well, they both looked at us and went to the doors and slid them opened, then closed them.

"Wow! I told you not to stir the pot anymore InuYasha you just had to piss her off didn't you," Miroku sighed deeply. Kira, and Hakura looked at Kikyko she sighed and got up.

"I'm going to change," she said and left the table. Hakura and Kira followed her as she came around the table.

"Great!" Inuko said and sighed.

"So, beginning to regret your decision to get married?" I said to him. He sighed and looked at me.

"Why do women get crazy every bloody month when they are hormonal?" he said and started to pick up the plates.

"Nature has a strange way of torturing men, and ending their lives," Miroku said also picking up plates. I sighed and helped them.

* * *

After we cleaned the table, and even put the dishes into the dishwasher, the women had retreated to the living room, and were cheerful again. Like hell with these hormones for the next 9 months its cravings, emotional crying and hormones. What the hell possessed me to knock her up again?

"Mall…mall shopping day, shopping dayyyyyyy," Kikyko chimed singing, as she came downstairs, she twirled in her dress and tapped her face still twirling.

"What is with you we go shopping every weekend?" I said to her, she stopped twirling and turned to me. She smiled and giggled.

"Shopping," she chimed again and went to the living room, she sandwiched herself between Sango and her mother, Makoto had woken from her nap and was giggling and laughing. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well ladies, shall we?" Miroku said cautiously as he came around the kitchen island, Hakura and Kira had followed Kikyko and were tapping on the patio glass doors for the boys, Inuko cautiously watched them from the kitchen. Yup tread lightly my ass.

"Yeah, let's hit the mall," Kagome said and stood up, Sango smiled and grabbed her purse. Miroku looked at me I shook my head to him and sighed.

As we piled into our cars in the driveway Kikyko and Hoshiki climbed into the back seat with Mako who was in her baby seat. Inuko and Hakura were going in his car. Kira and her brothers joined their parents. We had four hours to kill before Kagome's parents came by at 5pm to take the kids for a few days.

"Alright, the mall…" I said starting the car. Kagome pulled her seatbelt over her and rubbed her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked her, she looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah just not feeling too well," she said and let out a deep breath. I leaned in to her and touched her forehead.

"Momma are you okay?" Kikyko asked from the back seat.

"Your not warm, did breakfast not…" before I could finish my words she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door she ran back in to the house.

"Great!" I took off my seatbelt and followed her.

"Dad is mom okay?" Hoshiki said to me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Stay in the car mom's okay don't worry," I said to them. I closed the car door behind me. Sango had witnessed Kagome run to the house, she followed her.

"Huh!" Inuko said in his car, he looked at Hakura.

"She's okay Inuko women go through sickness when they're pregnant," Hakura said to him.

"Yeah I know that she did with Makoto and Hoshiki," Inuko said taking off his seatbelt. He got out of the car, as his sister and brother did from our car as well. They gathered near the viechles.

"Oh…that was breakfast," Kagome said sitting on the floor in the bathroom.

I looked at Sango.

"If you're not up to joining us Kagome, I could stay here with you and let the kids go have some fun," Sango said to her. I touched Kagome's clammy face.

"No I'll stay with her," I said I leaned in towards her to pick her up, she put her hand to my chest and shook her head.

"InuYasha the kids wanted to go the mall today, I'm fine… really, it passed." She said and shifted her weight to her feet, I grabbed her arm and helped her.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango said standing up with her.

"Yes, let's go to the mall," she said and touched her face. I reached for a towel behind her and turned on the tap, I dipped the towel in to the water, and squeezed it.

"InuYasha I'm fine really," she said to me as I ran the towel over her forehead.

"Okay well I'll let everyone know your okay Kagome, I'll wait outside for you both," Sango said and smiled. I nodded to her, Kagome took the towel from me and leaned over the sink.

"Babe are you sure your okay? You get sick in your first few months," I said to her. She turned off the water and let out a deep breath. She tapped her face with the dry towel I was holding for her.

"Yes I'm fine, let's go shopping." She smiled at me. I leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Okay!"


	17. Chapter 17

**sorry guys this took so long to post. I was on vacation for a couple of days and just got back, I've been hustling to finish this chapter. The next one will be exciting and will lead up to the climax of the story. Please comment post your stories and links in the comments so I can tag people in the notes. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Sunday (continued)**

"Yay the mall!" Kikyko chimed as we entered the building, I looked at her and shook my head, she locked her arms with Hakura and Kira and they were laughing in front of us.

"Great, well I need to hit a few baby stores," Rin said to Kagome and Sango, all three of them laughed. Sesshomaru and Yamatoo joined us today because Rin had been begging them to go shopping with us. She had been feeling sick the past few days and this was her first day of going out with all of us. I'm glad she did, she looks good and seems to be in good spirits. I watched the boys as they ran around their sisters.

"Well you ladies do what you like, we'll be around we will meet you at the cafeteria when you're done." Miroku said to Sango and Kagome, Rin turned and nodded.

"About an hour and a half and we will meet you there," Sango said as well. The girls looked at their mothers as they came towards them. Yamatoo was watching Kikyko as she pranced around near her mother and the girls, Inuko noticed this and shook his head at Yamatoo. Yamatoo ignored him and followed behind us as we walked around the mall, we weren't really needing anything, the women mostly wanted to shop. So, we spent our time talking and mostly at some electronic shops.

"Hahah this is so stupid," Inuko said looking at a 3D holographic device that transmitted a dancing character. He looked at it from all angels and tried to comprehend the idea behind it.

"It's not stupid, this is actually a very popular item!" a girl said near Inuko. He bent down to the object and shook his head, we were outside sitting near a café, I looked over at the shop and shook my head and chuckled.

"I bet 2000yen that Inuko is getting hit on by that girl and doesn't even know it," I said to Miroku and Sesshomaru. Miroku diverted his eyes to the store. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair looking at the store, he shook his head and chuckled.

"Hey hang on a second here…yeah wait now that I think of it," Miroku said, he was about to argue with me when he sighed deeply.

"He won't even realize it, which is a good thing, at least I know he'll be loyal to my Hakura," Miroku said he put 2000yen on the table. Sesshomaru contemplated betting on Inuko then he too threw down 2000yen, he looked at me then the store.

"Your son is so dense," he said to me. I laughed and nodded.

"This I agree with… and what do you mean by that Miroku, he's not a two timer or a cheat, he would never…." I said and laughed, then I grunted and narrowed my eyes to Miroku. He laughed and shook his head.

Yamatoo was in the store with Inuko looking at a few TVs when he heard the girl talking with Inuko. He turned and looked at him.

"How is something like this that projects an image popular?" Inuko said still looking at the object, he didn't divert his gaze to the girl. The girl however was blushing and had a rosy expression to her face.

Yamatoo came around a few counters towards Inuko watching him curiously.

"Well you see it projects a dancing girl, some men find this hot, the kids love it they enjoy watching her dance and sing…" The girl said looking at Inuko. Inuko crossed his arms and shook his head.

Inuko lifted his eyes to the object as it twirled and danced the hologram of the girl in a cosplay with blue hair didn't appeal to him.

"Well that's a waste…I was going to buy it for my sister but now that I think about it…" Inuko said, the girl shifted in front of the counter getting Inuko's attention. He looked at her as she did this, she pulled her hair behind her ear and looked at him. She had long black hair and a nose ring, and worse the shop uniform. Inuko eyed her down and said nothing to her.

"Do you like girls that dance and sing?" she said to him. Inuko then clued in after about five minutes of this girl talking to him that she was hitting on him, Yamatoo smiled and crossed his arms leaning against a counter, he watched Inuko curious as to how he'll react to this girl's behavior.

"Actually, yeah! I do…depends on who's dancing or singing," Inuko said to her. He had a smug look on his face, he watched this girl carefully, we were watching him and Yamatoo through the stores glass window. Miroku shook his head and laughed as the girl smiled and played with her hair. This was definitely entertaining.

"Think he'll let her down easy?" Miroku said to me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh well I dance you see…" she started to say. Inuko held his hand up to her and turned to Yamatoo.

"Not interested sorry!" he said bluntly, Yamatoo looked at him and shook his head then laughed. The girl looked at Inuko as he came towards Yamatoo and they both left the store. She looked like she was about to cry but I wasn't sure. She sighed deeply and turned to her other customers.

"Haha wow, that was a harsh way of letting her down Inuko," Yamatoo said to him.

"Yeah well, I knew she was hitting on me, I'm not interested I already have a girl who hits on me all the time…" Inuko said and nodded. Yamatoo smiled and followed him to where we were still sitting and waiting for them.

"Hahah well about time you two decided to join us," I said to them. Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head at the boys, we threw some money down on the table to pay for our drinks and got up pushing our chairs in.

* * *

"SO CUTE!" Kikyko chimed, she was wearing a cute pink and white laced dress it was short and pixie like and had a corset and layers of fabric under the skirt. It was more like a round cupcake, I think that's what the dress is called a 'cupcake' style dress. It also came with knee high socks and these short heeled pink shoes and had a head piece as well. The dress however, it did show off all of her legs, I hated it!

"You know your father won't let you wear something that short," Kagome said to her. She looked Kikyko over then walked around her. Kikyko twirled to show her mother. Kagome smiled and touched the dress.

"Awe but look at it it's so frilly and cute," Kikyko said looking at herself in the mirror she twirled and tapped her cheeks giggling. Hakura and Kira looked at her and smiled. Makoto was in Kira's arms babbling to her giraffe. I don't know why she's so attached to that thing, it's a giraffe it doesn't talk back and it's a stuffed animal.

"Mako do you like it?" Kikyko said turning to her sister. Mako looked at Kikyko and shook her head. She shook her giraffe to Kikyko and then laughed.

"Awe, your no fun sis," Kikyko said again, she looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Kiki do you like it?" Kagome said to her as she twirled again and turned to Sango and her mother. Rin smiled and tapped her hands together, she watched Kikyko's childlike behavior and her cheerfulness over a dress.

"Yes, I do it's so cute!" she giggled.

"I like it I think it suits your personality," Hakura said to her, she was touching the dresses frilly ruffles and fixing the folds. Kikyko looked at Hakura then turned to the mirror.

Rin giggled and laughed, she rubbed her belly and looked at a few baby girl dresses, Kagome and Sango where helping her look for frilly and cute dresses for the baby.

"It suits you Kikyko, Hakura's right you're so bubbly and full of life and carefree, that dress just brings that out," Rin said smiling. She moved a few hangers on the racks.

Hakura held up her phone to Kikyko, Kira slid in next to her with Makoto.

"Hmmm," Kikyko said looking at herself again. Hakura snapped a pick of the four of them. Makoto was smiling this big smile in Kira's arms and Kikyko was giggling, Hakura and Kira were cuddling her with their arms around her.

Sango and Kagome sighed deeply and watched the boys who were near the door outside the store they were sitting at some tables waiting for us. They were talking and laughing they had a few bottles of soda with them and bags of chips for snacks. Kagome smiled at them.

"At least I don't have to worry about that one…" Kagome said looking at Hoshiki. Sango smiled and nodded.

"The only thing I worry about is my boys end up causing some sort of catastrophe outside of the home that will end up having them captured or picked up by the police, them come home and dropped off with the 'mom we can explain' speal…." Sango said and shook her head. Kagome looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Yeah I can see that happening," she laughed again.

**Instagram Post**

"I think this pixie cut dress suits Kikyko's personality so well, she's such an adorable girl. I am so lucky to have her as a new sister in my life." Hakura posted this and three pictures with it. They were all being cute in the first one, the second hugging Kikyko, and the third all of them were blowing kisses at the mirror, except Mako who had her lips puckered into fish lips. Miroku tilted his phone to me and laughed.

"Hahaha look at her face!" He said zooming in on Mako. Sesshomaru leaned into the phone to see.

"Hahhaha wow," I said and laughed. I took the phone from him and zoomed out.

(Hey, wait a minute that dress is way too short.) I said noticing the dress Kikyko was wearing. Miroku looked at me and laughed.

"The dress is fine InuYasha," he said touching my shoulder. Inuko and Yamatoo looked at their phones as the messages pinged and filled the post.

"Wow she's so cute!" Yamatoo said near Inuko, his voice was almost a whisper and his face blushed a rosy color. Inuko looked at him then to the phone in his hand. Yamatoo noticed Inuko look at him, he quickly pushed the phone into his jacket pocket.

"Seriously you really need to stop hitting on my sister, she's too young for you and we are family," Inuko said to him. Yamatoo said nothing to Inuko, he looked at him then let out a deep breath as if thinking or contemplating his words.

"Thing is Inuko, that's not for you to decide….I like your sister a lot, and I think she's a wonderful genuine girl, a real honest and wonderful person, my feelings are my own, and you cannot tell me how I should feel towards her." Yamatoo said to him. Inuko glared at Yamatoo.

"She's 14, you are 23, think about that…" Inuko said to him agitated. He then heard his phone ping again.

"I don't think age should matter…should it?" Yamatoo said to him. Inuko grunted and said something under his breath while reading the messages.

Sota: Wow cuties I want to cuddle Makoto and give her and Kikyko lots of kisses. They are so cute!

Kenta: Oooh are you at 'baby the stars shine bright', Rika loves that store. It's so cute, I like your dress Kikyko.

Reno: Awe hahahah look at Makoto's kissy face!

Hitomi: I WANT TO KISS HER KISSY FACE AHHHH!

Hitoshi: Are you girls at the mall? We are too we'll be near you in a bit.

Rika: AWEEEE GIVE ME MAKO LOOK AT HER FACE, I MUST KISS THAT FACE!

(No Sota you will not smother, kiss or cuddle my girls while they are in your care tonight!) I posted and chuckled.

Sota: My parents are picking them up at around 5ish, so sucks to be you InuYasha I get to spend three days with these cuties.

Hakura: Yay your all here too? Great let's hang out!

Kikyko looked over Hakura's shoulder as she typed on her phone and smiled.

Kikyko: For everyone's information I'm buying the dress and I'll be wearing it around the mall because mom let me.

(No put it back its too short, I don't care what your mother said!) I said to her. Miroku looked at me as I typed on his phone and he laughed.

Inuko: Dress is way too short kid, like dad sad put it back!

Yamatoo looked over to Inuko as he typed this and shook his head.

**-End Post—**

"She's so cute," Hoshiki said at the table as his sister and everyone came out of the store. Koji and Yuki laughed at Kikyko's frilly dress and her appearance.

"You look like pink cotton candy," Yuki teased her as she came towards them. They got off their chairs and walked around Kikyko looking at her dress. Kikyko looked at Yuki then snagged their bag of chips off the table and started eating from it.

"HEY!" Koji shouted at her. She lifted the bag over her head and laughed at Koji.

"Stop teasing Kikyko," Sango said to them. The boys then crossed their arms and gave Kikyko a mean glare.

"I like cotton candy, and my dress is cute…." Kikyko said and giggled. Kikyko locked her arms with Hakura and Kira and pulled them to another store. Kagome and Sango sighed; the boys followed behind their sisters. Kikyko gave up on the chips after Hoshiki attempted to knock her down for it, instead he teased her and lifted her skirt up which made her mad. She threw their chips at them and huffed angrily. Hoshiki laughed at her appearance and continued to tease his sister.

"Hahhaha Kikyko is cotton candy, ha ha ha ha!" Hoshiki teased her. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Kikyko sweetheart, slow down please..." Rin said behind her, she rubbed her stomach and let out a deep breath. The girls turned around and looked at her.

"Rin you okay?" Sango said to her. Rin let out another deep breath. The girls looked at her worried.

"I'm so hungry…" she said and rubbed her stomach.

"Let's go eat and let the kids shop," Kagome said grabbing Rin's arm.

"We have to meet up with Miroku, and the guys here soon anyway," Sango said, Hakura and Kira came towards them.

"If you want go ahead, we'll meet you there after we are done," Kira said to her mother.

"Great, I'll take Makoto she needs to eat anyway," Kagome said taking Mako from Kira's arms. Makoto giggled and laughed, she saw us coming towards them and nearly threw herself out of her mother's arm when she saw me.

"MAKO!" Kagome said and pulled her back in to her arms.

"Gosh don't do that," she said to her. Mako saw me come closer then held out her giraffe at me as I came towards them. I extended my hands for Mako and took her from Kagome.

"PAPA!" she shouted. I smiled at her and held her to me.

"Gosh nearly threw herself out of my arms," Kagome said and shook her head. I looked over at Kikyko who was near Hakura, she was still being teased by her brother. I shook my head.

"Hey brat, dad said that dress is too short…" Inuko said coming around me. Kikyko smiled and looked at him.

"It's so cute Inuko!" she said to him and twirled. He grunted and eyed her down, Kikyko tapped her cheeks and giggled. Hakura smiled and shook her head at Inuko who was still teasing his sister over the dress.

"Why did you let her buy that dress, its way to short…" I said to Kagome, she crossed her arms and looked at me. I knew that look anywhere it was the 'don't question me and my decisions,' look. It's kind of scary.

"How is it short it covers her knees?" she said and tilted her head to me. I smiled and shook my head at her. I wasn't about to piss her off here in a shopping mall, no worries we have three days alone, I'll find other ways to piss her off.

"We're going shopping!" Kikyko chimed cheerfully. Inuko rolled his eyes and crossed his arms watching his sister as she held her phone to the air taking selfies of herself and her dress. Hoshiki and Koji would laugh and sneak up behind her and make faces as she snapped picks. Yuki stuck his tongue out at the boys which made them laugh. Kikyko huffed and crossed her arms looking at the boys behind her. They laughed at her appearance.

"We will go shopping, but please take off that ridiculous cupcake dress and wear your normal clothes," Inuko said to her. Hakura giggled and looked at Kikyko as she came towards her brother.

"Yeah because you look like cotton candy," Hoshiki teased her standing next to Inuko. I watched as they squabbled. Yamatoo chuckled and said nothing to this. He watched the squabble unfold.

"Hey, no arguing or fighting in the mall, Kikyko wears the dress if she chooses and you all go shopping without making a fuss, and don't piss me off," Kagome crossed her arms and came around Inuko.

He looked at his mother then to his sister and threw out one more snide remark, "yeah if the cupcake keeps dressing in children clothes people are going to mistake her for a child and not a 14-year-old," he teased her again. Kagome looked at him and crossed her arms. He smiled at his mother and stepped back away from her.

"Shop kids then meet us at the cafeteria," Kagome said in a stern voice, she tapped Inuko's arm as she came around him to us. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Bye kids," Sango said to the kids as we turned away from them.

"HEY!" Kikyko said loudly to her brother, she punched him hard in the arm. Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki laughed when she did this.

"I am not a cupcake and I'm wearing this dress," she said to him crossing her arms. He rubbed his arm and looked at her.

"Wow calm down jeez, wear your stupid cupcake dress…" he said to her again. She huffed and turned to Hakura and Kira. Kira laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't have teased her," Yamatoo said to Inuko. Inuko scowled at him as he came towards Kikyko. Kikyko smiled and twirled. He sighed deeply watching Yamatoo and his sister. Kikyko would smile and converse with Yamatoo, every time she giggled or touched her hair Yamatoo would blush. Inuko sighed again and sulked. Hakura came to Inuko and pulled her arm under his.

"Don't... I know that look, Kikyko is 14 and Yamatoo really likes her…" Hakura said to him. Inuko touched Hakura's hand and looked at her as they followed Hoshiki the boys, and Kira to a shop.

"He's 23 Hakura, that's more than an 8-year difference," Inuko said to her. She smiled and looked at Kikyko as Yamatoo walked with her conversing the whole time.

"Eventually, it's going to happen… you can't prevent that, at least he'd be better for her then Hero," Hakura said to him. Inuko sighed deeply and kissed her head.

"I know…I know Hakura, and that's…. what worries me. If anything did happen like that and Kikyko fell inlove with Yamatoo, it wouldn't work in the long run…." he said again and watched his sister carefully.

Thing is, Kikyko would never be able to bare children with Yamatoo because he is not only her cousin but a full inugami demon. Regardless Kikyko being a half demon with human and demon blood, her body is fully human and for her to bare half demon or demon children would be next to impossible. Kenta's father warned us of this when Kikyko was younger, he had done a check up on the children, especially Kikyko when she caught the flu. Kagome was curious of her future and Kenta's father explained to her that Kikyko can only marry a human man and no demon or half demon. She might end up with half demon babies, but more than likely with a human man she would conceive only human children.

"I know what you are referring to Inuko, but I believe regardless of what happens Kikyko would be loved and happy…" Hakura said to him. She rested her head against Inuko's should and smiled looking at Kikyko as Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki separated her from Yamatoo and started teasing her. Yamatoo would laugh as the boys made fun of Kikyko's appearance again.

Hakura smiled and let go of Inuko's arm she came over to Kikyko, she and Kira stopped the boys from teasing Kikyko.

Inuko and Yamatoo followed behind the girls as they walked through the second level of the mall. Kenta and Reno spotted them near a shop and waved at Inuko as they came towards them.

"Well if it isn't the cupcake," Reno teased Kikyko, Hitoshi was facing the food shop ordering drinks when he heard Reno teasing Kikyko, he turned and looked at them. Kikyko huffed and puffed out her cheeks at Reno. He smiled and touched her head. Kira smiled and came over to Hitoshi.

"I'm not a cupcake, it's a pixie dress from 'baby the stars shine bright,'" Kikyko said to him. He smiled and rubbed her head messing up her head band, she ruffed and adjusted it.

"I think she looks cute," Hitoshi said to Kikyko, she giggled and tapped her face turning to Hitoshi, he smiled at her.

"Hahaha, sis is a pink cupcake," Hoshiki said again. Kikyko heard her brother behind her, she huffed again and rolled her eyes and said nothing.

The kids had spent about a half hour on the second level shopping and hanging out with Kenta and Reno, Hitomi and Rika joined the girls in a shop they had gathered at. After a few moments the girls came out of the shop laughing, Kikyko looked at them and fluffed her dress with her hands. Yamatoo was curious as to why she didn't join them in the shop. He kept looking at Kikyko as she touched her dress fixing it.

"Hahhaha, seriously…." Hitomi said to Hakura, Kikyko followed behind them quietly listening to their conversation. She had ice cream in a cup and was eating from the cup while the girls conversed.

"Something wrong?" Yamatoo said to Kikyko, she looked at him holding her spoon to her mouth.

"They're talking about the wedding…. I hate it," she said to him. Yamatoo watched Inuko, Kenta and Reno laugh and converse, Hitoshi teased them and the boys as they ran around them laughing. Kikyko lagged behind with Yamatoo.

"Why would you hate that, you are so excited about this wedding?" Yamatoo said to her. She sighed and looked at Hakura and Kira as they conversed with Hitomi and Rika.

"I didn't want to involve myself with their wedding preparations, or anything they were doing… I made up excuses and had dates with Hero… then the demon thing hit me, I didn't want to get involved with anything they were doing." She said to him. He looked at her again then pressed his mouth into a hard line as if contemplating his words.

"Why?" he said after a few moments.

"Because… because that just means that if I got involved, it would make everything real, and the reality is…. I lose my brother in 6 days," she said and sighed deeply she scooped the last of her ice cream from her cup and looked at it.

"And now I'm out of ice cream, see everything is just bad luck…." Kikyko said holding the spoon to her mouth. She sighed deeply and looked at her cup.

"Kikyko, your brother loves you dearly and has a special place in his heart for you, just because he is marrying a women he loves and has loved since they were children, it doesn't mean he does not love you any less." Yamatoo said to Kikyko. She passed a garbage bin and tossed the cup and spoon into the bin.

"Yeah well, the reality is…he's gone in 6 days, I'll wake up as the oldest in the house now and won't have my brother with me…or with my family," she said to him. Yamatoo smiled at Kikyko and touched her shoulder.

"Do not worry yourself Kikyko, nothing in this world will ever break the bond you have with your brother," Yamatoo said to her. She sighed and said nothing.

"Inuko, can we go to the arcade over there?" Hoshiki said to his brother walking backwards. Inuko looked to the arcade center.

"Okay, but you boys stay there and do not leave until we come get you, when we are done shopping, we will come for you," Inuko said to them. Hoshiki nodded.

"Yeah!" Koji said and tapped his hands with Yuki.

"Okay!" the boys shouted; they ran following Hoshiki to the arcade center.

"Hahha, they are so funny!" Kenta said watching the boys. He turned and looked at Kikyko who was still lagging behind them.

"Hey girl what's up why aren't you walking with us? Don't like our conversations or something?" Kenta said to her. She smiled and hastened her speed towards them.

"No I just didn't want to interrupt your wedding talk," she said and nodded. Yamatoo looked at her then to the guys.

"You wouldn't be interrupting anything Kikyko, besides we could use your advice and input, I mean you did give us lots of suggestions. Like moving the venue to the back yard of our homes, and even the flower arrangements," Hakura said to Kikyko as she slid in next to her and Kira.

Kikyko smiled at them. Kira and Hakura interlocked their arms with Kikyko and conversed again.

"WOAH COOL," Hoshiki shouted watching Koji and Yuki go at it on some fighting game. They were tapping the buttons on the box and shouting at the screen.

"Huh?" Hoshiki said, his ears twitched, he turned his head to a familiar voice. He came around the game box and noticing Hero and another girl sitting at a table eating pizza and fries. They were with two other panther boys, and the girl was sitting in his lap.

"HEY!" Hoshiki shouted at him, he crossed his arms and came towards him. Nizu turned her head and looked at Hoshiki.

"Well if it isn't Hoshiki the little brother of Kikyko," Hero said to him as Nizu slid off his lap. Koji and Yuki had lost the game and heard Hoshiki's angry voice, they came around the game towards him.

"I thought you were dating my sister?" Hoshiki said sternly to Hero. Hero smiled and shook his head, he looked at Hoshiki. The boys at the table shook their heads as well.

"Listen Hoshiki, your sister…she's nice and all, but she's a little girl. Do you really think I would honestly want to keep a relationship going with a little girl," he said to Hoshiki, he slid his legs over the bench and looked at Hoshi.

"Hoshi don't!" Koji said to him. He held his hand to Hoshiki's shoulder so he wouldn't lung at Hero.

"My sister cares about you and this is how you treat her, by dating another girl?" Hoshi said angry. He hissed under his breath.

"No matter what you saw here… Hoshiki, who do you think she's going to believe. Your words or mine, go ahead tell her she's not going to believe you," Hero said crossing his arms. He didn't move from the table. He looked at his friends they smirked and shook their heads at Hoshiki.

"If you dare hurt my sister, I will kill you…!" Hoshiki said to Hero, his body was trembling, and he bared his claws at Hero. Hero wasn't intimidated by Hoshiki he chuckled.

"Hoshi don't, clearly he's a jerk and he doesn't care about Kikyko's feelings…." Yuki said as well, he crossed his arms and stared Hero down.

"Why don't you boys run along and forget what you saw here," Nizu said to them, she was twirling her hair with her fingers and watching the boys carefully.

"No, I want to know why your dating this girl?" Hoshiki said again to Hero. Hero chuckled and shook his head.

"Run along boys, this is none of your business…." Hero said and turned to the table again. Yuki and Koji grabbed Hoshiki by the arms.

"Come on we have to tell Kikyko about this, whether she believes us or not," Koji said to him. Hoshiki hissed angrily then grunted, he turned with the boys.

"Say hi to your mom for me…." Hero said behind them. Hoshiki tilted his head to Hero when he said this, Yuki and Koji kept their hands on his arms so he would turn around and lung at Hero.

The boys ran out of the store and to another shop where the girls were looking at hair pieces and dresses, Inuko and the guys waited outside for them.

"INUKO!" Hoshiki shouted at his brother he grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Hoshi woah calm down what is it?" Inuko said to him as his brother pulled him down to him.

"Just come with us!" Koji said as well. Kenta and Reno became worried and curious, they followed Inuko and the boys as they dragged them to the arcade.

"Huh wonder what that is all about!" Hitoshi said to Yamatoo, Yamatoo looked at him, he then turned his eyes to the arcade and worry struck him.

"Excuse me!" he said to Hitoshi. Hitoshi nodded and turned to the shop he came in after the girls.

"What is it Hoshiki?" Inuko said to him, he pulled his hand from his brother's grasp.

"Look!" Yuki said pointing to the table that Hero, Nizu and two other panther boys where still sitting at. Inuko diverted his eyes to the table. Nizu was in Hero's lap, they were laughing and cuddling, and he even gave her a kiss, which pissed off Inuko.

"HEY!" Kenta shouted at Hero, Inuko held his hand to his friend's chest and came around him. Kenta grunted and looked at Inuko.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Inuko said in a deep voice, he crossed his arms and came towards Hero's table. Hero sighed and grunted Nizu slid off his lap. The four of them stood up and confronted Inuko.

"See…" Hoshiki said angry. He too fumed standing next to Inuko. Koji and Yuki touched Hoshiki's shoulders holding him back.

"You little shit… I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, what are you cheating on Kikyko with this… girl?" Inuko said to Hero. Hero looked at him eyeing him down.

"Like I said to the runt of your family, this is none of your business…." Hero stepped up to Inuko.

"Yeah it is our business, you do anything to hurt Kikyko and you'll answer to us…" Kenta said as well. Yamatoo came around him and Reno he looked at Hero then to the three with them.

"Do not come near them, they use poison to subdue people they don't like and the female, has it on her…." Yamatoo said to the boys. Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki took a step back away from Hero and his friends. They hid behind Inuko nervous.

"Poison, the same poison you attempted to use on my sister… well Hero for your information, it didn't work, she restored her own powers and is normal again!" Inuko said to him. Hero looked at Nizu with this angry disappointed expression.

"WHAT! That poison was supposed to have her life by now," Nizu said in almost a whisper to Hero. Hero pressed his lips together as if to hold back from shouting at Nizu. He crossed his arms again and looked at Inuko and his friends.

"You better listen Hero, you are going to call my sister and break things off with her, if you pussy foot around her like this and manipulate her into believing you still care for her, I will end your life…I don't care if she hates me or resents me for it. You will not hurt my sister anymore," Inuko said with a rumble in his voice.

"Who do you think she's going to believe… your words, or mine? Your sister is a stupid, gullible little girl who believes everything anyone will tell her!" Hero said approaching Inuko closely. Reno shifted himself near Inuko, he hated anyone who speaks badly about Kikyko this was agitating his mood. He clenched his teeth together. Kenta touched his brother's shoulder and shook his head at him.

"Back away! I'm warning you!" Inuko said holding a hand up to him.

"Or else what, half breed, you'll hit me here in a public place? Your sister, still believes we are together….why would I tell her otherwise?" Hero said pissing Inuko off. He smirked at him and watched him carefully. Inuko was about to grab Hero when Kenta held his hands out to his friend.

"Back the hell away from me or I will make you eat your words!" Inuko said to him. Reno noticed Inuko's tension him and Kenta grabbed Inuko by the arms pulling him away from Hero.

"Not here bro!" Reno said to him. Yamatoo clenched his hands by his sides and growled under his breath. He then noticed Kikyko's scent and turned his eyes to the girls as they came in to the arcade center.

"Inuko?" Kikyko said behind them.

"What is going on here?" Hakura said holding her hand to Kikyko's arm. Inuko looked at Hero, the boys stepped away as Kikyko pushed through them.

"What is going on here?" Kikyko said looking at her brother. Inuko didn't move his eyes from Hero, Hero smiled and looked at Kikyko.

"Nothing to worry about Kikyko, your brother…. He was worried because I was having dinner with Nizu and a few friends of mine." Hero said introducing them to Kikyko he guestured his hand to Nizu and his friends. Nizu looked at her and nodded, so did the other two boys.

"Kikyko, do not believe a single word this bastard has to say…Hoshiki, the boys and even all of us saw Hero here, with this girl together. He's dating her!" Inuko said honestly and truthfully, he turned and looked at his sister.

Kikyko crossed her arms and came towards Hero.

"Are you Hero?" Kikyko asked him. Yamatoo came over to Kikyko and touched her arm.

"Believe us over anything this mongrel has to say Kikyko, we all saw it…" he said to her.

"I was asking Hero a question…." Kikyko said to Yamatoo in a stern mean voice. He looked at her and said nothing, Yamatoo pulled his hand from Kikyko's arm.

"You see Kikyko, your brothers here thought they saw me and Nizu together, but we are not together I can assure you that much. Besides you owe me a date, after you're not grounded anymore," Hero said crossing his arms. He looked to everyone then to Kikyko. Kira and Hakura looked as if they wanted to hit Hero but Hitomi and Rika restrained them.

"Hero, look you seem like an okay person, I can't judge by our first encounter…. but I can read people like a book, I have this hidden power I guess you can say, when someone is lying, I can tell right away. So, tread your words carefully or they may be the last words you speak!" Hitoshi said standing behind Kikyko he touched her shoulders and eyed Hero down. Kikyko looked up at Hitoshi and then to Hero.

"Have a good rest of your day Kikyko, everyone!" Hero said to her he was about to reach his hand to Kikyko's face when Inuko grabbed him.

"Don't touch her!" he said angrily.

"INUKO…Inuko let him go…." Kikyko shouted at her brother. She grabbed his arm and looked at him sternly. Inuko let go of Hero and turned his eyes to his sister.

Hero chuckled and came around everyone with his friends, he left the arcade.

"What was this all about?" Kikyko said crossing her arms. Inuko looked at her and said nothing. He was disappointed over the fact his own sister was taking Hero's side and not his. He clenched his teeth together and just looked at his sister. Kikyko didn't move her eyes off her brother either.

"Sis Inuko isn't lying to you, we never would lie to you, Hero was here with that girl…he kissed her, and he was being affectionate…" Hoshiki was about to explain when Kikyko held her hand up to him.

"You, come talk to me!" Kikyko said pointing to her brother. Inuko followed his sister out the store.

"Great!" Kenta said, he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. Reno shook his head and let out a deep breath.

"If Hero is dating that girl, this will change everything…we need to find them him, his father and their pack…" Reno said to Kenta.

"We can't act foolishly Reno, we need to speak to Kikyko's father about this….he needs to know," Kenta said to his brother.

"That stupid jerk, that moron what was he doing with that girl…." Hakura said angry.

"Calm down, no need to get worked up over this, Inuko will talk to Kikyko and sort this out with her," Reno said waving his hands for Hakura to calm down.

"Hero's going to have a huge problem on his hands if he breaks Kikyko's heart, that's all I have to say about that," Kenta said looking at Inuko and Kikyko outside the shop. Everyone sighed and waited for them.

* * *

"Don't tell me you believed him Kikyko," Inuko said to his sister crossing his arms.

"You were about to kill him, I could tell, I know your rage when it hits…you were angry with Hero, why?" Kikyko said also crossing her arms, she eyed her brother down.

"Believe me, he was with that girl, kissing her…Hoshiki saw it and we did too, I wasn't going to let him hurt you like that Kikyko," Inuko said to her calmly.

"Hero wouldn't cheat on me, he's not like that…. You never even gave him a chance, or even got to know him," Kikyko said frustrated. She threw her hands to the air and huffed angrily.

"I don't need to know him Kikyko, I know what I saw…" he said to her again calmly, he knew how frustrated Kikyko was with this. Hero had lied to her more times then once, he's hurt her even though he didn't administer the poison he still hurt her, and yet she still cares for him. She hasn't woken up and realized he's not good for her, he's dangerous and his father is dangerous, now this encounter and what the boys saw, changes everything.

"I don't want to go to your wedding anymore…you know what Hakura asked of me, she wanted me to be a maid of honor, do you know what that is? A stupid maid of honor, I don't even care anymore, none of you like Hero or respect him…he's not a bad guy, he's just conflicted, and struggling with who he is!" Kikyko said angry, she was half shouting near the store. Inuko held his hand up to her trying to calm her down. By this point we had come up to the second level looking for the kids.

"Why aren't you going to the wedding Kikyko, I need you there with us…." Inuko said to her calmly as not to agitate her mood anymore.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE it's you're stupid wedding not mine, I don't want to be maid of honor, and I don't care if you get married and move out with Hakura…." Kikyko said frustrated. She huffed and bit her lip trying to hold back from shouting at Inuko or even crying.

"Something is really bothering you and it isn't what we saw, Hero isn't the problem here, calm down…talk to me about this." Inuko said to her. He touched her shoulders trying to calm her. She shook her arms from him.

"What's going on?" I said coming towards the kids.

"Ask him, my stupid dumb brother started it!" Kikyko said angry. I pulled her away from him grabbing her arm. I didn't want an argument to erupt in a public place especially a mall. I pulled her near me and looked at her.

"Calm down, why don't you tell me why you're so angry?" I said to Kikyko. Kagome looked at everyone as they came out of the center towards Inuko and Kikyko. Hakura was upset, and she looked like she was crying. I think she heard Kikyko and Inuko's conversation.

"We saw Hero and that girl Nizu, kissing here in the arcade, he was being affectionate with her…. Now she's mad because of it!" Hoshiki started to explain to us. He looked at his sister and then to me. He could feel his sister's anger and tension. He came around us to his mother. He too looked like he was about to cry, Kagome hugged Hoshiki and sighed deeply.

"YEAH and all these idiots, want me to believe it!" Kikyko half shouted at Inuko and his friends. Kenta held his hands up to her and calmly said "…we care about you Kikyko and your feelings, we would never lie to you," he was about to touch her head when she balled her hands by her sides. I pulled her away from him. Kenta sighed and didn't agitate Kikyko's mood any future.

"We are in a public place Kikyko, honey please calm down," Kagome said to Kikyko. Sango came over to her daughters talking to them trying to get the full picture of why Kikyko was upset. Koji and Yuki sighed, Miroku bent down to them talking to them as well.

"I don't care…. I want to go home; I don't want to be around that…. that stupid idiot anymore!" Kikyko said pointing to Inuko. I looked at him then her. I bent forward to her and touched her face.

"Calm down and talk to me," I said to her again. She didn't look at me.

"I don't want to be here; I want to go home." Kikyko said to me. I sighed and touched her face.

"Look, talk to me…whatever is bothering you, you can tell us," I said to her. Kagome touched her head and sighed. Makoto was babbling in her arms and extended her hand to Kikyko giving her her giraffe.

"I don't want it Mako," Kikyko said to her sister, Mako looked at her giraffe and pulled it back hugging it close to her body.

"Do you want to know what's bothering me… huh do all of you want to know what's bothering me? Everyone here thinks or they saw Hero kissing another girl, which he said he didn't..." Kikyko started to say. She shifted herself away from us.

"Kikyko we all saw him…" Reno said to her calmly.

"Yeah well, your all stupid, including you…." She said and pushed herself past me, she came over to Hakura. Hakura looked at her concerned her face was worried and upset.

"You want me to be a maid of honor now, at this point in the wedding….do you want to know why I never wanted to get involved in your stupid wedding? Because everything you did or do for the wedding means the days will grow closer, you will take my brother away from me….so I don't want to be your stupid maid of honor…" Kikyko said to her.

"Woah hey you don't talk to Hakura like that!" Inuko said coming around me.

"Kikyko…" Miroku said to her, his voice was disappointed with her, he looked at Kikyko and touched Hakura's shoulders pulling her away from Kikyko's ridged angry stature.

"Kikyko I'm sorry okay…I wanted you to be a part of my wedding as a maid of honor because you are a special and important part of my life, so is Inuko…" Hakura said to her trying to hold back tears.

"I don't care…." She said angrily. She turned around and was about to shift herself away from us when I grabbed her arm.

"Hey, apologize to Hakura you don't talk to her like that," I said to her. She pulled her arm from me and didn't say anything.

"I want to go home, and if none of you will take me then…. then I'll just walk," she said and turned around. She ran down the hall of the mall.

"Great!" Inuko said, he ran after his sister.

"I'll go drive her home, she shouldn't walk, its far and its dangerous…" Sesshomaru said to us. Rin sighed deeply and came towards Hakura. I'm sure Sesshomaru wanted to take her home so he could talk to her, like he did last time, he got through to her. I looked at him and nodded.

"No, I'll take her." Yamatoo said. He came around his father and followed quickly behind Inuko and Kikyko.

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry this is my fault, I'm taking Inuko away from his family…... and his sister, she hates me…." Hakura blubbered holding her hands to her face.

"No sweetheart, no you're not…Kikyko hasn't accepted this yet, and she will accept it… you didn't do this Hakura," Sango said rubbing her daughters back. Miroku sighed and hugged Hakura, Kira sighed as well and touched her sisters' arm.

"All...all because I asked her to be my maid of honor…I…I'm so sorry, we….we won't get married, not until Kikyko is ready to let Inuko go," Hakura blubbered again crying.

"Oh Hakura sweetie, don't you worry about Kikyko…. she needs to sort this out with her brother, you and Inuko are getting married in 6 days, and it's going to be a wonderful wedding," Kagome said touching Hakura's face, Hakura pulled her hands from her face and looked at Kagome and her mother. I sighed deeply. I turned my eyes to the way the kids went.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuko shouted after his sister, he caught up to her and grabbed her by the arms. She turned to him.

"Leave me alone okay!" she said pulling her arm from his grasp. He didn't let her go. He held his hands against her arms tightly.

"You do not speak to Hakura that way, she's a part of our family Kikyko…. we all grew up together, and I will marry her!" Inuko said sternly to his sister, Kikyko looked at him and said nothing. That's when Yamatoo had come towards them.

"You're my problem, you're getting married and I'll be alone…. I'll wake up and be alone every day, and….and what you said about Hero…" she started to say. Inuko let go of his sister's arms. Kikyko was trying to hold herself back from crying, her face was red, and her eyes were welling up with tears, she brushed them away.

"Kikyko, just because I won't be at home anymore and you won't see me every day doesn't mean you won't see me anymore, you can come to our house anytime. You'll have your own key, we'll be visiting like every day," Inuko said to her trying to calm her mood.

"Yeah then you go to college, then what?" Kikyko said to him. She balled her hands into fists and took in a deep breath calming her nerves.

"We don't know if we've been accepted yet or weight listed, either way Kikyko…. you are still a part of my life, just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I'm not your older brother," he said to her. She rubbed her eyes and didn't look at him.

"I…I don't want to go camping anymore, I can't be near you, your stupid and an idiot…" she started to blubber. She couldn't hold back, she burst out in to tears, she held her hands to her face crying. Inuko pulled her to him and hugged her close to his body.

"I don't care what you say about me…just please, apologize to Hakura," he said touching her head.

"I can't apologize to her, she hates me, I don't want to be maid of honor and I've disappointed her… and everyone…" she blubbered in Inuko's chest.

"You don't have to be maid of honor if you don't want to Kikyko but please, talk to Hakura…she loves you so much she just wanted you to be the most important part of the wedding and be by her side," Inuko said touching his sisters hair.

"I…I knew, Hero…. was seeing Nizu, her…. her scent was all over him, when….I was a half demon I could smell her on him." She said quietly. Yamatoo looked at her worried. He stood near Inuko's car and said nothing, he watched Kikyko carefully as if worried she was about to snap or break down in tears again.

"What…. you knew, why…. why didn't you say anything?" Inuko said pulling her from his chest.

"Because if all of you found out, you'd behave the way you just did and want to kill him…. he doesn't know that I know, and I want to keep it that way. I can help Hero…." Kikyko said to her brother.

"No Kikyko you can't help him, he's beyond any help you can give him, not even your spiritual powers can help him," Inuko said to her touching her face.

"I…. like him Inuko, and those are my feelings, whether he really likes me or not…I like him, and I want to save him…." She started to say. He sighed and pulled her to his chest again, he pressed his head against hers and held her again.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry you fell in love with a jerk, he doesn't even care for you Kikyko," Inuko said again.

"He does care for me Inuko, he's just scared…of his father and his family," Kikyko said again. That's when Inuko diverted his eyes to all of us as we came towards them. Kenta and Reno were at their car pulling out of their parking stales and bringing them near our cars. Kikyko sniffed and rubbed her nose, she turned her eyes to us. Inuko pulled her from his chest.

"Apologize to Hakura please Kikyko, I can't see her upset… or you, you two are so close," Inuko said to his sister, he tapped her face and kissed her forehead.

Hakura was next standing next to her sister, and Hitomi and Rika who had their arms around her. She was still upset and didn't look at Kikyko.

"Have you cooled off?" I said to Kikyko. She looked at me and to her mother. Kagome came towards her.

"I'm so sorry your upset Kikyko, I know how hard this is for you…. but you will learn to accept this change in our family, regardless we are still a family Kikyko." Kagome said touching her face.

Sango came towards Kikyko as well and hugged her.

"We're not mad, we know your upset….and it's okay to be upset," Sango said to her as well.

Kikyko let out a deep sigh, Kagome and Sango seemed to have calm her down enough, now all I want her to do is apologize to Hakura. She had no right to speak to her as she did, I hope she realizes this.

"Hakura," Kikyko said to her. Kagome and Sango pulled themselves from Kikyko. Kagome kissed her head and came towards me, she touched Makoto's head and smiled at her.

"Come on kids, let's take your bags to the car," Miroku said to his sons. Kira looked at Kikyko and then turned to her father she followed him. Sango did as well. Hitomi and Rika extened their hands to eachother and held hands, they looked at Kikyko and Hakura.

"We'll see you in a few days," Rika said to Hakura. Hakura nodded, the girls came around her to Kenta's car, it was parked near Miroku's car across from Inuko's car.

"Kikyko sweetheart…" Rin said to her, she came forward to Kikyko and kissed her forehead. She half whispered to Kikyko, "…. you are loved more then you know, please don't be upset," she said to her. She tapped her face and looked at Yamatoo. He nodded to her and followed her and his father to their cars. Kagome grabbed my arm and pulled me around Inuko to our car that was parked next to his. I sighed and watched Kikyko carefully, Kagome took Mako from me and put her in the car seat, Hoshiki climbed into the back seat next to his sister's baby seat.

"Hakura…" Kikyko said to her again.

"I'm so sorry Kikyko, I don't mean for this….I didn't mean to take your brother away from you but….I love him and I want to be with him," Hakura started to say to Kikyko, she sighed and came towards her. Inuko watched them, he was still worried Kikyko would shout at Hakura again.

"No….I'm sorry I'm just upset, and when you asked me to be your maid of honor, that…upset me, it made everything real….I'm sorry….I really am and I don't want you upset or cancel your wedding because of me," Kikyko stuttered out. Hakura sighed and looked at her.

"I wanted you to be maid of honor because I want you with me, next to me helping me during the wedding day, and be by my side…" Hakura said touching her face. Kikyko sighed and held her hands to her face.

"No, please don't cry…." Hakura said to her touching her hands.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm just frustrated…. everything's happening so fast, and the days are coming fast, and…and now this with Hero….I don't know what to do," Kikyko blubbered.

Hakura pulled Kikyko to her and hugged her. Inuko let out a deep breath and came towards them, he hugged the both of them.

"I'm sorry…. if you want me to be maid of honor….I will," she muttered.

"Of course I do, I want you to go camping with your brothers and sister and take these three days for yourself Kikyko….be happy have fun, and when you come back I want to spend every day with you," Hakura said touching her head.

"You might want to reconsider spending everyday with her, she can get a little out of control…." Inuko said to Hakura he touched Kikyko's head. Hakura looked at him, then Kikyko started to laugh. They both smiled.

I was relieved she was laughing again, even though this still bothers her, everything this month has been such bad luck for Kikyko. I really hope she'll have some peace within her real soon, and I hope Hero stays the hell away from her. He's not good for her and she doesn't need him. I watched Inuko and Hakura as they hugged Kikyko and smiled at them.

* * *

As we pulled into the lot of our home Inuko had arrived before us and he and Kikyko where already back to normal.

"HEY!" she shouted at Inuko stealing the keys from him, he pushed her with his body trying to stop her from unlocking the front door. I rolled my eyes and shook my head coming towards the house. Miroku sighed and looked at me.

"She has such mood swings and then she's normal, she's a little scary," he said to me. I nodded.

"OPEN the door stupid," Inuko said pushing his sister from the door. She slid into him hard and pushed him back then managed to get the key into the lock and unlocked the door.

"STOP picking on me," Kikyko said to him. He smiled and pushed open the door, Kikyko huffed and followed Inuko into the house. Hoshiki was behind them, he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Hoshiki wasn't like his siblings, he didn't like to squabble or wrestle with them, but piss him off you will never know what hit you.

"You two are so stupid," Hoshiki said following Kikyko and Inuko the living room. Kikyko put her bags down on the couch, she was still wearing her cupcake dress. Hoshiki looked at her and chuckled, he quickly flicked his hand at the back of Kikyko's skirt.

"AH, HOSHIKI!" she shouted holding her hands to her skirt.

"HAHAHAH TAKE OFF that ridiculous cupcake dress," he shouted at her and laughed. Makoto had fallen asleep in the car; Kagome came around the kids and put her in her play pen.

"You three have 2 hours before your grandparents show up, go upsets, pack and get yourselves ready," Kagome said sternly to them. They all looked at her then to each other.

"AAH, we have to get ready," Kikyko said looking at her watch. She grabbed her bags off the couch.

"Duh stupid, we have camping…so meaning get your outdoor clothes and no dresses or skirts," Inuko teased her touching her head. The last time their grandparents took them for a few days it was to Tokyo Disneyland, and to some carnival, also shopping. So Kikyko took her regular clothes, she now has no idea what to pack for a camping trip.

"Just go upstairs!" Kagome said and sighed deeply. The kids laughed and ran to the stairs.

"Hahahha, wow," Miroku said in our kitchen. Kira had gone home next door with her brothers, they had lots of shopping bags with them, so they took it home. She was also going to pack as well, Miroku was taking the family on a family car ride to Kyoto and Osaka for a couple of days, they were going to stay in some traditional Japanese machiya style home, and they were going to visit some Buddhist temples. Kyoto was known for its history and Buddhist culture, this was something Miroku and his family followed whole heartedly. So did we. Hakura was in our kitchen with Sango.

"AAAH, HAKURA HELP!" Kikyko said coming around the kitchen island she grabbed Hakura's hand and pulled her to the stairs.

"That was awkward…" I said and rubbed my head.

"Hahaha, she's probably trying to pack and has no idea what to pack," Kagome said and shook he head.

"Kikyko slow down what's wrong?" Hakura said at Kikyko's bedroom door. Kikyko came into her room.

"Uhhhh, o—kay!" Hakura said looking at all the clothes on Kikyko's bed and floor.

"What did your close sneeze or something?" Hakura said with a deep sigh.

"You've been camping before, I have only dresses and skirts and tops, what is outdoor wear what do I wear to go camping?" Kikyko said looking around her room. Hakura sighed and touched her shoulder.

"See this is why I need you and you need me, let's get you packed," she said to Kikyko. Kikyko smiled at her as she came towards her bed.

"Inuko are you taking sunscreen as well so Kikyko doesn't burn in the sun, knowing her she'll forget to pack it…" Hoshiki said in his brothers' room. Inuko pulled out the drawer in his dresser and pulled out some shirts and his hiking pants.

"Yeah pack it the brat will forget for sure," Inuko said to his brother. He took off his shirt and threw it to his laundry hamper.

"I got a back for Makoto too; this is her first camping trip….do you think she'll need anything important besides just clothes?" Hoshiki said to his brother, he put Makoto's bag down on Inuko's bed.

"No I think whatever you packed Mako should be okay," Inuko said pushing a few other items into his duffel bag.

"Camping gear like tents and all that…" Hoshiki started to say he climbed up to Inuko's bed and watched his brother as he hovered in his closet.

"No grandma and grandpa have all that, they're bringing everything." Inuko said to him.

"Inuko are you okay?" Hoshiki said to his brother, he scrimmaged through his bag again to make sure he didn't forget anything important.

"Yeah Hoshi I'm fine, just thinking…" Inuko said to his brother, he brought over some clothes to his bed.

"Oh what are you thinking of?" Hoshiki said to him, he jumped down from his bed.

"Nothing don't worry about it. Take your bag and Mako's downstairs, I hear grandma's voice downstairs…." Inuko said to Hoshiki. Hoshiki smiled and grabbed both bags.

"I'll see you downstairs," he said to his brother.

"There you have everything you need for a camping trip, I'm sure your grandparents have a tent and all the outdoor equipment," Hakura said to Kikyko. Kikyko looked at her duffel bag. Hakura was well knowledgeable on camping, she made sure Kikyko had sunscreen, matches, clothes, and even the utility knife I gave her a few years ago. It was mostly for protection, Kikyko never used it and hid it in a shoe box in her closet. Hakura smiled as Kikyko zipped up her bag.

"KIKI YOUR GRANDPARENTS ARE HERE!" Kagome's voice shouted at her from the stairs.

"Come on, I think your all ready," Hakura said to Kikyko.

"Hakura, thanks for helping me….and I'm still sorry what I said to you, when we get back, I want to help you with anything you still need done for the wedding," Kikyko said following Hakura to the door. Hakura smiled at her and touched her face.

"We are okay sweetie don't you worry, have fun on your trip," Hakura said again, she walked backwards out of Kikyko's room and hit into Inuko.

"Oh," she said and turned to him.

"Hehehehe I'll be downstairs," Kikyko said and turned to the stairs.

"Hey have fun with your family," Inuko said to Hakura. She smiled and looked at him.

"Enjoy your camping trip, don't drown your sister if you go fishing or rafting," she said to him. He smiled and chuckled.

"I can't guarantee anything, besides I like the little one a little more than the older one, she doesn't talk yet…." he said and hugged Hakura. Hakura smiled and pulled her arms around Inuko's neck he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you," he said to her, Hakura smiled.

"You haven't said that to me yet…." She said to him, thing is Inuko has never told Hakura he loved her, he's very shy and quiet and reserved, he wanted to wait until they were married so he could tell her he loved her.

"I mean it, I'm sorry I never said it before, but I do love you, and I can't wait for us to be married," he said to her again. Hakura smiled, she kissed Inuko and touched his face.

"I love you Inuko, now go downstairs before your mother comes up here and yells at you," she said to him as well. He smiled and quickly kissed her again, she pulled herself from him and tapped his face. She came around him to the stairs, Inuko bent down and picked up his bag. He followed her.

"Cool we're going rafting?" Hoshiki said downstairs, I looked at Inuko and Hakura as they came towards us.

"Well you kids have fun and be good," Kagome said to the kids she kissed Makoto on the head, Mako laughed and extended her hands to her grandmother.

"Come here little one," Kagome's mother said to her, she took Mako from her and hugged her.

"Is uncle Sota coming too?" Hoshiki said excited.

"Yes he's going to meet us at the camp grounds, now take your bags to the car we'll be out in a minute," their grandfather said to them. Kikyko smiled as Kagome kissed her face and hugged her. I came over to Kikyko and hugged her as well.

"Behave!" I said to her she laughed and hugged me. I kissed her face, she bent down and picked up her bag.

"MOM MOM COME ON! Why do you do that to me?" Hoshiki said rubbing his face he grabbed his bag and ran followed his sister. Kagome laughed and came over to Inuko and Hakura.

"Well have fun, I'm going next door dad should be getting things ready in the car," Hakura said to everyone.

"Hakura sweetheart just a minute," Kagome's mother said to her. Kagome was curious and watched her mother come around the counter. She smiled and touched Hakura's head.

"Have a safe trip and a wonderful adventure with your family, we can't wait to see you after we return," Kagome's mother said to Hakura. Hakura blushed and smiled.

"Uh thank you," Hakura stuttered out she wasn't sure what to say. She smiled at Kagome's mother.

"Bye Hakura! Have fun," Inuko said to her. She smiled and waved to us as she came around the island, we heard the door close behind her.

"Okay well I'll take my bag to the car," Inuko said. Kagome touched his face and kissed his forehead.

"Watch out for your siblings, and please don't drown your sister," Kagome said to him. He smiled and shook his head.

"The little on I like, she doesn't talk yet…. Kikyko…. can't really guarantee anything with that one," he said and hugged his mother. Kagome smiled.

"Have fun!" I said to Inuko as he slung his bag over his shoulder, he came around his grandmother and to the door.

"Okay well sweetheart we'll call you once we get to the campgrounds," Kagome's mother said to her, Makoto was babbling in her arms and then giggled.

"Bye mom, dad, have a good time," Kagome said to them.

"Bye sweetie, InuYasha…. have a good time off!" Kagome's father said he laughed and shook his head, and then turned to his wife and followed her. The door closed again.

"Well three days alone," Kagome said with a deep sigh.

"Yup!" I said to her. She smiled then I heard her giggle.

"What's so funny?" I said to her. She turned and looked at me.

"Nothing pup, nothing at all..." Kagome said and tapped my face. Her expression was smug, and she seemed as if she was plotting something in that head of hers. I looked at her and crossed my arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said following her, she went to the kitcen and opened the fridge.

"Hey…." I said to her. I heard her laugh as she leaned into the fridge. Great three days alone I'm either going to end up in hell or she's planning something that'll end up having me her slave for three days.

* * *

**Tadahiro's Home**

"How is this even possible, Nizu you said the poison would work, her life should have been in grave danger to a point where her demonic form would take her life…" Tadahiro paced in his living room. His entire family, Hero, Nizu and his cousins had gathered in Tadahiro's large mansion.

"I'm sorry uncle, it did work… she was changing and went through all the phases, I don't know how she managed to restore her spiritual powers and break through the dark magic Hero had given her from the vile," Nizu said to him. Tadahiro sighed and looked at Nizu and Hero.

"We need a new strategy, that female…that girl is the most powerful miko, half demon of their entire family's bloodline, if she realizes this and her powers waken, we will have a war on our hands." Tadahiro said to Hero and Nizu.

"Father I have a strategy an idea I can try to lure her into a false sense of security, I can't strip her of her powers, we tried that it didn't work…but I can capture her, take her from her home and hold her captive until her mother surrenders to us," Hero said to his father. Hero's aunt, his father's sister stood up from the couch and came over to Tadahiro.

"Hero does that girl still think you two are together?" she asked Hero.

"Yes, Aunt Minoso…however I was careless, her brother saw Nizu and I at the arcade together," Hero said to his aunt. Nizu looked at Hero and then turned her eyes to her aunt.

"Don't be careless again Hero, use this plan you have, however do not bring harm upon that girl…we need her as bait to lure her mother out. Once that wench that, women is out in the open, we attack…her whole family, if the girl ends up hurt, that is not on us… do you understand son," Tadahiro said to Hero. Hero looked at his father and said nothing.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for her Hero, you said so yourself you don't even care for her," Nizu said in an agitated stressed voice, she looked at Hero and grabbed his arm.

"I am not going to hurt Kikyko Nizu, I do not care for her…. she is just a pawn in our plan, bait. Like father said, she's a tool to lure out her mother, if she ends up hurt, that's not on us…" Hero said he didn't turn his eyes to Nizu, he kept looking at his father when he said this. Nizu crossed her arms and glared at Hero.

"Excuse us uncle, I need to speak to Hero alone," Nizu said looking at her uncle.

"Speak in the next room, however…. Hero do not fail in this plan of yours, and do not forget where your loyalty lies. You have made it clear you do not have feelings for that girl or care for her, if you are serious with your words…. then prove it, lure her out….." Tadahiro said to his son. Hero nodded to his father and looked at Nizu as she came around Tadahiro and to the next room. Hero followed her; he slid the door closed behind him.

"Nizu…I do not care for Kikyko," Hero started to say to her. Nizu sighed deeply and turned to Hero.

"Hero…I hate that girl; she is manipulative and will attempt to change you to who you were…" Nizu said to him.

"I am a panther, I know this…. I have this extraordinary strength and power within my veins, why would I go back to the weak human I was?" He said to Nizu, he came towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist he pulled her to him.

"Hero…." Nizu started to say, he held his hand to her mouth.

"To prove to you I do not love her, or even care for her… marry me Nizu," he said to her. Nizu held her hands to her mouth with a surprised expression.

"What?" she stuttered out to him. Hero pulled himself from Nizu and reached into his jacket pocket he pulled out a box.

"This was my mother's ring, the last piece I still have of hers…" Hero said to Nizu, he opened the box to her.

"Are…. are you…being serious?" Nizu said to Hero, tears filled her eyes. He nodded and smiled to her.

"Don't leave me hanging here Nizu," he said coming towards her.

"Yes Hero, I will marry you!" she said to him. Hero smiled and pulled the ring from the box; he took her hand in his and slid the ring on to her finger. She looked at it and smiled.

"My father knows about this already, but the rest of the family doesn't….so let's go tell them and get married..." Hero said to Nizu. She looked at the ring and smiled. He leaned forward, and grabbed her to him, and kissed her.

"Let's get married right away, I don't want a wedding I don't care for one, let's bring someone here to the house and marry us…." Nizu said to him. Hero looked at her and smiled.

"You have to wear a dress, its proper something like that… we can have it in the yard," Hero said to her.

"Maybe…. you can send the pictures to that girl," Nizu said looking at the ring.

"That…was part of my plan, it'll upset her, she'll break up with me…. then, I'll lure her out by kidnapping her…. And bringing her back to the apartment," Hero said again. Nizu lifted her eyes to him.

"Was that what the plan was….it won't work that way, if we marry and you send her the pictures, she'll be heartbroken upset, she won't trust you anymore. How would you possibly get her to come out, lure her, if she can't trust you. Kidnapping her, with her family near her, with the protection she has around her…. that won't work either," Nizu said to Hero touching his face. He leaned forward and softly kissed her.

"You have a plan don't you," he said to her. She nodded and smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: sorry everyone for the long haitus, I've been so busy with art and trying to open my online shop and with work I haven't had any time to update. I will be working extra hard on these next few chapters. Trust me they're going to be good, including TOGA he'll be in the upcoming chapters. Also a back story and some history as well. Please keep reading. This will be the only dirty chapter for the next little bit, so enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"You are such a dangerous girl! You need to come with a safety hazard sign…" I said to Kagome in the kitchen. She chuckled at my remark and gave me this seductive look. I let out a deep breath and turned my eyes elsewhere. She was teasing me like usual when she wants something, she was near the stove cooking something, she threw ingredients into the bubbling pot. She ignored me and hummed to herself. She would run her hand through her hair every time I looked at her as if to get my attention, or to get me going. Whatever she was planning was wearing me down.

"Uh huh! That's enough validation," I said to her, I touched her head and came around her. She pulled her sleeve down off her shoulder even more letting it hang off her skin. She really was taunting me, I held back the urge to just take her right there. That entire evening after the kids left, Kagome was spending it messing up her clothes, acting seductive, and shuffling around the kitchen making Ramen. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I came around her and let out a deep breath. That was so close, what is with her and her hormones. When she's pregnant she's 10 times more in heat than normal.

I let out a deep breath and went to the dining room. Her scent was really starting to get me going, it's not that I wasn't really in the mood, just not yet…I'll stir the pot a little longer. I chuckled to myself and went over to the cabinet, I opened the glass doors and pulled out two bowls.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kikyko said in the camper, their grandparents had a large summer camper they would take out every summer to the lake or camping. Kikyko sat at the small table looking at her brother.

"Uh, well I'm trying to write….my vows," he said looking at the paper, his face blushed. Kikyko smiled and tapped her brothers head.

"That's sweet!" she said to him. Hoshiki had passed out on the couch in the trailer and Makoto was in her grandmother's arms babbling and laughing from the front passenger seat of the trailer. Kikyko looked over at her sister and smiled.

"It's so hard trying to express my words," Inuko said with a deep sigh he put down his pen and read over the paper. Kikyko smiled and looked at him again.

"Why would it be so hard, you love Hakura right? Then just say what you feel what comes to your mind, papa did… his vows to mama were so sweet and so…." Kikyko giggled and tapped her face. Inuko looked at her and shook his head.

"You're such a child!" he said to her.

"This is hard Kikyko because regardless of being the only women I want to spend the rest of my life with, these vows are important, they speak my feelings and my emotions," Inuko said to his sister. She smiled again and looked at him.

"Why don't you ask papa?" Kikyko said to her brother, she rested her head against his arm.

"I could but these are personal Kikyko, they come from the heart…." Inuko said again.

"One day you'll get married yourself and you'll see what I mean," he sighed again, he put the paper into his book and closed it. Inuko always kept a journal, a personal book that he always wrote in. No one's ever read it, maybe Kikyko I don't know, but he did keep many of them in his room.

"Kikyko, Inuko…. wake Hoshiki we are just about to pull into the camp site," their grandfather said to them. Kikyko giggled and picked up Makoto's giraffe that she had left on the table, and as she was just about to throw it at Hoshiki, Makoto noticed her from the front seat, "NO!" she shouted at her sister. Kikyko looked at the giraffe in her hands then to Makoto.

"Oh, hehehe sorry sis, I was going to throw it at Hoshiki," Kikyko said to her. Makoto held her hands out for the giraffe. Inuko slid out of the bench and took the giraffe from Kikyko.

He came towards his baby sister as their grandfather pulled into the parking, Makoto waved her hands for the giraffe. Their grandfather laughed at Mako's angry expression.

"NO! NO!" Mako shouted again. Inuko smiled and handed her the giraffe. Mako huffed and hugged her giraffe.

"Ahaha oh sweetheart no one is going to hurt your giraffe," their grandmother said, she hugged Makoto close.

"Huh hey what's going on?" Hoshiki said rubbing his eyes.

* * *

"What is with you?" I said as Kagome put down the bowls on the table, she slid onto my lap.

"Nothing…." she said and picked up her bowl. I picked up mine and looked at her as she swirled her chopsticks into the bowl.

"You want something don't you…. naughty girl!" I swirled my chopsticks into my bowl and kept my eyes on her. She smiled and started to eat from the bowl. I did too and didn't move my gaze from her. She didn't look at me or move her eyes from the bowl. However, her scent was really starting to get to me. Her skin showing from her sweater was really tempting me. I dug my chopsticks into the noodles.

The last time she acted like this was when she was pregnant with Hoshiki, she would ignore me, act seductive around me, make my favorite food like Ramen, until I couldn't control myself and pinned her to the dining room table and made love to her. Let's just say we ended up having to get a new table, and chairs.

"Nope!" I said to her noticing her lick the chop sticks. She didn't say anything, her face was rosy.

"Not happening!" I teased her again. I knew exactly what she wanted, why not play her a little while longer.

"Mmmmm… so good!" she said as she slurped some noodles. I held the chopsticks to my mouth and looked at her. Control yourself InuYasha, do not let your urges win, she's playing you.

"Uh huh!" I said to her. She didn't even look at me, she put her bowl down to the table and stretched her arms over her head, I could see her stomach as the sweater lifted off her body. Her body trembled when she did that, I took in a deep breath. Why the heck is she so seductive? Damn women!

"Well I'm done, if your done teasing me…." I said and put my empty bowl on the table. That's when she turned her eyes to me.

"I wasn't teasing you pup," she said and leaned against me, her breasts touched my body and her hands started to rub my head and my ears. My face turned a pink color when she did this. I really really hate when she rubs my ears, that's like my weakness. I held back the urge again. I pulled her off my lap.

"What?" she pouted.

"I need to get some stuff done for the wedding, helping Inuko with the stage…. since Yamatoo is taking his father and Rin to Kyoto…." I started to say. Kagome sighed, she stood and turned towards the table and picked up the bowls. I tried not to laugh at her, she was about to turn to the dining room doors when I started to unbutton my shirt.

She turned her eyes to me and her face blushed, I took off my shirt and put it on the chair next to me. I swear she was about to drop the bowls; I heard her gasp. I looked over to her.

"What?" I said eyeing her down. Nope not yet InuYasha, don't fall for her sexiness, play it out!

"Wow…" she said leaning against the doors. I stood up and stretched my arms flexing, I pulled my hair up and wrapped it. She dropped the bowls against the hard-wooden floors. I looked at the shattered pieces then to her.

Her face was so rosy, and her expression was of lust. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Wow…" she said again she came towards me; her hands touched my back and my arms. Okay InuYasha stop playing her, she's really beginning to get to me.

"So built and strong…" she said to herself. She bit her lip and came around me, her hands touched my chest. I kept trying my best not to pin her to the table, I looked at her as she bit her lip again and ran her hands down my chest to my pants.

I locked my eyes with hers and grabbed her butt.

"Mmmh, so strong…" she said just as she was about to lean forward to kiss me, I picked her up and bent her over the table.

"Not so innocent are we now Kagome, you asked for it," I said to her and kissed her hard. Her hands touched my ears.

* * *

"UNCLE SOTA!" Hoshiki shouted as Sota pulled his car in to the lot next to the trailer. Hoshiki was so excited to see Sota, the kids hadn't seen him in almost 4 months before Makoto was born. Kagome was pregnant with her and Sota and her parents came over to announce his engagement to his long-time girlfriend Hitomi. We were so happy for them.

"HITOMI, Hi…" Kikyko chimed as she opened the car door. Hitomi smiled as Kikyko jumped out of the car and hugged her.

"Oh you are so cute!" she said to Kikyko. Kikyko laughed and giggled.

"Hi, hi…" Sota said as Hoshiki jumped at him hugging him. He held Makoto in his arms cuddling her.

"Hey…." Inuko said to Sota, Sota smiled and locked his arm with his. Even though Sota was Kagome's younger brother, he was 5 years younger than Kagome, Inuko always called him uncle or Sota. Sota didn't mind it, Inuko was very mature and always respected adults. But Sota was more like a brother to him then an uncle, same with all the other kids as well, they saw him as an older brother.

"Well since we are all here, let's get the gear out of the camper and set up," their grandfather said to the kids. Kikyko giggled and came around the car.

"Kikyko come here!" Sota said to her, he extended his arm to her as she came around the car. She giggled as he hugged her and kissed her face.

"You look so much like Kagome every day," he said to her. Kikyko laughed then held up her phone. Makoto who was in Sota's arms looked at the camera. Hoshiki held out two peace signs with his hands, and Inuko held up two fingers over Kikyko's head. Hitomi laughed as she came around the car. Sota waved for her to come over. He grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Ooh!" she said as Kikyko snapped the pick.

**Instagram Post**

"Family camping! Uncle Sota is so cool, and so is Hitomi….I love her hair! She has pink in her hair and it's so cute…. CAMPING!" Kikyko posted. Three picks followed, Sota with just Kikyko and Mako kissing them on the cheeks, and one of him with the boys. Then one of him with Hitomi.

Miroku: Hahahahha so cute, you guys are so adorable! Hey Sota, we'll see you in a couple of days for the wedding.

Sango: Have fun enjoy your camping trip!

Hakura: We are in Osaka right now at this amazing resort, I really really want to come here for our honeymoon.

Inuko blushed when he saw the messages come through, he read Hakura's message. Kikyko leaned over his shoulder and looked at the message.

Inuko: Well send me picks of the place!

Kira: It's so beautiful for sure, the rooms are so big everything is just so gorgeous. Hitoshi is with us on this trip. I'm glad, it's so nice here!

Hitoshi: Hahahah, no we are not going on a honeymoon to this resort when we are married.

Sango: Wedding talking on this thread. Hahaha, Hakura your brothers are messing around in the suitcases again.

Hakura: KOJI YUKI GET YOUR BUTTS….

Inuko: Hahhahaha great so great!

Kenta: Wow you guys are at a camp site; I love that place! We are visiting our parents; Nina says hi by the way. So does Reno, Hitomi and Rika.

Kikyko: Love you guys we'll see you in three days! Give Nina lots of kisses.

Inuko looked at his sister and her cheerful expression as she walked next to him to the camp site. Sota had Makoto with him and Hoshiki who was bombarding him with so many questions about his college life and how long he still needed to become a doctor.

Sango: Love you kids have a great trip!

**-End Post—**

Kikyko pushed her phone to her pocket.

"What?" she said to her brother. He smiled and touched her head.

"Nothing let's go set up some tents…" he said and ruffled her hair.

"HEY!" she shouted at him and pulled his hand from her head. He chuckled at her.

* * *

"SHIT! Why the hell do you do this to me…." I said as I leaned over her. Her face was rosy, she ran her hands up my back.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as I kissed her. I pulled her legs around me and went hard into her.

"MMmmMMM AAHH," she shouted and cringed.

"You started this!" I said over her. She bit down on her finger as I thrusted in to her hard over and over again. She gasped and almost lost her breath.

"AAH AHHH OH GOD!"

"Mmm you like this huh," I said to her catching my breath. I kissed her stomach and up to her breasts. She'd gasp, her hands wrapped around me tight. She pulled herself to me. I lifted her off the table and kept thrusting in to her harder and harder, her body shook and trembled.

"AAAAH YES…. YES, DON'T STOP!" she shouted burring her head into my shoulder.

"I don't intend too," I pulled her arms from me and pushed her back down to the table and kissed her lips hard. She lifted her hips to me, and her legs wrapped tighter around me. I clasped my hands in to her's holding her down to the table.

"AAAH AAAAH…" she shouted as I went in to her hard. The entire table shook.

"The…tables going to break," I panted saying this. She looked at me and bit her lip again then closed her eyes.

"KEEP GOING GOD…... KEEP GOING!" she'd shout at me. I bent over her and her hands grasped mine tighter as I went in to her hard and faster.

"AAAH AAAAAHH…."

"I love it when you scream…." I whispered against her ear. She turned her face and moaned loudly. I kissed the side of her neck down to collarbone. I blew against her nipples and started to lick them.

"Mmmm," her breathing became heavier. I slowed down against her.

"Mmm does my baby like this?" I said to her looking at her. She turned her face to me and nodded.

"Mmmm my dirty bunny likes this doesn't she…" I said to her again. I leaned over her and kissed her then thrusted in to her hard again. The table shook under us.

"Mmmm, don't stop Inu…." She said as I kissed her. I let go of her hands, she pulled her arms around my neck and kissed me again. My tongue licked her lips.

I then picked her up by the butt and pulled her from the table. Her arms wrapped around me, I pulled her to the floor.

"Mmm!" she said and looked at me. I lifted her hips to me and thrusted in to her harder and harder over and over again, her entire body shook.

"AAAH AHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD," she screamed loud.

"YES, COME ON BABY!" I said to her as I thrusted into her again harder and faster. She'd cringe and lift her body gasping; her breathing was so heavy.

"OH GOD!" she shouted again.

"Mmmm that's right bunny…." I said to her and snickered. I leaned over her and grabbed her legs; I went in to her hard again her entire body trembled.

"AAAH AAAAH," she screamed looking at me.

"Your so wet down there god…I should get you pregnant more often your so horny," I said to her. She pulled my beds around my neck and pulled me to her.

"Mmmm puppy…. you're so amazing and so hard…..mmmm mommy wants puppy!" she'd say in almost a whisper. I leaned over her and kissed her hard.

"Mmmm so dirty!" I said to her holding her thighs down against the floor. I rammed into her hard, she cringed and bit her lip holding back from screaming. Her arms wrapped around my neck again.

"Mmm OH OH INU…." She moaned again so loud. I swear if we had neighbors around us the entire block would hear her.

* * *

"Hakura sweetheart what is it?" Sango said to her daughter as she sat in front of the large glass windows in their cabin. Hakura was looking outside to the Japanese garden watching the birds and two deer sitting in the garden, she brushed her hair and just watched the animals.

"Hakura?" Sango said and sat down at the table next to her.

"Huh, oh sorry mother…. this place is so lovely," she would say she kept her gaze to the doors.

"Isn't it, your father first brought me here 5 years ago, it's so lovely…. its peaceful and quiet, the hospitality and room service is great. They have a spa, and almost everything you can imagine here," Sango said to her daughter. Hakura put the brush down and sighed deeply. Sango leaned in next to her and started to braid her hair.

"Mother…. I really want to come here for our honeymoon, but I know…Inuko doesn't want too, it's far too expensive," she said with a deep sigh. Sango smiled.

"Sweetheart, wherever you and Inuko go and have your honeymoon…it'll be a special place you both share together," Sango said to her daughter. Hakura blushed and looked at the deer as they got off the ground and disappeared from the garden.

"Hakura are you nervous about your wedding?" Sango said to her she wrapped her hair with an elastic. Koji, Yuki, Kira and Hitoshi had gone out to a small restaurant to get some food and bring it back to the cabin. Miroku was in the next room using the computer he was searching some events to do with his family for tomorrow, also replying to work emails. The door was slightly opened, he heard Sango and Hakura talking.

"Well yes of course I am mother, I'm worried about everything…" Hakura said to her mother, she turned and looked at her. Sango smiled and touched her face.

"This wedding is going to be so wonderful Hakura, don't you worry about it…" Sango said to her daughter. Hakura blushed she turned her eyes from her mother.

"Oh, you didn't mean that…" Sango laughed.

"Mother don't laugh it's not funny, I'm just…nervous is all!" she said to her mother. Sango smiled and sighed deeply she touched Hakura's face and pulled her to her chest.

"My love, you need not to worry over that…. you two love each other, it'll happen naturally, and it'll be a beautiful experience…" Sango said to her daughter. Hakura blushed and said nothing.

"It...I just….oh god this is so embarrassing talking to my mother about this." Hakura said she pulled herself from her mother and blushed she held her hands to her face.

"Oh Hakura….you should never be embarrassed to talk to me about anything, so….let's talk!" Sango said to Hakura pulling her hands from her face. Hakura blushed and let out a deep breath. Miroku sighed deeply and reached over to the door, he closed it.

* * *

"Hahahhaha Inuko can't even start a fire," Kikyko laughed watching her brother and Sota as they struggled to figure out how to use two rocks and sticks to start a fire.

"Shut up stupid!" Inuko hissed at her.

"It's like this I think…." Sota said as Inuko held a stick to the ground over twigs and flint. Sota started to flick two rocks together. Kikyko laughed and watched them.

"GRANDMA are we going to fish and hunt for food?" Hoshiki said near his grandmother, she put Makoto down in a sleeping bag inside the tent.

"Yes sweetheart, just as soon as your brother and Sota get a fire started. Your grandfather is setting up the fishing gear, the best time to fish is before the sun sets," their grandmother said to Hoshiki. He bent over his baby sister and looked at her as she hugged her giraffe.

"Come on, let's let your sister sleep and help your grandfather with the fishing gear," their grandmother said to Hoshi, he smiled and kissed Mako on the head.

"Heheheh, well if you two ask me nicely I can show you how to start a fire," Kikyko said leaning over her brother. Sota and Inuko both looked at her.

"You…start a fire, have you ever done it before?" Sota teased her, he held the rocks up to her. She smiled and sat down next to Inuko on the log.

She pulled her backpack off her back and brought it around her.

"Do not tell me you brought matches…." Inuko said looking at his sister as she dug into her bag. She smiled this big smile and held out matches.

"You little brat, this whole time you had matches and you said nothing? We've been doing this for an hour…" Inuko ruffled her hair hard. She huffed at him and grunted. Sota looked at Inuko as he teased Kikyko.

"No stupid, your fiancé H-A-K-U-R-A…, packed these for me because she knew you'd be dumb enough not to figure out how to start a fire," Kikyko said holding up the matches. Inuko looked at her and pulled his hand off her head.

"Is that so huh?" Inuko said and crossed his arms. Sota held back from laughing at their squabble.

"Well keep your matches, I'm going to show you and Hakura how a real fire is started," Inuko said lifting up his sleeves.

"For the love of god, take the matches please…. HHAHHAHAHAH," Sota laughed hard at their squabble. He shook his head still laughing at them. Hitomi looked over to Sota and shook her head.

"They haven't started the fire yet, maybe I should show them how it's done," Hitomi said to Sota's parents. Hoshiki smiled and nodded.

"Please show them, if we catch fish, I'd like to actually cook it over the fire before I'm thirty… hahahahah…." Hoshiki said laughing. Hitomi sighed and stood up from the log near the water. She came around Hoshiki and touched his head.

"No way Inuko are you going to get a fire started like that, why don't you let me show you?" Kikyko said to her brother. Sota chuckled and flicked the rocks together.

"You know… Kikyko and I can easily get a fire going," Hitomi said leaning over Kikyko. She looked at her and smiled.

"Making a fire isn't child's play, its hard work and you need to blow at it and make sure you are really careful," Inuko said throwing flint near the rocks. Kikyko sighed and took the stick from her brother.

"I'll show you only once and no matches," Kikyko said to her brother. He looked at her and crossed his arms.

"Oh really…. Is that so? Kikyko is going to start a fire…okay princess go right ahead," Inuko said gesturing to the flint pile with his hand. Sota smiled and handed Hitomi the rocks. She sat down next to Kikyko.

"This is so golden, Kikyko and Hitomi are going to show off Inuko and uncle Sota….hahahha," Hoshiki laughed, he held his sisters phone in his hand recording their entire squabble. He recorded everything, from the point where Kikyko said she had matches to Hitomi sitting down next to her. Hoshiki came around them. They didn't seem to notice them.

"See boys, like this…" Hitomi said, Kikyko held the stick between her hands and started to rotate it over the flint, Hitomi flicked the rocks together hard and with enough force they sparked, she held the rocks close to the flint and flicked them again. A small fire formed, Kikyko pulled the stick from the ground and blew at the flint.

"TA DA! A fire, you boys need a lesson in outdoor survival…" Hitomi teased as the fire grew.

"HEY THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Sota said to the both of them. Inuko laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'll give you girls that one, just because…. well your girls, leave the hunting and fishing to us men," Inuko teased Hitomi and Kikyko. Sota nodded and held his hand up to Inuko who tapped his hand with his. Kikyko lifted her eyes to her brother and looked at him.

"Oh really? If you have forgotten dear brother, I am a half demon as well, meaning…I can hunt," Kikyko said a little nervous, her tone was matter-of-fact and she seemed sure of herself. Kikyko has never hunted or even fished, this is a new experience for her. Inuko on the other hand, has done both. Inuko looked at her then laughed hard.

"You hunt…." He laughed again.

"HAHAHAHH SO GOOLLLDD!" Hoshiki said loudly. Kikyko turned her eyes to her brother.

"HOSHI!" she shouted. She got up from the log, he looked at her and ran. She ran after him.

**Instagram Post **

(Hoshiki managed to post the entire camping video live on Instagram, while his sister chased him for her phone.)

"When big brother and uncle Sota get shown how to start a fire by girls… hahahahha!" He posted to the vid.

Miroku: HAHAHHA THIS IS SO FUNNY!  
Sango: Wow Hitomi and Kikyko sure showed you two.

Hakura: Yeah I knew those matches where needed.

Kira: So ashamed that boys don't know how to start a fire.

Kenta: Hey take that back I can start a fire in the wilderness, I am a wolf you know.

Reno: Yeah Kira gosh!

Hitoshi: Uh guys we've went camping before, Inuko and Kenta couldn't get the fire going.

Kenta: SHUT UP we did so!

Rika: Yeah after two hours! We had to intervein or we would've frozen to death.

Hitomi: Your one to talk Reno, the fish fiasco of last year was an epic moment in history, good thing Kikyko got it on video feed. Want me to post it again?

Hitoshi: Oh god no please don't….

Miroku: Wow we really need to take all the kids camping, and I mean all of them, because this is so entertaining.

Sango: We would never eat or even make it out of the camp site alive Miroku. So…. Yeah let's so do it!

Kagome: Oh my god are you serious! Hahahahhaha the fire!

(My god boys really, Sota how could you let Kikyko show you off like that.)

Sota: She's a cutie whom I love dearly, so having her show me off… any day! Hahha also Hoshiki is teasing Kikyko so bad this is like a Kodak moment.

Kohaku&Magumi: Oh my god camping! This is epic… hahaha, so I'm assuming Sango and Miroku are not camping and doing something normal?

Sango: You got that right!

Kikyko: Hey grandma and grandpa brought us camping, that's normal… my brother isn't!

Ayame: OH MY GOD I MUST KISS KIKYKO'S ADORABLE FACE! I need this baby out like now so we can go visit you all and I can kiss everyone's faces.

Inuko: Oh god please end this thread! It's embarrassing!

Kikyko: AAAH HOSHIKI TOOK MY PHONE AGAIN!

(Great, glad I don't have to deal with your asses for three days! You are now your grandparents problem!)

MamaHigarashi: InuYasha they are so wonderful, how could you say that. I'll feed them and spoil them... and...

(Glad I don't have to deal with them for three days, hey they're all yours!) I laughed at this and shook my head.

**-END POST—**

"Hahahah…." Kagome laughed. I leaned next to her and looked at her. She sat up and reached for her long shirt, she slid it over her naked body.

"Sorry…" I said to her watching her as she pulled her hair from the shirt. She turned her eyes to me.

"Uh….why are you apologizing?" she said her eyes met mine for a moment. I smiled and leaned forward and kissed her.

"Why do you do that… you get in to so much heat, and it just turns me on, and I end up getting a little too rough with you," I said to her and sighed. She looked herself over and giggled.

"No…I like it when you get rough," she giggled again and held her hands to her face. I shook my head and touched her head.

"You are a dirty dirty girl!" I said to her. She giggled even more and didn't move.

"I can't even stand up right now, I'm so sore…." She said and sighed. I reached for my pants.

* * *

"So Kikyko, set up the rod…" Inuko teased his sister watching her figure out how to set up the fishing rode. Their grandfather looked at her and smiled.

"Like this sweetheart…" he said showing her. Kikyko watched her grandfather as he showed her how to put bait on to the hook.

"EW I HAVE TO POKE A WORM!" she said loudly. Sota laughed and shook his head.

"They're dead Kikyko! The fish love worms they'll attract them," their grandfather said to her and touched her head. Kikyko huffed and looked into the bucket of worms.

"AH SOME ARE MOVING!" she shouted. Hoshiki laughed and reached into the bucket for a worm. He pulled one out and poked it through the hook, Kikyko looked at him and cringed.

"STUPID!" she said to him. Hoshiki laughed and then picked up another worm.

"Hehehe, hey sis…." He said to her holding it up.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she shouted, she jumped up from the log.

"Soo I guess Kikyko doesn't eat then…." Inuko teased as Hoshiki stuck the moving worm out towards his sister. She screamed and ran away from him. He laughed and chased her.

"HOSHIKI PUT THAT THING BACK IN THE BUCKET!" Kikyko shouted as Hoshiki chased her. Their grandmother laughed at them as they ran past them and through the water.

"Mmm mmm," Makoto shouted extending her hands to Kikyko. Kikyko stopped running and looked at Makoto in her grandmother's arms.

"What is it Mako?" she said coming over to her grandmother. Hoshiki snickered, he came around Kikyko to get her attention, and behind his grandmother, he held the worm to the air over his mouth.

"HOSHIKI DON'T YOU DARE!" Kikyko shouted at him. Makoto turned her head to her brother. She then laughed when Hoshiki waved the worm over his mouth.

"HAHAHAHA," Inuko and Sota both laughed at them, Hitomi rolled her eyes and shook her head disappointed with how Hoshiki is taunting his sister.

"I'm so glad I'm an only child," she muttered to herself and sighed deeply. She looked at them again and sighed heavily.

"So stupid!" Hitomi said, she threw her lure into the water, Inuko and Sota did the same, and laughed at Kikyko's angry mood.

"I'm telling mom if you put that worm in your mouth," Kikyko said to her brother. Hoshiki snickered and looked at his sister, he slowly pulled it down to his mouth.

"Okay you two enough, Hoshiki stop taunting your sister, and don't you dare eat that worm young man. They are not clean!" their grandmother said to the both of them, she half turned on the log and looked at Hoshiki.

He slid away from his grandmother and dropped the worm into his mouth.

"EWWWWW, HOSHIKI!" Kikyko shouted at him.

"HAHAHAHAHA, WOW," Inuko said, he held his phone to the air recording the squabble between his sister and brother.

**Instagram Post**

"When your stupid brother taunts your sister and is about to eat a worm! Well he was brave enough… he ate it!" Inuko posted the vid, of Kikyko shouting at him and his grandmother's deep exasperation over the entire situation. Makoto laughed at Hoshiki and threw her hands to the air laughing at her brother.

Kagome: How could you let your brother eat a worm Inuko, HOSHIKI YOU BETTER THROW THAT UP RIGHT NOW!

(Hahaha, that's my boy! Why are you freaking over this Kagome, Inuko used to do this all the time, worms are full of protein.) I posted this looking at Kagome, she looked at me and crossed her arms. I smiled and shook my head at her. She pulled her shirt over her shoulders and got off the floor. I smiled at her and watched her, I got off the floor and followed her to the kitchen.

Hitoshi: HAHAHAHA OH WOW!

Kenta: Hahahah Kikyko's expression and Hoshiki worms are actually healthy.

Kira: They are not healthy ew, don't encourage him. My gosh!

Hakura: EW GROSS!

Reno: Girls come on calm down, worms are healthy they are mostly protein besides he's a half demon, it won't harm him in anyway.

Kikyko: My kid brother is stupid, I hope mom saw this and I hope she grounds him.

Kagome: I saw this and he's not my problem for the next three days….

(Hahahah wow, sorry Kiki enjoy your trip and don't let Hoshiki taunt you!) I posted this and laughed as the messages came through flooding the thread. I pushed the phone to the kitchen counter.

**-END POST-**

"Wow Hoshiki really likes teasing Kikyko," I said and shook my head. Kagome looked at me and smiled.

"They're not our problem for three days, so pup….." Kagome said lifting herself to the counter. I looked over at her.

"What?" I said and watched her as she ran her hands through her hair and then giggled.

"I think every time we do this… you know, make love you just get so wild," she started to say and then laughed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Speak for yourself! Every time you're pregnant you're in heat….and a lot of heat," I said and crossed my arms. She laughed then jumped down from the counter, she turned to the hallway.

"Fine I'll just clean up the broken glass in the dining room that you broke…." I half shouted after her as she disappeared up the stairs.

I shook my head and returned to the dining room to clean up, some of our clothes where still on the floor. I chuckled and bent down to the floor.

* * *

"YEAH LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!" Hoshiki shouted, he opted out for a lure and rode, he was in the water, barefoot with his claws wrapped around a large fish. Hoshiki was more like me as a child, while Inuko was more mellow and less spontaneous, okay I will admit Inuko did get into a lot of trouble. But Hoshiki was different then all his siblings, he was the type to get dirty, cause trouble and play pranks on everyone.

"Wow Hoshiki that is a big fish," Kikyko said watching him as he brought it back to the fire.

"That's a good way to fish, dad's training Hoshiki to use more of his half demon instinct and skills," Inuko said as he pulled the hook from the fish's mouth that he caught. Kikyko's lure was still bobbing in the water, she sighed and waited for a bite.

"Why don't fish like me?" she huffed and waved her rode a little.

"Hahah, it takes time to catch a fish Kikyko," their grandfather said to her, he slid over to her on the log and touched her head. She huffed.

"Not fair the boys caught a fish in two minutes. Inuko has three, Hoshiki caught four and uncle Sota even has two, I've been doing this for half an hour and know what I have…. None!" Kikyko said and sighed.

"Maybe it's you sis? They must not like your scent..." Hoshiki said as he leaned over the fire watching his grandmother clean the fish. Kikyko turned her eyes to her brother and grunted, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Makoto was sitting on a blanket watching everyone, she would laugh and giggle as her eyes followed everyone's conversations.

"Aaarugh, not fair!" Kikyko huffed again.

"Why don't you try it like me sis?" Hoshiki said to her. Kikyko looked at them then turned her eyes to the water.

"I don't want to get wet, I'll wait for something to bite my worm," she said and sighed again.

"You're going to starve!" Inuko teased her. He started to strip his fish and clean it near the fire. Hitomi shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You boys need to stop teasing her, she can catch a fish, you just watch…" Hitomi said to them. She slid over to Kikyko's side.

"See, even grandpa caught one," Kikyko sulked and sighed as their grandfather pulled his lure from the water with a fish attached.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll get a bite," he said to her, he stood up from the log and brought the fish over to the fire.

"Hey…" Hitomi nudge Kikyko's arm. She leaned in towards her.

"Hoshiki cut your lure while he was in the water…" she whispered at Kikyko holding her hand up to her face. Kikyko narrowed her eyes and grunted, she turned her head to her brother.

"I'll show him!" Kikyko said and huffed angrily. Hitomi laughed and watched as Kikyko rolled up her sleeves. She rolled up her pants as well and took off her shoes.

"Huh, sis are you going to hunt?" Hoshiki said looking over at her, he watched her as she rolled her arms and took in a deep breath.

"Uh you've never hunted or caught a fish with your bare hands before, so… don't be stupid, the current will drag you downstream," Inuko said putting his fish down on a paper plate.

"Nope, watch and learn boys," she said and walked to the waters edge. It was ice cold, she cringed and took in a deep breath, she jumped into the water.

"AAAH ITS SO COLD!" she stuttered out.

"Yeah stupid its night, water changes temperature at night," Inuko said standing up from the log. Hitomi looked at her worried.

"Uh Kikyko really I'll give you a fish, you don't need to get into the water to catch one," Hitomi said to her.

"KIKYKO, out of the water now…" their grandfather half shouted to her sternly, he stood up from the log and came towards the water.

"Not until I catch a big one!" she said and bent down to the water. She couldn't see the fish moving under the surface, she huffed and bent forward even more.

"Seriously, out! Kikyko the water is to your waist, water level rises at night you should know that stupid….get out of there!" Inuko said to her, he came towards his grandfather, Hitomi stood up and watched Kikyko carefully.

"She's going to get hurt," Sota said worried. Everyone gathered near the waters edge watching Kikyko carefully. Their grandmother held Makoto in her arms, she too was worried.

"If your trying to prove a point sis you've proved it, I'll give you my fish I have four we can share," Hoshiki half shouted at her. Kikyko ignored everyone and kept her eyes on the water.

"You cut my lure you stupid pup, I'm going to show you I can catch my own fish," she huffed and put her hands into the water, she cringed.

"Eeeh!" she said holding her hands in the water.

"Seriously!" Inuko said, he came into the water behind her.

"Out Kikyko, you don't need to catch a fish, Hoshiki was messing with you okay big deal, we have enough fish to go around," he said to her. She stood up and huffed, she turned around to her brother and crossed her arms.

"_Release the serpent,"_ Hero said to Roku, he was at the campsite with Roku and Nizu. He was following Kikyko's every move for the last couple of days since he found out she restored herself to a human again. Roku smirked and held a black vile to his lips, he jumped down from the tree and to the waters edge, he bent forward and blew the black liquid to the water.

_"Want to catch a fish Kikyko? Well wait until you see what I have in store for you and that brother of yours,"_ Hero said watching the water change black.

"KIKYKO out of the water now! Please Kikyko you'll catch a cold," their grandmother shouted at her. Kikyko turned her eyes to her grandmother then to Inuko.

"I said out!" he said to her sternly.

"No, I'm going to learn to do this, I'm going to catch a fish, if you and Hoshi can hunt and catch fish with your bare hands then….then so can I," she said and huffed. But as she was about to turn to the water again. Inuko grabbed her arm.

"What's that!" He said. His ears twitched and his eyes scanned the trees around them.

"What is it Inuko?" their grandfather said to him.

"SHHHH, EVERYONE QUIET!" he shouted to everyone. Kikyko looked at her brother then to the trees.

"Huh!" Sota said concerned, his eyes didn't work like Inuko's did he squinted trying to look through the trees.

"AAAH Inuko somethings in the water," Kikyko said as something splashed near her feet.

Inuko pulled his sister to him.

"A serpent," he said noticing the black snake like object swimming around them in the water.

"INUKO, get out of there you and Kikyko," their grandfather said sternly. He was about to come into the water when Inuko held his hand out to him.

"No one come into the water, this is a water serpent they're poisonous, if they bite their venom can kill in seconds," Inuko said to everyone.

"Oh god!" Their grandmother held her hand to her mouth.

"Everyone back, away from the water," Sota said pulling Hitomi by the arm. Everyone stepped back away from the waters edge.

"SHOULD I CALL DAD?" Hoshiki shouted at Inuko.

"No, no one do anything I've dealt with a water serpent before. I just need to figure this out," Inuko said to everyone. Kikyko looked to her brother, she was nervous her body trembled.

"Keep still and don't move," he said to her. She nodded and kept her eyes to her brother.

"Serpents move with the waters vibration, if they feel threatened, they will attack whatever it is in their waters. These waters don't have serpents, how did this get here…." Inuko said thinking out loud. Kikyko looked to the water then diverted her eyes to her brother.

_"Release the poison Roku, let that serpent bite…."_ Hero said to Roku, Roku nodded and rolled up his sleeves. He jumped into the water.

"THERE! GRRR," Inuko hissed he jumped to the air right when he heard Roku in the water. He was right above him, Roku looked up and snickered he bared his claws at Inuko and jumped back when Inuko landed in the water in front of him.

"You….I know you, if you're here that means…." Inuko said cracking his fingers in the air. He growled and hissed at Roku. Roku smirked and held his claws out at Inuko.

_"Panthers disappear, this is too dangerous…"_ Hero said to Roku and Nizu. She looked at him and nodded. Roku growled and hissed under his breath he jumped to the air before Inuko could catch him.

"DAMN, COWARD!" Inuko shouted, he swiped his hands to Roku as he jumped and missed him.

"Shit, why was he here… if he was here that means Hero was here!" Inuko said looking to the trees.

"INUKO, INUKO ARE YOU OKAY?" he heard Kikyko's voice shout to him. He looked over towards the water then jumped back to the air, he leapt through the water towards Kikyko who was near the waters edge wrapped in a blanket.

"Are you okay?" he said to his sister. He shook himself off and came towards her.

"I'm okay, what happened?" she said to him. He ran a hand through his hair and came around her to the fire.

"The serpent was an illusion; someone must've been trying to trick us… I couldn't catch who it was though," Inuko said to everyone. His grandfather bent down to him.

"Should we leave the campsite, there's another one not far from here," he said to Inuko. Inuko smiled and looked at him.

"No, there's no danger here, that thing was just an illusion trying to mess with us." Inuko said to everyone.

"Well that was scary," Hitomi said and sat down next to Sota.

"Here sis!" Hoshiki said holing up a stick with a fish skewered through it to his sister.

She growled at him.

"You're a stupid pup you know that you purposely cut my line so I wouldn't catch any fish," she hissed at him. Inuko sighed deeply.

"This is going to be a long night," Sota said watching a squabble unfold.

"Hey…. Give that back!" Hoshiki shouted at Kikyko as she stole the fish he was about to eat as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: a cute and funny chapter, there will be more to come.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Hitoshi your being ridiculous," Kira laughed outside. She sat on a swing outside with Hitoshi. He laughed and touched her head.

"Ohhh," Sango sighed deeply.

"Sango, honey what is it?" Miroku said to his wife. He pulled the blanket over the boys as they slept on one of the beds in the large bedroom, he came out of the room closing the glass doors behind him.

"Hakura and Kira," Sango sighed deeply watching Kira and Hitoshi outside. They were laughing and talking on the swing, hugging each other and kissing.

"Sango…. What is it?" Miroku said, he came around the couch towards her and sat down next to her.

"Miroku our girls, they move out in five days…" Sango said turning to him.

He smiled and chuckled.

"It's not funny Miroku, Hakura is getting married…. She's going to be on her own for the first time in 21 years, Kira and Hitoshi…. They've wanted to live together for so long…" Sango rambled.

"What did you expect, them to stay with us forever Sango…" he said to her. She sighed and nodded.

"Sango…Hakura is happy, she's marrying Inuko, a boy she's liked since she was a little girl. Kira as well, they're going to be just fine Sango," Miroku said to her touching her shoulder.

"You don't get it Miroku, Hakura is now a wife, she's going to take on that responsibility of being a wife….maybe even a mother one day," Sango said, she turned her eyes to Hakura as she came around them to the glass doors that separated the living area from another bedroom area. There were two queen sized beds in there, Hakura reached for her cell phone from the bedside table and jumped on to the bed. She dialed Inuko's number.

"Sango…I know you don't want to let Hakura and Kira go, but they're grown women now. They have their own lives to follow Sango," Miroku said looking over at Hakura, he turned his eyes to Sango who was still depressed.

"Oh Sango, you're going to be okay with this…. it'll be a change for the both of us, but…." Miroku said trying to figure out the right words to console his wife.

"Miroku, in five days…my girls…." She stuttered out. She pulled herself to Miroku. He hugged her and smiled.

"They're going to be just fine Sango," he said stroking her hair. Sango sighed and cried into Miroku's shirt.

* * *

"Huh?" Inuko said as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked over at everyone and got up.

"Excuse me," he said to everyone. Hoshiki started making kissy sounds at Inuko.

"GROW UP HOSHIKI!" Inuko shouted at him. He walked around the tents and answered the call. Everyone laughed. Kikyko smiled and watched her baby sister as she rubbed her eyes, she was sucking on a bottle.

"Oh darling your bottle is almost empty and your sleepy, let's get you in to a warm sleeping bag," their grandmother said touching the bottle in Mako's hands.

"Inuko?" Hakura said on the other end.

"Hakura… hey, is everything okay?" he asked her quickly. She laughed.

"Everything is just fine, it's so lovely here and so peaceful," she said and sighed.

"Oh? How was your day?" he said to her. He left the campground and followed the path back to the RV.

"It was fun, dad took us to a food market, it's a street here in Osaka that has outdoor shops. He tried some Takoyaki and hated it…. hahaha it was so funny," Hakura said to him. She twirled her hair and smiled.

"That sounds better than our day, Kikyko started a fire, showed us off to no end and wouldn't stop bragging about it…Hoshiki keeps teasing her and its pissing me off, and the night hasn't even ended yet," Inuko said and came towards the camper. He sat down on the ground near the camper.

Hakura laughed.

"Not funny!" Inuko said to her and sighed.

"I can't believe you, you a strong half demon couldn't even start a fire…." Hakura teased him.

"Oh, come on! Do you know how long it's been since we last went camping?" he said to her. She went quiet for a moment.

"Yes exactly one year!" she laughed again.

"Exactly one year!" he mocked her imitating her voice; he grumbled under his breath.

"Hahaha, oh Inuko you always make me laugh," she said and laughed.

"Good!" he chuckled and looked around at the trees surrounding him. Inuko was always cautious outdoors, he wasn't only protective of his family, but also very in tuned to nature. His senses where stronger than mine at night, he could pick up scents and sounds faster than I can, he was always worried and careful and extremely cautious.

"Inuko…. I wish you were here with me, I'm so in love with this place. This cabin is so beautiful," Hakura said getting up from the bed. She walked over to the large window and looked out to the blackened night.

"Oh? What's it like?" he said to her. His eyes didn't leave his surroundings.

"Well the cabin is huge, it has a huge living area, two bedrooms behind glass doors, a huge outdoor hot spring, the garden is so beautiful. There's a walkway made of stone and little Buddhist statues surround it, the trees are so gorgeous," she rambled on. Inuko listened to her and smiled.

"Seems like a beautiful spot," he said to her.

"It is…I really want us to come here someday," she said to him. She sighed and closed the curtains in the room.

"Maybe we will…." He said to her. He got up from the ground and tapped the camper, he stretched his arms and headed back along the trail to the campsite.

"Kira and Hitoshi were outside, they're coming in now," Hakura smiled as her sister and Hitoshi were coming back into the cabin. Miroku smiled at them and closed he glass doors behind them locking it.

"I supposed you're going to bed soon huh, what's your schedule for tomorrow?" Inuko said to her, he saw the tents come into view. He stopped near some trees and looked over at the fire, Sota and his grandfather were poking at the fire with sticks and throwing more wood in to the fire.

"We have a big day tomorrow, I'll send you some picks, we go to Kyoto in the afternoon…" she said to him.

"Make sure they're of you as well," he said to her and chuckled.

"Good night Inuko," Hakura said to him.

"Good night Hakura," he said to her as well.

"I love you Hakura," Inuko said to her. Hakura sighed happily and smiled.

"I love you Inuko," she said again.

"Good night my love," she said, and the phone clicked.

"Night Hakura…." Inuko said and sighed. He looked at his phone then pushed it to his pocket.

* * *

"There you are," their grandfather said as Inuko returned to the campsite. He looked around for his siblings, Kikyko and Hoshiki were cuddled together in her sleeping bag sleeping next to the fire. Their grandmother was in the tent with Makoto asleep, Hitomi and Sota had their sleeping bags near the fire as well. Hitomi was asleep curled up in her sleeping bag. Inuko sat down next to the fire.

"Everything okay?" Sota asked Inuko, Inuko looked at the fire then turned his eyes to Sota.

"Yeah it was Hakura, she's having a good time on her family trip," he said to him. Sota smiled and touched his shoulder.

"I have a feeling there's something bothering you," his grandfather said to him and chuckled.

"Well no, not really…just nervous is all I mean…I get married in 5 days," Inuko said rubbing his head, he let out a deep sigh.

"Why would you be nervous Inuko, your marrying a woman you've known your entire life and childhood, why does this make you worried?" his grandfather asked him again. Sota smiled and poked the fire with a stick.

"Its not that grandpa, its something else…" Inuko said and blushed, he turned his eyes to the black sky.

"Ohhhh hooo, hahahah that," his grandfather laughed and touched Inuko's head. Inuko sighed and blushed again.

"Hahaha, well you do know you can talk to me about it if you don't want to talk to you father that is," he said to him and threw a stick to the fire. Sota chuckled and shook his head. Inuko let out a deep breath.

"I'd rather talk to you then my father, he'll be too explicate and very well… uhh okay let's just say dad doesn't hold back in conversations," Inuko said waving his hands in the air. He was remembering the time we had the sex talk; he was 11 and was starting to have an interest in girls, especially Hakura. He wasn't only mature, but he was becoming a man himself, so we needed to have the talk. He hated it and detested even coming near a girl for months after our conversation. It was so funny, even Kikyko he would tell her to sleep to one side of the room and not to come near him. It was like he was the one going through women hormones and not his mom, it was the funniest thing ever, all over talk about sex.

"Well let's talk then!" his grandfather said to him.

* * *

"Ohhhhh, baby is kicking hard tonight," Rin said rubbing her stomach. She let out a deep breath and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked her, he started to rub her shoulders.

"I'm fine, I've been feeling the baby move a lot more now that I've started my third month…she's really moving in there," Rin said and smiled.

"Do you need anything?" Sesshomaru asked her concerned. Yamatoo shook his head and laughed in the kitchen. Rin sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Yamatoo will you please tell your paranoid father that I'm fine, this entire trip he's been so paranoid and worried over the baby, she's fine and I'm fine…" Rin said to him and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru looked at her and shook his head, he got up from the table and came around her to the kitchen.

"Good luck with that," Yamatoo mumbled to himself. Sesshomaru looked at him as she reached for a glass from the cupboard.

"What? Dad honestly you can be a little paranoid when it comes to certain things," Yamatoo said to him.

"I'm not paranoid, I'm worried that's all…" Sesshomaru said to him. Rin nodded and chuckled. He went to the fridge and opened it searching for the milk.

"Hahaha, well Yamatoo I'm really surprised… your apartment is gorgeous you sure do have a great eye for design," Rin said to him standing up from the chair she touched her back and stretched.

Yamatoo looked at her then laughed.

"Well I am an interior designer, I actually want to buy a house in a year," he laughed again. He put the carrots down in a bowl and turned the water on them.

"Ohhh, that smells so good, what is it?" Rin said coming to the kitchen she lifted the lid of the bubbling pot and took in a deep whiff. Yamatoo looked at her and smiled.

"It's stew Rin, you know you make it all the time, unlike us who don't eat human food, we hunt like demons are supposed to do…." Sesshomaru said coming around his son with a glass of milk. Rin turned to him holding a small plate to her lips, she took a sip and looked at him.

"If you two are going to argue over stew and hunting…" Yamatoo said and laughed.

"We don't argue Yamatoo, its called I'm the women of the house and I make the rules…" Rin said, she put the plate down and tapped Yamatoo on the head, she took the cup from Sesshomaru and came around the kitchen island and to the living room.

"She sometimes scares me, I still have not figured out human women yet," Sesshomaru half whispered to his son as Rin clicked on the television.

"Father, could I talk to you about something?" Yamatoo said looking at Rin, he turned his eyes to the bubbling pot and began to stir it with the wooden spoon.

"Yes, what of?" Sesshomaru said to his son as he reached to the cupboard for a plate.

"I can't get Kikyko out of my head, she made it clear she doesn't want to be with me or have a relationship with me, and I am going to keep my distance from her…. but I can't stop thinking about her. I have this bad feeling something is going to happen, and its going to be bad for all of us, and Kikyko…will get hurt in the process," Yamatoo said to his father. Sesshomaru looked at him and put the plate down on the counter.

"Are you having visions or nightmares?" Sesshomaru asked him. There was something Sesshomaru didn't tell Yamatoo, Yamatoo's mother was able to see the future, she was able to foresee events that will happen, usually good or bad. Yamatoo had this ability, however he does not know he has it, and it hasn't fully woken within him.

"No, not nightmares…more like I'm seeing things," he said to his father. He turned the stove off and moved the pot to one side of the stove.

"Visions?" Sesshomaru said to him concerned.

"Yes, something like that...I can't explain it, its as if something is going to happen…. I can feel it and it is making me uneasy," he said and let out a deep breath. Neither of them noticed Rin leaning on the kitchen island listening to their conversation.

"Well elaborate…" Sesshomaru said to him again.

"Well…like for instance that stupid panther boy is plotting something that'll end up getting Kikyko hurt emotionally….I care about Kikyko that I feel as if I want to go on a hunt and want to find that panther," Yamatoo said to his father. He took the bowl from his father and scooped some stew into it. Just as he was about to turn to put it on the counter, Rin held her hands to her mouth and giggled.

"SESSHOMARU WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YAMATOO LIKES KIKYKO…." Rin shouted. Yamatoo looked at her and sighed deeply.

"How did you get that out of the conversation…." Yamatoo sighed deeply and put the bowl down.

"Would it have been relevant?" Sesshomaru said to her.

"YES, OH MY GOD YAMATOO HOW LONG HAVE YOU LIKED KIKYKO?" Rin shouted with glee. He sighed and shook his head.

"Great!" Yamatoo sighed as Rin giggled and tapped her hands together.

"Tell me everything Yamatoo…. does she like you as well, have you told her?" Rin threw in and touched his arm. He sighed again.

"Rin please stop interrogating Yamatoo," Sesshomaru said putting the plate full of vegetables down on the kitchen island.

"Oh, pish posh Sesshomaru, he's my stepson come on Yamatoo tell me…. I have to know," Rin beamed and came around the island she sat down on the stool.

"Great!" Yamatoo said again.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I said to Kagome, she was in bed looking through a photo album. I rubbed the towel over my head, I pulled it over my shoulders and looked at her.

"Can you believe we've been married for 20 years now?" she said to me. I pulled my hair up into a bun and went to the closet to change.

"Yeah…. we have," I said to her taking off my towel. I scrimmaged through the drawers.

She laughed and sighed. I dressed quickly and peered out the closet door at her.

She held up a polaroid picture to me. Kagome was able to travel through the well a few times a year to her world and ours, she would bring back these polaroid cameras and so much film. Sango even had one too.

"Inuko and Kikyko, look how adorable they were as kids…Inuko was 10 and Kikyko 5," she said reading the back of the picture. I came towards her and looked at it.

"Oh yeah, I remember this….it was the night we got home from Inuko's 11th birthday party, it was chaos," I said looking at it. Kikyko was beaming this big smile her hands wrapped around Inuko's arm, her hair was wrapped up in a fancy design with flowers in design and she was wearing a new kimono. He was dressed in the new kimono I got him, and he had this nervous expression on his face. I smiled and chuckled at this.

"Oh, I love this picture….so precious," she said as she looked through the pictures again.

"Kagome, do you miss living in my time…and the village?" I asked her, I watched her as she flipped through the album. She stopped on one page and lifted her eyes to me.

"Sometimes, I miss the simplicity, the quiet…the peacefulness of life and how things where simple. Don't get me wrong I love our home, and how we live now… I would rather my children grow up happy, so to me….it doesn't matter!" she said and smiled. She touched my face.

I smiled at her and looked at the picture again.

"Why do you miss it InuYasha?" she said to me. I put the picture down and looked at her.

"Sometimes, our world….my time was dangerous, but people there respected us, humans and demons lived peacefully together. But the stigma, the hatred of some…. that's what I don't miss. Here, I find…. there isn't much of that, and as long as my children are happy….it doesn't matter to me either!" I said to her as well. I stretched my arms and slid into the bed closer to her. She smiled at me and tapped at a picture in the album then laughed.

"Hoshiki oh my god I remember this…." I said looking at the picture. Kagome took it out of the album and laughed.

"The night he nearly set the house on fire, Kikyko's frantic expression and Inuko freaking out…. hahahaha," Kagome laughed and shook he head.

Hoshiki growing up was such a troublemaker, he was born here in Kagome's time, and we hadn't yet moved into this house, we were starting with nothing and moving into this huge unfinished home. We were four people still living in a small apartment with barely any furniture. The movers were moving our new furniture to this house, which wasn't fully completed. Hoshiki's room wasn't done, so he had to share a room with Kikyko for a while, and Hoshiki didn't like that, so he thought it would be so funny to test his mother. Kagome was stressing out over the move and the furniture and everything that came with it, and Hoshiki wanted to be a pain in the ass and help the movers move in the laundry machine.

Did I mention he hated the laundry machine? He hated the washer; it made this loud noise and it always scared him. So, when the movers moved it in, Hoshiki attempted to plug it in, but not before putting the cord in water. Get where this is going now?

Well let's just say his mother plugged it in, caused spark and the entire laundry room area, that was newly built, and it went up in flames. Kikyko panicked, Inuko tried to put the fire out and failed miserably, and everything was chaos.

I shook my head and sighed.

"He still hates the washing machine, now that we have two, he refuses to even go into that room…." I sighed and put the picture down.

"Hahahhaha, well I have to admit the room did need to be renovated, I hated that green colored wallpaper so bad and I'm kind of glad it did get the fire treatment," she laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah while almost burning down the whole house in the process," I said again and sighed. She laughed and flipped a page in the book.

"I pity the women who marries Hoshiki he'll never do laundry in his life and that poor women…." I thought about it for a moment then laughed. Kagome looked at me and crossed her arms.

"One of my sons is getting married in five days, the other one will never leave this house you hear me InuYasha, NEVER. So, don't you start with Hoshiki, he's mine and he's staying with me," she said to me. I looked at her and rubbed my head.

"HAHAHA TELL HIM THAT AND SEE HOW THAT CONVERSATION GOES, he burnt down laundry room…. Don't think the house will be standing if you tell him that," I laughed hard. She huffed and hit me over the head. I looked at her and then laughed again.

* * *

**Monday Morning: Day two of the kids on their camping trip...**

Morning had come quickly, I hadn't even realized it until Kagome started shaking me in bed.

"InuYasha…hey, its 10am," she said and shook me again. I rolled over ignoring her.

"Your damn fault, you kept me awake all night looking through a million photo albums…." I mumbled at her. She huffed and crossed her arms. She came around the bed and looked at me.

"Fine, we have a huge box in our living room that was just dropped off by a delivery company and I can't even move it. Now get up, move the box and help me open it," she said to me. She huffed and turned around, just as she was about to leave, I grab her and pull her in to bed with me.

"INUYASHA!" she shouted.

"Who cares about a box and what's in it…stay in bed with me," I said to her pulling her close to me. I started to kiss her face.

"I have to make breakfast I'm starving, and I need to go to the market, we are out of groceries…" she said to me, I kissed her face again and down to her neck. She sighed deeply and pushed me away.

"Babe let me kiss you!" I said to her, she huffed and kept trying to push me away.

"We have no children for two more days, why do we need groceries, we don't have to feed them?" I said to her pulling her to me again.

She rolled over and looked at me.

"Listen here half demon pup, you get your lazy ass out of this bed, and help open that box so I can make breakfast with the items that are left in our fridge and you_ will_ go shopping with me….without question! Because I said so…." she said and grabbed my ear.

"OWE OWE OWE, JEEZ KAGOME what the hell!" I said to her. She let go of my ear and sat up. I sat up and rubbed my ear.

"Jeez you're that hungry!" I said to her as she slid out of bed.

"YES, NOW COME DOWNSTAIRS!" she shouted leaving the room.

"Damn women is scary when she's pregnant and hungry, jeez…." I said and got out of bed.

* * *

"Canoeing?" Kikyko said looking at the long raft. They were preparing it to take out to the waters.

"What if we fall out of it…" Kikyko said bending forward towards the raft. Inuko laughed and touched her head.

"Then you drown, and no one will save you, and Makoto will be the new lady of the house…." Inuko teased her. She scowled and huffed, she punched him hard in the arm and came around him.

"Stupid moron!" she said to him, she came towards her grandfather, as he was adjusting the life jackets.

"Oh you won't fall out Kikyko this lifejacket will keep you floating if you fall out, besides this is the safest way to travel across the waters," her grandfather said to her. Kikyko watched him as he adjusted the straps on the jackets.

"Hahaha, Kikyko's going to fall into the water and drown and I'm just going to laugh," Hoshiki teased and laughed hard. Kikyko grunted and turned to her brother who was standing behind her holding some rope in his hands.

"Come here!" she said to him. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Nope!" he said throwing the rope to the canoe. Inuko sighed and shook his head.

"Come here right now!" Kikyko said to Hoshiki. He shook his head and ran away from her, Kikyko ran after him.

"I'M GOING TO DROWN YOU HOSHIKI," she shouted chasing him.

"Soo maybe we should rethink this and not take those two with us," Inuko said to everyone. Sota laughed and shook his head.

"They're so cute when they squabble, come to think of it, you and Kikyko have had some pretty interesting squabbles," their grandmother said bouncing Makoto on her lap. Inuko turned and looked at her. She laughed and hugged Makoto.

"Yeah well if she wasn't so stupid, we wouldn't get into squabbles," Inuko said and rolled his eyes. Everyone laughed at him, Kikyko and Hoshiki who had a stick in his hand chasing his sister with it.

* * *

"Uhhh dad, Rin is really scaring me… what the hell is she doing?" Yamatoo said leaning in towards his father. Sesshomaru watched Rin as she giggled and started talking to herself.

"You had to go off and tell her your feelings towards Kikyko didn't you!" Sesshomaru said to his son.

"She scares me, it was either tell her or she beat it out of me!" Yamatoo said nervous.

"OHHHH YAMATOO, you leave Kikyko to me, I am a match maker when it comes to love," Rin said tapping her face, she smiled and blushed.

"Match maker like hell you are! Who have you matched up recently?" Sesshomaru taunted her, Yamatoo looked at his father and shook his head.

"Don't do it dad, I really don't want to die…." he said to his father.

"Have you forgotten my dear dear husband, Nina and Hoshiki…." She said and nodded. Uhh what, since when did she play matchmaker to Nina and Hoshiki?

"Uhh what?" Sesshomaru said to her. He and Yamatoo didn't move from their spot in the kitchen.

"You heard me, I sent each one of them a gift from each other, they won't receive it until their home from their trips…but they'll think its from eachother and fall inlove….. aaah!" she said and smiled.

"The runt of my brother's litter? Uh he hates girls and Nina is a wolf demon, son of the wolf general, who is the brother of that Koga, InuYasha hates Koga…." He said to her. Rin smiled and turned to Sesshomaru she came towards them, Sesshomaru and Yamtoo took a step back away from her.

"This I know, don't worry InuYasha won't refuse, they do like eachother and I will make sure they fall in love…" she said and nodded sure of herself. Like hell no way he's only 10, and she's a wolf demon. I mean no I won't object to it but her father sure as hell will.

"Uh isn't Kenta's father Nina's father as well?" Yamatoo said to me he kept his eyes to Rin who was prancing around the kitchen making breakfast, Sesshomaru and Yamatoo would move each time she came around them.

"Yes he is. She is his third child to his wife and the second youngest, but he is also the eldest brother of Koga…" Sesshomaru said to him.

"Soooo….we need to keep Rin away from wolves!" Yamatoo said to his father. Sesshomaru sighed deeply as Rin came around him to the fridge.

"AAAHEHEHHE, OH THIS IS GREAT! First Kikyko and Yamatoo yes that's a first… I must work hard to get them together," she said to herself and nodded.

"I'm moving far away…" Yamatoo said watching his stepmother in the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

**My longest and funniest chapter ever. I love this chapter and the transition between everyone and their adventures. Please comment if you like it. What do you think is going to happen at Kagome's appointment?**

* * *

**Chapter 20:**** Monday afternoon/mid-evening…. (four days until the wedding)**

"Woooow," Hoshiki said as they pulled the canoe to the water. Inuko nodded and smiled. "Yup looks good," he said and touched Hoshiki's shoulder. Hoshiki looked to Inuko then to the canoe's again and smiled.

"SO COOL!" Hoshiki said and jumped in his spot excited.

"I'm a little scared to do this," Kikyko said looking at the canoe that Sota and Hitomi prepared. Their grandfather climbed in and extended his hand for his wife. She tightened her helmet and her life vest and took his hand climbing into the canoe. The second canoe was going to have Hitomi, Sota and Kikyko in it.

"Don't be scared Kikyko, you're with us, we'll show you how it's done," Sota said to her. Kikyko let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay!" she said to him and Hitomi as they prepared their canoe in the water.

Kikyko passed Makoto over to her grandmother. They put her in a life vest that was so big she was drowning in it. Makoto looked at her vest and started pulling at the straps. She then noticed her giraffe near the raft on the ground.

"Aaah!" she shouted extending her hands for her giraffe.

"Uhhh, sis you can't bring giraffe with you, it could fall into the water," Kikyko said to her. She picked up her giraffe near the canoe and held it up to her. Makoto took it from Kikyko and hugged her giraffe tightly. She looked at her vest for a place to put it.

"She sure is attached to that giraffe isn't she," their grandmother laughed and pulled Makoto to her lap, she tied her to her life vest with clips.

Kikyko looked at her vest and adjusted it while trying to figure out some of the buckles.

"Here!" Inuko said adjusting the buckles around Kikyko's body.

"Thanks," she said to her brother.

"Aren't you and Hoshi going to wear a vest?" Hitomi said concerned, she adjusted her helmet and got into the canoe with Sota.

"Nope!" Inuko said to Hitomi and smiled. Hoshiki smiled and nodded.

"We don't need it," he said and tapped his chest, he let out a deep breath and climbed into the boat with his grandparents.

"Alright well stay close Sota," his father said to him. Kikyko let out a deep breath and came around Inuko towards Sota and Hitomi.

"Please don't go so fast, eerrr…whatever this thing does," Kikyko said nervously. Sota laughed and extended his hand out to her.

"Depends on the current and the water kiddo, don't worry you'll be just fine," he said as Kikyko climbed into the canoe. She adjusted her helmet and let out another deep breath.

"We've done this a hundred times, don't worry Kikyko… Sota and I are experts at canoeing, we do it all the time," Hitomi said to her Kikyko smiled a fake smiled and nodded.

"Alright, come on Hoshiki!" Inuko said to his brother who was so excited he couldn't hold it in.

"LET'S DO THIS!" he shouted as Inuko got into the second canoe with his grandparents.

* * *

"AUGH! Sometimes InuYasha…. I wonder why I married you," Kagome said in the kitchen as I was near the kitchen island looking at the box. Finally, it arrived; Kagome's birthday gift.

"What? All I said was open the box Kagome and you got all huffy," I said and crossed my arms.

"I'm not huffy, that box is huge and heavy I am not moving it," she said to me and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't say move it, I said come around the counter and pull this ribbon and open the box, jeez women!" I said again and shook my head.

"Why is something going to jump out at me?" she proclaimed and rolled up her sleeves, she huffed and came around the counter.

I stepped away from the box as she came around it while examining the entire box.

"Seriously InuYasha I want a divorce if anything jumps out at me or there's bugs or creepy crawlers in there," she said looking at the ribbon around the box. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"No women none of that just open the damn box will yeah," I said to her and came around the kitchen island.

Kagome huffed and mumbled to herself while she reached for the ribbon, she closed her eyes and pulled it. The flaps of the box opened to the ground and 15 balloons flew out of it.

"Huh, wow!" she beamed and looked at the balloons.

"What is this?" she said to me. I smiled as she bent down and picked up the smaller wrapped box.

"Well your birthday is today, and I got you a little something," I said to her and nodded. She looked at me and came around the island, she put the box down on the counter. I stepped aside and watched her a she pulled the ribbon off the box.

"InuYasha, the balloons are so colorful and now this you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday…really you do this every year," she said and opened the box. She lifted the lid.

"UHHHH A DVD?" she said picking up the DVD case, she examined it.

"How about we play it with a glass of wine?" I said to her. I took her hand and pulled her to me.

"Ohh," she said holding the DVD to the air.

"Uhh InuYasha you know I can't drink wine," she said to me. I smiled and kissed her.

"I know that's why I prepared this," I said to her extending my hand to the fridge.

"Huh!" she said and pulled herself away from me, she opened the fridge I saw her smile and chuckled.

"Ah… cheese, cracker and fruit platter, my favorite," she said taking it out of the fridge.

I took the plate from her and took her hand, I led her to the couch.

"Sit!" I said to her. She smiled and grabbed some of the pillows and put them behind her back. I put the plate down and returned to the kitchen.

"So what's on the DVD?" she said to me looking at it. She opened the plastic case and pulled out the DVD.

"Something I've been working on for a while, I think you'll like it," I said to her as I poured a glass of wine for myself and some non-alcoholic wine for Kagome. I took the glasses and came back around the island to the couch.

"Here, non-alcoholic," I said to her handing her a glass, she smiled and took it from me. We tapped the glasses and took a sip.

"Well play it, play the DVD I want to see what's on it!" she chimed and held the DVD up to me. I smiled, put my glass down on the table and got up, I came over to the DVD player that hide on the entertainment stand.

* * *

"HAHAHA DAD THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO THAT!" Kira laughed at her father as he tried to catch a goldfish on a paddle. Hitoshi sighed and shook his head.

"Hmmmm," Miroku grunted, he concentrated and tapped the paddle into the water again trying to catch another fish.

"Wow dad you've broken three paddles already, Hakura caught a fish, so did Kira and you've been at this for twenty minutes..." Koji teased his father watching him closely as the paddle broke again.

"Stop talking Koji let me concentrate," Miroku said. The man at the table looked at Miroku and shook his head. He sighed deeply.

"Last paddle sir!" the man said to Miroku. Miroku rolled his arms and let out a deep breath.

"Give up Miroku the fish don't like you today!" Sango said to him, she held her phone to the air recording Miroku's failed attempts. Yuki looked at his mother's phone as she recorded and laughed.

"Seriously dad, give up!" Yuki said to his father.

"AAARGUHHH, why is this so hard!" Miroku hissed angrily as his final paddle broke against a fish that he managed to scoop out. The fish bounced on the mesh padding and it broke through it.

"Hahahahah!" his family laughed, the man behind the counter shook his head and laughed as well.

"Yeah this game is rigged," Miroku said handing back the broken paddle.

"Haha, sorry dad, guess it's not your day!" Kira said to her father. He sighed and turned to her nodding.

"Bad luck for me today," Miroku said defeated. Sango smiled and touched Miroku's shoulder.

"Let's go to the food street, the markets are making some amazing treats today," Sango said to him.

He looked at her and smiled, he took her hand from his shoulder and held it to his face.

"What is in store at the food market today!" he said to her, Sango blushed and then smiled.

"SUSHI my dear husband, also known as…. FISH!" she teased him and pulled her hand away.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" his children laughed.

"So funny!" Miroku said to his kids. Koji laughed and grabbed his father by the hand pulling him from the table.

* * *

"AAAH THIS IS GOING TO FAST!" Kikyko shouted terrified, she's never been on a raft before. Sota and Hitomi held their paddles in the water coaxing the raft downstream.

"Kikyko, stop panicking we're not in any harm…" Sota said to her, Kikyko held her hands to her face nervous.

"KIKI, CALM DOWN STOP PANICKING, NOTHINGS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Inuko shouted at her from the other raft.

"I HATE THIS I WANT OFF!" Kikyko shouted back at him.

"Kiki, calm down sweetie, we are almost near the camp site we have to get through these waters first," Hitomi said to her pointing to a small cliff drop. Kikyko cringed and shook her head.

"Kikyko is really scared, maybe we should rest here a bit then carry the raft's back to came through the wooded area?" their grandmother said to everyone in their boat.

"No its too far a walk, and the canoes are heavy, we'd be winded before we even make it back to camp," Inuko said to everyone, he shifted his paddle in to the water. Sota pulled his canoe over to theirs.

"Can we just walk back to camp?" Kikyko said nervous. Inuko shook his head at her.

"Sweetie, we have one steep dive down the side of that cliff, it's an easy drop and then we'll be near camp," their grandfather said to her. Hoshiki looked at Kikyko's nervous expression, he smiled and nodded.

"If you want sis I'll join you in that canoe," Hoshiki said to her. Kikyko let out a deep breath. Hoshiki smiled and climbed into the canoe with his sister.

"AAAH AHHH," Mako shouted.

"What is it Mako? Oh you can't join them in their canoe its safer for you here little one," their grandmother said holding Makoto close to her. Makoto extended her hands to Kikyko while holding her giraffe with one hand.

"Sis, we're almost done one more peek and we'll be back at the campsite," Inuko said to Kikyko. He touched Makoto's head trying to get her attention.

"AAAAH! AHH AHHH!" Makoto shouted.

"No Mako don't try to jump from grandma's arms, you'll fall into the water," Kikyko said to her sister. The current picked up again and Sota held his ore to the water.

"WOAH!" Kikyko said holding on to Hoshiki.

"Easy does it," Hitomi said as they pulled their canoe away from the other.

"AAAH AAHHH," Makoto cried. She almost jumped out of her grandmother's arms trying to reach for Kikyko, while doing so, she suddenly lost her grip on her giraffe and it falls into the water.

"AAAAAH!" Makoto shouted watching her giraffe float downstream.

"Great!" Inuko said. He tilted his ore to it trying to reach for it.

"MAKO, STOP TRYING TO JUMP OUT OF GRANDMA'S ARMS, WE'LL GET GIRAFFE!" Kikyko shouted to her sister. Makoto watched her giraffe float further away; she lifted her hands to her eyes and started to cry.

"WAWWAAHHHH," she cried loudly.

"Oh oh, Makoto there there sweetheart we'll get you anther giraffe," her grandmother said holding her close to her body. Makoto started crying even louder.

"DON'T WORRY WE'LL GET IT!" Hitomi said as they steered their canoe towards the way giraffe was drifting which was down the side of the cliff.

Hoshiki was really enjoying the excitement he held Kikyko's phone to the air recording everything with a run by run commentary.

"There it goes, and giraffe misses a branch by a long shot, what's in store next for giraffe….it seems to be making its way …." Hoshiki started to say.

"STOP IT HOSHIKI YOUR MAKING THINGS WORSE!" Inuko shouted at his brother as he and his grandfather steered the canoe towards the river's edge.

"Damn we're not going to reach it before it goes over the peek," their grandfather said as he held his ore firmly into the water, he turned the canoe sideways.

"MMMM MM AAAAHHH!" Makoto kept crying watching as giraffe floated closer and closer to the edge of the peek.

"I'll get it!" Inuko said he put the ore down in the boat.

"No Inuko don't jump into the water, we'll get Makoto another one," his grandmother said worried. Inuko stood up and looked into the water.

"It's not deep good, I'll be back in a minute," he said to all of us. He then jumped in.

"INUKO NO, DON'T DO IT!" Kikyko shouted at her brother. Hoshiki turned the phone towards his brother as he was in the water.

"AWESOME THIS CAMPING TRIP HAS TURNED OUT SO AWESOME!" Hoshiki shouted standing up, he watched Inuko as he swum towards giraffe.

"INUKO THE PEAK BE CAREFUL!" Hitomi shouted at him.

"Got it! This thing is such a pain…" Inuko said as he grabbed giraffe it was wedged between a branch and some rocks.

"INUKO THE CURRENTS PICKING UP, COME BACK TO THE CANOE, YOU'LL GO OVER IF YOU STAY NEAR THE EDGE!" their grandfather shouted at him.

"I got it!" Inuko shouted he held giraffe tightly and swum back to the canoe. The current kept pulling him towards the peek and Inuko struggled against it. His grandfather extended his hand out to him.

"I'm good!" Inuko said catching his breath he reached up into the canoe and let out a deep breath.

"ARE YOU OKAY BRO?" Hoshiki shouted at him.

"Yeah!" Inuko said back he climbed into the canoe.

"AAAAH!" Makoto shouted extending her arms to giraffe.

Inuko shook himself off and extended his arms to his sister.

"There we are sweetheart, see nothing to cry about," their grandmother said as Inuko took Makoto from his grandmother.

"u—ko…" she said and took giraffe from her brother. She threw her arms against Inuko and hugged him.

"Did she just…." Their grandfather said sitting back down in the canoe. Sota steered the canoe near the edge of the water near dry land.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THE WATER! THE CURRENTS PICKING UP," he shouted to everyone else.

"Mako, did you just say my name?" Inuko said looking at his sister. She smiled at him and hugged giraffe tightly.

"U—ko," she said again and laughed, she kissed Inuko on the cheek and hugged him again.

"She's trying to say my name…." Inuko said excitedly.

"Let's get this canoe to land!" their grandfather said tilting the ore in the water.

**Instagram Post**

"When big brother saves the day and saves giraffe from impending doom! Don't worry little sis, big brothers on it!" (Hoshiki posted the entire video with running commentary on our Instagram page.)

Sango: Did she just say Inuko's name? Where's Kagome to see this?

Hakura: My HERO, saving a giraffe all for his little sister!

Kira: Oh god Hakura stop blushing he saved a giraffe no big deal.

Hakura: He saved giraffe, got a kiss from his baby sister and she said his name, he's my hero.

Kira: Oh god Hitoshi lets go for a walk and leave everyone in the street market.

Hitoshi: Hahaahha so great, Makoto kissed Inuko and tried to say his name, missing a few letters there and Hakura looks like she's in complete awe, drooling over her HERO! Hahahahh! Let's get sushi platter Kira!

Kenta: DID SHE JUST SAY U-KO… OMG! Hilarious and cute, hey U-ko what's up bro?

Kikyko: Its momma's birthday today so she's probably watching the movie we made for her.

Miroku: Oh yeah that's right, Sango let's call Kagome later! U-ko hahahaha so cute!

Inuko: Hey its cute, she's trying to say my name…its cute, and don't you dare call me that Kenta!

Reno: U-ko bro, we have some news to share when you home?

Inuko: Tomorrow! Kenta already texted me your news dipshit, I'm way ahead of you on that part.

Hitomi: Hey no swearing…. I want to cuddle Mako.

Rika: Aaaaahhhhh U-ko how adorable oh my god, must have Makoto please let me smoosh her!

Inuko: I'm disabling comments and I'm going to kill Hoshiki for posting this. You all suck! Except Hakura!

Kenta: Hahahah she will suck in a few days bro and you are going to like it!

Reno: SO GROSS KENTA! Hahhahahahah!

Hakura: ALL OF YOU ARE IDIOTS. SHUT UP!

**-End post-**

"Hoshiki, stupid stop recording things and putting them online," Inuko hissed at his brother, he handed Makoto over to Kikyko and waited for his grandmother to get out of the canoe.

"Hahaha, she said your name bro," Hoshiki said touching his sisters head, he ruffled her hair and she growled at him. He smiled and reached his hands for her. Makoto looked at Hoshiki then huffed and hit him with giraffe.

"Owe hey sis come on!" Hoshiki said rubbing his ears.

"Hahhahaha, you deserved that Hoshi," Kikyko said to her brother. Sota and Hitomi laughed at him as they tied the canoes together.

* * *

"OOooh Hoshiki, look at you and your tie, he pulled his hair up in a ponytail so handsome…. Ohhhh!" Kagome said on the couch she touched her face and smiled. I smiled, this movie was something the kids worked really hard on, I was glad they managed to get all the footage from the video recorder Kagome brought to our time, extracted from the small cassette tapes.

"He looks so much like you InuYasha when he puts his hair up like that, and he's so dressed up and handsome," Kagome chimed again and sighed happily. I touched her head and nodded.

_"Hoshi come on cut it out, I think its playing…"_ Kikyko said in the video as Hoshiki leaned forward towards the lens he adjusted his tie then tapped the lens with his claw.

_"Aah, go stand over there,"_ Kikyko huffed at him.

_"Jeez sis calm down, are you sure its running,"_ he said to her and stepped back in the lenses view.

_"It's running Hoshiki!"_ Kikyko huffed again. Hoshiki smiled and adjusted his tie.

I looked at Kagome who was smiling. I pulled my arm over her shoulder, she leaned in closer to me.

_ "Mom…. We've all been working on this DVD for you for your birthday… she's 37 right?"_ Hoshiki started to say he then whispered the last part to his sister.

_"Yes Hoshi!"_ Kikyko said to him.

He smiled as the lens adjusted on him again.

_"Well happy birthday mom, hope you like this!"_ Hoshiki said he then came towards Kikyko as she flicked the camera off then it changed to some homemade video. I didn't get to watch the entire finished footage, so this was a surprise to me as well.

"Ohhhhh Hoshiki look at how adorable you are with that suit and tie," Kagome said and sighed as the footage changed.

_"I think I got it!"_ Inuko's young voice said. He was a child I didn't even noticed they did this when they were younger. Usually I know what they're doing all the time but didn't notice them recording footage around the village. Kagome giggled hearing Inuko's young voice.

_"Inuko its black…. Are you supposed to take that thing off the front?"_ Kikyko's sweet little voice chimed.

"OHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! How did they even do this, I didn't even think the footage from that camera was even working anymore," Kagome chimed loudly she held her hands to her face.

"I didn't even know they recorded themselves as kids in the village either. Apparently Kikyko had all the cassettes in her room, she's been maintaining them," I said surprised as well. Kagome looked at me surprised and I saw her eyes almost fill with tears, she brushed her cheeks quickly and turned to the video again.

_"Wait Kiki I think I got it,"_ Inuko said to her, then the cap falls off the lens and it focuses on Kikyko.

_"HEHEHEHHE, can you see me now?"_ she said and twirled. She was wearing the new kimono I got her, pink and white with flower print on it, she had her hair up in a bun with flowers in it. I loved how Kagome always dressed her like this.

"Ohhhhh my little girl," Kagome chimed and laughed. I had gone off to work that day that the kids found the video recorder. I was gone all day with Miroku, I wasn't aware of the kid's mischief and their little videos they made.

_"Wow this is so cool, mom says this is called a video recorder,"_ Inuko said as he held the camera in his hands recording Kikyko.

_"Really, how does it work can I see?"_ she said coming around Inuko, she was out of frame now. The camera shook.

_"Kiki wait, hang on!"_ he said to her then grunted.

_"Awe I don't see anything but the side of the hut,"_ she said her voice chimed. I laughed at this.

"She's still the same hasn't changed one bit," I laughed watching the footage as they argued.

"Oooh her sweet little voice and her little kimono," Kagome said as Inuko's voice huffed and he took hold of the camera again.

_"Stupid, someone's supposed to stand in front of it, this thing records them,"_ he said to his sister.

_"Ohhh hehe, it comes with a stick maybe we can put it on the stick, and both be in it,"_ Kikyko said to her brother, she pranced around him and into frame again. She twirled around showing off her kimono and even puckered her lips.

_"You're so stupid sometimes! Let's take it to the village,"_ he said to his sister.

"Oh InuYasha, this is the best gift I've ever gotten," Kagome said as the camera went black and fuzzy again.

_"KIKI INUKO, IF YOUR GOING TO THE VILLAGE…"_ Kagome's voice echoed on the black screen.

"Ooohh, InuYasha, this is so wonderful," Kagome said she reached for her glass. I reached to the table and pulled the platter to my lap. She took a carrot from it.

* * *

_"NO WAY INUKO, there's no way this small thing can record people_," Kenta's voice echoed. He tapped the lens, Inuko huffed at him and leaned forward as well.

_"Don't break it, mom brought it from her home with her on her last trip there,"_ Inuko said crossing his arms.

_"Uh this is like a trick, right? If it's recording, then record this…."_ Reno said teasing him, he pulled his arm around Inuko's neck and grabbed him in a headlock.

_"Ahh AH STOP IT STUPID!"_ Inuko huffed at Reno. Then the camera went black. Kagome and I looked at each other then laughed.

* * *

_"Hang on I'm going to set it up here okay,"_ Inuko's young voice said loudly. The lens then dropped, and the screen was visible again.

_"OH, hello you two, Hakura and Kira where begging to go out and play,"_ Sango's voice chimed. Kikyko jumped in her spot and laughed she pointed to the camera.

_"So you managed to get it to work huh! Your mother got us one too,"_ Sango said as she bent down to Kikyko. Kikyko smiled as Sango hugged her. Sango was pregnant with her third child, Koji at this point, Kikyko was 4 and Inuko was 7 with his birthday coming around the corner. Hakura and Kira were 10.

_"Hi Inuko,"_ Hakura said to Inuko as he came in to view of the camera. The kids figured out how to pan with the camera and it was recording in wide angle.

_"Ah uh hi Hakura,"_ Inuko said nervously, he was always shy and nervous around Hakura. He never knew what to say to her, and always acted stupid around her, he picked on her a lot, but we all knew that's because he cared for her and didn't know how to express his feelings to her.

_"Is your kimono new I've never seen you wear the fire rat kimono before,"_ Hakura said to him, she blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. Inuko got a kimono of the fire rat just like mine for his upcoming birthday, he was becoming a man and I wanted him to be protected.

"Oh my god even at their age, she was such a flirt to Inuko, and he never even acknowledges her…." Kagome said and laughed.

"Hahahah and in four days they'll be married," I laughed shaking my head.

Inuko's face blushed, he rolled his eyes to the sky and nodded to Hakura.

_"Uh yeah thanks!"_ he said to her quickly. That made no sense, he was so shy, I love this.

_"Uh, so let's go to the village,"_ Hakura said to Inuko. Kikyko's voice giggled.

_"Be careful don't stay out to late,"_ Sango's voice said to them as she stood up.

Inuko held his hand to his chest and let out a deep breath as Hakura and Kira held hands and kissed their mother. He mumbled to himself talking to himself. We could only hear a little of it, he was saying something like, _'god Inuko your so stupid…compliment her, tell her her hair is nice, no she'll think it isn't nice everyday….man I'm so stupid!', _me and Kagome laughed at this as she raised the volume to hear his mumbling.

"Hahahah, oh Inuko, if only you knew at your age what was going to happen…." Kagome said and clicked the volume down again.

_"AH Kikyko!"_ Inuko said to her as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

_"You're so stupid, why do you do that?"_ he said pushing her away.

_"Why don't you go walk with Hakura and hold hands…. everyone knows you like her,"_ Kikyko held her hand to her face and whispered to her brother.

Inuko huffed at her and came towards the camera.

_"You are so stupid, I don't like Hakura okay she's a girl and girls are stupid…."_ Inuko said as the camera went black.

* * *

"AHA AHAHAHA!" Kagome laughed loudly. I laughed and shook my head, and they're getting married in how many days…. Oh right four!

"They do so like each other, she pinned him to the side of the house and kissed him right on the lips for his 9th birthday gift…. Hahaha and the boys even witnessed it," Kagome said looking at me she tapped her lips and then puckered them.

"Oh like this?" I said and leaned forward, I kissed Kagome quickly. She laughed and giggled as the screen went black for a few seconds.

"MMM you make the cutest little pups," Kagome said she wrapped her arms around my neck and as she was just about to lean in to kiss me again, we heard Hoshiki and Kikyko's voice.

_"Hang on Hoshiki I have to get the next footage going,"_ Kikyko's normal voice played on the black screen again as the camera flickered to a black screen.

_"This is such a great idea sis, I'm next right?"_ Hoshiki's voice said. Kikyko then huffed and we saw the camera shake a little and then the black screen changed.

_"AAAH, AAAH!"_ Kagome's voice panted. The camera then came in to focus. Kagome's father had the video camera set up in the delivery room, Kagome wanted to record Hoshiki's birth into the world.

_"Breath Kagome, your almost there!"_ her father said. I held her hand as she rested her head against my chest.

_"You can do this Kagome,"_ I said to her watching as Hoshiki's little ears peered through.

_"Come on Kagome one more big push, baby's almost out,"_ her father said smiling. He held his hands near her, ready to grab Hoshiki.

_"Aaah Ahh!"_ Kagome cringed and started to breath heavily, I held her close to me as she adjusted herself on her arms and pushed again.

"Oooh, Hoshiki's birth…." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. She leaned back against the couch and held her hands to her face. I smiled looking at her, I touched her head and she rested her head against mine.

_"AAAAH!"_ she shouted giving one big push, as Hoshiki came out. However, he wasn't crying, Hoshiki had the cord wrapped around his neck and wasn't breathing. This scared us.

_"A BOY! It's a boy Kagome,"_ her father said as the nurses and everyone in the room clapped. Kagome fell back down to the bed and closed her eyes for a moment breathing heavily. I was so proud of her, she's so strong, she carried Inuko, Kikyko and now Hoshiki for 8 months, each one of them, even though she was always tired…. she was the strongest women I've ever known. I leaned over her and kissed her quickly in the footage. She was in labor with Hoshiki for four hours. I was relieved when he came into the world.

_"You are so amazing,"_ I said to her then looked over to Hoshiki who was wrapped in a white towel.

Her father got up quickly I couldn't even see what he was doing, nurses gathered around him as he took him to another part of the ER room.

_"What's wrong, he's not crying InuYasha, what's wrong with him?"_ Kagome said panicked. I leaned over her talking to her.

_"Shhh, hey he's okay…he's going to be okay Kagome," I_ touched her face, tears streamed down her face as she tried to see what was going on.

_"He's not crying, dad…why is he not crying?"_ Kagome said loudly her voice was panicked. I touched her face trying to calm her down.

_"He's okay Kagome no need to worry,"_ Her father sad as the cord was released from around his neck, he then started to rub his fist over his chest, and after a few moments he started to cry.

We both let out a deep breath in relief.

_"Haha…oh he's crying! Let me see him please,"_ Kagome said crying herself.

_"There we are little man, welcome to the world…"_ her father said to Hoshiki he smiled and pulled the white blanket around him, he held him to his face and kissed him. He brought him over to Kagome.

"Ohh Hoshiki, my strong little man….this was the most scariest moment of my entire life," Kagome said watching the footage as she took Hoshiki in to her arms.

"Mine too," I said to her. She looked at me and brushed the tears from her face. I touched her face and leaned forward and kissed her.

"He's here now, with us Kagome…. he's so strong, and so are you!" I said to her. She smiled and touched my face.

_"Ohhh ohhh my little man, oh look at him InuYasha, look at his face and his ears…. his little hands,"_ Kagome swooned over him, she held him to her face and kissed him. I touched his head and kissed him as well.

_"You gave us a scare there little guy,"_ I said to him, Kagome laughed and held him close to her face.

The screen then went black again. We diverted our eyes to the TV again.

_"Wow, mom's so amazing…"_ Hoshiki's voice said on the camera.

_"Aaah the tape stopped, hang on I have to get the next one going…"_ Kikyko's voice said again.

* * *

At this point Kikyko and Inuko where still young when Hoshiki was born, Kikyko is 6 years older then her baby brother and Inuko we'll he was 10 and let's just say Hoshiki takes after him, a lot….Inuko was always pressing his mother's buttons.

_"Come on Kiki make it work what's the next part? Ahhh!"_ Hoshiki's voice said.

_"Hang on stop fussing, I got it okay!"_ Kikyko said calmly.

"I wish I had the delivery of Inuko and Kikyko on video," Kagome sighed as the screen changed back to some shaky footage.

"I know, I wish we had those too…" I said to her as we adjusted ourselves on the couch.

_"And here we have it, little bro is back from the hospital…. Eeerrrrraaaaarrrr….."_ Inuko said holding the camera. He was shaking it around and being annoying.

_"Stop shaking the camera, come on this is a big deal, Hoshiki's home from the hospital,"_ Kikyko's voice chimed again.

_"Hey Kikyko your hair looks like crap today, did you even brush it when you woke up?"_ Inuko teased her as he focused the camera on his sister. She crossed her arms and huffed angrily.

_"I did brush it Inuko, now record baby brother and not me,"_ she huffed and extended her hands for the camera.

_"Hey wait let me do it, hey…"_ they both argued and Kikyko won the camera from him.

_"Aaah give me the camera Inuko!"_

_"No wait stop stupid!"_

I shook my head.

"My god they still do this even now... I always thought it was a phase and they'd stop squabbling when they got older," Kagome said also shaking her head.

"Guess not!" I said and sighed again as the camera came in to focus.

_"This is baby brother, his name is Hoshiki…Uncle Miroku wants to have a naming ceremony for him in a week,"_ Kikyko said holding the camera over Hoshiki's bassinet as he slept.

_"He's so small!"_ Inuko said leaning over the basinet, Kikyko turned the camera towards him.

_"Well yeah he was just born yesterday,"_ Kikyko said to him. Inuko smirked and looked at her.

_"Mom and dad are outside, here give me the camera it's my turn,"_ he said extending his hands to her.

_"No Inuko it's my turn you've had it all day, you and the boys…Let me have it!"_ Kikyko's voice chimed as Inuko reached for the camera. She stepped away from him.

_"Oh come on you can have it after I'm done!"_

_"What do you need it for I want to record baby brother…"_

_"Your recording him sleeping… now give it!" _

"Oh god don't tell me he's going to record us kissing on the balcony!" Kagome said and touched her head, she sighed deeply as Inuko stole the camera back from Kikyko.

I sighed as he panned the camera against the glass balcony window. We were still living in a small apartment by then and haven't moved into the house yet, Miroku and Sango lived three apartments down the hall from us, Miroku's business was just starting up so we hadn't really had any real income to move out yet.

"That apartment was so small," Kagome smiled she then sighed when Inuko zoomed in on us.

_"Hahaha and mom and dad are kissing, hahaha right after mom just got home, I hear another baby on the way…."_ He laughed. I grunted and heard him say this, I turned my eyes to him and tapped on the glass.

_"AAAH!"_ Inuko shouted and stepped away from the glass.

_"GET TO BED BOTH OF YOU!"_ I shouted at them from behind the glass. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

Kagome looked at me, I sighed and shook my head. We both then burst out laughing.

"Hahahha, get to bed! Wow, they didn't even sleep you know that, they kept spying on us while we were on the balcony," Kagome said and shook her head.

"Dear god, I know I had to come back in and physically put them to bed then lock their room so they wouldn't get out," I said and shook my head again.

"However, the lock was broken because of your son and…. they still got out," Kagome said and laughed.

"Yeah and I had to punish their ass and lock them in our room," I said again and rolled my eyes. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

_"Hoshiki stop, will you stop trying to take the camera gosh!"_ Kikyko's normal voice echoed again as the camera went black.

_"Kiki come on its coming to the good part,"_ Hoshiki's voice chimed in again.

_"Yeah you almost setting our new house on fire you little turd!"_ Kikyko's voice said again. Kagome looked at the screen and I saw her sigh again.

"They did not just say that!" I said and raised the volume the screen went black again.

* * *

_"Look look, we're moving into a new house. Daddy and Uncle Miroku have this really cool business and we got a new house,"_ Kikyko said running around in the driveway, she was showing off the garage as I drove the car in behind her. I honked at her to move out of the way, she turned the camera towards me and stepped aside. And guess how old Hoshiki was when he thought setting the laundry room on fire was a brilliant idea, he was 4 years of age, walking, talking and a little ass.

_"Get a life Kikyko!"_ Inuko said coming through the garage to her, he held a box in his arms, she is recording him as he came around her to the door.

_"That's my stupid older brother Inuko, he's not important he's just lives here, can't get rid of him he's a big mommy's boy,"_ she said loudly.

_"Shut up stupid sister,"_ Inuko's voice bellowed from inside, she huffed and turned the camera back at me. Kagome got out of the car and was pulling Hoshiki out of the back seat. He was complaining the whole care ride to the house that he didn't like the sound the laundry machine made, and he wanted his mother to replace it.

"Oh god no, please no!" Kagome said touching her hands over her eyes. I laughed at her expression.

_"I hate that thing mother why did you even bring it, why couldn't you have sold it with everything else,"_ Hoshiki complained as he closed the car door behind him. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

_"Stop complaining about the washing machine Hoshiki, they're expensive and I can't get a new on right now,"_ Kagome said coming around Kikyko. She went into the house.

_"They're expensive she says…."_ Hoshiki mumbled mocking her voice.

_"Go get your stuff from the truck and keep your trap shut you got that!"_ I said to him. He growled and turned around.

_"Get your stuff, and keep your mouth shut…why do I have to sleep with her,"_ he mocked me. This ticked me off I crossed my arms and eyed him down.

Hoshiki hissed and pointed to his sister. Kikyko smiled and waved at him while recording.

_"Your room isn't done yet, now get your stuff and put it upstairs,"_ I said to him.

Kikyko giggled while recording the whole thing, I sighed deeply and came around her to the house.

"Oh god please no….I can't watch this next part," Kagome said and sighed deeply she kept her hands over her eyes. I laughed and pulled her hands from her face.

"Hahaha admit it Kagome, you hated the washing machine, hey we did get a new one after that…." I said to her. She looked at me then scowled.

"Yeah after your stupid son set the laundry room on fire, we didn't only have to replace the washing machine but the entire side of the house and the laundry room," Kagome said to me. I laughed and pulled her hands to my mouth.

"Mmmm I love it when your mad," I said and kissed her hands.

"Yeah watch the movie you dumb dog, and I swear if we have another boy…" she said. I laughed and pulled her to me just as I was about to kiss her again the movie went to a black screen.

_"AAAAAHHHHHH!"_ Kikyko's voice shouted on the footage after the screen changed from black.

_"Stop screaming stupid it's just a spider, god your such an idiot! Go take it outside,"_ Inuko's voice said to her as he focused the camera on the spider that crawled on Kikyko's glass doors in her bedroom.

_"AAAH INUKO KILL IT!"_ she shouted running to her brother she hid behind him.

Inuko sighed deeply he came towards the glass; we saw the camera pan in and out of focus.

_"NO PUT IT OUTSIDE INUKO_!" Kikyko shouted at him. He sighed again her glass doors opened then closed.

_"See, its outside jeez now let go of my clothes,"_ Inuko said focusing the camera to the glass as the spider scurried away.

Kikyko came around in camera view again.

_"Why do you get the big room?"_ he complained panning the camera around her room.

_"Because I wanted this room,"_ she said crossing her arms.

_"Yeah you ran upstairs shouting…..I get the big room its mine!"_

_"So?"_

"Great they're going to argue!" Kagome said and sighed. I laughed at this, as an argument unfolded, Inuko ran around her room and jumped on her bed which made her even more mad. The camera shook and panned in and out of view as Kikyko was shouting at her brother, he was throwing her pillows at her and she was shouting at him.

_"I'M TELLING DAD!"_ we heard her shout.

_"AAAAH!"_ She shouted chasing Inuko out of her room. By this point Hoshiki was in the laundry room while the movers where finishing unloading the truck in our driveway. Miroku was next door and Sesshomaru and Rin were just moving into their new home down the road from ours as well. I saw their moving truck drive past our gate, I smiled and waved as it went past.

_"DAD!"_ Kikyko's voice shouted just as I was coming through the garage with a box in my arms.

_"Great, now what?"_ I said to them. They both stood in front of me talking at the same time. I sighed and shook my head trying to listen to them.

"…..And here we go!" Kagome said again she sighed as we both watched the entire scenario play through.

The kids argued as I tried to get information out of them, they both were still talking at the same time, all I got was _'why did Kikyko get the big room….and I want a new brother,'_ to Kagome shouting for Hoshiki to come eat. She was in the kitchen cooking.

_"Okay enough both of you! Kikyko gets the big room and no you can't have a new brother…end of discussion,"_ I said to both of them. Then Inuko panned the camera to his sister.

_"Yeah you're a spoiled brat, your such a daddy's girl, I bet if you set the house on fire dad wouldn't even think it was you…he'd blame me or…."_ And here we have it, that's when Kagome turned to the hallway about to load some laundry and Hosiki like a sly little shit he was, comes out of the laundry room taping his hands together as Kagome passes him.

_"Hey what were you doing in there?"_ I said to Hoshiki. He ran his hand through his short hair and came towards the kitchen island.

_"Nothing!"_ he said and climbed up to the bar stool. Inuko and Kikyko looked at him then came towards him. Inuko focused the camera on Hoshiki as he reached for the plate of vegetables on the counter.

At this point Kagome was loading the washing machine, I could hear her mumble and talk to herself about the cord not being plugged in and water on the floor.

_"Hey Hoshiki…"_ Inuko said to his brother. That's when we heard Kagome scream as she plugged the cord in and it sparked.

_"AAAHHH INUYASHA!"_ Kagome shouted as the entire laundry room started to smoke. She ran out of the room coughing. I looked at Hoshiki and grabbed him by the pants.

_"What did you do you little…."_ I was about to punish his ass hard when we saw the entire room burst into flames.

"HAHA AHAHAHHAHA OH MY GOD!" we both laughed as the entire event was chaos and panic. Inuko trying to put out the flames, Kikyko with the camera freaking out and Hoshiki the stupid little devil he was just laughed as we all tried to save our house from burning down. Miroku saw the smoke he came over and everything was just utter chaos.

"Hahaha good thing no one was hurt, and we managed to get the fire out, oh god this is good!" I said laughing hard. Kagome couldn't contain herself she held her hands to her mouth as the footage panned to black again.

* * *

_"Aaarugh, Hoshiki that was so stupid!"_ Kikyko's voice said again during the black screen. It panned and focused on Hoshiki who was laughing hysterically at himself and almost setting the house on fire.

_"I can't believe Inuko had this footage oh my god dad grounded you so hard,"_ Kikyko said again fumbling with the camera.

_"Hahahha at least we have new washing machines,"_ Hoshiki said to his sister, he got up from the floor and came towards her.

_"Hey let me record you, your dress is cute, you should show it off,"_ he said to his sister as the camera shook again.

_"Come on Hoshiki stop playing!"_ Kikyko's voice chimed as she came around the camera.

"Boy is he going to have all the girls flock all over him…" Kagome said as he told his sister to twirl around and complimented her.

"He's not dating period!" I said to her.

"He gets it from you, Inuko was shy around girls, especially Hakura he never expressed his feelings. Hoshiki will tell any girl she's cute, or hot or has a nice dress even if it is his sister," Kagome said and watched as Kikyko took the camera back from him.

"He better keep it in his pants when he's older and not end up one of those guys who date's girls left and right, if he gets a girl pregnant out of wedlock I will kill his ass…." I said to her shaking my head my eyes remained on the screen. Kagome looked at me then laughed.

"HAHAHAHHAHA then raise him not to be that type of man, gosh I can't believe you'd say that about your own son," she laughed again.

_"Aaarugh you're such a child!"_ Kikyko's voice echoed again as the screen went black.

_"Come on your cute sis!"_ he said to her, she then hit him over the head, and we heard.

_"Owe hey I was complimenting you, why'd you hit me!"_

* * *

_"Okay Kagome, we're going to sedate you for this c-section,"_ Kagome's father came through the black screen as it then changed to the ER room.

"What, wait what…." Kagome said leaning forward.

"How was Makoto's birth…recorded?" I said as well leaning forward.

_"Do you want me to keep recording sir?"_ a nurse's voice said she was recording Kagome and everything that was happening.

_"Yes, I know InuYasha would want to be a part of this….Kikyko wanted it recorded, so keep it going!"_ he said turning to the nurse.

_"Will it hurt my baby, please I don't want it to hurt the baby…"_ Kagome's panicked voice said.

_"Sweetheart it won't harm the baby, we have to get it out, your breach, the baby's coming, and you can't have a normal birth,"_ he said to her as the nurse prepared the IV in her arm.

"I didn't even know…I didn't see Mako come out, Kikyko did this…she asked to have it recorded?" I said touching Kagome's hand. She looked at me and leaned against my arm.

"You didn't tell me they were recording Makoto's birth," I said to Kagome as she clasped her hand with mine.

"I didn't even know I couldn't see the camera from the blue sheets they had draped over me. I was worried about Makoto, I didn't even notice…" she said and touched my arm.

_"Okay here we go Kagome, this will be over in a few minutes, relax and don't panic,"_ her father said to her as everyone gathered near her. She cringed when her father cut into her and I could see the worry in her face. I sighed and watched intently as her father pulled Makoto out.

_"A girl… another girl!"_ he said holding her up over the sheets.

_"OHHHH, ohh I want to see her..."_ Kagome said as her father cut the cord, she started to cry as he brought her over to Kagome.

"I didn't even…. Wow!" I said as Kagome touched Makoto's head.

"Ohhh, InuYasha I didn't even think you'd get to see this…" Kagome said wiping her face again.

_"Ohhhh ohhh look at her, another girl…please, dad please take her to InuYasha I want him to see her!"_ Kagome said as the nurses took Makoto from her father to clean her up.

I touched my face, without words. I kept my eyes on the screen.

_"Aarugh Hoshiki stop!"_ Kikyko said as the camera panned out to a black screen again.

* * *

"This has been, the best birthday ever….I can't believe our children did this," Kagome said looking at me.

"Oooh is my big man crying….oh my pup," she said touching my face. She took the platter off my lap and put it to the table.

"Stop it, I wasn't crying!" I said to her quickly.

"Ohhhh yes you were, my adorably cute pup who gave me 4 adorable babies," she said. I blushed and turned my eyes away from her, she pulled her arms around my neck and leaned forward and kissed me, she pressed her body against mine. I pulled her to me.

I smiled and kissed the side of her face then down her neck.

_"Aahhh no just let it play the pictures, I think I have all the footage,"_ Kikyko's voice said as I unbuttoned Kagome's shirt. She ran her hands up my shirt, about to take it off. We let the footage roll, it was a slide show of pictures, Polaroid picks of Inuko and Kikyko then real camera picks of Hoshiki and all of them. Then Makoto was in the picks. I didn't watch any of it.

_"Aaah Kikyko stop already stupid!" _

"Mmmm puppy!" Kagome sad as I kissed her down her chest unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.

She grabbed on to my shirt and pulled it up. I was about to take it off when we heard Inuko's voice on the footage. We both turned to the screen.

"Huh there's more? Pictures were scrolling on the screen," Kagome said buttoning up her shirt. I pulled my shirt down and watched the camera as it panned to a chair.

_"Now it's my turn, didn't get the chance to use this thing yet. Hoshiki and the brat hogged it!" _

"Huh what?" Kagome said watching the screen.

_"Mom dad, well I know your probably both watching the stupidity of Hoshiki and Kikyko play out and their attempt at movie making, which sucked by the way!"_ Inuko said then laughed. He was also dressed up in a shirt and pants and had his hair up in a ponytail, he leaned forward in the chair talking to the camera.

_"Just wanted to say my piece and say…. Well thanks!"_ Inuko said again, Kagome looked at me then to the screen.

_"I know…. I'm getting married soon and nervous as hell,"_ he said rubbing his head. He let out a deep breath.

_"Never really got to thank the both of you,"_ he said again, he looked away from the camera. I was actually surprised to hear him talk this way. Inuko's a jokester, plays pranks on his sister mostly, teams up with Hoshiki to well play dirty stupid games on his sister, and even at 18 is so mature, and independent. We didn't expect this.

_"Mom….happy birthday! You deserve this, Kikyko worked real hard on it, we all did…she actually wanted to make it into a three-hour long movie, stupid brat! Told her you'd get board of hearing her voice and probably shut it off halfway through, she then hit me…. You really need to do something about her. She's becoming such a brat,"_ Inuko said rolling his eyes, he then laughed.

"Inuko…" Kagome said. Great she's going to cry again! I looked at her then to the screen again.

_"I just wanted to say thanks I have a great life thanks to the both of you, and mom…thanks for keeping me in line, dad…thanks for raising me to be a good person, a good man…"_ he said to us. I smiled and got up from the couch taking the empty platter and our wine glasses to the kitchen. I came around the couch as Kagome watched the rest of the footage.

_"Love you both! Thanks….for everything!"_ Inuko said in the footage, he got up and came towards the camera.

I smiled when I heard this and put the plate in the sink.

"Ooohh," I heard Kagome say on the couch.

Just as I was about to turn the water on…. Kagome sighed deeply.

"InuYasha…." She said watching the black screen. I looked over at her and turned the water off.

"I don't want Inuko to get married….he'll leave us in four days," she started to say and then cried. She held her hands to her face. I smiled and came towards her.

"Kagome…. He's 18, he's getting married to someone who loves him, who he loves…" I said and sat down next to her. I pulled her hands from her face.

"Hey…stop crying," I said to her. She looked at me, I touched her face.

"I don't…. want to lose him," she said to me.

"You're not losing him Kagome…we're not," I said to her again. I pulled her to me and held her against my chest.

"What does he know about being married…. about having a home, a family…" she started to mumble against my chest, I touched her head and chuckled.

"He knows everything he needs to know Kagome; he's going to be a great father one day and Hakura…. she's happy with him he's going to treat her so well and take such good care of her," I said trying to comfort her.

"I don't want him gone…." She said again. I rested my head against hers.

"Oohhh I know you don't, but you're going to accept it Kagome…we can't change that, he's a man. He's getting married," I said to her stroking her head.

"I know…." She said calmly, at least she stopped crying. I hate it when she cries.

"By the way we still have three more still at home!" I said to her and kissed her head. She lifted her head off my chest and looked at me.

"Oh god!" she said and sighed. She then touched her stomach.

"You're coming grocery shopping with me, we wasted half the whole day watching this movie," she said looking at me. She sighed and got up rubbing her stomach.

"This one is never leaving me, neither will Hoshiki or Kikyko or Makoto got that…." She said heading towards the kitchen. I shook my head and crossed my arms as she rambled.

"Besides I have an ultrasound later today, you're coming as well…" she said from the kitchen as she turned on the water.

"Wait what? What ultrasound…. you never told me about no ultrasound," I said to her and got up.

"Yes I did InuYasha in bed last night we were making out," she said reminding me.

"Jeez women like I ever remember anything you tell me in bed when we're making out or doing it," I said to her and crossed my arms she turned and looked at me.

"Grocery shopping and ultrasound at 5, that gives me only two hours of shopping…. God that's not even enough time," she rambled looking at her watch. She doesn't bloody need two hours to shop.

* * *

"What the hell is this crap…" Miroku said looking at the big fat juicy hamburger Kira and Hitoshi had sitting in front of them in plastic containers. They had taken some food back to the lodge they were staying at, they were packing up to leave for Kyoto when the kids decided to order from a restaurant take out.

"It's called a hamburger dad and they make huge one's," Kira said passing over the menu to her father. He looked at it then back to his daughters as they examined the four patty large burgers in front of them. Hitoshi smiled and shook his head as he at some of the fries from Kira's container. The metchya they were staying at had a bunch of restaurants around it, so menus were left in the rooms.

"Mmmm and this one is so great," Hakura said taking a bit out of her hamburger. The boys watched their sisters sloppy eating habits as sauce and parts of the burger fell down from their mouths. Sango sighed deeply and passed a napkin over to each one of them.

"And you'd think they were girls…." Koji said about his sisters.

"You both are so sloppy," Miroku said to his daughters, Hakura slide over a container to her father that was bulging with a burger and fries. Sango sighed as she opened her salad and fry container. She opted out from having a burger to a salad instead.

"Mmm try it dad this is the best ever, it's so sloppy and messy," Kira said taking a huge bite out of the burger.

Yuki looked at his sister and shook his head. Her mouth was red with sauce, and it was dripping down her hands and on to her lap.

"Hitoshi are you sure you want to marry Kira, I mean…. what's there to marry anyway!" He said holding his dripping burger to the air. Yuki kept looking at his sister as she sloppy at the burger.

"I hope you bite your tongue while eating that burger Yuki," Kira said to her brother.

"Your husband is so going to see this, and then blame me for raising a sloppy daughter…" Miroku sighed as he records his daughters messy eating habits on Sango's phone.

"Hey I love Kira, her sloppy eating habits and everything along with it," Hitoshi said to Yuki. Koji and Yuki looked at each other.

"I hope you choke on that burger Kira," Koji said to his sister then laughed. Kira leaned over to her brother and took another bite of the burger.

"Mmmmm, sloppy," she said to them. He and Yuki slide their chairs away from her, and sighed. As Koji was about to bite into his burger Sango hits him over the head.

"Owe mom!" Koji said putting his burger down, he rubbed his head.

"Don't say that about your sister you turd…. Now eat your burgers!" she said giving him and Yuki a stern look.

"Yes ma'am," both Yuki and Koji said at the same time. If looks could kill. Sango looked at them and took a fry from Koji's container.

"Niiiiice!" Miroku said nodding, he opened his container.

* * *

"Uhhh father I think you really need to get Rin checked in somewhere, or does pregnancy do this to a woman?" Yamatoo said to his father as Rin draped some clothes over her arm.

"I have no idea if pregnancy does this to a women son," Sesshomaru said to Yamatoo as Rin held up a few little girl dresses to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, to this one and no to this one, right?" Rin said waving a pink dress in front of Sesshomaru and a blue one farther back.

"Uh, yes to the blue one?" Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Gosh no Sesshomaru blue is too not girrly," Rin said with a huff she turned around and hung up the blue dress.

"We have at least 50 bags, what is she possibly still shopping for, she's not even born yet and she already has so much clothes," Yamatoo said to his father while waving the bags on his arms.

"Do not say a word to her about clothes okay," Sesshomaru said to Yamatoo he sighed and looked at the cart that had boxes of shoes, cute hats, and hair accessories in them.

"If your going to marry Kikyko soon enough I have to prepare, what if you two have a girl…" Rin said smiling she pulled a dress from another rack and looked at it.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, WAIT A MINUTE, who said anything about me and Kikyko getting married…. we're not even dating!" Yamatoo said waving his hands to the air the bags shook on his arms.

Sesshomaru looked at his son and slowly shook his head.

"She's not pregnant is she….her father will kill you!" Sesshomaru said to his son.

"SHE'S NOT PREGANT, WE ARE NOT EVEN DATING, WHAT THE HECK RIN!" Yamatoo shouted at her. She smiled and turned around she tapped Yamatoo's face.

"Don't you worry my dear stepson; I have something planned that'll have you and Kikyko falling hopelessly in love with each other…" she beamed and then giggled.

"Dear god I might have her admitted," Sesshomaru said. He then looked at his son's terrified expression.

"I don't even want to know what she's planning…" Yamatoo said in a depressed agitated voice.

* * *

"Peaches or oranges hmmmm!" Kagome said holding up a peach in her hand and an orange. I sighed and leaned against the cart. She does this always she never knows what she's going to get, then we end up with 20000yen worth of groceries in the end.

"Peaches it is!" she said loading a bag full. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling ignoring her as she moved around the fruit isles.

"Huh!" I turned my eyes to some women who where looking at me and talking. One of them was that women from the gym, however she didn't have blue hair this time, but I did recognize her. I pretended not to notice them and pushed the cart near Kagome.

"No, I can't get strawberries we had them last week, cherries?" she said to herself looking at both the strawberries and cherries. I shook my head again hearing this.

"Are you sure its him the same guy, wasn't he wearing a muscle shirt and tight shorts last time we saw him?" one of the women's friend said to her.

"Yes and he looks so well dressed right now and handsome, wow!" Natsumi said to her friend.

"Arggh I can't believe these prices, InuYasha I'll be right back," Kagome said to me as she turned around to another isle. I watched her then diverted my eyes to Kagome's purse listening to the women as they conversed.

"He has a purse in his cart Naomi he's probably here with his wife or girlfriend," the women said to her. I chuckled at this.

"So, maybe he's not with anyone I should go say hi!" she said again fixing her hair, she pulled out a small compact mirror from her purse and opened it.

"She really doesn't understand no does she," I said to myself and rolled my eyes.

That's when she came over, I looked over at Kagome who was near some cheese and dairy.

"Uh hi," Natsumi said near me. I turned my eyes to her.

"UUh yes?" I said to her. She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know if you remember me, I'm Natsumi…" she said again extending her hand. I looked at her and heard Kagome come near us.

"I had to get three milk cartons because god only knows Hoshiki will go through one of them in one freaking hour, and then your other son who is still living with us for another four days will….." she huffed and mumbled as she put the cartons in the cart. She then noticed Natsumi.

I looked at Kagome then back to the girl. This should play out well.

"Uhh hello," Kagome said to the girl.

"Oh hello I'm Natsumi," she said holding her hand out to Kagome. I snickered and crossed my arms as Kagome came around the cart and stood in front of me.

"Okay yeah you're not very friendly either huh!" Natsumi said to Kagome and pulled her hand back.

"Can I help you with something?" Kagome said looking Natsumi over.

"Uh no not really, I just remember seeing him at the gym a few weeks ago," she said to Kagome. Kagome looked at me then to Natsumi.

"Isn't he such a cute puppy?" Kagome said tapping my face. I scowled at her.

"Hey cut that out!" I said to her and pulled her hand from my face.

"He's such a good boy, shopping with me today, hasn't even complained once!" Kagome said crossing her arms. Natsumi looked at her and nodded.

"So…Is there something you need here?" Kagome said coming towards Natsumi. I tried not to laugh; this is so playing out well.

"Uh no, wasn't aware he was here with a female," she said to Kagome. Kagome looked at her and sighed.

"I'm his wife, so I suggest you leave please. He's mine and you can't have him," Kagome said shaking her head to Natsumi.

"Uh huh! Well have a good day," Natsumi said to Kagome she turned around back to her friends.

"Gosh the nerve of that women trying to think my man would be interested in her," Kagome mumbled and turned to the cart pushing it. I looked at Kagome looking at her butt as she walked in front of me.

"She doesn't have your ass, if she did, I'd so be all over her! Tight, round, firm…great to squeeze!" I said to Kagome. She stopped the cart then looked at me.

"What?" she said and crossed her arms.

"Are you going to make a scene here in a family mart?" I teased her and crossed my arms.

"You'd be so all over her?" she said to me. I waved my hand for her to turn around.

"Shop women!" I said to her and smiled.

She huffed and mumbled to herself again and pushed the cart, I looked at her as she mumbled and touched her butt. I leaned in next to her.

"Besides your so much sexier than she is, and this is mine…" I said slapping her butt.

"Hey, we're in public, gosh, cut it out!" she said to me and her face turned rosy.

* * *

Well that did take two hours, wow! we filled the entire care and managed to get the groceries home and in the fridge before Kagome's appointment.

"I'm so nervous," she said in the car.

"Why are you nervous, its just the usual test, you did this with Hoshiki and Makoto…" I said as I pulled into the lot of the hospital.

"Yes but this test is my two weeks, I don't even know if we'll know the gender of our baby yet," she said checking over her purse. I parked the car and looked at her.

"Like before Kagome, I don't want to know yet," I said to her. She looked at me and took of her seatbelt.

"Come on pup, its check up time!" she tapped my face and opened the door. I smiled at her and opened the door as well.


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay and tomorrow is an exciting and fun day for everyone. Weeeee...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: That same day…. **

"Come on brat its 5pm if you don't shoot that arrow, we're going to leave without you," Inuko teased his sister. There was an archery field at the campsite with an instructor who was teaching how to shoot arrows to a target.

"Shut up Inuko I haven't shot an arrow since I was 5…." She said to her brother. Their grandparents stayed at the campsite with Makoto their grandmother was fixing up some supper for the kids for when they returned.

"Hey don't break her concentration she can do this," Sota said to Inuko as they watched Kikyko's hands as they shook while she held the arrow firmly against the string of the bow. Hoshiki watched his sister and held her phone to the air recording her, he smiled and kept his focus on the target and the bow and arrow in Kikyko's hands.

"Young lady your shaking, relax, don't let yourself be scared, the arrow will do all the work…" the instructor said coming around Kikyko. He watched her carefully and looked at her arm and hand positions.

"I'm not trying to break her concentration; she hasn't even shot one arrow yet…. she's been in this stance for 10 minutes," Inuko said to Sota.

"She's focusing, let her be boys she'll get it," Hitomi said crossing her arms she smiled and watched Kikyko carefully.

_"I haven't done this in years, I can't fail at this…if I want to be a true miko and surpass even my own mother I have to shoot this arrow… ohhh but that target is so far away!"_ she said to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath.

_"Kikyko…. that's not how you do it, bend your arm and keep this one straight…"_ her mother's voice echoed in her head.

_"Like this?"_ Kikyko's young voice chimed. She was a young 5-year-old little girl practicing in the forest how to shoot her first arrow.

_"No Kikyko like this!"_ her mother's voice said as she bent down to Kikyko she positioned her arms and hands correctly along the bow and arrow. Kikyko kept her eyes closed and did the same. She moved her hands and arms into a closer position to her body and kept the arrow tighter against the string.

_"Now concentrate, hear nothing but the trees the birds the sounds around you…feel the arrow in your hands, listen to the sounds Kikyko. Do you see the target in front of you, release the arrow Kikyko…"_ Kagome's voice said near Kikyko.

"Here we go!" Kikyko said, she released her hands against the bow letting the arrow whiz through the air. Everyone watched intently as the arrow flew through the air and hit the target right where Hitomi's arrow was. In the middle. It broke Hitomi's arrow in two.

"WOW!" Hoshiki shouted.

"Woah Kikyko you broke my arrow," Hitomi said coming towards her she touched her shoulder and nodded.

"Woah, I did…." Kikyko said looking at the bow.

"Great job sis!" Inuko said to her as well.

"Wow young lady we've never had anyone ever shoot like that before, good job!" the instructor said, he took the bow from Kikyko. She smiled and let out a deep breath.

"That was so hard….it shouldn't have been that hard," she said to everyone.

"Don't worry I'm sure once you start your miko training again, it'll get easier," Inuko said to her. She smiled and turned around to everyone.

"Mom's making something special for supper," Sota said extending his arm to Kikyko, she giggled and came towards him, he pulled his arm around her shoulder.

"YEAH SUPPER LET'S GET SOME!" Hoshiki shouted walking Infront of everyone, he shut off the feed off Kikyko's phone and smiled as he attempted to post it online.

"Hmmm hmmmm hmm," Hoshiki hummed typing on Kikyko's phone.

"I'll take that thank you!" Kikyko said stealing her phone back from Hoshiki before he posted.

"HEY come on let me post it!" he shouted at her. Kikyko huffed and scowled at him.

"Hahaha give up Hoshi she told you you're not allowed to use her phone anymore," Inuko said to his brother behind them. Hitomi laughed when Kikyko pulled Sota's arm off her shoulder and chased Hoshiki.

"HA HA HA KIKYKO'S SLOW, you can't get me!" he said teasing her. He was faster than she was, and he used that to his advantage.

"STUPID PUP WHY DID MOM HAVE YOU, AAAHHH COME HERE HOSHIKI!" she shouted at him as she ran after him. Everyone laughed watching them make their way back to the campsite.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" I asked Kagome as we waited for her name to be called. She kept fidgeting with her purse on her lap and kept looking at her watch.

"No I'm fine," she said and let out a deep breath. I touched her head and smiled. Yup she's nervous alright, she always gets like this during her exams, she worries about the baby so much she becomes almost paranoid. After four kids you'd thinks she'd be calm about her pregnancies and not worry so much, she's always cautious over what she eats, how much she eats, how far along she is, how much she grows. It sometimes is funny to watch her talk to herself in front of the mirror.

"Mrs. Taisho," a nurse said to us. We looked up at her as she came towards us with a clipboard. Kagome stood up.

"Oh yes," she said. I stood up with her and followed her as she followed the nurse.

"This way please ma'am, we will do a routine checkup for you today plus the ultrasound, please come this way, we'll draw some blood." The nurse said as she extended her hand to a small lab. A doctor waited near a computer he smiled at her as she came in and sat down. I came in after her and leaned against the wall watching.

"Hello, Kagome right?" the doctor said taking the pad from the nurse, she touched Kagome's arm prepping her for a blood sample.

"Yes, that's right," she said looking at the nurse as she bent down to Kagome.

"The nurse will draw some blood, when was your last cycle, and when did you take your last pregnancy test," the doctor asked her. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and ignored the questions.

"Oh well I haven't had one yet…I just gave birth two and a half months ago to a little girl," Kagome said watching as the nurse pushed a needle into her arm. She cringed a little.

"Oh so post-pregnancy, and when did you take the last test?" the doctor asked charting everything.

"Oh it's been about a week I think," Kagome said letting out a deep breath when the nurse pulled the needle from her arm.

"We'll take another test as well; the blood results should show us how far into your pregnancy you are. Are you still breastfeeding?" he asked again as the nurse took the blood sample into a room in the lab.

"Uh yes I am," Kagome said to him. Her eyes diverted to me then back to the doctor.

"Some women who are not breastfeeding cannot become fertile again for a couple months after their first pregnancy, because you are breastfeeding you have a higher fertility rate, here please…" the doctor said handing Kagome another pregnancy test. He extended it to her and pointed to the washroom in the room.

"She's definitely been fertile lately," I said in almost a half-whisper, I chuckled and smirked. The doctor turned and looked at me, Kagome blushed and stood from the chair.

"I'm sorry my husband is able to detect my fertility levels…and its annoying sometimes," Kagome said with a deep sigh, she gave me this stern look and turned to the bathroom. I chuckled as she went in.

"Oh, you're her husband, well I see…I'm sorry I assumed you were someone who was escorting her here today….I assume the children are all like you sir, half-demon?" the doctor asked looking me over, I relaxed my stature against the wall and nodded to him.

"Yes we have four children, three of our children are like me and one is human like her mother," I said to him.

"Human how is that even possible?" the doctor said confused.

"Very long story, and lots to tell about it, but….I can't go in to this, yes she is my daughter and yes Kagome is her mother," I said quickly I sighed and looked at the door as Kagome came out. She was smiling and looking at the pregnancy test.

The nurse came towards her with a bag and Kagome dropped the test into the bag, Kagome sat back down near the desk.

"Great, well let's see the test…" he said to the nurse, she held the bag near the doctor. He looked at it and wrote the results down on the chart.

"You are definitely pregnant, let's find out how far along you are, please follow the nurse into the next room we will prep you for an ultrasound," he said gesturing to the door. Kagome smiled and stood up, I opened the door holding it for her and the nurse.

* * *

We followed the nurse to a room, she guested with her hand to the room. We came in before her, she followed behind us and closed the door, I sat down in the chair near the door.

"Here we go ma'am," the nurse said tapping the bed. Kagome smiled and climbed up to the bed.

"I'm sure you've had these before," the nurse said putting on some gloves.

"Sure have," Kagome said, she pulled up her shirt and pulled down her pants a little. The doctor had come in at this point I looked at him as he came towards the nurse.

I stood up and came towards them, I hated anyone touching Kagome, especially another man. Regardless if he was a doctor or not, I didn't want him touching her, Kagome's father, he's her father that's different I didn't care, but another man. That never sits well with me.

Kagome smiled at me as the nurse squeezed the gel bottle over Kagome's stomach.

"Alright, Mrs. Taisho I'm sure you know how this works," the doctor said, the nurse stepped aside for him as he sat down on the stool. She typed something on a computer keyboard, and the doctor adjusted the monitor. He pulled the prob from the side of the monitor and looked at Kagome.

"Yes I know how this works, I'm actually a little excited," she said. The doctor smiled at her and pressed the prob against her skin. I looked at his hand as he moved the probe around her stomach. He better keep that probe on her stomach and not go any lower.

"Hmmm, definitely some activity in there," he said adjusting the monitor.

I looked at the monitor as he moved the prob along her stomach. Kagome looked at the screen intently.

"There we go!" the doctor said holding the prob in one area on her stomach.

"Ooooh," Kagome said. I looked at her and then to the screen.

"Defiantly a little one in there, you look like your about two weeks along," the doctor said. We both watched the screen; we could see a small shadow a small round little shadow. I couldn't believe it, every time we did an ultrasound I was always in awe, how our baby was being formed. It was just a small little round creature, still growing. I smiled and touched Kagome's hand. She looked at me then looked at the screen.

"Wait a minute," the doctor said looking at the screen he tapped on the keyboard. I leaned in trying to see what he's looking at, he moved the prob against Kagome's side.

"Aaah there we go, there's definitely two in there, two little shadows forming," he said the nurse smiled and charted on the clipboard.

"Wait what, hang on two?" Kagome said trying to sit up.

"No no keep still ma'am," the doctor said moving the screen closer to us.

"Two?" I said surprised. Kagome looked at me then touched her face, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes see here…" the doctor moved the prob so we could see better.

"There's two fully formed shadows, the eggs separate from each other, this means twins, it's a little too early to figure out gender and how these twins are growing, however…. There is two," he said pulling the prob from Kagome's body, he printed out a sonogram sheet.

"TWO!" Kagome said almost in tears.

"Yes, ma'am two," the doctor said getting up from the stool the nurse came towards Kagome and started to rub the gel off her stomach. Kagome sat up and looked at me, I held her hand with mine.

"And your blood tests show low levels of important vitamins needed for your babies to grow, I'll give you a prenatal vitamin supplement, it won't harm the twins. Also, it's the right time for you to eat more, start controlling your diet, they need to grow more within this month," the doctor said writing on a pad.

"Congratulations," the nurse said as she picked up the cleaning pad and paper off the bed, she threw them in the bin.

"Thank you!" Kagome said looking at the nurse as she bowed to us, she excused herself from the room.

"Here you are ma'am, we'll hopefully see you in a month or two," the doctor smiled and handed us the paper. I took it from him and nodded.

He nodded to us and excused himself and left the room closing the door behind him. That entire room fell quiet, it was just me, Kagome and the sonogram of our two babies. Twins!

"What….just happened?" I said looking at her. She held the sonogram to her face and smiled.

"Twins!" she said then I saw tears stream down her face, I sat on the bed next to her and touched her face.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," I said to her. She looked at me and turned the picture around.

"Twins, I mean… how…. I know how, I mean…. We need to tell the kids," she said excited. I touched her face drying the tears from her cheeks with my thumb.

"They'll be home tomorrow, let's surprise them and your parents." I said to her. She smiled and looked at the picture again.

I leaned into her, she looked at me and pulled her arms around my neck. I kissed her.

"Twins!" she said and laughed. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her again.

* * *

"Dad really did you not check the tires before we left?" Hakura sighed deeply leaning against the car. Hitoshi and Miroku were bent down changing the tire.

"Not my fault a nail went through the tire…" Miroku said as he tightened the nuts on the hubcap.

"Could've asked me to check the tires before we left dad…I do have experience in fixing cars," Kira said with a deep sigh, she leaned next to her sister, her arm on her shoulder. They both looked at each other and sighed.

"Come on ladies its still day out, nothing we need to worry about. There tire is fixed!" Miroku said standing up. Koji and Yuki looked at their father's handy work, Yuki bent down to the tire and inspected it.

"Miroku I'd like to get to the cabin in Kyoto before its dark, you do realize I am starving and I am eating for two," Sango said crossing her arms. Miroku looked at her and smiled.

"My lovely wife Sango, do not fret…we will be on the road in a couple of minutes." He said tapping a hand to her face. She sighed and shook her head.

"Speaking of which, when we return, I have a doctor's appointment…you know, check up on the baby!" she said, Koji looked at her and smiled.

"So cool can I come?" he said touching his mother's stomach. Sango smiled and touched her hands to his.

"We've been to these exams before, its an ultrasound and blood test," Kira said again with a sigh as her father and Hitoshi pulled the jack from the car.

"So we haven't, I want to go too!" Yuki said then he stuck his tongue out at his sisters. They both rolled their eyes.

"Okay come on now no fighting, let's hit the road…car is fixed!" Miroku said standing between the boys and Hakura and Kira.

"Yeah finally!" Kira said and moved away from the car.

"Hahaha, come on!" Hitoshi said to Kira. She smiled and followed him to his car.

"I WANT TO RIDE WITH HITOSHI!" Yuki shouted; he ran to his car.

"HEY WAIT… I CALL SHOTGUN!" Koji shouted running after his brother.

"No one calls shotgun, come on boys get in the back," Kira said holding the front door of the car opened. Hitoshi sighed and shook his head.

"This is going to be a long car ride," he said opening his door.

"Well at least I have Hakura with me, she won't complain or whine or open her mouth at all…" Sango said to her daughter as she opened the car door. Miroku chuckled and came around the car.

"MOOOOOMMMMM I'M HUNGRY!" Hakura whined. Sango sighed loudly.

Hakura laughed and opened the backseat door.

"DAD ARE WE THERE YET!" she said as she got in.

"Don't start Hakura," Miroku said from the front seat, she laughed and closed her door.

* * *

**Kenta's parents' home…. evening Monday**

"Nina? Nina?" Kenta shouted for his sister.

"Huh, oh big brother were you shouting for me? I was helping father with the shed," she said to him peering her head out of the side of the shed. He smiled at her and came towards the shed.

"There you are, mother was looking for you, she wanted you to help with dinner," Kenta said to her. She smiled and put her box down.

"Go ahead Nina!" her father said to her and touched her head. She smiled at him.

"I'm coming!" She said and ran out of the shed. Her brother touched her head when she ran past him and to the house.

"She's sure lively today…" Kenta's father said to him as he came into the shed to help him.

"She's a girl dad, I still haven't understood girls yet. They're either lively one minute or have a knife to your throat wanting to kill you the next…I just don't question it," Kenta said bending down to the box Nina had. He picked it up.

"HAHAHAH wow son you have a lot to learn about women!" His father laughed at him. Kenta grunted and put the box on the shelf.

"Give me a break father!" Kenta said and rolled his eyes.

"Reno just told us he asked for Hitomi's hand in marriage, yet you and Rika have been dating for three years now….no move son? Is there a reason you haven't chosen to marry Rika yet?" His father asked him. He ran his arm over his forehead.

"Rika is wonderful dad, she really is…I just don't feel ready yet!" Kenta said to his father.

"I would've expected my oldest to be the first to marry…but my second son choose to, ironic I see it!" his father said touching his son's shoulder.

"Its not that father…I do love Rika, I really do but I'm not sure if I want to get married yet!" he said again and turned to another shelf. He held his hands to his hips and examined the shelf before him.

"What is stopping you son, I am not trying to put pressure on you to marry. But you are 21 and I would love for you to experience everything in your life…have a good happy life like I do." His father said to him again. He looked at his son as he looked over the boxes on the shelves.

"Dad, Rika does want to get married…we've talked about it. I told her after medical school, she wasn't too happy about that…she also wants a child, which I'm not ready for yet either." Kenta said again. He kept his eyes on the boxes.

"Huh is that so? Medical school is 4 years son, if Rika wants to marry before then…then why wait!" his father said again.

"Dad, I got accepted to the university last week. I haven't told anyone yet but you just now…Rika doesn't even know; the medical university is in Osaka. That means I'd have to move; I don't know if Rika would move with me." He said turning to his father. His father smiled and touched his shoulder.

"I knew you were accepted…the university called me when the realized the name on the application was my son. Listen son…our life here, in this time….is easy, simple, we are lucky to be here. I want my sons to have this life, please son talk to Rika…go to university get your degree and marry the girl." His father said to him. He tapped his sons face and laughed then he came around him leaving the shed.

"Aaaggh," Kenta said and crossed his arms. He sighed deeply then ran a hand through his hair, he turned around looking at the boxes in the shed again.

"Damn…" Kenta said with a deep sigh again.

"Reno big brother are you and Hitomi going to get married soon?" Nina said standing on a chair in the kitchen.

"Hahaha you look so funny on that chair wearing that big pink apron, it makes you look like pink popcorn," Reno teased his sister. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well… are you?" Nina said again.

"No we want to wait a year," Reno said to his sister from the living room, he was organizing the bookshelf by the tv.

"Hehehe does Inuko know? He's going to be super excited for you…" Nina said again as she dug her hands into a bowl to mix the flower and ingredients. Her mother smiled at her as she did this.

"Inuko does know, that's because Kenta our other older and dumb brother told him…." Reno said reaching to the top of the bookshelf.

Nina giggled on the chair.

"Reno… I'm glad your getting married, you and Hitomi have been together for three years…I'm happy for the both of you son…" his mother said from the kitchen. He turned and looked at her then smiled.

"Thanks mom," Reno said. He looked over to his baby brother who was sitting in a baby swing sucking on a toy.

"Aaggh, No no Daichi you can't suck on that…" Reno said coming to his baby brother's swing.

"MMMMM," Daichi mumbled as Reno tried to take the toy away from his brother.

"Nina sweetheart please go upstairs and get your baby brother a different toy, he's going to chew that one until its raw and the pieces will break," her mother said to Nina. She giggled and jumped down from the chair. Her hands where covered in flower, she reached to the sink on her tip toes. Her mother opened the water as she washed her hands.

"Okay mom, I'll get him the toy that has water in it…" she said taking off her apron. Reno laughed at her as she passed him to the stairs.

"Don't trip on those stairs pipsqueak," he said to her. She huffed and scowled at him.

"Reno really stop picking on your sister," his father said sliding open the patio door. He closed it behind him entering the room. He came towards his baby boy who was still sucking on a toy.

"Stupid Reno!" Nina said at the top of the stairs.

"Hmm hmm hmm," she hummed to herself, she skipped down the hallway and to her room. Her baby brother left some of his toys in her room when she was playing with him the night before. She opened her door.

"Huh!" she said noticing a small wrapped gift on her bed.

"It's not my birthday, did mamma put this here?" she said coming around her bed. She looked at the small gift then poked at it. She lifted it to her face and smelt it.

"Oh it smells so nice," Nina said. She smiled and opened it. There was a little card on top of a black box.

"Huh what's this…I wonder who gave me this!" Nina said opening the small envelope.

_Nina,_

_Hi…I'm so nervous. Uh I got you a little something. You looked really pretty at the engagement party, I thought maybe you might like this. I hope you like it! It costed me my allowance. Anyway, wear it this week for my brothers wedding, this way…I'll know you like it!_

_Hoshiki,_

Nina read the card and her face blushed.

"Hoshiki…. got me a gift?" she said to herself. She opened the box.

"Huh OH WOW!" she beamed and pulled the necklace out of the box.

"Wow Hoshiki this is so lovely," she smiled. Her eyes examined the heart shaped pendant hanging off the silver chain.

She blushed again and read the card.

"He…. likes me," she said again to herself.

"NINA…HONEY DINNERS READY!" her mother shouted from the stairs.

"Ooohhh," Nina blushed again and looked at the pendant.

* * *

"AHHHHHH," Kikyko shouted. She cowered behind her brother. Inuko sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Come on its just a snake, why are you scared of it. Its not even close to us, its just passing through." Inuko said tilting his head to his sister.

"Kill it right now!" she said pointing to the snake.

"Hahahaha Kikyko honey it's a harmless garden snake, there's lots of them around here they won't harm us…" Hitomi said watching as the snake slither past the trees.

"There's more of them…. I want to leave," she said clinging onto her brother's shirt. Inuko sighed again and shook his head.

"Unbelievable!" he said and got up. He picked up a stick and walked over towards the trees.

"HAHAHAH COME ON SIS ITS HARMLESS," Hoshiki laughed at her. He held his hand to his stomach he couldn't stop laughing at his sisters terrified expression.

"Shut up you stupid pup!" she said to him. She held her hands to her face in fear as Inuko bent down to the snake.

"DON'T LET IT BITE YOU!" she said to her brother.

"You have got to be kidding me, KIKYKO IT'S A GARDEN SNAKE THEY DON'T BITE," he shouted at his sister as he picked it up. He held it in his hands.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHKKKK!" she screamed again.

"For the love of god, there I let it go in the trees…. Happy now!" Inuko said tapping his hands together as he came back to the campsite.

Their grandparents watched the entire scenario unfold and couldn't contain themselves any longer they burst out laughing.

"Why is everyone laughing its not funny, snakes are dangerous," Kikyko huffed. Inuko rolled his eyes and sat down next to her again.

Sota shook his head and laughed as well.

"NOT FUNNY STOP LAUGHING," Kikyko said and huffed again.

* * *

"It's 8pm and your going to be already, we just had ice cream and dessert and pizza and well you ordered so much food..." I said in the bathroom. I watched her as she unbuttoned her shirt. I leaned against the door looking at her.

"I was hungry, and I wanted to celebrate," she said, and hummed to herself. She picked up her brush and started to brush her hair.

"….and your going to bed early?" I asked her again.

I looked at her body as her breasts and skin showed through her opened blouse. I smiled and pulled my arms around her.

"Ooh, hehe... no I'm not going to bed early, I want to take a bath… and well relax, maybe we could watch a movie," she said touching my arms I kissed her head.

"A bath huh… well how about I get the bath ready for you?" I said to her. She half turned and looked at me.

"Uh what? Your going to get a bath ready for me?" she said a little surprised.

"What hey come on your looking at me as if your surprised…" I said to her and pulled my arms from around her body.

"Uh… well you've never done that before," she said turning around. She leaned against the sink and looked at me.

"Well my queen… you go do what you want for about 20 so minutes… and don't come up here until I tell you," I said and touched her face. She blushed and looked at me.

"Uhh… okay," she said. I leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled and ran her hands up my chest.

"Uh uh none of that, little devil… now go," I said to her. She pulled her hands from me and pouted.

"Fine!" she said and crossed her arms. I looked at her tight butt as she turned to the bathroom door. She was wearing only her underwear and a bra under her shirt. She huffed and buttoned up her shirt again. I slapped her butt as she opened the door.

"Hey cut that out… stupid dog, you better make me a good bath… or else," she huffed and crossed her arms leaving the bathroom. I chuckled at her as she left.

* * *

**Kyoto shopping center, 8:30pm….**

"If you like it Yamatoo… then buy it!" Sesshomaru said to his son as he held a small crystal and diamond woven princess necklace in his hand looking at it.

"Huh.. who would I buy it for father?" he said letting the necklace sit against the black board. The man behind the counter pulled the board back into the glass showcase.

Sesshomaru looked at his son as he came around him.

"Well I thought maybe you'd buy it for Kikyko…" he said to his son as Yamatoo looked at some other jewelry.

"Why what for…. she made herself clear father, I won't come near her! I'll keep my distance…" he said to his father again.

"I know you don't really want that Yamatoo…" his father said diverting his eyes to some necklaces.

"I thought you were here to get Rin an anniversary gift, isn't it your anniversary in a month?" he asked his father. He walked around the counters pretending to look at jewelry.

"It is… and yes I have found something already." Sesshomaru said to his son.

"Huh then why are we here if you've already got her something?" Yamatoo said coming towards his son.

"Rin wanted me to buy whatever you liked…" he said truthfully to his son. Yamatoo touched his head and sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me, she's really going to go through with this… father please, tell her not to get involved… I've made my decision, Kikyko clearly told me we were nothing more then cousins and that she doesn't see me in any other way, that is it!" Yamatoo said and sighed deeply. He walked around his father and out of the store.

"Sir, excuse me sir… the gift for your wife. It's wrapped!" a man behind the counter said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru diverted his gaze back to the man.

"Thank you, and may I get this as well…" he said to the man and tapped on the glass with his claw to the necklace Yamatoo was looking at.

"Oh yes sir, the princess diamond necklace. The word _'princess'_ is incrusted with 10karat diamonds and woven in silver, a perfect design for your wife as well…" the man said pulling it out of the case.

"Thanks…" Sesshomaru said looking at the entrance of the store. Yamatoo leaned against the side of the store waiting for his father.

"Yamatoo…" Sesshomaru said to his son as he left the store. He closed the small black bag together and touched his sons' shoulder.

"I'm sorry… your right, I will have a talk with Rin. Let us head back to your apartment!" Sesshomaru said to his son. Yamatoo sighed and nodded to him. Rin stayed at the apartment to take a nap; she was exhausted. They spent the entire day shopping then went out for dinner… and then Rin came home to nap.

"Father! After Inuko's wedding I will be returning to Kyoto," Yamatoo said walking with his father through the shopping center.

"Huh, why? You said you were staying the summer until your college started up again," Sesshomaru said looking at him.

"It's easier that way! I won't have to see Kikyko and…this way…. I won't have to think about her," he said to his father he nodded as they left the shopping center.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said as they approached their car.

The entire car ride they didn't converse. Yamatoo kept looking through his phone and saying nothing.

"Yamatoo," his father said to him as he signaled near a stop light.

"Yes?" Yamatoo said to him. He turned his phone screen off and looked at his father.

"If you choose to return to Kyoto, here to your apartment…then so be it, it is your decision, but I think what Rin is doing…" he started to say. Yamatoo sighed and shook his head.

"… father its only going to make things worse, it won't be real. If she sends a necklace to Kikyko from me, then it won't be from me, it'll be from Rin. It won't have any meaning, Kikyko may or may not like it… and if she did like it then what? She'd instantly fall in love with me, no I wouldn't want that father!" Yamatoo said to him. Sesshomaru looked at his son then back to the light as it changed. He turned towards the apartment.

"Rin cares for you Yamatoo, she sees you as a son and treats you as such, she cares about your feelings…when you came home after the party that night and told me that Kikyko did not care for you or return your feelings, Rin heard that. It broke her heart to hear it! Rin loves Kikyko very much and she does care for you just the same, she is doing this out of the goodness of her heart… because she is that type of person…" Sesshomaru started to say.

"….no father, regardless if Rin is doing this because she cares about me or not, she is not my mother. She has no right to do this, and I will not go along with it!" Yamatoo said frustrated as his father parked into the stale of the apartment complex. Yamatoo opened the door and got out before his father turned off the engine.

Sesshomaru shook his head and turned the car off.

* * *

"InuYasha come on can I see now?" Kagome said as I held my hands over her eyes and led her to the bedroom.

"Not yet!" I said and opened the bedroom door. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"No peeking, keep them closed!" I said coming around her. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"I'm not peeking," she said standing in the bedroom.

"Okay just one second…" I said and picked up the flowers.

"Okay open…" I said to her. She blinked her eyes and looked at me.

"Huh! How did you get…flowers?" she said looking at the roses I had in my hands.

"I have a secret, can't tell you…" I said and smiled. She took them from me and smelt them.

"They're so lovely…" she said and smelt them again. I took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

"What…is all this?" she said looking at our large basin tube. I lined the bathroom floor with flower peddles and the tube was filled with rose peddles and warm water. There were scented candles around the tub and the window ledge.

"Wow…" she said as she bent down to the flower peddles. I followed her.

"This is all out, wow…Inu ohh I didn't expect this." She turned to me and touched my face. I took a rose from the flowers and smelt it; I ran it along her face.

"Well my queen, an aroma therapy bath to your liking," I said to her and kissed her. She blushed and touched her face.

"Ohhh…. this is so sweet, you do this all the time InuYasha, every time I'm pregnant you're always doing something to help me…honey, you don't have to do this…." She said pulling her arm around my neck.

"I do have to Kagome, twins this time… you'll be tired even more and, in more pain, you stress out so much when your pregnant and are always worried over everything, I have to take care of you. You sometimes forget to take care of yourself," I said to her. She smiled and kissed me.

"I'm the luckiest women alive," she said to me and sighed happily she turned to the tub and put her hand in the water.

"Damn right!" I said to her and chuckled. She put the roses down on the wicker cabinet and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Want to join me?" she said turning around. She looked at me as she unbuttoned her shirt. She let it fall to the ground. I looked at her and smiled.

"Mmmm maybe, what do I get for all this…this wasn't easy you know, I worked hard…" I started to say. She grabbed me and pulled me to her and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Maybe something fun…I'll let you squeeze my butt," she said to me in a whisper and unclipped her bra, she pulled it around her and let it fall to the floor, she kissed me again then down my neck as her hands pulled my shirt up.

"MMMmm you mean like this…" I said to her. I pulled her by the waist to me I cupped her butt and pulled her to my body.

"Mmmmmhmmmm," she giggled, I helped her take my shirt off.

* * *

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said to her in the spare bedroom of Yamatoo's apartment.

"Oh Sesshomaru your back, I didn't hear you both come in…how was the shopping center?" Rin said brushing her hair. She sat along the bed and looked at Sesshomaru as he came around the bed to her. He sat down near her and touched her face.

"Yamatoo has expressed to me that what you are planning to do…to bring him and Kikyko together….it upsets him," he said to her. Rin put her brush down on the bedside table.

"Why would it upset him, I care about him Sesshomaru, he is your son and…I want to be a mother to him, try to be a mother to him…I would like to try to help him with whatever I can," she said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed Rin on the forehead.

"Rin…do you remember four years ago the girl Yamatoo dated when he first started college?" Sesshomaru asked her. Rin nodded.

"She didn't even like him, she hurt his feelings and used him…" Rin said and touched her hand to Sesshomaru's. He clasped his hands with Rins.

"Well what you didn't know is that Yamatoo loved her, he invested everything in to his relationship with that human girl…she did not even accept him, she pretended to care for him and used him to show off to her friends and get the grades she needed, after she passed all her exams for the first year, she broke up with him…in front of the entire school. Yamatoo was heartbroken, this crushed him…therefore he never came to see us, or cared to see anyone," Sesshomaru said to Rin. Rin turned her head away and pressed her lips together.

"Kikyko is different Sesshomaru, her heart is pure and kind," Rin said to him.

"Her heart may be pure Rin…but if she does not love him at her own will, then you can not make her love him," he touched Rin's face. She turned to him.

"Sesshomaru, Yamatoo is 23 it breaks my heart to see him so…unhappy, he never smiles, he always keeps to himself, he never interacts with anyone…when he's with Kikyko, when he see's her…I see how he looks at her. How he is around her," Rin said to him. Sesshomaru sighed and kissed Rin.

"Please Rin…allow Kikyko to find her own feelings for him, weather she does or doesn't…it is not for us to decide or to intervein," Sesshomaru said to her again. She sighed deeply and nodded.

Yamatoo sighed in his room. He leaned against his door hearing the entire conversation in the next room.

"I do care about Kikyko….so much that, I can't be around her! I'm sorry," he said to himself. He sighed and locked his door. He stepped away from the door to his closet and took off his shirt.

"I can't be around her," he said and tossed his shirt to the hamper.

* * *

"This is such a nice resort," Hakura said looking outside to the stars, she was with her sister in the hot springs. Miroku and Sango were in the cabin sitting near the fire embracing eachother. Koji and Yuki found a TV in one of the rooms with a gaming console attached to it, they were playing it hard in the bedroom.

"What not fair…" Koji shouted from the room. Sango sighed and said nothing to this.

"This is going to be a long night," Miroku said to her. She nodded and leaned against his arm.

"Hakura…" Kira said to her sister, she leaned over the ledge next to her.

"Yes?" Hakura said and looked at her sister.

"Are you ready to be a wife, to live with Inuko in your own home… I'm nervous, I'm not sure if I'm ready to live with Hitoshi!" Kira said to her.

"Huh hahahaha, why Kira you two have been together forever…. Yes, I am ready. I love Inuko and I am ready to take on this next part of my life…with him," Hakura said to her sister.

"It's not that Hakura, we are not married yet, I don't know if this is right or not, I mean you and Inuko are engaged and haven't lived together yet, you haven't even slept in the same room together… well except that night you two snuck out to the guest house." Kira said and sighed deeply.

"We didn't _do it_ if that's what your trying to get at, but I do understand what your feelings… Kira, when you live with someone…especially someone like Hitoshi you get to know them better, and know more about them. I know Inuko and I haven't lived together or done anything together yet, but we know eachother, well enough to take this on together…." Hakura said touching her sister's hand. Kira smiled and clasped her hand with her sisters.

"Sooo…. You and Inuko never… you know _did it_ together?" Kira probed her sister.

"Huh, Kira noooo…why would you ask that," Hakura blushed and touched her face. Kira laughed.

"Wow you two have so much restraint, I never thought he'd be able to control himself for this long….hahahah," Kira laughed holding her hand to her mouth.

"Stop it, gosh we are waiting okay!" Hakura said and turned her face from her sister.

"Hey come on I told you the first time me and Hitoshi did it…seriously tell me, have you two you know…even attempted too, even in the guest house. Come on you can tell me," Kira said to her sister. Hakura blushed and turned completely away from her sister.

"KIRA STOP! NO, WE NEVER DID ANYTHING…" Hakura said to her getting out of the water. Kira laughed and walked her way through the water to the stairs of the hot springs.

"Come on I'm your sister you can tell me…not even you know _'played with each other'_ or anything?" Kira probed her. Hakura huffed and held her hands to her face in embarrassment.

"SERIOUSLY STOP IT…" she shouted at her sister. Kira laughed and got out of the water and followed her sister to the spare bedroom that separated them from the living area.

"Come on tell me something juicy," Kira taunted her sister as they took the towels off their bodies.

"KIRRRAAA...STOP IT!" Hakura shouted at her throwing her towel at her sister. Kira laughed hard.

* * *

Yamatoo sat on his bed with the TV turned on and looked at his cell phone.

He sighed deeply then turned his eyes to the TV in his room. He clicked his phone's screen on.

"Kikyko… hear me out please, I've been keeping this in for a long time, and I know…. you've already expressed your feelings towards me. I just…have to say this and I need you to know how I feel. I have chosen to attend your brothers wedding this Saturday, but afterwards I will return here to Kyoto. I'm sorry, I have chosen to do this for my own self-reasons….my feelings for you run deep. No, not because you are my cousin… nothing like that, its because I have falling in love with you. I want to keep my distance from you…so that I don't see you anymore. Maybe these feelings will go away if I do this. I hope you can understand this, please be happy in your life…I hope you find the happiness you truly desire.-Yamatoo" He looked at it and sighed. He then clicked the send button and put his phone down on the bedside table.

"I have to do this…." He said and rested his arm over his face, he let out a deep sigh and rested his head against the bed frame.

"Aaah Hoshiki changed the pass code on my phone again, that stupid mange little ….aarugh," Kikyko mumbled to herself seeing the little message envelope on her screen.

"Hahaha, here let me see it …. I'm sure I can get into it," Inuko waved his hand to his sister. It was just the two of them still awake sitting near the campfire while everyone was asleep in the tents.

Kikyko sighed and passed the phone over to her brother. She rested her chin on her knees and looked at the fire.

"You're not sleepy?" Inuko said to her as he clicked on her phone.

"No, I'm not tired yet….I'm scared a snake will crawl into my tent when I'm asleep," she mumbled to her brother. He looked at her and laughed.

"Your sleeping with Hoshiki in the same tent as him, I don't think a snake will make it in there without him noticing," Inuko said as he tried another code on her phone.

"Yeah well I'm going to smother that mange little monster in his sleep..." Kikyko said and huffed.

"Huh there I think I got it," Inuko said smiling he taped on the message on Kikyko screen. Kikyko looked at him then looked at the fire.

"Is it from mom and dad?" she asked and let out a deep sigh.

"Huh…uhh no!" Inuko said to her reading the message.

"I don't know…..if you want to read it," Inuko said to his sister. She sat up and looked at him.

"Give it!" she said waving her hand for the phone. Inuko held it to him and shook his head.

"No don't worry about it it's not important, maybe you should get to bed," he said to her.

"Then why did you say that if its not important, Inuko give it to me let me read it," she said waving her hand.

"Sis…I don't want you to be upset over this message, so don't worry about it," Inuko said holding the phone away from her.

Kikyko stood up and extended her hand to her brother.

"Give it Inuko!" she said to him sternly. He sighed and handed her phone to her. Kikyko huffed and grunted she sat down again and started to read the message.

Inuko looked at her worried.

"Oh…." She said upset. She clicked the screen of her phone off. And looked at the fire.

"You okay?" Inuko asked her and touched her shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep…." She said shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"Hey…wait, you know you can talk to me," Inuko said to her. Kikyko shuffled her feet against the soil and contemplated on getting up.

"Kikyko?" Inuko said looking at his sisters upset mood. She sighed and rested her chin against her knees.

"I thought… you know maybe if I could be kind and use my own powers to help Hero that he would…. change, and maybe…want to be human and be with me. I guess I was just a stupid little girl to think this can be possible for me…he's in love with a panther girl, and I know this…. he doesn't care for me. But…. Yamatoo does, and…. I don't care for Yamatoo in that way," Kikyko stuttered her words. She touched her face and turned away from her brother.

"You're not stupid Kikyko to have these feelings…" Inuko said to her.

"No, but I do feel like it…" she said and didn't turn to her brother.

"Kikyko…you're my sister and I love you very much, I care about your feelings. Hero…doesn't love you, he doesn't care for you, he's hurt you more times then once….and he went behind your back and is with someone else. Kiki…Hero is a panther, they're dangerous…" Inuko started to say. He touched her back.

"I know Inuko…you don't have to tell me," she said to him in almost a whisper.

"….and I know…that his father is planning to strike us, to hurt our mother….and I won't let him do that," Kikyko said again.

"It's not going to happen Kikyko mother is well protected…I won't let it happen," Inuko rubbed his sisters back. He slid closer to her and hugged her.

"Inuko…." Kikyko said to him.

"What is it sis?" Inuko said resting his head against hers.

"I can't…be with Yamatoo, if I fall in love with him…if we were…ever to…I can't bare children with him…" Kikyko said her voice cracked.

"Hey stop crying, please don't cry…" Inuko turned her to him.

"Does he know this Kikyko? Maybe… maybe you should talk to Yamatoo, do you…like him?" Inuko said trying to comfort her. She rubbed her face and nodded.

"I feel different around Yamatoo, he makes me laugh and he is so polite and kind…he respects my feelings and…." Kikyko started to ramble. Inuko smiled and touched her face.

"Kikyko…talk to him. I know I was never accepting of Yamatoo and didn't like him near you…but I didn't realize he truly had these deep feelings for you, talk to him Kikyko…. you'll regret it if you don't. You never know Kikyko…" Inuko tapped her face, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She leaned into her brother and rested her head against him. He hugged her and smiled.

"I'll talk to him…."


	22. Chapter 22

**Yessss... another chapter. This one is a little different there will be love making in this chapter. But it's a very important chapter leading up to the wedding where something dangerous will happen. Keep reading send comments.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Tuesday Morning (3 days to the wedding)**

"Inuko? Good morning," Hakura's cheerful voice said from the other end of her phone. Inuko came around a tree looking at the campsite while on his phone.

"Good morning," he said to her. She laughed trying to hold the phone to her ear and awkwardly pulling her pants up at the same time. Kira laughed at her and shook her head.

"How are you? How's your camping trip so far?" she said to him. He went silent for a moment.

"What is she doing…" she heard him say as Inuko squinted to see if what he was seeing wasn't an illusion.

"Huh Inuko? Hello?" Hakura said to him.

"Sorry…I swear I need to get my eyes checked," he said to Hakura. Hakura went silent for a moment moved the phone from her ear and quickly slipped her shirt on.

"Why what's wrong? Your eyes work great, they see better than anyone else's," she said concerned, she held an elastic to her lips and awkwardly bunched up her hair.

"Okay…tell me if I'm delusional or need my eyes checked, Hoshiki is sitting in front of Kikyko and she's braiding his hair. He's not complaining or saying anything…." Inuko said to Hakura. She pulled the elastic from her mouth and went quiet for a minute.

"Hakura…hey did you hear what I said? I'm really beginning to question myself here…." Inuko said looking over to his sister from around the tree. Makoto was standing on her feet being balanced by her grandmother's hands, while Hitomi coaxed her to walk.

"She doesn't have any scissors or sharp objects in her hands does she… oh god did Hoshiki change the passcode on her phone again? It's like last year's Christmas party all over again…" Hakura said and sighed deeply. Kira laughed understanding what was going on.

"No scissors that I can see… and wait….yeah that turd changed her passcode last night," Inuko said to her with a deep sigh, he didn't move his eyes form his siblings.

"Yeah then get your eyes checked something is up with those two…" she said to him again.

"We're going hiking today… should I be concerned, I mean Hakura this is serious she's all out braiding small braids in his hair and he hasn't even complained, heck I don't even know if he knows she's doing this… WAIT he got up and just kissed her…." Inuko said to Hakura with shock in his voice.

Hakura burst out laughing.

"Yup…somethings really wrong with those two, be careful on your hike I want my man back in one piece…." Hakura said to him and laughed.

"Wait don't you dare hang up on me, I swear there's something wrong with Kikyko and Hoshiki, like should I ask grandpa to check them or something…?" Inuko said to her in this worried yet nervous voice.

"Inuko… nothing is wrong with your sister or brother; you are reading into things a little too much. They're fine, I think…. maybe…. either way, we are in Kyoto and dad is taking…" she started to say until she heard Inuko grunt.

"…seriously Hakura, something is really wrong here. Okay get this, he kissed Kikyko on the cheek and hugged her, now she has him in her lap and she's taking selfies with him on her phone. HAKURA… help me out here, what do I do, do I like intervein… do I question them?" he started to ramble. Hakura sighed deeply and listened to Inuko ramble she sat down at the vanity and put the phone down on speaker phone. That's when Sango came into the room to get the girls.

"Ladies we are about to…." Sango started to say, she then heard Inuko's rambling on the phone and shook her head.

"Hakura hello… like come on don't ignore me I know your there, if you and Kira are laughing, I'm so going too…" Inuko started to say, Sango rolled her eyes.

She picked up Hakura's phone. Hakura laughed and shook her head.

"Inuko…if Kikyko braided Hoshiki's hair I wouldn't want to be you right now; careful she's planning something big. Good luck we'll possibly see you today or never see you again! Kiss Kiss… have a good…never mind," Sango said to him. Inuko went quiet for a minute.

"WAIT AUNT SANGO…" he said loudly, she then hung up. Hakura and Kira looked at their mother. They all laughed.

"Mom that was so mean, Inuko's just stressing out about what Yamatoo said to Kikyko yesterday…he's worried about her that's all," Hakura said laughing. Sango came over to her.

"What happened with Kikyko and Yamatoo!" she said to her. Kira came over as well.

"Oh, well I'm not sure if I should tell…" Hakura said looking at both of them.

"Ladies are we going to leave anytime soon or just spend the day waiting on you to get ready…" Miroku said coming into the room.

"OUT, WE ARE TALKING THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Sango shouted at her husband she threw a pillow and a brush at him.

"AAAH, Jeez Sango!" he said closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Soooo…. I guess we're not going to the street market or festival then huh?" Koji said, and rolled his eyes. Miroku leaned against the door and sighed. Yuki hit his forehead and sighed.

"Great!" Miroku sighed as well.

* * *

"Hmm, is my baby awake yet?" I said and leaned over Kagome who was still asleep, I looked at her and touched her face and kissed her.

"No…I'll make you breakfast," I said to her and slowly shifted out of the bed.

I stretched my arms and closed the bedroom door behind me.

"Man I think I slept wrong last night, my shoulder is sore," I said tapping my fist against my shoulder.

"Hmm…" I said and came down the stairs.

"Huh!" I looked around the house, something looked off to me. I wasn't sure what, I came around the living room and to the patio doors on the opposite side of the living room facing the kitchen.

"Did I forget to lock this last night…" I said to myself touching the latch of the glass doors. No, I'm sure I locked the entire house up last night before we went to bed.

I slid opened the doors and stepped outside to our patio.

"Huh warm day today," I looked around, to the pool the brick walls, the two guest houses nestled far into the yard. The pond was silent no movement, even the coy were somber in the water, I stepped out further on to our concrete decorative flooring and bent down to the pool.

"Strange, why do I have a feeling something or someone was here last night…. I just feel it…" I said to myself, I stood up and looked around again.

"Hmm, maybe I'm thinking into this a little too much," I came back to the doors and closed them behind me as I came back into the house. I locked the latch this time.

"Huh, what…Tetsusaiga?" I noticed my sword was pulled off its pegs over the mental piece, one side was still hanging the other side rested on the mantel piece. I came over to the sword and picked it up.

"Did someone try to take you?" I said examining its sheath, it looked normal. Nothing looked touched, no scratches, no scents either. I slowly pulled Tetsusaiga from the sheath, its light glowed as I pulled it halfway.

"No its okay, I just need to make sure…" I said to it. Tetsusaiga shook.

"What is it…was someone here last night is that what your trying to tell me?" I hadn't used Tetsusiaga in months, last time I used it, I took it out for some training with Sesshomaru, Hoshiki was with us as well.

"Do you want out? If I pull you from your sheath you can't change into your demonic form, okay…" I said to it. I slowly pulled it from its sheath, it shook and stayed normal as it was.

"Hmm…" I said and examined it, I swung it around a little. Still the same weight nothing is different about it, did someone try to take my sword last night, is that why the latch was open?

"Huh what Tetusaiga what are you doing?" the sword forcefully flew out of my hand and flew towards the glass doors.

"Someone was here….is that what you're trying to tell me?" I saw the sword hover in the air near the door. I grabbed its hilt.

"Okay, you can stand guard here…" I said to it, I lifted Tetusaiga into the air then forcefully stuck its tip to the ground near the doors. Our wooden floor cracked as the sword shifted between the wood. Tetsusaiga shook for a bit then remained still within the wooden crack.

"Huh! It wanted to be let out, okay… no harm done in leaving Tetsusaiga here, I'm connected to it, if someone attempts to come in, with the sword here in the window and take it, I'll know!" I said and tapped my hands together. I turned to the living room.

* * *

Yamatoo wrapped a towel around his waist and closed his shower door behind him. He wiped the cloudy mirror with his hand and sighed.

"She never replied to my message…I hope I didn't hurt her with my words," he said to himself. He opened his bathroom door to let the steam out.

"Well…. Guess dad heads home with Rin today," he said to himself again. He heard his cell phone buzzing from his bedroom.

"Huh?" he said, he quickly came out to his room and went to his dresser.

"Huh Kikyko?" he said noticing the number. He contemplated answer it. He took it to his closet and answered it.

"Kikyko?" he said over the phone, he was concerned with her sudden phone call.

"So…. you going to ask my sister out or what…." Hoshiki's voice laughed at the other end. Yamatoo chuckled and shook his head.

"Well well if it isn't Hoshiki, what is up little man?" Yamatoo slowly said his name and chuckled at his remark.

"Grandma made us breakfast; the stupid idiot forgot her phone just sitting here on the ground next to a log anyone could've just picked it up…." Hoshiki said then laughed.

"And where is your sister?" Yamatoo said to him, he laughed and reached into his dresser for some clothes.

"She went pee…." He said quickly then laughed.

"She's going to kill you, put it back where you found it Hoshiki.." Yamatoo said as he dropped his towel and changed.

"So… you going to ask my sister out or what... she likes maid cafés pink cotton candy and cookies…" Hoshiki said he whispered the last part into the phone. Yamatoo laughed.

"Hoshiki I'm not going to ask Kikyko out… it's up to her okay," he said to him. He grabbed the phone and turned the light off in his closet, he came to his bed and reached for his jacket.

"You should ask her out…don't forget she likes cookies ok and take her somewhere fun…" he said then Yamatoo heard Kikyko's voice.

"HOSHIKI who you are talking too?" she said behind him.

"Uhhhh…. No… one…." Hoshiki said stuttering his words. Yamatoo laughed and listened to Kikyko's voice.

"GIVE IT RIGHT NOW! Who did you call you little turd, I'm going to kick you so hard," she shouted at it him. Then the phone shuffled and -click- it went off.

"Hahhahaha, that was great!" Yamatoo said. He turned his screen off and pushed the phone to his pocket.

Yamatoo ran a hand through his hair and closed his bedroom door behind him.

"Oh there you are, I made breakfast," Rin said in the kitchen. Yamatoo looked at her and sighed.

"Rin… I don't eat breakfast, that is why my fridge is empty," he said to her. She smiled and held up the pan to him.

"Is it by choice or have you both never tried food you know… real food?" Rin said rotating the wooden spoon in the pan.

"I've never tried it..." Yamatoo said looking at her. Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed. He was looking at Yamatoo's library, he had two bookshelves full of books next to his tv in the living room.

"Don't poison him please," Sesshomaru said reaching for a book. Rin grumbled at Sesshomaru remark, she waved the spoon in the air to Yamatoo.

"Try this…" Rin said smiling she held up the wooden spoon to Yamatoo.

"It's not poison is it…. Seriously I never tried human food before," he said wavering a bit. She waved the spoon in the air again.

"Fine!" Yamato said and took the wooden spoon from her, he took a taste the spoon.

"Well?" Rin said waiting for his response. Yamtoo took another taste from the spoon.

"Interesting flavor, animal meat is usually salty and has no taste…. This…. Actually, doesn't taste too bad," he said passing the wooden spoon back to Rin. She smiled and took it from him. She turned to the stove and started swirling the spoon around in the pan.

"So we're returning home today in a few hours… will you be joining us Yamatoo?" Rin asked as she pushed the mashed potatoes and eggs on to a plate, she tipped the pan over the plate.

"Uh… well," he started to say. Then his phone vibrated in his jacket pocket.

"Oh excuse me," he said pulling his phone from his pocket. Sesshomaru looked over at him while holding a book open in his hands, he came towards Rin curious. Yamatoo nodded to the both of them and returned to his bedroom.

"Wonder who texted him…" Sesshomaru said to Rin. She smiled and pulled out a fork from the drawer.

"Rin… what did you do... I told you not to get involved," Sesshomaru said to her closing the book. He put it on the kitchen island.

"I did nothing…" Rin said and smiled. She turned around with the plate and put it on the island and pulled out a stool. Sesshomaru shook his head at her.

_"Kikyko?" _Yamatoo replied to her message. It was an empty message.

_"My stupid idiotic little turd of a brother messed with my phone and its sending little kissy face smiley faces to everyone on my phone list…."_ Her message replied.

Yamatoo laughed.

_"Well why didn't I get one?"_ he replied and laughed again.

_"Because the moron was just about to send it when Inuko grabbed him in a headlock, they're wrestling with Sota and grandpa right now. We're going hiking in 10 minutes…"_ she replied again.

_"Hiking huh, well you be careful!"_ Yamatoo replied to her, he sat on his bed reading her messages.

_"Yamatoo…"_ Kikyko's message came through.

_"Yes Kikyko?"_ he replied quickly.

_"I don't want you to return to Kyoto…you were going to spend the summer with your father and Rin… if it's because of me, I'm sorry… please don't leave for Kyoto!"_ she replied again.

He sighed and looked at her message unsure how to reply to it.

_"Kikyko…. I meant what I said yesterday…. I care for you a lot, and…. You've made it clear you don't want a relationship with me…."_ He contemplated sending this. He erased it a few times then typed it out again. He sent it.

_"Its…. not that I don't want relationship Yamatoo…."_ Kikyko sent a half message.

_"Aaah sorry…."_ She sent again.

_"Kikyko I'm sorry… I've made my decision…."_ He said to her again.

_"Can we talk…. I'll be home today…. Can we talk?"_ she replied to him.

He sighed and thought about it for a bit before replying.

_"Yes… we can talk, I'll be home this afternoon with my parents."_ He sent the message.

_"Aaaargghhh…."_ A strange message came through.

"Hoshiki…." Yamatoo said and laughed.

_"Yes she'll go for ice cream with you, strawberry sundae lots of chocolate and….."_ Hoshiki replied quickly. Yamatoo laughed and shook his head.

_"Give her the phone back Hoshiki,"_ Yamatoo replied to him.

_"How can you kill a demon, drown him right, I'll throw him off the ledge of the cliff…."_ Kikyko replied to Yamatoo.

_"You kind of can't kill a demon Kikyko…."_ Yamatoo replied to her.

_"DON'T TELL MET HAT, HE'S DEAD THAT LITTLE…."_ Was the last message she replied to him. Yamatoo laughed and got up from his bed.

"Yamatoo?" Sesshomaru knocked on his door.

"Huh yes you can come in," he said and came towards the door opening it.

"Rin is ready to go; she wants to stop by an ice cream shop… is everything okay?" Sesshomaru asked his son. He entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"I told Kikyko I would be returning to Kyoto after her brother's wedding… I think it upset her; she wants to talk to me when we return today…." He said and turned to his dresser. He sat down on his chair and said nothing else.

"Well will you meet her?" Sesshomaru said to him.

"Yes… I'll talk with her, but I've made my decision, regardless what she may say…" Yamatoo said. He pushed his phone to his jacket pocket.

"No matter what she has to say listen to it… then decide," Sesshomaru said leaning against the door.

"We'll see!" Yamatoo said and stood up from the chair he came towards his father.

"Just listen to her Yamatoo.. then decide," Sesshomaru said to his son. He opened his bedroom door.

* * *

"InuYasha what is all this…." Kagome said coming around the partition that separated the kitchen from the stairs and dining room. She held her hair in her hands, and tied it with a band, her body was showing through her open silk robe, she was still in her bra and panties from last night. I smiled as she came towards me.

"I decided to make my baby some breakfast, bacon, eggs…." I said whisking the eggs with chopsticks.

"Awee…. You made me breakfast, Inu this is so sweet…" she said. She came towards me and touched my arms. She walked around me, I felt her hands touch my butt as she came around me, she ran her hands up my chest.

"What?" I said to her holding the pan to the air, so it doesn't burn her.

"Your so sexy… wooo my hot sexy man making breakfast in the kitchen half naked. Mmmmm I love it, every girl's dream…. Having a hot sexy pup in the kitchen," she said. I smiled and put the pan down on the stove and turned it off.

"Do you?" I said and pulled her to me.

"MMmm how about…." she reached into the plate where the bacon was on the counter and took one. She put it in her mouth and let a piece of it hang.

"Damn…" I said, I bent down to her and licked the bacon off her breasts as it dripped, she giggled and started to chew it until it disappeared between her lips.

"Mmmm…. I knew you'd like that," she said and pressed her bacon covered lips to mine.

"Mmm…. Tsk Tsk are you being a knotty girl... you didn't eat your breakfast yet," I said to her kissing her face. She pulled her arms around my neck.

"Mmm…. Well how about we play a little game…" she said reaching for another piece of bacon.

"OH…?" I said curious as to where this was leading.

"We might need some noodles…." She said and smirked. She put the bacon down on her large sexy breast and let it drip between them.

"Ohhh this type of game huh…." I said and kissed her neck, she bent back exposing her breasts I licked the bacon from her breasts and started to nibble on the bacon.

"Well your lucky…." I whispered at her. I kissed her breasts as I chewed the bacon.

"I was making noodles…." I said and reached into the pot I pushed to the side on the stove, so the noodles weren't hot anymore.

"Mmmm… were you pup? Wonder what you're going to do with those noodles," she said watching me as I held the noodles over her body.

She took off her silk robe and let it fall to the floor. I smirked and kissed her neck again.

"MMmmmm I'm going to hid this…. Right here," I said and pulled down her panties halfway. I draped the noodles through her panties. She giggled and her hands ran up my back, she pulled herself to me.

"I might want to eat it in a bit," I said to her as her lips bit mine.

"Mmmm, mommy is really really hungry pup," she mumbled biting my lips, I kissed her hard as she reached for another piece of bacon.

"Is she…. Mmm maybe I can fix that," I said and ran my hands down to her butt. She lost her breath for a moment when I picked her up, she put the bacon in her mouth as I pulled her to the kitchen counter.

"Mmm…. Juicy," she said and licked her lips again, her hands slid down my boxers.

"Mmm….let me!" I said and licked her lips. I felt her hands touch my bulge I cringed a little as my lips kissed hers.

"Mmm…. Your missing something," she said reaching for some noodles herself. She held some over her breasts and dropped them letting them settle over her breasts, she reached around with one hand and unclipped her bra.

"Haa…" I cringed as her hand started to stroke me.

"What pup… something wrong?" she whispered near my ear. Damn what the hell is she doing. I'm about to lose myself here in a few seconds if she keeps this up.

"Sssshit," I said as her hand wrapped around my mound, she started to stroke me even faster. Her breathe blew against my lips.

"Yeah… does my puppy get it now, mommy is so so hungry," she said against my lips. I grabbed her hips and pulled her legs off the edge of the counter. She pressed her lips to mine.

"Mmm…baby what are you doing…" I mumbled as her lips kissed me fiercely, her hand didn't stop she kept stroking me rubbing her hand against my member quickly.

"Hah ah shit," I said trying to catch my breath. I bent over her and started to kiss her breasts eating the noodles. I licked them off her breasts and bit on her nipple.

"Ah," she cringed. She pulled her other hand in to my pants as well.

I sucked on her nipple and bit at it, I couldn't control myself, she was distracting me. I felt her legs spread around my hips.

"Ssshit," I panted as her hands didn't stop.

"Hmmmm what's that puppy, do you like this…" she said again. I caught my breath for a moment when her hands stopped, she pulled her hands from my pants and pulled them down letting them fall to my feet.

"Damn, you really are hungry…" I said to her. I couldn't help myself, she reached to her panties and the noodles that stuck out from them.

She slid them down a little then stretched her body and laid on the counter.

"Hmmm, oh I know what you want…" I said to her, I kissed her stomach and down to her mound. I started to lick and blow over her mound, I sucked the noodles from her panties and pulled them down.

I looked up at her and saw her close her eyes for a moment. I trailed my tongue along the tip of her opening… she cringed, and her hand touched my head. I pulled her panties down completely taking them off her.

"Maybe… we should take this upstairs," I whispered to her as I blew between her legs.

"I said…I was hungry," she said touching my ears. I playfully bit down on her opening and let my tongue trail down between her legs.

"Ohhhh…" she said as her breathing became heavy.

"Ssshhhhh," I said to her I grabbed her hips and went in with my tongue.

"AAH OH," she lifted her hips. I held her against the counter. I let my tongue trail and lick her hard and rough.

"AAAAH, OH GOD…" she mumbled biting down on her finger. My hands slid up her stomach and touched her breasts. I blew at her and licked between her legs, I let my tongue trail down her and then parted her.

"AAH OH! Inu…" she panted. I softly bit her and ran my hands to her hips again. I pulled her legs to my shoulders and started to kiss her and lick her hard.

"AAAH HHH" she screamed.

"Mmmm yeah mommy is hungry isn't she, she's been knotty didn't have her breakfast this morning…." I blew at her and used my tongue spreading her again, I went in to her hard.

"AAAH AAAHHH…." She cringed and touched my head.

"OHH, OH GOD!" she shifted her body. I held her down to the counter.

I slowly kissed her then kissed her stomach and up to her breasts.

"Mmmm that was it," she said as I licked and sucked on her breasts.

"Shhhh don't talk," I said to her. Her hands touched my ears.

I bent over her letting myself rub between her legs.

"Ohhh, really…" she said reaching her hand down to me. She grabbed on to my member and started to stroke me again.

"Shit Kago what is with you…" I said and cringed.

"I said…. I'm hungry, you don't seem to listen!" she whispered at me. I picked her up from the counter so that she was sitting on the counter again.

"Shit…" I said again as she stroked me even faster.

"Mmm…. Puppy I told you… mommy wants you," she said against my ear. I started to breath faster. She pulled me closer to her so that my tip was against hers.

"SHIT!" I rammed into her hard. I couldn't control myself.

"AAAH," she shouted and pulled her arms around my neck.

"OOHH GOD INU!" she screamed as I rammed into her again and hard.

"YES YES…" she shouted, I bent over her as her arms clung to my neck.

"YES… YES THAT'S IT BABY, knotty girl is so wet," I said to her holding her hips. I pulled in and out of her harder and faster, each time her body shook and trembled on the counter.

"AAAH AHHH," she shouted panting heavily

"Ha haaa.." I couldn't control myself she brought this on.

"YES BABY….YES BABY OH GOD," she kept saying as I went in to her hard again. She arched her back and threw her head back I kissed her neck and down to her breast.

"Mmm Mmm," she mumbled as I slowed down against her. She pulled her legs around me.

"AAAAH AHH!"

I went in to her harder and faster keeping my rhythm.

"AAAAH AAHH.. INU!" she shouted biting on her lip.

"Mmm mmm, KEEP GOING OH GOD YES!" she moaned loudly I went in to her again harder and harder. I panted breathing over her.

"Mmmm you…. Are so…" I stuttered my words breathing heavily I trailed my lips against her neck. That's when I noticed a hooded figure near the patio windows. Tetsusaiga shook in the ground trying to get my attention. I stopped pulled Kagome up from the counter.

"Uh don't stop," she mumbled. She looked at me and noticed my eyes looking elsewhere.

"What…" she said and turned her head to the door.

"Shit," I said and pulled her to the floor. I pulled my arms around her.

"AAAH," she screamed holding her arms to her breasts, she pressed her body against mine.

"Get dressed!" I whispered at her. I pulled myself from her and bent down pulling my boxers up. She held her arm to her breast and bent down for her bra and panties. She stayed down on the ground. I looked at her and came around the counter.

I came towards Tetsusaiga and pulled it from the floor, I opened the patio doors quickly Tetsusaiga changed as soon as I darted out the glass doors.

"Who are you, why are you spying on us…" I shouted at the figure; it flew through the air. I ran and jumped at it.

"Oh come on I was enjoying the show…. She must be such a screamer," the figure said. It had no weapon, on it, nothing. I pulled Tetsusaiga back and landed on the ground. The hooded figure hovered in the air in front of me.

"Who the hell are you!" I hissed and growled at the creature.

"Mmm I bet your daughter is just as tasty huh… wonder if she'll scream… mmmm that might be fun to find out…." The hooded figure taunted.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, WHO ARE YOU…." I shouted and held Tetsusaiga in front of me I jumped at the figure, it darted my every move, I swung Tetsusaiga at the figure and it would disappear with each strike then reappear.

"I'm just here… to watch the entertainment…. You might know me…." The hooded figure said and pulled down its hood.

"Roku!" he said and snickered he held out his hand from behind the cloak and his claws dripped green poison. I watched him carefully while diverting my eyes around him, was there others with him or was he alone. An ambush wouldn't go well right now, I'd need back up and no one is home yet.

"I have a message from the master…." He said and flicked his wrist. Shards of poison flew through the air towards me, I held Tetsusaiga to the shards as it blocked them.

"Oh damn!" Roku sounded disappointed.

"Well… that was disappointing that sword swallowed my poison, oh darn!" He said and crossed his arms. He flew higher to the air. I jumped trying to catch him.

"Tell that gorgeous girl of yours, she belongs to us…. Don't worry we won't hurt her, but the master will definitely make her scream…." He laughed. I growled and swung Tetsusaiga at him.

"GO TO HELL, DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR HER. TELL YOUR MASTER HE'LL EAT MY SWORD IF I SEE HIM OR YOUR PEOPLE ANYWHERE NEAR MY TERRITORY, THE ENTIRE FOREST SURROUNDING MY HOME IS MINE…DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN! NONE OF YOU!" I hissed angrily.

"Such a shame, don't worry… we won't touch her, for now….but…soon enough!" he disappeared into the sky and all I heard was his menacing laugh.

"That fucking bastard…" I landed to the ground and hissed angrily looking back to the house. Kagome was behind the kitchen counter looking out at me.

I turned to the doors and slide them opened.

"We have a problem," I said coming into the house. Kagome stood up and came around the counter to me worried.

"What's wrong… oh my god are you okay…." She said quickly to me.

* * *

"Wow," Kikyko said, she held her hand over her eyes and looked up to the side of the cliff.

"We're climbing that, so cool!" she said nodding. Hoshiki grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Grandma and grandpa are staying at the campsite packing everything and loading them in to the RV. We get to climb that," Hoshiki pointed and smiled. Sota and Hitomi touched Kikyko's shoulder as they came around them.

"I'm an outdoor expert, keep your rope around your waist like this, we're all connected. Sota will be at the front with me and Inuko and Hoshiki here with you at the back," Hitomi pulled at Kikyko's rope around her waist adjusting it.

"Don't worry I've done this before," Inuko said to her. Hitomi smiled and nodded.

"Let's go! Stay close," she said and nodded. 

"Wow this is so cool," Kikyko said holding on to the rope, she followed behind Sota and Hitomi.

Inuko touched Kikyko's head as he followed behind her.

"Keep pace ok," he said to her. She nodded. Hoshiki held the rope in his hand and chuckled.

"This is going to be awesome," he said.

"Arlight were near the trail, it'll be a steep climb then it'll flatten out for a mile, after that we'll follow it to a bend it'll take us around back to here were, we started," Sota said pointing to the trail. Kikyko looked at it and nodded.

"Oooh," she said and held her phone to the air. She snapped a pick.

"There is rope lining the trail, use it if you need too, do not lose your footing and stay on the trail," Hitomi said to everyone again, she looked at Kikyko and Hoshiki to make sure their rope was firmly secure.

Kikyko and Hoshiki nodded.

"Let's head up the cliff!" Inuko said and smiled.

"Hero, should I intervein?" Nizu said watching as Inuko and everyone were making their way up the path.

"No, let them enjoy their little climb… Roku should be back here right away, let's wait for him," Hero said. He cupped Nizu's face in his hands and bent forward and kissed her.

"MMmm," she said and smiled when he released his lips from hers.

"So, the message you sent the girl last night… did she reply to it?" Nizu said as Hero pulled his arms around her shoulders.

"MMm you mean the one where we were kissing, and video of us making love in bed together… no she hasn't replied, but… I think she got the message," Hero said and watched Kikyko carefully as she followed Hitomi and Sota up the cliff.

"Sir!" Roku said appearing on the branch they were standing on.

"Roku! Ah well did you manage to poison Tetsusaiga?" Hero asked him.

"No sir, the swords demonic sheath protects it, I as a demon cannot wield it and I was unable to release it from its sheath… however…" Roku said looking at Hero, he then diverted his eyes to Inuko and everyone.

"However… what Roku?" Hero said a little agitated.

"While the dog and his mate where…mating, he noticed me, he ended up using the sword against me, I managed to poison it at a point when he held it to the ground for protection," Roku said to Hero. He kept his eyes on the kids.

Hero looked at him.

"You were watching?" he said to Roku.

"Hahha, his mate is such a screamer…I wonder if that girl…." Roku said. Hero held his hand out to him.

"I told you Roku you can do whatever you like to Kikyko when we take her… but not yet, do you think you can keep it in your pants for a while, your poisonous blood can subdue her spiritual powers and turn her to our side, be patient," Hero said to him. Roku smiled and watched the kids diligently.

"Should I cut their ropes Hero? Cause a little… accident?" Nizu said touching her hands to Hero's arms.

"Mmm not yet my love, let's leave them for now, Saturday night when the boy mates with his wife, she will die…. that's when we strike," Hero said. He looked to Roku and nodded.

"Ah damn, I really wanted to have fun with that girl, I would love to hear her scream…" Roku said and sighed. He tapped his head and nodded to Hero.

"Be patient brother, you'll taint her and send her defiled broken body back to her parents, then…we kill them all," Nizu said to Roku. He smiled at her and nodded. All three of them jumped from the branch and disappeared.

"Aaah, I need to catch my breath…" Kikyko huffed leaning forward, she rested her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"We've only started climbing brat, we have to be back in camp in half an hour, this entire climb should take us 20 minutes…." Inuko said touching her back.

"Unlike you Inuko… I am human and I get winded," she said and stood up.

"Okay I'm good," Kikyko said again. Sota smiled and extended his hand for Hitomi.

"This is the steepest climb at this point, keep close to each other, and keep one hand on your ropes…" Hitomi said to the kids. Hoshiki looked at his sister who was still trying to catch her breath and grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me kay, I'll help you!" he said to her. Kikyko smiled at Hoshiki and held his hand.

"What is with you two?" Inuko said as everyone descended the step climb.

"What? Nothing why are you asking..." Kikyko said quickly. Her footing slipped as she started to climb.

"Aaah," she said. Hoshiki grabbed her hand with both hands.

"Here sis, stay near me…" he said to her helping her. Inuko pressed his hand to her back helping her as well.

"There are rocks here Kikyko, see... use them to climb," Inuko said tapping the jagged rocks that stuck out from the path with his foot.

"I'm okay…" she said and watched her footing carefully.

* * *

"InuYasha put the phone down… the kids are with their grandparents they're fine," Kagome said sitting on the stool, she poked at the eggs on her plate.

"Eat please!" I said to her and dialed Kikyko's number again.

"InuYasha look I'm worried too okay, but Kikyko is with her brothers… she's safe," Kagome said trying to distract me.

"Why isn't she answering…." I said and hung up.

"InuYasha… honey please, Kikyko is okay… she's safe," Kagome said touching my arm. I moved away from her and came around the counter. I paced and dialed Kikyko's number again.

Kagome sighed and picked up a piece of bacon from the plate and ate it.

"Huh my phone's ringing…. Hang on can we stop a minute?" Kikyko said to everyone. She reached into her pant pocket and pulled her phone out.

"It's mom," she said looking at the number.

"Oh well answer it..." Sota said to her. Hitomi let out a deep breath and reached for a water bottle from her bag.

"Huh hello momma?" Kikyko said answering.

"Thank god, Kikyko hey baby girl…" I replied to her.

"Oh hi daddy, is everything okay?" she said looking at Hoshiki who was making faces at her and mocking her. She huffed and hit him over the head.

"Ow hey!" he said loudly.

"Everything is fine here… nothing to worry about, are you kids doing okay? Will you be home today?" I asked her quickly. She laughed and then giggled. Kagome looked at me and shook her head when she heard Kikyko's voice over the speaker. She sighed and ate another piece of bacon. I slid the plate over to her.

"Yes daddy this afternoon we're hiking after we are done grandpa wants to head out," she said again. Her sweet voice chimed. It gave me a sense of relief I was worried.

"Let me talk to Inuko!" I said to her. She giggled and handed the phone over.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Inuko said on the other end.

"Nothing, just making sure you kids are behaving… you are behaving right?" I said to them. Kagome chuckled and put a piece of bacon to her mouth she slurped it through her lips. I shook my head and turned around so that I was leaning against the counter, my back to her.

"Yes dad everything's fine, besides Hoshiki being a little turd… and Kikyko being well… Kikyko… everything's great," Inuko said again. Kagome laughed and reached over the counter. Her hand slapped my butt.

"I need a fork," she said. I turned and looked at her, she reached over the counter letting her breasts hang through her bra and pulled a fork from the drawer. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her as she sat down again.

"We'll see you in about four hours, well depends if we make it up this cliff or not…Kikyko's kind of giving us a problem, can I push her off the cliff?" Inuko said over the receiver. I shook my head.

"You push your sister off a cliff Inuko and you and I are going to have a serious problem…." I said to him. Inuko and Hoshiki both laughed. Then I heard Sota and Hitomi laugh as well.

"Hahhaha bye dad we'll see you in four hours," Inuko said to me. Then the phone clicked.

"Satisfied now…. your children are still alive," Kagome mumbled while chewing her bacon. I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"Are you purposely trying to distract me with your breasts…." I said looking her over, she had bacon drips over her breasts and even some egg as well. She took another piece of bacon and held it to her lips.

"You know… we never finished what we started," she said seductively and slurped the bacon.

"Hmm, well we do have a couple of hours…." I said coming around the counter.

"Mmmmmm….. really?" she said as I came towards her, I picked her up off the stool and put her on the counter again.

"Mmm…. Here let me, help you with that!" I said to her and licked her lips again. She giggled and pulled her arms around my neck.

* * *

"Hahahahah ahahah," Hakura laughed at her brothers and their failed attempts to dance a traditional Japanese dance. They dressed in Kimono's for the festival and Koji and Yuki held fans in their hands trying to follow a dance a man was instructing.

"SHUT UP KIRA, HAKURA!" Koji shouted at his sisters.

"Like this boy…" Miroku and Sango both said to them. The boys tried to watch their parents and the instructor at the same time.

"You better not have this dance at your wedding Hakura," Yuki said to her as their sisters followed them in the circle.

"We have to have a traditional Japanese dance Yuki, it brings health and happiness to Hakura's marriage," Sango said to her boys. She touched his head as he came near her. They both sighed and tried to keep up.

"No worries boys, you'll have lots of time to practice…" Miroku said to them. Kira smiled at her brothers failed attempts and how they were stepping over their own feet and kimono's.

"This is such a fun dance," Hakura said smiling as traditional taiko drums boomed around them.

"Aaah this sucks!" Koji said following everyone in the circle.

"It's called the Bon Odori boys and you're doing well…come on keep up," the instructor said to them. Koji and Yuki looked at his hand movements and tried to follow.

* * *

**Tadahiro household….**

"How is it that a demon cannot wield a demonic sword, if the dog demon can then how is it you cannot Roku?" Tadadhiro said to him. He paced in his living room. He touched his forehead and grunted.

"Father do not forget the dog demon is only a half demon, meaning he is half human, only a human can wield that sword… the dog general Inu No Taisho was full demon, but that sword was used as protection… to protect his mortal wife," Hero said to his father.

Tadahiro stopped pacing and turned to his son.

"We must poison the sheath of that sword. Roku's poison claws where penetrated within the sword, that does not mean the sword was poisoned, we would not know this until the sword is used at its full capacity." Tadahiro said to Nizu, Roku and Hero.

"So how do we poison the sheath uncle?" Nizu said to him.

"Roku return to the home of the dog demon, use this vile," Tadahiro said to him. He threw him a vile of black poison.

Roku grabbed it in mid-air and smirked.

"Do not touch the sword, it will repeal you, let the poison drip over its sheath, that'll be enough…the half demon will die a slow and painful death, it'll end his life….best way to win a war, is to destroy the most powerful demon alive and his entire family along with it," Tadahiro said to him. Roku nodded and pushed the vile into his pocket. Roku nodded to Hero and Nizu and headed towards the door.

"Roku," Hero said to him.

He tossed him a box. Roku grabbed it in mid-air.

"Put this on the girls bed, she'll think it's from that demon… the one who likes her, a little….gift shall we say, it'll contain the dark poison… once she wears it her skin will touch the poison and slowly her mind….will become ours, it'll take a few days… possibly after her brother's wedding… so be patient," Hero said to him. Roku smiled and nodded.

"Oh I can't wait!" He said a maid opened the door for Roku he nodded to her and left the room.

"Hero I hope the three of you know what you're doing… if her father dies, or doesn't die from the poison…. If he uses or doesn't use that sword within the next few days…in order for that poison to work on that girl, no one can stand in her way. Roku must defile her with his poison skin in order for that poison to fully take over her mind, that girl must become ours….we would have the most powerful spiritual maiko on our side…. And she will destroy her entire family….Roku cannot fail this," he said to Hero. Hero nodded.

"He won't father, I trust him," Hero said again. Tadahiro nodded to him.

"Will see…" he said again.

* * *

"AAAH AAAH" Kagome's voice echoed throughout the house.

"Oh they must be mating again, well such a shame I can't watch," Roku said as he looked at the sword still stuck in the ground near the patio window. He lifted his hand and forcefully slide opened the glass doors with a flick of his wrist.

"Damn that sword is in my way," he said and lifted the cloak over his head. He was now invisible, Tetsusaiga couldn't sense him. He flew in past Tetsusaiga and closed the glass doors behind him.

He landed on the ground near the couch and pulled his hood down.

"OH GOD INU!" Kagome's voice stuttered upstairs. She giggled and laughed when I kissed her.

"Wow she is a screamer," Roku said as he looked around the house.

"Ah the sheath on the mantel," he said coming around the couch, he came towards the mantel. He peered out at the opposite patio glass doors near the mantel piece that separated the living room from the dinning room.

Roku examined the sheath and didn't touch it, he reached into his jacket and pulled the black vile from his pocket, he flicked the lid off the vile with his claw and blew the poison on to the sheath.

"There that'll do it," he said and nodded. He closed the lid on the vile and pushed it back to his pocket.

"Now where is the girl's room… hmmm," he said looking to the stairs.

"THAT'S IT…. Come on baby," I said as Kagome bounced on top of me. She held her hands against the bed post. I lifted her hips and cupped her butt as she bounced on top of me.

"AAAH OH GOD!" she shouted.

"Ha ha… shit," I panted.

"Hm…. Their room is shaking, wow….must be good," Roku said coming up the stairs.

"Huh! Must be this room," Roku said noticing Kikyko's bedroom door slightly opened. Her room was right next to ours, Inuko's was across from hers and Hoshiki's room was further down the hall. He pushed the door opened and came into her room.

"Yup her scent is everywhere," Roku said closing the door behind him. I didn't even hear him or pick up on his scent at all, he was masking it, and I couldn't even sense him.

"AAAH AAAH!" Kagome screamed again as I bounced her on top of me.

"Mmmm…. She's sure enjoying it!" Roku said looking around Kikyko's room. He looked at Kikyko's neatly made pink bed her canopy was pulled open and the silk draps surrounding her bed where wrapped together neatly. She always kept her room neat and tidy and it always smelt nice.

"Ah!" he said he touched her bed with his hand.

"Mmm, this poison princess will turn your mind black, and then…. You will be my mate, and we will mate….." he said he reached into his cloak and pulled the black box from his pocket. He opened it.

"Such a delightful piece of jewelry," Roku said. He looked at Kikyko's wall as it shook.

"HA HA! HA!" I panted; Kagome was really going hard on top of me. She didn't stop, her entire body shook I was about to lose myself here in a couple of minutes.

"AAAH AHA, OH GOD PUPPY… MMMM YES YOU LIKE THIS HUH!" Kagome's voice rumbled as she tried to control her breathing.

"Wow!" Roku said and looked back to the box in his hands.

"Well… your mother is such a bitch princess, she sure does scream," he said and closed the lid on the box. He put it on Kikyko's bed. He was about to turn to her door when he spotted the vase on Kikyko's vanity.

"Hmm," he smirked and looked at the roses I put in her vase for when she returned.

"COME ON, BABY COME ON IS THIS THE BEST YOU GOT!" I huffed as I lifted her hips over me, she rubbed herself hard against me and lifted herself over me again. She went in hard and fast.

"MM MMmm, I'm not as good as you," she whispered and leaned over me.

I whispered at her, "I'll show you who's good," I said and threw her to the bed. I went in to her hard and fast.

"AAAH AAAH!" she screamed clenching her hands against the sheets.

Roku looked at the flowers and lifted his hands over them. His claws changed to the green poison he used on Tetsusaiga and he let his claws drip poison over the flowers.

"Mmm that should do it, just in case," he added.

"Oh, why can't I watch…." He pouted. He crossed his arms looking at Kikyko's vanity as the wall shook behind it.

"YESSSS YESSS!" Kagome screamed again.

"SHIT… I'M GOING TOO…" I shouted breathing heavily over her. She cringed as I kept going in her hard and fast.

"YES YES YES INUYASHA!" she screamed even louder.

"Baby oh god!"

"Uhhh uhhhhh, aahh oh god," she panted heavily, we both lost all control of our bodies. I fell on top of her panting.

"WOW!" she said touching my head.

"Awe man that was no fun, I wanted to hear her scream more… oh man," Roku sighed deeply he left Kikyko's room and closed the door behind him. He came back down the stairs again.

"Mmm I really wonder if that girl…will scream like her mother…." Roku said and licked his lips, he saw a picture of Kikyko over the mantel piece with her siblings and he smiled.

"I can't wait to have her…." He said and lifted the cloak over his head. With a quick flick of his wrist the patio door near the mantel piece opened and closed behind him as he left.

"Mmm wow…. You've never…. Wow" Kagome said again her face was blushing as her hand stroked my hair. I pulled myself from her and leaned against her chest.

"You seduced me, this is your fault…." I said to her. She smiled and touched my ears.

"Our babies will be home in a few hours, I need to make them something to eat," she said still breathing heavily. I lifted my head from her and touched her face.

"They won't be home for three hours," I said and leaned forward and kissed her.

"Oh god my hips hurt, I don't even know if I can walk," she sighed deeply and pulled her hands from my ears.

"So?" I said to her, she sighed and looked at me.

"So I need to get up and take a shower and go downstairs and…." I kissed her before she could finish, she giggled and pulled her arms around my neck.

"How about, you stay here with me… and in an hour or so, we take a shower….and go downstairs and make some food," I whispered against her lips. She smiled and kissed me again.

"Mmmm, sounds good!" she said, I licked her lips and kissed her.

* * *

"Argghm," Inuko mumbled to himself looking at Kikyko's phone, she tilted her head to her brother. They were taking a break, they managed to climb the steep part of the cliff side and where now back on flat land.

"Something wrong?" Kikyko said coming towards her brother. Inuko quickly deleted the message from Hero off her phone and then smiled at Kikyko.

"No, nothing… sorry, here your phone," he said holding it out to her.

"What were you grumbling about?" she said taking her phone from her brother.

"Nothing…" Inuko said coming towards her, he touched her head and smiled at her.

"I think… you should give Yamatoo a chance," he said ruffling her hair. She huffed at him and pushed his hand off her head.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" she grunted and crossed her arms.

"He's better for you, he'll take good care of you," Inuko said passing his sister. She looked at him, Hoshiki watched his siblings carefully.

Kikyko grabbed Inuko's arm.

"Inuko!" she said loudly. Sota and Hitomi looked over at them. Hoshiki was sitting on the ground with them about a foot away near the cliffs edge, he held the water bottle to his mouth and looked at his siblings.

Inuko turned to Kikyko, he unclipped his rope from his side and came towards her.

"Come with me," he said and grabbed her arm. He pulled her away from everyone.

"What's that about?" Hitomi said worried.

"I'll… be right back…" Hoshiki said, he got up from the ground and put his bottle down.

"Hoshiki… don't get involved," Sota said to him. Hoshiki shook his head and looked over to the direction Inuko took Kikyko.

"STOP will you stop what are you doing!" Kikyko shouted at her brother. He pulled her around a tree not far from Hitomi and Sota's view.

"Inuko what is with you… this entire trip you've been just so… weird," Kikyko said calmly. She controlled her voice so Sota and Hitomi wouldn't hear their squabble.

"Look, I just... need to say something, your right… Hero isn't right for you, he's an asshole who doesn't give a crap about you or your feelings," Inuko said crossing his arms. Kikyko clenched her hands by her sides and took in a deep breath.

"I realized this okay, he sent me…. A picture of him and... that… that girl Nizu, and a video…. I didn't watch it. Do… do you know what his message said to me, he said I was a stupid naive little girl, who believes everything anyone tells her and that he never loved me or cared about me, that he knew who I was and only wanted me to release my spiritual powers so he could… change.…." Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back her tears.

"….All I wanted to do was help him, and he thinks… he thinks I'm naive, he thinks I'm stupid because I care… well I don't care anymore, I don't care about him anymore," she said and turned her eyes to the ground. Inuko sighed and touched her shoulders.

"Kiki… he's not good for you, I'm glad you realized this, you needed to realize this on your own." Inuko said to her. She lifted a hand to her face and dried her eyes.

"Yet… yet because I'm stupid, I told Yamatoo he was only family and that… I didn't like him, in any other way… at your… at your engagement party he, came to me and asked me on a date and expressed his feelings to me… I pushed him away because I still cared for Hero… and now, now it's too late…" she lifted her hands to her face and cried. Inuko pulled her to him. Hoshiki leaned against the tree listening to his siblings.

"…. He's going to leave for Kyoto after your wedding and its because of me… because I pushed him away, I don't know… if its too late, I can't fix this…." She said against her brother's chest. He held her and stroked her head.

"….you can still fix this Kikyko, please stop calling yourself stupid. You are a girl, with feelings who cared about the wrong person… when the right person for you Kikyko was watching you, waiting for you…and caring for you, when you didn't even notice it." Inuko said to her, he rested his head against hers.

"I am stupid!" she mumbled against her brother's chest.

"You're not stupid, you just made the wrong choice Kikyko, and life is like that. You have to make wrong choices to discover the right one Kikyko… when you get home, talk to Yamatoo…" Inuko said to her. He rubbed his hands against her back. She stopped crying and dried her face.

"I can't talk to him.. what do I tell him, that I'm a stupid naive little girl who was blind and stupid," she said again. Inuko sighed and shook his head.

"You're not stupid sis… stop calling yourself stupid," Hoshiki said to himself. He sighed and listened again to his siblings.

"Listen to me, just tell him… how you feel, I know you care for Yamatoo, every time he visits your smiling happy… did you know he watches over you at night," Inuko said to her. She pulled herself from her brother and looked at him.

"What?" she said and dried her face again.

"He doesn't come into your room, but I do hear him outside. He stays on the roof of our house, near your bedroom watching over you when you sleep," Inuko said to her.

"He does… why?" Kikyko said calmly.

"Why do you think Kiki, because a man who loves a woman will do anything in his power to make sure she's safe," he said to her and touched her face.

"But… you and dad are always home, and he…." She stuttered out. She let out a deep breath.

"How do you know this?" she asked her brother.

"Because I do the same… even thought I know Hakura is behind walls that'll protect her and take good care of her, as a man… I love her, she's my mate and I will sacrifice my life for her… for anyone, I watch over her too. I sometimes go out to her balcony and… watch over her when she sleeps," Inuko said to his sister.

"Dad… dad's not going to let me…. Ohhhh," she said and blushed. She turned her face from her brother.

"You let me talk to dad, if Yamatoo asks you out again, say yes… give him a chance Kikyko," Inuko said to her. He tapped her face and smiled.

"But… but what if Yamatoo tells me he wants to leave, how do I stop him," Kikyko said and diverted her eyes to her brother again.

"Don't worry…. Everything is going to work out Kikyko, trust me!" he said to her he leaned forward and hugged her again.

"Thank you," she said to her brother wrapping her arms around him.

"You're my sister, and your life is important to me, and so are your feelings. I know Hero's family is plotting something, and I will on my life stop him if I have too," he said touching Kikyko's hair.

"So will I!" she said to him.

"I love you Kikyko," Inuko said to her. Hoshiki smiled and wiped his eyes. He looked back to Hitomi and Sota and smiled at them. They kept their eyes on Hoshiki, Inuko and Kikyko. Sota smiled and nodded to Hoshiki. I think they understood everything that was happening.

"I love you too Inuko.. Inuko…. Oh," Kikyko pulled herself from her brother.

"Have a happy and wonderful life with Hakura… and lots of babies, I want to be an auntie, little puppy nieces and nephews," she giggled and touched her face. Inuko rolled his eyes.

"You sounded just like mom there, my god 'have lots of babies Inuko I want to be a grandmother before I'm 40' she said to me…. Before she's 40, like the women is 37 that what gives me three years…" Inuko threw his hands to the air. Kikyko watched him as he babbled and huffed then grunted.

"Yes Inuko that means work hard you and Hakura, I want lots of nieces and nephews," she giggled and held her hands to her face.

"Really now…" Inuko crossed his arms and looked at her.

"The only person in our family who hasn't said a word to me about babies is dad, which I'm glad he hasn't… grandbabies, ha!" Inuko huffed.

"Come on, we have one more trail to follow, grandmas probably wondering where we are…." Inuko said ruffling her hair.

Kikyko giggled and shuffled her feet through the long grass, Hoshiki heard this and ran from the tree.

"There you two are, we were worried…" Hitomi said to Inuko and Kikyko as they came back towards them. Hoshiki was humming to himself adjusting the rope around his body. He didn't look at his siblings as Inuko pulled the rope to his body again.

"Nah we're okay, just needed to talk… so we should head back to camp," Inuko said to everyone. Sota smiled and nodded.

"Come on let's go," he held his hand out to Kikyko she giggled and came towards him. He pulled his arm over her shoulders, Hitomi shook her head and laughed as Sota started telling Kikyko stories of his childhood with Kagome.

"Soo…" Hoshiki said as he followed his brother. Inuko held a water bottle to his mouth and looked down to his brother as he kept pace next to him.

"Are you and Hakura going to have lots of babies or what?" Hoshiki said lifting his arms over his head, he rolled his eyes to the sky.

"You little devil you were listening to us," Inuko grabs him off the ground in a headlock.

"AAH AHA AH STOP INUKO!" Hoshiki shouted pulling at his brothers' arm.

"SAY IT SAY IT!" Inuko hissed at his brother, Hoshiki grunted and growled trying to release Inuko's arm from around his neck.

"JERK STOP LET GO!" Hoshiki shouted struggling in his brother's grasp.

"NOPE SAY IT!" Inuko said ruffling Hoshiki's hair and ears.

"AAH AHAHH KIKYKO HELP…" Hoshiki shouted. Kikyko huffed and sighed deeply.

"Should we help him?" Hitomi said to Kikyko. She shook her head and sighed deeply again.

"OKAY OKAY I GIVE YOU'RE THE BEST OKAY, LET ME GO!" Hoshiki growled at his brother. Inuko smirked and rubbed his ears, he let him go and Hoshiki dropped to the ground.

"AAAARRRUHHHHH," Hoshiki shouted, Inuko tapped his hands together and passed Hoshiki, Hoshiki growled and ran at Inuko and jumped at him. He wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Here we go again!" Inuko sighed deeply as Hoshiki tried to pull him to the ground.

"Why can't I tackle you…." Hoshiki said loudly. Kikyko, Sota and Hitomi laughed as they made their way towards the campsite as it came to view.

* * *

"Hehehe," Hakura giggled from the back seat of their car. Sango tilted the mirror to her and smiled.

"I'm glad we're heading home, don't get me wrong this trip was great…" Hakura started to say tapping on her phone.

"Yeah you miss Inuko don't you," Miroku said and laughed. Hakura lifted her eyes to her father and smiled.

"You and Inuko better give me grandbabies, I mean it… lots of them, lots of little white hair puppies running around," Miroku said to his daughter. She dropped her phone to her lap and blushed.

"DADDY!" she said loudly. Sango laughed.

"Oh my god yes please Hakura, I want to be a grandmother before I'm 40," she said to her daughter agreeing with Miroku.

"MOTHER…." Hakura blushed and turned her face from her parents.

"Hakura I'm serious I want to be able to keep up with them when they come to my home, I know I'll have a baby myself to take care of but… ohhhh grandchildren," Sango smiled and was in awe daydreaming of little grandchildren.

"Oh my god mother…. Your 38 you have two years before your 40, I'm not having children until I'm done college," she said and huffed.

"Absolutely not! You can go to college and be a mother at the same time, I want grandchildren do you hear me Hakura…" Sango said crossing her arms. Hakura rolled her eyes and pushed her earbuds into her ears. Sango and Miroku where still talking and laughing about having grandchildren.

"Can you believe my mother…" Hakura sent a message to Inuko's phone. She sent him a picture of herself on their trip following it.

Inuko looked at his phone, their grandfather just pulled out of the lot of the campsite. Sota pulled out after him. He unlocked his phone and read her message.

"Huh, what's up?" Inuko said to her. He blushed when he opened her picture. She was wearing a brand new, see through blouse that she seductively opened revealing the top of her breasts, her bra was showing through her blouse, black lace and very revealing.

"Uhhh do you know what you just sent me…" Inuko sent her a message again.

"Yes, this is just a teaser…. You'll get to see more on Saturday," she teased him. Inuko's face blushed. Kikyko was sitting at the table in the camper with her sister on her lap and Hoshiki across from her. They were playing a board game, Makoto was laughing and shouting loudly as Hoshiki would move his pieces on the board.

Inuko diverted his eyes to his siblings, he got up from the couch across from them and moved to the back of the camper to another couch. Their grandparents where laughing and talking from the front seats.

"Teaser huh! Wow, if you're going to keep teasing me with this… we are going to have a problem," Inuko said to her through the message. He blushed again.

"My mother…. I do love her I really do, wants us to have children before she's 40… I told that crazy women I wanted children after college," Hakura sent him another message.

"Oh my god my mother said the same to me before we left on our camping trip, I swear they meet up or something and discuss grandchildren…" Inuko sent her.

Hakura sent him another picture, she giggled from the backseat of their car. She looked up at her parents who were still discussing Sango's pregnancy and grandchildren.

"Damn…" Inuko said as he opened her message. She sent him another picture, this time no bra, same blouse, her breasts showing through it. She held a finger to her lips in the picture seductively. Inuko blushed again.

"Stop sending me these… seriously women, are you trying to get me riled up?" Inuko said to her.

"Our parents do want grandbabies," she replied to him. She giggled to herself in the backseat, her parents didn't even acknowledge her.

"Damn, if you keep sending me picks like this… they'll get grandchildren alright," Inuko replied to her. He let out a deep breath trying to compose himself.

"Here baby…" she sent him. Followed by another picture. This one was of the same blouse fully unbuttoned revealing nothing but her naked breasts and panties she was wearing when she took them. She had snapped the pick in the hotel room in Kyoto when her family was out getting dinner to bring back.

The picture followed the caption, "….maybe, if you ask nicely I'll take off the panties and show you more…. Or if you want to wait until Saturday, you can take them off yourself! Rawr!" she sent him.

Inuko opened this and his face turned red. His eyes widened and he let out a deep breath.

"Shit!" he said to himself. He lifted his eyes to his siblings and grandparents then back to his phone.

"Why would you do this to me, god women we get married in three days I don't know if I can contain myself that long…" he sent to her. She giggled in the car and blushed. She sent him one more picture that was even more seductive.

"This is what I'll wear for you on our wedding night…" she sent him. Then waited a couple of minutes.

"Don't you dare send me anymore of your dangerous picks, I'm going to seriously…." He was about to finish his sentence when the pick came through.

She took a pick leaning against the mirror in the hotel room, she was wearing a white silk robe, opened revealing a white two-piece corset bra and panty lingerie set, she had white long silk socks on. Inuko opened it and let out another deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to wait three days…." Inuko said to her. She giggled again and looked at her parents.

"I'll tell you what, three days puppy and I'll let you do whatever you want to me…." She typed out to him and sent it.

"If I see you today, like hell we are waiting three days…" he smirked and sent this to her.

"I have a lot of restraint honey…. Three more days," she sent him and giggled again.

"Damn you women seriously your going to make me wait three days, then why the hell send me these picks for?" he sent her.

"Why do you think! So that you know what your getting in too…" she giggled again and sent it.

"Damn right! All of that is mine…. All of it you got that!" he sent her he smirked again then shook his head. Kikyko laughed at Hoshiki and threw her chess piece at him.

Inuko lifted his eyes to his siblings who where squabbling over chess.

"I can't wait to see you!" she sent him a normal message.

"What no pick to follow... fine, I won't answer you then!" he sent her. She giggled again in the car and shook her head.

"I don't have any more to send you..." she replied to him. He smiled and didn't reply.

"Baby?" she sent him again.

"Fine.." she said to herself and giggled. She opened one more pick on her phone and thought about sending it to him. She held the phone to her face and her face blushed red. She then attached it to the message and sent it.

"I better get something in return for this one," she said following the message. Inuko held his claw against the message, he let out a deep breath and opened it.

"What…. The…." He said and his face blushed again.

"Damn Hakura…." Inuko sent her. She held the phone to her face and giggled. Sango tilted the mirror to her daughter and said nothing, she continued with her conversation to Miroku. She saw her daughters body shake and Hakura closed her legs together at the knees. Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"They're sending dirty picks to each other…." She said to Miroku. Miroku chuckled and took Sango's hand he kissed it.

"So we do that all the time, when I'm away to work your picks are so dirty hahahha… you tease me so bad babe," he said to her. Sango blushed and looked at him.

"Besides she's going to be married in three days, I wouldn't be surprised if they you know… end up doing it sooner," Miroku chuckled and laughed.

"SHUT UP MIROKU HAKURA HAS MORE RESTRAINT THEN THAT…" she shouted at her husband and pulled her hand from his.

He laughed loud.

"Inuko probably doesn't after this…. Hahahahhha" he laughed again.

"Drive monk!" Sango said to him. Hakura blushed and giggled in the back seat.

"Why would you send me that… damn, I'm seriously considering breaking all the rules right now…." Inuko sent to Hakura. She had sent him a completely naked picture of herself wearing only her opened blouse. She was lying down on the bed.

"Nuh uh no breaking the rules. I only want you know who your marrying, do you like it my pup," she sent him. Inuko let out another deep breath.

"Can I at least touch something?" he sent her. She giggled and tried not to laugh at his message.

"Nu uh no touching… sorry pup, this is all your getting! In three days you can touch whatever you want…" she sent him again.

"I'm not replying to you, when you get home don't come see me..." he said to her. She pouted then laughed.

"Awe did I make you upset my love… well I'll be next door if you want to come see me," she sent him again. He smirked and didn't reply.

"Two can play this game!" he said to himself. He put his phone down waiting for her to reply again.

"Nope no touching period. I told you that's all your getting… it should hold you off for three days," she teased him and sent this message. He laughed reading it and didn't reply.

"Awe and I get nothing, I worked hard on those picks!" she sent him again. Inuko chuckled and looked at his grandparents as they pulled over to a restaurant.

"Anyone hungry?" their grandfather said to them, he turned and looked to the kids.

"YEAH!" Hoshiki and Kikyko shouted.

"AAAAHH," Makoto shouted. Inuko laughed at his sister.

"Great, let's go get something and bring it back…." Their grandmother said to them.

"YAY!" Hoshiki shouted. Kikyko slid out of the seat and followed her brother. Their grandmother waited at the camper door, she opened it for them, and held her hands out to Makoto.

"Inuko son would you like anything," their grandfather asked him.

"No… thank you I'm good," he said to him. His grandfather smiled and held a hand up to him.

"We shouldn't be too long," he said to him.

"Trust me with Kikyko it'll take 30 minutes," Inuko said to his grandfather and laughed. He smiled at him and shook his head following his wife out camper door. He closed it behind him.

"Aweee… no picks I'm sad now," Hakura sent him.

"Oh you want a pick, I'll send you a pick! This is all your getting..." Inuko said to her. Inuko got up and went to the bathroom. He let out a deep breath.

"Man, her picks just really turned me on… damn women! God I was about to lose myself there," he said to himself. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the ground, he held the camera up to the mirror and took a pick, then sent it to her.

"Ooooo your so strong and handsome!" Hakura replied seeing the pick.

"That's it?" she sent him again.

She giggled in the car and waited for his reply.

"Is she being serious… like what, I'm not going to send her a pick of my….. but she did send me a pick of herself naked. Oh god! This is not right…" Inuko said to himself and looked at his watch.

"Awee…. Not fair, I sent you a pick of me naked!" she sent him again.

He let out a deep breath and unbuttoned his pants and the zipper. He let out a deep breath and took another pick.

"Oh my shy pup, is that all I get! Awe…. Your going to be so shy on our wedding night aren't you, come on… lower!" she sent him. She giggled again and looked at her parents.

"Hey we're pulling over to a restaurant to get something, Kira is starving. Want to join us Hakura?" Sango said tilting the mirror to her daughter as Miroku pulled into a parking lot. Hitoshi pulled in behind them.

"Huh! Uh oh…" Hakura said looking up at her mother. Sango looked at her and waited for her answer.

"I know what your doing on that phone, do you want to join us or not…." She said to her.

Hakura blushed and shook her head.

"Okay, we will get you something!" Miroku chuckled and shook his head. Sango sighed deeply as Miroku opened the door. He got out and closed it behind him.

"I know your sending each other dirty picks, please Hakura…. wait until your married, I know how urgent you both want too…" Sango started to say to her.

"Mother, we are going to wait…." Hakura blushed again and said to her.

"Thank you!" she said to her daughter and opened the car door. Hakura watched her parents as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Damn what do I do… should I send her a pick…" Inuko leaned over the sink contemplating. Hakura smiled and hiked up her skirt. She lifted it all the way up so that her underwear was showing, and she snapped a pick.

"Here you go pup! My shy boy…. Are you going to be like this on our wedding night, here this is what I'm wearing right now…" she sent him.

"Wow…" Inuko said his face blushed red as he opened the pick.

"Purple…." he said and blushed again. Inuko let out a deep breath and pulled his pants down a little then snapped a pick. He sent it to her and smirked.

"Oooooo sexy!" she sent him.

"Come on pup…. I sent you a lot more then that," she teased him and giggled.

"That's all your getting! Let that hold you off for a while," he chuckled. Just as he was about to zip up his pants a video comes through.

"Huh!" he said and clicked it.

"Uh, here pup…. Let me show you what you are missing…in three days…." she said in the vid. She held the phone to her panties. Her other hand caressed herself over her underwear.

"WHAT…..the hell Hakura….. jeez…" Inuko said trying to catch his breath.

"Baby what are you doing!" Inuko sent her. She smiled and lifted the sides of her underwear… she sent another vid to tease him.

"Hehehhee….." she giggled, then stopped the vid showing him almost nothing.

"HEY…come on now… damn, Hakura! Your making me so not want to wait, can we please… before the wedding, god women!" Inuko sent her. He was trying to catch his breath.

"No Inuko, we will wait… this is all your getting pup!" she sent him a vid of her saying this, she pulled down her skirt and smiled.

Inuko called her. She answered.

"What the hell are you trying to do… get me all riled up, god Hakura I'm temped to just…" he said to her over the phone.

"Hehehehe… I just wanted you know see me Inuko, see what you're waiting for. Three days my love, can you wait three days…." She said to him over the phone.

"Our parents do want grandchildren!" he said to her over the phone. She giggled and laughed.

"Maybe… we should, give them… one…" she said nervous.

"Really, do you want that… a baby right away!" Inuko said to her. He opened the bathroom door and picked up his shirt.

"Yes… I do, with you Inuko!" she said to him again.

"Okay! Then we will… we will have a baby…" he chuckled and replied to her. He awkwardly put his shirt on, he saw his siblings coming out of the restaurant. She laughed and giggled again.

"Great! Well our fun is spoiled, my siblings are back from the restaurant," he said to her. She sighed as well.

"So are my parents," she said over the phone.

"Mmmm I was kind of enjoying the show!" he said to her. She giggled and said nothing.

"I'll see you at home, I can't wait!" she said to him.

"I love you; I'll see you soon!" he said to her as well. She giggled and the phone clicked.

"INUKOOOO." Kikyko's voice shouted as she came through the door.

"Great!" he rolled his eyes watching her.


	23. Chapter 23

**More humor and more fun, the next chapter will have a huge plot twist and huge setting point for what's to come. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Tuesday Afternoon 2pm**

"Kago babe, what is all this…" I said pulling a towel to my shoulders, I buttoned up my dress shirt as I looked around the kitchen. I rubbed the towel over my ears and then tossed it to the hamper Kagome had started in the hallway.

"Oh they are going to be home in two hours and they'll be starving," she said bending in to the oven. She pulled out a cake then put another pan in to the oven and closed it. I looked at her butt as she bent down and smiled.

"Kago honey the kids probably ate, this food will feed an army…we only have four kids," I said looking at the counter. She had made mashed potatoes, a salad, corn salad, rolled sushi, she had a pot on the stove with Ramen bubbling and two small round cake pans cooling on the counter. I came over to the stove and took the lid off the pot, turning down the heat, I watched her as she chopped some carrots on the opposite counter.

"Oh god Mako will be starving…I pumped so much milk I don't even know if I have anything left…" she mumbled as she drank out of the milk carton, then she put it back on the counter. I watched her do this and shook my head.

"Don't know what your worried about your jugs are always full of milk, so big and plump," I teased her. She stopped chopping and looked at me.

"Stir the pot InuYasha!" she said to me sternly.

"Babe…. Really…." I said to her and crossed my arms.

"Your boobs are so…" I was about to come near her and pull her to me when, she held the knife up to the air.

"STIR THE POT!" she said again and waved the knife at me. I held my hands up to her and rolled my eyes then turned to the stove.

"Oh gosh I don't even know if these cakes will cool in time for me to decorate them…." She said looking at the clock on the wall over the mantel.

I shook my head and opened the drawer for a wooden spoon.

**Instagram Post**

"A BOY! ANOTHER BOY thank god it was a safe delivery, thank you to my brother… Ishikaro. We are more then thrilled!" a post by Koga went online. Ayame had finally gave birth to another son, which gives them three boys. Touya their oldest 19-year-old son, Yoshi their 13-year-old son and now their new baby. I saw Kagome's phone ping on the counter and picked it up.

"Kago, look…" I said reading the post. There was a picture of Kenta's father, Koga and Ayame in a hospital room with their newborn son. Kagome turned to me and looked at the pick.

"Oh my gosh wow! This is wonderful," she said and smiled. She took the phone from me. I smiled and returned to stirring the pot.

Kagome: CONGRATULATIONS OH MY GOODNESS ABOUT TIME!

Sango: Oh my god, Miroku and I are just pulling into our driveway and we saw this… congrates to the both of you he's so wonderful.

Shippou: Cool! Hey another boy… hahaha I was rooting for a girl for you both. Hey we finally moved in to our apartment, and it's really cool.

Inuko: Wow congrates, this is wonderful! Shippou we'll come over to celebrate sometime.

Kohaku&Magumi: AAAAHHH WONDERFUL! Heheheh Kohaku is so happy for the both of you.

Kagome: Yes me too wow congrates Ayame I can't wait to meet him.

Koga: Miroku would you do the honor of setting up a naming ceremony for our son…. We'd love if you'd bless him!

Miroku: Absolutely just tell me when and I'll be ready for it! I would be honored to do this for you Koga.

Kenta: CONGRATES UNCLE KOGA!

Hitomi: Wow congrates!

Rika: Ohhhhhhh so cuteeeeee!

Kagome: Dinner at our place tonight… oh I wish you could come and join us!

Koga: We will definitely be there on Saturday Kagome we are not missing Inuko's wedding for anything… even Ayame is agreeing with this.

Ishikaro: I'll be sending my wife and Nina over with their mother for dinner. Sorry I can't make it the hospital is booked tonight and I want to monitor Ayame!

Kagome: No worries we are excited to see your wife and Nina again!

**-End Post-**

"Oh this is so wonderful, we can now finally see Ayame and Koga again, we haven't seen them in almost a year…" Kagome said as she put her phone down. I smiled and looked at her, I came around her and pulled my arms around her waist.

"Inu…. Stop it, the kids should be walking through that door soon…." She said and blushed.

"So its not like they've never seen us be affectionate before!" I said to her. That's when I heard a giggle behind me. I sighed deeply.

"See…" she said. We both turned around.

"Ki-ky-ko…." I said and looked at her. She had this big smile and had snapped a pick of us on her phone. She giggled and jumped in her spot.

"Come here!" I said to her. She came around the counter.

"Welcome home princess…" I hugged her. Kagome smiled and hugged her as well.

"Mom dad hi…" she giggled as we sandwiched her between us.

"Mmmm I missed you so much," Kagome said to her.

"MOM DAD!" Hoshiki's voice shouted as he ran through the door.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT, STOP ONE MINUTE…." I shouted at him noticing his hair had three small braids in them. I pointed at him in utter shock. He stopped and looked at us, he dropped his bag and had a scared expression on his face.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Kagome said also pointing at him. Kikyko giggled and came towards her brother.

"Oh… sis braided my hair, and I like it," he said running his hand through his hair, he smiled. He then laughed and ran to the stairs, Kikyko giggled and followed him.

"She… braided his hair," we both looked at each other and said this.

"Kagome honey Kikyko needs to bulk up more, she needs to eat more carbs and fatting food… she needs to build a curvy body…" Kagome's mother said coming around the kitchen island she had Makoto in her arms. Makoto giggled when she put her in her highchair.

"WOAH hang on a second here, what do you mean I need to feed her more… are you kidding me?" Kagome said. I looked at Kagome's mother in surprise. I checked over Makoto to make sure her grandparents did nothing to her. She was still the same. I turned my eyes to Kagome and her mother.

Kagome wiped her hands on her apron and huffed, she crossed her arms watching her mother as she came through our house putting grocery bags down on our kitchen floor.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH…" Kagome waved her hands in the air.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SPEND IN FOOD A WEEK ON THE FOUR OF THEM… WHY IS THERE MORE BAGS IN MY KITCHEN!" she said loudly to her mother. Kagome's mother came around the kitchen island and went to the living room to unload Makoto's baby bag. Kagome followed her.

"She's too thin honey, poor girl at so much on our trip, she needs to bulk up…how will a man look at her if she's so thin, her breasts haven't come in yet… she needs to be big and voluptuous like you were at her age," her mother said again.

"WAIT HANG ON A MINUTE HERE WHAT BREASTS?" I said in an agitated tone. What breasts, like hell she's getting those. I mean yeah Kagome had big breasts when I meet her and she's still does but she was also 15. Don't get me wrong her boobs totally turned me on, but Kikyko… hell no!

"I send my kids out with you and dad for three days… you send my children back damaged, my son has braids in his hair and my daughter needs to bulk up…" Kagome argued with her mother. They came around the kitchen island towards the bedrooms in our main level. I looked at Makoto she giggled and talked to her giraffe.

"Wait, hey I'm missing one… hey excuse me, you came back with one less…" I said noticing Inuko wasn't with his grandparents. Kagome's mother came around the partition again when I said this, I crossed my arms and looked at her as Kagome followed her, I was about to ask her again when the kids grandfather came through the door with bags in his hands, Makoto laughed in her highchair when I came around the counter to help him.

"Oh Inuko, he found Hakura in your driveway…" their grandfather said. Kagome was following her mother around the house still arguing with her.

I rolled my eyes when he said this and chuckled.

"What did you two do to my children, you let Kikyko braid her brother's hair." I said to Kagome's mother as she came around us again. She was inspecting Kagome's food on the counter.

"Nevermind…" I said helping Kagome's father unload the bags he brought on to the living room table. Kagome's father looked to his wife and daughter squabbling and laughed.

"Mother my food is fine…" she said to her mother.

"Mmmm needs a little more butter," Kagome's mother said testing the mashed potatoes. She turned around to the fridge looking for the butter.

"IT DOESN'T NEED MORE BUTTER MOTHER…" Kagome huffed and threw her hands in to the air.

I shook my head and came over to the counter, I pulled Makoto's highchair to the living room so she wouldn't end up caught somewhere in the middle of their squabble. Maybe end up with mashed potatoes on her somewhere if this ended up turning into a cat fight. I thought about that and laughed.

"Don't worry your children are fine…" Kagome's father said this and laughed, he stroked Makoto on the head and picked up one of the bags off the table. He smiled at me and came around her to the patio doors. He had brought so much meat with him; he was preparing them outside for the barbecue. I looked at him as he closed the door, Hoshiki was outside already with Koji and Yuki. They saw him and followed him to the barbeque. I sighed and turned my eyes to Makoto.

"At least your still normal…." I asked her. She looked at me and held giraffe out to me, she then giggled.

"PAPA!" she said and laughed. I smiled and kissed her head.

* * *

"Inuko…" Hakura said in the driveway, he picked her up and twirled her around then kissed her.

"I missed you!" he mumbled.

"MMmm…. I did too," she giggled and kissed him again.

"You knotty knotty girl, sending me seductive pictures like that…. Your lucky we haven't moved in together yet and that I have a lot of patience… I'd be all over you right now," he half whispered to her. She giggled and pulled her arms around his neck.

"Hehhehehe…. Mmm can't wait, three days pup and I'm all yours," she giggled again, he held his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"If you two are done making out in the driveway there are people with cars who'd like to park…." Kikyko said coming out of the garage. Inuko growled at her while kissing Hakura. She giggled and pulled her arms from Inuko's neck.

"Get lost Kikyko!" Inuko said to his sister he looked at her and let go of Hakura.

"Uncle Sesshomaru's right there…" she said and pointed to his car. Inuko looked at the car and pulled Hakura aside. Kikyko giggled as they pulled in.

"Well we were wondering when you two would come up for air… we're having dinner at your parent's tonight are you two joining us or will we serve you your meal out here while you're making out," Miroku laughed hard at the two of them. Inuko rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Hey not funny!" Inuko said to his uncle. Sesshomaru heard this and closed his car door. He laughed and shook his head coming towards the kids.

"Hahaha, Inuko.. Kikyko!" Sesshomaru said to the both of them. Hakura smiled and waved to Rin as she laughed coming around the car. Sesshomaru took Rin's hand, they passed Inuko and Hakura to the house. Miroku laughed and followed them.

"Kikyko…" Yamatoo said coming towards her. She looked at him and blushed.

Inuko smiled at his sister when he saw her rosy expression. He turned to Hakura and touched her face again, she giggled and kissed him.

"INUKO AND HAKURA SITTING IN A TREE…" Kikyko started. Yamatoo laughed as she turned for the house, he followed her.

"SHUT UP KIKYKO…" he shouted after his sister.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" she shouted then the door slammed.

"I seriously want to kill her…" Inuko said to Hakura.

"Mmmm…Not now pup!" she said and pulled her arms around his neck again and kissed him.

* * *

"Oh wow Kagome this is so much food," Sango said helping her in the kitchen.

"Yeah well my mother nitpicked everything I'm making…" Kagome said as she licked the icing from the piping bag. She put it down and picked up another piping bag over the cake and started creating a design. Sango laughed and did the same to the other cake.

"Kagome where is your salt, these noodles need more salt," her mother said to her. She lifted a noodle off the spoon and tested it. Kagome rolled her eyes and mumbled.

"Mom the boys can't have salt that's why I don't salt my food!" Kagome huffed and turned to her mother. Sango laughed, as Rin came towards them. She smiled and watched the squabble unfold between Kagome and her mother again.

"Hahhaha… they did what?" I said outside with Kagome's father, Miroku joined us on the south facing patio as we lit the barbeque, Inuko's friends and their girlfriends were coming over with an announcement, I knew what it was…. Wasn't surprised to say the least it was about time. Shippou and Yukiko where joining us too while Kohaku and Magumi were driving in from Osaka to join us as well.

We had some news to share too and we wanted to make sure our whole family gathered before we told everyone about our twins. My house was definitely going to be full tonight.

"Seriously Hoshiki is such a mischievous boy, he sure loves to pick on his sister…" their grandfather said to me. I laughed at this, no surprise on that part.

"Kikyko…" Yamatoo said coming through our loud and noisy living room. The boys were at the TV video gaming, Kira was helping the women in the kitchen and Hitoshi was on the phone with Kenta and Reno in the dining room area.

"Yes… we should talk," she said to him. Sesshomaru noticed Kikyko come outside with Yamatoo near us. I turned my head to them as they came around the house towards the shed.

"Huh!" I said watching them.

"InuYasha…" Sesshomaru said to me. Miroku and Kagome's father started grilling some meat on the barbeque I looked at them then to Sesshomaru who gestured his hand for me to follow him.

"What…" I said to him and followed him around the house.

"We should talk!" he said to me. I crossed my arms curious as to what he wanted to say.

"Kikyko," Yamatoo said leaning against the backside of the shed. Kikyko looked at him and pushed her hair behind her ear. She blushed and turned her eyes to the ground.

"I don't want you to go to Kyoto…" she said to him. He sighed and looked at her.

"Kikyko… what I said to you I meant, when I told you I cared for you deeply and that I really wanted to be with you I meant it…." He said touching her face. She blushed and didn't look at him.

"I know…. I didn't realize my feelings then and I was naive and stupid… I'm sorry," she said again.

"Kikyko..." he started to say to her. She turned her eyes to him and blushed again.

"Here me out please..." she said in almost a whisper. He pulled his hand from her face and looked at her.

"….I thought… you know out of the kindness of my heart I could maybe change… Hero and turn him good and….if I did that he'd want to be with me," Kikyko started to say. Yamatoo sighed and crossed his arms, listening to her.

"…but this… camping trip…he made me realize, he… he used me and didn't even care for me…" she said and diverted her eyes to the ground again.

"I'm sorry Yamatoo I didn't return your feelings…I do care for you as well, and I realize this now…if you…still want to leave to Kyoto I understand…I thought maybe…we could go out somewhere sometime and maybe get some ice cream," she said again , her face was still rosy, she held her hands to her face nervous. Yamatoo looked at her and touched her face, he turned her face to him.

"Are you asking me on a date!" he said to her and smirked.

"Uhh, something like that…" she stuttered out nervous. He smiled and leaned forward to her.

"I will ask your father first…. because that is the proper way to do it…regardless if it is a date, I will do my part and ask him," he said to her. Kikyko blushed and her eyes locked to his. He blushed as well and pulled his hand from her face.

"So you going to kiss her or what? She's not getting any younger…" Hoshiki's voice boomed from the opposite side of the shed.

"Huh, HOSHIKI!" Kikyko shouted at her brother. He and the boys where spying on them, they peered around the shed and laughed running away.

"Oh the nerve of that boy…" Kikyko huffed watching the boys as they ran back to the house.

Yamatoo laughed and shook his head.

"What's so funny… hey it's not funny my brother is so …." Kikyko was about to finish her words when Yamatoo came towards her, he touched his hands to her face.

"Uhh…" Kikyko blushed.

"I would love to take you somewhere special Kikyko…" he said to her. She blushed and held a hand to her mouth.

"Okay…" she said breathless. Yamatoo smiled as he was just about to lean forward to kiss Kikyko the lights in our house and outside went out suddenly.

"Huh!" Kikyko said diverting her eyes to the house. She feared the dark she leaned closer to Yamatoo. He noticed this and held her close to him.

"What happened..." Yamatoo said looking around the yard.

"KIKYKO!" I yelled for her. I was worried she was in the dark with Yamatoo, and Kikyko and the dark don't work well.

"What happened?" Miroku said looking around the house.

"Ah sorry everyone we blew a fuse, we plugged in too many things at once..." Kagome said from the house. I turned my eyes to her as she held a flashlight and turned to the hallway. After a few moments the lights came on.

"Huh strange!" Kikyko said and looked at Yamatoo. He laughed and tapped her face.

"Nothing to worry about…" he said to her, Kikyko blushed again and looked away.

"Well that's what happens when you let women cook in one kitchen," Miroku said to us. I looked at him then back to the direction Kikyko and Yamatoo went. I watched the shed not realizing Sesshomaru was still talking to me.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru said to me. I turned my eyes to him.

"My answer is no!" I said to him.

"That is not your choice to decide, Yamatoo cares for Kikyko…" Sesshomaru said to me.

"She's 14, my daughter so yes… it is for me to decide, my answer is no and that's it! End of discussion," I said to him agitated. There was no way in hell I would let Kikyko date her cousin, I don't care if he loved her, he's her cousin and it wasn't going to happen. Not while I'm alive.

"Will you allow Yamatoo to say his piece please…" Sesshomaru said again. I held my hand up to him.

"I don't think you heard me Sesshomaru, I said no. You can pass that on to your son, if he chooses to return to Kyoto that is his choice... so be it, Kikyko will not date him," I said to him again. I was about to turn around to return to the barbeque when Sesshomaru came around me stopping me.

"Your daughter is my niece and I care for her as such, we have never seen eye to eye, regardless I am still your brother… you need to allow this to happen because if you don't, it'll happen behind your back without you even knowing….is that what you want InuYasha… how will you go about that?" Sesshomaru said to me in a loud stern voice. I looked at him agitated and crossed my arms.

"I have nothing more to say! You know my answer," I said and came around him.

"We… should head back to the house," Kikyko said to Yamatoo, she blushed and didn't look at him.

"Oh?" he said holding her close to him. She blushed and kept her eyes elsewhere.

"Excuse me!" she said nervous, she pulled herself away from Yamatoo, he let her go and smiled.

"Let's return to the house, I hear Inuko's friends…. their scent picked up in the air," Yamatoo said to her. Kikyko blushed and nodded.

"Your….not going to kiss me?" she blushed and held a hand to her mouth. Yamatoo looked at her curious. He came towards her again and touched her face.

"Excuse me…" he said turning her face to him.

"Ohhh I'm sorry it just came out….I don't know what I'm saying…" she said frantic. He smiled and leaned forward. He pressed his lips to hers. Kikyko lifted her arms around Yamatoo's neck and stood up on to her toes. He smiled and kept his lips to hers.

"Yes... I have wanted to kiss you for a long time," he said in almost a whisper to her. Kikyko blushed when he said this, she leaned forward to kiss him again. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

"Would you please go get your sister… she went to the shed with Yamatoo!" I said to Inuko as he and his friends came towards us laughing. I was really becoming worried and concerned, he was her cousin, and I didn't want any form of relationship to happen.

"Huh, oh yeah okay!" Inuko said to me. I grunted and mumbled as he and the boys came around me. I turned my eyes to the shed frustrated. I really don't like this, I don't want Kikyko with Yamatoo. But Sesshomaru's words resonated in my mind…what if she does see him without me knowing. I have to think about this. Do I accept it….do I let my 14 year old daughter date her 23 year old cousin? I'm so conflicted.

"Well well will you lookie here... what is this?" Reno's sarcastic voice said near Kikyko and Yamatoo. Kenta chuckled and tapped his brother's shoulder. They both laughed.

"If you two are done making out… dinner is ready," Inuko laughed and teased them.

"Huh ahhh!" Kikyko shouted. Yamatoo let go of Kikyko and stepped away from her. Kikyko blushed and held her hands to her face.

"Excuse me!" Yamatoo said, he looked at the boys and nodded to them. He came past Kenta back towards the house. Kenta looked at him and chuckled.

"Wooo hooo what was that!" Kenta said to Kikyko he turned his eyes back to her. Kikyko blushed and said nothing.

"Hahaha Kikyko and Yamatoo, since when?" Reno said touching her head. She held her hands to her face. She turned around away from the boys.

"SHUT UP, GO AWAY!" she said embarrassed.

"Hahah come on, let's go eat!" Inuko said to her. She turned around and looked at the boys her face still rosy.

"Ooh I'm so embarrassed," she said coming towards her brother. He pulled his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Don't worry we won't say a word…" he said and chuckled. The boys laughed as they made their way back to the house.

* * *

We all gathered in our yard, the entire yard was full and booming. Shippou and Yukiko had arrived and were sharing pictures with us of their new apartment. Magumi and Kohaku where laughing with Sango and Miroku as they shared stories of their family adventure. Inuko and Hakura where with their friends laughing and teasing each other. Kikyko was very quiet the whole night, I barely heard anything from her. She didn't converse with Inuko or their friends, she didn't join her mother and grandparents as they held Makoto on the ground trying to teach her to walk, while Nina, Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki where chasing Kirara in the yard. She just stood near us her face rosy, she was looking at Yamatoo the whole time. He was with Inuko and his friends as well talking with them.

"Kikyko!" I said to her trying to gain her attention. She didn't hear me. She seemed distracted, dazed. Rin looked at Kikyko and smiled. She giggled and rubbed her stomach, she turned to Sesshomaru as he passed her a plate, he shook his head at her. Rin tapped Sesshomaru's face and returned to the table where Kagome and Sango were.

"What is this I'm hearing InuYasha…." Miroku said coming towards me. He could see Kikyko's rosy face and her distracted disposition.

"What?" I said to him and Sesshomaru as they stood near me at the barbeque.

"Kikyko and Yamatoo…. everyone is talking," Miroku said to me touching my shoulder. I looked at Kikyko and then to Yamatoo.

"No nothing is going on between them… don't ask me again!" I said and turned to the barbeque. Miroku leaned in closer to me. I refused to believe they wanted to be together, I'm still conflicted, a part of me wants to intervein and stop it, and a part of me doesn't want Kikyko to hate me because of it to a point she'd never speak to me again. That would be the worst, loosing my daughter over my own arrogance and selfishness, towards her and Yamatoo.

"Don't try to stop it InuYasha we all know this was going to happen…" Miroku said tapping his hand to my shoulder. I looked at him and then to the barbecue again. I saw Sesshomaru look at us, he stepped back away from me and returned to his wife.

"Shut it!" I said to him. Miroku smiled. I respect Miroku a lot, I respect his wisdom, his strength and his spirituality, I sighed and poked the stake with a knife.

"I wish nothing more for Kikyko then her happiness…don't you too want that for your daughter!" Miroku said to me and tapped my shoulder again. He turned around to his wife, he was about to turn to his wife and join her at the table, when I stopped him.

"I understand you Miroku, but Kikyko was brokenhearted and hurt by…. A panther, a boy who didn't even love her," I started to say. Miroku nodded and touched my shoulder again.

"Yamatoo is good for her, he'll make her stronger, make her grow even more powerful and make her happy…even you know this, she is your daughter and you worry about her, I also understand this… I have daughters as well. But allow it to happen InuYasha, as her god father, I will bless their relationship to be a strong and happy one..." he said and passed me. I looked at him as he returned to the table.

I do want Kikyko happy more then anything in this world, and I do worry about her… I'm so protective of her…I always worry no man can protector her or take care of her like the princess she is, I have standards and… Yamatoo….lives up to my standards. I sighed and thought about it Miroku's words.

"KIKYKO…." Inuko shouted for her. Everyone laughed, they turned and looked at her, she held her eyes to the ground her face was still rosy.

"Huh!" she said she turned her eyes to her brother.

"Why don't you come join us?" Kenta said extending his hand to her. Kikyko looked at them as they gathered near the glass doors. I saw this and sighed as she went over to them.

Kenta reached for her as she came towards them. He laughed with the guys and pulled his arm around Kikyko, Rika did the same.

"What do I do…" I said to myself and turned to the barbecue again.

"InuYasha, my love… are you okay?" Kagome said behind me. I didn't even notice her or see her move from the table. I turned to her and smiled. She held Makoto in her arms, she was sucking on her baby bottle. I leaned forward and kissed Makoto on the head.

"I'm fine… nothing to worry about!" I said to Kagome and pulled my arm around her. She smiled at me as we returned to the table with everyone.

Kikyko looked at everyone and held her hand to her mouth her face still rosy. Yamatoo looked at her and smiled.

"So Kikyko tomorrow wake up bright and early we have so much we need to do," Hakura said to her. Inuko chuckled and pulled his arm around Hakura's shoulders.

"Huh?" Kikyko said distracted.

"Oh yeah… oh gosh," Kikyko then said when she realized what Hakura said to her. Everyone laughed.

"Hahhaha my maid of honor is required in tip top shape, so you and Kira… bright and early tomorrow!" Hakura said waving a hand in the air and nodding. Kira looked at her and shook her head.

"There is no way I'm waking up early for you sis, I've spent three days with you…" Kira teased her sister.

Everyone laughed. Kikyko blushed again and held her hand to her mouth without words. Yamatoo looked at her and then turned his eyes to us.

"Excuse me!" Kagome said standing up. She tapped her glass with a fork. Inuko turned his eyes to his mother, everyone turned around to us.

I knew what she wanted to say, I smiled and touched her head. She smiled and looked at me, she let out a deep breath.

The kids came towards us. Kikyko still looked dazed, but she lifted her eyes to her mother and let out a deep breath.

"I have some news to share," Kagome said to everyone. Her parents smiled, her father had Makoto on his lap, she was still sucking on a bottle.

"We uhh…" I rubbed my head nervous.

"I did an ultrasound yesterday, for those of you who don't know… which is probably no one, I am pregnant again and yesterday…. I found out…." she held up the sonogram near her face and smiled.

"Kagome let me see that?" her father said leaning forward. She extended the sonogram to her father.

"Wait.. hang on a second…" he said holding it up to the air. Kagome's mother leaned forward and looked at it as well. Her father turned it around and examined it closely.

"Are.. you having twins?" her father said again holding the sonogram to the air, he had this wide eyed shocked expression to his face. Kagome's mother held her hands to her mouth. Everyone looked shocked, Shippou was smiling and looked like he was about to jump in excitement. Hoshiki and the boys laughed they too looked excited.

"Yes! We're having twins…" Kagome said to everyone.

"Hahaha wow," Shippou said excited, he came towards us with Yukiko.

"Kagome…" her mother said and stood up she came towards us. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. I heard glasses clank and everyone cheering.

"Oh this is wonderful," Kagome's mother said to us. Kagome hugged her and smiled.

"Hahahahaha wow mom's having two this time, that's kind of scary… Hey Kikyko if we end up with two of you…" Hoshiki said to his sister. She didn't seem to realize what was happening its as if she was in some sort of trance. I looked at her rosy expression, she even ignored her brother.

"Huh?" she said to Hoshiki. He came towards her and smiled.

"Stupid what are you daydreaming, mom said she's having twins dummy," Hoshiki said to her again. Kikyko huffed and crossed her arms.

"Hey stop it Hoshiki," Kikyko huffed at him. He ran from her when she was about to hit him again. Kagome laughed watching them squabble. The entire night we celebrated, everyone was cheerful happy and excited.

Hoshiki teased his sister who seemed to have come out of her daze, Nina was looking at Hoshiki also with a rosy expression on her face. I am beginning to wonder if there's a full moon or something, what is this are all my children falling in love all of a sudden or is it just me, and I'm too blind to notice this? Seriously am I loosing my touch, I always know what my children are doing all the time, but now Hoshiki what the hell boy.

Nina would look at Hoshiki he would smile at her and stand there all smug adjusting his tie and talking to her. Her rosy expression gave everything away, I really think its time for me to have a talk with that boy!

As the night dwindled down, Kenta and Reno took their mother, baby brother and sister home that night. They too where celebrating Reno's engagement to Hitomi. Another party was going to be thrown at their parents' home in a couple of weeks. I looked over to Inuko and Hakura, she was sitting on his lap holding a drink in her hand, they were laughing and talking. I came around them and smiled, Kagome's parents had left about the same time Kenta and Reno did. I came towards Kagome and Sango. Shippou was with them telling them about their apartment. I looked around and noticed Hoshiki and the boys in our living room crashed out in front of the TV on the couches, I shook my head and chuckled at this.

I looked around the yard and noticed Kikyko and Yamatoo weren't around anywhere, I looked to the shed again. I saw his shadow near the opposite side of the house by the south patio. I sighed again. Sesshomaru and Rin came towards us, I think he was trying to distract me again. He touched a hand to my shoulder. I looked at him as they too were telling us about Kyoto.

"I was thinking…" Yamatoo said to Kikyko. She looked at him with a rosy expression. He smiled at her and touched a hand to her face.

"Oh?" she blushed and said this.

"Well… there's this restaurant I'd like to take you too, maybe after your morning events with Hakura," Yamatoo started to say when he noticed Inuko come towards them. He turned his gaze to them.

"What restaurant…why not join us tomorrow?" Inuko said to his sister and Yamatoo. Hakura smiled at her. She was still looking at Yamatoo, she pushed her hair behind her ear and blushed again.

"Oh…like… a double date?" Kikyko said, she diverted her eyes over to us then to Hakura who was trying to get her attention. She was still in a daze and didn't seem to comprehend anyone's words. Inuko laughed and shook his head.

"Kikyko..." she said to her and laughed.

"Silly girl… yes like a double date. Wake up at 5AM we are going to this adorably cute little café, Yamatoo dress up… and she like's roses and bell-flowers," Hakura said grabbing Kikyko by the hand. She pulled her to her side and wrapped her arm around her. Yamatoo shook his head at Hakura.

"Huh oh like what?" Kikyko said as Hakura pulled her to the glass doors. Hakura laughed so hard, Kikyko still wasn't comprehending anything. Kira and Hitoshi where inside pulling blankets over the boys, Hakura opened the doors and joined them.

"Are you okay with us coming to your date?" Yamatoo said to Inuko.

"My father is having a hard time with this relationship, your father told him about you and Kikyko, and he will accept it… eventually, my father will accept it. Your father told him it wasn't his choice to decide for Kikyko who to be with. So if we double date, dad will let her go out…so join us tomorrow morning, shops don't open until 10AM, so we have nothing to do in the morning." Inuko said to Yamatoo. Yamatoo thought about it for a moment.

"Alright… I will drop by tomorrow," he said to Inuko. He was about to turn to leave when Inuko touched a hand to his shoulder.

"Yamatoo!" Inuko said to him.

"Yes?" Yamatoo said, he looked over to Kikyko again, then to Inuko.

"My sister…she's the princess of the family, my father is very protective of her, please… take good care of her when she is with you, " he said to him. Yamatoo nodded to Inuko.

"With my life!" he said to him. Inuko smiled and nodded, he turned to the glass doors to join everyone inside. Yamatoo gazed at Kikyko again, then looked at his father and Rin. He came around the house towards them.

* * *

I pulled the blanket over Hoshiki, the boys were spending the night in his room. Sango and Miroku left with their girls a little after Sesshomaru and Rin did close to 11PM. I looked over at the boys as they sprawled along his bed. I covered them up and smiled. I slightly closed his bedroom door behind me and headed down the hallway to our room, Kagome was in our room with Makoto, she was talking to her and pacing in the room trying to put her to sleep. I smiled and turned to Inuko's room, I looked at him through his slightly opened door, he was on his bed sending messages to Hakura. I smiled at this.

"Ohhhh how lovely," I heard Kikyko in her room. I knocked on her door.

"Huh oh… come in!" she said, her door was slightly opened. I opened it and I noticed her holding the vase in her hands.

"Daddy did you get me roses?" she said smelling them. I nodded. I watched her expression as she smiled and smelled them again.

"Do you like them princess?" I said to her. She smiled and put the vase down, she started adjusting the flowers in the vase.

"Kikyko, can we talk?" I asked her, I closed her door behind me and came around her. I pulled her chair out from her vanity and sat down.

"Mmhmm," she said looking at the flowers, she lifted a rose to her face and smelt it again. She came around me and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Princess…look... I know Yamatoo really likes you, and I know he's been coming around every night to watch over you, but….I just… need to say something," I said to her. I wasn't sure how to talk to her about this, I was nervous, and most of all worried. Worried she'd fall in love with Yamatoo, and they….marry! She can never conceive with him, and Kikyko has always wanted a family.

"Hmm…" Kikyko said looking at the flower again. I touched my hand to her face to get her attention.

"I will…" I sighed deeply.

"I will allow you to see him, I cannot stop you, but please….be cautious," I said to her. She smiled and put her rose down on the bed.

She jumped at me and hugged me.

"I love you daddy, and I don't want you to be upset with me…I really do like Yamatoo, I didn't notice this at first…but now I do, and….I do like him," she said her arms wrapped around my neck. I sighed and pulled her to my lap.

"You, are my princess… and you are so special to me….the thought of my 14 year old princess dating…" I started to say. I sighed again. She pressed her cheek to my face.

"Daddy….please don't worry about me, Yamatoo is a good person…he would never hurt me in anyway," she said looking at me.

"I know he won't princess, I just…want you to be cautious," I said and hugged her. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you!" she said and pulled herself off my lap. I smiled and watched her as she went to her closet.

"Good night princess," I said to her and got up. I left her room and closed the door. I went down the hallway to our room.

"The boys are…." I started to say coming into our room. Kagome jumped me and kissed me.

"Uhh," I said and pulled her from me.

"You are the best father ever InuYasha, I know how hard this is for you…Yamatoo and Kikyko. I was worried you were going to yell at her and not accept their relationship," Kagome said to me. I pulled her arms from around my neck.

"I'm not happy with it, but I can't stop her," I said coming to the closet.

Kagome's hands touched my back.

"They are good together InuYasha, better than her and Hero…that panther wants her life, he's scared of her power and is threatening to strike us, I want my 14 year old daughter safe, and protected, and Yamatoo will take good care of her…" she said to me. I sighed and turned to her.

"I do too and I want her happy, and I will never ever let those panthers near her… or you, or my family…" I said to Kagome. I touched her face and as I was about to lean in to kiss her, I saw Makoto crawling towards us.

"She's….crawling?" I said and looked at her. Kagome turned her eyes to Makoto.

"SHE'S CRAWLING MAKOTO…." Kagome shouted excited. I rolled my eyes, she came towards Makoto and picked her up.

"AAHAHHAHAH AHAH!" Makoto laughed as Kagome kissed her face.

"Ooooh when did you learn to crawl, ohhhhh my little baby girl," Kagome said to her and kissed her again.

I smiled and took Makoto from her.

"Why aren't you in bed you little pup huh?" I said and threw her to the air. I brought her to my face and kissed her. Makoto giggled and laughed.

"Oooh she's crawling," Kagome said again, she followed me as I brought Makoto to our bed.

Kagome crawled into bed, I put Makoto down and started to tickle her.

"AHA HAHA AHAHHA!" she'd laugh and push my hand away from her.

"Huh why aren't you asleep yet, tell me pup…" I said to Makoto tickling her again.

"AHA AHAHAH AHAHA, PAPA PAPA!" she shouted at me. Kagome laughed and leaned forward kissing her.

"Oooh is your daddy tickling you, come on fight him off, tell him no stop daddy!" Kagome said watching Makoto as she would laugh and push my hand away from her.

"Grr grrr," I heard Makoto say she then laughed. I laughed at her and tickled her again.

"AHA ahahahha!" she laughed.

"Get to sleep! It's way past your bedtime," I said to her, and stopped tickling her. Makoto stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Grr grrr," Makoto said holding up her hands at me. I laughed.

"You have no claws pup," I said to her. I held my claws up over her, she growled again.

"Ohhhh so that's it huh, your trying to fight me off is that it, well then..." I said and picked her up. She held her hands out to me again.

I held her to the air over me. She struggled and started to laugh.

"GGRRR GRRR!" she would say her hands tried to reach for me.

"Nope, not working!" I said to her and laughed. Kagome smiled and got up from the bed, she hummed to herself and went to the vanity, she sat down and started to brush her hair.

"Nope pup try again!" I said to her as she tried to reach for me. She would laugh and growl, her hands would stretch out to me as if she's trying to reach me. I kept her to the air over me, and chuckled.

"Grrr grrr!" Makoto shouted again. I laughed and brought her down to my face. She'd laugh when I kissed her face. Kagome laughed at her vanity.

* * *

**Wednesday Morning 5AM….**

"Aaah damn!" I said outside. I was trying to empty the shed so Miroku and Sesshomaru and I could move it today, so we had more room for the stage. I moved boxes around trying to figure out what we needed and what we didn't need.

"Ah, Kikyko cleaned this last time and there's still so much in here..." I said looking at the top shelf I reached for it. That's when I heard someone near the shed.

"You can come in Yamatoo…." I said picking up his scent. He came around the shed door and stood near it.

I turned to him and tapped my hands together.

"Good morning," I said and huffed. I let out a deep breath. Yamatoo nodded to me.

"Good morning!" he said.

"I hear you guys are going to a café, sounds interesting," I said to him, I picked up the box on the floor in front of me and took it outside. Yamatoo stepped aside and watched me.

"I was here to…" he started to say he sounded nervous.

"Look, I'm not okay with this, but I won't go against it. If you want to see Kikyko I just need you to know something..." I said and turned to him. I crossed my arms and smiled at him.

"Yes!" Yamatoo said cautiously. I smiled, he seemed nervous and worried I was going to lose it on him. I wasn't.

"Kikyko is special to me, very very special…she is the princess of this family and we… treat her as such," I said and came around him again. He moved aside and turned to me as I came back to the shed. I reached for another box.

"Her curfew is 9PM no longer, and absolutely no sex, I'm serious…we're demons, we sometimes can't control our urges, if she ends up pregnant out of wedlock, I will kill your ass," I said and chuckled. Yamatoo blushed and looked away.

"I wasn't planning on it..." he said to me quickly.

"Protect her and take care of her when she is with you…that's all I ask," I said to him. He let out a deep breath and rubbed his head. I turned to him and chuckled.

"You should see yourself hahahaha I wasn't going to lose my shit on you don't worry!" I said to him, I came around him and tapped his shoulder.

"AAAAAHHHHH WHYYY…" I heard Kikyko's voice in the house. I sighed.

"And another thing…. she's always late," I sighed and shook my head. Yamatoo looked at me and then to the house.

"IT'S 5:15 HOW DID THAT HAPPEN…." Kikyko said running downstairs. She held an elastic to her mouth and ran to through the living room.

"Stupid we haven't left yet, and Hoshiki unplugged your alarm clock!" Inuko said in the kitchen. He watched his sister as she frantically ran around the living room ignoring him. He took a sip from his cup and watched her.

"Huh wait what?" Kikyko said after a few minutes.

"AAAHHH THAT LITTLE STUPID PUP, UNPLUGGED…. OOOOOHHH WHEN I GET HOME!" she said and huffed. Inuko laughed at her and shook his head.

"So if your done looking for…whatever it is your looking for…" Inuko said coming around the counter.

"MY PURSE… aahhhh I can't find it," she said to him, she lifted up the couch cushions.

Inuko sighed, he came over to the closet in the hallway and reached for her purse. She left it in the closet during the party and forgot about it.

"You mean this?" he said to her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes that one!" she giggled and reached for it, Inuko held it up away from her.

"Button up your shirt, I'm your brother… I don't need to see your….you know things," he said gesturing to his chest. Kikyko looked at her shirt.

"AAAH!" she said and turned around. He laughed hard at her.

* * *

"About time!" Hakura said in the driveway. Inuko came towards her.

"Good morning!" he said to her, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh god if this ride ends up with you two making out, I'm going too…." Kikyko started to say, she turned her eyes past Kira who was leaning against the car. Her cheeks blushed when she noticed Yamatoo.

"Hahhahaha," Hakura and Kira laughed noticing this.

"Good morning," Yamatoo said to us as he came towards us.

Kira nudged Kikyko.

"Uh oh good morning," she said to him. He smiled at her.

"Well let's get going! Yamatoo follow behind us," Inuko said to him. Yamatoo turned to him and nodded.

Kira reached for the car door.

"Uhh," Kikyko said, she was just about to open the door of Inuko's car when Kira nudged her.

"Ride with Yamatoo!" she whispered at her.

"Oh…. Uhh!" Kikyko said, Yamatoo smiled at her and extended his hand towards his car. Kikyko smiled and followed him.

"Hahahha oh so cute!" Hakura said near Inuko. Inuko smiled watching his sister near Yamatoo's car, Hakura giggled as she opened the door and got in.

Kikyko blushed as she reached for the seatbelt. Yamatoo looked at her.

"You look nice," he said to her. She turned her face and blushed.

"Uh thanks!" she said quickly, he smiled and started the car.

"I hope you don't mind music," he said to Kikyko as they pulled out of our driveway behind Inuko. Kikyko looked at him and shook her head.

"Do you like classical?" Yamatoo asked her while adjusting his stereo.

"You like classical?" she said surprised.

"Huh… what you don't?" he said and looked at her.

"No I love it, I play the harp… its so lovely and plays such a beautiful sound," Kikyko said closing her eyes.

"…it's made of this beautiful wood," Kikyko started to say. Yamatoo looked at her then to the road as some music started to play.

"Oh…I would love to hear you play sometime," he said to her, they were near the city by this point, he clicked his signal.

"Huh… well I'm playing something for my brother's wedding," she said and turned her eyes to the road.

"I can't wait to hear you play…" he said to her, she looked at him and blushed.

"Why are you so nervous!" he said and chuckled.

"Uhh…. I'm not nervous," she touched her face and blushed again.

"Do you know where we are going?" Kikyko asked Yamatoo, she turned her gaze to the window, so she didn't look at him.

_"He looks so nice and well dressed... he put his hair up like mine…wow_…" Kikyko thought to herself, she diverted her eyes to the window again.

"I think it's actually a café that sells well café food, not sure the name of it though!" Yamatoo said to her. She ignored him and kept her eyes outside.

"Huh… Kikyko!" he said looking at her.

"Silly girl are you daydreaming…" he said and touched her hand.

"Huh… oh sorry!" Kikyko said quickly she pulled her hand away from his. He chuckled and pulled into the lot near Inuko.

"Hey…" Inuko tapped his car. He laughed and took Hakura's hand. Kira giggled when Hitoshi's car pulled in the boys and Hitomi and Rika where with him. They went to greet them.

"Oh we're here already…" Kikyko said taking off her seatbelt.

Yamatoo looked at her and leaned in towards her.

"Uhh," Kikyko blushed.

"Hahahah I love to see you blush," he said touching his hand to her face.

"That's not nice you know," Kikyko huffed. Yamatoo smiled and tapped her face.

"What isn't that I make you blush?" he said to her he leaned in towards her and she blushed again.

"Aaah stop it!" she said and held her hands to her face.

He laughed and pulled himself away from her. She pulled her hands off her face and looked at him.

"Come on," Yamatoo said to her. Kikyko let out a deep breath and opened the car door.

* * *

"Wow this is so nice!" Kikyko said following everyone. Yamatoo smiled at her, he stayed close to her, the café was crowed, he kept his hand near her back and walked near her.

"I knew you'd like it, we have a booth over there," Inuko said pulling his arm over Hakura's shoulders. She smiled at him.

"So cute!" Kikyko would say as her eyes examined the shop. Yamatoo looked at her and smiled.

"Haha, I don't think this booth will fit all of us bro!" Kenta said looking at the table. Reno chuckled; he knew what was going on. They booked two booths, one big one for Inuko and his friends and a second smaller one just for Kikyko and Yamatoo.

"Yeah I know," Inuko said he grabbed Kikyko by the arm.

"Aah hey!" she shouted at him.

"You sit over there," Inuko laughed and pulled her to another booth. Yamatoo looked at him curious and followed behind them.

"There… right here!" Inuko said tapping the table.

"Uh why can't we sit with you guys…." She blushed and looked at her brother.

"Because… you can't!" he said and laughed, he touched her head then turned away from her back to his table.

"Uhh.." Kikyko said nervous. Yamatoo chuckled clueing in on their little plan and sat down. He tapped the seat next to him.

"Uh…. Okay…." Kikyko said. She came around the table and sat down next to Yamatoo.

A waitress came around dressed as a maid and extended a menu to them. Yamatoo looked at her and took it.

"Oh wow its cute!" Kikyko said opening the menu.

"Do you want anything?" she said to Yamatoo reading the menu. He laughed and looked at her.

"I don't eat human food Kikyko," he reminded her.

"Oh right!" she said looking at the character designed plates.

"This is really cute…. Inviting Kikyko and Yamatoo here!" Rika said looking at them.

"Oh my gosh they are so adorable together," Hitomi said as well. Inuko rolled his eyes looking at the menu.

"Are we going to spy on my sister's date the whole time where here?" Inuko said to everyone.

"YES!" Hitomi and Rika both said to him. Kenta laughed.

"Wow…" he said and shook his head.

* * *

"Uhh…" Yamatoo said looking at the table. Kikyko had ordered a tree full of cookies, scones, desert, a plate that had a large soufflé on it coated in chocolate and pudding, it had a character on the top, and two lattes.

"Mmmm," she said holding a spoon to her mouth.

"You sure eat a lot!" he said watching her as she dug her spoon into the soufflé again.

"Huh, oh sorry…. Here try this!" she said to him, she held her spoon out to Yamatoo. He looked at it.

"Uh," he said and took a taste.

"OH MY GOSH SHE SHARED HER SOUFFLE WITH HIM," Rika and Hitomi both said.

"Soooo… this is nice," Reno said to Inuko. The girls had moved closer to another table behind them watching Kikyko.

"Yeah I thought I was on a date, but apparently my fiancée decided to get her own booth," Inuko said looking over the menu again. Hakura tilted her head to him and tapped his ears, she giggled and turned her eyes to Kikyko.

"Yeah strange right…. Four guys sitting at a table alone in a café without women," Reno said loudly teasing the girls. They ignored them and kept their eyes focused on Kikyko.

"Uh, this…. Isn't so bad," he said looking at her. She smiled and dug her spoon into the souffle again.

"So…" Kikyko said swaying her feet in the booth. Yamatoo looked at her as she reached for a scone.

"So…" Yamatoo said to her. Kikyko giggled and turned to him.

"This is a scone, it has such a lovely taste…" she said to Yamatoo, he looked at it as she held it to him.

"Uh, why…." He said looking at the scone again.

"Because… the girls have been staring at us since we got here and…I want to tease them a bit," Kikyko half whispered to Yamatoo. He looked over at them. The girls held the menus up to their faces when they noticed this. He smiled.

"Ohhh I see," he said to Kikyko he slid closer to her.

"Then… how about," he said taking the scone from Kikyko. He put it on her plate and touched her face.

"OH MY GOD IS HE GOING TO KISS HER!" Kira said looking over to them intently.

Kikyko blushed as Yamatoo came closer to her.

"Uhh Yamatoo," she stuttered her words, he smiled and just as he was to lean forward to kiss her, he took the scone off her plate and ate it.

"Huh!" Kikyko said confused. He laughed and taped her face.

"You should see your face, when you blush your beautiful," he said to her and chuckled.

"He didn't kiss her…." Hakura said and sighed disappointed.

"If you four ladies are done spying on my sisters date, we ordered some real food," Inuko said and turned to their seat.

"Shhh quiet," Hakura said waving her hand to him. The guys groaned and grunted.

"Yeah so… Inuko, you look nice!" Hitoshi said to him. Inuko looked at him.

"SHUT UP!" he said to him. The boys laughed.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAH!" Yamatoo and Kikyko laughed. He was telling her about an incident that happened at his college where a student attempted to glue Yamatoo's locker shut, he didn't realize Yamatoo was a demon and when he went to open the locker, he broke the door.

"You broke your locker door," Kikyko said again.

"Yeah it was actually funny, I didn't get it at first but…I realized after there was glue all around the door and the lock," Yamatoo said to her. She touched her face and laughed again.

"So… how long do you have left in college," Kikyko said admiring him. She rested her face on her hands looking at him. He smiled and shifted closer to her.

"Well one more year, then…. I want to open my own business, I have to work in an interior design office for 6 months under the professionals, but after that… I want to venture out on my own," He said noticing her rosy cheeks again. He smiled and shook his head.

"Ohh…" Kikyko said and smiled.

"How about you, what will you do after high school?" he asked her. Kikyko didn't quiet realize he as talking to her.

He laughed again noticing this.

"Kikyko," he said to her.

"Oh huh…sorry, I uhhh don't know... I'm not sure what I want to do," she said to him. He smiled and touched her head.

"OH man they're only talking no action at all," Hakura sighed. The girls returned to the table with the guys and dug into the plates in front of them.

"There better not be any action in that booth!" Inuko said to her, Hakura waved her hand at them. The girls had all shifted to one side of the booth and the guys where at the other side. He rolled his eyes.

"So guess Reno's my date then huh!" Inuko said pulling his arm over the back of the seat.

"Hey we should totally make out," Reno said to Inuko. Inuko looked at Hakura for a reaction.

"Yeah great!" Hakura said to him.

"Wow…" Kenta said and laughed.

* * *

"So…." Kikyko said again. Yamatoo turned his face and laughed, he shook his head and looked at her again.

"You are so nervous aren't you, your shy too…" he said ruffling her hair.

"Huh uh hey!" she huffed at him.

Kikyko laughed and sat back in the seat, Yamatoo pulled his arm over her shoulder, she giggled and slide closer to him. She held up the dessert menu looking at it.

"He put his arm around her, aaah!" Kira said hitting Hitomi's arm.

"I know, man he better kiss her!" Hitomi said leaning forward.

The guys grumbled again.

"Hmmm chocolate cake or…." Kikyko said reading over the menu.

"Order what you like, I can't have chocolate," He said to her. She looked at him and laughed.

"Pup's can't eat chocolate!" she teased him. He blushed and shook his head.

"Yamatoo," Kikyko said while holding the menu close to her face. He looked at her.

"You look really nice," she said and blushed. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Thank you!" he said to her.

"Hey guys…." Hitoshi said noticing a boy and a girl with another two boys near the front counter.

"What Hitoshi!" Inuko said watching Hakura as her eyes affixed on Kikyko.

"Guys!" Hitoshi said to everyone louder.

"What?" everyone said to him. He pointed.

"Huh, what Hero's here!" Kenta said worried.

"Why is that bastard here?" Reno said as well.

"Uh should we leave?" Kira said worried as well.

"No… no one do anything, just keep your tabs on them… Kikyko's on a date, he better not ruin it for her!" Inuko said, he clenched his hand on the table. Hakura saw this and touched his hand.

"Don't…" she said to him. He looked at her then diverted his eyes to the group.

"Hero, the girl is here with that boy, and over there… her brother and their friends," Nizu said to Hero. He diverted his eyes quickly to them.

"I noticed I picked up on their scent," he said touching her back.

"What are your orders sir?" one of the boys with them said.

"Mmm she's here, she looks so good," Roku said looking over at Kikyko.

"No Roku control yourself, let's not make a scene here, let them be boys. I have an idea," Hero said to the boys. They looked at him and came closer to him and Nizu. Roku kept his eyes on Kikyko.

"They're really beginning to give me the creeps Inuko," Hakura said nervous.

"Are they planning something?" Reno said worried.

"I can't hear what they're saying its to loud in here," Kenta said his ears twitched as he tried to focus in on their conversations.

"Just keep an eye on them, don't anyone do anything!" Inuko said to everyone. Hitomi and Rika looked at each other.

"He better not do anything," Hitomi said. Rika nodded to her.

"Huh…" Yamatoo said picking up on Hero's scent.

"Yamatoo… hello," Kikyko said waving her hand in front of his face. Yamatoo looked around the café and spotted them.

"Nothing… don't worry about it," Yamatoo said to Kikyko. He kept his eyes on Inuko and his friends. Inuko shook his head at Yamatoo.

"I didn't say anything, I was asking if your excited to have a sister…" her voice chimed. He turned and looked at her. He smiled and touched her face.

"Yes, I am!" he said to her.

"I hope she's as lovely as you Kikyko," Yamatoo said to her. She giggled and smiled.

Hero nodded to the boys with them, they nodded to him and diverted their way through the shop to the door.

"Good they're leaving," Inuko hissed.

"Good riddance," Kenta said keeping his eyes on Hero and Nizu and Roku.

"You are so lovely Kikyko," Yamatoo said again to her, she blushed. He smiled when she did this. Just as he was about to lean forward to kiss her, Hero came towards him. He diverted his eyes to them.

"Uhh," Kikyko said looking in the same direction.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Yamatoo said to him. Kikyko shifted herself closer to Yamatoo, Yamatoo pulled his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Move!" Kenta said. The boys got out of the booth.

"Guys don't do anything here please!" Kira said also sliding out of the booth.

"He better not make a scene!" Inuko said angry. Reno held a handout to him, they stood near their booth watching Hero.

"Kikyko…" Hero said to her.

"What do you want?" she said to him.

"Mmm, we just wanted to say hi.." Roku said looking at her. His eyes looked her up and down.

"Now leave!" Yamatoo said to them in a hoarse voice. Kikyko looked at him worried he'd spring on them.

"Oh don't worry we are leaving, we just wanted to take a look at the….goods," Hero chuckled. Nizu laughed.

"GET THE HELL…" Yamatoo was about to jump from his seat at them when Kikyko grabbed his arm.

"Just leave please…" she said to them. Inuko and the boys came closer towards them. Hero noticed this.

"Don't worry… we're leaving!" he smirked. Nizu laughed and took his arm as they headed towards the door. Roku looked at Kikyko then followed them.

"That guy really pisses me off, I want to rip his head off," Yamatoo said watching them.

"Don't!" Kikyko said pulling on Yamatoo's arm.

"You okay?" Inuko said coming towards their table.

"Yeah we're fine…" Yamatoo said angry.

"Hey, we're leaving… the shopping centers open soon," Reno said to them. Yamatoo looked at the boys and nodded.

"Okay!" Kikyko said, she picked up her purse. As Yamatoo was coming out of the booth Inuko gestured for him.

"Why was he here? What did he say?" he said to Yamatoo.

"He wanted to look at the goods… Kikyko!" he said to him. The boys leaned in near him.

Inuko let out a deep breath, "…just keep her close guys, while we are finish what we need to for the wedding, keep an eye on her," he said to the guys. They all nodded. Yamatoo nodded to him.

* * *

**Outside!**

"Ah, the dog boys' car!" Roku said bending down to Yamatoo's car.

"Should I Hero?" Roku said cracking his fingers near the car.

"Oh why not… send him a warning, we will take that girl of his…." Hero chuckled. Roku looked at the tire and smirk, he punctured a small hole with his claw into the tire.

"This should slow them down, or worse… hahahahha," Roku laughed. He stood up and adjusted his tie. Hero looked at him and nodded. He followed Hero and Nizu.

"Hey, let's head out! We're going to the mall to gather a few more things for the wedding then the catering shop," Hakura said to Kikyko, she smiled at her.

Inuko nodded to Yamatoo as approached his car.

"We'll be behind you," he said to Inuko.

"Great, let's head out guys!" Kenta said to everyone. Kikyko smiled and opened the door of Yamatoo's car.

She clicked her seat belt on when Yamatoo closed his door.

"Kikyko…" he said to her.

"Huh yes?" she said and looked at him.

"I don't want you to fear Hero, he's a weak panther….if he comes near you," Yamatoo started to say to her.

"…don't, I don't want anyone hurt. He did nothing he was just trying to intimidate us," Kikyko said to Yamatoo. He lifted her hand to his face and kissed it.

She blushed again.

"I love it when you blush," he said and laughed. She pulled her hand from him. He chuckled and started the car. She blushed again and touched her face, Yamatoo laughed as he pulled out.


	24. Chapter 24

**most important chapter of the entire story. this is where the climax now begins, yes and toga and his wife are back. there is a back story to this and reason as to why they are alive again. Please read and comment. going forward the chapters will be longer and way more intense. Also FYI kikyko will loose her virgin at 15... keep reading.**

**Also big twist there is a reason why I introduced Yamatoo's ex-girlfriend in the story, she will play a huge part in the upcoming chapters. She will test the relationship of Kikyko and Yamatoo and even try to seperate them. She also, is a demon herself... yes you heard right! No more will be said.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Panthers Part 1**

"Hahahah what seriously?" Kikyko said in the car, Yamatoo chuckled and nodded.

"I'm not joking you my mother did that, something is seriously wrong with that women, she's hooking up Nina and Hoshiki and sent gifts to them…so that they think it's from each other," he said again and nodded. Kikyko looked at him and smiled.

"You just called Rin your mother," she said and chuckled.

"Huh! Oh," Yamatoo said pulling into the parking lot behind Inuko. Yamatoo parked the car.

"Hehhe great now we have to shop and help Hakura finish her wedding…stuff," Kikyko mumbled while taking off her seat-belt. Yamatoo looked at her and smiled.

"I'll be helping your brother, so what?" he said to her. Kikyko turned to him.

"You've never shopped with Hakura… she'll nag, complain and end up yelling at shop owners…your lucky to shop with my brother!" she said and tapped his face. He took her hand from his face.

"Or…. you don't have to shop, and we could do something fun?" he said to her, she blushed when he brought her hand to his lips.

"Uhhh why do you do that!" she said and pulled her hand from him. He chuckled and opened the door. Kikyko blushed and opened her door as well.

"Well…" Hakura said as Kikyko and Yamatoo came towards her. She looked over to everyone, Inuko smiled at Hakura.

"Wait a minute…" she said to everyone.

"What?" Kenta said coming around his car towards them. Rika giggled and grabbed on to Kenta's arm.

"I didn't say you were shopping with us today…" Hakura crossed her arms and looked at Kikyko.

"Uh what? You said you needed help….with the wedding preparations…." Kikyko said to Hakura.

"Hahahhaha yeah brat you're not shopping with us…." Inuko said as well, he tapped his hand over her head. Kikyko huffed at him.

"So what am I supposed to do then?" Kikyko said and crossed her arms. Yamatoo turned his head and laughed. He knew what they had planned, they wanted to separate so Kikyko and Yamatoo would be alone.

"Yeah Kikyko… we are doing nothing today, the dress isn't ready until tomorrow, and neither are the flowers…the catering company isn't open today," Hakura started to say to her. Kikyko crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Hakura.

"Yup so… that means, you get lost and do…something!" Kira said to her, she nudged her near Yamatoo. She hit into him, Yamatoo grabbed her and looked at her.

"Ohhh," Kikyko said looking at him. He smiled at her.

"Yeah later twerp, don't do anything I wouldn't do….." Reno said. Everyone laughed and took their girlfriends hands and headed for the mall.

"You've already done everything dipshit!" Kenta said to his brother as they disappeared towards the mall.

"That's not nice you know!" Kikyko huffed and shouted at them. Inuko waved his hand in the air to her. She grunted and grumbled.

"Hahahaha that was awkward!" Yamatoo laughed. Kikyko huffed and puffed out her cheeks. He looked at her and smiled.

"When you make that face you look like a tomato," he said and tapped her head. This made Kikyko puff out her cheeks more.

"I'm not a tomato, my stupid brother and his friends planned this…. Their so dumb made me wake up at 5AM I like to sleep you know," she huffed. Yamatoo leaned in towards her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll remember that!" he said near her lips and looked at her. Kikyko blushed again and touched her face.

"Aaah don't do that!" she blushed even more, his body pressing against hers made her even more nervous. He smiled and touched her face, he leaned forward to kiss her, but tapped her face instead.

"Why do you get so shy around me…" he said to her. Kikyko held her hands over her eyes.

Yamatoo chuckled and pulled her way from him.

"Your handsome okay! You make my heart jump…." she mumbled in her hands. He chuckled at her and pulled her hands from her face.

"Well since everyone ditched us, what would you like to do today?" he bent forward and said this to her. Kikyko looked at him through her fingers, which made her even more nervous.

"Uhh," she said not sure what to say.

"How about we go to an ice cream shop?" he said to her. Kikyko let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Good ice cream it is!" he said to her and patted her head again. He chuckled and returned to his car.

_"Waaah why does he do this… I feel so different around him… my hearts going to explode out of my chest."_ Kikyko said to herself and let out a deep breath. She followed him to the car.

* * *

"So Yamatoo came by and you let him off easy…..?" Miroku said to me as we watched a truck with a fork-lift, lift the shed off the ground.

"Yup, she's out with him today! The kids apparently have nothing to do today, so…." I said to Miroku. Miroku looked at me with a confused expression on his face and tapped my shoulder.

"Good to know your trusting her, both of them!" he said to me again.

"Yeah well…" I said again. Sesshomaru was watching the fork-lift driver as he tried to figure out the controls.

"You know we could've moved this just the two of us easily, why did you need him to do it?" Sesshomaru said coming towards us.

"Kagome hired him!" I said again.

"Something is really wrong with him… he usually goes against anything Kagome does, argues with her until he gets his way, and….he didn't say a word to Yamatoo today when he came to see him…" Miroku leaned in towards Sesshomaru and said this.

Sesshomaru looked at me worried. He came towards me.

"Are you sick? Should I have concern?" he said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on both of you grow some balls, will yeah!" I said to them.

Sango was in the kitchen with Kagome, she was tapping her fingers on the counter and looking at me. I noticed this when I tilted my head to them. Rin was in the living room humming and talking to Makoto who was sitting in her lap playing with her giraffe. The boys where downstairs video gaming. I could hear them shouting through the basement windows.

"Why is your wife staring at me?" I said to Miroku. Miroku looked me over then to his wife who was still staring at me. He smirked.

"Not sure, maybe she's in heat…" Miroku teased.

"You ass, why would you even think that…Kagome's my bitch, I wouldn't even look at Sango…." I said to him and grabbed him in a headlock.

"AH AHA AH THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Miroku shouted at me grabbing my arm from around his neck.

"JEEZ InuYasha…." Miroku said when I let him go.

"Sango really, you look like your about to kill InuYasha…." Kagome said to her. She was shuffling around the kitchen.

"Oh I'll kill him alright…" she said to her. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What could he have possibly done that's made you this mad….?" Kagome said again.

"Seriously if she's in heat give her something, she's really scaring the shit out of me, it's like she's going to kill me if I step through the door. The house has many rooms pick one and give her what she wants," I said a little nervous. Sango was really beginning to scare me, if I moved in the yard her eyes followed me. Miroku noticed this and sighed.

"She's pregnant, she's been in so much heat lately I swear I'm going to end up bruised and battered by her, these next 9 months I'm going to either enjoy it or suffer…." Miroku shook his head and said this. I looked at him. So did Sesshomaru.

"We are not talking about sex or our wives. No thank you leave me out of it…" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and went over to where the fork-lift driver moved the shed.

"What you're not giving her enough in bed or something? Take the women upstairs… so she'd stop staring at me," I said confused. I watched the fork-lift drive over the soil flattening it so we could set up the stage.

"Giving her enough, damn she rides me so hard I swear I'm bruised by her," Miroku shook his head again. I looked at him. Sesshomaru looked at us then shook his head at our conversation.

"So has Kagome lately, like a lot of heat…. I mean it's like every fucking day she wants something, not that I'm complaining…" I said to him and came towards the fork-lift. Sesshomaru seemed peeved off by our conversation, he grumbled under his breath and said nothing.

Sango was still staring at me, I mean sure if it was Miroku I can understand, but the women was really pissing me off.

"That's it…." I said, I came around Miroku. He looked at me and followed me as I opened the glass patio doors.

"Okay listen here Sango… what the hell is your problem…." I started to say. Miroku came in behind me.

"Someone… possibly a demon tore up my rose bushes while we were on vacation, do you have any idea who may have done it… INUYASHA!" Sango said to me. Oh shit, she saw that. Damn I forgot about her rose bushes, I was going to fix up the ground and the bushes before she got home. Shit!

"That's what this is about? INUYASHA! You said you got those roses from a shop, what the hell…." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. Great she's pissed now too!

"Now you done it…" Miroku whispered to me. We both shifted near the door.

"Oh really a shop huh, DO YOU KNOW…" she shouted and threw a knife at me. We both cringed as the knife flew at us, it hit the wall behind us.

"AAAAH," Miroku and I shouted. I let out a deep breath.

"SANGO!" Miroku shouted at her.

"HOW LONG I'VE BABIED THOSE BUSHES AND TOOK CARE OF THEM? I WAITED ALL SUMMER FOR ROSES TO GROW, you stupid dumb half demon little shit," she shouted at me again. Miroku grabbed my arm and pulled me away from another knife that flew at us. Rin looked over at us and shook her head.

"Shouldn't have done that…" she said holding Makoto in her arms. Makoto looked confused, she held giraffe tightly.

"AAAAHHH OKAY I'M SORRY I'LL FIX YOUR DAMN ROSE BUSHES!" I shouted at her. Sango calmed down when I said this, she crossed her arms and looked at me and Miroku.

"Yeah you better fix those bushes InuYasha, or else sex is off the table for a month," Kagome huffed at me. She turned around to the sink washing the vegetables again.

"Same for you, you monk, taking his side… I would've assumed you would rip his head off….AARRUGGHH!" Sango shouted at us again.

"AAAAHHH," we both shouted and slide opened the patio doors. We slide it closed behind us as a knife hit the wall again.

"Nice Sango!" Kagome said in the sink.

"That'll teach that little shit head…. ripping up my rose bushes like that, who does he think he is?" she said and turned to the sink as well.

"Damn bitch is hot today what the hell!" I said and let out a deep breath.

"I TOLD you, she's in heat. I fixed her god damn rose bushes last night when I saw them ripped out of the ground, what the hell was she so angry about…. Jeez!" Miroku said touching his chest.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW IT WAS ME IF YOU FIXED THEM!" I shouted at Miroku. I heard Sesshomaru sigh and shake his head again. The fork-lift driver looked at us as he jumped down from his truck. He too shook his head.

"YOU LEFT DAMN FOOTPRINTS IN THE SOIL DIPSHIT!" he shouted at me again. I shook my head. Yeah I forgot about that. Damn I get the fucking guest house tonight! Shit!

* * *

"Mmmm this is so yummy! I love strawberry sundaes," Kikyko chimed and giggled. She held a spoon to her mouth and smiled. Yamatoo watched her as she dug her spoon into the sundae.

"I'm glad you like it," he said to her. She smiled again and giggled. She held her spoon to her mouth and giggled again.

"Hehhehe, I love strawberries, they're great with everything!" she giggled and dug her spoon in the ice cream again.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Kikyko said to Yamatoo, she licked the spoon. Her mouth was covered with strawberry ice cream and chocolate syrup. She didn't notice this, typical Kikyko! He smiled and leaned forward towards her.

"You have ice cream…" he said he touched her face and his tongue licked the side of her lips quickly.

"…right there!" he said and sat back watching her.

"AAAH!" she dropped the spoon on the table and blushed red.

She held her hands to her mouth.

"Why did you do that?" she stuttered her words her heart was beating so fast. Yamatoo laughed and watched her again for another reaction.

"Aaaah…. That wasn't fair!" she said again then turned away from him.

"What wasn't… you had ice cream on your mouth, you asked if I wanted to try it..." he teased her. She shook her head.

"That's not nice!" she stuttered her words. He laughed and turned her stool around to him.

"Your mouth is covered with ice cream, little girl, you should clean it… or I will…" Yamatoo teased her holding up a napkin to her. Kikyko blushed and took it from him, she held it to her face embarrassed.

"Your mean!" she said to him. He chuckled as she wiped her mouth. She turned her gaze elsewhere.

"Your beautiful when you blush," he said to her again. She didn't look at him.

"I'm not talking to you!" she said and huffed. She picked up her spoon and turned around in her stool and ate the rest of her ice cream again. He chuckled and kept looking at her.

"Huh!" Yamatoo turned his eyes quickly to a group of girls in the ice cream shop, they were looking at him and talking with each other. He smiled and turned his eyes back to Kikyko who still had a rosy expression to her face.

"Are you sure Michiru?" a girl said to her friend.

"I haven't seen Yamatoo in a year, since last year…when I broke up with him! I moved to Tokyo, he stayed in Kyoto, I teach music now and well he's still in interior design college…" Michiru said she sipped from her cup.

"So… you broke up with him so what? He must have been a jerk if you broke up with him," her friend said to her again.

"No he wasn't a jerk, he was actually really nice, I just didn't need him anymore… can you believe he never ever touched me, or wanted to sleep with me…like being in a relationship with someone for a year you'd think they make the next move," Michiru said to her friends.

"Just because he didn't sleep with you? Wow, I didn't think that was the reason you broke up with him," her other friend Nami said to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean don't get me wrong he's sexy as hell, but seriously… the man wouldn't make a move, we've made out yeah, but he wouldn't even touch me… like why? Was I not desirable or something? You both have slept with every boyfriend you've had, he however was so different… I hated it!" she said and sipped through her straw again.

"He's actually with a cute girl, I won't if she's just a side gig, or if it's a serious relationship," Nami said to Michiru, she turned to look at Kikyko who was ignoring Yamatoo.

"So you're not going to talk to me?" Yamatoo chuckled watching Kikyko, she pulled her hair behind her ear and shook he head.

"Okay, I'll just do this then!" he took her hand and brought it to his mouth. Kikyko's eyes turned to him. She blushed again as he held her hand to his lips.

"DON'T DO THAT!" she blushed even more and pulled her hand away.

"Hahaha, you are so beautiful when you blush…like a little red tomato..." He chuckled at her and shook his head. She huffed at him when he called her that and crossed her arms.

"No maybe he's serious about her, are you going to go over there and talk to him?" Nami said to Michiru. She shook her head.

"Why should I? I don't care anymore, I don't care what he does or who he's with, I guarantee you that girl won't get anything from him either…she'll probably last a couple of months then break up with him, guarantee you she's with him for the same reason I was. His body! The guy is too hot for words," Michiru said to Nami. Nami turned around and looked at her. Her other friend shook her head.

"Sure Michiru!" her friend said to her.

"Kikyko…. your so cute! Okay I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said to her and smiled. She blushed and diverted her eyes to her empty ice cream dish.

"I…. actually…. ohhh!" she stuttered her words, she was nervous again, she pulled her hands to her face. He laughed at her expression.

"You what? Tell me!" he said to her.

"I actually…. liked it," she stuttered out quietly. He leaned in towards her.

"What was that I hear… you liked it?" he said to her. She nodded holding her hands to her face. He touched her head and laughed.

"Please don't laugh… I.. just feel, different around you…" she stuttered out she didn't move her hands from her face. He looked at her when she said that.

"Oh?" he said curious as to where this was going.

"Ohhhh I'm so embarrassed," she mumbled. He smiled and slide his stool over to her.

"You don't need to be shy around me Kikyko, you can talk to me about anything," he said to her. She shook her head and kept her hands to her face.

"Okay… well you don't have too, but when you're ready you can tell me anything," he said again. She shook her head again and let out a deep sigh.

"When you did that….licked my mouth…" she mumbled into her hands. He leaned forward to her.

"…you liked that huh…?" he said to her as she sat silent with a rosy face.

"…it made me feel different, like…" she stuttered out again. He chuckled trying to understand her mumbles.

"Take your hands off your face and tell me…" he said to her. She let out a deep breath and dropped her hands from her face.

"When you do that…. Touch my face or…. What you just did…. It makes me…." She stuttered out looking at him. He smiled and watched her as she tried to figure out her words.

"This is so boring," Michiru said she rolled her eyes and looked over to Yamatoo again. He diverted his eyes to her quickly then back to Kikyko. Kikyko was talking to herself and concentrating on breathing. Yamatoo smiled at her childlike behavior.

"…it makes you feel what Kikyko?" he said to her. She turned her stool to him.

"I can't explain it…. I feel different around you, I feel shy and… just…. different," she said to him. He smiled at her.

"Oohhhh it's stupid I know, I'm sure you've dated girls who were so much different than me," she said and sighed deeply.

"It's not stupid Kikyko, I have had only one girlfriend in my life, and she was nothing like you… I chose you, because of who you are…soft spoken, polite, caring, kind...perfect…" he said to her. Kikyko blushed and looked away.

"…. You've had only one girlfriend…." She said to him looking elsewhere.

"Yes, and she wasn't all that great!" he said, he touched her chin and turned her face to him.

"Do you know what she lacked?" he said to her. Kikyko blushed and looked at him.

"Modesty, self-respect, and strength, and…beauty," he said to Kikyko. Michiru's friends where looking over at Yamatoo and Kikyko. Michiru blew bubbles through her straw into her cup.

"Oh!" Kikyko said almost breathless. Yamatoo came forward towards her, she looked at him and didn't move. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She blushed when he did this, his hand cupped her face. She closed her eyes and blushed again.

"Yeah well that's validation enough, he's serious with her." Nami said then turned around.

"I told you I really don't care what he does," Michiru said and clenched her hand against the table. Her friends saw this and said nothing.

"Wow…" Kikyko said breathless when Yamatoo pulled his lips from hers. He smiled and tapped her face.

"It's already 2pm," he said to her. Kikyko blushed dazed, Yamatoo looked at his watch and chuckled at Kikyko's expression.

"I bet everyone's still at the mall," Kikyko said touching her mouth. Yamatoo smiled and got off the stool. Kikyko looked at him as he extended his hand out to her.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" he asked her. She took his hand and shook her head.

"Good, what would you like to do next?" he said to her as she slid herself off the stool she reached for her purse. Yamatoo put down some money on the table.

"Uhhh… well," Kikyko said to him, he smiled and pulled his arm around her waist as they left the shop.

* * *

"Your sister didn't come home with you?" I asked Inuko as he and his friends where helping with the stage.

"Nope she's with Yamatoo!" Inuko said to me.

"Huh!" I said and lifted my sleeves. I came over to the stage and helped the boys hammer it down. Kenta and Reno where setting up the long poles that'll hold a canopy over the stage.

"Hope she doesn't stay out to late..." I said to the boys. Miroku looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm sure she's fine…" Inuko said to me.

"Well how's Kikyko's date going?" Kagome asked Hakura in the kitchen, she had some of the bride's maids' flowers on the living room table. The girls where helping her wrap them with ribbons.

"She's still with Yamatoo… we told her we didn't want her shopping with us and kicked her and Yamatoo out for the day," Hakura giggled and organized the bouquet she had with her.

"Well I hope they're behaving themselves…." Kagome said taking a sip of the soup she was making. Sango and Rin where finishing the chair covers, they were coordinating the ribbons that would go over them.

The girls laughed and continued with their flowers.

"She's becoming a little too independent and I hate it," I said under my breath. Sesshomaru heard me say this, as we lifted a piece of wood up to the boys on the ladders.

"Did you expect her to remain a little girl forever?" Sesshomaru said to me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Tomorrow she'll want a car and driving lessons, fuck that shit, I'm locking her in doors…" I said and huffed. Everyone looked at me. Inuko rolled his eyes, "yeah sure dad tell her that and see how that conversation will go," he said to me. Everyone laughed.

"Is Kikyko getting a car?" Hoshiki said near me. Is that what he got out of the conversation.

"Like hell she's getting a car…" I hissed at him. Hoshiki laughed at me, he and Koji lifted the silk fabric up to the boys on the ladders.

* * *

"Uhh, why are you looking at me like that?" Kikyko said to Yamatoo in the car. He leaned over her and watched her as she clicked the seatbelt.

"You didn't answer me, what would you like to do next?" he said to her. Kikyko let out a deep breath. She was mumbling to herself.

"So nervous…. aren't we now…" he teased her. He sat back into his seat and started his car.

"Have you….ever…" she stuttered out again. She held her hands to her cheeks and blushed.

"Oh so we're playing this game... okay, have I ever?" he said to her. He was about to pull out of the lot when she let out another deep breath.

"Made out with a girl?" she blurted out quickly. He shifted the gear up and looked at her.

"What?" he said surprised she said that. She blushed and turned away from him.

"Yes I have Kikyko…" he said to her. He leaned in towards her. She kept her eyes elsewhere.

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden…" he said again.

"Ohhh…I've never… done it…" she stuttered out quietly. He smirked.

"Oh? So… why did you bring it up?" he said again.

"Because…. when I'm with you….I feel different, and…I feel like…I want to try everything with you," she shifted herself in the seat so she was facing the door. He smiled.

"You don't have too Kikyko, we can take our time… there's no rush," Yamato said to her.

"I… would like too," she said in almost a whisper. He looked at her surprised she said this he then smiled.

"Are you sure you want too?" he said to her. She nodded; her face was still rosy.

"Hey…" he leaned in towards her and turned her to him.

"Are you sure you want too?" he asked her again.

"Yes… I…. want to try..." she said and blushed again. He took off his seat belt and slid into the back seat. Kikyko looked at him confused.

"Come here," he said to her. He extended his hand to her. She clicked her seat belt and turned to him.

"We can't make out in the front seat, a little hard too… come here…" he said to her again. She extended her hand to him and blushed again. He pulled her over the middle part of the seats.

"I've… never done this," she said nervous, her body trembled.

"Don't worry… I'll teach you," he said touching her face. He pulled the band from her hair; her hair fell to her back. His hand softly caressed her cheek.

"Uhhh…." She stuttered out.

"Shhh, I don't want you to be scared or feel nervous…I would never hurt you," he said to her. She turned her face from him again.

"Come here!" he said to her and pulled is arm around her waist. He pulled her to him. Her hands started to shake; she blushed again her body was close to his and this made her nervous.

"Hey…." He took her hands in to his.

"Don't be scared of me Kikyko, I won't hurt you in anyway, and if you want to stop…I will," he said to her, he held her hands to his face. She turned her eyes to him.

"We don't have to do this if you're scared..." he said to her again. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I… want to try everything with you," she said to him again. She leaned forward to him, she adjusted herself so that she was on her knees. He wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Are you sure…." He said again. She pulled her arms around his neck.

She nodded and leaned forward and kissed him. He ran his hands up her back and kissed her a little harder.

"Ooh," she stuttered out. He looked at her and touched his hand against her face.

"Shhhh you can trust me…." He said to her in almost a whisper. He kissed her again, she pulled her arms around him a little tighter.

"I've… always wanted to do this with you…" he said to her, she looked at him her cheeks where rosy again. His hands ran to the edge of her pants and he started to pull up her shirt from her pants.

"No… please don't," she said to him.

"I won't…." he said and pulled his hands from her shirt. Kikyko pulled herself to his lap. He held his hands to her waist as she leaned over him. He ran his tongue along her lips, she blushed when he did this. He let his tongue part her lips, Kikyko blushed again and did the same. His tongue touched hers and he pressed his lips to her, she blushed when he did this.

"Haaah," she muttered, he kissed her face and down to her neck.

"No… please…" she stuttered out.

"Don't worry I won't mark you…" he said against her ear. She blushed again and touched his head, his tongue trailed along her neck. His lips softly kissed the side of her neck.

"Huuu… why… do I feel so different with you," she stuttered out to him.

"Ssshhhh…." He said to her, he ran his hands to her back again and pulled her closer to him so that her chest was pressing against his. She looked down at her small breasts as they pressed against his chest. He trailed his tongue to her collar bone.

"Oohh," she stuttered out nervous. He ran his hands up her sides.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"I…don't want too, go any future then this…" she said to him nervous.

"No… we won't," he said to her. Kikyko nodded to him. He touched her hair and pulled her forward to him. She kissed him; she ran her hands through his hair. Her body was shaking she was so nervous she trembled.

"Shhh, hey don't be scared…" he said to her touching her face.

"Close your eyes! Trust me…" he said to her. Kikyko let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, Yamatoo trailed his tongue along her lips and kissed her again. Kikyko ran her hands against his shoulders and touched his arms. He bent her forward and kissed her chin down to her throat.

"Ohhh," she stuttered out when he kissed her down her throat even more, she opened her eyes and let out a deep breath. Her hands touched his face softly as he kissed her throat and neck again.

"Huh!" she said when she noticed her phone vibrating in her pant pocket. Yamatoo slid his hand down to her hip and pulled her phone out. She blushed when he did this.

He kept trailing his tongue along her neck as she took the phone from him.

"Ah great, Hakura tricked me!" she huffed. Yamatoo stopped kissing her and looked at her phone.

"What?" he said to her.

"They're at home she and the girls are organizing brides' maids' flowers," she huffed again and scrolled through the pictures Hakura teased her with. The message said, "…don't take to long we still have a lot to do, kiss kiss!"

Yamatoo smiled and started to unbutton her shirt halfway revealing her small breasts and black bra. She didn't notice him do this. He pressed his lips to her chest and kissed her softly.

"Aahh I can't believe she tricked me," she said to him. He kissed her collarbone again then back down to her chest.

"Mm hmm," he said to her as he bent her forward even more kissing her between her breasts. He reached his hand to her phone.

"Ah, hey!" she said when he took her phone from her. He put it on the seat.

"Huh!" she said noticing Yamatoo licking her chest.

"AAH, YAMATOO!" she said and pulled herself away from him, she held her hand to her shirt.

"What… you didn't stop me!" he said to her. She buttoned up her shirt and blushed.

"Sorry…" he said touching her face.

"Ohhh my parents would kill me if they found out we were doing this," she stuttered out. He kissed her face again.

"They'd kill me first. Your father would cut my head off…." He said against her lips. She pulled her arms around him.

"Mm mm, maybe… we should stop," she stuttered, his lips kissed her a little harder. She mumbled something, he chuckled and bit down on her lip playfully.

"Do... you want to stop!" he mumbled to her. She parted his lips with her tongue, he lifted her up as she leaned over him, she kissed him again.

"Mmm, mmm maybe…" she started to say, he pulled her down to the seat and leaned over her.

"No, I don't… want to do anything else," she said to him. He touched her face and smiled at her.

"We won't…I would never…" he said to her and bent over her kissing her neck again.

"Ohh," she blushed when he pulled down her collar and kissed her shoulder. He trailed his tongue back to her neck and kissed her neck again, just as he leaned over her again to kiss her she let out a deep breath.

"Is…this….what it feels like," she stuttered out, he looked at her.

"What?" he said to her, he touched her forehead parting her bangs. She was nervous again and held her hands to her face.

"What Kikyko tell me," he said pulling her hands from her face.

He leaned forward to her and took a whiff of her scent.

"Ooh," he said and blushed.

"You're in heat!" he said to her. She blushed and rolled herself away from him. He sat up.

"I'm so embarrassed, ohhhh I can't believe I feel this way," she said nervous. Her body trembled, she sat up and slid away from him. She kept her hands to her face and didn't look at him.

"It's okay to feel that way Kikyko, we won't do anything anymore… let's stop, I'll drive you home!" he said adjusting his shirt. He reached to his hair and pulled the band out of it, and fixed his hair.

She turned her face to him, she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey… why are you crying?" he said to her, he touched her face.

"I'm embarrassed I'm sorry…" she said to him. He smiled and leaned forward to her; he kissed her forehead.

"With me you never have to feel embarrassed about anything..." he said to her. She blushed again. He reached for the door and opened it.

* * *

The drive home Kikyko and Yamatoo said nothing to eachother. He looked at her and then to the road.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm embarrassed," she said to him. He sped up a little when he hit the highway leading to our home. It was still light out roughly around 4pm, Kikyko kept her eyes out the window the whole time.

"Please stop saying that, there's nothing to be embarrassed about…" he said to her. Then he looked at his dashboard, as it signaled a low tire.

"Huh!" he said noticing his steering was wavering.

"Something wrong?" Kikyko said to him. That's when he heard a huge pop and the tire blew.

"SHIT!" he said trying to control the car. The car swerved and sped up on the road.

"YAMATOO, SLOW DOWN!" Kikyko said panicked she gripped the seat handles.

"Don't panic... the tire blew," he said to her. He turned the car left, but it swerved right, he noticed the tree near them. He panicked.

"HANG ON!" he shouted grabbing Kikyko. She screamed when they slammed into the tree. The car flipped into the air.

"What was that…." Inuko said. Kenta put the hammer down on the ladder and twitched his ears.

"Did everyone hear that loud bang," I said worried. Sesshomaru took a whiff of the air.

"Guys I have a very bad feeling…" Reno said jumping down from the ladder. Hitoshi twirled his hammer and came towards Reno worried as well. I looked at Hoshiki who was in the house with the boys. I didn't want him to worry or come out here.

"Did you guys hear that, sounded like an explosion," Sango said worried as she came out to the patio. Kagome was with her and had a tray of drinks.

"Go inside, keep the kids inside and no one leave the house…" I said, I jumped down from the stage and ran past Kagome to the house, I quickly grabbed Tetsusaiga from the mantel.

"InuYasha what is it?" she said coming in behind me.

"NO ONE LEAVE THIS HOUSE," I shouted at them. Kagome looked at me, then turned to the house. The boys ran through the yard. Sango looked at us as we ran to the sound. She ran back into the house and closed the glass doors.

"Kikyko… hey Kikyko!" Yamatoo said tapping her face.

"Huuh!" she stuttered out and slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her. He was holding the car up with his body. The car had rolled two times and landed on its roof. They were deep in the wooded area and the car was leaking gas.

"No… No… not again, no!" Kikyko panicked she looked around to the car, it was on top of them and this scared her.

"What happened…" she panicked. Yamatoo touched her face and looked at her.

"Shhh sshhh okay… don't panic," Yamatoo said to her trying to calm her. He sniffed the air.

"Shit we're leaking gas, and were surrounded by panthers," he said. Kikyko looked at him and went silent.

"What! YAMATOO…" she panicked again and started to cry. He touched her face trying to calm her down. He could hear the panthers outside, laughing, and their voices chanting.

"Sir…let me have her please, oh please… let me take her," Roku pleaded with Hero. Hero held his hand up to him and shook his head.

"We are waiting, you can't have her yet," Hero said to him. Roku pouted and crossed his arms. He turned his gaze to the car again.

"Do you smell that?" Inuko shouted as he kept pace with the boys. Kenta and Reno had changed into wolves and ran through the wooded area, Inuko was right behind them.

"We're going ahead!" Reno shouted to Inuko. He nodded as the boys jumped to the air then landed a foot away from him.

"BOYS be careful," Miroku shouted to the boys. They nodded and growled.

"SMELLS LIKE GAS, I THINK A CAR HIT SOMETHING!" Sesshomaru shouted, he jumped to the air to get a better view. His eyes scanned the entire area, tree's, tall blades of grass he could even see the mountains peek in the distance.

"DO YOU SEE ANYTHING…" I shouted to him. I leapt to the air as well. I held Tetsusaiga to my side worried, I haven't had to use my sword in months, and I could smell panthers, and they weren't far.

"YAMATOO!" Sesshomaru shouted when he noticed his car hidden within the tall blades of grass.

"What…." Inuko said sliding against the ground.

"KIKYKO…" Kenta's voice panted as he approached the car with Reno.

"KENTA…RENO!" Kikyko shouted for them.

"ARE YOU HURT!" his husky voice bellowed near the car.

"No we're fine, she's not hurt…but we are surrounded by panthers," Yamatoo said his arms wrapped around Kikyko protecting her. Kenta put his snout through the broken window and sniffed the interior of the car. Miroku held his hand to his mouth and felt a strange ominous presence.

"EVERYONE STAY ALERT WE ARE NOT ALONE," Miroku said to us.

"Kenta, I'm okay…" Kikyko said to him touching his nose.

"Oh god, what happened?" I said running to the car. The boys hissed and growled, they walked around the car looking towards the trees.

"Light it boys!" Hero said to the panther's around him. Two boys his followers held their fingers to their lips and threw out a long sliver of fire.

"FIRE!" I shouted trying to approach the car, I held my arm to my mouth, shit I'm not wearing my fire rat robe, this is going to be hard to get them out. Miroku came near me.

"I think we are not alone," he said to me holding his arm to his mouth. I nodded to him worried, I looked around quickly and then to the car again.

"NO RENO GET OUT!" Kenta shouted at his brother. They both shifted together closer. They were trapped in a circle of fire.

"KENTA RENO CAN YOU GET OUT!" Inuko shouted to his friends near me. He too held his arm to his face.

"AAAH AAHHH FIRE!" Kikyko panicked. Yamatoo looked at her and held her closer to him.

"WE CAN'T GET IN..SHIT THERE'S A RING OF FIRE AROUND THE CAR!" Sesshomaru shouted from the sky.

"Can you get in, are you able to get them," I said to him. Sesshomaru examined an opening, and the car trying to figure out a way to get near them. He shook his head.

"KENTA, RENO… I'VE GOT THIS! I can only bend the fire for 3 minutes, is that enough time…" Hitoshi shouted to everyone. He came towards the car and held his hands to the air. Miroku came over to Hitoshi.

"Think about what your doing the last time you did this you were severely burned and in the hospital for a week," Miroku said touching Hitoshi's shoulder. Hitoshi touched Miroku's hand and shook his head.

"I have too, tell Kira I love her if anything should happen…" he said to him. Miroku deeply grunted and pulled his hand from his shoulder, he turned and ran back to me.

Thing about Hitoshi that no one knows, is he's an air bender, he can bend elements and freeze them in air or stop them, his powers have grown over the years. Hitoshi was a human born of a human women and man, but his father was a bender. He didn't know this when he was a child, his father was murdered and killed in our village. We were to late to help him or save him, this broke Hitoshi's heart, he grew up with his mother not knowing that he was a bender, not knowing his family legacy. He realized it when he manipulated air for the first time, and this put him in the hospital. He screwed up, miscalculated and ended up burned badly.

"YEAH YEAH WE CAN GET OUT, WE HAVE TO GET KIKYKO AND YAMATOO OUT OF THE CAR!" Reno shouted to them. The boys huffed and their voices where husky.

Hitoshi swung his arms around in a circle in he air in front of him then thrusted a gush of wind to the flames in front of him. He held the flames frozen.

"GO!" he shouted at us.

Sesshomaru jumped down to car.

"Are you both okay?" he said to Yamatoo and Kikyko. Kikyko coughed burring her face into Yamatoo's arm.

"YEAH, WE NEED TO GET KIKYKO OUT, WE'RE SURROUNDED BY PANTHERS!" he said to his father. I knew I smelt them. I unsheathed Tetsusaiga and turned around.

"INUKO get your sister out of here," I said to him. He too jumped into the frozen flame and ran to the car. Kenta and Reno ran out towards Hitoshi. He was breathing heavily, focusing on his powers, he extended his arms more to keep the air frozen.

"HURRY!" Hitoshi shouted. Kenta and Reno changed back to their normal form and stood near Hitoshi.

"Ah the sword its here," Hero said noticing me looking around for them. They had to be hidden in disguise their scent was in the air, but I couldn't see them.

"Ooohhh the torture!" Roku said biting don on his cloak he sighed deeply.

"You'll get her Roku, calm down!" Hero said to him. Nizu smirked watching the car carefully.  
"Oh what will they do…will they save her," she said and chuckled. Roku huffed and crossed his arms.

"AAAH!" Kikyko shouted as the car shifted around them. Inuko bent down to the car so did Sesshomaru.

"Inuko rip the window open, we can get her out," Sesshomaru said to him. Inuko nodded, they dug their claws into the car and pulled the bottom of the car up making a gaping whole near the window, they made enough room for her and Yamatoo to get out. Yamatoo bent over her and grabbed her.

"GO KIKYKO!" he shouted at her. Kikyko held a hand to her mouth and crawled out.

"Thank god," Inuko said grabbing her. She pulled her arms around her brothers' neck and hugged him. Inuko jumped to the air.

"I'm good father, go!" Yamatoo shouted, he let out a deep breath as he too crawled out of the window, his father looked at them. They both jumped to the air. Inuko landed on the ground near me.

"YOU OKAY KIKYKO!" I tilted my head to her. She nodded holding on to her brother.

"GOOD!" Hitoshi said, he dropped his hands and the flames crackled and came to life.

"Shit!" he said and fell to the ground the boys grabbed him.

"That was amazing," Kenta said helping him up.

"Yeah it took the wind out of me," Hitoshi let out a deep breath.

"GET KIKYKO OUT OF HERE, WE ARE SURROUNDED BY PANTHERS!" I shouted to everyone. Inuko jumped to the air with his sister.

"NO, no Inuko no… I can help put me down!" she said to her brother.

He pulled his arm around her closer and kept her close.

"No I'm taking you home, then I'm grabbing my sword and coming back…" Inuko said. Kikyko noticed a panther behind him.

"INUKO!" she screamed, noticing more then one panther behind him. Inuko pulled her close to him and was just about to turn when Kikyko held her hand out to the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR THEM!" I jumped to the air holding out Tetsusaiga, that's when I saw a huge beam of light surround Kikyko and Inuko, a panther was coming right at them baring his claws, two of them. No three… I was about to strike them and open a meido sending them to hell. Yamatoo and Sesshomaru both near me where about to strike when Kikyko's spiritual power left her body and struck the demons.

"MEIDOO…." I lifted my sword about to strike as well when her power and Tetsusaiga's meido collided. When we where thrown to the ground by Kikyko's spiritual energy. Yamatoo lifted a hand to his face.

"What did she do!" he said looking at her and Inuko still in the air.

"THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS, PANTHER'S RETREAT LEAVE THE AREA," Hero's voice shouted. We heard him as the air cleared, the panthers disappeared and went silent.

"Uuhhhh!" Kikyko's voice stuttered. She fell limp in her brother's arms.

"No, no stupid what did you do…why did you do that?" Inuko landed to the ground with her. He tapped her face.

"Kikyko," Yamatoo ran towards her.

"We need to take her home, your mother can help her," I said to Inuko touching Kikyko's head. She was cold and limp. Inuko shook her trying to wake her. Miroku took of his jacket and put it over her.

"Le'ts go!" I said to everyone.

* * *

"KIKYKO, Inuko what happened…." Kagome said as Inuko landed near the glass doors. Kagome opened them as he came in.

"She's freezing," he said putting her on the couch. We all ran in to the house. I closed the glass doors behind us, everyone was worried, their faces gave it away. Miroku hurried to Kikyko's side. He bent down to her and touched her wrist.

"Kira!" Hitoshi said as she ran to him.

"What happened, your hands are trembling?" she said worried. He pulled his hands behind him and looked at her.

"I'm fine don't worry…" he said to her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Her prayer beads good, their still here," he said touching them. He held Kikyko's wrist looking for a pulse.

"INUYASHA, what happened?" Kagome said panicked, she touched Kikyko's forehead and her face.

"Rika!" Kenta said to her. He grabbed her and held her to him.

"Are you okay, what happened is everyone okay?" she said panicked she touched his face and looked him over.

"Let's get married, right now, Miroku can…" he said to her. She touched her face surprised he said that, and tears filled her eyes. We all looked at them.

"After we help Kikyko…" Kagome said panicked.

"Call your father Kenta, and I'll do the ceremony…" Miroku said to him. He touched Kikyko's other wrist looking for a pulse again. Reno paced in the living room behind the couch, he was on the phone with his father explaining everything that happened. He saw our worried expressions, Hitomi took his arm and pulled him to another part of the living room away from us.

"Sango, Rin get me warm water and sage, quickly sage is in the cupboard," she said to them.

"Sage, did she use her spiritual powers?" Sango asked touching Kikyko's hand as well.

"Yes she did, she's unconscious," I said to them.

"No not Sage Kagome, I'll be right back... Miroku come with me," she said holding a hand to her stomach. She stood up from near Kikyko. Miroku looked at her, he nodded. He followed her as she ran through the house.

"Here hot water and a cloth," Rin said bending down to Kagome. Everyone was so worried, Hakura bent down to her brother's and hugged them.

"SIS, SIS what happened why is she…" Hoshiki said panicked he came around the couch to his mother. Inuko grabbed him.

"Hey calm down, she'll be just fine Hoshiki…" Inuko bent down to him.

"What's wrong with her?" he said worried his eyes filled with tears. He looked at his brother then to Kikyko.

"Here tell you what, why don't you and the boys take Makoto and go upstairs… you can play the Playstation in my room," he said and tapped his brothers face. Hoshiki looked at Kikyko.

"Now Hoshiki do as your brother said!" I said to him. I leaned against the glass doors terrified, every time Kikyko uses her spiritual powers her body shuts down, she passes out and her body freezes. Ishikaro, Kenta's father says this is because her spiritual power is too strong and it sometimes… will cause her body to shut down if she can't control it. What I saw tonight, Kikyko had never done that. She had never created a barrier so big like that that it would repeal Tetsusaiga's own power and throw us to the ground with it.

Hoshiki looked over at Kikyko again, he sighed and picked up Makoto from her play pen. Koji and Yuki came towards him, they turned to the stairs together. I watched them as they disappeared upstairs.

"Someone better tell me what happened so I can treat her…" Kagome said agitated. I came towards her and bent down.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't protect her this was my fault. I blew a tire and we ended up in the woods, our car flipped…" Yamatoo started to say. Sesshomaru looked at his son he touched his shoulder, Yamatoo clenched his hands by his side.

"No Yamatoo," I said to him.

"Kagome…the panthers were about to attack us; our guard was down. I threw a blow at them with Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru and Yamatoo where about to strike, and Kikyko released her spiritual powers protecting us…" I told her touching my hand over hers. She had her hand over Kikyko's stomach.

"She used her powers? Was she aware of it, did she know she was doing it or was it just... released," Kagome said anger filled her voice.

"I don't know…" I said to her calmly. That's when Sango and Miroku came through the house.

"Here Kagome, my demon slaying medicinal pouch," Sango said. She bent down to her. I stood up and came towards Miroku.

"She's going to be okay InuYasha," he said to me. I let out a deep breath and nodded to him.

"Yes I can use this, it has sage and what I need," Kagome said as Sango handed her a small compact. Kagome opened it, just as she was about to wave it near Kikyko's face.

"Wait my father said not to use anything with sage," Reno said coming towards us in a panic. His father was on speaker phone.

"AAAH WHAT!" Kagome shouted holding her hands to her face. Sango pulled her away from Kikyko.

"What…." I said and turned around.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM." Kenta shouted at us. We all ran to the patio doors. Kikyko's spiritual powers filled the entire room creating a barrier around the living room.

"What happened!" Kagome said panicked she touched the glass doors looking in. I pulled her away from the doors.

"She put up a barrier, why couldn't we use the sage," Sango said turning to Reno.

"Sage will force her spiritual powers to release," Kenta's father's voice bellowed from the phone he was panicked and worried.

"Damn, we need to get her out of there!" Miroku said. He tried to pry open our glass doors. Yamatoo came towards him and started to push the glass, the doors wouldn't budge.

"Other side try the other doors," Kenta said to the boys. Hitoshi and Inuko ran to the opposite side.

"Ishikaro, how do we stop this, we accidentally used sage and she put up a barrier in the living room…" Kagome said near Reno.

"YOU CAN'T, DAMN… SHE'S CREATED A FORCE-FIELD AROUND THE LIVING ROOM ANYONE WHO TOUCHES IT OR COMES NEAR IT WOULD DIE, DO NOT COME NEAR HER! I'M ON MY WAY!" he said to us over the phone the phone then clicked.

"The boys... oh god the boys are upstairs!" Kagome said turning to the house.

"DAMN, COME ON!" I shouted trying to break the glass.

"Push against it!" Sesshomaru said to us.

_"Kikyko…"_ a voice said to her. A hand touched her face.

_"Kikyko wake up precious,"_ the voice said again. It was a husky man's voice. It had a bark to it and was deep and rumbled.

_"She's freezing…"_ another voice said near him, a female voice.

_"If I break her spiritual beads, she will wake… shall I do that_?" another female voice spoke as well. She had a huskiness to her voice and her voice had a dog like sound to it.

_"Not yet Kimi!"_ the man's voice said again.

_"Kikyko…wake up!"_ the man's voice said again. His hand tapped her face again.

"Sis, SIS!" Hoshiki's voice shouted from the stairs. Kagome saw him, she came around the house to the glass doors near the stairs.

"STAY UPSTAIRS DO NOT COME DOWN HERE!" she shouted at him.

"What happened mom, why is there a white barrier in the living room?" Hoshiki said panicked he touched the doors looking at his mother. Koji, and Yuki held Makoto near them they froze on the stairs staring at the barrier.

"Please, do not come near her please… you and the boys, your sister, stay upstairs Hoshiki," Kagome pleaded with him.

"Mom there's someone in there with her, there's someone in there," he said panicked.

"WHAT?" I shouted near the doors.

"WHO'S IN THERE HOSHIKI," Sesshomaru said as well. He came towards Kagome.

"I can't see… but there's someone in there, mom how do I help sis, I have to save her…" Hoshiki said against the glass.

"NO, HOSHIKI… go upstairs, we will get through the glass somehow," I shouted at him.

"HOW DO I SAVE HER!" Hoshiki shouted at us.

"Hoshiki don't touch the barrier please… please baby boy go upstairs please," Kagome bent down to the glass and said this.

"MOM," Hoshiki said again. Kagome held her hand to her face.

"Okay okay we'll go upstairs, please help sis someone!" he said panicked. He quickly turned to the stairs.

"Go we have to go!" Hoshiki said to the boys. We saw them run upstairs again.

"AAARUGH!" the boys shouted as they ran at the glass and slammed into it.

"WE CAN'T BREAK IT!" Inuko shouted over to us. Yamatoo and Miroku where doing the same near to the other glass doors.

"DAMN!" Yamatoo said angry.

_"Kikyko…. come on wake up!"_ the voice said again.

_"Toga let me wake her, she will die if we wait any longer…"_ the female husky voice spoke again.

_"Kimi, if you use your mirror of life your jewel it may harm her... let her wake on her own,"_ Toga said tapping Kikyko's face.

_"Toga, please… let Kimi help her!"_ another female's voice said as well.

_"Kikyko…. come on princess wake up!"_ the husky mans voice spoke.

_"Put down the barrier Kikyko… its too dangerous, you will hurt anyone who comes near it… is that what you want?"_ the husky voice spoke again.

_"Toga, she has no time left!"_ the huskier female voice said, she held her necklace in her hand, it had an hourglass showing through its mirror.

_"Toga please, let Kimi wake her,"_ another female voice spoke.

_"Izayoi she will wake,"_ he said to the female.

_"Toga, there is a boy watching us! He is by the stairs,"_ Kimi's husky voice spoke. She held her hands over her necklace and came towards the stairs, the barrier separated her from Hoshiki.

_"KIMI, STAY AWAY FROM HIM! He is Hoshiki, InuYasha's youngest son,"_ Toga said to her. Kimi sighed deeply and returned to where they gathered. Izayoi held her hand to her face and looked over to the stairs.

"MOM DAD, THERE'S SOMEONE IN THERE A MAN…. TOGA, I HEARD TOGA!" Hoshiki shouted to the glass. We ran back to him.

"WHY ARE YOU DOWNSTAIRS!" I shouted at him.

"THERE'S A MAN WITH KIKYKO, TOGA, WHO IS TOGA?" Hoshiki shouted panicked.

"WHAT?" both me and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

"HOSHIKI… please go upstairs!" Kagome touched the glass again.

"MOM WHO'S TOGA!" he shouted again.

"WE HAVE TO GET IN INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru hissed. Yamatoo saw his father hover over the ground.

"Back, back everyone get back away from the glass…" Yamatoo shouted. The boys came around the house towards us. Sesshomaru held a hand to his head and used his poison claws to release a whip to the glass.

"THE GLASS WON'T MELT! My poison should have destroyed the glass," Yamatoo shouted at us.

"WE NEED TO GET IN!" I shouted.

"Everyone I'll use Tetsusaiga stay away from the glass, HOSHIKI.. GO UPSTAIRS NOW!" I shouted to him. He saw me unsheathe the sword and ran away from the window he ran back upstairs. I reached for Kagome pulling her away from the glass.

_"Toga, tick tick!"_ Kimi said with a deep sigh.

_"They will get in Toga and if they do the barrier will destroy all of them_," Kimi said again in a cold callous voice.

_"ARUGH, wake her Kimi."_ Toga said loudly his voice rumbled, he got up from the couch near Kikyko and grabbed Izayoi.

_"Here we go child, do not fret I will not harm you,"_ Kimi's voice spoke near Kikyko. Just as she was about to touch Kikyko's spiritual beads around her wrist, Kikyko slowly opened her eyes.

_"Huh!"_ she stuttered out.

_"Oh darn!"_ Kimi said near her. She released her hand from Kikyko's wrist.

_"Kikyko…"_ Toga said coming to her. He sat down on the couch near her.

_"Huh! Who… who are you?"_ Kikyko said. She slid herself up on the couch.

_"Kikyko… we will talk, bring down the barrier please_!" Toga said to her. He tapped her face with his hand. She looked at him then to the window, I was about to strike the glass with Tetsusaiga, when Kikyko lifted her hand to the air. She flicked her wrist and the barrier dropped.

_"Extraordinary powers,"_ Toga said about Kikyko as the barrier disappeared.

"It's down the barrier is down," Kagome said touching my arm. I pulled Tetsusaiga down.

"Here we go!" Toga said as we pushed the glass doors open.

"Should I leave Toga?" Kimi asked him. She looked at her necklace, her time was almost up.

"You have time Kimi, besides we are about too…" Toga said. That's when I saw him.

"WHAT THE HELL," I shouted. I ran in to the room and swung Tetsusaiga at him. He jumped away from the couch and away from my sword.

"AAAH!" Kikyko shouted as a gust of air blew past her.

"SORRY KIKYKO!" I shouted at her.

"Kikyko," everyone ran to her. Kagome hugged her and cried. Yamatoo let out a deep breath and kneeled down to her, so did Inuko.

"Oh!" Izayoi said watching me run through the doors after him. Sesshomaru followed me, he jumped to the air and held his hand out to him about to strike the man before us with his claws.

"Why are you here, you are dead why are you here!" Sesshomaru hissed at him.

"Tetsusaiga back down, I am not your enemy," his voice rumbled he spoke to my sword.

"BACK THE HELL OFF, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" I hissed at him. I jumped to the air. He held his hand to his head and let out a whip that struck Tetsusaiga which changed it back to its normal form.

"WHAT THE…" I said looking at my sword.

"BACK DOWN BOYS!" he shouted at us.

"INUYASHA DO NOT HURT HIM.. PLEASE.."

What, mother? Why…. How! I turned my head to her. I saw her, it was her my own mother. She was on our patio looking up at us. She was the same as I remembered her. I landed back down to the ground. So did Sesshomaru.

"Mother?" I said coming towards her.

"Oh… InuYasha," she said. She came towards me. I looked at her to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But it was her, it was her scent and everything.

"BACK DOWN…" Toga said coming towards us.

"How are you alive?" Sesshomaru said near me. He kept his eyes on our father.

"Kikyko summoned me, I don't know why or how…" he said standing his ground.

"Tsk tsk Sesshomaru, you dare attack your father," Kimi's voice said near Toga. She appeared near him.

"How… are you…" Sesshomaru said looking at his mother.

"What… is going on here?" Kagome said coming to the glass doors.

I ran to the doors and closed them.

"Stay inside, do not let Kikyko out here," I said to her. Kagome looked at me as the doors closed.

"I will not harm your daughter InuYasha," he said to me. I growled and turned to him.

"Why the hell are you here?" I said to him.

"Do not swear at your father!" I turned to my mother, she crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Everyone just calm down, I must speak with Kikyko… after all she summoned us, Kimi's time is up soon, and we must find out why we are here…" he said holding his hands up to us.

"Like hell you will come near her!" I said angry.

"You will not come near Kikyko, I also will not allow it," Sesshomaru said to our father.

Father smiled.

"To see the both of you so protective of her… I am surprised," he said to us. He crossed his arms and tried to come near us. Sesshomaru held his hand up to him.

"I will take you down father do not think I won't," Sesshomaru said to him.

"Such a rotten child you have become I am to blame for this, I am ashamed, you dare speak in this tongue to your own father Sesshomaru," his mother came towards him.

"I will take you down as well I do not care if you are my mother," he said and turned his eyes to his mother. Kimi came towards Sesshomaru.

"Oh my dear dear boy," she said and huffed at him, her hand tapped his face. Sesshomaru looked scared of her, he cringed and stepped away from her.

"You are on my territory if any of you fucking think I will allow you near Kikyko…" I started to say that's when I felt a hand tug my ear.

"AAHHH AAH OWE OWE HEY!" I shouted.

"Oh the nerve, I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap young man, such profanity…." My mother pulled me by the ear. She dragged me to the glass doors and opened them.

"What the hell…." Miroku said as my mother pulled me through the house. Kikyko turned her head to us.

"Who the hell are you?" Yamatoo said standing up. He saw Sesshomaru and two other people come through the glass doors.

"Calm down everyone, no need to fear us…" my father said holding his hands up.

"Iza really…. He can hold his breath underwater for a really long time…." he said he came around the couch towards his wife who was trying to drown me in the sink.

"LIKE HELL MOTHER!" I shouted at her as she attempted to hold my head in the water.

"My stupid son, oh the nerve!" she said to me. She then let go of me as my father came towards her. I coughed and looked at her scared. What the hell... I'm seriously terrified of this woman now. There is no way in hell she was my mother!

"Hehhehehhehh ahahha," we heard Kikyko laugh.

"Your all just so funny!" she laughed and held her hand to her mouth. I turned around and looked at her.


	25. Chapter 25

**This is probably going to be one of the most important chapters of the entire story, it leads to an event that will take place in the next chapter. Besides Yamatoo and Kikyko in a hotel room alone together, someone will attempt to kidnap Kikyko in the next chapter. So please leave a comment and like and share. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Panther's Part 2: Tadahiro's house**

"YOU DELIBERALTY DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER. GRAB THE GIRL AND KILL THE BOY, HOW DIFFICULT IS THAT?" Tadahiro shouted at Roku. Roku stood his ground near Hero and didn't say a word.

"Hero I told you not to intervein not to get involved, you got involved, how are we going to take that girl if we can't throw her family off guard, when she is alone take her...but no one followed a direct order," Tadahiro said to his son. His family had gathered at his estate, the attack they threw on Kikyko and Yamatoo was no accident it was deliberate. It was to take Kikyko, but we intervened and threw their whole plan out the window.

"Father we will take her, we still have time to take her, the poison from the necklace…" Hero said to his father.

"TIME TO TAKE HER! She destroyed three of your cousins, they are missing their bodies have not been found, how can you say you have time, she's too powerful…we need her to become one of us, to be on our side before she destroys all of us," Tadahiro said to everyone in the room. A woman stood up in the room, she came around the rest of the family members.

"Did anyone see if she is wearing this necklace?" the women said, she came around Hero and Nizu towards Tadahiro. He looked to his son.

"No we couldn't tell if she was wearing it…" Nizu said to them. The women took of her cloak revealing her long brown hair, big pouty lips and heart shaped face. She was slender but built and had large red eyes.

"Michiru, we are sorry truly, allow us to fix this uncle!" Nizu said half bowing down.

"NO, none of you are going to fix this, I think it's time a woman gets involved." Tadahiro said to everyone. He held his hand up to Nizu and shook his head.

"Allow me sir, I will bring her to us, give me three days…." Michiru said she turned to him. He nodded to her.

"Grr!" Hero grunted; he clenched his hands to his sides.

"FATHER I told you we can take care of this, we just need to separate her from her family and that boy she's with," Hero said to his father.

"I am sending Michiru to finish the job, you can watch her, if she fails you have one more chance Hero, you Nizu and Roku…this will be your final chance," Tadahiro said to everyone in the room, he turned to the door, a maid opened the door for him.

"SHIT! How hard is it to take a stupid little girl…" Hero grunted angrily.

"Be patient Hero, Michiru will fail then we will take her," Nizu said touching his arm.

"Sir, I have an idea!" Roku said to Hero. Hero looked at him, Roku smirked and came towards him and Nizu.

* * *

"She seems okay," Ishikaro said as he checked Kikyko over. He touched her wrist and her forehead. Kikyko smiled at him.

"Good!" Kagome said letting out a deep breath.

"So Toga is back, InuNo Taisho…. How did you do this Kikyko? The great dog general has been dead for many decades," Ishikaro said to her. She smiled at him and ran her hand through her hair. Nina and his wife had come with them and their baby boy, Kenta's mother was overly excited that Kenta was wanting to marry Rika right away.

"Oh my god Kenta, Rika! Ohhhh," she said to them both. Ishikaro sighed deeply.

"Honey can we please calm down, you've been overly excited since Reno called," Ishikaro said to her. She laughed and took Kenta and Rika by the arm and dragged them to Reno and Hitomi.

"I summoned grandfather," Kikyko said looking at everyone in the room. Ishikaro looked at her and put his statoscope away in his bag.

"Why did you summon him and your grandmother…and Sesshomaru's mother, how Kikyko?" Miroku said coming towards her. He and Sango sat down on the couch near her. She shifted her feet off the couch and got up.

"Kikyko?" Miroku said to her, Kikyko ignored his question and went to the kitchen. Everyone looked at her curious.

"Uh sis… why did you summon grandfather and grandmother back?" Inuko asked her in the kitchen Kikyko pulled out a milk carton from the fridge and looked at her brother and Hakura. Hakura leaned in behind Inuko nervous.

"She looks like she's about to kill us…" Hakura said hiding behind Inuko. Inuko huffed and rolled his eyes.

"So that's your grandfather?" Nina said to Hoshiki. Koji and Yuki where huddled near him, they were trying to listen to our conversation outside through the glass doors.

"Yeah apparently..." Hoshiki said to Nina. Nina looked at him then to the glass doors.

"Someone here… tricked me and didn't tell me they were arranging bouquets of flowers," Kikyko said looking at Inuko and Hakura. Hakura hide behind Inuko even more. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"That's what this is about?" he huffed at her.

"Hahhaha, Kikyko… we wanted you and Yamatoo to go on your date…the flowers could have waited," Kira said coming towards her. Kikyko grunted and turned her eyes to Kira. Kira held up her hands and walked backwards towards Hitoshi.

"She's really going to kill us," Kira said to Hitoshi. He chuckled and looked at her.

"Kikyko really….we're sorry we should've told you we were…" Hakura said behind Inuko. Kikyko huffed and put the milk carton down on the counter. Kikyko crossed her arms and looked at everyone mumbling to herself. She was just about to open a drawer, she held her hand on the knob and grunted, she kept mumbling to herself.

"We're really sorry Kikyko, tomorrow…" Kira started to say. Kikyko hissed at her and turned her eyes to her. Kira hide behind Hitoshi.

"She's mad!" she said to him. Hakura nodded and peered over to her sister.

"Great!" Kagome said and sighed. She got up from the chair and went to the kitchen.

"Hide all the sharp objects before she snaps…." She said to the kids. Hakura saw Kikyko look at her again and cringed, she reminded hidden behind Inuko.

* * *

**Outside…..**

"I don't care…" I said to my father, it was me, him and Sesshomaru outside on our patio. Yamatoo was near the glass doors listening to our conversation. He paced near the glass doors watching us.

"Listen to me InuYasha, Kikyko brought us here for a reason… please allow me to speak with her," Taisho held his hands up to us. I shook my head.

"Father even if you have returned, or Kikyko had summoned you, whatever her reason is….may be out of the pureness of her heart…regardless her actions are not justified," Sesshomaru said to him and crossed his arms. He watched his mother as she paced around us. She sighed and shook her head. As she came around Sesshomaru she would pat his head and mumble something. Sesshomaru glared at her and grunted.

"Toga, my time is almost up, I cannot bring you and Izayoi back with me…. Unless you find out why that girl brought you here," Kimi said coming around us again. I looked at her as she came around me and Sesshomaru.

"Kimi calm down, we'll figure this out!" Taisho said to her.

"Mother why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"A meido opened on my side, the Tetsusaiga opened it on this side…. Three panthers now belong to me, and Toga and Iza have come here in exchange, however I do not know why… if they do not return with me, they may remain stuck here….or die here and their souls will not return to the underworld," she said to Sesshomaru.

"They're dead already!" I said crossing my arms and said this agitated. My mother kept looking at me, she stood near my father and just looked at me. I wasn't sure what to make of this entire event, my mother alive again, she died…I saw her die when I was young, and now she's returned. Why!

"You boy by the glass doors… your pacing is irritating me," my father said to Yamatoo, Yamatoo stopped pacing and looked at him. My father turned to him.

"I know you love that girl and I know your doing this so I can't get to her, but for the love of god stop pacing…" he said to Yamatoo. Yamatoo said nothing to him and didn't waver from his spot, he crossed his arms and looked at our father with this cold expression.

"I will not let you in!" Yamatoo replied to him.

"Listen well.. all of you, Kimi cannot stay here and must return to the underworld….we are dead…yes that is true, but we were also summoned her by your daughter. Bring her out here, and let me ask her one question, that is all I ask!" my father said to us again. He kept his eyes on Yamatoo.

"Fine!" I said crossing my arms and grunted. Yamatoo was about to turn to the glass doors when Kikyko slid them opened. She came outside and pulled the doors closed behind her. I noticed Hoshiki and the boys hovering near the doors again. I watched them for a moment then Kikyko as she looked to us and smiled.

"Excuse me…." She said coming around Yamatoo.

"Kikyko come over here," I said to her. Kikyko looked at me then to her grandparents. My mother smiled looking at her, she reached her hand out to touch her, but my father pulled her hand away. He shook his head to her. Kikyko came around everyone towards me, Yamatoo followed her.

"Ah there she is!" my father said to her. Kikyko looked at him and shifted over to me.

"Don't be scared of me… this is Izayoi," he said gesturing his hand to my mother. Kikyko nodded to her.

"…and this one is…" he was about to say he guested his hand to Inuno Kimi, she kept walking around us holding her jewel in her hands.

"I know who you all are, she must leave and you both can stay," Kikyko said to them. Kimi looked at Kikyko and came over towards her. The glass doors slid opened at this point and Rin and Kagome came outside.

"Everything okay out here?" Kagome said to all of us. I reached my hand to her and pulled her to me.

"The human child," Kimi said looking at Rin as she came over to Sesshomaru. Kimi came towards Rin. Sesshomaru pulled her behind him. Rin wrapped touched her hand to Sesshomaru's arm, and looked at Kimi.

"Ah, I remember you! I am glad to see this… what has become of you and my son, take care of that precious grandchild of mine, I will watch her grow up!" she nodded to Rin. That's when a white light filled Kimi's necklace. Rin smiled and held a hand to her stomach.

"Next time you send me panthers child make sure they are dead, oh what am I going to do with them now," Kimi said as she disappeared before us. My father looked over at Sesshomaru and Rin and smiled.

"Panthers wait what panthers…." my father said to us after a few moments of him realizing Kimi's words.

"That's why you're here!" Kikyko said to them. Kagome looked at her and then to me.

"Do not tell me Tadahiro and his pack are here and still alive, I took down that bastard when I was still alive, how is he alive…his entire tribe was killed," my father said to Kikyko she looked at him and shook her head.

"That I do not know, you are here to tell us what you know about the panthers… that is all," Kikyko said sternly. She looked to us then walked away from us towards the opposite side of the house. Yamatoo looked at her and followed her.

"How is that panther here, why is he here…." My father asked he looked over to Kikyko and Yamatoo then back to us.

"How about I make some drinks, please come inside we should talk…" Kagome said to my father and mother. I touched her head and nodded.

* * *

"Kikyko…." Yamatoo said to her, he followed her to the opposite side of the house, she came all the way around the house to a side that had no windows facing Miroku's home.

"They can help us… this is why I brought them here," she said to him. Yamatoo looked at her as she leaned against the side of the house, he extended his hand outward to the house and leaned against the siding, he kept is eyes on her. Kikyko blushed and diverted her eyes elsewhere she pulled a strand of hair from her face behind her ear.

"I never asked you, are you okay…" he said to her and touched her face. She smiled at him.

"I'm okay!" she said to him. He came towards her and pulled his arm to her waist and pulled himself to her. He leaned in about to kiss her when Inuko and Hakura came towards him.

"Ooooooo, some action huh!" Hakura giggled and teased them. Yamatoo grunted and turned his eyes to them. Kikyko huffed and looked at them as well.

"Why are you all here?" she asked. Everyone was outside, smiling and watching Kikyko and Yamatoo.

"Kiss her bro.." Reno said to Yamatoo he tapped his hands with his brother and laughed, Yamatoo crossed his arms and scowled at the boys.

"We… are going to our house, moving the wedding party there, we are leaving our parents here to talk…. The boys decided to stay and play a board game downstairs," Hakura said coming towards Kikyko she grabbed her arm and pulled her to her side. Everyone laughed and followed her as she pulled Kikyko around the house to the driveway.

"Yeah and you're coming with us!" Inuko said to Yamatoo. Yamatoo sighed and shook his head.

"Fine!" he said to him.

"So…. You see we had to trick you," Hakura said locking her arm with Kikyko's, Kikyko scowled and puffed out her cheeks.

"You are all so mean," she said and huffed. Hakura laughed and touched her head.

"So I was thinking we have Hoshiki and Nina walk the isle with flowers, they can sprinkle them on the white pathway," she said to Kikyko. Kikyko huffed and puffed out her cheeks again.

"Hahaha from your expression I take it you're not talking to me," she said to her again. Kikyko shook her head and huffed again. Everyone followed behind Hakura and Kikyko as they came to our gate.

"We're walking?" Kikyko said to them.

"Yeah dummy we live not too far away, across the highway, through the woods about a mile," Inuko said to her touching her head, he pressed the button to open the gate. Kikyko crossed her arms and eyed her brother down, he chuckled at her and patted her head.

* * *

**Hakura and Inuko's Home…**

Kikyko walked around Inuko's new living room, she hadn't seen the place yet. She would look at the fireplace mantel pictures and smile. She ran her hand along their drapes as she came towards the glass patio windows, the boys were outside talking, she turned her head to the girls who had flowers and wedding decoration all over the living room.

She came over to the couch and sat down with them.

"What really?" Hakura said holding a plate of cookies, she put the plate down on the glass table. Kikyko smiled and took one.

"Yes, really Reno and I actually never, you know _done it_…" Hitomi said to the girls, Inuko and the boys were outside, checking the helium tanks and counting the balloons. Kira stood up and came to the glass doors, she closed the drapes, then returned to the couch. Kikyko watched her curious and took another cookie from the plate.

"Well if you two never did it… then why did you say you did!" Kira asked Hitomi. Hitomi blushed and touched her face.

"Because we played with eachother, which is even more amazing… I want to wait until we're married, but…. You can do so much with eachother when you're not," she said and blushed. Kikyko held a cookie to her mouth confused. She had this disgusted yet scared expression on her face. They better not teach her anything about that shit, like hell no way. She's 14 and doesn't need to know anything.

"Are you serious, you two never really you know _did it_?" Inuko asked Reno. He shook his head.

"No, it was more like…play time, which is 20x so much fun, fucking turned me on to no tomorrow," Reno said and chuckled.

"Huh and I assumed you wolves were wild," Inuko teased the boys. Kenta scowled at him.

"Oh come on we are not like that, although Rika wants to wait as well…." Kenta said and rolled his eyes to the balloons on the table. He counted the balloons near him and picked one up to fill with helium.

"This whole time I thought you boys were getting some action…." Inuko said to his friends. Hitoshi laughed and said nothing. Yamatoo didn't even converse with them on this conversation.

"You bro might be the first one to get some real action, beside me… maybe, if I don't piss her off!" Kenta said to him and laughed. Yamatoo listened to their conversation and shook his head.

Kikyko watched the girls as they went around the room sharing stories, talking. She huffed and reached for another cookie from the full plate, Hakura knows her all to well. Kikyko took the plate off the table and put it on her lap.

"Well yeah that's what it's used for Hakura," Rika said to her. Hakura thought for a moment about all the gifts she received during her engagement party.

"Ohhh, so the toys we got aren't just for…" Hakura started to say, she noticed Kikyko looking at her with a confused and nervous expression. She was sharing her phone with Rika, she told her that she sent Inuko picks of herself, so Rika was curious.

"Heheheh, girls Kikyko's never done anything with a boy before I think we're making her scared," Rika said, she tied a ribbon around the flowers she held in her hands. She looked at Kikyko's rosy face and chuckled.

"Oh Kikyko tell us what how was your date with Yamatoo," Kira said to her touching Kikyko's hands. Kikyko held the cookie in her mouth and looked at Kira. She took a bite of the cookie and put it down on the plate.

"We only…uhhh.. well made out," Kikyko stuttered out nervous. She held her hands to her face. The girls laughed.

"Oh wow Kikyko….." Rika said to her and touched her hands. Kikyko blushed even more and turned away.

"Hahha, I'm sorry Kiki we're talking about our boys and sex toys…we'll stop," Hakura said to her. Kikyko shook her head and turned around.

"I…want to know," she mumbled in her hands. The girls looked at her surprised then laughed.

"Huh!" Yamatoo said to the boys as they changed the subject to sex toys as well.

"No joke! You can totally get her going with just toys bro, no need to worry about _doing it_, I mean if your waiting or wanting to get the action started…. Toys are the best way to start," Kenta said to Inuko.

"Huh, why though… we're pretty loaded as it is, I mean seriously, why toys… we got so much of that shit at the engagement party," Inuko said to the guys. The guys started filling the balloons with the helium.

"Because bro, toys are the best thing to tease your girl with, weather your doing it or not, it's a great way to get her riled up. You don't have to do it with her, and it doesn't change her you know, doesn't take her… you know away, but boy is it fun," Hitoshi threw in. The boys looked at him.

"Hey come on you and Kira actually _did it_ together, you told me this yourself," Inuko said to him.

"Hell no! Girl is too wild she would've ripped my head off if we got that far in bed, listen bro… she's dangerous so is her twin sister," Hitoshi touched his shoulder and sighed.

"Huh!" Kikyko said in the bedroom. The girls took her to the bedroom to talk in private, they moved the flowers and table toppers to the bedroom.

"So, you don't lose your uhhhh…" Kikyko said and blushed. Hitomi smiled at her and shook her head.

"Oh god no, only a man can do that, but wow it's still so much fun!" Hitomi said to her. Kikyko blushed even more and sat down on the bed listening to the girl's converse.

"HAAHAHHA, really she is freaking loud its actually great," Kenta said to the guys. They laughed, Yamatoo filled a balloon and said nothing.

"Yamatoo, so you ever you know done it with a girl?" Reno said to him. He tied a balloon and let it float in the air.

"No actually..." he said to the boys. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Wow you have so much restraint, really not even played with a girl…" Kenta said to him curious. Yamatoo shook his head at him.

"You dated that girl in college for a year, right? Not even with her…" Inuko said to him. Yamatoo turned away and picked up a balloon weight, he tied the balloon to it.

"No, I haven't…I'm waiting for the right girl!" he said to the boys after a few moments. They looked at him surprised then laughed.

"Bro you really need to try it!" Hitoshi touched his shoulder and laughed.

"Hey he's dating my sister he won't try anything thank you very much," Inuko said to the boys. They looked at him and laughed. Yamatoo blushed and kept his eyes on the balloon.

* * *

"Wait you mean to tell me Kikyko dated his son…." My father said in our living room. Miroku and Sango looked at him, Miroku smiled.

"Yes but it wasn't a serious relationship, like we told you he's a panther he hurt her and now they want Kikyko and Kagome dead," Miroku said to him. My father looked at everyone in our room then to me.

"We have to stop him, he will take her…he will take Kikyko he has the numbers and strength, if he takes her and turns her against all of us, we are all in deep shit! Kikyko's powers are unbelievable, I am to believe she is the powerful maiko of our blood line…" he started to say. Kagome looked at him from the kitchen, Sango touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry we will never allow any panther to take Kikyko… or you!" Sango said to her. Kagome looked at her and sighed.

"I won't let them near her, I'm going to find my arrows and my bow and keep them with me, they will never take her!" Kagome said to Sango. Sango nodded to her and agreed with this.

"What do you mean she's the strongest of our blood line," I said and sat down near my mother on the couch. She looked at me and smiled.

"Kikyko was born for a reason, to take on the family legacy, your sons are extremely powerful… so are you and Sesshomaru and…. Your friends," my father said looking to everyone in the room.

"But Kikyko is a spiritual priestess with extraordinary spiritual powers, she is one to be feared, she does not have the strength all of you do because she is mostly human…but she is powerful, and I believe those panthers want her for that reason. I am glad she summoned me, I want the head of Tadahiro…. For what he's done…" my father grunted when he said this. He looked at my mother and touched her head.

"What has Tadahiro done…" Miroku said to him. Sango came around with glasses, he took one from her and smiled at her.

"He killed Iza…" he said looking at my mother. My mother looked at him and shook her head.

"What the hell are you talking about, my mother died naturally of natural causes," I said and stood up. This pissed me off I saw her die, she was sick and she died in her temple.

"No InuYasha, Sesshomaru's mother was brutally murdered by that bastard, he killed her when Sesshomaru turned 100…. He took her from me and from Sesshomaru, when I meet Iza, she was young… 18… I didn't care, I fell inlove with her. But then he took her… he took her from you, he wanted our entire bloodline to suffer because I destroyed his entire kingdom," my father said looking at my mother. He touched her face and turned his eyes to me.

"How, my mother died of natural causes… what the hell did he do tell me!" I said to him. Sesshomaru clenched his hand around his glass, Rin touched his shoulder so he wouldn't snap the glass in his hand. He looked at her then back to us, he put the glass down on the table. Kagome and Sango came around the kitchen island towards us. Ishikaro and his wife shifted their chairs near us. Ishikaro looked angry and frustrated with all this. I could tell he clenched his hands on the chair and his forehead creased.

"On the night… I died InuYasha…I was poisoned, one of my maidens who was at the temple…she was a panther. I didn't realize I was poisoned until after I took a sip of water." My mother said this, she didn't turn her gaze to me. She looked at my father.

"The fire that started at the temple… they caused it, I was sick… so sick I couldn't even move," my mother said to me. I growled and looked at her. No, I refuse to believe this… if they killed my mother and took her away from me, there is going to be shit to pay! If they take Kikyko…. I'm going to send all of them to hell, all of them… for my mother and for Kikyko and Kagome. They better stay the hell away!

I came around my mother and to the patio doors.

"Oh…. I shouldn't have told him," my mother said and held her hand to her face. Miroku got up and came out after me, so did Sesshomaru.

I leaned against the glass outdoor patio table, I clenched my hands on the edges, I was shaking so much I wanted to hunt, I wanted to find those panthers.

"InuYasha, we now know… you know, your mother is back, and you haven't said a word to her." Miroku said to me. He came towards me and touched my shoulder.

"Those fucking bastards, that panther Tadahiro…. I will not let this slide; I won't let him near Kikyko or Kagome… my mother was given a second chance by Kikyko…." I stuttered out angry my hands trembled against the glass table. Sesshomaru looked at me.

"How do you think I feel? I thought this whole time my mother died in a war, in a battle fighting with my father….we will get him InuYasha, let's talk this out figure out a plan and let us strike first before he strikes us!" Sesshomaru said to me. I released my grip from the table.

"If they're in the mountains we need to talk to Koga, we need to gather everyone and have a serious discussion over this… we can not involve any of the children in it, the boys… no one," I said to him and Miroku.

"None of them will be involved InuYasha, I too am angry over this… you are my brother, just as Sesshomaru is yours, I will not allow them near anyone," Miroku said to me. He touched my shoulder, I looked at him and nodded. Just as I was about to say something to him. My mother slide closed the patio doors. We looked at her as she came towards me.

"Let's talk about this later InuYasha, we have a wedding ceremony to preform for Kenta and Rika, let's not let the kids know about this…" Miroku said to me. He nodded to my mother and came around her. Sesshomaru did as well. They closed the glass doors and Miroku pulled the curtains together.

"InuYasha….. I've missed you so much, to see your life such as this, your wife… your children," my mother said coming towards me. God I missed her so much!

I grabbed her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" I said to her. She touched my head and cried.

"My boy, oh my boy I've missed you so much! I've watched your entire life through Kimi's time glass, everything and your wife and children…. Oh my boy!" she said touching my head.

* * *

"Ah its only 8pm, wow… so Rika Kenta just said he wanted to marry you, are you excited. My father's going to preform the ceremony after we return home," Hakura said to Rika. They had sex toys on the bed, books magazines, wedding flowers, and wedding decorations on the bed as well. Kikyko was looking at them and her face was confused and red.

"Oh I didn't think he wanted too, when he just said it, just... blurted it out like that my heart stopped, oh I want to marry him so much!" Rika said touching her face.

"We told our parents we'd return at 9pm, so… why not we pack up and get ready to head back," Kira said to everyone, Rika blushed and had this awe expression on her face.

"Uhhh, what is all this… ahhh its all so weird," Kikyko said looking at the objects as the girls started to clean the bed.

"Hahaha, things you don't even need to worry about right now Kikyko, you and Yamatoo need to grow more, learn more about eachother… and when your married, then…." Hakura said to her and smiled. Kikyko turned her eyes to her and let out this deep breath.

"Hahahha, we shouldn't have talked about this, putting these things in her head like that..." Hitomi said and ruffled Kikyko's hair. She looked at her and huffed.

"She's 14 she's a woman now, she does need to know everything about being a woman," Kira said nodding. She picked up the wedding flowers and slid off the bed.

"Uhhh…." Kikyko stuttered out. The girls looked at her.

"What….does it mean to be in heat?" she said to them. The girls smiled and laughed at this, and her nervous expression.

"AAAHHHH WHAT!" Hakura said and giggled, she crawled over towards her. Kikyko put her hands over her face and blushed.

"Oh god!" she stuttered through her hands.

"It's 8pm guys, we should get these balloons packed up in the shed for tomorrow," Inuko said to the guys outside.

"Yeah, and head over to the ceremony," Reno said to his brother. Kenta smiled.

"Didn't think you'd make a move like that… congrates bro!" Inuko said to him as he picked up the balloons, they didn't blow up yet and put them in a box.

"I really want to marry Rika! That fire terrified me… it made me realize what I was missing in my life and… it's her," Kenta said to the boys. Yamatoo looked at him and said nothing.

"Hm!" he said and smiled.

"I'm excited for you both, you have a home, and a car and a really great job!" Hitoshi said to him as he pulled his balloons into the shed.

"I know, I've always wanted to ask her but I've been terrified too since being accepted to college…" Kenta said to the boys in the shed. Yamatoo noticed Kikyko and the girls come outside through the patio he looked at her and smiled.

"Yamatoo!" Inuko said to him. Yamatoo didn't hear him.

"Hey balloons bro," Inuko chuckled touching his shoulder.

"Uh oh, sorry!" he said handing over the balloons to Inuko. He turned his eyes to Kikyko who had this rosy nervous expression on her face, as they came towards us.

"Oh god, don't tell me you guys talked about sex toys with Kikyko in the room…." Inuko crossed his arms and huffed, noticing his sister's expression.

"So what if we did, she's a women she needs to know these things," Hakura said to him and crossed her arms.

"LIKE HELL SHE DOES, she's 14, jeez you crazy women are damn…" Inuko said as the guys came out of the shed. He closed the doors, the boys laughed as an argument erupted between him and Hakura.

* * *

"Oooh I'm so happy," Kenta's mother said outside in our yard. We let Kenta and Rika use the stage for their ceremony, Miroku brought his priest book from his home and was standing near them ready to begin the ceremony.

"Yay big brother!" Nina giggled next to her mother, she looked at her baby brother as he slept in his mother's arms she giggled again.

"This is so great!" Kagome said, I grabbed her hand and kissed it. My mother saw this and smiled, she pulled her arm through my father's arm and smiled at him.

Miroku started the ceremony, I looked around the boys and their girlfriends, Inuko and Hakura, he had his arm around her, he was so happy and so was she, I looked over to Kikyko and Yamatoo. Both with rosy expressions on their faces, I sighed deeply and turned my eyes to Kagome. Makoto was babbling loudly in her arms. I tapped her head and kissed her. Sesshomaru and Rin held hands, she sat on his lap and they both looked at eachother and smiled. My father kept looking at us, me and Sesshomaru, I could see how proud and happy he was. I tried not to make eye contact with him, I took Makoto from Kagome's arms and pulled her to my lap.

Hoshiki was near Koji and Yuki, at the table where Sango and Miroku sat, he kept looking at Nina, the boys kept nudging him and making fun of him. He would growl at them, and they would laugh.

"Kenta do you take Rika to be your wife… for the rest of your lives," Miroku said to him. I turned my eyes to them on the stage. Rika was bubbly and happy.

"Yeah I do!" he said holding her hands in his. Miroku looked at Rika.

"Do you Rika…" before Miroku could finished she nodded.

"Yes!" she said to him. Miroku chuckled, he held his hand over theirs and said a Buddhist prayer to them.

"Kiss her kiss her kiss her!" the guys started to chant. Miroku laughed.

"Yes yes, you may kiss your bride now!" he said to the both of them. Kenta's mother started to cry. Nina jumped up and down excited, all of us cheered for them.

"OOoh," Kenta's mother said. We all got up to congratulate them.

"Kikyko…" Yamatoo said sitting near her. He turned to her and looked at her.

"Yes?" she said to him with a rosy expression.

"Let's go out tomorrow night, I'd like to take you somewhere nice…" he said to her again. She nodded.

"I know you have to ask your father…" he chuckled and tapped her face with his hand. She nodded again still with a rosy expression on her face.

"I'll wait your answer," he said again to her. I looked over at them, I sighed again and turned my gaze back to Kenta and Rika.

* * *

"That was such a beautiful little ceremony," Kagome said in our bedroom. She had Makoto on the floor while she sat at her vanity brushing her hair. I looked at her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah!" I said to her and took off my shirt, I threw it to the hamper near the vanity. Makoto babbled to her giraffe on the floor, I looked at her then to Kagome. She turned to me as I got up and went to the closet.

"Something wrong?" she said coming in behind me.

"No," I said to her looking in the drawer for something to wear.

"Yes something is bothering you… tell me," she said touching my arm. She leaned in against my arm. I held my hands on the knobs of the drawer and sighed deeply.

"Kikyko's relationship with Yamatoo, it bothers me… the panthers are going to strike I can feel it, and this is bothering me even worse, and my mother…being alive again I'm grateful and I thank Kikyko for bringing her back, but I'm still bothered by it," I said, I kept my eyes on the clothes in the drawer. Kagome came around me wedging herself between me and the drawer, she closed it with her butt.

"Why is Kikyko and Yamatoo's relationship bothering you… your okay with it, aren't you?" she said to me. I looked at her and touched her face.

"No, I said I was… but I'm not!" I said to her. She said and her hands touched mine.

"Honey… Yamatoo is good for her, he'll take good care of her," she said to me. I pressed my forehead to hers and looked at her.

"I know…I know," I said to her. She leaned forward and kissed me.

"I just… she's growing up to fast Kagome, she's becoming her own women…. And this bothers me," I said to her.

"Oooh Inu!" she chuckled she pulled her arms around my neck.

"She has to grow up InuYasha we can't keep her with us forever, she will venture out on her own, go to college, ask for a car soon…when she's 16…. And… even want to get married," she said to me, she laughed and pulled her hands to my ears. I sighed, she's right I knew she's right, but I didn't want to let her go. He loves her I know he does, and this still bothers me.

"I know," I said to her. She smiled and kissed me again.

"Huh Mako, why are you crawling in the hallway," Kikyko said coming out of her room. She picked up her sister.

"AAAHHHHA HAH," Makoto laughed and held her giraffe out to Kikyko.

"Don't crawl to the stairs you could fall and hurt yourself," she said to her. She brought her to our room, and heard us talking, she stood near the door listening.

"I… I always feel like no man is good enough, no one will ever be good enough for her…." I said to Kagome.

"OOoh honey he is… he is good enough for Kikyko, and he will live up to our standards," Kagome said to me touching my face again. I rested my forehead against her shoulder.

"I know… god Kagome this is hard, this is so hard for me…" I said to her. She hugged me even more.

"OOoh, I know… I know, but you need to see it InuYasha, you need to see what we all see… he loves her, he cares for her," she started to say. That's when we heard Makoto laugh.

"Aah, I forgot her on the floor she crawls now oh god she could be in the hallway," Kagome panicked, she pulled herself away from me. I sighed and shook my head. She came out the door and to the bedroom. Kikyko was sitting on our bed with her sister in her arms.

"Oh there you are, good you didn't go outside," Kagome said taking her from Kikyko.

"Come on, bedtime pup!" Kagome said holding her in her arms. She looked at Kikyko and touched her face, then turned to the door.

Kikyko looked at her mother as she took Makoto as she left the room.

"Daddy!" she said to me. I came over to her and pulled up the chair from the vanity.

"I'm sorry," she said to me. I touched her face.

"Don't be… don't ever be sorry for anything Kikyko," I said to her. She looked at me and touched my hand against her face.

"Yamatoo asked me out… tomorrow evening after I'm done helping Hakura in the morning…" she said to me. I got up from the chair and sat next to her on the bed.

"Your upset… your upset I don't want you upset with me," she said to me. I smiled and pulled her to me.

"No, no no…don't say that, I'm not upset…" I said to her touching her head.

"Yes you are, I know your not happy I'm with Yamatoo… I'm sorry, I don't want that, I want you to be happy father!" she said to me. I pulled my arms around her and kissed her head.

"Ohhh, please don't worry about me Kikyko…I need to let you go, I have too, I can't keep you with me forever, god as much as I want to have you near me always… I know you have to grow up, I know this…." I said rubbing her head.

"I won't go out tomorrow, I'll come straight home," she said to me quickly.

"No, I don't want that," I pulled her from me and touched her face again.

"If he asked you out, then go…. Don't be late coming home," I said to her. I saw a smile touch her face.

"Thank you!" she said to me. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Get to bed, its midnight!" I said to her. She smiled and got up from the bed, she pulled her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you!" she said to me again. She pulled her arms from around me and came around the bed to the door.

"Kikyko…. thank you, baby girl, for giving my mother another chance…" I said to her, she turned at the door and nodded to me and smiled.

"Oh there you are, are you going to bed," Kagome said to her as she came out of the room.

"Grandma and grandpa are sleeping in the guest house tonight, I was going to say good night to them… but I'll see them tomorrow, good night mom… dad," she said to us. I smiled at her as she disappeared to the hallway. Kagome came in and closed the door behind her. I sighed and looked at her as she came towards me.

"You are a wonderful father InuYasha don't ever forget that," she said and leaned into me. I grabbed her hips and pulled her close to me.

"Mmmm, you look so tasty right now," I said to her. She leaned forward over me and kissed me.

"Our children sleep in the rooms near us," she reminded me.

"Mmmm, damn…." I mumbled as her lips kissed mine again. I pulled her to me so she was on her knees on the bed and started to kiss her neck.

"Ohhh, hey let's take this elsewhere," she stuttered out to me.

"Hell yeah!" I said and grabbed her. I picked her up and went to our balcony I pulled the door open then darted outside.

"AAAH INUYASHA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted at me as I jumped from our balcony to the ground.

"Mmm the garage baby, so no one can hear you scream!" I said to her. She blushed and looked at me as I ran around the house.

"God your horny aren't you!" she said and giggled, I looked down at her as I opened the garage side door and closed it behind us.

"Hell yeah, you do that to me!" I said and put her down, she pulled her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Mmm hope your bra and panties aren't new," I said and held out my claws to her. She giggled and pulled me by the beds to our car.

"You can do whatever you like pup, I love it when your fierce!" she said and opened the back door of our car.

"Damn right I will!" I said to her as she pulled me into the back seat. I closed the door behind us and locked the car.

* * *

**Thursday…**

After our crazy wild night in our car, which I have to wash now if I might add, Kagome and I came back into the house early in the morning, she was upstairs in the shower while I was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast for the kids.

"AAAAH HOSHIKI!" I heard Kikyko's voice upstairs.

"Here we go again!" I sighed and turned to the stove just as my parents where coming into the house through the patio doors. My father looked at the stairs and chuckled.

"Huh!" he said hearing Kikyko and Hoshiki.

"AAAAH DON'T KILL ME…" Hoshiki's voice shouted as he ran down the stairs, Kikyko ran down after him.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE PUP YOU UNPLUGGED MY ALARM CLOCK AGAIN AND I'M LATE," she shouted at him. I came around the island and held my hands out to them.

"Woah woah, okay no killing eachother," I said to them. Kikyko tried to reach her brother and Hoshiki would cower near me scared of her.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU…. IT WAS A JOKE OKAY!" he shouted at her. My mother laughed and came around the kitchen island watching their squabble. Kagome was coming down the stairs when she heard them.

"Great!" she sighed, she held Makoto in her arms and came around the kids to the kitchen.

"LET ME KILL HIM, WE SHOULD SELL HIM TO A PET STORE SO I CAN BUY A NEW BROTHER…" she hissed at him. I rolled my eyes and held my arms to her.

"Calm down your going to make yourself even more late, Inuko's in the garage with the boys," I said to her. She huffed and grumbled.

"I'm so embarrassed, I'm sorry about Kikyko and Hoshiki," Kagome said to my parents as Kikyko crossed her arms and huffed again. She came around me, Hoshiki cowered behind me as she passed him.

"Oh no nothing to worry about there are so adorable," my father said watching as Kikyko came to the living room couch. He chuckled watching her as she was looking for something, again!

"STUPID, your purse isn't here dummy," Hoshiki said to her, he stuck his tongue out at her and ran around me to the stairs again.

"AAARUGH STUPID MANGE LITTLE…" Kikyko said to herself. I laughed at her behavior.

"Oh gosh they are so adorable," my mother said in the kitchen as well. I sighed and turned to the kitchen as well, my father watched Kikyko and also came towards us.

"Hey so are you coming or not, Hakura's driving me crazy and I don't want to piss her off today," Inuko said coming through the house. She looked at him and came towards him.

"Aaah I forgot my purse was in Yamatoo's car, yeah yeah I'm coming," she said to her brother.

"Good morning!" Inuko said to my parents. My mother smiled at him.

"Good morning," my father said to him. Kikyko huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah let's go! I'll have to buy a new one when were out," she said coming towards her brother. He grabbed her arm and smiled at her.

"Hang on!" I said coming around the counter, I followed them to the door.

"Be careful, do you need any money or anything?" I asked her at the door. I didn't notice my father was near us listening to me talking to the kids.

"It's okay dad if she needs anything, I can take care of it," Inuko said to me. Kikyko smiled.

"Be careful okay," I said to her again and kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned to her brother. I closed the door behind them.

"They're amazing!" my father said behind me. I turned and looked at him, as I came past him, I said nothing to him.

"I know your angry with me, you have all the right to be… but those children of yours, they're amazing and I would love to be a part of their lives… for however long I'm here for," he said to me. I turned to him and crossed my arms.

"I'm not denying you that, I just have nothing to say to you… you and mother are welcomed to say here the guesthouse has everything you need," I said to him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"AAHA AHAHHH!" I heard Makoto's laugh in the kitchen as I came back towards Kagome and my mother. My father was behind me.

"What are you laughing at?" I bent down to her highchair and said this. She looked at me then laughed again.

"Oh so you think its funny huh when your siblings fight huh…" I said to her. She looked at me again then held out her giraffe to me.

"Come here!" I said to her and pulled her from the highchair. I threw her to the air and she laughed again. My mother smiled and laughed when she saw me do this.

"You didn't meet your grandparents yet," I said pulling her to my face. She giggled and laughed again.

I brought her over to my father who was looking at my family pictures over the mantel piece. He looked at her as I came towards him.

"This little pup is Makoto and she's 2 and a half months old…" I said to him. I touched Makoto's face and she giggled.

My father looked at her and extended his arms for her. I passed her over to him.

"Oooh and you are sure a cute little one aren't you," He said holding her to the air over him. She laughed again and giggled.

"I'm so glad you're with him, thank you Kagome…" my mother said to her, I tilted my head to her and kept my eyes on Makoto as my father threw her to the air and talked to her.

"He's changed my life…" Kagome said to my mother. She smiled and touched Kagome on the shoulder.

"No… you changed his, thank you!" she said again, Kagome smiled when my mother hugged her.

* * *

"Huh, Yamatoo's not here?" Kikyko said in the driveway.

"No he's at the car dealer with his father and Rin getting a new car," Inuko said to her. She thought for a moment then looked at Hakura.

"Come on we have so much to do today," Hakura said to her, Kikyko giggled and got into the back seat of the car.

"What about this one it has so much appeal!" Rin said looking at a red Camaro. Yamatoo crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Do you know how expensive this car is?" Yamatoo said to her. Sesshomaru was walking around the show room looking at the other cars. She grunted and shook his head at his wife's comment.

"It has a big back seat, great for making out…" Rin giggled and nudged his arm. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Mother please… I'd like one similar to what I had before," he said touching her shoulder, he came around her to a black car. Rin held her hand to her mouth and looked at him.

"What did he just call you?" Sesshomaru said coming towards her.

"I think I'm hearing things… I need to sit down," she said to Sesshomaru, he looked at her as she came around him to a small waiting area.

"Yamatoo son… are you okay?" Sesshomaru said coming towards his son, he was looking at a black four door Porcha fully loaded and sleek. Inuko had the exact same car, which I pay for half, he traded in the car I bought him on his 16th birthday a year ago and bought himself a Porcha, I'm happy he did. He loves it!

"This should do!" Yamatoo said walking around the car.

"You just called Rin your mother…." Sesshomaru said following him, he too looked at the car.

"Yes, I did!" Yamatoo said as he opened the back door to the car.

"She's surprised… she's always seen you as a son," Sesshomaru said looking to her, he turned to his son who was looking at the interior of the car.

"This is good enough, seats are big!" he said looking to the seats on the front. He crawled back out of the back seat and closed the door.

A man came towards them.

"Ah my Porcha, this is an absolute beast, great on the highway for speed and is sleek and smooth when you drive it, care to take it out for a ride?" the man said to Yamatoo. Yamatoo looked at him and came towards him.

"No, just wrap it up, I'll take it!" he said to him. Sesshomaru watched his son curious, he wasn't only curious but surprised, he watched him as the man led him to a stall so they could start paperwork.

"Huh!" Sesshomaru said following his son.

* * *

"No no, we can't do strawberry for the cake," Hakura said testing it. Kikyko took a bit of the cake in front of her and giggled.

"Hitomi and Rika are allergic to strawberries," Kira said looking at them, they were trying the coconut, pineapple and nut cake.

"This one is wonderful," Hitomi said passing the plate over to Hakura. She poked her fork in to it and took a bite of it.

"Oh it is, but Inuko doesn't like nuts," Hakura said trying another piece.

"The cake is 6 tiers why not get each tier a different flavor," Kikyko mumbled digging her fork into the same cake Hakura ate from. They looked at her. She giggled then dug her fork into the chocolate cake across the table, she tapped her face and smiled.

"Such a wonderful idea, it will save you money this way instead of having one cake for all your tiers," a lady at the table said. She showed Hakura book with the 6-tier cake and how its decorated.

"Huh, what a great idea Kikyko!" Hakura said and ruffled her hair. She giggled and returned to the strawberry cake.

"Guys if we're all wearing ties and suits, why not matching ties. The suits are black," Hitoshi said in the men's store, they were looking at ties and suits.

"Yeah that would totally look great," Inuko said looking around a rack.

"So what about her garter," Kenta said to Inuko as he too looked at the same rack, Inuko lifted his eyes to him.

"What?" Inuko said shuffling hangers around.

"Her garter bro, you going to take it off with your teeth! Grrr…." Kenta teased him.

"Hahahaha, it's a wedding rule, it's a must," Reno said coming around him. He tapped his shoulder.

"A wedding rule huh!" Inuko said curious.

"Yeah bro with your teeth you pull up her dress up and use your teeth to pull it down, then... you toss it to the air and whichever guy catches is next to get married, that's why the bride throws the bouquet as well bro," Kenta said to him nodding.

"Your all engaged so that rules you out!" Inuko said moving to another rack. Hitoshi laughed and shook his head.

"So we'll make sure Yamatoo catches it," Reno teased him, Inuko turned to him.

"What?" Inuko said crossing his arms. The boys laughed.

"Hmmm…" Hakura said looking at the menu, they were still in the cake store, they also do cater, and Kagome and I are paying for the catering. So Kikyko had my card today so she could pay for whatever was needed for the catering.

"Well we could do a full Japanese meal, including buffet which I think would be easier," Hakura said as the girls read over the menu. Kikyko was still eating the cakes the girls had on the table. She reached over to Kira's cake and slide the plate to her.

"Sushi is the best, everyone can eat it," Kikyko said licking he fork. Hakura pulled down the menu and looked at her.

"Well they have 12 different types of sushi and platters," Hakura said to her. Kikyko giggled and tapped her face as she ate another piece of the chocolate cake.

"Its easier to order platters they give you more variety and lots of different types of sushi and meat as well, since everyone is practically carnivores," Kikyko said to her. She giggled and at another piece of cake.

"Are you going to eat all the cake on the table, you'll get fat!" Kira teased her as Hakura looked over the menu again. Kikyko held the fork to her mouth.

"I'M NOT FAT, I won't get fat from cake!" Kikyko said again. As she was about to reach for Hitomi's plate of cake Kira pulled it aside.

"Aaarggh," Kikyko huffed and puffed out her cheeks. Hakura looked at her and laughed.

"You look like a tomato when you do that," Hitomi teased her.

"AAAH I DO NOT!" she said loudly and huffed again.

Kikyko reached into her bra.

"Uh what are you doing Kikyko we're in a public place," Hakura said to her waving her hand at her.

"Huh oh getting dad's credit card, I don't have a purse anymore, so I had to hide it somewhere," she said and tapped her chest. She giggled and slid over the card.

"Your parents agreed to pay for our catering, I'm not going to go crazy with it, gosh!" Hakura said to her. Kikyko looked at her and picked up the card.

"If you don't decide then I will and you'll get what I want for the catering," Kikyko said, she held the card to her face and giggled.

Hakura rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Fine! I'll get what I see fits," she said and nodded to her. Kikyko giggled.

* * *

"Bell flowers should do," Yamatoo said over the phone to a lady.

"Yes sir, I have the private viewing space reserved for you and I will get you a small bouquet of bell flowers, any particular color sir?" the lady asked him over the phone. Yamatoo signaled at the traffic light.

"Yellow she likes the yellow one's," Yamatoo said to her.

"Oh how lovely! Yes sir I'll have those as well," the women replied to him. Yamatoo read out his card number to the lady over the phone as she finalized his reservation at the Tokyo sky-tree restaurant.

"Would you like wine or alcohol sir!" the lady asked tapping on her computer.

"No, she's under the age to drink and I do not like it," he said to the lady. She went silent for a moment.

"Sir you just gave me a credit card for one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo and now you tell me your date is underage, sir I'm not sure I can allow that," she said to him.

"I can always book elsewhere, I booked this restaurant because its her favorite place to eat," he said to her again. She continued typing and sighed.

"Fine sir, but you also booked a hotel room I see here with your reservation, the pink princess room," she said to him.

"Yes that's right!" Yamatoo said as he turned at the light towards the mall.

"She must be some sort of side gig…" the women said to herself in almost a whisper. Yamatoo clenched his hand on the steering wheel.

"She is not a side gig, please finalize the room, thank you!" he said to her agitated. He looked at the bag on the passenger seat and clicked his phone it threw it to the bag.

* * *

"Ah Yamatoo! Hey did you find a car you wanted?" Inuko said to him outside the store as Yamatoo came towards them. He nodded.

"Yes, I did…" he said to the boys.

"We weren't sure if you had a red tie bro, the wedding theme is red and gold and white, so we picked this one up for you," Kenta said passing him a bag.

"Oh thank you!" Yamatoo said taking the bag from him. He looked around the mall for Kikyko.

"She's with Hakura at the cake shop and they've been in there for two hours already," Reno said pointing to the shop near them. Yamatoo looked at the shop, the boys followed him as he came towards the shop. He saw Kikyko giggle and eat some more of the cake from the plates around them her face was rosy and cheerful as she dug her fork into a cake.

"I told her if she eats so much, she's going to get fat," Inuko said and came over to a table near the shop. Yamatoo looked at him then to Kikyko, he turned to the table as well.

"Hahhaa, she loves cake bro and sweets so what?" Kenta said to him. Inuko sighed and put the bag down.

"Aaah I wish they'd finish I'm starving," Inuko huffed he put his head down on the table. Hitoshi touched his shoulder.

"You should go in and tell them that," he said to him. Inuko lifted his head and looked at him.

"Are you kidding me, she's hot today and when I mean hot I don't mean in heat, she's freaking crazy, one more day of this shit and all I have to worry about is her, me…. Honeymoon!" Inuko said and chuckled. Yamatoo looked at him then to the store again.

"Hahaha where are you guys going for your honeymoon," Reno asked him. Inuko looked at him then to Hakura.

"I'm locking the doors and we… are staying inside the house, no interruptions no one bugging us, just me, her…. in bed that's it… I've waited to long for a damn honeymoon," Inuko said and chuckled. Kenta looked at him and teased him.

"Not a great honeymoon bro, you two need to go away somewhere, and bring lots of toys!" he laughed and said this. Yamatoo listened to their conversation and kept his eye on the shop looking at Kikyko. The girls stood up and came out of the shop.

"Well that's all done," Hakura said, she noticed the guys at the table across the shop. They came towards them.

"About time some of us are dying of starvation here while you ladies…" Inuko said and stood up, Hakura came towards him and eyed him down. He smiled at her and tapped her face.

"Can we go eat please?" he said to her.

"You boys go eat, I have to take Kikyko to one more place…" Hakura said and locked her arm with Kikyko she pulled her to her.

"Aaah, wait what?" Kikyko said looking at her nervous.

"Uh where?" Inuko said to Hakura. Yamatoo looked at them curious and stood up from the chair.

"She has a date tonight, she can't go to a date in jeans and dress shirt," Hakura said to Inuko. He looked his sister over then to Yamatoo. Yamatoo looked over Kikyko, he even looked at her butt and chest, he blushed and turned his eyes elsewhere.

"Fine we are going to be in the cafeteria!" he said to her. Kenta and Reno laughed as Inuko turned from them.

"Get her something nice!" Hitoshi whispered to Hakura and Kira as they passed them.

Kira giggled and locked her arm to Kikyko as well. Yamatoo looked at the girls and nodded to them, he followed Hitoshi.

"What do you mean I can't go out like this my clothes are fine," Kikyko huffed at the girls.

"Oh dear god they are not fine, you need something sexy Kikyko come on this is a second date!" Hitomi said touching her head. They pulled her through the mall.

"Sexy this is our second date, I don't need anything sexy Hitomi," Kikyko huffed again. The girls laughed and dragged her to a lingerie shop. Kikyko looked up at the sign and her face turned red.

"AAAH NO NOT THIS!" Kikyko held her hand to her face.

"Come on, all of us have played with our boys on our second date, well except Hakura… who is still too traditional..." Kira teased her as they dragged her into the shop.

"Oh shut it, I'm just waiting that's all…besides one more day and all of you can eat your words," Hakura said taking Kikyko by the arm to some racks. Kikyko held her hand to her face nervous.

"I don't want to play.." she stuttered out nervous.

"Oh come on Kiki, he's going to want too, it's a second date… normally guys will wait but I'm sure…" Rika said sliding some hangers around on a rack, she pulled a hanger off the rack and held it up to Kikyko. Kikyko peered through her finger at the two piece and turned red again.

"Aaah," Kikyko said noticing the black lace bra and pantie set.

"Hehehe, not this one… hmm you're a pink girl," Rika said and came around the rack, the girls giggled and pulled Kikyko to some racks. She kept her hands to her face nervous.


	26. Chapter 26

**Yes it happened, they 'played' meow... and yes Yamatoo is foreshadowing what's to happen. The next chapter will be exciting, leading up to the wedding. **

* * *

**Chapter 26: Panther's Part 2 (continued)**

"AAAAH NOT THIS," Kikyko huffed her eyes still closed, she held her hands to her face embarrassed.

"It's a two piece, the push up bra will work wonders for your tiny figures, until your breasts grow in fully," Hakura said lifting Kikyko's breasts with her hands, Kikyko looked at her and huffed.

"DON'T DO THAT!" she huffed again. Hakura dropped her hands and laughed, she held up the pink lace see through bra to Kikyko's body.

"Hmm the panties match as well, yup this will do!" Hakura said and smiled. Kikyko shook her head.

"No I don't want any of that stuff!" she crossed her arms and huffed. Kira wrapped her arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"What if you two make out and he wants to undress you, Kiki… you have to wear something cute!" Kira chimed. Kikyko huffed her cheeks flushed red.

"He won't do that...besides I'm wearing a black bra today, so…." she stuttered out and looked to the racks. Her face blushed and she let out a deep sigh.

"Hahhaha... second date, hmmm wonder where he'll take you!" Hitomi said draping some lingerie garments over her arms.

* * *

"So where you and Kikyko going today for your date?" Kenta asked Yamatoo at the table. They had boxes of burgers, fries, and drinks all over a round cafeteria table. Inuko took a bite of his burger and looked at Kenta.

"Uhhh a restaurant!" Yamatoo said to them, he was eyeing each of them down as they ate.

"Bro…. can I call you bro, Kikyko loves cute things, she loves to go to cute places, with lots of fun and exciting things to do, a restaurant is so boring," Hitoshi mumbled through his burger. Yamatoo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I know that… we're doing something fun afterwards, I'm taking her to a cute place!" he said to the boys.

By this point the girls had taken Kikyko to a dress shop and bought her a cute two-piece, top frilly lace blouse long sleeves with buttons on the front and a long skirt that flowed to the ground, she wore it over the lingerie the girls bought her as well. Her hair was put up in a ponytail with curls flowing down, and her pouty pink lipstick touched her lips. She blushed looking at herself in the shop.

"Now that's date night ready," Rika said nodding. Kikyko twirled around looking at herself.

"Huh! I don't know…" Kikyko said looking herself over in the mirror. She touched her breasts through her blouse, they had a lift to them and were bigger with the bra, this made her blush.

"Do you think so?" Kikyko chimed and touched her face. The girls looked at her and nodded. Hakura was paying for the clothes at the register, and had a purse picked out as well. She quickly slipped something into Kikyko's new purse and smiled.

"Here this will match," Hakura said coming towards Kikyko. She turned and took the purse from her.

"Wow its pink its cute," she said and smiled.

"Come on the guys are waiting in the cafeteria, lets show off your new clothes," Kira said to her, Kikyko looked at her and blushed, Kira grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the girls.

"Hahhaha, let's go!" Hitomi chimed as the girls left the store.

"Hahahaha bro no way, like come on, the car needs to have tin cans tied to the back of it," Hitoshi laughed and touched Inuko's shoulder.

"Tin cans what kind of stupid wedding tradition is that, can someone tell me why?" Inuko crossed his arms and looked at his friends.

"It's tradition so everyone can hear the cans clank behind the car, they know there's a newlywed couple in the car," Hakura said coming towards them. Inuko turned his eyes to her.

"Like hell I'm hanging any cans off my Porcha no freaking way," he said to her. She smiled and stepped aside.

"Uhh….." Kikyko blushed behind Hakura.

"Huh, what did you do to her! Jeez I leave my sister with you and this is what you do to her," Inuko said standing up, he touched Kikyko's rosy face and looked her over. Yamatoo stood up and looked at her, he too blushed a rosy color.

"She's gorgeous!" Kira huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well yeah… that's the whole problem, you're not supposed to make her look better, like come on…" Inuko said to the girls. Hakura grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Kikyko.

"Pish posh, she has a date… so what!" she said and pulled him to the table again. Kenta and Reno laughed and tapped their hands together as Rika and Hitomi sat next to them.

"Yamatoo… take care of her on your date," Inuko said from the table. Yamatoo didn't hear him he kept looking at Kikyko, she diverted her eyes to the ground and held her purse in her hands tightly.

"Hahahha," the guys laughed, Yamatoo kept looking at Kikyko. He touched his hair and let out a deep breath.

"Yeah he didn't hear me," Inuko chuckled, he pulled his arm around Hakura, the girls started eating the boys left over fries.

"Uhh, Kikyko… hi," Yamatoo said looking at her. She didn't look at him, she held her hand to her face and nodded.

"Come on leave already!" Kenta said from the table. Yamatoo turned and looked at him.

"Huh!" Kikyko said coming out of her daze. Yamatoo looked at her and smiled.

"Well shall we?" he said to her. Kikyko looked over at the table, the girls where waving their hands for her to leave. She looked back at Yamatoo and nodded.

"HAHAHAHAHA," everyone laughed at the table as Kikyko pulled her hand through Yamatoo's arm. He turned and scowled at them.

* * *

"I love what your wearing, pink suits you…" Yamatoo said to her as they walked through the mall to the main exit.

"Uh oh, thank you!" she said and blushed.

"So I booked a restaurant…" he said to her touching her hand, she looked at him as they walked out of the mall.

"Oh?" Kikyko said in a soft voice.

"Tokyo sky-tree, I know you like that place…" he said and looked at her.

"Uhh oh wow, the skytree is the best… its really expensive though!" Kikyko said with a rosy expression.

"Yes but it has this great view," he said as he led her to his new car. She stopped by his car and looked at it.

"Wow Inuko has one like it, it almost looks like your last car," she said to him coming around the car. He smiled and held open the door for her. Kikyko smiled at Yamatoo and pulled herself to the passenger seat. She pulled her skirt around her, Yamatoo closed the door then came around the car.

"Huh," Kikyko said looking around the car, there was a bag on the dashboard the navigation system was showing the interior features of the car and there was a bag near Kikyko's feet. Yamatoo closed the door behind him and looked at her, she bent forward reaching for the bag.

"Uhhh…" he said nervous. He reached his hand to the bag before she could grab it.

"Sorry I forgot to put this away," he said nervous. He wrapped the bag together and threw it to the back seat.

"Huh what's in it?" Kikyko said to him as she reached for her seatbelt.

"Something I wanted to try…. but have been contemplating," he said. He watched her as she clicked the seatbelt and adjusted herself in the seat. He leaned forward towards her and looked at her.

"Uhhh," she stuttered out.

"So nervous, you… are always so nervous around me, why is that?" he said, he reached his hand to her face and stroked her cheek.

"You... make me nervous," she stuttered out, her face turned red again. He laughed and leaned forward; he softly touched his lips to hers.

"Your scent… drives me crazy!" he said to her in a whisper, this made her even more nervous. She held her hands to her face and blushed.

"Hahaha," he laughed, he pulled himself away from her and started the car.

"Why do you do that!" she mumbled through her hands.

"Because I love to see you blush," he said to her. He pulled out of the lot and on to the main road.

"So since I booked the restaurant for 4, I thought I'd take you to this really cute little place…" he said to her. She pulled her hands from her face and looked at him.

"Oh, what type of place…" she chimed. He smiled and didn't say anything.

"Are you going to tell me… ahh I want to know, where are we going?" she huffed at him.

"Well it has this really great desert bar, with so much sweets…I know how much you love sweets," he said to her. She smiled and kept her eyes on him.

"Well tell me," she said to him. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned his lights on. He turned to her.

"The Princess suite, in the Tokyo skytree hotel" he said to her. She sat back in her seat and blushed.

"Uhh, a hotel room…" her heart started to beat fast. Her face was rosy, she held her hands to her face. Yamatoo leaned in towards her.

"I wanted to talk to you…." He said looking at her nervous expression. He reached into the back seat of the car.

"I… wanted to tell you that you don't have to be scared around me, I wanted to try something with you… after your brother and his friends where talking…" he started to say. He turned his face to the back seat and held the bag in his hands firmly.

"… Hakura and the girls where talking about the same thing, I hated it." She said nervous.

"…. Do… you want to try… with me," he stuttered out. He let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his long white hair.

"Is… that what's in the bag?" Kikyko asked him curious. He nodded and let out a deep breath.

She blushed a deep red and held her hands to her face. She turned in her seat, so she wasn't looking at him. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't focus.

"Why…" she stuttered out to him.

"Because when I'm around you… I feel… I feel these feelings like, I just… want to be with you, do things with you…. Love you!" he said to her. She held her hands to her face.

"We don't have too… if your nervous or scared we don't have too," he said touched her hands. She shook her head and kept her hands to her face.

"No, I want too…" she stuttered out softly. Her body trembled she was nervous again.

_"No, what is this!" _

Yamatoo pulled away from the curb where he pulled over and drove down the road to the hotel. Kikyko kept her hands on her face still nervous.

"Don't be shy around me Kikyko, you can tell me anything, your desires…. Whatever you please!" Yamatoo said to her. She shook her head, then nodded confused.

_"No, no I would never do this!"_

"Okay!" she stuttered through her hands, Yamatoo chuckled and pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Kikyko pulled her hands from her face and turned her eyes to the hotel. Yamatoo pulled his gear up to park and turned off the car.

He extended his hand to Kikyko, she looked at him. He bent forward towards her.

"I just… want to experience everything with you," he whispered to her. She blushed again.

"If you want and your uncomfortable going to a hotel, we… could make out in the car," he said to her, he turned his head to the back seat.

"Uhhh…. I'm nervous to go to a hotel, it's a hotel, and… I just…" she stuttered out.

"Come here," he said clicking her seat belt. She pulled it from her and looked at him.

"Come on," he said to her, she shifted herself from her seat to his. She pulled herself to his lap.

_"No, Kikyko don't… why would I do this? What's wrong with me? Is this… even happening?"_

"Hmm, you never answered me…" he said touching her face. She blushed and looked at him. He reached down to the side of his seat and slid it back.

"Hmm… how about," he said. He kissed her on the lips then the side of her face.

"Ooh, I oohhh…" Kikyko stuttered out. His hands slid up her legs and to her butt, she turned her head and looked at his hands as they squeezed her butt.

"AH, DON'T DO THAT!" she blurted out.

"Mm why not…" he stuttered to her. His lips trailed to her throat then to her lips, she cringed.

_"No, no no… no! This is wrong….why am I doing this!"_

"Do you want to see what's in the bag?" he said and pulled his lips from her neck, Kikyko pushed his hands from her butt forcefully. He reached over to the dashboard and grabbed the bag.

"I uhhh don't want to do this," Kikyko said to him when he pulled out a toy from the bag.

"Mmmmm…. Your scent drives me fucking crazy," he said to her. He held the toy up to her and looked at her. She looked at the toy and shook her head.

"No, I don't want to do this… please stop! Let's, let's go have dinner instead," she said to him. Just as she was about to slide off his lap, he forcefully grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"No…. you dare say no to me!" he said to her. She held her hands to her face and trembled.

"Yamatoo please… I said no," she stuttered out to him. His hands ran up her skirt and to her panties.

"Please don't," tears filled her eyes. He kissed her neck hard leaving marks as his lips trailed down her neck.

_"NO… NO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! I WOULD NEVER DO THIS," _

"Let's take this to the back seat…" he stuttered against her neck, he pulled her hands from under her skirt and lifted her up off his lap. She looked at him trembling. He touched her face and kissed her, he slid over the middle part of the seats and to the back seat, he pulled her with him.

"No, I don't want to do this… please can we go eat instead," she said to him. He started to unbutton her blouse, she held her hands to his trying to stop him.

"Why won't you listen to me, I said no… please," she stuttered out to him. He bent her forward and started to kiss her chest. He kissed up to her breasts and to her throat.

"Mmmm, feel it Kikyko stop talking… just feel it," he said against her neck. She gasped when his hand touched her breast.

"No, stop…" she stuttered out. She put her hand over his, he pulled her bra down and bent down to her breast.

"Such small breasts, mmmm…" he trailed his tongue to her nipple.

"PLEASE PELASE STOP!" she shouted at him. He looked at her and growled. He threw her to the seat.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard… I want to hear you scream so loud," he said running his hands up her skirt.

"NO, NO PLEASE YAMATOO PLEASE…" she shouted at him pushing his hands away. He forcefully moved her hands from his.

_"Kikyko… Kikyko no, no please… I would never do this! Get out of there that's not me… this isn't me…" _

"You are going to shut up and let me do this," he said to her. He unzipped his pants and slid them down. Kikyko started to cry, he held her hands down as she started to struggle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS… PLEASE DON'T, I want to wait… I want to wait you know that… why are you doing this?" she stuttered out. He bent over her and spread her legs with his knees. He grabbed her skirt and forcefully ripped it of her body.

"Wait for what... until your married, you're my girlfriend, my mate… and you will do as I say," he said bending over her. She shook her head crying, he held her hands down against the seat and forcefully pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmmm, do you feel that, do you feel me between your legs," he mumbled against her lips, he let himself press against her underwear. Tears filled her eyes as he kissed her harder. His hand let go of hers and he slid his hand down along her body. She struggled, as he slid down her underwear. He reached to his boxers and slid them down.

"You…. Are my mate remember that… whatever I say you will obey!" he said against her lips. Kikyko started to cry even more.

"No, no please… I don't want to do this please," she stuttered out to him. She turned her face form him and bit down on her finger, tears streamed down her face.

"Mmmm aaaah, yes… you do want this," he said as he slowly pushed himself inside her.

"AAAH AAHHH THAT HURT, STOP PLEASE!" she screamed. She held her hands to her face scared.

"MMM your so tight," he said looking at between her legs. He bent forward and started to stroke her. She cringed and let out a scream.

"Mmm scream yes, because you are going to get fucked so hard…" he said to her, he pulled out and rammed in to her so hard her entire body trembled. She let out this shrilling scream, Kikyko's face was covered with tears, she turned her eyes to Yamatoo.

"Mmm I'm not Yamatoo, I'm Roku and you… are now mine!" he hissed at her, as he forcefully thrusted into her hard causing her body to tremble and shake.

"AAAAH!" Kikyko screamed.

"AAAH AAHHH WHAT THE HELL!" Yamatoo woke up in a cold sweat, he was trembling and shaking in his bed. His heart was beating so fast, he clenched his hand against his chest panting.

"Yamatoo what is it?" Sesshomaru heard his sons distress he burst into his room worried.

"Father, Kikyko… somethings going to happen to her!" Yamatoo stuttered out trying to catch his breath.

"I would never… I could… I could never, how did I let this happen!" he stuttered out holding his hand against his chest again he clenched his shirt.

"Hey hey what is it, did you have a nightmare a vision, what is it Yamatoo?" Sesshomaru said touching his son's shoulders as she hunched over in his bed. Yamtoo pulled the sheets off himself and shifted himself to the edge of his bed.

"I have to see her, I have… to know she's okay," he stuttered out to his father.

"Son its 2AM what is it… tell me what's wrong?" Sesshomaru said to his son panicked. Yamatoo looked at him and held a hand to his face.

"I… had this dream, I don't know if it's a dream or a vision… father what's wrong with me, something is going to happen to Kikyko, something bad…" he said to his father. His hands continued to tremble, his face was filled with worry and fear, he wiped his hand over his eyes.

"I'm worried, your making no sense take a deep breath and tell me so I can try to help you, figure this out!" Sesshomaru said to him. Rin stood near Yamatoo's door worried. She heard their conversation.

Yamatoo growled when he picked up her scent, he stood up from his bed and reached for the door, he slammed it shut. Sesshomaru looked at him when he did this.

"Father…. The panthers they will take her, one of them named Roku… he was disguised as me." Yamatoo started to say. Rin held her hand to her face worried, she turned to the hallway.

"Okay okay calm down," Sesshomaru said to his trembling son.

"He… he… haa," Yamatoo said panicked, he hunched over against his bed again and clenched his bedsheets.

"We need to find them, we need to hunt them down… they're going to take her," Yamatoo said again panicked.

"Okay, listen to me, this was just a bad nightmare…." Sesshomaru started to say. Yamatoo growled and clenched his claws against his bed leaving imprints in the sheets.

"He fucking rapes her, he raped her…. I'm going to fucking kill him if I see him next time… If he comes near her," Yamatoo growled as he said this.

"NO… listen, we will not allow those panthers to take her, we will stop them… look you are going out with her today correct?" his father said to him. Yamatoo relaxed his hands from the sheets and looked at him.

"Yes!" Yamatoo growled again he let out a deep breath and tried to control his anger. His father stood up and came around his room.

"Where is your phone I will call your uncle and my father…" Sesshomaru said to him. He pointed to his dresser and let out another deep breath.

"I have to know she's safe… please, ask…if she's in her room!" Yamatoo stuttered out to his father. Sesshomaru picked up his phone and dialed Kagome's number.

"Oh man what the hell!" I said in bed. Kagome rolled over and mumbled.

"Maybe its Rin…" she stuttered out, then she realized what she said and sat up.

"AH WHAT IF IT'S THE BABY, answer it InuYasha, she wouldn't call at this time if it wasn't urgent!" she said and shook me. I grunted.

"Calm down women jeez!" I said and reached for the light on the table, I looked at her phone and picked it up and answered it.

"Rin?" I said over the phone, then I looked at the number.

"It's me, we need to talk!" Sesshomaru replied to me.

"Aghh, I thought it was Yamatoo I was going to lose my shit on him, its 2AM can this wait…" I said and yawned. Kagome looked at me concerned; she lifted the blanket over her chest.

"No, get outside now! This is urgent… I'll get father, meet outside! Also is Kikyko in her room?" he said to me, he sounded angry for some reason, I turned my head to the wall that separated us from Kikyko's room.

"She's asleep she went straight to bed last night… look your worrying me," I said to him. He grunted and growled.

"GET OUTSIDE we need to talk!" he shouted. Then the phone clicked.

"Damn, Kago I'll be right back, it was Sesshomaru he says its urgent…" I said to her, she looked at me and rolled her eyes. She plopped back down on her pillow.

"Turn the damn light off," she mumbled and rolled over, I sighed and pulled myself out of bed and turned the lamp off. I closed the bedroom door behind me, as I was coming down the hallway, I could see Inuko shift in his bed, I peered through his slightly opened door, then turned my head to Kikyko's room. I came over to her door as well and opened it. She was curled up in bed with a pink bear asleep. I smiled and closed her door leaving it opened a little.

I came down the stairs and sighed, I saw Yamatoo, Sesshomaru and my father outside on my patio.

"This better be important!" I mumbled to myself, I turned the outside light on and slid opened the glass doors.

"We need to talk," Sesshomaru said to me as I closed the doors behind me. I came towards him, I looked at Yamatoo who had this scared and worried disposition, his body trembled, and he held his hands clenched at his sides.

"Well…" I said to my brother. We sat down at the patio table and Yamatoo started to explain to us his entire dream, vision. He was frustrated and angry, he kept his hands clenched on his lap and every time he'd explain something in his dream, his voice would rumble.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING… he better not fucking come near her, I will rip his…" I said angry. My father looked at me and held his hand up to me.

"The panther will take her, this is why Kikyko summoned me, because… I know their every move and what exactly they want, if they take Kikyko….her mind will be poisoned and she will turn against us!" my father said to me. I clenched my hands on the table.

"HE WILL NOT TAKE HER OVER MY DEAD BODY," I said to him angry.

"Calm down InuYasha…all we can do is protect her, keep her safe and not let her out of our sight, she will be with her brother and Yamatoo today. His friends are doing wedding preparations today correct…" My father said to me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Kagome and Sango cannot know about this," I said to Sesshomaru and Yamatoo. Yamatoo kept his eyes to the ground, he said nothing the entire time. He looked angry and frustrated.

"Yamatoo, your dream is only a vision it is not reality, do not worry yourself over this…I know you would never harm Kikyko," my father said to him.

"It's not me grandfather, that panther… the vision I had was real, I saw everything… it was real," he said to use. I looked at him and touched my hand to his shoulder.

"When she is with you keep her safe, please… I will talk to Koga and Ishikaro and Miroku first thing this morning! We'll figure out a plan..." I said to him trying to calm him. He was trembling so much even I was worried.

"I think she should stay home today, stay here…" Yamatoo said to me. I shook my head to him.

"No, she's helping Hakura and the girls in the morning… we cannot let her think that something is wrong or going to happen, let her go about her day as it's supposed to be, take her out today…" I said to him again. Sesshomaru touched his sons' shoulder. Yamatoo relaxed his hands and his posture, he lifted his head to us.

"Fine, everyone goes about their day today, and we do not let her think something is wrong… we will figure out a plan," I said to my father and Sesshomaru. Yamatoo nodded and stood up. So did Sesshomaru. My father looked at me and touched my shoulder.

"Please Yamatoo do not fear this vision, InuYasha is right we will figure this out, we will strike them first before they strike us…." My father said to him. Yamatoo looked at him and nodded.

"I have to pick up my new car today, I'll be by around 10AM, please... ask her to wait for me, I'll take her to the mall…" Yamatoo said to me. I sighed and stood up.

"She will be with her brother and Hakura, don't worry yourself mad over this, meet her at the mall like your supposed too," I touched his shoulders and said this. He looked at me then to his father and nodded. He stood up from the chair and let out a deep breath, then he jumped to the air.

"I haven't told him..." Sesshomaru said to us as Yamatoo disappeared in a haste returning home.

"Told him what?" I said to him.

"His mother is able to predict the future and see visions of what is to come… am I correct!" my father said crossing his arms. Sesshomaru nodded.

"You mean to tell me he can see the future and he knows what will happened before it actually happens?" I said again, this has now made matters even worse, if his vision is true and it does happen, I'm going to enjoy ripping apart fucking panthers and sending them to hell.

"…. And he doesn't know this?" I said to Sesshomaru again.

"No, he thinks his visions are dreams, I cannot tell him... reason for this is because he will not be able to control it, his mother was an Inugami just like father and I. Yamatoo cannot and has not changed ever into a pure demon, he has never transformed into an Inugami… these visions he's having if he realizes he can see the future, it can cause him to go mad. He will not know how to control it and his inner demon will emerge, and he will not know how to control his inner demon…since he has never changed to one, he could end up on a killing spree… and destroy everyone and everything in his path," Sesshomaru said to me and crossed his arms. Just great, nice way to spring this on me, exactly what I needed to hear right now.

"Just fucking perfect, great time to spring this on me Sesshomaru, if he changes into an Inugami with Kikyko around him her life could be in danger…" I said to him angry. Sesshomaru held his hand up to me.

"He has never changed into an Inugami, as long as he thinks his visions are dreams….and his true power does not awaken, Kikyko is in no harm…" he said to me. I grunted and shook my head.

"Fine! Whatever you need to do to make sure his powers don't awaken then do that… figure it out, all I'm worried about right now is my daughter and her safety I don't want those panthers anywhere near her," I said to my father and Sesshomaru.

"Today we will discuss this with the monk and the wolf leaders," my father said to me. I nodded to him. Sesshomaru touched his head and nodded he jumped to the air. My father sighed and looked over to the guest house.

"Your mother, I will not tell her of this…she was given a second chance for a reason, I will sacrifice my life if I have too again for her safety and my family…" my father said keeping his eyes on the guest house.

"No! My mother would be heartbroken like she was when you first died, you didn't see it in her eyes…. you didn't see how much she cried at night; she called your name in her sleep once. I remembered this well, so you will not… leave her again!" I said to him. I turned to the glass doors and opened them. My father sighed deeply and looked at me as I turned the light off and closed the door behind me.

"This is not what I needed to hear today," I said to myself. I sighed and looked to the stairs. I can't lose her, and I will not allow those demons near her I will take them all down and send them to hell if I have too.

* * *

"Aagh!" Kikyko said outside, she huffed and balanced her small pink itai-bag in her hand while reaching in it for her phone.

"Kikyko sweetheart can we go please, we have so much to do today," Hakura said at Inuko's car she opened the door and got into the passenger seat, Hakura kept talking to herself as Inuko closed her door. Kira looked at her from the back seat and rolled her eyes. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. Kikyko huffed and put her phone in her mouth, she mumbled and zipped up her back then she pulled it through her arms to her back.

"Yes yes," she mumbled taking her phone from her mouth, she opened the back door and got in next to Kira. Kira looked at her and smiled.

"Hmmm how about this one," Rin said looking at a red Camero, Yamatoo yawned and looked at it.

"No mother, not this one… I would like something similar to what I had before," he said coming around her. Rin looked at him shocked, she held a hand to her face as he came over towards a black car.

"What did he just call you?" Sesshomaru said to her. She looked at him then back to Yamatoo.

"I need to sit down," Rin said still surprised, she turned to the waiting area a small little area with a few tables and chairs set up for guests.

"Son are you okay?" Sesshomaru said to him as Yamatoo checked out the interior of the car.

"This should do," he said closing the back door.

"You haven't slept all night, are you sure you're okay?" Sesshomaru said to him, he looked over at Rin then back to his son as he walked around the car.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied to his father.

"You just called Rin your mother, you've never done that," Sesshomaru said again. He followed his son as he bent down to the tires and examined the car.

"Yeah, I know!" he said and stood up.

"Ah my Porcha, an absolute beast, would you like to take it for a ride son?" a gentleman came towards him and said this. Yamatoo adjusted his tie and came around the car.

"No it'll do, wrap it up I'll take it," he said to the man. Sesshomaru looked at his son, he was worried for Yamatoo, he grunted and followed the man to a cubicle.

* * *

"Well cake tasting was great, and we have everything we need for the catering… I'm so glad and relieved this part of the wedding is completed," Hakura said coming out of the desert shop. Kikyko sighed behind her and followed the girls.

"What's wrong?" Kira said to her, Kikyko shook her head and sighed again.

"I know what's wrong hehehehe," Hitomi jumped behind Kikyko and touched her shoulders, she giggled and laughed.

"Kikyko's in heat…. Hahahaha, and she wants to ask Yamatoo if they can… play! Right!" Hitomi nudged her arm. Kikyko looked at her and blushed.

"NO, stop that!" she mumbled and held her hands to her face.

"There is no way you're going out with Yamatoo dressed like that, come on…." Rika said pulling her by the arm. Kikyko huffed.

"Yes totally no way, now that we are done what we need to do…." Hakura said and smiled.

"…we are getting you some sexy lingerie," Hakura said to her again. Kikyko blushed and shook her head.

"NO WAY we are only going out….to a restaurant that's it," Kikyko huffed at the girls. They laughed and dragged her to a shop. She whined the whole way and dragged her feet.

"Well what color of ties do you think will work?" Kenta asked Inuko.

"Well the theme is red, gold and white…." Reno said looking at a few racks. Inuko walked around the rack he was looking at.

"Yeah, I think a red and gold tie would work," Inuko said to the boys. Hitoshi smiled and lifted a tie from the table he held it to himself.

"That works, totally…yes!" Inuko said looking at it. Hitoshi smiled and reached for a few more.

"Great, all our suits are ready, car is ready now too, and we have our ties…" Inuko said making a note in his head, he let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Why are you so nervous… like come on you get to be under her dress grabbing her garter with your teeth….narrr!" Kenta teased him he pointed to his teeth and growled, then he touched his shoulder and nodded.

"Garter? What?" Inuko said clueless. He crossed his arms and eyed his friend down.

"The wedding garter bro its important, you pull it off her from around her leg and you throw it to the air, the guy who catches it marries next," Reno said to Inuko, he nodded and chuckled.

"You are all engaged, well except Kenta… so that rules all of you out!" Inuko said following Hitoshi as he took the ties to a cashier.

"Yeah Yamatoo isn't," Kenta teased him again, he rolled is eyes and chuckled. Hitoshi laughed as the lady scanned through each tie.

"LIKE HELL HE'S DATING MY SISTER, no way am I throwing a garter to the air!" Inuko shouted at Kenta. Kenta chuckled and shook his head.

"Its tradition and don't worry we'll make sure he catches it," Reno teased him as well. Inuko turned his eyes to Reno and grunted.

"CATCH THIS YOU ASS!" he shouted at him and grabbed him in a head lock. Kenta laughed at Inuko as he dragged Reno out of the store.

"AAH AH COME ON," Reno shouted at Inuko. Hitoshi and Kenta laughed, and followed them out of the store, Hitoshi held the bag in his hands counting the ties inside it making sure everything was there.

"AAGH AGH, Inuko seriously," Renos said when Inuko let go of him, he rubbed his neck.

* * *

"Man," Yamatoo said yawning in his car. He parked at the mall and stretched his arms awkwardly while in the car. He pulled his hair up into a band, he sighed and looked around the car.

"I really need to keep my cool today, I can't show her I'm distressed or tired," he said and tapped his face. He turned off the car and unbuckled his seat belt, he leaned over to the passenger seat for his phone, when his eye caught a white bag on the floor near the seat.

"Huh!" he said bending over the seat, he picked it up and held it to his face, he sniffed the bag.

"Do not tell me I bought one, what the hell… when did I buy this!" he said pulling the toy out of the bag.

"No way…. I'm not doing this, even if she asks, I'm not…" he pushed it back into the bag and grunted, he threw it to the back seat, it rolled off the seat to the floor. He let out a deep breath and pushed his phone to his jacket pocket, he opened the door and got out locking the car behind him.

"Hahahhaa, no way!" Kikyko's voice chimed as they came towards him.

"Yes way Kikyko," Hitomi said to her and laughed.

"Huh, oh hi!" Yamatoo said to everyone. The boys looked at him and chuckled. Kikyko blushed and turned her eyes elsewhere, they had dressed her up in a new pink button down blouse and long flowy jean skirt, they had a tiny hint of makeup on her face and her hair was put up in a ponytail with curls flowing down to her back. Yamatoo looked at her as she Hakura and Kira stepped aside, the pulled her by the arms near them, and giggled.

_"She's dressed the same…like in my dream, was it even a dream or did this day already happen,"_ Yamatoo said to himself he looked Kikyko over.

"Bro you took all morning, we finished everything we needed to do and even had lunch…." Inuko said nodding. Kenta smiled and came around Inuko towards his car which was parked not far from where Yamatoo parked.

"Oh… yeah sorry, I took a while at the dealership," Yamatoo said keeping his eyes on Kikyko his face blushed. Inuko looked at his sister then back to Yamatoo and smirked.

"Well guess you two have a date huh," he said coming towards his sister. Kikyko didn't look at him she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Take care of this one, the girls dressed her up today…she looks great doesn't she," Inuko said to Yamatoo as he rubbed Kikyko's head. She grunted and looked at him then huffed.

"STOP THAT!" she shouted at her brother. He smiled and pushed her towards Yamatoo.

"Hahhaha have fun you two," Reno chuckled coming around Yamatoo's car. Inuko laughed and shook his head, he came around Yamatoo's car as well with Hakura.

"Have fun!" the girls laughed following them. Hitoshi smiled as well and ran after Kira.

"Hey you ran off wait up!" he said to her as he caught up with her. She laughed taking his hand. Yamatoo watched them as they disappeared into their cars, he turned his eyes back to Kikyko again and looked at her for a moment.

Kikyko blushed again and didn't look at Yamatoo, he smiled at her rosy expression and walked around her checking her out.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, your absolutely beautiful," he said to her taking her hand, he twirled her around so he could see her. She smiled and held a hand to her face.

"We're still going for dinner… Tokyo sky-tree?" she said to him. He nodded and held her hand to his face, he pulled her two him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you!" he said to her. She blushed and looked at him.

"You saw me yesterday, then spent the night texting me," she giggled and covered her face with her hands. He looked at her confused. He reached into his jacket pocket for his phone.

"I texted you all night?" he said curious, she pulled herself away from him and nodded her hands still over her face. Yamatoo unlocked his phone and scrolled through his messages.

"Huh what!" he said reading his messages.

_"I don't remember any of this…."_ he said to himself as his nail tapped the screen.

"You… said you rented a hotel room…" Kikyko mumbled through her hands. He looked at her then to the phone again.

"Kikyko are you asleep yet?" Yamatoo read his message to her. He narrowed his eyes thinking, he was talking to himself worried and confused, did he actually send these messages to her. Kikyko giggled with her hands still on her face.

"Hi Yamatoo, no I haven't slept yet… I just finished a warm bath, what's up?" she replied to him.

"Oh, wow a bath huh…. I booked a lovely restaurant for tomorrow at your favorite place…." The message said.

"Really you didn't have to do that, we could have gone anywhere as long as it was fun," Kikyko replied to him. He scrolled down a little and looked at Kikyko.

"You booked a hotel room… oh… why?" the message said.

_"When did I book a hotel room?"_ he said to himself keeping his eyes on his phone.

"Look, I'm nervous okay… after that night at your brothers house…. I couldn't stop thinking about what the boys were talking about…oh god I can't believe I'm even thinking this. I really…wanted to… oh god…I can't believe I'm asking this of you…asking if you'd let me… try it with you!" he read this message and narrowed his eyes. He scrolled down a little more.

"Oh… Yamatoo….uhhh I don't know what to say. I kind of really want to try it too… I've been curious and the girls….made it sound… oh gosh!" Kikyko's message replied.

"We don't have too if you don't want too, I….just wanted to try it with you…I've never… done anything like this with any girl before." the message replied back.

Yamatoo scrolled down and then clicked his phone he pushed it to his pocket.

"Kikyko!" he said to her in a stern voice. She giggled and kept her hands to her face.

"We are not going to a hotel, I'm sorry…." He said to her. She pulled her hands from her face and looked at him.

"Huh…why do you… not want to uhh… try it with me?" Kikyko blushed when she said this. He opened the car door.

"I don't want to talk about this out here in public," he said to her. She looked at him then to the car and crawled in over his seat to hers. She looked around the car and smiled as he got in. She pulled her bag to her lap and zipped it up.

"Your new car is really nice!" she said to him. He closed the door then turned to her.

"Look I'm sorry, I just…don't think it's a good idea right now!" he said leaning in towards her. She looked at him and blushed.

"Oh….you just seemed like you really wanted too in your messages….that's all! We don't have too," she said to him. He sighed and let out a deep breath. He leaned in towards her and presses his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry…I just…not right now okay! We can try it some other time," he told her. She blushed and nodded. He turned to his seat and touched his forehead; he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yamatoo are you okay?" Kikyko asked leaning towards him, her hands touched his arm.

"I couldn't sleep last night… nothing to worry about," he said to her. He let out a deep breath and looked at her, she smiled and sat back in her seat. He started the car as she clicked the seatbelt.

* * *

"You look different today, there's something different about you, besides your scent being stronger…" Yamatoo said to her he kept his eyes to the road then turned his eyes to her quickly. He chucked and shook his head at his remark.

"Huh!" she said looking herself over, she then noticed her breasts, she held her hands to them and huffed.

"Aaah, you noticed… Hakura said I needed a bra with padding to give me a lift and make them look bigger," she huffed and sighed. He chuckled at this and turned his eyes to her.

"That's what looked different…. Mmm wonder what color it is?" he said to her teasing her. She dropped her hands from her breasts and looked at him.

"Well if you want to know what color it is maybe I'll show you…" she teased him then giggled. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You're not going to tell me are you… that's fine I have my ways of finding out," he said to her as he maneuvered through traffic. She giggled again and held her hands to her face.

"OOoh so nervous, when you blush you look like a tomato," he teased her and chuckled again. She pulled her hands from her face.

"I'm not a tomato!" she said to him. He touched her head and smiled.

"So what color are you wearing?" he asked her again. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Fine don't tell me, I'll just guess!" he said to her, he then slowed the car down to a traffic light and said nothing. She looked at him then started to hum to herself. He chuckled again to himself and looked over at her, then the light changed, and he continued on his way through traffic.

"So your not talking to me I take it?" he said to her. She nodded and kept her eyes on him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Hmmm let's see the first time we made out you wore black, is it black this time?" he said to her. She shook her head and said nothing to him, she puffed her cheeks and mumbled to herself.

"Hmmm…. let's see, red?" he said again to her. She shook her head again.

"Hahahha okay okay… I'm sorry I called you a tomato," he said to her. She puffed her cheeks again then let out a breath through her lips. He laughed at this.

"Keep guessing, I won't tell you… you can go through all the colors…" she said to him and nodded.

"Its pink isn't it, yeah its pink… your wearing a pink top!" he said pointing to her top. She looked at herself then huffed again.

"Aaah, that's not fair!" she said to him. He laughed and signaled to the restaurant.

"Woooowww," Kikyko said as the Tokyo sky-tree came into view, she leaned forward to the dashboard and looked up to the large structure.

"Wow, this is the biggest building in all of Tokyo and the restaurant is right at the very very top," she said pointing. Her eyes kept looking at the structure as Yamatoo parked. He looked at her and laughed.

"Yes, it is Kikyko!" he chuckled and parked the car in a parking stale. She looked at him and then to the structure.

"Shall we…" he said to her. She nodded and smiled, she clicked her seatbelt and opened the door.

* * *

"Woooooww," Kikyko chimed twirling as they left the elevator, she twirled through the lobby of the restaurant, Yamatoo laughed at her as he approached the front desk.

"This is so lovely; I love this place!" Kikyko said looking at the chandeliers in the lobby and the tall planets. She came over to a painting and started to examine it. Yamatoo watched her and smiled at her cheerful personality.

"Ah Mr. Taisho, yes sir…your reservation for a private setting in our restaurant is all ready for you sir. The hotel is as well on the third level," the lady said tapping on the computer. Kikyko came towards Yamatoo when she said this. He looked at her then to the lady. He turns his eyes to Kikyko and let out a deep breath, he contemplated cancelling the room.

"Sir? I need your signature for the room," the lady said to him sliding a pad over on the counter. Kikyko looked at Yamatoo and blushed, she turned her eyes to the picture behind the counter.

"Yes, thank you!" he said and turned to the lady, he signed the pad and slide it back.

The lady smiled and handed a card key to Yamatoo, he took it put it in his jacket pocket. Then a gentleman came around the counter with menus, he bowed down to Kikyko and Yamatoo and smiled at them.

"This way please..." he gestured his hand to the restaurant. Kikyko looked at Yamatoo, he took her hand in his and held it to his face and kissed her hand. She blushed, he held her hand as they followed the man to the restaurant.

"Here we are…" the gentleman said gesturing to a table. Kikyko looked at the table then to the view from the large window.

"Wooow," she gasped. Yamatoo held the chair out for her as she sat down. She hadn't noticed the flowers, yet she kept her eyes to the window and the buildings outside. The gentleman handed the menus to Yamatoo, he took them from him and put them on the table.

"Anything to drink sir?" the gentleman said draping a white cloth over his arm. Kikyko didn't hear him say this, she was in awe with the view of the entire city. She kept her eyes to the window.

"Yes, anything non-alcoholic," Yamatoo said to the man, he nodded and turned away from the table.

"Wooow, we never sit here in this area, I didn't even know the restaurant had this view…" Kikyko said resting her face on her hands, she kept her eyes to the window. Yamatoo smiled at her and pulled a flower from the vase on the table, he pulled his chair closer to Kikyko.

"Huh!" she said and turned to him.

"Oh wow… bell flowers," Kikyko said noticing the flower in his hand. He smiled and ran it along the side of her face, she blushed when he did that.

"You are just like this flower, beautiful, delicate, precious… everything about you drives me crazy, your scent, your hair…" he said touching the curl on her shoulder. She blushed at his words.

"Why do you say things like that?" Kikyko said nervous. He held his hand to his lips and brought his chair closer to her.

"…your eyes are so beautiful, your soft delicate hands," he said taking her hand in his. He held her hand to his mouth. She blushed even more.

He extended the flower to her, she took it and held it to her face. He kissed her hand and kept his eyes to her.

"I'm sorry…. if you want to try…mmm and play after dinner….I shall obey your request my princess," he said to her. She blushed even more holding the flower to her face. He smiled, he leaned forward pulling the flower from her face, just as he was about to kiss her when a gentleman chuckled behind him. He grunted and turned his eyes at him. Kikyko had a rosy expression on her face, she was nervous, she held the flower to her face again.

"Your drinks sir, will you need more time to order?" he said to Yamatoo as he put down two glasses on the table. Kikyko looked to the man and adjusted herself in her chair. Yamatoo leaned back in his chair and pulled his arm over Kikyko's chair, the man smiled and poured some drinks into the glasses. Yamatoo picked up a menu.

"What would you like to try today?" he said to Kikyko, he opened it and propped it up on the table, she looked at him then to the menu.

"Huh oh!" she said noticing he was talking to her, she reached for the menu and pulled it to her face. The man smiled and turned away from the table. Yamatoo watched him as the kitchen doors closed behind him.

"This looks so good," Kikyko said reading the menu. Yamatoo looked at her, he ran his hand to her hair and leaned in towards her, this made her blush even more.

"Don't be nervous around me Kikyko…you can talk to me about anything!" he said to her. She held the menu to her face.

"When you're near me, when you touch me…and say sweet words," she mumbled, holding the menu to her mouth. He looked at her and smiled.

"…it makes my heartbeat so fast; I feel different around you!" she stuttered out. He smiled and pressed his lips to her head.

"I do too, I feel safe, normal, happy with you….I want to do everything with you, and experience everything…" he said to her. She pulled the menu from her face and looked at him.

"Look… Kikyko," he said taking her hand. He held it to his face again. Kikyko put the menu down on the table and kept her eyes on him.

"If I ever do anything… you don't like tell me, if I hurt you…tell me, if I ever cause you any pain…" he said to her. She shook her head and leaned forward to him. She touched her hands to his face.

"You've never done anything like that to me…I know you won't either, I trust you!" she said to him. He smiled and presses his forehead against hers.

"Are we ready to order?" the man said again, Yamtoo turned his eyes to him and grunted. He leaned back in his chair and handed the menu to the man, he ordered what Kikyko liked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Ah, wonderful dish yes I shall have this ready for you," the man said writing it down. He nodded and turned away again. Yamatoo lifted the glass from the table, so did Kikyko he looked at her, she smiled, and they tapped their glasses together.

* * *

"Wow its 4pm already, I told mom and dad we'd be home by 6pm," Kikyko said looking at her watch, they spend the entire evening talking and eating. Yamatoo smiled and looked at her. He put some money down on the table.

"Well shall I take you home?" he said to her. She blushed and shook her head.

"Ah, well I have a treat for you then… the hotel room has a desert buffet," he said to her. Kikyko smiled.

"Really what kind of desert, oh is it mochi I love mochi, or chocolates, oh ice cream? Cakes?" she said excited. He chuckled and pulled his jacket from the back of the chair he extended his hand to her. She reached for her bag and pulled it to her shoulder and got up.

He held her hand as they left the restaurant, he would walk backwards looking at her as they approached the elevator.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" he said to her at the elevator, she looked at the numbers and the door as it opened. He pulled her in to the elevator. The doors closed behind them.

"Yes… I do want to try this," she said to him. He smiled and pulled her to him. He leaned forward and kissed her, she pulled her arms up around his neck. He ran his hands down to her hips and pressed her against the wall of the elevator.

"Ah!" she said when he trailed his tongue down the side of her neck and started to kiss her neck. That's when the door opened. Yamatoo grunted and turned to the door.

Kikyko let out a deep breath, he smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the elevator.

"Wow," Kikyko said as they approached two large doors. Yamatoo smiled and pushed the key card into the slot, he turned the handles.

"The Princes suite," he said to her opening the doors. Kikyko came into the room and gasped.

"Wooow!" she said looking at the pink covered room. There were drapes that surrounded a large king-sized bed, the couch and sitting area was covered in a blush pink the table was glass, the fireplace nestled near the bed near a large bay window, the currents where closed on the widow. There was a buffet near the sitting space, Kikyko saw it and smiled.

"Nice!" she said coming towards the buffet. Yamatoo smiled watching her as she reached for the treats, he threw his jacket to a chair in the room and unbuttoned the first couple buttons of his shirt.

"Kikyko I need to go to the car to grab something, I'll be back okay!" he said to her. She giggled and took a bit of the strawberry filled mochi, she waved her hand at him. He smiled and shook his head turning to the door.

He let out a deep breath in the elevator.

"Did I really send her that message… I'm beginning to question myself, I asked her if she wanted to play…why would I even say that?" he said in the elevator. The door opened to the lobby. He let out a deep breath and headed for the door. Just as he was leaving a woman came in past him, he looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Hm!" he said outside, he turned to the door as it closed to the lobby, the women stood at the counter talking to another women.

"Strange scent!" he said about the women, he then hurried to the car.

"She's alone Michiru," a voice said to her through an earpiece.

"I am well aware of this Hero, the boy left her…he went outside, and is now heading back in." Michiru said turning her head slightly to Yamatoo as he came towards the elevator.

"Watch them, if there is a slight chance, he leaves her again for even a second…" Hero said to her again. She smiled at the lady behind the counter and grabbed a key card.

"Don't worry I'm on it!" she said as Yamatoo disappeared into the elevator. She approached the elevator and waited, she slid her cloak down from her head and watched the numbers.

"Third floor is where he went," she said as the doors opened.

"Oh Yamatoo, your back…. You really have to try these," Kikyko said as Yamatoo closed the hotel door behind him. He locked the door and came through the short hallway towards her.

"Mochi? I've had it before, didn't really like it," he said to her. She turned and looked at him. He chuckled then laughed at her white powder covered mouth.

"Wow, keep eating like that and we are going to have a problem," he teased her. She looked at him then the mochi.

"Agh," she said just as she was about to reach for a napkin from the table, he grabs her hand and turns her to him.

"Mmm but I like it," he says to her grabbing her face, he leaned forward and licked her lips. Her face blushed.

"I bought something yesterday….or this morning I don't quiet remember," he said against her lips, he licked the powder from her lips again. She blushed and touched his hands against her face.

"….if you don't want to do this," he whispered at her. She shook her head.

"Mmmm… okay then," he said and pushed her towards the bed. She blushed and her heart started to race. Her legs hit against the bed.

"Uh," she stuttered out, he dropped his hands from her face then turned to the table where he put the bag down. Kikyko followed his gaze.

"You know the real thing is so much better…" he said to her and came over to the bag. He let out a deep breath and took out the toy from the bag. Kikyko held a hand to her mouth and blushed. She looked at it when he came back towards her.

"Its uhh….. so big," she said with an extreme red face. He looked at it and threw it to the bed.

"Trust me the real thing is so much better," he said to her. She held her hands to her face nervous.

"Don't be nervous, we don't have to do this…" he said to her. She shook her head and let out a deep breath. She pulled her hands from her face and started to unbutton her blouse. Yamatoo looked at her as she did this.

He slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Kikyko blushed at Yamatoo's muscular chest.

"I knew it was pink," he said touching her hands, he helped her unbutton the rest of her blouse, he smiled at her pink bra.

"Shhh I don't want you to be scared or nervous," he said leaning in towards her, he touched her face with his hands. He leaned forward and kissed her, she reached her hands through his shirt and to his waist. He pulled himself closer to her.

"Shhhh, don't be scared, your heart is racing so fast," he said to her. She let out a deep breath. He looked at her and started to trail his tongue along her neck.

"Ohh," she stuttered as his lips kissed the side of her neck, she pushed her to the bed. She slid herself along the bed, he crawled over her and pressed his lips to hers. She pulled her arms up to his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Your lips taste so good," he said to her. She blushed when he kissed down her chin to her throat. Kikyko closed her eyes and gasped when his lips trailed down her chest, he looked at her and started to slowly and softly kiss her breasts.

"I won't take it off," he said to her. He kissed the top of her breasts again. She let out a deep breath, he looked up at her and ran his tongue down her chest to her stomach. Her hands touched his head when he started to kiss her stomach, he pulled the zipper on her side the skirt opened.

"Wait…" she said letting out a deep breath, he leaned up to her and looked at her.

"Don't…. look at me," she said to him. He smiled and kissed her.

"I won't okay, I promise…I won't touch you," He said to her. She let out a deep breath she sat up and slid her skirt down, he looked at her panties and smiled. She slipped the skirt off her body. He held his hands to her waist and looked at her as she leaned over him.

"Uhh…." She said looking at the toy on the bed.

"This is a strap on, apparently its supposed to be like the real thing… I don't think its anything compared to the real thing," he said reaching for it. He strapped it around his hips, Kikyko watched him as he did that, and her face blushed again.

He looked at her and touched her face.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he said to her. She nodded and leaned over him, he kissed her, her hands slid down her panties letting them drop to her knees. He looked at her when she did this and ran his tongue along her lips.

"I won't go fast or rough…" he said to her. She let out another deep breath, he trailed his tongue along her neck again. Kikyko let out a deep breath and slid her body closer to his.

"Shhh, spread your legs, I'll go slow…" he said to her, she looked at him and blushed, her legs spread at the knees. He looked down and slowly pressed the tip against her. She cringed.

"Aah!" she said, she touched his shoulders her hands trembled.

"Shhh, close your eyes!" he said looking at her. He touched her hip and pulled himself closer to her.

He slowly slid it into her.

"Aah," she stuttered and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her and stopped.

"Your tight, I'll go slower," He said to her. He pulled his hips to her and slowly slid it in to her deeper.

"AAAH!" she stuttered and bit her lip.

"Sorry…. Doesn't it hurt?" he said to her. She looked at him and nodded.

"We shouldn't do this, if it hurts, I'll stop!" he said to her. She shook her head. He looked at her and touched her face.

"I'm going to go in a little more okay," He said to her. She pressed her forehead to his as he slowly pushed more of the toy into her.

"AAAH! Ah!" she stuttered out and panted.

"Okay, okay…. Its in," he said and held his hands to her hips.

"Ha ha!" she stuttered feeling it inside of her.

"Is this how it feels like," she said to him. He smiled and kissed her.

"Trust me… the real thing is so much better, now you have to move your hips against it," he said to her. Kikyko looked down between her legs and then to Yamatoo. He ran his hands down her sides to her hips.

"Slowly!" he said bouncing her onto of the toy. She closed her eyes and cringed.

"Aaah!" she stuttered she pulled her arms around his neck tighter. He kissed her shoulder and guided her.

She moved her hips against the toy. He held her close to him as she slowly lifted her body over the toy.

"AH AH!" she stuttered out.

"Shhhh…. That's it!" he said to her keeping a slow pace.

"Aaah!" she stuttered out as she slowly lifted herself and thrusted her hips over the toy. He would look down at her as she did this. She started to breath heavy and labored.

"Shhhh…. Tell me what your feeling!" he said against her ear as his hands remained on her hips.

"This…. feels warm, and….so big," she stuttered out. He looked at her and thrusted his hips against hers.

"Shhhh let me," he said to her. She bit down on her finger as he started to move her hips a little faster over the toy.

"Mmmm…" he said trailing his tongue along her chest, he bent her back against the bed.

"Ha ha ah!" she stuttered out as he slowly kept his pace, he would look at her body tremble.

"Pull your legs around me," He said to her. She looked at him as he his hands grasped the bed.

She pulled her legs around him and cringed.

"Aaah that feels different!" she said as he went in a little more into her.

"Shhhh I'm going to go a little faster," he said over her. She looked at him and nodded. He slowly started to thrust in to her faster. She cringed and closed her eyes. Her body shook as he did this. He looked at her and touched her face.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked her.

"Mm mm no…. it feels good," he said to him. He thrusted in to her again this time a little faster.

"AAAH AH!" she gasped. He touched her face and looked at her.

"Shhh…. Here were go!" he said to her going faster between her legs, he'd pull the toy out and thrust it in to her faster.

"AAH AH!" she panted.

"Your liking this aren't you, damn I'm getting jealous…" he said to her as he thrusted in to her again and again faster and faster.

"AH AH AH OOOH!" she moaned loudly.

"Aah is…. This how it feels…" she stuttered while catching her breath.

"Shhh no trust me…. this is nothing," he said against her neck as he kissed her neck. He didn't slow his pace he kept going in her faster and faster.

"AAH AAAH OHHH!" she cringed and grasped the bed tightly. He held his hands against hers.

He kept going again and again thrusting into her at a fast pace.

"AAAH AAHH!" she held her hand against her mouth trying not to scream.

"You can say what you feel Kikyko…god I wish this was the real thing," he said near her. He lifted his body over her and started to breath heavy himself.

"Mmm MMmm," she mumbled into her hand as he thrusted into her again and again faster and faster.

"Aaah ahhh why… why do I like this so much!" she pulled her hand from her mouth and grasped the bed sheets again.

"Mmm….god I wish I could feel you," he said to her against her ear. She closed her eyes as he thrusted in to her again and again.

He held his hands against her hips and trailed his tongue along her chest again, he slowed down a little and kissed up to her throat. 

"Aaah no, don't…stop!" she panted out heavily he smirked and press his lips to hers.

"Your wet," he said against her lips. Kikyko cringed when he slowly pulled out then back in again.

"Is… is that supposed to happen," she breathed heavily he chuckled against her lips.

"Yes.. oh god yes!" he said to her, he pulled her hands from the bed and to his neck, she pulled her arms tightly around him. He went in to her a little faster and harder this time.

"AAAAH AAH!" she shouted loudly.

"God I want to feel this with you Kikyko," he said against her lips again.

"No…please, not yet!" she stuttered to him.

"Mmm I know, god your so wet," he said thrusting in to her again and again. Each time her body shook and trembled.

"AAAH AAAAH!" she let out a squeal he touched his for head to hers and panted.

"I'm going faster okay," he said to her. She pressed her head against his shoulder as his arms pulled around her, he lifted his hips and thrusted into her fast and faster.

"AH AH YAMATOO" she shouted, he kept going and grunted as he went faster and faster into her. She would squeal and moan loudly against his shoulder.

"Shit….god Kikyko," he said to her panting he continued to thrust in to her faster and faster.

"AAH AAHHA AHH!" she stuttered each time.

"AAH I FEEL SOMETHING HAPPENING," she said loudly. He smiled and lifted her off the bed, so she was straddling him.

"That's normal, let it happen…" he said to her. She looked at him as he thrusted her over the toy fast and hard.

"AAAH AAAH!" she shouted and threw her head back, her body trembled and cringed. Yamatoo looked at her body as it shook and bit his lip.

"You have no idea how crazy this is making me…. How badly I'm holding back the urge!" he said to her.

"Aaah aahh!" she shouted as he thrusted against her again and again.

"AAAH I'M AAAH… I CAN'T…" she stuttered trying to breath.

"Shhh breath, breath…. Let it happen!" he said to her. He pulled his arms around her hips a little tighter and thrusted in to her again and again.

"AAAHH AAAHH!" she shouted loudly, he then went in to her hard and deep then pulled out fast.

"AAAAH!" she stuttered as she released herself all over the toy and the bed.

"Ha ha ha!" she panted heavily she pulled her arms around his neck and tried to breath.

"Shhhh…. You liked that didn't you," he said touching her head.

"Woww… is this what it feels like?" she panted heavily.

"God no!" he said to her. He stroked her head as she focused on breathing.

"I don't want too yet," she said looking at him. He touched her face and kissed her.

"I know… making love Kikyko, between a man and women is a sacred special bond….it intertwines two lovers as one," he said to her. Her body was still shaking she closed her eyes for a moment and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Agh, they mated!" Michiru said near the window of the suite. She heard everything but couldn't see in.

"Damn this is bad, she's not wearing the necklace either… she didn't seem to notice it in her room, it must have fallen off her bed," she said to Hero.

"Did he mate with her? Do you know, this is bad, in order for Roku to fully unleash the poisons he has to use his body, if she's been defiled by that boy, then the poison won't work… Roku will not be able to defile her and turn her mind black." Hero grunted through the earpiece. Michiru let out a deep growl.

"Aargh, then what do I do sir!" she asked him.

"Find the necklace, her family is holding a barbecue at her uncle's house, so no one will be at her home… poison it again this time with the dark magic you are so good at, I'll talk to Roku and my father… we have to take her!" Hero said angry through the head piece.

"Yes I will do this sir!" Michiru said to him. She grunted and lifted her cloak over her head.

"Haa," Kikyko said as she reached for a cloth from the bedside table.

"Mmm, get dressed… we're having a barbecue at my parents place tonight," he said to her as she held the cloth between her legs.

"Please turn around!" she said to him. He looked at her and got off the bed.

"I'll be in the next room," he said to her leaving the bed. She let out a deep breath and her face turned red again.

"Wow!" she said to herself and reached for her panties.


	27. Chapter 27

**This is an extremely long chapter, I kind of went a little over board and had fun with this chapter, it has a few key important points in this chapter. the next one will play off from the families date nights and the wedding. The honeymoon night will be in Inuko's POV, then transitions back to InuYasha's POV. So enjoy things are about to get intense. **

* * *

**Chapter 27: Panther's part 2 (continued: first strike**)

Kikyko came out of the bedroom buttoning up her shirt. Yamatoo was at the desert table looking at all the sweets, she ran her hands along his back getting his attention.

"Ah, there you are!" he said as she came around him.

"Uhh…" she blushed, he looked at her and pulled her to him.

"You liked that didn't you…" he said pressing his body against hers. She blushed and nodded.

"I uh…" she stuttered out, he smiled and touched her head.

"We will wait… I want to experience the real thing with you, but not yet…." He said to her. She blushed and nodded. She held her hands to her face nervous.

"Hmmm…. Shall we head out?" he said looking at her rosy expression. He pulled her from his body and bent forward to her, she diverted her eyes elsewhere. He smiled and touched her face. He leaned forward to her and turned her face to him; he pressed his lips to her which made her blush even more.

"Mmm…..I liked it when you were loud," he whispered to her. Kikyko held her hands to her face.

"Hahahha, don't be shy around me or nervous….." he said touching her head.

"I really really liked it a lot, it felt so good… it made me feel so…" she stuttered out mumbling in her hands, he smiled and kissed her forehead. She pulled her hands from her face and let out a deep breath again.

"Just wait until you experience the real thing…I haven't yet, and that is something I want to experience with you," he said to her. She blushed again and nodded. He patted her head and came around her, he grabbed his jacket from the chair. Kikyko let out a deep breath and reached for her Itai-bag on the floor near the sweets table. She looked herself over and adjusted her skirt, she pushed her blouse into her skirt and let out another deep breath.

"So I hear my mother, and your mother and your aunt Sango are cooking up something amazing…" he said extending his hand to her. She looked at him and pulled her bag to her shoulder. She came over to him and let out another deep breath.

"Your still nervous aren't you, well don't worry…no one will know about this," he said to her, she extended her hand to him, he pulled her to his side and grabbed his car keys from the chair. She let out another breath and looked at him.

"Hahha…..your face is all red, wow if I knew it would take only something like this to get you riled up and in heat…" he teased her.

"AH STOP THAT!" she shouted at him, she grunted and pulled herself from him. She mumbled and opened the suite doors, he chuckled at her and followed her out.

* * *

As Yamatoo started the car, Kikyko sent a message to her brother.

"Just letting Inuko know we'll be there for dinner," Kikyko chimed in the car, Yamatoo smiled and pulled out of the lot of the sky-tree.

"Huh! Oh good, the brats on her way home..." Inuko said setting up the outdoor table with Hakura and Kira. Hitoshi leaned over his shoulder and read the message, he smiled at the message.

"Hey pup, we'll be home soon don't eat all the hot dogs I know dad's making hot dogs…. I'll kill any of you demons who touch the hot dogs before I get home! Oh send a warning to Hoshiki tell him I'm cutting off his ears…. Kiss kiss!" she sent as a message. Inuko rolled his eyes at this.

"They're all gone by the way!" he sent her and laughed. Kikyko grunted in the car and puffed out her cheeks.

"Hahhahah I take it the reply wasn't good…" Yamatoo said to her, she held the phone out to him, he quickly looked at it then laughed.

"Hahahaha I'm sure they're not all gone Kikyko!" he said to her. She crossed her arms and mumbled. Yamatoo laughed at her as he left the city, he started out towards the highway leading to our homes.

"Kikyko should be home soon," Inuko laughed and said this to us. Kagome smiled, she pulled Makoto to her hip and helped Sango and Rin with the drinks. Makato was sucking on a bottle, Kagome looked at her as she held the bottle out to her. She smiled and took it from her.

"Ah good, she'll be here for her favorite…hot dogs, fries, and burgers!" I said and rolled the hot dogs on the grill. My father kept looking at the grill and how it worked.

"Yes, it smokes the meat we put on it," I said to him.

"Interesting creation of this time…hmm, and these clothes are rather constricting, these pants don't give me breathing room…" he said looking himself over. My mother looked herself over as well. She came over towards us watching as I turned the hot dogs. I shook my head and sighed deeply, this is going to be an interesting dinner that's for sure, my parents weren't accustomed to anything in this time frame. So this should play out well! I think!

"Very awkward sense of style, I never wear anything like this…." she said looking at the skirt Kagome lent her and the shirt. I chuckled at this. Kagome smiled as my mother examined the clothes, she gave her. She went over to Kagome holding the skirt in her hands, Kagome smiled at her and explained the material, and that the skirt had pockets, stuff I didn't even really care about.

Sesshomaru came over towards us, with more hot dogs and meat patties, my father looked at him and took the plate, he held it to his face and sniffed it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"So animals are eaten like this? What ever happened to hunting and real fresh meat?" my father said lifting the cold hot dog off the plate. I rolled my eyes and continued to turn the hot dogs on the grill. Miroku chuckled, I could hear him near Sango and the boys setting up the picnic table. Hoshiki was being loud like usual, Koji and Yuki where teasing him and he was getting all huffy with them over it.

"Humans hunt but not like we do, and hunting in Japan is illegal," Sesshomaru said to our father, my mother looked at him curious.

"So you mean to tell me you eat this stuff as well Sesshomaru? We should go on an old fashion run…. let's go hunt my boy!" my father said handing me the plate, I took it from him and shook my head as he came around me to Sesshomaru.

"Besides Kikyko doesn't like dead animal carcasses anywhere near the house, she's not against hunting but because she can communicate with animals, she doesn't want to see their death or their bodies anywhere near her," I said to my father. He looked at me and crossed his arms, so did Sesshomaru.

"The girl is a half demon herself is she not, my boys my dear dear boys, whatever happened to good old fashion tradition, hunting boys…" my father said touching his forehead, he shook his head and sighed deeply. Oh dear god do not tell me this man is actually like this, he's a great lord demon who defeated so many demons before I was even born, this man is acting like this. Wow!

"I am not in the mood to hunt now father, besides when you hunt you bring back so much dead animals…" Sesshomaru said to our father. I looked at him, he kills a lot of animals wow I didn't expect that. Usually Sesshomaru only hunts one animal at a time, and never more than that.

"Why not this way we can feed everyone real fresh meat not this, stuff whatever it is…" my father said again. Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed.

"No father…" he said to our father, my dad chuckled and nodded to him.

"Fine fine…let's eat your hot dogs, and your fake meat patties then," my father said throwing his hands to the air. We all turned to him and looked at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHH DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU SAID!" I said loudly, all of us laughed at my dad's 'let's eat your hot dogs' speech, this was to hilarious. I need to have a talk to him about language and words.

"Huh what's so funny?" my mother said near Kagome, everyone was still laughing.

"Great!" I said to myself catching my breath, the boys grunted and looked peeved off. Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki came around their mothers and towards us I didn't even hear them shouting at me.

"Agh, are they done yet?" Hoshiki said near me. I looked at him, Koji and Yuki…. they looked like little wild animals waiting to be fed their meals, or they'd die of starvation. I laughed at this.

"Sit down boys they're almost done," I said to them. Kagome and Sango laughed again at their impatience.

* * *

"Ah here it is the necklace!" Michiru said in Kikyko's room, she bent down to the bed and saw it wedged between her nightstand and bed. She grabbed the box and stood up.

"Hmmmm some dark magic should work, this will slowly take over her mind and soon enough…she will turn against her own family and Roku can finally possess her, take her and have her become ours…." Michiru opened the box and held up the necklace.

"Such a dull piece of jewelry hm, no worries I'll give it a little polish," she said and held her lips together, she blew out a shard of dark magic to the necklace. The diamonds started to glisten and sparkle. She smiled and closed the box.

"I'll leave it right here," she said putting the box on her pillow, she lifted her cloak over her head and looked around her room.

"Hmmm he poisoned the flowers, I wonder why she is immune to it, is she… maybe!" Michiru said sniffing the flowers on her vanity. She held her hand to her nose and sneezed. Thing is Kikyko is immune to poison, at least we think she is now, Jinenji sent her a special remedy she took as soon as she reverted back to be her human self again. We don't even know if it works or not, she took the elixir and that was it. Hopefully it works and nothing can ever take over her mind or her being again.

"Such disgusting flowers, I hate roses…" she said an turned from the vanity.

She looked around Kikyko's room one more time then came over to her balcony glass doors, she darted out the doors and to the air. The doors closed behind her, and the room was untouched as if nothing even happened.

"Did you use the dark magic on the necklace?" Hero said to Michiru through her earpiece.

"Yes sir, I am heading back to you right now, are they heading home?" she asked him.

"Yes I see their car on the highway," he said to her.

"I'll be right there!" she said again. Hero, Nizu and Roku where standing in the middle of the road with 10 other panthers waiting for Yamatoo's car to approach. He smirked when he saw the lights.

"Hahaha, Kikyko you are so wonderful," Yamatoo said to her in the car, he held her hand to his mouth and kissed it. They were talking about some ridiculous and stupid things like usual, Yamatoo looked at her and smiled again.

"Ohhhhh so I'm wonderful all of a sudden for suggesting I'm buy a honeymoon package for my brother and Hakura…. And…." Kikyko let out a deep breath as Yamatoo slowed down the car. He looked at her then to the road.

"Panthers!" he said and hissed. Kikyko gripped her hands to the seat and looked to the figures in front of the car.

"Uhh…. Yamatoo, we need to go…" she said nervous. He locked the car doors and reached for his phone from the dashboard.

"Ah they're here!" Hero said to the panthers. Roku smiled excited. The panthers with him surrounded Yamatoo's small black car, he could hear them, he hissed dialing his father's number.

"Oh does this mean I can have her…oh please sir, let me have her!" he started to say. Hero smirked and nodded to him.

"Just wait… let's see what the boy will do!" He said to Roku. Roku huffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh Yamatoo hello… are you and Kikyko near…." Rin's cheerful voice said on the other end.

"MOTHER… I need to talk to my father right now quickly please!" he said to Rin, he looked over at Kikyko and her scared and worried expression. The panther's where shaking the car, laughing and chanting. Yamatoo wasn't able to do anything with Kikyko in the car, he'd put her in danger and that was something he wasn't going to do. He held his hand over Kikyko's relaxing her grip off the seat. She looked at him and took his hand, he clasped his hand with hers.

"Okay okay… calm down," Rin said she stood up from the table and came over to Sesshomaru.

"Its Yamatoo!" Rin said handing Sesshomaru the phone. He looked at her and took it from her, she had a look of worry on her face, she rubbed her stomach and returned to the table.

"Yamatoo…" Sesshomaru said to his son. I looked at him so did my father we were concerned, they should've been home by now, something must be wrong. Miroku came over towards us as well, I think he noticed our mood.

"PANTHERS HAVE US SURROUNDED WE ARE ON THE HIGHWAY…" he started to say then the phone clicked. Sesshomaru looked at the phone then to us.

"Everything okay Sesshomaru," Miroku said to him worried.

"No Kikyko and Yamatoo are on the highway… the panthers have them surrounded!" he said to us. We looked at eachother, then to the tables.

"EVERYONE STAY HERE NO ONE FOLLOW US!" my father shouted at everyone. Inuko looked at me concerned. He came around Hakura towards us.

"Stay here you and Hitoshi…" I said to him.

"Wait what's wrong…what is it?" Inuko said to me as my father and Sesshomaru darted to the air quickly. Miroku came towards everyone, he bent forward talking to Sango and Kagome. I saw Kagome put her hand to her mouth and gasp. He nodded to them and then came around the table. Kagome was about to stand up and come over to me when I held my hand up to her and Inuko.

"All of you stay here… no one follow us!" I said again, I came around everyone to the patio doors. I opened them went, in and took Tetsusaiga off the mantel and ran.

"I have a bad feeling…" Inuko said to Hitoshi.

"Oh please god….we need to help them Sango, Kikyko's out there with Yamatoo," Kagome said to her. Sango shook her head and touched Kagome on the shoulder. My mother came around the table to the boys. She sat down talking to them, so they would be distracted instead of worrying.

"We can't Kagome, we need to stay here like Miroku said and protect the children, we can't go out there… we are both pregnant and need to think of ourselves first, as much as I want to be by their sides and help them…we can't do that anymore Kagome, don't worry Kikyko is with Yamatoo, she's safe!" Sango said to her. Kagome nodded and held her hands to her face worried.

"We should go help them; somethings wrong… we have to go out there!" Hitoshi said to Inuko, Inuko shook his head to him and looked over at Kira and Hakura who were sitting at a table with the boys. They were worried themselves, but they didn't show it so that Hoshiki and the boys wouldn't be concerned themselves.

"No, we can't leave the house, we'll protect everyone if they come this way…" Inuko said to Hitoshi, he nodded to his friend and went over to the table with Kira. Inuko let out a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists.

* * *

"AAAAH!" Kikyko screamed, Yamatoo held his hand to her she hit behind them, Hero swung around a long spear in his hand and paced near Yamatoo.

"Here's the deal, we only want Kikyko nothing more…" Hero said to Yamatoo. Yamatoo held his hand to the air and his claws dripped with green poison.

"Come and try take her from me, I will rip all of you to shreds…" Yamatoo growled at the panthers. They had Kikyko and Yamatoo surrounded in a circle far from the car, they were laughing and chanting watching Hero pace near them.

"No, no you see I don't think you quiet heard me boy! You may be a powerful demon, because of your father… but you are nothing compared to 10 panthers, we… are 10 times more powerful then you will ever be! NOW HAND HER OVER…" Hero shouted; he ran at Yamatoo holding the tip of the spear to him. Yamatoo pushed Kikyko back, he turned and grabbed her then jumped to the air away from the spear before it struck him.

"DAMN!" he said catching his breath. Kikyko pulled her arms around him and let out a deep breath.

"I can help let me help you!" she said to Yamatoo, he shook his head at her. Hero then jumped to the air with Nizu and Roku.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted swinging Tetsusaiga right at Hero. He darted away, I swung again, and he would smirk and dart away from the sword.

"InuYasha watch out for their poison claws," Miroku said on the ground three panther's ran at him, he swung his staff around him and firmly threw it to the ground. He had grabbed his staff and Sango's poison from the house while I grabbed Tetsusaiga, the poison penetrated the ground.

"POSION DEMON SLAYING POISON, ARGH!" on of the panthers shouted, the poison filled the ground around them immobilizing them.

Miroku turned around and ran towards the other panthers who were coming at him.

"GRRRR AAARGH THE TETSUSAIGA," Hero grunted, I swung at him and he disappeared away from the sword, he reappeared a foot away from us.

"You okay?" Sesshomaru said to his son. Yamatoo nodded and landed on to the ground with Kikyko.

"Yeah.. yeah that was close," Yamatoo said, he pulled Kikyko's arms from around his neck and then jumped to the air again.

"WAIT I CAN HELP…" Kikyko shouted at us. We were holding off Hero, Nizu and the other panthers so my father would get Kikyko out of here.

"Kikyko come here," my father grabbed her and jumped out of the way of Tetsusaiga's blast.

"AAAH," Kikyko shouted, she opened her eyes and looked at my father, he was in the air with Kikyko in his arms.

"That was close, INUYASHA WATCH IT WITH TETSUSAIGA, CONTROL YOURSELF!" my father shouted at me, I turned my eyes to him and grunted.

"You InuYasha, we have business here… don't get involved!" Nizu said holding up her poison claws to us, I shifted my sword near me as she darted towards us.

"GRANDPA!" Kikyko shouted, Roku appeared behind him and struck him with a poison spear.

"AAARGGHHH SHIT I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE HIM," my father shouted angrily, he dropped to the ground with Kikyko. I noticed this happen and landed back down on the ground.

"GO INUYASHA, GET FATHER AND KIKYKO AWAY FROM HERE, WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF," Sesshomaru said he then disappeared and reappeared behind three of the panthers that were darting towards Yamatoo, he held out his claws and struck them. I ran over to my father and Kikyko.

"SHIT!" my father said shifting to his knees he held a hand to his shoulder, he was bleeding bad and the poison was causing more problems to his wound, it was bubbling, and the wound was turning black. My father panted heavily, he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"GREAT!" Miroku shouted, he was fending off some of the panther's that came at him, he managed to subdue them, and he ran towards my father and Kikyko.

"Grandpa…"Kikyko said touching her hand to his.

"I'm okay Kikyko," he said to her, he touched her worried face and smiled at her.

"Kikyko…move away from your grandfather….there's a panther coming right at you," I shouted at her, she turned her head and at this point everything happened so fast, before I could even grab Kikyko, Roku darted towards her so fast, we barely even saw him, he grabbed her and disappeared into the air with her.

"SHIT WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" we heard Kikyko's scream.

"FIND HER INUYASHA, GO!" my father shouted at me, he bent forward catching his breath. Shit this is bad, this is very bad!

* * *

"Well finally I have you," Roku said landing down against a branch of a tree, he was far from us deep within the woods, he held his hand over Kikyko's face releasing a black mist of poison. Kikyko fell back limp in his arms.

"Good, this will work!" he said, he then hissed when he heard our voices, Sesshomaru and Yamatoo echo through the trees. Miroku stayed with my father, he took Yamatoo's car to get him home so Kagome could treat him.

"I picked up their scent, right here!" Sesshomaru said jumping to the branch they were on. I looked around, how is this even possible, how he can disappear so fast. I jumped to the branch and took a whiff of the air.

"Yeah, he was here alright, FIND HIM AND KILL HIM!" I shouted to Yamatoo and Sesshomaru as I jumped down from the branch. They both followed me as we ran through the trees again.

"Well Kikyko, I didn't think it would be this hard to capture you…ohhhh and I've waited so long to have you!" Roku paced around Kikyko, he brought her to a cave in the mouth of the mountain, it was hidden deep within the woods nestled near the river. We were way to far to even pick up on their scent.

"Hhhuhhh," Kikyko's voice stuttered as she slowly opened her eyes. He had her arms tied with rope at the wrist, she dangled along the wall of the cave hanging by the rope from a peg. She looked up to her hands and struggled.

"HUH LET ME GO!" she shouted trying to pull her hands down and free herself.

"Tsk tsk, don't do that…the rope will rip your hands off if you keep struggling," he said to Kikyko he paced near her looking at her.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS…. LET ME GO! JUST LET ME GO…" Kikyko shouted at him, she bent her legs against the cave and tried to pull herself up along the wall of the cave, Roku came towards her and held his hand firmly against her wrists.

"You are not going anywhere, so stay still or the rope will cut off those pretty little hands of yours! I know you use your hands to release your spiritual powers… not this time princess, you need to save those hands of yours for later. MMm we'll have some fun first," he said looking at her, he licked his lips in temptation.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, DON'T TOUCH ME I'LL SCREAM AND MY FATHER WILL HEAR IT, THEN THEN YOU'LL REALLY BE SORRY…" she said to him fear filled her voice. He chuckled and looked at her.

"Will he now, we are so far into the woods, hidden from anything and anyone, this cave has a great acoustic, it'll mask your voice," he said he then forcefully grabbed her by the neck.

"AAH NAAH!" she stuttered.

"Shhhhhhh, no screaming!" he said as his claws penetrated into Kikyko's neck breaking off, they released a dark poison into her neck.

"AAAAAAH!" she screamed.

"I said no screaming," he released his other hand from around her wrists and ran it down along her body to her breasts.

"Mmmm, I wonder how big these are!" he said he ripped her blouse down the buttons revealing her bra.

"NO DON'T DO THAT!" Kikyko shouted in fear. She moved her body away from him, he pulled his hand from her neck and grabbed pinned her to the wall of the cave.

"MMm… I want to taste them," he said bending in towards her, she lifted her knee and kneed him between the legs.

"ARRGH DAMN BITCH!" he shouted jumping away from her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" she shouted angry.

"Oh now you done it!" he held his claws to the air and came towards her again, she shifted her body away from him and struggled. He pinned her to the wall of the cave and held his claws against her stomach.

"If that demon ever decided to take you…. your virginity and impregnant you…your child will die and there after each child you conceive, you wench!" he said to her pressing his claws into her stomach, he released a dark poison into her body and she felt it, as it burned her way through her womb.

"AAAAAHHHH," Kikyko screamed.

"Shit how can we not pick up their scent like what the fuck!" I said catching my breath, we were surrounded by nothing but trees and dense forest, the river was near us and a long stretch of mountain extended near the river. It was all covered with rocks trees and caves.

"Aaargh, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight!" Yamatoo was angry his voice was husky and deep. Sesshomaru touched his shoulder and looked to the mountain.

"Separate search every part of that mountain," he said to us. I nodded and jumped to the air. Yamatoo and his father did the same.

"AAAH AAAHA GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Kikyko shouted at Roku as his hand started to caress her breast.

"Mmmm, I can't do that, you see the poison that's coursing through your body right now, will eventually turn your mind black and bring you into darkness. Surrender to it Kikyko, you're going to be my wench and you will kill your entire family," he mumbled near her lips. She pulled herself away from her. He licked his lips and leaned forward to her.

She spit at him.

"Don't you dare kiss me," she said to him. He wiped his face and forcefully grabbed her neck again.

"MMmm they won't find us here in this cave because they won't hear you scream, I'm going to make love to you… mmmm yes I am, I've waited to long to coat your body with my poison," he said to her licking her lips, she cringed and shifted her body away from him.

"PLEASE… PLEASE DON'T PLEASE," Kikyko cried, his hand ran up her leg and under her skirt.

"Mmm let me see if I can make you wet!" he said touching her panties, she kneed him again in the stomach, he pulled his hand from under her skirt and flinched.

"You need to stop doing that you wench," He forcefully ripped the rope from the peg and grabbed her, he pushed her down to the ground of the cave and leaned on top of her.

"AAAH AAAH NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Kikyko screamed at him, he pressed his body against hers and started to rub himself against her skirt.

"Mmm yes, I have always wanted to hear you scream, mmmm I wonder how hard I'd have to fuck you to hear that voice!" he said spreading her legs with his knees.

"NOOOO NOOOO PLEASE…. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Kikyko cried again, his hand ran to her face he hunched over her and pressed his lips to hers. Tears streamed down her face as his other hand ripped her bra down the middle.

"MM MMMmm," she cried against his lips. He smirked, his hand grabbed her naked breast and squeezed it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" that's when I heard her scream.

"SHIT!" I said and darted high up into the air, Sesshomaru saw me do this, he and Yamatoo appeared near me quickly.

"GET YOUR DIRTY FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" I shouted angry, I swung Tetsusaiga at him, he smirked and jumped away from her. Kikyko lifted herself from the ground and wrapped her arms around her breasts, she was crying hysterically. I looked over at her as Yamatoo and Sesshomaru came in behind me. Sesshomaru charged at Roku as he disappeared and reappeared far into the cave.

"AH damn I almost defiled her, jeez… this is no fun!" Roku said holding his poison claws to the air again. Yamatoo took off his jacket and draped it over Kikyko's shoulders, she pulled her arms through it and covered herself.

"YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING COME NEAR HER AGAIN," I shouted I lifted Tetsusaiga just as I was about to throw the wind scar at him, he disappears from in front of us.

"Huh what?" Sesshomaru said looking around the cave. In that instant he was gone, there was no scent of him, he just disappeared. I looked over at Kikyko and came back towards her. She held her hands to her face crying.

"Come here!" I said extending my hands to her, I bent down to her. Yamatoo rubbed her back, he didn't know what to say to her, he leaned in towards her. She pushed him away.

"Just go away!" she said to him. He sighed and stood up.

"Kikyko come here, come on let's go home your mother will…"

She lifted her head to me then jumped at me. I wrapped my arms around her. Sesshomaru came around us and to his son.

"Go outside! Leave her be for now," he said to his son. Yamatoo clenched his hands together and looked at Kikyko he turned to his father and followed him outside.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fight him off…" Kikyko mumbled against my chest. I stroked her head and held her.

"Let's take you back home… and your mother will make you a nice hot bowl of Ramen to cheer you up!" I said to her. She stopped crying and rubbed her face.

"I couldn't kill him… my spiritual powers didn't work, I tried…" Kikyko stuttered out she held her hand to the jacket closing it against her body and pulled herself from me. I touched her face.

"Never use your spiritual powers to kill Kikyko, it should always be used for good…" I said to her, I looked her over her body shook, she was shivering and scared. I pulled her to me again.

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry baby girl I didn't get here sooner, I'm so sorry!" I said to her. She pulled her arms around me and cried again.

Sesshomaru touched Yamatoo's shoulder and looked at him.

"You couldn't have done anything different son, we were surrounded…" he said to his son.

"I should have killed him, all of them… I shouldn't have left her side," he said angry. His father looked at him and touched his head.

"Let's go home, let's rest and figure out a course of action to hunt those panthers down!" Sesshomaru said to his son Yamatoo looked at him and hissed angry.

"Yeah you do that, I'm done figuring things out!" Yamatoo hissed, he jumped to the air angry.

* * *

"TOGA, OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" my mother shouted as Miroku brought him in to the house. Kagome and Sango were aware of what happened, Kagome had her medicinal ingredients, herbs and medicine on a towel on the living room table.

"Here bring him over here," Kagome said as she and Sango helped him to the couch.

"Don't worry Kikyko's safe!" Miroku said to everyone. Kagome let out a deep breath. Rin came around the couch fixing the pillows so my father could lie down.

Inuko came over to his mother's side as she bent down to the couch to help my father. Hitoshi leaned over the back of the couch worried. Hoshiki had taken his sister and the boy's downstairs, they weren't aware of what was happening, Kagome made them a huge sundae dish, junk food, and lots of pop for them to be distracted with while they watched movies. Hakura and Kira had brought over a basin of hot water and towels to the table.

"Thank you, girls." Sango said to them as she dipped the clothe into the water.

"Inuko honey run to the kitchen get me a knife, heat it up against the stove," Kagome said to him. He looked at her and nodded he stood up and came around his mother and grandmother.

"Touga oh what happened?" my mother said holding his hand. He lifted his hand to her face.

"I'm okay, I didn't notice a panther behind me, and I was struck with a spear coated in poison…" he stuttered out to her.

"Here take off your shirt… we can treat this!" Kagome said to my father as Inuko returned to her with a knife. Sango placed a towel on the small round stool near Kagome and reached over to the table grabbing the grinding bowl and herbs.

"I'm okay daddy…. really! I just…want to be alone," Kikyko said as I opened her balcony door. I put her down to her feet.

"Kikyko honey you can talk to me or your mother about anything, what your feeling anything you know that…" I said to her and touched her face. She touched my hand and nodded. I turned to the doors and jumped out to her balcony, she closed her glass doors and locked them, then she pulled the curtains shut. I saw Sesshomaru looking up to me from the ground, I jumped down to him.

"I can't find Yamatoo, he was angry…" Sesshomaru said to me. I touched his shoulder.

"He'll come back, give him his space!" I said to him, that's when we heard our father's deep voice rumble in the living room. Kagome had cut into his wound, while Sango had pressed a cloth coated with medicinal ingredients against his wound. Then they wrapped it with a white cloth. Sesshomaru and I came through the patio doors.

"Kikyko's upstairs, she's okay…" I said to everyone.

"Good, they didn't hurt her, did they?" my father's voice rumbled as he shifted off the couch.

"Don't get up, you need to let the herbs do their job!" Kagome said. My father held his hand out to her.

"I'm fine!" my father said to her. He tried to stand up by my mother stopped him.

"Toga please rest, please!" my mother said to him. He sighed and looked at her.

Kagome stood up and touched her stomach, she came over towards me.

"She's okay she's not hurt!" I said to her. She sighed and pulled her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her.

"I was so worried…" she said to me. I let out a deep breath.

* * *

Kikyko opened the door to her bathroom and let out a deep sigh. She pulled her hair around her and started to brush it.

"Maybe I should go downstairs," she said to herself. She came through her room.

"Huh!" she said noticing a small wrapped box on her pillow. She sat along her bed and looked at it, she grabbed it and opened it.

There was a small note folded over the necklace in the box, Kikyko took it from the box and opened it.

_Kikyko,_

_My princess….while I was in Kyoto I found this beautiful necklace that would suit you well. Please wear it for your brothers wedding, I hope you like it._

_Yamatoo,_

"Huh!" she said and picked up the box again, she smiled when she saw the diamond covered necklace.

"Wow its so beautiful," she said pulling it out of the box. Her hands touched it and examined it. She smiled and held it to her neck, she got off her bed and came over to her dresser looking at it in the mirror.

"Oh wow!" she said, she pulled it from her neck and looked at it.

"Kikyko," Yamatoo's voice said near her balcony doors. She turned her eyes to him, she put the necklace down on the bed and ran at him. He pulled his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I couldn't keep him from taking you…" he said to her. He pressed his head against hers and held her closer to him.

"I'm sorry…" she said to him. Yamatoo pulled her from him and touched her face.

"Did he hurt you, did he touch you in anyway?" Yamatoo said angry. Kikyko touched his hands and shook her head.

"I'll find him, I'm going to find that bastard," he started to say, Kikyko shook her head and pressed her lips to his.

He grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

"His scent is all over you…" he said to her.

"Please…don't go find him on your own," she said touching his face.

"Kikyko… please stay inside tomorrow, don't go out anywhere!" he said to her, stroking her face with his thumb.

"I have a date night with my dad and sister tomorrow night, and Hakura has nothing else to do for the wedding…everyone will be outside finishing up the stage in the morning and the flowers will be here…" she started to say he pressed his lips to hers again.

"I'll be back for your brother's wedding Saturday, please… don't leave this house!" he said to her. She looked at him as he pulled himself away from her. He looked at her and turned to the doors he slid them opened, Kikyko followed him outside to her balcony.

He looked at her and jumped to the air.

"Ohhh, please don't go after them alone!" Kikyko said to herself as Yamatoo disappeared before her eyes.

"Sis!" Hoshiki's voice said in her room, she turned to him and ran in closing her balcony doors.

"Sis, mom's making Ramen she told me to come get you!" he said looking at her. He ran his hand through his hair and looked her over.

"Hoshiki," Kikyko said bending down to him. He smiled and touched her head.

"Mom made Ramen," he said to her again.

Kikyko grabbed him and hugged him.

"Sis, are you okay?" he said to her. Kikyko rubbed his back and touched his hair.

"Hoshiki, tomorrow night you'll be out with mom and Inuko…make sure you have fun and eat lots of food," she said pulling him from her, she held her hands to his arms. He looked at her confused.

"Well yeah we always go out with mom, its like tradition…." He said to Kikyko. She smiled and touched his head.

"Let's go get some Ramen," she said and tapped his face. I was coming upstairs at this point to get the both of them, I heard them talking I leaned against the wall near Kikyko's room listening to them.

"Are you sure your okay?" Hoshiki said to her. She smiled and stood up.

"Yes Hoshiki I'm okay," she said to him, she came over to her vanity and sat down. He sat down next to her on her chair.

"I was worried about you, you didn't come home for supper and its late now," he said to her again. She smiled and waved her hand for him to turn around, he turned in the chair. Kikyko lifted her brush from the table and started to brush his hair.

"Hoshiki I want to tell you something and I want you to listen okay…" she said to him, he tilted his head to her.

"I want you to work hard and be a super powerful demon like dad, Inuko and grandpa…." She said to him. Hoshiki tilted his head to her again.

"I want to sis, but I don't think dad really wants to train me, I know we're busy with Inuko's wedding but…how do I ask dad if he'd take me out every night and train me?" Hoshiki said to her. Kikyko smiled and started to braid his hair.

"You know Hoshiki if you ask dad, he won't say no to you," she said wrapping his hair with an elastic.

"I know I just don't know if I can be a strong demon, I want too. I want to protect you and mom and little sis, but I'm scared too…I see what dad does, how strong he is…do you think I can be like that?" Hoshiki said to his sister, she smiled and put the brush down she pulled her arms around him and hugged him.

"I think you can be Hoshiki if you train really hard," she said to him. He smiled and pulled her hands from him, he turned around and kissed her on the cheek then jumped down from her chair. I saw this through her opened door and smiled.

"I'll tell mom your coming okay!" he said and opened her door.

"Huh oh dad hi!" he said noticing me near her door, I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"After Inuko's wedding wake up bright and early, we have work to do!" I said to him. He looked at me then smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" he said excited, I touched his head as he came around me.

Kikyko got up from her chair and came to the door.

"I smell Ramen," she said and smiled. I touched her head as she followed Hoshiki to through the hallway.

* * *

**Tadahiro Household**

"Oh I poisoned her alright," Roku said to Hero. He waved his claws near his face.

"Good, did you defile her…" Nizu asked him as she walked around the living room.

"Her damn father got to me before I could even touch her," Roku said watching Nizu as she paced around the room. She grunted and mumbled under her breath.

"Also we have a bigger problem on our hands, Touga the dog demon, the lord of all demons is alive…how is he even alive, he should be dead…" Hero said crossing his arms. He looked at Michiru and the other panther's that were with them during the attack.

"I can find out sir, the girl's father is hiring a housekeeper to maintain the house, his mate is pregnant and he doesn't want her to take on the household duties," Michiru said to him, he looked at her curious as to where this was going.

"And your point is…" Hero said to her.

"I am the housekeeper he is hiring; he called a service and they recruit housekeepers for specific locations in Tokyo," Michiru said to him. Hero looked at her then nodded.

"Interesting, find out as much as you can about that family especially Toga, he is dangerous and now that he's alive he's a bigger threat to our clan, my father doesn't know anything of what happened tonight. He's in the mountains dealing with some work-related issues," Hero said to her. Nizu came towards him and touched his arm.

Michiru nodded to him, as soon as she was about to turn to leave the room Hero stopped her.

"One minute, what about that boy…. Yamatoo! Didn't you date him in college?" Hero said to her. She turned to him.

"I did but I have changed drastically he won't recognize me right now if he saw me, my scent is different, I will mask it with human scents, perfumes," she said to him. Hero came towards her.

"What if….hmm," he said thinking. Michiru looked at him curious.

"What if you can break him and Kikyko apart, end their relationship, or put some sort of distance between them. He is always with her, what if you….do something to… I don't know, make them separate," he said to her. She smirked.

"Oh what a great idea, and I have just the thing in mind, it'll cause a rift between her family and her lover," she said to Hero, she nodded and turned leaving the room. Hero smirked as she disappeared behind the living room doors.

"I wonder what she'll do," Nizu said behind Hero. He smiled and turned to her.

"Let's go do something fun!" he said to her. She smiled as he came towards her, he picked her up in his arms and darted through the living room.

"Not fair, they're going to have sex, I wanted to do that with that girl so badly….arugh!" Roku said throwing his hands to the air, he huffed and left the room.

* * *

My parents sat at our dining room table as we ate, Kagome, Sango and Rin didn't only prepare Ramen but we still hadn't eaten any hot dogs or anything we were making outside on the barbecue, my father watched Kikyko as she shoveled food in her mouth.

"Does she always eat like this?" my mother said holding her chop sticks to her mouth looking at Kikyko. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"She eats more than all the men in this house," Kagome sighed again. Kikyko reached over the table for some fries and another hot dog, her bowl of Ramen was full with a second helping as well. I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"Did you not eat on your date or something?" Inuko said looking at her. Hitoshi held his hot dog in the air also staring at Kikyko, his hot dog was dripping on his lap, Kira sighed and noticed this, she opened a napkin and put it on his lap. She lifted her Ramen bowl and ate from it. Hakura sighed as well and shook her head.

"I ate, I'm just hungry…" she mumbled holding her Ramen bowl to her mouth.

"She's not pregnant, is she?" my father said leaning into me. I looked at him and then Kikyko. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to Kikyko and shook his head at her.

"LIKE HELL SHE BETTER NOT BE!" I said looking at her.

"Huh, what?" Kikyko mumbled, she shoved another hot dog in her mouth. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her. She better not in hell be pregnant that's all I have to say in that matter.

"You better not be young lady, if your pregnant out of wedlock I'll kill you and Yamatoo," Kagome said standing up from her chair. Kikyko looked at her then to me. Sango and Miroku looked at her as well nodding agreeing with Kagome.

"Huh oh ahahhaha no I'm not pregnant we never did anything, and we won't," she said and reached across the table for another hot dog, Hoshiki and the boys looked at her

"Yeah you better not do anything with that boy, I swear I'll kill the both of you if you even think it…" Kagome hissed at her from across the table, Hoshiki and the boys looked at Kagome and shook their heads.

"Want to go kill some zombies?" Koji said to his brother and Hoshiki.

"Yeah I don't want to be here right now," they jumped down from their chairs their hands reached for their plates, they came around the table stealing food, I saw this and turned my eyes to Kagome who was still lecturing Kikyko. The boys ran to the living room and sat down on the floor.

"Oh trust me I'll kill Yamatoo myself if that ever happens before out of wedlock…" Sesshomaru said chiming in. Kikyko looked at him her mouth covered with mustard and ketchup. She picked up her Ramen bowel and shoveled all the noodles into her mouth. My father shook his head at her.

"Why is everyone freaking out, I'm just hungry!" she put the bowl down and and took another bite of her hot dog.

"Did I push a button or something?" my father said leaning back towards me.

"Oh hell yeah you did," I said to him and rolled my eyes. Kagome was now lecturing Kikyko about safe sex, I sighed and shook my head. My mother then chimed in and so did Sango. I saw Rin sigh and rub her belly, she looked to Sesshomaru and shook her head to him.

"I wouldn't mind a grandchild, that would be so wonderful," she said breaking the tension in the room. We all looked at her, Kagome stopped shouting at Kikyko and turned her head to Rin.

"WHAT MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT HAVE A CHILD NOT AT 14 THANK YOU VERY MUCH…." Kagome huffed angry. Rin held her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"I don't mean now," she said and laughed. Kagome then sat back down and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru looked at his wife and sighed at her cheerful expression.

"I really don't know why everyone is freaking out… I'm just hungry and I'm not pregnant," Kikyko mumbled again shoving fries into her mouth. We all looked at her calm demeanor and sighed. I looked at Makoto who was falling asleep in her highchair and chuckled.

"Aah, and your sister's asleep already, I'm not done with you yet young lady," Kagome said picking Makoto up from the highchair. She came around the table to the stairs. Kikyko looked at her mother and then back to everyone at the table.

"What?" she said we all laughed at her messy face.

* * *

I came into our bedroom and closed the door behind me, the entire night calmed down quickly. After we all ate the kids did the dishes, and we spent the night in our living room talking with my parents. Sesshomaru and Rin decided on taking my mother and our father out tomorrow evening after we are done what needs to be done during the day, so they can see the city. I looked over to the bed, Kagome was in bed with Makoto, she was trying to breastfeed her, but Makoto was being fussy and wasn't latching on.

"Huh something wrong?" I said shifting into the bed near her.

"Makoto won't feed anymore, she won't latch on, I can't seem to breastfeed her and she's being very fussy," Kagome said touching her mouth she rubbed her finger along her gumline to check for any teeth.

"Her teeth won't come in yet, not for a while, maybe she doesn't want to breastfeed anymore," I said to her, I got up from the bed and went to the closet.

"No, I don't think that's what it is, I thinks he's getting her teeth in…" Kagome said as Makoto fussed in her arms again, then she started shouting. Kagome got up from the bed and cradled her in her arms trying to get her to sleep.

"Kagome she's 2 and a half month's old, her teeth shouldn't come in yet, she might just be cranky," I said to her coming out of the closet, I pulled my hair from the elastic band and looked at her. Makoto wasn't having it tonight she was really fussing and not wanting anything to do with sleep or feeding. I came over to Kagome and took her from her arms.

"Here let me try!" I said and cradled Makoto in my arms, she started fussing again. Kagome sighed and went over to the closet to change, I started to sway Makoto in my arms, she held her giraffe and started babbling to it.

"Okay Mako bedtime," I said to her, she looked at me then babbled again. Kagome came out of the closet pulling her hair out of her shirt, she adjusted her shirt and came towards me, she extended her hands for Makoto.

"No, it's okay I got this," I said to her Kagome smiled then came around me to the bed, I turned to her and shifted to the bed as well, I slid in next to Kagome.

"So, I hired a housekeeper," I told Kagome as Makoto started to yawn. I swayed her in my arms watching her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Huh a housekeeper, InuYasha why would you do that?" Kagome said looking at me. She shifted the pillows behind her and huffed.

"Your pregnant and you'll be doing all the housework tomorrow and Saturday yourself, despite the fact Sango and Rin will help you and my mother, I don't want you to do anything stressful. Miroku hired one for Sango as well, she'll be at their home cleaning all day tomorrow," I said to her. Makoto started to suck her thumb and rested her head against my chest. I cradled her watching her as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"InuYasha don't you think you should've discussed this with me first before hiring a housekeeper, I mean how much are we paying her, what exactly is she supposed to help with? This is my home InuYasha and it's my job to maintain it," Kagome said in an agitated voice. I looked at Makoto as she slept.

"Yes Kagome it is your home and you are the lady of the house, but your main focus tomorrow and Saturday is preparing for the wedding not making beds, cooking food, or cleaning like you always do, consider it a day off. Besides I only hired her for two days, we'll see what happens after that," I said to her. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms.

"After that, we don't need a housekeeper. Fine if you hired her for two days then so be it, but she doesn't stay any longer," Kagome said to me, she grumbled and turned the light off on the table. I looked at her as she shifted herself under the sheets. Makoto was finally asleep I watched her as she sucked her thumb and slept against me. I shifted her into the bed next to Kagome and pulled the blanket over her. I turned the light off on my side of the table and shifted into the bed near Makoto.

"Yamatoo I hope you're okay, I haven't heard from you yet, and neither has your father… I'm worried!" Kikyko typed a message on her phone to him. Hoshiki slept in her bed next to her, he was out cold curled up hugging one of her bears. Kikyko looked at him and pulled the sheets over him.

She looked at her phone again…no reply. She put her phone down on the bedside table and sighed, she turned her light off and shifted herself under the sheets. She looked at Hoshiki and smiled, she pulled her arms around him and cuddled him.

* * *

**Friday Morning… (one day before the wedding)**

"Ah no no its all wrong he flowers go behind the ceremony stage," Kikyko said to the two men who were holding the flower backdrop, Hakura looked at them and crossed her arms, so did Kira.

"This is going to be a long day," Kira huffed she looked over at two other men who were setting up the wedding arch. She came over to them and shook her head telling them where it should be set up.

"Over here boys!" Hakura said walking ahead of them to the stage. Kikyko followed, the whole house was up, the women where outside setting up the chairs with the slip covers, setting up the white fabric along the ground, and dealing with all the floral. My father, Miroku and Sesshomaru where finishing the canopy drapes over the stage. I helped my mother with the tables. We had two separate sections of our yards used for the wedding, the ceremony was going to be held in Miroku's back yard because it was surrounded by flowers, and had a walkway made of stone which was perfect for the ceremony, the chairs where going to be decorated and the isle as well with twill and fabric and drapes. I was with my mother, Inuko and the boys at our house.

"No, guys hang on, the tables need to surround the stage. The stage is the dance floor, so we need a distance between the tables and the stage," Inuko said to Kenta and Reno as they lifted a table.

"Oh yeah how much of a distance?" Kenta said they moved the table near the stage. Hitomi and Rika would follow us as we adjusted the tables and prepared them and the chairs, they would drape the fabric over the tables and set up everything that was needed on the tables. The center pieces, the pictures of Inuko and Hakura, and the candles that weren't lit. The entire dance area was surrounded by hanging lights, candles on each table and spotlights. The photographer was coming tomorrow and the catering company as well.

My mother looked at me as I ran my arm over my forehead.

"InuYasha," she said to me as she adjusted the chairs around the table. I looked at her.

"I'm so proud of the man you have become," she said to me and smiled, she turned to Inuko and Hitoshi who were on the stage helping with the drapes. I watched her as she talked to Inuko as well.

"Hm!" I smirked and came towards Kenta and Reno, helping them with the rest of the tables and chairs.

_Knock._

_Knock._

I hadn't heard the door at this point, Hoshiki and the boys where inside practicing for their role in the wedding, Hoshiki was the ring bearer and Nina was going to be the flower girl, Koji and Yuki were to walk the isle with Hoshiki and they were to hold the gifts for Inuko and Hakura with them. Yuki was responsible for the wedding glasses that would be blessed with wine from the Buddhist temple.

"Agh I got it!" Yuki said putting down the tray he had in his hands. He came around the couch and ran to the door. He opened it.

"Huh oh hello!" he said to the housekeeper, she bowed to him.

"Is the lady of the house home?" she said at the door.

"Oh you're the housekeeper, yeah come in," Yuki said to her. She came in and nodded, Yuki closed the door behind her.

"Yeah come in we're in the living room, I'll go get my aunt," Yuki said gesturing with his hand, Michiru came in with her trolly of cleaning supplies. She looked around the house and noticed everyone was outside. Yuki ran to the patio doors and ran outside to us.

I looked to the house and noticed her, Kagome huffed and came to the doors behind Yuki. I followed her as well and came into the house as well. I closed the doors behind me.

"Well hello," Kagome said to her, the housekeeper bowed to her and smiled.

"I'm Kagome, let me show you around," she said to her calmly, I was worried Kagome was going to lose it on the housekeeper or snap at me for hiring her again. I looked at Makoto who was hanging on Kagome's chest in her baby sling, Kagome stroked her hair as she showed the housekeeper to the bedrooms in the main hallway and the cleaning supply closet, the spare bathroom, the library room, and the dining room area.

I smiled and came over to the boys.

"Upstairs we have 5 other bedrooms, the children use those rooms and our room is up there as well," Kagome said to the housekeeper as she went upstairs, the lady followed behind her looking at all the pictures on the walls, she turned her eyes to the hallway upstairs.

"This is Inuko's room, is practically empty, he's getting married and he'll be out of the house tomorrow…." Kagome said opening the door to his room. The only thing left in his room right now was the bed and a few clothes hanging in his closet, he had the third biggest room in the house, and now it will be Hoshiki's room. The twins will take the room Hoshiki was in.

She left the door opened then came around the housekeeper to Kikyko's room.

"My daughters' room, she keeps it immaculate as you can see, so this room doesn't need to be cleaned," Kagome said extending her hand into Kikyko's room. The housekeeper looked in and nodded. She followed Kagome down the hallway to Hoshiki's room.

Kagome sighed and opened his door.

"The prankster of the family Hoshiki, my dearest son whom I love so much, this is his room, he's so messy I swear he's going to end up lost in this room," Kagome said coming in to his room, she bent down and picked up some of his clothes on the floor. She huffed and touched Makoto's head; she was asleep in the sling.

The housekeeper looked around Hoshiki's messy room wide eyed and shook her head.

"Excuse the mess," she said and came out of his room, the housekeeper followed her again.

"This is my little one's room, as you can see it's a baby's room," Kagome said leaning against the door.

"It is a little messy I haven't had the chance to organize anything yet," Kagome said looking around the room. The housekeeper smiled.

"Well don't worry I can have these rooms cleaned in a few hours," the housekeeper said to her. Kagome nodded and came out of Makoto's room. She walked over to our room across the hall and opened the door.

"Excuse the mess in here, we woke up and didn't get the chance to clean this room either," she said coming into our master bedroom. The lady smiled and nodded.

"Is this the biggest room in the house?" the lady asked looking around.

"No Kikyko's room is the biggest ours is second biggest, please when you clean in here, don't look in the nightstand drawers okay." Kagome said to her, she giggled then turned to the door.

"Oh uh why if I may ask?" the lady asked following Kagome out of the room.

"To be honest, there's toys in there and condoms," Kagome giggled again. The lady looked at her and laughed.

"Oh I see, no problem…." She said and followed Kagome back down the hall and down the stairs.

"You may start whenever you like, as you noticed we don't have much carpeting in our home it's all hardwood floors and area rugs, everything you need is in our cleaning closet, laundry room is also down the hall to the left near the library room," Kagome said to her. She noticed me near the boys in the living room talking to them, she came towards me and smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am I shall start now, excuse me!" she said to Kagome and bowed down to her, she then disappeared to the hallway and to the spare bedrooms.

"She seems nice," I said to Kagome, she smiled at me and tapped my face.

"Hmmm don't you worry pup, once she leaves you and I will have a discussion about hiring a housekeeper without asking your wife, especially a hot one," Kagome said again tapping my face a little harder, I scowled at her and crossed my arms.

"Like I checked pictures and did interviews, I didn't even notice okay! They sent use a housekeeper what was I supposed to tell them don't send me a hot one or my wife will kill her?" I said following Kagome back to the patio doors. Hoshiki and the boys looked at us and laughed loudly.

"Yes InuYasha that's exactly what you tell an agency when you request a housekeeper," Kagome said closing the doors behind us. Great now she's huffy, and I'm not going to hear the end of it.

* * *

"Ohhh," Kikyko sighed looking at her phone, Hakura and Kira came over towards her.

"Are you okay Kikyko?" Hakura said to her, she noticed her depressed mood.

"Yamatoo hasn't replied to any of my messages and I'm worried," she said to her.

"Do not worry yourself Kikyko I'm sure he's okay, why don't you take a break for a while then come back out here and help us!" Hakura said to her. Kikyko looked at Kira and Hakura. Kira smiled at her and touched her shoulder.

"We could use some lemonade if you want to make some of your famous recipe for us," she said to her. Kikyko smiled and nodded.

"Okay! I'll be back in a bit," she said to them. Hakura smiled and watched her as she came over to the patio doors. I saw her come into the house.

"Miroku I'll be right back," I said to him. He nodded and ran his arm over his forehead, he threw a towel over his shoulder and climbed down the ladder.

"Yeah sure," he said to me, I turned to the house. I came in and closed the doors behind me, the boys were still in the living room, they were now organizing our ties and checking over our suits that were hanging on a rolling rack near the fireplace. I came over to Kikyko who was in the kitchen cutting up lemons.

"What are you doing…" I said coming around her. She looked at me and smiled, she was defiantly giving me a fake smile, she seemed depressed I could tell because she sighed as she cut the lemons again.

"Why don't you do something else and I'll make lemonade," I said to her touching my hand over hers, I took the knife from her. She looked at me and smiled, she took off her apron and put it on the counter, I watched her as she went around the stairs to the small nook, we had with the labtop on it. I leaned over and watched her as she sat down.

Something is defiantly bothering her. I turned to the kitchen cutting up the lemons again.

"Aaargh, why…" I heard Kikyko say after a few moments, I plopped the lemons into the pitcher and moved the pitcher to the tray on the other counter. I tapped my hands together and came around the partition to the stairs. I leaned in near the stairs watching her a she clicked on the computer.

"Aaahh, why am I short, did I use my money for something, no my account is right…" she huffed and tapped on her calculator, I smiled and came over to her. I leaned in behind her looking at the screen. She didn't notice me.

"Is there something you want to tell me sweetheart?" I teased her noticing she was looking at a Kyoto honeymoon destination. She dropped her calculator startled and looked at me.

"AH it's not for me…" she stuttered out. I smiled and touched her shoulder.

"I know…. it's a cute place, nice setting…great outdoor hot spring," I said scrolling through the page on the trackpad. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm 3000yen short, I wanted to buy this package for Inuko and Hakura…" she huffed again. I tapped my body for my wallet, I reached into my jeans and pulled it out.

"Here!" I said to her giving her my credit card. She looked at me.

"I wanted to get this for them myself, I have to figure out how to make 3000yen by the end of today so that I can get this for them," she huffed and looked at the screen. Thing about Kikyko she doesn't like to take things people give her, she'd rather earn it, if she was short on something like money she'll work for it until she gets it… but its Friday there's no way for her to get 3000yen by end of the day today.

"Tell you what…Miroku needs some help balancing some of the paperwork for the new store that's opening in a week, why don't you pay me back the money and I'll put it on the business card, this way you would've worked for it," I said to her waving the card near her. She looked at me again and huffed.

"I suppose," she said and took and reached for the card, I moved it away and looked at her.

"I know your depressed because Yamatoo isn't home yet, I don't want you to worry, we have our date night tonight….so I want my cheerful bubbly baby girl happy… okay?" I said to her and waved the card to her. She looked at me and took it.

I kissed her head as she reached for her phone and dialed the number on the screen.

I came back around to the kitchen, Miroku and Sesshomaru where inside near the counter grabbing the tray of cups and the two pitchers.

"Hey so Kikyko's getting a package for Inuko and Hakura, a honeymoon package…" I said to the both of them. Sesshomaru picked up the tray of cups and looked at me.

"She's short 3000yen," I said. Miroku smiled and reached for his wallet, Sesshomaru did as well, I held my hand up to him.

"No I took care of it, but she wants to earn it and I told her she could help out with the paperwork this week to pay for it," I said to the both of them. Miroku smiled and looked over to her as she talked on the phone.

"I have some work she can definitely do before the store opens next week," Miroku said to me, he picked up the pitchers again.

"Thanks I appreciate that," I said. Sesshomaru looked at Kikyko as she put her phone down and clicked on the computer. She closed the screen and bent down to the printer.

After a few moments Kikyko came towards us, she had some papers in her hands that she printed, she looked at us and smiled.

"Oh Kikyko, hey I have something I need help with at the office this week, would you be willing to finalize the books for the new shop?" Miroku asked her, she looked at him and smiled.

"Sure!" she said and reached for the tray on the counter. We all watched her as she opened the patio door awkwardly while holding the tray.

"LEMONADE!" Hakura said cheerful. Everyone took a long break after everything was finally complete, we were pretty much done everything. The stage was ready the ceremony chairs, arche and walkway where ready as well. We had everything set for an amazing wedding, tomorrow the large projection screens will be set up, the videographer and photographer are arriving early in the morning and the catering team as well. All our family will arrive during the day, the girls will be at Inuko and Hakura's place getting ready, we will be at Miroku's. I think this wedding is going to be one that everyone will remember for many years, and I'm glad… my son deserves this. I looked over at him and his friends, Hakura was with him happy, laughing, I smiled at them, they are so great together.

Kikyko leaned on the side of the house with her phone in her hand, she was depressed and worried, I could tell, her eyes gave that away and her mood was sulky and unhappy. She pulled her phone to her jeans and looked over at her brother and his friends. She contemplated going to join them, instead she sighed deeply pushed her hair behind her ear and turned around, I saw her come towards the patio doors. Kagome looked at her as she did this, I pulled my arm over Kagome's shoulder we watched Kikyko as she went through the house and upstairs.

"She's so depressed, Yamatoo hasn't contacted anyone since last night," Kagome said to me. I looked at her and pulled her to me hugging her.

"We have our date night tonight; I'll cheer her up!" I said to Kagome, she looked at me and smiled.

* * *

"Oh hello," the housekeeper said to Kikyko as she came up the stairs, she had all of Hoshiki's clothes with her in a laundry hamper all folded. Kikyko looked at her and came around her.

"Oh you must be Kikyko, I'm Micha," she said to her. Kikyko looked at her and touched the door handle of her room.

"Nice to meet you!" she said to her then opened her door.

"Hmm, nice to meet you too….Kikyko! Indeed, it is…" the housekeeper said as Kikyko entered her room then closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. Michiru came towards Kikyko's door and leaned against it.

"I wonder if she noticed the necklace," Michiru said to herself, she smirked then turned to Inuko's room.

"Oooh…" Kikyko sighed deeply, she leaned against her door and turned around, she looked at her room. She sighed and slide down along the door to the floor.

"My brother's getting married tomorrow…I hate it, my boyfriend is gone….somewhere….looking for panthers, and….I'm a weak stupid little girl," she said to herself, she held her hand to her face and started to cry.

"… I couldn't even protect myself….. against one panther, one stupid…" she mumbled to herself crying, she held her hands to her face.

"You're not stupid!" a voice said to her from her balcony doors. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to the doors. She shifted to her feet and ran at Yamatoo, he grabbed her and twirled her around hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry I left like that… I couldn't find them, any of them, it's like they've disappeared without a trace!" he said to her. She pressed her face into his shoulder crying. Michiru tilted her head to Kikyko's room when she picked up Yamatoo's scent, she put the laundry hamper down on Inuko's bed and left his room, she came over to Kikyko's door and leaned against it listening.

"Stop crying please…Kikyko stop crying!" he said rubbing her back.

"I couldn't fight him off of me, I couldn't stop him!" she mumbled. He sighed deeply and pulled his arms around her tighter.

"My brother's getting married tomorrow and…. he'll be gone…he won't be here anymore; the panthers are still out there…. they're going to retaliate I know it…" she mumbled again. Yamatoo pulled her from him and touched her face.

"Let them come, we have strength and the power to stop them Kikyko…and why are you so upset over Inuko's wedding…. he's still your brother no matter what!" he said tapping her face. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

"I know…I just…." She stuttered out again, Yamatoo touched her face and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you; I shouldn't have let you out of my sight for one minute," he said to her. She shook her head and looked at him, she leaned up to kiss him, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

"I love you Kikyko! You are everything to me, even though we may have only been dating for a short while…I really do love you and I want you to know that," he said touching her face. Kikyko blushed nervous. Michiru grunted and turned away from Kikyko's door, she returned to her cleaning.

"He's never said that to me ever, yet that girl… he loves her, oh I'll show him! I'll separate them and cause a rift between her and her family," Miroku said pulling her cleaning trolly from the hallway, she turned to the stairs heading down to the main level.

Yamatoo pulled Kikyko to him.

"I won't go anywhere anymore okay, I'll be downstairs with my parents…." He said to her. She still had a rosy expression on her face, he smiled and kissed her softly again.

"Your brother's about to enter your room!" he whispered to her and tapped her face. She was still blushing; she didn't even notice Yamatoo disappear out her balcony.

"Hey Kikyko…" Inuko said opening her door. Her face was still rosy, she turned to her brother, he smiled and came towards her.

"The guys are leaving soon, they were worried about you, they wanted to see you before they left," Inuko said to his sister. She looked at him and nodded, she held a hand to her face.

"Oh….uh okay!" Kikyko said to her brother. Inuko crossed his arms and kept his eyes on his sister.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, she touched her face and nodded, she wasn't aware of much that was going on, she was in a daze after what Yamatoo said to her.

"Yeah… I'm fine, Yamatoo was just here, he was looking for the panthers and didn't find them…" Kikyko said to her brother her face was still flush.

He smiled and came towards her, "yeah I know he told us," he touched her head and pulled her to him.

"Even though I will be moved out tomorrow and with Hakura in our home, you are still my sister….you are still important to me," he said stroking her hair. She leaned against her brother and said nothing.

"You can come see us anytime Kikyko," he said to her again, she didn't seem to comprehend what her brother was saying, Yamatoo telling her he loved her made her mind go blank, she didn't know how to react to that or anything anyone was saying to her.

"So are you going to come downstairs or are you going to stay up here all rosy faced and out of it!" Inuko said to her, he chuckled and pulled her from him.

"Huh oh sorry!" she said looking at her brother.

He smiled and tapped her face.

"Come on we are going out with mom in an hour," Inuko reminded her of her date tonight as well. I had planned something fun for Makoto and Kikyko as well.

"Ah yeah I totally forgot!" she said and huffed. Inuko laughed at her expression, he held his arm around her as they left her room. They came downstairs laughing, Michiru noticed them near the stairs, she moved around the stairs to the spare bedrooms.

"Hero are you there?" she said over her earpiece.

"I'm here Michiru," he replied to her.

"I have an idea, I'll set it into place tomorrow after the wedding of that boy her brother, this will cause a huge rift between that girl and her family, and the boy will break up with her," Michiru said to Hero.

"No not yet Michiru, we need to move in tomorrow night, the boy will attempt to mate with his wife, he won't be able to when she falls ill. We make our move then, try to remain employed with them after tomorrow, then implement your plan. The girl will be dead by tomorrow so her family will be grieving her death, that would be the perfect time for your plan," Hero said to her. She looked around the spare room and tapped her earpiece.

"Will do sir!" she said to him. She came towards the window in the spare room and unlocked it, so that she could sneak in, or any of the panthers at any given time. She smirked then returned to her work.

* * *

"About time brat, we were leaving…" Kenta said to Kikyko downstairs. She smiled at them as she came down the stairs, Inuko behind her.

"Well you're all going to be here tomorrow so you can leave now…" Kikyko teased him. Reno smiled and pulled his arm around her neck.

"AAAH HEY!" she shouted at him.

"See Kikyko, we won't see you for a couple of hours tomorrow….so tell us," Reno said to her pulling her over to Kenta and the girls. Kikyko huffed and grumbled. We laughed at them as they picked on her and teased her in the living room.

"So To-k—y-o…. is the city?" my father said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

"Yeah and I'll be showing you around to some pretty cool places I think you'll like grandpa, and uhhh Izayoi?" Yamatoo said to her, she smiled and then held her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Izayoi is just fine darling," she said to him. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yay so exciting there's this adorable shop we have to hit," Rin said to my mother, I smiled in the kitchen watching them talk. Despite the fact Sesshomaru and I have different mothers, he didn't seem to mind my mother, he respected her because my father chose to be with her. He didn't seem to detest her or seem bothered by her presence, I think because our father was happy….I think he realized this and is accepting of our father and my mother's relationship.

"Have a great time on your date night with the girls tonight," Kagome said to me. I smiled at her and touched Makoto's head. I'm glad she took a nap because now she'll be up and her bubbly loud self, so we can have some fun tonight.

"…And you enjoy the restaurant with the boys," I said to Kagome. She smiled as Makoto started to wake up in the baby sling. Kagome pulled the sling from around her. Miroku and Sango came towards us with an empty tray and glasses, Sango put them in the sink and looked at Makoto as Kagome pulled her from the sling.

"I have something planned for my ladies tonight, can't say what…but…." Miroku said to Hakura and Kira as they came towards us in the kitchen. He smiled at them and their excited expressions.

"Really like what?" Kira chimed excited.

"Oh dear god, monster truck drag racing, pizza and drinks, and the sumo wrestling show…" Sango said and sighed. Hakura and Kira looked to eachother and tapped their hands together.

"YES!" they both said. Inuko and Hitoshi shook their heads and sighed.

"Really huh…" Hitoshi said to them. Kira looked at him and nodded.

"Uhhh hang on one second here, since when do you two women, especially girrly girl Hakura like macho men stuff, like drag racing and sumo wrestling?" Inuko interjected, he pointed to Hakura and eyed her. She crossed her arms and turned to him.

"He shouldn't have said that!" Hitomi said coming towards them. Rika chuckled and held her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh. Kikyko looked at her brother and Hakura and shook her head, she sighed and touched her hand to her forehead.

"Yeah I know he's dead, honeymoon's definitely over," Kenta said to Kikyko she nodded and sighed again. Yamatoo came towards us and crossed his arms, he listened carefully to Inuko and Hakura, he seemed curious and cautious at the same time. I saw him standing away from everyone near his father and Rin just watching the entire scene play out like a movie.

"For your information, Inuko drag racing and sumo wrestling is actually pretty fun," Hakura said to him eyeing him down.

"HAHAHAHAHAH girrly girl Hakura, you…. Hahaha you worry about your appearance, how your dressed, how your hair is done every morning and freak out over anything disgusting or creepy crawly…. And yet you are going to a drag race? Big monster trucks, and big fat sweaty men fighting…last time I invited you to an event you got all huffy and made a big deal over it…." Inuko gestured with his hands, we all stepped back away from them. Yeah now he did it, guess the weddings off!

Kira looked at Inuko and eyed him down too.

"I happen to love things that are disgusting, and big monster trucks," Kira said to him. Inuko looked at her and then to Hakura.

"Yeah, you I can totally see you liking that, but this one…" He said waving his hand to Hakura. She tapped her fingers against the counter and kept her eyes on Inuko, she didn't even flinch from her spot.

"I think I'm going out with Hoshiki tonight; she looks like she's about to kill him…" Kagome leaned in towards us and said this. We all nodded and sighed. He can't keep his mouth shut can he.

Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki where on the bar stools looking at their siblings. They had big smiles and seemed anxious like they were waiting for Hakura to snap.

"Do you want to get married tomorrow Inuko, because you see…. I can easily cancel the wedding and you can sleep with yourself on your honeymoon," Hakura threw the honeymoon under the bus. Inuko looked at her and smiled he rubbed her head.

"Oooooo," the boys said hearing this. Inuko turned his eyes to them then back to Hakura.

"Ouch!" Rika said she tapped her fist to Hitomi, they both laughed at Inuko's stupidity.

"Heheheheehh you and monster trucks I really am surprised, wow what next WWF on tv… oh wait we should go to the macho man world competition show coming up soon, we will sit in the front row where all the sweaty men are," He said throwing in another blow. She crossed her arms again and kept her eyes on him.

"Yeah your mad, hahahah are you going out with your dad tonight or not…" he teased her again. She puffed out her cheeks, she looked like she was about to yell at him or open one of the drawers and pull out a knife and threaten him with it. I looked to Kikyko and the boys they looked as if they were waiting and anxious for Hakura to yell at him.

"She's about to snap!" Hitoshi said watching Hakura carefully.

"I'll deal with you later pup, much much later!" she said to him calmly and tapped a hand to his face. Uh what just happened, I thought for sure she was about to yell at him, oh man Hakura come on you let him off easy.

"What Hakura come on…we really wanted to see Inuko get his ass kicked or killed!" Kenta said watching Hakura as she came around her sister and parents to the living room. My parents watched the entire show in the kitchen, they looked confused and concerned.

"The weddings not cancelled is it?" my mother said to Hakura as she came towards them. My mother seemed worried and confused as to what just happened, she thought for sure they're little spat was going to cause their relationship to end. My mother doesn't really understand Inuko and Hakura's relationship yet, I think she will with time.

Hakura smiled and shook her head at my mother. My mother let out a deep breath of relief that the wedding wasn't cancelled. Hakura laughed and picked up her purse from the couch.

"Boy you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut…" my father all out said bluntly. We all looked at him and then burst out laughing. Runs in the family! I laughed hard at this!

* * *

**Date Night….**

After everyone disappeared for the night, and the housekeeper left a little after everyone, I set up the living room with some games and activities for Kikyko and Makoto, something I think they'll both enjoy. Kikyko came around the kitchen island with an opened pizza box in her hand and two glasses.

"Uh what's this?" she said putting the box down on the table and the glasses, Makoto was on the floor on a pillow, she had her hands on the table and her mouth sucking the edge of the table, her eyes were following us and watching the table as I set up the chess board. She turned her eyes to me and her sister as Kikyko came around her.

"Chess?" Kikyko said lifting up her sleeves, she sat down on the floor on a pillow. I opened the large bottle of pop and poured some into the glasses.

I sat down on a pillow as well.

"I thought maybe Japan's undefeated chess champion would like to play the world's best chess god…for a price…." I said to her, I picked up a huge bag of twizzlers, candy and small wrapped bonbons and dumped them on the other part of the pizza box. She looked at them. Kikyko was Japan's undefeated chess champion for 5 years running, Inuko held the title for three years until he lost to a foreign boy who competed in the chess tournament in the B class boy's division against him. Inuko wasn't as competitive as Kikyko was, he actually didn't care that he lost, Kikyko on the other hand is still 5 years running and no one has beat her time or record as of yet.

"You the world's best chess god?" Kikyko said pointing to me. She looked at the candy then back to me. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Oh you are so on, oh mighty chess god!" she said waving her hands at me. I smiled and nodded. She set up the timer and looked at the board fixing the pieces around. She picked up the white and the black.

"Call it!" she said to me holding them in her hands. I smiled and tapped the black one. She opened her hand and put the black piece on the board.

"World's best chess god.. yeah, we'll see about that," she said tapping the timer. I laughed and moved a piece starting the game, I tapped the timer. She looked at me and shook her head.

* * *

"Wow," Kagome said as she slid into a booth. Hoshiki adjusted his bowtie and shifted in next to his mother with a smug look on his face.

"Wow boys this is totally far out, a pizza parlor!" Kagome said, the boys had planned a night of pizza, junk food, ice cream and shopping for their new siblings which Kagome was dying to do when she had the chance too.

"Yup we have a whole night planned," Inuko said taking the menu from a waitress as she came around on rollerskates.

"Look at you all dressed up with your bow tie and hair up in a bun," Kagome said looking at Hoshiki, he smiled at her and nodded.

"I wanted to dress up!" he said to her, Kagome pulled her arm around him and smiled.

"Ohhh boys this is so great, I love this shop my parents used to always bring us here when we were younger, although it wasn't this retro," Kagome said looking around the place. They had neon lights, dancing girls with glow in the dark colored paint all over their clothes and bodies in one area of the restaurant dancing to some music. People would dance with them and spray paint everywhere, waitresses where on rollerblades, and the round drink area had so many different types of drinks and pizza to pick from.

"Mmm hmm and we have something cool coming…" Hoshiki said to his mother, he nodded and looked at the menu.

"Something cool, oh like what?" Kagome said surprised.

A waitress came around the table with a tray and three cosmic drinks, they were colored drinks with swirls of glitter and sparkle mixed into the frozen cold drinks, it made the entire glass look like the night sky.

"TOTALLY FAR OUT!" Kagome said looking at the glass as pieces of ice and frozen mochi swirled in the cup, on the glass where pieces of cut out candy in shapes of moons and stars. She smiled and held up her phone taking a picture of the glass. She snapped a few different angles of the glass and the pieces on the top.

"Yup!" Inuko said and smiled, he slid a glass over to him. Hoshiki sat on his knees and looked at his glass.

"Woah there's things in it," he said picking up a spoon he dipped the long spoon into the cup and broke one of the mochi, it had a gel in it that changed the color of the liquid to a light purple.

"WOOOOAHHHH," he said excited.

"Nice touch boys!" Kagome said taking a sip of the drink, she smiled then giggled.

"So good!" she said and took another sip, Inuko smiled and took a sip as well. Hoshiki was too interested in what was happening in the glass to even try it. He would shake the glass a little just to see it swirl.

"So cool!" he said then took a sip himself. He swirled his straw watching the drink change colors.

* * *

Sango and the boys had planned a night of hardcore video gaming and junk food as well, she had a surprise for everyone and had an ultrasound done without anyone knowing. She wanted to wait for the right time to tell us her news, she thought tonight with the boys would be a perfect time to spring the news. She had set up a game for the boys, clues throughout the house, that lead to an ultrasound sonogram and papers of the results of their new sister or brother. After their gaming session Sango was going to start the game with them, and record it live then post it online Instagram for all of us to see. Miroku's going to freak out or die, hahahah either would be hilarious to see his reaction of the video. I'm anxious myself as well.

The boys set up their massive entertainment system in the basement and their projection screen, Sango was on the phone ordering two monster pizzas, which are fully loaded if I might add with everything, and the boys favorite KFC family pack.

"Zombies or multiplayer gaming?" Koji said holding up two games in his hands.

"No multiplayer you know how mom was last time, she swore at a German player and made him cry, and is hardcore competitive and dangerous with a weapon," Yuki whispered to his brother.

He looked at the games then back to his mother who was still on the phone. Yuki returned to the tv and turned on the surround sound.

"Multiplayer it is!" Koji said opening the box of the game. Yuki looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault if we get banned from every network and team because out mother can't control herself in a game, she's not fighting demons for gods sake," Yuki said taking the disc from his brother, he sighed and pushed the game into the Playstation.

"I ordered pizza and KFC boys, so…what game are we playing," Sango said coming around the couch to the boys. Yuki jumped on to his gaming chair and swung around in it.

"This one!" Koji said holding up Call of Duty game, Sango looked at him and the game and smiled.

"Let's play boys!" she said and reached for a controller off the table. Yuki rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

"What the hell…." I said looking at the board. No wonder she's the undefeated champion, she's kicking my ass, in this house its always Inuko and Kikyko who go head to head in chess, when I play its usually for fun, tonight Kikyko was on a mission to destroy me. I looked at her as she held her finger against a piece.

"I will take all your twizzlers for your queen," she said to me. I looked at my queen and the piece she was holding, I imagined where she would move her piece on the board, and I cringed… yeah, she's totally going to kick my ass. I sighed and shook my head.

"If you move that piece you check mate me!" I said to her. She smiled and nodded extending her hand.

"Twizzlers!" I said to her handing her my two pieces. She took one and twirled it in her hand then put it in her mouth, she looked at me and shook her piece on the board. She then moved the piece and took my queen, she put her piece down and tapped the timer.

"CHECK MATE, OH MIGHTY CHESS GOD!" she said and stood up, she started twirling around and dancing this stupid dance.

"Ah ahha ha ha, ooo o yeah!" she said mocking me. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Yeah I let you win," I said to her, I shifted myself away from the table. Makoto looked at us and laughed, she threw herself to the floor and laughed again.

"Let me win, ha yeah right, oh might chess god…." She said and fake bowed down to me. I rolled my eyes and pushed all the pieces off the board into a box. Then I bent down under the table and picked up another box.

She stopped her ridiculous dancing and looked at the box. I put it on the table and tapped my claws over it. Makoto rolled herself on the floor to her stomach, she awkwardly tried to figure out how to sit up, I helped her and sat her on the pillow. She picked up her giraffe and looked at the box as well.

"…and what is that?" Kikyko said sitting down again. I picked up a piece of pizza and held it over my mouth, I let the cheese slide off the pizza and to my mouth, Kikyko looked at me and shook her head.

"Since you're such a genius, why don't you figure it out?" I said to her chewing the cheese. The box was a large rectangular treasure chest type of box with a lock on it, it was something Kagome's grandfather used that held special artifacts in it. Kagome wanted her daughters to have this box because inside it held something special, that Kagome made especially for Kikyko and Makoto. Kagome had bought Kikyko and Makoto sister necklaces, that where heart shaped lockets. She wrote notes for each one of them and made a special little photo album for them to share and use for pictures of each other together as time goes by. This time I included a special little note for Kikyko and Makoto in the box as well, when Makoto is older, she can read them and fully understand them herself as well. Kikyko knocked on the box and lifted it off the table.

"Seriously it has a lock," she said examining the box, I shoved the pizza into my mouth and looked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You eat like this always so what's your problem?" I mumbled to her and lifted the whip cream can to my mouth, I shook it and pressed the nozzle with my claw and held it over my mouth.

"Gross dad!" Kikyko said watching me eat messy, heck what's she grossed out over she does this always, I was mocking her and her eating habits.

She extended her hand to me; I turned my eyes to her and put the can down.

"So, where's the key?" she said to me waving her hand at me.

"How the heck should I know where the key is, that thing belongs to your mother, don't ask me what she did with the key… maybe she left clues for you somewhere around the house," I gave her a hint, I knew where the key was it was in the kitchen in the empty cookie jar on the counter. She huffed and grunted, she tried to pry the lock off the box.

I held the can to my mouth again and watched her.

"Aaghhh like come one, what clues?" Kikyko huffed she shook the box; no sound came from it. I pointed to the fireplace mantel starting the game.

"The mantel is the key on the mantel?" she said standing up, she put the box down on the table and went over to the mantel, she moved pictures around, until she found a folded paper.

"AAARGGH, this is just a paper and no key," she huffed. She opened the paper.

"Let the game begin!" I said to her and shook the can again. Makoto looked at me then to her sister, she held her hands to me and whined.

"AHHH!" she said waving her hands.

"Huh you want to try some whip cream, huh…. well okay, I guess it won't hurt," I said and bent the can down to her, she opened her mouth like I did. I shook the can and squeezed the nozzle, she giggled when the whip cream filled her mouth. She held her hands to her mouth and started to suck on the cream.

"Hm, okay then!" I said and shook the can again. Kikyko crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Its clues, you want the key, figure it out genius…" I said to her again. She huffed and read the paper.

* * *

"YEAH!" Hakura and Kira both said as they made their way to the monster truck arena, this year there were drivers and trucks from all over the year competing, Miroku smiled and twirled his keys as they approached the gate.

"Ladies welcome is this your first time here?" a man said at the gate Miroku handed him the tickets, the man checked them over and ripped them.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Kira said to the man. He looked at them and smiled.

"Here's a pamphlet this year we have the 'rock' here its one of our biggest and most massive monster truck to enter this year, the driver is Shinobu Houji from Osaka Japan," the man said pointing to the pamphlet Hakura leaned in to Kira and read it.

"AWESOME!" they both said at the same time. The man looked at Miorku as the girls walked past the booth.

"I take it they're twins, and they always talk together at the same time," he said to Miroku.

"You have no idea!" he said to the man, Miroku smiled and passed him following the girls.

"WOAH," both the girls said as they entered the arena, the entire stadium was filling up with so many people, Miroku pulled his arms around his girls and nodded.

"Our seat is over there near the game we see everything," he said pulling them through the crowd that started to form.

"DAD THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Kira chimed in glee, he smiled and touched her head.

"Thought you'd like it, wasn't sure if Hakura would like this or if it was her thing," Miroku said to Hakura, she looked at him and smiled.

"I honestly don't mind this stuff, Inuko loves it, I guess I want to see what he likes about it and try it out…. So far, I'm liking the hype," she said as Miroku took them through the benches to their reserved seating.

"Hakura becoming one of the guys… interesting!" Miroku teased her, she crossed her arms and huffed at her father, Kira held her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Once she can scarf down an entire pizza and two bottles of pop then I'll call her one of the guys," Kira teased her sister.

"You are so on, if you can do that then I can too, you watch and see…. Pizza is so on!" Hakura said holding out her hand to her sister. Kira looked at her and held her hand out, they tapped their hands together.

"Okay not my fault if you get sick on the night before your wedding," Kira said and sat down, Miroku sat between them, he laughed at his daughters' squabble.

"Ooooh you think I'm going to get sick huh, miss I'm a tough tom boy girlly girl….something," Hakura said trying to think of a comeback, Kira looked at her straight faced then laughed.

"See that right there, you can't even think of a comeback, Inuko's right you're too much of a girrly girl!" Kira said again and rolled her eyes. Hakura crossed her arms and huffed.

Miroku turned his eyes to the both of them and just listened to their squabble, he smiled then shook his head.

"Dad we're going for pizza next right?" Hakura said to her father, he nodded.

"Yes we are Hakura!" he said to her and read the pamphlet.

"You are so on Kira, I challenge you to scarf down an entire pizza and two bottles of pop in one go, without getting sick," Hakura said to her sister. Kira looked at her.

"You do realize you won't make it past the first slice," Kira said to her and nodded.

"Take the challenge Kira!" Hakura said again and leaned over her father, he held the pamphlet up over her daughter and listened.

"Fine challenge accepted princess, if you get sick and chuck at any point while eating an entire extra-large pizza then I win and get crowned pizza queen," Kira said to her. Hakura held her fist to her sister.

"You are so on!" she said to her, Kira tapped her fist to her sister. Hakura sat back upright as the event started.

"I'm so recording this and posting it live so your husband can see you tap out Hakura after 1 slice," Miroku said to the girls. They both looked at him and shook their heads.

"DAD!" they both said at the same time.

* * *

"MOVE, aargh what the hell is this, LIKE COME ON, do I need to show you idiots how to take down bad guys," Sango said going hard on the game, the boys looked at her then to the screen.

"Mom you just swore at three players and now your taking out people on OUR TEAM, MOM!" Yuki said trying to maneuver his player away from his mother's wrath.

"Yeah our team sucks we need a new team with players who know how to actually play, LIKE COME ON I'VE SLAYED DEMONS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, HOW COULD A BUNCH OF PLAYERS NOT KNOW HOW TO USE WEAPONS, it's a freaking sword," Sango shouted at the screen. Koji slid away from his mother on the couch and tapped on his controller.

"Mom this game doesn't have demons in it, and you're not a demon slayer in this game you use swords and guns," Koji said to her reminding her to tone it down a notch.

"Yeah mom tone it down a notch," Yuki said to her as he adjusted his headset over his head. They could hear the other players; Sango adjusted her head piece and moved the microphone closer to her mouth.

_"Damn a woman is playing boys, like where the hell is this lady from?"_ a player said through the head piece. Sango heard this.

"Japan boys, and I'd suggest you tone it down a notch and learn to use a freaking sword," Sango said to them. Yuki and Koji looked at her nervous and then back to the screen.

"We are so getting banned," Koji said to his brother, Yuki nodded and focused on the game.

_"Sword what does a women know about swords, I bet she's an old hag sitting at home with a bunch of little boys playing a game…run along old hag, why don't you go fold some laundry,"_ one of the players said to her.

"Ooooh you shouldn't have said that," Koji said to the boys over his head headpiece.

"Old hag huh, I'll show you whose an old hag!" Sango said peeved off, she went hard and all out with her character.

"Yup you really shouldn't have said that, FYI my mom is a demon slayer….and you just got your butt handed to you on a plate….OOOOHHH HOW DOES THAT FEEL BAM, YOU JUST GOT SCHOOLED!" Yuki said jumping in his chair. Sango took out three bad guys and one of the boy's characters.

_"WHAT THE HELL, RETREAT BOYS… FALL BACK!"_ one of the boys said over their headpieces, the game paused for a moment so everyone can reload and set up new teams. Sango smiled and put the controller down.

"AWESOME MOM!" Koji said putting his controller down himself.

"Yeah!" Yuki shouted; he waved his arms around in his seat.

"Old hag, ha… who are they calling old hag?" Sango said and nodded, that's when the doorbell rang, she got up to get the delivery.

"Coax and reload, hahaha while mom is getting the food lets set up a new team," Koji said to Yuki he looked at him and nodded.

"We are so winning this game tonight!" Yuki said and laughed.

* * *

"What type of clue is that, 'look in a closet' we have like 15 closes in this house," Kikyko said and huffed she turned to me and looked at me, I held Makoto in my arm and was following her around the house while she was finding clues.

"If you flip the paper over genius it would tell you which closet..." I said to her ruffling her hair, she hissed at me and huffed. She flipped the paper over.

"Oh the linen closet, I knew that!" she said and walked down the hallway and past the stairs. She opened the linen closet; the next clue was posted right on the door.

"Ahhh there's nothing but towels and linen in here," she huffed and touched her hips. I tapped on the door.

"Huh hahaha oh!" she giggled and pulled the paper from the door.

"You love eating this treat it's your absolute favorite," the paper said. Kikyko lifted her eyes to me then to the paper.

"The fridge?" she said to me. I looked at Makoto and ignored her.

"The fridge, right? I like food," she said again to me, I ignored her and walked away from her talking to Makoto.

"Hey not fair…" she said and followed me, I came around the partition and to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and put Makoto on the counter. I watched as Kikyko opened the fridge, she started looking through the fridge, lifting bottles and containers to see if there was anything attached to them. Twenty minutes in, five clues and she still hasn't found the key yet, I wonder how long it will take her before she notices the cookie jar on the counter next to Makoto.

I came around the counter and behind Makoto. I leaned in behind Makoto and took her hands.

"Kiki, Kiki…." I said in a pathetic high-pitched squeaky child voice. Kikyko turned from the fridge and looked at Makoto. Makoto was laughing while I moved her hands around.

"AHAHAH AHAHHA!" Makoto laughed. Kikyko narrowed her eyes at me.

"I can talk hi Kiki," I said in a child's voice, I waved Mako's hand at her.

Kikyko looked at her sister and me who was hiding behind her sister.

"Kiki Kiki look what's next to me, daddy put me on the counter next to a jar…" I said in a child voice again I moved Makoto's hands to the cookie jar. Makoto laughed and giggled loudly as I did this. Kikyko huffed and came over to her sister.

"I knew that…" Kikyko said to her sister, she looked at me and then opened the lid on the jar. I let go of Makoto's hands and stood up, Makoto threw her hands to the air and laughed hard.

"AHHHH!" she shouted as Kikyko shook the jar upside down. A key fell out.

"Ha, I knew it was in here the whole time," she said picking it up.

"Yeah sure you did!" I looked at her, I picked up Makoto from the counter and followed Kikyko back to the living room.

She sat down on the pillow again and fiddle with the lock, I put Makoto on my lap and watched as Kikyko finally got the box opened.

"Ah ha!" she said opening the lid.

* * *

"Hahahhah," Kagome laughed with the boys at the joke Inuko was telling them, they were in the mall at an ice cream shop getting some desert before baby shopping.

"Inuko oh my love you are so wonderful!" Kagome said touching his face. He smiled and looked at her.

"I'm going to miss you… not seeing you every day," she said swirling her spoon into the sundae, she put the spoon to her mouth and smiled at him.

"Me too mom, but I'll be across the highway you can come see me anytime…." He said to his mother. Kagome smiled and touched his face. Hoshiki smiled and ate from his sundae.

"Oh it won't be the same Inuko, I know you and Hakura are going to have a wonderful life together," Kagome chimed and smiled. He looked at his mother and smiled, Hoshiki hummed to himself enjoying the sundae, he then shivered and laughed.

"Hahha so cold!" he said holding the bowl to his mouth he licked it.

"Ah Hoshi don't do that, I'm sure the ice cream shop doesn't want your germs all over their dishes," Kagome said trying to take the bowl from him. He slid away from her and finished licking the bowl.

"You and your sister, you both do this!" Kagome said to him again. He huffed and smiled putting the bowl down.

"Mom, you don't get it… ice cream is the best thing ever…you have to lick the bowl to get every last drop," Hoshiki said reaching for a napkin. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"So my boys where to next, what's in store for round three!" Kagome said tapping the table. Inuko smiled and looked at Hoshiki he smiled and nodded.

"Mom, since I'm moving in to Inuko's room… my rooms going to be empty and the baby's will need a room, so we are going shopping…" Hoshiki said and laughed. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Great! Here we go, these twins are going to have so much clothes I won't know what to do with it all," she said touching her head. Inuko laughed at his mother's anguish.

"So what's the big deal mom?" Inuko said laughing. He put a napkin in his bowl and slid it to the middle of the table.

"Do you know how fast you half demons grow, there's no point in buying baby clothes, I should buy rompers and pass them down to Rin and Sango when your siblings grow out of them," Kagome sighed again and rubbed her stomach. Hoshiki put his hands over his mother's stomach.

"Ahhh I can't feel anything," he said with a huff. Kagome laughed.

"Sweetheart I'm only 2 weeks pregnant you won't feel the babies for a really long time," she said to him. Inuko shook his head and laughed.

"So will Hakura have a baby first before mom does?" Hoshiki said rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Inkuo nearly choked on his drink, he put his cup down.

"What?" Inuko coughed.

"Hakura's pregnant INUKO WHAT... SINCE WHEN?" Kagome said tapping the table she leaned forward towards him.

"SHE'S NOT PREGNANT we haven't even slept with each other yet," Inuko said loudly. Hoshiki smirked and then smiled this big mischievous smile.

"You better not be hiding anything boy, tell me is she pregnant really, I want to know… OOoohhhhh Inuko please give me a grandchild," Kagome tapped the table and chimed excitedly. Inuko cringed and looked at his mother with fear in his eyes.

"No way is she pregnant, mom like seriously we haven't even you know had… s-e-x yet," he said the last part in almost a whisper so Hoshiki didn't hear. Kagome put her hands over Hoshiki's ears and pulled him to her side.

"Well hurry up god Inuko! The wedding is tomorrow, consummate the marriage and give me a grandchild already," she said again to him. Inuko slid his chair out nervous and slowly shook his head at his mother.

"Hey not fair why's mom excited over what, I want to hear!" Hoshiki said trying to pry his mother's hands from his ears. She was joyful with glee and excitement, Inuko crossed his arms nervous.

"MOM like seriously, you and aunt Sango…. Hakura didn't hear the end of it from her mother either," Inuko threw his hands to the air and rolled his eyes. Kagome giggled and smiled.

"Yes Inuko because its important, listen son you have to give me and Sango a grandchild, lots of them okay… college can be done too, you can do both be a father and go to school!" Kagome said smiling she pulled her hands from Hoshiki's ears and held them to her face smiling, she was thinking about grandchildren already and they haven't even got married yet.

"Oh my god my mothers lost all sense of reality," Inuko said to himself, he sighed deeply and slid his chair out.

"We should go baby shopping for our SIBLINGS, and not the baby I don't have yet," Inuko said standing up. Hoshiki slid off his chair and looked at his mother's rosy expression.

"MOOOOMM, we're leaving without you!" Hoshiki said to her. She looked over to him and Inuko and smiled.

"GRANDBABIES…. OOOOOHHH!" she chimed standing up. Inuko threw his hands to the air again and grunted.

"Jeez mother!" he said as they left the shop.

* * *

"Yamatoo are you okay my boy?" my father asked noticing Yamatoo's distracted disposition, they sat at a small outdoor café table, Rin and my mother where ordering late and food, from the shop near the café.

"Huh… oh sorry," he said noticing his grandfather was talking to him.

"I was just thinking that's all," he said to him again. Sesshomaru looked at him then to his father.

"Care to share?" Sesshomaru said to his son.

"The panthers are going to strike, and I can feel it, somethings going to happen…something big, I don't know when, but I have a feeling it will be soon… I just fear Kikyko's going to get hurt and I won't be able to protect her again. I mean I failed to do so and that panther took her," Yamatoo said leaning back in to his chair.

"Let them come, you have me now and I will stop them whatever it takes. Sesshomaru do you know if Totosai is still around, have you or InuYasha heard from him or seen him? He has So'unga and I must obtain it from him, and you Sesshomaru must take Tenseiga to him, same with InuYasha and Tetsusaiga…." My father said this to him and grunted.

"Ah! Totosai I hear he is deep within the mountains he lives somewhere in a small temple, probably one he swindled humans into thinking he was a lord and took it," Sesshomaru crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment.

"We however have not seen him in years," Sesshomaru said again.

"Ah! Well we must seek him and have your swords reforged and made stronger, Yamatoo yours too!" my father said nodding, he watched Izayoi and Rin as they ordered drinks and treats.

"Uhhh I don't use a sword grandfather, I trained for many years with father but I never obtained a sword for myself…I never felt the need to use one," Yamatoo said and stretched his arms, he yawned and rested stretched in his chair.

"Wait what, he doesn't have a sword…HOW DOES HE NOT HAVE A SWORD, the grandson of the great dog general doesn't have a sword… you have one and your brother. Wait do not tell me Inuko doesn't have one either!" My father said throwing his hands in the air. Sesshomaru shook his head and let out a deep breath.

"The reason why I have the sword you gave me father is because you left it for me and the same for InuYasha, Yamatoo didn't ever find the need to have one, we can just ask Totosai to make him one, and yes Inuko has a sword!" Sesshomaru said to him. That's when Rin and Izayoi came back to the table.

They sat down and put a plate on the table. Sesshomaru, Yamatoo and my father looked at the plate full of cookies, scones and mochi.

"Izayoi is trying new things," Rin said smiling. Izayoi reached for a mochi to try it.

"So Yamatoo tell me something!" Rin said taking a sip of her late, Yamatoo stretched again and looked at her, he stretched his arms along the table and let out a yawn.

"Yeah…" he said and sighed deeply.

"So you and Kikyko, how serious is it?" Rin said to him. Sesshomaru looked at her and shook his head.

"What… Rin seriously!" he said to her. My father looked at Yamatoo then back to Rin.

"Oh, yeah its serious…" he said and yawned again.

Rin giggled and was about to reach for a cookie when Yamatoo let out a deep sigh.

"I was hoping to ask her to marry me…." He said and yawned again. Rin coughed nearly choking on the cookie, my mother almost spit out her late.

"Uh what? Hang on one minute here… this is where I object to this, she's 14," Sesshomaru said to his sleepy son. He was dozing off in his chair.

"HANG ON WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ASK HER TO MARRY YOU?" Rin said across the table, Yamatoo yawned again not comprehending what is going on around him.

"Uhhh does InuYasha know about this?" my father said to everyone at the table.

"Huh wait… what?" Yamatoo said realizing everyone was talking to him.

"You said you wanted to ask Kikyko to marry you…." Rin said again and leaned over to him.

"AH WAIT NO.. I mean in a couple of years gosh, I'm so tired I don't know what I'm saying…" Yamatoo said frantic. Rin let out a deep breath and sat down.

"OOoh I would've loved to see InuYasha's beautiful young lady walk down the aisle," my mother said and tapped her hands together. Everyone looked at her.

"I'm not asking Kikyko marry me anytime soon, gosh I don't even know what I was saying," Yamatoo said and shifted in his seat.

Rin crossed her arms and held a hand to her face thinking.

"Hmm, I mean you could ask her to marry you and wait to get married!" she said thinking. Sesshomaru looked at her with this surprised yet shocked look on his face.

"HE IS NOT MARRYING HIS 14 YEAR OLD COUSIN!" he shouted at her. My mother held her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Oh pish posh Sesshomaru….an engagement is not marriage," Rin said to him. Yamatoo rolled his eyes at the conversation about to unfold into an argument at the table and yawned.

"Great!" he said and leaning back into his chair.


	28. Chapter 28

**AND YES HERE WE HAVE ANOTHER FUN CHAPTER. SORT OF, tomorrow the wedding will be in Inuko's POV and it'll be fun and exciting. Until near the end. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Date night (continued)**

"Daddy, what's this?" Kikyko said holding up a small black box, she lifted the empty photo album and noticed the letters as well.

"Well your mother and I bought you and Makoto something, she's a little too young right now to understand this... but when she's older I hope she'll wear it…. Right pup!" I said looking at Mako. I tapped her nose with my claw, and she giggled. She looked at me then let out this cute little giggle, I smiled at her adorable behavior, Kikyko always acted like this as a child. Makoto is just like her. So cute!

Kikyko opened the square box, I saw her expression change to one of excitement and surprise. I smiled as she touched the necklace.

"Sister necklaces?" she said pulling it out of the box.

"Yeah your mom has always wanted her daughters to have sister necklaces, she's lucky she has two," I said touching her head. Kikyko held the little heart shaped locket in her hands and touched it.

"Wow they're so beautiful," Kikyko said admiring the locket, it had diamonds surrounding the heart in small tight rows. I smiled at her, she picked up the box for Makoto and opened it, she held it to her.

"Look Mako this is called a sister locket when your old enough you can wear it, and we'll take lots of pictures and put them in this album," Kikyko said to her sister. Makoto looked at her then to the locket and mumbled, she then giggled and tried to reach for it. Kikyko put the lid on the box and put it back into the wooden box.

"There's letters in here," she said noticing two envelopes, one that was from me and one from her mother. She looked at the envelope from me and examined it, I put my hand over it.

"Not yet, don't read this one yet, read your mothers first," I said to her. She looked at me and put the envelope back down in the box, there were two for Makoto in there as well with her name on them. Kikyko saw those and smiled. She opened her mother's envelope and pulled out the paper.

I smiled at her and touched her head as she started reading the letter.

_Kikyko,_

_My precious, I thought these necklaces for you and Makoto would symbolize a bond between sisters. You and your brother have an unbreakable bond and relationship, and even thought Makoto is still little I hope one day you both have an unbreakable bond as well. Hoshiki and you have a fun relationship and have your own bond…. Sisters are different they understand and know everything sisters should know and learn. I hope you teach her everything in life and I hope she grows to be a wonderful lady like you. _

_Wear these necklaces with pride precious, I hope one day you become a lovely wife and mother of your own and you understand what it feels like to be proud to have a daughter. _

_Love you so much,_

_Mom_

Kikyko smiled and put the letter back in the envelope. She picked mine up.

"Can I read this one?" she asked me. I touched her head.

"Not yet, this one is for your wedding day….when you get married, then you can read it!" I said to her and rubbed her head. She put the envelope back in to the box.

"Thank you for the necklace," she said to me and unclasped the little ring on it, she put it around her neck. I smiled and got up off the floor.

"Well I have something else planned," I said coming to the kitchen. Kikyko pulled her hair from the necklace and closed the lid on the box.

"Oh what's that?" she said and got off the pillow. She followed me to the kitchen.

* * *

"AAARGGHHH! Let's kill this round boy's then I have another game planned okay. I think you boys will definitely like," Sango said to the boys as they went hardcore on their game again.

"Cool what game mom?" Koji asked his mother; she smiled and adjusted her head piece.

_"__Hoo hooo lookie here guys its Koji and Yuki, is dog boy playing with you as well…"_ Akira the boy they saw at the carnival, a school mate of theirs said over the head seat. Sango looked at the boys curious as to who this kid was.

"Akira? What….why are you on our team?" Yuki said to him.

_"__You didn't answer the question butt head, is dog boy with you…I bet his mother doesn't let him play games like this,"_ Akira said again, two other boys Kenji and Yukito laughed as well.

"Seriously what's your problem with Hoshiki?" Koji said to the boys, he paused the game. Sango looked at them concerned and folded her arms in agitation. She didn't want to interfere yet, she waited to see where this was going. She grumbled and kept her eyes on her boys.

_"__Hoshiki is a dog boy, a weak stupid dog boy…he doesn't belong in our school,"_ Akira said to the boys, Sango grunted agitated even more, they now ticked her off, she held hand to her headpiece listening.

"Guys really can we just play a game, leave Hoshiki out of this, he did nothing…." Koji said to the boys. They paused their game on their end.

_"__Hey if you idiots don't want to play anymore that's fine…tell dog boy we'll see him in school in a few weeks!"_ Akira said again, he and his friends then laughed.

"Hey seriously what is your problem Akira, you Kenji and Yukito pick on Hoshiki so much at school, like why?" Yuki said angry, he tossed his controller to the table in frustration.

_"__Whooohhoo, you boys defend him, why is that… what's he to you? I mean your human, the better and superior race, he's a demon…he's so weak he doesn't even fight back or defend himself."_ Akira said to Koji and Yuki. They huffed and crossed their arms and scowled.

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you Akira, leave Hoshiki alone, I don't want to play anymore!" Koji said taking off his headpiece, Yuki agreed and took his off. Sango grunted and looked at her boys.

"Who are those boys? Do they pick on Hoshiki at school?" Sango asked her boys; she still had her head piece on so Akira could hear her still communicating through the piece.

"Don't worry about it mom, we always stand up for Hoshiki!" Koji said to his mother, he threw his controller to the table and reached for a pizza.

"No I will worry about it, you boys… if you can hear me you better listen here," Sango said tapping her ear piece. Yuki looked at his mother and shook his head at her.

"Mom don't, you'll make things even worse…" Yuki said to his mother holding his hands up to her and shaking his head in frustration.

_"__Hooooohooo boys check this out a woman is playing with Koji and Yuki, is that one of your sisters or your mom?"_ Yukito said and laughed. Akira laughed and restarted his game on his end.

"I'm their mother, and you better hear me out, if any one you idiots touch Hoshiki or dare think to come near my boys or Hoshiki you will not only answer to me but to his parents, trust me you don't want to meet Hoshiki's parents!" Sango said to the boys. They went silent for a moment then burst out laughing. This ticked Sango off she grunted angry and took off her headpiece.

"Mom, Akira isn't really that nice, he's a jerk and we don't want to deal with him…why did you say that?" Koji said to his mother, he sighed and shoved the crust of the pizza into his mouth.

"They have no right to speak of Hoshiki in that way, seriously tell me the truth do they bully him, pick on him… have they hurt him?" Sango asked her boys in a strict agitated tone. Yuki looked at her and sighed.

"They sometimes do mom, and Hoshiki brushes it off…he doesn't let it affect him," Yuki said crossing his arms. He got off his chair and went to the tv turning off the gaming consol.

"I'll have a talk with Kagome and InuYasha about this, this is unacceptable boys, you should've come to me and told me this or your father if you knew it was happening…" Sango said getting up from her chair. She reached to the table picking up the empty pizza box.

The boys sighed and got up from their spots, they helped their mother clean the table.

* * *

"Wow boys this shop is so great!" Kagome said as they entered a baby store, a new baby store opened in the biggest shopping mall in Tokyo, Kagome finally got the chance to visit it.

Hoshiki smiled and adjusted his bowtie again.

"Well boys, what should we start with first?" Kagome said looking around the shop. Inuko smiled, as Kagome slide her hand through Inuko's arm.

"Well how about a baby bed and stuff needed for the room?" Inuko said, Kagome smiled as they walked over to a huge baby bedroom décor section. She smiled and tapped Inuo's face happily. Kagome looked at him with so much joy and happiness in her eyes, she laughed when he told her how nervous he was about the wedding tomorrow, and she would shake her head as they talked.

"Hmmm hmm hmmm," Hoshiki hummed to himself cheerfully, he looked at a baby changing table, and stretched up on his toes to look at it. Kagome looked over at him curious.

"Why is your brother so cheerful today? Oh god don't tell me he planned a prank or something's going to happen to his sister at home…. Should I call your father to check her room?" Kagome said leaning in towards Inuko, Inuko looked at her then to Hoshiki.

"No I don't think so, although he never tells me when he plans his pranks…" he said to his mother. She held a baby crib mobile in her arms and looked at Hoshiki, she came towards him still looking at him and bent down to him.

"I'm fine mom," he said touching the mattress on the baby table.

"Then why are you so dressed up and so cheerful today, if you planned anything at home that'll harm your sister…." She said to him, he smiled and shook his head at her.

"Nope no prank!" he said, he then came around his mother to a baby crib. Kagome stood up and turned to him as he pulled his arms through the bars of the crib touching the mattress.

"Then is something wrong?" Kagome asked him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Mom…. Are you going to get two cribs for the twins or one?" Hoshiki asked as he walked around the crib examining it.

"Two!" she said keeping her eyes on him as his hands touched the bars and the mattress, he looked at the crib runner they used for the display and shook his head.

"Not strong enough!" he said going over to another crib. Inuko looked at him curious and followed him, so did Kagome. He did the same for Makoto, when they went bedroom shopping, he would touch each crib and test it to make sure it was strong enough for his sister. I think Makoto's entire bedroom décor was chosen by Hoshiki mostly. He was worried the crib would break or something would happen that would endanger his sister, this is why Makoto's entire room is well baby proof.

"So where did you get the bowtie from, I've never seen you wear it, you've worn it for a few days now, especially for dinner yesterday," Inuko asked his brother. He looked at him and smiled. Hoshiki ran a hand through his hair and came around the crib he was looking at.

"Nina!" he said quickly and extended his arms through the bars again touching the mattress.

"WAIT WHAT…. Nina, sister of Kenta and Reno… little Nina.. about yay high?" Kagome said holding her hand to the air to signify Nina's small height. Inuko looked at him surprised then to his mother.

"MMm hmm," Hoshiki said quickly again. Kagome came over to him and bent down.

"Hoshiki sweetheart, talk to me… when did Nina get you a tie and why did she get you a tie?" Kagome asked touching his head. He smiled and looked at her.

"She gave me a letter, I think she likes me, and she bought me this tie to wear for Inuko's wedding," he said and blushed, he diverted his eyes to the crib and didn't look at his mother. Inuko shook his head and chuckled.

"What is it with all my kids falling in love all of a sudden…" Kagome said in almost a quiet monotone voice, she rubbed Hoshiki's head, "….Hoshiki sweetheart do you like her as well?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded; he didn't turn his eyes away from the crib. Kagome smiled and stood up, she chuckled as her hands touched the wooden crib.

"Hahahah wait until the guys hear this," Inuko said holding his phone in his hands.

"HUH INUKO HEY NO DON'T TELL KENTA AND RENO…" Hoshiki shouted, he ran at his brother trying to steal his phone from him. Inuko chuckled and taunted his brother by moving the phone from his grasp each time he jumped up for it. Then a squabble erupted in the store, Kagome shook her head and touched her face.

"I'm so embarrassed," she said noticing a few people look at them.

* * *

"PAINT!" Kikyko chimed excited, she was jumping in her spot as I set up a few bowls and shook the paint bottles.

"I thought we'd paint, Makoto hasn't experienced paint yet," I said looking at her on the counter, she looked at the bowls curious. Kikyko giggled and shook a bottle as well, she opened the cap and squeezed the color into the bowl. I did as well. Makoto watched us as we loaded the bowls with colored paint. I lined the counter with paper so Makoto could go wild and enjoy herself.

When Inuko and Kikyko where younger, Kagome was able to pass through the well to her time every two times a month, she came back one time with lots of paint for the village kids to experience. Kikyko loved it, she became such an artist using the paint and the brushes, Kagome taught her Japanese calligraphy, and she taught herself how to paint beautiful pictures. I smiled at her excitement again and shook my head. She gets so excited over everything.

"Mako look, this is how you use paint!" Kikyko said, she lifted her sleeves and dipped her palm into the paint, Makoto watched her then lifted her hands to her face. She then looked at her sister as she pressed her hand on to the paper.

"AAAAHHH!" Makoto shouted, she dipped her hands completely into the red bowl near her and laughed loud. She squeezed her hands into the paint and laughed again.

"No no, take your hands out and put it on the paper," I said pulling her hands from the bowl, I pushed her hands down on the paper. She lifted her hands and looked at the paper.

"AAAAHHHH!" she shouted and laughed, she then threw her hands to the air and tapped her hands together. I laughed at her. Good thing I took off her clothes, she was only in her white diapers and nothing else. Kikyko giggled, she came around the counter and reached for the brushes.

"These are brushes, see you use them like this," Kikyko said dipping a brush into some colors she swirled it on the paper. Makoto watched her, she didn't seem to care much for the brushes, she'd laugh and press her hands into the paint again.

"Aaah, Mako you're going to make such a mess," Kikyko said to her, I smiled watching as Makoto's hands felt the paint, she'd look at the bowl and squeeze her hands in to the paint, then pull her hands from the bowls and look at them.

"AAAHHHH!" she'd shout and slap her hands on the papers, she'd tap her hands along the papers laughing as her hands stuck to the sheets, and left imprints everywhere.

"Yup this kitchen is definitely destroyed, this was a bad idea!" I said crossing my arms watching Makoto. Kikyko sighed and looked at her sister as she made such a mess on the sheets with her hands.

I smiled and shook my head as Makoto helped herself to more paint, she picked up the bottle and turned it upside down, she watched her sister as she squeezed some paint into a bowl, Makoto wrapped her small hands around the bottle and squeezed it. However, she missed the bowl and the paint ended up on the paper. I sighed and came towards her.

"You missed the bowl!" I said taking the bottled from her, she looked at me and laughed. She tapped her feet into the paint and her hands.

"Yeah….. she's going to need a big-time bath!" Kikyko said watching her sister as her legs became covered with paint. I smiled and chuckled at her.

Makoto then tapped her hands into the paint and looked at herself, she pressed her hands on her bare chests and laughed.

"AAAHA HAHHHHH!" she laughed again. Kikyko giggled and snapped a pick of her, I was near her when she pressed her paint covered hands to my biceps. I chuckled.

**Instagram Post **

(Kikyko posted the pick of us.)

"Tribal markings, mine are next, they're not painful at all, Makoto's giving them out to the entire pack. You can't be a part of our tribe without tribal markings! Sorry Inuko you move out tomorrow…"

Kikyko giggled as she posted this. I watched her and laughed when she put her phone down.

Kenta: Hey not fair I want a tribal marking…where do I get one! Come on Kikyko this isn't fair… are you guys having a paint party?

Reno: Me next in line for tribal marking, can we be a part of your pack Makoto?

Hitomi: AAAWWWWWWWW LOOK AT HER COVERED IN PAINT!

Rika: I was eating pizza and the boys were gawking over their Instagram, so when I saw this…..I NOW WANT A PACK MARKING! How do we sign up for those?

Inuko: HEY THIS ISN'T FAIR; I move out tomorrow. I want a tribal marking, what I'm not part of the pack anymore or something?

Kikyko: Yeah sorry Inuko! Only everyone else can have them. Hakura can't either!

Hakura: AAAAAHHHH I WANT TRIBAL MARKINGS, OHHHHHHH WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANY?

Hitoshi: Sorry Inuko, tribes usually carry a small number of pack members and leaders, Makoto is apparently the leader she's covered in markings. Her hand markings are a symbol of power, sooooooooo sorry bro!

Inuko: Wow Hitoshi, that was such a speech, don't worry Mako will give me markings I'm her favorite brother!

Shippou: WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT, I MUST HAVE A TRIBAL MARKING. This is a must, look at her smiling paint covered face. I mean even InuYasha has the markings. Yukiko wants some as well!

Kohaku&Magumi: Hahahha I love this post I'm giving it a massive heart, and a massive kissy face to Makoto only because she is the pack leader. Magumi even agrees with this.

Sango: OH my gosh InuYasha, that kitchen will defiantly be destroyed, that paint better be washable or Kagome's going to seriously hurt you. Also the tribal markings are a great idea. I think that would be a good tattoo idea.

Kenta: OH MY GOD YES THIS IS A MUST FOR A TATOO IDEA, Kikyko save me a paper with her handprints on them.

Kira: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I just saw this; we are at the pizza place now and I just saw this… AM I LATE FOR A TRIBAL MARKING. How many are in the pack?

Inuko: Seriously! Hey I'm so getting a marking...everyone can suck it!

I looked at Kikyko's phone as she held it up to me and laughed.

(So yeah, I'm so getting tattoos done of this, Kikyko and Inuko did the same when they were younger. I actually have a great idea for a piece! Hoshiki came up with something a while ago that I think I want to use as well…) I chuckled and posted this to Kikyko's phone, I watched her and her sister as they continued to paint. Makoto marked Kikyko on her cheeks with her hands. Kikyko laughed, I turned her phone to her and snapped a pick then posted it to the post.

Kagome: Tattoo idea huh? And are we going to discuss this….no wait you're just going to surprise me and get a tattoo, just like you did with the housekeeper, without asking me!

I looked at the phone and cringed then laughed hard at this.

(I would so ask you about this Kagome, god calm down women!)

Kagome: That paint better be washable InuYasha or so help me god, when I get home you and I are going to have a serious problem!

**-End Post- **

I laughed at Kagome's last post and sent her a text message from Kikyko's phone.

"I love you hahaha, please don't be mad, don't worry we'll clean the kitchen! How's date night?" I sent her and smiled. Kikyko was now filling the sink with bubbles and water. She had taken the bowls off the counter and put them on the opposite counter. Makoto had her handprints on a separate piece of paper, neatly arranged, I laughed at this. I'm definitely cutting them out and using them for an idea I had in mind.

"Yeah sure you love me, that kitchen better be spotless! Our date night is awesome…." She replied to my message. I smiled and shook my head as Kikyko took the diaper off her sister. She picked her up and was about to put her in the kitchen sink, when Makoto started to laugh.

"Great, and Mako's going to pee all over her sister!" I sighed and text this to Kagome. The phone went silent for a few moments.

"HAHHAHAH don't let her pee on her sister oh god InuYasha, save her! Have a good rest of your date night, we'll be home in a few hours! Love you!" she sent me. I shook my head and put Kikyko's phone on the counter, Makoto then peed all over the floor.

"AAAH Mako!" Kikyko said holding her sister away from her.

* * *

"YES PIZZA AND POP!" Kira said in the pizza shop, they sat down at a booth. Miroku looked at his girls then to the menu.

"This is so on Kira…" Hakura said looking over the menu. Miroku lifted his eyes to Hakura and chuckled, he knows her appetite she won't be able to even finish one slice. Hakura thinks these pizzas are normal size, what Kira failed to mention is this restaurant has the biggest pizzas ever made in Japan, whopping a size of 29inches, meaning each slice is huge. Competitive eaters of the world usually come to this restaurant to challenge themselves and see who could finish an entire pizza. Some can and some, well let's just say, walk the walk of shame. Hakura…. won't win or even finish one slice guaranteed.

Kira smirked and looked at her sister.

"One thing I failed to mention my dear dear sister, is they sell pizza's in only one size…29inches!" Kira said to her and smiled. Hakura read the menu carefully then huffed angrily.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS AT THE DRAG RACE?" she shouted at her sister. Miroku looked at her then to Kira and said nothing. He knows better than to get involved in their squabbles, it never ends well…at least one of them will win this challenge and Miroku's going to record all of it live.

"Because you challenged me, and you didn't even question it, see my dearest sister…this restaurant is used by world competitive eaters. Which you know I am one! Meaning, you are not making it past one slice," Kira teased her sister hard, she then looked at the menu again and laughed. Hakura grunted and huffed angrily.

"I told you I'll make it past one slice, order the pizza Kira!" Hakura said to her and put the menu down, she scowled at her sister and crossed her arms.

Kira smiled as a girl came towards them, she ordered the pizza including two large pops. She tapped her hands at the table eyeing her sister down.

"Well this is going to be an interesting evening!" Miroku said after a few minutes he swirled his straw in his cup and looked at Kira then Hakura.

"Dad can you please tell my twin sister… that I can be just as savage as she is when she eats competitively, I will so eat an entire 29inch pizza," Hakura said staring her sister down. Miroku sighed deeply and looked at her.

"…and drink down a 2litre of pop," Kira chimed in and laughed. Hakura scowled at her even more then mumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

"Hakura, my dearest daughter…you are more of the princess of the family when Kira, your twin sister is more of the tomboy princess of the family, she's going eat this entire pizza and possibly your pizza without getting sick. Please Hakura spare yourself the embarrassment," Miroku said to his daughter, he folded his arms and nodded to her.

She grunted and said nothing, Kira smiled at her and shook her head as the waitress came around to their table, she was followed by a young boy who had a second trolly with him.

"THESE ARE HUGE!" Hakura chimed looking at the pans as they were slid on to their table. Miroku chuckled and reached into his jacket for his phone.

"Oh this is so going live!" he said holding his phone out to the pizzas.

The lady then put down the pop on the tables, she smiled and looked at the girls.

"Welcome ladies, people who come to our restaurants are usually competitive eaters, will you be doing the challenge tonight?" the waitress asked the boy stood next to her smiling. He seemed interested in Hakura and Kira, or surprised that two thin girls were eating two 29inch pizzas. Miroku turned his phone towards them then back to the pizzas.

"Hakura!" Kira said to her and smiled.

"Yes we are, what are the rules of this competition?" Hakura said to the waitress, her eyes affixed on to her sister. Kira shook her head and laughed, she knew what the competition was and the rules of it.

"You have half an hour to finish the entire pizza and pop, you will get your picture put on to our wall of champions…" the waitress extended her hand to the wall behind the counter, "….and win 20000yen," the waitress added nodding. The boy next to her smiled and tried his best not to laugh.

"It's so on!" Hakura said to the waitress. Kira smiled and bit her lip trying not to laugh herself. The waitress giggled and reached into her apron for a timer.

"Good luck ladies! Once this timer finishes then the winner will be decided," the waitress said tapping the timer, she put it on the table. The boy smiled at them.

"Good luck!" he said, they both bowed then left their table.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Both Kira and Hakura said at the same time reaching for a slice of pizza.

Miroku laughed holding the phone in the air.

* * *

"Cool so what's this game mom?" Koji said excited as Sango held out her phone to him.

"Well Koji, Yuki I have clues all around the house…it's going to lead to an envelope and inside a big surprise!" Sango said and smiled.

"COOL!" Yuki said taking a paper from his mother, it was a treasure map style paper with a red X that marked the spot for the final surprise. She smiled as Yuki and Koji leaned in together trying to figure out the paper.

"No I think it goes this way, this is our living room," Yuki said turning the paper around. The first part of the clue was in the living room behind the TV. They examined the sheet, and both walked together around the living room.

"Mom this treasure map is so cool!" Koji said to her as they both approached the tv. Sango smiled and kept her phone on them.

"Glad you like it boys!" Sango smiled watching as the boys looked around the entertainment system, they pulled out the DVD player then the gaming systems.

"Hmmm?" Yuki said looking at the map again.

"Ah ha!" Koji said leaning in behind the TV, he reached for the small folded piece of paper.

"Huh it has a word on it, _'__we…'_ Uh mom?" Koji said holding the paper to her.

"Keep going the clues you find are words you'll need to put them together to figure out the final clue," Sango said looking at the boys, they looked at the map again and then to the clue. Yuki examined the map.

"Hmmm it's shows a washing machine I think?" he said turning his eyes to his mother. She smiled and said nothing.

Koji and Yuki both turned to their hallway, they followed it to the laundry room. Koji opened the door and turned on the light.

"MOM THERE'S LIKE A MESS IN HERE!" Yuki said crossing his arms.

"Don't tell me we have to look through all this," Koji said as well. She smiled and tapped his head.

"Maybe now you boys will do your own laundry," Sango said to them. They both looked at her and crossed their arms.

"Great!" Koji said as he bent down to the laundry, Yuki sighed and bent down as well, they started picking up the scattered clothes, and towels everywhere. Koji started the machine as Yuki loaded a load of laundry, Sango watched this and laughed holding a hand to her mouth. The clue was under the heap of laundry on the floor, the boys looked around the laundry room. It had taken them 20 minutes and they managed to load all the laundry on the floor into their machines.

"AH HA!" Yuki said pointing to a piece of paper on the floor. Koji bent down to it and picked it up.

"Huh what mom? _'__are'_, what's that supposed to mean?" Yuki said leaning into his brother as they read the paper.

"Keep going it's leading to something big…" Sango said waving her hand for the boys to read the map. Yuki opened the map again and looked at it.

"Well after the laundry room we have to go upstairs I think…to Hakura's bedroom?" he said examining the little picture of a bed with an H over it.

"Yeah I think Hakura's bedroom," Koji said to his brother. They both looked at each other and cringed.

"We've never been in Hakura's bedroom, or Kira's they get mad when we come into their rooms..." Yuki said to his brother.

"They're both not home, so go on!" Sango said waving her hand again. They both sighed then let out a deep breath and turned to the laundry room door. Sango followed them.

* * *

"Twenty minutes in and we have Kira with four slices left and Hakura with, more than half a pizza left," the waitress said at their table. Kira looked at her sister and picked up another slice she folded it and started to eat it fast. Hakura looked at her disgusted while holding a pizza to her mouth.

Miroku chuckled and panned his camera between his daughters.

**Instagram Post**

(Miroku's entire footage was live and hundreds of people were watching it.)

"When one of your daughters is getting married tomorrow, she challenges her competitive eater twin sister to finish a 29inch pizza! I hope she fits into her wedding dress after this!" Miroku posted and laughed. He was still recording and enjoying it.

Inuko: WHAT THE HECK! Hakura, what are you doing… there is no way you are going to finish an entire 29inch pizza, do you even know who you're going up against…hello Kira!

Kenta: HAHAHAH poor Hakura, I hope she fits in her dress tomorrow.

Hitoshi: Hahahha sorry Hakura but Kira has you beat. I mean she's down to one slice left! 30-minute challenge and she's got you beat.

Rika: I'm going to teach you to eat Hakura, girl 29inch pizza is easy to eat.

Reno: Rika you're a wolf demon you can probably eat a 29inch pizza times 2.

Hitomi: Hahhaa, this is very entertaining.

Kikyko: Hahhaha I'm giving my baby sis a bath in our kitchen sink, picks to follow! GO HAKURA GOOD LUCK, I think Kira won this challenge!

Shippou: I can't comment on this! Because the winner has already been decided! Also, I want to see Mako in the sink. Yukiko's laughing hard I'm so sorry Hakura we can't contain ourselves.

Kohaku&Magumi: Does Sango know this is happening? I bet she's embarrassed… hahahaha, so funny!

Inuko: Someone please stop her before she gets carried away and can't fit into her dress tomorrow…aaahh!

Miroku: Hahahah sorry Inuko, she may need to have the dress altered… this is so entertaining.

**-End Post-**

"Hahaha, oh my god girls this is so funny!" Miroku said to his daughters. Hakura was about to tap out at three slices, half her pizza was still on the tray. Kira looked at her and the timer, she waited before finishing the slice of pizza in her hands.

"Should I wait for you to catch up, we have 15 minutes left?" Kira said watching her sister.

"SHUT UP okay you win, I tap out!" Hakura waved her hand over the pizza. She held her hand over her stomach and groaned. Miroku chuckled and moved his phone to his other daughter. Kira smiled and picked up the last slice of pizza and held it over her mouth.

"So Hakura as you were saying, you what? Tap out?" Kira said to her as the cheese slipped off the pizza to her mouth. Hakura crossed her arms and grumbled at her sister. There was a crowd around their table. Everyone watched Kira and Hakura as they went at it against each other with this challenge.

"Dude check out the women, like wow! We should go over there after their done and ask for their numbers," a boy said to his friend. He was leaning against a table looking at Hakura and Kira.

"The guy that's with them, what if he's their father do you really think we can get their numbers? I don't think so bro!" another boy who was with him said this.

"Aaah their hot as hell!" the other boy said to his friend. They looked at eachother then to Hakura and Kira and sighed deeply.

"Ugggh why did you challenge me to this?" Hakura groaned and put her head on the table. Miroku chuckled and moved the phone back to Kira. Kira lifted her last cup of pop to her mouth and drank it, she tapped the timer after she was finished and everyone around their table cheered.

"TIME'S UP!" the waitress and restaurant manager both said, they were at their table watching their challenge. Hakura lifted her head to them.

"Well guess I have to hand it to you, you won this challenge. No worries sister, the SUMO wrestling stadium is up next," Hakura said waiving her hand to her sister. The store manager smiled and handed Kira the winning prize.

"You do know dad bought from row seat tickets to the sumo show, meaning sweaty guys in linen clothes sweating all over the front rows," Kira said opening her purse. Miroku laughed hard at this and turned his phone to Hakura.

"AAARGH YOU JUST WAIT KIRA, AFTER MY STOMACH SETTLES AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO CHUCK, I'm going to find something your bad at and challenge you! You wait and see," Hakura said to her sister again, she put her forehead back down on the table and groaned.

"Sure sure!" Kira said and laughed as Hakura's pizza was taken off the table and to the kitchen to be boxed up.

* * *

"Hmm hmm," Kikyko hummed to herself. Makoto was in the sink with soap suds all over her. I laughed when she pulled her hands to her head and soap covered her ears and head. Kikyko started to wipe down the counter behind us as Makoto laughed and tapped her hands in the water. She looked at her giraffe which was next to the sink and picked up some soap suds, she put them on giraffe's head and laughed. I shook my head at her and chuckled as her hands returned to the water, she splashed the water everywhere.

"Well she's sure enjoying herself," I said watching her carefully. I scooped up some of the soap suds and put them on her head again, she rolled her eyes up and laughed. Kikyko turned around and looked at her sisters smiling face.

"Awe Mako you have a soap crown on your head," Kikyko said to her sister, she lifted her phone to her and snapped a pick. I smiled when she did this.

**Instagram Post**

"When little sis finishes her painting and is in the sink…heheh she has a soap crown!" Kikyko laughed and posted the pick. Makoto looked at her and smiled this huge beaming smile when Kikyko took the pick of her. I laughed at it when she showed me.

Kagome: AAAAAHHHHH MY BABY LOOK AT HER SOAP CROWN….AAAH! And her big smile.

Hitomi: AAAAHHHH SHE'S SO CUTE, look at her smiling face. She looks like she's the queen of the entire world with that crown.

MamaHigurashi: Oh look at the little angle in the sink. I can't wait to see them tomorrow!

Rika: ALLL HAIL QUEEN MAKOTO!

Kenta: Hahahhaha her crown is rather big for her little ears hahahah.

Reno: Hey we need to hail the queen bro, and she's so adorable.

Shippou: HAHAHAH Mako….. Aaah Kagome she's adorable! She's going to have you and InuYasha wrapped around her tiny finger when she's older.

Kagome: Kikyko already does, InuYasha gives her absolutely everything and he caves easily….I think Makoto's going to do the same. Jeez I need to teach InuYasha how not to cave in anymore. Mother we have some new guests with us I think you and father would love to meet.

MamaHigurashi: I can't wait sweetie! Tell InuYasha he must cave in always and give those girls everything. They are beautiful princesses who deserve everything. You got that InuYasha!

Inuko: HAHAHAHH ME AND HOSHIKI ARE LAUGHING HARD AT THIS! Hhahhaha… mom's reply and sis in the sink, best ever.

Ayami: Oooohhh look at her, ohhhhh I wish to have a daughter one day as lovely as Kikyko and Makoto. Look at her smile. My little boy is home now and I'm so happy we will see you all tomorrow!

Yukiko: Hahahha, Shippou I was on my way home when I saw this post. Hahaha, hey everyone has to hail the queen she could banish us.

Shippou: I'd be scared of her killing us in our sleep. Hail queen Makoto! I don't want to be banished….also don't text and drive Yukiko.

Yukiko: I'm not I pulled over! Hahha Hail!

Rika: HAIL THE QUEEN!

Kikyko: Hey not fair I'm the boss here not Makoto, hahahahha although, I think she's going to be super mischievous when she's older. Worse than Hoshiki!

Hitoshi: Hahaha I'm sure enjoying these posts. Post another one of Makoto, she's the most adorable little lady every, aghum sorry I mean Hail Makoto! I don't want to be banished.

**-End Post-**

Kikyko laughed as the post filled with messages. I looked over at her, she was at the kitchen island spraying it down, and wiping down every part of the counter. I pulled Makoto out of the sink.

"AAAAH!" she shouted.

"No, we can't play with the water anymore, it's almost your bedtime!" I said to her, I grabbed the towel off the counter and wrapped her with it.

"Aaah play play!" Makoto shouted. I looked at her and tapped my claw to her nose.

"No Mako no more playing okay! Bedtime soon your mom should be home soon…she'll fill your tummy and put you to bed," I said to her. She looked at me and held her giraffe to her face and pouted, she gave me these puppy eyes the same that Kikyko does every damn time, and I fall for it. Great she's going to be like her sister, what the heck. I can't cave into this. I sighed deeply and put her on the other towel Kikyko set up on the opposite counter.

Kikyko smiled and reached her hands to her sister, she bent her down on the towel and started to dress her. I turned to the sink and drained it.

"Dad," Kikyko said after a few moments. Makoto was fussing on the counter as her sister dressed her. I cleaned the sink and tilted my head to Kikyko.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want to set up a barrier around our home and uncle Miroku's home, so those panthers don't try anything tomorrow…." Kikyko said reaching over the counter for Makoto's romper.

"What?" I said and turned to her. I came over to the counter and looked at her.

"What do you mean set up a barrier, there's no need for it Kikyko!" I said to her watching her as she pulled her sisters legs through her romper.

"I don't want anyone or anything to interfere in Inuko's wedding tomorrow," she said pulling her sisters arms through the sleeves.

"Kikyko there is no need you don't need to set up a barrier," I said to her again sternly. I touched her head to get her attention. She kept her eyes on her sister. She buttoned up her romper and lifted her off the counter.

"Hey look at me," I said to her. She held her sister to her chest and turned to me. I touched her face and bent forward.

"There is no need for a barrier Kikyko," I said to her again.

"I'll shoot some arrows to the trees surrounding our homes, and set it up…" she said again, she turned her eyes to the counter and reached for the towel.

"Hey what did I just say! There is no need for a barrier," I said to her again sternly. I turned her too me and took her sister from her.

"Father please I know those panthers will try something tomorrow, I have to do this…" she said crossing her arms. I shook my head and walked around her to the playpen by the fireplace, I bent down and put Makoto into the playpen. She looked around her playpen and started to babble to her giraffe.

"Listen Kikyko I won't allow anything to interfere with your brother's wedding tomorrow, your grandfather and I will make sure of it!" I said to her and tapped Makoto on the head. She sighed deeply and sat down on the edge of the table. Good thing she's as light as a feather, our wooden, glass table would snap under the slightest pressure.

"I'll ask Yamatoo, he'll go with me!" she said and pushed her hair behind her ear. I turned and looked at her. I bent down to her and touched her face.

"Princess…there's no need to! Also….you and Yamatoo, how serious is it?" I asked, watching her expression. She diverted her eyes elsewhere and blushed.

"Are you being cautious?" I asked her again. She touched her face and blushed again.

"Yes papa I am, he's so kind and respectful, he listens to me and respects my feelings…he's not pushy or arrogant in any way. He's so polite…" she started to ramble, I looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know why I didn't notice him before, maybe all this wouldn't have happened with the panthers if I wasn't so stupid," she said again. I tilted my head to her and touched her face, I turned her face to me.

"Hey you're not stupid, everything happens for a reason in life Kiki you need to know that, meeting that panther boy….I knew I should've stopped you, but… you needed to realize your own feelings yourself Kikyko," I said to her and tapped her face.

"Yes maybe, but now the panther's want to hurt mother and all of us," she said again. I touched my hand to her head.

"Maybe so, but that has nothing to do with you, you didn't cause this…. I won't let them near you or your mother or anyone! So, now tell me… You and Yamatoo…. how serious is it?" I asked her again. She blushed and held her hands to her face.

"I think it's serious, I don't know. Papa why are you asking me this!" she mumbled into her hands. I chuckled and stood up.

"As long as he treats you good and your both cautious, then I'm fine with it," I said to her again. She blushed and turned away from me. I chuckled at her expression.

* * *

"Aaah, Hakura's room is empty where do we even look for this clue?" Koji said looking around Hakura's big empty room. Sango smiled and kept the phone to the air recording.

"Hmmm, where do we look?" Yuki said looking at the empty dresser the bed and the opened empty closet. His eyes diverted through the entire room, until he noticed it, a little paper on her nightstand table.

"AH HA!" Yuki said coming around her bed to the nightstand. He picked up the paper it had one word on it again. Koji came towards him and looked at the paper, Sango was behind them recording with her phone.

"Hmm it says _'__having'_," he said reading the paper, he put all three papers together.

"Mom it says, _'__we are having...'_," Koji said to her reading the papers out loud. They put the map down on the table and read it again.

"This game sucks, what are we having mom, lasagna for dinner, breakfast, or a trip?" Yuki said examining the papers. Koji held the map up and turned it around.

"We're not done there's one more thing on this map we have to find another clue…." Koji said watching his brother as he turned the papers over, there was a little message on the back of the papers that corresponded with the map.

"Go to Kira's room," Yuki said reading it out loud.

"Huh Kira's room, huh!" Koji said following his brother as they left Hakura's empty room. They went down the hallway and next to Hakura's room was Kira's room. They opened the door; the room was empty as well.

"Aaah, they have the exact same room, where do we look now?" Koji chimed and huffed crossing his arms. Yuki walked around Kira's room looking for another clue. On her bed was a yellow envelope the last and final clue. Koji opened the map again and turned it around looking at it.

"The x is here in this room, this is the final piece of the puzzle," Koji said to his brother rolling the map up. Sango smiled as they passed Kira's bed twice, they searched in her empty closet, her dressers, her nightstand table, they even went to the bathroom and looked around.

"Mom really what are we supposed to find here?" Yuki said to her. She smiled and tapped the bed.

"Maybe that envelope will give you a clue?" she said watching the boys through her phone.

"Ohhh there's a big read x on it. This might be it Yuki," Koji said to him picking up the envelope. They brought it over to Kira's vanity and opened it. Inside was a sonogram and a medical paper that specified what Sango was having.

"Huh a picture… and papers," Yuki said, he and Koji started recanting everything in the envelope until they finally clued in.

"Woah woah woah wait, mom….wait what's this?" Koji said finally realizing these were medical sheets and a sonogram.

"Read the paper out loud," she said to him. Koji looked at the paper. Yuki held up the picture and looked over his brother's shoulder at the paper.

"I Dr. Ishikaro herby validate that Sango Maitreya is pregnant three weeks along with twins, two healthy growing girls, hereby dated and certified at my clinic in Kyoto." Koji said looking at his mother.

"What twin sisters again, really mom really is this for real?" Yuki said beaming a huge smile. Koji read the paper again and looked at his mother.

"Mom really, oh wow…. When did you get this test done?" Koji said excited. He looked at the sonogram in Yuki's hands.

Sango laughed, "ohhhh it was during our trip in Kyoto my boys, your father wanted to know so we both went together….we wanted to have you boys be the first to know by surprising you with this game," Sango said and smiled.

"SO COOL SISTERS AGAIN!" Yuki shouted. They ran at their mother and hugged her.

"Do Kira and Hakura know?" Koji asked her. She touched his head and stopped recording, she tapped the phone and put it on the dresser behind her.

"No they don't yet, I was hoping you both help me tell them when they get home," Sango said tapping their heads.

"WE SHOULD SET UP THIS GAME FOR THEM," Yuki said excited again.

"That was the entire idea of this game boys, we get to play it twice with your father and sisters as well…even though your father knows, it'll be his turn to tell Kira and Hakura," Sango said again and smiled. The boys looked up to their mother and laughed.

"This is so cool!" Koji said again. Sango laughed and touched their heads.

* * *

"Oh boys, I had such a fun time tonight, thank you so much for dinner and shopping," Kagome said in the car as Inuko pulled out to the highway. He smiled and looked at Hoshiki in the mirror. He was in the backseat looking out the window and humming to himself.

"That little devil I didn't think Hoshiki would have a crush on Nina," Inuko said to his mother. Kagome held her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"I think your father needs to have the _'__talk'_ with him," she said again and laughed.

"Oh god, no…. maybe I should, god dad is way to explicit and okay let's just say he doesn't hold back in a conversation," Inuko said and rolled his eyes. Kagome looked at him then laughed.

"Yes can you please talk to your brother about you know what, cause your father will traumatize him," Kagome said again and laughed. Hoshiki didn't seem to notice their conversation or pay any attention to it, he was going through his mother's purse looking for some candy or her cell phone, I think. Kagome usually hides candy and treats in her purse; the kids know all to well where it is and how to find it.

Inuko rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh god, traumatizing is right, god I'm so nervous myself… I mean mom seriously in 12 hours I'll be married, like… do you know how nervous I am? God I mean I'll be living alone in my home, with Hakura who will be my wife…" Inuko said and shook his head. Kagome touched her hand to his arm and smiled.

"What are you worried about Inuko? You and Hakura are going to have a wonderful life together," she said to him and smiled. He let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"I can't talk to you about this, you're my mother…it'll be weird," he said and let out a deep breath. She smiled, she knew what he was worried about, she chuckled and leaned over to him touching his head. She pulled him to her and kissed his head.

"Baby boy everything's going to be just fine, and you two will enjoy it! I bet she's just as nervous about the wedding night as well…" she said to him. He looked at her and his face fell red. She laughed at his expression.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much, miss seeing you every morning, your silly jokes, and your sense of humor….ohhh," Kagome said to him. She looked over at Hoshiki who had found her bag of treats and smiled, he opened the bag and started eating from it.

"I'm going too as well mom, mostly your home cooking, not going to miss the brat though….she can be such a pain," he said and teased his sister, Kagome looked at him and laughed.

Inuko signaled to our home, as the gate opened, he pulled in. Kikyko and Makoto where in the living room on the couch with me, watching a movie. I didn't even notice them pull in. Makoto was babbling so loudly, I looked at her and shook my head.

"Hoshiki used to talk not a lot, but he used to say a few words and was able to communicate with us at 2 months, Makoto hasn't yet. She only knows like four words," Kikyko said looking at her sister as she babbled to her giraffe.

"It'll take some time, she might need some time still," I said and ruffled Makoto's hair. That's when she smiled and then laughed when she noticed her mother behind us. Her eyes diverted behind the couch. I was about to turn around when I felt Kagome's arms pull around my neck. I tilted my head back to her, she smiled and leaned over me.

"Huh your home…" I was about to finish what I was going to say when she kissed me.

"Oooohhhhhh," the kids all said noticing this they laughed at us.

"Hahhaha," Hoshiki laughed as he ran upstairs. Kagome tapped my face and pulled her arms from around me. Wow she's never done that before, she's never kissed me that passionately before especially with the kids around, I looked at her as she came around the couch and sat down next to Kikyko. Inuko laughed at us and shook his head. I got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen where he was.

"Yeah not like you and Hakura don't do that either," I said to him. He laughed again and shook his head.

"Ooohhh mommy missed you my little one," Kagome said on the couch she lifted Makoto to the air then brought her down to her face and kissed her. I glanced over at her when she did this and smiled. Inuko shook his head he smiled then grabbed an apple from the counter and turned to the stairs.

"If your going to text Hakura all night like you did last night and not sleep, she's not home yet… their car isn't in the driveway," I said to Inuko as he headed for the stairs.

"Yup I know! She's at the sumo wrestling show," he said heading up the stairs. I looked at him then to Kagome on the couch. She was smiling, happy, different….I couldn't help but look at her. Something made her look different I wasn't sure what, at that moment she looked absolutely breathtaking. Not that she isn't, but she looked more gorgeous then ever before. She would laugh and talk to Kikyko and Makoto, her hand would tap Kikyko's face, then she'd brush her hair from her shoulder and smile. I blushed looking at her. Seriously, she's not in heat, I would notice if she was, its something else. I'm not sure what exactly, but she had this radiance to her.

Kagome stood up with Makoto in her arms, she was babbling to herself again.

"How about we get some yummy milk in your tummy and put you to bed little one?" Kagome said to Makoto as she passed me to the hallway. I came around the island and looked at her as she took Makoto up the stairs, Kikyko smiled and came towards me.

"Good night daddy!" she said to me. I looked at her and touched her head.

"Good night princess," I said and turned my eyes to the stairs again, I heard Kagome's voice upstairs with the boys, Kikyko smiled and followed her mother and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Kikyko opened her bedroom door and then closed it behind her, she looked around her room and smiled. Kagome was in our bedroom with Makoto, and the boys, they were sitting on our bed talking, Makoto was being loud as usual and laughing and babbling loudly. I think she's trying to make conversation, or she thinks she is, but we really don't understand her babbles.

Kikyko went to her bathroom to change, that's when her phone pinged.

"Huh!" she said come back into her room, she looked at her nightstand for her phone. She came over to it and picked it up and unlocked it.

_"__Kikyko? You there?"_ Yamatoo's message came through. She smiled and went to her bathroom again.

_"__Yamatoo hello, did you just get home?"_ she replied to him cheerful, she put her phone down on the counter, and looked herself over in the mirror and started to undress.

_"__Hello beautiful… yes we just got home, our grandparents are spending the night here to prepare for Inuko's wedding tomorrow,"_ he replied to her, he took of his watch and put it on his night stand and unbuttoned his shirt, he then jumped into his bed. He smiled and waited for Kikyko's reply.

_"__Oh, that's great, how was your evening?"_ she smiled and answered his reply while awkwardly slipping on her PJ top. She pulled it down and looked at her phone, she picked it up and went to her closet.

_"__It was well, we talked, and grandfather is actually pretty cool, Izayoi is really nice I like her_…." He replied.

_"__Hehe, I'm glad! I was just about to get ready for bed it's almost 11PM_," she replied to him and shifted to her vanity chair. She looked herself over in the mirror and brushed her hair.

I was downstairs cleaning the living room and the kitchen, I locked all the doors and windows and set the alarm. Since everyone was upstairs in our room, I decided to look over some paperwork for work on Monday, I sat down on the couch and spread out the paper on the table.

_"__What are you wearing?"_ Yamatoo replied to her and laughed.

_"__Ah, Yamatoo why would you ask that….I'm in my PJ's!"_ she replied with rosy cheeks.

He chuckled and replied to her.

_"__Because I'm curious…can I see you tonight?"_ he replied and sent her the message.

_"__Yamatoo its past 9PM, past curfew I can't go out…besides I'm not dressed appropriately for a date_," she replied to him and tapped her cheeks she looked herself over and smiled.

_"__No not a date, I just want to see you…I know I'll see you tomorrow at your brothers wedding. But you'll be busy getting ready and well regardless…I just want to see you!" _he replied to her. He smiled and got up from his bed, he went to his dresser to change.

_"__Huh well how would I sneak out you know how sensitive my dad and my brother's ears are…they'll hear me sneak out. Our hallway creaks as well…"_ Kikyko replied. She heard her brothers in our room and smiled.

_"__I'll come get you, maybe in a few hours when everyone's asleep….I just want to see you, I missed you!" _he replied to her. She blushed and touched a hand to her face.

"Sneak out with my boyfriend….ohhh! I've never done that; dad would kill me if he finds out or hears me leave…" she said to herself and let out a deep breath.

_"__I'll come by around 1ish!"_ he sent her again. Kikyko let out a deep breath and replied.

_"__Alright, but I can't leave my room, we can talk on the balcony!"_ she replied to him. He smiled and put the phone down on his dresser.

Kikyko let out a deep breath and stood up from her chair. She came to her door and down the hall to our room.

"AAH, is there a party in here, why didn't anyone invite me?" she said at our door, she pouted and crossed her arms. Inuko and Hoshiki looked at her.

"Hahhahah because we thought you went to bed," Inuko said to her, he extended his hand for his sister.

"Hmph! Not fair…" she huffed and came around the bed to the opposite side, she slid in next to her mother who was breastfeeding Makoto. Kagome laughed and touched her head.

I tilted my head to the stairs when I heard the kids laughing upstairs, I smiled and looked over some papers again.

"It's 11PM, they're not in bed yet. The weddings tomorrow," I said to myself and chuckled. I let out a deep breath and rubbed my head as I picked up more papers to read them.

* * *

"That wrestling show was fun!" Hakura said in the car as she adjusted her seat belt. Miroku smiled and started the car.

"I'm impressed Hakura, you actually enjoyed monster truck racing and the sumo show…." Miroku said to her, he started down the road and out of Tokyo.

"….don't forget father she sucks at eating and food challenges," Kira said from the back seat. Miroku laughed and shook his head.

"Hey I do not, gosh I just don't eat as much as you do like you and Kikyko where do you store all that food!" Hakura said to her sister and huffed.

"Second stomachs dear sister, we have two…." Kira said from the back seat tapping her stomach, Hakura half turned to her sister and glared at her.

"So you just called yourself and Kikyko a cow, they have two stomachs you know," Hakura said to her. Miroku tried his absolute best not to laugh at their conversation, but he couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHHAH TWO STOMACHS, Kira you just called yourself and Kikyko cows… oh my gosh this is great!" Miroku said laughing again. He pulled on to the highway leading to our homes.

"HEY I DID NOT! Oh my god father, Hakura we just eat a lot okay it's called a high metabolism," Kira said to her sister. Hakura smiled and shifted back into her seat.

"Dad!" Hakura said looking at her father.

"Yes Hakura," he said keeping his eyes on the blackened road.

"Will you and mom be okay, mostly mom… I'm worried about her, I move out tomorrow….and," Hakura said to her father, he turned his eyes to her then back to the road.

"Hakura sweetheart, your getting married…marriage is a beautiful think, and we want you to experience it. Are you happy Hakura?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes father, I am…so much so, but I worry about mother you know, I won't be around to help her with the household duties…or help her when she needs anything. She's going to work so much and stress herself out…" Hakura said to her father. Kira looked at her sister and nodded, she let out a deep sigh.

"She's right father, I mean I know I'm not getting married yet, but I do worry about mother," Kira said as well. Miroku pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car.

"Listen girls… both of you don't need to worry about your mother, she'll be well taken care of, if you're worried, she's going to be upset or unhappy…. don't worry. Your mother loves the both of you so much, just as much as I do, and I don't want either one of you to think about anything but your own lives and your own happiness. That's all we want for the both of you…." Miroku said to them. Kira looked at her father and smiled. Hakura let out a deep breath.

Hakura smiled as Miroku started the car again. He pulled away from the side of the road and started down the highway again.

* * *

"Man, we have so much work on Monday jeez! The new store opening… aghhh," I said coming up the stairs. It was quiet, the kids must be in bed by now. I opened Kikyko's room and peered in. Her bed wasn't even slept in yet and she wasn't anywhere in her room.

"Huh!" I said coming out of her room, I looked over to Inuko's room, empty the door opened, nothing but his bed neatly made.

"Huh! Maybe they are still in our room," I said to myself pulling my hair up. I wrapped my hair in a bun and went down the hall to our room.

"Kago….where are the…." I said as I opened came into our room. Kagome was propped up against pillows, Makoto held to her breast. The kids slept against her. I smiled and came into the room. I leaned against the dresser looking at them.

They looked peaceful, Kagome was smiling, asleep with Makoto stuck to her breast. Inuko slept on her shoulder, Hoshiki's head rested against her stomach and Kikyko against her arm.

"I don't deserve you…." I said to myself and let out a deep sigh. I noticed Kagome's phone on the edge of the bed, it was unlocked, and photo gallery was open. I picked it up and looked at it. It had pictures they just took, I smiled scrolling through the pictures.

"Hm!" I said and snapped a pick of them asleep in bed.

**Instagram Post**

(I posted the pick and smiled.)

"I seriously don't deserve this woman. She's unbelievably amazing, despite the fact she stayed with me this whole time, even after the shit I put her through when we weren't together. I sometimes…feel I don't deserve her, last night with our oldest son. I look at my wife, my children, and I wonder how I ended up so lucky. How is it, she still puts up with me…I never can understand her! All I know is that she's mine….she was born for me, and she gave me this….four great kids, a home….and a life I never expected! Looking at my family in bed together…they're my life, and I would give my life to keep them safe!" I posted this and smiled.

I put the phone down and diverted my eyes back to Kagome. I couldn't stop looking at her, seriously she's different something about her made her look different tonight. I smiled when Makoto shifted in her arms.

Miroku: Everyone deserves happiness brother, including you. Look how far you've come in life.

Sango: Miroku's right, you deserve this InuYasha…we've known you for 25 years, we knew this is the life you will have. We love your children and Kagome very much; we see how far you've come.

Miroku: Inuko…my new son is very important to us, just like the rest of your children are. We can't wait to see their future and what their life will become.

**-End Post- **

I smiled and looked at the post as more messages came through. I wasn't going to reply to any of them, I just watched as Ayame and Koga replied, as Ishikaro and his wife left a message as well. I put Kagome's phone down on the dresser and let out a deep breath.

"Huh…" Kagome's voice was a whisper. I smiled and looked at her.

"Have you been staring at us this whole time…" she smiled and touched Makoto's head. She pulled her from her chest and lifted her bra. I came over to the bed and sat down near Kikyko.

"You are so beautiful!" I said touching Kagome's face. She looked at me and blushed.

"They're asleep…" she said noticing the kids asleep against her. She smiled and let out a deep sigh.

"Aaah, turn the light off…" Kikyko mumbled against her mother's shoulder. She tried to shift herself closer to her mother but woke up instead.

"Huh….ahhh I fell asleep, ahhh sorry momma!" she said noticing her mother sandwiched in the middle with Makoto.

"Hahah oh, its okay… I wish you all could sleep with us, but our bed isn't big enough!" Kagome said touching a hand to Kikyko's face. Kikyko looked at me and smiled.

"Get to bed baby girl we have a big day tomorrow," I said and touched her face. She smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. She bent forward over her mother and softly kissed Mako as well.

"Good night," she said in almost a whisper. She slid herself off the bed slowly, so she didn't wake her brothers. I watched her as she came around the bed and out of our room.

"I have to put this one to bed, but I can't move right now," Kagome chuckled and tapped Makoto on the butt gently.

"Here I'll take her!" I reached my arms under Kagome's arms and took Makoto. She smiled and touched Hoshiki's head waking him.

"My precious boy, bedtime!" she said to him. He rubbed his eyes and lifted his head off his mother's stomach and looked at her. As he shifted, he woke Inuko as well. I smiled and cradled Makoto in my arms taking her out of our room.

"Bedtime pup!" I said looking at Makoto as she slept, she reminded me so much of Kikyko and how peaceful and beautiful she looked when she slept. Makoto smiled in her sleep and rested her head against me. I melt easily when she does this, she's so cute. I took Makoto down the hall and to her room. I opened her door and came in. I looked around her room and turned on her night light on the table.

"Here we go," I said and put her in the crib, I pulled the blanket over her and put her giraffe near her. I smiled and touched her head. I left Makoto's room and came out to the hallway.

"Huh dad, oh…good night!" Hoshiki said in the hallway, he rubbed his eyes and opened his bedroom door. I smiled and passed his room. He sprawled on his bed and passed out.

"Kago… Mako and Hoshi are in bed, Inuko too just saw him close his door," I said as I came into our room. Kagome looked at me and grabbed me by the beads around my neck.

"WOAH…hey!" I said as she pulled me to the bed. She pushed me down and climbed on top of me.

"Kago babe we can't do this; the kids are near us they'll hear…" I was about to finish my words when she pressed her finger to my lips.

"Be gentle pup! And I won't be so loud…" she said and leaned over me. I ran my hands down her sides and to her butt.

"I love you so much! The master of the house needs to be pleased..." she said touching my face, I looked at her as she pressed her lips to mine. Man be gentle, how the hell do I do that when she's so fucking intoxicating.

She sat up against me and slid off her robe. I watched her as her hands slid down her body. Her naked breasts and her beautiful body, man she's turning me on. I might not be able to control myself.

"Shhh, now be a good boy!" she said. She slid down off me and touched my pants.

"What the hell Kago you know I might not be able to control myself," I said to her as her hands rubbed against my bulge. She unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them, and slid them down along with my boxers.

"Then bite your tongue and be a good boy, let momma please you!" she said as her lips touched my tip.

"Shit!" I mumbled watching her. Her hands rubbed against me, as her tongue licked up and down my member. I bit my lip and cringed.

* * *

"MMMMhmmm," Kikyko said to herself and stretched her arms. She sat along her bed and looked at her phone.

"Did he mean that, he wanted to see me at this time of night. I mean…. Why?" she said and scrolled through her phone.

"Kikyko," Yamatoo's voice sat at her balcony doors. She turned her head to the doors and smiled. She got off her bed and ran at him. He grabbed her and twirled her around.

"Mmm hello beautiful," he said to her. Kikyko smiled when he touched her face and leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled her outside to her balcony and closed the glass doors behind them.

His lips kissed her hard, he slid his hands down her neck.

"Aah, Yamatoo, what are you doing?" she stuttered out. He looked at her and pressed her against the balcony railing. Her hands touched his chest.

"I wanted to see you… I won't see you Sunday, I have to return to Kyoto to prepare for college." He said touching her head.

"Oh that's why, hahah we can still see each other tomorrow," she said to him. He smiled and kissed her face and down to her neck.

"Yamatoo stop, my dad will notice!" she said trying to push him away. He chuckled against her neck and stopped.

"Let's go somewhere… just you and me, please... I want to be with you Kikyko! I won't see you for a week… until the weekend again," he said running his hands down her body, he pulled her close to his body almost grinding against her. Her face blushed.

"UUuhh, your grinding against me," she said shifting her body back against the railing. He pressed his lips to the side of her face.

"I know your in heat I can smell it on you, I want to please my baby…what do you desire my love?" he said against her ear. Her face blushed red and she held her hands to her face. He pulled himself away from her and looked at her.

"Ooohhhhhh not here," she mumbled in her hands. He smiled and picked her up. He jumped up to her rail then lept to the air. Kikyko pulled her hands from her face and looked at him.

"Where are we going?" she said to him. He smiled and landed on the ground near the guest house. He put her down to her feet. She looked at the guest house as Yamatoo unlocked it.

"Huh!" she said and went in. She smiled looking around the small living space. She went over to the living room, Yamatoo locked the door and followed her.

"So your leaving Sunday….I won't get to see you anymore?" she said nervous. He took her hand and turned her to him.

"I'll be home on the weekends, college starts for me on Monday," he said to her pulling her to him. She pulled her arms around his neck and reached up on her toes to kiss him. He touched her arms and kissed her.

"MmMh, please… Yamatoo, I only ask one thing of you…" she said to him against his lips. He shook his head.

"No Kikyko I can't make love to you, no not that, not yet…" He said and trailed his tongue against her lips.

"Please…" she pouted and ran her hands down his chest. She started to unbutton his shirt and kiss his neck.

"Kikyko we can't, no I'm sorry… I can please you other ways but, not with me… not with my body," he said to her as she pulled his shirt off his arms. He let it drop to the floor.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as she started to kiss his chest and up to his neck, her hands touched his neck as she trailed her lips against his throat.

"Baby look, I can't give you that… please understand," he said to her. She nodded and ran her hands up his back.

"I don't want you to leave," she said to him. He touched her face and looked at her.

"I don't want too either, but this is my final year…" he said to her caressing her cheek. He touched her lips with his.

"Then please me however you like," she whispered against his lips. She reached down to her shirt and pulled it up. He looked at her surprised she even said that. She took off her shirt and bit her lip. He watched her as she ran her hands down her body.

"I don't want any girls around you…no one can have you," she said to him as she ran her hands to her breasts. He looked at her and let out a deep breath.

"No one will but you, your mine and I'm yours…" he said coming towards her. She held her hand up to him stopping him.

"Kiki…what… are you doing?" he said watching her as she touched her body. She ran her hands over her bra and pulled her straps down.

She reached around herself and unclasped her bra.

"Please me as you wish…" she said to Yamatoo, she let her bra drop to the floor. He looked at her and held a hand to his mouth.

"God your beautiful, I really want to make love to you Kikyko, but… I can't I have to control myself…." he stuttered out looking at her. She reached for his hand and pulled it to her breast.

"Then touch me, please however you like…" she said to him. He came towards her and grabbed her, kissing her hard on the lips.

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled pulling her arms to his neck. He pulled her down to the floor. And leaned over her, he started to kiss her neck and down to her collarbone.

She ran her hands down his bare back and up again, she closed her eyes as his tongue trailed down to her breast.

"Mmmm, god Kikyko I want to remember your body, your lips…. your voice," he said against her breast. He cupped his mouth over her breast.

"AAAHhhhh," she stuttered out as he sucked on her breast and bit down on her nipple. His other hand caressed her other breast as well.

"Mmmhhh," she mumbled and held her hand to her mouth as his mouth sucked on her breast, his other hand pulled at her nipple and cupped her other breast.

He pulled his mouth from her breast and kissed down to her stomach.

"I didn't bring anything with me…" he stuttered against her stomach, he licked up her stomach to her chest again.

"MMmm why… can't you…" she said running her hand down his stomach to his pants. He grabbed her hand and stopped her. He leaned over her and looked at her.

"I can't Kikyko, your 14 if you end up pregnant…if I'm too rough with you, I could bruise you… hurt you so bad, we have to wait my love. Please, not yet!" he said to her. She let out a deep sigh.

"Kikyko why do you want too so urgently," he asked her and pulled her hand to his lips. He kissed her hand.

"When I'm with you, near you, when you kiss me or touch me….it drives me crazy, I always have this urge too…I just, want to please you…. I want to feel _you_ Yamatoo," she said to him. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Not yet…" he said and pressed his lips to hers again, she pulled her arms around him he ran his hands up her breasts and to her neck.

* * *

"Shhhhh," I said against Kagome's neck as I thrusted into her slowly. She spread her legs even more and her body shook and trembled.

"Mmmhhhh," she moaned and held a hand to her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"That's my good boy…" she stuttered out as her hand touched my ears. She rubbed my ears and closed her eyes as I thrusted into her.

"Shhhh, baby god you feel so great…" I said and kissed her neck, I held my hands against her hips as her legs wrapped around me. Her body cringed and she would lift her body against me and off the bed. I trailed my tongue along her neck and to her throat.

"Mmmmmhhhh aaah!" she moaned quietly trying not to scream.

I held my hand against her throat and thrusted into her long and deep, slowly each time trying not to lose control of myself. I pressed my lips to her face watching her as she enjoyed this.

"Mmmmm my baby likes this doesn't she," I said against her ear. I kissed her face again, her arm slid down my head and to my back.

"Yeah… yeah….ohhh," she moaned again her hand against her mouth. I ran my hand up to her mouth and whispered against her ear.

"Shhhhh…. Be a good girl now! No screaming…" I said against her ear. She moaned again against my hand as I kept my rhythm against her body. She'd cringe and lifted her body off the bed each time I thrusted in to her. I pulled my hand from her mouth and pressed my lips to hers.

"Mmm mmmm mm," she mumbled against my lips. I held my hands firmly against her hips as I started to go a little faster against her body. I thrusted in to her deep and fast. Her body shook against the bed, she gasped against my lips trying not to scream.

* * *

"Mmmhhh," Kikyko mumbled as Yamatoo's lips trailed hers. He slid his hands down her body and to her pants.

She slid her pants down along with her underwear. He looked at her as she did this.

"Shhhhh!" he said against her lips, he lifted his hand to his mouth and bit down on his claws breaking them off.

"Huh, wait what?" she said as he waved his hand in front of her.

"I want to make you feel something amazing…." He said to her. She looked at his hand as he ran it along her body. She lifted herself off the floor and slid off her pants completely. He sat up with her.

"Come here," he said to her, he sat on his knees near her, she slid over to him and straddled herself against him. He ran his hand along her body. He kissed her lips again. She pulled her arms around his head as his lips kissed hers, parting her lips and licking her tongue.

"Mmm mm," she muttered against his lips. She lifted herself off his knees.

"Shhhh," he said as he slid his hand between her legs.

"AAH, WHAT!" she stuttered out. He looked at her and kissed the side of her face his fingers caressed her and touched her tip.

"Ah Yamatoo, your hand..." she muttered, he kissed down her neck and to her collarbone. His fingers parted her and ran along her slit, he would watch her reaction as his fingers fondled her tip.

"AAH AH!" she bit her lip and reached her hand down to his. She touched his hand as he kept going, he used his fingers to fondle her, and pinched her tip. She tried to pull his hand away, but he resisted and kept fondling her.

"AAAH, HHHA!" she muttered out sliding her hand up to his stomach. He looked at her and kissed her neck again.

"Mmmm do you like this?" he said watching her as she closed her eyes and cringed. Her hand slid up his stomach and up to his head. He trailed his tongue down her neck and to her throat, his other hand slid up her body to her breast.

"Mmmmh," she mumbled as he slowly slipped one finger inside her.

"AAH YAMATOO NOT INSIDE ME," she stuttered looking at him.

"Ssshhhh you asked for me to please you… so I will!" he said touching her face with his hand, he slipped in another finger.

"OH GOD!" she stuttered out he pulled his fingers out against her then back in again.

"Your so tight…." He said looking at her. He slipped his fingers in to her again then out.

"Oh god, what's this feeling…." she stuttered out she bit her lip and her breathing became heavy.

"Hmmm I wonder if I can find your spot…" he said as he grinded his fingers against her opening, he shook his fingers inside her.

"AAAAH AHHH WHAT… WHAT…." she stuttered out; she pulled her arms around him a little tighter. He smiled and looked at her.

"Girls have this spot… mmm… called the g-spot, and I think… I found it, I wonder what it does… hmmm," he said as he cupped his hand against her. He moved his fingers against her spot roughly and fast.

"AAAH AAAAH OH GOD OH MY GOD," she shouted, she slid her hand down to his and tried to pull his hand away. He resisted and kept going.

"So that's what it does huh!" he said pulling her hand away, he pushed her down to the ground and pulled her against his body. He pulled her leg over his arm and kept his fingers in her.

"Mmmm much better," he said kissing her shoulder and her neck. She pulled her arm over his head and cringed.

"Aaargghhh, ahhhh, oh god," she shouted out as he kept his fingers in her, he thrusted his fingers against her and vigorously shook his fingers against her spot.

"AAAH AAAHHHHH!" she shouted her breathing becoming heavy.

"Mmm does this please you princess…." He said against her ear, he bit his lip and kissed her neck again.

"Yeah… yeah… ohhh god!" she muttered out as his fingers went in to her again harder and faster.

"Mmmm god your so wet," he said kissing down to her shoulder his hand cupped her breast. Her body trembled and shook against his. She gasped and held a hand to her mouth trying not to scream.

"DON'T STOP GOD OH GOD," she shouted as he shook his fingers against her spot again, this made her squeal and convulse. She gasped and let out a squeal.

"Oooo I'm making you squeal, mmmm I wish I could feel you," he said against her ear. She slid her hand down her body to his hand between her legs. She touched his hand.

"Ohhh ohhhh god Yamatoo, this is amazing…" she said biting her lip, she turned her head to him as her hand guided him. He shook his fingers against her spot again roughly.

"AAAH AAAAHHHHHH OH GOD," she gasped and shouted.

* * *

"Ah ah Inu… god oh god," Kagome panted heavily as I kept going against her fast and faster, she held a hand to her mouth trying not to scream or squeal. I looked at her and touched my hand to her mouth.

"Shhhh, you wanted to play your highness, so let the master play…." I said against her neck, I kissed her and down to her collar bone and to her chest. I licked her nipple and kissed her breast, my hand remained against her mouth. She held her hands to mine and gasped.

I went in to her again a little harder and faster, I rhythmed my hips against her body, I leaned over her again and grinded myself against her.

"MMmmm Mmmmm" she mumbled trying her hardest not to scream. I panted and grunted catching my breath.

"Uhhh haa Kagome oh god!" I muttered against her ear. She pulled her legs around me tighter as I went in to her harder and faster. Shit I'm about to lose control here.

"Uh Uh, Uh… InuYasha god you make me feel things… oh god!" she mumbled when I released my hand against her mouth.

"I'm about to… I … can't…. oh god," she stuttered out holding her hands to her mouth. I looked at her and thrusted myself against her again a little harder and faster trying not to lose control and end up fucking her hard. God she feels so amazing against me!

"Ughhhh ugghhh!" I lost myself against her as she did as well, she squealed and screamed into her hands. I leaned against her body and thrusted against her hard again.

"Shit….. sorry baby!" I said against her ear. She shook her head and her body shook and convulsed, she released her legs from around me and panted heavily.

"Oh god that was so great…." She said touching her hands against my head.

"You were such a good girl, didn't scream once…." I said touching her face. I softly kissed her lips. She pulled her arms to my head.

"Good boy!" she said to me and kissed me.

* * *

"AAAAH AAAH YAMATOO GOD PLEASE… STOP I CAN'T…." Kikyko shouted loudly, his fingers went in and out of her hard and fast. He leaned over her and kissed her trying to keep her from screaming.

"Mmm MMmm" she said against his lips, her arm pulled around his head, she cringed her body and convulsed.

"MMMm your about too," he mumbled against her lips. He pushed his fingers deep within her to her spot and gave her a hard-rough vigorous shake against her spot.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH AAHHHH!" she screamed loudly. He held his hand to her mouth.

"Shhhhh baby, shhhhh don't scream…." He said to her as he pulled his fingers out then back in to her again.

"Don't scream… oh god, Yamatoo…. How can I not," she stuttered out as he roughly pulled his fingers in and out of her, his thumb caressed her tip hard.

"God oh god," she stuttered out he pressed his lips to hers again and then down to her neck. She slid her hand to his again and guided him.

"Don't stop…." She stuttered out to him. He bit his lip and looked at her.

"I can't leave you... oh god, Kikyko… you are amazing," he said as his fingers thrusted into her, harder again. She held her hand over his as he kept his fingers going in and out of her.

"YEAH YEAH…. OH YES…. MMM MMM," she shouted loudly closing her eyes.

"Baby I wish I could make love to you, make you feel things you never have before…. God, I want to so badly," he said against her shoulder as he kissed her shoulder and back to her neck.

"AAAAH AAAAAHHHH," she held her hand to her mouth and screamed loud as her body released itself and she convulsed. Yamatoo looked at her and pulled his fingers from her.

"Wow, you came a lot…" he said to her and lifted his fingers to his mouth.

"God you taste amazing," he said licking his fingers. Kikyko fell forward against the floor.

"Oh god… Yamatoo, that… was…" she said panting trying to catch her breath, she pulled her legs together and her body shook and convulsed.

"I'm sorry… did I hurt you?" he said leaning over her. His hand touched the side of her face.

She rolled over on to her back and looked at him, tears filled her eyes.

"Oh god I did hurt you, Kikyko I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean too," he said touching her face. She shook her head and touched her face.

"I don't want you to leave Sunday," she mumbled crying.

"I have to Kikyko I really don't want too, but I need to finish college," he said touching her hands he pulled her hands from her face and softly kissed her.

"Why… why can't you find a college here?" she stuttered out to him. He touched her head and kissed her again.

"Baby listen to me, I'll come home on the weekends, I'll text you every day, but I have to return to Kyoto…I live there, one more year of college my princess and I'll be done we'll spend the whole summer together…" he said to her trying to calm her from crying.

"I don't start school for another two weeks, and my birthday is in two months," she muttered to him. He touched her face drying her tears.

"I know, I know and I won't miss it for anything, I'll be here for your birthday I promise… I want you to be good okay, do good in school and in your maiko training, work hard Kikyko!" he said looking at her, she dried her eyes and reached for her bra.

He shifted himself off her and sat up, she did as well. She slipped her bra over herself and clasped it.

"I'll take you back to your room," he said watching her as she dressed. She said nothing to him and pulled her PJ top over her chest, she god up and reached for her underwear and PJ bottoms. She slipped them on and went over to the kitchen for a towel. She soaked it in the sink with water. Yamatoo watched her and let out a deep sigh.

"Kikyko, I love you… and I don't want you upset, lets enjoy your brothers wedding tomorrow together. He's having a photo booth with cute backdrops, we can take lots of pictures together," he said trying to cheer her up, she came towards him and kneeled down cleaning up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Did you hear what I said?" he said to her gaining her attention.

She looked at him and threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her tight as she buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

"I love you so much, please don't cry! It hurts me when you cry," he said to her touching her head.

"I love you..." she mumbled out and cried. He smiled when he heard her say that. He rubbed her head and sighed deeply.

"Come on, its 2am..." he said and kissed her head.


	29. Chapter 29

**Yes the wedding finally, I've written so many stories with InuYasha's children especially with them older and never actually wrote the wedding. Well its here, and its so fun and exciting. The next chapter will be very long so enjoy this. Comment and leave a like!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Wedding Day Inuko & Hakura (Panthers strike Part 1)**

I don't think I slept at all last night, I've had such anxiety over my wedding. So stupid I know! God I'm so nervous, I rolled over in my bed and looked at my empty closet. This is it, the beginning of my new life, no more living in my home that I've lived in for the last 11 years, no more waking up to a sister whose shouting over something stupid, and no more eating my mother's home cooking. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. Maybe I can get in another hour, it was only 7AM and the guys weren't meeting at uncle Miroku's until 10AM. The wedding starts at 1PM so we had time to dress and get ready. I opened my eyes and sighed again.

I wonder if Hakura and the girls are at our place getting ready, I don't know…I need to sleep for a bit! I closed my eyes again.

_Knock._

_Knock._

I sighed, great now what!

"Inuko honey, are you awake yet?" my mother's voice said through the door, she opened it and came in. I rolled over to my back and put my arm over my eyes.

"I'm awake, I couldn't sleep well last night!" I said to her. She smiled and looked around my empty room, she sat on my bed and looked at me.

"Everyone's downstairs I'm heading over to your place here in a bit, thought I'd come wake you," she said to me in a monotone voice. She was upset, I could tell, I know my mother's change in voice and when she's upset. She was defiantly holding back tears.

I sat up and looked at her.

"I'm so nervous you have no idea, I have so much anxiety I couldn't even sleep last night," I said to her, she smiled and touched my face.

"Oh my love, its normal for you to be nervous and have all this anxiety, don't you worry over anything this wedding is going to be wonderful," she said to me. Somehow, she always knew how to change my mood, it's like my mother has this magic ability to fix anything, I can't explain it. I felt a little bit of relief and let out a deep breath.

"I'll be downstairs, okay!" she said to me and tapped my face, I touched my hands over hers.

"Mom, thanks…" I said to her. She smiled again and leaned forward towards me and kissed my forehead.

"Now, get up you need to get ready!" she said to me again. I let out another deep breath as she stood up from my bed, she turned to the door and left my room.

"Here we go!" I said to myself and pulled the sheets off me.

* * *

"Aaah, mom come on we have to go, the photographer is meeting at Hakura's place…and the videographer too!" Kikyko said downstairs as mother came down the stairs. I could hear her voice all the way upstairs in the hallway, I tapped myself making sure I had everything I needed.

"The ring god I can't forget that!" I said and went back into my room again. I let out a deep breath and opened my nightstand drawer.

I opened the box and looked it.

It was a heart shaped diamond encrusted ring; the band of the ring was surrounded by small white diamonds. I smiled and closed the box, I pushed it in my jean pocket. I ended up using the savings I had to buy this ring, it costed half the price of my car, I mean it's worth it. I hope she likes it.

"Hoshiki better not lose this," I said and left my room again.

"Hehehhe, no way!" Kikyko said in the kitchen. It was only her and my mother in the kitchen with my grandmother Izayoi and Makoto my adorable little sister. I came down the stairs and looked at everyone gathered in our home.

"Well finally, we were going to head over to your uncles to get ready without you!" My father teased me. I shook my head and grumbled.

"Yeah yeah," I said to them. My uncle Miroku smiled at me as I came towards everyone. My uncle Miroku, what can I say about him, he's been in my life since I was born. He's really great, powerful, strong, wise and religious, I'm grateful he's preforming the ceremony for us today. I hope I don't screw up my vows and end up embarrassing myself. Ah crap!

"Can we go now please!" Kikyko chimed from the kitchen. Mother looked at her and smiled.

My grandmother laughed at Kikyko's childish behavior. I'm actually going to miss the brat and her childish personality, really…I won't wake up to her shouting, or teasing me or Hoshiki, or freaking out over a prank we pulled on her. I smiled and watched as grandma touched Kikyko's head and talked to her.

"Okay well have fun next-door boys and try not to get Inuko drunk before the wedding!" My mother said as Kikyko grabbed her arm, Makoto was on her other arm babbling loudly.

"Hahaha, we can't guarantee anything Kagome," father replied to her. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki were in the living room practicing. Hoshiki had the wedding pillow in his hands, it'll carry the rings tied to a ribbon on them.

Yuki had the tray that will carry the two glasses of wine, and Koji's role he was to carry 4 envelopes with him, two with our vows in them, and the other two to give to our parents.

"BYE!" Kikyko shouted as my mom and sisters, and grandmother hurried to the door. We heard the door close behind them.

"Well let's get ready!" Kenta said to me, he touched my shoulder and smiled. Kenta, Reno and Hitoshi where my groomsmen, they were playing a very important role in my wedding. I relied on them, depend on them, and needed them throughout this entire ordeal. I was grateful to have such good friends as them.

I let out a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

"Wow, this room looks lovely!" Kikyko said coming into our bedroom. Our room was massive, it didn't only have a huge king sized bed, but a large walk-in closet, and huge bathroom, also two glass doors separated our bedroom from a second living space room, it also had a large balcony surrounding the outside of both rooms.

The bedroom and second room where filled with hanging garments, and flowers for the girls to carry.

"Kikyko good you're here," Hakura said sitting at her vanity, the hair and makeup artists where already there getting the girls ready. Mother came in after her and went over to Sango, and Rin.

"Hakura!" Kikyko said coming towards her. She beamed looking at Hakura as the makeup artist powdered her face.

"Good, you should get your hair and makeup done, as soon as Kira is done you go next okay!" Hakura said to her. Kikyko smiled and nodded excited.

"Good, this looks great!" Kira said looking herself over in the mirror. All the bride's maids where going to have similar hair styles, their hair was to be put up with hair extensions put in, and wrapped in a braided bun surrounded by flowers, red and white flowers. Decorations were intertwined within the braids that were gold. Hitomi and Rika looked at her through the mirror as the hair and makeup artists were finishing them up as well. Kira stood up and came towards Hakura.

"Let me see?" she said to her sister. Kira smiled and turned for her sister.

"Great it looks wonderful," Hakura said and smiled. Kira smiled and came around her sister towards Nina. Nina came with her brother's in the morning, while her parents got ready at their home. Jinenji and his wife were attending as well, I was excited to see them, we hadn't seen them in a long time. Koga and Ayami were coming with their boys and new baby, we were all excited for this too since we hadn't seen them in a year.

Kikyko sat down at the vanity in front of the ladies. One of them smiled and touched her hair.

"Your hair is so long and lovely, we won't need extensions for you young lady," the hair stylist said to her. Mother and Sango where in the bedroom getting their hair and makeup done as well. Makoto sat in mother's lap as they sat in front of the vanity in the bedroom.

"How about this little one what shall we do for her today?" a hair stylist said about Makoto. Kagome smiled and looked at her.

"She and her sister have matching kimono's so I'm thinking flowers in her hair just like her sister?" Kagome said to the hair stylist. She bent forward to Makoto and smiled.

"What a wonderful idea for this little one, how about we decorate your hair," she said to Mako holding up a flower to her. Mako looked at it and laughed.

"AAAAAHH!" Mako shouted excited. I wonder if she actually knows what's going on today, me getting married and moving out, Mako is still a baby so we don't really have a strong relationship yet. She doesn't talk or walk yet, so I hope she understands what's happening around her.

"Ah Miss Hakura," a man said standing near the door, he was with a woman who was the photographer, and another man who was one of the servers the catering company sent to provide service for the night. There was going to be 5 of them, their jobs where to walk around the tables pick up empty plates, fill drinks into cups, change out utensils, all that stuff servers normally do.

The girls pulled their robes together, Hakura turned around in her chair and looked at them.

"Ah, we are all set up downstairs ma'am when you are ready with your party," The man said at the door. Hakura smiled and nodded.

"The photographer can come in, I'd like some pictures taken while we get ready," she said gesturing with her hand for the lady with the camera to come in, she smiled and nodded to everyone as she entered the room.

"Ah yes ma'am, would you like for me to bring up the wine for your wedding party?" the server asked Hakura.

"Yes please!" Hakura smiled and said this, both men turned and headed back down the hallway. The photographer came over to Hakura, she smiled and explained to her how she'd like some before dress and final fitting shots to be done with her maids of honor and her brides' maids. The photographer smiled and went around the room snapping pictures.

The girls spent the entire morning nearly two hours getting hair and makeup done, Kikyko looked at the server as he and the man came around to all the women with trays in their hands.

"Kikyko try it, its strawberry wine," Hitomi said to Kikyko as she took a glass off the tray. Kikyko looked at the tray when the men bent down to her and held it out. She took a glass and looked at it.

"Yes Kikyko it has alcohol in it, you're old enough to try it… go ahead!" mother said to her as she came in to the next room. Kikyko looked at her and smiled. She looked at the glass and held it to her lips and took a sip of it. She then made this sour disgusted face. Mother and Aunt Sango laughed at her expression.

"Ehhh, gross!" Kikyko said, she then smiled and took another sip.

"Momma you look so pretty!" she said to her and put the glass down on the vanity.

"And your hair is so gorgeous, oh I love your hair like this, I used to always put your hair up like this when you were younger with flowers and ribbons," mother said touching Kikyko's shoulders. She smiled as Kikyko looked herself over in the mirror. She had makeup on her face and her hair was in a beautiful circular braid with flowers and decorations.

Makoto was sitting in the chair in the next room with our grandmother, she was still getting the final touches added to her short hair. Kikyko and my mother would look over through the glass doors at Makoto as she laughed and giggled while the ladies decorated her hair.

"Oh my girls look so beautiful!" my mother said and smiled.

"Oh dear god I'm so nervous," Hakura said in her chair as the hair stylist finished up her hair. She added the crown that will attach to the vail.

"Oh sweetheart your hair is so gorgeous, the first look between you and Inuko is going to be so magical," Sango said touching Hakura's shoulders. The girls smiled and gathered near her. She let out a deep breath and looked herself over again.

* * *

"Whew, man am I nervous!" I said in Miroku's house, he has a huge guest room that's where we were getting ready. The guys fixed their ties and adjusted them, I let out a deep breath and looked over at Hoshiki and the boys, they were near the tables practicing their roles again.

"Why are you so nervous son?" my grandfather said to me, he touched my shoulder and chuckled. I let out a deep breath.

"Why do you think, I'm getting married!" I said to him, Kenta and Reno laughed and came towards me.

"Why worry just think about tonight after the wedding bro….you are so getting laid! HAHAHAHHA!" Kenta laughed tapping my shoulder. I scowled at him, my father and uncle's both laughed at this as well.

"I hope you choke on that wine Kenta," I hissed at him and adjusted my tie. He laughed and shook his head at me. I went over to the mirror and let out a deep breath. I was mumbling to myself remembering what I was going to say for my vows when I felt my father's hands touch my shoulders.

"Hey, do you need to talk?" he asked me, watching me as I tried to figure out how to tie a tie, I know how to tie a tie, just my brain wasn't thinking at that moment. I let out a deep breath and turned to him. He smiled at me and touched my tie.

"Here, I'll help you with that!" he said to me, as he started to make my tie actually look like a long hanging tie. I let out another deep breath.

"No I'm fine," I said answering his question. He smiled and touched my head.

"I'm really proud of you, really…. getting married, I'm happy you are, you finally get to experience the life I've always wanted you to experience. True happiness," my father said to me. I smiled and adjusted my shirt.

"SAKE BOYS! Traditional wedding sake," my uncle said as a man one of the catering company servers came into our room with small shot glasses filled with sake. Great, alcohol the hardest kind there is.

"Blessed holy sake from the temple," he said again as the man came towards me.

"Hehehhe, try it bro come on it's the strongest sake out there, we're all demons here…. Sort of, we can handle our liquor," Reno said looking at Hitoshi. Hitoshi shook his head at him.

"Hey I can drink and hold my own, sort of! Okay shut it Reno!" he said to Reno, he was remembering the night we went out and got so drunk, well he did after two drinks…. took us a while to get a buzz out of it. It was the worst night ever, none of us could drive home, my father refused to come get us, and we ended up renting a hotel room. Guess where we rented, because of how stupid drunk we were I booked a love hotel room, yes in the 'love hotel' made for couples.

Oh my fucking god, I didn't realize it until we got to the hotel room and the lady at the counter looked at us surprised and thought we were all gay. She asked if we were a damn wedding party and if either one of us, or all of us where married to each other. Do you see the problem here? Fuck it was a nightmare from hell.

The room had one massive king-sized bed, there was 4 of us, all of us big built muscular men, trying to fit on one god damn king-sized bed. It was a nightmare and by morning after our buzz was gone, when we came downstairs, the staff was waiting to greet us. THEY SERIOUSLY THOUGHT WE WERE FUCKING GAY! Like what the hell. It was the worst drunk experience of my entire life, oh and get this, the worst part my own father locks me out of my home. I seriously had to climb up my house, well jump up to my balcony window to get into my room.

Man was he pissed when he got a hold of me. I was 16, we went out and got so drunk, we called him, he hangs up on us, and when he got a hold of me…let's just say my father's not nice when he's angry. I think if he could've, he would've whopped my ass, but instead I was grounded and forced into hard manual labor for a damn week. His punishment would've probably been considered child abuse if anyone actually did find out, but no…. moving his car by hand down the drive way, cutting firewood and hauling it to the shed myself, cleaning out the garage including all our cars. I would've accepted my ass being beat but nooooooo hard labor was his way of punishing us.

"Aguh!" I said and let out another deep breath. Hitoshi laughed with the boys as the sake made its way towards them. Reno held up his glass to the air.

I turned around and looked at the guys holding my glass.

"Bro, I have something I need to say. We've known each other since we were kids playing in our small village, I think the first time I meet you was when I threw a ball at your sister… Kikyko and knocked her into the water. Man were you pissed, I swear I thought you were going to kill me," Reno said thinking about this. Kenta laughed hard remembering this as well, he shook his head and touched his brothers' shoulder.

"Hahahahah and us freaking out over the fact that Kikyko couldn't swim, man Inuko when you dove into that water after her, we thought for sure your father was going to whoop our ass." Kenta chuckled and laughed.

"Yeah well if you two weren't so fucking stupid as kids that wouldn't have happened," Inuko said to them shaking his head.

"Damn right I would have whooped your asses," my father said as he and my uncles laughed at Reno's speech.

"Hahaha as I was saying, no matter how much shit we got in to or how many times we got in to trouble," Reno started to say again. He laughed and shook his head.

"You were still our best friend and our brother, and I'm honored and happy for you to be married and to be your best man. It's about time don't you think?" Reno said again. The guys held their glasses to the air and cheered.

"Jerks!" I said as we all took the shot of sake in one go.

"Oh and this time for the love of god, if you and Hakura rent a hotel room, make sure you're not so fucking drunk that you rent in a love hotel," Hitoshi said remind us of or drunk night. I rolled my eyes and growled at him.

"WE ARE NOT RENTING A HOTEL ROOM, AND WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT UP!" I shouted at him. Everyone went silent for a moment as if they too where remembering our drunk night, they laughed hard afterwards.

Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki looked over at us. They laughed too.

* * *

"Wow!" all the girls said as Kikyko was dressed in her kimono. A lady was hired from the bridal store, who specialized in dressing women in Kimono's. She was adjusting Kikyko's obe and tightening it around her.

"I haven't even seen this yet oh wow it's so gorgeous, with the Obi it matches everyone else's kimonos as well." Hakura said touching the fabric on Kikyko's sleeves. Kikyko looked herself over in the mirror and smiled.

Another lady who came with the women as well was fixing Kira's kimono, and preparing her Obi.

"Oh so lovely, all you girls look so great!" Hakura said as the photographer came around snapping picks of the kimono's and the girls dressing.

"Ma'am after we are done with the kimono's we have to get you into your dress," the ladies said to Hakura, she smiled and nodded. Our mothers, Rin and my grandmother were dressing in kimono's as well, mothers of the groom and bride usually dress in a solid white kimono. Aunt Sango and my mother found matching kimono's they were white with floral print on them, the obi's where white with gold and red floral to match the theme as well. Hakura smiled and blushed looking at everyone in the room. Makoto was being dressed by my mother in a kimono that was exactly similar to the one Kikyko is wearing. Since she was a baby her obi was a small little thick tie that tied to the back.

Nina smiled and touched her face. She looked herself over in the mirror and put the necklace around her neck, Rin saw her do this and smiled. She came over towards Nina and bent down to her.

"Do you like that necklace?" Rin asked her and helped her clasp the necklace around her neck. Nina blushed and turned to her.

"Hoshiki got it for me, and…. it's so lovely," she said with a deep rosy face. My mother heard her say that and came towards her.

"Huh Hoshiki got you a necklace, when?" my mother said bending down to her. Nina blushed and held her hands to her face.

"OOOhhh I don't know, but I like it," she stuttered in her hands. Rin smiled at my mother and gestured her hand for her. My mother stood up and followed Rin back towards my aunt and grandmother. She told them about how she planned the entire thing, buying gifts for each one of them so that they would fall for eachother. My mother laughed hard at this and shook her head.

"This whole time I seriously thought she bought him that bow tie…." My mother laughed again.

"…. And Rin why are you hooking my son up with Nina?" my mother laughed again and shook her head.

"Why not, they make such an adorable couple and Hoshiki has liked Nina for a while now…." Rin said smiling she looked over at Nina as she came around the room and over to Kikyko. Kikyko looked at her and smiled. My mother thought about that for a moment then smiled.

"Actually now that I think of it, yeah he does like her…however he's never said anything to any of us about her," my mother said looking at Nina.

"Wow Kikyko you look so lovely!" Nina said looking at Kikyko as she twirled in the mirror. Kikyko laughed and touched Nina's head.

"Thank you, so do you…" she said to her. Nina smiled and walked around the room talking to Hitomi, Rika and Kira. Kikyko blushed and lifted up the necklace Yamatoo gave her, she looked at it and put it around her neck. Kikyko blushed and smiled looking herself over, she held up her phone and took a pick of herself in the mirror and blushed again.

"Thank you for the necklace, its beautiful," Kikyko typed out and sent Yamatoo a message of her in her dress. She smiled and turned to Hakura. Yamatoo didn't have his phone on him while we were getting ready, he didn't realize Kikyko sent him a message.

"Alright, let's get the bride dressed!" the ladies said coming towards the garment back.

It had taken the bridal ladies, Kikyko, Kira, Hitomi and Rika about 20 minutes to dress Hakura in her large round lavish dress. I haven't seen it yet, I don't think anyone has, but it was absolutely breathtaking. It was a heart cut v-line, strap dress, the top of the dress… all of it was covered in sparkle and small round little crystals. The straps had a line of white flowers on them covering the bust line and the v-line that cuts down the middle.

The bottom was a round fluffy front opened dress with long train. It was cut into two long fabric slits down the front, the dress is to be worn two different ways, the wedding ceremony she's wearing the entire dress as one piece. For the dance the bottom part opens and separates from the dress to reveal a thin slender long dress covered in white flowers.

Hakura looked herself in the mirror and blushed, Kira bent down to her sister helping her with her shoes.

"Ohhhh Hakura," Sango said looking at her, she tried to hold back from tears. She touched Hakura's shoulder and came around her.

"Mom don't…. don't you start crying now, if you cry I'll cry…" Hakura said looking at her mother, she started to take in a few deep breaths, so she didn't cry herself. Kikyko reached up to Hakura's crown and helped Hitomi attach the long veil.

"I won't cry…oh but you look so beautiful!" Sango said to her, Hakura bent forward and hugged her mother. Kikyko smiled and took a picture of Hakura in her dress, the wedding photographer was snapping picks as Hakura's final touches where completed to the dress and her veil.

"Can we all take a picture together?" Hakura said to everyone in the room. Grandmother held Makoto to her arms and smiled looking Hakura over.

"Before we do, may I say something?" grandmother said to Hakura coming around my mother towards her.

"Hakura, I know I may not know you well… and haven't seen you grow up or seen Inuko grow up…. but I was given this opportunity…." My grandmother said touching a hand to Kikyko's face. Kikyko smiled at her and reached for her sister. She took Makoto from grandmother's arms and held her close to her face cuddling her.

"….to be at my grandsons wedding, and all I have to say…is all of you are so wonderful, and please Hakura, take good care of my grandson," she said to her. Hakura turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you… so much, I'm glad you were giving this opportunity as well, don't worry I'll take good care of Inuko," Hakura said to her, Hitomi took her hand and helped her down from the small stage they had in the second room.

"WHEWWW…." Hakura said and let out a deep breath.

"I think I'm ready," she said again and let out another deep breath. Sango quickly touched a hand to her face and dried the tear that formed in her eye, she smiled and touched Hakura's veil adjusting it.

"Kikyko, sweetie…. Could you do me a favor?" Hakura said to her. Kikyko smiled and came towards her.

"Yes of course," she said, Hakura smiled and touched Makoto's face, she was smiling and babbling.

"I have a white envelope over there in the bedroom on the bedside table, it's for Inuko….the driver is downstairs, he'll take you over… please could you take it to him?" she said to her. Kikyko smiled and nodded. Mother took Makoto from her arms, Kikyko turned to our bedroom, she opened the glass doors and went over to the bedside table, she picked up the envelope and looked at it. A smile touched her face, she came back through the room to Hakura.

"I'll take it over now, I'll see everyone in a bit!" she said to Hakura. Hakura touched her face and pulled her to her body.

"Thank you Kikyko, so much!" she said to her. Kikyko smiled and carefully pulled her arms around Hakura. Before Kikyko left the wedding, photographer took a large picture of everyone in the room outside on our large balcony.

Kikyko smiled and pulled the letter to her kimono.

"The first reveal will be outside, so I'll be back before then," Kikyko said to Hakura.

"Thank you!" she said to her again. Kikyko smiled and left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Hmm hmmm hmm," Kikyko hummed as she left our house, a driver of our white Citreon Traction 11 decorated car was downstairs waiting near the car. Kikyko looked at the old vintage car and smiled. It was an old classic style car; father loves these types of cars. Uncle Miroku has two vintage cars like this and two real fast race cars as well. My uncle Sesshomaru loves things that are old and ancient too. The car was a beast and beautiful.

"Miss are you delivering the wedding letters?" the driver asked holding the door opened for Kikyko, she smiled and nodded.

"Ah great, I shall take you over," the man said as Kikyko carefully pulled herself into the white back seat of the car. She looked at the interior as the man closed the door. We rented this car last minute; we were going to use dad's red Camaro but father rented this car for us as a surprise. It was decorated with flowers and the driver also came with the car.

"You look very lovely young one," the driver said to Kikyko she smiled at him.

"Thank you! I'm really happy for my brother and Hakura, they've waited so long for this…." Kikyko said adjusting her kimono, she tapped her sleeves and held her hands to her lap. The man pulled out of our large driveway our metal gates opened as he pulled out away from our home.

Kikyko smiled watching the road as the driver drove for five minutes through the woods and out to the highway, he pulled from the highway and crossed it to my uncles' home.

"Hahah, it's nice that the home isn't far," the driver said as the gate to my uncles' home opened. There were so many people bustling in our yard finishing the final touches, our back yard hedges where being draped with white twill, and our yard, the large screens were being tested, the tables where being filled with plates and utensils and the videographer was preparing for our arrival.

Kikyko carefully pulled herself from our car, the driver bowed to her as he closed the door behind her.

"I shouldn't be long," she said to him. He smiled at her and nodded. Kikyko hurried to the front door, it was unlocked, she opened my uncle's large mansion door and helped herself in. She smiled looking around the house, she could hear us on the main level, she giggled and made her way through the home to the second large living room we were using to dress in. We were all ready and dressed, our final touches where the flowers on our lapel.

_Knock._

_Knock._

My father came towards the door, we were loud, talking and laughing… he reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Woah…. Will you look who I found here!" father said looking at Kikyko. He smiled and took her hand twirling her around. Kikyko smiled and blushed.

"You look absolutely beautiful Kikyko, I knew that kimono was perfect," father said to her looking her over. Kikyko held a hand to her face and blushed again.

"Hi daddy, I have to deliver this to Inuko," Kikyko said at the door holding the envelope out. My father looked at her and smiled.

"Come on let her in," I said to my dad. He chuckled and stepped aside. Kikyko came around father and entered the room.

"WHOOOOO HOOOO," everyone shouted at Kikyko. Yamatoo looked at her and dropped his glass his face blushed rosy. Uncle Sesshomaru touched his shoulder and chuckled.

"Wow," Yamatoo said admiring Kikyko. I think he took in a deep breath and forgot to breath when he saw her. This made me laugh when I diverted my eyes to him then back to Kikyko.

"I don't think your breathing Yamatoo," my uncle said to him. Kikyko blushed holding a hand to her face as everyone whistled at her.

"Damn! Ah huh ah sorry I'll clean it up!" Yamatoo said after a few moments when he realized he dropped his wine glass. We all looked at him and laughed. He really does love her doesn't he.

"STOP IT!" she said nervous she blushed even more. Honestly, I think I'm going to miss Kikyko probably more than my parents, even though I'll be across the road, I won't be there for her anymore you know. I won't be able to see her every morning, annoy her, she won't piss me off…. we won't talk anymore or tell eachother our secrets. I looked at her as everyone came towards her, my father kissed her cheek, Kenta and Reno teased her, like usual… and Yamatoo just stared at her.

I watched Yamatoo as his eyes admired her, he looked her over, he looked awe struck, I mean yeah, my sister's gorgeous. I love when she dresses in kimonos, mother always used to dress her this way when we were younger. She'd put her hair up with flowers in them and dress her in colorful bright kimonos. She really looks like a young grown lady…. women I should say.

I smiled and came over towards her, everyone was literally gathered around her, Kikyko was giggling and blushing so much that her cheeks had this permeant redness to them.

"Woah sis you look so beautiful," Hoshiki said to Kikyko she touched his head and smiled.

"Aaagh everyone's making me nervous, I have to give Inuko this letter then I have to head back…." Kikyko said still blushing. I smiled and looked at her.

"Well…?" I said bending forward to her, she smiled and reached into her obi, she held out the letter to me.

"Thanks brat, by the way… you look nice!" I said teasing her. She huffed and puffed out her cheeks, I smiled and took the envelope from her.

"Heheh okay my jobs done for now, letter delivered," Kikyko said. She turned towards father and was about to leave when I stopped her.

"HANG ON, you're not done yet!" I said to her, I came over to a small round table next to the couch and picked up my letter for Hakura.

"Aguh, I have to head back, we're doing the first reveal soon…or do you not want to see Hakura?" she huffed and crossed her arms. Everyone chuckled and laughed. I came over to her and held out my letter to Kikyko. She smiled and took it from me.

"Give this to Hakura, then…I think we're ready, we'll be over in about 20 minutes," I said to her. She smiled and looked me over. I bent forward and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed again.

"Agh, stop making me nervous, okay I'm going now!" she said pushing the letter into her obi. I smiled watching her as she headed to the door. She closed it behind her, and she was gone. I let out a deep breath, this is it… after this point I get to see Hakura and we…. finally become husband and wife. My father touched my shoulder to get my attention. I smiled at him and noticed I was still holding Hakura's letter in my hand.

"I'll be right back!" I said to everyone. I turned to a separate part of the room uncle Miroku uses for an office. Everyone chatted, laughed and talked with each other while I disappeared into the room to read the letter.

"Wow!" Yamatoo said to himself after a few moments.

"She looks great doesn't she," my uncle said to him touching his shoulder again. Yamatoo nodded and turned to his father.

I let out a deep breath and sat down in the chair at my uncles' desk. I ripped opened the letter with my claw and pulled it from the envelope. I opened it and smiled.

_Inuko, _

_My love… you are the most amazing and best person I have ever meet in my life. I didn't ever think you'd choose me to be your wife. Out of all the girls in our village I was the one you felt attracted too. I remember the first time you tried to completement me. Oh it was so cute, you were 8 and I was wearing a new kimono and all you said to me was, 'uh nice kimono it matches your hair,' I remember that so well. Your nervous expression and your rosy cheeks. _

_I fell inlove with you that day Inuko, and I didn't think that from that point on we'd be together. We are eachothers best friends, we know eachother so well, I'm so happy and thankful to have you in my life. As your wife I will do my duty to take care of you, support you and provide you a happy home. Also lots of children since our parents are literally begging for grandchildren._

_ Don't worry I'll make sure to feed them and take care of them as well, if they piss me off in any way, shape or form I'm sending them to your parents. _

_Other than that… you are amazing and a wonderful man, smart, strong and just perfect to me. I love you very much and I can't wait to be your wife. _

_My love, thank you!_

_Hakura_

I smiled and let out a deep breath, man she can write, me… I'm so bad with words I mean heck she's right I told her, her kimono matched her hair. Like why would I say that, what normal person would tell a girl they like that their clothes matched their hair…god I was so stupid, I was so nervous around her all the time, and never knew what to say to her. But she never left my side, she was always there with me, and I'm so thankful to have her in my life. I pushed the letter back into the envelope and got up.

Before I could come around the table, Hoshiki came into the room. I looked at him curious, he came over to me and ran a hand through his long hair, we all pulled our hair into ponytails.

"Hoshiki what's wrong buddy?" I said bending down to him. He smiled and looked at me.

"We're gathering downstairs," he said. He looked as if he was trying his hardest not to cry. I smiled and touched his head.

"Listen Hoshiki, there's something I need to tell you…. you are now the man of the house; I mean yeah dad is…. But you now must take care of mom, and Kiki and Mako. When dad's at work or away, your role now is to be the man….to stand up and face anyone who comes near them," I said to Hoshiki he looked at me and smiled.

"I'm not as strong as you are or as strong and powerful as dad," he said touching my head. I chuckled and rubbed his head.

"That doesn't matter, you're the man now…. your job is to make sure no one ever hurts Kiki or Mako, and to make sure mom always smiles," I told him again. He smiled and nodded.

"I will Inuko, so are you going to get married or what?" he teased and pulled my hand from his head. I smiled and stood up. I let out a deep breath, Hoshiki looked at me then turned around and ran out of the office, I followed behind him and closed the office door behind me.

Now to see my bride! Here we go!

* * *

"Oh Kikyko great your back," Hakura said in her room. She was sitting in a white chair looking herself over again. Everyone had left the room and gathered downstairs ready for us to meet outside for our reveal. Hakura let out a deep breath as Kikyko came around her. By this point we were gathering in the cars to head over to our home to pick up Hakura and meet for the first time…the first look. Man I'm so nervous!

"Inuko has something for you," she said holding out an envelope. Hakura looked at it and smiled.

"Hakura…" she said to her when Hakura took the letter. She looked at her.

"Yes?" she said touching Kikyko's hands.

"Thank you….for being in my brother's life, please take good care of him," Kikyko said trying to hold back her tears. Hakura touched her face.

"Kikyko….I love your brother so much, he's so wonderful, don't you worry….I'll make sure he's well taken care of," she said to her. Kikyko leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" she asked her. Hakura nodded and ripped open the envelope, Kikyko smiled and stepped away from Hakura, she turned to the small table in the room and sat down on the chair near the table, she waited on Hakura to read the letter.

_Hakura,_

_My princess… wow you have no idea how nervous I am! You know I can't write things as well as you do or express my feelings to well….I get nervous around you. Yeah, I know we've known eachother so long I shouldn't be this way, but I am. You make me this way, every time I see you, look at you… kiss you, my heart stops. I just get flustered and don't know how to express myself. Heck you even gave me my first kiss when I was 9, man was it scary. But I think that's when I first fell in love with you, you pinned me to the side of the house and said 'listen since you are too dumb to be a man and make a move, then I'm going to kiss you,' and you did… in front of the guys. Ah and after that point I liked you even more._

_Hakura, you're my best friend…the only women I've ever loved and ever will love. No one else will never come into my life but you. We talk about everything, share everything, even argued and disagreed many times. But your still with me, by my side every day. From now on as your husband my job is to take care of you, provide for you, protect you and above all threat you as the queen you are. You are my life now and there's nothing in this world more special to me then you._

_I love you,_

_I can't wait for us to be married._

_Inuko._

Hakura smiled and let out a deep breath.

"Are you okay Hakura?" Kikyko said noticing her touch her hand to her eyes.

"Yes I'm okay," she said pushing the letter back into the envelope. She shifted to her feet and put the letter down on the table near her. Kikyko smiled and stood up, she came towards Hakura and took her hand.

"Here, let me help you, the dress is so big you could trip!" Kikyko said and smiled. Hakura looked at her and touched her face.

"You are so special," she said to her. She let out a deep breath and bent down, she picked up her dress. Kikyko took her arm and helped her out of the room, holding her train up with her hand as Hakura made her way through the hallway.

"Okay, here we go! Let's do this," Hakura said coming down the stairs.

We all had gathered outside in our front yard, our large round circular driveway, my mother and aunt Sango looked so great. My father hugged my mother, kissed her and even twirled her around admiring her. Makoto looked so adorably cute, my grandmother held her in her arms cuddling her, my grandfather looked at all of us, he looked happy and proud. I smiled watching him, then I diverted my eyes to the photographer who was near me trying to get my attention.

"Sir, sir.." she said and smiled. I looked at her.

"Okay if I could get all the grooms' men and the brides' maids to these areas please," the photographer said. The guys stood in front of me far from me, they were cheering and chiming a chant. The girls where behind me, I could tell because I could hear them laugh, giggle, and chatter. I turned around so I was facing the guys. My parents, I should say our parents…. gathered near the cars.

"I haven't even seen Hakura yet," I heard my uncle Miroku say near Sango. I tilted my head to him; I hadn't realized at this point Kikyko and Hakura had come around the house.

"WOW," Miroku said and clapped. Everyone cheered and clapped loudly. I held a hand to my chest and let out a deep breath. Man I want to turn around so bad right now. The videographer was near us recording this moment. I heard Hakura behind me, she tapped my shoulder.

I let out a deep breath and turned around to face her. She smiled this gorgeous smile, I looked her over and I think my heart stopped.

"Hi," she said and smiled.

"Wow," I grabbed her and pulled her to me. I hugged her so tight, I swear she looked like an angel in white, so gorgeous. I'm so lucky! I can't believe I'm getting married, to Hakura…to this gorgeous angel with brown hair and these big brown eyes.

"Ooohhhh," Kikyko giggled and beamed a big smile. Yamatoo looked at her, he came around his father towards her, she was near the girls jumping in her spot watching us. I smiled and softly kissed Hakura on the lips.

"WOOOOOO WOOOO, YEAH!" everyone shouted and chimed, the videographer was around us capturing our moment, there was even drones in the air as well. I could hear them, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop looking at Hakura and her dress. Wow!

"Alright if I could get all the brides' maids and grooms men gathered for photos please," the photographer chimed in. Yamatoo looked at the photographer then to Kikyko, he let out a deep sigh, Kikyko smiled and followed Hitomi, Rika and Kira.

"Man," Yamatoo said rubbing his head. He turned and followed the guys as well. I smiled and took Hakura by the hand, we followed the photographer to where she wanted us for some shots.

"WOW, Hakura…" Miroku said watching her. He smiled and pulled his arm over Sango's shoulders.

"She looks absolutely radiant and beautiful," Sango said with a deep sigh. We spent about an hour taking pictures with our family members, the videographer recorded everything as well, and the drone that was overhead was recording shots of our homes including the wooded area, the cars and all of us.

"I think it's about time, you two get married!" Miroku said coming towards us. He smiled and took Hakura's hand, she looked at her father and smiled. He bent forward and kissed her cheek.

I smiled and nodded, we all piled into our cars, my parents had left a little bit after all the photos were taken, our family was coming, and they wanted to greet them. Aunt Sango, and my grandparents had gone with them as well. Miroku stayed so that he would be the one to walk Hakura down the aisle.

I let out a deep breath as the driver pulled out of our gate, Hakura smiled at me and took my hand. I looked at her and smiled.

"You look so amazing," I leaned into her and whispered this. Her face blushed and she touched her hand to my face.

"You are so handsome…." She said to me as well. I smiled and kept my eyes on her. I leaned in a little more to her and touched her face. I pressed my face to the side of her face, "what are you wearing under there, I'm actually curious…." I said to her and pulled myself away from her. Her hands touched her face and she blushed.

"STOP THAT! Gosh, you'll see tonight…" she huffed and crossed her arms. I chuckled and laughed at her appearance. The driver smiled as he pulled in to Miroku's large estate. Hakura looked at me as the car parked.

"So…I guess it's time for us to get married huh? Or you know we could skip all this and just have our honeymoon," I said and crossed my arms, I rolled my eyes to the cars roof and smiled.

"Like I said before you can sleep by yourself for your honeymoon, so…. now let's get married and maybe later I'll let you undress me!" she said to me and nodded. Miroku opened her door and extended his hand for her. I smiled and shook my head I opened the door as well and got out.

* * *

"Welcome I'm so glad you could all make it today for our son's wedding," my mother said near the large bay doors. She was greeting guests as they were coming through Miroku's home. We had so many people coming, people from our village, friends of our parents, Jinenji and his wife, Koga, Ayame and his family, Shippou my adopted brother and Yukiko. Kohaku and Magumi and their son had arrived just as we pulled in, Sota and Hitomi along with my grandparents were there early, wow I hadn't realized how many people knew us…. or knew my parents.

"Sir, you must leave your bride and come with us, you are too meet with guests the groom's men will be with the bride's maids before the entrance of the bride," A young gentleman said this to me. I was distracted by the people gathering outside near the alter that I didn't even notice him. Miroku chuckled and touched my shoulder.

"Oh huh oh sorry!" I said to the young man. He was with the wedding team, the photographer and the videographer, he was in charge of making sure we all knew what we were doing and when we were to walk the aisle.

"Oh yeah right!" I said and looked to Hakura. She smiled standing by the car, I came over towards Hoshiki and Nina.

"Hey you two, don't lose these please," I said to Hoshiki bending down to him, he held the pillow in his hands and the two rings where tied to the pillow. He smiled and touched his bowtie.

"Don't worry I won't," he said to me. Nina smiled, she held a small basket with flower petals in her hands, she and Hoshiki where to walk the aisle first before any of us, I would be second then the brides maids and my grooms men, then Yuki and Koji with the letters for our parents and the wholly wine. Then Hakura…. And that would be the moment at that exact moment when my bride walks down the aisle I will be married.

I let out a deep breath and stood up I touched Hoshiki's head, the boy gestured with his hand for me to follow him. Hoshiki and Nina followed me and the boy.

"ALRIGHT everyone please, if I could get the grooms men and bride's maids together please. We will follow the flower girl and ring bearer and the room in a couple of minutes." The photographer said, behind me. As I made my way through the house the glass doors where closed, Shippou and Sota where near the doors standing in front of them ready to open them when we were ready to start.

I saw my mother and aunt Sango stand up and come towards the small stage. My mother held a microphone in her hands and was giving a speech, I couldn't make out what she was saying, I was so nervous, my mind wasn't thinking. I was trying to remember my vows and what I wanted to say to Hakura that I couldn't comprehend much of anything.

"Hehehe, this is so exciting," Rika said slipping her hand through Kenta's arm. She held her flowers in her other hand and awkwardly adjusted her kimono around her body. Hitomi and Reno smiled and talked behind me. Hoshiki and Nina were chatting and being loud, they stood in front of me near the doors, I looked at them then tilted my head to my friends behind me.

"I'm so excited for this, Hitoshi we should pick a wedding date soon! Maybe a winter wedding?" Kira said to him. He smiled and kissed her head then nodded.

"Winter huh…. Interesting!" Hitoshi said to her and smiled.

"Kikyko wow, you look absolutely beautiful," Yamatoo said holding Kikyko's hand to the air, he twirled her and admired her. She blushed and giggled.

"Thank you, you look very nice too Yamatoo," she giggled again, and her face blushed a rosy color. He bent forward towards her and softly touched her face; he pressed his lips to hers and that's when I heard everyone whistle and cheer.

"Hahahah, we knew you couldn't resist, hahahha…." Kenta laughed and teased Yamatoo.

"Hey stop it!" Kikyko hissed at everyone, Yamatoo chuckled and adjusted his tie, he extended his arm to Kikyko. She smiled and slipped her hand into his arm, she held her flowers in her other hand and smelt them. Yamatoo kept looking at her admiring her, I guess he's never seen her so traditional so lady like before.

"I'm so nervous," Hakura said near her father. Miroku touched her hands and looked at her.

"Hakura my love, my precious daughter…I'm so proud of you for taking this step in your life. I love being married to the women I love, I love my life, my children and being able to experience everything in life with your mother. Day by dad my daughter you will grow and experience new things with your husband, I am thankful and glad Inuko choose you…. and you choose him," Miroku said to Hakura and touched her face. She tried her best not to cry, she held her hand to her face and let out a deep breath.

"Hey no tears okay, none of that now!" Miroku said tapping her cheek. She smiled and let out a deep breath. I let out a deep breath near the doors, Shippou smiled and looked at us as music started to play, it wasn't the traditional wedding song yet, that would be for Hakura's entrance, it was a simple beautiful piano music played by one of our family members.

The man who built the harp for Kikyko, Mr. Yochiro he was a musician he built a lot of the musical instruments for our school we had in our village, when our school burnt down we lost all of our instruments and the entire building. He built Kikyko's harp so that she would be able to continue practicing… and I'm so glad he did.

Sota and Shippou opened the doors. Hoshiki and Nina smiled.

"Our turn!" Hoshiki said to Nina, she smiled and held the basket firmly in her hands. Nina went first with Hoshiki next to her, she started down the long pathway sprinkling red rose petals on the ground. I smiled looking at them. Hoshiki held the pillows on his hands and smiled as he made his way with Nina to the alter. They climbed up the small stairs to the stage and stood near the alter. Yuki and Koji where behind them, Yuki held the letter's in his hands that we would give to our parents, and Koji held the wholly wine. They smiled as they made their way down the aisle and to their posts. Koji was going to stand next to the alter near his father so Miroku could hand us the wine. Yuki stood near Hoshiki smiling.

I let out a deep breath, now it was my turn. Man, there's so many people at least 50 or 70 people. Gosh everyone's here and looking at me. I touched my suit and tie making sure I looked decent and nothing was out of place, Shippou chuckled and came towards me.

"Come on Inuko, your holding up the wedding party!" Kenta said behind me. I held my hand up to him and gave him the finger, everyone laughed hard behind me. I let out a deep breath. Shippou laughed and looked me over.

"Hey your turn bro!" he said to me. I stepped out to the white path and made my way down the aisle. As I passed Shippou and Sota they touched my shoulder and smiled, everyone clapped and cheered as I made my way towards the alter. I came towards the stage and ascended the steps to where I need to stand. I turned around and looked at everyone.

Shippou and Sota held the doors open for everyone else, I smiled as Kenta and Rika came down the aisle, Reno and Hitomi followed, then Hitoshi and Kira. They made their way down the aisle, the boys separated from the girls and came towards me, they stood behind me while the girls stood near the alter at the other side. Kikyko and Yamatoo where the last to come down the aisle, the doors closed behind them. Mom and dad looked at Kikyko and smiled, I think mom held her phone out recording everyone…don't see why she would she'd get a wedding video. I smiled at her and shook my head noticing her do this.

That's when the music changed, Mr. Yochiro looked at me and smiled as he started playing the traditional wedding song.

"Heeeewww…." Hakura said near the doors. Miroku looked at her and smiled, he tapped her hand against his arm.

"I'm so nervous father there's so many people out there, all of our families have come today," she said to her father holding her bouquet in her hands. The photographer adjusted her train and her veil behind her.

"There is Hakura, because all these people are here for you and Inuko, they've known all of you since your birth," Miroku said trying to comfort Hakura.

"Oh gosh I think I'm going to cry," she said holding the flowers to her face. The photographer smiled and came around her to the doors.

"Are you ready miss?" the photographer said to her. Shippou and Sota stood near the doors ready for their que.

"Yes I think so!" she said and let out a deep breath. Miroku smiled and turned to her.

"Here, this needs to be down," he said pulling her partial veil over her crown, so it hung over her face.

"Okay I think I'm ready," Hakura said letting out another deep breath, that's when Shippou and Sota opened the doors. I smiled watching her, god she looked more beautiful than when I first laid eyes on her during the reveal. Jeez I really hope I don't cry in front of everyone. Everyone stood for Hakura, most holding out camera's and their phones. Ayame and Koga smiled and cheered with everyone else as they watched Miroku and Hakura. Hakura let out a deep breath and took a step out to the white fabric.

"Ohhhhh Hakura you look so wonderful," Ayame said and let out a deep sigh. Koga chuckled at her.

Miroku smiled and touched her hand as he led her down the aisle. My aunt Sango held a cloth to her eyes, she was crying I could hear her, my mother smiled and rubbed her shoulders trying to calm her. Really I'm doing my hardest not to cry here.

"Wow," I said as Miroku led her towards me. She ascended the stairs and looked at me, Miroku pulled up her veil and kissed her forehead. He smiled and touched my hand pulling our hands together. He then came around me to the alter.

"Well that was the hardest thing I had to do today, was walking Hakura down the aisle," he said tapping his religious book against the small pedestal. I smiled looking at Hakura. Her cheeks where so rosy, wow…she looks good all dolled up. At that moment nothing seemed to matter, it was me and here on that stage, together… I didn't even notice anyone around us. My mother was crying my aunt Sango was doing her best to contain herself, and I could even hear both my grandmothers sigh happily. My dad smiled holding Makoto in his arms watching us. He would rub my mother's back trying to calm her, and just shake his head at her.

"I thank everyone and welcome you all to this wonderful ceremony, binding Hakura and Inuko together in holy matrimony," Miroku said opening his Buddhist book. Hakura looked at her father and smiled.

"Today I give away my daughter to my new son-in-law Inuko Taisho," Miroku said again. I smiled and looked at him as he read a Buddhist prayer from his book. After he finished reading from the book he turned to Koji and extended his hands for the two glasses. Koji smiled and reached the tray up to his father.

"These wines have been blessed by the monks who join us here today from the Meehan temple," Miroku said holding the glasses out to us. I took one and so did Hakura. I hadn't realized there were monks at the wedding, I looked around and noticed three monks standing and preying behind Miroku.

"Please," Miroku said to us again. We took a drink from the wine glasses, we had to take it in one go and finish the wine, I watched Hakura as she lifted the glass to her mouth. We tapped the glasses together when we finished and handed them back to Miroku. He put them on the tray, Koji smiled and came around his sister and jumped down from the stage. He went over to a server who took the tray from him.

Miroku smiled and turned to Yuki, who carried the two cards with our vows on them and our parent's letters for later.

"The wedding vows please," he said to us, Yuki extended his hands up to us holding the tray out to us. I reached for my card so did Hakura. I smiled and let out a deep breath.

"So I guess I should probably go first," I said. Everyone laughed when I said this. They could see how nervous I was, I'm not good with words and I always seem to forget what to say, like I said Hakura does that to me.

I opened my card and looked at Hakura, she smiled and giggled.

"Okay…. Okay yeah this is hard when everyone is looking at me." I said and chuckled. I let out a deep breath. My mother wasn't crying anymore, she seemed to be calm enough to listen to our vows, my aunt Sango as well. I heard people shouting at us and cheering, I let out another deep breath and looked at Hakura ignoring everyone around us.

"Hakura… since we were little and we first played near the river together, I didn't realize that you'd end up being the women whom I fell in love with today. The women standing in front of me right now…. yeah, this speech is cheesy," I started to say as everyone laughed. Hakura smiled and watched me as I tried to figure out my speech… yeah now that I think of it my vows suck.

"Man…. I suck with words, Hakura….you became my best friend, and even though I was shy around you and never knew how to express my words, you still seemed to understand me. My queer personality, my shyness, and even when I said your kimono matched your hair, you didn't think I was weird…" I said to her again. She laughed and leaned in towards me.

"Who compliments a girl and says her kimono matches her hair?" she teased me. I shook my head and looked at her.

"….since then you not only became my best friend, but you became my life partner, when you pinned me to the side of our house and kissed me when I was 9 years old, trust me I think I passed out afterwards…." I said again and laughed, everyone laughed as well.

"….that's when I realized you were mine. Hakura, as we go through this journey together, no matter what our future may hold for us, no matter how long our lives are together, you are my everything. I promise to treat you like the princess you are, to give you a home and a wonderful life, a family….because our mothers are begging for grandchildren," I said this and let out a deep sigh. My mother laughed when I said this.

"…so today standing here in front of our entire family and all our friends, I just want to say thank you for being in my life, and I can't wait to see what our life holds for us together." I smiled and put the card down on the tray again. Yuki smiled at me when I did that, my mother tapped her hands together and I heard her sigh. I turned my eyes to her she was smiling and seemed cheerful, yeah until she cries again. I diverted my eyes back to Hakura.

She smiled then giggled, "yeah Inuko that was cheesy," she said looking at her card. I laughed when she said this.

"Inuko, you are my best friend, and the only boy I tolerated when we were younger….I thought everyone else was stupid," she said looking over to the guys, they chuckled and tapped their hands together.

"….I started to like you when you first said my kimono matched my hair, then the next day you brought me a flower." She said again smiling. I looked at her and shook my head, yeah, she had to bring that up, I felt like an idiot for saying her kimono matched her hair that the next day I brought her a sunflower for her hair. Know what I said to her when I did that, NOTHING, I said nothing to her. I handed her the flower and said,_ 'here for your hair,' _that was it. I didn't compliment her new kimono, I didn't say anything nice to her, all I said was here…. Oh my god I felt like an idiot afterwards. I had worked on what I wanted to say to her that day, I was 6 and she was 9 and man I forgot everything I wanted to say to her. I just handed her a damn flower.

"….even though you gave me a sunflower and said absolutely nothing to me after that, I still loved it, I wore it in my hair all day until a bird tried to attack me for it." She giggled and said this. My uncle Miroku chuckled remembering this, yeah a bird tried to kill her for the flower. I had to swat it away, her sunflower was broken on the ground, she cried and I was the same idiot I was back then, all I said to her was _'there's more sunflowers everywhere I can get you another one,'_ like really….instead of consoling her or making her feel better I made it worse. She got up and shouted at me, then walked home with Kikyko. Yup I'm an idiot!

"….regardless, even though I shouted at you and went home. You still tried your best to make me like you, don't worry I secretly did. I didn't think at 9 years of age I would gradually grow to love you, yes despite pinning you to the house and giving you a kiss, I had grown to love you so much. Thank you for being in my life, asking me to marry you was the scariest but best part of my life, I didn't even think you'd make a move like that. Trust me if he didn't ask me to marry him…I was going too!" Hakura said looking at everyone. Everyone laughed and watched us. I shook my head and hissed at her.

"Yeah bring that up why don't you," I said to her. She smiled and tapped my face.

"Inuko, you are my best friend…and my partner in life, we've been through so much together, as your wife I'll do my best to give you a home a happy life and children…okay mother happy?" she said and shook her head. Sango laughed and clapped her hands together to this. Miroku smiled to this and shook his head watching his wife's giddy reaction to that. Seriously calm down god you'll get grandchildren, jeez my mother and my aunt really what is with them.

"….so today in front of our family and friends, I give you my life, my heart and my everything….and give you a happy wonderful life." She said and smiled, she put the card down on the tray. Yuki smiled and took a step back next to his brother. Hoshiki looked at us, he looked lost in thought for some reason, he was staring at Nina then his eyes would divert to us, then back to her every few minutes. I smiled at this.

Miroku smiled and touched our hands bringing our hands together. Everyone cheered after our speeches. Yeah mine sucked compared to hers.

"The rings please," Miroku said to Hoshiki, he wasn't paying much attention, Yuki nudge him trying to get his attention.

"Huh oh yeah my turn," he said and smiled. Everyone laughed at Hoshiki's smug yet nervous disposition, he extended his hands up towards us.

I let out a deep breath and reached for the ring I bought Hakura, she smiled when she saw it. Miroku opened his Buddist book, the monks came near us, as Miroku started to read from the book.

"Inuko, the ring please… repeat these words!" Miroku said to us. I let out a deep breath and took Hakura's hand in mine, she was wearing a white lace glove, do I put the ring over the glove or something, what if it doesn't fit? I thought about this looking at her hand. Hoshiki nudged me when Miroku said the words I was to repeat.

"Huh oh sorry!" I said and shook my head. Everyone laughed near me, Miroku chuckled and touched my shoulder.

"With this ring I thee wed," Miroku said. I looked at Hakura and smiled.

"With this ring I thee wed," I said repeating the words, I pushed the ring on to her finger. Huh surprising enough it fit even with the glove on. Hakura smiled and reached for the ring she bought. I looked it at, it was cute, a round band incrusted in white diamonds, matched hers…I wonder if she knew about the ring I bought her.

"Hakura, with this ring I thee wed," Miroku said to her, she looked at her dad and smiled. She was excited I could tell, she jumped in her spot a little, she pushed the ring on my finger and said the same thing.

"With this ring I thee wed!" she replied. I hadn't noticed but she did look a little taller, hmmm wonder if she's wearing heels. At this point I didn't really hear anything else, the monks from the temple came around us and blessed us with some holly water, I just looked at Hakura, my wife…she was now my wife. Wow!

"Inuko….hey," Miroku said trying to get my attention. Hakura giggled and laughed when he said this to me. I looked over at Miroku.

"You can kiss the bride now!" he said and laughed closing his book. Oh huh yeah right…hell yeah!  
I grabbed Hakura and pulled her to me and kissed her.

Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered, Hakura giggled and pulled her hands to my head.

"Ooohhhh," my mother said from the seats, Hakura pulled herself from me and giggled. I turned my eyes to my mother she smiled and held her hands to her face happy.

"With the power invested in me, and the blessings of the Meehan temple I now introduce Hakura and Inuko Taisho." Miroku said to us. I took Hakura's hand and helped her down from the stage, Kikyko came in behind us and pulled her dress off the stage, we held hands walking back towards the glass doors. Everyone threw rice at us and holy water, I laughed as we made our way down the aisle. Our brides' maids and grooms' men where behind us.

"Ooohh, I'm so happy!" Sango said to Miroku as he came towards her.

"Everyone let us gather next door for the celebration, while everyone prepares for it, please….." Miroku said over a microphone to our guests he gestured with his hand to the arche that was put up separating the ceremony from the party.

My parents meet everyone at their place, thanking everyone and greeting them as everyone crossed the yard. We had a table set up for our guests with gifts for them, thank you cards, and another table lit with candles sweets treats and desert. Our servers were preparing the buffet table and preparing the drinks for the night. I could hear our family and friends laughing and talking.

"Wow we're married," Hakura said in Miroku's second large living room.

"Yup we are!" I said to her and grabbed her.

"Nope none of that, she needs to change," Kikyko said and giggled, she grabbed Hakura by the hand.

"Agggh!" I huffed, Hakura giggled and followed the girls to another room so they could change. We weren't really changing into anything different, but the girls where for the party.

"Hehehehe," Kikyko giggled as they pulled the bottom layer of Hakura's dress off with the snaps, it opened and reveal the long slender part of the dress, which was covered with white flowers, the top was still the same but the entire bottom showed over her thin beautiful body. It had a small round train that was also covered with flowers. Hitomi and Kira reached up to her crown and pulled the veil off. Kira looked over her sister's dress and adjusted the straps along the open back of the dress.

"There your dress is now ready," she said to her sister. Hakura smiled and looked herself over in the long-standing mirror. She smiled and touched the dress.

Kikyko and Kira where planning something for tonight a surprise for us, Kikyko and Kira had practiced a song that Kikyko wrote as a special treat. I could see them shuffle around the other room, the glass doors where covered by white drapes so I couldn't see the new dress or anything like that. I turned to the guys; Kenta popped open a wine bottle.

"Hahaha, a drink bro!" he said holding out the bottle. I rolled my eyes and came towards him.

* * *

"Oh congratulations, I'm so happy for Inuko and Hakura," Ayame said next to Koga, he smilled and pulled his arm around her shoulders.

"We're so happy for them!" Koga said to my parents. My mother smiled and touched Ayame's hands.

"We are so happy for them as well, thank you for coming. Oh and is this your little one?" my mother said touching Ayame's little boy, Ayame cradled him in her arms as my mother cooed over him.

"Hey, we need to talk," my father said to Koga. Koga came towards him.

"No panther's anywhere but I have a feeling something is going to happen," my father said to Koga.

"Don't worry I have my dogs surrounding the entire area, my boys and the wolves are in the forest and watching for them," Koga said to my father. He nodded to him.

"Good, I don't want anything to interfere with tonight's events," my father said to Koga.

"Let's hope nothing will, I'm not really in the mood to hunt down panthers!" Koga said to my father, he looked at him and nodded.

Kohaku and his son Takahoshi were near Sango and Miroku talking and congratulating them, Magumi mingled with the crowd, Touya Koga's oldest son two years older than Kikyko was trying to spy on the girls by peeking through the slightly opened curtain, near the patio doors. He has had an interest in Kikyko for 3 years, but sis was never really interested in him.

Hoshiki and the boys where with Nina, near her parents they were playing with Kirara and laughing. Nina kept looking at Hoshiki, he would smile and look at her as well. He reached his hand to her necklace and flipped the heart around.

"It was backwards," he said to her. Nina blushed and touched her face.

"Uh, thank you!" she said to him quickly.

"It's cute, I like it…it suits you!" Hoshiki said to her. Yup Hoshiki doesn't hold back, he's not scared to tell a girl she's cute, or she has a nice smile, or her clothes are nice. Unlike me who's shy and doesn't know how to compliment a girl, my brother, let's just say he really doesn't hold back. He told Kira one time he thought she was adorable and that he'd date her if she wasn't with Hitoshi. Kira of course thought that was cute coming from Hoshiki, but I had to have a talk with that boy…seriously my kid brother hits on girls left and right.

"Hakura, I'll be back in a few minutes. You all go ahead without us… me and Kira have to prepare something," Kikyko said to Hakura, Hitomi and Rika. Kira looked at her and smiled.

"Oh what's that?" Hakura said to her. Kikyko giggled and held her hands to her face.

"We can't say, don't worry we'll be right back, you all prepare to head out to the gathering," Kira said to the girls. They all looked at them curious and smiled. Kira quickly grabbed Kikyko by the arm and pulled her through the house and out to the back of the patio doors. They quickly hurried through the yard to our house and slid opened the doors to the library room.

"Yes, it's here!" Kikyko said smiling. She looked over the harp, she had polished it and taken care of it all week, she and Kira were practicing in secrecy late at night on some nights the song they were going to play. Father and Mr. Yochiro were already in the library room waiting for the girls.

"About time you two, Kikyko Mr. Yochiro and I will carry your harp outside to the stage," my father said to Kikyko. She smiled and giggled and jumped in her spot excited. He smiled and touched her head.

"Get ready you two, you have a performance to put on!" my father said as he and Mr. Yochiro picked up the harp, they carried it to the glass doors of the library room.

"Traditional white miko robe hakui and white hakama, with our red and white chihaya," Kira said waving the chihaya in the air. The girls where going to dress in Buddhist traditional clothing, Kikyko being a miko in training her chihaya would be read, it's a long silk looks jacket with long kimono sleeves that is usually worn over the regular uniform. Kira's would be white. Kira was skilled in the traditional Chinese bamboo flute, and boy was she good at it.

"Alright here we go," Hakura said and smiled, Hitomi came over to the glass doors and opened them. They had changed into long sparkly dresses, the girls wore red gold and white dresses, they had v-cut necklines and spegetti straps with flowers on them. The dresses flowed to the ground and had slits along the leg line on the right, Kenta and Reno smiled they came over towards Hitomi and Rika. I smiled when I noticed Hakura's new dress.

"Ooohh I love this," I said to her grabbing her by the waist I pulled her to me, she giggled and reached her arms around my head and kissed me.

"Hey you two wait until the honeymoon for that, hahahah where's Kira and Kiki?" Hitoshi said looking around the room. Yamatoo's eyes wandered around the room as well, he seemed worried.

"Ah they wouldn't say they had to get something ready they said," Hakura said to them, she smiled and pulled her arms from around me. Kenta came towards the doors that led outside to the party.

"Your dads on the microphone let's get the party started!" Kenta said taking Rika's hand. She giggled and picked up her bouquet. They came outside the door holding hands, everyone was at the tables already, each family was sitting at a specific table which surrounded the stage. Next was Reno and Hitomi, they too came out holding hands as everyone clapped and cheered.

"I'm not holding your hand," Yamatoo said to Hitoshi, Hitoshi laughed at this as they both came out after them. I looked at Hakura and took her hand.

"Come on babe, let's get the party started!" I said to her. She giggled and tapped my face as we came towards the doors.

"And now introducing…. Hakura and Inuko Taisho," Miroku said on the microphone, this was our que, we both came through the doors holding hands. Everyone cheered and laughed, everyone took pictures and snapped videos with their cameras. The videographer and photographer where around us and the tables taking pictures and doing their part.

"WOOOOOOO," everyone cheered as white smoke filled the ground, I led Hakura up the stairs of the stage, I hadn't noticed Kikyko's harp set up near the far end of the stage near the long family table.

"And now the dance….of the newly wed bride and groom," Miroku said on the microphone. That's when all the lights went out and only spotlights lit the entire night and the stage. Everyone at the table smiled and clapped, the candles on the tables brought out such a nice soft light to the night, the music started, Mr. Yochiro had set up the music on the speakers. It was one of our favorite songs we listened to all the time, 'All of Me' by John Legend. Hakura loves that song, and it was something we loved listening too quiet a lot. It started on the speakers. I took Hakura's hand and twirled her on the stage, she smiled as I pulled her to me.

"Oooh, the first dance!" my mother said at the table, she held Makoto on her lap feeding her a bottle. My father looked at her and smiled, he pulled his arm around her and pulled his chair closer to her watching us.

"I am happy to be a part of this wedding, I'm grateful my wife is well now and able to travel," Jinenji said at the table with my parents. Jinenji in our time was know as a large demon, very big and strong, however now he's more….normal sized, he's taller then me and my father, as tall as my uncle Sesshomaru we could say and his wife is a normal human women. He has been married to her for many years, she has not yet conceived any children, but she does run a medicinal herb farm. Jinenji and his wife live not that far away from Kenta's home, despite it being a mansion and Jinenji's home a small farmhouse, they lived pretty close to each other.

"We are so happy for the both of you to join us," my mother said to Jinenji and his wife. She smiled and touched Makoto's head talking to her.

"Ooohhhh so lovely," Rin said, she rested her head against my uncle's shoulder and smiled. He looked at her and touched her head.

"Do you think Yamatoo would ever marry Kikyko?" she said to him. He tilted his head to her surprised she said that, she pulled her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait and see…" my uncle said to her, she smiled and looked at us as I twirled Hakura on the stage. My grandparents where at a table together smiling and talking. I could see them, I smiled seeing how fast they got to know each other, they seemed to be getting along well.

"Izayoi….. that's a very interesting name," my grandmother Nazumi said to her. My grandmother Izayoi smiled at her and touched her hand.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my son, I know he's married to Kagome and she's your daughter, but thank you for being there for him," she said to my grandparents. My grandfather Toga and my grandfather Satoshi both talked, discussed life in our time and even talked about us and my parents.

I didn't care to much about anyone around us, I held Hakura close to me and smiled at her as we danced.

"Heheheh I love this song," she said near me. I smiled and softly kissed her.

"The songs almost done, wonder what's next on the agenda," I said to her. She giggled as I pulled her by the hand around me, she twirled on her heels around me, I pulled her to me and bent her forward as the song finished. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I love you!" she said to me as I pulled her to me. I kissed her and everyone cheered again.

"WOOOOOO," the guys cheered. They sat at our long table, next to eachother, Hakura and I would be in the middle and the bride's maids and grooms' men on each side of us. Our parents would join us at our tables for the dinner portion of the night, that's when we'd hand them our cards and they would rea them out loud, if they wanted too.

I took Hakura by the hand and led her across the stage to our table, the two chairs where white and covered in beautiful gold and red coverings. At this point, my uncle stood up at their table. Kohaku and Magumi looked at us and smiled, Tadahoshi and the boys where looking over the menu on the table. They looked at Miroku as he tapped the microphone.

"That was such a great song, and the dance was wonderful, alright…. Now we have a special treat in store for our bride and groom. Their sisters have been working on something special for the both of them," Miroku said gesturing his hand to the stage. My father and Mr. Yochiro where pulling Kikyko's harp to the middle of the stage.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's going on!" I said to Hakura, she looked at me and smiled.

"That's Kikyko's harp, I wonder if she's going to play it…" she said taking my hand. I pulled her hand to my mouth and kissed it. That's when the lights changed again, the string lights lit against the hanging canopy and the spotlights changed to a light white color. There was also a small round bag hanging from the top of the canopy, I noticed this when I looked up. Huh wonder what's in that!

Kikyko and Kira came towards the stage, everyone clapped for them as they came up the stairs of the stage, Kikyko shifted to the seat near the harp.

"Woah," Yamatoo said looking at Kikyko's change in clothing, his face blushed this rosy color when he saw her in her miko kimono. He smiled and watched her diligently as she adjusted herself on her bench. He held his phone up to the air recording her performance.

Kira sat down across from Kikyko on a small pillow, she kneeled against it and opened her case, it was her bamboo flute, she pulled it out and slid the case to the side.

"Tonight's treat, Kikyko and Kira have been practicing hard for tonight, this song is written by Kikyko and dedicated to Inuko and Hakura it is called _'To Love's End,'_ I'm am very excited to hear it. Please let us give Kikyko and Kira our blessings…. And allow this wonderful music to be heard," Miroku said looking at the girls. He smiled at them and then sat down again.

Kikyko let out a deep breath and held her hands against the string.

"You can do this Kikyko," Kira said to her, she knew how nervous she was. Kikyko was the type to always question her skills and herself, she thinks she's never good enough and works 10 times harder than anyone I've ever known, just so she is satisfied with herself. Her music is perfect, she never misses a stroke, she's always accurate and precise with her music, but she still feels that her performances are never perfect.

Kikyko trained hard and practiced nights on end after school with her harp lessons, sometimes dad would wait at the studio for her until she finished her lessons and watch her as she practiced. She never leaves until she gets every stroke right, I smiled at Kikyko watching her as her fingers stroked the keys. Kira watched Kikyko for her que, Kikyko's fingers touched the string, her strokes where delicate, gentle, precise, I really don't know why she doubts herself; this music was absolutely beautiful. Kira held her flute to her lips and joined Kikyko.

"Wow," Yamatoo said holding his phone to the air. Kenta and Reno were doing the same, everyone's expressions were that of amazement, and pure happiness. At this point the pouch that was hanging from the canopy above us burst, and Sakura flower petals floated down over Kikyko and Kira, making the entire performance that much magical.

I smiled watching the flowers fill the air and surround them. My mother dabbed her eye with a napkin, my mother always loved Kikyko's music, she encouraged her to work on a music CD but Kikyko never wanted to go that far with her harp music. If Kikyko ever recorded a CD it would be so popular and so well received, I guarantee that colleges would call her to have her as their student, and even maybe have her on their stages performing for people.

"Wow," Hakura said, I looked at her and touched my hand to hers, she watched Kikyko and Kira and smiled.

"This is so beautiful," Hakura said watching Kikyko's hands stroke the string, she didn't miss a single stroke, her hands played against the harp. Man was I proud of her seeing her on that stage performing. She's so unbelievably talented and amazing, I'm so lucky to have her as a sister.

"Wow," Hitomi said holding her phone to the air. Kikyko's sound then slowed down, and slowly the keys stopped. She held her hands against the string stopping the vibration of the cords. Kira smiled and pulled her flute from her lips.

"Wow," my mother and aunt Sango both said, everyone went silent for a moment. My father stood up and so did my mother, my uncle's as well. Hoshiki looked at Kikyko and he looked like he was crying. Everyone stood and clapped for them, Hakura shifted herself to her feet as I did.

"Wow that was amazing," I said clapping as well. Kikyko smiled and stood up from the stool, Kira stood up as well. Kikyko looked at us and extended her hand towards us, I held my hand to my mouth and sent her a kiss. She smiled and bowed to us, so did Kira.

"Wow, ladies… thank you that was amazing," Miroku said over the microphone. Kikyko smiled, father came towards the stage, he extended his hand to her helping her down the stairs, he then extended his hand to Kira as well as they came around the stage to the tables.

Yamatoo looked at Kikyko as she shifted to a seat next to her mother.

"Well I think it's about time for dinner and desert, then let's dance the rest of the night….. hahaha," Miroku laughed at the microphone, Sango smiled and shook her head at him.

"We also have a treat, near the back of the house facing the south side we have a photo booth set up, enjoy to your liking, please mingle and enjoy tonight's dinner, it is provided by a wonderful catering company. They will come around with the buffet platers and drinks," Miroku said as the catering team picked up the platters, the boys they had with them had trays of empty glasses, bottles of wine, alcohol and drinks for the kids as well, they started coming around the tables.

Everyone shifted off the tables, and to other tables, Kenta's parents came over to my parents table, they shifted tables together with my grandparents so they could get to know my father's parents. Ishikaro Kenta's father was like a second father to all of us, we respected him and treated him as such, he was also very strict and very straight with all of us. Just like my own father was, they carried a similar trait, I watched as our families conversed, food was passed around and everyone was enjoying the night.

"Huh!" I said noticing Kikyko and Yamatoo weren't anywhere on the grounds. Maybe they went to the photo booth…. Hmmm!

"Kikyko that music was absolutely beautiful," Yamatoo said taking her hand. She smiled and looked at him.

"I love the harp, the man who was sitting next to my father…the old man his name is Mr. Yochiro, he built my harp when I was 6 years of age," Kikyko said to him, he smiled and pulled her to his arms.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said and touched her face. She blushed as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"You two, would you like to do some shoots at the booth?" a young man said gesturing with his hands. Yamatoo grunted and pulled his lips from Kikyko, he turned his eyes to the boy.

"Yes let's go take some pictures," Kikyko said pulling Yamatoo by the hand, she pulled him to the set up. It was a dark starry night back drop, lights where surrounding it, the man was behind a camera waiting looking at them.

"Heheehe," Kikyko giggled as Yamatoo pulled her to him, the boy snapped picks of them together. He then switched out the backdrop, Kikyko slipped off her red robe and let it fall to her shoulders, Yamatoo smiled and touched her head carefully as not to disturb the array of flowers in her hair. The boy returned to the camera and snapped another pick of them together.

Kikyko giggled and smiled. Yamatoo looked at her and let out a deep sigh after the boy was finished.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" he said to Kikyko. She looked at him and smiled, she reached into her small purse for her phone and pulled the strings together of her bag.

She held it to the air. Yamatoo looked at her and took the phone, Kikyko giggled as he held the phone to the air, he snapped a pick of them together, then he kissed her and snapped another pick.

"We have weekends right…." Kikyko said touching his face. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Great, I have plenty would you like a physical copy of these pictures, I can have prints for you ready by the end of the night," the boy said to Yamatoo. He came over towards him looking at the sizes of pictures that could be made, Yamatoo smiled and tapped on some of the sizes.

Kikyko giggled watching as Yamatoo ordered some of the pictures he wanted, he ordered some that were small wallet sized and some for his locker in college. Kikyko looked over to the house, Touya Koga's oldest son was leaning against the side of the house looking over at Kikyko. She smiled and waved at him.

"Touya why don't you come over here…." She said to him. Yamatoo looked at him as he came around the house towards her. Yamatoo has never meet Touya, he didn't know of Koga's oldest son. He watched Touya as he nervously rubbed his head and looked Kikyko over.

"Hi," she said to him. He nodded and smiled.

"Uh your song was lovely," Touya said to Kikyko, she smiled and nodded to him. Yamatoo came back to Kikyko and looked at Touya.

"And you are?" Yamatoo said a little aggressively, Kikyko held her hand up to him and smiled.

"I'm Touya, I'm the oldest son of Koga and Ayame," he said extending his hand to Yamatoo. Yamatoo looked at him and shook his hand.

"I just wanted to tell Kikyko I thought her music was lovely," Touya said to her. Kikyko smiled and pulled Yamatoo's arm off her shoulder, she nodded to Touya and came around him back to the party.

"Huh, wow!" Touya said watching her as she disappeared around the house.

"Hey, you…." Yamatoo said to him. Touya turned his eyes back to Yamatoo.

"She's my mate, so don't you dare think you can claim her or even try too…." Yamatoo said to him sternly, he crossed his arms and eyed him.

"Ohhh she's with you, I didn't know that, you're her cousin, right? Yamatoo is it, the son of her uncle and his wife, aren't you a little to old for her?" Touya said taunting Yamatoo. Yamatoo clenched his teeth together and eyed him down.

"You heard me, she's my mate…don't come near her!" Yamatoo said to him again. He looked at him and then came around him back to the house. Touya watched Yamatoo as he disappeared to the party. Touya smirked and ran a hand through his long brown hair, he adjusted his tie and returned to the party as well.

I smiled watching my family eat and converse, Kikyko was near my parents, laughing and chatting with Hitomi and Rika, Kira and Hitoshi where conversing with Kohaku and Magumi while the kids enjoyed a ride on Kirara's back as she dipped down to the ground and up to the air with them.

I watched Yamatoo with his parents and our grandparents, they laughed and talked, I think my grandmother was enjoying herself, everything was new to her and my grandfather. They've been dead for decades, I'm grateful they've been given this chance. Hakura looked at me and tapped my face. She pulled her chair out, a server came around to our table and took our plates.

"Let's go mingle and thank everyone for coming before we have the party," Hakura said to me. I smiled and took her hand sliding my chair out. We made our way around the table and down the small steps separating our long table from the dance floor. We came around towards our guests and started greeting everyone, talking with everyone and even getting to know family we haven't seen in years.

Shippou the sly fox he was, snuck up behind me as I was coming towards my parents and grabbed me in a head lock.

"Ah Shippou!" I hissed at him. He laughed, the guys did too. I grabbed Shippou's arm and pulled it from my neck, damn he's gotten stronger. No surprise his fox training really made him powerful, his skills have become so powerful and he has strength as well.

Hakura laughed when Yukiko punched Shippou in the arm for his behavior. I laughed at this as well.

"Father," Touya said to Koga. Koga looked at him and touched his shoulder.

"Yes?" he said to his son, Ayame smiled at her son and turned back towards my mother, she cradled her new baby in her arms and conversed with my mother and Jinenji's wife.

"I'm interested in Kikyko, I'd like to court her… is this possible for me to do so?" he asked his father. Koga looked at Kikyko and smiled. He tapped his sons head to get his attention, he was staring at Kikyko and admiring her.

"Let's ask her parents first! I think InuYasha will definitely not agree to it, but I think I can convince her mother… possibly," Koga laughed, Touya turned to him, as he pulled his son over towards my parents.

"HAHAHAHAH your son and Kikyko, hahahaha…." My father laughed; he touched his finger to his eye. My mother looked at my father and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Touya, but Kikyko's in a relationship with Yamatoo," my mother said to him. Touya looked back to Kikyko, Yamatoo was near her, he has his arm around her waist and was conversing with me and the guys. Touya turned his eyes back to my parents.

"Seriously, I heard a rumor of it, and he said so himself… I assumed he was her cousin," Touya said to my parents. My father let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"Yamatoo is family yes, but I accept their relationship! Sorry Touya," my father said to him. He let out a deep breath and chuckled, he turned around towards my uncle's and came over to their table.

"Sorry boy, didn't realize Kikyko was already taken," Koga said to his son. Touya smirked and let out a deep sigh.

"If I may please," Miroku said over the microphone again, we all turned to him as he came around my father and to the stage again.

"The night has only begun, let the music play…. let's enjoy this beautiful dance floor," Miroku said, Mr. Yochiro smiled and pushed a CD into the large player, the speakers boomed.

"HELL YEAH!" Kenta said taking Rika by the hand. I smiled and grabbed Hakura.

"Hahaha, let's kill this night!" Reno said to Hitomi she giggled and picked up her dress with one hand, he grabbed her to the dance floor. Yamatoo looked at Kikyko.

"Uhhh okay, but I haven't danced in a couple of years, I dropped dance class during the summer," Kikyko said to him. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" he said to her and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Uh Nina," Hoshiki said letting out a deep breath, she smiled and tapped her hands along her dress.

"Yes?" she said to him. Koji and Yuki crossed their arms and looked at Hoshiki, they tried not to laugh at him.

"Uh, want to dance?" Hoshiki asked her and extended his hand out to her. She blushed then nodded.

"OOOOOO," the boys chanted behind him, they followed him to the dance floor.

"SHUT UP IDIOTS!" Hoshiki shouted at them. My father looked over to Hoshiki with Nina.

"Huh, Nina and your son," Ishikaro said to my father.

"This is a first…." My father said to him. Ishikaro watched Nina and smiled.

"Hahahah I honestly wouldn't mind my daughter with your son, your children are so well raised, at least I'd know he wouldn't hurt her or hurt her feelings," Ishikaro said touching my father's shoulder. My dad looked at him then back to Hoshiki.

"Huh, Hoshiki… you little devil! I seriously need to have a talk with him," my father said to himself. He smirked and took my mother's hand. My mother passed Makoto over to my grandmother's arms.

"Hahahha oh Mako your too little to dance," my grandmother Nazumi said to her. Makoto huffed and let out a laugh.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she shouted. My parents laughed at her, my dad put his glass down on the table and pulled my mother to the dance floor.

"WOAH INUYASHA," she said as he pulled her to him.

"Hahha, no way you're not dancing tonight," he said to her. My mother smiled, watching everyone twirl on the dance floor.

This is has now become a wonderful amazing night, the entire night dwindled down, everyone danced, we had desert at the desert bar, and took so many pictures. I think my groomsmen were drunk again, they definitely tried to get me drunk, like hell I'm driving back to our place after this no way am I getting drunk. My parents and my aunts and uncles danced for hours, trading partners and just enjoying the night.

Ishikaro and his wife were staying at our home the night and heading out back to their home in the morning, Jinenji and his wife as well. Koga and his wife where going to stay at the guest house with their children, while Shippou and Yukiko where going next door to my uncles. Oh no, not yet that is, don't think the party was over yet.

We still had to give our parents the letters and watch them cry on stage, hahahha this was going to be so great. I looked at Hakura as the music slowed down and went almost quiet. I reached for the microphone on the table and tapped it. Everyone turned and looked at us.

"Sorry, hahahha… uh so first off we really appreciate all this and thank everyone so much for coming to our wedding, we would like to share one more thing with our family before Hakura and I disappear," I said and chuckled. Kenta started making kissy sounds at us.

"Yeah shut up Kenta," I said again to him. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah we know you two want to get the honeymoon started," my father said loudly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Oh my gosh, anyway we have two letters we'd love to give to our parents, and we hope they would read them on stage please," Hakura said to our parents. My mom and dad came towards us, and so did my uncle Miroku and aunt Sango. The screens behind us started to play childhood photos memories of us growing up, Polaroid picks we took in our small village, pictures of our friends and family members. It was exciting. My parents stood on the stage facing everyone.

Hakura and I looked at eachother then held out the envelopes to our parents.

"What's this?" my mother said opening the envelope, my dad leaned into her reading the letter.

"Hakura, you didn't have to do this…" Sango said as well as she opened the letter. Miroku smiled and read the letter as well.

"Oh I don't know if I want to read this out loud," my mother said touching a hand to her face, my father touched the letter and looked at it, he read it out loud.

"Huh, didn't think my son could write, his wedding vows where all over the place," my father said and teased me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I don't want this read out loud is that okay," my mother said and brushed away the tears from her eyes. I nodded to her and smiled, she came towards me and hugged me. I sighed deeply, my mother always wore this perfume that has a great floral scent, I liked that she wore it… it was nice.

"Ooohhh, I can't read this either!" Sango said folding the letter in two, she pushed it back to the envelope.

"Oh Hakura," she said and hugged her as well.

Everyone smiled and clapped for us.

"Hehehhehe," Kikyko giggled behind me. I could hear her sweet giggle and laugh from miles away, I turned and hugged her too.

"I left a little gift for you and Hakura on your bedside table," she said to me as I kissed her cheek.

"Why?" I asked her, she giggled again and touched my head.

"Hey so you two leaving or what, we want to finish the party without you?" Hoshiki said next to Kiki. I looked at him and bent down to him, he smiled and hugged me as well.

"Yeah get lost already, god you guys are holding up the party and we want to eat all the left over desert before the catering company starts to take things away," Reno said holding a plate in his hands, he was eating some of the desert that was left on the table.

"We can't yet," Hakura said as the came came around on a trolley. Everyone laughed and clapped for the 6 tier cake, it had flaring candles in the cake and it was white frosting with red and gold flowers on it.

"YES let's cut the cake, and enjoy the rest of the night while our lovely couple disappear for their honeymoon," Miroku chuckled and laughed. My father and my grandfather grabbed the trolley and pulled it up to the stage.

Hakura was so excited she jumped in her spot, I picked up the knife near the cake, Hakura put her hand over mine and we cut into the tiers.

"WHOOOOO YEAH!" Hitoshi shouted at us, Kira laughed as we cut a slice of the cake and put it into the plate.

Hakura grabbed a small bit of the cake and held it up to me, hell no nu uh, she ain't pushing no cake into my face. I looked at her and took a small bit of the cake as well, I smirked and held it to her. She giggled and opened her mouth, I pushed the cake to her lips, she did the same to me but then rubbed the frosting along my mouth.

"Oh really!" I said and looked at her.

"NO, NO INUKO DON'T YOU DARE," she shouted running away from me, I ran after her holding the plate in my hands.

"HAHAHHAHA, guess they're leaving now… hahhaha," Miroku laughed so did my mother and everyone else.

"Let's enjoy this cake everyone!" my father said as everyone came towards the cake, the catering company's team cut the rest of the cake up and started handing out piece.

"AH INUKO!" Hakura shouted in the drive way. I laughed and taunted her holding the plate in the air.

"Come here, I wasn't finished yet," I said to her. She laughed and ran around the white car. The driver looked at us and smiled. I ran around the car as she was running the opposite way, she ran right in to me. I smiled and pulled her to me.

"If you hit me with that cake and get my dress all dirty I'm going to so…" before she could finish her words I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"How about we head back to our place, and maybe…east this cake?" I said to her in almost a whisper. She giggled and pulled her arms around my neck.

"Mmmm, that sounds fun!" she said and kissed me again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone I am so sorry for the long, long delay in posting this chapter. I've been so busy lately and then got sick and so much happened in my life. This chapter was revised so many times because I couldn't seem to quiet figure out what to do with it. Its better now and I hope everyone likes it. Please leave your comments below, the next few chapters will be so fun and exciting. The panthers are gone for now, but they will be back. **

* * *

**Chapter 29: Inuko & Hakura: Honeymoon (Panther's Strike Part 2)**

"Woah woah Hakura, babe what are you doing?" I said to her as she pulled me through our house, and upstairs. She kissed my neck and down to my shirt, her lipstick marks stained the collar of my dress shirt. I grunted and grabbed her arms, as she awkwardly opened our bedroom door.

"Babe, your lipstick is staining the shirt!" I said pulling her from me, she giggled and pulled her arms around my neck.

"Oooh my shy pup, we're married now, meaning I don't care if I stain your shirt! I'm the only women who can stain your shirt…" she said and kissed me again, wow she's really urgent, jeez girl don't do this to me.

"Babe maybe you should change out of your dress first," I said running my hands down her sides, she giggled and turned around.

"Why don't you unzip my dress and I'll go change," she said seductively. I looked at her and smirked, damn right that's happening, I pulled her zipper down from her dress, and pulled the ribbon of the corset. She was wearing a white bra and white panties. I smiled and chuckled at this.

"That was a sneak peek you stay right here pup, I have a surprise for you," she said turning to face me, she tapped my face with her hand and held an arm to her dress keeping it up. She giggled and turned to the glass doors that separated our bedroom from the second spacious room. There were curtains that draped along the side of the doors, she pulled the ribbon from around the curtains and they closed.

"Argh, I wanted to watch, ah damn!" I said and unbuttoned my shirt. My tie and jacket ended up somewhere downstairs as she was necking me, damn women I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. Ah what the heck we're married now, damn girls going to get it so hard!

What if she doesn't like that, ahhhh should I talk to her about it? I mean do we talking during it, like how will I know what to do or what she likes? Man now I'm beginning to stress out, this is our first time doing this, I know how it works don't get me wrong, but I don't know what she likes. Like I mean some girls are wild and some are tame, aaaaaggghhhh….now I'm nervous again.

"Man!" I stretched my arms over my head and scratched my ears, I took off my dress shirt and tossed it to the chair near the vanity.

"Huh!" I said noticing the envelope Kikyko left on our bedside table, I smiled and reached for it. She had sealed it with our family seal, I opened the envelope and pulled out two resort confirmation papers.

"You sneaky little devil, you got us a honeymoon package…" I said reading it. It was to Kyoto's best hot spring and resort which allowed demons and humans to use its entire facility, it was top quality service, room service, and a great view. I smiled reading the second page.

"Hmmm, Monday good… like hell we're going anywhere tomorrow," I said and chuckled. Nope, tomorrow is me and Hakura in bed all day and we are not moving.

"Inuko…." I heard Hakura's voice say after a few moments. I put the envelope and papers down and turned to her, she smiled, she was leaning against the glass doors wearing nothing but her long white silk robe and a two-piece lingerie set. Her breasts looked bigger through the silk transparent bra, I looked her over and I think I lost my breath for a moment, damn….she's gorgeous. She wore long white silk stockings that attached to straps, her garter was still around her leg. Her body was perfect, thin and built, I lost my breath for a moment, wow.

I think I forgot about that, the garter… we left the party and I didn't get the chance to take that off…. Hmmm no worries, I'm taking everything off here in a few seconds, damn girl is so hot, it's kind of turning me on!

"Babe what the heck are you wearing!" I said looking her over. She giggled and came towards me.

"I was thinking, maybe my shy pup would like to take all this off with his teeth!" she said and ran her hands up my bare chest. I looked her over again and smiled.

"Damn right that's happening!" I said to her, just as I was about to lean forward to kiss her, she cringed and held a hand to her chest. She let out a deep breath and took a step away from me.

"Huh Hakura?" I said worried. Seriously I didn't even touch her yet.

"Aaah I can't breath for some reason….my….chest hurts," she stuttered out and fell forward, I grabbed her, her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. I kept my arms around her holding her before she hit the ground. What the hell is going on here?

"Hakura, what's wrong what is it… babe you better not be playing some sort of joke on me!" I said worried, I touched my hand to her forehead. Nope no joke she's burning up, she has a fever. Now I think I'm about to panic, what is going on here?

"No joke….Inuko, I don't know what's wrong with me….my whole bodies on fire," she stuttered out looking at me. I pressed my face against hers, yeah her fever is high and her entire body trembled. Damn this is not good, I picked her up and put her in the bed.

"Okay, okay…. I'll call Kenta's father…" I said to her panicked. She touched my hand just as I was about to turn around to her vanity, I left my phone there. I turned my head to her.

"I'm…not dressed properly don't ask him over. It might just be a fever!" she stuttered out nervous.

"I don't care…. Your fever is high Hakura and I'm worried," I said and reached for my phone. I dialed his number.

* * *

"Woooo yeah bro take it in one go!" Kenta said to Reno as he held a shot glass to his mouth. The party was still going on at my parent's place, the catering company had taken all their trays and services off our grounds and our family and friends where just enjoying eachother's company. Some of our family members and guests had left a little after we did that night and only our immediate family members remained on our property. Sota and Hitomi left a little bit after we did, Hitomi has a new job she starts on Sunday so they wanted to head back to their home so she could rest up for her job.

"Huh!" Ishikaro said noticing his phone on the table vibrate. He bent forward and picked it up.

"Inuko…hey my boy what's up…" Ishikaro said with a smirk. My father looked at him curious as to why I was calling.

"Sir, it's Hakura…" I said to him quickly panicked. Hakura was getting worse her breathing was heavy and labored, this now worried me even more.

"Hahhahah Inuko son it's your honeymoon why are you calling me? Don't worry it's supposed to look like that, all women…." He was about to finish his words when I interrupted him.

"SHE HAS A FEVER and she's not breathing properly; I don't know what happened she just fell sick…" I said quickly, panic struck my voice. He looked at my father then to the phone near his face.

"What do you mean she fell ill!" he said worried. Miroku and Sango stood up from the table with my mother and came towards Ishikaro.

"Please… please just get over here, I don't know what to do!" I pleaded with him then hung up. I leaned over Hakura and touched her head. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a moment. She really was sick, how did this hit all of a sudden? Is it exhaustion that caught up to her form all the wedding stress? God, I'm so worried right now!

"Inuko…I can't breathe… seriously I don't know…what's wrong with me…" she stuttered out. Tears filled her eyes; I pressed my face against hers.

"Shhhh shhh don't panic, Kenta's father is on his way he'll figure this out…." I said to her. I was about to pull myself from her, when her trembling hands grabbed my arm.

"I need to get a cold cloth Hakura you have a fever, I need to bring it down," I said to her. She shook her head scared.

"Babe, what can I do tell me I'm worried!" I said to her. She held her shaking hands against my arm and shook her head again. I crawled into bed next to her and pulled her to me, god she's so hot. I don't know what to do right now.

* * *

"Ishikaro what is it?" my worried mother said to him. She held my sleeping baby sister in her arms and rubbed her back. My brother and the boys where running around the stage chasing Nina and Kirara. My mother looked over to them then back to everyone else who was worried over the phone call.

"Hakura she has a fever and fell ill; I'm heading over there right now!" he said turning to the table where Jinenji and his family were. Jinenji sat at the table with his wife and my grandparents, he went over to him and asked for his assistance.

"I'll come too!" my grandfather said standing up. He came over to Kenta's father and tapped his arm. He leaned in near him to hear the conversation he was having with Jinenji and his wife who was a herb specialist.

"Good, let's head over and figure out what happened!" Kenta's father said to Jinenji and my grandfather. They nodded to him and quickly came around the table to gather whatever they needed from our home, or whatever they could manage to use from my mother's extensive herb stash and our first aid kit.

"Wait Ishikaro what do you mean Hakura's sick, what's wrong?" My aunt Sango said worried. He looked over at everyone at the party.

"Everyone excuse us please, we must leave we have an emergency to attend too," he said loudly as not to worry anyone. Kenta and Reno looked at eachother then to Hitoshi, as my grandfather, Ishikaro and Jinenji half ran around our house.

"I have a really bad feeling about all this, how can Hakura fall ill all of a sudden?" Kenta said loudly. My father turned to him.

"I don't know boys, let's go over and make sure everything is alright…" my father said to him. Miroku had gathered the kids, then came over to my father's side.

"This is definitely the work of panthers, Hakura was healthy and well during this entire event, and suddenly she's ill. I'm going ahead, I have a feeling something bad is about to go down," Koga said smelling the air, he took a whiff of a strong scent in the air. His wolves started to howl as they ran across the street following behind Ishikaro.

"Everyone, we need to head over to Inuko's home, somethings definitely wrong…" my father said to everyone at our party. My mother and Sango quickly gathered the boys. My father had run to the house and grabbed Tetsuaiga, my uncle Sesshomaru and grandfather Toga had already disappeared during the phone call to my Uncle's home.

"InuYasha, this is definitely panthers their scent picked up in the air!" my grandfather Toga said in the air. He and my uncle Sesshomaru landed down on the ground near my father and family.

"Let's go, I'm in the mood to hunt down some panthers!" my father said holding Tetusaiga near him.

"We have to go Yamatoo…if panthers did this to Hakura… that means they're after something," Kikyko said to Yamatoo, he looked at her and nodded. She followed everyone as they ran around the house to the cars in the driveway.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Yamatoo said as he grabbed Kikyko by the arm following everyone around the house.

* * *

As everyone cleared out of our yard, my parents, my aunts and uncles and siblings all piled into cars. The guys ran across the street with the girls to our home. I could hear them, they were wolves, I heard them howling to Koga's wolves, I let out a deep breath hearing their sounds near our home. Kohaku and Magumi jumped onto Kirara's back and followed them Takahoshi was with Sango and Miroku, while Shippou and Yukiko ran right after them keeping pace with the boys.

"It's going to be okay Hakura, please just… don't panic! Stay calm…" I said to her touching her face. Her face was clammy she was sweating, and her body trembled, I pulled the blanket off her and looked her over, her leg had this black poison line running up her leg. It seared through her white silk thigh high socks, leaving nothing but a dark black wound.

"What the hell…" I said touching her leg. She cringed when I ran my hand along her calf. Poison, it was definitely poison I could smell the sulfur and the acid filling the wound. Her leg had a gouge in it as if someone had cut her with a knife, and the green poison was turning black, it was bubbling within the gouge and spreading.

"Ahhh don't do that!" she stuttered out. I looked at her and touched her face again.

"You might have been poisoned I can smell it," I said to her trying not to make her panic. She turned her face from me, and tears filled her eyes. She cringed and her body trembled. This worried me, I tried to gain her attention and tapped my hands to her face. She was definitely in pain; I could see it in her face.

I tried to remain calm and collected. I mean how do you remain calm when your wife is lying in bed in pain and crying. What do I do?

* * *

"Damn door's locked!" my father said at our front door he fumbled with the doors handles trying to open them. Our two large mansion doors where sealed shut, I made sure to lock us in. I didn't think this was going to happen.

Kikyko quickly ran towards my father, she squeezed herself between my grandfather and uncles.

"Inuko gave me a key!" she said reaching into her little pouch, she unlocked our door. Ishikaro looked at her and nodded, he ran in with Jinenji. Everyone followed behind them, my father and uncles followed Ishikaro and Jinenji as they ran upstairs. My grandfathers as well followed them.

Everyone else gathered in the living room worried. Hitomi and Rika where talking to Shippou and Yukiko outside, they closed our large doors and locked them as they came into the house behind everyone. Shippou and Yukiko then ran around the house to the glass patio doors. Gathering with the boys outside.

Koji and Yuki looked at their mother with a worried and scared expression. Kira bent down to them talking to them.

"Please Kira, mom…. Make sure sis is okay," Koji said to them worried. Sango touched his face and kissed his forehead.

"Both of you stay here please, I don't want either of you to worry about Hakura!" she said to her boys. She stood up and quickly hurried behind Rin, and my grandmothers up to our room. Kira touched her brother's heads.

"Don't worry Kira we'll stay with them, please… tell Hakura we're here, if she needs anything tell us," Hitomi said to her. Kira nodded, Rika touched a hand to her mouth and blew a kiss to Kira as she turned, and half ran to the stairs.

"Stay here Hoshiki, take your sister, you and Nina and the boys stay here…" my mother said carefully passing my sleeping sister to my brother.

"I'll stay with them Kagome," Ayame said as she and Ishikaro's wife sat down on the couches with their babies. Koga's son Yoshi stayed in the living room with his mother and baby brother. Takahoshi, Kohaku and Magumi's son came over towards Koji and Yuki, he too was worried. He touched their shoulders they turned and looked at him, he smiled and tilted his head to the tv.

"Mom, is Hakura going to be okay?" Hoshiki said touching Makoto's back, my mother looked at him and nodded. My mother kissed Hoshiki on the head and touched Makoto's head.

"I don't want any of you to worry!" she said to everyone in the room. The boys rubbed their eyes and came towards Hoshiki. He looked at them and let out a deep breath.

"Please all of you stay here in the living room, lock this door and do not leave," my mother said again.

Kenta, Reno, Kohaku, Shippou and Yukiko, Magumi and Touya where outside with Kirara. My mother diverted her eyes to them outside as they gathered together, they were in discussion over the sounds they were hearing outside.

Koga's wolves had our entire home surrounded, Kenta and Reno where with them as well, and Koga.

"Rika, I have a bad feeling. I think panthers were involved in this or did something…. Either way, we need to be on our guard," Hitomi said to Rika. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Calm down, stop crying Hakura!" I said touching her face. She was still in pain and crying, her voice was labored and heavy, she closed her eyes for a moment, I let out a deep breath and looked at her. That's when I heard my mother and aunt Sango's voice near our bedroom door.

"Inuko, it's me. Please let us in," my mother said knocking on the door.

"Hakura… stay calm okay," I said to her then slid off the bed.

"Please, only mother, aunt Sango and Rin can come in," I said to them loudly.

"Inuko, let me see Hakura I can help her!" Ishikaro's voice said through the door. I looked at Hakura and I came towards the door as Hakura pulled her robe together, she lifted the blanket over her body.

I opened the door; everyone ran in towards the bed. Ishikaro and Jinenji leaned over Hakura.

"You do have a fever! And its high…." Ishikaro said touching a hand to her forehead. My grandfather touched Hakura's wrist.

"Her heart is racing so fast," he said looking at his watch. My grandfather kept his fingers against Hakura's wrist while he counted.

"Inuko what happened?" my aunt Sango said watching as everyone tended to Hakura. Hakura let out a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment as Jinenji and Ishikaro examined Hakura.

"I don't know, she wasn't feeling well, then a fever hit…." I said worried. My mother came towards me, she touched my face.

"Sweetheart, go to the next room, don't you worry Hakura's going to be just fine!" she said to me. I let out a deep sigh and nodded. She followed me to the glass doors that separated our room from the spare room. I didn't notice I wasn't wearing a shirt, I let out a deep breath and closed the doors behind me. I went over to the walk-in closet and pulled out a polo shirt from the drawer. My mother was behind me, I could hear her close the glass doors.

"Inuko sweetheart are you okay?" she asked me. I pulled the shirt over my head and pulled my hair through it.

"Mother, Hakura fell ill just like that all of a sudden, it came out of nowhere…" I said and turned to her. My aunt Sango and Rin where still in the next room, I could hear them talking with Ishikaro and my grandfather.

"Honey please don't worry, we're all here," my mother said trying to calm my mood. It worked, well for the most part, I could see everyone gathered near our bed. I mean it's our wedding night, and my wife is sick. Just like that, what caused this, what caused her to fall ill so suddenly?

"Where's father?" I asked my mother. She looked at me and then tilted her head to the hallway.

"They're outside in the hallway," she said to me. I let out a deep breath again. I looked over to Ishikaro and my grandfather as they sat along the bed near Hakura.

"Damn she was poisoned!" Ishikaro said noticing the long black thick mark on Hakura's leg. It was discolored and looked like it was bleeding. My aunt Sango had this worried look on her face, Kira as well, she rested herself near Hakura on the bed talking to her. Hakura would cringe and she looked flush and weak. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a deep breath. My mother noticed my destressed mood and touched my arm getting my attention.

I looked at her and let out another deep breath.

"Ah please don't touch it!" Hakura said when my grandfather slowly touched her leg.

I let out another deep breath hearing everyone talk, I didn't want to hear anymore, my head was throbbing over everyone's voices. I could hear the panic that struck in Ishikaro's voice and Jinenji's husky voice as they tried to figure out what type of poison it was.

* * *

"How did this happen all of a sudden? What caused this?" Miroku said looking through our opened bedroom door to Hakura. He was worried, unlike my aunt and mother who panic and sometimes overreact over a situation, my uncle was rather calm, and his demeanor was neutral.

"Don't worry Miorku, Hakura has the best doctors we know tending to her," my father said to him. He touched his shoulder and diverted his eyes to our room. My uncle looked at him and let out a deep breath.

"I have a bad feeling Yamatoo," Kikyko said to him. He looked at her then to my uncle who was still staring at Hakura.

"I think the panthers may have done something, I'm not sure what… but I have a feeling this is their doing," Yamatoo said to Kikyko. She looked at him and thought for a moment.

"Come with me!" she said to him. He looked at her curious and followed her to the bathroom. Hakura had taken off her wedding dress in the bathroom in the second room near ours, she had it hanging behind the door on a hanger. I didn't notice them come into the room, I was worried, my mind wasn't thinking. My mother was near me talking to me trying to calm my distressed thoughts, I didn't even notice anyone around me or in the room.

"Hmm," Kikyko said closing the door, she was about to reach her hands to the dress when Yamatoo grabbed her hand. He took a whiff of the dress.

"Don't touch it, its poison! The dress lining is coated with poison," he said looking at Kikyko. Kikyko looked at him then to the dress.

"So this is how Hakura was poisoned, we need to tell everyone," she said with a nod. Yamatoo whiffed the dress again then opened the door.

"Grandpa, Jinenji, uncle Ishikaro…" Kikyko said panicked, she passed me and mother and opened the glass doors to our bedroom. Now she made me even more worried, I followed behind her, Yamatoo had followed behind us as well.

"Kikyko honey what is it?" Sango said worried, Rin looked at her as well and rubbed her stomach, she stood up from the bed and stretched.

"We think Hakura was poisoned, the lining of her wedding dress is coated with a strong smell!" Yamatoo said coming towards Kikyko as she came towards the bed. My grandfather extended his hand to Kikyko and pulled her to the bed.

"The dress… where is it?" Ishikaro said standing up, he and Jinenji followed Yamatoo back to the bathroom. I looked at them as they passed me again. I let out a deep breath, I felt helpless, everyone in our bedroom was tending to Hakura and I was helpless. I didn't know what to do or how to help, Kikyko looked at me and my frustrated mood. She stood up from the bed and came towards me.

Ishikaro put on some medical gloves and looked over the dress as Yamatoo closed the door.

"Hmm, it is poison, and its smell is familiar…" Jinenji said taking a whiff of the dress. Ishikaro bent down and lifted the dress, he lifted the layers of fabric and noticed a green poison along the lining on the inside.

"Jinenji hand me a swab," Ishikaro said to him. Jinenji opened his medical bag and scrimmaged through it, he pulled out a long tube that had a swab in it, he handed it to Ishikaro. Ishikaro pulled the swab from the tube and rubbed it against the dresses lining.

"Hmm, Ishikaro.. this is the same smell, the same type of poison lady Kikyko was poisoned with, I can smell the sulfur and the demonic poison that was used in it," Jinenji said as Ishikaro stood up, he pushed the swab into the tube.

"We have to have this tested, however I can't take it to a hospital, we'd have no time to do that…" Ishikaro said to Jinenji. Yamatoo looked at them as they tried to figure out a way to bring what they needed here.

I looked over at Ishikaro and Jinenji as they came out of the bathroom with Yamatoo. Ishikaro was on the phone talking to someone, I couldn't make out what they were saying. Kikyko looked at me and I felt her arms pulled around me.

"Huh!" I said turning my gaze to her.

"Hakura's going to be okay Inuko," she said to me. I pulled my arms around her and hugged her.

"I don't care fly it in, get a helicopter or an ambulance, I don't care how you do it, I need that equipment here and fast," Ishikaro said over the phone. I heard him as he came back into our room. Ishikaro is a well know and famous doctor, one of Japan's best. His wait list is usually months, he doesn't only tend to demons but humans as well. He has three clinics he works out of and he's also a surgeon, mostly for demons. He specializes in everything demon related, our anatomy is different than humans, and in our time our world, he was one of the best. He still is, there's no one I trust more with medical knowledge then him.

I wouldn't be surprised if a helicopter flew over my house with medical equipment and supplies, after all he does have government support with everything he does.

"What's going on?" I said touching Kikyko's head, she was trying to distract me. I could tell, I would try to pull her from me, but she wouldn't release her arms from around me.

Ishikaro hung up the phone and came back towards the bed.

"Everyone we have a problem!" he said to all of us. Miroku, my father, uncle and grandfather came through the door. My grandmothers stood up and looked at him.

"Hakura was poisoned, and we think it was panthers who caused it. We don't know what type of poison this is, I have equipment coming and everything we will need to figure out what type of poison this is," Ishikaro said to everyone in our room. My father came over towards me and touched my shoulder.

"Can you find a treatment or a cure if you figure out what the poison is made of?" Miroku said to Ishikaro, he leaned over Hakura and touched her head.

"I hope so!" Ishikaro said and looked to all of us. I shook my head and clenched my hands near my sides. Kikyko pulled herself from me. She looked at me and then to Hakura.

This was the last thing I needed tonight, the night of my wedding. Like seriously, why Hakura? If those panthers did this, I will end them, all of them. If anything, worse happens to Hakura, I'll enjoy ripping apart panthers and sending them all to hell.

My father looked at me and pulled me by the arm out of the room.

"I know what you're thinking, you will not under any circumstances go after any panthers. I don't care if your angry or upset or whatever…. You will not do anything about it!" my father said grabbing my arms. I kept my eyes to our bedroom.

"Do you hear me?" he said to me again. I turned my head to him.

"If they did this to Hakura, then that's my problem. I'll be the one to deal with it," I said to my father. He shook his head at me and tightened his grip against my arms.

"No you let me and your uncle and grandfather deal with those panthers, I want a piece of them! All you need to do is stay here with your wife, by her side… understand!" my father said to me. I looked at him then diverted my eyes to our room.

"Inuko…did you hear what I said?" my father said to me again. I kept my eyes to our room.

"I heard you!" I said to him. I let out another deep breath, my father released his grasp from my arms. I turned to our room and came towards my mother.

* * *

"Kikyko what are you doing?" Yamatoo said to her, she found her cloak she had worn prior the night she came over with all of us and put it over her shoulders. She tied it and pulled the hood over her head.

"Kikyko… you are not going out there!" Yamatoo said to her sternly.

"You can either come with me or let me do this on my own!" Kikyko said to him. He grabbed her arm as she came around him.

"What are you thinking? Kikyko you cannot confront panthers on your own, I know they have gathered outside. I can smell them, but the boys, Koga's wolves and everyone we know is out there right now," Yamatoo said to her. She pulled her arm from his grasp and looked at him.

"They are here for a reason; they did this to Hakura and I'm going to confront them." Kikyko said to Yamatoo. He grabbed her arm again.

"Then I'm going with you, you are not going out there alone," he said to her. He pulled her near him and looked around to our room, he quickly pulled Kikyko to our balcony doors. He slid them opened and pulled Kikyko to him.

"Hold on to me!" he said to her, he closed the doors behind him and quickly jumped to the air. Kikyko's arms pulled around him, as he hovered in the sky. He could see them, the panthers in the wooded area around our home.

"Yamatoo are they out here?" Kikyko said to him. He landed on the ground near Kenta and Reno.

"Why are you out here?" Kohaku said to Kikyko as he and Magumi hovered in the air with Kirara.

"The panthers they poisoned Hakura," Kikyko half shouted to them in the air. Kirara flew down to the ground near them.

"What, Kikyko why are you out here?" Shippou said running towards us with Yukiko and Koga's son Touya.

"We can smell them, we know they're here," Kenta's husky voice bellowed. They all gathered near Kikyko and Yamatoo.

* * *

"Kikyko you can't be out here," Shippou said to her again as Kohaku and Magumi came towards them. Kirara growled and hissed, her eyes remained affixed along the trees. The panthers had our entire house surrounded and the wooded area was covered with their scent. Kikyko looked at Shippou and lifted her hand to the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT UP A BARRIER KIKYKO!" Reno shouted at her. He and Hitoshi came towards her. He touched her shoulders shaking her.

"Kikyko, don't put up a barrier, you could pass out if you put up a barrier around the house! And we won't be able to pass through it," Yamatoo said to her as well.

"They're about to strike, and I need to put up a barrier…" she said to everyone. Koga's son looked at her, Touya watched Kikyko curious he's never seen Kikyko ever put up a barrier. He was intrigued and fascinated by her at the same time.

As an argument ensued between the guys and Kikyko, as they were trying to stop her from putting up a barrier. Koga's wolves started to howl again gaining all our attention.

I tilted my head to the window and tried to listen to their howls. Koga ran into the house panicked we could hear him come up the stairs with a few of his men.

"INUYASHA, MIROKU!" he said loudly near our bedroom door. My father, uncle Sesshomaru, grandfather Toga and Miroku all went outside the room to him, they closed the door behind him so we wouldn't worry or hear what was happening. This worried me, his voice sounded distressed, I came towards the bed and sat down near Hakura and tilted my head to the door trying to hear their conversation.

"We have a problem, panthers have us surrounded, at least a 100 of them, their scent is everywhere….and Kikyko, is out there!" Koga said panicked.

"WHAT?" my father said loudly. I twitched my ears to the door and didn't see anyone through the doors glass window, in the hallway anymore. My mother and aunt Sango where in and out of the bathroom filling buckets of cold water, helping Jinenji and Ishikaro bring down Hakura's fever. That ambulance better get here quick.

I looked at Hakura, she slept finally but her fever was still so high. I let out a deep breath and watched her as everyone in our room diligently tended to her.

* * *

"KIKYKO, why the hell did you put up a barrier!" Kenta shouted at her lecturing her. Kikyko pulled her hand down and looked at him.

"Now they can't get in!" she said coming towards her barrier, she touched her hand to the barrier.

"Are you stupid, bring down the barrier Kikyko right now!" my father said to her, she turned to him.

"I have to put it up father, if I don't, they'll strike, and we are outnumbered." She said looking at my father as he came towards her.

"Bring it down, right now! We'll deal with this, you go back inside and let us handle this," my father said to her sternly. Kikyko looked up to the sky, my grandfather and uncle Sesshomaru where in the air hovering near us.

"Kikyko we have to pass through your barrier please bring it down," my grandfather said to her. She looked up at him and sighed deeply, she turned to her barrier and held her hand out to it.

"If I bring this down, they will strike us!" Kikyko said looking at some of the shadows amongst the trees. My grandfather looked to the trees as well as they rustled and shook leaving the scent of panthers strong through the air.

"Mmmm she's here, she came out!" Hero said watching all of us from behind the barrier.

"Would you like for me to bring the barrier down Hero?" Nizu said near him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Not yet Nizu let her bring it down, when it comes down Roku and the boys can make their move." Hero said to her. She smiled and twirled a vile between her fingers.

"The cure, you have it…great, don't destroy it yet! Let us talk with Kikyko first, she'll exchange her life for the vile to save the girl," Hero said to her. Nizu smiled and watched as Roku came towards them.

"Oooohhhh the agony please let me take her," he said again with a deep sigh.

"Patience Roku!" Hero said to him.

"Michiru, the puppets…are they ready?" Hero said to her, she tapped her head and nodded.

"Yes sir, we're all ready shall we strike the barrier?" she said to him. He shook his head and gave her a nod, she acknowledged his request and jumped to the air.

"Let's play!" Hero said with a smirk.

"Kikyko bring down the barrier right now, we got this!" Koga said to her as he came towards her and the boys.

"If I bring it down, they will come at us!" she said again. My father came towards her and pulled her by the arm away from the boys.

"Kikyko, you know we can't pass through your barrier once it's up, don't fear them. We are here and we will strike them before they strike us," my father said extending Tetsusaiga from its sheath. She let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"FINE, I'll bring down the barrier, please... everyone be careful!" she said and turned around. She came over to where the boys gathered and held her hand against her white barrier. She let out a deep breath and the barrier dropped.

"It didn't faze her? Her power is extraordinary," my grandfather said in the air. That's when Roku, Hero and Nizu appeared before Kikyko in a hast.

"Hello Kikyko!" Roku said to her. He lifted his hand to her about to grab her when Kikyko released a white spiritual light surrounding herself Yamatoo and Hero, Nizu and Roku.

"KIKYKO!" my father shouted as he ran towards her. Everything at that point happened so quickly. An ambushed pushed my father and everyone away from the house, away from Kikyko. The boys looked back to where Kikyko was, as they ran and darted to the air at the panthers who were about to strike them.

"AAAAH!" Kikyko screamed. My grandfather and father were right over her, my father's sword extended towards Roku. Within a second Roku, Kikyko and Yamatoo disappeared, before my father's sword could strike Roku. Roku had grabbed Kikyko right at that second, and her spiritual light surrounded them, making them disappear instantaneously far within the woods. They were surrounded by nothing but Kikyko's barrier.

"WHAT THE HELL?" my father said landing on the ground.

"Where is she, how the hell is she gone!" my grandfather said in the air. He looked around the trees and to the panthers on the ground that surrounded our home.

"I'll find them!" my father said as he and Sesshomaru both jumped to the air again.

"Hang on, they're not far! They're here, behind Kikyko's barrier!" my grandfather said to them.

"What, she put up another barrier?" my father said looking to the ground where she was. Everyone at this point was pushed far into the wooded area away from our home, Kenta, Reno, and Hitoshi where with Shippou and Yukiko warding off panthers. Koga and his wolves and his son Touya weren't far from them either, they were running through the woods luring panther's father away from our home.

My father, Sesshomaru, Miroku and my grandfather were gathered near Kohaku and Magumi. They were figuring out where Kikyko had disappeared too, and a strategy to finally finish those panthers.

"No she's with Yamatoo, we can't see her barrier we have no idea where they are," my father said keeping his eyes to the trees.

"Tetsusaiga and Bakusaiga are the only strategy here, we need to strike them, open a fissure and send them to hell…" my grandfather said also keeping his eyes to the trees.

"I'm on it!" my father said, he tapped his fist with Miroku's and they all ran towards the trees. My grandfather and Sesshomaru jumped to the air behind Kirara getting a better view of everyone and the panthers.

* * *

"Kikyko…." Hero said Nizu was next to him near Roku. Roku looked at Kikyko and smirked, Kikyko had taken them deep within the woods, her barrier surrounded them in a large round dome shielding them from anything or anyone who would interfere. Yamatoo had his arm around Kikyko and was pulled within her barrier when Roku struck them.

"Surprised to see you came with her!" Hero said to Yamatoo who was on his knees catching his breath.

"Stay the hell away from her," Yamatoo said and stood up, he pulled his arms around Kikyko's waist and pulled her to him.

"We need to talk…." Hero said to Kikyko. She looked at him and pulled herself from Yamatoo, she came towards Hero and looked at him. Hero extended his hand to Nizu, she dropped the vile into his hand.

He smirked and held it near his face in front of Kikyko.

"What did you do to Hakura?" Kikyko said to him angry. He smiled and looked at her.

"Oh we gave her a little bit of a poison you see, we needed to subdue her and your brother and family…so we could talk," Hero said swiping his hand around the vile.

"How dare you hurt my brother in this way, hurt his wife… how could you do that? You are so vile Hero," Kikyko said to him. Yamatoo grabbed her arm pulling her away from Hero. Hero smirked and kept his eyes on Kikyko.

"See Kikyko, we are here for one thing only… and we will offer an exchange for it," Hero said pacing near Kikyko. He looked at the ground and smirked again. Yamatoo pulled Kikyko to him and growled at Hero.

"What the hell do you want panther, your wearing my patience thin," Yamatoo said to Hero. Hero stopped pacing and looked at Kikyko again.

"See Kikyko this vile, this vile is a cure…. it'll release the poison from your brothers' wench, and she will be cured." Hero said holding the vile up near his face again. Kikyko swiped her hand towards it trying to take it, Hero pulled it away quickly.

"Don't trust him, there's no way he will give us a cure to help Hakura." Yamatoo said to Kikyko, he pulled her closer to him.

"Why would you want to even offer me the cure, what is it you want Hero?" Kikyko said to him and crossed her arms.

"See Kikyko, Roku here needs a mate… and we thought what better mate to give him then one with spiritual powers," Hero said extending his hand to Roku, Roku came around Nizu and stood next to Hero.

"Like hell you are taking Kikyko, you'll have to get through me!" Yamatoo said agitated, he pulled Kikyko behind him and stood his ground facing Hero.

"Ah, dog boy! See here's the deal, I'll give you this vile which I guarantee you will cure the girl… no poison nothing, if you give me… her!" Hero said pointing to Kikyko, he held the vile to the air between himself and Yamatoo.

"Over my dead body would I ever let you touch Kikyko," Yamatoo said baring his claws he held his hand near his face and green poison started to form from his claws.

"Hhmmm, so you choose to fight me for a vile over your lovers' life, interesting!" Hero said clasping his hand around the vile.

"NO STOP! Wait," Kikyko said coming around Yamatoo. Yamatoo looked at her and grabbed her arm again.

"What are you doing…" Yamatoo said to her, Kikyko turned and looked at Hero.

"That vile, show me it!" Kikyko said to him. He smirked and held the vile to the air between them.

"Trust me… or don't, but this vile will cure your brother's wife, she doesn't have much longer to live. By now her fever will have consumed her mind," Hero said to her. Kikyko narrowed her eyes to him and lifted her hand to the vile. Hero waved it near her.

"What will it be, a trade…. You for this vile? Simple!" Hero said to her. Kikyko held her hand out to Hero. He noticed this and took a step back away from her.

"Do not use your spiritual powers within the barrier Kikyko, you will kill all of us." Yamatoo said to her angry, he pulled her by the arm. She shrugged her arm from him and held her hand out towards Hero. Nizu and Roku backed away as well.

"SHIT!" my father said in the air, he caught his breath as more panthers flew through the air towards him.

"THEY'RE PUPPETS, they're not real…. Someone is controlling them, they are lifeless and have no life in them InuYasha, this is a diversion…" Miroku said on the ground looking up to my father and uncle.

"DAMN! This is why we strike, and they keep coming," my uncle Sesshomaru said, he swung Bakusaiga to the air as panthers charged him, destroying their empty lifeless bodies. My grandfather held his poison claws to the air and swung at the panthers that came near him.

"THE REAL ONE'S ARE ON THIS SIDE HERE!" Koga shouted as well. He jumped to the air; the boys were with him by his side.

"Uncle Koga, how is it they keep coming… this is ridiculous we strike and they keep coming," Kenta panted heavily. Reno let out a deep breath and darted to the air again. Hitoshi tried to catch his breath, he swung his hands around in a circlular fashion and released air that froze the panthers in mid air.

"YES!" Kenta said as they struck the frozen panthers.

"Thanks Hitoshi," Reno shouted to his friend. Hitoshi nodded and dropped his hands he ran back towards Miroku.

"WE HAVE TO FIND KIKYKO, this is a diversion they're after her not us…. They're using these puppets to distract us from finding her," Kohaku said in the air. Kirara and Magumi where warding off panthers left and right.

"Shit, we can't see through her barrier… we have no idea where she is, Shippou can you and Yukiko pick up anything?" my father shouted to them. They were with Miroku and Hitoshi on the ground near an open clearing warding off more panthers as they charged at them. The real panthers were on the ground distracting them, while the fake puppets where in the air distracting everyone else.

Yukiko held her hand to the air.

"GIVE US A MINUTE, YUKIKO NEEDS TO HARNESS HER POWERS TO SEE IF SHE CAN FIND HER BARRIER," Shippou said looking at Yukiko, Miroku and Hitoshi surrounded her as she focused her energy and power. Yukiko was the only fox demon from her tribe who trained with a good witch to learn magic, she could foresee people, detect their location and even hear their heartbeats from a distance. She needs to clear her mind and focus her fox power to be able to harness this energy.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, she held her hand to her mouth and concentrated.

"KIKYKO ENOUGH!" Yamatoo shouted at her grabbing her hand, he pulled her hand down stopping her spiritual energy from releasing. She had released her energy and struck Nizu in the shoulder damaging her arm.

"AAARGGHHH," Nizu cringed, she held her hand to her wounded shoulder and panted heavily.

"NO, I WANT THAT VILE AND I SHALL TAKE IT BY FORCE IF I HAVE TOO!" Kikyko said angry. She wasn't herself, her entire mind had changed, her eyes where black as coal, this only happens when Kikyko is pushed into a corner. She changes and her spiritual power takes over, she goes on a killing spree until she gets what she is after.

"STAND DOWN, dog boy control that wench of yours!" Hero said holding his hands to Nizu.

Roku jumped in front of Hero and pulled his sword from its sheath at his side. Yamatoo pulled Kikyko back near him and bared his claws at Roku, Roku smirked, and side stepped around Yamatoo. He held his sword out to Kikyko.

"HEY, don't you dare come near her!" Yamatoo shouted angrily, he was just about to reach for Roku when Kikyko extended her hand to his sword.

"K-i-k-y-ko… why don't you come with me don't worry I'll treat you real well!" Roku said to her, he was about to strike his sword at Kikyko, poison dripped from its tip, when Kikyko's hand grabbed the tip of his sword releasing a powerful spiritual light throwing the sword from his hand. The sword broke and landed on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Roku hissed angry.

"Give me the vile and your all free to go!" Kikyko said to Roku. Hero reached into his shirt he growled and came around Roku.

"You wench, how are you this powerful?" Hero said to her, he held the vile out near her. Yamatoo quickly swiped his hand and grabbed the vile before Hero dropped it to the ground.

"HEY!" Hero shouted at Yamatoo.

"Now, you are free to go!" Kikyko said holding her hand to the air again. Hero growled and hissed at her, she was about to strike them and release her spiritual energy again when Yamatoo grabbed her arm.

"STOP KIKYKO, snap out of it what is wrong with you!" he shouted at her grabbing her arms. He shook her, her eyes were dark and cold. She looked at Yamatoo.

* * *

"No, no… HAKURA!" I shouted shaking her. Her fever was so bad that she had falling into a deep coma, Ishikaro leaned over her tapping her face, he pressed his fingers near her neck.

"Inuko stop shaking her, she's in a coma," he said to me touching my arm. I looked at him then to Hakura. What the hell, why why is this happening?

"The equipment is here," my grandfather said pushing a large cart through our room. Ishikaro let out a deep breath and reached to the cart, he and my grandfather started strapping Hakura to the cart, he put a mask over her nose and mouth.

I slid off the bed and watched. All I could do was watch as my wife got worse, as our family did everything they could, to keep her stable.

"Inuko sweetheart come here," my mother said to me. I turned and looked at her, she extended her hand to me and pulled me away from the bed.

My aunt Sango and Rin where worried, my aunt Sango was crying and watching Hakura near the foot of the bed. Kira hugged her mother and watched as Ishikaro and my grandfather shifted off the bed and set up supplies in the other room.

"Inuko my love, come downstairs, let's get something to eat… its 2AM and you're stressed," my mother said to me again. I sighed and looked at her, she took my hand and pulled me out of the room. My grandmothers followed us and closed the door behind them.

"I can't eat right now mother, Hakura's sick… I don't know how to help her or what to do, my wife is…." I said and kept my eyes to the door.

"Inuko, please you need to stop worrying…your grandfather, Ishikaro and Jinenji will take good care of her," my grandmother said touching my back. I swear I'm about to cry, my wife is sick in bed… on our wedding night, we just got married. I touched a hand to my face and let out a deep breath.

"What if she gets worse…. we just got married, we are supposed to start a life together….now this!" I said and let out another deep breath. My mother pulled her arms around me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my face into her shoulder. I think I cried. I'm not sure. My mother's scent and her calm voice managed to calm my mood, somewhat. But I still cried.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Nizu's voice screamed. Kikyko had put up a fight, she was on a rampage, she struck Nizu again and Hero tossing them to the ground within her spiritual energy. Yamatoo panted heavily as he ran at Kikyko again trying to stop her. Kikyko wasn't herself, she wasn't normal, her mind was taken over by her spiritual powers.

"KIKYKO ENOUGH STOP THIS!" Yamatoo hissed and shouted at her. Roku had held his arms up near his body protecting himself from Kikyko as she stood across from him.

"FIND HER!" my grandfather said as he and my father and uncle ran through the woods.

"Yukiko said she wasn't far, here near the clearing near the river," my father said to them. Miroku had stayed back with Koga and everyone else warding off the puppet panthers that kept coming. They were figuring out the source of the puppets and what was controlling them.

"Has Kikyko ever done this InuYasha put up a barrier like this? A barrier that cause her and whoever was with her to vanish?" Sesshomaru asked as he jumped to the air, my father and grandfather did the same.

"NO never Sesshomaru, Kikyko's spiritual powers are controlled by her prayer beads, they contain her powers and help her harness them. If she is backed into a corner and loses control, it could end bad, really bad…. She's done this only once when she was 6 years of age," my father said to them as they ran through the woods again.

"Tell me exactly what happened when she was 6 InuYasha, every detail of it…" my grandfather's deep husky voice rumbled.

"Her life was threatened, she was with Inuko and the kids in the village, some men, soldiers who were passing through found the kids, and Kikyko and the boys got in their way. They were about to take them, kidnap the kids….Kikyko was scared, her fear released her spiritual energy, she went on a killing spree… unwillingly she didn't know what she was doing and she killed those men. I found them by picking up the scent of the dead soldier's blood, when we asked her what she did she had no memory of it…. but Inuko and the kids saw everything," my father explained to them. He slid against the ground when the clearing came into view.

"WHAT?" my grandfather said as they approached the clearing.

"She is the _miko_ I heard of, the miko who has the power of all the dead priestess before her. InuYasha Kikyko is way too powerful, she needs training to control her powers, or else… she's going to get backed into a corner with no way out and end up killing all of us," my grandfather said looking around the clearing.

"WHAT the hell are you getting at?" my father hissed angry. He came towards my grandfather and pushed his sword back into its sheath.

"Listen son, after we find her….we must take her with us to Totosai…." My grandfather said touching his hands to my father's shoulders.

"No, she will not go see that dirty old man! Now let's find her and put an end to this," my father said moving himself away from my grandfather.

"What the hell… Yamatoo?" my uncle Sesshomaru said. He narrowed his eyes to the trees, Yamatoo had come through the woods to the clearing with Kikyko in his arms.

"KIKYKO!" my father shouted, he leapt to the air and landed near him and Kikyko.

"What the hell happened?" my father said taking Kikyko from his arms. He put her down to the ground and tapped her face.

"Yamatoo what happened?" my uncle said to him, my grandfather bent down to Kikyko and touched her face.

"Kikyko is way too powerful… you have no idea what I just saw her do in that barrier, she's dangerous…." Yamatoo said bending down to the ground.

"Is there a way to control her powers?" he said to my father. My father held Kikyko to his face warming up her body.

"GOD she's freezing," he said. My uncle Sesshomaru and my grandfather took off their jackets and draped them over Kikyko's cold body.

"Yamatoo we can discuss this later, we have to take her back to Ishikaro so he can treat her," my father said panicked. He picked Kikyko up into his arms and jumped to the air. Everyone followed behind him.

* * *

"Damn, pull back retreat!" Michiru said, she pulled her hands back, the string that was attached to her fingers was cut slack. She let out a deep sigh. The panthers that were still fighting heard her voice and jumped to the air.

"The girl she did this, she did something to Hero, Nizu and Roku this is why the puppets vanished," Michiru said diverting her gaze to the trees. The panther's that everyone was warding off had disappeared, and all was silent again.

"Hero, Nizu and Roku better be okay…" Michiru said hearing my father's voice. She pulled her cloak up over her head and held a hand to her mouth. She jumped to the air.

_"That girl…"_ another strange unfamiliar soft female voice said from the trees. She watched as my father, and everyone gathered near Kikyko. They ran to the house after a few moments of collecting themselves.

_"She is the miko I've been searching for…. the other world and this world, I have passed through to this world. Although I do not know how or why, but that girl… her power,"_ the women's voice said again. She watched as everyone disappeared from our yard.

_"InuYasha…. Strange to see what has become of you!"_ the women said again. She held her hand to the air her soul collects flew around her.

* * *

"DAD, Kikyko what happened?" I said panicked as my father and everyone came upstairs.

"Bring her in here!" Ishikaro said extending his hand to the couch in our second room.

"KIKYKO…" my mother ran in past me; she ran to her side.

"What happened?" she said to everyone.

"She used her spiritual powers, to its limit…." Miroku said bending down to Kikyko. He touched her wrist for her prayer beads and let out a deep breath when he noticed they were still around her wrist.

"Great!" Ishikaro said touching a hand to Kikyko's wrist as well, he couldn't find a pulse, he tapped her face and touched her neck. He held his hand over her chest against her heart for a heartbeat. He let out a deep breath when he could feel a heartbeat.

"Oh the vile," Yamatoo said reaching into his jacket pocket, he held his hand out to Isihkaro.

"This is the vile that will cure Hakura, we managed to obtain it…" Yamatoo said to everyone. I looked at him, so did my aunt and mother.

"There's a cure?" Ishikaro said and stood up from the couch. He took the vile from Yamatoo.

"We need to test this," Ishikaro said quickly he came over to the table in the room that had all their medical equipment and a computer set up. Jinenji took the vile from him and proceeded to run tests.

"Kikyko…. what happened Yamatoo tell me!" my mother said touching Kikyko's cold face. Rin and my aunt Sango ran in to the second room with a blanket, they drapped it over Kikyko's body.

Yamatoo let out a deep breath and sat down on the foot of the couch, he started to explain everything from the point they were taken and thrown into Kikyko's barrier to the point where she threw a final blow at Hero, Nizu and Roku.

"They disappeared and Kikyko passed out…" he said to everyone. I let out a deep breath, great first my wife and now my sister. I excused myself from the room and returned to our bedroom. I closed the glass doors behind me.

Hakura was alone in bed, everyone had gathered in our second room, I came over to her and slid in next to her. I touched her hand and rested my face near hers. Her breathing was still so labored through the mask, her body was so cold, I pulled the blanket over her and just looked at her.

"They found a cure Hakura, you're going to be okay…. I hope," I said near her face. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Was she aware of what she was doing Yamatoo? Did she have any control over her powers?" my mother asked worried, she touched a warm cloth to Kikyko's face.

"No I don't think she did, she didn't seem like she knew what she was doing… she was cold, her eyes were black like coal and she was so out of control…she didn't care who she killed. Those panthers didn't even stand a chance, if I didn't stop her…. I don't know what she would've done," Yamatoo said again. My father let out a deep breath and came around the couch to where my uncle and grandfather gathered outside the room. He closed the door behind him.

"InuYasha, Toga was saying something about Totosai being able to help Kikyko control her powers by creating a special weapon for her," Miroku said looking at my father.

"No, that won't happen! She's not going to meet that creepy old man," my father's voice bellowed outside the door. My ears twitched hearing him. I didn't bother leaving Hakura's side to find out what all the commotion was.

"InuYasha, he can create a sword a weapon for Kikyko that will combat her spiritual powers and help her realize what she is doing when she does it, similar to Tetsusaiga…" my grandfather Toga said to him. My father crossed his arms and looked at him.

"She is not sword trained and she never will be, do all of you hear me!" my father said agitated. He grunted and just as he was about to turn to the door back into our room my uncle Sesshomaru stopped him.

"She killed three panthers and was completely out of control InuYasha. If what Yamatoo said did happen, the next time Kikyko uses her spiritual energy she could do even more damage, she could kill everyone and anyone who gets in her way, including us…" my uncle Sesshomaru said to him. My father let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"She has never wielded a sword, she doesn't even know how to use a bow and arrow yet properly and her miko training starts Monday," my father said again.

"InuYasha we will pursue her training and keep her engaged and working hard on it, but I do feel that what Toga is saying needs to happen, if a sword can also help contain Kikyko's powers….then why prevent it!" Miroku said to him. My father looked at him and let out a deep sigh.

"Fine!" he said again in a husky voice.

"So be it, we'll take her to see Totosai," my father said again, he then turned to the room.

* * *

"Huh!" Kikyko said on the couch. My mother smiled and hugged her.

"Do you remember anything…." My grandfather said to her, he touched her forehead checking for a fever.

"Huh, no why did something happen? Is Hakura okay?" Kikyko said panicked. My mother smiled and touched her head.

"No, Hakura's going to be just fine!" Ishikaro said standing up from the chair.

"This is a cure; it will cure her… I just hope we are not too late; she's been in a coma for two hours," Ishikaro said holding the vile in his hand. He let out a deep breath and quickly darted through the room to our bedroom.

"She has no idea what just happened InuYasha," Miroku said to my father, my father watched as Sango and Kira hurried behind Ishikaro, my grandfather and Jinenji to Hakura's side.

"This happened when she was 6 as well," my father said reminding him. Miroku nodded and touched my father's shoulder.

"This is why we need to help her control her powers," Miroku said again watching Ishikaro. My father looked at him then to Kikyko.

"Go stay with your daughter!" my father said to him. Miroku tapped his shoulder and left to our room.

"Kikyko…" my father said kneeling down to the couch. She smiled and looked at him.

"I'm okay, I think…. What happened? Were we attacked by panther's or something?" she asked looking to everyone near her.

My parents smiled at her and didn't tell her anything of what happened. Kikyko doesn't do well when she hears she killed people using her power and even if she didn't realize she did it. She cries and starts hating herself, instead my parents helped her off the couch and asked for her to go with Yamatoo downstairs to stay with everyone else.

I watched as my grandfather and Ishikaro administered an injection to Hakura. I looked at her waiting for a reaction, come on Hakura wake up….how long will this take. Damn!

I let out a deep breath of relief when the injection started working. We watched Hakura carefully, her body shifted under the sheets, and the black wound on her calf slowly disappeared, it left nothing but a small scar. I smiled and touched her face.

"Uuuh," she mumbled through the oxygen mask.

"Great!" Ishikaro said smiling he took the mask off her face and passed it over to Jinenji.

"Hakura can you hear me; do you remember anything?" he asked her and tapped her face. She focused her eyes on him and shook her head.

"No, I don't!" she stuttered out. I smiled and leaned over her hugging her.

"I was so worried, you fell ill, and I didn't know what to do," I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Good, this worked… let's get everything cleaned up and leave the newlyweds alone," Ishikaro said smiling, he stood up from the bed. My aunt Sango came around the bed and leaned in near me. Hakura shifted herself so she was sitting and pulled the blanket over her body, I tried to slide out of bed, but my aunt Sango, mother, Kira and Rin had us sandwiched on the bed.

"They're asleep!" Kenta said in the living room pulling a blanket over Hoshiki, Makoto and Nina.

"Good, the vile Kikyko managed to obtain from the panthers…. cured Hakura!" Yamatoo said to everyone in the living room.

Hitomi and Rika smiled they let out a deep breath of relief and looked to the stairs as everyone came down the stairs and to the living room.

"Hakura's okay, she's awake and better…" my mother said to everyone. I could hear everyone laugh and clap downstairs.

"The panthers are gone, no scent of them, no trace, nothing…" Koga said coming towards my father. Shippou and Yukiko closed the patio doors behind them and came towards everyone in the living room.

"No trace at all?" Miroku said asking Koga and Shippou and Yukiko. They shook their head.

"It's like they disappeared, nothing!" Koga said looking at everyone, my father came around everyone toward him.

"We'll find them, we struck them hard…there's no way they'll retaliate anytime soon," he said to him. Koga nodded and leaned over the back of the couch where Ayame sat and touched his newborn sons head.

* * *

"Hakura," I said touching her face, she let out a deep breath and looked at me.

"I'm okay, I'm not in pain…" she said to me then closed her eyes. I leaned my head against hers.

"I was so scared, terrified….I thought you….I thought I was going to lose my wife," I said to her and touched my lips softly to hers. She let out a sigh and fell asleep against my chest. I pulled myself closer to her and let out a sigh of relief.

I closed my eyes for a while, I wasn't sure how long I slept for. My entire house was quiet. No one was in my living room anymore, I opened my eyes and pulled myself away from Hakura. I slid off the bed and looked at my phone on the nightstand. It was 6AM Sunday morning. I touched my face and let out a sigh of relief again. I looked over at Hakura who had shifted to her side in bed. She looked good, healthy, her normal self again. I walked around the room to our second room and opened the glass doors. I closed them behind me and went over to the balcony.

"I'm going to find them…those damn panthers, Hero had to be behind all of this." I said and let out a deep breath. The sun was peering through the trees and the entire atmosphere was quiet. I walked along my balcony keeping my eyes to the dense forest. Nothing, no sounds, no rustling of tree branches, nothing…it's as if last night didn't even happen. But it did the panthers scent filled the air last night.

I turned to the balcony doors in our room and slid them closed behind me. Hakura had shifted in bed again, I smiled and went over to the bed and crawled in next to her. I pulled my arms around her and held her close to me.

"Inuko?" she mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. I looked at her and smiled. She sat up and shifted herself against the pillows. I sat up with her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her and touched her head, she looked at me again. She quickly pulled the sheets off her and lifted her leg.

"It's gone, that was so painful and excruciating," she said and let out a deep breath. I smiled and touched her hair.

"Kikyko, she found the vile?" she asked me. I nodded and looked at her, she was still in her white lingerie. She followed my gaze as I looked her over. She looked at herself and then to me.

"Oh yeah we're married now that slipped my mind…you know," she said and crossed her arms.

"Well good night! I'm so tired…." she said and shifted herself back into the bed. I knew she was teasing me.

"Hey what… hey come on," I said and crossed my arms. I could hear her giggle into the pillow.

* * *

"Aahah ahahhaha," Makoto laughed in my parent's bathroom. My mother was still asleep in bed and my father was in their bathroom with Hoshiki and Makoto. Hoshiki was standing on a stool flexing his arms in the mirror, my father did the same. Makoto sat on the counter watching them in the mirror she would laugh when dad and Hoshiki would flex their arms.

"You like that huh!" my father said picking her up, he balanced her on her feet.

"Like this Mako, grrrr!" Hoshiki said flexing his arms. Makoto laughed loudly and waved her giraffe in the air.

"Hahaha, grrrr grrr!" Makoto would say as her small pudgy arms tried to flex in the mirror. My father would laugh at her as she stomped her feet and laughed, she would growl this little growl and hold her hands to the air trying to flex.

"What is going on…." My mother mumbled in bed. She sighed and shifted herself out of bed.

"Ahaha ahhaha," Makoto laughed again. Hoshiki laughed as he watched his sisters failed attempt to flex her tiny arms. Giraffe would dangle out of her small hands; dad tapped her little bum and pick her up.

He held her in his arm and held my mothers' phone to the mirror. My mother slowly came around the corner of the bathroom door and peered in.

"What's going on in here?" she said looking at my brother as he held his fingers to his mouth and stretched his mouth making a huge smile. Makoto tried to copy him and laughed instead. My dad smiles and snapped a pick of the three of them.

"MOM…wewerejustbeingcool…." Hoshiki mumbled, he turned, still holding his fingers to his mouth he smiled again. My mother crossed her arms and shook her head, she looked around the bathroom. Makoto's romper she wore for bed was on the floor, she was in a white long night gown shirt and diaper, my father and Hoshiki's shirts where scattered on the floor as well.

"You could at least pick up your shirts," she said and bent down.

My father laughed and turned to her.

"Huh? What's going on…" Kikyko said in bed, she let out a deep sigh. She heard Makoto's voice laugh from our parents' room. Kikyko rolled over in bed and noticed a flower and note on her pillow.

"Huh!" she said and sat up. She picked up the rose and smelt it.

"A rose!" she said and picked up the folded letter. She let out another deep sigh. She remembered almost nothing that happened last night, and what hit her was the fact that Yamatoo had left for Kyoto, the letter was from him.

She opened it and read it:

_Kikyo my love,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave for Kyoto today. I left this morning at 5AM so I could get home quicker. I need to prepare so much stuff for first day back of college tomorrow. I'm sorry I couldn't see you._

_You looked so peaceful sleeping; I didn't want to wake you. I'll be home on the weekend. Kikyko, I know you don't remember much of what happened last night, but please… work hard on your training tomorrow. I know you start at the temple with your uncle and mother tomorrow, please work hard and do you best. _

_I'll see you Friday evening, love you!_

_Yamatoo_

"Huh, what happened yesterday? Did I do something…." Kikyko said folding the letter, she smelt the rose again and shifted herself out of bed. She stretched her arms and put the rose down on her nightstand.

"SIS!" Hoshiki barged into her room, just as she was about to lift her nightgown off her body.

"HOSHIKI, STUPID GET OUT!" she shouted at him and dropped her nightgown, it fell against her body.

"AAAAH!" he shouted as she threw her brush and pillow at him, he ran out her bedroom door slamming it behind him.

"STUPID I WAS ONLY WAKING YOU UP!" he shouted at her. She threw something else at the door.

"AAAAH MOM!" Hoshiki shouted running down the stairs.

* * *

"Ooh Inuko take it easy!" Hakura giggled in bed, I kissed her neck and down to her shoulder, I tugged with my teeth at the strap of her bra teasing her, then ran my tongue up her neck again.

"Hahah, so urgent!" she teased me running her hands to my ears. I grunted when she touched my ears, I slid my hands up her sides and around her unclipping her bra, she held her hand over her chest.

"Shhhh, hold on their wild boy!" she said to me, I looked at her and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Babe I need to ask you something, more like tell you about something," I said to her, she looked at me and her hand touched my face. She started to kiss me and then down my neck, her arm remained against her chest.

"Mmm…. Tell me what my love," she mumbled kissing me, her hands slid down my bare chest to my pants. I grabbed her hand before she could unbutton my pants, I sat up over her. She looked at me and sat up as well, her arm was over her chest holding her bra against her big breasts. I looked down at her breasts.

"This is serious isn't it? What's wrong?" she asked me and touched my face again gaining my attention.

"Babe do you know what a mating mark is?" I asked her straight out, she looked at me and shook her head. The mating mark was when a demon would bite down on a women's tip shedding some of her blood, the saliva of a demon with the blood of his mate binds them as one, forever. How was I going to explain this to Hakura, let alone do this to her without her knowing?

"Look, Hakura… because I'm a demon, if we do this, I could get a little too rough with you… maybe not be able to control myself and get a little carried away," I said and touched my forehead. She smiled and looked at me. She took my hand off my face and pressed it to her mouth.

"I kind of was hoping you'd…. maybe be a little rough…I think I might like that," she said and blushed, she turned her face from me. I was surprised she said that. I touched her face and turned her face to me.

"Babe, the mating mark means, I would bite you on your… you know and your blood with my saliva would bind us… for life. Which means I can never for as long as I'm alive be with other women ever." I said to her straight out, she looked at me and thought for a moment.

"Wait what… bite me? Why would you do that?" she said clasping her bra together again. She ran her hands along my bare chest I grabbed her hands and held them.

"So that I'm bound to you for life… I would never remarry or bring other women into my home ever," I said to her trying to figure out the best way to explain this to her.

"Woah wait hold on, you mean when I grow old, and pass on… even though you will outlive me you will never remarry?" she asked holding a hand to my chest. I shook my head and looked at her.

"No never!" I said to her again.

"Inuko baby no…. you can't bite me, I don't care if you want to be bound to me for life, I want you to have a long happy life even after me, I know we talked about this….but…." she started to say, I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"I don't want that Hakura…I don't want anyone other than you in my life…" I said to her, she reached around her body and unclasped her bra again, she let it fall to her lap. I ran my hands down her back and pulled her to me, she lifted herself on her knees. I could see her face think, as if she was trying to think of my words.

"Make love to me Inuko! I am your wife now… do to me whatever you please, I want to be bound with you Inuko…" she whispered against my lips. I kissed her and pulled her down to the bed and laid on top of her.

"Mmmm," she mumbled against my lips. My hands ran down her neck and to her breasts. She held her hand against mine over her breast.

"I'm all yours…. don't hold back baby," She said to me I squeezed her breast and trailed my tongue along her throat.

I kissed her throat and down to her collarbone, my lips trailed her left nipple, I looked up at her as she bit her lip when I did this. Her hands touched my ears. That was my weakness, my ears, every time she'd rub my ears I'd cave. I cupped my lips around her breast and softly bit own on her nipple, I pulled her nipple with my teeth this made her cringe.

"Ooh baby being a little feisty there aren't we?" she said rubbing my head. She giggled when I sucked on her nipple and squeezed her other breast with my hand. She bit her lip each time I did this.

"At least I get to touch whatever I want now," I chuckled and kissed down breast to her stomach.

"Mmm, just be gentle!" she said to me, she lifted her arms over her head and looked down at me as I licked down her stomach. I kissed down her stomach to her underwear. She bit her lip and looked down at me as I lifted my eyes to her, I bit down at her underwear and slide it down off her body.

"Ooo with your teeth huh…" she giggled holding a hand to her mouth. I slide her underwear off her legs and threw it to the floor.

"Now what pup?" she teased me. I smirked and leaned over her.

"Shhhh, you might like this!" I said to her, I kissed over her tip and trailed my tongue along her opening.

"AH, INUKO!" she stuttered out. I smirked and trailed my tongue along her tip, flicking my tongue along her tip. I wasn't going to bite her yet… not yet, I want to hear her moan a bit.

"WOAH…where did you learn this!" she stuttered out, her hand touched my head, I could see her shift her body away from me. I grabbed her hips and kept her firm against the bed.

"That stupid book came in handy," I said to her. Her face blushed as her eyes affixed on me. I smirked again and ran my tongue along her opening parting her.

"AH, don't do that its sensitive," she said to me. Her hand touched my ears then pulled away.

"I think that's the whole point babe," I said and licked her up and down again, she cringed and held a hand to her mouth.

I held her firm against the bed and slipped my tongue inside her.

"AAAH INUKO," she stuttered out. I looked at her as she cringed and lifted her body, I smiled and pulled my tongue in and out of her stimulating her insides.

"INUKO…WHAT ARE YOU…" she stuttered out, she was nervous I could tell, she was tensing up and trying to pull her body from me. I held her down against the bed.

"Ssshhh, hey relax don't tense up Hakura…. not yet," I said to her and ran my tongue along her slit again. She looked down at me and her hands grasped the bed sheets. I licked at her tip and bit down, she cringed a little, I sucked my lips against her tip and flicked it with my tongue, I watched her bit her lip as I did this. I ran my hands along her but lifting her hips to me and cupped my mouth against her.

"AAH!" she muttered as I sucked on her. She started to shift away from me a little, I held her against me.

"Mmm," I said and licked her again, my tongue trailed her slit, slipping inside her again, I flicked my tongue inside her making sure I tease her.

"AAH INUKO!" she held a hand to her mouth. I licked her again a little harder this time making sure she felt every bit of my tongue against her, she would cringe and lift her body off the bed. I heard her gasp when my tongue slide in and out of her again.

"Mmm…." She moaned loudly, she closed her eyes and her breathing became heavy again. I wasn't going to let her enjoy this to much, I slipped my tongue inside her deep and held her body firm against the bed.

"AAAH!" she shouted loudly as I touched her g-spot with my tongue, this made her body flinch. I smirked and kept my tongue inside her. Her hands clenched the sheets tightly.

I stimulated her g-spot with my tongue a little trying to tease her.

"AH INUKO.." she stuttered out. I watched her chest as her breathing became heavier.

Damn this is great, watching her reaction, her arousal was turning me on. I tried to keep myself calm enough so I didn't do anything I'd regret later.

"Getting a little wet there Hakura aren't we now," I said lifting my lips off her, she was breathing heavily, she looked at me and her face blushed.

"Shut up! Why'd you stop…" she said to me. I chuckled and leaned over her pressing my lips against hers.

"Mmm," she pulled her arms around my neck and kissed me. My tongue danced with hers. Her hands slid down my chest and around my waist. I ran my hand up her stomach and to her right breast. Her lips kissed me hard and didn't stop. I let my tongue lick her mouth then down to her throat, she lifted her head and closed her eyes lifting her body against me.

"Mmm your liking this huh," I teased her, I ran my tongue up her throat again and to her lips. I kissed her again, her hands slid into my pants and to my boxers, I'll let her play a bit… that should get her going. I caressed her right breast with my hand as her hands grabbed my butt.

"Ooh, tight and firm! Just how I like it…" she said against my lips.

"You ain't seen nothing yet babe," I said to her and kissed her again. I kissed her face and the side of her neck.

"Take it off…" she whispered at me as she slid her hands from my pants.

"Why don't you take it off…" I whispered at her. She giggled and ran her hands to my stomach, I looked down at her as her hands unbuttoned my pants. Her eyes looked at me as her hands pulled my pants down. I looked at her and kissed her again.

"Mmm…take it all off!" she mumbled against my lips. Damn, she's urgent what is she doing to me. I mean yeah I've already seen her naked, but what the heck. I ran my hands against hers as she pulled my boxers down. I lifted myself off her and slid my clothes off.

"Oh… your so, uh big!" she blushed and held her hands to her mouth, she sat up and looked at me.

"What were you expecting babe?" I said to her and laughed, she blushed even more and looked at me. I touched her face, she blushed again and leaned in towards me, she pulled her arms around my neck. I kissed her again.

"Are you sure you want too? It… might be painful," I said to her. She shook her head and bit down at my lip.

"We're married now…I want all of you," she said to me. I kissed her hard.

"MMmm," her hands slid down my chest and to my stomach. I felt her hands touch my tip. I pulled her to me and kissed her neck.

"Mmm.. wonder if I can make you feel the way you made me feel," she said, she wrapped her hands around me.

"What… Hakura," I said looking down at her. She smirked and looked at me.

"Stop talking!" she said and started to rub her hands against my member. What is she doing, if she keeps this up, I'm going to lose control here! Her lips touched mine again. I touched her head and kissed her hard, I parted her lips with mine.

Her hands ran along my member stroking me. I tried to keep control; her eyes would look at me for a reaction. I kissed her hard again and ran my tongue over her lips.

"Mmm, wow…so this is how it feels!" she said against my lips. She bit her lip while her hands stroked me even faster. Damn I'm getting hard already.

"Hakura… damn," I stuttered out to her. She looked at me again and softly pressed her lips to mine, she slid herself closer to me so that she was on her knees. Her lips pecked mine as her hands kept up again, this time even faster.

"Mmmm, my pup is blushing…he's getting so hard!" she whispered at me. This made me blush even more, what was she doing. Damn we have to take it slow.

"Baby we have to take this slow, its our first time…" I said to her. Her hands stopped stroking me, she smirked and slid her body closer to me so that my member was rubbing between her legs.

"Babe…" I said looking down at her, she held a hand to my member rubbing herself against me. I could feel her rub against me.

"Shhhh, then we'll take it slow!" she said and kissed me again distracting me.

"Mm," I pulled her hand from my member and started to rub myself against her. Her arms pulled around my neck as I did this.

"Mmm, Inuko…" she mumbled against my lips. I kissed her distracting her, I slowly parted her with my tip.

"AH!" she mumbled.

"Shhh, tell me if it hurts…" I said to her and slowly pushed my member inside her. She spread her legs even more.

"AAH… SLOW DOWN," she stuttered out. She bit her lip trying to hold back from tears. Damn she's tight, real tight, so this must be what a virgin woman feels like.

I looked at her and pulled my arm around her waist, I slowly pushed myself in to her even more.

"Okay I won't go any future," I said to her stopping myself. She cringed and bit her lip again.

"No its just tight…" she said catching her breath, I felt her hips move against me.

"AAH," she stuttered as she pulled me inside her even deeper until I was fully in her, I looked down at her as her hand touched herself.

"Ha… ha…. That was tight," she stuttered out.

"Shhhh," I said and touched her face. I softly kissed her lips. She pulled her arms around my neck again. I slowly pulled myself out of her.

"Mmmh," she muttered against my lips. I was careful not to hurt her, not until it felt good… I pushed myself in her again slowly.

"Hhha," she stuttered out and released her lips from mine.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked her stopping.

"Mmmm no, don't stop," she stuttered out. I slid my hands down her back and to her butt. I slowly pushed myself inside her a little deeper. She bit her lip and looked at me, I pulled out then thrusted in to her slowly again.

"Yes… that's it!" she stuttered out. I smirked and pulled her to my lap, so she was straddling me.

I softly kissed her again, she moved her hips against me, we were getting wetter which made me even harder.

"Mmm I can feel you get harder," she muttered against my lips. I thrusted into her slowly again, her hips rhythm against mine.

"Mmmm baby this feels amazing," I said to her as her lips kissed mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck tighter. I grabbed her butt and held her firmly against me.

"Mmm don't stop!" she whispered at me. I smirked. Oh I don't plan on it.

I started to go a little faster against her, I firmly held her body against me and thrusted myself against her.

"OOoh yes," she stuttered out and clenched her hands against my back. I pulled myself out of her all the way then thrusted into her faster letting my member slid in to her deeper.

"AH INUKO!" she moaned loudly. I smirked hearing this.

"Ha…babe your so…. your clenching on to me," I stuttered out. I could feel her tense up, she was trembling and her insides where clenching against me so hard.

"I…waited to damn… long for this…don't hold back," she stuttered out. Damn, she's asking for it.

I thrusted into her harder again and faster.

"AAAH," she shouted and pressed her head into my shoulder.

"Ha, shit!" I stuttered out, I kept going her knees squeezed tight against my sides. Her body quivered each time I thrusted into her.

"Ah baby oh god!" she stuttered out, I kept going didn't stop. I kept my pace and thrusted in to her faster and harder each time. I firmly grasped her butt as she lifted her body up and against me. Her breasts shook against my chest.

"Mmm… babe your so wet," I stuttered out to her. She moans again and bit her lip throwing her head back, she clenched her body around my member. She was about to release herself I could feel her body tense up.

"Mmmm not yet," I stuttered to her feeling her insides pulse around me.

"Oh god Inuko…" she stuttered out again, I picked her up and pushed her down against the bed. I grabbed her legs and pressed her thighs down against the bed. I leaned over her, she pulled her around me as I kissed her deeply. I thrusted myself into her again faster each time.

"Mmmmhmmh," she moaned against my lips. I could feel her body shake her breasts bounce each time I thrusted against her. Damn I was liking this, she was liking this. I could tell by her body. Her hands grasped against my back.

"Harder…" she whispered at me. I smirked and went into her deep and hard.

"AAAH," she shouted when I did this. I pulled myself off her and grabbed her legs. I went in to her hard and fast thrusting against her body. Her body shook against the bed. The bed creaked underneath us.

"Ha ha…." I stuttered out panting as I went into her hard. She arched her back and her hands clenched the sheets.

"AAAH AHHHH YES," she shouted loudly again. She gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

I grabbed her butt and lifted her body against me.

"OH GOD YES!" she shouted again. I thrusted my hips against her harder and faster, I panted heavily and watched her expression. This turned me on even more, she would bite down on her finger so she wouldn't scream and clench the sheets so tightly. She arched her body off the bed each time I thrusted into her.

"AAAH INUKO, OH GOD… I'M GOING TOO!" she shouted again.

"Nope not yet," I said to her catching my breath, I leaned over her, she pulled her legs around me. I rammed myself against her pushing her hard against the bed. Her hands clenched the sheets so tightly I'm sure she left holes in them.

"Agghh hha," I grunted leaning over her. I clenched the sheets near her and thrusted into her so hard and so fast that the entire bed shook.

"AAH AAAAH INUKO OH WOW!" she shouted loudly.

"Come on baby," I said to her and pulled her hand from her mouth, I kissed her hard. Her arms pulled around me. I thrusted in to her again and again harder each time and faster, her body shook and trembled beneath me.

"Mmm MMmm" she mumbled against my lips. Yup that's what I wanted to hear. Damn this is great, I can't believe this is what it feels like. Our bodies intertwined with eachother like this.

I bit down at her lip and kissed her again as I thrusted in to her harder, her body shook along the bed.

"AAAH AAAH INUKO THIS IS SO GREAT!" she shouted loudly. I trailed my tongue along her neck.

"Haaa haa," I panted. I didn't stop I kept hitting against her again and again harder and harder until I felt her entire insides clench so tight around me. She arched her back and her hands clenched the bed sheets so tightly.

"AAAAH OH GOD YES," she shouted and released herself. She pulled her legs from around me, her entire body shook and trembled. I leaned over her and panted.

"WOW! AMAZING…." she stuttered as her body kept shaking.

"Hey not fair… I wasn't done yet," I said to her. She smirked then laughed.

"I couldn't contain myself… not my fault you didn't… you know yet," she stuttered out. I smirked and looked at her.

"My turn!" I leaned over her and said this, I pulled myself out of her, she released herself along the sheets when I did this. She looked at me and blushed.

"Roll over…" I said to her. She looked at me and rolled over on to her hands and knees. I leaned over her.

"Inuko…" she said looking over at me, I pressed my tip against her again.

"Let's see how many times I can make my wife orgasm," I said to her and smirked, she looked at me wide eye, I slid myself inside her and held my hands against her hips.

"AAAH TOO DEEP," she stuttered as I fully penetrated her from behind. She spread her legs even more, her hands clenched the sheets again.

"Mmmm oh yeah!" I stuttered as I thrusted into her from behind again. She clenched her hands against the sheets.

"OH GOD!" she stuttered out. I thrusted into her again harder and faster, grabbing her hips against me.

"Mm ha, ha… yes so much better!" I stuttered out going against her hard.

"AAH OH GOD, WOW…" she shouted loudly. She started breathing heavily then gasped.

"Baby you're not breathing," I said to her as I thrusted into her again and again harder and harder each time. I felt her body shake and quiver, was she going to release herself again. Wow this is interesting, I'm trying to hold back and she's going to release herself again.

"AH AH HA HA, HOW CAN I…BREATH WHEN YOUR AMAZING," she shouted and stuttered out. She would moan loudly each time I hit into her from behind.

"AAAH INUKO OH GOD, I'M GOING TOO…" she shouted and fell forward against the bed, she bit down on the sheets so she wouldn't scream.

"Hey come on I want to hear you scream," I stuttered out. I thrusted into her again harder and faster each time. Her face blushed and she would scream into the sheets.

"Come on... yes," I stuttered out feeling her clench against my member tightly. I rammed into her harder and harder making her entire body shake and quiver along the bed. I held her hips firmly and thrusted into her again and again.

"AAAAH AAAAAAHHH!" she shouted and released herself against me. I slowed down and looked at her.

"Nice!" I smirked. She panted heavily and lifted herself off the bed.

"Oh god wow," she stuttered out.

She hit my leg with her hand.

"Why are you holding back, I can feel you tense up," she stuttered at me. I leaned forward against her and grabbed her. I pulled her up, so her body was against me.

"Mmmmm because I want to make you orgasm over and over again," I said to her. I slid her against the bed and near the wall.

"Baby what are you doing?" she stuttered out. I cupped her breasts with my hands.

"I wasn't done yet," I said to her, I started to thrust into her again and again from behind, she cringed and bit her lip, she held an arm around my head.

"AAH INUKO OH GOD," she shouted again as I thrusted into her, I ran my hands down her breasts and against her stomach. I kissed her shoulder and trailed my tongue along her neck.

"AAAH AAAH INUKO, YES!" she shouted again as I thrusted into her harder and hard from behind. Her legs shook her entire body trembled; she bit her lip trying to hold back from screaming.

"Come on baby… again!" I said against her neck, I kissed her neck and let my hands caress her body. I rand my hand to her mound and started to fondle her tip.

"AAAH AHHH," she ran her hand against mine.

"Come on baby," I panted out thrusting into her, I kept my rhythm and moved my hips against her body over and over again.

"AAAH," she shouted as I fondled her, she leaned forward and pressed her hand against the wall.

"Inuko oh god," she stuttered out. I grunted and went in to her harder and faster moving her body closer to the wall.

"AH INUKO OH GOD!" she stuttered out. Her body pressed against the wall. I pressed my hands against the wall and thrusted in to her again over and over harder and faster.

"AH AH WOW!"

Her body shook against the wall, the bed shook beneath us. I pressed her body hard against the wall and thrusted in to her hard again.

"AAAH INUKO WOW, OH GOD WOW!" she shouted loudly. Her body tensed up and clenched around my member again. Maybe I should release myself, nah… not yet! 

"Come on, come on again… lets see if you can do that again!" I stuttered against her body. I clenched my hands over hers and pressed my body against hers.

"INUKO YOU NOTTY BOY, OH WOW…. I HAVE NEVER SEEN THIS SIDE OF YOU BEFORE!" she muttered out. I pressed my lips to the side of her face and kissed her.

"My baby likes this doesn't she….I wait way to long for this!" I said near her lips, she lifted her arm around my neck and kissed me.

"More…" she stuttered against my lips. I smirked and went in to her harder and deeper.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed. Yup that's what I wanted to hear. She pressed herself against the wall again, I thrusted in to her harder and faster grabbing her hips. Her entire body shook against the wall, the bed frame shook between her body.

"AAAAH AAAH!" she screamed again as I grunted and went in to her harder and faster each time.

"YES YES," she shouted releasing herself against me again. I slowed down as her body convulsed and trembled.

"INUKO… dammit, oh god!" she stuttered out. I smirked and laughed. I held her hips firmly against my member as she released herself everywhere.

"This bed is so dirty hahaha…" I laughed watching her drip between her legs.

"Why are you doing that…" she panted heavily, she lifted herself away from the wall and panted again.

"Doing what? Teasing you?" I said to her, I slowly pulled myself out of her… she orgasmed again as I did this. She trembled and fell against the bed.

"Stupid, I said not to hold back. God… you made me orgasm three times," she pouted. I smirked and leaned over her.

"What's your point?" I said to her. She huffed and pouted again.

"I want a baby Inuko why won't you give me one…" she said to me. I knew what she was getting at, I smirked and leaned over her again and kissed her.

"Mmmm, maybe I wanted to hear you scream first!" I stuttered against her lips. She hit me on the shoulder as I kissed her.

* * *

"Huh!" my grandfather Toga said as he came through the north facing patio doors with my grandmother.

"Kikyko's outside feeding animals?" he said coming towards the kitchen.

"Oh good morning," my mother said from the couch, she held a blanket over her shoulder as she breastfeed Makoto. My grandmother smiled at her and sat down next to her touching Makoto's ears.

"Yeah she does that every Sunday, she'll feed the wild animals that come in to our yard. They know when she's coming with snacks and food for them," my father said in the kitchen. Hoshiki smiled and stood up on the foot stool helping my father make breakfast. My grandmother looked at my father and Hoshiki, she stood up and came around the island to help my father.

"Huh, so she can talk to animals?" my grandfather asked.

"Yeah she's been able too since she was 4 years of age, we thought it was a phase and she'd grow out of it…but she has the ability to communicate with them, she knows how they're feeling and what they're thinking…" my mother said looking out at Kikyko in our yard.

My grandfather went over to the patio doors and watched her.

"Strange! I never expected Kikyko to be like this, you look at her outwardly and she looks like this innocent soft spoken normal girl, but inwardly, she's extremely powerful and has so many abilities…nothing our bloodline has ever seen," my grandfather said keeping his eyes on her. Kikyko reached into her seed bag and cupped her hand around some seeds, she sprinkled them on the grass for the birds.

"Yeah Kikyko is special, she's not like her siblings in any way!" my father said, he smiled at my grandmother as she came around him.

"Grandma what are you making?" Hoshiki said as my grandmother started chopping some carrots.

"I think I know what grandma's making….her famous stew," my father said looking at Hoshiki.

"Hahahha oh InuYasha, you only wish… I don't have all the ingredients to make my stew dear, I'm making something Kagome taught me the other day." My grandmother said. My dad shook his head and grunted.

"So no cool mother!" my father said again, he stirred the pot of ramen my mother had on the stove.

"Hahhaha, after I'm done feeding this one I'll come help," my mother said from the couch.

"Huh!" Kikyko said picking up a small baby bunny.

"Hi Usagi, where's your mom and dad… did you come alone?" Kikyko said holding the bunny in her arms. She held it to her face and hugged it. The bunny cooed in her arms.

"Ohhh… Usagi, I'm so sorry!" Kikyko said talking to the bunny.

"Huh! The bunny Kikyko is holding…she apologized to it," my father said crossing his arms. He watched Kikyko as she stood up from the grass, she patted her skirt and turned to the doors.

"Uh what?" I said from the kitchen, I tapped my hands against the towel hanging on the stove and came around the island. Kikyko slid the glass doors opened, my grandfather watched her and stepped away from the door as she came in.

"Sweetheart you know you can't bring your animals inside the house," my mother said to her from the couch, she lifted her shirt and pulled Makoto to her shoulder.

"Huh! Oh good morning everyone," she said to us. She smiled and held her bunny in her arms, she came around father to the pantry, she opened it.

"Kikyko did you hear your mother? You know the rules you can't bring your animals inside the house, they're wild animals Kikyko," my father said as he and my grandfather watched her. She reached for another bag of seeds.

"Usagi lost her mom and dad… she's a baby bunny and all alone! The panthers killed her parents," Kikyko said holding the bunny near her face. My father looked at her then to my mother who came towards Kikyko.

"What do you mean your bunny lost her parents…." my mother said to her.

"She told me, last night the panthers raided the forest and killed her parents." Kikyko said holding the bunny close to her face, she turned from mother and was about to head to the patio doors when my father stopped her.

"Kikyko…are you sure?" my father asked her touching her head. Kikyko nodded, she slid the glass doors opened and went back outside.

"This is getting out of hand InuYasha, we are training today after breakfast, maybe we should hunt down those panther's instead," my grandfather said turning his gaze back to Kikyko.

"How? We don't even know where they disappeared too, Koga returned home last night and his pack has been out searching for them since they returned, we have no idea where to look…" my father said to him. My grandfather watched Kikyko as she returned to feeding her animals.

"Besides we hit them hard last night and sent half their entire pack to the otherworld, there's no way they'll retaliate after this. I wouldn't be surprised if they disappeared all together," my father said again, he watched Kikyko for a moment then turned to the kitchen.

"Hmmm!" my grandfather said watching Kikyko again.

* * *

"AAAAH," Hakura shouted again as I thrusted into her hard and fast, she clenched her hands against the bed frame.

"Mmmm, yes oh yes!" I said leaning over her. She panted heavily catching her breath.

"OH OH INUKO," she shouted, her body trembled, I grabbed her hips and thrusted into her again and again faster and harder each time. I bit my lip watching her as her body shook and trembled, her hands clenched against the bed post so tightly.

"MMM yess…" I stuttered out. I leaned over her and licked her right nipple, I lifted her hips off the bed, and started to suck against her breast.

"YES OH GOD YES!" she shouted again as I kept going, I thrusted in to her again and again harder each time and faster, the entire bed shook. I'm sure the bed shook against the wall, we heard it creak beneath us.

"GOD THE BEDS GOING TO BREAK," she gasped lifting her body off the bed. She gasped again and her body shook. Yeah maybe I shouldn't tease her anymore, I'm about to lose myself here in a few seconds.

"Aaagggh, yes shit!" I grunted and leaned over her; I grasped my hands over hers holding her firmly against the bed.

"OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she stuttered, she wrapped her legs around me as I pressed her so hard against the bed her entire body shook.

"AAAAH INUKO, OH WOW!" she screamed loudly. I thrusted into her so hard and so fast her entire body quivered again, she convulsed and lifted her body off the bed.

"AAH AAHAHH AHHH," she screamed as I kept going. Hell no way was I going to stop now.

"YES, come on baby again!" I said as she released herself hard again, I felt her insides pulse around me and grasp tightly around my member. She gasped and her body convulsed, she released her hands from the bed frame and her entire body shook.

"AAAH AAH," she gasped hard. I leaned over her and stopped for a moment as her body trembled.

"DON'T…STOP," she stuttered out shaking.

"Mmmm, I said I wasn't even done yet… clearly you didn't hear me," I said and leaned over her. She blushed and wrapped her arms around my back.

Her legs wrapped around me tighter again, she was still shaking, I smirked and thrusted into her again.

"AAH HOW DO YOU HAVE…SO MUCH STAMINA," she stuttered as I rhythm my hips against her.

"Mmmm, shhh…." I stuttered and kissed her lips. I grabbed her legs and pulled them from around me, I held her thighs down against the bed and thrusted into her again and again harder each time.

"AAAAAH…. OH GOD!" she screamed again; her arms tightened around my neck.

"Yes, yes…. That's it," I panted against her. I watched her face as she would close her eyes and bit her lip each time I thrusted into her harder and harder, faster each time that the entire bed shook, I think the legs started to move against the floor.

"YESSS. OH OH INUKO," she screamed again.

"COME ON, again baby… come on!" I said against her lips, I softly kissed her lips holding her legs down, I forcefully thrusted my hips so hard against her, she arched her body against mine and gasped.

"AAAAHHHH…." She screamed again as I thrusted in to her again and again, the bed frame hit against the wall leaving little marks against the wall. I looked up at the bed frame and then to Hakura who was cringing and biting her lip.

"MMM MMM BABY YES," I mumbled at her, I pressed my lips against hers and went in to her so hard one more time just to hear her scream.

"AAAAAAHHHH," she screamed releasing her lips from mine, I grunted and groaned releasing myself, she smiled and orgasmed so hard I felt her warmth intertwine with mine.

"Hhhaa hhaaa," I panted and fell over her, she pulled her arms from around me and gasped.

"Oh wow Inuko that was unbelievable," she said catching her breath.

"Wow," I said to her. She giggled; her hands touched my ears as I rested my head against her chest. I shifted my body from her and released myself from her. She shook a little when I did this.

"You are so wild Inuko wow," she said to me. I smirked and slapped her side.

"Shut up, and you are so loud!" I said to her, she giggled and pressed her head against mine.

"We are not leaving this bed today!" I said to her. She giggled again.

"I don't even think I can walk… besides I'm hungry and I want food," she said again. I lifted my head off her chest and looked at her.

"So go make some!" I said to her. She looked at me with a serious expression and crossed her arms.

"Go make some! Thanks to you and your wild stamina, I don't think I can even walk…how do you expect me to make something to eat?" she said sternly. I smirked and sat over her, I slapped her side and teased her.

"Not my problem your hungry so go make something to eat, I'm not your slave," I said to her. She grunted and sat up.

"Oh is that so… you stupid pup, not my slave, need I remind you I can't move?" she said again with a huff. I laughed and leaned forward, and softly kissed her.

"Fine, I'll order pizza!" I said and slid off the bed. She blushed and touched her face watching me as I went over to the dresser to change.

"What?" I said noticing her do this.

"I can't believe we just did that, and…. Wow…" she giggled and held her hands to her face. I smirked and shook my head.

"So the brat got us a honeymoon package for a hot spring location in Kyoto, we leave tomorrow morning," I said to her as I put on some boxers. She blushed and pulled her hands from her face.

"Oh is that so? Well I have something fun for tomorrow," she said to me and giggled. I turned and looked at her.

"Uh what?" I said to her and came towards the bed.

"It might involve handcuffs," she said to me. I looked at her nervous, what the hell is she planning.

"Uh what?" I said to her. She giggled and fell back to the bed. Great our second day of being married, our second honeymoon night and she's going to do something dangerous I can feel it. Shit I shouldn't have been so rough with her! Great!


	31. Chapter 31

**New one, yup there's more sex in it. There will be one more chapter with that in it then the story takes a completely different turn. Read on to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Inuko and Hakura Honeymoon Gateaway! Part 1**

**Tadahiro Household**

"We lost half of our cousins last night all thanks to Tetsusaiga and Bakusaiga, and Toga that…that demon lord," Hero said pacing in his living room. His father stood near the glass doors listening to him. He came around the remainder of the panthers that gathered in their living room.

"What happened to Nizu?" he asked Hero.

"She struck her, Kikyko…I didn't think she was this powerful," Hero said to his father. Tadahiro looked at him and touched his shoulder.

"We will not fail next time, I have asked the assistance of the badgers that live in the West, and the panthers of the East, the one's who went up against InuYasha many years ago, they were loyal to our court back in the day. We held an alliance with them until the death of your mother, then they abandoned us, as soon as I hear from the badger king we will have a stronger pack to strike back against InuYasha and his family," Tadahiro said to his son.

"Nizu is in bed hurt because of her," Hero said again to his father.

"Your wife is pregnant son, you need to be by her side, do not leave her. She cannot fight in anymore battles Hero, your child will be next in line as our heir when it is born, do not allow for any harm to come to her," Hero's father said to him again. Hero sighed deeply and let out a deep breath.

"I know, this is what worries me, Nizu wants to fight alongside us… she's like that, she can no longer do this," Hero said to everyone in their living room. Michiru pulled her cloak down and stood up.

"Sir Hero, I am still as of now employed with InuYasha and his family, he requested for me to return for Monday to clean their home and for the rest of the week as a live in house keeper," Mirchiru said, she came around Roku towards Hero.

"Good, what was this plan you had in mind to bring a rift to their family?" Tadahiro asked her. Hero ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath.

"I will cause a rift between the girl and her boyfriend, her family will find out about this…situation and the girl will be in the middle of it with their family under fire," Michiru said to the both of them.

"I still don't understand what your planning," Hero said to her.

"Hero Nizu is a sister to me, why don't you go stay with her, I will implement my plan this weekend when the boy returns to be with the girl," Michiru said to him. Hero nodded to her, he turned to his father and nodded as well, he walked around his father and to the large doors. Michiru watched him as he closed the doors behind him.

"Well Michiru what is this plan you have?" Tadahiro said to her and crossed his arms. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a pregnancy test, she held it up to him.

Tadahiro smirked understanding Michiru's plan.

"Is that Nizu's?" he said to her. Roku came towards Mirchiru.

"Ohhhh I thought it was the girls, you had me worried there Michiru, but this is a great idea, plant a test and the girl will get in to so much trouble, am I right?" Roku smirked and chuckled.

"Ah even better, as I am now the housekeeper, I will plant this in the girls bathroom, I will pretend to clean her room and find this in her bathroom, then I will bring it up to her mother. Then allow it to unfold as she and her boyfriend have a dispute over it and this will cause a rift between her family," Michiru smirked.

"Excellent Michiru, very well done, put your plan into place! For right now we will hold off attempting any form of confrontation against the dog demons, we need to recover and implement a new plan of action," Tadahiro said to her. Michiru smiled, she pushed the pregnancy test back into her cloak pocket. She tapped her head and turned to the door.

Roku nodded as well, he turned to the rest of the family as they gathered in the living room discussing the badgers and a new course of action. Tadahiro let out a deep breath he went back to the patio doors and slid them opened.

"I know you're here women," he said closing the doors behind him. He stepped out into his yard. A woman dressed as a miko priestess came around a tree that stood tall in his yard.

"You are supposed to be dead, if legend has it, you died well over 50 years ago… returned and resurrected by a witch then died again…in the arms of your lover," he said approaching her. She held her hand up to Tadahiro stopping him in his place.

"Indeed, I have and for some reason for I do not know why, I have returned again!" she said to him. He smirked and looked her over.

"The priestess Kikyo….if my eyes deceive me, why are you here, in my yard?" Tadahiro said to her. He crossed his arms and watched her as her white soul collectors drifted around her.

"The child… the child of InuYasha the girl, I broke away from her body after she resurrected Toga the demon lord," Kikyo said to him. He narrowed his eyes to her and smirked.

"You were a part of her body?" he asked her curious. Kikyo ran a hand through her hair and came around the tree, she came towards Tadahiro and looked at him sternly.

"The child carries the souls of all the dead miko's before her, myself, Midoriko the priestess demon slayer and protector of the Shikon jewel, every priestess thereafter who was in possession of the jewel reside within her, each time she uses her spiritual powers to its peak those souls….the souls of those priestesses merge within her to help her fight any battles," Kikyo said to him.

"So that is where she gets her power from!" he said to Kikyo, Kikyo walked around him she peered through the glass to his family who were in discussion and unaware of her presence, he turned and faced her.

"Fear her, do not attempt to strike InuYasha or his family again, that child…will end your life, all of your family and bloodline will cease to exist," she said and turned to him. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her angry with her words.

"How dare you speak of such, we can and we will strike down InuYasha and his family for what they did to my beloved wife, in order for me to resurrect my wife I need the blood of the priestess who killed her," he said sternly and in an angry tone.

"Hahah impossible, you will not be able to come near that women, the wife of InuYasha, Kagome, she surpasses her daughter in power and will take down your entire pack, if she and her daughter join forces… a single shot of her arrow can destroy all of you instantly. You will become nothing more than dust, do not underestimate that women I have seen what she can do," Kikyo said to him.

"So, did you come here to warn us? What is your intension priestess?" he said to her again.

"No, I did not come here to warn you…go ahead Tadahiro strike them, strike down that girl, if you destroy her or manage to even shed her blood all those priestess within her, all the souls of the dead will finally be at peace. They will leave her body and walk the soil once again before they pass to the otherworld," she said to him, she came around Tadahiro again.

"You mean the girl can die; she has a weakness?" he said again. Kikyo turned to him. She reached into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a pouch.

"This pouch was given to me before my death by a powerful demon slayer, the one who resurrected me, she the witch you speak of, created a powder, that if inhaled by the most powerful priestess alive…the spirits within her soul will instantly emerge and escape her body, however the girl will die. I died before I could us this, I was going to poison the women…the child's mother, Kagome; so she would never conceive a daughter, but I failed to do so…I died without completing the task given to me," she said holding the pouch to the air.

He swiped his hand about to take it, she quickly pulled it back to her sleeve.

"Only I will use this, once I fulfill my mission I will return to the otherworld with the souls of the priestesses and finally be at peace, that girl does not deserve life. She has disobeyed all the rules and laws of a miko, regardless how hard she trains and how hard she works, she had killed, and the first rule of a miko is never to use your spiritual powers for any reason. Regardless if it is to protect your own life, she crossed the line more than once, the priestesses of the other world have decided this, and she must die. She is extremely powerful and dangerous, if she lives, she will be the most powerful priestess, demon alive in her family's bloodline and she will live three generations, until she conceives a daughter to take on her legacy," Kikyo said to him again. Tadahiro pulled his hand away and looked at Kikyo angrily, he grunted in agitation.

"My wife died by her mother, that child killed the soldiers that attempted to kidnap the children from their village to bring to us, to our tribe so we can sacrifice to the panther king, she destroyed over 10 men, and now this….the attack of last night," Tadahiro said to her. Kikyo nodded.

"As I said, I will be the one to take her life, and I will fulfill my mission. I only ask and seek the protection of your tribe, the panthers, since I am still too weak to use my own spiritual powers right now!" she said to him. He looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Ah so that's why you came, you came to seek the protection of my people, how will you implement this plan of you have priestess? Care to fill me in, maybe then will I decide to allow my family to protect you, and above all…will you be able to keep your feelings astray over your ex-lover?" he said to her. She clenched her hands together and narrowed her eyes at him.

"The plan is my own, help me or help me not I do not care, but if you want your family protected and alive, you will need my help. Also…." She said to him angry, she turned towards the forest, "…..I do not care for InuYasha anymore, I am dead and that is where I belong. That women of his, he chose her….therefore he is no longer my problem," Kikyo said to him and disappeared into the trees.

"Damn priestess!" Tadahiro said as she disappeared deeper within the trees.

"Seek me out if you change your mind," her voice echoed through the trees. He clenched his hands together and grunted.

"The child does have a weakness; I must think on this! Kikyo alive…hmmm this should play out well!" he said to himself.

* * *

"So…" Hakura said coming around the kitchen, she ran her hands along Inuko's bare back. He was in the kitchen setting up some plates and wine glasses. He had closed all the curtains in the living room when the pizza delivery boy arrived. The large glass doors and windows that surrounded the entire living area brought in so much light and the sight of stray animals.

"I thought you said you couldn't walk!" he teased her, her arms wrapped around his body, she pressed her head against his back.

"I think getting a wooden bed frame was a bad idea, the legs cracked, I had to wash the sheets…" she giggled as she said this. He smirked and chuckled. He pulled her arms from around him.

"I told you metal was better," he said and turned to her, he crossed his arms looking at her as she pulled her robe together. She ambled her way carefully around Inuko, Inuko looked her over as she tip-toed around the island.

"So it was that good huh!" he said taking the wine glasses and the pizza box off the counter.

She giggled on the couch as she grabbed a pillow, she put it behind her and reached for the TV remote off the table. Inuko put the box down on the glass table and the glasses.

"You didn't answer me…" he teased her and returned to the kitchen for the wine bottle. Hakura giggled and held her hand to her face.

"Yes, it was amazing Inuko, I'm serious! You are so wild….wow!" she said teasing him. He came back around the couch and sat down next to her. She looked at him as he popped the cork out of the bottle and poured some wine into the glasses.

"Pepperoni pizza, my favorite," she said looking at him. He opened the box and reached for a plate.

"Yup I know!" he said and sat back; he pulled the plate to his lap. Hakura kept her eyes on him, Inuko picked up the slice, Hakura reached her hand to the pizza and pulled it to her mouth.

"Hey….get your own," he said watching her as she took a bite of his pizza. She licked her lips and seductively ran her finger over her lips as a piece of cheese dripped down her lips. Inuko watched her do this and smirked.

"There's another plate…" he said to her. She smiled and chewed the bite.

"Mmm, so great!" she said and licked her finger, he looked at her and shook his head.

"What are you trying to do here Hakura?" he teased her and reached for another piece. He picked up the other plate and held it out to Hakura. She giggled and took the plate from him.

She lifted the slice of pizza to her mouth and ate it, he watched her as she did this then took a bite of his pizza as well. His eyes affixed on her as she let the cheese off the pizza slid down to her lips.

"Mmm, so good!" she said again. She licked her fingers again watching Inuko for a reaction.

"Really your trying to get me riled up again? Well it's not working…" he said and leaned back against the couch. She giggled and took another bite of the pizza, this time she stretched her hands over her mouth so that her robe opened against her breasts.

Inuko looked at her as she did this, he smiled and shook his head.

"You're wearing a black bra this time? Well its cute…does the bottom match?" he said and reached for the wine glass. Hakura dropped the pizza in her mouth and looked at him.

"Aagh, I was trying to get your attention," she said to him. He laughed and held the glass to his mouth. She huffed and opened her robe so that her bra and breasts where showing through it. He moved his eyes to her then to the TV.

"Nope, we're not having sex again until tomorrow," he said teasing her. He laughed then took a sip of the wine. He swirled his glass keeping his eyes on the TV, Hakura pouted and looked at him.

"Huh hey… what? Tomorrow?" she whined and crossed her arms. Inuko looked at her and to her breasts, he laughed then took a sip of the wine again.

"You're such a jerk!" she said to him. He chuckled and reached for another pizza.

"Eat first then I'll think about it," he said to her. Hakura huffed and crossed her arms. Inuko eyed her holding the glass near his mouth. She puffed out her cheeks and huffed again. Inuko took a bite of his pizza and watched her as she fumed over his words.

"I'm not your slave you know!" he laughed and teased her. She pouted even more, she huffed again and reached for another pizza. She pulled it to her plate and sat back against the couch.

Inuko watched her as she did this and laughed.

"So…. do you really have handcuffs?" he said to her after a few moments. Hakura looked at him and smiled.

"That's a surprise for tomorrow!" she said and took another bite of her pizza. Inuko looked at her nervous and shook his head.

"We're not having sex tomorrow either!" he said again. She hit him over the head and laughed.

"You know there are other ways I can pleasure myself…" she said and sat back against the couch. He looked at her and smirked. He thought for a moment then smirked.

"Wow….so think I can watch?" he said to her and laughed. She shook her head and ate her pizza again.

"Let me use the handcuffs tomorrow and you can watch all you like pup!" she said again watching the tv.

"Woooww…" Inuko said and blushed. She laughed and rubbed his ears.

* * *

"Yes, training!" Hoshiki said excited. He jumped in his spot as we gathered outside in our yard. Kikyko had finished feeding her animals and came inside to her room. She seemed depressed; I think because Yamatoo had left for Kyoto. I looked up to her balcony as she opened her balcony doors and draped her bed sheets over the railing. I then turned my eyes to Hoshiki.

"Calm down Hoshiki, we're only doing physical training today…you need to build your strength up," I said to him crossing my arms.

"Ah! So we're not using swords?" Hoshiki huffed and crossed his arms. He puffed out his cheeks and turned his eyes up to his sister's balcony, he could hear her outside draping her bed sheets over a line on her balcony. He then turned his eyes to me.

"Nope, not today my boy, today you are helping us build a new shed." I said to him. He huffed and looked at me confused.

"So, how's building a shed supposed to help me build up my strength?" Hoshiki said to me. I rubbed his head and laughed.

"Ah you see Hoshiki, demons work out, we do physical training to build up our strength and our bodies before we do any hard training," my father said to him. Hoshiki huffed and pulled my hand off his head.

"Then why don't we go downstairs and lift weights?" Hoshiki complained. And here we have it, he's going to complain over absolutely everything we do today just like Inuko did. Although back in our time we didn't have gyms and weights and machines that helped us build up our strength and bodies, with Inuko I trained him with hard physical labor, that's how he built up his strength. Maybe I'll go a little easier on Hoshiki….maybe!

"If it where that easy boy, no weights, you're going to learn the hard way! Just like Inuko did…" I said to him and tapped his head again. Hoshiki huffed and mumbled, he followed me to a wood pile.

"What… all this wood!" Hoshiki looked at it, he huffed and came towards the pile. We destroyed the old shed when we moved it for the stage, this wood was the wood we disassembled from the stage and shed, we need to build a bigger one for all the useless items Kagome collects.

"Yup, this was the old stage and the old shed, see here's your job. You have to carry each piece of wood one by one and bring it over to us so we can nail it together on the base we started, there's more than 100 pieces there I think…" I said to him. Hoshiki looked at me then to the wood.

"Your joking right! That's going to be so easy," he said and lifted his sleeves. He was about to take a step forward towards the wood pile when I grabbed his arm stopping him.

Sesshomaru looked over to me as he and my father hammered in some nails to the base.

"Nope, you see Hoshiki you have to lift each piece of wood over your head and bring it over to us. That's about 10 steps from the pile to the base, this will help you build up your arms," I said and crossed my arms. He looked at me nervous. Not only will it help strengthen his arms, but it'll help with his balance, so this way he can learn to balance on his feet and builds up his stamina as well.

"WHAT, why over my head, can't I carry two under my arms? Its faster and easier," he complained again. He mumbled and looked over the pile.

"Build your upper body strength, so…do it this way, over your heard and don't complain!" I said to him and turned to the shed. Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head watching me as I came towards him. Hoshiki mumbled and complained once again, he rolled his arms and shoulders and let out a deep huff. He stretched his arms and his legs and came over to the pile. We watched him as he pulled out one of the pieces of the wood that wedge deeply within the scattered pile, he held it over his head.

"WOAH, WOAH…" he said and tipped on his feet.

I looked at him as he tried to balance the long piece of wood over his head.

"If you hold it in the middle you won't tip," I said to him. He huffed and moved his hands to the middle of the wood.

"THIS TRAINING SUCKS!" he complained and brought the wood over. Sesshomaru smiled and bent down to him, he took the piece from him.

"I did worse to Yamatoo, you're lucky we're going easy on you…the harder parts come later," Sesshomaru said to him. My father looked over at Hoshiki as he huffed again and returned to the pile.

"He's a good kid InuYasha!" my father said to me. I nodded and smiled.

"He is, he's very kind and has a big heart…but such a big prankster, he loves playing pranks on the whole family mostly his sister," I said watching as Hoshiki examined the pile again. The wood was scattered over eachother and woven together so it made it harder for him to pull out the pieces. Sesshomaru held the wood against the base, we hammered it in.

Hoshiki pulled out another piece and fell backwards as he did this.

"AAGGRUHHH this sucks!" he complained again.

"Hahahha, oh Hoshiki… they're training him today…" Kagome said looking out the patio doors at us. She turned around to Makoto's play pen and pulled the blanket over her.

"He's so sweet, I'm sure he'll build his strength up in no time," Rin said in the kitchen. She was picking food off the vegetable plate.

"So, Rin your almost close to four months now 1 week away right, and your belly is getting so big," Kagome said to her. Sango smiled and touched her stomach; she didn't tell anyone yet about her having twins herself. After the wedding, the panther's striking us and Hakura falling ill, Sango wanted to wait to tell everyone. She had planned to tell all of us today during lunch, despite Miroku and her children knowing of this already, we had no idea ourselves.

"I know, I'm so excited, I can't wait for her to be born…" Rin rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"So where is Miroku today?" Kagome asked as she came around the island to my mother who was finishing up a cake she and Sango where working on.

"Miroku took the boys out for a few hours, they have a baseball game they're playing with Reno, Kenta and Hitoshi and believe it or not Kira…so the boys are joining them, I told them lunch will be a little late!" Sango said to them. Kagome smiled and turned her head to the patio doors again.

"Wait Kira's playing with the boys?" Rin said turning to Sango. Sango turned to her and laughed.

"Well yeah they need a referee and she can be such a boy when it comes to sporting events," Sango laughed again. Rin thought about this for a moment, the image of Kira popped into her head, her yelling at everyone and shouting like a man maybe even swearing at them for wrong moves or cheating.

"I can see that happening," Rin said and laughed. Kagome shook her head and laughed as well. She came around Rin and looked over to the stairs, she sighed deeply and then returned to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" my mother asked Kagome as she came around Rin again.

"Yamatoo left for Kyoto and Kikyko is depressed….she went upstairs to clean her room, I'm worried about her," Kagome said and picked up the knife, she started cutting up some celery on a cutting board. My mother smiled and touched her shoulder.

"She'll be just fine Kagome…she's inlove, she'll get used to having some time apart…." My mother said to her. Kagome smiled and watched Rin as she reached for the chopped celery.

"Yup just wait until you start craving something really gross," Kagome said to her. Rin held a celery to her mouth and thought about that for a moment.

"Oh like what?" she said clueless. Kagome shook her head and laughed.

* * *

"Mmm, why not! Why are you being mean?" Hakura pouted sitting on Inuko's lap. He looked at her and slapped her butt. He diverted his eyes to the Tv then back to her.

"Why are you being so urgent, we already had sex, it was great…save some for tomorrow!" he said to her and laughed. She pouted and leaned over him. He looked at her and ran his hands up her back.

"Maybe I don't want to save some for tomorrow…. we're married now," she said and softly kissed him. She pouted and touched her hands to his face.

"Because we just ate pizza, it's not good to have sex after you eat…it's a rule or something," he said to her and softly kissed her as well. She looked at him for a moment then pouted. He smirked and kissed her again.

"I'm not wearing any panties," she whispered into his ear, she then looked at him for a reaction. He lifted his eyes to her and smirked.

"Oh really, so this whole time you were teasing me with your breasts when…" he said and opened her robe, she smiled and let it slide off her arms to the floor.

"…Mmm, you're not wearing panties…interesting!" he said looking at her body over. He smirked and ran his hands down to her butt.

"No only a bra, thought maybe you'd like that…" she teased him again.

"Mmmm I do like that…but I just ate, sooo….." he grunted and pressed his face into her chest, she giggled and touched his head as his tongue tilted her back and licked her breasts.

"How about…" she said rubbing his head as he kissed her chest, he pulled her forward to him, his hands slid up her back unclasping her bra, releasing her big breasts. She giggled and pulled the bra off her and tossed it to the floor.

"…how about what?" he said and licked her breasts again.

"We have some fun…" she said rubbing her hands against his head.

"That might not happen! I just ate…" he mumbled cupping her breast in his mouth. She bit her lip and ran her hands through his hair.

"Mmm," she said and rubbed her lower body against his mound over his boxers. He moved his eyes down to her as she did this.

"Getting a little urgent there aren't we Hakura!" he said and bit at her nipple. She cringed and slid her hand down her stomach.

"I thought…maybe you'd like to watch!" she said to him. He looked at her as her hand slid between her legs. He pulled himself from her and watched her.

"Woah babe what are you doing…" he said watching her hands as they ran along her tights and up to her stomach then back down again. She lifted herself to her knees. Inuko sat back and watched her as her hand slid down between her legs, she started to stroke herself. He pulled his hands from her and to her legs.

"I want you to watch me….does this please you? Because I want to please you in so many ways Inuko…" she stuttered out; she caressed her tip with her fingers fondling herself. She cringed and bit her lip.

"Do you now…? Please me huh….?" Inuko said watching her. He bit his lip as her fingers slid along her slit.

"I'm your wife…and whatever the master of the house pleases, he shall have…" she stuttered out again, she bit her lip as her fingers parted herself, she slipped one finger inside herself.

"AH!" she stuttered out. Inuko bit his lip and watched her as her other hand touched his shoulder. She leaned over him and gasped.

"Keep going, I'm not satisfied yet…." He said watching her. She would pull her finger in and out of herself vigorously.

"I'm…not…as good as you…but, I can make you…." she stuttered out catching her breath. He watched her expression as she slipped another finger inside herself.

"Ha, aaah!" she stuttered out. Inuko smirked and watched her hand as she pulled her fingers in and out of herself.

"Hmmm, your trying to rile me up huh…keep going it's not working yet, I'm not satisfied yet!" he said watching her. He kept his hands against her legs holding her firmly against his sides.

"Don't tease me like this…" she stuttered out, she slid her fingers out of herself, Inuko grabbed her hand and pushed her hand against herself hard.

"AAH," she stuttered out breathing heavily. Their eyes met when he did this and she let out a deep breath.

"You failed to satisfy me….now keep going!" he teased her moving his hand from hers. She bit her lip and pulled her fingers out of herself then back in again. She bit her lip and let out a deep breath. She cringed and started to pant heavily as her hand started to vigorously slip in and out of herself. Inuko smirked watching her do this.

"HAAA, Inuko…" she stuttered out. She let out a deep breath and huffed, she then pulled her fingers from herself and panted. Inuko grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth.

"Was that it? I'm not satisfied with the lack of performance you put on just now…" he said licking her fingers.

"Haa, haaa… I thought that would be enough to get you all riled up, you're getting a bulge," she said to him. He pulled her fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. She blushed and looked at him as he did this.

"Nope! You failed that's not acceptable…" he said. He pulled her hand from his mouth.

"I'm not riled up yet!" he said watching her reaction again. She bit her lip and caught her breath. Her face blushed, her eyes looked at him as he pulled her hand from his mouth.

"Oh, you want more huh…" she blushed again, and nodded.

"I did say I wasn't fully satisfied yet, and you failed to do your job…." he said to her, she blushed again. He pulled his hand to his mouth and bit down on his claws breaking them. Hakura looked at him as he did this, he then slid his hand between her legs. His fingers started to rub her.

"AH INUKO!" she stuttered out.

"Like I said…I'm not riled up yet, maybe this will get me riled up…." he bit his lip and rubbed his hand against her mound. She cringed and let out a deep gasp.

"Don't go halfway and stop without expecting anything in return…" he said to her, his thumb rubbed against her tip. While his hand cupped against her mound.

"Ah Inuko!" she stuttered out, she put her hand over his, he moved her hand away and pulled it to his mouth.

"Mmmm…your liking this you little devil huh, well let's see what the master can do…" he said, his fingers slipped inside her. He held his fingers inside her for a moment waiting for her reaction. She cringed and her body shook for a moment.

"AAH!" she stuttered and leaned over him. He watched her face for a reaction as his fingers started to rub inside her. He bit his lip and let his hand do all the work.

"Jeez Inuko!," she stuttered out. She bit her lip and looked down at his hand as his fingers started to rub inside her faster and a little rougher.

"See girls have this spot called a g-spot," he said to her. She cringed and bit her lip.

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS…" she stuttered out catching her breath.

"Hmmm am I making Hakura tense up again…" he said rubbing his fingers inside her, he slid his fingers in to her a little deeper finding her g-spot.

"AAAH OH GOD!" she stuttered out as he vigorously cupped his hand over her and shook his fingers inside her stimulating her g-spot.

"Yup I think I found it…." he smirked and bit his lip. He watched her expression as her body started to convulse.

"OH GOD WOW!" she stuttered out.

"Yup, according to your reaction… your liking this…but the master is still not satisfied…" he said to her. His fingers didn't pull out of her, he didn't stop, he vigorously rubbed his fingers inside her hard and fast stimulating her spot even more.

"OH GOD WOW.. OH WOW!" she stuttered out pulling her arms around his neck. He smirked again watching her expression. She started panting heavily and bit down at her lip holding back from screaming.

"Uh huh! Yup…come on baby, come on…" Inuko said rubbing his fingers inside her even more.

"OH OH INUKO PLEASE… PLEASE STATISFY ME PLEASE…" she stuttered out to him. He looked at her and smirked again, his hand vigorously and roughly shook inside her.

"AAAAH… OH GOD!" she shouted out. She started to tense up and clench, her body shook.

"I thought I was pleasing you…unless there's something else you want? Like I said….I'm not satisfied yet…" Inuko said to her again. She gasped and let out a loud moan.

"Mmm…oh is that so! Come on…" Inuko said again, he pulled his fingers out of her then back in again.

"GOD DON'T STOP PLEASE!" she said to him. He looked at her as she closed her eyes and cringed.

Inuko bit his lip watching her reaction, he vigorously shook his fingers inside her so hard her insides started to throb and pulse.

"Beg!" he said to her and bit his lip again, he looked at her face as she winched and gasped. His hand forcefully rubbed hard inside her.

"PLEASE…. OH INUKO DON'T STOP, PLEASE SATISFY ME!" she shouted and pulled her arms tighter around his neck. He smirked and ran his hand up her back. His other hand vigorously and rough rubbed her on the inside and shook against her insides.

"Not good enough…." He said against her ear. He didn't stop and gave her another hard and fast rub shaking his fingers inside her, her body convulsed and shook as he did this. She gasped and panted heavily.

"AAAAAH!" she shouted and fell over him. Hakura pulled her arms around Inuko's neck. He looked at her while his fingers forcefully rubbed her insides.

"AAAH INUKO WOW!" she shouted again. He smirked and watched her facial expressions.

"I think this is about all for now…. since you failed to beg… and failed to satisfy me…." Inuko teased her giving her one last rough rub on her insides.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Hakura screamed, he pulled his fingers out of her and she released herself all over his lap. Her body convulsed and shook.

"Mmmm…. You really liked that, wow…" he said looking at her. She panted catching her breath.

"Wow that was amazing, oh god…." she stuttered out looking at him. He looked down at his boxers and let out a deep scoff.

"Agh, you got me all wet now!" he said looking at her, she let out a deep breath and looked down at his boxers.

"Not acceptable Hakura, what do I do now?" he said shaking his head. She panted catching her breath.

"I'm sorry master…let me take care of that for you, since the master is displeased," she said leaning over him, he slapped her butt as she pressed her lips to his.

"Mmmm…yeah you better take care of this, I'm not happy you released yourself all over me," he said kissing her. She ran her tongue along his lips then kissed him hard again.

"Mmm….yes master!" she said to him. She kissed him as her hands slid down his shoulders and to his stomach.

"Mmm…maybe I can please the master like this…" she said and pressed her lips to his again. Inuko kissed her hard as her hands slid down his boxers.

"I did all the work upstairs….teh…I better get something in return for that!" he teased her running his hands up her sides and to her stomach, he ran his hands to her breasts. She sat back and looked at him.

"Mmm…you can do what you like master…." She ran her hands over his as he squeezed her breasts.

"Maybe…." Inuko said to her and teased her. She bit her lip and started to rub herself against his member.

"Oh that's what you want…." He teased her again, she nodded and rubbed herself even more against him. He smirked and squeezed her breasts with his hands, he pulled at her nipples. She started to rub herself a little harder over his boxers.

Inuko then dropped his hands from her breasts and smirked, he leaned back and pulled his arms over the back of the couch watching her.

"What's wrong master? Does this not please you?" she said looking at his smug mood. He smirked and looked over her body.

"Go on…I want to see what you will do next… Hakura..." He said to her watching her.

"Ohhhhh knotty boy you want to watch me please myself…..or should I say….please you," she stuttered out, she ran her hands to her breasts and caressed her breasts squeezing them. Inuko watched her intently and smirked.

"Like I said you got me wet and that's unacceptable, you should learn to control yourself Hakura…." he teased her again. She scowled at him and grunted. She squeezed her breasts with her hands and bit her lip.

"Agh, control myself… when your hand did all the work," she huffed at him. He watched her hands as they ran down her body and between her legs again. She bit her lip and ran her hand between her leg teasing Inuko. He watched her and smirked.

"Hmmm you're going for round two huh, interesting! Continue…" he said watching her hands as they slid between her legs, she bit her lip and let her hands fondle herself again.

"Uhhh….watch this…." she said and slid her hands along his lap and to his member, she pulled his boxers down even more and smiled.

"You might like this master!" she said running her hands along his member. Inuko watched her and smirked. He watched her hands as they ran over his member.

"So big…so hard…" she said running her hands up and down his member. Inuko watched her and bit his lip.

"Mmmm," she said and bent forward.

"WHAT… ARE YOU DOING HAKURA…" he stuttered out as she wrapped her mouth around his member. Inuko watched her as she started to suck and move her mouth up and down his member.

"Woah… shit," he stuttered out, he closed his eyes and let out a deep gruff.

"Mmm," Hakura mumbled taking him all into her mouth. Inuko let out a deep breath trying to control himself, he touched his hand to her head as she started to pull his member in and out of her mouth.

"SSHIT…" he stuttered panting he let out a deep breath again trying to control himself.

"Mmm," Hakura mumbled against his member, she sucked on his tip and licked his tip then ran her lips along his member hard holding his member in her mouth.

"SHIT…WHAT THE HELL HAKURA!" Inuko stuttered he huffed and grunted.

"Mmm," she said as she pulled her mouth from around him.

"Mmm…oops you leaked a bit," she said and touched her mouth. Inuko looked at her and let out a deep breath.

"Shit, that was it? Not acceptable…" he stuttered to her watching her as she touched her mouth. She shook her head at him and spread her legs around him.

"Mmmm, nope I wasn't done!" she said and lifted her body over him. He smirked and watched her as she held his member against herself, she slowly slipped his member into her.

"AAAH!" she stuttered out. Inuko watched her and licked his lips.

"Mmmm, now… I think you'll really like this!" she said to him. He watched her as she started to lift her hips over him.

"Come on, move those hips…" Inuko said watching her. He watched her as she slowly lifted herself over his body and back down again.

"Mmm… mmm," she mumbled moving her hips against his members. He slid his hands along her body and to her hips.

"Not satisfied yet…you're not doing your job well wife, now move those hips!" he said to her squeezing his hands against her hips. She looked at him and held a finger to her mouth, her other hand ran along her breasts. She leaned forward towards him and started to slowly move her hips against his member.

Inuko bit his lip and watched her as she bit down on her finger.

"Come on…." He said guiding her hips. She lifted her hips off him then back down again.

"MMmm, yes!" she said quietly. He watched her as she slowly bounced herself over him. He smirked watching her breasts as they bounced.

"Come on baby…huuu shit!" he said to her and slapped her hip. She started to move her hips against him a little faster. He bit down at his lip catching his breath.

"Mmm oh," she muttered out against her finger. Inuko ran his hands to her butt and squeezed her butt.

"Ah!" she stuttered out moving her hips a little faster over his member. Inuko bit his lip and let out a deep breath.

"Shit!" he stuttered out trying to control himself.

"Uh master….does this please you?" she stuttered out to him. She ran her hands along her body and to her breasts again.

"Nuhh… huh, come on baby!" he stuttered out to her controlling his breathing, she smirked and started to move her hips over his member a little faster.

"Ooh, yes…" she stuttered out, she leaned against him pressing her breasts against his chest. Inuko slid down along the couch a little, she pulled her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm….just how I like it!" he said to her he grabbed her butt and forcefully thrusted her hard against his member.

"AH, OH YES MASTER…." She shouted at him. He smirked as she moved her hips against him.

"Come on…come on….beg!" He stuttered out to her as she moved her hips along him faster and harder. He grasped her butt hard and guided her hips over his member.

"AH AH YES! MASTER PLEASE…. OH!" she shouted, her face blushed and she bit her lip trying not to scream.

"I'm not satisfied yet…come on, is this the best you got!" he said looking at her expression. She lifted her hips against his member and rammed herself against him hard.

"AAAH AHHHHH!" she shouted.

"Not rough enough…come on baby, show me what you got!" he stuttered out to her breathing heavily. She started to move her hips even faster against his member. Inuko squeezed her butt guiding her hips over him.

"HA HA HA UH," she moaned loudly.

"Yes baby come on…I can feel you…. your body is shaking," he smirked and watched her face. She lifted her body off him and started to thrust her hips against him even harder and faster. Inuko pulled his hands from her butt and started to huff.

"Shit!" he said catching his breath.

"AH AH AH… YES MASTER DOES THIS PLEASE YOU!" she stuttered out her hands grasped the back of the couch tightly. She thrusted her hips against him again over and over faster and harder.

"AH AH!" she shouted loudly. Inuko bit his lip and grunted.

"OOOH SHIT…. Hakura come on… come on!" he stuttered out to her. He pulled his hands from her and started to breath heavily.

"YES YES…" she shouted as she forcefully and roughly moved her hips along his member. She shifted to her knees and thrusted herself against him over and over again.

"FUCK!" Inuko stuttered out. She held her finger to his mouth.

"MMM MMM YES….MASTER I CAN FEEL YOU…. your getting so hard," She moaned out loudly. He bit down on his lip as her hips thrusted over him roughly.

"Shit I'm not…going to be able to control myself here," he stuttered out to her.

"OH PLEASE… PLEASE MASTER…." She stuttered out to him, she pressed her hands over the couch and leaned forward against him, she thrusted herself even harder and faster against him that her insides started to throb.

"AAAH I'M ABOUT TOO…" she shouted biting her lip. He looked at her and let out a deep breath.

"I'm not satisfied…I haven't released myself yet and your already dripping wet, come on baby…." He stuttered out to her. Her body shook and convulsed, she thrusted herself hard against him again.

"AAAAAHHHHH OH GOD YES!" she screamed as she released herself against him. Inuko panted and looked at her as she pulled her arms around his neck. She started to pant heavily.

"Oh man….not fun at all, you didn't even make me come yet…." He said to her catching his breath.

"Yeah well…I was doing all the work, and you're a jerk!" she stuttered out and said this to him.

He smirked and ran his hands to her butt.

"Is that so, I don't like being called a jerk…maybe you need to be punished for that…." he panted and said to her. She lifted her body from him and looked down. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"That's not fair…you held back," she huffed at him. He smirked and grabbed her butt he threw her down to the couch and laid over her.

"Now let's see what I can do….like I said….you failed to satisfy me, you need to be punished for that…" He said to her, she smiled and pulled her arms around him.

She pouted and looked at him with a worried expression.

"Oh no master… please don't punish me, I'll be good I promise…" she smirked and giggled. He looked at her then bent over her and pressed his lips hard against hers.

"Mmmm not happening….." he said and kissed her hard on the lips.

* * *

"Huh!" Kikyko said coming through her balcony doors. She went over to her bedside table and picked up her phone.

"Huh oh… Yamatoo hello!" she said answering.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" he said to her from the other end. Yamatoo balanced a box in one hand and awkwardly held the phone to his ear.

"Hi…did you get to Kyoto!" she said and sat down at her vanity.

"Ah damn…" Yamatoo said dropping the box. She heard him scuffle with something and laughed.

"Are you busy?" she asked and laughed again.

"Ah no, I just dropped a box. I'm moving some stuff out of the spare room I have, I have a roommate moving in…" he said to her. Kikyko went silent for a moment.

"Kiki?" he said to her and picked up his box again. He put his phone down on the bed on speakerphone.

"You have a roommate moving in?" she asked him, she got up from her vanity and put her phone on speakerphone as well. She went over to her door and closed it.

"Ah yeah, he's a good friend of mine from college, he can't afford his rent so I told him he could come stay with me and split the rent I pay!" Yamatoo said to her, he closed the drawer to the dresser and returned to the box he put on the bed.

"Oh, interesting… how long have you known him for?" Kikyko asked him curious, she went over to her walk-in closet and opened the doors. She turned to the vanity and picked up her phone, she brought it in to the closet and put it down on a shelf.

"Oh for 8 years now, since I've lived in Kyoto…. he's a really good friend, I trust him a lot." Yamatoo said to her, he then huffed and picked up his college books off the ground.

"Oh man I forgot about these…." He said over the phone. Kikyko looked at her phone and giggled as she searched through her closet for old and outdated clothes that don't fit her anymore. Every few months Kikyko does a closet clean up and gets rid of all her clothes that don't fit her.

"What did you forget about?" Kikyko said to him. He scuffled with some of the books again.

"OH hahaha, I forgot I had my old college books scattered on the floor in this room, I almost tripped over them…" he said and huffed. Kikyko came over towards her phone and picked it up. She laughed at Yamatoo's remark.

"Hahaha, you're a demon, you shouldn't trip on things. If I trip I bruise and I seriously hurt myself….hahaha," Kikyko laughed again. Yamatoo picked up the phone and took it off speakerphone. He held it to his ear and left the spare room.

"Yeah well don't hurt yourself, I don't want my girlfriend bruised or broken," he said to her and chuckled.

Kikyko giggled and returned to her racks. Yamatoo heard her as she moved her hangers around.

"So, what are you wearing…?" he laughed as he came through his hallway to the kitchen. Kikyko went silent for a moment, she giggled and laughed.

"Want to see?" she said to him. He blushed and pulled the phone from his ear, he was surprised she even said that. Kikyko giggled and lifted her shirt up, she grabbed it with her teeth and gave this cute look by holding her fingers up as peace sign near her face. She held her phone to the air and took a pick of her pink frilly laced bra.

"Uh what?" Yamatoo held the phone to his ear again, he walked around his island to the fridge.

"Hehehe, I sent you something…" she giggled and put the phone back down on a shelf. Yamatoo pulled the phone from his ear and opened the message. He bit his lip and looked at the picture.

"Wow…..I like the bra its cute!" he said to her over speakerphone. She giggled and adjusted her shirt over her body.

"Are you in your closet?" he asked her again. She giggled.

"Yup I'm cleaning out the clothes that don't fit me…." She said again. He went silent for a moment then closed the fridge.

"Wow… I wonder what clothes don't fit her," he thought to himself for a moment then laughed.

"Yamatoo?" she said to him.

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to send a pick like that…." she huffed and looked at her phone. He laughed.

"Babe, I liked it…you should send me picks like that always! It kind of… turns me on!" he said to her and laughed again. Kikyko blushed and looked at her phone.

"Uhhh….you liked that?" she said to him. He laughed again.

"Yeah I sure did….babe you are absolutely beautiful, your my girlfriend…I love it when you send me picks of yourself!" he said to her again. Kikyko blushed even more then turned to her racks.

"My parents are home; I don't think I should send you anymore picks…" she said to him. He went silent for a moment then chuckled.

"Its fine, I liked that one. I'm going to keep it!" he said to her and put the pick in a private folder in his phone.

"I'll be home Friday night!" he said to her picking up a pen and paper off his counter. He was writing down a grocery shopping list, he wanted to make sure his human friend had everything he needed when he moved in.

"Yay! Hehehe, we should go out and do something fun…the carnival is coming around on Saturday, we should go to that!" Kikyko said to him. Yamatoo looked at the phone and smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea!" he said to her and walked around the island. Kikyko moved a rack and noticed her schoolgirl outfit she had, she took the hanger off the rack and looked at the outfit. Her year one school girl outfit was still in her closet, it was a short brown skirt with a brown and white sailor style top, short sleeved and a deep v-line the outfit fit her well like it was supposed to, because she wore it when she was 13, but this year she's bigger and built a little more. Kikyko looked at the outfit and thought for a moment. She took off her clothes and slipped the outfit over her body.

"Kikyko?" he said hearing her huff.

"Hehhe," she giggled looking herself over in the mirror, the skirt now sat under her belly button and showed her panty line, it was real short over the knees, the top hung low over her breasts showing off the top of her breasts through the v-line, and the bottom of the top showed off all of her stomach.

"What are you doing silly girl…." He said to her again. Kikyko picked up her phone and held a finger to her mouth, she snapped a pick and sent it to Yamatoo.

"Kikyko?" he said again to her.

"Hehhehe, I sent you something…" she giggled and turned to her mirror. She laughed and took off her tight uniform. Yamatoo opened the message.

"Woah….what the hell, when did you get that?" he said to her, he blushed looking at her body, the tight uniform hugged her body.

"It was my school uniform last year, I was shorter and not so built, it doesn't fit right now so I'm getting rid of it... I thought you'd like to see it." She giggled and hung her uniform on the rack again.

"Mmmm wow, hey…don't get rid of it," he said to her. Kikyko looked at her phone and blushed.

"Uhh….why!" she said to him nervous.

"Because its sexy and I can see every curve of your body, keep it…maybe…" Yamatoo said and let out a deep breath. He came around his kitchen island and to the living room.

"Uhhh what? Yamatoo…." She blushed and held her hands to her face. He laughed.

"….I'd love to see you wear it sometime!" he said to her again. She huffed and kept her hands over her face.

"Take your hands off your face and talk to me," he laughed.

"Aaah, that's not nice you know!" she said to him and pulled her hands from her face.

Yamatoo laughed at her comment and went over to his patio, he opened the curtains and slid opened the glass doors.

"Kikyko… I have to go princess, I need to gather some stuff before my roommate moves in tonight," he said to her looking out to his balcony.

"Oh your friend is moving in tonight?" she said to him and smiled.

"Yes, and he's human not a demon so I have to get groceries for him and help him bring his stuff in to the apartment!" Yamatoo chuckled and turned to the kitchen again. He came over to the island and picked up the phone.

"Hahhaha, okay… well I have to finish cleaning my room, dad is training Hoshiki today and I can hear him outside my balcony…" Kikyko said this as she was leaving the closet, she had a pile of old clothes on the floor in the closet, she looked at it and picked up her phone off the shelf. She ran a hand through her hair and came around the closet to her balcony. She peered down at us.

"Hahhaa training, hard physical labor to build up your strength, speed, and stamina, yup I know how that goes…" he said to her and chuckled.

"Yeah and the little turd is complaining! I heard him all the way up here to the second level," she giggled and leaned against her balcony railing.

"Interesting! Well you have a good rest of your day my love," he said to her. Kikyko smiled and stretched her arms against her balcony while holding the phone against her shoulder.

"I will, I think I'll go downstairs and help dad with the shed," she said to him.

"No you're going to go and tease your brother, that's what you're going to do…" he said knowing her all too well. Kikyko held a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Yeah that too maybe," she giggled again.

"I love you princess; I'll see you Friday!" he said to her and smiled. Kikyko pulled herself away from the railing and returned to her room, she left her patio doors opened so the cool breeze flowed through her room.

"I love you too, I can't wait for Friday!" she said to him. He smiled at this.

"Be good, do good on your training tomorrow…" he said to her again. Kikyko giggled and went to her door.

"I will… bye Yamatoo, have a good rest of your day!" she said to him.

"Bye baby, love you!" he said to her again and looked at his phone. He hung up and smiled.

"Well…that was interesting!" he said and chuckled. He threw his phone to the air and caught it, then pushed it to his jean pocket.

* * *

"AAAAH AAAH MASTER OH PLEASE…" Hakura's voice echoed throughout the entire house.

"Hmmm the master did say to watch their home carefully, ah man their mating!" Roku said with a huff and stood against a long thick three branch that hung near the back-brick wall of Inuko's house.

"Aaah why can't I watch! Everyone always mates and I never get to see any action," Roku huffed again. He narrowed his eyes trying to see through the curtains.

"AAAH AAAH INUKO OH GOD!" Hakura's voice echoed again.

"Well guess she didn't die, the antidote worked, I guess! Awe man master Tadahiro said I had to stay here and watch them, not fair, Michiru is watching Kikyko's house. Ah I want to watch her house, mostly her room… aaah not fair!" Roku huffed and grumbled. He crossed his arms and kept his eyes to Inuko's home.

"AAAH AAAH PUNISH ME MORE MASTER… AAAAH!" Hakura's voice shouted again. Roku smirked and walked along the branch he floated over the branch and over the brick wall to the back-pool area. He floated over towards the glass doors.

"SHIT HAKURA….Damn!" Inuko huffed, he pressed himself against her body hard and thrusted into her so hard the couch shook.

"AAAH AAAH YES PLEASE OH OHHHH YES!" Hakura screamed loud. Inuko smirked, his arms wrapped around her body, she held a hand to her mouth.

"GOD I THINK I'M GOING TO PASS OUT, THIS IS SO AMAZING…" she shouted again.

"Oooh I don't see anything, ahhh dammit! Oh come on, Michiru can you switch me place please?" Roku said through his earpiece microphone.

"What Roku, what the hell? No, you were instructed to watch the boys house, there's a reason for this, he'll be leaving with his mate on his honeymoon tomorrow… that's when you enter their home and poison his sword." Michiru said over her earpiece. Roku mumbled and huffed.

"Ah but their mating, let me at least watch Kikyko, I bet she's undressing in her room right now…ahhh I want to see her sexy curvy body! She's going to be my mate you know.." Roku mumbled and huffed.

"The girl isn't in her room, now do your job and stay there!" Mirchiru said to him agitated. Roku grunted and shook his head.

"Ahhh at least move the curtains!" he said to himself, he waved his hand to the air making the curtains shake. They opened slightly, just enough for him to see inside.

"AAAAAH AAAH!" Hakura screamed as her body convulsed and shook.

"MMMM YES, THE MASTER ISN'T SATISFIED YET," Inuko said thrusted hard into Hakura. Her body shook and her legs shook around him.

"OH GOD YOU DIDN'T DO THIS UPSTAIRS… OH GOD INUKO WHAT GOT IN TO YOU!" she panted heavily biting down on her finger.

"COME ON….COME ON, AGAIN! THREE TIMES NOW… COME ON," Inuko grunted and thrusted into her harder and faster.

"AAAHHH AAAH OH GOD!" Hakura screamed arching her back. Inuko grabbed her tightly and held her firmly against the couch.

"GOD WE'RE GOING TO BREAK THE COUCH," she shouted.

"MMM…. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FAILING TO DO YOUR JOB!" Inuko huffed and grunted. He lifted himself on to his knees pulling her body tighter against him. He thrusted into her harder and faster each time her body shook and convulsed.

"AAAAAH OH MY GOD!" she screamed loudly. He looked at her and pressed his lips to her, she gasped and almost lost her breath.

"Yes, come on hey I want to see more, keep going!" Roku smirked. He watched intently and hovered through the air a little closer to the doors.

"Man…I want Kikyko so bad right now, I want to take her and make love to her so badly. She then will be my mate and no one will be able to take her from me, once I poison her mind….mmmm, she'll be mine for life," Roku said licking his lips.

"SHIT!" Inuko said, he felt the couch shake and the legs about to crack, he pulled Hakura from the couch and to the floor.

"OH god!" Hakura moaned. She looked at him and touched his face.

"MASTER… I'm sorry I didn't please you!" she said to him. He smirked and pressed himself hard against her again.

"COME ON BABY, WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" he said thrusting into her harder and faster again. She gasped and arched her body.

"UHHH UHHHH OH WOW," she shouted as her body convulsed and released itself again.

"MMMMM MORE, AGAIN… LET'S SEE IF I CAN MAKE YOU DO THAT AGAIN!" Inuko stuttered out near her face, he kissed her shoulder and kept his arms tight around her.

"JERK, YOU DIDN'T EVEN….!" she shouted at him hitting him on the arm. He smirked and thrusted into her again and again over and over, each time her body shook and convulsed.

"AAAAH AAAAAHHHHH YES YES!" she shouted.

He lifted himself off her and grabbed her legs lifting her body against his. He thrusted into her so hard and so fast that the ground vibrated underneath them.

"AAAAH MORE MORE… OH GOD YES INUKO PLEASE DON'T STOP!" she shouted screaming loudly. She clenched her hands against the rug under her body.

"You want more… I'll give you more, I'm not done with you yet," Inuko stuttered out thrusting into her again harder and faster this time.

"UH UH, YES!" Hakura's voice moaned loudly. Roku held a hand to his mouth and smirked watching everything.

"I heard all that you moron, turn your earpiece off if you're going to watch the boy and his mate…mate!" Michiru said over his earpiece.

"Ah not fair I thought maybe you'd like to get in on some of the action that's going on over here!" he said to her. Michiru huffed and grunted, she turned off her earpiece.

"HOW… CAN YOU HOLD BACK…. OH GOD!" Hakura shouted as he thrusted into her deeper and harder this time. Her body trembled and shook, she held her hands to her face and laughed.

"OH GOD YES!" she shouted through her hands.

Inuko leaned over her and pulled her hands off her face. He grunted and a grumbled erupted from his chest.

"I WASN'T PLEASED WITH YOUR SERVICE…." He said to her. She looked at him and bit her lip.

"MMM I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME MASTER!" she stuttered out and pulled her legs around him tighter.

"MMMM THEN MAYBE…." Inuko stuttered out to her, he braced his hands against the floor and thrusted into her so hard and so fast over and over again that her entire body shook and trembled. She arched her back and screamed so loud I'm sure the entire forest heard her.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH GOD YESSSS!" she screamed as she released herself hard against him, Inuko released himself hard as well and fell over her.

"That's how it's done…" he stuttered at her. He closed his eyes for a moment and laid on top of her.

"OH MY GOD!" her body shook and convulsed.

"You're still going!" he stuttered out catching his breath.

"AH AHAHAHH, OH WOW THAT WAS UNBELIVABLE!" she stuttered out and laughed, she ran her hands through his hair.

"Jeez Inuko, how can you hold back like that, oh my god… I couldn't…" she said catching her breath. He ran his hands along her sides, she released her legs from around him and closed her eyes for a moment.

"That's my way of teasing you…I want to hear you scream…. Mmm and you sure lived up to my expectations!" he said lifting his head off her chest. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'll do better next time master!" she said to him. He smirked and slapped her side.

"Yeah you better!" he said and softly kissed her. She giggled and pulled her arms around his head.

"Wow….hahaha, that was fun! Shame though it didn't last long!" Roku said and waved his hands near the glass. The curtains closed together. He hovered through the air back to the tree branch.

"Not fair at all! Aah!" Roku huffed angry. He crossed his arms and kept his eyes to the house.

* * *

"Agh, why are you out here?" Hoshiki huffed at his sister. Kikyko smiled and rolled up her sleeves. I looked over at her and shook my head. Yup she's not here to help, she's here to tease her brother!

"You better not be out here to tease your brother, if you're here to help then… here!" I said to her and held out a hammer. She turned and looked at me. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Argh! I wanted to pick on the turd," she mumbled and took the hammer from me.

Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head at her remark. She huffed and came around her uncle.

My father looked at Kikyko as she bent down to the bucket of nails and picked out a few.

"Hi grandpa," she said and held a few of the nails in her mouth. I came around her and held a piece of wood up over her head and brought it down over her. I held it against the braces as Sesshomaru and my father held the nails to the wood. Kikyko did the same.

"Hello Kikyko," my father said and smiled at her, he watched her as she hammered in a few nails. I was curious as to why my father was always watching Kikyko, her actions and her movements, it's as if he's analyzing her or trying to figure her out. I looked at him as he nailed a nail into the wood without looking at it. He kept his eyes on Kikyko and smiled as she lifted her arms to the wood and hammered another nail in.

"Father why don't you come help me with something else…Kikyko and Sesshomaru can take care of the shed," I said looking at my father. He turned his head to me and twirled the hammer. Kagome and Sango had come out to the patio, I heard them slide the doors opened. I tilted my head to them when they brought out a large tray of food and put it on the outdoor tables. Rin came out after them with a tray of drinks.

"Alright!" my father said, he turned his eyes to my mother then back to me. He twirled the hammer again then put it down near the bucket of nails. I crossed my arms and nodded to him, he followed me around the shed and around the house to the garage. We had a few cars in the driveway that needed new tires. They were jacked up and lifted off the ground, I came over to a small four door black older style Toyota, it was a junkyard car. I thought we'd all build it together and I would give it to Kikyko as a gift for her 15th birthday. She'll be taking the permit test like Inuko did at her age, it wouldn't be a valid driver's license yet, she'd have to train for a year before she could get one. But at least she'd have a car to practice with.

I bent down to the car, my father looked at me and bent down to the car as well.

"We're building this baby for Kikyko's 15th birthday," I said to him. The tires where leaning against the car, I rolled one closer to me. My father looked at me.

"Then why is it out here, does she know about this?" my father asked, I bent down and looked at the underside of the car.

"Nope! Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," I said to him and pumped the jack a little higher, so that the car tilted.

"Oh?" my father said watching me as I examined the car.

"Kikyko, you always watch her, it's like your always watching her ever move….why is that?" I asked and stood up. My father did too, I walked around the car looking it over.

"She's extraordinary, I'm impressed by her abilities and her skills, I'm not usually impressed… but she intrigues me," my father said to me he watched me as I examined the paint that was chipping from the car.

"I see! Well it bothers me that you're always watching my daughter, I don't like it…" I said to him straight out. My father smirked and watched me as I came around the car towards him. He turned to me and smiled.

"InuYasha, Kikyko is one of the most powerful miko's alive…legend has it that a miko will outlive her bloodline for three generations, or until she has a daughter herself, and her powers will surpass any miko and demon alive. Many fear this priestess of legends, I believe that priestess is Kikyko," he said to me. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him. He shook his head and smirked.

"Kikyko is a child, she may be powerful….but she is still a human, she may or may not out live all of us… I don't know that yet, but I would really appreciate it if you'd stop watching her. That's my job! I protect her and my family, I watch over them…." I said to him a little agitated. I didn't understand his words, or what he meant by what he said. It kind of peeved me off, I know Kikyko is half demon but in human form, and her half demon form is suppressed by her spiritual powers… but no way is Kikyko more powerful than a demon.

My father smiled.

"You may not understand what I mean by this now InuYasha, but there will come a day where all of us will fear Kikyko. She will blindly without her own intensions, without her knowing destroy all of us…" my father said to me again. I ran a hand through my hair and came around him. I went over to another car we had pried up on to a small ledge.

"Is this your reason for wanting to take her to Totosai?" I asked him and looked over another car we had which we were going to use for parts for Kikyko's car.

"Yes, regardless if she masters her training, and learns to wield a bow and arrow properly…she will still need to wield a sword to contain her demonic self from emerging," my father said watching me.

"Kikyko's spiritual powers suppress her demonic form, this is why she's human! She is not a demon in any way," I said to him and looked over the car again.

"True…but her demonic form emerges each time she uses her spiritual powers, that's why she blinded unleashes her powers without knowing she did so, her demonic form tries to protect her….but it fails to do so and it ends up taking over her spiritual powers," my father said again. I grunted and turned to him.

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that Kikyko's demonic form is released when she uses her spiritual powers to its limit?" I said frustrated. My father held a hand to his forehead and nodded.

"Just like you, if you part from Tetsusaiga, if your pushed into a corner to where your life is in danger your own demonic blood takes over your entire body and you blindly kill without knowing, Kikyko is the same… a sword will contain her powers," my father said frustrated as well. His forehead creased and I could see the frustration in his face.

"Kikyko however does not physical change in appearance, only her blood changes, which causes her to blank out and forget what she has done…I figured this out yesterday when Yamatoo told us of Kikyko blindly attacking panthers with her spiritual powers. She was not herself; she was not aware of her own actions…." My father said again. I came towards him.

"Listen here… she is my daughter and I will be the one to decide if she sees Totosai or not, or if she wields a sword. Kikyko is different than her brothers, she's not like them, she doesn't have their strength or speed or their abilities…she's human, end of discussion on this matter! This is my choice not yours; she will not go see Totosai," I said to him angry. I clenched my teeth together so I wouldn't strike my own father, I grunted and walked around him. He grabbed my arm before I passed him.

"You need to trust me, I now understand why Kikyko summoned me from the otherworld, I'm here to help her and all of you, she must wield a sword InuYasha. You have to trust me, I care for her as my granddaughter and I would never put her in harm or harm her life in anyway," my father said to me. I forcefully pulled my arm from his grasp.

"You know my answer, she will never wield a sword!" I said to him and turned to the house again. My father grunted and crossed his arms.

"You will see with your own eyes InuYasha….and you will understand the reason for this," my father said as I disappeared around the house back to the shed.

* * *

"Thanks, so much Yamatoo for allowing me to move in with you," Yamatoo's friend said to him as Yamatoo held the apartment door opened for him.

"I don't mind at all Miyazaki, you're my best friend…I live alone, and I wouldn't mind the company," Yamatoo said as Miyazaki passed him. Yamatoo left the door and awkwardly held the box in his arms as the door closed behind him, he followed his friend through the hallway to the living room.

"Wow I forgot how big your apartment is," Miyazaki said to him. He put the box down on the kitchen island. Yamatoo did as well and tapped his hands together.

"Well I think your all moved in, I haven't bought any groceries yet, I wasn't sure what you liked….so I wanted to wait until you got here," Yamatoo said and crossed his arms. His friend turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks but I think I'll get some groceries on my next pay cheque from work, no need to buy anything Yamatoo!" his friend said to him and turned to his box, he opened the flaps and started to take out his books from the box.

"Nonsense, you're my friend… I don't mind, I'll buy the groceries this time its fine! Want to come with me, we'll get what you need," Yamatoo said to him. Miyazaki smiled and looked at him.

"Thanks really, let's put these boxes away first and we can head out after," his friend said again. Yamatoo smiled and nodded, he picked up the box he put down. Miyazaki picked up his box as well and followed Yamatoo through the hallway and to the bedrooms.

"Huh!" Miyazaki said as he passed a few pictures in the hallway. Yamatoo had a small half table against a wall near his bedroom, it had flowers on it and a picture of Kikyko and him in a small golden frame. Miyazaki noticed this and smiled.

"Who is she?" he said looking at the picture. Yamatoo looked at him and smiled.

"Kikyko…." Yamatoo said and looked at his friend as he picked up the frame.

"Wow she's gorgeous…" Miyazaki said and smiled. It was one of the pictures Kikyko took with Yamatoo at Inuko's wedding, she was in her white miko outfit and red silk kimono.

"She's my girlfriend, and she's adorable…" Yamatoo said taking the picture from his friend. He put it back down on the table.

"Uh what… woah woah wait, girlfriend? Since when?" Miyazaki said. He followed Yamatoo to the spare room.

"A while now…." Yamatoo said to him as he put the box down on Miyazaki's bed.

"A while... YAMATOO, I'm your best friend… we talk about everything, how is it you never mentioned you have a girlfriend? Like come on, the last girl you dated was Michiru from college and it didn't go well for you….who is this Kikyko, tell me everything! Come on…." Miyazaki said surprised. Yamatoo smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to his friends' closet.

"I guess… I didn't want to tell anyone yet…" Yamatoo said with a smirk. Miyazaki put his box down and came over to his friend. He touched his shoulder and laughed.

"BRO… TELL ME EVERYTHING! How old is she? How did you meet her….she's so young I mean wow…." he said and laughed. Yamatoo sighed deeply and shook his head.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAH STUPID!" Hoshiki shouted at Kikyko as he brought over another piece of wood, he put down the final piece of wood near the shed and crossed his arms. He smirked at Kikyko then laughed. Like usual Kikyko wants to help but ends up hurting herself in the process, she sucked on her finger with tears in her eyes.

"Let me see that!" I said waving my hand at her. She pulled her bleeding finger out of her mouth and showed me. I shook my head and reached for the first aid kit Kagome had in her hands. We finally finished three parts of the shed we only had the roof and the flooring to finish, when my ditzy daughter whom I love so much, and her obnoxious personality, decided to teasing her brother and missed the nail, the hammer hit the wood leaving a dent and the nail went through her finger causing a large round cut to form.

"Kikyko you do this always; you don't pay attention and end up hurting yourself!" Kagome said to her and sighed deeply.

"Aaah dad don't do that, that hurt!" she huffed as I spray an antiseptic on her finger.

"HAHAHAHHAHA SO STUPID… IT'S A NAIL AND A HAMMER, THE NAIL GOES INTO THE WOOD NOT YOUR FINGER," Hoshiki laughed at her, I turned my head to him, he held his arms around his stomach and laughed hard at his sister. I hit him over the head for that remark.

"AH HEY!" he shouted and rubbed his ears.

"Ow dad," Kikyko sniffed and rubbed her nose, I wrapped a white bandage around her finger.

"Stop teasing your sister, Kikyko next time pay a little more attention to what your doing please!" I said and touched her head. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her finger.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, she closed the kit and locked it. Kikyko huffed and looked at Hoshiki, he laughed again and rubbed his eyes.

"You are so stupid sometimes!" he said to her. Kikyko crossed her arms and kept her eyes on her brother. She tapped her foot on the ground, I knew what she was thinking, she was about to pounce at her brother and kill him.

"Woah okay do not kill your brother please! Now go sit at the table for some lunch," I said grabbing Kikyko I pulled her away from her brother. Hoshiki looked at her and stuck his tongue out at her, this made her mad, she tried to reach for him and grab him, I pulled her back and shook my head.

"Sit down both of you and I don't want to hear a peep from either one of you, we made lunch and we are going to enjoy it outside in this sunshine! So move it!" Kagome said to the both of them. She turned around to the patio tables, Hoshiki looked at his mother as she sat down near Sango, he smiled and slowly walked around his sister, he slapped her leg and ran to the table.

"AARGH LET ME HIT ME PLEASE!" she shouted and tried to struggle from my arms. I sighed deeply and pulled her to me.

Great this is going to be another interesting family gathering!

* * *

"Woah woah wait…she's 14?" Miyazaki asked Yamatoo, Yamatoo smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't mind how old she is…she's amazing, talented, smart…. beautiful…" Yamatoo said with a deep sigh, his face was rosy thinking about Kikyko. Miyazaki looked at him and shook his head.

"You don't see this like others do, don't tell people your dating a 14-year-old, your 23 Yamatoo. That's a 9 year difference, your going to be 24 soon, I mean that's like almost 10 years bro…" Miyazaki said to him. Yamatoo looked at him confused, he shook his head slowly and got up from the bar stool near the kitchen island.

"I don't care how old she is! She's perfect!" he said again, he came around the island and to the fridge, he opened it and started loading some of the fruit they bought into the fridge.

"No, no what I mean is that could be considered as a bad thing Yamatoo, have you slept with her… I mean did you two…. You know!" Miyazaki said to him. He stood up and grabbed one of the bags off the counter, he came around the island as well. Yamatoo turned to him and looked at him.

"No, why would I even think that…we've never done anything!" Yamatoo said still clueless as to where this was going.

"Yeah you don't get it, Yamatoo listen sometimes when an older man dates a very young girl it could be considered bad, if you sleep with her it could be considered rape….she could file a report against you, many things could happen. This is why I'm worried," Miyazaki said to him, he touched his shoulder and nodded.

"WOAH WOAH WAIT… no way would that ever happen, I'm not in any position to do anything like that with Kikyko, not now or ever. She's too young for that anyway, why would you even say it like that…" Yamatoo said worried, he waved his hands in the air at his friend and let out a deep huff.

"No, bro I'm not trying to make you think bad things…I'm only stating don't tell people how old she is, they'll think your with her only for her body, and label you as a bad man," Miyazaki said again. Yamatoo sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I love Kikyko very much, she's the women I choose for the rest of my life, I am in no way prepared to ruin her life or mine, don't worry Miyazaki….I'm not like that," Yamatoo said to him. He grumbled something and turned to the fridge loading the rest of the fruit again. Miyazaki looked at him and started handing him what was in the bag he had with him.

"I'm only looking out for you, bro that's all!" Miyazaki said again. Yamatoo huffed and said nothing to that. After a few moments of silence between the both of them, Miyazaki smirked and tapped his hands on the counter. Yamatoo turned and looked at him.

"So when do I get to meet her?" he said trying to change the mood. Yamatoo crossed his arms and scowled at his friend.

* * *

"Hahahah Inuko stop," Hakura giggled, Inuko kissed her neck and her face again, he trailed his tongue against her lips. He leaned up off the ground and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch down and over their bodies.

"Mmmm Hakura you are such a little devil, I didn't expect this from you…" Inuko said touching her face. She rolled to her side and looked at him.

"I didn't think you were this wild… wow, you are unbelievable!" she blushed and giggled.

"You liked that huh? I'm so glad we're finally married…" Inuko said to her and touched her face. She smiled and kissed him. She giggled and nodded to this. She started to kiss his lips and his face and neck.

"So tomorrow we leave at 10AM, we get to a metchiya in Kyoto and we have the whole place to ourselves," Inuko said to her again, she smiled and ran her hand up his chest.

"Mmm, sounds great!" she said to him, he pulled her closer to his body and kissed her.

"I have something fun planned for tomorrow…" she said in almost a whisper to him, his ears twitched, and a smile hit his face.

"Uh huh… involving handcuffs I presume?" Inuko said running a hand down her body.

"Maybe… and possibly a leash!" she teased him, he looked at her and scowled.

"I'm not your slave you know, a leash, that's for dogs!" Inuko huffed at her, she giggled and pressed her lips to his again. She giggled against his lips and ran her hands through his hair. He rolled her over and leaned on top of her.

"Mmmm a leash, I'm kind of interested now…and curious!" he said to her, she giggled again.

"You're not going to tell me anything are you?" he asked her, she shook her head and giggled.

"I'll tell you one thing….master, after what you did to me today….a leash and handcuffs won't be the worst thing I'll do to you…" she giggled and held her hands to her mouth, he looked at her and scowled. He shook his head at her.

"Great so should I write up a will?" he said to her. She giggled and shook her head.

"Wow was it that good, man your all red in the face…." Inuko said to her, he pulled her hands off her face. She giggled and looked at him.

"Mmmm maybe I should…" Inuko said and kissed her again, he ran his hand down her chest and stomach.

"Mmm Mmm again," she mumbled against his lips. She reached her hands down to his trying to stop him.

"Mmmm you won't tell me what you have planned for tomorrow, so….I'm going too…." he mumbled against her lips. He kissed her harder as his hand touched between her legs.

"AAH, INUKO! I don't think I can go anymore," she stuttered out to him.

"Trust me… you can!" he said to her and pressed his lips against her hard. She cringed as his hand fondled her again.

"OH GOD!" she stuttered out. He smirked and looked at her.

* * *

"Well finally lunch, mid-lunch…" Miroku chuckled. He finally got back from the game with the boys. They joined us outside at the tables.

"Yeah your late," Sango laughed. He looked at her and smiled.

"How was the game?" Rin said biting down onto a hot dog. Sesshomaru and my father had gone off hunting, like usual. Rin stayed with us for the day until he returned, she sat next to Kikyko and Kagome. I looked at her and smiled, yup she's going to crave so much food now, hahah its actually funny.

"It was sort of great…" Miroku said and sighed.

"Sort of great, yeah right….our stupid sister Kira yelled for most of the game, told us we were cheating, and when she wanted to join she hit the ball so hard with the bat it took us two hours to find it!" Koji huffed and crossed his arms. Sango laughed at this and touched his head.

My mother watched the conversation unfold, she seemed curious and confused at the same time. I looked at her and smiled as she bit into a hot dog as well.

"That's what you get for letting Kira play baseball with boys!" Sango laughed again.

"Not only that mom, she complained that we need to learn how to play baseball that girls, meaning her Rika and Hitomi kicked our a-" Yuki was about to swear when Miroku hit him over the head.

"OW DAD!" he hissed and rubbed his head.

"Yeah well that was what happened!" Miroku said and sighed deeply. Sango laughed again.

"Well guess that was an interesting game," Kagome smiled and shook her head to this. Makoto sat next to me in her highchair babbling, she held her bottle by the nipple and started hitting it on her tray. I looked at her and took it from her.

"Don't you'll break it!" I said to her. She looked at me then scuffed. I was surprised she even gave me a small growl and scuff, Kagome looked at her and laughed.

"NO!" Makoto shouted at me; she extended her hands for her bottle. I waved it in front of her and bent forward to her.

"Don't hit it on the tray you'll break it," I said to her. She waved her hands at me for the bottle again. I gave it to her, she looked at me and pushed the bottle to her mouth.

"Wow she growled at you," Kagome said and laughed. I rolled my eyes and looked at Makoto as she sucked on her bottle. Yeah she's going to try to smash it on the tray again just to test my patience.

"Hahaha, that's the best thing I've seen all day, Makoto is going to test her father's patience. Hmmm I wonder if InuYasha will ground her," Miroku said and looked at me, I growled at him.

"SHUT UP!" I hissed at him. Everyone laughed at this.

Sango smiled and rubbed her stomach as we conversed at the table, the boys teased and picked on eachother, Kikyko was quiet eating and watching her sister as she finished her bottle. I looked over at Makoto and then to Kagome who was telling Rin about some of the craziest cravings she's had during her pregnancies, like for one 3 pounds of strawberries and four cans of whipped cream. Seriously!

And she ate it all, all of it in one go. I was surprised and not so surprised, she was eating for two. It made me laugh thinking about it.

"Everyone…" Sango said after a few moments, for a moment there I forgot she was with us at the table. She smiled and looked at Miroku.

"Ah the news, yeah we have something we need to share!" Miroku said taking Sango's hand. She smiled at him and looked at us.

"If your pregnant we already knew that, its not a surprise…." Kagome chuckled and reached across the table for some ketchup. I held it up to her, she took it and sat back down.

"Well… no we actually, know what were having!" Sango said with a smiled. Kagome held the ketchup bottle upside over her hot dog and looked at Sango. I smiled as the ketchup dripped from the bottle and flooded her hotdog. Kikyko looked at her mother and held a hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Oh? Already usually you can't tell unless your three weeks pregnant or more," Kagome said still holding the bottle over her hotdog, I wonder how long it'll take for her to notice she flooded her plate with ketchup. Hoshiki looked at his mothers' plate and smirked, he dipped his fries into the ketchup on his mothers' plate and chuckled.

"Actually, we're having girls….twins again!" Sango chimed and smiled. Kagome looked at her and dropped the bottle in her plate.

"AWE MAN!" Hoshiki huffed, he was trying to dip into his mothers' plate when the bottle splattered all over and on him. He ran a hand through his bangs and huffed.

"WHAT… SANGO!" Kagome shouted. She jumped out of her chair and hugged Sango. Sango laughed touching Kagome's arms.

"What really wow… so how far along are you then if you were able to find out this soon?" Rin smiled and giggled. Sango smiled and held up three fingers.

"She's three weeks, and we found out on our family vacation, we thought she was only a week or so pregnant, but she's farther along, we're really happy…girls again," Miroku said and smiled. Kikyko giggled and looked over at her brother who was trying to pick up the ketchup bottle from his mothers' plate with his claws.

Kikyko smirked and watched her brother as he picked up two forks trying to figure out how to take the bottle off his mothers' plate without touching the ketchup and the mess it made. She smirked and reached over the table and hit her brother over the head. Great here we go, I spoke way to soon, just when I thought we had good news and the entire day was going to be quiet and peaceful, Kikyko decided to piss me off.

"HEY!" Hoshiki shouted, he picked up the ketchup covered forks and jumped off his chair he ran around the table and shook the ketchup all over his sister's lap.

"HOSHIKI!" she shouted at him, she got up and chased him as he ran from her. I shook my head trying my best not to snap and ground all of them, until Makoto decided to slam her glass bottle down on her highchair table and shatter it into tiny pieces.

"AAAAH," she shouted and laughed. Kagome grunted and sighed deeply. Everyone looked at Makoto when she did this, I turned around in my chair and crossed my arms.

"You know your sister and brother just pissed me off, and I'm about to ground them….." I took the rest of the broken bottle from her, she looked at me and shouted.

"NO," she shouted loudly as I put the remainder of the bottle on the table, I reached for her tray and unclipped it from the chair, she shouted again.

"NO," she shouted loudly. Kikyko and Hoshiki where shouting in the yard which was pissing me off even more.

"THAT'S IT, YOU TWO COME HERE!" I shouted. Kikyko stopped chasing Hoshiki, he stopped running and looked at me.

"NO NO NO NO," Makoto shouted again, I picked her up from the chair, she started fussing and struggling in my arms.

"You two inside now!" I hissed angry.

"Oooooo, InuYasha is mad!" Rin said at the table, my mother looked at me as Kikyko and Hoshiki walked past me to the house.

"Oh dear, I've never seen him mad before…I hope he doesn't punish them," my mother said as I followed the kids inside.

Kagome sighed and sat down again, that's when she realized she had the bottle spill all over her plate, she sighed again and shook her head. She picked up the bottle from her plate.

"Good thing she didn't cut herself," Miroku said picking up Makoto's tray from the chair I put it on, he got up and went over the outdoor bin and dumped the pieces off the tray.

"Yup and this will be the first time Makoto gets punished for something she did," Kagome said and sighed again. I grabbed Kikyko by the arm and pulled her to the living room, Hoshiki stood near the doors nervous.

"Owe dad!" Kikyko huffed. She sat down on the couch, I pointed to Hoshiki.

"Uhh," he stuttered out and came around me to the couch.

"Listen here, I told you Kikyko not to pick on your brother and you did by hitting him over the head…." I hissed at them agitated, Hoshiki looked at his sister and to Makoto who was fussing and struggling to free herself from my arm.

"….and you young lady, I told you not to break your bottle and yet you still did, I know you understand me…next time do what your told!" I said to Makoto waving my finger at her, she stopped struggling and looked at me.

"NO!" she shouted. I shook my head at her and let out a deep huff.

"Grounded all three of you, I don't care if you have training Monday or whatever….grounded for a week," I said to them. Makoto looked at me and pouted her lips. I looked at her and shook my head.

"You heard me Makoto, this is your first punishment, your grounded as well!" I said to her. Makoto pouted her lips even more and huffed.

"But dad that's not fair…." Kikyko started, I held my hand up to her stopping her from complaining like she always does. I knew what she was trying to get at, Yamatoo's going to be home Friday.

"You can't see Yamatoo this weekend either, I'm sorry Kikyko! Your 14 you need to start acting like a lady, please stop picking on your brother when he pisses you off, and you Hoshiki…." I said to them, I watched Kikyko as she crossed her arms and huffed. Yup Makoto gets it from her.

"….Hoshiki your 10, time for you to be a man… really stop picking on Kikyko." I said to him, he grumbled and grunted and crossed his arms.

"FINE!" he said after a few moments. I touched my head and turned to Makoto's playpen, I put her down in it. She started to shout and cry.

"No, you stay in there for the rest of the day!" I said to her. She looked at me and threw herself to the floor of her playpen and cried.

"Dad come on this isn't fair…" Kikyko complained again. I came over to her and kneeled down to them.

"I only do this Kikyko so the both of you learn, Yamatoo can't see you this weekend and you can't see him, understand! Maybe next time you'll act your age, like a mature lady… your training tomorrow Kikyko you need to start acting like a real lady around here," I said and touched her head. She sighed deeply and pouted.

Hoshiki looked at her and sighed. I think he felt guilty that Kikyko got grounded as well.

"Your phone!" I said extending my hand to her. She looked at me and huffed.

"Dad really," she said and pouted. I shook my hand at her, she reached into her jean pocket and handed me her phone.

"I mean it Kikyko you can't communicate with Yamatoo this week or see him, understood!" I said to her. She sighed and nodded.

"Go to your rooms please!" I said to the both of them, Hoshiki sighed and stood up from the couch, Kikyko did as well, they came around me and ran upstairs. I turned to Makoto who was still crying and shouting in her playpen. I looked at her and pushed Kikyko's phone to my jean pocket. I went to the patio doors and opened them then stepped out closing them behind me.

"How did I even do this?" Kagome said at the table as I sat down again. She examined the ketchup bottle and the mess she left on her plate.

"Do I need to ground you too for the mess you made?" I said looking at her, she lifted her eyes to me and laughed.

"HAHAHA, you only wish!" she said and picked up her plate, she got up to take it to the garbage bin.

"InuYasha wasn't that a little harsh?" my mother said looking at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope, they have to learn!" I tilted my head to the door, Makoto wasn't crying anymore, she was peering out at us from her playpen.

Kagome sat down again and cleaned up the mess on the table.

"You do realize Makoto's going to play you, she's going to cry every time she sees you because you grounded her in her playpen until you cave and remove her punishment," Miroku said looking at me with a smug smirk on his face.

"You're a jackass!" I said to him. He laughed and shook his head.

"I won't cave!" I crossed my arms and said this. Kagome looked at me and shook her head. Koji and Yuki looked at me and sighed, I think they were trying to be extra cautious not to piss me off so I wouldn't snap at them too. I've grounded them before as well, wouldn't be the first time I snap at them. They better keep their mouths shut.

"Yeah I should ground _you_, what's your problem," I said to Kagome, she laughed and looked at me.

"Miroku's right, your going to cave and Makoto will have you wrapped around her tiny finger once again….dear husband," Kagome said and laughed. My mother looked at me and held a hand to her mouth and laughed.

I rolled my eyes. For the love of god I'm not going to cave.

"For the love of god that little rug rat in there, in her PLAYPEN…." I said loudly so she could hear me.

"….will not make me cave!" I said again loudly. Makoto heard this and threw herself into her playpen again and started shouting. I rolled my eyes. Everyone at the table laughed.

"Hahha, well tell Kikyko tomorrow morning 8AM bright and early, we have training!" Miroku said reminding me of Kikyko's training. I grunted and nodded.

"COME ON I WON'T CAVE!" I shouted at everyone. Everyone laughed even harder.

* * *

The entire morning and afternoon went by so quickly, I couldn't believe it was 8PM already. The kids came down to supper without words and didn't argue or fight once at the table. Kikyko was depressed, I think she hated the fact I took her phone away. I've never taken her phone away, now that she has a boyfriend…I had too! She needs to learn that she can't get her way all the time, I really want Kikyko to train hard and focus all the energy and time into her miko training, even if that means cutting off commination with Yamatoo. I hate it too, but I don't want Kikyko to ever wield a sword, I want her to be a real lady and to learn how to harness and focus all her skills and power and control it.

Kagome was in the kitchen with my mother cleaning and putting away dishes. Sesshomaru had come home with my father before supper and Rin headed back to their home, she was tired and needed a nap. Or so she says hahaha knowing them, they'll be doing….something else! I laughed at the thought of this.

Sango and Miroku left with the boys after lunch, their housekeeper was coming by today to clean their home. Kagome had agreed to allow Micha our housekeeper to return and help her around the house now that she'll need it since she's pregnant, I'll be going back to work and the kids are still at home for two weeks before school starts. She'll need all the help she can get around the house.

I lifted the last slab of wood to the shed and twirled my hammer.

"Huh!" I noticed Kikyko's phone vibrate in my pocket. I put the hammer down and the piece of wood and pulled out the phone from my pocket.

"Hello Yamatoo," I said answering it. He went silent for a moment.

"Uh hello!" he said a little surprised I was answering Kikyko's phone.

"Uh sorry is Kikyko around….?" He asked a little nervous. I chuckled and went around the shed checking out if we missed anything.

"Sorry Yamatoo she's grounded, I had to take her phone from her!" I said to him. He sighed deeply, I could hear him say something like, 'great what did you do now Kikyko,' he then chuckled.

"Oh she pissed me off if your wondering, she's grounded for a week…sorry Yamatoo, that means you can't see her this weekend!" I said to him again. He sighed again and went silent for a moment.

"Great! Well can I see her next weekend? Will she have her phone back next week?" he said again. I smiled and looked up to Kikyko's balcony, she was still cleaning her room, she had some of her pillows and the mattress outside and some sheets hanging over her railing.

"Yeah, you'll be able to talk to her Monday of next week, sorry Yamatoo I have to do this!" I said to him again.

"Alright, thanks…" he said to me. Then the phone clicked. I chuckled and looked up to her room again. Maybe I should let her have her phone for tonight only. He sounded like he misses her. I sighed and pushed her phone back to my pocket. I turned and walked around the shed and back to the house.

"Oh is the shed done?" Kagome asked as I was coming in. Makoto had fallen asleep in her playpen, she had thrown all her toys out of her playpen in a fit. Kagome put them back in. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah its almost done," I said to her as I came towards the kitchen. My mother smiled and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Your father is probably back now; I'll be heading over to the guest house." My mother said to me. Before she came around the counter to me, I suggested an idea I had.

"Mother, why don't you and father move in here for the time being?" Kagome looked at me and smiled nodding.

"That's such a wonderful idea!" she said touching my mother on the arm.

"Oh sweetheart we can't do that, you have a full house as it is, I mean where would we sleep?" my mother said looking around the house.

"We have lots of guest rooms here mother, down the hall, why don't you both stay here for now. Father will be joining us tomorrow so he could get a feel of what it's like to work here in this time frame, maybe you two will buy your own home one day," I said to her. She smiled and touched my arm.

"Oh sweetheart…." she said and touched my face. I turned my eyes to Makoto's playpen, she was awake and standing in her playpen looking at us.

"Yup she's going to throw a fit! 3-2-1…" I half whispered to my mother and Kagome. Just as I said that Kagome came around my mother to pick up Makoto to feed her, when Makoto threw herself in the play pen and started shouting and crying again. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Here we go again!" Kagome said and sighed deeply. My mother shook her head and turned to Kagome to help her calm Makoto down.

I shook my head and looked over at Makoto as Kagome picked her up. She was still crying and fussing, I came around the partition that separated the kitchen from the hallway and went upstairs. As I was coming down the hallway, I peered into Hoshiki's room, he was sprawled on his bed asleep, his window opened with the curtains blowing, and a cool breeze blowing in. I smiled and went into his room, I picked up his shirt he had taken off and thrown to the floor, I threw it in his hamper and went over to his window closing it.

"AGRHHH," I heard Kikyko's voice mumble in her room, I closed Hoshiki's door behind me slightly and went over to Kikyko's room, her door was opened, and she was struggling with her mattress trying to adjust it on her bed. I came in to help her.

"Here let me help…" I said picking up her mattress that she had half on the floor and half on the bed, I adjusted it on her bed for her.

She looked at me then returned to her balcony. Yup she's mad!

I sighed and crossed my arms watching her as she came in with her sheets, she put them down on the bed and started fixing them.

"Kikyko…." I said and pulled her phone from my pocket. She didn't look at me and continued fixing her bed.

"I'll let you keep your phone for tonight only! Tomorrow morning at 8AM when you wake up for your training you leave your phone on the kitchen counter, no exceptions…." I said to her. She looked at me and to the phone in my hand. She came around the bed and extended her hand. I shook her phone in the air and smiled.

"Okay?" I said to her.

"Thank you!" she said to me and smiled. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek and handed her her phone.

"Tonight only… understood!" I said to her again. She nodded and smiled, she put her phone down on her bedside table and returned to fixing her bed. I watched her for a moment then left her room, I heard Kagome downstairs still trying to calm Makoto down.

"Yup….this is going to be a long night!" I said coming down the stairs.

Kikyko peered through her door after I left, she let out a deep breath and returned to her room, she closed the door behind her. She went over to her bed and picked up her phone.

_"Yamatoo,"_ she texted out to him.

_"Huh, Kikyko? I thought you were grounded…"_ he replied to her quickly.

_"I am, but dad said I can have my phone for tonight only… sorry!"_ she said to him again quickly.

_"That's okay, just don't get into trouble anymore…"_ he texted her and laughed. He awkwardly took off his shirt in his room and threw it in his hamper. His friend had finally finished unpacking his stuff and was in his new room organizing it.

_"How's your new roommate?"_ Kikyko texted out again.

_"He's great, he's been my friend for 8 years so its natural to have him around…"_ he replied to her message, he went over to his walk in closet and flicked the light on.

_"That sound fun, I'm just organizing my room…cleaning mostly, I think I'm done now, my bed is all clean,"_ she typed out to him. He smirked when he read this.

_"What are you wearing…I'm curious, I miss you!"_ he texted to her, she giggled and took a picture of herself in her new nightgown, her short red and white colored nightgown. She sent him the pick.

He smiled looking at it.

_"Ooo, is that new, its sexy…but a little short!"_ Yamatoo typed out to her, she giggled reading this.

_"Yup I bought it a while ago, I found it in my closet_…" she typed out to him. He smiled and returned to his bedroom, he jumped onto his bed and replied.

_"Its cute, wear it for me sometime…."_ He texted and laughed.

Kikyko looked at the message and blushed.

_"YAMATOO!"_ she said and blushed again.

_"Hahha, what I'd love to take that off you…"_ he typed to her again. She read this and blushed dropping her phone to her bed.

_"Aaah that's not nice you know!"_ she typed out to him.

"Mmm, tasty!" Roku said looking at Kikyko, he was hiding on her balcony watching her through her opened curtains. He was invisible behind his cloak and Kikyko had no idea he was there. Michiru had left for the night and it was Roku's turn to watch Kikyko's room.

"Take it off girl…come on!" Roku said to himself watching Kikyko intently.

_"Oh come on babe you are gorgeous, I love your body…I miss you!"_ Yamatoo typed out to her.

_"Aaagh, don't say stuff like that when you're not here, hahahaha…."_ She giggled and sent this to him. He looked at the message surprised and smiled.

_"Oooh Kikyko's talking dirty…wow, that totally turned me on! I'll be there next week, you were knotty and ended up grounded, that's your fault…."_ Yamatoo sent her and smirked.

She held her phone to her face and giggled.

_"I'm not talking dirty, and my stupid brother pissed me off so I hit him and dad got mad_," she typed out again. Yamatoo shook his head and laughed.

_"So….are you going to show me what your wearing under that nighty_?" Yamatoo sent out to her. Kikyko looked at the message and blushed, she looked around her room for a moment and to the patio doors. She clicked the video on her phone and smiled.

_"Want to see what I'm wearing under this, I'll show you…"_ she said in the video, she lifted her nighty off her body and threw it to her bed. She was in a new set of lingerie she bought with Hakura and Kira. It was red lace two piece; she giggled and sent the video.

_"What….the….Kikyko!"_ Yamatoo said after a few moments, he watched the video and blushed.

She giggled reading his message.

_"Wow, baby that's so adorable I like it…ahhh I wish I was near you right now. I just, want to please you so badly…"_ he typed out to her and sighed. He sent this and smiled watching the video again. Kikyko giggled reading the message

"Argh, come on… take it all off Kikyko!" Roku said watching her intently, he licked his lips as he admired her on her bed.

_"Well maybe….next week, we could go somewhere fun?"_ Kikyko sent him and blushed. She was about to reach for her nighty when Yamatoo send her a message.

_"Oh don't worry I'll have something extra special planned… so is that all your sending me?"_ he laughed and sent to her. Kikyko blushed and looked herself over.

_"Uh, should I take off my bra… aaahh!"_ she thought to herself. She blushed and clicked her video again. Her rosy face blushed in the video, she reached around her body and unclasped her bra letting it fall to her knees. She sent him the vid.

"Shit…. Kikyko!" Yamatoo said looking at the vid. He blushed and watched it again.

"Yess…. Come on baby take off the panties!" Roku said to himself licking his lips, he came closer to her glass doors and watched her.

"Hey, stop jerking off and listen you idiot, your supposed to be watching the girl not getting off on what she's doing! I can hear you jerking off in the earpiece," Michiru said behind Roku. He huffed and turned to her.

"Why are you here?" he said to her. Michiru was also invisible her cloak covered her head so Kikyko couldn't see her.

"Yeah your jerking off…. your job is to watch her for the night while I went home to figure out the plan the master has set up. Which is nothing as of now!" Michiru said to him crossing her arms.

"Ah come on look at her, I mean if I can't have her yet let me at least enjoy watching her. She's sending dirty picks to that boy, oh Michiru come on please…." Roku begged holding his hands together. She rolled her eyes and grunted.

"Fine! Just watch her for the night and stop jerking off!" she said to him then disappeared to the trees in the forest. Her job was to watch Inuko's house for the night as well.

_"Baby what the heck was that…"_ Yamatoo sent to Kikyko. She giggled and sent him a message.

_"Just thought you'd like to see me….because I won't get to see you for a week!"_ she sent him and giggled.

_"Babe, you're totally turning me on… I don't know if I can wait that long, I may have to break all the rules and skip a day of classes just to go see you!"_ Yamatoo sent to her. Kikyko smirked and giggled. She looked around her room again and let out a deep breath.

She clicked her video on and let out another deep breath.

_"Yamatoo…if you want to skip school that's real bad, however…I wouldn't mind,"_ she sat up on her knees and teased him by sliding down her panties to her knees. She stopped the video showing him herself and her panties at her knees and sent it to him.

She pulled her panties up and giggled.

"Oh….my god….shit, I'm about to break all the rules right now!" Yamatoo said to himself watching the video. He let out a deep breath trying to control himself from leaving his room and flying out his window to Kikyko.

_"Baby don't send me stuff like that god… I was about to break all the rules and fly out of my room to you,"_ he sent her a message.

_"Why don't you….?"_ Kikyko giggled holding her phone to her face and sent him this.

He let out a deep breath and rolled over in his bed reading her message.

"Agh Kikyko come on, why did you do that!" Roku said watching her as she put her bra back on over her body. He huffed and turned his earpiece off.

"Kikyko…." I knocked on her door.

"AH, DADDY DON'T COME IN I'M NOT DRESSED," she shouted dropping her phone. She quickly reached for her nighty and slipped it on.

She came to the door and opened it.

"Rin is really sick and has been throwing up for the last hour, your uncle took her to the hospital. Your mother and grandparents and I are heading to the hospital…we're taking Makoto with us." I said to her as she opened her door completely. She looked at me worried.

"Is Rin okay?" she asked worried. I touched her head and nodded.

"No need to worry okay, keep your phone on. Hoshiki is asleep in bed, I want you to stay here okay… I'll lock the house and set the alarm," I said to her rubbing her head. She huffed and pulled my hand off her head.

"Be good okay!" I said to her again.

"Dad please tell Rin that I'll send her a prayer and I hope she and the baby are okay," she said to me. I smiled and kissed her head.

"You get to bed, its almost 10PM, we shouldn't be long. Mom will call you when we are heading home okay," I said and touched her head again.

"Yes daddy," she said to me. I smiled and turned to Hoshiki's room I wasn't going to wake him, I just wanted to check on him and make sure he was okay. I looked over at Kikyko as she closed her bedroom door, I headed back downstairs.

_"Yamatoo,"_ Kikyko returned to her phone.

_"I was worried you didn't reply to my message…"_ he sent to her quickly.

_"Rin is sick, my parents are going to see her right now. Don't worry she's just baby sick, nothing serious…"_ she sent him. Yamatoo sat up and called her.

"Yamatoo?" she said answering.

"Is my mother okay?" he said to her worried. She smiled at this.

"Yes, she just started throwing up…its normal, mom and dad and grandpa and grandma are going with your dad to the hospital. I think it's nothing serious, mom will call me later with an update," she said to him. He let out a deep breath.

"You worried me there!" he said to her again over the phone.

"So are you home alone?" Yamatoo asked her. She giggled and got up from her bed, she went over to her balcony doors and locked them. Roku saw this and huffed.

"Yes, Hoshiki is asleep in his room… and its just me and him," she said to him.

"So…..if I wanted to break all the rules right now and get to your place real quick…." he said over the phone. She giggled and held a hand to her face.

"Well from what I'm hearing… you might like that," he said to her again.

"How fast can you get here?" she giggled and said this. He smirked and got up from his bed, he threw a shirt on quickly and opened his bedroom window.

"Pretty quick! Stay put, I'll be there probably in 30 minutes," he said to her. She giggled again and hung up. She opened her bedroom door and went across he hall to her brothers' room. He was out cold sprawled in his bed, she smiled and turned to the hallway. She ran downstairs.

_"Yamatoo come to the library room,"_ she sent him as a message.

She let out a deep breath and walked around the living room making sure everything was closed, she closed the curtains and checked the windows and patio doors. She came around the kitchen and to the door checking it as well. She looked at the alarm panel by the door and checked it. She disarmed the library room.

"I can't believe he's going to come here… wow 30 minutes, that's fast! He probably flies fast…. I'm curious now," Kikyko said to herself returning to the living room. She looked around making sure everything was still in place. She headed down the hallway and past the dining room to the library room.

There was a single bed in the library room that the kids usually use if they have sleepover parties and end up reading in the library room, they all crash in the bed usually. She closed the doors behind her and came over the large glass doors in the library room.

Kikyko stood by the doors looking out, she looked over to the clock on the wall.

"Wow, I'm nervous…I could get into so much trouble if dad finds out, aaah!" she said to herself and let out a deep breath. She looked back out to the doors again, she let out another deep breath.

Kikyko let out another deep breath and opened the glass doors, she stepped out and looked around the darkened night.

Roku hovered in the air over the house looking down at her, he sighed deeply disappointed she left her room.

"Not fair, she left her room, I was enjoying the show!" he huffed angrily and grumbled.

"Huh!" he said feeling the wind change, he growled and pulled the hood over his head, he then disappeared when he saw Yamatoo in the air near the house.

"Kikyko…" Yamatoo said from the yard. She saw him and smiled, he ran at her and grabbed her.

"Mmmm," he said twirling her around.

"Hehehe, I didn't think you'd get here this fast," she giggled looking at him. He put her down and kissed her.

"Mmm, slow down!" she giggled, he pulled her into the house and closed the glass doors behind them. He started to kiss her face and down to her neck.

"Hehehe, aah… slow down," she giggled trying to push him away, he chuckled against her neck and held her close to his body.

"I missed you!" he said to her, she giggled again and noticed a bag in his hands.

"Huh, what's that?" she said to him. He blushed and let out a deep breath.

"What do you think?" he said to her, she blushed as he opened the bag. She looked at the size of the toy and blushed even more.

"Oooh," she mumbled holding her hands to her face. Yamatoo laughed and pulled her to him.

"Your always nervous," he said to her, she pulled her hands from her face and looked at him.

"How much time do we have?" he asked her. She shook her head and pulled her arms around his neck.

"I don't know.." she said to him, he leaned forward and picked her up, he kissed her on the lips. She ran her hands through his hair as he stumbled up the stairs of the library.

"Mmmhmm" she mumbled as his lips kissed hers hard.

"Woah," he said as they stumbled on the stairs.

"Hehehe, stop that!" Kikyko giggled kissing his neck, she kissed down to his collarbone and then up to his chin.

"You're totally driving me crazy, god…." He said to her picking her up again. He brought her upstairs to the middle level and put her down on her feet.

Kikyko giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Why did you want to do it here in the library room?" he said looking around as she led him to a small nook area with a single bed. She giggled and pulled him to her as she fell to the bed, he smiled and got on top of her.

"This room is soundproof," she said to him.

"MMmm good," he said kissing her, his hands ran up her stomach and pulled her nighty up, she sat up and took her nighty off. His tongue licked hers and trailed along her jawline down to her throat.

"Mmmh," she stuttered out as his lips licked her throat and to her neck. His hands ran along her breasts squeezing them. She bit her lip and closed her eyes when he did this. His tongue licked the side of her neck and down to her chest.

"Mmm….god I missed you, I won't be able to see you for a whole week!" he said taking off her bra. She looked at him as his lips kissed her breasts, she fell back down to the bed and lifted her arms over her head.

"Mmmm, so…. what's this toy do?" she asked him looking at the bed. He bent over her and put his mouth over her left breast he started to suck on her breast while his hand trailed along the bed to the toy, he picked it up and turned it on.

"Oh it vibrates," she blushed when the large long dildo vibrated. He put it back down to the bed and caressed her other breast with his hand.

"Ahhhh don't bite," she said to him and tapped his head. He chuckled and lifted his mouth off her breast.

"Mmm don't bite huh!" he said and pressed his lips hard against hers.

"Mmm Mmm," she mumbled pulled her arms around his neck. He kissed her hard as their tongues danced his hands ran along her body to her panties.

"Take it off…" she whispered at him, he smirked and kissed her again, and to her neck. He softly sucked at her neck and down to her shoulder.

His hands slowly slipped down her panties.

"Baby are you sure you want to do this… I mean, damn… I couldn't contain myself why did you send me those picks!" he said leaning over her. She smiled and looked at him.

"I was stupid and ended up grounded, I won't see you until next week… yes I want to do this," she said to him, he looked her body over and smirked. He sat up over her and pulled her pants off her legs. She giggled and looked at him as he did that.

"God your beautiful, this is breaking all the rules… shit, I can't help myself I'm sorry!" he said to her. She giggled as he picked up the dildo. Kikyko looked at it and held a hand to her mouth.

"Baby this is going to feel so amazing…" he leaned over her and started to kiss her neck again.

He held the vibrator against her tip, she flinched as it vibrated against her tip, her body shook.

"Mmmmmm," she mumbled into her hand.

"Mmm take your hand off your mouth," he said to her as his lips trailed down her neck to her breast again. She shifted her legs around.

"Don't close your legs," he said to her and cupped her breast in his mouth.

"Mmm," she mumbled into her hand again.

"If you keep moving around I'm going to put it in and your going to like it even more," he said looking up at her. He pulled his arm around her, she turned to her side.

"Mmm, you taste so good," he said pulling her hand off her mouth, he pressed his lips to her hard so she wouldn't scream. She pulled her arms around him. He pulled his arm around her waist holding her close to his body. He lifted her leg over his other arm and slid the vibrator between her legs, he leg it rub along her slit.

"MMMM," she mumbled against his lips her hands gripped his shirt.

"Shhhhhh, your brother's asleep upstairs," he mumbled against her lips. Her body shifted away from him, his arm pulled her closer to his body.

"Mmmm baby," he stuttered out to her kissing her again, he slowly slipped the dildo between her legs and inside her.

"MmMMMMmMM," she moaned against his lips.

"Mmm yes…. Shhh," he said to her pulling his lips from hers.

"AAAH," she stuttered grabbing his shirt even tighter. He held the vibrator inside her without moving it.

"How does it feel?" he said and bit his lip watching her reaction. She bit her lip and tried to catch her breath.

"Its…its vibrating inside of me….aaah," she stuttered out. Yamatoo smirked and pushed it in a little more.

"AAAH AAAH," she stuttered out loudly.

"God I missed you… I really wish I can feel you Kikyko," he said to her. She shook her head and closed her eyes trying to breath.

"You know we can't baby…this is the best I can do to satisfy you," he said to her. Kikyko grasped her arms around him tighter. He smiled and ran his tongue along her neck, he slowly slid the dildo out of her then back in.

"OOHHHH," Kikyko moaned as he did this.

"Good girl, that's my girl!" Yamatoo said against her neck he started to kiss her neck again then down to her throw as she fell back to the bed he leaned over her, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. His lips trailed along her collarbone.

"Mmmm," he said as he pushed the dildo inside even deeper.

"AAAARGGGHH," Kikyko shouted arching her body. Yamatoo looked at her body as it convulsed and shook, he bit his lip and trailed his tonge along her breasts again. His hand slid the dildo inside her deeper it vibrated against her insides which made her squeal.

"AAAAHAHHHH," she shouted.

"Shhhh not so loud," he said holding a hand to her throat, he trailed his tongue to her breast again and playfully bit down on her nipple.

"Ooh Yamatoo," Kikyko said to him touching his head as his mouth cupped her breast. He pulled the dildo out then back in again at a slow pace.

"OOOHHHH," Kikyko moaned and opened her legs against him more, he pulled his leg over hers keeping her against the bed.

"Mmmm should I go faster my princess…" he said against her breast. She touched his head and cringed.

"YES… OH PLEASE!" she stuttered out to him. He pulled his mouth from her breast and looked at her, he bit his lip and slid the dildo out of her then back in, he started to pull it in and out of her faster.

"OOOOHHHHH OOOH," Kikyko moaned loudly, she arched her back when he did this and started to breath heavily.

"God I missed you… your body, your voice…everything about you," he said watching her, his hand stroked her head as she closed her eyes, and held a hand to her mouth.

Yamatoo pulled the dildo out and in faster again, as it vibrated against her insides she started to throb and her body started to convulse against it.

"OOHH, THIS FEELS AMAZING…" she stuttered out to him, he watched her and stroked her head as she tried to control her breathing.

"Ssshhhhh not so loud," he said to her again. He looked down at her body as it shook and trembled.

"Your about to release yourself aren't you?" he said kissing her face. He pulled the dildo out and back in faster and faster each time.

"AAAH AAAH," she shouted loudly.

"Shhhhh baby… shhh," he said rubbing her head, he touched her hair and kissed her on the lips again.

"Oh god how can I this feels so great…" she stuttered out to him. He smiled and kissed her face again.

"God I wish I can satisfy my baby every day…whatever she desires," he said against her neck.

"Mmm then.. then why can't you…" she stuttered out as his hand let up and went inside her even faster and harder.

"AAAAAH," she shouted, her hands clenched against the sheets of the bed.

"Baby you know I can't, we can't right now okay…" he said looking at her, he ran his hand through her hair and watched her as she moaned and gasped.

"AAAAH AAAHHHH," she shouted again as his hand pulled the dildo inside her even deeper, he held it against her for a moment then pulled it half way out then pushed it back in hard.

"AAAAHHHH," she shouted biting her lip.

"Mm, god watching you moan like this…." he said to her he pressed his lips next to her face and whispered.

"…your making me so hard, baby I wish I could make love to you so bad… make you feel things you've never felt before!" he said near her ear. Kikyko gasped and held a hand to her mouth. He pulled the dildo inside her deeper the her body shook and trembled.

"Yes you liked that huh…come on baby," he said against her neck. He pulled it out again and pushed it all the way back in deeper inside her the vibrated shook against her insides and made her entire body quiver.

"AAAAAHHH AAAAHHH YAMATOO," she shouted loudly. He held his hand to her mouth.

"Sshhhhhh baby not so loud," he said to her as his lips trailed her neck again, he pressed his lips to her neck and sucked on her neck. His hand roughly pulled the dildo in and out of her faster and faster, her breathing became heavier and labored.

"AH AH AHHH AHHH," she shouted.

"Mmm yes you liked that huh….are you going to come baby?" he said watching her as her face cringed and she tried her best not to scream. Her hands clenched the sheets tightly.

"Come on baby…I want to make my princess happy," he said looking at her, he pulled his hand from her mouth and his tongue licked her lips, Kikyko pulled her arms around his neck and looked at him.

"I want you Yamatoo please…" she stuttered out to him. He shook his head at her and held his finger to her mouth.

"Shhhh," he said as his hand forcefully pushed the dildo in to her so hard her body shook she arched her back off the bed and gasped.

"OH GOD!" she shouted loudly, he pulled it out then back in again and shook it inside her vigorously.

"YAMATOO OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING," she shouted loudly. He smiled and kissed her lips softly again. He pulled it out and inside of her faster and faster, her breathing became heavier and labour. She arched her back and clenched her hands against his shirt, she bit down against her tongue and gasped hard.

"AAAAH AAAAH, YAMATOO I'M ABOUT TOO," she shouted at him. He smirked and pressed his lips hard against hers so she wouldn't scream. He pushed the dildo inside her hard and held it hard against her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM," she screamed against his lips and released herself hard against his hand and the dildo, her body shook and convulsed shaking hard against the bed. He released his lips from hers and touched her head.

"Shhhhh…. That's my good girl!" he said pulling the dildo out of her.

"OH GOD," she stuttered as she released herself all over the bed again.

"Mmm, you came hard!" he said looking down at the mess she left. She dropped her arms from around him and panted.

"Wow," she stuttered out as her body shook along the bed. Yamatoo looked at the dildo and smirked.

"You made such a mess!" he said and looke at her. Her eyes filled with tears. She held her hands to her face.

"Baby what is it? Why are you crying?" he said touching her face.

"I won't see you until next week because I screwed up…" she mumbled in her hands. He pulled her hands from her face.

"Shhhh shh, its okay! I know we won't be able to talk after tonight but… it'll be worth it, when I see you next time…" he said to her, she rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"… what?" she said to him. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you!" he said to her, she pulled her arms around his neck. He dropped the dildo between her legs and pulled his arms around her kissing her.

"AARGGGH, my phone," she stuttered out as her phone rang next to her on the bed. She ran her hand along the bed for the phone. Yamatoo kissed her neck as she looked at the caller.

"Its my mom!" she said and huffed. He looked at the phone and pulled his arms from her. She answered.

"Kikyko, oh his sweetheart where you asleep?" Kagome said over the phone. Kikyko caught her breath and answered.

"No mother I was just downstairs making a snack," she said to her mother in a white lie.

"It's 11pm sweetheart, well don't stay up late, we're staying the night here… Rin has a really bad stomach bug and they want to monitor her throughout the night, we'll be home before your training tomorrow," Kagome said to her again. Kikyko smiled and looked at Yamatoo. He sighed and shook his head.

"Okay momma no worries, hope Rin will be okay!" she said to her.

"Good night sweetie!" Kagome said over the phone, she then hung up. Yamatoo looked at Kikyko.

"Well…" he said and smiled. He pulled his arms around her again and pushed her back down to the bed, he kissed her hard again.

"Hehehehe, please can we go again…" she said to him. He smirked and kissed her hard again.


	32. Chapter 32

**I bet everyone's getting a little sick of all the sex scense *lol* I kinda of love writing them. There won't be any for a while after this chapter. The next few chapters are going to lead into the main climax of the story and some really important points. Some characters will return that no one will expect. Next chapter is very intense, please leave comments. **

* * *

**Chapter 31: Kikyko's Training **

"Hmmm hmmmm hmm," Kikyko's voice was humming from downstairs. I pulled a shirt over my head and down over my chest. Kagome was already awake, she was dressing in her priestess kosodo and hamika, I looked over her body as she slipped her robes together and tied them.

"I may have to ground you for being too sexy, you can't leave this house young lady!" I said crossing my arms, she turned and looked at me, she pulled the elastic from her mouth and bunched her hair up into a ponytail, her black bra showed through the top part of her kimono. I looked at her when she did this and smiled.

"Do you want me to train your daughter or not?" she asked and pulled her robe together tying it. I came towards her and grabbed her, I pushed her to the back wall of the closet.

"Ooohh baby what are you doing…" she blushed. I leaned in towards her and ran my tongue along the side of her neck, her arms pulled around my neck when I did that.

"When you get home later….mmm," I mumbled near her ear.

"I want to take all that off… with my teeth!" I said to her and kissed her neck. She blushed and giggled.

"You dirty boy, hahaha…let me go so I can go train our daughter how to be a proper priestess…." She said to me hitting me on the arms. I pressed myself against her lifting her off the ground so that I was grinding against her mound she spread her legs around me. She blushed and giggled.

"Stop that, InuYasha come on don't do this you'll get me worked up and in heat and…." She said to me pulling her arms around me tighter. I groaned and pressed my mound against her harder, rubbing myself between her legs. She blushed and giggled again she pressed her face into my shoulder.

"STOP IT… stupid dog, gosh! InuYasha!" she hit me again. I held her against the wall and looked at her I grinded myself against her again feeling her against my mound.

"I'm going to undress all of that and….fuck you so hard when you get home…I want to make you scream," I said near her lips.

"You dirty dirty boy, your horny huh…" She giggled and just as she was about to press her lips to mine, I heard Makoto's voice in our closet.

"ARGUH….," I groaned. I quickly kissed Kagome and turned around. Makoto had crawled from our room where we left her near the bed on the floor, and to our closet, she held her giraffe in her hands and her face was sad and pouty. I shook my head and looked at her. I bent down to Makoto and picked her up. She huffed and started to fuss.

"Nope! I am not caving in, listen here Makoto…" I said to her taking her out of the closet. Kagome giggled and finished dressing herself.

_"He's going to cave in…and lift her punishment…."_ I heard Kagome say as I left the closet. I groaned and grumbled at this.

"…your grandmother is staying with you and Hoshiki today while your mother and Kikyko are out with your aunt Sango training, behave yourself!" I said to her and tapped her nose with my claw. She looked at me then started to fuss again, she pulled her giraffe to her face and started shouting.

I shook my head and sighed deeply as I left the room, I moved Makoto in my arm as she struggled and took her downstairs.

"Good morning daddy," Kikyko said in the kitchen. I looked her over, she was dressed in her kimono and it was proper this time, her hair was up in a band and she looked prepared for her training. I took Makoto over to her playpen and put her down. That's when the waterworks happened, she started crying and shouting. She threw herself in the playpen and started throwing a tantrum.

"Oh dear!" my mother said as she and my father came through the patio doors.

"Good morning!" I said to everyone and crossed my arms. Kikyko smiled and took a bite out of her sandwich. I looked around the kitchen counter, for her phone to see if she left it there like I asked her too. It wasn't on the counter! I scuffed at this and came around the island.

"Good your dressed properly this time," I said coming around her. I opened the fridge and reached for a drink. I smelt a strange scent in the air at that moment, I came towards Kikyko and sniffed her.

"Uhhh daddy?" she said nervous, she looked at me and slowly moved away.

"Huh, nothing! Nevermind…" I said and narrowed my eyes at her. Was Yamatoo here last night? Huh, his scent is all over her…I can smell it and her pheromones are high. Usually I can't sense that on Kikyko because she's not my mate, I can only pick up the scents of Kagome…but for some reason Kikyko's scent was much stronger today. She was in heat! I looked at her and shook my head.

"Great!" I said and grumbled. My father looked at me then to Kikyko he smirked and shook his head.

"Good morning everyone," Kagome said coming down the stairs. Hoshiki was awake already and in the living room, he ran a hand over his eyes and yawned. He was hugging a pillow on the couch and his eyes were on the TV. I shook my head and came around Kikyko towards him.

"Your grounded, no TV, no PlayStation!" I said to him and picked up the remote. I turned off the TV.

"AAAAHHH, dad come on!" he said and sat up. I looked at him and shook my head. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Good your dressed properly this time!" Kagome said looking Kikyko over. Kikyko smiled and ate her sandwich again.

"Is Uncle Miroku joining us today?" Kikyko asked. I turned and looked at her.

"No but Sango will accompany you today..." Miroku's voice said as he and Sango and their boys came through the hall, and to our living room. Kikyko looked over at them, she seemed worried or curious I couldn't tell.

"Uhhh, why is aunt Sango joining us?" Kikyko asked nervous, she was scared of her aunts training style and methods. Kikyko knew this all too well, Sango trained her daughters as they grew up how to hunt, slay demons and use weapons. Kira and Hakura are master weapon makers and know every trade secret of the demon slayers and their weapon making.

"Because we are very busy with work today, and since your grandfather is joining us…I cannot accompany you and train you." Miroku said to her again. He smiled and touched a hand to Sango's shoulder. Last night after supper we discussed the suggestion my father had about Kikyko going to see Totosai. Miroku, Kagome, Sango and I agreed she will not wield a sword. Once you pick up a sword it changes everything, so we decided Sango's ways of training, her knowledge in swords and in demon slaying will help Kikyko overcome her demonic self and allow her to control her spiritual powers on her own. My father agreed to trying this method for as long as it may take for her to control her powers, however if it doesn't and she loses control again, we will take her to Totosai.

I have fate this will work, Sango knows what she's doing and no one else will be able to help Kikyko understand herself, her powers, and her own strength like Sango does.

"Your aunt is the best demon slayer we know, her skills in training is what we need to get you on track Kikyko…" Kagome said to her. Kikyko looked to her mother then to her aunt, she swallowed the piece of the sandwich in her mouth in one gulp. Yup she's nervous. I wanted Sango to train her with Kagome today, Sango is strict, her tactics, her skills even her abilities are what Kikyko needs to focus and harness her powers. Sango takes no shit from anyone. Kikyko needs someone like this with her. Her soft-spoken, patient mother, who knows everything there is to know about being a priestess and the hard-rigorous training it involves, and a demon slayer who will kick her ass and keep her in line if she strays off course.

"Uhhhh….okay," Kikyko stuttered out nervous, she put the crust of her sandwich down on a plate and let out a deep breath.

"Good now that this matter is all settled, we need to head out!" Miroku said coming towards me. Sango was dressed in her traditional green kimono, she smiled at Kikyko and came around the counter to her and Kagome. Kikyko smiled a nervous smile and looked at her mother and Sango, she let out a deep breath.

"Aguh, so if Koji and Yuki are staying here then what can I do if I'm grounded?" Hoshiki complained behind me, I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Your grandmother will stay with the four of you today, behave and do not give her any trouble!" I said to him. Hoshiki crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine!" he said to me.

"Alright let's head out, we have a meeting today with our team this morning. Sesshomaru is staying with Rin at the hospital today, so we'll have to fill him in later," Miroku said adjusting his tie. I looked at him and nodded.

"Great, Kikyko….do your best today!" my grandfather said to her, he nodded to us and followed Miroku as he headed for the hallway. Kikyko looked at her grandfather and waved to him.

"Good, Kikyko we are all ready! Let's head out okay!" Kagome said touching her head, Kikyko nodded and diverted her eyes to me as I came towards the island. I leaned over the counter and looked at her. She smiled and reached into her kimono for her phone.

"Good girl! It stays here for a week, you'll have it back Monday," I said extending my hand to her phone. She handed it over and said nothing.

"Good, I'll be at the car with Sango!" Kagome said rubbing Kikyko's head, she smiled. Sango turned to her boys talking to them, Kagome came around the counter to Makoto's playpen. Makoto wasn't crying anymore, Kagome kissed her and talked to her and Hoshiki. My mother smiled at her when Kagome gave her a list of phone numbers.

"Kagome darling, I can handle this don't worry, everything will be just fine!" my mother said to her. Kagome laughed and turned to Sango.

"Good luck Izaoyi," Kagome said to her. She followed Sango to the hallway.

"Kikyko, train hard today and listen to your aunt and your mother understand….and this…" I said to her and pushed her phone to my jacket pocket.

"…will stay with me until next week!" I said and touched her head. She let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yes daddy!" she said and sighed again.

"Do your best today!" I rubbed her head and said this, she smiled and pulled my hand from her head. She came around the island and to the hallway. I heard the door close.

"InuYasha, have a good day at work. Go easy on your father!" my mother smiled as I turned to her.

"Yeah, yeah…I know, by mother have a good day! And you four better behave…" I said to the boys. Makoto looked at me from her playpen and huffed.

I turned to the hallway following everyone else, I closed the door behind me and locked it. This is the first time my mother handles my own children, Sango and Miroku's kids I'm not too worried about, but Hoshiki and Makoto can be a handful. I guess she has the experience with me being half demon and all, but I was still worried for her.

I'll call in and check on the kids later! I twirled my keys and went over to Miroku's car. Sango and Kagome had left already.

"Well let's head to the office!" Miroku said to me. I smiled and threw my keys to the air.

* * *

"ARUUGH INUKO!" Hakura shouted at him from the bathroom. He laughed and came through their large walk in closet to their huge master bathroom. He looked around the bathroom and then to Hakura who was examining herself in the large mirror.

"What…" he chuckled at her. She pointed to her neck and grunted.

"So?" Inuko said pulling his shirt down, he buttoned up his pants and looked at her.

"I have marks on my neck, my breasts and you bit me!" she huffed and crossed her arms. Inuko chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't see the point here Hakura? You were screaming so loud…I didn't care if I bit you…." he said to her, he came around her and looked himself over in the mirror. Hakura crossed her arms and looked at him, she lifted her hand to his ear and flicked her fingers against his ear.

"Hey…" he said to her and rubbed his ear.

"Yeah you deserved that marking me like this…you just wait until we get to the metchiya…" she huffed and left the bathroom. Inuko looked at her and laughed.

"Sure sure!" he said and pulled his hair up into a band. She peered at him from the door as he did this and giggled.

"What's so funny?" he said to her as he wrapped his hair.

"I love it when you put your hair up like that," she said near the door. He turned his eyes to her; she was hiding behind the door pain peering in at Inuko. He stretched his arms above his head letting his muscles flex through his polio tight shirt. She giggled again when she saw this.

"Yup, that's right! You liked that…" Inuko said and turned to the door, he rubbed her head as he left the bathroom.

Hakura came over to the bed and the opened suitcase while Inuko looked through his bag, making sure he had everything he was taking and needed with him in there. He heard Hakura giggle, he turned and looked down at the suitcase as she adjusted her lingerie in the suitcase and put some clothes over them, Inuko smirked and watched her as she moved around items in the suitcase.

"So, what's that?" he said noticing the handcuffs hidden under some clothes, she quickly pushed it further into the suitcase and shifted her lingerie around.

"Nothing…." she giggled and closed the top of the suitcase over the body, she quickly zipped it.

"Handcuffs huh? I thought you were joking about that, I'm curious now…what are you planning?" he said to her, he watched her as she pulled the suitcase off the bed.

"Nothing at all!" she giggled and rolled the suitcase over to the mirror, she looked herself over and smiled. Inuko came up behind her and pulled his arms around her. She giggled and ran her hands along his arms.

"So….it'll take about two hours to drive to Kyoto!" he said to her and kissed her neck. She giggled and ran her hands up Inuko's arms again.

"Let's have breakfast when we get there, and maybe go see some sites!" she turned to him and said this. He looked at her and pulled his arms around her again. He slapped her butt and smirked.

"Okay!" he said and leaned forward and kissed her. She giggled and pulled her arms around his head rubbing his ears.

* * *

The drive to the office felt real long for some reason, I sat in the backseat of Miroku's car looking through Kikyko's phone. Yeah yeah I know I need to trust her more, I don't even know why I'm doing this. I trust Kikyko, I really do…I have never ever looked through her phone or monitored what she does on her phone ever. I've never had the need too, however today, just her scent and her cheerful mood…. worried me, more than worried, I was terrified. What if Yamatoo did come to see her somehow, maybe teleport here! What if they…. slept together? My 14-year-old daughter, this terrified me more than anything.

I let out a deep sigh and scrolled through her pictures. She had pictures she had taken with Yamatoo, pictures of her and her siblings…and her and her mother, me and her, Makoto and Kikyko. So many pictures.

"Aaagh," I scoffed and let out a deep sigh.

"InuYasha? Something wrong?" Miroku said, I diverted my eyes to him, we just approached the city and I saw him signal to the left. I sighed and looked at him.

"Why are you going through Kikyko's phone? Do you not trust her or something?" my father asked looking at me from the front mirror. I huffed and put her phone down on the seat next to me.

"I'm just worried that's all…. I have a feeling Yamatoo came to see her yesterday, while we went to the hospital, and I have this fear they….did something…." I said to the both of them. Miroku hit the brakes and turned to me. We were stopped at the red light.

"What? You mean…you think they…. did it?" he asked worried. I nodded and let out a deep disgruntled sigh. My father smirked and shook his head.

"InuYasha for Yamatoo to get here if he drove it would take 3 hours…if he used his ability of flight and teleportation it would take him 30 minutes. Do you really think your daughter would do something like this? She's a well raised young lady, I see this in her and I believe she has more self-respect then anything to allow something like that to happen," my father said also turning to me.

"Yeah well, his scent was all over her, I smelt his scent this morning through the house. The library room had both their scents everywhere in there," I said and crossed my arms. A car honked behind us as the light changed.

"Huh Agh!" Miroku turned and drove down the road to a vacant lot near the office building. He pulled in and turned the key.

"What?" My father said concerned, he looked at me and let out a deep sigh.

"I really do think they…did something!" I said to them. My father touched his forehead and mumbled something; I couldn't make out what.

"What?" I said to him agitated, his mumbling was irritating me.

"If they slept together or did anything in anyway together…this could be really bad InuYasha," my father said and let out a deep grunt. I narrowed my eyes to him, Miroku looked at him as well.

"In what way?" Miroku said concerned.

"If she ends up pregnant with a demon child it will take her life, regardless if she can carry or not, just being pregnant would endanger her life…. You were the one who told me that Kikyko cannot conceive with demons but human men only, well if they do ever do anything…or did do anything and she does end up pregnant, it would put her life in grave danger…." My father said to the both of us. Miroku clenched his teeth together and looked at me.

"As of right now we don't know if they did do anything together Toga, and Kikyko is smarter than that….so is Yamatoo, if what you are saying is true…InuYasha you must talk to Kikyko about this, let her know the implications of ever getting pregnant with a demon child and what may happen," Miroku said to me. I let out a deep sigh and shook my head.

"I trust her Miroku, she knows she can't get pregnant, she knows this…we've talked about it so many times, but if they did do something…." I said and touched my forehead. Great these thoughts in my head now, and what my father said, I'm frustrated and angry. This isn't what I needed today. I have to talk to Kagome about this.

"Then talk to Kagome about it, call her even if they are training…let her and Sango figure out what happened and talk to Kikyko about the implications of this situation." Miroku said to me again. I sighed and nodded to him.

"Miroku I'm really worried… I know Kikyko is smart, I know Yamatoo is as well, but it worries me…she's 14…." I said to him again. My father let out a deep sigh and turned back into his seat.

"I know InuYasha, talk to Kagome discuss this with her…we will help her understand the implications of their actions and if they didn't do anything…we need to let them both know that they never can," Miroku said to me again. I shook my head and looked at Kikyko's phone.

"Yeah…once we get to the office, I'll call Kagome," I said to him. He nodded and turned back into his seat.

* * *

**Kyoto College of Design….**

"Naaarhhhhgh," Yamatoo yawned. He stood in a line next to his friend Miyazaki as registration for classes began. The entire college auditorium was filled with students registering for their classes, returning students like Yamatoo were in different lines registering for extra activities and other curricular classes.

"Bro you've been yawning all morning," Miyazaki said to him. Yamatoo rubbed his eye and looked at him. Yamatoo tapped his face and yawned again trying to wake up.

"Yeah didn't sleep last night!" he said to him. Miyazaki smiled; the line started to move. Yamatoo followed his friend as they signed up for their classes.

"Man classes already, that break between semesters felt short!" Yamatoo said as he bent forward to a table, he signed his name up for the basketball team. Miyazaki did the same next to him. He looked over at Yamatoo and smiled.

"You went to see her didn't you..." he said to his friend. Yamatoo stood up and looked at him.

"No you ass! I just didn't sleep that's all," Yamatoo said passing him. Miyazaki laughed and followed him.

"Uh huh sure you didn't," Miyazkai said tapping his hands against Yamatoo's shoulders. Yamatoo scowled at him as they walked through the registration crowd to a desk to receive their class schedules.

"I didn't okay…" Yamatoo said and blushed. The lady at the desk looked at him.

"Name's please!" she said to them. Yamatoo yawned again. Miyazaki laughed and gave their names to the lady. She handed them their class papers.

"Same classes again bro!" Miyazaki said nudging Yamatoo. Yamatoo looked at him and let out a sigh.

"Yup guess so!" Yamatoo said taking the paper from his friend. Miyazaki kept his eyes on him and laughed, they walked around the table and out of the auditorium. Yamatoo yawned again, as they both walked through the crowded hallways Miyazaki wouldn't stop staring at Yamatoo.

"Your pissing me off, what is it?" Yamatoo hissed at him.

Miyazaki smiled.

"Bro its written all over your face, you slept with her didn't you…even after I told you not too…." Miyazaki said to him quickly and shook his head. Yamatoo looked at him as they approached their lockers.

"No, you moron I didn't sleep with her! I'm not stupid," he said to him and unlocked his locker. Just as Yamatoo reached for the latch of his locker, pressed it up and opened the door letters and notes fell out of his locker.

"Woah!" Miyazaki said looking to the floor as letters fell out of his locker to the floor, his entire locker was stuffed with letters, and notes.

"Uhhh, what?" Yamatoo said looking at the floor, he looked at his locker, there were love notes, letters from girls and even folded paper shoved into the groves and wedges of his locker.

"How did this even happen what the hell!" Yamatoo said pulling out a pink envelope covered with hearts from his locker. He looked at the envelope. The name on it said Yumi, he didn't open it, he grunted and rolled his eyes… Yamatoo pushed the letter back into the scattered mess in his locker.

"Bro….love letters wow, all the girls have been chasing you for years ever since you broke up with that girl Michiru," Miyazaki said to him, he bent down and picked up the papers and envelopes off the floor and held the mountain of letters in his arm. Miyazaki smirked as he started to look through them.

"Yeah well, I'm not interested in any of the girls here in college, but what the actually fuck…I mean seriously?" Yamatoo said pulling all the envelopes and papers from his locker. Miyazaki looked through some of the envelopes and laughed.

"Wow Sotaru has written 3 so far to you, each one a little spicy and salty," Miyazaki said looking through the rest of the letters. He read a letter that a girl named Sotaru left for Yamatoo, and it was juicy. Miyazaki smirked and then laughed.

"Shut up, give me those, I'm throwing them out!" Yamatoo hissed at his friend, Miyazaki moved his arm away from his friend before Yamatoo could take them.

"Hey come on you're not going to read any of these, there are girls looking at you right now Yamatoo standing in the halls talking…you're not going to at least acknowledge any of them?" Miyazaki said scrimmaging through the letters Yamatoo had pulled from his locker.

Yamatoo turned around and crossed his arms. Girls where giggling, laughing, talking amongst eachother, all of them staring at Yamatoo as if waiting for a reaction from him.

"Listen here ladies, I am not interested in anyone here at this college you got that… you can take all your letters back before I toss them in the trash," Yamatoo said to them in a stern loud voice. The girls stopped chatting and looked at him.

Miyazaki smiled and chuckled reading another letter he pulled from the pile. Yamatoo turned to him and slammed his locker.

"Throw them out or give them back to those girls, I don't care what you do with them. I'm not interested in any of them," Yamatoo said in a coarse angry voice. Miyazaki looked at him and shook his head.

"Okay Yamatoo!" he said to his friend. Yamatoo grunted and walked around him and down the hall to his first class.

"That's not fair Yamatoo, what a jerk wow…" Sotaru the girl who wrote the letters to Yamatoo said. She came towards Miyazaki and extended her hand to him. He looked at her and smiled.

* * *

**The Meehan Buddhist Temple Training Grounds**

"Good we're here!" Kagome said looking around at the large opened training field, the field was set up with round arrow targets nestled near a small fence at the far end of the grounds about 6 meters away, almost unnoticeable, to the right of the field, a large Buddhist statue with a moat that ran around the entire statue. There were prayer sutra's hanging off string around the Buddhist statue, and a small shrine filled with incense and candles in front of it. Two posts where dug in the ground near the shrine to either side of it with a rope that hung slack along the posts. Kikyko looked around the field.

"I've never seen this field before," she said taking a step forward. Before she could venture out to the field to start her training, "WATCH OUT!" Sango pulled her back by the arm quickly as an arrow whizzed by her head.

"AAH!" Kikyko choked out, she looked to her left. Monk Mishu came towards them with a bow in his hands.

"You didn't pay attention child," he said looking at Kikyko, Kagome smiled and came towards him. Kikyko let out a deep breath.

"You almost killed me!" she said to him. He smirked and handed the bow to Kagome.

"No Kikyko, that was a test to see if you were listening to your surroundings or paying attention to sounds around you," Sango said to her. Kikyko looked at Sango and let out another deep breath.

"That arrow scared me," she said to her. Sango touched her head and smiled.

"That's why I'm here, to help you understand your surroundings," Sango said to her. Kagome pulled the bow around her body.

"Child, let us cleanse your body first before any training can begin… please come to the statue of our great Buddha," Monk Mishu said to her, he extended his hand in the direction of the statue. Kikyko looked over to the statue and let out a deep breath.

She followed Mishu to the statue, Sango and Kagome followed behind her watching her as Mishu kneeled in front of the small shrine. Kikyko did the same.

"Do you remember the process from last time?" he asked Kikyko, she looked at him and let out a deep breath. She nodded and held her hands together.

"Hang on, before you start," Kagome bent down to Kikyko. Mishu smiled and watched Kagome as she pulled a rope off the ground. One that was hanging low from the posts.

"Uh mother what are you doing?" Kikyko looked at Kagome as she cut the rope. She pulled it around Kikyko's waist tightly and then hung each end of the rope to the two wooden spokes that where in the ground at each side of the small shrine. Kikyko looked at her tighten the rope and cringed.

"Ah, that's too tight mother, what is this…" Kikyko huffed holding her hands to the rope.

"This is the first part of your training, you are too focus and not fall forward, if you do this rope will tighten even tighter around your waist," Kagome said to her pulling the rope from behind.

"Mother, jeez that's tight!" Kikyko huffed looking at the rope around her.

"Now focus properly and do not falter and break your concentration, keep your posture straight and if you fall forward and break at any point this rope will tighten," Kagome said and crossed her arms. Sango smiled nodding.

"Good, now Kikyko close your eyes and let us begin!" Monk Mishu said to her. Kikyko looked behind her to her mother and Sango, she let out a deep breath and focused, she closed her eyes and held her hands together.

"Good, this should work!" Sango said watching Kikyko as she listened to Mishu's words and concentrated.

"This better work, I really hope it does Sango, I don't want Kikyko wielding a sword whatsoever, that will be the last resort," Kagome said to her, Sango touched her shoulder, they both watched Kikyko and Mishu as he guided her through he meditation process.

**Kyoto Street Market**

"Wow this is so great!" Hakura laughed holding a small koi fish stuffed animal in her hands. Inuko chuckled watching her hug it.

"Your making me jealous," he said watching Hakura as she cuddled the koi.

"It's so adorable look at it, it's so cute ahhhh Inuko I want it!" Hakura chimed and cooed over the stuffed toy. Inuko rolled his eyes and payed for the koi.

"Wow, over a stuffed koi fish! Interesting…." Inuko said pulling his arm over Hakura's shoulders, she giggled and walked next to him through the street market.

"Hahaha, I just love cute things, just like my adorable pup!" she teased him, she reached up to her toes and kissed his cheek. Inuko blushed and pulled her to him.

"Stop that we're in public!" he said and blushed again.

"Awe my shy boy, don't worry once we get back to our metchiya, I have something fun in store for the master," she giggled and held the koi to her face. Inuko looked at her and pulled his arm tighter so she was closer to his side.

"Is that so!" he said and chuckled she giggled and nodded.

"Well breakfast was great, and this market is actually really interesting," Inuko said to her as they walked through the market to a vendor that was selling sushi.

"I want some," Hakura chimed watching as they were rolling the sushi behind a glass show case. Inuko leaned forward and looked at the glass.

"Oooh they have so many different kinds, why don't we get a platter of different kinds?" he asked, he looked over the sushi in the glass showcase and pointed to a few he found interesting.

"Hmmm, yeah I think we should get a few different kinds," Hakura chimed in and nodded, she came towards the glass showcase and talked to the women behind it. Inuko smiled watching her as she ordered a large platter and a few soda cans.

"Damn I'm lucky wow… I really don't know how I ended up this lucky, I was such an awkward child… and yet…she stayed with me, here with me right now!" he said to himself. He smiled watching Hakura intently as she smiled and conversed with the lady and man behind the counter.

After about 20 minutes Hakura grabs the bag from the lady and pays for the sushi. She turned to Inuko and smiled.

"Should we take it back to the metchiya or eat it here?" Inuko asked her, she smiled and came towards him.

"Let's eat it at the metchiya," she said and took his hand. He smiled as they walked through the crowd again.

"Hakura…." Inuko said to her, she looked at him and pulled herself closer to his arm. Her hand clasped with his.

"Hmm yes my love?" she asked and smiled.

"I really never expected to ever marry in my life, I was such a shy and awkward kid, seriously I mean even around you…" Inuko said to her, she smiled and rested her head against his arm.

"Really? I always knew, I knew we'd get married one day….I fell inlove with you at a young age and I never wanted anyone else… I knew I didn't want anyone else," she said and smiled. Inuko looked at her and touched her head. She lifted her head from his arm and looked at him.

"Even thought I was a demon, I mean didn't you ever think of that, were you ever worried?" Inuko said to her, she smiled and shook her head.

"No, never…I was so happy and glad to be around you, I didn't care if you were a demon, I admired you….loved how strong and protective you were of your sister and family, I knew that you'd be the same if we ever had a family ourselves, I loved your spirit and your courage… Inuko, my love….I am so happy to be married to you, hmmm…" she blushed and pressed her head back to his arm. Inuko smiled.

"I love you Hakura!" he said to her, she giggled and held a hand to her mouth.

"After what I have planned in store for you…you're going to love me even more," she giggled and held a hand to her face. Inuko rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need to write up a will tonight!" he said to her. She giggled again as they left the street market, they were walking along a normal sidewalk through the city.

"It does involve handcuffs my dear husband," she giggled again and blushed.

"If you break me in anyway, or damage me, you have to answer to my mother," Inuko said to her and chuckled. Hakura lifted her head from his arm and looked at him. She smiled.

"You're such a mommy's boy," she teased him, he scowled at her. She held a hand to her mouth and giggled again thinking of tonight. Inuko sighed and let out a deep breath.

"Yeah….now I think I'm really scared of you!" he said again and huffed. Hakura giggled even more, she lifted her koi to her face and giggled.

"Jeez Hakura!" Inuko huffed again.

* * *

"That class was really boring gosh Mrs. Toriyama's class is so boring…she talks about the same thing over and over again," Miyazaki complained as he and Yamatoo left the class.

"I know right, if she would change it up a bit it would be great but no, she teaches the same thing every day…" Yamatoo laughed, they walked through the hall to their lockers.

"Yeah I know…" Miyazaki said, he looked at Yamatoo then diverted his eyes to the lockers.

"Uh what?" Yamatoo said noticing a girl standing in front of his locker. He looked at her and waved his hand for her to move.

"I won't move, I want to know why you threw away all our letters. Well you didn't you asked him too," the girl said pointing to Miyazaki. She had long brown hair put up in a tight ponytail, her eyes where a charcoal color, she wore soft makeup over her face, her big pouty lips had a hint of red to them. Her clothes were normal jeans and a white dress shirt, which she buttoned down halfway revealing the tops of her breasts through them. She was built and curvy. Yamatoo looked her over and waved his hand again.

"Because I'm not interested in anyone that's why," he said to her. She leaned against his locker and crossed her arms.

"How so? Am I not attractive enough for you, or do you prefer younger girls…" she said and held out a small picture she found of Kikyko near his locker. He looked at it and scowled at her, he swiped his hand and took the picture from her.

"I'm not interested in the girls here at this college because none of you are what I need…" he said, he looked at Kikyko's picture and pushed it to his shirt pocket.

She huffed and stood her ground.

"Look I need to get to my next class, could you move please?" Yamatoo said sternly to her. Miyazaki opened his locker and said nothing. He looked at her then to Yamatoo as he reached for his books.

"Fine Yamatoo Taicho…but if little girls are what interest you, then you are pathetic... ha, like a little girl can match up to a real woman…." She said and came towards him, she grabbed his tie and flung it. He looked at her and scowled as she walked around him.

"Hmph!" Yamatoo said and opened his locker. Miyazaki looked at him and smirked.

"What is it?" Yamatoo said to him agitated with the fact that he just stood at his locker and said nothing to that girl.

"She's sort of right, I mean your girlfriend Kikyko looks like a little girl, bro she doesn't even have…_boobs_…" he said leaning into him, he said the last word in almost a whisper.

"Do you really think I care about that? I don't care if Kikyko isn't built like most women, she's someone I love and want to be with…" Yamatoo said to him, he slammed his locker and turned to his friend. Miyazaki looked at him as Yamatoo walked around him, he turned and followed him.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that, I mean if you were with a real women, an older women, someone closer to your age… then maybe girls here wouldn't talk, I'm sure that girl is going to spread rumors now…" Miyazaki said to him. Yamatoo ran a hand through his hair and smirked.

"Let her spread whatever rumors she wants Miyazaki, I told you already I've made my choice and these girls here don't interest me," Yamatoo said again to him. Miyazaki smiled and followed him to their next class.

* * *

"Damn that meeting took 4 hours," I let out a deep disgruntled groan. My father looked at me as I put my head down on the table. He chuckled watching my exasperated expression.

"This business you have here Miroku is very interesting, it is a tailoring company that specializes in clothing for men women and children… I am intrigued by the fact that everyone who showed up to this meeting today where sponsors, and partners willing to represent your brand in their shops," my father said looking over to Miroku who was coming around the large long conference room table.

"We have a tailoring company now representing us, the college where our children will be attending has decided to allow their fashion department to be a part of our company, they have over 32 students who are now our designers. We pay them what the college requirements are for students and they get their grades, our website is maintained by Shippou and Yukiko and starting this week we have a grand opening of our new shop that will be our first unisex shop," Miroku said sitting down. He dropped the books he had with him on the table and let out a deep heavy sigh.

"Wow I am impressed, and this job maintains you and my sons as shareholders, I am very impressed with what has unfolded here today," my father said again and smiled. I lifted my head off the table and slide my chair back.

"Aaah, hungry!" I mumbled and got up from my chair. Miroku laughed watching me as I gloated and stumbled my way to the main reception desk where Misha and Yuri were.

"Wow InuYasha sure knows his stuff doesn't he, I am very proud of him. What he did today at this meeting, I didn't expect of him," my father said looking at me as I asked Misha and Yuri to order us some food.

"InuYasha's job in this business is very important, he not only is our brand representative, he models most of our men's wear along with Inuko and his friends, and he also maintains our books and bottom line, we have some representatives that are….let's just say from the dark side of this city, and InuYasha isn't afraid of standing up to them. Sesshomaru's wisdom and knowledge helps us drastically when we meet with high end rich clients, I'm glad to have both of them as a part of this business," Miroku said and crossed his arms. He watched me as I came back through the glass doors and to the office.

"I'm starving…." I gloated again and sat back down in the chair. Miroku laughed.

"I think we got that… your starving," my father teased me and chuckled. I turned around in the chair and grunted again.

"Miroku…" I said to him, he smiled and shook his head. Jeez I wasn't going to complain about food why is he looking at me like that.

"Yes InuYasha," Miroku said with a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes and rolled the chair around facing him as he sat at the head of the long table.

"I can't tell Kagome about Kikyko, not yet….I need to think on this first, I know Kikyko is smart…but like you said we don't know if they did anything," I said to him and turned my chair around again. I slid myself to the table and let out a grunt again.

"Well then why don't we talk to Yamatoo about this first, have him be aware of the implications of their actions…he won't lie to us, Kikyko has before," Miroku said reminding me of the two times she's lied to me. Yeah, she will definitely lie about her and Yamatoo if they did do anything together, she would us losing our shit on them.

I definitely will without a doubt lose my shit on her and Yamatoo if they did sleep together, I wouldn't accept it.

"Yeah she has, and that's what worries me, that she'll lie to me about this or to her mother. I know when she lies….I can see it in her face and her body language, I think talking to Yamatoo first will be the best way to go about this," I said to him again. My father looked at me and then diverted his eyes to Misha as she came into the office.

"Your order is here sir," she said with a big smile, she had two large white bags filled with takeout food and under her am she carried a large case of alcohol, which I needed right now. Lots of alcohol. Miroku looked at her and sighed, he got up and came around the table taking the bags and alcohol case from her.

"Thank you, Misha, you and Yuri may have the rest of the day off so you can work on your college studies," Miroku said to her, she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" she said to him and turned to the doors.

"Alcohol really InuYasha?" Miroku said putting the case down on the table, I slid the chair over to the bags and case.

"Screw this shit, I'm drinking. This meeting drained me, and my daughter may be having sex with her boyfriend behind our back, fuck yeah I need alcohol," I said and ripped the case open. My father's laugh erupted from behind me; I heard his heavy deep voice rumble. I grumbled under my breath and pulled out a can out of the case. Miroku sighed and shook his head, he opened the bags and pulled out the containers.

"Don't get to drunk I'm not hauling your drunk ass home to your wife who will kick your ass out and make you sleep in the guest house like last time," Miroku reminded me. I flicked the tab of the can opened with my claw and looked at him.

"Speak for yourself monk, you got drunk too… Sango kicked your ass out and you weren't allowed in to the house until you begged on your hands and knees, hell we had to get our wives flowers, chocolate and beg just to be let in," I said and sighed. I held the can to my mouth. My father looked at us and laughed again.

"This is great!" he laughed hard. I shook my head and drank from the can.

* * *

"Mother!" Kikyko said loudly, Kagome held the rope that hung on the ground at Kikyko's feet as she kneeled in concentration in front of the buddha statue.

"You are breaking your concentration Kikyko, now sit up straight," Kagome said to her pulling the rope so Kikyko's posture stayed straight and she didn't fall into the hanging rope. Kikyko let out a deep breath when the rope tightened around her waist.

"Concentrate Kikyko, do not think of the rope around your waist, keep your mind empty! Focus all your energy and spiritual powers on meditation. Think of nothing but the sounds around you, the water around the statue, the birds in the trees even the sound the leaves make against its branches," Michu said to her. Kikyko let out a deep breath.

_"Kikyko…."_ a voice echoed in her thoughts. Kikyko was in her mindset now, in the place she was at before, the place of peace, tranquility, harmony, the place where all the priestess before her resided. The voice was that she heard last time, the same voice, the voice a woman unfamiliar to her.

"No….not you again," Kikyko stuttered out breathing heavily. Kagome looked at Sango then back to Kikyko, she held the rope firmly in her hands keeping Kikyko upright.

"Who is she talking too?" Sango said to Kagome. Sango kneeled next to Kikyko and touched a cloth to her forehead.

"She's there Kagome, in her spiritual mindset, same as you were when you trained with Kaede," Sango said running the cloth over her forehead again.

"Good, now she needs to break from it, and allow herself to control her spiritual powers once again," Kagome said holding the rope firmly. Sango stood up and watched Kikyko carefully. Mishu turned his eyes to Kikyko as she started to huff.

_"It's me Kikyko, I reside within you, I am your spiritual power… the power you harness and can't control,"_ the voice said in her thoughts. Kikyko snapped her eyes open, she was back in our village, the village of Kaede. She looked around at the smoking huts, destroyed and crumbled to the ground. She gasped in fear, as men and women's bodies were scattered in their own blood under the crumbled wreckage.

_"No, what is this?"_ Kikyko said to the voice.

_"This is the village of Kaeda, you remember….the old elderly women who resided as the head priestess of this village, the women who trained your mother, the women you killed,"_ the voice said again. Kikyko looked around her mortified of the bodies and blood that seeped through the wreckage. She turned around about to run away when an unfamiliar female woman floated down to the ground before her.

_"Ah, who are you?"_ Kikyko stuttered out in fear.

"UUh," Kikyko's voice became heavy and labored, she was focused, concentrating so hard that her body started to shake, she started to teeter forward, Kagome pulled the rope again holding her up.

"Keep her focused Kagome," Sango said to her. Kagome kept her eyes on Kikyko and the rope tight in her hands.

"Don't worry, she needs to get through this…" Kagome said to Sango. Mishu kept his eyes on Kikyko, he relaxed his posture and reached into the moat for a bucket of holy purified water.

"When she wakes from her concentration, she must drink this, and bath in the ice-cold waters of the waterfall," Mishu said to Kagome and Sango, he lifted the bucket from the moat and put it beside him. Kagome nodded understanding the next step.

_"Me… hahah oh you don't need to know who I am child, look around you. Take a hard-good look around you child…."_ The female voice said to her. Kikyko shook her head and held her hands to her face.

_"No, no all these dead bodies… no I can't look!"_ she stuttered out terrified. The women looked at her and grabbed her hands pulling them from her face.

_"This was you're doing; you did this…you destroyed your entire life, your village…everyone in this world in this time frame was destroyed because of you. Because you were selfish and stupid enough to not figure out how to control your own spiritual powers, pathetic…."_ The female said to her again. Kikyko looked at her with tears in her eyes. She tried to move her hands away from the women's grasp, but the women held her hands firmly in hers.

_"No… no you lie!"_ Kikyko shouted at the women, the women pull her by the hands and grabs her around the neck forcefully. Kikyko held her hands to the women's arm.

_"Take a good look, look child, do you see the destruction you bestowed upon your kin…your people your family,"_ the women said to her holding her arm firmly around Kikyko's neck. Kikyko's eyes looked around the wreckage, her eyes wondered to a home…our home….at the sight of what she saw, Kikyko let out a loud shrilling scream.

_"AAAAAH AAAAH NO, NOOOO I DIDN'T DO THIS!"_ Kikyko screamed when her eyes locked on our dead bodies. Me….Inuko and her pregnant mother under the ruble of our home.

"Hhhhaaa," Kikyko's body trembled, she was losing her concentration and about to break, Sango ran the cloth over her forehead again. Mishu noticed Kikyko's distress and touched a hand to her shoulder.

"Kikyko, Kikyko focus…do not break no matter what, no matter what you are seeing, envisioning or experiencing…. stay focused," Mishu's voice reverberated against her ears.

_"Ha that old man is trying to help you focus, focus child… look around you, look at what you did to your own family!"_ the female said holding her arm against Kikyko's neck even tighter.

_"Aah, stop, release your arm!"_ Kikyko grimaced and let out a deep breath.

_"Look around you child, look at what you have done…what you bestowed upon your kin…open your eyes and see what your own powers have done,"_ the women said to her again. Kikyko looked around and cringed when she saw the sigh of Sango and Miroku and their children holding hands under the rubble of their home.

Kikyko as a small child a 5-year-old little girl kneeled before us, crying, her hands covered in blood, her body trembling.

_"No….mommy, daddy wake up…. wake up!"_ her childish voice chimed through her tears. Kikyko looked at her self-bewildered and screamed again.

_"AAAAAAH,"_ she screamed again.

_"You did this, don't you remember? Remember child, there was a war raging out between the panthers…your father and uncle at the front line, you….out of your own selfishness….after…. after everyone told you to stay behind…"_ the women pulled her arm tighter around Kikyko's neck.

_"….you left and in a fit of rage and destroyed everyone…everyone!"_ the women shouted at Kikyko.

_"No I didn't do this, I don't remember doing this_!" Kikyko stuttered out holding her hands against the women's tight grasp.

_"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! Do you want the same to happen again child… because it will, it will if you do not surrender your spiritual powers to me,"_ the women said to her again. Kikyko pulled at the women's arm trying to pry her arm from around her neck. The women kept her arm firm around Kikyko's neck.

"Kikyko…"

"Kagome wake her, she's breaking," Sango's voice said to her. Kagome shook Kikyko hard trying to wake her from her concentration.

"Kikyko…."

"Mother… I can hear you; I don't know how to reach you!"

"Kikyko wake up!" Kagome said again to her shaking her.

"AAAAH AAAAAAH!" Kikyko snapped her eyes opened, she screamed in panic.

"GET THIS OFF OF ME, GET IT OFF…" Kikyko stuttered pulling at the rope around her waist. Sango quickly tried to help her release the tightened rope from around her waist.

"Honey, honey relax calm down…" Kagome said shaking her. Kikyko forcefully ripped the rope from around her waist.

"Baby, hey… hey it's me look at me," Kagome shook her again. Kikyko held her hands to her head and focused her eyes on her mother.

"Kikyko what happened what happened?" Sango said touching her forehead, Mishu picked up a ladle from the bucket of purified water and held it out to Kikyko.

"I did it… I did this…." Kikyko stuttered out to her mother.

"Drink this child please," Mishu said to her. Kikyko looked at him and hit her hand at the ladle knocking it from Mishu's hand to the ground. Kagome looked at the ladle on the ground then back to Kikyko.

"Kikyko… that wasn't nice, tell me what you saw, what happened!" Kagome said to her sternly.

"I WANT TO GO HOME, I can't do this….I can't be here!" Kikyko stuttered out, she held her hands to her face and cried. Kagome looked at Sango and then to Mishu.

"What she saw must have been so overwhelming that it caused her fears to emerge," Mishu said to Kagome. He rubbed his hands against Kikyko's back trying to calm her nerves.

"TAKE ME HOME! Please…" Kikyko mumbled into her hands.

"Kagome…" Sango gestured her hand to her. Kagome got up from the ground and followed Sango.

"Maybe we should pick this up tomorrow…whatever Kikyko saw must have terrified her, lets get her body cleansed in the falls and take her home to rest," Sango said to her. Kagome let out a deep sigh and looked over to Kikyko who was still crying into her hands.

"What happened, what did she possibly see!" Kagome said worried. Sango touched her should and shook her head.

* * *

"Grandma what is this… it smells so great!" Hoshiki said watching the pot bubble on the stove, Yuki and Koji stood near him also staring at the pot.

"Hmm, sweetheart do you know where your mother keeps the parsley?" my mother said to Hoshiki, Hoshiki pointed to the fridge and kept his eyes on the pot.

"This is something your father really loves, it's my famous stew, ah there's the parsley," my mother said scrimmaging through the fridge. She smiled and turned to the pot.

Hoshiki and the boys stepped aside as my mother picked up a knife and started to cut some parsley into the stew.

"Wow that smells so nice…" Koji said watching as the stew soaked up the parsley.

"The parsley gives it that great aroma, and a great taste…" my mother said again. She turned off the stove and move the pot to one side.

"Now, why don't you boys go set the table, I think we made enough food to feed an army…." My mother said, she bent down to Hoshiki and tapped his nose with her finger. He looked at her and smiled.

"Dad should be home soon, I bet he's going to love this stew…" Hoshiki said to her, my mother smiled at him and nodded.

Koji, and Yuki followed Hoshiki as he went to the cabinet for plates and utensils. Makoto was in her playpen watching her grandmother in the kitchen, she held her bottle in her hands sucking on it.

"AAAAH," Makoto shouted trying to get her grandmother's attention. My mother smiled and turned around, she looked over to Makoto while holding a small soup dish in her hands.

"AAAAH AAAAAAAH," Makoto shouted waving her empty plastic bottle in the air.

"Oh your finished…." My mother said coming around the island. She went over to Makoto's playpen and bent down to her, she picked her up.

"Oooh precious, let me take that!" she said and took the bottle from her hands, she kissed her head and smiled at her.

"You are such a beautiful young lady Makoto…. I think when your daddy comes home you should tell him your sorry…. Can you say sorry?" my mother said holding her in her arm, she smiled at Makoto and tapped her nose with her finger. Makoto looked at her confused and smiled.

"S-o-r-r-y papa…can you say that!" my mother said the words slowly to Makoto.

"Oory," Makoto stuttered out. My mother laughed at her attempt at saying sorry.

"No sweetie like this.. sssssooooorrrrryyyyy," my mother said the word slowly pronouncing each letter.

"Ooorrrrrryyyyy…." Makoto copied her. My mother laughed and kissed her head.

"Close enough! Hahaha, so when your papa comes home you tell him, papa Makoto is soooorrrryyy," my mother said to her again extending the last word. Makoto laughed and threw her hands to the air.

"OOorrrry papa, oorrry," she said again. My mother nodded and hugged her.

"Hhahaha, oh I think he'll be so happy to hear you say that!" my mother smothered her and kissed her again. Hoshiki and the boys where fussing around in the glass cabinet throwing utensils to the air and catching them as they set the table. My mother watched them then diverted her eyes back to the kitchen.

"Let's finish making a salad… what do you say to that Mako?" my mother said taking her to the kitchen.

"OORORRRYYY," Makoto shouted. My mother laughed hard at this.

* * *

"Aguh! Damn," I said in the car, we were heading home from our long workday. It wasn't really long it was now 6pm in the evening, usually we're stuck at work until late. Today was mostly meetings, preparing for the opening of the new shop, setting up new employee schedules, all that type of stuff. I huffed and crossed my arms.

Kikyko's phone was vibrating on the seat next to me. I didn't want to answer it, I assumed it was Yamatoo calling her. I let it go to voicemail. It stopped vibrating after about two minutes. Miroku looked to the rearview mirror at me and chuckled.

"Are you drunk?" he asked me, I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"No you ass I only had three cans of alcohol that's not enough to get me drunk," I said to him. I wasn't drunk, I was frustrated. Kagome called me at work worried about Kikyko, and this made me even more frustrated.

_2 hours earlier…._

"Oh Kagome, Hello…" Miroku said over the phone.

"Miroku…oh hi," she replied to him, she looked over at Kikyko who was still crying and upset. Sango was trying to figure out what happened and console her enough to calm her down.

"Do you need to speak to InuYasha?" Miroku said coming around the table with the phone in his hand.

"No actually I need to speak to the both of you, its urgent!" Kagome said again. Miroku put the phone down and on speaker phone.

"Go ahead Kagome…" he said and leaned over the table.

"Kagome something wrong?" I said worried.

"InuYasha, Miroku… its Kikyko…" she said to us. My father turned his eyes to the phone as Kagome started to explain the situation that unfolded before them.

"What happened is she okay, Kagome your worrying me…." I said rolling my chair over towards Miroku.

"Look, we just spent an hour trying to calm Kikyko down. Under her deep meditation, she apparently saw something a vision, or something that terrified her so bad it put this deep fear inside her….she was so immersed inside her own mind we almost couldn't break her out of her trance," Kagome said worried. I could hear the worry in her voice, her voice cracked and was almost quiet. Miroku looked at me then to the phone.

"Did she tell you what she saw, or what happened when she was in the dreamscape?" Miroku asked also concerned.

"No Miroku, she broke through her meditation and was in a panic, she's been hysterical for the last hour, we don't know what to do to calm her down, whatever she saw was bad Miroku…she won't even tell us anything," Kagome said again. Now I was even more worried; I shifted the chair closer to the phone.

"InuYasha you have to talk to her, let her hear your voice, it'll calm her nerves and calm her down enough to maybe get her to talk to us, or Kagome at least!" Miroku said looking at me, Kagome put the phone on speakerphone and turned around, she came over to Kikyko and kneeled next to Sango.

"Kikyko…honey!" I said over the phone. I could hear her crying.

"Hey… Kikyko…." I said again to her. When Kikyko was 5 and training with Kaede and Kagome in the village, she did this once. She went into such a deep meditation that it broke her to a point where she snapped out of her meditation in tears. I had to calm her down by talking to her. Which helped calm her nerves enough to tell us what happened and what she saw in her thoughts.

"This isn't working Miroku…" I said to him. Miroku shook his head and looked at me.

"Kikyko…sweetheart, why don't you try to calm down…. Take in a deep breath," Miroku said to her over the phone as well.

"I CAN'T…. you have no idea what I saw…" she stuttered out through her tears.

"Why don't you tell me? Hmmm? Can I maybe help you figure it out…." I said to her trying not to show how worried I was. My father looked at me and rolled his chair closer to me. He too was worried, I could tell because he kept looking at me and then to the phone, his posture was tense in his chair and his claws where tapping on the table which irked my frustration even worse. I turned my head at him and scowled, he got the picture and stopped tapping.

"Tell yeah what… how about you and me go out tonight, hm? We'll go do something fun…maybe go shopping, or to an arcade… how about we go get some treats?" I said trying to give her something she would like; I think I'm going to life her punishment…I can't see her like this. It breaks my heart hearing her cry, she saw something, there's no way she'd be this hysterical if what she experienced wasn't terrifying.

"Huh?" Kikyko said in a quiet voice. She wasn't crying anymore. Miroku touched my should and nodded. I heard Kikyko sniff and breath.

"Hmmm that's such a great idea isn't it Kikyko, you and your daddy going out for the night?" Kagome said to her calmly in a gentle soothing tone of voice.

"I'm grounded…" she reminded me. My father smirked at this. Miroku sat down on his chair and looked at the phone again.

"You're not tonight, how about we go and do something fun hm?" I said to her again. I heard her huff and let out a deep breath, Kagome and Sango where talking to her trying to convince her to go out and have fun tonight.

"Okay…." She said after a few moments. I smiled and let out a deep breath. Miroku looked at me and nodded again.

"I'll be home soon okay, how about you dress up and when I get home we'll go out and do something fun…." I said to her again. I heard her let out another deep breath. Kagome then took the phone and took it off speaker phone.

"InuYasha we're heading home now, please try to figure out what happened…she won't talk to us and monk Mishu had been trying to channel her thoughts for the last hour by trying to talk to her as well and well… it didn't work!" she said again.

"Kagome don't try to push her… don't force her to tell you anything, she will on her own terms. The dreamscape isn't a great place to be in, you know this firsthand yourself, she needs to meditate and figure out how to break through the dreamscape herself without breaking through her meditation," Miroku said to her again, I heard Kagome sigh.

"I know this Miroku, it was hard for me the first time I did this but after I figured out how to break through that wall, everything else was clearer," Kagome reminded him. She went through intense training with Miroku and Kaede which she too had to break through her own darkness.

"This is Kikyko's third time in the dreamscape, and she hasn't broken through it yet, this time was worst then the last time…" she said again.

"I know Kagome, we'll figure someway to help her breakthrough that dreamscape, I think tomorrow I will accompany you to the temple. I may have a way to help Kikyko put her fears and darkness aside and break through her own dark thoughts," Miroku said to her. Kagome sighed again.

"Alright, well we'll see you at home!" she said again. Then we heard a click.

"I'm worried!" I said to Miroku as he clicked the button on the phone.

"Does she always go through this, the dreamscape realm?" my father asked. Miroku nodded.

"For some reason with Kikyko its different, the dreamscape realm is a place deep within our conscious mind, it's a place of either happiness and joy or a place of darkness and fear. It channels your own life, whatever you've done or experienced in your life is in this dreamscape, the first part is getting through it." Miroku said to my father.

"So did Kikyko do something in her life that was so bad or experience something so terrifying that she is stuck in this dreamscape?" my father said again, his voice sounded very concerned. It had a deep rumble and bark to it.

"No, Kikyko has never done anything bad or experienced anything so horrible that her thoughts would be so terrifying like this, she's never done this… the last time she was in a deep meditation, when she woke from it….she was in tears, but she said it was because she saw a fire in the village. It wasn't scary it just terrified her," Miroku said to my father, my father got up from the chair and came around the table. He let out a deep grunt and touched his forehead.

"InuYasha…if she does happen to tell you about her dreamscape thoughts tonight…." My father said to me. I looked at Miroku then to him.

"Don't worry, once I figure out what happened, we'll figure out a way to help her through it!" I said to him. Miroku nodded to me and let out a deep breath.

_Back in the car… _

"Well Kagome's home," Miroku said pulling into our driveway. He could tell I was frustrated, not just with the day, and the fact my daughter may be having sex with her boyfriend…but also the fact that she was hysterical over something terrifying she saw in her own thoughts.

Miroku parked the car in the driveway and turned it off. He turned and looked at me.

"Don't push her to talk to you tonight," he said to me. I let out a deep sigh and nodded. I reached for her phone from the seat and opened the door.

"OOohhh look how adorable you look," my mother's voice chimed from the house.

"Thank you, grandma," Kikyko blushed and held her hands to her face. I smiled as I came through the hallway to the living room.

"Wow, look at you!" I said noticing Kagome, Sango and my mother near Kikyko fixing up her hair and dress. She looked so adorable, she was in a long black flowy dress, it hugged her body at the waist and the long silk see through puffy sleeves made her tiny arms sparkle through the fabric. Kagome and Sango had curled her hair and put it up in a high ponytail with a black ribbon wrapped around it. I smiled and came over to them.

"Oh look how beautiful my girl is," Kagome said and held up her phone, she snapped a pick of Kikyko and giggled.

"Mom why do you do that!" Kikyko huffed and blushed again. Kagome smiled and looked at the picture.

I smiled looking at Kikyko, I took her hand and twirled her around.

"You do look lovely; I like the dress its very cute!" I said to her, Kikyko smiled and ran her hand over the dress.

"PAPA!" Makoto shouted from her playpen. My mother smiled and went over to get her.

"Huh, Makoto…why are you shouting?" I said to her as my mother brought her over to us.

"This little one has something to tell us doesn't she… huh little one," my mother said tapping her nose. I was curious, Makoto wasn't crying or throwing a fit when she saw me, she looked happy and her normal self. She looked at me and reached her hands out to me. Kagome laughed when she did this.

"He's going to cave!" Kagome half whispered to Sango and Miroku, she came around me as I reached for Makoto.

"I'm not caving!" I said to her. Miroku chuckled and leaned in towards Sango and Kagome.

"I'm not losing 2000yen on this," Miroku said again. I turned and scowled at them.

"OOoorrry papa," Makoto said in my arms. I turned my head to her. What did she just say?

"AAAAH WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY….OH MY GOD DID SHE JUST TRY TO SAY SORRY!" Kagome chimed excited; I rolled my eyes. God women calm down jeez.

"Oorry, papa!" Makoto said again. Don't melt InuYasha do not fall for her cuteness.

"Uh what Makoto are you apologizing?" I asked her and tapped her bum. She giggled and threw her hands to the air. My father and mother both tried not to laugh, the boys where at the table chatting and talking. I could hear them, I looked over at them then back to Makoto.

"ORRY PAPA!" she shouted again. Oh my god my heart I swear Kikyko and Makoto know my weakness, they do, I can't cave… No!

"INUYASHA, OH MY GOD SHE APOLOGIZED…" Kagome chimed and laughed. She held her phone to the air recording Makoto's attempt at apologizing. Sango waved her hand at Miroku, he sighed and shook his head. He reached into his pants for his wallet.

"Papa…." Makoto said again she touched her hands to my face to get my attention. Oh god… I'm done, why do she do this where is she learning how to manipulate me like this. Damn I caved.

"Oh my god," I said and nuzzled Makoto, I brought her to my face and smothered her with kisses. Okay I'm done!

"AAAHAHAAHHAHA!" Makoto laughed as I kissed her and hugged her.

"Ha told you he'd cave, two days! Yup!" Kagome said and laughed. I grunted and scowled at everyone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OKAY!" I shouted to everyone. My parents laughed hard. Kagome and Sango laughed as well.

"I lost 2000yen on this, jeez!" Miroku laughed as well.

"That was amazing!" Inuko said getting up from the chair at the table, the metchiya had a lovely décor, a small round table nestled near a small kitchen. The bed was a king-sized bed with a silk fabric canopy draped around the bed, the large glass doors that separated the outside hot spring from the rest of the metchiya was steaming in the night surrounded by nature and trees. Inuko looked over at Hakura as she blushed and smiled. Inside the metchiya were two small in door tubes beautiful marble surrounded the tubes giving a view to the outside surroundings.

"What?" he said to her, he picked up the empty food containers and went over to the kitchen.

"I'm going to change into something fun pup….you clean up!" Hakura said and got up from her chair. Inuko turned around and looked at her as she disappeared to the bathroom.

"This better be good….YOU FAILED TO DO YOUR JOB YESTERDAY!" he shouted at her, he heard her giggle from the bathroom. Inuko chuckled and came around the kitchen island and over to the bed, their suitcases where propped up onto a long red velvet covered bench, near the bathroom wall. He took off his shirt and threw it into the suitcase.

"Hmmm, we should hang some of these up, I wonder what she brought with her…" Inuko said reaching into Hakura's suitcase. Just as he was about to do so he felt Hakura's hands pulled around his waist.

"Huh?" he said looking down to her hands, she had a thick metal chain in her hands, she pulled it around Inuko's waist.

"Uh what?" he said and turned around. As soon as he turned to face her, Hakura attached another piece of chain to the one around his waist and clipped a collar around Inuko's neck. A long chain hung off it, and a one that hung along his chest to the chain around his waist.

"Uh huh…" Inuko said looking at the chains against his body.

"And this is what exactly Hakura…?" Inuko said looking himself over. He didn't realize what Hakura was wearing until she pulled handcuffs off her side.

"Woah what the hell are you wearing?" he said looking her up and down. She was in a tight skimpy black leather, police girl costume, with a deep plunge v-neck showing off her breasts, the back of the costume was opened down to her butt, and the skirt part of the costume was short and barely covering her up. She had a police hat on her head and a whip in her hand.

"Uh huh…" Inuko said looking her over again. She grabbed his hand and clipped one part of the handcuff on his wrist, he watched her as she came around him and grabbed his other hand.

"You were very bad to your wife yesterday Mr. Taisho….now I will read you your rights," Hakura said clipping the handcuff to his other wrist. He smirked and watched her as she came around him.

"Uh huh…." Inuko said again looking her body over, he tilted his head trying to check her out from behind.

"Are you naked under that costume?" he teased her and smirked. She grabbed the chain that dangled from the collar and tugged it.

"That is officer Hakura to you pup, and….you are being charged with a class one misdemeanor against your wife, you bit her… and left marks all over her body, and made her your slave last night," she said tugging lightly at the collar around his neck. Inuko looked at her and smirked again.

"Uh huh…. Officer Hakura!" he said to her sarcastically. She scowled at him and pulled him by the chain to the bed. His eyes remained affixed on her as she pushed him down to the bed.

"Uh huh…" Inuko said again to her. Hakura climbed over him and held the whip in her hands. He watched her as she flicked the whip together.

"What are you going to do with that Hakura…" Inuko teased her sarcastically again. She huffed and hit the whip against his side. He smirked and adjusted himself against the pillows.

"That's officer Hakura and you better start addressing me as such! You were a very bad boy yesterday very bad…" she said pulling at the chain around his neck, the collar tugged a little. Inuko smirked watching her.

"Uh huh….are you going to punish me officer or lock me up?" Inuko said to her again in a sarcastic tone, Hakura huffed and pulled the chain again.

"Bad dog!" she said and tugged at the collar again. Inuko smirked and chuckled under his breath.

"You were very bad towards your wife last night Mr. Taisho, therefore I will have to punish you for your behavior…" she said again to him, she ran the whip along his chest. He watched her do this and smirked.

"You know I can easily break these handcuffs…officer! And…I didn't hear my wife complain last night…." he said to her. She slapped the whip against his stomach leaving a red mark. He looked down at the mark then to Hakura who was on her knees over him.

"You break those handcuffs and we're going to have a problem…" Hakura said to him again. Inuko smirked watching her as she ran the whip along his chest again.

"You see… Inuko, you were very bad..." she said running the whip over his bare chest, he watched her do that and smirked again. She took off her hat and threw it to the floor.

"Uh huh, I think you already said that…" Inuko said to her again. Hakura huffed and hit the whip against his chest, leaving a red mark.

"Making your wife your slave like that, that is punishable by law…" she said to him. Inuko bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh or say something stupid that would piss her off.

"So if I piss you off right now then what?" he threw in just to see what she would do. Hakura pulled the whip together in her hands and flicked it together.

"Piss me off pup, I dare you…go on try it!" she challenged him, she ran the whip along his chest again and over his pants to his bulge. He looked at her as she did this and turned his eyes to her.

"What if I break these handcuffs and choose to make you my slave again….officer Hakura," he teased her again. She scowled at him and hit the whip against his bulge He smirked and looked down as she struck the whip over his bulge again.

"I'm going to punish you for that remark, bad dog!" she said again and tugged at the collar, Inuko bit his lip when she did that. He smirked at her and watched her as she put the whip down against Inuko's chest.

"Very bad dog!" she said again she pulled the chain and leaned forward, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

"Mmm," Hakura mumbled against his lips, her lips trailed his and licked down to his chin.

"Mmmmm, I'm about to teach you a big lesson… you were a very bad dog to your wife," Hakura said to him, she kissed down to his neck.

"Was I…hmmm I wonder what my punishment will be," Inuko teased her as her tongue licked up his to his mouth again.

"I'm going to make you beg!" she mumbled near his lips, he smirked and leaned forward to kiss her, she tugged at his collar and kissed him hard.

"You're going to make me beg? I'd love to see you try…" Inuko mumbled against her lips. She huffed and kissed him a little harder, her teeth bit down at his lip.

"You better watch what you say pup, anything you say can be used against you…" Hakura said pushing him back against the bed frame. Inuko smirked watching her as she ran her hands along his chest.

"Used against me huh….then….if you keep this up officer Hakura…I'm going to fuck you so hard… you'll be the one begging," Inuko said watching her. She slapped her hand against Inuko's chest.

"Bad dog! Anything you say will be used against you, watch your tongue…" she said to him again. Inuko smirked and watched her as she ran her hands up his chest and to his throat, she wrapped her hand against the collar and pressed him hard against the headboard. She leaned forward to him.

"Don't talk pup, not a word!" she said to him. Inuko bit his tongue and watched her, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, she then slid her hands along her breasts. Inuko turned his eyes down to her hands as she unzipped the front of the costume revealing her naked breasts.

"Mmm, you are naked…" he mumbled against her lips. She tapped him on the head and pulled her lips from his.

"I said don't talk," she moved herself closer to him and pressed her breast to his mouth.

"Now you will do as I say…or else your punishment will just get worse," she said pushing her left breast to his lips. Inuko smirked and started to suck her breast.

"Mmmm as you wish… officer," Inuko mumbled against her breast, his tongue flicked at her nipple, she held her breasts out to his mouth.

"Come on suck it, suck on it!" she demanded pushing her breasts to his mouth. He smirked and pulled his mouth around her breast and started to suck on it.

"Yes, good boy that's it suck it!" she stuttered out to him. He looked up to her face as his lips sucked and tugged on her nipple. His teeth bit down on her nipple and pulled playfully.

"AH, no bad dog don't bite!" she tapped him on the head again. Inuko smirked and bit down a little harder.

"Grrrr…." He growled against her breast; she tapped his head again.

"I said no…bad dog!" she tapped his head again a little harder. Inuko chuckled against her breast and started to suck again, harder pressing her lips against her breast.

"Yes that's a good boy, AH!" she muttered out touching his ears. He growled and started to suck a little harder.

"AH, yes good boy!" she said again to him. He smirked then chuckled against her breast, he pulled his mouth from her left breast then cupped his mouth against her right breast.

"That's a good boy, now you understand…do as your told!" she said to him and pressed her breast hard against his mouth, he chuckled and sucked down against her breast and nipple.

"AH! Suck it harder…" Hakura moaned touching his head. Inuko chuckled against her breast and growled he bit down playfully.

"No, don't bite… do you need to be taught a lesson again?" she said picking up the whip she struck it against his side leaving a red mark. Inuko chuckled when she did this and sucked down on her nipple hard.

"AH, THAT'S BETTER!" she stuttered out.

"MMmmm, grrrr…" Inuko mumbled against her breast, he sucked on her nipple and cupped her breast into his mouth.

"AH GOOD BOY!" she said rubbing his head.

Inuko growled again then pulled his mouth from her breast.

"No, I didn't say you could stop…bad dog!" she said and tapped his head again, Inuko chuckled as she did that.

"Arugh, I'm going to teach you a lesson for that, you think this is funny?" she huffed and picked up the whip she struck it against his chest.

"Keep using that whip and you and I are going to have a problem….officer," Inuko said looking at her. She huffed and ran the whip along his chest and down to his bulge. She struck it over his pants against his bulge.

She slid her hands to his bulge and unbuttoned his pants then unzipped them.

"Hmmm interesting, what are you going to do now officer Hakura…" Inuko teased her again, she scowled at him and tugged at the collar around his neck.

"I said not a word, obey or else!" she said to him. He smirked and chuckled under his breath, he leaned back against the bed frame and watched her.

"Let's take these off, they'll get in the way!" Hakura giggled and pulled Inuko's pants down, she took them off and tossed them to the floor. He bulged through his boxers.

"Uh huh…" Inuko said watching her.

"No, stop talking!" she hissed at him and hit him against his stomach. Inuko chuckled and watched as Hakura unzipped the rest of her costume, it opened against her body, she slipped it off her arms and threw it to the floor.

"Yup I knew it… you were naked under that costume," he said watching her. She huffed at him and tapped his head.

"I said not a word!" she said to him again.

"Now… apologize, for marking your wife…" Hakura picked up the whip again and struck it against his chest. Inuko smirked and watched her.

"Why should I apologize, she didn't stop me!" he said and smirked, she huffed and struck the whip against him again.

"Point of order, you were such a bad bad dog, you left marks on her neck and breasts…" she pointed to the marks on her breasts.

"Sooooo what's your point…officer?" he said to her teasing her, he looked over her body and smirked. She leaned forward to his stomach and ran her tongue along his stomach.

"You will now be marked," she said against his stomach, she pressed her lips down against his skin and sucked.

"Mmmm interesting," Inuko said watching her as she trailed her mouth along his body and up to his chest. She ran her lips to his chest and to his nipple and bit down pulling at it.

"Oooh, sensitive there…" he said and chuckled.

"Stop talking!" she mumbled against his nipple. She trailed her tongue along his chest then back down again. Inuko watched her and bit his lip as her mouth sucked along his bare chest and down to his stomach.

"Mmm, and for making your wife beg…." She said touching her hands against his boxers. Inuko watched her and bit his lip. She pulled down his boxers.

"Oh will you look at this, its already bigger," she smirked. She looked at Inuko and tugged at his collar.

She leaned forward to his lips she licked his lips quickly.

"I'm going to make you beg…" she said near his mouth, he leaned forward to try to kiss her and she pulled away.

"No, none of that…" she said to him and slid down over him.

"MMMm," Hakura mumbled and slipped his member into her mouth.

"Shit!" Inuko said and bit his lip, he watched her as her mouth took in his entire length and pulled out. She ran her tongue along his length then cupped her lips against his tip sucking, she pushed her lips tightly along his length and started to run her mouth hard against him..

"Don't you dare get me riled up like this," Inuko stuttered out at her.

"Mmmmm, I'm going to make you so hard your going to beg," she mumbled against him, she pushed her mouth along him and started to suck against his member.

"Haaaa, shit!" Inuko stuttered out holding back he bit down on his lip watching her. She let her tongue trail along his length hard and her lips pulled his member out of her mouth, she kissed his tip and trailed her long along his length again.

She smiled and pulled away from him after a few seconds

"Oops you leaked a little, that's unacceptable," she turned her body around so that her butt was near Inuko's face.

"Now lick, no sucking!" she said to him. Inuko looked at her and smirked. He trailed his tongue along her butt and down between her legs.

"AH, GOOD BOY!" she stuttered out, she pulled her mouth over his member again and started to suck while her hand stroked his length.

"Mmm fuck!" Inuko mumbled, he trailed his tongue along Hakura's slit and to her tip, her hips moved a little as she mumbled against his member.

He pressed his lips against her tip. She pulled her mouth off his member.

"AAAH, I said lick..." she stuttered out and slapped his leg, Inuko growled and trailed his tongue a little harder along her opening. She moved her hips so he wouldn't try to lick her again.

"No bad dog you're not obeying your master," Hakura huffed she moved her hips from his mouth. Inuko grunted then growled.

"I'm about to break these cuffs officer… and your going to end up begging for your master for mercy," Inuko said to her, she tapped his head hard.

"I wasn't done yet, your punishment has only begun…for not obeying your master I'm going to make you so wet your going to beg," she said and bent over him again. She ran her hands along his member rubbing him hard while her tongue trailed along his length. Inuko let out a deep huff and bit his lip.

"Aguhhhh shit!" Inuko huffed trying to keep control.

"Mmmm, your getting so hard," she said and trailed her tongue down to his balls, her hands rubbed against his member even harder as she stroked his length.

"Fuck keep this up I don't know if I'll be able to control myself," he huffed and stuttered out, she smirked and lifted her head over his member again.

"MMmmm, you leaked again naughty boy," she said rubbing her hands against him again. She leaned a little closer to him and held her breasts together.

"Damn," Inuko said watching her as her breasts sandwich his member between them, she started stroking his member hard between her breasts.

"Come on, that's a good boy…" she said licking his tip with her tongue.

"FUCK! Shit I don't know if I can hold back," Inuko stuttered, he looked down at her and started panting.

"Ooohhh naughty boy is getting so wet between his masters breasts," she said and stroked him even faster, she chuckled and let her tongue flick at his tip.

"SHIT, oh god Hakura…" Inuko muttered out, his hands clasped around the chain against his waist.

"You break that chain… and your going to have a serious problem on your hands," she said noticing the chain move around his waist.

"Then…I'm going to hold back," he stuttered out catching his breath, Hakura huffed and hit him over his stomach, she pulled her breasts from his member.

"Bad dog! No your not allowed to hold back," she said to him, she leaned her upper body over him so that her breasts where near his face.

"Now…..the punishment begins," she said to him, she lifted her hips over his member and slowly slid herself against him.

"Ooohhh fuck yeah," Inuko stuttered out as she slipped herself against his whole length.

"MMmm," she bit her lip and looked at him.

"God you feel so good," he said to her, she smirked and lifted her hips against him.

"Aaahhhh…. Come on move your hips!" Inuko stuttered out to her, she smirked and tapped his head again. She giggled and started thrusting her hips against his member.

"MMmmm mmmm, yes you like this huh!" she said watching Inuko's reaction, he bit his lip looking at her body as her breasts bounced.

"Move those hips….what type of punishment is this?" Inuko huffed watching her. Hakura grumbled and hit him over the shoulder.

"No, don't you dare say a word….naughty boy!" she said to him, she shifted to her knees and started thrusting her hips hard against Inuko's member.

"AAAH AAAH yes!" she stuttered out, Inuko bit his lip holding back. He started to breath heavily.

"SHIT!" he muttered out. Hakura thrusted herself over him again and again keeping her pace, her hips moved hard against his member.

"AAAH AAAH WOW THE MASTER IS GETTING SO HARD AND SO BIG!" she stuttered out, she grabbed the bed post and started to thrust harder against him.

"Huuu huuuu, god shit.. Hakura!" Inuko stuttered out, he clenched his hands against the handcuffs chain.

"No don't…you dare… break those," Hakura huffed, she started panting heavily. She lifted her hips and thrusted against him harder and harder faster each time.

"This is your punishment….haaaa for…. Oh god!" she stuttered out.

"I'm going to make you scream," he stuttered out at her. He bit his lip and started to pant.

"Bad boy, no your not….now beg!" she thrusted against him harder and faster, she arched her hips and pressed her chest against his, he looked at her as she thrusted her body harder against his member.

"AH AH!"

"Beg… shit you're the one who's moaning here," he stuttered out to her. She thrusted herself harder against him again faster each time.

"Shit… oh god… I don't know…if I can…. Ah!" Inuko stuttered out trying to control himself. Hakura pulled her hands to his face and kissed him.

"Mm MMm Mmm" she mumbled against his lips.

"MMM MMMM MOVE THOSE HIPS HARDER COME ON," Inuko said to her when she pulled her mouth off him.

"BEG… beg for it!" she stuttered out to him, she slowed her hips down over his member, he looked at her and growled.

"GRR… MOVE THOSE HIPS COME ON HAKURA…your failing to satisfy me," Inuko growled, she smirked and tapped his face she started to thrust her hips against him harder again, and again over and over.

"AH AAAAH AAAH OH GOD INUKO I'M GOING TO… AAAH!"

"Come, come on… do it…. come on," Inuko panted watching her as she thrusted herself harder and faster against him again.

"I'm fucking about to break these chains and make you beg…" he stuttered catching his breath, her body shook and convulsed against him, she tipped back pressing her hands against his legs. Inuko looked at her body as she thrusted herself against him again.

"AAAH AAAAH OH INUKO AAAH OH GOD!" she shouted again. That's when Inuko broke the cuffs around his wrists.

"AAAH NO NO BAD DOG," she shouted as his hands grabbed her hips.

"My turn!" he threw her to the bed and pulled her legs to him.

"AHH INUKO!" she shouted as he thrusted into her hard and fast.

"OH MY GOD INUKO AAAAH," she shouted. He grunted and held her legs against him as his hips thrusted against her hard and fast.

"BEG! BEG…." He stuttered out watching her body as it trembled and shook, her hands clenched against the bed sheets so tight that she left holes in them, her body shook. She lifted her hips to Inuko, he bent forward grabbing her butt and thrusted into her harder and faster.

"AAAH AAAH OH GOD OH GOD," she stuttered out and shouted.

"Shit, Michiru are you there?" Roku said near the hot spring.

"I'm here, did you find the sword!" she said through her earpiece.

"No it wasn't at the boys home, I ransacked the entire place for it. He must have it with him, here…." He said to her. Michiru grunted.

"Arugh we have to find it, we need to poison that sword," she said and grunted.  
"I'll find it, after their done mating I'll ransack the entire metchiya for it… they'll be going out tomorrow," he said to her an tapped his earpiece.

"The girl is going out with her father tonight, they just left… I'll ransack her bedroom for that necklace she wore, apparently the poison didn't work or penetrate her skin, I'll have to try a new tactic…" she said to him. Roku let out a deep sigh.

"Fine!" Roku said, he lifted the cloak over his head and jumped to the roof of the metchiya.

"AAAAH AAAAH MASTER OH GOD," Hakura shouted as Inuko pulled himself over her body, he pulled his arms around her and went in to her hard.

"Ha ha, shit…" Inuko mumbled. He thrusted his hips into her harder and faster the bed shook underneath them and hit against the wall.

"AAAAH AAAH MASTER PLEASE PUNISH ME MORE PLEASE!" Hakura shouted pulling her arms around him. He grunted and looked at her.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to beg for more…" he grunted and pressed his lips against hers. She moaned and mumbled against his lips.

"Mmm MMMMM," she shouted against his lips. He pulled his lips from hers and watched her as her body shook and convulsed.

"WOW, three times now…." Inuko panted thrusted into her again and again harder and harder.

"AH AH, OH GOD… HARDER PLEASE GIVE ME MORE!" she shouted at him she lifted her body against his as he thrusted against her harder and harder faster each time, the entire bed shook beneath them.

"OOOHHHH INUKO!" she stuttered out, her face was rosy.

"YEAH YEAH… FUCK! COME ON," Inuko panted, he pulled himself off her and grabbed her hips again. He went into her deeper and harder thrusting his hips against her faster each time, her body shook and convulsed and she released herself hard against him. He rammed himself against her letting her body shake again.

"AAAAAH AAAAAAH!" she shouted as her body released itself again.

"WHY…WHY DO YOU HOLD BACK LIKE THIS, its not fair!" she panted heavily. Inuko pulled himself from her and let her hips drop to the bed.

"Ha ha, fuck! I was about too, mmmm but I thought I'd tease you a bit," he said and leaned over her. He pressed his lips against hers.

"Not fair… bad dog!" she said and tapped his head.

"I'm fertile today…" she muttered in a whisper near his mouth, he looked at her and smirked.

"Good!" he said and picked her up.

"Turn around!" he said to her. Hakura turned on her knees, he pressed her hard against the bed frame her body hit against the wall.

"AAAH INUKO!" she stuttered. He grabbed her hips and slide into her from behind.

"AAAH, INUKOOOO OH GOD!" she shouted as his body hit against hers, his hips thrusted against her hard and fast pressing her body hard against the wall.

"Ha ha.. fuck yeah!" he said pressing his lips to the side of her neck. His hands ran along her sides as his hips thrusted against her so hard and so fast her entire body shook against the bed frame.

"AAAAAAHHHHH OH MASTER OH MY GOD HARDER!" she screamed holding a hand to her mouth. Inuko grabbed her hair gently and pressed his mouth to her ear.

"Sssshhhhh…..I want to make you come so hard your going to beg for more!" he said against her ear. She blushed as her body shook against the bed frame. He thrusted into her so hard and so fast she gasped.

"OH GOD I'M ABOUT TO LOSE MY MIND…" she shouted, Inuko clasped his hands against hers and went into her harder and faster. He grunted and a growl erupted from his throat.

"GRRRR GRRR… COME ON BABY SCREAM!" he said near her mouth. She blushed and moaned loudly. He grabbed her hips and pulled her from the wall pulling her down to her knees.

"OH GOD," she stuttered falling forward to the bed. Inuko growled and went in to her hard and fast her entire body slid along the bed.

"AAAAAH AAAAAH YES YES," she screamed and pressed her face into the sheets.

"GOD YOU CAME SO HARD," he panted watching her drip between her legs, he grabbed her hips and lifted her legs to him and thrusted into her harder and faster each time her body shook and convulsed against the bed.

"AHHHHHH AAAAAHHH OH GOD MORE, INUKO OH GOD PELASE AHHHH PLEASE PUNISH ME MORE!" she screamed loudly. He grunted and started to pant heavily, the thrusted into her again and again so hard and so fast the entire bed shook, the legs started to move against the hard wood floor.

"Maybe… I'll let you… ha ha.. fuck," Inuko said leaning over her. She screamed again when he thrusted into her again harder and faster. He released himself hard against her.

"AAAAAH YES YESH!" she screamed her body shook and convulsed, she gasped, and her hands grabbed the pillow against her face she screamed into it.

"Shit!" Inuko panted falling against her.

"WOW INUKO…. OH MY GOD WOW!" she stuttered out. Inuko panted heavily and touched her head, he pulled her hair from her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"You were such a naughty girl playing a police officer like that.. fuck Hakura what got into you!" Inuko said over her, he pulled his arms around her and held her.

"Oh god, my body… its still shaking, god!" she stuttered out as her body shook.

"Mmmm, good… my baby deserved that, taunting me like she did!" Inuko said pressing his lips to the side of her face.

"Wow you are unbelievably amazing Inuko…. Oh wow!" she panted again. He smiled and softly kissed her neck again.

"Mmmm….. did you like that? Did my baby like that?" Inuko said running his hands along her back. He slowly pulled himself from her, she orgasmed again when he did that. She giggled into the pillow and shifted to her side.

"Wow… yes, I liked that!" she said holding the pillow against her chest. Inuko leaned into her and cupped her face with his hand.

"MMmmm….. good," he said turning her face to him, he kissed her hard on the lips, she dropped the pillow and pulled her arm to his head.

"I want more," she mumbled against his lips. He smirked.

"Mmmm good I was planning on that," he said and kissed her again. She giggled and turned her body to him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the late post, due to this crazy pandemic I couldn't access my internet for a while. I hope everyone is at home and healthy. Please comment if you like this chapter, the new chapter will be much longer and will play out a very important climax. **

* * *

**Chapter 32: Kikyko's Training Part 2 (Memories return….)**

**Date Night… **

"Daddy why did you want to go out tonight?" Kikyko chimed as I parked the car in a stall, the mall was still opened and busy. Many people were out bustling about. I turned the engine off and looked over at her.

"Your mother told me what happened at your training, I know you had a hard time Kikyko and I thought maybe we'd go out and clear your mind…" I said to her and smiled. She looked at me and clicked her seatbelt.

"Oh… well can we shop for some new clothes? I did a closet clean out… and all my old clothes don't fit me anymore," she smiled and reached for the door handle. I nodded to her and opened the door. She tapped her hands against her dress and closed the car door behind her.

She came around the car to me, I extended my arm to her, she giggled and slipped her hand through my arm.

"Wow it's so busy today," Kikyko chimed as we entered the sliding doors to the mall. She giggled and looked around.

"What would you like to do first?" I asked her. She giggled and pointed to a dress store.

"You have like 50 dresses already," I huffed as she pulled me by the arm. She giggled and pulled me to the store.

I sat on the stores round leather seats near the change room, Kikyko's purse next to me, I reached into my pocket for her phone.

"Hm, maybe I should let her have this back…." I said looking at her display screen, she had three missed calls and 4 text messages. I smirked and pushed her phone into her purse.

"Well… what do you think of this one?" Kikyko said coming out of the change room, she wore a wavy pleated dress that was short to her knees, the top was woven into thin pleated lines against her bust line and the straps where thick with fabric flowers in the blue color of the dress. She giggled and twirled.

"I hate it when you wear short dresses," I crossed my arms and looked her over. She stopped twirling and looked at me. She looked herself over.

"It comes to my knees... how is that short?" she huffed and crossed her arms. I laughed and waved my finger for her to twirl around again.

**Instagram Post**

"When your baby girl dresses up in a beautiful black dress for her date night with her daddy! So beautiful!" Kagome posted the picture of Kikyko in her dress. She had taken three of them, one of her blushing with her hands to her face, the other two were of her and grandmother and her and Kagome. I heard her phone ping in her purse when the post went up.

"Huh?" Kikyko said hearing her phone. She reached for her purse from next to me.

"Uh my phone?" Kikyko said pulling it out of her purse she looked at me.

"I'm going to let you have it back… I had no right to take it from you! However, your punishment still stands, you can't see Yamatoo this weekend and you must continue with your training no matter what you saw in your thoughts or how hard it was for you today…." I said to her, she looked at me then to her phone and unlocked it. She sat down next to me.

"Thank you!" she said to me. I smiled and touched her head.

"Well are you buying the dress or not?" I said and rubbed her head. She huffed and pushed her phone back down to her purse.

Kenta: Wow so cute Kikyko your so adorable!  
Reno: Black suits you girl!

Kira: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hitoshi: Will you stop screaming god Kira, she dresses up all the time!

Kira: SHE'S SO CUTE! I HAVE TO KISS HER… AAAAAH HITOSHI WE HAVE TO VISIT THIS WEEK!

Hitoshi: Wow, you really scare me. Can we finish this chess game please?  
Koga&Ayame: Beautiful as always Kikyko! Kagome you are so lucky to have such a wonderfully well raised and posh girl like Kikyko.

Kagome: I know I'm so lucky! I love her so much!

MamaHigarashi: Oh my angel you are so beautiful. Ohhhh look at her, your grandfather wants a copy of this picture. Kagome could you get us a copy?

Kagome: Sure can mom!

Sota: SO CUTE! Even Hitomi thinks so as well.

Rin: Aaah we just pulled into the driveway of your home Kagome, Kikyko is sooooooooo ccccuuuuttteee… Sesshomaru we have to buy cute and frilly dresses for our girl.

Sesshomaru: She's not even born yet! Jeez women! She already has 50 in her unfinished closet.

**-End Post- **

The messages continued, Kikyko's phone kept pinging in her purse. I chuckled when she stood up and twirled in the mirror again, she had tried on a red dress, long flowy with long sleeves and a v-neck. It was really cute on her tiny figure.

"Wooow," Yamatoo blushed looking at the Instagram post. He sat at his living room table with his friend on the floor studying. There books were opened and filled the entire glass table.

"Huh what are you drooling over?" Miyazaki said waving his hand in front of Yamatoo's face. Yamatoo blushed and turned the phone to him.

"Huh? Your girl? She's so cute… wow!" Miyazaki said looking at the picture. Yamatoo nodded and sighed deeply.

"Wow Yamatoo… calm down bro it's only a picture, gosh your blushing," Miyazaki said to him again.

"Thing is Miyazaki… Kikyko is perfect in every way, and she's unbelievably cute! So gorgeous…" Yamatoo said again and scrolled through the post. Miyazaki smiled at him and then laughed.

"Hm I don't like that one!" I said as she came out of the change room again in a sunflower covered yellow and white dress. She looked herself over in the mirror.

"Agh it looked better on the hanger!" she huffed. She twirled around and shook her head.

"Nope!" she said and returned to the change room. I chuckled hearing her mumble inside the room.

* * *

"Well you bought three dresses from that store," I said to her as I handed the lady at the register my credit card. The lady looked at Kikyko for a moment then to me. I think she was trying to figure out if we were related somehow, the women kept her eyes on Kikyko for a while as she finished the transaction. When Kikyko called me daddy the lady seemed to roll her eyes for some strange reason. Huh I don't quite understand why people think Kikyko isn't mine, she's my child… maybe because she doesn't have white hair or dog ears! Her eyes people, hello…her eyes are gold like mine.

KIkyko giggled and nodded.

"I liked the red one so much, I don't have red in my closet… and the blue is my favorite, the pink one is simple and elegant," Kikyko chimed. I shook my head and laughed at her. The lady handed my card back.

"Here you are sir!" she said holding the bag out to me. I took it and nodded to her. Kikyko waved at her as we turned to leave the store.

"The child looks nothing like him…." the women's voice said at the register. I tilted my head to her when I heard her say this. I chuckled and followed Kikyko out the store.

"So… now what?" I said to Kikyko. She giggled and lifted her phone to the air.

"Daddy thank you… I really had a bad training session, and this is fun…" Kikyko said to me. I leaned into her and grabbed her phone, she giggled when I held it out to the air. I put my hand over her head and bared my teeth.

"Daddy!" she huffed. I snapped the picture at that point when she puffed out her cheeks and her hands tried to pry my hand off her head. I chuckled looking at the picture.

"AH DADDY DON'T POST THAT…" she huffed reaching her hand for the phone. I laughed and quickly posted it to our family Instagram. She reached her hands and tried to jump for the phone.

"AARUUUGHH daddy," she huffed at me. I laughed and handed her the phone.

"Too late!" I said to her and ruffled her hair again. She grunted and looked at her phone.

**Instagram post**

"Date night with this little turd right here! Hahahah look at her face, such a child she is." I posted this and laughed.

Hitomi: Hahha pure epic, where is Inuko to see this!

Rika: He's on his honeymoon Hitomi duh!

Kenta: Yup getting some action going on with his wife.

Rika: Shut up Kenta!

Kenta: Hey we're married now; we have some action all the time….in fact every day! Hahahhaha.

Reno: OOoookaaayyyyy well Kikyko is cute as always!

Kagome: can we not talk about sex on this thread please! Hahhhaha…. InuYasha stop teasing her!

Hitoshi: Hahha her expression!

Sota: ahahahhahhaha wow! This thread is so interesting.

Sango: Ooookay yeah Kenta grow up please! Kikyko cutie I hope this night helps ease her mind.

Shippou: Heeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy….what I miss?

Kagome: Hahahha scroll through the posts Shippou.

**-End Post- **

"Sushi!" Kikyko chimed as a lady came around our table with a large sushi boat filled with fish. Kikyko loves fish, she loves octopus, oysters, shrimp, sushi style fish. The entire boat was filled including sea grapes which was our favorite.

"ITAKIDAMASU…" she giggled and held her hands together. I smiled when she did this, she picked up her chopsticks and picked a sushi. She held it to her mouth and smiled when she ate it.

"I'm glad you like this platter… I know how much you love sushi!" I said passing the soy sauce to her. She giggled and reached her chopsticks to the octopus.

"So…Kikyko," I said trying to figure out a way to talk to her. To ask her about her training, what she saw and why it scared her so much.

She looked at me an octopus tentacle hung from her mouth, I shook my head at this and watched her as she slurped it into her mouth.

"Huh yes daddy?" she said and reached for another octopus. I held a napkin out to her and sighed.

"Kikyko….what happened at training? Do you want to tell me…." I asked her straight out. She looked at me then held the octopus over her mouth she let it drop into her mouth. I chuckled at her childish behavior. She put her chopsticks down to the table and opened the napkin.

"Daddy when I was younger…5 years of age, did I ever do anything horrific… really bad?" she asked me and dabbed the napkin to her mouth. I looked at her curious as to why she asked this.

"What do you mean Kikyko? As in what exactly…" I asked her confused. What was she referring too, like did she mean… use her spiritual powers to a point of destruction?

"Did…. Did I destroy our village?" Kikyko asked straight out. I looked at her concerned.

"Is that what you saw Kikyko… was the dreamscape showing you a vision of our village destroyed?" I asked her worried. Yeah now I'm concerned, what did she see in her thoughts, what did the dreamscape show her?

"I…I was in a village, our village and it was all crumbled and burning…" Kikyko said touching a hand to her face, she looked down to the plater and let out a deep sigh.

"Kikyko we don't know how we ended up here in your mothers time, she thinks our time frames caught up to each other and we ended up here… the past no longer exists Kikyko," I said to her, I reached over the table and touched her face. I lifted her face to me.

"Oh," she said quietly. She looked at me for a moment then picked up her chopsticks again. I watched her as she dug into the sushi again. Hmm… why did she have a vision like that. There's no way our village was destroyed, if it was, she didn't cause it…there's no way she would've! We ended up here in Kagome's time because our time frames merged, and a time shift thrusted us into this time frame.

The Edo era doesn't exist anymore.

"Hmmm," I said watching Kikyko as she lifted her phone to the platter and snapped a pick of the sushi. After about an hour at the restaurant we decided to go to the third level of the mall for some ice cream.

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAHHH, look at these flavors," Kikyko chimed looking at a showcase that featured replica ice cream designs. She giggled and chimed over an ice cream design that had characters on it. Typical Kikyko likes cute things! She pointed to the bowl, a lady behind the showcase nodded to her and started to create the bowl.

"Aaaaah it's so cute!" Kikyko chimed. I rolled my eyes and laughed at this.

"It has a cookie bear on the ice cream, and sprinkles…" Kikyko giggled again watching carefully as the lady added cookies and candy to the ice cream.

"It's only a cookie Kikyko calm down!" I said to her and chuckled. She turned her eyes to me and puffed out her cheeks.

"It's a cookie bear, its cute and the ice cream is cute," she said again with puffy cheeks. I laughed at her behavior and shook my head.

"Yeah only you would say that over ice cream…." I said and teased her, she crossed her arms and looked at me she then huffed and turned her eyes back to the lady. I laughed at this and touched her head pulling her closer to me. She giggled when I pulled my arm over her shoulder.

* * *

"Michiru are you there?" Roku said over the earpiece.

"Yeah I'm in the girls room right now, I was asked not to come in today to clean their home so I couldn't search the girls room…" Michiru said to Roku.

"Hurry find the necklace and head home, the master requested us to return at once!" Roku said to her again. Michiru tapped hear earpiece acknowledging him.

"Now Kikyko, where did you hide the necklace… hmm," Michiru said lifting the cloak off her head. She closed the glass doors of the balcony behind her and hovered in the air as not to leave footprints on the hard wood flooring.

She extended her hand to Kikyko's bed, a gust of energy threw her mattress and bedding to the floor.

"Hmm, not under your mattress, okay let's check the closet!" Michiru said turning to her closet. She opened the doors and helped herself in.

"Hmmm," Michiru said running her hands along the hangers that hung on the racks, her hands pulled off each item of clothing and tossed it to the floor.

"Ah you have a shoe box in here," she said and bent down to the floor, there was a box hidden on the ground behind Kikyko's long dresses, Michiru picked up the box and shook it.

"Hmmm," she opened the box and found the necklace and the letters that Yamatoo had left her. One with the necklace and one the night he came to see her before leaving for Kyoto. Michiru smirked and pulled the necklace from the box.

"Let's see if I can use some dark magic on this! The last time we poisoned it, it didn't seem to work…let's try this," Michiru waved her fingers over the word 'princess' and black poison dripped from her nails. She smirked and let the poison coat the entire necklace including chain.

"Good, this should work this time!" she said and put the necklace back into the box. She closed the lid and put the box back down on the floor where she found it. Michiru smiled and looked around the closet.

"Let's leave her a little…. message!" Michiru smiled and extended her hand to the air, another huge surge of energy left her fingers and filled Kikyko's closet with a heavy gust of wind, which destroyed her entire closet. Her shoes, her dresser was broken and all her clothes on the floor, all her clothes on hangers where on the floor. Michiru smirked and pulled her cloak over her head.

"Yes, this should work! Enjoy cleaning this up Kikyko," Michiru said and hovered out of her closet. In a hast she darted to her patio doors and flew out the doors as they closed behind her.

"Now to return to the master!" she said in the air. She smiled when she saw our family outside at the picnic tables and barbecue. She tapped her head and disappeared.

* * *

"Ha… what is this!" Kikyko said looking at her phone. I pulled my arm from her shoulder and looked at her.

"Huh something wrong?" I asked her, she stopped near some tables on the third level and sat down. She held her phone out to me.

"Someone texted me and called me, I don't know the number or who it is…" Kikyko said nervous. I took the phone from her and opened the messages. She seemed scared for some reason, she held her ice cream spoon to her lips and looked at her bowl.

"Huh!" I said reading the messages. It was an unknown number that sent her messages and the missed calls went to voicemail, also an unknown number.

_"Kikyko….mmmmm you are so fucking sexy! I want do things to you, you will never forget…." _

The first message was disgusting, I grunted and turned my eyes to Kikyko who dug her spoon into her ice cream again. She was quiet and didn't say a word. I think these messages scared her.

_"Kikyko…..I'm going to fuck you so hard and make you scream so loud that no one will hear you! Mmmmm just you wait!" _

The second message said. I growled at this angry, who the hell is this person, how did they even get her number. Whoever this was, was pissing me off to no end. I read the third message.

_"Oh god yes! Watching you change in your room is making me so hard, here's a picture…"_ the message sent a very dirty and the picture was so explicit and disgusting. I growled and hissed at this. Who the hell is this, seriously I'm about to fucking find this ass and rip his balls right off his body!

I didn't even want to open the last message, but I had to find out what it was and what this bastard wanted. Why was he sending these to Kikyko and targeting her? I looked around the mall, maybe someone here found her number and sent her these? Maybe not, these messages came through this morning, her phone was going off in my pocket.

_"Oh god Kikyko, you are so wild! I wish I could sleep next to you in your bed…. your gorgeous slender body turns me on, mmmm….I would suck your breasts so hard,"_ the message said. I growled at this and deleted the messages. I looked at Kikyko and put her phone down.

"Do you know who this person is?" I asked her. She turned her eyes to me and shook her head.

"I don't even know this person or who it is…. there's no number and the voicemails… are so bad!" Kikyko stuttered out, she held her hands to her face.

I pulled my chair near her and touched her head.

"I don't want you to be scared of this person, I will tear him to shreds if he comes near you or tries to find you," I said to her getting her attention. She pulled her hands from her face and looked at me. Great, we were having a great date night and now she's crying again. I touched her face drying her tears.

"I know this scared you, I won't let anyone take you or do anything to you, you have my word Kikyko. Let this bastard send you a message again I dare him too, he will answer to me," I said trying to comfort her. She ran her hands over her eyes and looked at her ice cream.

"I don't want my phone…. I can't keep it, what if more messages come through!" she said swirling her spoon into the leftover soup that formed in the bottom of the dish. I touched her head again.

"This is your phone Kikyko, I know you want to talk to Yamatoo… you can keep it, if you get another message or voicemail from this bastard you tell me right away," I said to her. She looked at me and nodded.

"You're not grounded anymore; I will lift your punishment! You can see Yamatoo this weekend when he returns home," I said to her rubbing her head. Her eyes turned to me. She threw her arms around me and hugged me.

"Thank you!" she said to me. I held her to my chest and hugged her tight. I knew seeing Yamatoo will help her clear her head of everything that's happened this week, he always makes her smile and she seems happy and at ease when she's around him.

Who the hell is this bastard? I haven't listened to the voicemails yet, I will tonight with my father and Sesshomaru….if I can recognize the voice of this bastard maybe I can find out who he is. He better not be a panther that's all I have to say on this matter!

* * *

The car ride home, Kikyko didn't say a word, I looked over at her as she held her purse against her lap. She was depressed and sad. I knew those messages scared her, I pulled into our driveway and turned off the engine.

I turned to Kikyko and touched her head.

"Don't dwell on these messages Kikyko, we'll figure this out! Your safe here Kikyko no one will hurt you," I said to her. She let out a deep sigh and looked at me. I leaned forward and kissed her head. She clicked her seatbelt and opened the door. I watched her as she came around the car and to the house, I let out a deep grunt and clicked my seatbelt.

"Kikyko hi sweetheart welcome home," Kagome said to her as she came through the door. Kagome smiled and touched her head, she pulled her to the living room where our whole family gathered. Rin was home from the hospital and looked good, I closed the door of the house behind me and locked it. As I came through the hallway Hoshiki comes around the corner and runs at me.

"DAAAAD!" he shouted. He slammed right into me so hard I nearly tipped on my feet. I let out a deep grunt when he did this. Wow he is getting stronger. He almost knocked me down.

"Hoshiki what the heck…what's wrong with you?" I said and pulled him from me. He smiled this huge mischievous smile and placed his hands on his hips.

"MMmhmm guess what?" he said with a nod, I rolled my eyes. What did he do, he did something I'm sure of it, somethings broken, or something is going to happen like a prank, and I'll have to end up grounding his ass again for a month this time!

"What?" I said to him and folded my arms. He tapped his chest and nodded.

"Uncle Sesshomaru's here, and guess what!" he said again. I huffed and tapped his head; I came around him to the living room. My father, Sesshomaru and Miroku where outside in our back porch talking. Hoshiki followed me and laughed behind me.

"Seriously what is wrong with you Hoshiki!" I said to him and came around Kagome and Kikyko. They were in the living room conversing about our date night.

"Hehehe this is going to be so awesome," Hoshiki said as he followed me outside, I slide closed the glass doors behind me.

"Ah InuYasha, glad your home there's something I need to show you!" Sesshomaru said to me. Miroku smiled and touched my shoulder.

"Great what did my son do, if he broke something or something is going to break tell me now so I can ground his ass…" I said looking at Hoshiki. Miroku laughed, Sesshomaru looked at Hoshiki then to me.

"No, none of that… although I would want to check the car over and make sure he didn't do anything to it," Sesshomaru said as well. My father smirked and followed us as we came around the house to the garage.

"The car?" I said as Miroku tapped the button for the garage, it opened.

"Niiicceeee…" I said noticing Kikyko's car had a fresh new paint job. Sesshomaru had been saying for a week after we put the tires on that he would take Kikyko's car and get a fresh new paint job done on it, the car was black and sleek. I smiled nodding. I came around the car and touched it. The windows where all rolled down, the seats weren't installed yet neither was the engine. I looked into the car and smiled.

"What's this?" I said reaching for the box from the back metal of the car, I pulled it out. It was wrapped and had a card with it.

"That's from me," Hoshiki said with a smug nod. That's what this is about Kikyko's car was almost done, we needed to finish it up, probably take us another few weeks or so to finally complete it. Hoshiki had bought a special gift for Kikyko's car he looked at me and nodded again.

"That's something special, I want to give it to Kikyko when the car is done," Hoshiki nodded again. I came over to him and ruffled his hair.

"What is it?" I said and bent down to him, he held his hand to his mouth. Miroku, Sesshomaru and my father came around him towards the car.

"Its… a surprise!" Hoshiki said in almost a whisper. I chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Do you want to give it to her now, or in a few weeks when the car is finished?" I said to him, he reached his hand for the gift. I handed it to him. He smirked and looked at it.

"No in a few weeks, sis is going to freak out…." He said sure of himself, he tapped his hand to his chest and let out a deep grunt. I chuckled at his behavior. I stood up and turned to the car.

"So…we need to talk!" I said to everyone, Miroku leaned into the car.

"What of?" he said to me, I rolled my eyes watching him as Sesshomaru handed him some tools.

"I think a panther sent Kikyko dirty text messages and voicemails to her phone today, she gave me her phone so I can show everyone," I said and held her phone out. Miroku came out of the car and looked at me.

"Hoshiki go inside please!" I said to him. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Why?" he protested. I touched his head and looked at him.

"Grown up talk, go inside please…" I said to him, he grunted and came around me. He huffed and mumbled as he left the garage.

"What do you mean you think a panther sent Kikyko dirty messages?" My father said concerned, I tapped her phone and let the voicemails play.

"I haven't heard these yet… but Kikyko is scared…these messages scared her," I said to them. The first message played. He was deep heaving and grunting. Nothing else was in the message.

"What? Grunting…." Miroku said confused. Sesshomaru came around the car towards me. The second message played.

_"Kikyko….yeah you probably figured out who this is now….I was the one who sent you those juicy messages. Did you like them? Don't worry when I finally have you… mmmm I will make those messages happen, are you excited?"_ the message ended.

"What?" my father said agitated.

The third message played.

_"I'm going to coat your body with my poison so that your mind becomes mine, and no one will ever take you from me…mmmmm I can't wait to have you!"_ the message ended again.

"Roku that panther….it has to be him….what the hell does he want with Kikyko! He better not fucking try to take her…" Sesshomaru was about to finish what he was saying when the fourth message played.

It was almost in a whisper.

_"I want to fuck you so hard just to hear you scream, when your mind becomes mine… mmmm we'll do it every single day. Your family won't find you, no… they won't!"_ the message ended with a huff and a grunt.

"WHAT THE FUCK! InuYasha what the hell is this…" Miroku said angry. I showed them the text messages.

"Yeah I had a feeling it was that panther, Roku… he took her that night to a cave, he was the one who sent her these messages, he was also the one who tried to take her the other night…during the ambush!" I said to them. Sesshomaru grunted under his breath.

"We have to keep her safe no matter what we have to keep her near us at all costs, will she be training tomorrow?" my father asked me. I nodded to him and pushed Kikyko's phone to my pocket.

"One of us needs to be with her, for protection… I'm not saying her mother and Sango can't protect her, but one of us must be there tomorrow," my father said again to us. Miroku let out a deep sigh and touched his forehead.

"We have so much work to do at the office tomorrow… we have to go about this normally, we can't let her know our worry and concern over this." Miroku said to us. My father crossed his arms and grunted.

"I will accompany them," he said to us. Miroku turned to him.

"You? You're a demon, the Meehan temple is sacred grounds, I do not know if they will allow you to enter. No offense Toga, but our temples are not so accepting of demons," Miroku said to my father. He shook his head and grunted again.

"I will stay with the wind, and watch her from above, I can get a better view when I'm in the air. I'll watch her this way and make sure no panthers attempt anything," my father said again. I let out a deep sigh.

"Fine! I'll tell Kagome, we cannot let them know about these messages," I said to everyone.

"Then how would you explain father joining them InuYasha?" Sesshomaru said to me.

"I will tell them that I feel Kikyko needs protection from panthers and we have a feeling they may try something when they know she's out in the open," I said to them. Miroku shook his head and sighed.

"So be it!" he said to me. I let out another sigh and came around him to the car.

* * *

"I'm glad you had a great time sweetie," Kagome said to Kikyko as she passed her a cup of tea. Kikyko smiled and took it from her mother, she swirled the spoon in the teacup and put it down on the plate.

"I have some news to share Kikyko," Rin said to her, Kikyko held the cup to her mouth and looked at Rin. Makoto was babbling loudly in my mother's arms while sucking on bottle, she looked to Rin as well and laughed.

"Oh?" Kikyko said to Rin. Rin smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"We found out that there was an error in the original blood test, I'm actually 5 months pregnant and this little girl is getting so big," Rin said rubbing her stomach. Kikyko smiled and put her cup down on the table, she giggled and held her hands to her mouth.

"That means she's going to be born soon and we have to throw a party!" Kikyko giggled into her hands. Kagome and Sango laughed at her childish behavior. I could hear their voices outside, they must've gone out to the patio, the boys where running around the driveway until they saw us working on Kikyko's car and came to help.

The entire evening dwindled fast; I didn't even notice it was almost 9pm until Kagome came around the house to the garage with a half-asleep Makoto in her arms. I smiled and put down the wrench in the toolbox and came around the car to her.

"Wow its already 9PM," Miroku said looking at his watch.

"I think we should call this a day and pick it up later, the car should be done in a week or so," Miroku said again tossing a towel to his shoulder. Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki where messing about in the toolbox, Sesshomaru looked over to them and came around the car he handed them his tools. The boys took the tools and organized them in the box.

"I should take Rin home; she's had a long day!" Sesshomaru said to us. He held his hand up to us and came around me and Kagome to the house. I nodded to him.

I took Makoto from Kagome's arm and held her in mine, she put her head against my chest and yawned.

"Yeah this one's sleepy," I chimed and laughed at Makoto's lazy behavior, she rubbed her eyes and yawned again. Miroku chuckled and touched my shoulder.

"Come on boys, go get your mom and let's head home, its bedtime!" Miroku said to them. The boys groaned and grumbled they threw the rest of the tools into the box and got up from the ground. I heard Koji grumble something I laughed as they disappeared from the garage and into the house.

"Good night everyone, tell Kikyko to do her best tomorrow!" Miroku said to Kagome, she smiled and nodded he came around me and disappeared into the house after his boys.

"Hoshiki bedtime," I said to him, he huffed and mumbled as well. I laughed at this as he followed me through the garage and to the house. Kagome smiled and followed me as well. My father tossed a towel to his shoulder and closed the garage door behind us, he came through the garage to the house as well turning the light off on his way in.

"Aaagh, why!" Kikyko's voice huffed inside the house. I smiled and handed her phone back to her.

"Bedtime that's why, you have training tomorrow," I said to her. She crossed her arms and huffed again.

"Good night mother!" I said to her as she went over to the linen closet to gather some towels. She looked at me and smiled.

"Good night Kagome, InuYasha!" she held her hand to her mouth and laughed then turned to the hallway. My father nodded to us and followed her. He laughed following my mother to their bedroom. The way my father looked at me, yeah I think he knew why I wanted everyone in bed and fast… jeez old man, so what I want to make love to my wife, is it that obvious!

Hoshiki followed his sister upstairs and to his bedroom, Kagome and I were right behind him. At this point Makoto had passed out cold against my chest. I chuckled and went down the hallway to her room.

"Night dad!" Hoshiki said to me as I passed him, I smiled and opened Makoto's bedroom.

"Now to bed little one…" I said and put her down in her crib. She yawned and grabbed on to her giraffe tightly. What is with her and that toy, its nothing special, it's a stuffed animal for crying out loud! I smiled and pulled the blanket over her.

I left Makoto's room with the door opened and as I was coming down the hallway, I peered into Hoshiki's room. He was in his room changing and fixing his bed. I looked over to Kikyko's room.

"AAAAH WHAT HAPPENED!" she shouted.

"Huh what?" I said coming into her room. Kagome heard this and ran out of our room.

"What is it…what…. happened here…" Kagome said coming into Kikyko's room.

"Aaaah my bed it's on the floor and my closet is destroyed!" Kikyko huffed, she crossed her arms and looked at Hoshiki who had shifted himself between me and his mother.

"Who did this?" I said coming into her room, I sniffed the air and looked around her room. She huffed and grunted, she came around her bed and looked at her mattress.

"Was someone here? We didn't even hear anything…" Kagome said helping Kikyko with her mattress. I came out of her bathroom and to her bed pulling the mattress up.

"HOSHIKI you turd did you do this?" Kikyko huffed and crossed her arms, he had bent down and picked up Kikyko's hairbrush from the floor, he looked at her and went over to her vanity. He put her brush down then crossed his arms. He huffed and shook his head.

"Me, why would I destroy your room, jeez Kikyko I was downstairs with grandma all day! I didn't even hear anything upstairs…if I did I would've told someone," he said to her and shook his hand at her. She huffed and came around the bed she snagged the brush off her vanity and held it out to him, he cringed and slowly backed away from her.

"I don't smell anything, no scents…." I went over to her balcony doors to check them. Kikyko huffed when I said this, she threw her brush down to the vanity again and turned to her mother.

"Let's clean this up sweetie!" Kagome said helping Kikyko organize her closet again. Hoshiki followed them and bent forward picking up the scattered clothes outside of the closet.

"Someone was here," I touched the latch to the balcony doors, it was broken, as if forcefully pulled opened. I leaned forward and took in a whiff.

"Hmmm panthers!" I said noticing a fingerprint on the edge of the door, I slide it opened and looked at the entire edge of the door. No it wasn't panthers, the door was broken on its own…but who's fingerprint is on the latch! I examined the door again, closed it and opened it, I looked around Kikyko's balcony for scents or footprints. Nothing I couldn't see anything.

"Hmmm," I opened Kikyko's glass door again and entered her room. She was still in her closet with her mother and brother organizing the mess. I came over to her bed and adjusted her mattress along the metal frame.

"Aguh, who did this!" she huffed and came out of her closet.

"I don't know Kikyko, I couldn't pick up any scents or anything! Your balcony door wasn't tampered with, I don't know what happened here…" I said to her, she huffed and came over to her bed.

"Don't anyone worry over this okay, get to bed… you have a long day tomorrow Kikyko!" I said and touched her head. Hoshiki looked over at his sister worried he came around his mother to Kikyko's bed.

I watched Kikyko as she fixed her sheets and huffed while shaking her pillows.

Kagome looked at me when I came around to her, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Do you think a panther did this?" she said to me when I closed Kikyko's door slightly. I tilted my head to our room. She followed me to our room. I closed the door behind us.

"Yeah it definitely was a panther, I have a feeling it came into her room when my mother was busy with the kids downstairs…it may have masked its scent!" I said to her. She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"I don't think she should sleep alone," Kagome said to me, she held her hands against the ribbon of her haori. I pulled her to me when she did this.

"Nope you can't get undressed you're not allowed too," I said holding her close to me. She giggled and pressed her head into my chest.

"InuYasha the kids are here; we can't do this…" she giggled again.

"Sis, I'm sorry your room exploded," Hoshiki said to Kikyko as she fluffed her pillow, she put it along her head post.

"It's fine Hoshiki, someone was here… I just don't know who!" she said with a huff.

"Sis, I won't let anyone in your room again okay… I'm in the next room, don't worry… I'll watch out for you," he said to her and smiled. She looked at him and crawled over her bed to him.

"Hoshiki…." She grabbed him and hugged him. He smiled and touched her head.

* * *

"I said don't take it off…" I pulled Kagome's hands from her ribbon. She giggled when I did this.

"Why pup, I want to take it all off for you!" she teased. I pulled her to me again and picked her up.

"Not here…" I said to her. I opened our balcony door and jumped to the railing.

"InuYasha….what are you doing?" she said looking up to me. I looked over to Kikyko's balcony, her light went off. I smirked and jumped to the ground.

"The guest house baby!" I said to her. She giggled and held her hands to her face. I leapt through our yard and to the second guest house which was further away from the first one. I put Kagome down to her feet, she took my hand and pulled me to the door and opened it.

"Mmmmm, now to have some fun!" I said to her, she giggled and started to undress herself, she pulled the ribbon around her waist and let the top of her haori open. I growled and grabbed her.

"Oooh let me take it off for you," I said and pulled her through the guest house to the bedroom. She giggled as my hands pulled her clothes off, her lips fiercely kissed me as her hands ran along my chest. Her hands where urgent as they pulled my shirt off.

"Mmmm my hard-strong man, I love your body," she said running her hands along my chest, I leaned forward and kissed her again, she giggled and licked my lips. I slapped her butt and pulled down her pants. She giggled when I did this. Her hands unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them; she slid my pants down with my boxers.

"Fuck Kagome, getting a little urgent there aren't we?" I said to her, she giggled and crawled into the bed, she bent over on all fours.

"Oh fuck yes that's happening…" I said touching her butt.

"Mmmm, do it however you like pup, how about a treat…" she reached her hands to her butt and pulled down her panties. She let them fall to her knees. I leaned forward and slid them off her. She arched her back and bent her chest forward along the bed, her legs dangled off the side of the bed.

"Oh fuck yes…" I said trailing my tongue along her.

"Mmm mm bad boy, how about…" she reached against herself and to her butt.

"What, we haven't done that in a while… a long while," I said to her running my finger along her butt. She smiled and looked over at me.

"Mmmm my bad boy is so horny isn't he, come on put it in bad boy," she said to me. I smirked and slowly rubbed my member against her butt. She bit her lip as I slowly pushed myself inside her.

"AAAH! Jeez its tight," she shouted.

"We never do it this way that's why," I said running my hands along her butt. She let out a deep breath for a moment.

"Come on, you're not in all the way!" she said again, I slide myself in to her a little deeper slowly.

"Aaah," she stuttered out again.

"Wow your already wet," I said and chuckled.

"Shut up! Come on bad boy give it to me," she stuttered out and shifted her legs off the bed so she on the ground and bent forward.

"Fuck yeah!" I said and thrusted into her slowly.

"Yes baby come on, come on good boy," she stuttered out clenching her hands to the bed sheets.

"Good, the dog and his mate are not in the house!" Roku said looking over to the guesthouse, he was watching Kikyko's room. Kikyko shuffled around in her room after Hoshiki returned to his room, she closed her curtains and went over to her bed.

"Awe girl why did you close your curtains!" Roku said with a huff.

"Hey, you ass, my father wasn't pleased that you taunted the girl all day… don't send her messages anymore," Hero said behind Roku. Roku huffed and turned to him.

"Hero this isn't fair, I want Kikyko…no one is allowing me to just go into her room and take her. Like come on her father isn't even here right now, do you know how easy it is for me to just….kidnap her!" Roku said to Hero with a huff. Hero held his hand up to him.

"You know the plan Roku, we were hit hard by InuYasha's sword, the dog general Toga his senses and keen skills, will kill all of us in an instant if he picks up our scent out here, you are only to watch her for now Roku. Understand!" Hero said to him sternly. Roku hung his head low and grunted.

"Besides we need to know if your poison will actually subdue her and turn her mind black, if the poison Michiru used on her necklace before didn't even work…we need to make sure yours will, the tests we ran on you will help us determine what course of action to take with that girl!" Hero said to him again. Roku huffed and nodded.

"Fine! Can I at least watch her change," he said to him. Hero smirked.

"Watch her all you like Roku, I don't care about Kikyko and what she does…do not send her anymore messages or voicemails understood!" Hero said to him again, Roku huffed then let out a deep sigh.

"Yes sir!" he said to him. Hero nodded them jumped off her balcony rail to the air. Roku turned around and looked back at Kikyko's room.

"FUCK KAGOME… shit!" I panted going into her hard, her body shook along the edge of the bed. Her hands clenched the sheets so tight, her body trembled when I thrusted into her.

"AAAH AAAAAAHHH YES MORE, GOD WE HAVEN'T DONE THIS IN A LONG TIME!" she shouted as her body pressed against the bed. I picked up her hips and thrusted into her so hard and so fast her entire body shook against me.

"Wow this family must love to mate all the time," Michiru said hovering in the air near our guesthouse. She smirked hearing us from inside.

"Man, I never get any action….Roku is promised to Kikyko and will have her once we take her, Hero is with Nizu, and the master doesn't want any new mate….and no other panther man interests me," Michiru said with a deep sigh, she watched our guesthouse and let out another sigh.

"Hmm, maybe I can…. Disguise myself as a student at Yamatoo's college, put a rift between him and his girlfriend…yes, that's a great plan!" she smirked and laughed to herself.

"AAH YES YES YES, OH GOD I FORGOT HOW AMAZING THIS FEELS!" Kagome shouted; her hands clenched against the sheets.

"Oh fuck yes, damn…" I grunted over her, I pulled her down to the bed and leaned right over her, I pulled myself from her butt.

"Aaah Inu don't stop," she said looking over at me. I slipped myself between her legs. She giggled when I did this.

"Oh fuck yes you're going to get fucked so hard, I'm going to make you scream…" I leaned over her. She laughed when I said this. Her hands clenched the pillows as I thrusted into her hard again.

"OH GOD YES!" she shouted.

"Mmmm, Roku is right this family is wild. Just hearing this is making me jealous, I'm going to find a man…one-night stand should do it!" Michiru said and pulled her cloak over her head, she tapped her forehead and disappeared.

"AAAAH!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

_"Yamatoo,"_ Kikyko sent out a message to Yamatoo. He was in bed reading when Kikyko's message came through.

_"Huh, Kikyko…? You have your phone back?"_ he said replying to her message.

_"MMhmm, my father lifted my punishment and said I can see you this weekend,"_ she said and sprawled herself along her bed.

_"Great, I can't wait to see you!"_ he smiled and sent this to her.

_"I had a little bit of a rough day today, but then went out with my dad and had a great time, I bought some new dresses,"_ she sent him and giggled. He smiled at this reading it.

_"I'm sorry you had a bad day, when I see you this weekend we will do something special. Show me your new dresses my love!"_ he sent her again.

Kikyko giggled and sent a video call to Yamatoo, he answered. She waved at him and smiled.

"Want to see my new dresses?" she said to him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah show me what you bought my love," he said watching her as she took her phone to her closet. She set it down on her dresser and giggled. She closed the closet door behind her and went over to the racks.

She pulled up her nighty, Yamatoo smiled when she did this and watched her as she slipped on her new dress.

"Mmmm your wearing white, I liked that…" he said to her, she giggled and twirled for him showing off her new blue dress. He smiled as she twirled again.

"I like that one, will you wear it Saturday?" he said to her, she came closer to her phone and nodded.

"That's why I bought it, I liked it and thought maybe you'd like it," she giggled and twirled again.

"I do like it! It looks great on you, you have such a thin and beautiful body," he said to her again. She giggled and pulled the dress off her body.

"You're not going to show me the other one's?" he said to her, she shook her head and held her hands to her breasts, she giggled and teased Yamatoo.

"I know you can't come see me tonight, but I thought I'd maybe…." she said and started to unclasp her bra. He sat up in his bed and watched her as her hands cupped her bra and breasts.

"Baby I'm sorry I can't tonight, I have to wake early for classes tomorrow, please don't tease me like this," he said to her. She bit her lip and let out a deep sigh.

"I know you have classes tomorrow; I have to train in the morning…I miss you!" she said to him and clasped her bra together again. He smiled and watched her as she leaned down and picked up her nighty.

"Mmm, I was hoping you'd let your bra drop!" he said to her. She held her nighty to her chest and looked at him. She giggled and held her nighty to her face.

"Do you want that?" she giggled again. He smirked and watched her as she dropped her nighty to the floor.

"I won't see you for the next four days, so yes I want that! When I see you this weekend, we're going to do something fun," he said watching her as she turned around. She teased him and unclasped her bra.

"Turn around don't tease me like this…" he said and chuckled. She giggled and slid her straps off her shoulders and let her bra drop to the floor.

"Arugh babe turn around," he said and chuckled again. She giggled and turned around. He smirked.

"Wow…damn I love your body!" he said to her. She giggled and ran her hands to her breasts.

"Well are you going to take the bottoms off too, or just tease me with your naked breasts?" he chuckled. She giggled and came towards the camera.

"I might just take them off then…." She pulled the camera down to her panties.

"I love this view…weeehewwww baby take it off!" he muttered and watched as Kikyko teased him. She slid her fingers to the edges of her panties and slowly pulled them down.

"Damn baby… don't do this to me!" he stuttered out watching her as she slipped her panties off complete. She stepped back away from her phone and ran her hands along her body.

"Kikyko you naughty girl, are you putting on a show for me…damn girl save it for Saturday and Sunday!" he said to her as she turned around, and started dancing to the camera. Yamatoo bit his lip and let out a deep breath.

"Are you sure you don't want to come see me?" she teased him and giggled she shook her body and her breasts near the camera. He let out a deep breath.

"Baby don't do this to me…" he touched his forehead so he wouldn't leap out of his bed and fly out his window. She giggled and kneeled to the floor on her knees.

"Huh what are you doing?" he said as she pulled her phone down to a box and adjusted it. She spread her legs slightly.

"Babe don't do this… damn I'm tempted to fly out my window to you right now," he said watching her as she ran her hands up her legs and to her stomach.

"Since… you won't make love to me, and I love it… when you touch me with toys and your hands, I want to…." She stuttered out and bit her lip she ran her hands to her breasts and along her body.

"Baby I want to make love to you so badly, but we can't my love, god your body is so beautiful," he said watching her as her hands caressed her body and breasts. She bit her lip and let out a gasp.

"Then let me put on a little teaser for you…" she giggled and ran her hands down between her legs and up again. Yamatoo bit his lip and watched her as she ran her hands up her body again.

"Baby don't put on a show for me god, I won't be able to control myself…" he chuckled and leaned back against his pillows.

"Hehehe," she giggled and ran her hand to her mouth, she slid her finger into her mouth and started to suck on her finger. Yamatoo bit his lip watching her do this.

"Mmm….Yamatoo, I can't wait to see you Saturday!" she said to him and pulled her finger from her mouth, she ran her hand down her body.

"You get me for two days!" he said watching her as she ran her hand between her legs.

"Mmmhmm," she muttered out as she slid her finger between her legs, and over her tip.

"Shit…" Yamatoo stuttered out watching her. Kikyko brought the camera a little closer to her.

"Shhhh…. I'm only going to tease you, you left your toy here…" she said to him, she slid herself into the closet near her racks and reached for a locked box. She opened it and pulled out the vibrator he had forgot the following night.

"Shit I forgot about that!" he said as she came back into camera view. She turned it on.

"Damn baby, don't do this…" Yamatoo said watching her as she ran it along her body.

"Just a little show…" she bit her lip as she slid the toy down between her legs and against her tip.

"AAH," she stuttered out quietly and bit her lip again.

"Want to tease me huh, don't worry I have something planned for Saturday that'll drive you crazy," he teased her and laughed. She pulled the toy from between her legs and looked at him.

"Hey don't stop, come on are you going all the way with that toy or what…." Yamatoo huffed and shook his head. She turned the toy off.

"What do you have planned for Saturday?" she said and crawled towards her phone. He huffed and shook his head.

"Come on finish what you started…" he said to her. She giggled and reached for her night gown.

"Arugh not fair Kikyko!" he huffed and watched her as she slipped the night gown over her naked body.

"Well what do you have planned for Saturday?" she said and picked up her phone.

"Not fair you know, I wanted to see you play…" he huffed again in disappointment. She giggled and sat on her knees.

"Well…." She asked him again.

"I'm not going to tell you, you didn't put on a show…why would I tell you!" he teased her and shook his head. She giggled and held a hand to her mouth.

"Well will it be fun?" she asked again. Yamatoo shook his head.

"Like I said.. I'm not telling, but…it will involve some toys, maybe a dinner and a movie, and then possibly some play time…." He teased her again.

She giggled and blushed.

"I might include playtime maybe; you didn't put on a show for me… so I might change my mind, arugh not fair!" he said and huffed again. She giggled and lifted her nightly off her legs.

"Okay okay fine…" she giggled and picked up the toy again. She leaned back against the wall and lifted her knees up.

"Woah baby come on, tease me a bit…" he said as she opened her legs. He smirked watching her.

She giggled and slid the toy up and down between her legs. Yamatoo bit his lip watching her and smirked.

"Well are you going to play with it or what…" he said to her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she let the toy trail up and down her slit.

"Oooh baby come on… what a show, wow… I'm in bed its 11PM and my baby is putting on a show, I love this!" he chuckled watching her.

"Hehhehe, nope!" she giggled and pulled the toy away from herself.

"Arugh hey that's not fair Kikyko you're not even wet yet," he huffed and shook his head. She sat up and giggled again.

"Nope that's all you get; you were mean to me!" she said to him. He huffed and leaned back against his pillows.

"Fine, I'm going to bed and I may or may not text you tomorrow…" he taunted her. She pouted and shook her head.

"Okay I won't text you either," she said and pouted again. He tried not to laugh at her pouty face.

"Fine!" he said and adjusted himself against his pillows.

"Fine!" she giggled and held her hands to her mouth.

"Then I'm going to hang up," she said again.

"Yeah you do that, you didn't put on a show for me… so I'm not talking to you," he said and picked up his book. He rested his phone against his knees. Kikyko giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Oookay, to bad! I'm going to bed, good night!" she said to him. He pulled the book down from his face and smirked.

"Fine, good night then!" he said and watched her as she rolled her eyes and hummed.

"Good night Kikyko!" he said again and laughed.

"Hahhah, good night Yamatoo! I might maybe text you tomorrow," she giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm hanging up now," he laughed and tapped his phone. She giggled and tapped her phone as well.

She let out a deep sigh and looked around her closet, she looked at the toy on the floor and then to her camera.

"Hmm," she tapped open her camera and propped her phone up on to some books.

"I've never done this…myself I mean, you usually do this… and I love it when you touch me, so…. I'm going to put on a show for you okay! Only you… no one else," she slipped off her night gown and shifted herself to her knees.

"Apparently this toy has a suction on the bottom, I think it'll stick to the floor," she hit it down to the floor near her legs.

She ran her hands to her breasts and down her body, she lifted her hips over the toy.

"Here… you can watch! Enjoy!" she bit her lip and slid her hips slowly down over the toy.

"AAH!" she stuttered out. She slid her hands down her legs and to the toy.

"It's still tight!" she muttered out.

"Should I go in a little more…" she slid her hips down over the toy even more.

"Hhhhaaa….jeez!" she stuttered out, she leaned back and rested her hands against the floor.

"Haaa… now you can watch!" she stuttered out. She slowly lifted her hips against the toy.

"Mmmm….."

She bit her lip so she wouldn't shout and moved her hips along the toy.

"AAAH, AAAH!" she stuttered out and bit her lip.

"AH, I was always… a good girl… AH until I meet you," she thrusted her hips over the toy at a slow normal pace, she then lifted her body up so that she was on her knees and ran her hands over her breasts.

"AHHHH YAMATOO…AHH, you changed me….I love aaah… do this with you, when… you touch me like this," she stuttered out and moved her hips over the toy. She leaned forward and clicked the button.

"AAAAAHHH," she stuttered and held a hand to her mouth.

She leaned forward and over the camera, she slid it a little closer near her body.

"MMM MMM," she mumbled against her hand and thrusted her hips over the toy.

"MM mmmmm," she mumbled into her hands again.

"Mmm, mmmm haaaa haaa!" she mumbled and moved her hips over the toy again a little faster.

"It feels so good Yamatoo, this toy… aaahhh, I want you… to touch me like this," she stuttered out and shook her hips over the toy.

"Aaah I'm getting so wet!" she stuttered out and looked down between her legs, she kept her pace a little faster and thrusted her hips over the toy.

"Aaaaah, oh god Yamatoo!" she stuttered out quietly, she bit her lip and rocked her hips faster along the toy. She started to thrust her hips a little rougher against the toy, she held her hand tight against her mouth so she would shout.

"MMm MMMM," she muttered and released herself hard against the toy.

"AAAAH AAAAH!" she looked at the camera.

"It wasn't as good as you do it, but…I love you, I love it when you use toys on me! It drives me crazy," she stuttered out panting. She slid herself off the toy.

"Aaaah, jeez I made a mess!" she stuttered and held the camera between her legs.

"See Yamatoo! Just for you… here you go!" she panted and turned off the camera, she sent him the video in a text message. She sat down on the floor of her closet and looked at her bra and panties.

"Hmmm…" she said and reached for her bra.

_"SHIT, Kikyko baby what the hell did you send me…"_ Yamatoo's text message came through.

_"Baby I can't break the rules right now and come see you, oh god wow… I can't wait to please you this Saturday and Sunday is a bonus for you, just for sending me this. I love you baby,"_ he sent her. Kikyko looked at her phone and let out a deep sigh.

"Why won't he make love to me. I want to be bound with him for life, and he won't…am I not desirable enough for him?" she said to herself. She let out a deep breath and crawled over to her bathroom.

"Why won't he love me in that way…" she said to herself and returned to her closet to clean up.

* * *

"Inuko," Hakura said in bed she pulled the sheets over her body and looked over at him as he hung up some of their clothes from their suitcase.

"Yes?" he said and tilted his head to her.

"Why did you bring Kurosaiga with you?" she asked and smiled. He turned his head to her and put down the pair of pants he had in his hands. He came over to the bed and crawled over to her.

"I had too, I couldn't leave it at home with panther's active everywhere…I wasn't going to take that chance! Besides I can protect you with it if anything were to happen here... on our trip," he said and leaned forward to her. She chuckled and touched his face.

"Oohh my strong handsome man, nothing's going to happen on our little getaway!" she smiled and softly kissed his lips. He smiled at her and touched her head.

"What is with you girl jeez," he said and shifted himself back off the bed, he ran a hand through his hair and went over to the suitcases again.

"Huh what?" Hakura chimed and reached for her silk robe off the bed.

"You have been in so much heat since we've been married, I mean all we did was make love tonight and last night…" he said and chuckled under his breath, Hakura pulled her robe together and slid out of the bed.

"Mm because making love with you is amazing and just… wow," she blushed and touched her face. She came around the bed and over to Inuko, he looked at her and smiled.

"Yup that's right! You liked it," he said to her. She giggled and nodded.

"Speaking of which, I found this in the bathroom…" he said and held up a pregnancy test to her. She looked at it and smiled.

"I'm not pregnant, I thought I was… I didn't get my well you know… my girl thing today and I thought I was pregnant!" she blushed and took the test from him. He turned and looked at her.

"I don't think it works that fast babe, I think it takes a while before you can find out!" Inuko touched her head and smiled. She let out a deep sigh.

"I was kind of hoping I was, your mother said she got pregnant with you right away and pretty fast too… I kind of hoped… maybe!" she said to him looking at the negative test. He smiled and pulled her to his body.

"It'll happen Hakura, just be patient. Besides practice does make perfect," Inuko chuckled rubbing her head. She blushed and buried her head into his chest and laughed.

"Your such an idiot!" she laughed again. He rubbed her head and laughed at her remark.

"So if you do want to practice more…" he laughed again. She giggled and nodded her head against his chest.

* * *

**Tuesday Morning (Day Two: training, Kikyko's memory returns)**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH HOSHIKI YOU LITTLE TURD!" Kikyko shouted upstairs.

"Great and here we go again!" I said in the kitchen. Kagome sighed deeply and adjusted her tie around her waist, she was in the hallway bathroom fixing herself up after our crazy wild night last night. She looked herself over in the mirror and sighed again.

"And here we go again!" she said to herself.

"AAAAAAH DON'T KILL ME, I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR STUPID HAIRBRUSH!" Hoshiki shouted at her upstairs. My mother looked to the stairs then to me as I sluggishly pulled myself upstairs.

"Go easy on them InuYasha!" my father said coming around my mother. I grumbled.

"Easy my ass, I should disown their asses!" I said and shook my head ascending our long staircase. I hadn't realized Sango and Miroku had come into our house with their boys at this point. I heard Kagome's voice talking to someone downstairs, my ears were ringing hearing Kikyko and Hoshiki argue.

"YOU STUPID PUP… where is it, give it right now!" Kikyko huffed holding her hand out to Hoshiki. He was in her room grumpy, he folded his arms and looked at her.

"I didn't take your stupid hair brush Kikyko….did you check under your bed?" he huffed at her. I rolled my eyes coming down the hallway. The housekeeper was starting again today, and I didn't want her to come into a house that had arguing kids in it, man what kind of image would we give off if people knew our kids where this wild.

"What are you two…" I walked into Kikyko's room she had her brother in a head lock off the ground, her arm wrapped around his neck. He was struggling to pry her arm off his neck.

"LET GO STUPID, GO FIND YOUR OWN STUPID HAIRBRUSH…GRRRR!" he shouted and growled at her.

"Kikyko put him down," I said coming over to her. She huffed and grumbled she dropped Hoshiki from her arm. He grunted and hissed angrily at her.

"YOUR SO STUPID…" he shouted and rubbed his neck.

"Tell the turd to return my hairbrush…" Kikyko huffed and crossed her arms looking at Hoshiki, I held my hands out to them so they wouldn't kill each other.

"I don't have her stupid hairbrush..." Hoshiki said again. That's when I heard Makoto's voice shouting.

"PAPA MAMA," she shouted from her room.

"Great! Both of you downstairs right now, Kikyko use your fingers to brush your hair… now move it!" I said sternly to both of them. Hoshiki huffed and came around me and to her door, I looked over at Kikyko as she watched him leave her room.

"Why do you do that?" I said to Kikyko grabbing her arm before she chased her brother out of the room. She looked at me.

"What?" she said still fuming. I pulled her back to me and touched her face.

"Why do you fight with your brother like that, you never used too with Inuko…it's like Hoshiki always pushes your buttons somehow and you two end up in a quarrel," I said to her. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"He's a turd! He always pranks me and takes my things…." she said to me. I touched my finger to her chin and pulled her face up to me.

"Stop it, I'm serious, he's your younger brother, you are his older sister… you are to protect him and teach him the right things in life Kikyko," I said to her. She looked at me and let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah it's not my job to teach him anything, maybe you should tell him to stop being a little turd to me," she huffed again. I touched her head getting her attention.

"No Kikyko, you listen well to what I have to say, you and your brother need to change this behavior towards each other. I'll talk to Hoshiki about the way he treats you sometimes, you need to be his big sister Kikyko… if he does something to annoy you, tell us, don't argue with him and yell." I said to her and rubbed her head. She huffed again and nodded. She pulled my hand off her head and turned to her bathroom. I watched her as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"PAPA…." Makoto shouted again. I sighed deeply and left Kikyko's room. As I was coming through the hallway to Makoto's room a strange scent filled the air.

"What… is this scent?" I said coming into Makoto's room. I looked around her room, nothing was out of place. I came over to her, she giggled and laughed and extended her hands to me.

"Huh…" I said and picked her up. That's when I smelt it, I smelt the scent of panthers.

"What the hell…" I said looking at Makoto's window, I leaned over her crib and looked at her window carefully. The latch was broken, and a panther's scent was all over the window and her curtains, I narrowed my eyes to the latch and looked over the entire pane.

"No fucking way… no way in hell, how the hell did a panther come into your room last night…" I looked at Makoto as her small hands clung to my shirt.

"Mako look at me…" I touched her face, I looked her over to make sure she wasn't harmed or touched in anyway. She giggled and looked at me.

"Was someone in your room yesterday? Huh are you able to tell me?" I said cupping my hand against her small round face. Her hands touched mine and she laughed.

"FATHER, MIROKU COULD YOU COME UP HERE FOR A SECOND!" I shouted to them from the hallway. Kikyko peered out to me from her room.

"Huh something wrong?" she said coming down the hallway to her sisters' room. I touched her head.

"Go downstairs, nothing to worry about! Tell your mother everything is just fine," I said to her. My father and Miroku where behind her when I said this. She smiled and turned.

"Oh, good morning," she said to the both of them. Miroku touched her head and smiled.

"Your mother's waiting downstairs for you with Sango," he said to her. She smiled and came around her uncle.

"Here... hold her!" I said to my father as he came into Makoto's room. He looked at me and took Makoto from my outstretched arms. Makoto looked up to her grandfather and laughed.

"AAAAH!" she laughed and shouted.

"Uh what?" my father said looking Makoto over, that's when I saw him pull her to his face and sniff her.

"What's wrong InuYasha you sounded panicked?" Miroku said to me. I watched my father carefully, he looked Makoto over again and then came around her room. He was sniffing the air in her room; he came over to the window and looked at it.

"Give it a minute!" I said to Miroku watching my father carefully.

"WHAT THE HELL… was there someone in Makoto's room last night?" My father said in a husky voice, he turned to me and looked at me.

"That's why I hollered for you, I picked up the same scent you did… I have no clue if someone tried to come into her room, we heard nothing!" I said to him tapping my hand to her window. My father looked over her window again as Makoto clung to his shirt. She laughed and giggled when he leaned over her crib.

"How… what the hell, what do you mean, you think someone was in her room?" Miroku said worried as well. He came over to the window and looked at it as well.

"I don't know Miroku, the windowpane... see here," I said and tapped the latch of the window. He looked at it carefully. My father ran his hand over the windowpane and slid the window opened.

"…it's broken!" my father said noticing the latch completely fall off the window as he opened it.

"This was a warning InuYasha!" Miroku said looking at Makoto as she hung from my father's shirt. She seemed unphased by this, she was babbling and laughing as she hung over her crib, my father's arm wrapped around her small body. She laughed and threw her hands to the air.

"Yeah well they're messing with the wrong family!" I said to Miroku. My father pulled himself away from the window and pulled Makoto from his chest. He looked her over.

"She's not hurt, is she?" he asked looking at her smiling face. Makoto laughed and threw her hands to the air; she then turned her head to her crib and extended her hands outwardly.

"Huh, oh your giraffe!" I said and reached into the crib for it. I gave it to her, she smiled and hugged it.

"Is everything okay in here?" Kagome said coming through the door, she came over to us and looked at Makoto who was hugging her toy. She saw her mother and laughed; she extended her hands out to her. My father passed her over and smiled.

"No everything's just fine, I needed father and Miroku to look at something that's all," I said to her. I came around my father to Kagome and touched her head, she looked at me and smiled as I pulled my arm around her and walked her out the room.

My father and Miroku looked around Makoto's room again then followed us. As we made our way downstairs Kikyko was in the kitchen eating, Hoshiki was on the couch with the boys, they said nothing to eachother. I looked over to them and came around the counter.

"We should head out to work now," Miroku said to us. Sesshomaru and Rin where in the living room already, Sesshomaru looked at Rin and smiled at her.

"Have a good day everyone, Kikyko work hard!" I said to her. She looked at me and nodded. Sesshomaru came around me and followed Miroku to the door. I nodded to everyone and followed after him. Just as Miroku reached for the door handle and opened the door our housekeeper Micha stood at our door with a smile.

"Ah, hello!" Miroko said to her, he moved aside. My father had followed us to the door, Micha looked to each one of us as she came through the door.

"Good morning, my co-worker will be at your home today as well sir!" she said to all of us. She bowed to Miroku when she said this as well. Miroku nodded to her. My father looked at her and took in a whiff of her scent.

"Hmm," he said as she passed us. She bowed to us and made her way down the hall.

"Something wrong?" I said to my father as we left the house. He closed the door behind him.

"No, that women's scent is very strange, I can't figure it out… but it's very…. Hmmm," my father said to us. Sesshomaru looked at him and shook his head.

"Are we heading to work today or are we going to stand in the driveway all day talking?" Miroku said to us. I smirked and opened his car door.

"I will wait for your wives to leave, and follow them," My father said to us. He jumped to the air and landed on the roof of our house waiting. I looked at him and nodded.

"Okay! Let's go!" Miroku said to us. We piled into his car as he started it up.

* * *

"So…." Miyazaki said from the kitchen. He held a sandwich to his mouth as Yamatoo searched around his living room for his books and keys.

"What?" Yamatoo said to his friend. Miyazaki chuckled and came around the kitchen towards Yamatoo.

"You called your girl last night huh? I heard you two talking," Miyazaki said to him mumbling through his sandwich. Yamatoo looked at him and narrowed his eyes to his friend.

"Yeah so?" Yamatoo said to him, he lifted the couch cushion searching for his keys.

"Seriously how did I lose my keys!" Yamatoo said with a grunt. Miyazaki chuckled he came over to the TV stand and picked up his keys.

"You left them on the TV stand," he said holding them up to his friend. Yamatoo grunted and turned around, he reached his hand for his keys, but Miyazaki pulled them away.

"So…tell me what you and your girl did last night! I heard some juicy talk," he said to him. Yamatoo grunted and waved his hand for his keys.

"Do you want to die today?" Yamatoo said to his friend, Miyazaki laughed and dropped the keys in to Yamatoo's hand.

"Seriously bro, give me something…" Miyazaki said to Yamatoo. Yamatoo turned to his couch and fixed the cushions.

"Eat your sandwich Miyazaki!" Yamatoo said to him. Miyazaki chuckled and bent down to his bookbag.

"Uh huh!" Miyazaki said to Yamatoo, he came around the couch and laughed.

"Your bookbag is in the kitchen," Miyazaki said as Yamatoo searched for that as well. Yamatoo let out a deep grunt and came around the couch.

"Yeah thanks!" he said to his friend. Miyazaki laughed hard.

* * *

"Arugh again!" Kikyko mumbled in the car. Kagome turned to her.

"Yes Kikyko, this time Monk Mishu wants to put you under a deep meditation, you need to break through your thoughts Kikyko…whatever visions your seeing you need to face them and break through it, everything else will become clearer when you do this…" Kagome said to her. Kikyko crossed her arms and huffed.

"I don't like being in that… realm, the dreamscape, it's scary!" she said to her mother. Kagome looked at her concerned and turned around in her seat.

"Regardless Kikyko you have to overcome it or else that part of you, that piece that is deep within you, will consume you and eat at you until one day… you use it and it won't be pretty!" Kagome said to her, Kikyko leaned forward.

"You think… that these visions I'm having are the reason why I black out and can't remember anything when I use my spiritual powers?" Kikyko said concerned. Sango pulled into the temple lot and turned the car off.

"Yes, Kikyko that's what we think! If you can take control of those thoughts, those visions and face them, we feel… you may be able to remember your actions before you black out," Sango said to her. Kikyko let out a deep exasperated sigh.

"Alright!" she said and clicked her seatbelt. Kagome let out a deep breath and stretched her arms, as Kikyko closed the car door behind her.

"Its so sunny and warm!" Kikyko looked up to the sky.

"Let's get started!" Sango said to Kikyko as she came around the car to her. She touched her head and smiled.

"Okay!" Kikyko let out a deep breath and followed her mother and aunt. She tilted her head to the sky when she heard her grandfather's husky voice grunt.

"Grandapa's with us today?" Kikyko said looking ahead to the training grounds. Mishu waved his hand to Kikyko as they approached the wide-open field.

"Yes, he's here with us today, just to watch…" Kagome said to her and touched her head. Kikyko titled her head towards her grandfather who stood on a long tree branch watching them.

"Huh!" She said and smiled at Mishu.

* * *

"Hehehe, grandma check this out!" Hoshiki mumbled from the couch. He and the boys where video-gaming 'Call of Duty' and Makoto was sitting in his lap watching them. She would laugh and giggle each time the boy's characters did something on the tv. She held her giraffe to the air and laughed.

"AAAAh!" she shouted when the boys knocked out the opposing teams' characters.

Koji and Yuki laughed watching Makoto's reaction. My mother smiled and continued chopping carrots.

"Why don't you let Makoto play, or pretend play, I think she's enjoying watching you boys play!" she said to Hoshiki. He paused the game and looked over to his grandmother.

"I guess it won't hurt to let Makoto play….well pretend play, here we have another controller," Yuki said standing up, he put his controller down and went over to the tv and grabbed the other controller. He didn't plug it in, but he did attach it to the system, so it looked like it was fully functional.

"Huh! Here Mako want to play with us?" Hoshiki said as Yuki held out the controller to her. She looked at it then to her giraffe, she awkwardly wedged her giraffe between her legs and reached her hands out to the controller.

Yuki smiled and handed it to her. Her small hands wrapped around the controller, she looked at Hoshiki's hands and copied him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she shouted and laughed.

"Yeah Mako's going to kick butt!" Koji chuckled, Yuki grabbed his controller and sat down again.

"Alright let's rock and roll!" Hoshiki said as the game started up again. Makoto's small hands tapped on the keys and she would laugh each time the boys shouted at the TV. My mother laughed watching them.

* * *

**Kyoto college**

"Day two of this boring class, I know we need it to graduate but seriously. I can't wait until we do the live hands on interior decorating of rooms," Yamatoo said to Miyazaki. Miyazaki smiled and nodded.

"What do you plan on doing after we graduate this year?" Miyazaki said to him as they walked through the crowded hallway to their next class. Yamatoo adjusted the books under his arm and let out a deep sigh.

"Well I do have to work for a company for 6 months to a year before I can branch out on my own, I really don't want to work for others. But I haven't much of a choice, I can't afford to branch out on my own yet!" Yamatoo said to his friend and nodded.

"Huh! I thought you had savings bro and enough to open your own business," Miyazaki said to him as they approached their lockers. Yamatoo looked at him and clicked the lock on his locker.

"I'm saving that to buy a house!" he said to him. Miyazaki smiled.

"You want to marry your girl huh! That's cute!" Miyazaki said and watched as Yamatoo swapped out some books.

"Thing is, Kikyko lives in Tokyo and my life is here in Kyoto…I know if we were to ever marry, she would want to be near her family, she's a family girl! I wouldn't want to take her away from her family, so…I might buy a home in Tokyo," he said to Miyazaki. Yamatoo closed his locker then locked it. Miyazaki smiled as he came around him, he followed him through the hall again.

"So you do want to marry her! Why don't you open a business in Tokyo, it might be easier then opening one here in Kyoto," Miyazaki said again and tapped his shoulder.

"Don't know what I want to do yet! But yeah, I do want to marry Kikyko someday, maybe in a year when she's done highschool." He smiled then let out another deep sigh. Miyazaki looked at him and laughed.

"Did you even get her a ring yet bro? What about college, she's so young wouldn't she want to go to college?" Miyazaki started questioning Yamatoo, which annoyed him. Yamatoo growled and held his fist up to his friend.

"Shhhhuuutttt uppppp you're really pissing me off!" Yamatoo hissed at him as they entered their classroom. Miyazaki laughed.

"Huh!" Yamatoo said, he tilted his head to a girl who passed him and Miyazaki. She came in after them and to a desk, she was chatting with some girls. Yamatoo looked at her and took another whiff of her scent.

"Something wrong?" Miyazaki said sitting down at his desk, Yamatoo came around him and shifted to the desk behind him.

"That girls scent…its familiar, I don't recognize her, but….her scent!" Yamatoo said keeping his eyes on the long black-haired girl. It wasn't Michiru no, but her scent was that of someone he may have known before.

She was built, slender and her black hair and black eyes complimented her heard shaped face. She smiled and diverted her eyes to Yamatoo quickly then back to the girls who where talking to her.

Miyazaki looked over at the girl, then back to Yamatoo.

"She looks nothing like your girl, your girl is cuter," Miyazaki said and turned around in his desk. Yamatoo looked at him and growled.

"I wasn't interested in her you jackass, I just said her scent was familiar that's all!" Yamatoo hissed angrily at Miyazaki. Miyazaki waved his hand to the air and laughed.

"Uh huh!" he said to his friend. Yamatoo looked over to the girl again then to the teacher as he came into the room.

"Hmmm!" he said to himself and let out a deep breath.


	34. Chapter 34

**The beginning of something dangerous is about to happen. This is by far my favorite chapter, because it explain pretty much everything about how InuYasha and his family ended up in Kagome's time. Next chapter coming soon. **

* * *

**Chapter 33: Kikyko's memory returns continued…**

**Tuesday afternoon**

_"Ha, ha… no, no…" _Kikyko's childish voice stuttered. She was running away from a demon, she couldn't make out who or what it was, its face was covered behind a black cloak.

_"Come here child….let me take you to your new home! Our master will be pleased with our catch,"_ a voice behind the cloak spoke as it hovered through the air over Kikyko.

_"DADDY!"_ she shouted, running through the village.

_"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, KIKYKO…RUN!"_ my voice echoed. I jumped to the air holding Tetsusaiga out in front of me, Kagome stood behind me with her arrow held firmly against the string of the bow. She aimed it to the air, and released the arrow, I swung Tetsuaiga as Kagome's arrow whizzed past me.

_"INUKO, TAKE KIKYKO AND RUN! Leave the village,"_ Kagome shouted to them, as she pulled another arrow from her quiver. Kikyko ran past her mother towards her brother. He extended his hands out to her and grabbed her as she slammed right into him.

_"COME ON…we have to go!"_ Inuko said panting, he grabbed her hand and ran.

_"No, NO INUKO…"_ Kikyko shouted lifting her kimono with one hand, she turned her head to us as Inuko pulled her to him. A huge blast from Tetusaiga filled the air with a white light, I tilted my head to Kikyko and Inuko worried…Sango and Miroku where running towards them.

_"DADDY…."_ Kikyko's voice shouted. Inuko grabbed her and pulled her to him, he held his hands to her head. Kikyko extended her hand out towards us as Miroku and Sango ran past them.

_"GO LEAVE THE VILLAGE, TAKE HAKURA AND KIRA AND KOJI WITH YOU_!" Miroku shouted to Inuko and Kikyko. At that moment everything happened so fast, we were surrounded by hooded figures, the entire sky filled with an army of hooded creatures.

We couldn't make out who they were or what they were. Sesshomaru had arrived just at that moment, he landed to the ground near me. I looked at him as he held Bakusaiga out to the air… I then tilted my head to the kids again. Why haven't they left yet!

_"NOOOOOO FATHER!"_ Inuko shouted, his eyes filled with tears. I lost track for one minute and put my guard down, I was about to yell at the kids and tell them to leave. One single second, and I was struck through the chest by a poisoned spear… three of them struck me. All I heard at that moment was Kagome's voice, Sesshomaru sword clashing with another sword, and Miroku and Sango's weapons whizzing past me through the air.

_"AAAARGGGH!"_ I shouted and fell to my knees. I think I blacked out at that moment.

_"NOOOO DADDY! INUKO WE HAVE TO HELP FATHER,"_ Kikyko shouted. Inuko pulled her to him tighter and picked her up and ran.

"Kagome…." Sango said worried, she ran her hand over Kikyko's forehead.

"What's happening Mishu, her breathing is labored, and her body is trembling!" Kagome said kneeling next to Kikyko. Mishu touched a hand to Kikyko's wrist. Her prayer beads where glowing.

"She's in the dreamscape, her mind isn't with us right now…she has to pass this stage, everything will become clear when she does!" Mishu said to them. Kagome looked at Kikyko and let out a deep sigh. She ran a cloth over her forehead.

_"COME ON WE HAVE TO GO,"_ Inuko shouted to Kira and Hakura, Hakura extended her hands to her brother. He ran to her.

_"Where are we going Inuko… where are our parents?"_ Hakura said panicked, she pulled her baby brother to her back in a sling and came towards Inuko. He looked at her worried.

_"We have to leave the village; our parents…they'll find us_!" he said to Hakura quickly running his hands over his eyes, so she didn't see his tears. Kira quickly gathered some food and blankets; she wrapped them and pulled the bundle around her back.

_"Were's Kikyko?"_ Hakura said looking around the hut for her.

_"Huh what?"_ Inuko said worried, he panicked as they ran out the hut to look for her.

_"CHILD… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"_ a hooded figure stood near Kikyko looking at her. It held the tip of its sword to the air in front of Kikyko's small body. She looked at him, her eyes black as coal. She held her hand to the air at the creature.

_"YOU DISTROYED MY KIN…. YOUR FAMILY YOU STUPID CHILD!"_ the deep husky voice of the hooded figure spoke to Kikyko. She kept her eyes on this figure.

_"KIKYKO…."_ Inuko's voice shouted at her. He was running towards her with Kira and Hakura. He slid along the ground and held his hands out to Hakura and Kira.

_"Stop no… no one come near her!"_ Inuko said sniffing the air. He noticed her scent change, he knew this wasn't Kikyko, she wasn't herself. She was a half demon, her spiritual powers intertwined with her demonic form, her body and image didn't change. But her blood was that of a half demon, a spiritually powerful half demon. She didn't even hear Inuko's voice shout for her.

_"Kikyko…Inuko we have to save her! He could kill her,"_ Hakura said panicked. Kira leaned in towards her sister and held her hands to her face.

_"AAAAAHHHHH!"_ Kira screamed when she noticed the bodies of their parents under the rubble of their hut.

_"WHAT…. NOOOOO MOM DAD!"_ Hakura shouted. Inuko pulled his arms around her and Kira and pulled them away.

_"DON'T….. don't…"_ Inuko said with tears in his eyes.

Kikyko lifted her hand to the air, and in an instant her own spiritual powers surrounded her small body and released a force of energy through her body and from her hand destroying the creature before her, and everyone around her. She pulled her hand down and turned to her brother.

She had thrusted them to the ground near our bodies. We were buried under the rubble of a hut, Kikyko looked over to her brother, Hakura and Kira and came towards them.

_"Sis….how….could… you do this!"_ Inuko's words stuttered out. She bent down to him, her black eyes looked at her brothers' face, and a small smile touched her lips.

_"Ki-Kiky-ko…why!"_ Inuko stuttered out. He took his last breath and passed out near Hakura and Kira. Kikyko stood up and looked around the rubble.

_"Hmmm…"_ she stuttered out, she smirked and turned to the village.

"HUUU HUUUUAAA!" Kikyko's voice panted. Her prayer beads started to glow around her wrist even more.

"Mishu I have to wake her, somethings wrong!" Kagome said touching her hands to Kikyko's arms.

"No Kagome, do not break her from her dreamscape, if she's this far in…three hours now, that means she's almost there!" Mishu said touching his hand to Kikyko's wrist again.

"Calm down Kagome, let me call Miroku and figure out what to do!" Sango said standing up, she reached into her kimono sleeve for her phone and dialed Miroku's number.

_"Child, what have you done!"_ a voice said near Kikyko. A woman with long white hair parted into two pig tails, and pale skin, she wore a long purple and white kimono, approached her. InuNo Kimi stood in front of Kikyko looking at her. The necklace that hung around her neck with an amulet of the Meido stone shook between her hands.

Kikyko looked up to Kimi and tilted her head at her. Just as she was about to lift her hand to the air and release her spiritual powers at Kimi, Kimi opened a portal to the otherworld.

_"Child come with me!"_ she said lifting the Meido stone to the air. Kikyko watched her curious and came towards her. Kimi's stone pulled Kikyko into the portal as it closed behind them.

_"Ohhh!"_ Kikyko said noticing she was in a black vortex; nothing was around her. No movement, no bodies, nothing…she was in Kimi's world now, the otherworld. Kikyko held a finger to her mouth and looked around.

_"Child…I should scold you for your actions, how dare you!"_ Kimi said to her, she sat on a white chair in this black room, her eyes remained affixed on Kikyko's tiny body. Kikyko looked at her and came towards her.

_"Huh… who are you?"_ Kikyko's voice chimed. She was normal again, back to her normal self. She looked herself over and tapped her hands along her kimono. Kimi let out a deep disgruntled sigh and watched Kikyko as she twirled around looking herself over.

_"You know not of what you have done…do you child! This is such a shame…"_ Kimi scuffed, she let out a deep grunt and shifted herself from her chair. She kneeled down to Kikyko. Kikyko stopped twirling and looked at Kimi.

_"Huh…what have I done? Where am I?"_ Kikyko said to Kimi. Kimi touched a hand to her head.

"COME ON… COME ON KIKYKO BREATH!" Sango said pressing her hands over Kikyko's chest. Kikyko had passed out and stopped breathing. Her body was ice cold. Miroku, myself and Sesshomaru had just arrived at the temple. We ran up the temple stairs in a panic. Just as we came through the temple and to the outdoor training grounds, my father came towards us.

I moved passed him to Kikyko, who was on the ground surrounded by her mother, Sango and Mishu.

"SHIT! Here let me," I said taking over from Sango. I held my hands over her chest and started to press down against her chest.

"What the hell happened?" Sesshomaru said kneeling near Kikyko. Kagome was crying, she held her hands to her face and turned away from us. My father looked worried and concerned, he kneeled down near Kikyko and touched a hand to her head.

"I shouldn't have let her train…she wanted to train, and I knew… I knew this would happen," Kagome mumbled into her hands. I looked up at her then back down to Kikyko.

"We need an ambulance this isn't working!" Miroku said tapping on his phone.

I panicked, when Sango called us, Kikyko passed out. She completely stopped breathing. We all piled into Miroku's car and sped here so fast I swear if a cop saw us, we would be behind bars right now. I was terrified, Sango and Kagome where panicked over the phone, my father was trying to revive Kikyko… even now, looking at her pale white face… I was about to lose my mind!

"KIKYKO COME ON BREATH!" I shouted at her pressing my hands over her chest again and again.

_"Huh…what did I do?"_ Kikyko's childlike voice chimed. Kimi let out a deep exasperated sigh and held her Meido stone up to Kikyko.

_"Do you know what this is child?"_ she said to Kikyko, Kikyko shook her head and looked at the stone.

_"I will give you another chance, you must do right this time… and never allow your spiritual powers to cause this must destruction ever again. I will return your family and everyone to you, to another time…with no memories of what has become."_ Kimi said holding the stone out towards Kikyko. Kikyko looked at her confused.

_"Where are we going? Is it somewhere fun!"_ Kikyko chimed, she was still unaware of what transpired. She destroyed our entire village, and everyone in it. Including the hooded figures that were still alive and ransacking the village.

_"Touch the stone child, and all will be forgotten, you will be giving one year, a new year to start all over again!"_ Kimi said to her. Kikyko smiled and her small hands touched Kimi's Meido stone. That's when a white light filled the black room around Kikyko's small body, and our entire world ceased to exist. We were thrust into Kagome's time frame, with one year given to us, as if nothing happened at all. Kagome and Sango where not pregnant as if their entire pregnancy had not happened yet, we were living in an apartment laughing and enjoying ourselves.

"AGAIN, RECHARGE THE PADDLES!" an EMT said to his partner. He held the paddles over Kikyko's chest, and an electrical current transferred from the peddles to her body. I stood up and pulled Kagome to me. She was still crying. I held her to my body and turned her away from Kikyko.

"Shhhh, shhh she's going to be just fine!" I said to Kagome. She buried her face into my chest and cried. Miroku did the same and pulled Sango away from Kikyko.

"Hhhuuhhh," Kikyko's voice stuttered out. The EMT let out a deep breath and pushed the paddles back into the cradle of the machine.

"Child hey look at me," the EMT said tapping Kikyko's face.

"KIKYKO!" Kagome shouted, she kneeled down near her and picked her up and held her to her body. I let out a sigh of relief and bent down to her as well.

"Thank god!" I said to her and touched her head. This was the most terrifying moment of my entire life, whatever happened, whatever Kikyko saw in her visions, in this dreamscape caused her so much grief that her body shut down. I looked at Kikyko as she slowly opened her eyes. Kagome embraced her and held her closer to her body.

What the hell happened!

* * *

**Kyoto (Inuko and Hakura)**

"What? Come on that's not fair, your cheating! Wrong move Hakura…" Inuko said watching Hakura move her rook on the chess board. He rolled his eyes and let out a grunt.

"You do realize you're playing a chess champion, 3 years running!" Inuko said holding his claw against the bishop. Hakura leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Yes, Inuko I'm well aware, just move your piece… oh mighty chess champion 3 years running," she teased him and smiled. He scowled at her, then moved his figure over the king.

"If you move that piece…" she said watching him tip the king back and forth against his claw.

"What Hakura, if I move the king?" he said to her. She rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"You win!" she said to him. He smirked and looked her over, they were playing strip chess. He looked at her and then to the piece.

"You still have your bra on, yet I… am still dressed!" he said looking himself over. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Move the piece Inuko!" she grunted and grumbled at him. He smirked then moved his finger over the bishop again.

"Nah, I'll let you play a little longer! Besides, you haven't made any good moves yet and I have half your board," he said, he moved the bishop forward and leaned back in his chair watching her. She scowled at him.

"Uh huh! I have like four more moves left," Hakura said leaning forward, he watched her and chuckled.

"Huh!" he said noticing his phone vibrate on the bedside table. He got up as Hakura contemplated her next move, she looked over the board and then to Inuko as he answered his phone.

"Inuko!" Kagome's voice said on the other end.

"Oh mom hi! How are you?" he said to her cheerfully. She turned and looked to the ambulance as the EMT loaded Kikyko into the back of the ambulance. Kagome let out a deep sigh, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Inuko of what just happened to his sister.

"I'm alright, how are you? I miss you…." she said to him. He smiled and returned to the table, he sat down and watched Hakura as she talked to herself contemplating her moves.

"We're doing fine mom, Kyoto's great!" he said to her. Kagome let out a deep breath and put on a cheerful façade.

"That's great my love, we all miss you here so much! I know I do….will you be home tomorrow for your brother's 11th birthday party?" she said to Inuko. He looked at Hakura and let out a deep grunt.

"Aaah, I almost forgot about Hoshiki's birthday party, ah! Mother why didn't you tell me of this sooner," he said to her, Hakura lifted her eyes to Inuko and smiled.

Kagome chuckled and turned to me. I ran my hand along her back and let out a deep breath. The ambulance pulled out of the lot, I pulled Kagome to the car, she followed next to me and got in.

"Sorry sweetie, you went on your honeymoon, I assumed you remember your brother's birthday! Guess you where…busy!" she chuckled. Inuko grunted and rolled his eyes.

"We'll be there mother! Is everything okay, I hear a car are you going somewhere?" Inuko asked her as Hakura made a move. He looked at the board and smirked, he shook his head at her and pressed his finger down against the king. Hakura sighed and rolled her eyes, Inuko lifted the king, and just as he was about to move it and put it down Hakura reached around her body and took of her bra. Inuko chuckled and moved the king. He tipped it down along the board signifying a CHECKMATE!

"We're heading home from Kikyko's training, nothing to worry about… we'll see you tomorrow my love!" Kagome said to him. Inuko smiled as Hakura rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"We'll be there mother, before 6PM, see you tomorrow!" he said to her. Kagome clicked the phone. Inuko looked at his phone then to Hakura, he put the phone down on the table and crossed his arms.

"I win!" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah because you're an idiot!" Hakura said to him. Inuko slid his chair out and watched Hakura.

"Come on you know the rules of the game. Put on a show women!" he said waving his hand to the air. Hakura rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair. She giggled and came around the table to Inuko. He smirked watching her.

"Oh you'll get a show!" she said running her hands along her body.

* * *

"Kagome…stop! Please!" I said to her as I followed the ambulance to the hospital. Kikyko was going in and out of consciousness, the ambulance EMT's wanted to make sure she was okay enough to return home with us. Miroku had followed us in Sango's car. Sesshomaru went with him, so did my father. I held my hand against Kagome's hand trying to calm her down.

"InuYasha, I don't know what happened…she was in her meditation, and I'm sure she was in the dreamscape! Then suddenly she faints to the ground and…we can't wake her!" Kagome's worried voice started to make me worry.

"Please… don't panic, don't worry over this. She's going to be okay Kagome, Ishikaro is working today!" I said parking behind the ambulance as they unloaded Kikyko out of the back of the truck, Ishikaro ran out to her.

Kagome ran a hand over her stomach and opened the car door. I looked at her and opened my door as well.

"KIKYKO…someone tell me what happened!" Ishikaro shouted to us as we ran towards him. Kagome came over to his side as they wheeled her into the hospital, she started to explain to him everything that happened this morning. I let out a deep breath as Ishikaro and some nurses pushed Kikyko's gurney through the hospital to a room, Kagome and Sango followed him.

"InuYasha we need to talk!" my father said behind me. I let out a deep breath and turned to everyone.

* * *

"Damn the sword isn't here!" Roku's voice mumbled over his earpiece. Hero let out a deep disgruntled growl and looked around Inuko and Hakura's house.

"How is the boys' sword not here?" he said agitated. He looked over to the pegs of the mantel piece and shook his head.

"The boy took it with him," he said coming towards the fireplace.

"Sir Hero what shall we do now, we destroyed the entire place!" Roku said with a smirk, he looked around the living room and laughed.

"Don't worry Roku we left him and his mate a little message! Once they return from their trip…." Hero smirked and looked around the living room. The entire living room was destroyed, the couches flipped over, the glass table smashed, the TV and the entire shelving unit smashed on the floor. The kitchen cabinets opened, and their dishes destroyed.

"Michiru is at the boy's parents' home today, she knows her task and what she must do! I'm actually impressed she sent out a duplicate of herself to that boy's college…Yamatoo's college!" Hero said and smirked, he turned to Roku and touched his shoulder.

"Let's leave! Our job is done here!" he said to him. Roku let out a deep grunt and sighed.

"Awe! I wanted to stay near Kikyko's room tonight and watch her…" Roku said disappointed. Hero looked at him and shook his head.

"No not after what you did the other day! My father said you must stay far away from her for now," Hero said to him. Roku turned to Hero and let out a deep sigh. He lifted his cloak over his head and sighed again.

"Yes sir!" he said to him. Hero and Roku looked to the opened patio doors and darted out of the house. They left the shattered doors opened and the outdoor patio destroyed in their haste.

* * *

"No, absolutely not we are done with this conversation! Her training is over, she will no longer train anymore…" I said to Miroku, my father and Sesshomaru.

My father crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Now do you understand my reason when I asked to take her to Totosai?" he said to me. I looked at him and growled.

"She will not wield a sword either, Kikyko will live her life as a normal girl, she will no longer train to be a miko or wield a sword… understand?" I said to them. Miroku touched my shoulder to get my attention.

"What happened today InuYasha, was Kikyko passing her meditation test, she's young her body couldn't handle it like Kagome did…she passed it InuYasha! Toga is right, we must take her to Totosai, if that's what is required to harness her spiritual powers, then we must do so… and she must after that, finish her training…" Miroku said to me. I looked at him and let out a deep grunt.

"No! That's final! I will not discuss this anymore," I said to them, I hit Miroku's hand off my shoulder then came around him and my brother to Kikyko's room. My father looked at me and let out a grunt.

"He will come around to your way Tashio," Miroku said to him.

"I hope so, I do not think Kikyko will be able to contain herself under another meditation or in the dreamscape, if it comes down to it again…" my father said to him. Miroku let out a deep breath and touched his forehead.

"Let's make sure she is well and take her home! We mustn't discuss today's events with her until she is ready to come to us, speaking of her thoughts in the dreamscape could leave her mind in a deep dark state," Miroku said to my brother and father. Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded. He came around him to the waiting area. My father did the same.

"I'm okay really!" Kikyko said to me and her mother, I leaned forward to her and kissed her head.

"You scared us!" Sango said touching her hand to Kikyko's hand. Kikyko smiled at her.

"What happened…?" Kagome asked her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I don't…remember!" Kikyko stuttered out. I looked at her face, she did know exactly what happened, whatever it was…must have terrified her.

"Her blood pressure is fine, and she's doing well, she can go home!" Ishikaro said coming through her room, he looked Kikyko over. I stood up and came over to him.

"What happened to her?" he said pulling me aside, Kagome and Sango sat near Kikyko talking to her, changing her mood and cheering her up.

"Like Kagome may have told you, she was in her dreamscape…under intense mediation, and she passed out and stopped breathing…" I said in almost a quiet monotone voice to him. He looked over to Kikyko then to me.

"Should I be concerned about this? Being in the dreamscape, doesn't cause a person's body to shut down… your wife knows this firsthand; she was in that realm herself," Ishikaro said to me. I looked at him and let out a deep breath.

"I don't know what Kikyko saw in her thoughts, or what happened in the dreamscape, but it must have been so terrifying that her body shut down because of it," I said to him. He tapped my arm and came around me to Kikyko's bedside.

"Well Kikyko you are good to leave; I will discharge you so you can return home!" he said writing on his pad. Kikyko looked at him and smiled.

"However, you must rest, and I will give you some sleeping pills to help you sleep with clear thoughts," Ishikaro said to her he leaned over her and tapped her head. She smiled at him.

"Thank you!" she said. He touched her head and nodded to her.

He let out a deep breath and came over to me handing me a prescription.

"Don't worry InuYasha! I'm sure whatever happened….was the last of it, she's more powerful then we give her credit for!" Ishikaro said to me, I looked over at Kikyko again and walked Ishikaro out of the room. As we were coming out of Kikyko's room I closed the door behind me. My father came towards us.

"Ah Toga!" Ishikaro said to him. My father looked at him and nodded, Ishikaro was about to turn from us and return to his rounds when my father held a hand up to him.

"Ishikaro…how is Kikyko?" he said to him. Ishikaro smiled and gave him a slight nod.

"She is good enough to return home, however I do not feel she should train again at least for a couple of days… just until her body recovers from this, she needs to sleep mostly!" Ishikaro said to all of us. Sesshomaru and Miroku came towards us as well.

"Good then she will go see Totosai!" my father said again in a deep coarse voice. I grunted and shook my head.

"Totosai, ah the old man who lives in the mountains… yes I've heard of him, he's still there…swindled some humans into thinking he was a lord and owns a large temple there! Koga has seen him in the mountain area a few times while he journeyed there…" Ishikaro said he crossed his arms and nodded.

"I figured that's what the old man did," Miroku said and let out a deep sigh.

"Kikyko will not see Totosai, we already discussed this!" I said agitated. Ishikaro looked at me then to my father, I think he felt the tension in the room, he held up his clipboard and nodded to us.

"I must continue my rounds, InuYasha make sure Kikyko takes those pills over the next few days and she rests at home! I suggest she shouldn't return to any training until her body and mind has recovered," Ishikaro said to me, I looked at him and nodded as he turned away from us and returned to his work.

"She will go see Totosai and that's final!" my father said to me sternly, his voice had a bark to it. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, he came around Sesshomaru and to the sliding hospital doors. I followed him.

"I said no to this! Why are you going against what I choose for my daughter's well being," I said to him, he growled and turned to me.

"BECAUSE TODAY WAS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF WHAT IS TO COME… hear my words InuYasha, she will go see Totosai and you will agree to this! Because right now, I know what's best for her… you are her father yes, but she is dangerous… she cannot and will not survive another passage through the dreamscape. What happened today, was a warning…" my father's deep bark of a voice hissed angrily at me. I've never heard him this mad, heck I barely knew the man, he was angry… I can tell because the purple markings on his face changed to a reddish tinge and his eyes turned red as well when he spoke.

Sesshomaru came towards our father and held a handout to him, calming him down.

"Calm down father, no need to get angry over this!" Sesshomaru said to him. I crossed my arms and growled at my father.

"Once she's home, I'll think on this!" I said to him. I came around Miroku and to the parking lot, and to the car.

"Toga, we will take Kikyko to Totosai but we must handle this differently, and carefully… Kikyko has never meet this old man before, and she has not spoken of what was in her thoughts. We must find that out first before we take this step, wielding a sword, changes you…InuYasha is worried of this, and I understand his reason!" Miroku said to my father, he came around Sesshomaru and to the car as I pulled up to the curb.

* * *

**Kyoto College (Lunch hour)**

"Damn I hate that class!" Yamatoo yawned and stretched his arms along the table. Miyazaki looked at him and laughed. Yamatoo let out a deep sigh and picked up his phone from the table, he leaned back into his chair and texted Kikyko.

"Hahaha, I know Dr. Tomo's class sometimes sucks! Hey at least tomorrow we are going to do a live work around on a living space. Do you have any design plans in mind for your space?" Miyazaki said to him as he dug his spoon into his bento box. Yamatoo lifted his eyes to him.

"We each get our own small space to work with and have one hour to decorate it using the furniture and household accessories provided to us, we have no idea of what is provided, colors of anything or how the space looks like… so no, I have no plans for what I'm doing tomorrow until I get there!" Yamatoo said to him agitated.

"Bro, we have a layout of the space, it was handed to us in class… did you not look it over?" Miyazaki said to him. Yamatoo shook his head at his friend and grumbled.

"Who is he?" the girl with long black hair said from a table across from where Yamatoo and Miyazaki sat for lunch.

"Ah Yamatoo, he's a demon…and not very friendly!" Yumi one of the girls at their table said. The girl kept her eyes on him and smiled.

"He's handsome…the purple markings on his skin is rather attractive," she smiled again and ran her hand through her hair.

"Your name's Setsuna right?" Sotaru said to her. Setsuna turned around in her chair and looked at her, she smiled and nodded.

"He's not interested in any girls here apparently…" she said to her in a matter of fact tone of voice. Setsuna looked down to her bento box and then lifted her eyes up to Sotaru.

"Oh, how so?" she said to her, Sotaru sighed deeply and reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a picture. She threw it down on the table. It was a picture Yamatoo had in his locker of him and Kikyko together. It fell from his locker when he exchanged his books for his classes.

"Who is she?" everyone at their table said as they leaned forward looking at the picture. Yumi picked it up and looked at it.

"Apparently his girlfriend!" Sotaru said to everyone.

"What she's so young, she looks like a child…" Kotaru said at the table, she was human girl with short brown cropped hair, a little on the tubby side and wore large round glasses over her green eyes. Everyone looked up at Kotaru when she said this.

"She is a child…I mean there's no way she's close to his age!" Sotaru said to everyone. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and balanced a pencil over her lips in a childish manner.

Setsuna took the picture from Yumi and smiled.

"Well if she is a child, then I'm sure he wouldn't mind a woman, I think I can sway him over to my side…" she giggled and held a hand to her mouth. The girls looked at her surprised.

"Good luck on that, he dropped me like a rock when I said those exact words to him!" Sotaru said to her, she pulled the pencil from her lips and looked at Setsuna as she opened the compact in her hands and checked herself over.

"Wait what you're going over there right now?" Yumi said to her surprised.

Setsuna nodded and smiled. Setsuna unbuttoned the first two buttons of her white blouse and shifted her hair over her shoulders, she checked herself over again and smiled as she got up from her chair.

"He won't break!" Sotaru said watching Setsuna as she made her way over to their table.

Yamatoo lifted his eyes from his phone to Setsuna as she pulled a chair out at their table and sat down. Miyazaki smiled and held his chopsticks to his mouth.

"Hi," she said and smiled.

"Uh hi?" Yamatoo said to her. He put his phone down on the table and looked at her.

"I'm Setsuna, I'm new in school… I was in your class this morning," she said to him. Yamatoo eyed her down then narrowed his eyes to her.

"I know who you are!" he said to her and shifted himself in his chair. He leaned forward to the table.

"Your scent is strange," he said to her again. Setsuna looked herself over and then gave him a smirk.

"Oh you're a demon, well it's nice to meet you..." she said and extended her hand across the table. Miyazaki looked at her when she did this then looked at Yamatoo for his response. Yamatoo looked at her and sat back in his chair. She pressed her lips together into a hard line and pulled her hand away.

"Is there something you want?" Yamatoo asked her again.

"Dr. Tomo's class is so challenging, and I'm struggling on solving the mathematical equations he uses to formulate room measurements," she said and rolled her eyes. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. Yamatoo looked at her again and let out a deep grunt.

"If you're asking for tutoring lessons… I charge for them," Yamatoo said to her. Miyazaki smirked and watched him and Setsuna without words.

"Well that's understandable, the most popular guy at school giving free lessons probably wouldn't stand well with your reputation," she chimed cheerfully and leaned forward to the table so that her breasts where revealing through the opened blouse. Yamatoo kept his eyes on her and crossed his arms.

"If you want tutoring lessons then say so, I work during school hours and charge per hour…" he said to her clueless over the fact she was hitting on him. She smirked and sat back in her chair; she unbuttoned the third button to her blouse. Miyazaki saw her do this and chuckled. He kept his eyes on her opened blouse revealing her white bra and curvy breasts.

Yamatoo rolled his eyes.

"Lunch is over, if there is nothing else you need you can find me here tomorrow after school hours! When all other tutors meet with their students," he said to her and shifted around in his seat. She reached into her pocket for a paper and reached for the pen on the table.

"Here my number!" she said to him. Yamatoo looked at her as she extended her hand across the table, he looked at the paper.

"I don't need it!" he said and stood up, Miyazaki chuckled watching Yamatoo as he pushed his chair in and picked up his phone. He turned from the table and to the crowd that formed as students started to pack up from lunch.

"Wow your friend is a hard head, isn't he?" Setsuna said holding the paper out to Miyazaki in her hand. Miyazaki chuckled and took the paper from her.

"He is sometimes… don't worry I'll give this to him!" he said to her, she smiled and got up from her chair. Miyazaki laughed and closed the lids on his bento box.

* * *

"Good she's asleep!" Kagome said as she closed the door to Kikyko's bedroom. I let out a deep breath and nodded following Kagome to the stairs.

"Let's make some food and not worry about this right now, let her sleep we'll wake her to eat in a few hours!" I said coming down the stairs behind Kagome. Makoto was shouting loudly in her highchair as we came down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"What are you shouting about?" I said to Makoto, I came around her and leaned forward to her, she looked at me and held out her giraffe.

"What is with you and that giraffe, why do you hold it out every time someone talks to you?" I said to her. She laughed and waved her giraffe at me.

"Ah ah! Yum… aah yum," she shook her giraffe again.

"Yum… oh my gosh, what is it Mako, are you hungry?" Kagome chimed cheerfully as she came around her. Makoto's eyes where affixed on the plate her grandmother was fixing and preparing full of rolled sushi. My mother looked at the plate then to Makoto.

"Does she eat rice or solid food yet?" my mother said to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head.

"No she doesn't have her teeth yet, she wouldn't be able to chew the rice or anything solid!" Kagome said pulling Makoto from her highchair. Just as she pulled her form her highchair, Makoto threw a tantrum and started shouting and crying.

"AAAAHHHH YUM YUM!" she shouted again.

"Makoto stop struggling in my arms, you can't eat solid food especially sushi, how about I feed you?" Kagome said to her as she took her to the living room, she sat down near the boys who were still videogaming and pulled Makoto to her lap.

Hoshiki looked at his mother and smiled then turned his eyes to the TV.

"AAAAAH NO NO... YUM!" Makoto shouted as Kagome adjusted herself to breastfeed her.

"Huh, well why don't we try feeding her some rice first…" I said to Kagome from the kitchen. Makoto stopped shouting when she heard me say this. I scooped some rice from the rice cooker into a bowl and came around the counter to the couch.

"InuYasha she can't chew rice yet! She could choke on it," Kagome said to me as I kneeled down to them. Rin smiled looking at us from the kitchen, she bit into a carrot and giggled. I pressed the spoon into the rice so that a small amount of rice stuck to it and held it up to Makoto.

Makoto sniffed it and smiled; she opened her mouth.

"Huh!" I said as she pressed her lips down around the spoon. I pulled it from her mouth and watched her carefully as she sucked on the rice.

"Huh, I think she likes it…" Kagome said surprised. She took the bowl from me and the spoon.

"I guess it won't hurt to slowly transition her to solid food…." Kagome said as she scooped the rice on to the spoon again. Sango and Rin laughed watching Makoto's excited reaction from the couch each time she ate the rice. I smiled and turned to the patio doors joining Miroku and my father and Sesshomaru outside. The boys saw me come around the house and shut of the gaming system.

They followed me as well. My father, Miroku and Sesshomaru where in the garage working on Kikyko's car when I came into the garage, the boys ran in behind me.

"Good we're finishing up the engine before Kikyko wakes and realizes what we are doing!" Miroku said to me, he tossed a towel over his shoulder, I looked at him and came around him to the engine that hung on two long metal chains from a bar near the car.

"Good, then we'll finish the interior!" I said to him, Sesshomaru helped me unhinge the engine from the chains.

That afternoon I said nothing to my father, we didn't speak to eachother, which I really didn't care for right now! Kikyko was still asleep upstairs in her room, Kagome had checked up on her twice, she slept peacefully and soundly. During this time, we spent the entire afternoon in the garage with the boys adding some touches to Kikyko's car before the major interior installation. We were going to take it to a shop so they can professionally finish up everything else for the car and tune it up to make sure it was safe to drive.

Micha the housekeeper had left just as soon as we got home from the hospital with Kikyko. I was surprised by her work and how the house was so clean, I hope Kagome keeps her around for a while, I really didn't want her to do anything or over work herself like she usually does. I let out a deep sigh and turned my eyes to Miroku who was trying to get my attention.

"Well so far so good, I have an appointment set up for next week to have the car professionally finished and tuned," Miroku said running his arm over his forehead. I nodded tapping my hands together.

"Good, her birthday is in a couple of months, she's going to love this!" I said to them. Hoshiki smiled and chuckled near me.

"With a new car in the garage what would we tell Kikyko? She's going to ask who it's for and why it's here…" Hoshiki said to me. I touched his head and laughed.

"Boy it won't be in our garage; it will stay at your uncle Sesshomaru's home for a few months!" I said and ruffled his hair. Hoshiki grunted and pulled my hand off his head.

"Well that's stupid!" Hoshiki huffed and grumbled. I laughed and watched him as he and the boys organized the tools again, like they always do after we finish with them.

"Ah, there you guys are! We set up the tables outside, I'll go wake Kikyko so she can join us!" Kagome said coming through the garage. I looked at her and smiled.

"Wow its looking great!" she chimed walking around the car.

"Yup, the interior is next!" I said to her and tossed a towel over my shoulder.

"Well wash up boys and come eat!" Kagome said sternly, she giggled and came around the car to the garage door. I rolled my eyes at her as she disappeared to the house.

"Hahhaha yeah we should go eat! I'm starving," Miroku laughed. We all finished up from the garage closed the bay door and turned off the light, as I came through the door, I heard Kikyko's voice in the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are! How are you feeling?" I said to her as I came around her to the kitchen sink. I turned the water on and washed my hands.

"I feel great! But I'm hungry… aghhhh!" she whined and rubbed her stomach, she then giggled and picked up the tray of drinks from the counter. I looked over at her as she followed her mother outside. I smiled and closed the water then dried my hands on the towel that hung on the stove.

"Hmm…. Good!" I said and came around the counter to the patio doors.

* * *

**Tadahiro's Houshold**

"Women why have you returned?" Tadahiro said to Kikyo as she came around a tree nestled in the deep dense forest surrounding Tadahiro's home. She tossed a sword to the ground near him.

"What is this?" he said, as he was about to bend down to the sword a white spiritual light repelled him.

"The human girl…the daughter of InuYasha, will wield this sword, and when she does… all of you will cower in fear!" Kikyo said to him. She bent forward to the sword and picked it up.

"How is this even possible? We heard of her family travelling to obtain a weapon for her, how has it been forged yet?" Tadahiro watched Kikyo as she wrapped the sword in a cloth.

"It has been forged; her father requested it…they will travel to Totosai to obtain it within a few days! Do not attempt to strike her or come near her family, while they journey leave the family alone," Kikyo said to him. He looked at her and smirked.

"Is this why you came…to warn us of this?" he crossed his arms and eyed her down. Kikyo ran a hand through her long black hair and laughed.

"Warn you, hahahah…I have done no such thing! I came to tell you to stay away from the family as they journey to obtain this sword," Kikyo said to him again. He grunted and growled under his breath.

"We were struck hard by Tetsusaiga that demon sword, why would we attempt to ambush the family at a time like this…" Tadahiro said to her again, Kikyo shifted the sword closer to her body and turned.

"Because your son and that boy…Roku are reckless!" she said again, as she was about to disappear through the dense forest, Tadahiro leapt to the air and landed in front of her blocking her path.

"What do you know women, there is something you fail to tell me!" he said grabbing her arm, she looked at his hand against her arm and lifted her eyes to him. A smile touched her face.

"I know of her dreamscape passage, it is fully opened, meaning the child knows to much…with this power she will destroy anyone and anything that comes in her way, I warn you… tell that boy of yours to stay away from InuYasha's family! The child will set up a perimeter in the forest near her home, it will destroy anyone who comes near it," she said and pulled her arm forcefully from his grasp.

He growled and watched her as she came around him and disappeared into the trees.

"Father!" Hero said coming towards him, Tadahiro turned and looked at his son.

"Ah Hero! We need to talk," he said coming towards his son. Hero smiled and nodded to him.

"Nizu may have the baby soon, I'm worried…we cannot be reckless or attempt any moves on InuYasha or his family anytime soon," Hero said to his father as they headed back to their large estate. His father looked at him and nodded.

"Nizu must rest and must remain indoors, as for you son as well… Roku, tell that reckless boy to keep away from that girl! If I must tell him again, I won't be nice about it," Tadahiro said to his son. Hero smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Roku is obsessed father; he wants to kidnap Kikyko at night! Do you think this is possible, if we just take her, her mother would have no choice but to surrender to us," Hero said as they approached the glass patio doors.

"No son, we need to have a family meeting, has Michiru returned yet!" Tadahiro said to his son, he nodded and opened the glass doors.

"Gather the family we must discuss this!" Tadahiro said following his son into their home. Hero nodded to his father acknowledging his request.

* * *

"Wow this hot spring is gorgeous," Hakura smiled, she rested her chin against her arms and sighed deeply. Inuko ran his hand along her back and smiled at her.

"Yeah the water is amazing…damn girl what is with you! We just made love, ate so much takeout food, and now you wanted to bathe in the hot springs naked?" Inuko chuckled. She giggled and looked at him, she pulled her arms around his neck and smiled.

"So, what time should we leave tomorrow, your brother's birthday party will be at 6PM!" Hakura reminded him. Inuko grunted and nodded.

"Yes yes I know, I think we should leave early in the morning, I would like to visit our family when we return," he said running his hands along her sides.

"Mmmm, my naughty boy…you do realize…." She said near his face, she giggled and blew against his ear. He looked at her and blushed.

"…..mmmm you are so amazing you drive me crazy!" she said near his ear. He looked at her and smirked.

"Really? Well you don't seem to complain, so yeah….I'm that good!" he teased her and ran his hands through the water down to her butt.

"I was thinking…since we have this entire hot spring to ourselves, and its surrounded by a large fence and trees that maybe…." She said and trailed her tongue along the side of his neck.

"Wow your in heat! Damn, I like it…." he pushed her through the water to the side of the hot spring and pinned her against the side.

"Mmmmm…." She ran her hands down his chest and started to kiss his neck and collarbone.

"Wow, babe slow down!" he said to her and chuckled.

"This is our last day here…." She said against his lips and kissed him. He pulled her close to his body and smirked.

"Its 4pm right now, we played chess…made love, ate… and now you want to go again?" Inuko teased her, she giggled and nodded running her hands down his back and to his butt.

"Mmmmm…..good!" Inuko mumbled against her lips. His hands ran down to her butt again and grabbed her he pulled her up against him.

"AHH HA!" she stuttered as his hand slid between them, he slipped his member between her legs and smirked.

"OH GOD!" she stuttered out; she pulled her arms around his neck tighter.

"Mmm….fuck!" Inuko stuttered out to her as he pressed her against the edge of the hot spring. He slowly moved his hips against her body.

"Yes my naughty boy…mmmm…" Hakura mumbled and giggled. Inuko ran his tongue along the side of her neck and thrusted his hips against her again a little faster.

"MMM…..THIS IS SO GREAT!" she stuttered out and giggled. He smirked and held her butt firmly against his body.

"Come on… come on baby!"

"AAAH YES!" she stuttered out as he moved his hips against her faster.

* * *

"Huh! Sis are you okay?" Hoshiki said to Kikyko outside. He watched her as she sat on the lounger kicking her feet to make the swing move. Hoshiki jumped up to the lounger next to her and looked at her.

"Hoshiki I'm okay…why are you asking?" she said and looked at him. He smiled and lifted his arms up to her. She smiled and pulled him to her and hugged him.

"Why are you being so affectionate today?" she said to him, she pressed her head against his and hugged him. He chuckled and pulled his arms around her body.

"Because I was worried about you…you didn't seem happy when you came home and you looked sad," he said to her. I looked over at them and shook my head. Yeah just the other day they were fighting over her hairbrush and now their hugging each other. Huh! Strange!

"I'm okay Hoshiki really…" Kikyko said to him. I watched them trying to hear their conversation. Sesshomaru was talking to me, I didn't realize this until I felt his arms pull the box from my arms.

"Huh, hey!" I said and turned my eyes to him.

"You weren't hearing what I said…will you be organizing the shed and moving it again for Hoshiki's birthday party," Sesshomaru said again. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah we've invited everyone over for tomorrow, so we need to make room. Now that father is here, he can help us move the shed," I said to him, my father looked at me then over to Kikyko. He shifted himself away from us and came around the shed towards the house. I saw him lean against the house near the lounger, to the opposite side of the house. I think he was watching Kikyko again. This irked my frustration. I rolled my eyes and let out a grunt. Miroku noticed my mood and touched my shoulder.

"Well then let's move this shed and get the backyard ready," Miroku said to us. I nodded to him and rolled up my sleeves.

"Tomorrow you'll be 11 years of age Hoshi," Kikyko said to him. He smiled and nodded to her.

"Yeah, I really want to have a party. Mom said we can't have one because she'll be training with you tomorrow, and dad is busy with work…" he let out a deep disgruntled disappointed sigh, Kikyko pulled him from her body and looked at him.

"Hahhahha…. What makes you think we won't have a party tomorrow?" she said to him. He looked at her and huffed he crossed his arms and let out a deep grunt.

"Because mom said we can't!" He grumbled again. Kikyko giggled and touched his head.

"You little turd!" she said to him. He growled at her and pulled her hand from his head.

"Ah Kikyko come on stop that!" Hoshiki said to her and grunted, Kikyko pulled her hand from his head and smiled at him.

"Sis…I don't like it when people rub my head and touch my ears," he said to her again. She looked at him straight faced and smiled.

"Do your ears hurt or something?" she asked him worried. He nodded and sat back against the cushions of the lounger.

"They do sometimes, not sure why though! Its not painful or anything, they just tingle sometimes…" he said to her and rubbed his hand over his ears. Kikyko smiled and held her hands over his head.

"Huh what….are you doing?" he said to her, he rolled his eyes up and looked at her hands as they emitted a white spiritual light over Hoshiki's ears.

"There!" she said and smiled; she pulled her hands away from his ears. He looked at her then ran his hands over his ears.

"Uh… what was that for?" he said nervous.

"Huh! InuYasha?" my father said, his eyes remained affixed on Kikyko and Hoshiki. I turned to him.

"What….hey old man are you going to help us move this shed or what?" I hissed at him.

"Kikyko….she emitted a white light over Hoshiki's ears because he complained his ears hurt him and tingled," my father said again. He turned his head to us and I could see the confusion strike his face. I put down the box I was moving off a shelf to the ground and came around the shed towards him.

"What….why would she do that?" I said standing near him, I looked over at Kikyko and Hoshiki as they conversed and laughed. I narrowed my eyes to them, now I was beginning to question this, why did Kikyko emit her spiritual energy over Hoshiki's ears?

"Kikyko?" I shouted to her. She lifted her eyes to me and smiled.

"Yes?" she said from the lounger. I came around my father to them and bent down near the lounger, I held my hand against the metal bars stopping it from swinging.

"Did you use your spiritual powers just now?" I asked her calmly, Hoshiki was still confused himself, he ran his hands over his ears and was mumbling to himself. His eyes diverted to me then to Kikyko.

"Yes father I did!" she said to me and smiled.

"I asked you before not too," I said to her again calmly. She kept her eyes on her brother as he rubbed his ears, he smiled then mumbled to himself again.

"Hoshiki was complaining his ears hurt, so I helped him…" she said and ran her hand through her hair. I leaned forward to her and touched her face gaining her attention. She turned her eyes to me.

"Why?" I asked her again.

"His ears hurt!" she said again. I looked at her curious. She said she would never use her spiritual powers for anything, after that night of the ambush, after Inuko's wedding, I was terrified she would attempt to release her powers again. I tapped her face and stood up. I looked at her again then came around the lounger to my father who was still leaning against the side of the house, watching her.

"We're going to see Totosai, this weekend!" I said to him as I passed him. My father looked at me then turned and followed me.

"What made you change your mind so suddenly?" he asked as I returned to the shed. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at me when I bent down to the box I left on the ground.

"I knew Totosai was hiding in the mountains for a few years now," I said to everyone. Miroku put the box down he was holding and looked at me.

"InuYasha and you never said anything?" he said to me, he ran his arm over his forehead and let out a deep breath. I shook my head and reached for another box off the shelf.

"After Inuko's wedding…when we were ambushed, after what Yamatoo said Kikyko did…I sent a message to Totosai….he forged her a sword by my request!" I said again. Sesshomaru came around the opened door of the shed and to me.

"You what?" he said behind me. I turned to them.

"You already have a sword made for Kikyko this whole time…then what the hell was all this about…not having her wield a sword and wanting her to be a normal girl again…." My father said agitated. He touched his forehead and grunted.

"I didn't want her to use a sword because once you pick up a weapon…it changes you!" I said to him. Miroku touched my shoulder and shook his head.

"A sword InuYasha will suppress her demonic form so that she does not loose control again," Miroku reminded me of the conversation we had weeks ago. I nodded and let out a deep grunt.

"I KNOW THIS… don't you think I don't realize this, this isn't easy for me you know! My 14-year-old daughter is not a sword expert, she's a priestess in training…heck I don't even know if she's going to continue her training after today…." I said in a loud agitated angry tone. My father let out a deep sigh and shook his head at me.

"…this angers me because Kikyko is powerful, and she knows this. I worry she's going to lose control again and something catastrophic will happen because of this…" I said to everyone again. I touched my forehead and closed my eyes for a moment. The thought of Kikyko…my precious daughter, wielding a weapon…a sword was far too much for me to fathom. Even though I did have one forged for her, I wasn't planning on giving it to her until I knew…for a fact it would suppress her demonic powers and protect her.

"InuYasha, we will go see Totosai this weekend, and I will insure we use a different strategy of training to help Kikyko's mind break from her thoughts…" Miroku said to me. I let out a grunt and growled at him.

"FINE! I want her trained Miroku, I want her to be able to harness and control her spiritual powers and never loose control again, if a sword will protect her from her demonic self….then so be it!" I said angry. I growled again and came around Sesshomaru and left the shed. He looked at me as I passed him.

"I knew he'd realize this on his own…" my father said watching me as I leaned over the patio table talking to Kagome and Sango. Koji and Yuki were near the lounger with Kikyko and Hoshiki, I could hear them talking and laughing. I pulled out a chair at the table near Kagome and sat down.

"We need to talk, we need to have a serious talk…" I said to her and Sango. Rin picked up the pea pods from the bowl and started to break them. She looked at us.

"Oh dear this doesn't sound good!" she said breaking into another pod.

I shook my head and started to explain the plan of taking Kikyko to Totosai. My father watched us as I told Kagome, Sango and Rin about everything that we discussed.

"We should finish this shed father! We mustn't let any of the younger children know of this, it will worry them, especially Hoshiki. His party is tomorrow, let us finish this shed and prepare for the gathering," Sesshomaru said to our father. My father turned his head to him and touched his shoulder.

He nodded to him and Miroku.

* * *

The entire day dwindled to night, Sango and Miroku returned home with their boys, Rin and Sesshomaru did as well. Sesshomaru was going to call Yamatoo and discuss the plan of going to see Totosai this weekend. I know he won't be to happy about that, but he will come with us, Sesshomaru wants a sword forged for him as well. Kikyko and Hoshiki crashed in her bed, I was surprised how nice they were to each other today. They fell asleep rather quickly after I had to yell at them to stop talking.

I looked at Kagome as she sat at our vanity. She was angry with me, I could tell, she wouldn't look at me and after the conversation we had at the table. She made it clear she was not happy with Kikyko wielding a sword.

I huffed and took off my shirt, I closed our bedroom door and came over to the closet.

"Your still angry?" I said from the closet. Kagome didn't reply. I grunted and came out from the closet pulling a shirt down over my chest.

"Kagome we have to do this…I'm sorry I know you don't like it but it will happen!" I said to her again. She forcefully put her brush down on her glass table and turned to me.

"She's 14, she will not wield a sword InuYasha! I don't care what your reason is, even if it is to suppress her demonic form…I am the one training her, I will do that! It's my job to make sure she learns how to control her spiritual powers," she said to me, her tone was angry. I could tell. She would fold her arms and scowl at me when she was angry. Her body also gave it away. I eyed her and smirked.

"Yup you are angry! Kagome….you know this is what has to be done…" I said to her and came over to the bed. I sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"I don't care InuYasha, why would you hide this from me. How can I trust you after this?" she said agitated. I sighed and shook my head, I turned my eyes to Makoto's baby monitor on the bedside table then back to Kagome.

"Kagome, listen to me you know this has to be done and you will go along with it. Kikyko is too powerful, whatever she saw in her thoughts during her training, that's only the beginning of it, I know tomorrow we are all busy preparing for Hoshiki's party and you will not be taking her out for training. But you need to realize Kikyko is dangerous, no matter how hard you push her or how hard you teach her control her spiritual powers, its her demonic form that takes over every time," I said to her. Kagome sighed and pressed her lips into a hard line together. She knew this, she knew I was right on this!

She got up from her chair and came around the bed.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. She turned her eyes to Makoto's baby monitor.

"Hey…Kagome please don't be mad," I said to her calmly. She let out a deep breath and turned her eyes to me.

"I don't want that InuYasha, I know Tetsusaiga protects you, and controls your demon blood…but Kikyko, the thought of my…." She held her hand to her face and tears streamed down her cheeks. I pulled her to me and touched her face.

"Kagome, I know…I feel the same way, but we have to do this!" I said to her again. She nodded and pulled her arms around my neck, I pulled her to my lap and hugged her. He rubbed her hand over her face and touched her forehead to mine.

"I know you're against this…but….my father is right we have to do this Kagome!" I said to her again. She nodded to me and let out a deep sigh. I smiled and pulled her down to the bed. I shifted myself over her and touched her face.

"Please InuYasha…when you do go this weekend…." Kagome started to say, I smiled and pressed my lips to hers. She pulled her arms around me.

"Hm!" I mumbled against her lips. Her hands ran down my back and to my shirt. I slid my hand down her body and to the knot of her robe and pulled it apart.

"Hehehe," she giggled as my hand ran up her stomach and to her breasts. I diverted my eyes to Makoto's baby monitor at that moment.

"Huh what?" I said and pulled myself from Kagome. Kagome looked at me curious as I did this then diverted her eyes to the monitor. Someone was in her room, leaning over her crib. I narrowed my eyes to the monitor, and my heart jumped. The hooded figure had picked her up from her crib.

"HELL NO!" I jumped out of bed and darted out of our room to Makoto's bedroom.

"What…" Kagome said startled.

"AAAH AAAAH!" Makoto shouted. I came into her room with my claws bared.

"HIiisssssss!" the creature hissed at me when it saw me. It held an arm around Makoto's small neck and his claws dripped a green poison, he held his hand near her face.

"LET HER GO! Don't you fucking dare try anything…" I growled at this creature. That's when I heard Kagome come in behind me.

"AH NO, MAKOTO!" she shouted. I pulled her back behind me. Kagome looked at Makoto worried and held her hands to her face.

"The child is mine, we failed to take the other one…this one shall do!" the creature said through its black hood. I squinted my eyes and growled. I slowly came towards it. Kikyko and Hoshiki must have heard Makoto crying, they came into her room as well. I heard Hoshiki growl behind me and Kikyko restrain him.

"Do not harm her let her go!" I growled at the creature. It hissed at me and watched my moves as I slowly came towards it. It hissed again and slowly hovered itself off the ground and towards Makoto's window. I quickly diverted my eyes to her window, my father was outside Makoto's window, and he looked angry.

"Please, please don't hurt my baby…" Kagome stuttered out. I growled and came towards the creature again. It held his hand closer to Makoto's face.

"Come any closer and I will penetrate my claws into her tiny body and poison her," the creature said waving his green claws near Makoto. Makoto was crying and shouting hysterically. Her small hands pulled at the creature's arm.

"Dad… ah, do something!" Kikyko said from behind me. I growled and waved my claws in the air. In a single second I saw Kikyko near me, I turned my head to her…she had lifted her hand to the air and was about to release her own spiritual powers when my father crashed through Makoto's window and grabbed the creature around the neck.

"AARRRGGHHH!" Kikyko grumbled and put her hand down. I looked at her worried. Was she about to strike her own sister, or the creature? I then growled and turned my gaze to the creature. I quickly darted at it and took Makoto from its arm, my father growled and was about to use his claws on the creature when it disappeared from his grasp.

"WHAT THE HELL…." He said looking around the room.

I held Makoto to me, Kagome came around me and took her from my arms.

"What the hell was that thing…" I said looking around Makoto's room. My father looked out her broken window to the trees around our home.

"It's gone! Whatever the hell that thing was….we won't see the last of it," he said as well. He turned to Kagome who held Makoto in her arms trying to calm her.

"Kikyko…what where you doing?" I said sternly to her. Kikyko looked at me then to her mother, she ran her hand through her hair and went over to her mother.

"Hey….I was talking to you, where you about to strike that demon with your spiritual powers?" I asked her agitated, my father hadn't notice this. He looked at Kikyko and then to me. Kikyko touched her sisters head and turned her eyes to me.

"Kikyko…." Kagome said to her calmly. Kikyko touched her sisters head calming her down.

"Father failed to destroy the creature, grandfather couldn't either…" Kikyko said to her. I came over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't ever do that again!" I said to her. She looked at me and moved her arm from my grasp. She turned and left Makoto's room. Hoshiki looked at her and to his mother, then followed Kikyko out of the room as well.

"Was she… about to…" my father said behind us. I saw my panicked mother come up the stairs, she looked at Kikyko as Hoshiki followed her to her bedroom, her door closed. My mother came towards us. Kagome held Makoto to her body even closer.

"What happened!" my mother said worried, Kagome came towards her and left Makoto's room. My mother touched Kagome's shoulders and followed her as she went downstairs.

"I think Kikyko was going to use her own powers against that creature," I said to my father. My father sniffed the air and looked around Makoto's room again.

"With her sister in his grasp?" he said to me again. I sighed and turned to him.

"I understand why she needs a sword, I only hope it will help her control her demonic powers and not let them control the need to use her spiritual powers," I said to my father. He walked around Makoto's room and leaned over her crib looking at her broken window.

"Saturday morning InuYasha, we leave to Totosai!" my father said to me. I let out a grunt and nodded.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry it took a while everyone, this chapter is fun and funny. I have so muuch work I do at home right now, I hope everyone is safe and doing well. This should cheer us all up! Enjoy and comment!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Hoshiki's 11th Birthday (Part 1)**

"Is she okay?" I said in our bedroom, Kagome had brought a cranky still crying Makoto upstairs to our bedroom. She tried to calm her down by giving her a snack downstairs, which didn't work. Everyone had gone back to bed after our incident. I was still thinking about the creature that came into Makoto's bedroom. It terrified me. What the hell was that thing? Was it a panther? It sure didn't have the scent of a panther and the way it spoke, in a deep grumble of a voice, definitely didn't sound human.

"Yes, she's okay, she just won't fall asleep now!" Kagome said swaying Makoto in her arms. Makoto was babbling and awake. I sat up in bed and extended my arms for Makoto, Kagome passed her over to me. I took her in my arms and cradled her.

"Look Makoto I know your scared…" I said to her. She looked at me and held her giraffe to her face.

"I don't want you to be scared anymore, me and your mom, we won't let anything happen to you!" I said to her and tapped my claw to her nose. She babbled again and then laughed. I sighed and swayed her in my arms again.

"InuYasha what was that thing, it scared me…" Kagome said bringing her hair around her shoulder. She ran her fingers through her hair and started to braid it.

I looked at her and let out a deep sigh.

"I have no idea, it didn't have a scent of a panther, I don't even know what that thing was, or how long it's been watching us…" I said to her and tapped Makoto on the bum. I looked back down at Makoto who started to yawn.

"It said that it failed to capture the other one, did it mean Kikyko? It may have been a panther InuYasha," Kagome said worried. She wrapped her hair in a band and adjusted the blanket around her.

"I don't know Kagome, Inuko should be home tomorrow…I'm going to discuss this with him, I don't want you or Makoto in harm while we are on our trip to the mountains," I said to her watching Makoto as she yawned again and ran her hands over her eyes.

"InuYasha I'm sure we can handle things while you're gone, Inuko is married now…his job is not to watch out for us, it's to take care of his wife," Kagome smiled and pulled her arms around my neck. She leaned over my shoulder watching Makoto as her eyes started to slowly close.

"He needs to know Kagome, I know he's married and his priority right now is his wife…but he needs to be aware of what happened to his sister…both of them, maybe tomorrow he should take Kikyko out in the morning. I know he'd want to hang out with the guys for a bit before the party," I said to her and watched Makoto as she finally fell asleep, resting her head against my chest. Kagome smiled and touched Makoto's head.

"He'd want to help with the party preparations knowing him," Kagome giggled. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm kicking him out tomorrow, well not really…I mean…yeah you get what I mean!" I said to her. She giggled and tapped my head.

"My parents want to take Hoshiki out tomorrow morning and bring him back in the evening for the party," Kagome said to me, her hand rubbed my ears. I blushed when she did that and looked at her. She smiled and leaned forward, she softly kissed me then giggled.

"Don't you rub my ears; we have a baby in the room…don't get me riled up!" I said to her. She giggled and pulled her hand from my ears.

"Mmmm you're such a great daddy!" she said to me watching as Makoto sucked her thumb. I smiled and shifted her into bed with us, Kagome pulled herself away from me and slid down in the bed under the sheets.

"I think your parents may kidnap Makoto and take her with them tomorrow as well," I said and slid into the sheets as well. I touched my hand over Makoto's small body, Kagome ran her hand over her head as she slept.

"That's fine! I think letting her get out of the house with her grandparents wouldn't be a problem, besides I'm sure Hoshiki won't let anything happen to his little sister… huh pup!" Kagome chimed, she bent forward and kissed her forehead. I smiled and reached over to our bedside table and turned the light off.

* * *

"Hoshiki why are you staring at me?" Kikyko quietly said to him, he looked at her and pulled the blanket over himself.

"Were you going to use your spiritual powers on that….creature?" he asked her. Kikyko turned her light off and slid down into her sheets, she turned to her side and looked at him.

"Yes!" she said quickly. Hoshiki kept his eyes on his sister.

"But Makoto was in his arm, you could've hurt her!" he said again quickly. Kikyko let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I wouldn't hurt Makoto, Hoshiki… or you, I would never do that…" she said again. Hoshiki was still looking at her, I think he was scared or nervous, he seemed worried over his sister's sudden actions.

"Sis… you need to stop!" he said to her. Kikyko looked at him confused.

"Stop what?" she said and tapped her hands against her pillow.

"Stop using your spiritual powers, your too good Kikyko, you should only use your powers for good…to heal people like you did with me… my ears don't hurt anymore. Your powers should only be used for good," he said to her and ran his hands over his ears. She smiled and touched his head.

"Tomorrow you're going out with grandma and grandpa huh? I bet their going to spoil you and take you to so many places," Kikyko chimed and rubbed his head. He smiled and nodded.

"I really like visiting grandma and grandpa, hey we should all go and have a sleep over party at their place next weekend!" he said to Kikyko, she pulled her hand off his head and smiled.

"That sounds fun!" she giggled and watched Hoshiki as he adjusted himself under the sheets.

"Hoshi?" she said to him. He lifted his eyes to her.

"Have fun tomorrow, and just to let you know… we are throwing you a party hehehehe…" she giggled and held her hands to her mouth, Hoshiki smirked and shook his head.

"I kind of figured that much, night sis!" he said to her. Kikyko giggled and pulled the blanket over her body.

* * *

**Wednesday Morning**

"Well that was an interesting honeymoon," Inuko said in the car. Hakura clicked her seatbelt and looked at him.

"Interesting? Hahhahah right for who… you or me…" she teased him. She smiled and looked herself over in the mirror, she lifted the visor up and adjusted her skirt around her body. Inuko looked at her and smirked.

He turned and looked at her as she adjusted the belt along her body.

"So do you want to head over to our parents' house first or head home to our place?" he asked her. She ran a hand through her brown hair and smiled.

"If we go home, I'd be tempted to possibly handcuff you again…" she teased and laughed. He rolled his eyes and started the car.

"Our parents it is then!" he chuckled and pulled out of the lot of the metchiya.

"Huh! Hey I wanted to handcuff you again…" she teased him. He looked at her and chuckled.

"Maybe after Hoshiki's party I'll let you do whatever you like babe," he said to her. She giggled and pulled down the visor again.

"So mom wants me to take Kikyko out… apparently she had a bad training session, since the guys are bringing your sister Rika and Hitomi over I thought we'd take her out for a while…" Inuko said to Hakura as he pulled out to the main road. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're such a sweet brother to Kikyko! I'll be helping with Hoshiki's party since you boys are going to ditch us," she giggled again. He turned his eyes to her and then to the road.

"I'm not ditching the preparations okay, I'm taking my sister out… hahahah there's a difference," he teased her and laughed. He stopped at a stop light and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Well pup, you go out with your sister…then we'll celebrate your brother's birthday, after that you are mine and I have something I want to wear for you!" she giggled again. He looked at her curious.

"Is it sexy and skimpy? Or is the that cop costume?" he teased her again, a car honked behind him. He grunted and started down the road again.

"It's red! That's all you need to know!" she teased him and giggled. He looked at her and smirked.

"Uh huh! Sure thing Hakura," he said and laughed.

* * *

"Arugh," Kikyko huffed in her room. I smirked hearing her talk to herself. She was in her closet talking to herself over what she was going to wear, like usual. I looked over at Kagome as she sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. Makoto was on the floor babbling. I picked her up and threw her to the air.

I heard Hoshiki already awake and downstairs with my parents, I think my father was conversing with him. I wasn't sure, his deep rumble of a laugh could be heard all the way upstairs, my father really wasn't all that bad, I still don't know him well enough yet, but he has definitely grown on me.

"AAAAH!" Makoto shouted and laughed. I brought her down to my face and kissed her.

"So Makoto, your grandparents will be here by noon, do you want to go with them today and have some fun?" I asked her, and threw her to the air again, she laughed and shouted.

"AAAH AAAAH!" she laughed loudly when I caught her.

"InuYasha, hahahah she hasn't eaten yet don't get her tummy worked up," Kagome said getting up from her chair, she came over to me and extended her hands to Makoto. I smirked and pulled my arms around Makoto holding her close to my body.

I shook my head.

"Mmm mmm mine! Go away!" I said to Kagome. She looked at me then laughed; she waved her hands again for Makoto.

"Grrr… go away demon! I'll fight you if you touch her," I growled at Kagome, she crossed her arms and eyed me down. Makoto laughed in my arms and threw her hands to the air.

"DEMON! DEMON…." she shouted loudly. I looked at her surprised she said that. Kagome held her hands to her mouth and laughed.

"Pretty soon she's going to say words that'll be worse than demon, so hand her over before I have to kick your butt in front of your daughter, ahhahahhaha," she laughed and extended her hands out to me again. I laughed at Kagome when she said this and shook my head.

"Hey your moms not a demon, don't say that! And you… yeah right you kick my butt, uh huh okay Kagome!" I said holding Makoto out to Kagome. Makoto looked at me then laughed. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed Makoto from me.

"I can easily kick your butt InuYasha, when all I have to do is say one simple word…" she giggled and hugged Makoto. Yeah damn women hasn't removed these beads yet, I really like them, I touched the beads around my neck and laughed. SIT! Yup she'd have my ass.

"MAMA….MAMA MAMA," she shouted when Kagome pressed her cheek to Makoto's face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head when Kagome came around me to the hall. I let out a deep yawn and followed Kagome down the hall and to the stairs.

"Argh why!" I heard Kikyko say from her room, I smirked and walked backwards away from Kagome and to Kikyko's room. I peered through her opened door and noticed her sitting on her chair in front of her vanity.

"Heheheh what are you complaining about?" I smirked watching her. She huffed and was shuffling around on her vanity for something. I came into her room and leaned over her.

"Argh, that little turd, this is the last time I let him sleep in my room… he left his white hair all over my hair brush then left me this note," she huffed and held up a sticky paper that had a face with a tongue sticking out from it and the words 'ha ha good luck cleaning this off'. I rolled my eyes and took her brush, I went over to her bathroom and started pulling the hair from her brush.

"That mangy little monster," Kikyko said to herself, she looked herself over in the mirror and tapped her hands against her face. I came out of the bathroom and towards her, I handed her the hairbrush. She looked at me and huffed.

"Hahah don't worry it's all clean there's no trace of white hair anywhere." I said to her waving her brush, she took it from me and started to brush her hair.

"Why are you so dressed up?" I said watching her as she searched her vanity for a hair tie.

"Inuko's going to be home today, and mom said he's taking me out… I'm so excited, I missed him…" she smiled and pulled a ribbon to her hair. I kissed her head.

"He should be here in two hours, so come have breakfast first!" I said to her. She smiled at me and looked herself over again, I turned to her door and left her room. As I was coming downstairs my father was with Hoshiki wrestling, he had him in a headlock and was taunting him. I shook my head and came around him as they came towards me.

"Don't kill my son please, it's his birthday today!" I said to my father passing him.

"GRRRRRR GRRRRRR!" Hoshiki growled trying to pry my father's arm from around his neck.

"Don't worry son, I'm trying to teach him how to be a demon and fend off anyone who grabs him in a headlock," my father said rubbing his hand over Hoshiki's ears. Hoshiki growled again struggling to pry his grandfather's arm from around him.

I came around the island, my entire house was full, Sango and Kagome where in the kitchen with my mother and Rin preparing breakfast. I awkwardly slide myself along the edge of the counter away from them and to the opposite side of the kitchen. I ran my hands along the drawers and fumbled opening one. Kagome turned her eyes to me and then to the knife she had in her hands as she carved the skin off the oroshi-nabe. I smiled at her and pulled a spoon out from the drawer then closed it.

I slid away from the counter and let out a deep breath. Women in a kitchen with sharp objects is more dangerous then men with swords. I let out a deep breath and came around the counter, as I was coming around the counter, I reached into the fruit plate and grabbed a papaya from the bowl. Kagome looked at me and hissed angrily at me, she continued to peel the vegetable in her hands. I smirked and took the papaya and came around the counter again. Miroku and Sesshomaru where outside with Koji and Yuki near the shed, I quickly opened the sliding door then closed it behind me.

I broke the papaya in half and came around the tables to the shed.

"Good morning…" I said to them. Miroku smiled and tapped my shoulder.

"You're lucky the women didn't kill you for taking fruit from the bowl while they were cooking!" Miroku said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah like they could kill me!" I said and chuckled.

"GRANDMA, GRANDPA!" I heard Hoshiki shout from inside. He broke free from my father's grasp, and landed on the floor, he ran at Kagome's parents as they were coming into the living room. I turned and noticed them in the living room, Makoto was already in her grandfather's arms being smothered.

"Here we go, it's going to be one of those days!" I said to everyone outside. Miroku laughed and tapped my shoulder.

"Well it is Hoshiki's birthday today, as long as he's gone out with his grandparents, and doesn't know what we are planning then…." Miroku was about to finish his words when he turned and noticed Hakura and Kira standing near the patio tables.

"And looks whose here…" he smiled and came over to his daughters.

"Well the newlyweds are back!" I teased, Hakura blushed and hugged her father. Sesshomaru tapped his hands together and came around to me. Koji and Yuki ran at their sisters and hugged them.

"Seems like Inuko has returned!" Sesshomaru said noticing my son being smothered in the living room by his mother and siblings. I hit my hand to my face and let out a deep grunt.

"Great!" I said and sighed deeply.

"Why do women do that… smother boys, really…." I mumbled to myself and let out another sigh.

* * *

**Kyoto Design College**

"What the heck is this! What type of living space is this…" Yamatoo scuffed, he looked at the plan of the living room on the paper he had with him and to the actual space itself. It was nothing more than a small 24 by 24 space. Miyazaki looked at his sheet as well and shook his head.

"Class today's assignment is to fill this entire 24 by 24 living space with furniture and decorate to the needs of the client as per requirements on your handout. You each have two hours to work on your won space before your client sees it, remember this is not only for grades but potential clients may use your skills in the future for their own projects. We will have professional interior design staff asses each students space in two hours and critique you on your work, I will be here to answer any questions and help with any ideas you may have. You may begin now!" Dr. Tomo said to his students.

Yamatoo looked at his sheet again then to the space.

"Uh this is impossible!" Miyazaki said to him. They looked at eachother and to the pile of furniture, accessories, tables, lamps, drapes, and household appliances displayed in the auditorium. The entire showroom was separated into 24 by 24 show spaces and one huge large space filled with everything the students will need.

Yamatoo let out a deep sigh and dragged himself over to the furniture.

"Great… like what am I going to do! No I can't make a blue space, arugh no way!" Miyazaki said walking around his small space. He had stairs that led up to a small loft area which could be used for a bedroom or an office. The bottom level of his space was big enough for a small living area, a small modern Japanese style kitchen but no bathroom or washing area. Miyazaki huffed and turned around; he went over to where Yamatoo was near the furniture.

Yamatoo looked at his sheet for the requirements of his space. Each space was exactly the same, but the interior was to be designed differently as per the requirements on the sheet each student had.

"Yellow, seriously a yellow interior, why would anyone choose yellow for a design!" Yamatoo rolled his eyes.

"Bro we have to follow the requirements," Miyazaki said walking around a couch. Other students where near them also discussing their sheets and looking at furniture.

"You do realize this is a test, we need to add our own touch and flare to each space we work on, regardless if the requirements require a specific color scheme or design, clients….these specific clients, will be judging us on our own design flare. What we incorporate into the space to make it our own style and design," Yamatoo said folding the paper, he put it down on a chair and walked around the small living space that was set up for his specific section.

"Hmmm even the couch is yellow, I think a few blue pillows will work!" Yamatoo said looking at the couch. Miyazaki looked at him and laughed.

"Add your own flare, I'm not going to get docked points for adding my own flare to this space, I'm going with what my client wants." Miyazaki said picking up a few pillows and a lamp from the floor.

As Yamatoo examined each piece of furniture he had laid out on his numbered space, Sotaru and Setsuna where in their spaces next to him looking at him.

"Setsuna do you really think Yamatoo is going to drop his girlfriend just like that and fall for you….get real!" Yumi said to her as she reached down to the couch for the pillows. Sotaru bent forward and helped her pick up the other side of the couch Yumi was assigned for her space. They both carried the couch over to Setsuna's space and put it down in the middle of the floor.

"I have a tutoring lesson with him today after class, I'll probably work my charm and win him over quiet easily," she said to Yumi. Yumi folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You do realize he's one of the demons of this school, the popular group, they always hang out together and do things together…he's also a hard head!" Yumi said to her. Setsuna ran a hand through her long black hair and left her space heading back towards her pile of furniture. Yumi followed her.

Sotaru came over to Setsuna as she leaned over a small bookcase and bent down to her. Sotaru held her hand near her face and whispered to Setsuna.

"I can help you win him over, I have some juicy gossip going around about Yamatoo and his girlfriend…don't worry once it comes around to him, you can make your move!" Sotaru said to her. Setsuna turned her head to Sotaru and smirked.

"Why would a rumor cause a rift between him and his girlfriend, I'm going to break them up…then he'll be putty in my hands!" she said to her, she bent down and picked up the bookcase.

Sotaru smiled and watched her as she took her bookcase back to her space.

Yamatoo huffed and grumbled to himself, he was playing out a layout scheme in his head while walking around his pile of furniture. Sotaru looked over at Yamatoo and smirked.

* * *

"Argh why are you guys here?" Kikyko huffed as Kenta and Reno parked their car and got out, they came towards Inuko and Kikyko. Hitoshi smiled and touched Kikyko's head.

"They're hanging out with us today," he said to her. Kikyko stuck her tongue out at the boys as they approached them.

"Well will you lookie here, now that's a man whose been l-…." Kenta was about to finish his words when Hitoshi put his hands over Kikyko's ears and laughed. Reno hit his brother hard over the head. Kenta scowled at him and rubbed his ears.

"Yup, they're going to put dirty thoughts in her head now!" Rika huffed crossing her arms, she pushed through Kenta and Reno and grabbed Kikyko. Hitomi did the same.

"You four idiots better keep your mouths clean around her and don't corrupt this precious little thing…" Rika said pressing Kikyko against her chest and stroking her hair. Kikyko blushed and looked at her.

"Precious little thing my ass she is… can we please go now before Hakura comes out here and yells at me for some….stupid reason!" Inuko said to Hitomi and Rika. They cuddled Kikyko and patted her head then let her go.

"You four better not put thoughts in her head," Hitomi said heading towards our home, Rika nodded and followed her. Kenta and Reno laughed.

"Argh! Stupid all of you!" Kikyko mumbled. Inuko rolled his eyes and held his hand out to his car. Kikyko huffed and came around Kenta to Inuko's car. The guys chuckled and followed behind her.

"What are we all taking one car?" she huffed and crossed her arms. Hitoshi smiled and opened the front door, Inuko let out a deep sigh and opened the driver's door.

"How about you sit in the middle since your thin and tiny," Kenta ruffled her hair and chuckled. Reno laughed and opened his side of the door, Kikyko groaned and hit Kenta's hand off her head.

"Argh, I wanted to spend the whole morning with my big brother but nooooo," she huffed and opened the door, Kenta held it opened as she crawled into the back seat. She mumbled and fumed to herself as Kenta got in after her. Inuko rolled his eyes.

"For the love of god please no one say a word on our way to the mall," Inuko said starting his car. Kikyko mumbled louder. Kenta and Reno laughed at her angry disposition. Hitoshi held a hand to his mouth and laughed as well.

* * *

**Kyoto College of Design**

"Well that was 4 hours of design disaster," Yamatoo sighed deeply, he rested his head against the table of the cafeteria and let out a deep sigh. He waited for Setsuna for their tutoring lesson. There were three other tutors in the cafeteria with their students as well, their laughter and chatter echoed through the empty cafeteria.

"Yamatoo?" Setsuna said and pulled out a chair from the table. Yamatoo looked up at her and nodded. She sat down and put her books down on the table, under her algebra book she had the picture of Kikyko and Yamatoo together. Her hand ran along the book making the picture drop on the table. Yamatoo didn't notice it. He moved his chair a little closer to hers.

"Alright, well let's get started!" Yamatoo said looking at the algebra book. After about an hour of studying, Yamatoo lets out a deep yawn and stretches himself along the table. Setsuna laughed at his behavior and smiled watching as Yamatoo sat back in his seat.

"Wow Yamatoo your such an amazing tutor," Setsuna said running a hand through her hair, she looked at him and bit down at her lip seductively, he rolled his eyes when he saw her do this.

"That's enough for today, you seem to understand the material well," he said to her. He pushed his chair back from the table, Setsuna looked at him and closed her books.

"Oh, oops did you drop this?" she asked noticing the picture under her book. Yamatoo noticed it and picked it up. He smiled and pushed the picture into his jean pocket.

"Well if you need any more assistance with anything you know where to find me," he said to her and pushed his chair in. Before he could come around her to leave the cafeteria, she stood up blocking him and held her books against her chest. She blushed and diverted her eyes to her chair.

"I was wondering….if you weren't doing anything tonight, there's this great party…." She started to say. Yamatoo looked at her and held his hand up to her.

"I don't party, so I'm not interested, have a good rest of your evening," he said to her and came around her. She turned and watched him as he left the cafeteria, she growled and clenched her hand tight around a pencil she had with her and it snapped.

"I'll win him over, just wait and see Yamatoo!" she said to herself. She sighed deeply and picked up her bookbag.

"Hey Yamatoo…" Yoshi a badger demon said in the empty hallway as Yamatoo came towards his locker. Yoshi was the son of Tobashi the badger demon who owned the family gym in Tokyo, his eldest son was studying at Yamatoo's college, he was also Yamatoo's good friend as well.

"Hi Yoshi," Yamatoo said to him, he held a hand up to him and came around him to his locker.

"Bro I heard that you're dating a junior is this true?" Yoshi said following Yamatoo to his locker. Yamatoo let out a deep grunt and sighed.

"Yes, I am…she doesn't go to this school, will everyone just lay off my back already!" Yamatoo grumbled and said this a little agitated.

"Sorry bro but I'm your friend and us demons care for each other, I'm just concerned is all," Yoshi said leaning against a locker, he watched Yamatoo as he clicked the lock opened on his locker.

"No need to worry about me Yoshi," Yamatoo said to him calmly, he looked at his friend and nodded.

"Alright, well you have my number if you ever need anything let me know," he said to him, Yoshi tapped his shoulder and came around him, disappearing through the hallway. Yamatoo sighed again and opened his locker, as his locker door opened a white photo envelope fell out from it.

"Huh?" he said grabbing the envelope before it hit the ground, he looked at it and examined every angle of it.

"Photos? I didn't get any photos done! Huh!" he said and opened the envelope.

He pulled out the large number of pictures and almost lost his breath.

"What….the…..fuck," he said shifting through each picture. It was pictures of Kikyko, someone had been following her ever move this week and taking pictures of her. There were some of her in her bedroom, changing, her naked body shown through her white silk curtains, other images of her in training with her mother. Two of her and Hoshiki outside on the swing, even pictures of her playing with the toy Yamatoo had forgotten about, even a picture of her on her bed undressing. The images of her sending her own pictures to Yamatoo. He grunted and growled angrily.

"Who the hell took these, where did they come from…is someone watching Kikyko?" he said angry. He growled as he shifted through more of the pictures, at least a hundred of them, he hissed angry and slammed his locker door shut.

"I'm going to find who did this…they had no right to invade her privacy like this, what the hell is this!" he said walking through the hallway, his eyes still affixed on the pictures. As he was going through them, he found one that stood out from the rest, them in the hotel room, playing.

"What….how did this even," he said holding the picture up to his face. His eyes diverted around the hallway to make sure no other students where around him. He analyzed the picture and noticed a hooded figure looking through the large opened window in the hotel room, the wind blew through the white curtain enough to allow whoever was out there to snap pictures of them in bed.

Yamatoo growled and crumbled the picture in his hand.

"That's it…. I'm finding this bastard!" he hissed angry, he pushed the pictures back into the envelope. Before he could close the flap over the envelope, he noticed a white handwritten letter stuck to the flap.

"What?" he said pulling the letter from the flap.

_Yamatoo,_

_Ah you received my pictures. Took me a while to get these, they were hard to get, Kikyko doesn't stay put in one place long enough. MMm you probably figured out who this is by now, Roku! _

_Yes, I took those pictures, well except the one in the hotel room, my companion took that one. But mmm, Kikyko looks so tasty, she's so fucking hot it makes me so horny, I can't wait to have her. Yes I will have her, oh don't you worry! I will take her and she will become mine. You and her family will be powerless to stop me, or her…..hahaha!_

_Well Yamatoo I have a proposition for you, break up with Kikyko, dump her… shatter her heart to tiny pieces, I don't care how you do it. End your relationship or these images, will only escalate, don't worry her parents haven't seen these. Not yet that is!_

_Break up with her or I send a copy of every single one of these pictures to her parents, her brother and her entire family….oh and the recording of the both of you in bed, at the hotel room. I'm sure her parents would love to see that one. _

_That one was so juicy, hearing their daughter scream and moan. Mmmm I'm sure they would enjoy that._

_You have four days to decide on this, don't worry we're not far, we're always watching. You, her and her entire family. Tell anyone of this, even your father or that mother of yours and I will take Kikyko's life in an instant. _

_Think about it,_

_Roku_

_PS. Oh I might want to let you know on our little plan, we know how far along your mother is in her pregnancy, the master….he has something in store for your mother…once she gives birth that is! Don't worry your father already is aware of this, does this piss you off… well I hope so._

"What the hell…. Shit, this is not good. Roku that fucking bastard," Yamatoo crumpled up the paper and growled. He pushed the envelope of pictures into his book bag and quickly darted through the hallway.

"I'm going to find him, him and his entire pack….I will not break up with Kikyko, I don't care what happens to me! I have to tell my father about this…." he mumbled to himself as he left the school. He hastened his speed to his car.

"….no I can't tell my father, if they're watching….SHIT!" he said and slammed his hand against the hood of his car leaving an indent.

"Great!" he grumbled noticing the indent on the hood.

* * *

"So…" Inuko said to Kikyko at a table, they had ordered so much food, three trays filled the small round table. Inuko started pulling the contains off the trays and placing them along the table. Kikyko diverted her eyes to the boys, they were in an arcade not far from where they sat, they were going hard on some arcade box game.

"Sis?" Inuko said to her. She turned her eyes back to him and smiled.

"I can't believe the little turd is 11 today, he's going to love the gifts we got him," Kikyko giggled looking at the three large bags on the chair next to her. Inuko smiled and nodded.

"I know he's going to love all the gifts we got him, he's so spoiled!" Inuko said this and laughed. Kikyko smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Sis are you okay? Mom told me you had a really bad training session yesterday," Inuko asked her, he picked up a fry from the paper plate near him and ate it.

"I'm okay Inuko, I just didn't like the dreamscape passage I was in that's all," she said to her brother, she diverted her eyes to the guys then to the plate in front of her. She picked up the hotdog and took a bite.

"Don't overeat, we're having more food tonight," Inuko said to her, he let out a deep sigh watching his sister as she shoved fries into her mouth.

"Nevermind!" he said and shook his head.

"Do you want to tell me about it, the dreamscape?" Inuko said to her watching her as she squeezed the ketchup bottle over the mountain of fries, the guys where making their way back to their table when Kikyko turned her eyes to them. Inuko chuckled, she didn't seem to notice the mountain of ketchup that formed over her fries. He reached his hand over the bottle and took it from her.

"Huh! AAAAHHH…" she huffed when she saw the ketchup had coated her entire plate.

"Argh!" she mumbled. Inuko and the boys laughed at her expression as she tried to save the fries by separating the fries into a larger plate.

Kikyko huffed after she managed to save her fries, Kenta and Reno looked at her and smiled, they turned to Inuko and tapped his shoulder.

"Bro honeymoon, details…. and GO!" Kenta said to him, Inuko growled and shook his fist near Kenta.

"Go to hell jackass like I'd tell you anything about that, why don't you tell me what you and Rika did huh?" Inuko said sarcastically. Kenta held his hands up to Inuko then chuckled.

"Hahahha, I would tell you about me and Rika but its way to dirty…it might scare Kikyko!" he said then pointed to Kikyko who seemed occupied with her food to even pay attention to their conversation.

"Huh what?" she said holding a hot dog to her mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut jack ass!" Inuko hissed at Kenta. Reno and Kenta both laughed, Hitoshi touched a hand to Kikyko's head and smiled. That's when they started arguing and squabbling at the table. Hitoshi let out a sigh and rubbed Kikyko's head.

"Kikyko how have you been? How was your training this week?" Hitoshi asked her. Kikyko put her hot dog down and turned her eyes to him. He rubbed her head and smiled.

"I had a hard time this week...it wasn't easy..." she said to the boys. Kenta and Inuko turned their eyes to Kikyko when she said this. Hitoshi smiled and looked at her, she let out a deep breath and started to tell the boys everything that happened during her training, including the deep meditation when she was in the dreamscape.

"Kikyko….sis you didn't destroy our village, mother said that our time lines merged and we ended up here, our time frames caught up to eachother." Inuko said, he reached across the table and touched Kikyko's face getting her attention. She dropped the fry she was picking at from her hands and turned her eyes up to her brother.

"It did happen Inuko, the dreamscape is a place where our memories are stored, for some reason this memory must have vanished or been put away somewhere inside me, I don't remember it…I only know because I was in it in the dreamscape, and InuNo Kimi came to me, and after that point we ended up here, our memory of our village was no longer, we all though our time frames merged, because that is what we were to believe. What was given to us to believe," she sighed deeply and kept her eyes locked to her brother.

He let out a deep sight and shook his head.

"Kikyko there's no way you could've done anything like that, we've seen what your spiritual powers could do, there's no way it can destroy an entire time frame…and us being giving a second chance by your uncle's mother makes no sense whatsoever," Kenta said to her. Reno pulled his arm over her shoulder and smiled.

"Let's not talk anymore of this, how about we get some ice cream before we head over to Hoshiki's party, huh? What do you say to that?" he said to Kikyko, she sighed deeply and nodded.

As they got up from the table and took their empty food containers to the trash, Inuko reached for the gift bags from the chair and looked over at Kikyko as she smiled and laughed with Reno and Hitoshi.

"Inuko is this even possible?" Kenta said also watching Kikyko.

"I don't know, but we have to tell my parents about this, my mother and uncle Miroku will make sense of all this," Inuko said to him, Kenta nodded and followed Kikyko as she and the boys walked through the crowded malls halls. Inuko followed him silently, every so often he would look to Kenta then to Reno, as if exchanging signals or communicating.

"We have to figure this out, if that's what happened….Kikyko is way to powerful, we need to help her!" Kenta said to Inuko again. He groaned and let out a deep scuff.

"I know, like I said after Hoshiki's party we'll talk to my parents. Let's just get through this party first," Inuko said again.

"Oh, and Nina apparently wants to ask Hoshiki if he's interested in her, she wants to ask if he'd be her boyfriend!" Kenta said to Inuko just as she was aout to tip a bottle of water to his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Since when?" Inuko choked out on his water. Kenta laughed and shook his head.

"You are so clueless and blind, like come on we all knew well before the wedding that Nina and Hoshiki liked eachother, apparently she bought him a tie and he got her a necklace," Kenta tapped Inuko's shoulder. Inuko tapped his chest then growled at Kenta.

"LIKE HELL HE'S NOT…. He's 11 he doesn't even know anything about girls, or boys, or how parts work…" Inuko grumbled. Kenta looked at him and laughed hard.

"YOUR DAD DIDN'T HAVE THE TALK WITH HIM YET… oh god this is not good!" Kenta laughed loud. Kikyko grunted and turned around.

"HEY stupid idiots, I want ice cream stop being idiots and get me some, right now!" Kikyko huffed and demanded crossing her arms. Reno and Hitoshi looked at her straight faced and then laughed. Kenta touched her head still laughing.

"Once I'm able to breath…." He laughed and rubbed her head. She groaned and grumbled.

Inuko groaned and punched Kenta in the shoulder.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" he shouted at his friend. Kikyko tapped her foot angry, her arms crossed, she scowled at the boys.

"NOW BOYS! The biggest ice cream sundae that store over there…" she pointed to an ice cream shop.

"….I want the biggest they make," she nodded. Kenta shook his head and caught his breath, he dabbed his eye and smiled.

"Wow so demanding, I get why Yamatoo likes you, you're a feisty little spitfire aren't you…" Kenta teased her. Kikyko growled and just as she was about to pounce on Kenta, Reno and Hitoshi restrain her and pull their arms around her waist pulling her back.

"LET ME HIT HIM, I'll bit off his stupid wolf ears…." She hissed.

"Let's go get her the damn ice cream before she ends up biting our ears off with her teeth," Inuko groaned, Kenta laughed and followed Inuko tot the shop.

Kikyko giggled and laughed. Reno and Hitoshi let her go and looked at her confused.

"Hehehe and that's how you get ice cream boys," Kikyko giggled holding her hands to her mouth.

"Your damn dangerous, Kenta's right…. you're a feisty little thing huh," Hitoshi rubbed her head and smiled. She looked at him and nodded, then diverted her eyes to Kenta and Inuko at the shop.

* * *

"Grandma, grandpa look at the size of that coy fish," Hoshiki pressed his face against the large aquarium glass and started at the coy that was looking right at him. Makoto's eyes wandered along the glass as she _too_ watched the fish behind the glass.

"Ooooh," Makoto's little hands pressed against the glass as their grandmother brought her closer to the glass, she laughed at her expression. Makoto was surprised and mesmerized by all the fish in the large aquarium.

"Wow, Mako look these are coy fish we have some in our pond at home, and that big thing there…I think that's a gold fish, I think….ahhh its huge!" Hoshiki mumbled against the glass. Makoto looked at him then laughed she then pressed her face against the glass as well and smooshed her pudgy cheeks to the glass. A fish looked at her and puffed out its body.

"That's a puffer fish Hoshiki, they can puff out to the size of a balloon when they feel threatened," their grandfather said behind them, he leaned in to the glass and watched the fish as it held its shape near Makoto's face.

"Oh so its scared of Makoto huh, ahahhaha.." Hoshiki laughed and looked over at his sister, she kept her face smooshed to the glass and her hands firm against the glass as well.

"How about we go eat and grab something yummy from the cafeteria?" their grandmother said to Makoto and Hoshiki, Makoto pulled her face from the glass and looked at her grandmother.

"AAAAAHHHH!" she shouted excited. Hoshiki rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Sis is going to grow up and be like Kikyko huh, she's going to eat everything that's near her face…dad and mom say Kikyko eats more then all the men in the house, I don't even know what that means." Hoshiki said watching his sister as she shook her giraffe in front of her face then laughed and started babbling to it.

"Hahhaha oh son, it means that Kikyko eats more then you and Inuko and your father combined," their grandfather said to him and rubbed his head as they walked away from the glass aquarium.

"Well that is true, she eats way more then all of us, I swear if all sis can do is eat she'd be as fat as that puffer fish…" Hoshiki puffed out his cheeks when he said this and then laughed.

"Don't tell her that or say that to her…she'd probably take you up on that challenge," their grandfather said to him, Hoshiki walked backwards and laughed at his grandfather's words.

"Hahhahah I don't have to challenge sis, we just have to load a table full of food and watch her eat it all in under 20 minutes," he laughed hard again and shook his head. Their grandmother smiled and hugged Makoto closer to her body.

"So Hoshiki, your 11 today, what would you like to do?" their grandmother said to him, he smiled and pointed to the cafeteria.

"Eat first I'm so hungry then maybe we could play some games, like bumper cars and maybe arcade games?" Hoshiki said excited. His grandfather smiled and touched his head, he nodded to him agreeing with this idea.

"Let's go eat, my boy!" he said to him and laughed.

* * *

"Arguh!" Yamatoo huffed, he was scrolling through is text messages and missed calls while shifting himself off the couch to the floor.

"What's up?" Miyazaki said to him, he smiled at Yamatoo's expression.

"I missed a phone call from Kikyko and apparently her brother's birthday is today and he's turning 11, arrgghh, I forgot about that," Yamatoo grumbled. He let out a deep sigh and sent a text message to Kikyko.

"Oh, her younger brother…how many siblings does she have anyway!" Miyazaki asked watching as Yamatoo talked to himself while he sent the message.

"Huh, oh two brothers and a sister….and her mother is pregnant with twins…" Yamatoo said to him quickly, he then scrolled through is messages again and found a text message from Rin. Miyazaki pressed his mouth into a hard line at this and had this wide eyed surprised expression, over Kikyko having three siblings and two more on the way.

"Huh my mother sent me a message, strange for her to do so…she never does, huh, must be urgent!" Yamatoo said and read the message. His face then went sour and he sulked and groaned.

"I take it the message isn't good news," Miyazaki said to him and laughed. He tapped his pen on his homework and watched Yamatoo as he started to talk to himself again.

_"Yamatoo, hi honey, how are you? I hope college is going well, guess what… I'm coming to visit tomorrow, alone of course. Your father is stuck in meetings all day, I'll be taking the train at 8AM tomorrow, it should take 2 hours to get there, the baby shop has a huge clearance sale happening tomorrow only…need to get your baby sister some new clothes cause god only knows she's going to grow out of everything in her closet in a couple of months. See you tomorrow! Kiss kiss!"_ Rin sent him this message in the morning while he was in classes.

"How much clothes will she even need….god she's not even born yet!" Yamatoo said to himself in response to the message.

"Who's not born yet?" Miyazaki replied and chuckled.

"Argh, my mother is coming to visit tomorrow, apparently the baby store in the mall here is having a huge clearance sale, and my mother is buying more clothes for my unborn sister…. Like she already has a full walk in closet full of ….. everything…" Yamatoo said to himself and sighed again, he shook his head and replied to Rin.

"Hahahah that's exciting that means I might get to meet your stepmother tomorrow," Miyazaki chimed and turned his eyes to his homework.

"Oh god, she's going to analyze every inch of this apartment, Miyazaki we have to clean tonight…like right now, and I mean clean, like disinfect and deep clean everything. My step mother is so paranoid that my unborn sister will catch something….our home in Tokyo, she cleans it like twice a day, I swear she's crazy! My sister will be born as a half demon, and my mother is worried if she gets sick my sister will get sick…." Yamatoo hit a hand to his forehead and sighed deeply.

"Hahaha, my mother is like that as well, when my baby sister was born she did the exact same thing, I think it's a women thing…besides the apartment is spotless, don't know what she'd be worried about." Miyazaki said looking around the living room.

Yamatoo looked at him and let out a deep disgruntled groan.

"No its not clean, the women will find something I swear she will, a speck of dust on the window, a fingerprint here or there, like I mean we need to hardcore deep clean this place….hell she's only 5 month's pregnant god the women is seriously crazy," Yamatoo shook his head and let out a sigh again.

"Just think 4 more months of this and you won't have to worry about her analyzing anything anymore," Miyazaki laughed hard at this. Yamatoo growled at him and threw his pencil at his head.

"SHUT UP! Let's finish our homework and clean this place, top to bottom," Yamatoo growled and grumbled to himself. Miyazaki rubbed his head and laughed.

* * *

"What are you laughing about?" Inuko said in the car, he tilted the mirror and looked at Kikyko as she read the message Yamatoo sent her over text. Hitohsi leaned in to her and read the message he smiled and reached his hand quickly to her phone.

"Hey…." She shouted when Hitoshi snagged her phone from.

"OOooooooohhhh my god, hahahahha…" he laughed reading the message. Inuko rolled his eyes and shook his head. He moved his hand away from Kikyko as she tried to reach for the phone, she grumbled and groaned and shouted at him as he scrolled through the conversation Yamatoo and Kikyko had over text.

"What bro what's it say?" Reno chimed in. Hitoshi tossed him her phone, he grabbed it and extended his hand out to the air. Kikyko was restrained by the seatbelt she tried to reach her hands for the phone but groaned as Reno waved it to the air, reading her message.

"ARUGH, GIVE IT BACK!" she shouted to Reno.

"Wow, he sure does write good doesn't he… man we need to take our cue from Yamatoo! This is spicy," Reno teased, Kikyko's face blushed and she puffed out her cheeks. She reached to her seatbelt and clicked it.

"Come on read it out loud!" Kenta said from the front seat. He laughed watching Kikyko through the rear view mirror as she tried to reach for her phone.

"Oh for the love of god, will you guys stop picking on Kikyko, give her her phone back Reno," Inuko said to him as he signalled to the highway of our home.

"Hahhaha, fine fine!" Reno chuckled and waved the phone near Kikyko's face.

"Stupid idiots!" she huffed and took her phone from him. She adjusted herself back in to her seat and clicked her seatbelt back in its place.

"Hehehhehehe….awe so cute, you two are so cute together!" Hitoshi rubbed her head and said this, Kikyko blushed and held her phone to her face embarrassed. The message wasn't as bad as they made it sound, but she was still embarrassed they read it.

_"Kikyko, sorry my love I was in classes all day! How are you? I miss you, can't wait to see you soon…happy birthday to Hoshiki, sorry I kind of forgot. I'll get the little runt something and bring it with me when I come this Friday, see you!" _Yamatoo sent to her. Kikyko blushed and read the message again.

Kikyko huffed and replied to Yamatoo's message, the boys laughed and conversed the whole car ride while heading home.

_"Yamatoo, the stupid boys took my phone and started reading your messages, they thought you were sending me dirty words…"_ Kikyko huffed and texted this to Yamatoo. Hitoshi smirked and turned his eyes to Kikyko as she sent this. He chuckled and shook his head. The boys continued conversing in the car and laughing as they approached our homes.

Yamatoo smiled and read her message, Miyazaki looked at him as he held his phone and texted a reply to Kikyko with one hand.

_"Oh is that so huh, they thought we were talking dirty to eachother huh…well how about when I see you this Friday I'm going to take you somewhere special and we are going to play and have so much fun…" _he chuckled when he sent this and shook his head.

Miyazaki looked at him and smiled, Yamatoo put his phone down on the table and turned his eyes to his homework.

"Hahaha bro your blushing!" Miyazaki said to him. Yamatoo sighed and nodded.

"Do your homework idiot!" he said to his friend. Miyazaki laughed and turned his eyes to his work.

Kikyko narrowed her eyes to the message and let out a deep sigh.

_"That wasn't dirty at all….that didn't even entice me…and Hitoshi is still looking over my shoulder, we just pulled in to….uhhh Inuko's driveway?"_ Kikyko said lifting her eyes to Inuko's home.

"Uh I think you took a wrong turn…" Kikyko held her phone to her face and looked at her brother as he parked the car in the driveway.

"Nope, need to check up on the place... apparently the security system was disabled, this worries me!" Inuko said taking off his seatbelt. Kenta looked at him and did the same.

"Stay in the car!" Reno said to Kikyko, he and Hitoshi looked over to the house as they opened the door, Reno took a whiff of the air.

Kikyko shifted along the seat and looked through the window as the boys approached the house.

"Who disabled the alarm?" Kenta said looking over to Inuko's phone.

"I don't know, no one has the code not even my parents," Inuko said reading the alert on his phone.

"Search the place!" Kenta said to his brother. They nodded and tapped fists together and ran around the house in a hast. Hitoshi followed Inuko as he unlocked the door to their mansion.

_"Wooaahh that didn't even entice you? Wow, I must be losing my touch then… how about when I have you this Friday I'm going to give you an experience you'll never forget, hmmm...how's that sound baby girl?"_ Yamatoo chuckled and sent this. He got up from the floor near the table and came around his couch to the kitchen.

"Dude you don't eat human food!" Miyazaki said watching as Yamatoo opened the fridge, he pushed his phone to his shirt pocket and reached for two cans of beer.

"Nope but I don't mind alcohol," he said to his friend, he closed the door and came around the couch again.

"Are we celebrating something?" Miyazaki said, when Yamatoo extended his hand to his friend, Miyazaki took the can from him.

"Uh huh!" Miyazaki said and flicked the tab of the can.

"Our death is upon us soon, if we don't clean this place….so cheers, we're celebrating that!" Yamatoo said and flicked the tab as well. Miyazaki laughed and looked around the living room, they had scattered books everywhere on the floor, their tv was dusty, the display unit was unorganized and could probably use a thorough cleaning, and the curtains needed a good washing.

"Yeah maybe we _should_ deep clean this place!" Miyazaki said to him, they tapped their cans together and laughed then returned to their homework.

_"Argh, really Yamatoo? You are losing your touch, or class or whatever…I'm not enticed at all, I'm actually not even excited. Wow hahaha you really need to learn how to talk to a girl, besides I think something is going on at my brother's place… his security system was shut off, not sure why thought!"_ she smiled and sent the message to Yamatoo. She looked out the window again watching the house carefully.

"Huh!" Yamatoo said picking up his phone from the table. Yamatoo lifted the can to his mouth and watched him.

"Do I need to take your phone from you Mr. Taisho so you could finish your homework or is a girl distracting you? I might have to call your parents," Miyazaki teased him, he said this in a strict tone of voice. Yamatoo turned his eyes to him and scuffed.

"Shut up idiot!" he said to him. Miyazaki laughed watching Yamatoo reply to Kikyko's message.

_"Are you okay? What's happening at your brother's place?"_ Yamatoo sent her, he was worried she may be with them, or the panther's may be near by.

_"I'm not sure, don't worry I'm fine…the boys are searching his place right now, I don't feel anything strange so I'm sure everything's fine….what…..no dirty reply to follow, yeah you are loosing your touch!"_ Kikyko laughed and leaned back in her seat, she sent this and laughed again.

Yamatoo scowled and read her message.

_"Excuse me for worrying about my girlfriends well being…sheesh!"_ Yamatoo sent her, he smirked and waited for her reply. He turned his eyes to his algebra homework and chuckled. Miyazaki seemed entertained by his friend's behaviour, he would watch Yamatoo each time he picked up his phone and watch his expression. Miyazaki shook his head and looked over his work.

"Shit! What the hell happened here," Inuko said as he and Hitoshi entered his living room. His entire living area was destroyed including the kitchen. Kenta and Reno had come through the broken glass doors and to the living room.

"The entire patio was destroyed as well, this must be the work of panthers….we picked up no scents," Kenta said to him, he looked around the living room and shook his head.

"Hakura can not know about this, this will upset her and worry her, we have no time to clean this right now! Let's go to my brother's party and discuss this with my parents," Inuko let out a grunt and came over to the couch, he helped Reno flip it over.

"Why would panthers want to destroy your place, what could they possibly be looking for here?" Hitoshi said lifting the broken glass table off the floor and on to its legs. Kenta helped him.

"My sword, Kurosaiga, that's the only explanation for this, I took the sword with me…. panther's must have done this searching for my sword!" Inuko said putting it all together. He shook his head and came around their large kitchen island.

"Great! The dishes and all our cupboards are destroyed," he scuffed and crossed his arms. Reno and Kenta walked around the living room sniffing the air for scents.

"Hey, we'll fix this…we'll figure this out! Let us go to your brothers party and like you said…we'll talk to our parents after!" Hitoshi touched his hand to Inuko's shoulder getting his attention. Inuko turned to him and sighed.

"Yeah, don't let Kikyko know about this either!" He said to Kenta and Reno as they came towards the kitchen island. The boys nodded and did one more sweep through the house, they darted upstairs, and to every room of the house searching every inch. The entire house was destroyed which frustrated and angered Inuko and the boys.

_"Argh that was it?"_ Kikyko typed out to Yamatoo. She smiled and sent him the message. She turned her eyes to the house and saw lights come on upstairs and throughout the house, she turned her eyes to her phone and giggled.

_"Yup that was it, what where you thinking I was going to follow my statement with something dirty?"_ Yamatoo replied to her and chuckled, he smirked and waited for her reply. Miyazaki smiled trying not to laugh at his friend's expression.

_"Yeah that's what I thought, I'm so not excited for Friday….-sigh-"_ she sent him as a message with a smiley face emoji. He looked at this and laughed.

_"Oh you better be excited for Friday, it's the only day I have with you, so I'm going to make you never forget it…hmmm I may even let you…..I may even give you what you want!"_ he teased her and sent this, he chuckled and put his phone down waiting for a reply.

"Huh!" Kikyko blushed when she read this.

_"Really? Uh but I thought you wanted to wait…. your silly rule or something!"_ she huffed and sent it. He laughed out loud at her reply and shook his head.

_"It's not a rule Kikyko, your 14 I'm 23 I'm also a demon… it would be a little dangerous, if we did make love, like I've said over and over again…..I could end up to rough with you or hurt you so bad, or even you could end up pregnant, but your little teny-tiny little brain doesn't seem to understand that!" _He teased her hard and laughed as he sent this. Miyazaki watched him and shook his head.

_"Argh teny-tiny brain huh!"_ Kikyko huffed and puffed out her cheeks. She turned her eyes to Inuko's home, they were still inside checking every inch of the place, she could hear Kenta and Reno outside as well as they were searching the outer perimeter again.

_"Fine I was going to wear some new lingerie I bought while shopping with Hakura, and the new blue dress….but since your stupid rule doesn't apply!"_ she huffed and laughed and sent this again.

Yamatoo looked at the message and smirked.

_"What color did you buy, oh wait don't tell me, its blue to match the dress huh? Fine here's a hint, I bought some toys and I rented this awesome hotel room…"_ he teased her and sent this. He laughed and shook his head reading over his worksheets again.

_"Argh not fair, Hakura apparently put something in my new purse, I found it when I was cleaning my room…I didn't notice it when she did this, we went out to the hotel room and dinner and I didn't even search my new bag. So, I thought maybe I'd play a little and put on a show for you in my new lingerie set…."_ She giggled and blushed when she sent this.

Yamatoo lifted the beer can to his mouth, and just as he read this he nearly choked on the drink.

_"Wow…are you talking dirty! Wow Kikyko you little devil, well baby girl I can't wait for that… the show better be worth it, I want to play so much with you in that hotel room, mmmmh I can't wait! Maybe I'll let you play with me a little, let you feel what you are missing…."_ he sent her and laughed. Miyazaki looked at him then tapped his pencil against the sheets.

"If your done talking dirty to your girl, we now have to clean the place…or did you forget your mother is coming over tomorrow morning," Miyazaki reminded him.

Yamatoo looked at him and growled.

"Shit! Yeah let us clean this damn place, and I wasn't talking dirty to my girlfriend you damn pervert!" he scuffed and closed his books.

"Uh huh sure you weren't your expressions gave all that away...yup!" Miyazaki laughed and closed his books. Yamatoo growled him then hit him with a pillow he took off the couch. Miyazaki laughed and grabbed the pillow before it hit him hard again.

"Huh!" Kikyko said to herself and blushed, she read his message and blushed even more.

"Does he mean….let me touch him? Huh uhhh….oh!" she blushed again. That's when she noticed the boys return to the car, she quickly fumbled with her phone and pushed it into her purse. Reno and Hitoshi opened the backdoors and smiled at her.

"Let's go brat Hoshiki turns 11 in 3 hours!" Inuko said closing his door, he reached for his seatbelt and put it on. Kikyko smiled and nodded to him.

"So is everything okay?" she asked with a rosy expression. He looked through the mirror at her and nodded.

"Were you talking to Yamatoo, hahahaha your cheeks are rosy!" Inuko teased her watching his sisters face blush even more, she pulled her hair behind her ear and diverted her eyes elsewhere.

Hitoshi touched her head and laughed.

"Hahahah I told you his messages where spicy!" he teased and rubbed her head.

"ARGH CUT THAT OUT! WE WERE JUST TALKING NOTHING PERVERTED ABOUT THAT YOU IDIOTS!" she shouted at the boys. Inuko started the car and pulled out of his lot, Kenta and Reno laughed hard as Hitoshi teased Kikyko.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Is everyone as excited as I am over the news, InuYasha has a sequal coming this fall. I can't wait to see this new adventure featuring InuYasha's daughter and who can believe, Sesshomaru has twins. I wonder if Rin is the momma. Leave your comments below on this! I might make a completely new story using the new characters. I would have to wait to see the episodes first and how everything will play out. YAY TO A NEW SEQUAL. **

* * *

**Chapter 35: Hoshiki's 11****th**** Birthday (Part 2)**

I looked around our full yard, our entire family gathered again for my son's 11th birthday, I couldn't be any happier for the little guy. He deserves this party, he sat at a table with Nina, Koji and Yuki they where chatting with him and blowing streamers in their mouths. Koga and Ayame weren't able to attend today, Ayame wasn't feeling well and the boys had started school. So they couldn't attend, however Koga did send over quiet a large gift for Hoshiki. I was curious what was in it. Ishikaro and his wife definitely came to today's events, I wasn't surprised to say the least, they were family after all.

Kohaku and Magumi gathered at the table with Inuko and the boys, Shippou and Yukiko sat at the table with Sota and Hitomi, they shifted their table over to the boys. My parents and Kagome's parents, seemed to be getting along rather well, I was surprised. My father being hot headed and easy tempered, I was surprised how calm and accepting he was of Kagome's parents.

Nina seemed very happy for some reason today, she dressed up in a pink and white flowy dress, her brown long hair was braided and weaved around her head, even her ears had ribbons around them, and she had this rosy expression on her face. Yeah, I seriously need to make time to talk to the runt about girls, big time!

"Uh happy birthday Hoshiki…" Nina said nervous and her face blushed, she turned her eyes to her cake and blushed even more. Takahoshi smiled at the table and let out a deep laugh. We already had cut up the cake a little earlier then usual, the kids were too excited to celebrate, so we lit the candles and Hoshiki became 11. Now the kids are enjoying the strawberry filled cream cake Sango and Kagome spent all morning making.

"Hahhahaha Nina, come on say it! We all know what your thinking," he teased her and rubbed her ears, Yuki and Koji laughed as well.

"Uh say what? And yeah thanks Nina!" Hoshi said to her, he smiled and watched her as she blushed and kept her eyes elsewhere. She held her hands to her face and didn't look to the table, the boys laughed at her expression. I watched them and smiled.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said near me, her hand ran along my back distracting me, I smiled and turned to her.

"Let's go greet everyone!" I said to her and took her hand in mine, she smiled as I held her hand and we went over to Miroku and Ishikaro and his wife. Sango was conversing with his wife about their new baby boy Diasuka. Sesshomaru and Rin smiled and laughed near us, I looked around the yard and then to Kagome, I pulled my arm over her shoulder and smiled at her. She looked amazing today, the dress she wore matched with Kikyko's, long black and flowy, it defiantly complemented her curvy figure. I looked around the yard for Makoto, usually she never leaves Kagome's arms, today she wasn't with her. Huh, her sister must have kidnapped her, I smiled and shook my head when I heard her voice from the other side of the yard. Yup! She's with the girls.

"So how was the honeymoon," Kira said to Hakura. Hakura crossed her arms and looked at her sister.

"Like I'm going to talk about that, yeah right…besides, we have a baby here and Kikyko probably doesn't want to know!" Hakura laughed and touched her face. Rika laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I told you about our first time, mine and Kenta's….." she blushed and touched her face as well. They sat on a picnic blanket in a circle, Kirara and Makoto sat in the middle of the circle playing with a ball. Makoto would roll it to Kirara and Kirara would swat it back to her. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Oh I know you texted me at 3AM in the morning in explicit details Rika…" Hakura said and rolled her eyes, Rika laughed and blushed again.

"Uh what?" Kikyko blushed and held her hands to her face.

"We're not going to talk about that now are we….ewwww…" Kikyko said again. Hitomi laughed and touched her head.

"Yeah girls, let's not talk about sex and our first time with Kikyko here, she still hasn't done anything with a boy yet, right Kikyko!" Hitomi said again and tapped her hand over Kikyko's head. Kikyko huffed and puffed out her cheeks, she swatted Hitomi's hand from her head.

"Right Kikyko?" Hakura said looking at her. Kikyko huffed again and nodded.

"Oh come on, me and Yamatoo haven't done anything yet…gosh!" Kikyko crossed her arms and huffed. Makoto laughed when Kirara cooed and jumped at her trying to reach for the ball that Makoto held to the air over her head.

Kira laughed and conversed with Hakura about how Hitoshi and Reno nearly broke Hitoshi's new car. Kikyko watched them converse and her face went rosy.

"Ummm…" Kikyko's voice chimed. The girls turned their heads to her.

"Uhh….so…" Kikyko stuttered out nervous.

"What Kikyko, is there something you want to talk about?" Rika said to her and smiled. Kikyko held her hands to her face nervous.

"Have you ever…uhh played with a boy….uhhh!" Kikyko mumbled in her hands. Rika and Hitomi smiled, Kira laughed.

"Kikyko sweetheart, what are you talking about? Played with a boy…wait have you and Yamatoo been playing on your dates?" Hakura chimed and touched her hands to Kikyko's hands. Kikyko held her hands tight over her face and nodded.

"AAAAH KIKYKO….DETAILS TELL US!" Rika chimed as well. Hitomi looked at Makoto as she was tackled by Kirara for the ball. She smiled and picked her up and sat her back down again.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Makoto shouted and laughed; she rolled the ball along the blanket again for Kirara. Kikyko let out a deep huff into her hands and shook her head.

"DETAILS, COME ON!" Kira chimed in as well.

* * *

**Kyoto Design School**

"Mr. Taisho a word please," Dr. Tomo said to Yamatoo before he left the class, Miyazaki looked at him and nodded, he came around him and followed the rest of the class as they left the room.

"Yes sir?" Yamatoo said standing up from his chair, he tapped his books on the table and pushed them into his bag.

"Your grades have been impeccable this year, and every year you've been enrolled in our program." Mr. Tomo said to him. He came around his desk and over to Yamatoo's desk.

"Thank you, sir!" Yamatoo said to him, he shifted his bag off the table and lifted it to his shoulder.

"Yamatoo have a seat, I'd like to discuss something with you," Dr. Tomo gestured for his seat, Yamatoo put his bag down and sat down. Mr. Tomo pulled out a chair from a table and sat down as well.

"The design firms that were here yesterday, one of them is interested in hiring you on, they wanted me to ask if you'd be willing to take on a part-time job with them," Dr. Tomo crossed his arms and smiled, he pushed up his glasses over his nose and kept his eyes at Yamatoo.

"You mean an internship?" Yamatoo asked surprised. Dr. Tomo nodded and placed down some papers on Yamatoo's desk. Yamatoo shifted in his seat and looked at the papers.

"You and Miyazaki thought out of the box, which was the whole idea of yesterday's class…to be creative and use your own ideas and flare, you both passed yesterdays assignment with flying colours. Miyazaki was offered an internship with the Osaka branch, the members who assessed his space, want to hire him on. The Kyoto branch that assessed yours, definitely want you on their team," Tomo said tapping on the papers.

"Uh, I'd have to think on this sir…I was planning on working for a company after graduation, but in Tokyo…" Yamatoo said diverting his eyes to his teacher.

"Tokyo why there? This branch does have a location in Tokyo, it could be a possibility they could transfer you there, but the pay and what they are offering you, Yamatoo….not everyone will get a chance like this, whatever you have in Tokyo, is it more important then an opportunity of a lifetime?" Dr. Tomo leaned over his desk and said this to him. He smiled then tapped the papers again, he got up from the chair and pushed it back to the desk. Yamatoo looked at the papers again.

"I….don't know if Kikyko would…stay in Kyoto with me…she's more important right now….how am I going to tell her about this!" Yamatoo said to himself. He picked up the papers and his bag and got up from his seat. He shifted his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the classroom.

* * *

"WHHHHHAAAATTT Kikyko!" Hakura chimed loudly, she giggled and touched Kikyko's hands. Kikyko blushed a deep red and nodded.

"Oh my god he's used toys on you, wow… so how was it?" Kira chimed in and laughed. Kikyko shook her head and touched her hands to her face again.

"OOohhhh….It was amazing!" she mumbled in her hands. The girls laughed watching her nervous disposition.

"Then why are you so nervous, wow Kikyko that's amazing, the real thing however…wow, its so much better!" Rika said to her and blushed. Hakura nodded agreeing.

"Its unbelievably amazing and so wild," Hakura agreed as well. Kikyko pulled her hands from her face and looked at her.

"I don't want too yet….but, he…he did say that maybe he'd let me uhhh feel him!" Kikyko stuttered out again. The girls looked at her surprised.

"Well yeah Kikyko, we've felt up our boys when we played with them…or should I say when they play with us," Hitomi said to her touching her head.

"Uh feel them up…uh what….does that mean?" Kikyko looked at her nervous again. Hitomi smiled and rubbed her head.

"It means he's going to let you play with him…like he does to you," Rika bent forward and said this to her, they hadn't noticed Makoto had exhausted herself out and fell asleep curled up with Kirara in the center of their circle. Hakura looked down at Makoto and smiled.

"Uhhhh but…how? Do you mean with toys?" Kikyko asked clueless. The girls laughed.

"No silly, there is one toy that they do make for men….it cups around their thing, you know and you rub it along their thing with your hands, or you could use your mouth, or your hands…" Kira said to her and laughed. Hakura looked at her sister and shook her head.

"What are you trying to tell her…..how you and Hitoshi do things?" Hakura laughed at her sister. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on its not like you haven't done it, or you two…" Kira chimed in looking to her sister then the girls. They laughed and nodded.

"Yup a lot actually!" Hitomi laughed as well. Kikyko held a hand to her mouth and blushed, she turned her eyes down to her sleeping sister and watched her as the girls discussed their boys.

"Uh so….Hoshiki you never gave me an answer!" Nina's voice chimed, she looked at him with a rosy face. Koji, Yuki, and Takahoshi had gone off to find Kikyko and the girls and bring them to gather with us so Hoshiki could open his gifts. Nina and Hoshiki were the only one's left at their table.

"Uh you be my girlfriend, uh well…I don't know!" Hoshiki said to her rubbing his head, his hand rubbed his ear and he blushed as well.

"Oh, well….ummm if you want to, I don't know if I'd make a good girlfriend, I've never had a boyfriend before….so I don't know what I would do for you," she stuttered out nervous again.

"UH….can I uhhh call you?" he said to her not sure what else to say. He blushed again and shook his head. Nina looked at him and nodded.

"Uh Nina, we're going to uhhh open gifts soon," Hoshiki said to her still nervous, he wasn't sure what else to tell her she smiled and diverted her eyes to Kikyko and the girls.

"Excuse me everyone!" Kagome said coming over to Kikyko, she smiled and took her sleeping sister from her arms.

"The birthday boy still has gifts to open," Kagome said looking at Hoshiki. He smiled as everyone ran around the tables to gather their gifts for Hoshiki. I kept my eyes on Nina, for some reason, she was nervous and still had a rosy awe-struck expression. I smiled and shook my head. Kagome came over towards me with a sleepy Makoto.

"Mmmhhaaa!" Makoto whined, she rubbed her eyes and looked at me as I came towards them. She extended her arms to me; I smiled and took her from Kagome. She pressed her head to my chest and fell asleep again.

"Aweee, she wanted her daddy!" Kagome said to me. I smiled and rubbed my hand against Makoto's back, we watched as everyone pulled the tables together and loaded them with gifts. Hoshiki smiled when Miroku touched his head, he laughed and asked Hoshiki to open their gift last.

Apparently, Sango and Miroku bought Hoshiki and the boys an all-inclusive pass for the weekend at Tokyo's larges outdoor water park, they wanted to take them for two days to this event. I was happy for him, 11 years of age, old enough to get into that park now, he's always wanted… begged to go to the water park, but we could never take him.

* * *

The entire evening was filled with gifts, my entire back yard filled with wrapping paper, balloons, cake, and water everywhere….the kids went for a swim in the pool after gifts where opened. The evening left us fast, Ishikaro left with his wife, baby boy and Nina, they went to Kenta and Reno's home for the night. Hitomi and Rika went with them, Kira and Hitoshi were going to spend the night at Sango's…tomorrow she was going shopping with them for clothes for the twins. Like all the women in our family do constantly, god like buy them rompers for the first year or so then worry about clothes, they're going to grow out of all of it within a year anyway.

Kikyko had exhausted herself out and fell asleep on the couch in front of the TV, I smiled and clicked the TV off, Inuko and Hakura where in our kitchen talking.

"Seems like the kids are out cold," my father chuckled as he picked up Hoshiki from the other couch across from Kikyko, he chuckled and took him upstairs. I laughed and nodded. Kagome's parents had left after the gifts where opened, they left with Sota and Hitomi, and Shippou and Yukiko had left after them as well.

"Mom dad, we have a problem!" Inuko said to us from the kitchen, Kagome looked at me as I passed Makoto over to my mother's arms.

"Oh dear this one is out cold as well," my mother said to us, she took Makoto upstairs just as my father was coming back downstairs. My father noticed us come around the couch's towards Inuko and followed us.

"What's wrong Inuko?" Kagome asked him, Hakura looked upset, she looked like she was crying over something.

"Hakura?" I said to her. She brushed her hand over her eyes.

"Our entire house was destroyed, this morning when I returned our outing with Kikyko, our security alarm was disabled…I noticed this on my phone, so I went to the house to check it out…" Inuko said to us quickly.

"What do you mean destroyed, by whom?" my father asked, he crossed his arms and turned his head to my mother as she joined us.

"Panther's, we think….Kenta and Reno picked up no scents, but I have a feeling they were behind it. Every inch of the place was flipped upside down," Inuko said to us again. Kagome looked at me worried and then to Hakura.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry this happened, let's go over there tomorrow and fix everything right up…." Kagome said coming towards Hakura, she pulled her arms around her and pulled her away from Inuko. He looked at her as Kagome and my mother tried to comfort Hakura. They brought her to the living room and sat down with her on the couch talking to her.

"I'm worried, why would panther's want to do anything to Inuko," my father said to us.

"I think they were looking for my sword, Kurosaiga, I took it with me! I wasn't going to leave it behind with panther's lurking in the shadows, I honestly don't know their reason for destroying our home," Inuko said again. I touched my hand to his shoulder.

"Stay here the night you and Hakura, in the house, we have room…. tomorrow we'll head to your place!" I said to him, Hakura looked over to us and nodded. Inuko let out a deep breath, I could tell he was worried over this, I mean why Inuko, the panther's main target has been Kikyko and Kagome. This was beginning to worry me, these panthers are ruthless and seem to want my entire family destroyed.

I watched Inuko as he came around the kitchen island and to Hakura. He bent down near her and started to explain to her the plan for tomorrow.

"They're getting desperate InuYasha, this was either a warning, or they're playing games with us…" my father said to me, I sighed and reached for Kagome's phone on the counter. My father looked at me as I unlocked it.

"Uh….son?" my father asked, I clicked on Rin's number.

"I'm calling Sesshomaru, I'm going to tell him what happened, tomorrow we'll go over and figure this out," I said to my father, Rin answered the phone. She left the party with Sesshomaru early and didn't get to watch Hoshiki open his gifts, the baby was making her nauseous and uncomfortable. I talked to Rin asking her to speak to Sesshomaru.

* * *

The entire house fell silent that night, Hakura and Inuko stayed downstairs in one of the spare rooms, she was so upset it took my mother and Kagome a while to get Hakura calm enough to eat something….at least.

I closed the door to Kikyko's room slightly, after I had double checked her balcony doors and locked my entire house up tight, I sighed and walked down the hallway to our bedroom. Kagome was in bed already, I looked over at her, she slept in our bed dressed in nothing but a bra and panties. I smiled and went over to the closet to change.

"Inu, puppy….come here!" her voiced chimed from our bed. Yup she wants something. I chuckled and slipped into my boxers and nothing else. I came out of the closet and pulled the elastic out of my hair, she looked at me and giggled.

"I thought you were asleep," I said coming around the bed, I pulled the covers and slid in next to her. She smiled and lifted the covers over her body.

"Want to see something?" she said to me. I looked at her curious then followed her gaze as she turned her eyes down between the sheets.

"Uh what the hell…." I said, she had taken off her panties and had a toy in her hand, I looked at her and smirked.

"This room isn't soundproof!" I said to her and crossed my arms.

"Oh darn it isn't….ohhhh and I wanted to put on a little show for my man. Oh now I'm sad!" she huffed and touched her face, she pulled the toy up and over the sheets. I looked at her surprised, she hadn't done that in a while, a really long while. I smiled and took her hand.

"Maybe if you ask nicely the master may take you somewhere so you…. Mmmmm can put on your show!" I said to her. She looked at me and giggled.

"Oh master of the house, would you please… take me somewhere, I want to put on a show for you and I'm afraid….this room just won't work for it!" she said in this child like voice. I looked at her surprised and grabbed her. She pulled the sheets around her body as I picked her up.

"Your fucking making me so hard right now!" I said to her and went over to our balcony, I slid opened the doors and jumped out to the rail.

"Is the master hard, mmmmm I hadn't noticed, maybe later he'll show me!" she said in my arms. Wow what is with her, she's in heat and I can smell it on her, every time she's pregnant she gets so wild and is in so much heat. I love it! I smirked and jumped down from the second story railing.

"So where would the lady of the house like to go, how about…hmmm the guest house?" I said and looked at her, she smiled and nodded.

I darted through the yard and to the guesthouse. I fumbled unlocking the door, she giggled and looked at me as I locked the door behind us. I put her down to her feet, she let the sheets fall to her feet, I looked over her body and smirked.

"Come along pup," she said and pulled me by the beads around my neck. I followed her as she pulled me to one of the bedrooms in the house. I smirked when she pulled me through the room.

"You stay right here!" she said to me and pushed me to the bed.

"Uh huh…" I said looking her over, she giggled and ran the long thick dildo along her body.

"I haven't used this in such a long time…never needed too, my mans toy is so big and hard, and long….mmmmm…" she said looking at me. I looked at her in surprise as she ran the toy over her breasts.

"You're already making me hard just watching you," I said to her. She came over to the bed and climbed up over me, I ran my hands over her legs and looked at her.

"Mmmm let me feel how hard my man really is," she said, she ran her hands over my boxers along my bulge. I looked at her as she did this.

"Nope not hard enough, that's okay….I'm going to make you so hard you won't be able to resist!" she giggled and leaned forward towards me, I bent forward about to kiss her when she pulled away.

"Hey…" I said to her, she giggled and sat back, she lifted her legs up and spread her legs.

"Oh yeah…." I said looking at her. She ran the toy along herself.

"Front row seat, what do you think pup… do you like the view! I charge per hour pup don't forget," she said biting her lip, she winked at me. I smirked and crossed my arms, I sat back and watched her.

"For what I'm paying, this show better be worth it…." I said to her and smirked again. She bit her lip and trailed the toy up and down her slit.

"Oh it will be, if you want to play with your toy, right in here…I charge double," she teased me. I smiled and watched her. She slowly pushed the toy inside herself. I watched her surprised and a little excited.

"Mmmm come on baby, move that toy," I said watching her. She smiled and pulled the toy out of her.

"Mmmm like this puppy! Huh does my puppy like this…" she bit her lip and slide the toy back into herself a little deeper this time.

"AAH!" she stuttered out and bit her lip again. She pulled the toy out of herself then pushed it back in with one hand.

"Come on your not dripping wet yet," I said watching her. She bit her lip and looked at me with her brown eyes, her eyes where hypnotic, I looked at her eyes as her hand pulled the toy in and out of herself.

"Uh Inu oh…." She moaned and bit her lip again.

"Mmmm I'm about to fuck you so hard," I said to her watching her. She smirked and pushed the toy inside herself a little faster.

"Mmmmm….mmmm not yet master!" she said her body quivered as she pulled the toy out and back inside her. I watched her and smirked, I reached forward with my hand and pushed the toy inside her.

"AAAH INU!" she shouted.

"Now come, hard…..if you don't I won't pay you for round two," I said to her. She looked at me and bit her lip, I pulled the toy out of her, her hand pushed it back in again. She started thrusting the toy into herself hard and fast.

"AH INU….OH GOD!" she stuttered out. I pulled my hand back and watched her. She threw her head back and started to moan loudly. I looked at her body as it shook and convulsed, her hand didn't let up, it kept thrusting the toy between her legs hard and fast.

"AH, AH OH OHHHH GOD!" she shouted.

"MMmmm not satisfied yet," I said watching her. She looked at me and bit her lip.

"I want you puppy so badly…." She said thrusting the toy inside herself. I looked her over and smirked.

"Nope!" I said to her teasing her. She gasped and moaned loudly again as she pulled the toy out of herself.

"I said no, you didn't come yet… now keep going!" I said pushing her hand and the toy back inside her.

"AAAH OH GOD INU!" she stuttered out. I forcefully pulled the toy out of her then back in to her again and again, she pulled her hand from the toy and fell back to the bed.

"OH GOD!" she shouted.

"Yup you liked that huh….come on," I said and bit my lip watching her. I leaned forward and forcefully and roughly pushed the toy inside her hard, she lifted her body and it shook.

"AAAAAHHHHHH INU OH GOD!" she shouted loudly, she gasped and released herself hard against the toy.

"That's more like it!" I said and pulled the toy out of her, she gasped and sat up.

"Oh god," she stuttered. I leaned back and tossed the toy to the floor.

"Come here," I said to her, she crawled over me, her hands grabbed the edge of my boxers and pulled them down.

"I want you….so badly InuYasha, mess me up like you've never done before, have your way with me!" she said near my lips. I looked at her surprised, wow…..what has gotten in to her. I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me.

"For what I'm paying per hour, damn right I'll have my way," I said to her. She pressed her lips hard to mine and pulled her arms around me. I lifted her over my member, she pulled herself over me.

"Now move those hips!" I said to her, she smirked and moved her hips against me. I slapped her butt and guided her hips.

"Don't stop, for anything….I want you, all night…inside me!" she mumbled near my lips. I smirked and grabbed her hips thrusting her body hard against me.

"Oh fuck yeah…. I'm going to make you scream, so much!" I said to her, she bit her lip and clenched her hands against the bed post.

"AAAAH AAAAH YES!" she shouted as I thrusted her hips against me hard and fast.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

* * *

_"Kikyko princess are you awake?"_ Yamatoo sat in his bed and sent a message to Kikyko. He looked over to his bedside table to the alarm clock.

"It's 1AM I doubt she's awake…." He said to himself. He looked back to his phone and smiled.

_"Two more days princess…I can't wait to see you, I've missed you. Then we have to go on a stupid trip to see an old man, Totosai….you don't know him, and I'm glad you don't. He's a perverted old man who has a hard time hearing….I think. Friday is me and you princess…do you think your father will let you out at around noon? I have a fun day planned, I have no classes Friday and I'll be home early, please ask and give me a reply tomorrow. I'll see you soon! Love you!"_ he texted her and smiled. He pushed his phone to the table and turned off his light.

"Roku you there?" Michiru said through the earpiece, she was watching Kikyko's room. She stood on her railing looking into her room through her silk curtains.

"Yes I'm here, what's your status Michiru. Hero, is with Nizu….she's about to deliver soon we think! She's been having severe pains these past few days," Roku said through the earpiece, he stood guard near the door of Nizu and Hero's bedroom. Nizu was giving birth, and Hero and his father had their entire house on lockdown.

"The girl leaves this weekend with her father to the mountains apparently to see that old man Totosai, I was asked to come in this weekend and clean their homes as a live in housekeeper, and the following week as well!" she said to him through the earpiece. Roku grunted and growled.

"That is no mans land, we are not allowed in the mountain area, that is Totosai's territory and the wolves patrol that area…and good just as planned, if they're asking you to be a live in housekeeper that means they trust you and your work. We'll discuss this at home," Roku said in an agitated voice. He then grunted and grumbled, Totosai's territory was heavily guarded by demons, including Koga's pack.

The wolves live in the mountains, they patrol and protect the entire mountainous area. When humans come for tours, or to enjoy the mountain view Koga pulls back his men and his wolves and allows for humans to enjoy the land. There is a schedule and contract set in place for humans to visit the mountains.

The government is happy that Koga protects the mountain area, they issued him and his pack free reign over the entire mountain and forest area.

"Yes we know, master Tadahiro wants me to send my spy crow to follow that girl, I can't send it without attaching it to her, and I fear I may not be able too before Saturday!" she said to him. That's when she heard Nizu's scream.

"The baby is definitely coming…" Roku said over the earpiece.

"Michiru return at once, you are a nurse and have the skills we need, we need you in there with Nizu," Tadahiro said over his earpiece.

"Yes sir, right away! I'll be there quick," Michiru said to him. She clicked off her earpiece then swiped her hand in front of her to the air, it blew a gust of wind through Kikyko's curtains.

"Go my crow! Attach yourself to whatever that girl may wear on Saturday, do not leave her side until she returns…" she said to her transparent invisible crow, the cawed and disappeared inside Kikyko's room.

Michiru then lifted her cloak over her head and disappeared.

* * *

**Thursday (Yamatoo's conflicting feelings)**

"Dad, dad…" Hoshiki's voice shouted from the hallway. After our night, we returned home this morning, Kagome was in the shower while I was changing, I pulled my shirt over my head and groaned. Kagome was humming to herself, I looked over to the bathroom and sighed. Here we go, he did something and now I have to ground his ass!

"Great here we go!" I said to myself. Knowing Hoshiki, he's going to barge into our room any second now in a panic. Yup and there we have it!

"Daaaaaad…" Hoshiki shouted, he opened our door and barged into our room. I looked at him and shook my head. He seemed nervous and acted very strange, as if he was going through some mid-life crisis.

"What now?" I said to him, he looked panicked for some reason, he grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Emergency, huge problem! Need you…." he said and pulled me down the hallway, I looked over to Kikyko's opened door, she sat at her vanity brushing her hair and laughing at her brother. I rolled my eyes as Hoshiki pulled me to his room.

Hoshiki closed the door behind him and leaned his body against it keeping it closed, I sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at him.

"Hugh problem, like emergency…serious dilemma… " he said holding his hands to the air. I smirked and crossed my arms. He was talking to himself as if trying to figure out what to say or how to explain his dilemma. He let out a deep exasperated breath and looked at me.

"What's the problem Hoshiki?" I said to him, he let out a deep breath and pulled down his pants.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, what….I don't need to see that Hoshiki pull your pants up," I shouted at him waving my hands in the air. He groaned and pointed.

"Look hair, I have hair….why do I have white hair here, agggghhh dad!" he said to me. I looked at him and laughed, yup now is time for the talk.

"Son…. you're a man now, that's going to happen!" I laughed and got up. He pulled his pants up and buttoned them, he let out a deep sigh. I came towards him and touched his head. Just as I opened the door of his bedroom, Inuko was coming upstairs.

"Great, no you are not having the talk with him, you're going to ruin him…" Inuko said to me, I laughed and touched his shoulder.

"That's why you're coming with us to your place, we'll take Hoshiki and have a… little guy talk," I said tapping my hand to Inuko's shoulder. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Guy talk, what kind of talk…am I dying…?" Hoshiki said frantic, Inuko shook his head and touched his brother's head.

"Come on, lets head over to my place!" he said to his brother, Hoshiki looked at us and followed us down the stairs.

As we were coming downstairs, Sango and my mother were in the kitchen with Rika, Hitomi and Kira making breakfast, Hakura was with them as well, she seemed in better spirits today. Koji and Yuki where in my yard cleaning up the mess from last night, they shouldn't be doing that, its not their job to do so. I tapped on the glass and waved my hand for the boys to come inside.

Miroku looked at me and shook his head. Makoto was awake and in her highchair babbling, and the guys had come over as well, to help us figure out what happened at Inuko's place. Hoshiki followed behind us with a nervous and concerned expression.

"Hahha, good morning boys," my father said to us, he buttoned up his shirt and came around the stairs towards us. Hoshiki came around me and nodded to him. Koji and Yuki had slid opened the patio doors and came inside to join us they looked around to all of us and smiled.

"Oh I know that expression far too well, Inuko had the same expression at his age…" Miroku said watching Hoshiki carefully. Hoshiki hid behind me, nervous, his body was rigid, and he was mumbling to himself. Hoshiki turned his eyes to him then to the ground.

"Hahahah can we video game downstairs?" Koji laughed and asked me. I looked at them and nodded, they ran around us to the hallway and down the stairs.

"Yeah well that's why we're going with you, my dad's going to ruin my little brother, someone has to be there to pick up the pieces…" Inuko said tapping my shoulder. He came around me and chuckled. Kenta and Reno looked to eachother then laughed.

"Oh god no way, the man talk," Hitoshi said and laughed. Hoshiki looked at them and growled.

"Will everyone just stop...what am I dying or something?" Hoshiki shouted and hissed to us. We looked at him and laughed.

* * *

Miyazaki watched Yamatoo as he searched for his keys again.

"What are you searching for?" he asked, knowing all too well what he was looking for.

"I need to pick up my mother from the train station and I can't for the life of me remember where I put my keys…." Yamatoo sighed deeply and lifted the cushions of the couch. Miyazaki chuckled and came around the kitchen island and to the tv again.

"You always leave your keys on the tv stand," he said picking up the keys and twirling them. Yamatoo turned to him and groaned.

"I need a GPS tracker for those things," he said to his friend, he extended his hand for the keys. Miyazaki waved them in the air near Yamatoo's hands.

"Hang on a second, so your mother's coming, we cleaned this place top to bottom…when will she be coming over, so I know to double check this place?" Miyazaki said to him, Yamatoo swiped the keys from his hands and turned away from his friend, he picked up his jacket that draped over the back of the couch and put it on.

"Knowing my mother, she'll want to eat first…she'll drag me with her, then to the mall so we can spend four hours shopping….no joke it'll take her four hours!" Yamatoo said coming around the kitchen island. He tapped his body for his wallet.

"Seriously your girlfriend needs to move in with you, so you don't forget where you put your shit all the time, your wallet is in the fruit bowl," Miyazaki said tapping the counter near the bowl. Yamatoo rolled his eyes and reached for his wallet.

"I swear I forget where I put my things…what is wrong with me!" he said to himself and pushed his wallet in to his pocket.

"You're what, 300 years old now or something, yeah old age is bound to catch up to you my friend," Miyazaki laughed and got up from the stool. Yamatoo growled and hissed at him, just as he was about to reach for a fruit from the bowl and throw it at Miyazaki, his phone pinged.

"Great the train will be here in twenty minutes," Yamatoo pulled his hand back from into bowl and huffed.

"Better hurry let me know when you bring your mother by," Miyazaki said to Yamatoo as he came around the kitchen and down the hall to the door. He closed the door behind him as he left in a hurry.

"Hahaha yup, this is the first time I see that man cower in fear over a women…." Miyazaki said to himself. He crossed his arms and looked over the apartment.

* * *

Kikyko hummed to herself in her room as she got up from her vanity, she saw her mother come through the hallway and to the stairs, Kikyko went over to her door and closed it slightly. She returned to her bed and picked up her cell phone.

_"__Yamatoo?"_ she texted out to him and stretched herself along her bed. Yamatoo stopped at a stop light and huffed, he groaned to himself and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. His phone ping on the seat next to him.

He picked it up and looked at it, then turned his eyes to the light.

_"__Kikyko….good morning, how are you?"_ he typed out to her quickly.

_"__Hi good morning, so I heard Rin is going to visit you…hahahha good luck, I hope she doesn't drag you to 50 or more stores,"_ Kikyko typed out to him. He smiled and looked at the light as it changed, he started down the road again.

Yamatoo huffed again and grumbled to himself.

"So much bloody traffic, yeah, I should've left early…agrh its going to take me at least 30 minutes to the train station," he said to himself. He tilted his head to an alley way that caught his attention, he shifted his gear and pulled out of traffic and to the alley.

"Yup this should work, a short cut!" he said and chuckled. He looked for a clearing through traffic and the oncoming cars, he accelerated quickly to the alley.

"Here we go, easy!" he said as he drove through the long alleyway that led out to another road which was less busy. He picked up his phone and held it to the steering wheel.

_"__Yeah she is, hey babe I'm driving now…let me message you when I pick up my mother, god only knows I won't survive the day shopping with her and end up bored holding her bags for her, I'll message you a little later…"_ he texted out to her. He wasn't paying attention to the road in front of him, when suddenly a woman appeared through the tightly arranged buildings in the alley right in front of his car.

"SHIT!" he tried to steer away from her, but the alley didn't have any room for him to steer clear of her, he slammed his breaks on hard and stopped an inch near the women. She bent forward and held her hands to her head.

"AAAAH!" she shouted. Yamatoo let out a deep breath and opened his door.

"What the hell, pay attention women…what are you doing in an alley like this anyway!" he shouted at her, he closed his door and came around his car to her. She let out a deep breath and turned to Yamatoo, she pulled down her hood.

"Setsuna?" he said noticing it was the student he tutored at college yesterday. Yamatoo still hasn't figured out yet, Setsuna is a stand in for Michiru, she doesn't look like her but has a slight resemblance to her, her scent was masked with that of human scents. She was definitely a panther puppet and Yamatoo was clueless to notice this.

"Yamatoo, what are you doing here?" she said surprised to see him. She looked around her as if worried someone may have saw him.

"I asked you first, what are you doing in this part of the city, an alleyway isn't a place for a women…" he said to her angry, he growled and just as he was about to turn back to the driver side, Setsuna started to cry.

He looked at her and crossed his arms.

"What?" he said agitated.

"I work here…." She said through her hands. He looked at her then put it all together.

"You mean you, uhhh…sell yourself to men?" he said to her angry, and concern struck his tone. She let out a deep breath and nodded. She pulled her hands off her face and looked at the ground.

"This is no place for you, go home… where do you live?" he asked her, and grabbed her arm. She ran a hand over her face and looked at him.

"I live in an apartment on the east side of the city," she said to him in a monotone voice.

"Look I'm already late, I have to pick up my mother from the train station….then I'll send you home," he said to her pulling her to the car. She smirked as he opened the passenger side door for her. She awkwardly shifted herself between the wall and the car and got in. Yamatoo came around to his side and got in as well.

"I'm sorry….I have to work, and this is the only job I could find…" she said to him as he started the car. She clicked her seatbelt and kept her eyes to him. Yamatoo let out a deep breath and continued through the alleyway.

"I don't care what you do, but women shouldn't have to sell their bodies to make money….find yourself a decent job!" he said to her as he reached the end of the alley, he signaled to the left and turned to the road again.

"Oh sorry, I think your phone is vibrating," Setsuna said noticing she accidently sat on his phone, she lifted herself up and pulled the phone from under her. She handed it to him.

"It's probably my girlfriend, I'll reply to her at the train station…" he said taking the phone from her, he threw it to the small well on the dashboard. Setsuna looked at him and smirked. Yamatoo accelerated fast through traffic, he kept tapping his claws against the steering wheel anxious.

"If you're going to Kyoto station, if you turn left here, you'll end up on Hachijo side which is a faster route," Setsuna said pointing in the direction of the station short cut. Yamatoo signaled again and diverted through traffic to a road that steeped down a hill to the left.

"Thanks! God only knows my mother will lose her shit on me if I'm late," Yamatoo said and pulled onto that road, he accelerated along the winding road until he saw the train station. He let out a deep breath. Setsuna put her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"I didn't know this short cut was here," he said and slowly drove through cars and people to Hachijo departure and arrival area.

He picked up his cell phone and texted Rin.

_"__Mother, I'm outside parked near the Hachijo side,"_ Yamatoo sent to Rin.

"Oh," Rin noticed her phone vibrate in her purse, she opened her purse and pulled out her phone.

_"__Yamatoo, hello sweetheart, the train hasn't arrived at the platform yet, we should be a couple of minutes, I'll meet you outside,"_ she typed out to him. She sent it and smiled.

Setsuna watched Yamatoo as he replied to Rin again. He put his phone down on the dashboard.

"What?" he said and turned his head to her.

"Oh, it's just…the way the sun struck your face right now, your eyes sparkled…" she said to him. He blushed and turned his eyes to the passengers at the station.

"Uh thanks, so after my mother joins us…I'll drop you off, put your address in the navigation system," he told her and tapped the screen.

She typed on the screen her address and smiled.

"So is your girlfriend okay with you tutoring girls…." she said to Yamatoo quickly. He touched his head and sighed.

"Damn I forgot to text her back…." He said to himself, he reached for his phone and read the replies Kikyko sent him.

_"__Okay well have fun shopping with Rin, and don't speed or text and drive. That's bad Yamatoo!"_ Kikyko's first message came through. He smiled and read her second message.

_"__So since you don't know how to talk dirty to a girl….uhhh if you want Friday I thought maybe I could, uh satisfy you….like you do me!"_ she sent him. He blushed reading it, then chuckled.

_"__Yup, I was going to let you! But I guess I'll have to see what your wearing first, if it doesn't turn me on….then I'll pass! How's that for talking dirty?"_ he teased her and sent her. He chuckled and put his phone down on the dashboard.

"Seems like your girlfriend knows how to make you smile!" Setsuna said to him. He looked at her for a moment then to the crowd, he opened his door when he saw Rin come to the platform. He closed his door behind him and went to greet her.

Setsuna quickly grabbed Yamatoo's phone, he left it unlocked, she searched through the contacts until she found Kikyko's number. She snapped a pick of Kikyko's number into her phone and put his phone back down on the dashboard. She turned her eyes to Yamatoo as he returned to the car with Rin.

"Oh, uh hello…" Rin said as Yamatoo closed the back-seat door. Setsuna looked at her and smiled.

"Hi I'm Setsuna, I'm in Yamatoo's classes…he's helping me get home!" she said to Rin quickly, Rin eyed her down and smiled.

"Uh okay, well hello…I'm Rin!" she said to her cheerfully. Yamatoo let out a sigh and started the car.

* * *

"Hahahaha," we all laughed outside, we sat at Inuko's outdoor patio tables conversing. We managed to fix his entire house in a couple of hours, nothing was broken really more so damaged, but it was fixable. We sat at the table with Hoshiki talking, explaining boys and girls to him and how our parts work.

"Unbelievable, they're going to ruin my kid brother all over the topic of sex and how our parts work," Inuko said to his friends in the kitchen.

"And I take it from Hoshiki's blank cold expression, yeah his brain shut down!" Kenta said and shook his head.

"We need to save him, have a boys day out, why don't we take him somewhere fun and explain things properly to him," Reno said keeping his eyes on the table. Hoshiki was frozen in his spot with a blank expression on his face.

"Yup so that's how it works son…" my father said to him and laughed. Miroku chuckled and touched Hoshiki's head rubbing his ears.

"Hoshiki you look like your lost in thought," Miroku said to him.

"Uh uh…no….I just don't think I like girls right now!" he stuttered out in a nervous yet scared tone. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Good maybe you'll keep it in your pants until your married like your brother," I said to him and smirked. He nodded and then in confusion he shook his head.

"Uuuuhhhhh why do I have to change though!" he said and put his head down on the table. I swear I saw his life force leave his body when he sighed heavily. He was mumbling something to himself and then let out a groan.

"AAARRGGH, but Nina asked me to be her boyfriend yesterday….now I have to call her and tell her to take a rain check on that!" Hoshiki said lifting his head off the table he shook his head and scuffed. We all looked at him surprised. Sesshomaru placed down a few cans of beer near us and looked at Hoshiki.

"I mean what do I tell her….should I tell her I can't be around girls… argggh," Hoshiki was talking to himself.

"Uh Nina, daughter of Ishikaro….?" Sesshomaru said and sat down. Hoshiki nodded and sighed again.

"I mean yeah I like her, she's so cool…but… I mean, now I'm a man and I can't be around girls…" Hoshiki said to himself again, he was talking to himself ignoring us. I smiled and tapped the table to gain his attention again. He turned his eyes to me.

"She can be your girlfriend if you want, just be smart about it! Inuko and Hakura where a couple when he was your age," I said to him and laughed.

"AAAH NO, NO GIRLS PERIOD…. NO!" he said holding his arms up in an x shape. He shook his head and looked at us.

"Oh come on Hoshiki, don't leave the girl stranded like that, I'm sure she'll be wanting an answer from you soon…there's nothing wrong with liking girls and having a girlfriend at your age, just be smart about it that's all…" Miroku chuckled and flipped the tab off the beer can.

"Smart about it! Like come on you said that girls can end up in heat and I could end up in trouble…." Hoshiki leaned over the table, he sighed heavily and started mumbling to himself again.

We laughed at this. Man is he nervous, we all knew he liked Nina, it was just a matter of time before they actually became a couple, and a cute couple too.

"Yeah let's save him, he looks like he's about to cue over into the fetal position and cry," Inuko said lifting the can of beer to his mouth. Hitoshi smiled and came over to the patio doors.

We laughed again when Hoshiki started to talk to himself, he lifted his legs up on to the chair and he put his head down on his knees, we turned our heads to Hitoshi when the patio doors opened, he came out towards us.

"Hoshiki, hey buddy Inuko wants to go to the city to an arcade center want to join us?" Hitoshi said to him. Hoshiki lifted his head and looked at him, he nodded and jumped off his seat so fast, he blew past me and Miroku in a haste to the house. Hitoshi laughed and followed behind him.

"Yeah I think we went a little too far in explaining this to him," my father said watching Hoshiki as he let out a deep breath of relief and followed Inuko and the boys out the front door.

"Yup well he needs to know everything, I wasn't so soft on Inuko either, at least he waited until marriage," I said lifting the beer can to my mouth. Miroku laughed and stood up.

"Maybe we should finish cleaning the pool for Inuko and Hakura, then head home, I'm sure the ladies are cooking up a storm right now and might need our help…Hakura is taking the girls out to the mall to get some things for Sango, then she said something about getting new dishes for the house," Miroku said to us.

"Help the women with what, if we enter the kitchen while they're cooking, we're going to get a knife thrown at our heads, best we stay here for another hour, that should give them time to finish…" I said and let out a deep yawn. Sesshomaru looked at me and shook his head.

"So Rin is in Kyoto for the day?" My father asked Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru nodded and yawned.

"Yes, Yamatoo will be with her for the day, I will drive to Kyoto tonight to pick her up," Sesshomaru said to us.

"I feel bad for Yamatoo! She's now his problem…sucks to be him right now, you know with her being pregnant and all, I wouldn't be surprised if Yamatoo ends up dead by the end of the day," I said and lifted the can to my mouth again, that's when I felt a beer can hit me on the head. I growled and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Bit your tongue half breed, don't make me kick your ass in front of our father, I think it's about time someone teaches you a lesson in respect," Sesshomaru said to me in a stern voice. I growled and lifted my sleeves I stood up from my chair.

"Down boys!" my father said holding his hands up to us. Good thing he sat in the middle between us. Either way I was in the mood to spar and kick Sesshomaru's ass.

"Hey Sesshomaru, maybe dad will now actually get to see who lived up to his expectations jackass….you a cold-hearted bastard, it took you years to finally tone it down that obnoxious personality and attitude, and to finally notice what was around you, shit head! After all he _did_ leave Tetsusaiga to me…" I said to Sesshomaru, he stood up and lifted his sleeves.

"Tone it down half breed don't make me embarrass you in front of our great and powerful father, he could squash us like a flea in an instant, so bite your tongue and show some respect," Sesshomaru said lifting his hand to the air, his claws dripped with green poison, I smirked and ran at him. My father hit his hand to his head and sighed.

"They're both idiots, complete morons, they're evenly matched, like who's ass do I have to kick to make them realize that!" my father groaned, he looked at us as we jumped around the yard sparing.

Miroku smiled watching us, he chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"Don't worry they'll tire themselves out or one of them will end up dead then you won't have to worry about picking a favorite son," Miroku said to my father. He looked at him for a moment then back to us.

"Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga would be so ashamed of them," my father said and sighed again.

* * *

"What mother, you've been staring at me since I dropped that girl off at her apartment," Yamatoo said to Rin. She sat in the passenger seat staring at Yamatoo.

"That girl who is she to you?" Rin said to him sternly.

"She's from college, and I don't like her one bit, she's pushy and very selfish… she doesn't interest me," he said to her keeping his eyes on the road.

"And Kikyko?" Rin said to him, he turned his eyes to her then to the road.

"Really, you think I like that girl and I'm cheating on Kikyko, I would never do that! I love Kikyko very much mother, everyone knows that, that girl…doesn't interest me," Yamatoo said to her again and tapped the steering wheel. She smiled and touched his arm.

"Yamatoo, sweetheart I want you to be happy in your life and I see how happy Kikyko makes you, every time you see her your smiling and laughing, your normal around her, you can be yourself…please cherish that!" she said to him.

"Don't worry mother, no girl will every change my mind, so where would you like to go first?" Yamatoo smiled and watched the light as it changed to green. Rin smiled and tapped her hands together.

"The shopping mall, lets have lunch first I'm so hungry your sister has been putting a tole on my back these last few days and she's been so hungry lately I've been eating so much," Rin said and rubbed her stomach, she smiled looking at her belly. Yamatoo looked at her, while stopped at another light and smiled.

"Can I feel her?" he said looking at Rin. Rin giggled and smiled.

"You've never said that before," she extended her hand to him, he turned in his seat and reached his hands to her belly.

"Hm, I can feel her moving…." He said with a smile, a car honked behind him. Rin laughed when Yamatoo grumbled, he clicked his signal and went on his way again.

"She's getting so big, Ishikaro thinks she might be born sooner then expected, she's such a big girl, you should've seen her on the ultrasound last week….oh, she's gorgeous!" Rin said and smiled. Yamatoo smiled and kept his eyes on the road.

"Will you have another one soon, another ultrasound?" Yamatoo asked her and pulled through traffic towards the mall.

"No sweetheart, this is the last one, they usually only do two ultrasounds, unless I request another one…." Rin said and smiled at Yamatoo.

"Oh….hm!" Yamatoo said again, he pulled into the lot of the shopping mall and searched for an empty parking spot.

"Why are you asking Yamatoo?" Rin said again, he smiled and looked at her quickly.

"I thought maybe I could go with you and dad on the next one….but since you can't do anymore of them…." Yamatoo said calmly, he smiled and pulled into an empty spot. He parked the car and turned to Rin.

"Well how about later today? I can send a request to Ishikaro's clinic here in Kyoto and ask for another ultrasound, I'm sure Ishikaro won't mind," Rin said holding her phone to the air, she waved it and giggled.

"Oh? Do you think….I can come with you?" he said to her, she nodded and smiled dialing the number to Ishikaro's clinic.

* * *

"Makoto stop fussing," Kikyko said to her sister, she adjusted her in the baby sling she had around her body.

"Here let me take her, she seems hungry!" Kira said extending her hands to Makoto. Makoto held her hands out to Kira, she pulled her from the sling and sat her down on her lap. The girls gathered in the mall cafeteria, they ordered burgers, fries, hot dogs and so much junk food.

"Mom said not to eat so much they've made food, well by the time we get home it'll be dinner," Kikyko said watching Hakura and Hitomi shove hotdogs in their mouths.

"Speak for yourself, this entire table will be cleaned out by you and Kira in a few minutes," Hakura mumbled through her hot dog. Kikyko rolled her eyes and watched her baby sister as she sucked on a bottle.

"Yup she definitely was hungry!" Kira said watching Makoto as she sucked down the milk.

"Good thing momma packed us three bottles, she'll go through all that real fast," Kikyko said watching her sister again. Rika smiled and bit into her hamburger.

"So are you sure you're not pregnant Ha-ku-ra!" Kikyko chimed and said her name slowly. Hakura looked at her with a hot dog in her mouth.

"I'm not pregnant it doesn't work that fast sweetie," she mumbled through the hotdog again. Kikyko laughed and picked up her burger. She bit into it and smiled.

"Well come on get pregnant already, I want to be an auntie…" Kikyko laughed and bit into her burger again. Hakura nearly choked on her hot dog, she put it down on the tray and looked at her.

"Hey come on, we're trying…it doesn't work that fast!" Hakura said to her again. She slid in her seat closer to Kira and reached over the table, she tapped Kikyko on the head.

Kikyko giggled and picked up a fry.

"I want a baby one day, I want three…." Kikyko chimed and smiled.

"Huh really? But, you know you can't have babies with Yamatoo Kiki…" Hitomi said to her, she touched her head and smiled at her.

"I know, but you never know…maybe a doctor somewhere can figure something out, or uncle Ishikaro can figure it out one day," Kikyko said to them, she smiled and picked up her burger again. Rika looked at Hitomi and shook her head to her.

"Kikyko, you may have to face reality one day and realize that it's just not possible…. Even if you did conceive with Yamatoo, Ishikaro and even your grandfather said you wouldn't be able to carry a half demon child," Rika said to her, Kikyko turned her eyes to Rika and smiled.

"I know, but I'll keep trying…there's always a solution to everything!" Kikyko chimed in, she smiled and looked at her sister again as she attempted to reach for the fries in Kira's plate. Kikyko held out a fry to her, Makoto smiled and took it from her and started to suck on it.

Hakura looked at Kikyko and watched her, she smiled and ate her burger and fries without words, the girls talked and laughed. Hakura seemed concerned for Kikyko or worried, she reached over the table and touched Kikyko's face.

"Kikyko…" she said to her. The girls stopped talking and looked at Hakura.

"If one day you can't carry your own babies and you need a surrogate mother, I will do it in a heartbeat!" she said to her. Kikyko looked at her surprised and slid out of the table, she came around the table and hugged Hakura.

"Thank you!" she said to her.

Kira looked at her sister as Kikyko hugged her and laughed, she smiled and nodded as well.

"I would too!" Kira said to her, Kikyko giggled and came around the table and hugged all the girls. Makoto shouted at her when she didn't hug her sister and reached her hands to her sister as she came around to her seat again.

"AAAAH!" Makoto shouted waving her small hands at her sister.

"Ah Makoto sorry, I didn't hug you…" Kikyko laughed, she reached her hands for her sister Kira passed her over the table. Makoto pulled her tiny arms around Kikyko's neck and hugged her.

"Ohhhhhh such a sweet hug!" Hitomi said snapping a picture of Kikyko and Makoto.

**Instagram Post**

"When little sis Makoto gets jealous of big sis hugging all of us, she gives her the biggest hug ever!" Hitomi posted the picture of them and smiled.

Inuko: Awe how cute! I love this picture, its mine now, its on my lock screen. Sorry downgraded my pick with Hakura to home screen.

Hakura: Excuse me?

Kira: Hahahha awwww I love them both so much. Makoto is still hugging Kikyko and we are conversing about our boys and how stupid they are.

Kenta: Uh excuse me, stupid huh?

Hitoshi: We are having a guy's day with Hoshiki, who is a man now, and we are teaching him real men stuff!

Hitomi: Real men stuff huh!

Inuko: Yeah real men stuff, stuff you ladies don't know about, stuff Hoshiki will need to know…don't worry he's fine by the way!

Hakura: Excuse me you downgraded me?

Inuko: Yeah sorry babe, had to put my little sisters on the lock screen, they're just so cute!

Sango: Hahahhah oh I'm so enjoying this, please do continue! Your mother and I are eating outside in peace with no children to piss us off, well except Koji and Yuki who are downstairs gaming. So please do continue!

Koga&Ayame: Its entertaining watching InuYasha's children squabble, its kind of funny seeing the half breeds pups go at it.

(Half-breed huh? I just kicked my brother's ass for his stupidity should I kick yours when I see you this weekend, oh wait….I forgot your just a weak mongrel who needs his wolves to protect him. Also Inuko your digging yourself into a very deep hole son, careful you don't want to end up in the guest house!) I chuckled reading the kids posts. We had left Inuko's home and were at Miroku's outside we were about to light the barbeque, we could hear Sango and Kagome laughing with my mother and talking about the kids Instagram post. I chuckled and turned my eyes to the post again.

Reno: Tread softly boys! -aghum-

Hitomi: see he's smart, he's a good boy who knows how not to piss off women.

Inuko: Yeah well it was an easy decision, my sisters or my wife…..

Hakura: Uh huh!

Kira: Oooo Hakura is pissed!

Koga: Hahaha this thread just keeps getting better!

Shippou: I want that pick too its mine now! And Yukiko is staring at me….

Yukiko: Lock screen or home screen, make the right choice Shippou!

Inuko: What's the difference jeez you women are crazy!

Hakura: Uh huh!

Kira: Inuko is so dead! Oooooooo!

**-end post-**

Kikyko held her hand to her mouth and laughed reading everyone's remarks and posts.

"Awwwee little sis look we made Hakura jealous!" Kikyko giggled showing Makoto the post. Hakura turned her eyes to Kikyko and groaned.

"No hahahahha I'm not jealous I just want to piss him off a little," she laughed hard. Kikyko looked at Hakura and smiled.

"Maybe you should take a picture of Kikyko kissing Hakura, on the lips and post that….see how that goes!" Rika chimed in and laughed. Hakura looked at her and thought for a moment. Kikyko looked at Rika and thought as well.

"Ew!" Kikyko said and laughed.

"Wait I want to try that, it'll so piss off the boys…." Hakura chimed. Kikyko giggled and passed her baby sister over to Hitomi. Makoto laughed and hugged Hitomi. Kikyko got up from her seat and came around the table.

"Wait, hahahha we should put on lipstick!" Hakura said to her. Kikyko giggled and watched as Hakura reached into her purse for a pink lipstick.

"You two are so doing this, wow this is so going to blow up…" Kira chimed and held her phone out. The girls did the same and laughed.

Kikyko giggled, Hakura held up her phone and looked at Kikyko they quickly kissed on the lips and -snap- Hakura takes the pick. The girls laughed hard.

**Instagram Post**

"When Kikyko has strawberry lipstick on and asks if anyone wants to try it, who could say no to that!" Hakura posted and laughed, Kikyko giggled then returned to her seat.

Inuko: WHAT….THE…..FUCK! Hakura you just kissed my sister on the lips and it wasn't a peck it was a kiss….what is wrong with you! Ew! I kiss those lips like every day, now I'm so turned off!

Hakura: EXCUSE ME? Oooohhhhh you really are trying to piss me off aren't you, maybe I should ask your sister to be my girlfriend instead….

Inuko: have at it! I'm sure that'll go well with my parents.

Kagome: OH MY GOD SO SWEET! Hey if Kikyko ever wanted a girlfriend I wouldn't object.

(What the fuck! Uhhhh no Kagome Kikyko will not have a girlfriend thank you very much….no offense Hakura!) I posted this confused. Miroku looked at me and laughed, so did Sesshomaru.

"You do realize there are gay couples InuYasha," Miroku said to me, this pissed me off, no way in hell will any of my children ever be gay even if this was a joke, it better stay a joke. I punched Miroku hard in the arm, he rubbed his arm and laughed at me.

"Hey I'm only stating the facts of this world InuYasha..." he said and rubbed his arm again.

Sota: HAHAAHHAH these two posts today are so great!

Kenta: Uhhhhh what?

Kira: Mmmm so tasty I think we should all get naked in a pool together and just make out….

Everyone at the table looked at Kira when she posted this. She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm joking, jeez where is everyone's sense of humor!" she said and laughed again. Miroku read Kira's post, he held his phone out to me and laughed.

"That's my girl!" he teased and laughed again. I growled at him, I was just about to hit him hard when my father pulled me away from him.

"Easy there boys! Don't kill him InuYasha," my father said to me and moved me away from Miroku.

Inuko: Uh huh! Yeah I think fun's over for you guys, you ladies should head home and think about your actions.

Hakura: What are you grounding us or something Mr. Taisho?

Inuko: damn right I am!

(I'll ground all your asses, yes all of you if you don't shut this thread off! Its public and other people see it!)

Sango: I'm having such a wonderful day, I'm so amused by this. Don't worry InuYasha we can hear you fuming from across the yard, I'll turn this tread off.

Inuko: Awe man!

Hakura: Moooommmmmm… don't do that, let us argue for a bit!

Sango: Yeah thread is off!

**-end post-**

Kikyko and the girls looked at eachother then laughed again.

"That was fun!" Kikyko chimed. Hakura laughed at her remark. The girls finished their eating and started talking at the table again.

* * *

"Ohhhh hahahha this is so adorable!" Rin chimed at the table, Yamatoo put the tray down in front of her and sat down.

"What's adorable?" he said looking at her, she held her phone out to him. He took her phone and scrolled through the posts.

"Uhhh, what? Hahhahah she kissed Hakura that's so funny….wait this better be a joke!" he said reading the thread. Rin laughed and picked up her burger from the tray.

"She's so adorable, I know why you love her, her personality and her sense of humor is so cute…" Rin said to Yamatoo, he was talking to himself reading over the posts on the thread.

"Haa, unlike someone I know who doesn't know how to take a joke…just like your father!" Rin chimed in again, Yamatoo turned his eyes to her then to the thread.

"Yeah well my girlfriend just kissed her sister-in-law and I'm not sure how I feel about that," he said to her again, she reached across the table and took her phone back from him. He looked at her and huffed.

"Argh, come on!" he said and groaned. Rin laughed and pushed her phone back to her purse.

"Well my step son, after I eat and your sister settles down and stops moving around so much, we need to hit the sale…it'll take a bit but ohhh your sister is going to be the most fashionable little lady," Rin chimed she giggled and bit into her burger again.

"Unreal, come on mother she has like a full walk in closet as it is, how much more can she possibly need?" Yamatoo crossed his arms and looked at his mother as he shoved fries into her mouth.

"Oh pish posh Yamatoo half demon babies grow fast, she'll outgrow everything quicker than I can buy it, I'll just pass it down to Sango after that!" she said to him and smiled.

Yamatoo rolled his eyes and picked up his cell phone from the table. Just as he was about to open his messages Rin giggled and sighed.

He turned his eyes to her.

"So Yamatoo, how's college?" she asked him, making conversation. He smiled and turned his eyes to his phone.

"It's great, I was offered an internship here to work with one of Kyoto's top interior design company," he said to her. Rin chimed and giggled excited.

"YAMATOO REALLY, you have to take it, when do you start… will it be soon! Do it Yamatoo…" she said to him excited. He put his phone down and leaned forward towards her.

"I would mother, I'm actually thinking about it, but…Kikyko….she's more important to me right now, if I take this job…and one day Kikyko and I get married, would she move here to Kyoto with me?" he said to her, he leaned back into his chair and sighed deeply.

"I'm sure Kikyko would move to Kyoto for you Yamatoo, you two are inlove, and I'm sure if you discuss this with her, she'd do it in a heartbeat…." Rin said to him. He smiled and watched her as she giggled and finished her burger.

"So…. mother, when is the doctors appointment, I'm actually anxious a little more for that then…shopping!" Yamatoo rolled his eyes and groaned. Rin laughed and moved the tray aside.

"4PM that gives us three hours of shopping, so….let's go!" she said and slid out of her chair, she grabbed her purse and Yamatoo's hand pulling him from the table.

"Great!" he groaned.

* * *

"Uh Michiru!" Setsuna said in her living room. Michiru slid closed her balcony door and came in. She pulled her hood down and looked at Setsuna.

"Ah Setsuna, I see Yamatoo hasn't recognized you yet….good! I was going for that!" Michiru said walking around her. Setsuna held her hand to her chest and bowed to Michiru.

"Yes, he's a little slow picking up on these things…" Setsuna said to her, Michiru held her hand up to Setsuna. They sat down on her couch.

"How is Nizu, has she delivered yet?" Setsuna asked her.

"No, it turns out her contractions were not real, she went through labor pains, but the doctor said it's not her time yet, and managed to reverse her preeclampsia," Michiru said to her. Setsuna smiled and nodded.

"What brings you over Michiru?" Setsuna said to her. Michiru nodded and held up her hand to Setsuna.

"As my puppet you do realize you are not real, and easily disposable, I will reverse the spell I put on you and make you into a real panther women….under one condition!" Michiru said to her, Setsuna smiled and nodded.

"Yes? Which is?" she said to her quickly.

"Kikyko and that boy Yamatoo have a date tomorrow night, I will be implementing a plan myself to cause a rift between the girl and her family, by planting some vital evidence in her bedroom that'll cause her parents to loose their mind," Michiru said to her. Setsuna looked at her curious.

"You must make your move on Yamatoo, hit on him, do whatever you can to make him change his feelings for that girl, when they return Sunday from their journey to the mountains, I will implement my plan, he will break up with her. When he does, I want him to fall into your hands, poison his mind and make him turn against that girl," Michiru said holding out a black vile in her hand to Setsuna. Setsuna smirked and took it from her.

"Yes I know exactly what to do," she said to her.

Michiru stood up, so did Setsuna. She lifted her hood over her head.

"I will take your leave, you know what to do with that vile," Michiru said to her, she then disappeared quickly through her balcony. Setsuna smirked and looked at the vile.

"Oh yes I sure do know what to do with this! Yamatoo will be putty in my hands, I gave that girls phone number to…..a client of mine, a panther man and his boys! They're going to have so much fun with it," she laughed to herself. She held the vile to her chest and closed her balcony doors.

* * *

Hakura and the girls had spent the entire day shopping, she pulled into our driveway with the girls still chatting and laughing. I could hear them outside as they came around the house to us.

"Oh there they are," Sango said smiling at the girls as they sat down at the tables.

"Did everyone eat, we made barbeque and we have so much left over!" Miroku said at the grill, the girls looked at him and laughed.

"Knowing Kira and Kikyko yeah they'll eat all the leftovers and then some," Hakura chimed in. Kagome took Makoto from Kikyko's arms and cuddled her.

"So…what is with you two and that post!" I crossed my arms and questioned them. Kikyko looked at me and laughed.

"Jeez dad where's your sense of humor," she giggled. I groaned and grumbled then came over to their table and sat down.

"Great InuYasha will you drop it…I already explained things to you do I need to do that again?" Kagome said to me, I growled at her then tapped my hands on the table.

"Well talk…." I said to them. Hakura looked at me and so did Kikyko, they both laughed. What was so funny, seriously, I wanted to know if that kiss meant anything or if it was some sort of joke. Even though Kagome explained to me that there are gay people boys who like boys and girls who like girls, I was dead serious on my daughters not falling into that category. I mean to each their own, but not my girls, call me old fashioned and traditional yes….because I've always wanted my girls to get married, to have babies and experience all that. I groaned and rolled my eyes at the girls again.

"Huuuuuhhh!" Yamatoo yawned near a shop, he held bags in his hands and boxes. Rin smiled at him and tapped his face.

"One more shop and then we have an appointment to attend, your father should be leaving Tokyo soon and get here at about 7PM." Rin said to him. Yamatoo looked at her concerned.

"Mother why don't you just spend the night here, at the apartment, I mean yeah Miyazaki lives with me….he's cool you'll like him, but I'm sure he won't mind. I don't want you to get tired and dad to drive back so late at night!" he said to her. Rin looked at him and smiled as they passed a few stores to another baby store.

"Oh Yamatoo I couldn't do that, I mean your apartment is two bedrooms, where would I sleep sweetie," she said to him. He smiled and looked at her.

"In my room mother I'll sleep on the couch, I won't mind, I am going to Tokyo tomorrow morning I'll take you," he said to her. She looked at him and touched his shoulder.

"Call your father, if he's okay with that then I won't mind!" she said to him, she passed him into a store. Yamatoo rolled his eyes and watched her as she diverted to the baby section. He went over to a table near the store and put the bags and boxes down and dialed his father's number.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that…" Sesshomaru said over the phone to Yamatoo. Yamatoo smiled and turned his eyes to his mother as she came out of the store with three bags.

"Great, I'll be heading to Tokyo tomorrow morning," Yamatoo said to him.

"Great! If your mother needs anything let me know," Sesshomaru said to him again, Yamatoo smiled and took the bags from Rin when she came towards him.

"Yes father no worries, I can take care of things! We'll see you tomorrow," he said to him and hung up.

"Was that your father?" Rin asked and sat down, she rubbed her stomach and let out a deep breath. Yamatoo sat down and looked at her he nodded.

"Are you uncomfortable? Do you need anything?" he asked her quickly. Rin laughed and shook her head.

"No Yamatoo don't worry, I'm tired that's all…so let's head to the appointment!" she said to him and smiled. Yamatoo picked up the bags and boxes, Rin slid out of the chair and stretched.

"Mmmmm she's quiet now, probably asleep," Rin said rubbing her stomach.

"Really she can sleep in your stomach as well?" Yamatoo said following Rin as she walked through the second level of the mall. She smiled and nodded.

"Oh sweetheart there's so much you still need to learn about women, yes she sleeps, especially at night she's so quiet and doesn't move, I sometimes worry when I don't feel her moving." Rin said to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, I'm just curious!" he said and laughed. The rest of the afternoon Yamatoo spent it with Rin laughing in the car as he drove to Ishikaro's clinic. This is the first time Yamatoo spent any time with Rin, or even opened up to her so much, he's never usually expressed any form of affection towards her or showed that he cared in anyway. I think with his sister coming soon, it changed him.

"Here we go, let's go check up on your sister hmmm….let's see how big she's getting!" Rin chimed and opened the car door. Yamatoo looked at her and did the same.

"I'm actually excited, I haven't gone to any of your appointments yet…." He said to her as she headed in to the clinic. Yamatoo was right behind her.

"Oh Rin hello, Yamatoo…what a surprise to see you here instead of your father!" Ishikaro said near a desk. He put the file down on the desk as they came towards him.

"I haven't met my sister yet and I thought I'd join Rin today on her appointment," Yamatoo said to him. Rin smiled, Ishikaro extended his hand to a room.

"Well this should be quick…shall we?" he said to her. She smiled and followed him to a room. Yamatoo stood by the door and looked at the ceiling as Rin prepared herself along the bed. She pulled the white sheet over herself and pulled her pants down, Ishikaro looked at her and then to the screen as she adjusted herself.

"You won't see anything over there son, why don't you come over here….don't worry nothing is going to jump out at yeah, she's in there for a while yet!" Ishikaro said to Yamatoo he chuckled and clicked on his keypad. Yamatoo let out a deep breath and came over to Rin's side. He pulled up a stool and sat down.

"Wow, so this machine can actually see inside Rin?" he said looking at the monitor. Ishikaro smiled and nodded.

"And this prob, runs along her stomach and it transmits a picture…." Ishikaro said holding the prob against Rin's stomach. Yamatoo leaned in over his mother to the screen.

"…ah see this prob transmitted moving images inside Rin's stomach, there she is!" Ishikaro said holding the prob to Rin's side.

"Woooowww…." Yamatoo chimed. He kept his eyes on the screen. His baby sister was sleeping sucking her thumb, her little ears twitched.

"She's a half demon!" Yamatoo said surprised.

"Yes, because your father married a human women, he can either have human children…like Kikyko, because Rin carries that gene, or half demon children….but not a full demon child," Ishikaro said to him. He moved the prob along Rin's stomach.

"Wow….I didn't know that, so I could also end up having a human sister or brother as well?" Yamatoo said still surprised, his eyes didn't leave the screen. Rin looked at him and smiled as his eyes examined the screen.

"Yes Yamatoo, you seem surprised by this…what don't you know how it works or something, son your expression says it all…hahhahaa…" Ishikaro laughed holding the prob against Rin's side.

"I know how it works, jeez….I just never seen a baby in a women's body before," he said and crossed his arms. Ishikaro and Rin laughed, he pulled the prob from her stomach and attached it to the machine. He handed Rin a cloth, she cleaned up herself.

"Well now you have…what do you think? Pretty interesting huh? Will you be there for the birth as well?" Ishikaro asked Yamatoo, Yamatoo looked at Rin and shook his head.

"I don't think I could handle seeing that…" Yamato scuffed, he rubbed his head then laughed.

"Well if you and Kikyko do wed one day and she does conceive you would want to be there…trust me!" Ishikaro said and laughed, he tapped his hand to Rin's arm as she sat up.

"All done! There we have it, that was it….she's coming along well Rin, in a couple of months I think you'll be ready to deliver," Ishikaro said to her. Rin smiled and nodded.

"I'm so excited, she looks so big and grown so much!" Rin said pulling her shirt over her stomach.

"She has, well keep eating well Rin, you have nothing to worry about…." Ishikaro said and stood up.

"Thanks for this Ishikaro, I really am excited to meet my little sister now," Yamatoo said as Ishikaro came through the room to a second room, he opened the door and looked over to Yamatoo.

"I think we all are! You two have a good evening, if you need anything at all Rin you can call me at home," Ishikaro said to her. She nodded and slid herself off the bed.

"Wow that was interesting!" Yamatoo smiled. Rin tapped his face and reached for her purse.

"Let's head to your apartment!" she said to him. He got up from the stool and nodded.

* * *

"Argh, great!" Kikyko huffed in her room. I laughed at this, I pulled my shirt off and threw it into the hamper near the bed.

She's always complaining over something, I turned my head to her bedroom wall when she groaned again and huffed.

"How did I even do this…" she said again. I laughed and shook my head. Hoshiki had gone over to Sango's and Miroku's place and is spending then night there, the boys are playing baseball tomorrow, we're joining them after we check up on things at the office. Inuko and Hakura returned to their home as well. She seemed happy and not worried over the incident that happened with their home being destroyed.

Kagome sat at her vanity brushing her hair when she too heard Kikyko in her room. My parents went to stay with Sesshomaru, now that he's married, he doesn't like being alone anymore. I actually think this is really funny, my stupid hot headed, shit head of a brother doesn't like being alone. Hahahhah that should be in headlines.

"Hehehehe, she's always like that, she'll never change!" Kagome said to herself. I turned around on the bed and looked at Makoto, she had exhausted herself out and fell asleep on our bed naked in only her diapers. I laughed and pulled the blanket over her.

"Awe man, why…how did I even do this! Jeez," Kikyko's voice huffed again. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I think I should go see what is up huh…." I said to Kagome. She turned to me and shook her head.

"I don't think you should go in to her room right now InuYasha, from what I hear she's struggling with something or something is going to break and Hoshiki's going to get blamed for it…best you stay here until we hear an all clear!" Kagome chimed again. I laughed at this and stood up from the bed.

Kagome looked over at me as I left the room, I could hear her laughing at her vanity. I went down the hall to Kikyko's room and peered into her opened door. She was struggling with her curtains. For some reason, somehow, her curtains ended up tied into a large knot. I came into her room and towards her.

"Here let me help with that," I said to her. She huffed and dropped her hands from her silk drapes.

"Did you leave the balcony doors opened or something, or did Hoshiki do this?" I asked her, she huffed and crossed her arms.

"No I did this, I was straightening my drapes and somehow they ended up in a jumbled knot," she huffed again and watched me as I pulled the knot apart.

"There, all fixed!" I said to her and let the curtains drop back into their shape, she huffed and tapped her hands along the curtains, straightening them. I looked at her and smiled, as I was just about to turn to leave her room her bell of a voice stopped me.

"Daddy," she said to me. I turned my head to her.

"Yamatoo's coming home early tomorrow, he has no classes all day, can…I go out with him at noon….he wants to spend the day with me. Is that okay?" she said to me. I turned to her, she came around her bed and sat down on it.

"Well if that's the case be home for supper, we leave to Totosai on Saturday, I want you spend time with your mother before we leave and rest up for our trip, it'll be a long one, we'll have to leave at 3AM to get to the mountains," I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"So, I can spend the day with him?" she chimed again. I came over to her bed and leaned over her bed.

"Yes, you can spend the day with him," I said to her, she giggled then jumped at me and pulled her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, daddy!" she chimed. I tapped her arms and hugged her.

"I love your hugs, even as a little girl you used to give the best hugs ever!" I said to her, she looked at me and smiled.

"Mmmm," she mumbled and pressed her cheek to mine, she pulled her arms around me tighter. She used to do this always, as a little girl she would run at me every time I came into the house or whenever she saw me outside, and her small little arms gave the best hugs ever. I missed this! Kikyko pulled her arms from around me and giggled. I tapped her head and kissed her forehead.

She sprawled along her bed and reached for her phone off her table. I looked at her then went to her door, I closed it slightly behind me.

As I came into our room, Kagome was in our bed talking to Makoto.

"You woke her, she looked peaceful…" I said coming around the bed. Kagome looked at me and smiled.

"Little pup got a new rompie today didn't she, big sister got her a puppy rompie!" Kagome said snapping the buttons on the front of her romper. I leaned over her and looked at the pink color romper. I laughed, it had puppies all over it, and said puppy on it.

"Yup it suits her!" I said and tapped my hand over her belly.

"Puppy!" Makoto shouted, she held her giraffe to her face and laughed.

"Yes that's right, puppy, your rompie says puppy doesn't it…ohhhhh…." Kagome chimed, she bent forward to her and started to kiss her belly. I smiled as she blew her lips against Makoto's belly like she did this with all the kids. I watched Kagome kiss Makoto everywhere and Makoto laugh and giggle each time.

I really do have a great family. I'm so lucky! I never imagined my life to be like this. This trip Saturday worries me, it'll be the first time in a long time, living here…in this world that I leave my family for more then a day. No demons lurking on every corner ready to strike, no wooden, grass huts to worry about catching fire from the summer sun, and no worries over your children being abducted by selfish humans and demons.

The only worry I have, is panthers, attacking my family in an ambush while I'm not here to protect them. This was the only worry that sat in the pit of my stomach this whole time. I kept my eyes on Kagome as she held Makoto to the air. I smiled and watched her as she brought her down to her face and smothered her with kisses.

Please…let my family be safe while I'm gone!

* * *

_"__Kikyko?"_ Yamatoo sent a message to her. He fixed the sheets on the couch and adjusted himself along them. Rin had spent the evening with him and Miyazaki, talking…inspecting their home, and even showing them the new clothes, she bought for the baby. Rin had gone to bed and Miyazaki was in his room studying. Yamatoo looked at his phone and smiled.

_"__Yamatoo hi…its 9PM hahahah I heard Rin is spending the night! How's your day?"_ she sent him and smiled, she fixed herself along the pillows and looked at her phone.

_"__Everything is great….I just saw something amazing today,"_ he said to her again. He sent the message and adjusted his pillow under his head.

_"__Oh what's that?"_ she replied to him.

_"__My baby sister…"_ he sent her. Kikyko giggled and held her hand to her mouth.

_"__Oh on an ultrasound….hehehe cute!"_ she replied to him. He chuckled and replied to her.

_"__I thought maybe….this Friday….I would…fullfill your wish,"_ he sent to her. He let out a deep breath and blushed.

_"__Uhhh….what?"_ Kikyko replied to him, she sat up in her bed and looked at the message again.

_"__You mean…uhhh…"_ she sent him again nervous. She touched her hand to her mouth and blushed.

_"__Kikyko…after seeing my baby sister, and how she's growing inside Rin, I realized…that's what I wanted. I wanted to be a father myself and have my own child…."_ He sent to her quickly. Kikyko dropped her phone in shock and let out a deep breath.

"Is…he being serious…uhh….he wants too make love to me…" she said to herself and blushed. She picked up her phone again her hands shaking and looked at the screen.

_"__Uh….so… you mean, you want to uhh…"_ she sent him nervous. He smiled and replied to her.

_"__Yes Kikyko, I think…I shall fullfill your wish tomorrow, would you bare my child Kikyko?"_ he sent her and let out a deep breath. He touched his head and grunted.

"What the hell did I just ask her…she's 14," he said to himself.

_"__Uhh….Yamatoo…I don't think that's a good idea right now, I'm 14 like you said…and I'm still in school,"_ she sent him, her hands where shaking so much she could barely type on the screen. He looked at her message and dialed her number.

Kikyko answered.

"Kikyko….I'm sorry I said that," he said to her. She held the phone to her ear and let out a deep breath.

"No no, I guess because I've been pushing to much and wanting to try it…to….well you know, that I guess you would think that…." she said to him in a quiet monotone voice.

"Kikyko I love you, you are the only women I want to bare my children someday, we won't make love if you don't want too…" he said to her again.

"I don't want too Yamatoo..is that okay? I just want to see you tomorrow and spend time with you," she said to him again. He chuckled.

"Yes baby that's fine, we don't have to go that far….however I did buy something extra fun for tomorrow you might enjoy actually!" he said to her and chuckled again.

"Argh you know your really bad at talking dirty, if you had figured out how to do that by now…I'd be so all over you!" Kikyko giggled and laughed to herself.

"Woah….what did you just say? Kikyko wow!" Yamatoo said and laughed.

"Well how about this then…we are going out to lunch tomorrow, then I'm going to take you to a hotel room I found that you might like, and there will be toys….I'm going to play with you until you scream!" he chuckled and said this to her. Kikyko let out a deep sigh.

"That really sucked Yamatoo, really….it didn't entice me one bit!" Kikyko teased him, she huffed again.

"Argh you play a hard game don't you, well good night then…I'm going to bed I have to drive to Tokyo early tomorrow. Or maybe I should drive in a little later," he teased her and chuckled.

"Oh come on…. your entire scenario didn't even get me excited, yeah Yamatoo you do that…drive in early or late doesn't matter to me," she chimed then giggled.

"Mmmmmm when I see you, your mine!" he chuckled.

"Sure sure, good night Yamatoo!" she said to him and giggled.

"You do play hardball don't you, baby tomorrow you are mine….and when I'm done with you, your going to wish we never leave the hotel room," he said to her.

"Wow….see now that got me a little excited!" she giggled again.

"Yamatoo.." she said to him and adjusted herself in her bed.

"Yes my love!"

"Thank you for understanding, I don't want to make love with you yet…I'm nervous and scared too right now, I want to wait!" she said to him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Whatever you desire my princess…we will wait, there are other ways I can make my baby scream…" he laughed hard at this.

Kikyko huffed and grumbled.

"Fine Yamatoo! I'll let you have your way tomorrow," she giggled. He laughed at this.

"Good night!" he said to her. She giggled and turned off her lamp.

"Good night!" she said to him, his phone clicked.


	37. Chapter 37

**this chapter is my favorite, its funny and also interesting...hoshiki has a girlfriend. How does it play out, find out! Please comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Yamatoo's conflicted feelings **

"Argh, why?" Kikyko huffed in her bedroom. I rolled my eyes hearing her talk to herself again, I looked over at Kagome who sat at her vanity brushing her hair, like she does every morning, however this morning she had Makoto in her lap and was wrapping bows around her ears.

"No not this color, how about red Makoto, do you like red bows?" Kagome would ask her, she'd hold up a red bow to Makoto's ears. Makoto would run her hands up her head to her ears and shout. Kagome dressed her up in a cute pink dress, it was a round cupcake style dress or as she calls it, it had lots of frilly fabric under the skirt part of the dress and the bodice of the dress was covered in little flowers. Do not ask how I know what wrooshing on a dress is or a bodice….for the love of god I have daughters and my brain is full of useless girl information.

"NO!" she would shout to her mother, Kagome put down the red bows and picked up the pink ones.

"Pink!" she held it to Makoto's ear. Makoto smiled and nodded.

"PINK!" she shouted. Great now she's going to talk and say words she hears round the house; I better keep my mouth clean around her. Hoshiki shouted "dipshit" when he was younger, it was hilarious but also not cool…I had to explain to him what that word meant, even though he was 4 years of age he still didn't understand the meaning. He never used it after that or said it ever. Yeah time to watch what I say around the rug rat.

Kagome wrapped the pink bow around Makoto's ears and smiled.

"There your dress is so gorgeous and now you are wearing a pink bow, can you say pink bow," Kagome would say to Makoto. Makoto ran her hands through her hair and touched her ears.

"PINK!" she shouted and laughed. I smiled watching them both.

"Oh man why?" Kiki's voice said from her room again.

"Better go in there and check on her, god only knows her closet exploded again, or she's bunched up her curtains into a knot once again," Kagome chimed and giggled. I shook my head and got up from the edge of the bed, I left our room and mumbled to myself coming down the hallway to Kikyko's room.

"Ahhhh, but I haven't even worn this yet, how is it tight…I just bought it!" Kikyko's voice said from her closet, I opened her bedroom door and came into her room. I knocked on her closet door.

"Ah daddy, the blue dress I bought a few days ago…it doesn't fit, it's like I've grown over night!" Kikyko huffed to herself. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Silly girl it's because you still have the skirt hoop on, it comes off before you wear it," I said and came towards her, I pulled the plastic boning that wove into the fabric. She looked at me when I pulled it out. Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking, 'wow InuYasha how do you know what a skirt boning is,' I have a freaking 14 year old daughter that wears nothing but skirts, dresses and jeans….I know everything about everything that goes with skirts, dresses, and jeans. Yeah these twins better be boys, I don't think I can handle any more women in this house, good thing Makoto is still a baby. Oh shit! And here we have it, she'll be a woman as well and I'll have to go through this shit again.

"Oh, heheheheh I forgot that needs to come out," she giggled at herself. I zipped up her dress.

"Why are you so dressed up today, this dress looks lovely on you!" I said to her, she smiled and twirled.

"I'm going out with Yamatoo today, remember?" she said to me looking herself over in the mirror. The blue dress she bought a few days ago looks so great on her, I looked at her as she twirled and adjusted the dress over her body. It flowed nicely along her tiny figure, the dress had a little bit of a roundness to the bottom of it, the long straps covered with blue flowers complemented her long arms.

"You look lovely Kikyko!" I said to her again. She turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you, daddy!" she smiled and came around me to another part of her closet, she opened a drawer and reached for some of her hair ribbons.

"Uh Kikyko….can I talk to you about something?" I said nervous, I rubbed my head and let out a deep breath. Yup the sex talk again, I just wanted to know if she and Yamatoo where doing anything. Her mother already had the talk with her, like hell was I going to do that…I'll get my ass kicked by Kagome and shit would go down if I remotely tried to say anything about sex to my daughter. I thought of the implications of this and sighed deeply again.

"Yes daddy?" she said to me. I let out a deep breath, just as I was about to ask her Hoshiki barges into Kikyko's closet out of nowhere. I looked at him surprised then groaned.

"KIKYKOOOOOO….." he runs in and slams into his sister knocking her down.

"AAAAH HOSHIKI YOU STUPID LITTLE…" she shouted at him. I rolled my eyes and bent down and picked him up off the floor, she jumped up to her feet and growled at him. I put my arm out separating them so she wouldn't lunge at her brother.

"I WANT TO MURDER HIM AND BURY HIM SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT…." She hissed angry. Great and here we go!

"HA HA NAAAA!" he stuck his tongue out at her and laughed.

"STUPID, you have mail, its downstairs….!" he hissed at his sister when he said this. She growled at him, Hoshiki jumped back away from her and ran out of her room.

"YOUR DRESS IS CUTE!" he shouted; his voice echoed through the hallway. Kikyko huffed again and growled.

"AAAAGHHHH HE'S DEAD, IN HIS SLEEP I'LL KILL HIM! I swear…." Kikyko shouted after her brother. I chuckled and pulled my arms around her keeping her in the closet, so she doesn't hunt her brother down.

"Hahaha, come on Kikyko… let it slide, did you get hurt or anything?" I asked looking her over. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"No, but he sure is strong… wow!" Kikyko chimed, she huffed again and turned to her dresser.

"Well you should come downstairs and read your mail," I said to her and tapped her head. She looked at me and smiled as I left her closet. I'll talk to her later about that, or rather….I'll talk to Yamatoo first! I left her room and went down the stairs.

"Cute, Makoto I love your ribbons they look nice they match your dress," Hoshiki said to his baby sister. She smiled a toothless smile and extended her hands out to her brother. Hoshiki took her from her mother's arms. Kagome smiled at me when I passed her and came around the kitchen, she noticed the four envelopes on the counter, she picked them up and looked at them.

"Huh, they're addressed to Inuko, Hakura, Kira and Hitoshi…why did they come here though!" Kagome said looking at the letters. Sango and Miroku where just coming in with their boys, Kira and Hitoshi behind them, and Hakura and Inuko as well. I looked at them as they came to the living room.

"Good morning everyone," Sango said to us. Kagome smiled at them.

"Huh good morning, so Kikyko just texted us this morning… and asked us to come over," Inuko said to us. I looked at Kikyko as she came down the stairs. She patted her hands along her dress and ran a hand through her ponytail.

"Oh good everyone's here," she said and smiled. She came around the island and towards everyone.

"Good Morning Kikyko you look lovely today," Miroku said to her. She smiled and came over to her mother.

"Well everyone has mail, and it was sent here," Kagome said holding out the envelopes to the kids. Kikyko took them from her.

"This is why I asked everyone to come over!" she said holding the envelopes to her mouth.

"For mail? Stupid, you woke me up early for that, your message sounded urgent. I'm going home and back to bed its bloody 10AM," Inuko said to her and huffed. Kikyko giggled and shook her head.

"No you can't, these are important…" she said holding the envelopes to the air.

Hitoshi came towards her, "Uh Kikyko what are these?" he said taking his envelope from her. He took Kira's as well and handed it to her.

"College letters!" she said nodding. We all looked at each other. About time, the kids have been waiting for months for these letters. After the entrance exams finished their grades determined what type of college they could choose, and which colleges would accept them based on their grads.

The Tokyo college of business and design was the college the kids wanted to attend. It taught a various of course, from business, office administration, accounting, to fashion design, including teaching classes which is what Hakura wanted to enroll in. She wanted to teach young elementary students. I let out a deep breath and watched Hitoshi and Kira as they contemplated opening their envelopes.

"Well…why where they addressed to come here?" I said coming towards the counter.

"Because when we registered, we used this address as our mailing address, and Kikyko's name, encase we weren't around to claim them," Hakura said looking at the two envelopes Kikyko still had in her hands.

"I can't open this!" Kira said holding the envelope out to Kikyko. Hitoshi looked at his and contemplated for a moment, he held it out to Kikyko.

"Well open it!" he said to her, she giggled and took his envelope from him.

"Well open them!" Inuko said to her as well. Kikyko smiled and opened a drawer for a butter knife, she slid it along the crease of the envelope and ripped it.

She pulled out the letter and read it, Kagome leaned in behind her. Kikyko sighed deeply and shook her head, she mumbled to herself for a moment then turned her eyes to her brother and Hakura. She shook her head again.

"WELL…what does it say, don't make me beat it out of you," Inuko growled at her, Hakura laughed and touched her hands to Inuko's chest holding him back from springing at his sister.

"Dad….?" Kikyko said after a few moments.

"WELL... Kikyko what does it say…" Hakura said anxious, she impatiently started to jump in her spot.

"What is it Kikyko?" I said coming a little closer to the island I leaned forward over the island and looked at her.

"How much money do you make…because they're charging an arm and a leg, and we may need to sell Hoshiki to pay for this," Kikyko chimed and giggled. Hoshiki growled at her and huffed, he put his sister down in her playpen then came over towards me, he climbed up on the stool near me and stuck his tongue out at his sister. Koji and Yuki came towards the counter as well. They smiled and watched as Kikyko read over the letters.

"STUPID!" Hoshiki said to his sister.

"Well did we get in or not?" Inuko said to her again, Kikyko opened Hakura's letter, then Kira's and Hitoshi's she held them together and read them.

"Yeah we really need to sell something, the tuitions are outrageous," Kikyko said. Kagome smiled and nodded. She touched her face and smiled again reading the letters.

"Oh god, this is crazy, parking isn't free either…the books are going to cost us a fortune, oh god…what did we get ourselves into! Sango we may need to make home remedies and sell them like we used too," Kagome sighed and let out a deep breath.

Sango looked at her and came around Miroku, she grabbed Kira's arm and looked at Kagome confused.

"SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING, did we get in!" Inuko huffed at her. Kikyko held the letters to her mouth and smiled.

"All of you got in…you start in September!" Kikyko chimed excitedly.

"WHAT….eeeeeeeeehhhhhkkkkk!" Hakura chimed, she giggled and jumped excited. Sango held a hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Oh, how wonderful," she said to the kids. Sango smiled and pulled her arms around Kira and hugged her.

"Wow congratulations everyone, I'm proud of all of you for taking this step," Miroku said coming towards the kids, I smiled and came over to them as well. Kagome grabbed Inuko and pulled him to her and hugged him.

"Oh I'm so proud of all of you!" she said to them.

"Well at least Inuko is the smart one of all of us, he's going to college, what have you done Kikyko…" Hoshiki crossed his arms and said this while twirling around on the stool. She growled and turned to him.

"Nope!" I said and pulled her by the arm. Yup she's going to lunge at him, Hoshiki laughed and jumped down from the stool, he came around the counter to his brother.

"Oh I'm so happy, congrates to my girls, oh…Hitoshi and Inuko this is great, I wish all four of you the best in college," Sango said to the kids, Koji and Yuki hugged their sisters and laughed.

Kikyko smiled and put the letters down on the counter, she came around the counter and to the patio doors, she opened them and slid outside. I didn't notice her leave us, we were so excited for the kids we were hugging them and celebrating by passing around drinks. Kikyko leaned against the side of the house and ran a hand over her eyes.

"Kikyko…." my father said noticing her by the house, he came towards her with my mother.

"Sweetheart what is it, why are you crying!" my mother said to her concerned, she came towards her and touched her face.

"Oh I'm okay grandma, I'm just happy that's all…" Kikyko said to her, my father came towards her and touched her head.

"Why cry Kikyko, if your happy then why the tears…" my father said touching her head. She looked at him and ran a hand over her eyes. She beamed a big smile. My father looked at her concerned then diverted his eyes to us in the house.

"It's nothing….I'm just happy that's all!" she said to them. My mother smiled and pulled her to her chest and hugged her.

"Sweetheart, whatever it is…I'm sure everything will be just fine," my mother said to her.

"I know grandma," Kikyko said to her, my mother smiled and touched her head, she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her side and to the house, my father looked at her and smiled, he followed her inside.

* * *

"Yamatoo…" Sesshomaru said to him as Yamatoo came through the patio doors to his father, he sat at the patio table in his large back yard reading a newspaper. Yamatoo sat down across from him.

"Is your mother with you?" he asked him.

"Yes, she's here…she went upstairs to put away the bags she bought yesterday, which is a ridiculous amount…" Yamatoo said to his father, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh great, I was just about to head over to your uncles…I wanted to wait for you and your mother first," he said to him. Yamatoo nodded and was about to stand up when Sesshomaru held his hand up to his son.

"Sit down, we need to talk!" he said to him quickly.

"Oh is something wrong? I was about to go see Kikyko," Yamatoo said to him. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and put the paper down on the table.

"You and Kikyko….how serious is it?" Sesshomaru asked him straight out. Yamatoo looked at his father and let out a deep sigh. He shook his head then laughed.

"The sex talk, great…father we've been over this," Yamatoo sighed and groaned. Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head.

"No, not that….I'm just curious, are you two cautious," he said to his son.

"Oooh, you think we're having sex…no we're not, I'm not stupid! Don't plan on that for a long while," Yamatoo said to him. Sesshomaru shook his head and chuckled.

"Good now that's cleared up!" Sesshomaru said to him, he turned his head to the glass doors just as Rin was coming out towards them.

"Oh good morning," she said to Sesshomaru, he looked at her and smiled. She came towards him, he pulled his arm around her and gave her a kiss. Yamatoo smiled watching this.

"Hm…well I'm going to go see Kikyko!" he said to his parents. Rin giggled and waved her hand to Yamatoo, he stood up and jumped to the air. Rin leaned forward and kissed Sesshomaru again.

"How is my little one today…." Sesshomaru said touching his hands to Rin's stomach. She smiled and started to tell him of her day yesterday with Yamatoo.

"Oh Kikyko, don't be upset…." Inuko said hugging his sister, he touched her hair and pressed his head against hers.

"I'm not upset, I'm happy for all of you really I am…I'm really excited everyone got in, Kenta and Rika are going to be living in Kyoto soon, and Reno and Hitomi are staying here….and all of you got in to college! I'm really proud of all of you," Kikyko chimed, she smiled at everyone. Inuko pulled his arms around her tighter and held her, he knew his sister better than anyone. She was definitely upset, going to college meant not being able to see her brother every single day. This upset her and we all know how close those two are.

"Huh!" Yamatoo said coming through my patio doors.

"Oh Yamatoo hello," my father said to him noticing him come towards us. Yamatoo closed the doors behind him and nodded to us.

"Everything okay here?" he asked noticing Kikyko's upset mood and Inuko embracing her.

"Yeah everything's fine, we got into college and this little brat here got upset over it," Inuko said and rubbed her head, he growled at her and then laughed. She huffed and pulled herself away from her brother.

"Stop that I just did my hair Inuko!" she huffed at him, she pulled the ribbon from her hair and fixed her hair again. Kagome laughed and came towards her she helped her tie the ribbon again.

"Oh….well then…" Yamatoo crossed his arms and smiled.

"Congratulations to everyone!" he said again. I looked at Kikyko, her cheeks blushed, I smiled and came around the counter to her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I came around the counter with her.

"You two get out…right now!" I said to her and Yamatoo. Inuko laughed at this, I pushed her to Yamatoo. She hit into him, he looked at her and then to us.

"Ah, daddy!" she said loudly. We laughed, Sango held up her phone and took a picture of Kikyko and Yamatoo together, he pulled his arms around her, and they both blushed.

"Ah I'm so embarrassed, come on let's go before everyone starts taking more pictures of us and post them online," Kikyko huffed. Yamatoo laughed at her and reached for the patio doors, he slid them opened. Kikyko looked at us and huffed, she turned and followed Yamatoo outside.

"Awe they're so cute together!" Hakura said smiling. I looked at her then, I came around my father and mother to the patio doors and followed Yamatoo and Kikyko around the house to our driveway.

"I missed you!" Yamatoo said to Kikyko near his car, he embarrassed her. Kikyko giggled and laughed.

"And your father's here…great…" Yamatoo said to Kikyko, she giggled and pulled herself from him. She turned and went to his car.

"Hang on!" I said to Yamatoo, he let out a deep grunt and turned to me.

"My father already lectured me this morning," he said to me. I laughed and came towards him.

"Good, but I'll say it again…no sex period! None got it! I was worried you two were…..well you know," I said to him and touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it won't happen…" Yamatoo said reassuring me. Kikyko giggled in the car watching us.

"Good, now have her home by 6PM, we leave at 3AM to Totosai, your parents will be staying with us the night to prepare for tomorrow, and so will you…so enjoy your date!" I said to him. He looked at me surprised I was actually okay with all this, I was….as long as they weren't having sex I'm okay with it. Yamatoo nodded to me.

"Have fun!" I said to them and crossed my arms, he nodded and turned to his car, he got in quickly and looked at Kikyko. She giggled and waved at me. I watched them as Yamatoo adjusted his mirrors and started the car. He pulled out of our driveway; our gate opened as they pulled out to the highway.

I smirked and turned to the house.

* * *

"Hi Yamatoo," Kikyko said in the car. He looked at her and laughed. He checked her out and looked her over, then laughed again.

"Hi Kikyko you look amazing," he said to her, as he accelerated down the highway. Her face blushed when he said this. She ran her eyes over Yamatoo and blushed even more, he had his hair up in a high ponytail, and wore a blue dress shirt with a light blue striped tie and jeans.

"Excuse my father, he's paranoid…" Kikyko folded her arms when she said this and her face blushed again. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, I understand his concern for you, he thinks we've been you know… doing it," Yamatoo said to her. Kikyko looked at him and huffed. She then gave him this blank cold stare and rolled her eyes.

"Well that's not going to happen for a long while," Kikyko chimed and giggled. Yamatoo nodded and kept his eyes on the road.

"Besides, you don't know how to talk dirty to a girl…so I highly doubt you'll get anything from me if you keep this up," Kikyko rolled her eyes to the roof. Yamatoo looked at her and smirked.

"Oooh you want me to talk dirty huh, don't worry I'll save that for later, I'll talk dirty alright it'll drive you so wild you'll beg for the real thing," he said to her, Kikyko turned her eyes to him.

She lifted her hand to his head and flicked her fingers against his head. He looked at her confused.

"See, now I'm not excited at all, so where are we going?" she huffed at him. He laughed and shook his head at her.

"I'm not telling you anything," he said to her as they approached the city. She puffed out her cheeks.

"Tomato!" he said to her and chuckled.

"I'm not a tomato…where are we going Yamatoo!" Kikyko huffed again. He laughed and shook his head.

"Why not we play a game, why don't you try to guess where we are going before we actually get there," Yamatoo looked at her then to the road, he signaled off the highway to the main road leading to the city.

"A restaurant, right? An ice cream shop?" Kikyko guessed, he shook his head and sighed.

"Nope! Keep guessing," he said again and tapped his claws along the steering wheel. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Your mean…I want a new boyfriend," she said to him, he nodded and chuckled.

"Keep guessing it'll take us about 20 minutes to get to where we are going, and if you want a new boyfriend…fine…after lunch you can decide that," he said to her. He hummed to himself trying to stir up a reaction from her.

"The park? A picnic in a park?" she asked him. He shook his head and slowed down then stopped at a red light. She huffed again.

"A movie?" Kikyko asked him again. He shook his head.

"Nope, keep guessing…. also you look so tasty!" he said turning his eyes to her, he blushed then turned his eyes to the lights. Kikyko looked herself over and giggled. She teased Yamatoo and pulled the skirt of the dress up just a little over her knees, she rolled her eyes to the roof of the car and giggled.

"Don't do that…jeez!" Yamatoo said to her. He reached his hand over to her and slid her skirt down. She held her hands to her mouth and giggled.

"Come on tell me where we are going…" Kikyko giggled again.

"You haven't guessed one thing right, here I'll make it a little more interesting…guess at least one word right…of where we are going, and tonight I'm going to let you touch whatever you want…" he chuckled and looked at her. She gave him a cold stare then thought for a moment.

"Hmmmm….lunch?" she giggled and said.

He rolled his eyes, "…yes Kikyko lunch, that gets you hmmmm 10% now what else?" he said to her and started down the road as the light changed.

"Your so mean," she huffed and thought again.

* * *

"Hakura…" Hoshiki said to her, he sat across from her outside on the patio chair. She smiled and looked at him.

"Yes Hoshiki?" she said, she snapped a few peas and threw them into an empty bowl. Kira and Hakura were outside with Sango and Kagome, and my mother making lunch in the warm weather. Kira looked over to Hoshiki, she smiled and continued to grate the carrots. Makoto sat on a picnic blanket sucking on a bottle, she would watch her mother as she cut up onions and vegetables on a cutting board.

"You're a girl right…. I mean yeah I know you're a girl…" Hoshiki said nervous. Hakura laughed and touched his head.

"I'd like to hope so, what is it Hoshiki…is something wrong?" she said to him. Kira smiled and tried not to laugh at his cute remark.

"Well….okay, if you were a 10 year old girl…..how would you want a boy to ask you to be their…uhhh girlfriend?" Hoshiki rolled his eyes up to the umbrella that tilted through the rode on the table and blushed. Hakura put down the peas into the bowl and looked at him.

"If you like Nina and you want to ask her to be your girlfriend, just… ask her, straight out!" Hakura said trying not to laugh. Hoshiki turned his eyes to us in the living room, we were preparing some meat in the kitchen for the barbeque. A celebration for our children getting into college was definitely going to happen.

"Uhhh so just like that, just like…say it…." Hoshiki said nervous. Kira held her hand to her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Oh and it was just a scenario Hakura…it has nothing to do with Nina, just needed….uh advise," he said and blushed.

"Oooh well then, I would call her and ask her straight out….like I said," Hakura looked at Kira. Kira smiled and tried her best not to laugh again.

Hoshiki blushed again, he slid off his chair and kept his eyes to the house.

"Thanks, Hakura!" he said to her, he ran to the patio doors. Hakura and Kira couldn't hold it in, they watched Hoshiki run to his brother, and they both laughed.

"Ohhhhhh how adorable, oh my god…. they're going to make such a cute couple!" Kira chimed at the table. Hakura watched Hoshiki and nodded. She laughed and continued to snap peas.

"INUKO, NEED YOUR PHONE…quick please!" Hoshiki jumped in his spot, he held out his hand to his brother. Inuko reached into his jean pocket.

"What are you so riled up about?" I asked Hoshiki watching him, he seemed anxious or nervous, or even excited, I couldn't tell. Inuko held the phone over him in the air. Koji and Yuki put down the video game controllers and looked over to Hoshiki as he attempted to jump for his brother's phone. Inuko would wave it away, Hoshiki would growl and try to jump for it. I laughed watching this. The boys came over towards the counter and jumped up on to the stools watching Hoshiki.

"Hahaha Hoshi why are you so excited," Koji said to him. Hoshiki looked at the boys and growled. He waved his hand again for Inuko's phone.

"What do you need it for turd?" Inuko teased him. Hoshiki growled at his brother.

"Arrgghhh come on Inuko, this is a matter of life or death, its urgent please…" he hissed at his brother and tried to jump for the phone.

My father laughed and shook his head, Miroku watched Hoshiki, he continued to pull the bacon off the paper and tried his best to keep from laughing.

"Uh huh urgent huh…who died?" Inuko teased him again he waved the phone to the air and held it a little higher over Hoshiki's head. Hoshiki growled and crossed his arms.

"You in a couple of minutes if you don't let me borrow your phone," Hoshiki growled again, he jumped up to the phone and swiped it from his brother's hand.

"Hey turd….who you calling…?" Inuko huffed watching his brother as he ran around his grandfather and upstairs.

"Hahhahah Inuko, calm down he's calling Nina…did you forget we had the _talk_ yesterday," Miroku laughed watching the stairs. Inuko growled.

"The talk? My brother was so messed up after it, good thing we saved him…he was about to cue over in the fetal position and cry because of all of you," Inuko said looking at me. I beamed a smiled and laughed.

"He needed to know everything son….and I mean _everything_…" I groaned and laughed. Inuko rolled his eyes, Hitoshi shook his head and laughed at us.

"Poor boy! I hope Nina accepts him…" Hitoshi said to us. My father looked to the stairs, he smiled and put down the meat he was cutting and came over to the stairs, he leaned against the railing and listened for Hoshiki upstairs.

"Come on come on…"Hoshiki said holding the phone in his hand, he let out a deep breath as it rang. He leaned against the wall near his bedroom and groaned.

"Hello?" Nina's mother answered.

"Nina…hi its Hoshiki…." He said quickly and fast. Nina's mother laughed.

"Oh hi Hoshiki, how are you sweetheart, Nina's not home right now…she went out with her brothers today, they should be heading over to your home pretty soon," she said to him. Hoshiki let out a deep breath and groaned.

"Arrrgh! Great thanks!" He said to her quickly. Nina's mother laughed and hung up. Hoshiki huffed and started talking to himself.

"Okay Hoshiki…its easy just take her to the side and just tell her…."

"No….no, I can't do that, everyone's here…her brothers will be here too. Argh do I ask them first…I don't know how this works," Hoshiki said to himself. He paced in the hallway near the stairs. My father laughed hearing this.

"Well apparently little Nina is coming over with her brothers and should be here soon," my father said from the stairs. Inuko tapped his body for his phone.

"Argh forgot the turd took it, Hitoshi phone!" Inuko said holding his hand out to him. Hitoshi laughed and handed him his phone.

"Don't do it, whatever you are planning in that head of yours…don't!" I said to Inuko knowing he's going to plan something with the boys, that'll make Hoshiki angry, or regret his decision for talking to Nina. I rolled my eyes and started to marinate the meat.

Inuko smirked and texted Kenta.

_"Bro, heads up…Hoshiki's about to ask your sister to be his girlfriend….let's play it up a bit_!" Inuko texted to Kenta. Hitoshi leaned over his shoulder and read this.

"Hahahha, don't do that….that's not fair to either one of them!" Hitoshi said to Inuko. Inuko looked at him then to the phone.

"Suck it Hitoshi, I'm so going to have fun with this my brother is 11 and this will be his first time talking to a girl….let me at least enjoy this," Inuko texted Kenta again.

_"Is he now? Interesting, well I have a plan…."_ Kenta replied to Inuko. Reno looked at his brother and shook his head. Nina hummed to herself in the back seat and watched as the buildings whizzed by.

_"Here's the plan, when Hoshiki tries to take Nina to the side to talk to her….we'll stop him, and make it seem like a huge deal. He'll have to ask our permission first to date our sister, or whatever type of dating 11-year-olds do…."_ Kenta laughed and sent to Inuko.

Inuko smirked.

"If you cause any harm to your brother, or any harm will come upon him…I will kill your ass and bury you in the yard! In an unmarked grave," I said to Inuko watching him and Hitoshi laughing at the messages coming through on his phone.

Inuko looked at me while holding the phone in his hands. He shook his head then turned his eyes to the phone.

"Mom will have your ass before you can even touch me," Inuko said to me. I looked at him then to Kagome in the yard. Yeah that women would kill my ass before I even lay a hand on the boys, they're such mommies boys, she'd so beat the shit out of me. Heck she would probably pin me to a tree again and keep me there for eternity. I shook my head and groaned. My father kept his eyes to the stairs as Hoshiki continued to talk to himself.

_"No sucky plan bro…I think I have an idea. How far are you?"_ Inuko chuckled and sent to Kenta. Kenta tilted the mirror and looked at his sister who was still humming to herself and watching as the cars and city went by through the window.

_"We should be another 20 or so minutes we are picking up Hitomi and Rika first before heading to your place. Baseball game today later remember?"_ Kenta sent out. Inuko smiled and handed Hitoshi his phone.

"Bro, you have a plan?" Hitoshi said to him. Inuko laughed and nodded.

"Great, they're going to ruin this for Hoshiki!" Miroku said to us. I shook my head and groaned.

"Great!" I said as well. My father laughed hearing Hoshiki upstairs talk to himself.

"No, no Hoshiki ….so stupid, no you can't just blurt it out when we are eating…in front of everyone…."

"No…oh why is this so hard?" he said upstairs and groaned.

* * *

"Argh, Yamatoo you are a horrible boyfriend!" Kikyko huffed in the car. He laughed at this and shook his head.

"You guessed two words right, which gives you 20% of me, one more word and you'll know where we are going….so lunch rooftop, is right…what else?" Yamatoo said to her. She rolled her eyes and puffed out her cheeks, she looked out the window ignoring him.

"Yeah your mad, hahahhah fine ignore me…." He said to her watching her, he smirked and watched the road. That's when Kikyko's phone pinged, she huffed and pulled it out of her purse. Yamatoo looked over to her then to the road.

**Instagram Post**

"When my adorable dressed up niece is out on a date with her boyfriend, they are so cute together, it's like they color coordinated their clothes this morning….hahahhaha how cute!"

Kikyko held out the phone to Yamatoo and groaned.

"Ah, my aunt posted our pick online…" she huffed and groaned again. Yamatoo rolled his eyes.

"Why do women do that…seriously, what is with women and pictures," Yamatoo said to himself. Rin had done the same when she was visiting Yamatoo, she took so many pictures with him. He thought of this and rolled his eyes and grumbled while at a stop light. Kikyko huffed and shook her head reading the messages as they came through.

Koga&Ayame: Wow so adorable, such a cutie couple. Koga is laughing at this for some strange reason. No wait never mind, he's laughing at Touya….never mind carry on!

MamaHigarashi: Ooooohhhhhh how precious, oh I love this picture so adorable.

Sota: Hahaha, wait what…did I miss something, or have I just not been paying attention, Kikyko and her cousin are dating, uhhhh can you say awkward?

Shippou: . my emoji expression explains it all. By the way Kikyko you look so cute!

Rika: CUTIE PIE OHHHHHHHHH!

Hitomi: We are on our way over to your place Kikyko, shame we won't get to see you with your adorable blue dress, maybe later if your home early. Have a good time on your date!

Kagome: Oh my god Sota how lame can you get, you knew about this, since Inuko's wedding like come on….mom please have Sota admitted, he's losing all sense of reality.

MamaHigarashi: We tried dear, just the other day he forgot where he put his keys, and your father took his car to get it tuned up and he thought someone stole it. I think university is doing this to him, his brain is full of medical stuff….as your father says.

Sota: Hey…..I'm normal okay, I just…didn't notice or didn't hear dad say he was taking my car to get it tuned up. Jeez!

**-End Post-**

I looked over at Sango who sat on the picnic blanket with my mother and Kagome laughing at the posts. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"What is with these women, am I missing something, is this like entertaining to them when they post pictures of our children online or something…." I said cutting up some potatoes. Miroku looked at me then to Sango.

"Why don't you go out there and find out, I'm sure that'll go well…" Miroku tapped my shoulder and said this. I looked over to the women again. Damn right I'm going to ask them about this, why do women find the need to post so many pictures online and take so many pictures of our children and fill their entire phones with them….not that it's a bad thing or anything.

But they have had that Instagram page since the children where well children, and every damn time they did something they posted it. I do too, don't get the wrong idea here, but sometimes it's a little overboard when the women do it.

I rolled up my sleeves and came around my father to the patio doors.

"He's going to get a knife thrown at his head, or killed…" my father said watching me as I opened the patio doors. I came outside and closed the door behind me.

"Something wrong InuYasha?" Kagome said to me, she kept her eyes to the phone watching the messages come through on the post.

"Listen here Sango….Kagome, what the hell is wrong with the both of you…." before I could finish my words a knife flew past me and hit the wall of the house. I gasped and let out a deep breath. What….the….fuck….I barely said anything!

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME…" I shouted at her, my mother shook her head and continued cutting up more vegetables. Kira and Hakura looked at me from the table then shifted their chairs together and looked at the post on their phone.

"Is there a problem InuYasha?" Kagome said to me again. I groaned and just as I was about to come towards them, Sango picks up another knife.

_-Fling-_

Right past my head and hits the wall once again. Yup their pissed!

"LIKE HELL I BARELY OPENED MY TRAP!" I shouted. Miroku came around the island, he slid opened the door and I felt his hand grab my arm, he pulled me inside the house before another knife struck me.

"What the hell is wrong with them…jeez!" I said sliding the door shut. My father laughed and shook his head.

"I told you, do not question what they do InuYasha….jeez you couldn't let it go could you," Miroku said to me. He laughed and tapped my shoulder. I held a hand to my chest, nearly had a heart attack there, jeez they're dangerous….or hormonal. Either way they're fucking nuts!

* * *

"So we're having a picnic on a rooftop of a building right? Will there be dessert?" Kikyko said to him, she turned her head and scowled at him. Yamatoo looked at her then to the road again and groaned.

"Shit I forgot desert! Sorry!" he scuffed and groaned.

"YOU DIDN'T ORDER DESERT…Yamatoo, I need ice cream, and mochi….and chocolate, and oooh strawberry tarts, scones or my day will be ruined….YAMATOO HOW COULD YOU!" she huffed angry. She's so gullible, she believes anything anyone tells her. Yamatoo laughed hard at this.

"You are so gullible and so wild, HAHAHAHAH! I love it….jeez so demanding….hahahah!" Yamatoo laughed at her. She puffed out her cheeks even more and growled under her breath, she balled up her hands and punched Yamatoo in the arm. He looked at her surprised she did that, then laughed again.

"Awe, Kikyko's mad….don't worry I would never forget desert," he said and touched a finger to his eye. She puffed out her cheeks more and hissed.

"I hate you!" she said to him. She turned her eyes to the window again. Yamatoo laughed and slowed the car down.

"Now, miss Kikyko I need to blindfold you," he said to her. She looked at him, he was parked in an empty parking lot. She looked around the lot then to him.

"You're not going to kill me are you, then eat my organs or something like that?" she said turning to him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Well if I was going to do that, I would need more than just a blindfold, I'd need rope, a shovel….possibly poison, and a place to bury your body after I finish eating it," he said and rolled his eyes to the roof of the car. Kikyko scowled at him. Yamatoo laughed at her expression.

"Seriously?" she said in a monotone voice. He chuckled and nodded.

"Blindfold or no lunch and you can starve…and all that desert would go to waste," he said waving his hand around for her to turn in her seat. She crossed her arms and huffed, she turned in her seat. He chuckled and took off his tie.

"Seriously, you're going to blindfold me…nothing better jump out at me or you are so dead," she said to him as he pulled his eye around her eyes and tied it. He leaned forward to her.

"Mmmm….baby, if something were to jump out at you….it wouldn't be here!" he said near her ear. She blushed and held her hand to her mouth. He quickly kissed her shoulder then opened his door.

"Stay!" he said to her. Kikyko huffed and grumbled to herself.

He came around the car and opened the door, he reached into the car and grabbed her hands.

"Come on, I think you're going to like this…" he said to her, he pulled her from the car, she tripped over the ledge and fell against him.

"Oooh!" she stuttered and blushed. He smirked and kissed her head.

"You're such a clutz…hahaha," Yamatoo laughed and closed the door. Kikyko huffed and pulled herself from him. He held her hands and pulled her.

"Come on!" he said pulling her towards the building, it was newly renovated boutique style shop, the building was on a standalone lot, nothing surrounded it. Kikyko hadn't noticed it….or recognized what it was, it was the new shop we were opening. It was covered in a blue tarp so the name wasn't showing, and you couldn't see anything inside. Yamatoo had asked his father if he could use the building, and we allowed him to do so.

He pulled Kikyko to him when he got near the building.

"Uh Yamatoo?" Kikyko said nervous. He held her to his body.

"Hold on, we're going high up," he chuckled and picked her up, he jumped to the roof of the building.

"AAAH!" Kikyko shouted. He chuckled and put her down to her feet.

"High up, I don't like heights Yamatoo!" Kikyko huffed. He tapped her head and chuckled.

"Kikyko…do you trust me?" he said to her, he pulled his arms from around her and touched the knot behind her head. Kikyko nodded.

"Yes of course, why where are we….oh god I'm not going to die am I…" she huffed again. He chuckled and pulled the tie from her eyes.

"Huh!" Kikyko said noticing they were on a roof top.

"AH!" she shouted and leaned against Yamatoo scared.

"Don't be scared, this rooftop is safe….take a look around!" he said rubbing her back. Kikyko looked up at Yamatoo then pulled herself from him, she turned around.

"WOOOOWW!" she chimed. The wooden canopy covered roof top had a few small round tables and chairs and a small barbecue to one side, on the concrete floor, we made sure we had a place for our staff to relax and unwind during their breaks, the rooftop was custom made just for that reason.

Kikyko looked around the roof top and smiled. One of the tables was covered with food, and snacks, treats and sweets. Red flowers sat in a vase in the center of the round table, lights draped around the wooden frame of the canopy. Kikyko held a hand to her mouth and walked over to the table.

"Magical isn't it.." Yamatoo said to her and smiled.

"Wow Yamatoo this is crazy…where are we?" Kikyko chimed, she walked around the table and looked at all the food on the table. He came towards her and took her hand, he pulled her to him.

"This is the rooftop of the shop that's opening in a few days, father said we could us it…" Yamatoo said looking at her. Kikyko blushed when her eyes met with his. He leaned forward and touched her face.

"Wooow," she said and blushed, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

* * *

**Tadahiro's Household**

"Hero…something wrong son?" Tadahiro said to his son, he came towards him and sat down outside on the chair, his father was discussing an ambush on the weekend that we leave to the mountains. Michiru and Roku where with him.

"This ambush….is it a good idea father?" Hero said to his father. He looked over to their house, Nizu was near the fireplace with a few panthers looking at baby clothes.

"Yes, this Saturday the girl will leave with her father, Sesshomaru, the monk, and the dog general Toga…. It is the best time to implement Roku's plan and ambush the women, we can take that women….the priestess and kill her," Tadahiro said to his son.

"Father…why do we have to do this, all because of something that happened many years ago. Okay, I know mother died because of Kikyko's mother, but….I've been thinking, why don't we make an alliance with the dog family?" Hero said watching Nizu. His father turned his eyes to her then to his son.

"You're going soft Hero? Did you forget your mother was pregnant with your baby brother? She didn't only take her life but your unborn brother's life as well…" Tadahiro said to him. Roku looked at Hero and narrowed his eyes to him in confusion.

"I know this father….but don't you think, enough is enough…." Hero said to his father calmly.

"You're having a change of heart, is it because of Nizu….I told you she will not join us anymore, once we go out there…she will remain here," Tadahiro said to him.

"Father, I won't go with you. I won't be a part of this anymore, I have forgiven that women…..and put all this aside, Nizu is more important to me now, I will go make truce with the dog and his family once he returns from the mountains." Hero said to his father, just as he was about to stand up, his father grabs his arm.

"No you will not, that women…she will resurrect your mother. You heard of Kikyko the dead priestess…. Right?" Tadahiro said sternly to his son. Hero moved his arm from his father's grasp and sat down.

"What about her, she's dead and has been for many years now…" Hero crossed his arms and eyed his father.

"She was resurrected once before by a witch, a sorcerer, that same sorcerer is still alive in this world…she was brought over as we were, she can and will resurrect your mother, using her own graveyard soil and ashes." Tadahiro said to him. Hero narrowed his eyes at his father and shook his head.

"Even if it is possible, and this sorcerer does accomplish this, what would it have done father…it would've returned my mother to me, but taken someone else's mother instead?" Hero said to his father, Tadahiro slammed a fist down to the table. Michiru jumped a little startled and looked at him.

"Yes, and that women will pay for it…I don't care if you join us or not, but you will not under any circumstances leave this house this weekend….you will not leave to make an alliance or a truce with the dog family," Tadahiro said sternly to his son.

"And Roku, will he have Kikyko, is that still part of the plan father?" Hero said to him. Tadahiro smirked. Roku nodded holding his hands together.

"Oh please sir…." He said to him.

"We need the girl, she is a pawn and we need her, after Roku defiles her and poisons her entire body….she will become ours, the most powerful spiritual priestess will join the panther tribe, she will destroy her father and her entire family, and anyone that stands in our way. And we will return to the Edo era, and rule the lands….." his father said to him. Hero leaned forward towards his father.

"What do you mean return to the Edo era, that era doesn't exist anymore….." Hero said with a pained expression, his eyebrows dipped in the middle and he clenched his teeth.

"It does Hero, because that girl…Kikyko, was the one who brought us all here in the first place….and she, will be our way back home… to where we truly belong," Tadahiro leaned forward and said this to his son. Hero looked at him and sat back.

"She brought us here, how?" he said confused.

"The priestess Kikyo told me of this…she knows a way for us to return to our era, all of us…but the dog family cannot return with us, or else another war will be on our hands…we must eliminate all of them, their entire family and race must cease to exist," Tadahiro said again. Hero through for a moment, then a smile struck his face.

"You mean we can go home? How….tell me of this!" Hero said excited.

"The girl….once we have her under our control, the priestess Kikyo said she would take care of the rest, this is why we must take her….we will not attempt anything on that girl yet, not until we can ensure we can take her easily….but the women her mother," Tadahiro said again, he ran a hand over his face, and thought for a moment.

"No….wait…let's not ambush them this weekend, I have an idea…" Hero said to his father, Roku and Michiru. His father lifted his eyes to him.

"Oh?" his father said curious.

* * *

"Oooh, Yamatoo this is so great..." Kikyko chimed, she smiled and cut into her steak. She put a piece to her mouth and ate it. She smiled and giggled as she chewed the meat.

"I'm glad you like it," Yamatoo said watching her, he smiled and touched her head.

"After your desert princess….you have another treat coming your way," he said to her. Kikyko chewed and looked at him. She let out a deep sigh.

"Not excited Yamatoo… not one bit, I mean the food is great, desert is even better…the flowers are so lovely, but you failed to get me excited at all…" Kikyko huffed again. She picked up another stake with her fork and put it to her mouth.

Yamatoo smirked, he leaned forward to her.

He ran his tongue along her neck…Kikyko dropped her fork.

"Uh Yamatoo…" she stuttered out surprised he did that. He chuckled and pressed his lips to her neck.

"I booked a hotel room…covered in drapes, flowers and everything pink for you your highness…there's also some toys there, to your liking you may choose what you like…and I want to watch you play," he said near her ear. Kikyko blushed and let out a gasp.

Yamatoo sat back and looked at her reaction.

"Aaaah why did you do that!" she huffed and touched her hands to her face.

"Hahhaha and you say I can't talk dirty….that sure got you riled up," he said to her and laughed.

"That was way too dirty…" she mumbled into her hands. He chuckled and pulled her hands from her face.

"Well are you going to eat or sit here nervous with rosy cheeks…" Yamatoo said to her. Kikyko looked at him then diverted her eyes to her plate. She picked up her fork again and held it to her mouth with a rosy expression touching her cheeks.

"Uhhh….so….uhhh, I've never…." Kikyko stuttered out, she dug her fork into the stake pieces on her plate and held it to her mouth again, she swallowed the piece of stake whole.

"You've never touched a man before….yeah I know, don't worry we won't do anything Kikyko….but I will let you feel me, so you know that I'm yours….and that no one else will ever have me," he said to her. He picked up his glass of wine and lifted it to his lips. Kikyko diverted her eyes to Yamatoo, she looked him up and down then blushed.

He saw her do this and chuckled. He put the glass down and looked at her.

"We don't have to Kikyko….you don't have too touch me if you don't want too," he said to her, he touched the back of his hand to the side of her face. She blushed and held her hand against his. He smiled and pulled her hand to his mouth.

"I've missed you…." he said to her. Kikyko smiled and pulled her hair behind her ear.

"Me too, this week felt long…" she said and smiled again.

"It did…Kikyko, listen there's something I need to talk to you about," Yamatoo said to her, he kissed her hand again. She pulled her hand from him and reached across the table for the desert platter. Yamatoo smiled and pulled it closer to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kikyko mumbled biting down into a macaroon. He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"So….a design firm, an interior design company in Kyoto wants to hire me on and give me an internship with their branch…" Yamatoo said to her. Kikyko chewed the rest of the macaroon and wiped her hands on her napkin.

"Wow that's exciting, so when do you start…" she said excited, she giggled and tapped her hands together. He smiled and touched her head.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, Kikyko….if I take this job, that means I'll be staying in Kyoto, and my plan of moving to Tokyo…won't happen after graduation," Yamatoo said to her straight out. She looked at him then let out a deep sigh.

"Oh!" she said in a quiet voice.

"I want…you to come with me Kikyko, when your done highschool, would you…move to Kyoto and live with me?" he asked her and let out a deep breath. Kikyko turned her eyes to him and blushed.

"Live with you, but….we won't be married or….engaged…would that even be right?" Kikyko said, she held a hand to her mouth and thought for a moment.

"Even though we might not be, I want you with me Kikyko…you're so important to me, I couldn't live a day without you near me. This job, this job Kikyko is a dream come true….the pay is amazing, and I'll be able to open my own branch in a couple of years….but I want you with me Kikyko," he said touching his hand to her face. He leaned forward to her. She looked at him and let out a deep breath.

"By…the time I finish highschool I'd be 16, and…ohhhh… you probably would be working and meeting new people….maybe a new girl even," Kikyko said to him, she turned around in her chair and looked at the table. Yamatoo looked at her confused.

"Kiki, why would you think that…do you really think this job would change me…it won't change me at all Kikyko, you are my girl, my only girl…no one else will ever interest me….you make it sound like we're going to break up or something?" He said touching a hand to her face, he turned her face to him.

She looked at him, then held her hands to her face. She shook her head and let out a deep sigh.

"I take it this isn't just about my job and you moving to Kyoto…" Yamatoo said looking at her. He sighed and pulled his chair closer to her.

"Everything is happening so fast, my brother is going to college…that's on the other side of the city, he'll come home and study and I won't see him, he won't have time to see me….you're going to take a job in Kyoto and probably never get days off. You won't want to come see me…because you'd be too tired to drive, and I won't be of interest to you anymore….and me….I won't be important to you anymore…I'm stupid and I don't want to go to college." She mumbled into her hands crying. Yamatoo let out a deep sigh he pulled her to his chest.

"Stop crying, I hate it when you cry! Kikyko you're not stupid…what makes you think we're all going to forget about you, your too important to me, I would never forget about you Kikyko….I want you and no one else….and Inuko…." He said pulling her from his chest. She sniffed and rubbed a hand over her face.

"He's your brother Kikyko, do you really think he would never want to see you….really? I bet if you called him right now, he'd be here in a heartbeat…" he said touching her head. He chuckled at her expression.

She sniffed again.

"Yeah if I called him right now, he'd think you killed me and would come and find you…" she looked to the table. Yamatoo chuckled.

"Really why would he jump to that theory first…." Yamatoo said to her.

"Because I'd tell him your trying to kill me and eat my organs, and make it sound so dramatic…." She said and looked at him. Yamatoo laughed and pulled her to his chest.

"Ohhhhh Kikyko, you are too precious to me…I would never in a million years want anyone but you in my life, you've changed me…" he said running his hand along her back. She let out a sigh.

"I want to make a promise to you Kikyko," Yamatoo said, he pulled her from his chest and touched his hands to her face.

"Huh….?" She said and blushed. He leaned forward to her.

"I promise you, no other girl will ever interest me….you are my one and only and I want you to live with me, it's your choice of course…but you have my word Kikyko," Yamatoo said to her, she blushed and touched her hands to his. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Oooh," she muttered, she pulled her arms around his neck. He kissed her again, her face blushed and a smile touched her face.

"That's my girl…." He said to her, he kissed her again, Kikyko giggled and pulled herself to his lap.

* * *

"No, don't you dare…" I said to Inuko watching him and the boys, they were huddled together planning something. I rolled my eyes and handed the plate to my father; it was filled with the marinated meat I started earlier. My father laughed and took the plate from me, he turned to Miroku and watched as he placed meat on the grill.

I crossed my arms and came over towards the boys.

"Seriously don't…whatever your planning…your probably too late, Hoshiki and Nina aren't anywhere in the yard!" I said with a smirk. I grinned and looked around.

"Wait what…hey did he take her somewhere to talk," Kenta chimed in. He huffed and crossed his arms. I laughed and shook my head, I touched his shoulder and laughed again. These boys are so hopeless sometimes, don't get me wrong, they're strong, powerful….great kids, even my own son….but sometimes, they're complete idiots.

"Wow if you three idiots actually paid attention you would've noticed…. they're not here," I said to him.

Reno looked around the yard, he sniffed the air.

"They're by the coy pond," he chuckled. Inuko smirked, Hitoshi touched his shoulder and held his hands arms out.

"I won't let you three idiots ruin this for Hoshiki, come on let him have his moment!" Hitoshi said to the boys, Kenta and Reno folded their arms and looked at him.

"You do realize we're wolves, and he's a dog demon…you are human….think about that Hitoshi….think long and hard!" Kenta said to Hitoshi. Hitoshi smirked and kept his arms out.

"I'll kill any of you if you dare ruin this for Hoshiki," I said behind Hitoshi. The boys laughed, then jumped to the air. Inuko smirked and followed them.

"HEY!" I shouted after them. Hitoshi rolled his eyes and put is arms down.

"Hoshiki's going to notice them near and he's going to retaliate," Hitoshi said touching a hand to his head, he sighed deeply, he went over to the table and sat down next to Kira.

"Uuuhhh Nina," Hoshiki said nervous, she smiled and waved her feet in the water, the coy hovered to one area of the small round pool.

"Yes Hoshiki!" she said to him with rosy cheeks. Hoshiki let out a deep breath and turned his eyes to her.

"You look nice…" he said to her nervous. Nina was dressed in a purple and blue dress, it came up to her knees and was tight against her body, it had cap sleeves and round neckline.

Nina let out a deep sigh and turned her eyes to him.

"So, do you want to be my boyfriend or not?" she said to him straight out. He looked at her and blushed red.

"Uh…..wow, you just said that straight out!" he said and turned his eyes back to the water. Nina huffed and folded her arms.

"Well…." She said to him. Hoshiki looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I was so nervous…I wanted to ask you first….but," he rubbed his head and said this. Nina smiled and giggled. She slid herself closer to Hoshiki. He blushed and looked at her.

"HEY….Nina…." Kenta said behind them. Hoshiki sighed deeply and shook his head. Nina narrowed her eyes and turned her head to her brothers.

"What?" she said to them.

"What makes you think you can have a boyfriend at your age without asking dad first…" Reno chimed in, he folded his arms and held a smug yet serious expression to his face. Nina turned around and jumped to her feet.

"I don't have to ask dad to have a boyfriend," she fumed at her brothers. Hoshiki shook his head, he too turned around. Inuko smirked and laughed.

"Yeah you do…same goes for you Ho-shi-ki, you didn't even ask her father or her brothers if you can date Nina…." Inuko chimed in. Hoshiki rolled his eyes.

"Since when is that a rule?" Hoshiki crossed his arms and huffed.

"As your older brother Nina, it's my job to watch out for you….and I don't accept this relationship," Kenta said, he rolled his eyes up and raised his arms behind his head. Nina scowled and grumbled.

"Who asked you?" she fumed. Reno tried his best not to laugh at his sister's expression.

"As your second oldest brother…I'm calling dad he's going to be so upset that Nina didn't even talk to him about having a boyfriend," Reno said sliding his phone out from his pocket. Nina and Hoshiki looked at each other, both nervous.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I should've asked…." Hoshiki said holding his hands up to the boys. Inuko smirked and tapped his hand over Hoshiki's head.

"Ask what Hoshiki?" he said sternly to his brother.

"Can I please date Nina?" Hoshiki mumbled through his lips. Kenta smiled, he bent forward to them.

"See here Hoshiki, Nina is our only sister…" Kenta started to say. Reno smirked and bent forward as well.

"…..and as our only sister, it's our job to watch out for her. You know how that is, you have two sisters!" Reno said as well. Inuko rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"….so that means, take care of her bro….good care of her, and never ever make her cry or you'll answer to us! Got that Ho-shi-ki…" Kenta said and rubbed his hand over his head hard.

"ARUGH cut that out…" Hoshiki shouted, he slapped his hand away. Nina blushed and turned her eyes away from her brothers.

"So, go away…." Nina said to her brothers.

"Hehheeh, if it was that easy sis….we're involved now, so that means we have to chaperone you two…your too young to be alone, together…here near the coy pond!" Reno said to his sister. Kenta nodded and laughed.

"Unbelievable!" I said leaning near the house. I heard their entire conversation, Miroku was near me and so was Hitoshi.

"Don't do anything stupid InuYasha!" Miroku said to me. I rolled my shoulders and tapped a fist to my shoulders.

"No, I'm going to beat their asses that's what I'm going to do…" I said and came around the house. Kenta and Reno where taunting Nina and Hoshiki, Inuko was rubbing Hoshiki's head making him mad. I came up behind them and pulled my arms around the three of them.

"So…boys!" I said to them. Hoshiki looked at me and smiled.

"Uhhh dad?" Inuko said turning his head to me.

"Did you have your fun boys…because if you did, you three should move your asses back to the yard so we can eat!" I said tapping my hands over Inuko's head and Kenta's. They all groaned.

"Thanks for ruining our fun dad!" Inuko said to me. I rubbed my hand over his ears harder. He scowled at me when I did this.

"Ohhh you are so welcomed boys," I chuckled and pulled my arms from around them. I looked at Hoshiki and Nina, they had rosy faces, they both looked at me then turned away. I smirked and tapped my hands together.

"Run along boys, you've had enough fun for one day!" I said to them. They grunted and groaned and turned back to the house. I chuckled hearing them argue and fight all the way back to the yard. Miroku and Hitoshi joined us as we passed them. They teased the boys and laughed at them as we filled the patio tables.

"Saved by dad!" Hoshiki said and let out a deep breath. Nina blushed and nodded.

"So will your dad be mad if you….uhhh well have a boyfriend?" Hoshiki asked, he rubbed his head and looked at Nina. She smiled and shook her head.

"Mmm mm, he won't be….I already told dad and mom, that…well I liked you, and….I asked them if I could have a boyfriend….and they're okay with it!" Nina said to him, she smiled and ran a hand through her hair. Hoshiki chuckled.

"Well I smell barbecue, and it smells great! We should go eat," he said to her. He held his hand out to her. Nina looked at him and blushed, she nodded and extended her hand to Hoshiki. He took her hand and they both walked back to the yard where we all gathered.

* * *

That entire afternoon, Kikyko and Yamatoo spent it talking, laughing, and playing a game 'never have I ever,' Kikyko reached over the table again to the platter filled with mochi.

"Mmmm, so good," she said taking a bite of the mochi. Yamatoo looked at her then to the table that she managed to clear out.

"How do you eat so much?" he said to her. She popped the rest of the mochi into her mouth and picked up the rainbow cake that was on the plate, she held the plate near her mouth and took a bite out of the cake.

"See unlike you Yamatoo, who doesn't eat human food, I eat because I love it…" she chimed and giggled. He looked at her as she bit into the cake again. He let out a deep sigh and slid his hand along the table to the macaroon that was left on the round cake tower.

"Hey I was going to eat that, its strawberry…" Kikyko chimed watching Yamatoo as he held it to his mouth. He smirked and ate it whole. Kikyko huffed and scowled at him.

"Not fair, you don't eat human food…" she chimed again. She finished the cake on the plate and put the plate down on the table. Just as she was about to reach for a napkin Yamatoo grabs her hand.

"I don't like the taste of human food," he said and pulled Kikyko's hand to his mouth. She blushed when he started to lick the cake off her fingers.

"Uuhhhh, why do you do that!" Kikyko huffed and pulled her hand away. Yamatoo chuckled then laughed at her, as she wiped her hand on a napkin.

"I wanted to taste the cake you ate…..argh, Kikyko that wasn't nice," he said watching her as she reached for the wet towel that was still steaming in a hot bowl. She blushed and didn't look at him. He touched a hand to her chin and turned her face to him.

"Hahhah, you're so adorably cute, look at those rosy cheeks…" Yamatoo chimed tapping his hands to her face. Kikyko blushed even more.

"ARGH, stop that!" she chimed and moved away from him. He laughed at her again. He leaned back in his chair and picked up his glass of wine, he swirled it and held it to his lips.

"Uhh…so, ummmm…." Kikyko stuttered out quietly. She ran the towel over her lips then put it back into the steaming bowl. Yamatoo looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, your treat, yeah I'll get to it when I get to it!" Yamatoo chuckled. He swirled the glass again. Kikyko scowled and puffed out her cheeks.

"…tomato!" he said to her as he swallowed the wine.

"I'm not a tomato…." Kikyko puffed out her cheeks even more.

"You look like an angry puffer fish when you do that…" he chuckled again. He put the glass down and looked at Kikyko.

"Oooh you're in heat…. that's interesting! So maybe I shouldn't do this then…." Yamatoo said to her, he leaned forward to her and pressed his body against hers, he pulled her closer on his lap and ran his tongue along her collarbone.

"AH, don't do that we're in public…someone could see us!" Kikyko chimed nervous. Yamatoo chuckled.

"Who's going to see us up here on a rooftop," Yamatoo mumbled against her skin. His tongue trailed her neck. Kikyko blushed and held her hands to her face.

"Hahhaha, oh you are so enjoying this huh," Yamatoo said to her, he looked at her nervous expression and laughed. He pulled her hands from her face and leaned in to kiss her. Kikyko blushed and pulled her arms around him.

"Michiru, your status?" Hero said to her over her earpiece.

"I'm here sir, on the rooftop of their shop….they're making out! And I'm bored out of my mind, can I implement my plan now please?" she said to him tapping her earpiece.

"Yes Michiru, go to their hotel room, wait there until they arrive, Setsuna is working at the reception desk of the hotel….this should be interesting, it should play out well…have your fun Michiru," Hero said to her, he chuckled then clicked his earpiece.

"Oh I will enjoy this! I'm going to plant some…. things in the hotel room the girl will definitely notice, and she will lose her patience with the boy," Michiru said to herself. She smirked and lifted her hood over her head, she held her hand to her head and disappeared from the rooftop.

"Hahahha, crazy girl. Come on if your done eating," Yamatoo said to her, he pulled her off his lap and stood up. Kikyko blushed and nodded.

"Oh you're going to enjoy this," he smiled and tapped her head. She huffed again.

"Stop that, why do you do that…." she huffed again. He laughed and came around her, Kikyko puffed out her cheeks, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his body.

"Let's go for a little…..jump!" he chuckled again. Kikyko closed her eyes scared as Yamatoo darted off the rooftop and landed to the ground.

"AHH, I hate when you do that!" she chimed. She opened her eyes and they were on ground level. She looked around her and let out a deep breath of relief.

"Hahaha, babe….let's go! Let's go have some fun..." Yamatoo said to her. Kikyko blushed as he pulled her by the hand back to the car.

* * *

"Setsuna are you there?" Michiru said in the hotel room Yamatoo had reserved for them.

Setsuna looked around the hotel lobby then tapped her earpiece.

"Yes Michiru I'm here," she said to her in almost a quiet voice.

"Good, I'm in the room, I planted the evidence on the bed…..now you must do your part," Michiru said to her. Setsuna smirked and tapped on the computer pretending to do her work.

"Oh trust me, I will…you said the girl is gullible and believes anything people may tell her, don't worry….she's going to believe what I'm about to tell her," Setsuna said to Michiru. Michiru smirked and walked around the hotel room.

"Could he have chosen a better room then this, it's so pink…eh disgusting color!" Michiru said over the earpiece, she lifted her hand to the bed and a gust of wind blew the pillows and sheets in a messy array and she threw some of the toys to the floor near the bed. She opened a condom box and spilled out the condoms, along the floor and some on the bed.

"I know, the girl apparently likes that color….oh Michiru they're just entering the building now," Setsuna said turning her eyes to the sliding doors. She tapped her earpiece and stood behind the desk looking at her computer screen.

Michiru smirked, she looked around the room and nodded, she lifted her hood over her head and darted out the opened window.

"Huh, Setsuna?" Yamatoo said approaching the desk. She smiled and nodded.

"Hi, yeah can you believe it, I got hired here just yesterday….and I really like it! I work the weekends here, then head home to Kyoto afterwards," she chimed, she smiled and ran her hand through her long black hair. Kikyko looked at her then to Yamatoo.

"Uh you know her?" she asked Yamatoo, Yamatoo pulled his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to his body.

"She's a classmate!" he said to Kikyko. Kikyko looked at her again.

"What brings you in? Oh, this must be your girl huh…well hello," Setsuna said to Kikyko. Kikyko looked at her and nodded. She looked her over then blushed.

"Yeah, so I have a reservation!" Yamatoo said to Setsuna, he reached into his jean pocket for his confirmation ticket and put it down on the desk. Kikyko looked at him as he did this then turned her eyes to Setsuna. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by her appearance, she was tall, slender, built, had pouty lips and big black eyes. Her hair was parted to one side and long and black. Her makeup touched her face softly which gave her this adult yet youthful glow.

"Reservation…well it's here, and ready!" Setsuna said to Yamatoo, she turned around away from the computer and reached into a drawer behind her for his card key.

"She looks like a supermodel," Kikyko said in almost a whisper to Yamatoo. He looked at Kikyko and smiled.

"Nothing you need to be concerned over," he said to her in a quiet monotone voice, he kissed Kikyko's head and turned his eyes back to Setsuna. She placed the keycard down on the desk and some paperwork.

"Thanks," Yamatoo said, he pulled his arm from around Kikyko and reached over for a pen from the pen holder and read over the paperwork. Setsuna looked at Kikyko and smiled.

"Oh I didn't get the chance to thank you for yesterday, driving me back to my apartment….and for everything else," Setsuna said to Yamatoo, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed, she watched Kikyko for a reaction to that. Kikyko looked at her then to Yamatoo. She looked at her confused and wondered what she meant by _'everything else'_, Kikyko kept her eyes on the girl.

"Oh, yeah well…next time don't get carried away! I won't drive you home again," he said to her. He signed the paper then slid it back along the counter. Setsuna took the paper and tapped on the computer.

"Your all set, you're on the fourth floor…here's your keycard!" Setsuna said to him, she half bowed to him and slid over his keycard. Yamatoo nodded to her he took the card and pulled his arm over Kikyko's shoulders.

Kikyko turned and followed Yamatoo to the elevator.

"So…..you drove her home?" Kikyko asked watching the numbers of the elevator change. Yamatoo looked at her.

"Kikyko nothing happened between us, I just gave her a ride home….my mother was with me when I did that," Yamatoo said to her. Kikyko held her hands together and swayed on her feet watching the numbers.

"She is ten times better looking then I am and built…and what did she mean by _everything else_?" she said, as the elevator opened. She went in, Yamatoo followed behind her and tapped the button for the door to close.

"You think I like her? I don't care how she looks like Kikyko….I don't like her, why are you fixating on her words, nothing happened between us Kikyko, she's only a classmate," Yamatoo said to her, he reached his hand for Kikykos and pulled her to his body.

"So, you don't like her….nothing happened?" Kikyko said to him, he pulled his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Don't be jealous Kikyko, I would never want anyone but you…you can trust me, I don't like her she doesn't interest me," Yamatoo said to her, he kissed her head again as the elevator doors opened to the fourth floor. He took her hands and pulled her from the elevator to the room.

"Ah, here we are…" Yamatoo said sliding the keycard into the door slot. Kikyko looked at him as he opened the door. He held his hand to the door, Kikyko went in and smiled.

"Woah it's so pink," she smiled looking around the room. The small hallway opened to a large extravagant room, a small glass waterfall wall nestled to the left of the room, the large balcony doors where draped with pink silk curtains, the small sitting area with a small kitchen separated the bedroom from the rest of the room. Kikyko smiled and walked around the room.

"I knew you'd like it," Yamatoo said locking the door. He rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his shirt, he watched Kikyko as she inspected the room.

"So cool," she said and turned to him. He smiled and grabbed her.

"You like princess? Good, I'm glad…." He said to her, Kikyko giggled and pulled her arms around Yamatoo's head, he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Ah, hey slow down…don't ruin the dress its new!" she said to him as he pushed her towards the bed. Neither one of them had noticed the mess Michiru left in the room.

Yamatoo chuckled, he pushed her down to the bed and laid on top of her.

"Mmm, your lips taste like strawberries," he said kissing her again. She giggled as he trailed his tongue down her neck.

"Hang on….hehehe, I need to change out of my dress," she said to Yamatoo. He groaned and looked at her.

"Oh come on let me kiss you," he said to her, she giggled and tapped his head.

"Nope!" she said, Yamatoo pulled himself from her, Kikyko giggled and got up. That's when her feet touched something on the floor.

"Huh?" she said looking around the room.

"Uh, was someone in here?" she asked noticing the condoms on the floor. Yamatoo stood up, he looked over the bed and the floor.

"Condoms? What? I didn't buy any…." He said bending down, he picked some up and looked at them. Kikyko crossed her arms and stared at him.

"What?" he said noticing her angry mood.

"Why do you have condoms in the room Yamatoo, and why is the bed all messy…hotel rooms are usually clean and organized…" Kikyko fumed, she looked at him and didn't move her gaze.

"Kikyko….I didn't order the room like this!" he said to her, he dropped the condoms and reached his hand out to her. She stepped away from him.

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden, I'll call down and ask for another room, someone must have used this room and they didn't check it over!" he said to her. Just as he was about to turn to the bedside table, Kikyko let out a deep sigh.

"That girl…did you do anything with her?" Kikyko said quickly. Yamatoo turned to her.

"What, Kikyko how could you even think that….nothing happened between us, she's only a classmate, I drove her home that was it!" Yamatoo said to her, he held his hands out to her and tried to grab her. Kikyko shifted away from the bed and away from Yamatoo.

"Then what is this?" Kikyko huffed noticing the opened used condom on the bed, she pointed to it. Yamatoo looked at the bed then to Kikyko.

"How could you even think that….Kikyko trust me, nothing happened with that girl!" he said to her, he came towards her again.

"Come here, don't do this…" Yamatoo said extending his hands to her. Kikyko stepped back away from him.

"Truthfully, that girl…is she only a classmate or something else? Because the way she looked at you, seems like something else transpired between you two yesterday," Kikyko said again angry. She tapped her fingers against her arms and stared at Yamatoo.

"Kikyko my love, you have to trust me…I have never done anything with a woman, or with her…she's nothing to me, she's just a classmate!" Yamatoo said gain, he reached out to Kikyko and grabbed her arm. She moved her arm from him.

"Oh this is so good! Well done Setsuna, the girl is angry and thinks you and Yamatoo did something," Michiru said over the earpiece. Setsuna smiled and turned to her computer.

"I was going for that, so did they break up yet?" Setsuna asked her. Michiru chuckled.

"By the way they're arguing…I give them, 10 more minutes, I'm sure the girl is going to end it…" Michiru said watching from the balcony, the curtains blew through the slightly opened doors. She smirked and tapped her earpiece.

"Good when she does, I'll be there to pick up the pieces," Setsuna said to her, Michiru chuckled and tapped her earpiece turning it off. She stood near the window watching.

"Kikyko…you have to trust me!" Yamatoo pleaded with her, she pinned herself against the wall. Yamatoo ran his hand over her arm. She moved his hand away.

"Trust you…you're a demon, and your demon side can take over, isn't that what you said….what am I not desirable enough….is that why you don't want to make love to me?" Kikyko said loudly. He looked at her and shook his head.

"You are desirable Kikyko, I love your body and everything about you…" he said trying to calm down her mood.

"How could you even say that, did you see her…she's built, she has a better body then me, any man would die to have someone like that…did you or did you not do something with that girl, in this room?" Kikyko said angry, she came towards Yamatoo. He looked at her.

"No Kikyko, I did nothing with that girl…and for you to think like this hurts me, I can't believe you don't trust me!" he said to her calmly. She lifted a hand to her face.

"Then why am I any different, why won't you make love to me…" she said to him calmly. He let out a deep sigh and pulled her to his body. She struggled trying to release herself from his grasp.

"Kikyko…I don't know why you can't understand my reason, your 14, if you end up pregnant it'll ruin everything for you and for me…we can't do that Kikyko, if I end up rough with you and I can't control myself, I could seriously hurt you, I couldn't bare that!" he said touching his hands to her head.

"I want to go home….I don't want to be around you right now!" she said to him, she pushed herself away from him. He looked at her and sighed deeply.

"Is that what you want?" he said to her.

"I don't know if I can trust you right now….I want to go home Yamatoo!" she said and crossed her arms, she came around him to the bed, she bent down and picked up her purse. She looked around the room again and clenched her teeth together.

"Kikyko….I don't know what more I can say to make you understand, I didn't do anything with that girl…I never will, only you, you are the only one I've ever done anything with!" Yamatoo said watching her, Kikyko walked away from the bed to a standing mirror, she looked herself over then turned to the door.

"I want to go home…" she said to him again, she headed for the door. Yamatoo ran past her and to the door, he touched his hand to the door before she could reach for the handle.

"I love you Kikyko, this is why I asked you to move in with me….because I wanted a life with you, your jealously is making you blind Kikyko, do you really think I would ever do anything with another girl?" he said to her, she looked at the handle and said nothing to him. He let out a deep sigh and opened the door.

* * *

"So you're not going to talk to me?" Yamatoo said in the car, he pulled out to the highway of our home, Kikyko kept her eyes to the window and said nothing.

"It's 4pm Kikyko, your parents are going to wonder why you came home early," he said to her, she turned her eyes to him.

"I'll tell them we were finished and came home," she said to him. Yamatoo pulled over to the side of the road and turned off his car, he turned to her.

"Please talk to me, I don't want you angry over this…nothing happened!" he said to her again. She turned her eyes to the window again.

"I don't trust you right now…" she said to him, he touched his hand to her face and turned her face to him.

"I want you to trust me Kikyko…please, we leave to Totosai tomorrow morning I don't want you upset over this, I'll say it again nothing happened with that girl and nothing ever will," he said to her. She looked at him then turned her head to the window.

Yamatoo let out a deep sigh and started the car again, he continued down the highway to our home. Kikyko said nothing to him the whole time, as he pulled into our gate and to our driveway, Kikyko turned her eyes to the house. She clicked her seatbelt.

"Kikyko…" Yamatoo said to her as she opened the door, he clicked his seatbelt and opened his door following her. Kikyko came to the door and reached for the handle, it was locked.

"Huh! Usually its never locked," she reached into her purse and pulled out her key, she unlocked the door. Yamatoo stood behind her and watched her as she opened the door.

"Please talk to me…" he said following her inside.

"Uhh…..my house is empty!" Kikyko said looking around the living room and kitchen, she looked over to the large glass doors facing the outside of the house.

"Huh…" she said and came over the south facing patio doors.

"They went to a baseball game," Yamatoo said picking up the letter Kagome left for Kikyko on the counter. Kikyko turned and came towards him. She extended her hand for the letter.

"Talk to me Kikyko…" he said to her and held the letter up over her head.

"You want me to talk to you, I'm talking to you, give me the letter please!" she said to him. He brought the letter down over her head and handed it to her. Kikyko took it and read it.

_Kikyko, _

_Sweatheart I'm not sure what time you'll get home, we left at about 3pm to the baseball game. The boys are playing tonight, there's dinner in the fridge, heat it up if you get hungry, we should be home by 6pm. If you and Yamatoo get home early, he can stay with you, I'd actually feel better if he was with you so you're not alone in an empty house. Just don't do anything stupid! Okay! _

_Love you,_

_Mom_

Kikyko huffed and put the letter down on the counter, she turned away from Yamatoo and went over to the patio doors, she slid them opened. Yamatoo watched her as she sat down in the chair by the table. He shook his head and followed her.

"Kikyko I know your angry because you think I'm cheating on you," Yamatoo said to her and slid closed the patio doors, he came over to the table and sat down across from her. Kikyko turned her eyes to the yard.

"….I don't like it, that you live in Kyoto, I can't know what goes on there," she said to him. He reached over the table and touched her face, he turned her face to him.

"And I don't like it that you're here…I don't know what happens when you're in school either," he said to her. She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Kikyko…you have to trust me, just like I trust you. We are together Kikyko, no one else is going to change that, I worry about you all the time…but I trust you, because I know your mine and no one else will have you," Yamatoo said to her. She huffed and leaned over the table.

"Then how can I know this, that girl….I mean, how do I know other girls don't hit on you or try to flirt with you," Kikyko said to him again. He touched his hand to her head and smiled.

"They can flirt all they want Kikyko, their words don't interest me, their actions don't either," he said to her. Kikyko pouted her lips and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I ruined our date…" she said to him through her lips. He smirked and patted her head.

"Kikyko…you don't have to worry about any girl who talks to me, and yeah…you did kind of ruin the mood…" he chuckled and leaned back in the chair. Kikyko pouted, she slid her chair back and got up, she came around the table to him.

"I want you to trust me Kikyko," he said looking at her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his lap. He smiled and pulled his arms around her.

"Yamatoo….please, promise me right now that you won't let any girl take you from me….I can't bare that," she said to him. He held up his pinky to her, she looked at him confused.

"Hold up your pinky!" he said to her, she held up her pinky, he locked his with hers.

"Trust me, no one will….you have my word Kikyko," he said to her. She smiled and touched his head.

"I'm sorry, I ruined our date….I wanted to show you my new lingerie I bought…but when I saw the room as it was, it scared me!" she said to him. He smiled and leaned into her.

"It's only 4pm, why don't we….have a little fun before our parents get home!" Yamatoo said this to her in almost a whisper.

"Uh here, in the house….uhhh," Kikyko blushed. She touched her face and blushed even more.

"Your room, hmmm? Why not?" he said to her, Kikyko held her hands to her face nervous.

"OOohh, in my room, what if someone comes home early?" she said to him. He laughed and picked her up. He jumped up to her balcony.

"Ah Yamatoo!" Kikyko shouted when he put her down to her feet. He chuckled and held her close to his body.

"Oooh I've never had a boy in my room before," she stuttered out, he chuckled and slid open her balcony doors.

"I've been in your room before Kikyko," he said reminding her of the two times he's come in. She narrowed her eyes to him and pulled herself away from him.

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"I'm wearing blue and its really cute," she said to him and giggled. He smirked and grabbed her.

"AH, YAMATOO!" she chimed loudly as he pulled her to her bed. She giggled when he pushed her down along the bed.

"Ooo….well why don't you take that dress off," he said to her. She giggled and pushed him off her.

"Stay!" she said to him, she jumped off the bed and ran to her closet.

* * *

"Damn, I really thought they were going to break up, jeez we need another tactic, that girl won't break…neither will he, what time do they leave tomorrow?" Michiru said over her earpiece to Hero.

"Michiru we are not ambushing them tomorrow, we are only sending them a warning," Hero said to her through the earpiece. Michiru stood on Kikyko's balcony railing and looked into her room. She was invisible to Yamatoo and Kikyko.

"No need, I dispatched my crow to follow her every move this weekend so we can keep a close eye on her!" Michiru said to him.

"Michiru, you know the plan we must stick to it…my father is meeting with the panther lord Tobashi today, he is here with his brother and wife in our home, if they join us….we are unstoppable," Hero said to her. Michiru rolled her eyes when she saw Kikyko come out of her closet.

"Why does she dress like that, it has no sex appeal…" she said in almost a whisper to herself, as she watched Kikyko.

"What? Michiru are you listening…Roku has gone to the mountains with a few of our cousins to obtain a herb, we will use this herb to resurrect my mother when the time comes for us to do so, and we will use it against Kikyko this weekend to subdue her. We need her down for at least an hour for us to poison her sword," Hero reminded Michiru. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I understand the plan Hero, I'm heading home right now, I'll see you in a few minutes!" Michiru said to him, she tapped her earpiece and then groaned.

"Disgusting child, she has no sex appeal, and her body is not that of a women's how does he desire her….he needs a real women not a child, keh!" Michiru said to herself, she jumped off the railing to the air.

"Woooah babe what are you wearing," Yamatoo said watching Kikyko as she came towards him. He sat up on the edge of her bed and reached for her. Kikyko giggled and turned around.

"Wow, I like it!" he smiled, she was wearing a frilly blue lace see through bra with matching underwear. She giggled and sat down on his lap. He looked at her, she touched a hand to his chin and kissed him.

"Damn, that's not staying in one piece!" he said to her running his hands up her stomach. She shook her head and turned around, she pushed him to the bed.

"Don't rip these I like them," she said to him. He smirked when she leaned over him. He ran his hands up her legs, she leaned over him and kissed him. Her hands started to unbutton his shirt. He sat up and took his shirt off tossing it to the floor.

"I know, I'm not built like other girls, and I don't have curves…" she said to him. He looked her over and smiled.

"I don't care about that Kikyko, your body is beautiful," he said to her, he leaned forward and kissed her. She pushed him back down to the bed. She sat over him and unclipped her bra.

She held her arm over her chest keeping the bra in place.

She leaned over him.

"Do to me what you like Yamatoo, I want you and no one else…." She said to him. he smirked and ran his hands up her back, she dropped her arm from her chest letting her bra drop. She picked it up and tossed it to the floor.

Yamatoo shifted himself along her bed and sat up against her pillows, Kikyko leaned forward and kissed him.

"Mmm….I love you Kikyko, and I want you to trust me from now on, what I say is true….and I would never hide anything from you!" he said touching her face. She nodded, he pressed his lips against hers again.

He kissed down her neck and to her collarbone, Kikyko ran her hands against his head as his lips trailed down to her breasts.

"No, don't bite!" she said and tapped her hand against Yamatoo's head. He chuckled and sucked on her left breast.

"Ah Yamatoo don't bite!" she said to him again. He chuckled and playfully bit down on her nipple again.

Kikyko bit her lip, as his mouth trailed down her chest, he leaned her back and trailed his tongue down her stomach.

"Ah, hey…" she muttered when he ran his tongue up to her breast again. He pulled his hands around her and gripped her butt.

"Mmm…you taste so great!" he mumbled against her left breast. Kikyko giggled and tapped his head again. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her down to the bed.

"Ooh," Kikyko stuttered when he leaned over her. He ran his hand down her arm and to her hand.

"Here," he said pulling her hand to his pants. Kikyko's cheeks blushed.

"Uhh…." She stuttered out, her hand touched the bulge in his pants. Yamatoo pressed his lips to the side of her neck and started to kiss her neck and throat.

"Uhh, your uhhh…" she stuttered out. He chuckled against her neck.

"You can feel me Kikyko, we won't do anything, but you can feel me….I'm yours Kikyko and no one else will have me…." He said near her ear. Kikyko ran her hands to his pants, she unbuttoned them and unzipped his pants. He ran his hands to his pants and pulled them down.

"I…can…uh touch you?" she said to him, he nodded and pressed his lips to hers. Kikyko ran her hand over his bulge.

"Mmm….babe just like that," he said against Kikyko's lips. Kikyko cupped her hand around him and started to run her hand against his boxers. Her cheeks blushed as she felt him get harder. Her hand cupped his bulge a little tighter, she ran her hand over his boxers. Yamatoo bit his lip and let out a deep breath.

"You like that huh…." He said kissing her again, his hands ran down her body and to her panties. Kikyko lifted her knees against his sides, he chuckled when she did this, he slowly slid down her panties. She pulled her hand from his bulge and slid her panties off her body.

"Mmmm…..come here!" Yamatoo said to her, he bit down on his claws and ran his hand over her body. Kikyko blushed and pulled her arms around his neck as his hand ran down her stomach.

"I know you like this…." he said and kissed her lips again. His hand ran down between her legs.

"Mmmh," she mumbled against his lips. He pulled her leg against his body and trailed his fingers down her mound.

"Ahh, Yamatoo….I…." she blushed and turned away.

"You what, tell me…" he said kissing her neck.

"I liked it when you touched me like this…." she said to him and blushed again. He chuckled against her neck and pressed his fingers against her tip.

"Oh you mean like this?" he said against her neck, she bit her lip and nodded. He trailed his fingers down her slit parting her.

"AH," she stuttered and bit her lip again. He smirked and kissed her throat; his hand ran up her stomach and to her breast. His other hand slipped his fingers inside her.

"AH, jeez…" she stuttered out. He chuckled and kissed her lips again. He pulled his fingers out of her then back in again.

"Ooh," she moaned, Yamatoo smirked and ran his tongue along her neck again. He pulled his fingers inside her deep and started to rub against her insides.

"AH, AHHH!" Kikyko stuttered out. He chuckled against her neck.

"I'm going to make you come so hard…." He said near her ear.

"See why can't you talk dirty like this all the time," she said to him. He looked at her and smirked.

"Oh you mean like this huh…" he said as he pressed his fingers against her g-spot hard.

"AAAHAAAH!" she stuttered out, she held a hand to her mouth and gasped.

* * *

**Tadahiro's Household**

"Tobashi, welcome…" Tadahiro said to him. He sat down with Nizu and Hero, Nizu placed a tray of drinks down on the table.

"Why have you sent for us! We are badgers, we are peaceful creatures who live amongst humans within this city and in the countryside, what is it you want Tadahiro!" Tobashi said to him sternly. Nizu placed cups near him, his brother and his wife.

"Surely you received my request, we seek the assistance of the badgers….we need your skills, your expertise and your cunning tactics of deceit and trickery to defeat a formidable foe," Tadahiro said to him. Tobashi's brother Keno looked at him.

"You mean InuYasha and his family?" Keno said to him. He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. Hero looked at him confused with his sudden smug demeanor.

"Yes that is correct….you see his wife, took something dear from me and I want it back," Tadahiro said to him.

"We are in alliance with InuYasha and the dog demon's entire family, we have been for many years, he is a close and good friend of ours…." Tobashi said to Tadahiro again.

"I see, well what if I tell you we are planning on taking his wife in an ambush along with his eldest daughter, we need her spiritual powers to bring down the entire dog demons family, the women…his wife… Kagome, she will resurrect my dear beloved wife whom she took from me. The child will open a portal back to our world, back to the Edo era…were we can all return and live once again in peace, without humans," Tadahiro said to him. Tobashi narrowed his eyes to Tadahiro, he looked over to his wife who sat without words, she was thinking, she held a hand to her mouth and kept her eyes on Tadahiro.

"Returning to the Edo era is impossible, even if it were possible….it would come with a price, what are you willing to lose for you to return to our old life?" Keno said to Tadahiro. Tadahiro leaned forward against the table and looked at him.

"I won't lose a thing, nothing will be lost, we can all return once the portal is opened and live the life we deserve, with no dog demon family to stop us. Humans, these humans still see us as outsiders, as stray feral animals, demons who crossed over to their land. Do you really think these humans care for us, truly want peace with us….it'll be a matter of time before one of these humans chooses to form an army of their own and retaliate against us. All demons would then…. cease to exist, if we return to the Edo era, we will never have to worry about any of that ever happening…" Tadahiro said again.

"Tadahiro, you know I have the ability of foresight, and I can see the future before it happens…and let me warn you, Tadahiro…the girl is dangerous, Kikyko is destructive and she will destroy you!" Niaomi, Tobashi's wife said this to him, she leaned forward and with a smirk she tapped her hand to the table.

Tobashi looked at his wife then to Tadahiro.

"We are done here…my wife has decided, we will not join you or form any alliance with the panther tribe, we are no longer demons who fight in pathetic wars anymore, we live amongst humans. In alliance with the human race and peacefully we will remain as such, if you want an army….have your shape-shifter Michiru, create you an army!" Tobashi said to him. He was just about to slide his chair out from the table and stand up when Tadahiro hit his fist down on the table.

"The child will be under our control, we have a way to subdue her, trust me when I say this….she will destroy her entire family….oh and one more thing, Tobashi! If you tell the dog demon of what was spoken today and warn him, I will destroy your entire family, starting with your children….how would you like to see your eldest sons and daughter dead at your feet?" Tadahiro said to him.

Tobashi growled and hissed in anger.

"Let me warn you Tadahiro, do not attempt to come near my children, my foresight will see if it happens….you come near my children and you will have a bigger problem then just InuYasha on your hands," Niaomi said to him, she stood knocking the chair down as she did this. Tobashi growled at him again and stood up with Keno.

"Do not come near my children!" he said as well. Keno looked at Tadahiro, Tobashi grabbed his wifes arm they came around the table to the large sliding doors.

"Do not worry, InuYasha will not know of this….if you harm my niece or nephews, I will be the one to end your life!" Keno said watching his brother and his wife dart out the patio doors in a hast. He turned and darted out the opened patio doors as well.

"Arggghhh, I really thought they would join us!" Hero said at the table, he growled and let out a deep sigh.

"Calm yourself son, patience, they will come around to our way….you will see!" Tadahiro said to his son. He touched his shoulder and kept his eyes to the patio doors.

"Sir, if the badgers won't join us…then how will we implement the ambush," Nizu said rubbing her stomach. She leaned back in her chair and let out a deep breath. Hero looked at her worried.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her concerned.

"I'm fine Hero," Nizu said with a smiled.

"No need to worry yourself over this Nizu, Roku, Michiru, Setsuna and Hero will help me with a plan….you will remain here in doors," Tadahiro said to her, she nodded and let out another deep breath. She got up from her chair and headed towards the wooden doors, a maid slid the doors opened for her.

"The plan will happen father, we just need to find the right time and the right place to implement it," Hero said to his father, he watched Nizu as she headed odwn their hallway to the kitchen.

"Good! I will have a meeting with the wolf tribe later today, I have asked Koga to meet with me…" Tadahiro said to his son.

"Koga is in alliance with InuYasha and his family father, there is no way he will ever go against him. Especially if he knows our plan of taking the women, don't forget Koga did once like that women, Kagome as well….it will not go well, this meeting with him….will not go well father!" Hero said to his father, he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Oh it will, I have a way to persuade him," Tadahiro said to his son, he tapped his sons shoulder and stood up.

"Let us go have something to eat and join Nizu, shall we?" he said to him. Hero let out a groan and nodded.

* * *

"AAAAH YAMATOO," Kikyko shouted. He would smirk watching her expression, his fingers forcefully and roughly pulled in and out of her.

"Mmm, come on baby, come again…." Yamatoo said near her ear, Kikyko's rosy face blushed even more. She held a hand to her mouth and moaned again.

"AHHHH OH GOD!" she shouted, Yamatoo's fingers thrusted into her hard and fast again. He rubbed his fingers hard against her insides, Kikyko's body shook and trembled.

"Mmm, you taste unbelievable," Yamatoo said licking her neck, he ran his tongue along her neck and down her throat. Kikyko's arms wrapped around his body. She pulled her legs hard against his body.

"Mmm yes come on," Yamatoo said against her neck, his fingers thrusted into her again harder and faster, he'd rub her insides hard stimulating her g-spot.

"AAAAH AAAAHHHH OH GOD YES!" she shouted arching her body.

"Come on baby," he chuckled against her throat as his fingers slid inside her deeper. Kikyko gasped and let out a deep breath.

"AAAHHHH OHHHHH OHHH," she moaned loudly, she touched a hand to Yamatoo's face. He looked at her and softly kissed her lips.

"Mmmm, baby you like this huh….." he said against her lips. His fingers went inside her even deeper and rubbed against her insides hard.

"AAAHHH YAMATOO OH, OH GOD!"

"That's it…your about to come huh, come on….come on baby!" he said against her lips. Kikyko's body shook and trembled. Yamatoo forcefully and roughly rubbed his fingers inside her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH OH GOD!" she shouted and arched her back, she clenched her hands against her sheets so tightly, her body released itself hard.

"Mmmm….I liked that, my baby is such a good girl!" Yamatoo said against her lips, he kissed her hard and pulled his fingers out of her.

"Mmm Mmm, wow….." Kikyko said against his lips. He lifted his hand to his mouth.

"God you taste like heaven!" he said licking his fingers. Kikyko touched his face and blushed.

"I love you so much!" he said and kissed her again.

"Oooh Yamatoo, why did you stop…" she muttered against his lips.

"It's 5:30 baby everyone will be home soon," he said against her lips, his hands ran to her breasts.

"Ohhh….please, let me…." She stuttered out to him, she ran her hands down his chest to his bulge.

"Baby we can't….god I want to so bad!" he said to her as her hands rubbed over his boxers.

"Oh, Yamatoo…..you make me have this urge…" she mumbled to him, she bit her lip and cupped her hand around his bulge.

"Shit! Baby stop, no…we can't do this, not yet!" he said pulling her hand from his bulge. He brought her hand to his mouth.

"Mmm….I love you!" she said to him. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

"God I love you, don't you worry my princess…I'm yours, and when we marry…." He said against her lips. Kikyko ran her hands up to his head.

* * *

"Come on Shippou, you knocked the ball out of the park!" Kenta said to him. Shippou smirked and twirled the bat, Kenta stood close to him, Shippou did too their chests touched. I rolled my eyes watching the boys as they taunted eachother.

"Yeah, well go get it wolf boy," Shippou taunted him. Kenta looked at him and eyed him down.

"You knocked it out," Kenta said to him. Shippou laughed, he held his hand to the air.

"What if I do this!" he used his fox magic and a ball formed in his hands.

"SO COOL!" Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki said near Shippou, they were excited when Shippou used his fox magic to create a ball.

"Can we finish this game boys, or are we going to taunt each other all evening…" Miroku said waving his glove in the air. Shippou smirked he twirled the bat and stepped to the base. Kenta smirked as well, he returned to his pitcher position and twirled the ball between his fingers.

I looked over to Kagome as she sat at the benches with the women, Makoto was wearing my hat on her small head, I laughed watching her as she lifted the hat off her head. Rin, rubbed her stomach and held her phone out to the air recording our game.

"They're going to taunt eachother, swear and talk dirty for the next hour," Hitomi said with a deep sigh. Rika nodded agreeing.

"Yeah and I have to go home with that one over there, and he's going to complain about the entire game…." Hakura said pointing to Inuko, she let out a deep sigh again.

"Oh I thought you all were sleeping at your parents for the night, isn't Kikyko and her father going to the mountains in the morning?" Rika turned to Hakura and asked her. Hakura nodded.

"Yes, Inuko wants us to stay with his mother for the next two days. I don't mind at all, I'll help my mother around the house for the next two days, Inuko's worried about panthers trying something while everyone's gone…" Hakura said again with a nod. Hitomi and Rika looked at each other.

"Should we stay with everyone? Will everyone be okay?" Rika asked concerned.

"We know your both wolf demons, but we should be fine, Hitoshi and myself are staying with my mother and Kagome as well," Kira said to them.

"Alright well you know where to find us, you can call Kenta and Reno anytime and we'll come over if you need anything…" Hitomi said to Kira. Kira and Hakura smiled and nodded to them.

"AAAAH," Makoto shouted then giggled, she would pull my hat off her head then put the hat back down over her ears. I shook my head watching this. Such a strange little girl!

"Let's finish this game boys and head home, Kikyko should be home soon," I said hitting my fist against my glove, I watched when Shippou hit the ball this time not as hard. He ran, Inuko jumped to the air for the ball. Reno and Hitoshi held their gloves out as Inuko tossed the ball to them, Koji and Yuki would run the bases, the boys tagged them taking them out of the game as they ran to the bases.

"Yay Shippou come on!" Hoshiki shouted at him at his base. He ran to the base Hoshiki was on, Hoshiki ran to the next base. The ball came back to Inuko.

"Nope, sorry bro! Your out!" Inuko said to Hoshiki he touched the ball to the base before Hoshiki could slid along the ground.

"ARGH NOT FAIR INUKO!" Hoshiki shouted at him. Nina giggled and laughed.

"Yay! We won," she shouted throwing her hands to the air. Hoshiki huffed and crossed his arms as Nina ran past him.

"Hahahaha, we won the game," Kenta shouted. Hoshiki huffed and growled. He picked up Nina and threw her to the air.

"Yay!" she shouted and laughed.

"Hey not fair, your supposed to be on my side Nina…" Hoshiki said to Nina. Kenta looked at him and laughed, he put Nina down and rubbed Hoshiki's head.

"Not in baseball bro!" Kenta teased him.

"Argh you all suck!" Hoshiki huffed. Nina giggled and followed Hoshiki as he and the boys cleared the field they returned to the benches.

"When we head home InuYasha we need to prepare for tomorrow," Miroku said next to me, I looked at him and nodded. My father and Sesshomaru stayed at Sesshomaru's place, they were preparing for tomorrow….Sesshomaru wanted to get in some last minute sword training, just encase…and who better to train with then our father.

Miroku and I walked off the field towards the women. They started to gather their things and clear the benches.

"Well that was an interesting game!" Kagome said to me as she picked up Makoto. Makoto was still playing with my hat, she put it over her ears then laughed.

"Come here you!" I took Makoto from Kagome's arms and threw her to the air. She threw the hat to the air and laughed.

* * *

"Hehehhehee…" Kikyko giggled, Yamatoo pulled her to his body and pulled his arms around her, he kissed her.

"Mmmm your lips still taste like strawberries," he said and laughed. He leaned against the kitchen island holding Kikyko close to his body. Yamatoo kissed her again then trailed his lips along her neck.

"Hehehe, stop that!" she chimed and hit him on the shoulder.

"Huh argh my phone!" Kikyko huffed, Yamatoo ran his hands along her butt and pulled her phone out of her back, jean pocket. He held it out to her, his lips continued to kiss down her neck and to her shoulder.

"Ahh, its my mom!" she said sliding the green bar on her phone. Yamatoo let out a deep sigh and looked at her.

"Huh, momma hi!" Kikyko said holding the phone to her ear. Yamatoo pulled his arms from around Kikyko, she pulled herself from him, he sighed and came around the island to the living room.

"Kikyko sweetie are you home, we just left the game and should be home soon...Kenta and Reno are heading home with the girls, little Nina wanted to see you…but she fell asleep in the car, hahahah! She's going home with her brothers," Kagome said to her. Kikyko giggled and came over to the couch, she sat down next to Yamatoo.

"Oh that's okay, I'm sure I'll get to see her….yes we uhhh just got home!" Kikyko said to her mother, Yamatoo laughed and shook his head at her. He touched a hand to her face and smiled.

"Oh good, we're ordering take out, everyone is staying the night to prepare for your trip tomorrow…is there anything you'd like, I think you father wants to order pizza," Kagome said to her, she laughed, and held the phone near me. I rolled my eyes.

"Pizza sounds great, oh dad can we get chicken I'm in the mood for KFC…." She said to me. I shook my head.

"Unreal you and Kira will eat the entire bucket, fries and all the side dishes, I'm not ordering KFC!" I said to her. She huffed.

"Awe but why not I'm hungry we ate lunch and its supper now," Kikyko chimed again. I rolled my eyes, I could hear Yamatoo laughing at her. Then her voice talking to him, he laughed even harder at her.

"Not funny Yamatoo!" she huffed at him. I laughed at this so did Kagome.

"Yes, yes, fine I'll order KFC," I said to her, she giggled and laughed.

"YAY! I'll set the table," she chimed again. Kagome took the phone back.

"Yamatoo, your father and grandfather are at your place… could you call them please and figure out what their plan is, will they be staying the night with us as well?" Kagome asked over the phone. Kikyko held the phone out near Yamatoo.

"Ah, sure I'll do that!" he said to her. Kagome smiled and looked at me.

"You two better not have done anything stupid in that house, I swear I'll…" I started to say, Kagome laughed and then the phone clicked. Kagome hangs up.

"Hey, come on, I wanted to yell at them!" I said to her, she laughed and waved the phone in the air.

"Come on InuYasha you have a smart girl…besides she knows better then that, because if they did anything in that house I'll kill both of them!" Kagome said to me. I smirked and signaled to the KFC.

"I'll let Miroku know we're getting food!" Kagome dialed his number.

Yamatoo and Kikyko looked at each other than to the phone in Kikyko's hands, they laughed.

"Hhahaha, wow!" she said and got up from the couch. Yamatoo looked at her as she came around the couh and back to the kitchen.

"Well are you going to help me set the table or just sit there!" Kikyko said to Yamatoo reaching for some plates from the cabinet, she lifted herself on to her toes and reached her hands up to the top shelf. Yamatoo rolled his eyes, he laughed and got up, he came over to her and reached up to the shelf.

"Kiss me and I'll help you set the table!" he said holding the plate over her head.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You don't eat human food!" she said to him. He laughed and pulled his arm around her, he pulled her against his body.

"Then you can reach for the plates yourself shortie!" he said to her. Kikyko huffed and tapped his head.

"Your mean!" she said to him, he smiled and leaned forward. She giggled and quickly kissed him. He brought the plate down and handed it to her.

"There, now go set the table…" he said to her and slapped her butt.

"Ah hey! Stupid, help me set the table…" she pulled herself from him. He laughed and reached into the cabinet.


	38. Chapter 38

**sorry it took a while for this, been dealing with a lot and doing so much art at home. enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Journey to Totosai (Part 1)**

What the fuck did I get myself into, I shouldn't have ordered KFC, but no I caved just because my sweet innocent, baby face, daughter pleaded. Why do I do this to myself?

"How does she eat so much?" my father said watching Kikyko and Kira. Yeah ordering KFC was a bad idea, this is the last time I cave and order KFC. My mother sighed deeply and shook her head, she kept her eyes on the girls and didn't say a word about their eating habits.

We sat at our table watching as Kikyko and Kira devoured a huge 25-piece family meal of chicken, fries, and side dishes, including 3 extra-large loaded pizza and Kagome's left over Ramen.

"Uhhh…" Hoshiki said looking at his sister, he held his chopsticks filled with Ramen, to the air over his Ramen filled bowl, he stared at his sister as she filled her plate with more chicken. Koji and Yuki held their bowls close to them worried Kira or Kikyko may try to take their Ramen as well, knowing them, they'll eat every single piece of food still left on the table.

"Oh try this, it's amazing…" Kira said holding up the coleslaw bowl to Kikyko, Kikyko took it from her and dug her fork into the bowl. She shoved a huge heaping fork full of coleslaw into her mouth.

"I think…..I forgot what food tastes like!" Inuko said staring at his sister. His pizza was dripping on his plate as he held it to the air near his mouth. Hakura touched her forehead with her hand and shook her head, she opened a napkin and put it on Inuko's lap.

"Did she not eat or something?" Sesshomaru leaned in to Yamatoo and said this to him, Yamatoo nodded.

"Oh she ate alright, she ate everything I ordered for lunch including desert…." Yamatoo said staring at her as well. Rin smiled and bit into her third slice of pizza, she watched Kira and Kikyko and shook her head at them.

"So, remind me why I chose to marry Kira?" Hitoshi leaned in to Inuko and said this, Inuko shook his head staring at the girls and said nothing. See what did I get myself in to, I always do this, I'm a softy when Kikyko asks for anything, I cave….I fucking cave. Jeez I'm so embarrassed!

"Dear god, slow down ladies you look like two wild hyena's who haven't eaten in years," Sango said passing Kira and Kikyko napkins. Kikyko took the napkin and quickly wiped her mouth, she put it down on the table and bit into her chicken again, she held a pizza in her other hand and took a bite of that as well.

"I'm….really beginning to think I should have Kikyko's stomach examined, maybe she has two or something…" I said to my father and Miroku. Miroku shook his head and rolled his eyes, we just sat in silence watching Kira and Kikyko without words.

"Ah this is the best KFC ever, oh and pizza…" Kikyko said holding another piece of chicken to her mouth, Kira looked at her and dug her fork into the fries' box. I sighed and shook my head. Crazy… like what the fuck! Seriously!

"Mmm, yup and this macaroni is to die for," Kira said to her, Kikyko nodded digging her fork into the macaroni as well.

"You're going to get fat!" Hoshiki said after a few moments breaking through the awkward silence, Kikyko looked at him and growled. She reached across the table in attempt to take his bowl.

"GRRRRRRR GRRR!" Hoshiki growled at her, he held his bowl close to his body and moved it away from her.

"Don't you dare!" I said to the both of them, Kikyko huffed and scowled at her brother. Hoshiki growled at her and turned in his seat, he dug his chopsticks into his bowl. Makoto sat in her highchair next to Kagome sucking down a bottle, it was her third one, she would watch her sister as she ate as if she was making a mental note herself of how to eat. Oh god, now Makoto is going to eat just like her sister when she's older, shit I need a new job! I don't make enough money as it is to feed the kids I already have let alone her….how did I end up with this…how does she eat so much!

"Miroku I quit…" I said to him. Miroku watched the girls and shook his head.

"You can't quit your shareholder…" he said reminding me, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit…" I said to him, he groaned and shook his head. Kagome hit me upside the head and scowled at me.

"Don't swear!" she said to me, I scowled at her and rubbed my head.

"Aaaah Kira we have a problem," Kikyko said after a few moments, her plate and Kira's plate where full of chicken bones and pizza crust slices. Kira looked at Kikyko. Kikyko picked up the empty chicken bucket and looked in it.

"WE'RE OUT OF CHICKEN!" Kikyko chimed loudly. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Here we go, and now she's going to wine and complain.

"NO WE CAN'T BE!" Kira said taking the bucket from her. Kira looked at us and sighed deeply.

"How are we out of food?" Kira said and shook her head.

"Well maybe because you two ate everything on the table, we're actually lucky you didn't start to pick the flesh off our bones and eat us…" Miroku said and crossed his arms. He chuckled and shook his head. Sango and Kagome stood up, they started to clear the empty boxes off the table.

"NO, WE NEED TO ORDER MORE CHICKEN!" Kikyko chimed again, Kagome looked at her and shook her head.

"Absolutely not, you two are done! We are not ordering any more chicken," Kagome said balancing the boxes in her arms, Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head as well.

"If you two dare order anymore take out food, we are going to have a huge problem…" Sango said to them. Kira huffed and folded her arms. Kikyko pouted.

"Don't you dare pout!" I said to her, I stood up from the chair and started to pick up plates, Miroku did the same and took all our glasses. No, no InuYasha do not look at her pouty face do not even cave.

"GRRRR….." Hoshiki growled again holding his bowl close to him. Jeez I wasn't going to take it, I looked at him and shook my head, he kept his eyes on his sister. Kikyko looked at Hoshiki and smiled.

"Hoshiki, how would you like to share with your older sister…" Kikyko said to him. I looked at her and shook my head.

"GRRR, YOU STAY AWAY KIKYKO!" Hoshiki shouted at her, he jumped down from his chair and ran to the living room, Koji and Yuki did the same, they feared Kira and Kikyko, they looked to eachother and ran to the living room.

"Hey not fair I'm still hungry!" Kikyko huffed, she pouted again. Do not cave InuYasha, do not order any more food! Do not look at her pouty face, I kept repeating this in my head. I turned my eyes to the plates in my hand trying my best not to pick up a phone and order a second round of KFC.

"If you dare cave and order them anymore food, I want a divorce….and you can feed your own children yourself and cook for them yourself…see how long you last!" Kagome turned to me and whispered this. Inuko looked at his mother and laughed, he shook his head and finished eating his Ramen.

I narrowed my eyes to Kagome and scowled at her, she laughed and took the boxes to the kitchen. I sighed deeply ignoring Kira and Kikyko, they were rambling and complaining how hungry they still where. I followed Kagome to the kitchen.

"Oh god…." Yamatoo said and sighed deeply. Rin looked at him, he touched his forehead and mumbled to himself.

"Yamatoo what is it?" Sesshomaru said to his son, he stood up and started to clear the placemats from the table.

"If I marry Kikyko one day, she's going to eat the entire house isn't she, jeez…." He said to himself thinking, he mumbled again then groaned. Rin held a hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Better get a good well-paying job Yamatoo!" she touched his shoulder and laughed again, Sesshomaru shook his head and came around his son, he laughed at him as he came through the dining room door to the kitchen.

"If either one of you idiots attempt to order them any more food, I swear I will beat the shit out of both of you, I haven't used Hirakotsu in years…don't make me dig it out!" Sango said in the kitchen to me and Miroku. Miroku held his phone in his hand and sighed. Sesshomaru looked us at and shook his head as well, he was mumbling something, I couldn't make out what, he put the placemat on the counter and watched us.

"The other kids barely ate anything, Kira and Kikyko are like wild dogs scavenging for food remains," Miroku said to her.

"Order more food Miroku, I dare yeah!" Sango said folding her arms, she eyed him down. Miroku held his hands up to her and smiled a nervous smile. Sango fumed staring Miroku down.

"Sango my love, come on….calm yourself….they're still hungry, and you know what happens when they're still hungry and not full yet! They'll complain and whine and start to get all huffy and pouty until one of us caves in….." Miroku said waving his hands to his wife. Kagome sighed and mumbled to herself, she shook her head and picked up her phone off the counter. Sango turned to her.

"He's right you know, this entire night will turn into a _'I'm so hungry, I'm going to die….'_ fest and we'd have to cave in, damn kids eat so much…eat us out of house and home….why did I even…." Kagome dialed KFC again and started mumbling to herself. Inuko and Hakura where coming into the kitchen with Hitoshi, they saw Kagome holding the phone.

"Oh god! I'm out! Nope….not happening…" Inuko said to his mother, he rolled his eyes, put his bowl down in the sink and turned to Hakura.

"They're ordering more food…Inuko lets go for a drive somewhere and be back later, much much later!" Hakura said to him. Hitoshi nodded agreeing to this.

"Yeah we're out!" Hitoshi said following Inuko and Hakura as they hurried quickly to the front door. I rolled my eyes, Kagome and Sango sighed deeply and ordered a second round of KFC, and something for the boys because…..well they only ate Ramen and one slice of pizza.

I looked at my mother and father as they sat at the table with Rin and Yamatoo watching Kikyko and Kira, Kira pouted and whined, Kikyko complained she was going to die, and she was starving. I rolled my eyes again.

"Unbelievable! How did we raise two wild animals…?" I said to everyone. Miroku laughed and shook his head.

"God help us!" he said and turned to the sink turning the water on.

* * *

After a second round of KFC was ordered Kira and Kikyko cleaned up the dining room and kitchen, I looked over at them from the patio doors and shook my head. How did they go through all of that, seriously, I'm beginning to question my life choices here.

Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki took their pizza and went downstairs to video game so that their sisters didn't attempt to eat their share as well. I rolled my eyes at the thought of the girls squabbling over pizza with their brothers.

I looked over at my father and Sesshomaru, my father waved his hand for me. I came around Kagome to him. Kagome looked at me and then turned her head back to Rin and Sango and conversed with them. My mother and Rin laughed and chimed over Makoto, she was playing with a ball rolling it on the blanket. The women sat in a circle with Makoto in the middle. He touched my shoulder and looked at me as I approached him.

"We need to get in some training before we leave tomorrow, think you're up for a little sword sparing?" my father said to me, is smirked. Hell yeah, no need to even say it I'm always up for sparing.

"I'll get Tetsusaiga!" I said to him. I turned to the patio doors, just as Kira and Kikyko where coming outside to join us. I smiled at them and shook my head; they came outside to join their mothers. I reached over the mantel for Tetsusaiga, just as I was about to touch the sword, I felt a huge surge of energy pass through me.

"What….." I said holding Tetsusaiga in my hand. The sheath pulsated when my hand gripped it. I felt this strange surge go through me, as if something was on the sheath, was it poisoned, no….there's no way, Tetsusaiga's sheath protects it. I would've known if it was poisoned, I held it to my face and sniffed it.

No, it smelt normal, nothing seemed out of the ordinary with it. I looked it over and held it out again.

"What was that…." I slowly pulled the sword from its sheath. Nothing! Nothing happened when I did that, it didn't even transform. Tetsusaiga remained still and normal, I looked it over.

"Huh!" I said swinging it around, even as a normal sword it had the same weight and looked the same. My father saw me from the opposite patio doors, he slid opened the door and came in.

"Something wrong?" he said to me. I shook my head.

"No, I just felt a strange energy come from Tetsusaiga just now," I said to him. I held the sword out to him. He looked at me.

"I can't touch Tetsusaiga anymore, I entrusted it to you, it is bound to you now…if I touch it, it will repeal me," my father said looking at the sword.

"Huh!" I said again, I pulled Tetsusaiga back and pushed it into its sheath.

"Well it could be nothing, I haven't trained with Tetsusaiga or needed to use it in months, let's go let Tetsusaiga out for a while!" I said to my father. He nodded to me and followed me as I went to the patio doors.

Just as my father was closing the doors behind him, Tobashi landed down to the ground with his brother and three other badger demon members from his tribe. I looked over to him and smiled.

"Tobashi! Keno! What a surprise!" Miroku said coming towards him. Tobashi smiled, he extended his hand to Miroku. Miroku locked hands with him.

"Hey, it's nice to see you, haven't been to your gym in a while, how are you?" I said coming towards him. He too locked his hand with mine, his eyes then diverted to my father. The badgers that were with him bent down to one knee and bowed to my father.

Keno looked to my father and let out a deep breath in surprise.

"InuNo Taisho, this is….impossible! We heard of your return…" Tobashi said looking at my father. My father held his hand up to them. I looked at my father when the panthers bowed to him, I was curious as to why they did this, I mean yeah, my father is powerful. But I didn't know enough about him to know what type of man he truly was, did he lead armies, did he fight against demons and humans? This now made me even more curious.

"No need to bow men, please stand!" my father said to them. They stood up. Sesshomaru and Yamatoo came over towards us curious.

"We served under your father's alliance many centuries ago," Keno said to me. I looked at my father then to him.

"InuYasha, we have come with news…" Tobashi said to us, he kept his eyes to my father for some reason, as if surprised he had returned from the dead.

"We were just about to go out to the woods for some training," Sesshomaru said to them.

"Let us join you, we must discuss a very important matter!" Tobashi said to us. We all nodded. Sesshomaru, my father, Yamatoo and Tobashi, Keno and his men jumped to the air. I looked at Miroku.

"Let's go for a run!" Miroku said to me, I nodded, and we followed behind to the forest.

Thing about Tobashi and Keno, they were part of the council committee that meets every month, they represent us the demons and the other members of the panel are all human. Tobashi, Keno and even Ishikaro are members to this panel, if we ever needed to wield weapons for any reason or take care of demons or any personal matters that would involve the human race, we needed the councils permission to do so.

The council was represented by the government, the humans on the council where chairman to the government and everything had to be passed by all members of the committee. Meaning dealing with Tadahiro, that is something the committee needs to know about. I was glad Tobashi came to see us, we were planning on going before the committee as soon as we returned from Totosai, to let them know of the issue we have with Tadahiro.

So now, since he's here, I'll ask him about meeting with the council when we return.

* * *

**Tadahiro's household**

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! You must have panther shit for brains, we will not ever go against InuYasha and his family," Koga scuffed angry, he hissed and growled at Tadahiro. Tadahiro was outside with Hero, Roku and five other panther demons, family members of his.

"Oh you will go against InuYasha and his family, your reputation with him precedes you, you are ruthless when it comes down to it and you will kill even your pack of wolves, you've done it before," Tadahiro said to Koga. Hero stood next to him his claws bared, he hissed and waved his hands in the air. Roku pulled his hood down and watched Koga carefully.

Koga arrived at Tadahiro's home with three wolves and two of his men.

"If you may have not noticed, Tadahiro, they have women and children….we will not under any circumstances strike them, we are in alliance with InuYasha….." Koga said to him, he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Hm maybe you are unaware, living in your mountain hidden from society, Kagome…the women, the mate of InuYasha I will have her blood, and her daughter will be the one to take it, I will get my way whether you help us or not…." Tadahiro started to say before he could finish his words, Koga ran at him and pinned him to the side of the house. His hand wrapped around his neck.

"HEY!" Hero shouted near Koga, he hissed at him and bared his claws, Tadahiro extended his hand to his son.

"What are you trying to do Koga? Oh is it because I mentioned the women's name, what is this….you _still_ have feelings for her?" Tadahiro scanted, he hissed and spoke through his teeth. He lifted his hand to Koga's hand and wrapped his hand around his.

"If you dare fucking think to touch Kagome or Kikyko you'll have a bigger problem on your hands then just Tetsusaiga, I will rip you to pieces and feed your flesh to my dogs," Koga hissed angry at him. Koga's men where growling and baring their claws at Roku and the other panthers.

"STAND DOWN MEN! There will be no bloodshed today, lets save that for when we return…to the Edo era!" Tadahiro chuckled, he laughed. Koga released his grip from around his neck, Tadahiro dropped to the ground.

"Edo era, that period doesn't exist anymore….we were brought here and live here now," Koga said to him, he stepped away from Tadahiro and watched him carefully. Hero touched his father's shoulder as Tadahiro coughed and rubbed his neck.

"Hm, little do you know Koga…we can return to that era and we will, once the portal is opened all demons will return and no longer live in this time frame. Then you can have your way, you want my head, you can have it, we'll see who's the strongest demon tribe," Tadahiro said to him. Koga clenched his hands into fists.

"And how do you think we will return to this era? It is no longer in existence," Koga said angry. Tadahiro smirked.

"The child, Kikyko….she will die and when she does, her spiritual powers will open the portal!" Tadahiro said again. Koga growled angry.

"Kikyko is like a daughter to me, you dare touch her, even think to come near her….her father won't only have your head on a pike, I will make sure to have your entire pack buried in my yard so I can piss on their dead bodies," Koga said through bared teeth. Tadahiro smirked again and held his hand out for his son and Roku.

"Go inside, Hero, Roku! We are done here…" he said to them. Hero looked at his father then to Roku, Roku retracted his claws and hissed, he let out a deep grunt then turned to the house. Hero followed him. Ginta and Hakkaku dropped their hands and watched as Hero and Roku closed the doors behind them. The remaining panthers retreated to the house as well.

"We are definitely not done here, I will inform InuYasha of this encounter and we will retaliate…" Koga crossed his arms and said this, he turned to Ginta and Hakkaku. Before he could leap to the air Tadahiro stops him.

"How much do you love that wife of yours, and those boys…your sons, are you prepared to lose your family over your own blind stupidity, we will return to the Edo era, and when we do…I will rule the lands. What will you do then Koga?" Tadahiro said to him. Koga growled, he turned and quickly threw a punch at Tadahiro's face. Tadahiro smirked and touched a hand to his face.

"Stay away from my family!" Koga said to him in a horse angry tone. He and his boys jumped to the air and over the brick fence, the wolves followed.

"Ha, we'll see about that Koga!" Tadahiro said to himself. He chuckled and tapped his face.

* * *

"Koga, we have to tell InuYasha about this…" Ginta said to him as they darted through the forest in a haste.

"Oh don't you worry, he will know about this, they're coming to the mountains tomorrow…once they arrive, I'll be there to meet them, and I will tell him of this encounter. All I hope is that Kagome and Kikyko are safe, let's get home…. I'm worried about Ayame!" Koga said to his boys. They all jumped through the air and ran through the forest.

"Wait what….Tadahiro asked the badger tribe to join him?" I said to Tobashi. Tobashi nodded and looked at me. Yamatoo crossed his arms and followed our conversation, Sesshomaru looked at his son then turned his eyes to Tobashi.

"We refused to do any dirty deeds for that panther, if he had forgotten, the panther king his father had killed my father in war centuries ago," Tobashi said to us. My father nodded and looked at him.

"Yes, I encountered the panther king, I destroyed him, then years later the panthers came after InuYasha and Sesshomaru…" my father said to him.

"Yes I remember that, we took out their pack, or we thought we did….when Kagome killed Hero's mother we thought that was it, they retreated to the mountains. But we went after them and destroyed their kingdom," I said to everyone. Miroku nodded remembering this.

"Yes, but Tadahiro, took his son and 50 of their family members and escaped the kingdom before we could strike them," Miroku said thinking.

"We are heading to the mountains tomorrow, Koga is in the mountains, we will seek his assistance in this matter…" Sesshomaru said to Tobashi. Tobashi held his hand up to us.

"He was scheduling a meeting with Koga today, I will assume it will not go well for Tadahiro, so I know Koga is well aware of this….we will meet with the committee members tomorrow, I have called for Ishikaro, the wolf demon to join the committee. InuYasha once you and your family return from the mountains you must come forth the committee so we can come to an agreement on this matter," Tobashi said to us.

"Yes, I was planning on that!" I said to him. Tobashi held his hand out to me, I locked my hand with his.

"We will take your leave, my wife has the power of foresight, as do you Taisho…she fears for our children's safety," Tobashi said to us.

"Sir, Mr. Tobashi…your two sons attend my college in Kyoto, do not worry I will watch out for them." Yamatoo said to him, Tobashi nodded.

"My sons are now aware of this, demons must watch out for each other, seek them out Yamatoo, and watch out for eachother…. My daughter is safe at home with us right now," Tobashi said again.

"Don't worry Tobashi, I will not allow any harm to come to your children or wife….you have my word, once I obtain my sword, Tadahiro's head will be mine!" my father said to him. Tobashi nodded.

"Let's discuss this with the committee before we make any rash decisions and go off on a killing spree…Toga!" Miroku said to him. My father grunted and nodded.

"We will take your leave now gentlemen, now that we are all aware of Tadahiro's scheme, we must join forces to prevent him from taking Kikyko or Kagome, or blindly killing any of our families…" Keno said to us. We nodded.

"Don't you worry about my family, if I pick up the scent of him or his pack, I will have their heads on a pike!" I said to Keno and Tobashi.

"Let's not be reckless InuYasha, let us discuss this in a proper matter, after all we know live amongst a civilized society. Whatever Tadahiro is planning…will not go well for this country and its people," Tadahiro said to us. We all nodded and watched him and his brother, and the badgers that came with him jump to the air. In a haste they disappeared.

"Shit!" I said angry.

"Yamatoo tomorrow do not leave Kikyko's side for any reason, none of us…understand!" I said to everyone.

"Calm down InuYasha, lets train then return home to our family and discuss this with Kagome and Sango," Miroku said touching my shoulder. I looked at him and let out a deep breath.

"No harm will come to Kikyko, I promise!" Yamatoo said to me, I nodded to him.

"Let's train boys! I'm in the mood to spar," my father said cracking his hands together.

Miroku nodded to me.

* * *

"Momma," Kikyko said sitting in front of her mother, Kagome brushed her hair and started to braid it. Inuko had returned with Hakura and Hitoshi and were setting up blankets and sleeping bags in our living room. Hitoshi and Inuko moved the couch aside as Kira and Hakura laid down the blankets. Hoshiki and the boys were upstairs gathering pillows and blankets, the kids where planning on a sleepover party in our living room.

Kagome smiled watching the kids as they ran down the stairs and to Inuko and Hakura.

"Yes sweetie," Kagome said to Kikyko, she sat with Sango, Rin and my mother in another part of the living room that had a small round coffee table and round chairs surrounding it. Sango poured some tea into cups for everyone.

"When we leave tomorrow, are you going to be okay? Everyone, will everyone be okay?" Kikyko asked her mother. Kagome touched her shoulders and turned her face to her.

"Don't you worry about us, we're all going to be just fine!" Kagome tapped a hand to Kikyko's face.

"Yeah sis, I'll be here…. you don't need to worry about anything!" Inuko said from the other side of the living room. He helped Hoshiki with the pillows and blankets.

"Kikyko, you go to the mountains and don't worry about anything here at home, all of us can take care of everything here," Sango said to her. Kikyko smiled and nodded. Kagome wrapped an elastic around Kikykos hair and tapped her shoulders.

"There, all done!" she said to her. Kikyko smiled and got up off the ground.

"Hey, who said we can have a sleepover in the living room?" Kikyko chimed crossing her arms, she came around the couch and jumped onto the pile of pillows and blankets.

"Hey, get off we weren't done yet, and I said…got a problem with that?" Inuko hissed at his sister. Hoshiki looked at Kikyko and laughed. He crossed his arms and nodded agreeing with Inuko.

"Yeah well why don't we set up tents outside?" Kikyko chimed stretching herself along all of the sheets. Hakura and Inuko looked at eachother, Kira smiled.

"Why didn't we think of that? The yard is huge there's enough room for us to set up tents or just sleeping bags," Kira said thinking.

"I'M TAKING THESE OUTSIDE!" Hoshiki shouted, he bent down to his sister and pulled the sleeping bag from under her, this caused her to roll over into more sheets.

"HEY….STUPID!" she sat up and shouted at him, she got up from the pile and picked up a sleeping bag, she ran after Hoshiki as he opened the south facing doors and ran out.

"Huh alright well sleeping outside it is then!" Inuko said and rolled his eyes. Koji and Yuki picked up the other sleeping bags and ran out to the patio. Makoto babbled in the playpen, she stood up to the side of the playpen watching the kids as they ran in and out of the house gathering what they needed. Makoto then looked at Inuko and shouted.

"AAAH Uuuuko," she shouted. Hakura laughed, she fixed the blankets over the sleeping bags.

"Awweeee Makoto said U-KO! Go get your sister Inuko," Hakura laughed and crossed her arms. Inuko looked at her then shook his head. He came through the patio doors to the playpen.

"Don't think we forgot about you Makoto…." He said picking her up. Makoto laughed and threw her hands to the air. She kept shouting Inuko's name the whole time while he took her outside.

"Great!" Kagome sighed and hit her head.

"Well if they're outside and it rains that's going to suck so bad," Sango laughed. Hitoshi looked at her and so did Kira.

"It won't rain mother!" Kira said to her, she picked up the pillows and blankets. Inuko and Hakura came back inside, as Sango said this. Makoto sat outside on the blankets with her sister. Inuko looked at us and laughed, he and Hakura bent down and picked up the rest of the blankets.

As the kids set up their sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, and everything they needed outside, we were heading back from the forest to the house. I could hear their laughter and their voices echo outside.

"I am surprised with your skills Miorku," my father said behind us. Miroku turned to him and smiled. They conversed as we approached our homes.

"Huh are they sleeping outside?" Miroku said behind me when he heard the children's voices outside. He let out a deep breath and tapped a fist to his shoulder, we had spent the last three hours training, it was now almost 10PM, and the kids were still awake. Man, they should get to bed, especially Kikyko….she needs to be up at 3AM. My father chuckled hearing the kids voices as we came towards the brick wall.

"Hey!" I said coming through the wooden gate that connected our bricks walls. Inuko turned his head to us.

"Hahha, we're camping outside!" he said to us.

"Yeah and this stupid turd ate all the marshmallows," Kikyko huffed looking at her brother. They had Makoto outside with them, Inuko wrapped her in a blanket and sat her in his lap while he held a stick to the fire pit. Hoshiki smiled a big smile and stuck his tongue out at Kikyko.

"I don't think Makoto should sleep outside, maybe we should let her sleep in our room…" I said coming towards them. I bent down to Makoto. She looked at me and held her hands to the blanket that covered her head.

"Nah, she's okay! No problems here dad, we'll get to bed soon, I know Kikyko has to be up at 3AM," Inuko said to me. I looked at Makoto, she seemed to be enjoying herself. She beamed a big smile at me and then laughed.

"AAAAH!" she shouted excitedly. I smiled and rubbed my hand over her head.

"Alright, well all of you can stay out here for the night, just get to bed okay! Kikyko we'll come wake you when we are about to leave," Miroku said to the kids. Kikyko looked at us and nodded.

"Yamatoo…. joining us?" Hitoshi said holding the stick to his mouth he blew at the marshmallows. Yamatoo smiled.

"Sure!" he said and took off his jacket. Kikyko giggled and slid over to her brother, Yamatoo slid in next to her. Everyone looked at them, Yamatoo looked at Kikyko, she looked at him and blushed.

"OOOooo," everyone teased them. Kikyko huffed and crossed her arms.

"Smore's bro! Required food for the outdoors, it involves chocolate, marshmallows…." Hitoshi said this and looked over at Koji, Yuki and Hoshiki, they had marshmallows crammed in their mouths. Their mouths full, they looked at them and beamed. Hoshiki picked up the marshmallow that fell from his mouth and shoved it back in.

"Never mind, we're out of marshmallows!" Kira chimed and laughed. The kids laughed watching the boys and their white covered mouths as they attempted to shove more marshmallows into their already stuffed mouths.

"Argh hey, marshmallow thieves…" Kikyko chimed. She hissed at the boys, she tried to pull the blankets off her so she could jump the boys, but Yamatoo pulled her hands from the sheets.

"Don't kill them!" he said to her, Kikyko looked at him then flicked her fingers against Yamatoo's head. He scowled at her and growled.

Everyone laughed at this!

I stood up watching them argue and rolled my eyes.

"Let's go inside before they end up throwing things and one of us loses an eye!" Miroku said to us. Sesshomaru chuckled and came around the kids to the house. My father followed him, he shook his head and laughed.

"Great!" I said, I crossed my arms and followed behind Miroku, the women were probably asleep now. Nope I was wrong, I could hear Sango downstairs in the spare bedroom, she was talking to Rin and Kagome about the twins and laughing over….._babies_. I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. I looked over to the bedroom then came around the kitchen island. I took Tetsusaiga off my side and rested it against the bar stools.

"Uh InuYasha what are you doing?" Miroku said watching me, I opened the cupboard, Kagome always hid extra marshmallows, chocolate, gram crackers and treats in a secret stash in one of the cupboards. I sighed and reached for the bag of marshmallows.

"Damn hell the things I do for these damn kids….I'm getting to old for this shit…" I mumbled. Miroku laughed watching me as I ripped opened the bag of marshmallows, I shoved one in my mouth and came around the counter.

"Wow, she sure has her father wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" my father said watching me as I came to the patio doors. I slid them opened. My father tapped his hand to Sesshomaru's shoulder and turned to him.

"Good luck son, your daughter will end up being exactly like Kikyko! She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger in no time….hahahhah! And you will cave and give her everything…" my father's bellous laughter erupted, he came around Miroku and to the spare bedroom where he and my mother slept. Sesshomaru growled and groaned.

"Like hell she won't be…damn," Sesshomaru huffed thinking about this. He groaned and complained mumbling to himself. He came around Miroku to the bedrooms as well, Rin was just coming out of the bedroom with Kagome when he saw her. My father looked at them and laughed, he opened the door to their bedroom and went in.

"Our daughter will not be like Kikyko, if she tries to get her way…" Sesshomaru said to Rin. Kagome held a hand to her mouth and laughed.

"We were just talking about that! Hahahhaah…oh Sesshomaru, good luck!" Kagome said to him as she passed Rin and Sesshomaru and came towards the kitchen.

Miroku looked at Kagome and smiled. Kagome turned her eyes to me outside.

"Great, did he get them more marshmallows?" she said looking at the opened hidden wall in the cupboard. There was a secret hidden back wall that opens with a knock on it, the kids never knew about it. Kagome sighed, she shoved all the candy and treats that fell out of it back in and closed the hatch. She closed the cupboard and shook her head. She turned and watched me as I came back through the patio doors. I closed them behind me.

"Kagome….listen here, we are done having kids. If these twins are girls…. I swear I'm moving out…." I started to say. She looked at me as I came towards the kitchen island with a stern angry look to her eyes. Miroku looked at me and shook his head. He laughed then turned to the hallway.

"See you at 3AM InuYasha!" he said to me.

"Good night Kagome, go easy on him, we need him tomorrow!" Miroku said in the hallway, he laughed, and I heard the bedroom door open then close. Kagome looked at me and crossed her arms.

"Why do you give in like that?" she huffed at me. I rolled my eyes; she came around the counter to the stairs. I followed her.

"Give in…god women, who was the one who ordered them a second round of KFC?" I said to Kagome following her upstairs. She giggled and ran up the stairs to our bedroom. I smirked and followed her.

"Oh really!" I said and closed our bedroom door behind us. I grabbed Kagome and pulled her to the bed. She giggled and ran her hands up my head.

"Tomorrow, be careful….be safe all of you!" she said to me. I leaned over her and touched her face.

"I love you!" I said to her. She smiled and giggled, I leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

**3AM Saturday Morning**

My alarm clock buzzed on the bedside table, I rolled over in bed and tapped the button. 3AM, great! Here we go, a long 6-hour drive to the mountains…I rolled over and looked at Kagome. She was asleep, I leaned over her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

I hope nothing happens while I'm gone. I pulled the blanket off me and shifted out of bed. I heard Miroku's alarm clock go off as well, then Sesshomaru's. I yawned and went to the closet to change. Kagome had packed a bag for me and Kikyko yesterday, she knew Kikyko would forget to do that. They were near the bedroom door and ready for me to take with us. I got ready and looked myself over in the mirror.

"InuYasha…." Kagome's voice said behind me.

"Huh…why are you awake?" I asked her, I turned and looked at her. She smiled and ran her hands along my chest.

"Kagome…get back to bed, don't worry everything's going to be fine!" I said to her. She looked at me and smiled. She pulled her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I love you! Take care of our daughter," she said to me. I pulled my arms around her and hugged her.

"I love you, stay safe! I'm worried the panthers will try something….and I'm not here to…." I said to her, she shook her head and touched my face.

"Me and Sango can handle things here InuYasha, Inuko's staying with us today and tomorrow…" she said to me. I ran my hands along her stomach.

"Eat, make sure you eat okay!" I said to her, I bent down to her stomach and kissed her stomach.

"InuYasha….you always do that…don't worry, I'll be fine….we're fine," she said touching my head. I stood up and hugged her again.

"Please get back to bed, you need to sleep…" I said to her. She smiled and touched my face again. Just as I was about to lean in to kiss her, I heard Kikyko's voice in our bedroom. Huh, so she did wake up on time!

"Momma?" Kikyko said in our bedroom. Kagome smiled and quickly kissed me, she pulled my arms from around her and came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, good morning…" Kikyko said to her mother, I smiled and turned to the mirror. I bunched my hair up into a high ponytail.

"Inuko…and everyone is still asleep outside! Yamatoo's outside with uncle Miroku and Uncle Sesshomaru getting the cars ready…" Kikyko said to her mother. Kagome smiled, she touched her head and hugged her.

"I love you so much, you be brave…and call me when you get to the mountains okay!" Kagome said to her, she touched her head and kissed her face. Kikyko smiled and nodded.

"Make sure to eat momma and take care of yourself…" Kikyko said to her mother. I chuckled hearing her say this, Kagome laughed and rubbed her head. I pulled my shirt down over my chest and clipped my belt together.

"Don't you worry okay! I'm going back to bed, your father is almost ready….hmmm…be good!" Kagome said to her. Kikyko smiled and hugged her mother again. I came out of the bathroom and looked at them.

"Ready to go kiddo?" I said coming towards them. Kikyko looked at me and nodded. Kagome pulled her from her chest and tapped her face.

"I'll get your bag!" I said to her. Kikyko smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek, Kagome watched her as she left our bedroom.

"Don't worry about anything Kagome!" I said to her swinging Kikyko's bag to my shoulder. She nodded at me. I quickly leaned in and kissed her.

"Go….have a safe trip!" she said to me. I nodded and left the room. As I was coming down the stairs my father was awake in the kitchen with my mother, Sango and Rin where probably still asleep.

"Mother, why are you awake…" I said to her. Kikyko had gone outside already, I put the bags down near the island.

"Oh, I wanted to see you before you left!" my mother said to me, she came around the island to me and touched my face. I smiled and hugged her.

"Have a safe trip my boy, all of you!" she said to me. I smiled and looked at her.

"Don't worry mother, we'll call when we get to the mountains!" I said to her, she smiled and tapped my face. I looked over to the mantel where I left Tetsusaiga last night, Miroku being human was able to touch it, he had taken it down wrapped it in a cloth along with Sesshomaru's swords and put it in the car. I nodded and looked over to the patio doors. I came around the island to the doors and opened them.

My father watched me as I went outside and bent down to Inuko.

"He's turned into an amazing man hasn't he…" my father said to my mother. My mother came towards my father, he looked at her and hugged her.

"Go easy on eachother and try not to kill your sons okay!" my mother said to him. He chuckled and hugged her.

"Huh dad?" Inuko said groggy, I smiled and touched Makoto's head. She was wedged in the middle of Inuko and Hakura, she sucked her thumb and was wrapped in a blanket. I smiled and ran my hand over her face.

"We're leaving now…take care of things while I'm gone okay!" I said to him. Inuko smiled and nodded.

"No worries!" he said to me, he rolled over and pulled his arms around his sister and Hakura. I chuckled at this.

I slid myself over to Hoshiki, he had uncovered himself and was asleep over the blankets in the middle of everyone.

I tapped his head gently.

"Huh!" he said, I didn't mean to wake him.

"Dad?" he said looking at me. I smiled and bent forward to him.

"While I'm gone…you're the man of the house, take care of your mother and sister…" I said to him in a whisper. He smiled and nodded to me.

"Tell sis I love her…" he said to me. I rubbed his head and nodded. He put his head back down against the sheets and closed his eyes. I pulled the sheets over him. I let out a deep breath and stood up.

As I was coming back through the patio doors my father came towards me, our bags were slung over his shoulder. I turned to him, my mother must have gone back to bed, I looked around for her.

"Let's head out! Your mother went back to bed and everyone is already outside," my father said to me. I nodded to him and let out a deep breath.

"Don't worry InuYasha, you have a strong family!" he said to me touching my shoulder. I nodded to him, he followed me through the house and to the door.

I hope so! I really do hope nothing happens while I'm gone.

* * *

As I locked my door and came down the driveway Miroku was loading his car with everything we needed, my father came towards him and handed our bags to him.

"I think Kikyko should ride with Yamatoo and Sesshomaru, since she's already asleep in the backseat," Miroku chuckled. I turned my head to Yamatoo's car, I laughed and shook my head.

"Fine! Follow behind us," I said to Yamatoo and Sesshomaru. Yamatoo nodded to me. I went over to Yamatoo's car and opened the door to the backseat, Kikyko laid along the seats asleep. She was covered by a thick blanket. I smiled and pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

"Don't worry she'll be fine InuYasha," Sesshomaru said behind me, I stood up and closed the door.

"Let's head out!" I said to him.

We all piled into the cars and pulled out of my driveway. Miroku, myself and my father were in Miroku's car, while my brother joined Yamatoo and Kikyko. I tilted the mirror and looked at Yamatoo as he pulled out of our driveway and on to the main highway behind us.

"We have three stops on the way, in case we need to eat and what not…." Miroku said to me, he stretched his arms and yawned. He pulled out on to the long stretch of road leading away from our homes, Yamatoo remained behind us.

"Fine! Sounds good," I said to him. My father sat in the back seat looking at a magazine Miroku had brought with him.

"What is this….strange book of this time!" my father said looking through the pictures.

"Ah, that's our business magazine, we distribute those to everyone in Japan every month and some people have subscriptions. If you notice it features everything we offer, from accessories such as watches, clutches for women, wallets for men, clothes, business attire…." Miroku started to explain. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah and Inuko and his friends have modelled for some of our clothes, Hakura and the girls are featured in this magazine, now that we've expanded our line to women and children," I said watching my father as he analyzed each page carefully.

"Ah, I see! Very interesting," my father said flipping through the pages.

"Oh how cute…" my father said, he lifted the magazine to a page and looked at it closely, Kikyko was on it, it was the first time she's modelled for our brand. She dressed in a cute kimono red, with long round sleeves, the kimono was handmade and woven with floral print, which is what we will be featuring as well, kimono's for special occasions. My father smiled and examined her picture.

"She's so cute in kimono's, such a gorgeous young lady," my father said turning the page to us. I smiled and nodded.

"Yup she sure is," I said to him. He chuckled and continued going through the pages.

"Father?" Yamatoo said to his father, Sesshomaru turned his head to him.

"I need to talk to you about something, something….urgent!" he said again to him. Sesshomaru looked at him curious and then lifted his eyes to the mirror. Kikyko was asleep soundless.

"Yes, what of?" Sesshomaru said to him.

"I received an envelope of pictures in my locker this week, and they were very disturbing…" he said straight out to his father. Yamatoo tapped his claw to the dashboard compartment, Sesshomaru looked at him and reached to the compartment, he tapped it opened.

Yamatoo pulled out the envelope and held it out to him. Sesshomaru took it from him and opened it.

"What….is this!" Sesshomaru said as he pulled out the pictures. All the pictures that were private of him and Kikyko, and the one's with Kikyko in her bedroom, Yamatoo had taken out. He even took out the letter and didn't keep it in the envelope.

"Who took pictures of Kikyko?" Sesshomaru said to him again.

"Roku the panther, he's been watching her ever move….for a while now, at her training, when she went out with her mother and siblings, even when she was in her yard feeding animals….us at Inuko's wedding, there's so many pictures of Kikyko in there..." Yamatoo said to his father.

"The panther has been following her…son why didn't you say anything!" Sesshomaru said to him sternly, he went through each picture in the envelope slowly analyzing each one.

"That panther even left me a note, I was so angry I ripped it up….he said he'd kill Kikyko, and release these pictures to her family if I said anything to anyone…he wanted me to break up with her, and he even threatened Rin…" Yamatoo said to his father, he kept his eyes to the road and let out a scuff.

"What…he threatened your mother, in what way?" Sesshomaru said in a loud agitated voice. Yamatoo waved his hand and shook his head.

"No need to be angry father, he said that if my sister is born, he's going to kill my mother and my sister…" Yamatoo said shaking his head. Sesshomaru grunted and pushed the pictures back into the envelope he tossed the envelope into the compartment and closed it.

"I will inform your uncle of this, Tadahiro better not come after your mother and unborn sister that's all I have to say about this matter…" Sesshomaru scuffed angry.

"Father…I'm conflicted, I love Kikyko very much but I also don't want her hurt or in the crossfire of any of this…if we are to deal with the panther tribe Kikyko should not be involved, period!" Yamatoo said to his father.

"She won't, regardless if those panthers want her and attempt to take her…we will stop them, I won't allow Kikyko to be harmed, neither will her father…" Sesshomaru said to him. Yamatoo let out a deep sigh.

"The letter also said I have until Monday to break up with Kikyko or else he's going to release these pictures to the entire family….there were some really bad pictures in their father, some I had to take out…." Yamatoo said to his father and let out another deep sigh.

"What do you mean bad pictures?" Sesshomaru turned his head to Kikyko when she let out a small sigh.

"There were pictures of Kikyko naked in her shower and some of her in her bedroom," Yamatoo said to him. Sesshomaru shook his head and grunted.

"He said he'll send those to the entire family…." Yamatoo said again.

"I don't know what I can say to help you with this son…do not break up with her, we will deal with these pictures if we receive them….if you love her, as you say you do… then you'll know what is best for her safety," Sesshomaru said to him. Yamatoo let out a deep breath and followed behind us closely.

"I will let your uncle know about this; we will deal with this!" Sesshomaru said to him again. Yamatoo nodded.

"I can't break up with her….but I don't want these pictures revealed to everyone, Roku invaded her privacy…and now Kikyko will pay for it, I don't know what to do right now…" Yamatoo said to him again. Sesshomaru touched his shoulder and looked at him.

"Do what you think is best Yamatoo….if you break up with her, to protect her from this, then talk to her…tell her, maybe tell her why you have to break up with her. If the panther thinks you two broke up…maybe…." Sesshomaru said to him. Yamatoo looked at his father then to the road.

"Hmm…" Yamatoo said thinking.

I yawned and stretched my arms awkwardly in the car. I tilted the mirror looking at Yamatoo's car as he kept speed behind us. Miroku and my father were conversing on what my father plans to do now since he's here in our world, if he is willing to look for a job, what he would be good at….even if he's planning on buying a home. I smirked hearing this. I hope my parents buy a home for themselves, maybe even one close to ours, then they could have normal lives like we do. I hope father chooses to do this and find something that makes him happy.

"Kendo?" Miroku said to my father. I tilted my head to my father.

"Kendo, yes….why not a kendo gym, I am trained in kendo and martial arts…" my father said to him.

"Huh really? Kendo and martial arts, I didn't even know this…." I said to my father. He chuckled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me son!" my father said to me. Yeah I'm beginning to see that. I was surprised he was even trained in kendo and martial arts; I'm trained in martial arts, ninja arts mostly and Sesshomaru has samurai training. This has now become an interesting car ride.

I listened to the conversation my father and Miroku started on kendo and a gym. I thought this was a great idea, my father opening a kendo gym.

I smiled and shook my head.

"I think it's a great idea. Open your own kendo gym, but first…I think we need to work on your presentation and attitude, you can't go around swearing at your students and clobbering them if they fail to do good in your classes…." I said this and laughed. My father scowled at me, he reached over to me and flicked his claws over my ears.

"Hey!" I said and rubbed my ears.

"Speak for yourself!" he said to me. Miroku laughed hard at this.

* * *

"Agh, why is the sun out!" Kikyko's voice mumbled in the back seat. Yamatoo and Sesshomaru laughed at this, Kikyko huffed and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Hey lazy we're on the road…" Yamatoo said to her. Kikyko groaned.

"Huh wait what?" she sat up and wrapped herself with the blanket.

"Nice hair!" Sesshomaru said to her and laughed. Kikyko huffed and puffed out her cheeks, she ran her hands through her hair. She let out a yawn and looked out the window.

"So, how far are we?" she asked and stretched her arms. Yamatoo looked at her through the mirror and laughed.

"Fix your clothes first then I'll tell you," he chuckled again, her shirt had lifted over her stomach and her shoulders where showing from the shirt as she stretched her arms. Sesshomaru shook his head and chuckled at this. Kikyko huffed and fixed her shirt, she pulled it down and lifted the sleeves, she ran her hands through her hair again.

"That's better….hahahah, we are only an hour out, you slept for an hour its 4AM." Yamatoo said to her. Kikyko huffed and rolled her eyes. She reached to the floor and picked up her purse, Yamatoo looked at her through the mirror then to the road. He kept laughing and shaking his head at her. Kikyko pulled out her cell phone and texted Miroku.

"Ah, phone's ringing, InuYasha can you see who it is?" Miroku said tapping to his phone. He attached it to a plastic holster that clipped to his air vent. I pulled the phone from the holster and read the message. I let out a deep sigh.

"Kikyko's awake and starving…." I said and shook my head.

"Great and she's going to make us pull over to a restaurant and she'll order over 5000yen of food," Miroku said and rolled his eyes.

"Well this is all farmland, where's the next place we can stop?" I asked looking to the road. Miroku rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Tell her in another 20 minutes we'll be near civilization again, a small town near Osaka," Miroku said. My father watched us from the back seat then burst out laughing.

"I'm so glad I have two sons, hahahaha," he laughed at us. I scowled and grumbled replying to her message.

"Argh!" Kikyko huffed from the backseat, Yamatoo laughed and shook his head again.

"I'm starving and I have to wait 20 minutes before we get to a town, argh!" Kikyko huffed again. Sesshomaru laughed.

"You sure do eat a lot, where do you store it all?" he said to her. Kikyko lifted her eyes to her uncle.

"I have a big stomach, I think…. although Kira thinks we have two stomachs," she said again and looked back at her phone. Yamatoo couldn't help it, he burst out laughing at this.

"Kikyko, only cows have two stomachs," he said to her laughing. She narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"So Kira called me a cow?" Kikyko said in a monotone voice. Yamatoo nodded and laughed.

"Oh I'll show her…" Kikyko huffed and said this, she opened a message to Kira and sent her a message. Kira was still asleep outside in our back yard, so she probably won't reply to this message until she's awake. Yamatoo saw her do this and laughed again.

* * *

The entire car ride, well until we reached civilization; was rather interesting, I offered to fund my father's gym and help him get started. He was not too happy about that but we came to an agreement over it, once he's up and running he'd pay me back for the funding I provide.

"So, if you set up classes, would you be the one teaching or would you have others teach as well?" I asked my father and yawned again. He looked at me and chuckled.

"I was hoping you and Sesshomaru would set up a few classes and help out as well too, I would love if Miroku could teach the students discipline and teach them some spirituality as well," my father said and nodded. Miroku looked at me and smiled.

"I'd be honored to help out," Miroku said to him. My father chuckled again.

"I wouldn't mind either, I'm sure Sesshomaru would mind, hahahaha he has such an attitude I could see him in a class with children teaching them kendo….father, if you do set up classes for children, please let Sesshomaru teach them, I'd pay to see that…" I laughed and shook my head at the thought of my brother teaching children.

"Hey, what makes you think Sesshomaru can't handle a class of children," my father said to me. Miroku and I both looked at eachother then burst out laughing.

"Okay, here's one…Kagome and I had a date night a few years back, Hoshiki was about 5 years of age and Kikyko and Inuko where younger as well, we couldn't leave them with Sango or Miorku because they were going out for the night, no one would be home. Their children where going to come and stay with my children, we sent them over to stay with Rin and Sesshomaru…." I said to my father, he looked at me curious.

"…need we explain any more to this scenario, let's just say poor Sesshomaru was angry, fed up and threatening to kill all children who stepped foot on his territory, including ours." Miroku laughed hard. I shook my head and laughed again.

"God only knows what really happened in that house," I laughed again. My father looked at me then went silent for a moment, he then touched his head and let out a deep exasperated grunt.

"Maybe I should rethink this," he said to us. We nodded and laughed.

"If you want him to teach maybe wait until after his daughter is born, at least he'd have the experience to deal with little rug rats," Miorku said and laughed. My father sighed again and nodded.

"Great civilization, let's pull into a restaurant somewhere Miroku!" I said as we approached a small little town not far from Osaka. He nodded and signaled, Yamatoo saw this and laughed.

* * *

"Guess you're getting some food today, we've reached civilization," Yamatoo said to Kikyko, she crossed her arms and stared at him.

"What?" he said noticing her mood.

"You don't eat human food," she reminded him. Sesshomaru laughed. Yamatoo nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm well aware, thanks Kikyko!" Yamataoo laughed looking at her through the mirror. She giggled.

"YAY MCDONALD'S!" she shouted as we pulled into the lot. Yamatoo rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again!" Sesshomaru said to his son. He nodded and pulled in behind us.

"Wait hang on…" I said to Miroku as he turned the car off, my father leaned forward and looked at me as I reached for my wallet, I counted the cash I had on me and checked for my credit card.

"Why are you counting your cash…" Miroku said curious, he looked at me and smiled.

"God only knows Kikyko's going to order one or two of everything on the breakfast menu….need to make sure I can pay for it all," I said and shook my head. Miroku looked at me and shook his head.

"How does she eat so much, she can wipe out an entire buffet if we let her," Miroku said to me. I looked at him and nodded. My father chuckled, we opened the cars doors and stepped out. Yamatoo, Sesshomaru and Kikyko parked next to us. Kikyko was her giggly cheerful self, I looked at her as they came towards us.

Kira and Kikyko are competitive eaters and have entered a few competitions before, and they've won. This is why they can eat so much, but this is normal for them, they have big appetites and big stomachs…well I think they do. Or they have two, I still don't know.

They also have this channel online on this platform called Youtube, they post vids every few weeks of them just eating. I wonder why they do this; I'd be embarrassed to eat on video especially the amount they both eat and post it for the entire world to see. They filmed their last segment in our house, in our living room, and it was all take-out. Our entire table was filled with take out, and they ate every single piece of it on camera. Like what the fuck!

"I'm putting a cap on what you order, you can't order one of everything on the breakfast menu….no!" I said to her. Miroku tapped my shoulder and laughed when Kikyko huffed. She crossed her arms and turned to Yamatoo, he chuckled at her and followed her to the restaurant.

We followed Kikyko and Yamatoo as they entered the sliding doors to the restaurant, Kikyko giggled and ran to the line.

"Seriously kid, no…you have a cap!" I said to her, she turned and gave me these puppy dog eyes and a pout. I rolled my eyes and grumbled. Yamatoo looked at her and laughed. He shook his head as he stood out of the line next to his father, Sesshomaru tapped a hand to Yamatoo's shoulder.

"Let's get a table, a big table!" Sesshomaru said to his son. I groaned at this.

"Do not give in InuYasha!" Miroku said next to me. I kept saying that over and over in my head, I always cave when it comes to food, I always cave and buy Kikyko the entire menu, and get this….she eats every single piece of food on the table. At least I don't worry about wasting food with her. Even at home!

I groaned and looked at her.

"Order, it's your turn!" I said waving my hand for her to move, she pouted and huffed again, she came up to the lady behind the counter. Miroku, and I stood behind her looking at the menu. The cashier looked us and then to Kikyko.

"Uhhh, hi welcome to McDonald's what can I get you!" she said to Kikyko. Kikyko giggled and tapped her hands together, then…..she ordered. I sighed and hit my hand to my forehead. Seriously kid I said don't go overboard. She turned to me.

"Daddy, Miroku you can order now…" she chimed and stepped aside. Miroku looked at her and let out a deep huff.

"I swear if you weren't my own daughter…" I mumbled to myself. The cashier heard me say this, and looked at Kikyko I think she was trying to figure out how she was my daughter….maybe she assumed she was Miroku's child. I looked at the cashier and waved my hand near her face.

"Hello, lady….we're ready to add to the order!" I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"She ordered so much, wow….okay yes what can I add to the order," she said to us. Miroku chuckled and ordered, then I did as well. Kikyko looked at the menu and swayed on her feet, I shook my head and stepped aside after we paid.

"I said not to go overboard kid!" I touched her head and stood near her. She smiled and looked at me.

"Yes, daddy but you always give in…. it's so easy!" she laughed and pulled my hand off her head. She came around me and to the table, where my father, Sesshomaru and Yamatoo sat at. I grumbled watching her as she sat down.

"Yup you do give in InuYasha, she has you wrapped around her tiny finger my friend…." Miroku said next to me, I turned my head to him and groaned.

"Shut the hell up monk, you have two daughters, do not tell me you've never caved once with them…." I hissed at him, Miroku laughed and reached for one of the trays. I watched as the girl loaded the other tray.

"I have but not as much as you have with Kikyko…my girls work, they pay for their own meals," he chuckled and came around me with the tray, he went over to the table. I seriously need to have more restraint with that girl, maybe she needs to start paying for her own stuff from now on. I groaned and grumbled and reached for the other tray.

I put the tray down on the table and sat down. Kikyko giggled, just as she was about to reach for a sandwich off the tray, I put my hand over the tray stopping her.

"Uhh…" she said and looked at me.

"From now on you will pay for your own meals, clothes and whatever you want for yourself…just like your brother did at your age," I said to her. She kept her eyes on me again.

"Uhhhh….how I don't work!" she said to me. I lifted my hand from the tray and slid it towards her.

"How about this, work around the house, help your mother, you get an allowance, tutor again like you did last year, this time set up tutoring lessons with payment…." I said to her. Yamatoo looked at her and nodded.

"I tutor, and I get paid for it….you should never give your time for free Kikyko!" he said next to her, she looked at him and opened the wrapper to a sandwich she held it to her mouth.

"You want things from now on Kikyko, you have to earn it yourself…sorry kid but that's how it's going to be from now on, I'll continue to pay for your essentials, but I think you need to contribute more from now on…and learn to use your own money," I said and folded my arms. I leaned back in my chair and looked at her as she bit into her sandwich.

My father and Sesshomaru looked at me, I think they were confused, or unsure as to why I won't pay for my daughters' stuff anymore. I didn't say I wasn't going to pay for anything she needs or wants, she's still living in my home, but she needs to learn some responsibility and pay for her own things.

"Alright!" she said to me. I was surprised she didn't argue or put up a fuss, she ate her sandwich without words, she seemed as if she was thinking. We smiled at her and reached for the other tray.

"Can I set up some harp lessons?" she asked after a few moments, Miroku and I looked at her surprised.

"What a great idea, but with that Kikyko you may have to go through the school's music program to do that," Miroku said to her. Kikyko smiled and picked up another sandwich from the tray.

"Well school starts again on Monday, I'll ask during my class," she said to us. I nodded to her, I think that's a great idea, she's so talented, and her music is flawless, she's also number one in her music class and has assisted the instructor in the class as well. She also has taught another student how to play the harp and rather well. This could be a great opportunity for her to branch out in her music.

After we ate, and talked I thought about bringing up the reason for this trip to Kikyko. She has no idea why we are going to see Totosai. I looked at her as she finished her last sandwich.

"So Kikyko, I never really told you as to why we are going to the mountains…" I said to her, she crumpled up her wrapper and reached for a napkin.

"To see some guy named Totosai…..oh god your not going to sell me off to him or something are you?" she said and huffed. Yamatoo looked at her, he pressed his mouth together then laughed.

"No silly, why would I even think that…he's a perverted old man who rides a three eyed ox, and forges swords," I rolled my eyes and said this. My father laughed and nodded.

"I've known him for centuries, he forged Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga," my father said to her. Kikyko looked at him.

"Oooh, wow…..I never knew that! That's so cool," Kikyko chimed.

"Well we are going to see him because, I think its about time you get your own sword as well….and I'm going to get him to make one for Hoshiki," I said to her. Kikyko looked at me puzzled.

"Uh, why do I need a sword, I'm a priestess, we use bows, arrows for training, sutra's for warding off demons and…." She started to say, Miroku looked at her and nodded. He held his hand up to her and leaned forward.

"But you are also a half demon, this sword Kikyko will help you control your demonic powers, we figure out that everytime you use your spiritual powers, your demonic powers take over…and you end up in a complete black out," Miroku said to her.

"Is that why I never remember anything?" she said.

"Yes, exactly!" I said to her and crossed my arms.

"So you think a sword will help suppress my demonic form, like Tetsusaiga does for dad?" she asked us. My father looked at her and nodded.

"Yes Kikyko, we believe it might…with the proper training, your demonic self could cease to exist and be locked away within your own sword….so you would never loose control again," my father said to her. She looked to each one of us and then to Yamatoo.

"I think it's a good idea," he said to her.

"What about my priestess training?" she asked again. Miroku leaned across the table and touched her head.

"We are still going to resume your training; this is important as well…." He said to her. Kikyko let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"Fine!" she huffed and groaned. Yamatoo touched her head as we got up to take the trays and all our wrappers to the garbage. Yamatoo smiled at her, Kikyko huffed again and reached for her itai-bag. We all gathered back at the table, Kikyko slid out of the booth.

"Well let's head back out on the road, we have a long way to go!" Miroku said to us. We nodded and headed for the sliding doors.

* * *

**Tadahiro's Household**

"Father I'm going out with Nizu, Roku and Michiru….don't worry we know the plan we won't interfere with the dog families trip!" Hero said to his father. Tadahiro stood at the top of his basement stairs and nodded to his son.

"Be careful all of you!" he said to them. Hero nodded, he lifted a hand to his father and waved then turned away from him. Tadahiro smirked, he turned to his basement door and unlocked the lock that held his door sealed shut and opened it.

"He's almost ready!" he said to himself as he descended his dark stairs. Tadahiro flicked the light on of his large dark empty basement when he reached the last step. This whole time while we were planning, and waiting for him to strike, each time he struck us...or attempted to get to my children he was planning something. Something was hiding and lurking in his home that we didn't know about. Not even Koga or his pack picked up any scents of this...whatever he was planning.

"Just like Kikyo said, I'm surprised….he was attached to her body as a vassal, once she came over….and was resurrected, he broke from her body," Tadahiro said, he approached the large pod. It was dripping with a green poison, covered in a cocoon, something was forming inside it.

"Hmmm…" Tadahiro said touching his hand to the pod, but a dark purple demonic light pulsated and zapped his hand away.

"Excellent, he's almost ready! Kikyo is obtaining the final piece we still need to fully resurrect him, the cloth of the fire rat, the cloth of his enemy…which the demon possesses on his property somewhere. Hopefully, she finds it, I wonder what her plan is to obtain it! That women never speaks of her plans," Tadahiro said, he smirked and came around the pod to the stairs again.

"Naraku! I can not wait to have you reborn, then your body will become one with mine and we….together will be the key to destroy InuYasha and his family and return to where we belong," Tadahiro said. He laughed and flicked off the light, and ascended his stairs again.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry for the long delay with this chapter. I hope everyone is well and safe from this crazy pandemic, I hope this chapter makes everyone smile just a little. the next one is really long and there will be so much turmoil in it, hahahah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Journey to Totosai (Part 2: The council Meets)**

"Oh Kikyko….you are so silly!" Yamatoo laughed as he said this, Sesshomaru had joined us in our car, and Kikyko and Yamatoo rode together alone in his car. We just left McDonald's and where on the road again, this time we were in Osaka driving through the vast city to the main highway that led out to more farmland before reaching another small town.

"Argh, why is that silly…because it's true? I want to drive when I'm 15 and get my permit…." She huffed and crossed her arms. She mumbled to herself and turned her eyes to the road. Yamatoo looked at her and chuckled.

"As of last year, my dear dear sweet girl, the law changed….meaning you now have to be 16 to get your driving permit," Yamatoo said to her, he looked at her and smiled then ruffled her hair. This was definitely not true, the law didn't change, I think he was teasing her….because everyone knows how gullible Kikyko is and how she believes everything anyone tells her. Kikyko scowled at Yamatoo and huffed.

"Hey stop that!" she huffed at him, he smiled and shook his head.

Kikyko huffed again and mumbled.

"I have to wait another whole stupid year to get my permit, argh I've been studying hard to memorize everything I need to know before that exam and driving lessons," she huffed again. Yamatoo smiled and looked at her then to the road.

"Well keep it in your head until your 16!" he chuckled and tapped her head again. Kikyko scowled at him. She huffed and pulled her cell phone out of her itai-bag. She grumbled and started to text her brother. Yamatoo smirked, he leaned over to her trying to get a peek at what she was doing, then he quickly diverted his eyes back to the road.

Kikyko looked at him then to her phone.

"If you must know, its 5AM now, I'm texting my brother, so he wakes up…" Kikyko said and sent annoying text messages to her brother. Yamatoo rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"He's going to lose his cool on you!" he said to her. Kikyko ignored him and continued filling her brother's phone with annoying messages.

_"Hey pup wake up its 5AM!" _

_"Rise and shine sleepy head, half the world is probably dead!"_

_"Bro…..the sun is up, I hope some birds fly overhead and pee on you!"_

_"Hehehe 4th message bro! I'll message Hakura next if you don't wake up!"_

_"Your phone pings, unless you set it to silent! HELLLOOOOOOOOO!" _

Kikyko laughed and shook her head after a few moments.

* * *

"Yes, so that's what Yamatoo was telling me, here's the envelope of pictures…" Sesshomaru said handing the envelope to me, I turned to the back seat and reached for it. This scared me, finding out my daughter is being watched by panthers. This terrified me!

"So Yamatoo receives this envelope of pictures of Kikyko in his locker and a letter to go with it, from Roku the panther?" Miroku said to Sesshomaru. He nodded to us. Miroku tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in agitation over this. I lifted my eyes to him then to the pictures as I examined them one by one.

"What the hell is this shit…he took pictures of my daughter in her bedroom! I'm going to fucking enjoy ripping him to shreds after this…" I said angry, I growled shifting through each picture. My father leaned forward and touched his hand to my shoulder.

"Calm down InuYasha! This upsets me as well, why would Roku be watching Kikyko's every move….what are the panthers planning!" My father's deep rumble of a voice echoed behind me. Miroku sighed deeply and let out a deep breath.

"I have had this strange feeling all morning that I can't shake off, I felt a strange demonic presence surrounding Kikyko for some strange reason, I can't put my finger on it…" Miroku said to us. I turned my head to him and pushed the pictures into the envelope.

"Do not tell me you think Kikyko is poisoned or something is following her?" I said agitated, I pushed the envelope of pictures into the dashboard and closed it. If something is following my daughter, or she's poisoned again, shit will go down, I don't care if I have to go on a hunt to find that panther Roku….or anyone else involved….maybe I'll let them have a taste of Tetsusaiga!

"I don't know InuYasha, I can't seem to figure it out…let's hope she is not poisoned again, despite the antidote Jinenji gave Kikyko to prevent her from being poisoned, I have a feeling she might be or something is attached to her…" Miroku said to us again. Sesshomaru let out a deep grunt.

"While I was with them, I felt something as well! I don't know what it may have been, but it felt as if something was with us in that car," Sesshomaru said to me. I crossed my arms and turned my head to him. There better not be anything in that car with them. I diverted my eyes to Yamatoo's car behind us, then to my brother.

"What did Yamatoo say the letter said…in detail!" I said angry. Sesshomaru held his hand up to me.

"Calm down InuYasha, all he said was that the panther…Roku is watching Kikyko's every move, his master….Tadahiro wants her, and that if Yamatoo does not break up with Kikyko by Monday he will ensure that envelope of pictures is delivered to our entire family!" Sesshomaru said to me. I growled and grumbled at this.

"DO NOT under any circumstances let her out of our sight during this trip, we get there…. get her sword do what we need to do and leave!" I said agitated, I touched the bridge of my nose and grumbled.

What the hell do I do now! What do I do over this, my daughter was exploited, her privacy invaded, and she may be poisoned or something is attached to her….I'm worried, no I'm terrified that something bad is going to happen on this trip, and my daughter's life may be in danger.

"I have this feeling…something bad might happen on this trip, and Kikyko may get caught up in it!" I sighed deeply and mumbled this. Miroku looked at me then to the road.

"If that does happen InuYasha, we do whatever we can to stop it….and keep Kikyko safe!" Miroku said to me. My father nodded, he let out a deep breath and sat back against the seats.

"Once I obtain Sounga again…" my father said. That's when I clued in, Sounga was destroyed, we were instructed to send it to the other world.

"Father, didn't you instruct Sesshomaru and I to destroy Sounga?" I said to him looking through the mirror at him. He nodded.

"However, when I returned to this era, when Kikyko brought me and your mother over….for some reason, I felt Sounga had returned with me as well. I know it's here, and I know Totosai has it! There is no way I'm having this type of feeling over Sounga if it wasn't of this world…Totosai must have it! He knows what to do with Sounga if it ever were to return, lock it up, seal it and never allow any human or demon to obtain it…." my father said to us. Sesshomaru looked at him then to me.

"Isn't Sounga the sword of the otherworld, the sword of dead demons?" I asked trying to remember the little information I knew of it. My father nodded.

"I am the only one who can control it, if another demon where to obtain it, let's just say….they may end up using it for evil and this world would cease to exist," he said to us again. I let out a deep sigh and groaned. Great, just what I needed to hear. A demonic sword may still exist, my daughter is being watched and targeted by a panther boy who is obsessed with having her, and we still haven't figured out where Tadahiro and his pack are hiding. Shit!

* * *

"Hehhehheh!" Kikyko giggled looking at her phone.

"What are you giggling about?" he said to her and tapped his claws against the steering wheel. Yamatoo watched our car as we signaled to the left to another long stretch of highway. He did the same and then diverted his eyes to Kikyko for a second.

"My stupid brother, he's awake and annoying me!" Kikyko giggled again.

_"Hey brat…stop texting me I'm about to help mother make breakfast!"_

_"Ohhhhhhhh Kikyko, guess what….we ordered breakfast instead, and it's from McDonald's and you get squat!" _

_"Yup figured! You didn't reply, you either had breakfast or your about too…."_

_"Hey check this out!"_ he sent her a picture of him, Hoshiki, Hakura and Makoto gathered near eachother and were eating breakfast sandwiches. Makoto held her hands up to Inuko's sandwich, she was trying to steal it from him at the point he snapped the picture. Kikyko giggled again and laughed at this.

"Well you did start it, so you kind of deserve what you get!" he said to her again. He chuckled and signaled behind us again, as we were now leaving the city, Yamatoo remained close behind us. Kikyko looked at him and huffed. She pushed her phone back into her purse and let her brother's messages come through, without answering them.

"So have you meet this old man we're going to see?" Kikyko said to Yamatoo. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Nope, but father did speak of him…he's a perverted senile old man, I really don't know how he's a swordsmith or what makes him so powerful," Yamatoo said to her. Kikyko giggled and ran a hand through her hair. Yamatoo looked at her and blushed, as she ran her hands through her hair combing out the knots in her hair.

"Kikyko, I need to talk to you about something…" he said to her quickly. She looked at him and smiled.

"Roku, that panther left an envelope of pictures in my locker with a very….disturbing letter attached to it!" he said to her straight out, Kikyko pulled her fingers from her hair and looked at him worried.

"What do you mean, what pictures….what where they of?" she asked worried. He tapped the dashboard, he had a second envelope hidden under some books in his dashboard, and they had all the nude and private pictures of Kikyko in there, and the one's of them together. Kikyko followed his gaze as he scrimmaged for the envelope. He kept his eyes to the road and held the envelope out her.

Kikyko took it and opened it. After a few moments of going through the first three pictures Kikyko realized what they were.

"WHAT!" she shouted going through the rest of the pictures.

"Who took these…how…?" Kikyko's voice became agitated, she looked through every picture carefully.

"Roku, he apparently has been watching your every move, there was more pictures then this…of you training, you and your mother, you and Hoshiki and the boys outside on the swing, you and your sister….there was so many Kikyko!" Yamatoo said to her. Tears formed in her eyes when she noticed the letter hidden behind the pictures, she pulled it from the envelope and read it.

After a few moments of reading the letter Kikyko ran a hand over her eyes.

"NO, he's going to send these to my family! I don't want anyone to see these pictures…it will ruin everything, what will people think of me…of us!" Kikyko's voice cracked as she read the letter again, she folded it and pushed it back into the envelope, she ran a hand over her cheeks and let out a deep breath.

"Calm down, no one's going to see these pictures Kikyko!" he said to her, he reached for her hand and held it with his, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Kikyko looked at him and let out a deep sigh.

"But the letter said so….Roku will distribute these images to our entire family…by Monday…" she said to him.

"…..the letter….he, Roku….also wants us to break up! Oh Yamatoo, these pictures can't get sent out they just can't," she said again in a quiet voice, she turned to him and pleaded for him to do something about the envelope of pictures.

"We are not breaking up Kikyko….we can pretend to break up, so they think we did but we won't break up! We're not breaking up Kikyko….I'll take care of this, if Roku is watching us…or a panther, or whatever….we will have to act as if we are broken up!" he said to her again. She shook her head and ran her hand over her eyes again.

"If they're watching me, they'll know we're faking it…" she said to him again. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

"No, they won't. We have to pretend on this Kikyko, I don't care what the consequences are…we are not going to break up! I don't care what Roku does, if our family sees these pictures…then so be it, I'll explain everything and we will come out to our parents about it if we have too!" he said to her again, he looked at her sad and wet face. She ran her hands over her eyes again.

"They'll think we're _doing it_…or something like that, what would my father and mother think of me…?" she chimed again. He let out a deep breath.

"I have an idea Kikyko, and I hope…it'll be enough to convince whatever may be watching you…us!" Yamatoo said holding her hand to his face again. She looked at him and let out a deep breath.

"We will argue over something stupid, or something like that…too a point where it'll piss eachother off, then if we say we're breaking up, maybe whatever is watching us will hear this, and this would be enough for them to leave you alone…." Yamatoo said to her. She looked at him and pressed her mouth into a hard line.

"That means we can't be near eachother, or hug, or kiss or hold hands…we'd have to act as if we hate eachother!" she said to him. He looked at her nodding.

"Yes, it will be hard Kikyko but that's what we will have to do! Sunday, before we leave…we have to do that, there is no way I will allow those pictures to get out to our family," Yamatoo said to her again. Kikyko shifted around in her seat, she adjusted her seatbelt over her chest and looked out to the road.

"Kikyko…." Yamatoo said trying to gain her attention.

"…what if they realize we were pretending, and that….we are still together? What if the pictures do get out Yamatoo…" Kikyko said to him, she kept her eyes on our car and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't care what happens after that point Kikyko! If they believe it or not, and those pictures do get it…so be it, we'll deal with it if it comes to that!" he said again, he turned his eyes to Kikyko. She let out a deep breath again and sighed.

"We're not breaking up!" he said to her again.

"I'm just scared that's all…" she said to him, she slid her itai-bag to her lap and opened it again, she pulled out her cell phone.

"I am too Kikyko!" he said watching her as she scrolled through her brother's messages again.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHH Uu-KO!" Makoto shouted at her brother. He laughed at her behavior, he held her in his arms while they sat at outside at the patio tables eating breakfast. Inuko bit into his sandwich, Makoto would wave her hands and try to reach for the sandwich he bit in to.

"Hahahhaha, Inuko oh let her at least have a small bite…." Hakura said, watching her wave her hands for the sandwich.

"She can't eat solid food yet, besides her bottle is on the table full…she knows where it is!" Inuko said putting his sandwich down, he reached for her bottle and waved it in front of his sister's face. She huffed and shouted.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" she shouted and extended her hands to the sandwich again. Inuko put the bottle down on the table and slide the paper with the sandwich on it away from his sisters small hands. Hoshiki, Koji and Yuki laughed at Makoto's behavior. Hitoshi and Kira shook their heads, they laughed watching Makoto struggle in Inuko's arm for a sandwich.

"Makoto…. sweetheart you can't have a sandwich! Please drink your milk…" Kagome said coming through the patio doors with Sango and my mother, Rin followed them holding a tray of hash browns they just made for the kids to have as well.

Makoto shouted and threw her hands to her face and cried.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted again.

"Come on Makoto, you can't eat a sandwich yet, you don't have teeth!" Inuko said to his sister. She pulled her hands from her face and cried again.

"Oh dear! Maybe let her have a small bite, I don't think it'll hurt her Kagome…I'm sure she won't choke." My mother said to Kagome as they put the trays of hash browns, eggs, and bacon down on the tables. Hoshiki and the boys reached their forks over the table to the eggs and bacon.

"Okay okay…stop crying!" Inuko said to his sister. Makoto sniffed and rubbed her nose, Inuko broke his sandwich in half and held a piece up to his sister. She sniffed it, and her small hands grabbed the sandwich.

Hakura smiled watching as Makoto nibbled a small bite from the sandwich, she chewed it on her gums then smiled.

"AAAHHHH YUM!" she shouted, she then bit into the sandwich again. Inuko watched her carefully and shook his head.

"Jeez sis…you can't eat everything we eat; you have no teeth yet! Be careful okay…." He said to her watching her carefully as she enjoyed the sandwich in her hands.

"She's so cute!" Kira said, she laughed and shut off the video feed from her phone. Inuko looked at her and scowled.

"You recorded that! Do not post it online Kira!" Inuko said reaching for Kira's phone from across the table, she slid back her chair and shook her head.

"Nope, to late its posted!" she giggled and pushed the phone into her shirt pocket. Inuko growled at her. Hitoshi laughed and shook his head at this.

"Come on Inuko, its cute, Makoto manipulated you into eating your sandwich and you fell for it! Just like you do with Kikyko…." he said and laughed. Inuko scowled at Hitoshi.

"Shut up!" he said to him. Kagome smiled watching Makoto as her small hands where dripping with cheese and egg over Inuko's lap. Kagome shook her head and laughed. My mother giggled, they sat at the opposite table and just watched Makoto. Sango shook her head and laughed at Inuko as he argued with Hitoshi and Kira.

"He hasn't realized his sister made a mess all over her legs and on his lap!" Sango said to her, Kagome shook her head and laughed again.

"I love my son I really do but he's so clueless sometimes…" Kagome said and laughed; Sango nodded agreeing she laughed as well. Sango picked up the tray and slid bacon and hashbrowns onto their plates.

Rin smiled watching the kids' squabble, Inuko clueless as he is, didn't realize his sister pulled over the wrapper with the other piece of the sandwich and stole the other half of his sandwich again in her tiny little hands.

**Instagram Post**

"When Makoto makes a huge fuss over Inuko's breakfast sandwich that he caves and gives her the entire sandwich!" Kira posted this, she shook her head and posted a part two as Inuko and Hitoshi where arguing, Hakura leaned over to her sister and laughed. Kira posted the second part of Makoto stealing the rest of his sandwich and eating it while Inuko was distracted arguing with Hitoshi….like usual!

Kenta: Hahahhahah this is gold!

Rika: Oh my god she stole the second piece of his sandwich as well. I hope she doesn't choke on it!

Hitomi: She doesn't have teeth yet, does she? Inuko you better pay attention to your sister…she might end up eating the wrapper.

Shippou: AHAHAHHAHAHAHHA AHAHHA she's dripping chees and egg everywhere, hahahahah this is gold. Inuko stop arguing with Hitoshi and Kira and pay attention to Makoto!

Reno: I'm worried about Inuko becoming a father, if he's letting his little sister manipulate him like this….heck who knows what his children will do! Hakura I feel sorry for you!

Hakura: Agh! Why did you have to say that Reno, I'm sitting here watching Makoto as Inuko and my sister and Hitoshi are arguing over something stupid, and Makoto is making such a mess over her brother's lap. -sigh—

Kohaku&Magumi: Hahahahah I feel bad for Hakura and for all of you! Inuko can be so dimwitted sometimes.

Kenta: I feel bad for Hakura, be careful Makoto don't choke. And yeah Inuko is so dimwitted it's funny!

Rika: Oh my god this thread just gets better….

MamaHigharashi: Inuko watch your sister, she better not choke on that sandwich, or those hash browns she has her hands in.

Reno: Yeah listen to your grandmother Inuko jeez!

Hakura: Hahahhah the funny thing is, he's still not paying attention to his sister, she has her hands in his hashbrowns right now and her entire face is covered with potato.

Rika: Well maybe this might not be a good time to say this….but I'm pregnant! Just found out today! We've been married for about a week and a half now….sooooooo yeah! I'm only a few days pregnant!

Kenta: Yup! And I'm nervous as hell over here….

**-End Post-**

"WHAT?" Hakura said almost choking through her sandwich, she dropped her sandwich on the table and coughed.

"Uh Hakura you shouldn't talk while eating!" Sango said to her watching her daughter from the other table. Inuko stopped arguing with Hitoshi and Kira and looked over at her. He still hadn't noticed his sister's mess yet.

"OH MY GOD!" she said and jumped in her seat.

"What are you freaking out about!" Inuko said to Hakura. Kira picked up her phone and read the posts.

"RIKA IS PREGNANT, what?" Kira said also excited. Kagome and Sango looked at eachother and smiled.

"That's great news! I'll call Kenta's parents and congratulate them later today," Kagome said to the kids. Inuko scowled and looked at Hakura as she texted Rika.

"Awwwee not fair!" Hakura pouted and said this. Kira laughed at her sister and scrolled through the post, she replied congratulating Kenta and Rika.

"What's not fair!" Inuko said to Hakura, he still hadn't noticed his sister who had the wrapper in her hands and was licking the cheese and egg off it.

"I want a baby Inuko right now…." Hakura said to him. Sango and Kagome looked over to them at their table. My mother and Rin held their hands to their mouths and laughed.

"Uhhh what? Hakura…." Inuko blushed he turned his eyes to her.

"There better not be any baby making out here….in front of children! You two hear me!" Sango said and crossed her arms. Kagome nodded agreeing. Inuko rolled his eyes and shook his head. Hakura lifted her eyes from her phone and blushed when she realized what she had said outloud.

"Inuko your lap, pay attention…" Hakura said to him then diverted her eyes to her phone again, her cheeks where still rosy. Kagome and Sango laughed at their children. Inuko scowled at Hakura, then turned his eyes to his sister.

"ARGH Makoto!" he said loudly, he huffed and pulled her off his lap. She laughed and threw her dirty hands to the air, throwing hasbrowns everywhere, some of which landed on Inuko's head. He huffed and scowled at her.

"Jeez kid how did you eat the entire sandwich and all my hashbrowns?" Inuko said looking at her dirty face. She looked at him and laughed.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" she shouted. Inuko rolled his eyes, he stood up from his chair and held his sister out to the air.

"Let's get you cleaned up!" he said to her and awkwardly walked over to the patio doors. Hakura huffed, she leaned back in her chair and reached to the sliding doors she slid them opened for Inuko.

"He's so dimwitted!" Sango said to everyone. Hakura diverted her eyes to her mother as she said this.

Hoshiki and the boys laughed.

"Yeah I agree with that!" Hakura chimed in. Everyone laughed watching Inuko in the house, as he put his sister in the kitchen sink.

* * *

"We're half way there kiddo!" I said to Kikyko as we stood in a line up for some lunch, well early lunch. It wasn't even noon yet, it was only 10AM. Some of these shops here in Osaka serves lunch during this time while their menus are converting over from breakfast to lunch. Kikyko looked at me and huffed when I touched her head.

"This trip is so long!" she mumbled to herself. Yamatoo looked at her and shook his head, he laughed and said nothing to her comment.

"I love sushi! There's so many different kinds wow…." she chimed; her eyes ran over the hanging menus behind the counters. Miroku stretched his arms and yawned, he leaned in behind me.

"After we eat we need to get back out on the road, let's take it in one go…we should get there before noon or 1pm," Miroku said to us. Sesshomaru and my father were at a table already, Yamatoo stretched his arms and turned to the table as well. He slid away from the rope that signified the separation of the line to the lobby and went to join them.

Kikyko smiled and approached the lady behind the counter. Miroku and I followed behind her.

"Don't get carried away this time kiddo!" I said to Kikyko again, she turned her eyes to me and smiled, she then continued to order. I was surprised she didn't order something large, I think breakfast filled her up, she ordered a basic sushi boat full of a variety of sushi.

We returned to our table, our waitress came around with our order and brought over the sushi boats. Yamatoo looked at the boat as she placed it down on the center of the table. Kikyko giggled and tapped her hands together.

"Fish?" he said taking a sniff of the boat. Kikyko smiled and pulled her chopsticks apart.

"Yup, octopus, eel, clams, sea grapes…" she started to say. Yamatoo lifted his eyes to her and shook his head.

"I know what it is…." He said to her. We watched them as Kikyko continued to talk about all the sea creatures on the boat. She explained each piece of sushi as if no one knew what it was or how it tasted like. I held my chopstick to the air with a sushi roll in between and watched my daughter as she explained the entire ocean to my father and brother and Yamatoo. I shook my head and sighed.

I laughed at this and ate the roll of sushi between my chopsticks. She's such a character, I love how Yamatoo is so patient with her and admires her. His eyes give it away, how he looks at her, how he smiles every time she talks about something, even if it is stupid. I really truly think they are great together.

Miroku watched Kikyko the whole time while she talked, and he too shook his head at her. We ordered some simple sushi platters for myself and Miroku. My father and Sesshomaru watched Kikyko carefully, my father rolled his eyes and then laughed at her.

"I'm really worried about you Kikyko…we know what sushi is! Yet you are explaining the platter to us…" my father said to her, he laughed again and rubbed her head. Kikyko scowled at him and huffed.

"Yes but you don't eat human food, so I'm trying to describe the taste, since well you know…. your all demons…" she said to them. Yamatoo looked at her and smirked he reached his hand to her boat and stole a sushi roll the threw the roll into his mouth and looked at her.

"It's not that we don't like human food Kikyko, its taste doesn't appeal to us," my father said to her again. Kikyko turned her eyes to Yamatoo. He smiled and swallowed the sushi whole.

"Yeah well this one always picks on me because I eat so much…he says I'm going to get fat!" Kikyko huffed and pointed her chopsticks at Yamatoo. He chuckled at her.

"Yeah well you talk about your food as if it's the love of your life, and yeah you will get fat if you keep eating like this…." he said to her teasing her again. I watched their conversation and smirked. Miroku shook his head at them.

"Oooo he shouldn't have said that," Miroku chimed in he chuckled and watched her and Yamatoo as they argued.

"Yeah well it is the love of my life, I love food Yamatoo do you have a problem with that?" she huffed again and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru tried his best not to laugh at Kikyko's comment. Yamatoo eyed her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Have at it! Not my fault if you get fat from food," he said to her. Kikyko scowled again, she lifted her hand to his head and flicked her fingers against his forehead. He growled at her.

"Seriously!" he huffed at her. Kikyko nodded and dug her chopsticks back into her boat.

"I want to break up, so I can be in love with food instead of you…you always pick on me! And I won't get fat from food stupid…" she huffed again and mumbled through her food. Yamatoo laughed at this.

"Okay, you do that!" he said to her again and laughed hard.

"Good thing I'm recording this," Miroku said holding out his camera. I leaned over to him and watched the video feed. I laughed at this.

"Oh this is so great! Hey Kikyko…. your live honey, and it's all over Instagram!" I laughed and said this. Kikyko looked at Miroku.

"THAT'S NOT NICE YOU KNOW!" she huffed loudly. Her mouth was covered with rice, and octopus' parts, including sauce from the sushi. We all laughed at her appearance and her failed attempt to steal her uncle's phone.

**Instagram Post**

Miroku had to do it, he posted the entire event live on our family Instagram page, well his family Instagram page with the caption_:_

_ 'my messy niece who doesn't know how to eat, and ends up talking about food as being the love of her life, I'm worried about her!'_

I laughed looking over at his phone. He smirked and pushed the phone into his jacket pocket so Kikyko couldn't snag it. She huffed and pouted.

Kenta: hahahahahh her mouth is covered with soy sauce and fish and rice hahahah!

Reno: I'm trying my best not to laugh at this while driving, so I assume Kikyko's on her trip! Good luck Kikyko!

Hitomi: AAAAHHHHHH SO CUTE!

Rika: I'm giving this a heart and a kissy face because I love it.

Shippou: so does this mean Kikyko and Yamatoo are breaking up?

Kohaku&Magumi: Uh what why?

Sota: Wait what Kikyko and Yamatoo are breaking up?

Sango: Wow so dense, and we were worried about Inuko over here. Boys read the caption and watch the footage!

Kagome: I can't help but laugh at my daughter and her cute, pudgy, round face, I really need to teach her table manners again. Oh god!

Yukiko: Why are Kikyko and Yamatoo breaking up...did something happen?

Kagome: Oh god! No I think these kids need help Sango.

Sango: Children pay attention, Kikyko apparently loves food more then Yamatoo, and no they didn't break up, did anyone watch the footage?

Kira: Oh my gosh even I noticed this, they're not breaking up!

Hakura: Can someone please tell these boys to watch the footage…

Inuko: Hakura doorbell!

Hakura: Inuko your standing in the kitchen with your baby sister, its two paces to the door, go answer it.

Inuko: Its Reno!

Hakura: Oh my god you're so stupid sometimes. Don't worry your brother answered the door like the good boy he is!

Shippou: So does this mean Hakura and Inuko are breaking up?

Sango: Okay no one is allowed in this house today, I'm kicking all the kids out. NOW!  
Kira: OOoooohhh mom is pissed and Hitoshi is laughing hard at all these comments.

**-End Post-**

I watched Kikyko give her uncle this dumbfounded expression, then she picked up her chopsticks again and continued eating from her platter. Miroku held a hand to his mouth and laughed at her.

Oh god I love this kid! She's so amazing.

* * *

**15 minutes before Miroku's post…**

"Agh Makoto come on stop splashing water everywhere, I'm trying to get you clean. Here cup water into your hands like this and rub it on your face," Inuko said to his sister. She sat in a sink full of water and soap, she splashed her small hands against the water, then her eyes watched Inuko as he cupped water in his hands.

"AAAAHHH Uu-KO!" she shouted and cupped water in her hands, she threw the water to her face and laughed.

"Close enough!" Inuko grumbled. He sighed and watched his sister; he ran a cloth over her dirty face.

"Your drooling Hakura!" Kira said to her sister. Hakura was watching Inuko as he talked to his sister and got her cleaned up.

"I'm in awe, he's such a sweetheart to his sister, I wonder if this is how he will be with our children…" Hakura smiled and blushed. Kira looked at her sister then to Hitoshi. He laughed and shook his head.

"Earth to Hakura! Could you stop drooling over Inuko and pay attention..." Hitoshi said to her from across the table. Hakura held her phone to the air recording Inuko, he pulled his sister from the sink and wrapped a towel around her. Hoshiki and the boys had gathered on the couch video gaming and laughing at Inuko's failed attempted to dry his sister.

"Hahahah, and Makoto is fussy, she wants to play with the water Inuko!" Hoshiki said to his brother, he then grunted and grumbled at the tv.

Kagome, Sango, my mother, and Rin retreated to the house to do the laundry and finish some house cleaning, Kagome asked the housekeeper not to come by this Saturday, I wondered why she did this. She said she didn't need the help and that they could handle things. I really hate when she does that, I hired a housekeeper for a reason, to relieve Kagome of her daily duties.

Kagome came out of the laundry room with a hamper full of wet clothes, she looked over at Inuko and smiled as he plopped his sister down on the couch near the boys and tried to dress her. She would fuss and throw her clothes everywhere, just to annoy her brother. Kagome smiled and said nothing to this, she turned to the patio doors and opened them.

"Aunt Kagome let us help with the laundry, you shouldn't carry a heavy hamper yourself," Kira and Hakura stood up from the table. Kira came towards Kagome and took the hamper from her.

"Oh sweethearts, why don't all of you go out for the day, do something fun. Maybe take the boys and Makoto with you instead of being cooped up inside all day!" Kagome said holding her hand up to Kira. Kira smiled and put the hamper down on the concrete.

"Well we want to help and stay here…" Hakura said to her as well. Kagome smiled she picked up the hamper, she tapped her hand to Hakura's face. Hitoshi stood up and pulled his arm around Kira's shoulder.

"Come on, your aunt is right…no need to stay all day indoors! I'm sure things will be okay if we go out for a few hours, besides Kenta and Reno are coming over, and so is Shippou and Yukiko for the day… we haven't all gone out together in a long while!" Hitoshi said to them. Kagome nodded.

"See, now go out and have some fun!" Kagome said to them, she turned her eyes to the patio window, Inuko huffed and grumbled finally getting his sister dressed. He picked her up and held her to the air.

"Agh….first I have to teach my son how to dress his sister properly in a dress, the buttons go to the back, argh…what if he ever has a daughter…that boy is really dense sometimes…." Kagome said and shook her head, she held the basket to her hip then turned to the glass doors.

Hakura held a hand to mouth and laughed.

"Yup you married him…your stuck with him!" Kira laughed as well, they watched as Kagome took Makoto from Inuko and took off her dress. Inuko rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Hoshiki laughed at his brother.

"Even I know how to dress Makoto In-u-ko…." He said to his brother. Inuko scowled at him. He hit him over the head.

"SHUT IT!" Inuko hissed at him.

"AH HEY!" Hoshiki shouted, he dropped his gaming controller and rubbed his ears.

* * *

"Aguh finally!" Kikyko huffed, she crossed her arms and looked around as we approached the small village that nestled near the foot of the mountain. Yamatoo smiled and slowly accelerated behind us. There were wolves, and humans who guarded the foot of the mountain, Koga's men stood with the human police officers who guarded the gate. The gate went on for miles it surrounded the village, I looked at the large gate and then back to the men who approached us.

"Finally!" I said to Miroku, Miroku smiled and rolled down his window, and officer came around our car. Yochiru one of Koga's men smiled, he came around our car to Miroku's opened window. The officer leaned in. So did Yochiru.

Kikyko yawned and stretched her arms, she kept her eyes to our car watching the men as they talked with us.

"Kikyko…." Yamatoo said to her, he turned his eyes to her and took her hand in his. She looked at him.

"Huh?" she said to him and smiled.

"Everything's going to be okay….you know what we have to do Sunday!" he said to her and held her hand to his mouth, she blushed and nodded.

"Why do you do that…it makes me nervous!" she huffed and pulled her hand away. Yamatoo chuckled, he watched our car pull through the opened gate and followed behind us. The officers waved at Yamatoo as he passed them. The gate closed behind us and we were finally there, a small quaint village. We parked over to a large open vacant lot where the officer asked for us to park. Other vehicles where in the small stales as well. Miroku pulled into an opened empty guest parking stall, Yamatoo pulled in next to us.

Kikyko giggled, she opened the door and got out of the car.

"Hey, we get what we need, and we leave!" I said to everyone in the car. My father touched my shoulder and nodded. We opened our doors and joined Kikyko outside.

"Well this village is rather….huh!" Kikyko said looking around. She came around Yamatoo's car and stood at the edge of the cliff looking down at the village.

"Is…this our village?" Kikyko said looking at all the small huts nestled close together, her eyes diverted to a long set of stairs that led up to a temple which resembled the exact temple in our village. The temple Miroku built, his monk temple that would've been our new home after it was completed. We were going to live in it with his family, we would have a part of it and his family would have a part. As keepers and protector of the village, Miroku wanted to make a holy temple, a place the villagers could come too and pray and seek refugee and help if needed.

"Huh, strange now that Kikyko said this…this village does sort of resemble our little village," Miroku said coming towards her.

"Huh…. Strange!" I said looking around at the huts as well, our home was a little away from the rest of the huts, I built our little home on a small little cliff not far from the village, I lifted my hand over my eyes and looked around for it.

"Uhhh look…" Kikyko said and pointed to our hut.

"No way! InuYasha do you think….our village actually returned with us?" Miroku said noticing the hut as well.

"There's no way, come on let's go find Totosai!" I said touching my hands to Kikyko's shoulders. She looked at me then turned her eyes to the village. Yamatoo watched Kikyko's expression as her eyes scanned the village again, she seemed perturbed by the fact that this little village resembled ours.

Kikyko lifted her phone to the air and snapped a pick of the village before she turned and followed us. Yamatoo stayed near her watching her. He seemed curious about this village and worried at the same time. We came around the cars and down a dirt road towards the village. Kikyko followed quietly behind us texting on her phone. I tilted my head to her, then turned my eyes to the village as we approached it.

"It's InuYasha…." a man shouted at us. I turned my head to him and lifted my hand and waved. Kikyko lifted her head from her phone and looked at the man. He smiled, he was in a field of rice with other men, they were knee deep in water and had picks in their hands. The men smiled and waved at us again.

"Wow, Lord InuYasha, welcome!" a women ran to us. She was with two smaller children and carried a basket in her hands full of vegetables and herbs, the children ran around us to Kikyko, they grabbed her hands and pulled her away from us.

"Lady Kikyko welcome…you all returned; we knew you would!" the women said the kids as they pulled Kikyko away. The women smiled then bowed to us. Miroku looked at her then to me, I shook my head at him, signifying I too had no idea who the women was and didn't even recognize her as one of the villagers from our home.

"Uh returned….what do you mean?" Miorku said to the lady, she smiled and waved her hand for us to follow her.

"Come this way please…" she said and guided us down the dirt path through the village.

"Master Totosai's temple, you may rest there from your journey," she said and pointed to the stairs that led up to the temple. I looked at her again curious, Miroku did as well. He then turned his eyes to the stairs.

"Uh hello…." Kikyko said to the kids, they ran around her and laughed. They ran back to the women.

"That was strange!" Sesshomaru said watching as the women and children waved at us, they left us once we approached the temple stairs. Kikyko came towards us. She looked at me then to the stairs.

"That was strange, I don't even know those children…." Kikyko said to us. I nodded to her and touched her shoulder.

"Let's go see Totosai, I'm sure he can explain this unusual village!" my father said to us. He came around us and ascended the stairs to the temple. We followed behind him. Kikyko followed with Yamatoo. He looked at her then to the temple.

* * *

"Huh strange!" Inuko said to his friends. Hakura held Makoto to her chest and adjusted the baby sling around her, as the kids gathered in our driveway. Reno and Kenta leaned in towards him.

_"Inuko this is strange isn't it….look at this picture I sent you, doesn't it look like our village?"_

"Something wrong?" Hakura asked him.

"Okay everyone look at this picture…." Inuko said holding out his phone, everyone gathered around him and leaned over the phone.

"Wait is that….our village?" Kira said taking the phone from Inuko.

"No way, is it? Wait yes, it is…that's our little hut there, and…." She zoomed the picture and scrolled it left and right.

"….Inuko this is your hut here, isn't it? Your families home?" Rika said leaning in behind Kira.

"Strange isn't it, Kikyko said the same thing. She thinks the village in the mountains is our village," Inuko said to them. Kenta took the phone from Kira and examined the picture.

"It does look very similar!" he said to us.

"We all grew up here and lived here, the village of Kaede," Reno said looking at the image.

"Strange right? My mother would probably be the only one to recognize this place fully, and my aunt Sango, we'll show them later!" Inuko said extending his hand for his phone. Kenta handed it over to him.

"Strange if it is our village, I would love to see it again!" Hitomi smiled and said this. Reno nodded agreeing to that.

"Hey Hoshiki, Koji, Yuki….we're heading over to my place first before we head out to the mall!" Inuko half shouted to the boys who where running around in the driveway. They looked at Inuko and nodded.

"OKAY!" Hoshiki shouted at his brother. Shippou and Yukiko where just pulling into our gate when Hoshiki ran out towards them.

"AAAH!" he shouted and was thrown to the ground by a forcefield just as he ran towards their car.

"HOSHIKI?" Inuko ran to him. Shippou stopped his car midway between the gate and our driveway and got out in a panic.

"Hoshiki…what happened?" he said to him.

"Something repelled me, I couldn't get through…" Hoshiki said, he sat up and shook his head, he touched his ears and looked at Shippou. Koji and Yuki looked at Hoshiki and then to Shippou.

"What?" Kira said coming towards Hoshiki, she extended her hand out towards Shippou. Yukiko came towards Shippou. She waved her hand to the air near the kids.

"WAIT…no one do anything, this is a barrier!" Yukiko said looking at the translucent white light surrounding our home.

"What do you mean a barrier who put it up…." Kira said pulling her hand back. Yukiko touched her hand to the translucent light, and it rippled, everyone was now able to see it. The barrier glowed and became visible to everyone's sight.

"No way!" Kenta said looking around at the dome that formed around our home.

"Kikyko….she did this!" Inuko said helping his brother up from the ground.

"What why would she put up a barrier!" Hakura said to him, she held Makoto along her chest in the baby sling and pulled her arms around her.

"We have to talk to my mother about this…Shippou are you and Yukiko able to get through?" Inuko asked them.

"Yes, it seems it will allow people in but no one out, it is to repel panthers from entering," Yukiko said, she extended her hand through the barrier and walked right through it. Shippou looked at her then followed her in through the barrier.

"Hoshiki, Koji go inside and get mother…quickly go!" Inuko said to them. Hoshiki and Koji ran back to the house. Inuko and the boys separated and looked around the driveway at the barrier.

"MOM!" Koji and Hoshiki shouted as they ran through the house.

"Hoshiki stop shouting what is it?" Kagome said to them, she put down the laundry hamper near the couch. Sango opened the patio doors and came through with my mother and Rin.

"Hurry come outside…. it's an emergency!" Hoshiki said taking his mother's hand.

"Now I'm worried!" Sango said following Kagome as Hoshiki pulled her through the house.

"Oh dear, is someone hurt?" my mother said looking at Rin, Rin shook her head and they both followed.

"Huh, Hoshiki calm down what's the emergency?" Kagome said as he pulled her out to the driveway.

"Mom…..come here for a second!" Inuko said waving for his mother.

"Shippou, Yukiko hello!" Sango smiled at them, they nodded to her and smiled.

"Inuko what is it? I'm very busy today…." Kagome folded her arms and looked at him.

"Just look mother, do you see anything surrounding our home?" Inuko said extending his hand towards Shippou's car. That's when Kagome felt it. A shiver trickled down her body.

"Huh? Inuko what are you pulling here…" she said, she turned her eyes to the car, and that's when she saw it.

"A barrier!" she said, she took a step forward and extended her hand out towards it.

"EVERYONE STAY AWAY FROM IT, who put this barrier up!" Sango said to the kids. Everyone looked at her then to the barrier, she came towards Kagome and extended her hand to the barrier. It repelled her hand.

"Ah!" Sango pulled her hand away.

"Who put this up! Someone tell me…" Kagome said sternly she held her hand against the barrier focusing her energy trying to bring it down.

"We think Kikyko did, mother… before she left!" Inuko said to his mother, Kagome dropped her hand and turned to him.

"Kikyko? Why would she put up a barrier?" Kagome said to the kids, she turned around and examined the barrier, she looked at it and looked at the length of it.

Yukiko came forward towards Kagome.

"We think she set it up to ward away panthers, we can get through it, but no one can get out!" Yukiko said extending her hand to it. It repelled her hand.

"We need to find a weak spot a fisher that is the barriers weakness, all barriers have them," Kagome said walking away from the kids, she walked near the barrier examining it.

"Uh mother can you bring it down?" Inuko asked following her, the boys separated with Yukiko, who had the ability to see barriers and followed her as she examined the barrier going the opposite direction around the house. Sango followed Kagome. Rin and my mother stayed with Hoshiki and the boys.

"Boys don't come near it, stay here!" my mother said pulling Hoshiki towards her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding him close to her body. He looked at her then to his mother as she walked around the opposite side of the house.

Hakura, Kira and the girls stayed near my mother and Rin looking at the barrier.

"How does she have such power to create a barrier like this and keep it up while she is so far away?" Kira said to her sister. Hakura nodded and touched her hand to Makoto's head.

"Yes I can bring it down, I just need to find its weakness. And when your sister gets home, I'm going to have a serious talk with that girl…." Kagome said agitated, she looked at the barrier as she met at the other side of the house with Yukiko.

"There is no weak spot!" Yukiko said to her. Kagome folded her arms and huffed.

She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Uh mother?" Inuko said watching his mother as she scrolled through her phone.

"She's calling Kikyko, if there is no weak spot to a barrier, the person who put it up, is the only one who can bring it down!" Sango said watching Kagome as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Huh, oh papa hang on mother is calling," Kikyko said standing on the stairs. I turned and looked down at her.

"Answer your mother then when you are done come to the temple," I said to her. She nodded and lifted the phone to her ear. I followed Miroku, Sesshomaru and my father up the stairs again. Yamatoo stayed with Kikyko watching her.

"Momma hi!" Kikyko chimed cheerfully.

"Kikyko hello my child….we have a little problem!" Kagome said to her sternly.

"Huh, what's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Kikyko asked worried, Yamatoo looked at her curious.

"Someone put up a barrier that doesn't allow anyone to leave….and I can't bring it down!" Kagome said to her again sternly. Kikyko went silent for a moment.

"Do you know who may have done that?" Kagome said to her again.

"I had to put up a barrier momma…." Kikyko said to her, Yamatoo narrowed his eyes to Kikyko when she said this and crossed his arms.

"Really, and why did you put up a barrier Kikyko? Without telling me?" Kagome said to her sternly again, Sango noticed Kagome's tense mood and touched her shoulder, she shook her head at Kagome. Kagome looked at Sango and sighed deeply.

"Look Kikyko I'm not mad, but you can't do things like this without telling me Kikyko, barriers are dangerous, if a human where to run at it, to attempt to get through it, it could seriously hurt them," Kagome said to her. Kikyko went silent for a moment. She lifted her eyes to Yamatoo who too had this worried expression on his face.

"I'm sorry momma I had to put it up, I couldn't take any chances, panther's are planning on something and I could feel it….I put it up to protect everyone!" Kikyko said again. Yamatoo touched a hand to her head and shook his head at her. Kikyko let out a deep sigh.

"I understand you may have wanted to protect everyone Kikyko but you could have told me, or asked me….we're all fine here Kikyko, and we can defend ourselves if we need too. Now bring it down please!" Kagome said to her. Kikyko sighed again.

"How mother I'm too far away to bring it down!" Inuko looked at his mother as she extended her hand to the barrier.

"Close your eyes, imagine the barrier around the house, extend your hand out to it and concentrate…." Kagome said to her. She guided her through a training method Kaede taught her, how to bring barriers down from a distance when you are not near them. Kikyko looked at Yamatoo then to the stairs. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. Yamatoo looked at her as she extended her hand outwardly.

"Now bring it down on my count!" Kagome said to her. Kikyko let out another deep breath, Kagome counted down from three.

"3, 2, 1…." Kagome said she released her own spiritual energy against the barrier at the same time Kikyko released a small light from her hand. 

"Huh!" Kikyko said and opened her eyes. She pulled her hand back and looked at her hand.

"There its down!" Kagome said to her.

"Wow I did that from here…." Kikyko said looking at her hand. Kagome sighed again.

"Listen Kikyko, don't do this again. From now on you tell me when you are going to do things like this, its dangerous and reckless…please don't do it again!" Kagome said to her. Kikyko sighed and went silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry mother I had to put it up! I won't do it again," Kikyko said to her. Kagome smiled and looked at Yukiko who was surprised and curious as to how the barrier came down with Kikyko being so far away.

"Amazing!" Reno said to Inuko, he extended his hand out to where the barrier was. Inuko looked at him then to his mother.

"Good, now behave yourself while your there. Please don't use your spiritual powers anymore Kikyko," Kagome said to her calmly. Kikyko let out another deep sigh.

"I won't mother…I promise!" Kikyko said to her.

"Good girl! I love you, be good okay….take care of yourself and your reckless father!" she said to her. Kikyko held a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Yeah dad can be reckless sometimes," Kikyko said to her.

"Good, have a good trip Kikyko, call me if you need anything. Behave!" Kagome said to her again. Kikyko let out a sigh and nodded.

"I will mother! Bye!" she said and clicked her phone. Kagome did the same.

"Wow, she brought it down!" Yukiko said looking at Kagome. Kenta was surprised as well, he extended his hand outwardly then pulled it back.

"Huh!" he said curious.

"I can't believe she even put this up, I didn't even sense it!" Kagome said and crossed her arms.

"Well its down now, let's not worry about this anymore!" Kagome said to everyone. She came around Inuko and returned to the opposite side of the house.

"Huh!" Inuko said looking at the brick wall.

"Sis why did you do this!" he said to himself as everyone else returned to the driveway.

"Kikyko…." Yamatoo said to her as she continued up the stairs. She lifted her skirt with one hand and looked at Yamatoo.

"Why did you put up a barrier?" he said to her, his hand touched her back as he walked with her up the stairs.

"I had too…." She said to him. That's all she said as she went on ahead and reached the top of the stairs. Yamatoo looked at her and crossed his arms.

"Hmm…" he said to himself. He followed Kikyko to the temple.

* * *

"Argh, that stupid old hag isn't here!" I said noticing a sign on a pike near the temple sliding doors. There was a rope attached to two pegs in front of the door and a note attached to it. The stairs to the temple and the front walkway that surrounded the temple was all lined with rope.

"Out for the day! Trespassers are not welcome!" the note said. I grunted and folded my arms.

"Calm down InuYasha, we'll wait here until he returns!" my father said touching my shoulders. Sesshomaru leaned forward to the rope and extended his hand over it. A green poison dripped from the rope.

"Hmmm cunning old man, he sealed the rope with poison so no one can get in!" Sesshomaru said and looked at the temple doors. Miroku yawned.

"Well why not we wait for him here until he returns?" Miorku said to us, he tapped a fist to his shoulder and yawned again.

"I'll go get the swords!" I said to them. Sesshomaru looked at me, he nodded. We both turned to the stairs.

"Uh…dad!" Kikyko said to me, I looked at her and Yamatoo as they came towards us.

"Yes Kikyko?" I asked her, I touched my hand over her head.

"Could…I go to the village and look around?" Kikyko said to me. I smiled, I knew she wanted to explore this village, I knew it was familiar to her….I rubbed her head and nodded.

"Take Yamatoo with you!" I said to her. She smiled and nodded.

"I will accompany you as well Kikyko, maybe some of these villagers know where Totosai disappeared too," my father said to her. She smiled as my father came around her. I nodded to him.

"Don't stay out late," I said watching her as she followed my father back to the stairs. She nodded and then disappeared down the stairs.

"Huh! This village is definitely strange," Miroku said to us. I turned around to the temple again and looked at it.

"Isn't it strange that this is the exact temple you built in our village as well, right where the shrine Kaede had lived in?" I said to him. Miroku nodded and narrowed his eyes to the temple. We walked the length of the temple looking at it, I went one way and Miorku went the opposite way. Sesshomaru stayed near the rope. He looked at it then to the temple.

"Hmm!" Sesshomaru said to himself.


	40. Chapter 40

**This is probably one of the longest and most agonizing chapter to write, despite the sex in it...sorry for that, the ending is worth it. Because its leading to something even bigger. Please comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Kikyko's powers unleashed (Council Meets)**

"Huh ohhh," Kikyko said to herself as she walked through the village. Many villagers were out bustling around their houses, gathered at the market vendors, Kikyko looked around at the huts and the vendors at the market.

Yamatoo watched her carefully as they approached the small shops. Kikyko came over towards a vendor who was selling kimonos, she smiled and touched some of the fabric on the table. Yamatoo watched her as she did this and smiled.

"Lady Kikyko….wow have you turned into such a fine young women…you look so much like your mother," a women said to her, she came towards her and bowed. Kikyko turned to her head to this strange woman, she looked at her for a moment then bowed. The women looked no older than 50 years of age, she had brown hair wrapped back into a bun, and wore a green and white summer Yukata. Yamatoo leaned in towards Kikyko and pulled his arm around her waist keeping her near him.

"Uh hello…" she said to her. My father stood behind Kikyko and folded his arms, he was curious as to what this woman wanted. He watched this woman carefully and cautiously trying to analyze her intensions.

"You have returned to us, our small village, welcome….we heard of your visit!" the women said to her. Kikyko lifted her hand to her hair, she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. The women smiled a warm smile and then held a hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Oh….uh, thank you!" Kikyko said nervous. The women smiled and extended her hand out to Kikyko.

"We could use your assistance my lady please, come with me…." she said to her. Kikyko looked to the ladies outstretched hand and extended her hand to her.

"Hang on a moment!" my father said, he extended his hand over Kikyko's. Kikyko looked up to her grandfather. Yamatoo looked at him then back to the women.

"Where will you take her?" he asked the women. The women smiled and looked up to my father.

"Ah you must be Lord InuNo Taisho, rumor has it you have returned, welcome…you may all join us, we seek the priestess's assistance! If she is anything like her mother, then her skills are greatly needed…" the lady said, she pulled Kikyko by the hand. My father pulled his hand from hers and followed Kikyko, Yamatoo stayed close to Kikyko and followed beside her.

"Uh where are we going?" Kikyko said to the lady, the lady smiled, she pulled Kikyko to a small hut.

"Here my lady, my daughter is about to give birth, our village midwife is not present today….we could use your skills lady Kikyko, just like your mother, she used to be our village midwife before your birth," the lady said to Kikyko she lifted her hand to the waving wooden door and held it up as Kikyko came in to their hut.

"Uh but, I've never delivered a baby, and…what's a midwife?" Kikyko said nervous. The women came in behind her, Yamatoo blushed, he turned to my father. They both looked at the women and then left the hut.

"We'll wait outside!" my father said to Kikyko. Kikyko looked around the small hut then to the women who rested along a tatami mat.

"Huh, your mother has never taught you how to deliver a child…oh dear! I'm sorry my lady, I assumed you were fully trained as a priestess…and to not know what a midwife is…hahahhah such a sweet child," the women said to Kikyko, Kikyko looked down at the women's daughter again and then to the women who was next to her. The women's daughter was covered with blankets, another women from the village was kneeled next to her, she placed a cloth along the girls forehead.

"Uh I'm sorry but I don't know how to do this," Kikyko said and kneeled before the women.

"It's alright Kikyko, I will show you!" the girl's mother said, she kneeled next to Kikyko and lifted the sheets over her daughters' body. Kikyko blushed and turned her eyes away from the women's exposed lower body.

"Well this is interesting!" Yamatoo said and leaned against the side of the hut.

"Very, I am curious about this village….is this where InuYasha and his family lived, it's a quaint little place!" my father said looking at all the people who passed him, and the marketplace vendors. In our village we had a center area within our village that the children would play in, markets filled that area, vendors, farmers, people selling their hand made goods, the children would spend half the day at the market usually and come home with full stomachs and spoiled by villagers.

"Yes, grandpa it is, I used to remember coming through this village with father when he would visit Rin, I was younger back then…I hated the journey we would take from the westernlands to this village. I didn't know how to fly like father so we would always walk and take our time to get here, it looked exactly like this…." Yamatoo said again. His eyes looked over the market and the huts that sparsely surrounded the markets.

"….I remember Kikyko and Inuko, they used to play down near the river all the time, every time we would be passing through…that's where they would be with the other children of the village. Hakura, Kira and their friends…" Yamatoo said remembering this, he looked over to the direction of where he remembered the river to be.

"Hmm interesting, well it doesn't feel like there's anything we need to worry about here in this village!" my father said crossing his arms. He leaned against the hut next to Yamatoo. After about a few moments, they heard the sounds of a baby crying inside the hut.

"Huh!" Yamatoo said and turned to the huts swaying door. Kikyko came out of the swinging door, her shirt and skirt where stained with blood. Her face was rosy.

"Thank you for your assistance lady Kikyko, I'm sure your mother would be very proud to hear her daughter is following her path in life…" the women said coming out after her. She smiled and touched Kikyko's shoulder. Kikyko blushed and nodded.

"Oh congratulations to your daughter," Yamatoo said to the women, he looked over Kikyko and smiled.

"Thank you again! Please visit the market vendors I am sure they will be happy to see you again," the women bowed to Kikyko and said this. Kikyko looked at her and nodded.

"Hahahah, well Kikyko that must have been an experience for you wasn't it, come one my girl let's get you some new clothes!" my father said to Kikyko he pulled his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. Kikyko looked at him and blushed. Yamatoo smiled and watched her as my father pulled her through the village again to the market vendors.

* * *

**Back in Tokyo Council meeting, 3pm afternoon….**

"Good, the council has gathered, please welcome Koga my brother and leader of the Western wolf tribe, and Tobashi the badger leader from the East, Keno leader of the Western badgers," Ishikaro said tapping some papers on the desk. The committee consisted of 15 members 8 demons and the rest where human, they all gathered in a conference room siting at a large round table.

"Welcome everyone, glad to see so many familiar faces gather today," the head of the committee an elder older man in his 50's started the meeting. Tobashi stood up. Keno looked at him and nodded. Keno being Tobasi's older brother allowed him to take the floor, Tobashi's calm demeanor could sway any committee to reconsider whatever decision they make.

"Hello, if I may start…." Tobashi said to the man, the man nodded and extended his hand out to him allowing Tobashi to have the floor.

Tobashi touched his tie and ran a hand through his brown hair, he looked to each member of the committee and started the discussion.

"It has come to our attention, that our people, the demons, may have a problem on our hands which will need to be dealt with outside the sectors of human inhabited cities and towns," Tobashi started. Ishikaro nodded as Koga stood up. Keno looked around to each member of the committee then back to Tobashi as he continued his discussion.

"Yessss Tobashi, we hears of this…." a cat demon leader spoke, he was a tall slender cat demon, with pointy cat ears and a long tail, he wore a tie and suit and sat next to Tobashi on his right. He turned his chair around and ran a hand through his long brown hair. Tobashi looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, Tadahiro the panther leader, he has threatened our people…and the family of InuYasha the half-dog demon," Koga said to the committee. The committee started chatting amongst eachother loudly.

"Quiet down!" the older man said to everyone.

"We heard of a disturbance with the panther tribe, they have been causing some havoc amongst humans, stealing, breaking into shops, shape shifting and causing problems….they must be dealt with in an orderly manner or the Japanese government may intervene!" the leader of the table spoke. The elder man ran a hand through his white hair and touched his tie. He stood up.

"My shop was broken in to by these panthers a week ago, my husband who is a fox demon couldn't catch them," a women fox demon said this from across the table. She was built and curvy, she wore a suit and had long black flowy hair. She was the daughter of Yukiko's uncle; he was the fox leader and she owned a store with her husband and family.

"InuYasha, how come he is not present before the committee?" the man spoke, he placed a clip board down on the table then turned away from his chair, he went over to a projector and clicked a button. It turned on against the wall and the lights dimmed in the room.

"InuYasha is in the mountains sir, preparing for this…the panther tribe is planning to strike us. He is planning to bring harm to InuYasha and his family because of an incident that happened centuries ago," Ishikaro said watching the man as the screen flickered.

"Ah, I heard of this it is written in the city charter, the wife of InuYasha was involved in an incident with the wife of the panther lord, am I correct?" the elder man said, he turned to the committee.

"Yes, and now he wants revenge against InuYasha and his entire family, we are offering our assistance to InuYasha and stand by his side as we deal with this matter," Koga continued. Tobashi nodded and picked up his clipboard.

"We request the committee's approval to wield weapons once again, I will keep a chart of all weapons and when they will be used and who will use them, we plan not to involve humans in this and plan to take care of this matter on our lands in the west parts of Japan, and the forest of InuYasha!" Tobashi said to the committee. The leader of the committee looked at Tobashi and shook his head.

"We will offer our assistance, I will speak to the fox leaders and offer any form of help we can," the women near Koga spoke, she smiled and touched a sincere hand to her chest. The fox demon family of Yukiko was also powerful, Yukiko's father and uncle were shapeshifters and studied hard in their fox training, they were masters of their own craft.

A woman at the end of the table held a hand out to everyone, regaining the attention of the committee.

"According to the city charter, and the government agreement with the demons who preside amongst us, children under the age of 16 may not under any circumstances be involved in any of their families; demons and or hybrids family members, disturbances that may result from other demons or humans," a women in her mid-thirties spoke, she pushed up her round glasses and looked at the screen that flickered. Her computer controlled the projector, and the charter agreement became visible on the screen. Everyone turned their eyes to the screen as the charter scrolled on the screen. Parts of the charter where highlighted in yellow.

"If a problem arises amongst the demons only the leaders of their tribes, packs, or families are allowed to deal with any problem in a reasonable manner without the Japanese governments involvement," the women continued, she scrolled down halfway.

"Subsection C109 of the charter states, if any humans, children of these leaders, non-children, or women are harmed or involved in any demon related issues the Japanese government will hold the leader of the tribes accountable and these leaders can face a 4 month jail time penalty," the women added. Tobashi shook his head and let out a deep sigh. The Japanese government was definitely not playing games, since we all now live amongst humans, the government made strict rules and control on not only our lives but the weapons we bare.

The Edo era was a savage time, and all demons and humans of that era carried weapons. We all now live peacefully and quietly amongst humans, without any problems.

"We have read the charter and we know the government rules put in place for us, we assure you no humans, in our families or outside of our families will be involved in this!" Koga said to the committee, the older man sat back down in his seat and touched his fingers together. He looked over at Ishikaro, Koga then Tobashi.

"I heard of this lord, InuNo Taisho….has returned, is this true?" the man spoke to everyone. The members at the table gasped and started chatting loudly amongst eachother again. The demons of the committee seemed surprised of his return and excited, some of the demons in the committee had their family members serve under my father's army centuries ago.

"Yes, he has returned. We know of his reputation, his history and of all his enemies, Tadahiro is one of them, we assure this committee InuNo Taisho is on our side and will not be dealing with this matter on his own," Ishikaro said to everyone he stood up and touched his tie, he let out a deep grunt.

"The women…the wife of InuYasha, when she wrote her articles about the Edo era, and of her husband's father and family history for the local Japanese demon magazine, she specified that this InuNo Taisho was the most powerful dog demon of his time," the elder man said again. Koga nodded.

"Yes he is, and we as demons protect eachother and our families, InuNo Taisho cares for humans and demons and his intentions are to remove Tadahiro from Japan permanently," Koga said again. The younger women tapped on her computer and pushed her glasses up again.

"If I may, we will need this InuNo Taisho, InuYasha and anyone else who will be involved in this to come forth the committee and speak their piece, they will need to sign a release waiver for their weapons and they must sign a written statement of the policies put in place," the women spoke again.

"Yes, as soon as InuYasha has returned from the mountains we will meet again," Ishikaro said to them.

"I will be heading to the mountains after this meeting, I will meet with InuYasha and inform him of this meeting," Koga said to the committee, the members stood up from their chairs. The demons came around the table to Koga and Tobashi and Keno, they shook their hands and discussed offering their assistance to them as well.

"ONE MOMENT PLEASE!" the older man spoke, he stood up and turned to Ishikaro.

"Advise this lord Taisho and InuYasha that they will be solely responsible of any incidents, or harm that may result from this issue, if any of their human children or women are harmed or hurt, or killed while dealing with this problem, they will be the ones to serve the punishment!" he said to Ishikaro. Tobashi let out a deep grunt and nodded. Ishikaro stuck out his hand to the elder man.

"We understand the rules, so does InuYasha and his family, we will inform him of this…we will all take the blame if any of our human families are harmed not just him," Ishikaro said again, the man locked his hand with Ishikaro.

"Good this meeting is now adjourned, Miss Risa will type up all required documents and paperwork required for signatures," he said gesturing his hand to the women behind the laptop, she nodded and shifted her glasses back up over her nose.

As the committee cleared out of the conference room, Ishikaro gathered with Koga, Tobashi and Keno in the hall.

"This is not good," Koga said to his brother.

"We will figure this out Koga, we knew that the human members of our families can not be involved in this, this includes Kikyko and Kagome," Ishikaro said to them. Tobashi touched his nose and let out a deep sigh. Keno touched a hand to his brothers' shoulder.

"Koga advise InuYasha of this when you return to the mountain, I will speak with the demon members of the committee before they leave and come up with a reasonable course of action to handle this," Tobashi said to Koga. Koga nodded, he adjusted his tie and turned away from them towards the building doors.

"Do not worry Tobashi, this will be dealt with and no one will be harmed," Ishikaro said to him. Tobashi touched his shoulder and nodded.

"Let's hope for a quick and safe resolution for our families," he said to Ishikaro. Ishikaro nodded and turned to the demon members of the committee who came towards them.

* * *

**Back home in Tokyo… (Tokyo Shopping mall 3pm)**

"Jeez Mako what is with you?" Inuko said holding his baby sister in his arms. She had stolen his fries from the fry box that she managed to pull towards her and shoved a hand full of fries into her mouth.

Hakura laughed holding a hand to her mouth.

"Oh Inuko she just loves to eat her brother's food, it's okay sweetheart your brother is just a paranoid old dog…." Hakura teased him. Kenta chuckled watching Makoto's attempt at chewing the fries sticking from her mouth. Inuko scowled at her and then turned his eyes to his sister as she turned her body away from her brother so he wouldn't attempt to pull the fries out of her mouth.

"Uh, hi Hoshiki!" Nina said next to Hoshiki, she blushed and looked at him. He smiled.

"Hi Nina, you look nice, I like your dress…" he said straight out to her. Nina blushed and turned her face away.

"Thank you!" she said nervous. Hoshiki laughed and picked up his hamburger.

"How cute, oh my goodness," Rika said about Nina and Hoshiki, she leaned into Kira who was at her right and whispered this to her. Kira nodded in agreement.

"So cute!" she chimed cheerfully.

"Seriously Mako, stop!" Inuko said to his sister, he pulled the fry box out of her hands causing his sister to shout. She threw her hands to the air.

"AAAAHHH NO!" she shouted. Inuko rolled his eyes and pulled the box from her hands when she struggled with Inuko for it, he put it on the table and turned his sister around to face him.

"Makoto, come on…you don't have teeth yet you can't eat everything we eat, mom packed you some bottles and homemade baby food," Inuko said looking at his sister. Her face was covered with potato's and her mouth had a fry hanging from it.

"No!" she said to her brother, she then rubbed her hands over her eyes and yawned.

"Yeah your sleepy, let's get you cleaned up!" Inuko said to his sister. She rubbed her eyes and her face and yawned again.

"NO!" she half shouted and put her head against Inuko's shoulder.

"Ohhhh I love this, you're so sweet towards her," Hakura chimed, she blushed and had this awe-struck expression to her face. Inuko looked at her and scowled.

"What's with you?" he said to Hakura. She smiled and reached over the table and tapped Inuko's head.

"Good boy, such a good boy!" she said rubbing his ears. Inuko scowled at her even more and then grunted.

"Cut that out!" he hissed at her. Hakura pulled her hand back and laughed.

"Hahhaa, so Kenta, Rika…congratulations we are all very happy for your news," Hitoshi said to his friends. Inuko turned his eyes to his friends and nodded. He sat his sister down along the table and started to wipe her face with a baby wipe.

"Yes congrates, on your pregnancy you'll make such wonderful parents!" Hakura chimed, she pulled her arms around Rika's neck and hugged her. Rika chuckled.

"Thank you, I'm only a few days pregnant, we've been married for two weeks now and I'm just as surprised as everyone here, it's like I'm still in a haze," she giggled. Kenta rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well you don't keep the noise level down in the bedroom, so it was bound to happen," Kenta teased her. Hitomi put her hands over Nina's ears, Kira did the same to Hoshiki. Hakura pushed her brother's heads together.

"HEY KEEP THE DIRTY SEX TALK OUTSIDE THIS TABLE!" Hakura huffed. Inuko looked at her then to the guys. He smirked then pulled out another baby wipe and wiped his sister's hands.

"Your one to talk!" he said straight out. He pulled his sister to his chest; she plopped her head down against Inuko's shoulder and yawned.

"Owe hey Hakura, stop!" Koji shouted at his sister, Yuki attempted to pull his sisters hand off his ear. She kept their heads together covering their ears so they wouldn't hear the adult talk.

"HEY COME ON!" Hoshiki hissed, he tried to pry Kira's hands off his head. Nina did too and tried to pry Hitomi's hands as well.

"Shut up Inuko! No sex talk period, say a word….and I will murder you!" Hakura blushed and huffed again.

"Hahahaha, well since we are on the subject…" Kenta laughed. Rika reached over the table and hit him over the head, his ears twitched.

"AH hey, Rika!" he chimed and rubbed his ears.

"Seriously, we're not talking about sex here at this table with children around!" Inuko said and laughed. The girls pulled their hands off the kid's heads.

"That hurt!" Nina hissed at Hitomi. She smiled and patted her ears.

"Sorry kids grown up talk," Kira said and folded her arms. The entire table fell quiet.

"So…." Hitoshi said after a long awkward silence.

"Are we going to sit here at this table all day with people staring at us or can we go shop?" Hitoshi said, people started to stare at their table because of how loud and rowdy they were. Inuko huffed.

"Yeah let's go shop!" he said to everyone. Hakura giggled and got up, she picked up her purse. Everyone did the same and took their trays to the bins.

* * *

"Come on old man it's been two hours, where the hell did, he disappear too," I said and grumbled, I walked around the temple again to the backside, Miroku was next to me. That's when we heard a sound coming from a bathhouse behind the temple.

"What is that, snoring?" Miroku said, we jumped down from the platform and went over to the bathhouse that nestled itself behind the far right side of the temple, it was surrounded by some trees, a wood fire oven was burning outside and wood was scatter everywhere on the ground. I grumbled and slid opened the wooden doors.

"YO! Anyone in here?" I said coming into the hot and steamy bathhouse, Miroku followed behind me.

"YO TOTOSAI!" I shouted; the old man had fallen asleep in the wooden water basin. I shook my head and held my fist to the air. I grumbled under my breath in agitation. The old man was here the whole bloody time and didn't even hear us shouting for him. What the fuck!

"Easy now InuYasha," Miroku said behind me. I threw a punch to Totosai's head waking him up.

"Huh, uhhhh where am I?" he choked out and coughed.

"Ah how did I end up in here, I must have fallen asleep," he said again. He stretched his arms then looked around.

"AAAAHHH INUYASHA, YOU'RE HERE!" Totosai shouted when he saw me. I folded my arms and scowled at him. Stupid old man fell asleep again, he knew we were coming, what an idiot I swear he's a complete senile old idiot.

"You knew we were coming old man, you had us waiting two hours for your sorry ass, now get out of this tub before I beat the shit out of you…." I hissed at him in an agitated voice. Miroku shook his head.

"AAAAH, OKAY RELAX INUYASHA JEEZ…your old age has tuned you into a grumpy old dog!" Totosai scuffed, he awkwardly stood up and extended his legs over the basin. I growled and waved my fist at him again about to strike him for that remark. Miroku held his hand to my shoulder holding me back.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at him throwing his kimono at him. Miroku put on this disgusted sour face and threw a towel at him as well.

"NO one wants to see that shit Totosai, jeez!" Miroku said and turned around. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Behave yourself old man, we have a young girl with us on this journey, now get dressed and meet us at the temple," Miroku scolded Totosai. I nodded and turned to the wooden doors. Totosai smirked and a smile struck his face when Miroku was about to follow me.

"A young maiden, wow, I have not met the child of InuYasha yet….. I bet she's…" before he could finish any of his dirty words, which I knew where this was going, I threw a wooden log at him beaming him in the head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU JACKASS!" I said to him and slammed the wooden doors shut.

"Dirty old man, tehh, I'll kick his ass if he tries to pull anything on Kikyko…" I tapped my hands together and headed back towards the temple. Miroku touched his forehead and shook his head.

"This is going to be a long long night!" Miroku said following behind me.

* * *

"Woooow, it's so gorgeous!" Kikyko beamed, she touched her face in awe, she was mesmerized by a beautiful white and pink Yukata, it sparkled and had flower print all over it.

"Ah, my Yukata, this is one of my absolute favorite pieces lady Kikyko, please….I would love for the daughter of our village priestess Kagome, to wear this you are such a beautiful child, please come this way," a young women said to Kikyko, she was in her forties, a round pudgy women, she ran her shop with her two twin daughters. She touched a hand to Kikyko's shoulders and led her to a small area with a curtain.

She followed Kikyko behind the curtain and helped her dress in the kimono.

"Hmmm, haha Kikyko sure loves kimonos doesn't she, she is such a proper lady, my boy and Kagome have raised her well…I'm very proud of her," my father said to Yamatoo. Yamatoo smiled and nodded.

"Yeah she is, that's what I like about her, she's a normal girl yet still traditional, she loves kimono's and loves to wear them," Yamatoo said watching the curtain. One of the twin girls was admiring Yamatoo, she smiled and twirled her finger in her long brown hair. Yamatoo turned his eyes to this girl, he shook his head and let out a sigh.

"OH wow!" Kikyko's voice chimed as she came out from behind the curtain. She touched a hand to her face and blushed.

"Wooow," Yamatoo blushed as well, he looked her over and nodded. My father chuckled and touched his hand to Yamatoo's shoulder.

"Gorgeous Kikyko!" my father said to her. Kikyko looked at him and blushed.

"Uh huh you have to buy it!" Yamatoo said to her, he reached into his jean pocket for his wallet prepared to pay for the Yukata. Kikyko giggled and turned to the standing mirror by the table.

"Oh, this is absolutely gorgeous on you Kikyko, your mother would be so happy to see you in such a beautiful Yukata, your mother bought one like this from me when you were just 4 years old. I remember it well, oh and she was so proud when you wore it, she said you looked like a precious young lady, and you sure did," The women said to her, she stood behind her adjusting her obi and fixing the Yukata.

"Wow, momma bought me one like this, wow! How much is it; I'd like to buy it!" Kikyko said to the lady.

"Sweetheart you may have this Yukata it is on me, do not worry about the cost…I would love to see your mother's reaction when she sees you in this," the women said pulling Kikyko's hair to the side, the women's daughters smiled, they came around the table and tied Kikyko's hair with a ribbon and started to decorate her hair. Yamatoo blushed watching the girls as they fixed Kikyko's hair to match the kimono.

"Yamatoo you're not breathing son, I mean I know the girl is gorgeous….but no need to die over her, hahahah!" my father laughed and tapped his hand against Yamato's shoulder. Yamatoo growled and grumbled.

"Hey lay off gramps okay, jeez…" Yamatoo said agitated, he huffed and folded his arms. My father looked at him straight faced then laughed.

"Wow!" Kikyko chimed again looking herself over, she turned to Yamatoo and her grandfather.

"Gorgeous Kikyko, simply beautiful, where is that contraption you use to take pictures with," my father said to her extending his hand out for her phone. The twin girls looked at him and held their hands to their mouths and laughed.

"It's called a phone grandpa, and Yamatoo can take a picture thank you!" Kikyko huffed, she reached into the small pouch that came with the Yukata and handed Yamatoo her phone. He looked at the phone and tapped the camera icon, he snapped a pick of Kikyko and blushed again.

"Ma'am…" Kikyko smiled and turned her.

"Please let me buy this from you, I must pay for it, I insist!" Kikyko said to her. Yamatoo nodded, he handed Kikyko his wallet.

"Oh darling, no no…I cannot accept your money consider this a gift for what your mother did for all of us and for her strength and dedication as a priestess," the women said holding her hand over Kikyko's. Kikyko smiled, she handed Yamatoo's wallet back to him.

"Thank you very much!" Kikyko said to her, she bowed to the lady. Kikyko waved and turned to Yamatoo and her grandfather.

"Such a kind women!" my father said to Kikyko, he looked over at Kikyko as she blushed, her eyes meet with Yamatoo. He looked her over and blushed as well.

"Hahahaha you two are so cute hahahah," my father said to them, he pulled his arm over Kikyko's shoulder and pulled her to his side.

"Let's return to the temple, that old man should be back by now, if your father hasn't found him yet!" my father said to them. Kikyko giggled and walked with her grandfather. Yamatoo walked behind her without words, and just stared at her.

* * *

"Ahhh my swords, my hard work! What have you done to Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga…you stupid boys, your father would be ashamed of the both of you!" Totosai whined and cried, he scolded me and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed and grumbled under his breath in agitation, I looked over to him. He sat to my left with his arms folded, he grumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes as Totosai held up Tetsusaiga and examined it.

"The blade is rusted and dull what have you being doing with it InuYasha, your father would be rolling in his grave right now if he saw this….such selfish little brats…." Totosai said again, he sighed deeply and held Tetsusaiga to him. Sesshomaru looked like he was about to hit Totosai, he kept tapping his claws against his arm in agitation.

"NO, I WILL not polish these swords I am going to take them and lock them up…both of you should apologize to your father for your stupidity, oh if only the lord saw this he would rip your heads off, ohhhhhh my hard work!" Totosai complained again. I grunted and rolled my eyes. Sesshomaru looked peeved off, he grunted and waved a fist near Totosai, just as he was about to strike him my father walks through the sliding doors.

"Ah Totosai!" he said noticing us sitting on the mats near a burning fire. Miroku sat behind us, he looked over to my father as he came through the doors, Kikyko and Yamatoo where behind him.

"SEE his voice resonates these walls, he has come for you two ungrateful dogs….uhhh!" Totosai said, he turned his eyes to the door. Kikyko giggled standing next to Yamatoo. My father crossed his arms and looked at him.

"What is this I'm hearing; my sons have done what to their swords…?" my father chuckled and said this. Totosai looked at him and I swear we saw his life leave his body, he dropped the swords and passed out at the sight of my father. We all laughed at this.

Kikyko giggled and came around her grandfather towards us.

"What is this?" I said noticing her Yukata. She twirled to show us. My father bent down to Totosai and tapped his face, he chuckled at Totosai's behavior.

"Kikyko your Yukata is beautiful," Miroku said to her. Kikyko giggled and blushed.

"Thank you!" she chimed, she kneeled down next to me on the mat. I touched my hand to her head.

"This looks like the exact kimono your mother bought you for your fourth birthday…" I said touching her face. She looked at me and smiled. Man, does she look like such a young lady in kimono's they suit her. They make her hair; her gold eyes and her round heart shape face just look that much cuter.

Miroku nodded, he smiled and agreed with this.

"Yes I remember as well, its lovely Kikyko it suits you!" Miroku said as well. Yamatoo sat down next to Miroku and just stared at Kikyko.

Totosai woke up startled.

"AAAAHHHH HOW, HOW IS THE GREAT DOG GENERAL ALIVE!" he shouted terrified. He looked at my father and cowered his way behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grunted and tapped his claws against his arms again.

"Hahahaha, Totosai…old friend, it is me! It is such a long story, I will explain it if you please assist us, we have come for Kikyko's sword, and to reforge Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga," my father said to him. He sat down near the fire. Totosai slid himself away from Sesshomaru and crawled over towards my father.

"If my eyes deceive me," he said examining my father.

"My sword, you really ask him to make me a sword? I thought you were joking," Kikyko said looking to me. I smiled and touched her head.

"This is why we came Kikyko, Totosai made a special sword for you by my request…I want to train you to wield a sword and your mother will continue your priestess training, why would I joke about that. Yes you have your own sword now, and it'll be bound to you…." I said to her. Kikyko looked at me then to Totosai.

"….and that old man makes swords, but he's old and uhhh he looks senile!" Kikyko said out loud. Miroku held a hand to his mouth and laughed. Senile is right, a perverted senile old sword smith, I seriously am beginning to question how my father found him.

"HEY, young lady…I indeed make swords, you just watch….." Totosai started to explain, he then gave off this mischievous smile. Kikyko turned her eyes to me and before she could even say anything.

"AAAH! DAD!" Kikyko shouted, she grabbed my arm and tears filled her eyes. I grumbled angry.

"YOU STUPID OLD MAN I SAID NOT TO TRY ANYTHING!" I huffed angry, I punched Totosai over the head, Yamatoo did as well. He had groped Kikyko, hell no way was I going to let that slid. Kikyko looked at me and cowered behind me.

"Jerk!" Yamatoo said and grumbled.

"Ughhhhh where am I?" Totosai said when two lumps formed over his head. My father shook his head and grunted.

"You never change do you Totosai, now old man….we need to talk!" my father said shaking his head. Kikyko hid behind me and peered out at Totosai. I crossed my arms and grumbled.

* * *

**Back at home….**

"Hhahahah, that name is so beautiful Rin. I think Towa would suit her so well," Kagome chimed in the kitchen. Sango and my mother agreed.

"Oh such a sweet name," my mother said, she sat on a bar stool at the kitchen island snapping peas into a bowl.

"Thank you! Sesshomaru wanted that name, he says Towa is a powerful name and he wanted her to carry a strong name, Towa Kimi Taisho…." Rin chimed rubbing her stomach. Kagome smiled; she touched her hands over Rin's stomach.

"Kagome…hang on!" Sango said, she lifted her eyes to the yard. Kagome looked at her then to the glass doors of our patios.

"Something wrong Sango?" she said to her keeping her eyes to the doors.

Kagome came around Rin and towards the South facing glass doors. Sango came around the island towards her. My mother turned around on her chair and looked at them worried.

"Hang on Kagome, don't open the doors…." Sango said when Kagome reached her hands for the latch of the glass door. Kagome looked at her then to the door, at that instant an arrow flew through the air and to the glass. Kagome held her hand up to the door, her own spiritual powers left her body and coated the glass just as the arrow struck it. The arrow absorbed into the glass. Kagome slid opened the doors.

"HEY!" Kagome shouted when she stepped out to the concrete. Sango came out after her in a haste. Kagome ran out to the pool area and searched for who might have shot the arrow.

Kikyo stood behind a tree within the forest that hid behind our brick walls. She looked over to the house and held a bow outstretched in her hands.

"Hmm, she stopped it! Well the women does have her powers in this world, just like her daughter….Tadahiro will cower over that women's power," Kikyo said. She held the bow down and watched as Kagome and Sango searched the yard.

"Who shot that arrow!" Kagome said looking at the brick wall. Sango came towards her.

"Kagome what's that near your feet?" Sango said, she bent down and picked up a folded paper. She opened it and held it out near Kagome.

_"Hmm, be warned Tadahiro is planning to strike…he will take your daughter and her power will take over! She will destroy all of you, then I will destroy her and send her to the otherworld!" _the letter said. Kagome read it out loud and looked at Sango.

"WHO IS OUT THERE, SHOW YOURSELF!" Sango said loudly. Kagome took the letter and folded it, she pushed it into her back-jean pocket.

"Whoever sent this letter Sango, must be working for Tadahiro and his pack!" Kagome said to her. Sango touched her shoulder and nodded.

"Let's not worry over this, or let the kids know of what happened…let's finish dinner and we should call InuYasha and Miroku!" Sango said to her. Kagome nodded. She took one last look along the brick wall, then turned around to the doors. Sango did the same.

Kagome and Sango came through the doors closing them. Kagome locked the latch and looked out to the yard one more time.

"Everything okay?" my mother asked Kagome.

"Yes, nothing to worry over! Let's finish dinner, the kids should be home soon…" Kagome said turning to her, she came around the island again. My mother looked out to the yard then turned around in her chair.

Kikyo held her hand to the air, the arrow Kagome absorbed within her spiritual barrier had returned to Kikyo. It appeared in her hand.

"Good! It absorbed some of that women's power, exactly what I need!" Kikyo said holding the arrow to her chest. Her body filled with white light as the arrow passed Kagome's powers through it to Kikyo's body. Then the arrow disintegrated in Kikyo's hand.

"Good this should hold me for a while, I will need more of her power or the girl's power in a few days, my soul collectors don't do just…." Kikyo said, she looked to the house then turned away. She disappeared back into the forest.

* * *

**Saturday late afternoon… (5pm)**

Koga had returned to the mountain right after their meeting with Totosai, we sat outside with him discussing the council meeting and its rules that it had put into place for us. This peeved me off, the fact that now our hands are tied, regardless Tadahiro wanting Kikyko and Kagome, they can under no circumstances be involved in this. This frustrated me!

"Hmm, we will meet with the council when we return," I said to Koga. Koga looked at me and then to my father.

"The members are not pleased with Tadahiro's pack, they've been causing some trouble amongst the human race in the city," Koga said to us. He had come alone with only two wolves with him. His men filled the forest surrounding the village along with other wolves. I could hear their howls amongst the trees.

The sun wasn't fully set behind the mountain yet and was halfway down in the sky. I looked up to the sky then to Kikyko, she sat inside with Yamatoo watching Totosai forge swords.

"This will be hard, Tadahiro wants Kikyko and Kagome….and they cannot under any circumstances be involved in this, it would go against the committee's rules!" Miroku said to us. He let out a deep sigh and touched his forehead.

"We will deal with this on our terms! Koga thank you for this information," my father said to him.

"I have this strange feeling, I can't brush it off….since we came to this village, I felt as if we were being watched, or something is out there!" Miroku said looking to the village. Sesshomaru stood up from next to me and jumped down from the stairs.

"Miroku maybe you and Koga should do a sweep of the village, my father should go with you!" Sesshomaru said to him. He narrowed his eyes to the trees and took a whiff of the air. I did as well! I smelt nothing unusual or abnormal in the air.

"Yes, my wolves are uneasy for some reason…they have been howling and restless within the trees," Koga said and stood up. Miroku nodded, he and my father came around me towards Koga.

"Let's go take a look around!" my father said to them. They followed Koga to the village. I got up from the stairs and returned to the temple. Sesshomaru followed me as well.

"Don't worry InuYasha!" Sesshomaru said behind me. I looked at him and nodded, we came through the sliding door and closed it, then went over to Totosai. We sat down next to the kids. Kikyko looked at me then back to the swords.

"Wow amazing!" she said surprised. She'd watch Totosai as his hammer hit the sword he was working on for Yamatoo, and his breath would blow fire against it. I looked at the door and let out a deep sigh. What is out there, what is this feeling Miroku is having? I hope nothing happens while we're here, we need these swords done…if anything were to interfere, we would be stuck in a corner without any weapons.

An hour had passed we hadn't even notice the time….we sat in the small tight room of the temple just watching as Totosai worked. Kikyko had changed out of her Yukata into some comfortable clothes, Yamatoo did as well. He came around me and stretched his arms, he buttoned up his shirt and sat back down next to Kikyko.

I looked at him and then to her. Kikyko kept her eyes on Totosai as he worked, she seemed intrigued by his skills and his ability to blow fire. She was like a curious little girl who discovered a new toy for Christmas. This thought made me chuckle. I touched my hand over Kikyko's head and looked at her.

"Hey you two, why don't you go out and have a good time, these swords are going to take a while…and this village is a little unexciting," I said to Yamatoo and Kikyko. He looked at me curious. Kikyko looked at me curious as well, I smiled and shook my head at her. She didn't move from next to me, neither did Yamatoo. I think they were worried I was testing them, or not being serious about them going out for a while, I was serious about it. I mean why wouldn't I let them go out and have some fun, I touched Kikyko's head and nodded again, I rubbed her head and smiled.

"Uh, I can take Kikyko for a drive?" he asked me with a perplexed look on his face. I laughed and nodded. Sesshomaru looked at me curious as to where this was leading. We watched Totosai for a moment as his hammer clanked against the sword. He had finished with Yamatoo's sword and had moved on to Tetsusaiga.

"Are you sure you're okay with them going for a drive alone, we are not familiar with this village, or the surrounding areas?" Sesshomaru leaned into me and whispered this, I think he was worried about the kids getting into some sort of trouble, or something happen while they were out. I nodded. I don't see why not, Kikyko looked so bored in this village, we were waiting for Totosai to finish Tensaiga next, and I was going to request a sword for Hoshiki and polish up Kikyko's sword, before we leave Sunday morning. This should take a few hours, no point having Kikyko and Yamatoo hang around for it.

"So we can go for a little drive?" Kikyko said to me and smiled. Yamatoo looked at her and then back to us.

"I don't see why not, be back in three hours we'll have something to eat before nightfall," I said to them again. Miroku and my father had gone off with Koga searching the village, they were searching for panthers, or any demonic scents that may try to ambush us at night. Miroku had a strange feeling overcome him which is usually always right, and he needed to be extra sure his feeling wasn't demonic. Koga's wolves felt something within the forest surrounding the village as well.

Yamatoo smiled, he grabbed Kikyko by than hand, Kikyko giggled when Yamatoo pulled her off the floor. She stood up and tapped her skirt.

"Come on…" Yamatoo smiled, Kikyko took his hand as he pulled the wooden doors of the temple opened. They closed behind them as they disappeared out of our sight. I looked back over to Totosai who was blowing fire at the sword.

"Nice of you to trust the younglings InuYasha," Totosai said to me. I folded my arms and watched them.

"Why wouldn't I trust them, they've gone out together before…now finish these swords old man!" I said to him sternly, Sesshomaru chuckled and watched Totosai as he grumbled and hit his hammer against the sword again.

Yamatoo pulled Kikyko through the village, some villagers were scrambling around, closing their shops and the men in the rice fields tilted their heads to the kids. Kikyko's happy voice chimed through the village, the men smiled watching Kikyko as Yamatoo pulled her by the hand up the cliff to his car.

"Come on let's go for a drive," he said to her. Kikyko giggled and got into the passenger side. Yamatoo got in as well and started the car. Kikyko pulled her hair behind her ear and looked at Yamatoo. She held her hand to her face and giggled, trying to gain his attention.

"I know what you want…hahhahha, well your lucky…we have three hours…." He said to Kikyko, he pulled out of the parking stall and to the gate, it opened. The officer behind the gate waved at Yamatoo as he pulled out, then the gate closed behind them.

"I can smell your heat, baby let me pull over somewhere secluded first!" he said taking her hand into his. Kikyko smiled and lifted her skirt over her knees teasing Yamatoo. He looked at her and accelerated on the short stretch of highway, leading away from the village.

"Shit! Don't do that…" Yamatoo said to himself, he ran his hand along Kikyko's thigh, he slid up her short-pleated skirt and ran his hand a little higher. She giggled and looked at him.

"Yamatoo…I know we don't have long, and…..I don't know when we'll see eachother again, Sunday is our last day together! And we have to pretend to break up… which is stupid…" Kikyko said to him, she rolled he eyes to the roof of the car then huffed. Yamatoo accelerated away from the village, deeper along the highway. He drove for a mile then swerved to a small bush area along the side of the road. He drove his car over the bushes and to a small secluded area surrounded by trees.

Kikyko looked around at the wooded area. Yamatoo clicked his seatbelt and hers, he pulled her arm and grabbed her.

"Huh Ah!" she stuttered as he pulled her to the back seat.

"My babies in heat isn't she, I can smell it on you, you're in luck...I want to play, I know you've been in heat all day!" he said to her, he pulled her to his lap so that she was straddling him. He smirked and started to unbutton her blouse. Kikyko's face blushed.

"Uh….out here, I mean…in the woods…" she stuttered, she leaned into him and started to unbutton his shirt. He growled and pulled his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmm, yeah out here!" he said against her lips. Kikyko ran her hands up his chest and touched his face.

"Mmmhhh," she stuttered out as he kissed her, his lips trailed her mouth and down her chin to her throat, his hands ran up her back and pulled her shirt from her skirt. Kikyko slide her shirt off her shoulders letting it drop to the floor of the car.

"Gorgeous, you are so beautiful Kikyko!" he said looking her over, Kikyko leaned back and ran her hands to her bra clasp. She unclasped her black bra and let it fall between them. Yamatoo looked at her and growled.

"Do you like these….? They've gotten a little bigger I've noticed…" Kikyko said running her hands over her breasts, Yamatoo watched her and nodded.

"Oooh hell yeah baby…" he chuckled and bent her back and pressed his lips to her right breast.

"Hehehe hey…no biting!" she giggled as his lips cupped around her breast.

"Aaah I said no biting!" she giggled and tapped his head, he chuckled against her breast and bit down playfully against her nipple. His other hand ran up her other breast and fondled her. Kikyko pressed her hand over his.

"If you're a good boy and don't bite I might take off my skirt…" she said to him. Yamatoo lifted his eyes to her and chuckled, he bit down on her nipple again a little harder as his other hand squeezed her other breast.

"Grrr, grrr!" he growled against her nipple. She cringed when he pulled her nipple with his teeth.

"Ah hey!" she said to him she tapped his head. He pulled his mouth from her breast and kissed up her chest to her neck.

"Mmmm your scent drives me crazy; I've been holding back the whole time we've been here," he said against her neck, she giggled and ran her hand down his chest to his pants.

"Hmmm have you, well maybe you'll let me…please you a bit…." she unbuttoned his pants, he helped her and unzipped his pants, he slid them down a little. Kikyko bit her lip as her hand ran over his bulge. Yamatoo pulled his lips from the side of her neck and looked at her.

"Hmmm….what is it? You like this don't you?" she said to him. He looked at her and growled he forcefully pressed his lips against hers hard.

"MMMmmh," Kikyko mumbled, her hand ran over his bulge, she started to rub her hand against him hard.

"MMMm damn," Yamatoo mumbled against her lips he pulled his arms around her waist and slapped her side.

"Take off your pants…." Kikyko whispered at Yamatoo, he lifted her off him and slid his pants off himself.

"You can feel me Kikyko….if you like, you can feel the real me…." he said to her again, he took her hand and guided it inside his boxers.

"Oh? Huh….wow….." she said as her hand felt him. Yamatoo bit his lip and looked at her face. Her face blushed, she held a hand to her mouth in surprise.

"Do you like how it feels in your hand? Hmm," Yamatoo said as Kikyko felt his length and ran her hand up and down his length.

"MMmm, it likes your hand against it," he said watching her face. Kikyko bit her lip and leaned forward.

"Can we….please?" she said near his lips. He shook his head and pulled her hand from his boxers.

"No baby, we can't make love…not yet!" he said running his hands up to her breasts. Kikyko bit her lip and ran her hand over his boxers rubbing her hand hard against his bulge.

"Jeez baby wow, your touch is making me…" he stuttered out trying to catch his breath, she pulled her hand from his bulge, and reached to the side of her skirt and unzipped it, she let the skirt slide off her hips and her legs.

"Damn," Yamatoo said as she lifted herself to her knees. She slid down her panties and let them fall to her knees. Yamatoo looked at her when she did this.

"Shhhh, let me please you!" she said to him. Yamatoo ran his hands up her tights and cupped her butt, she pressed her hips down against his bulge.

"Babe what….are you doing?" he said watching her as she started to rub her mound over his boxers.

"Shhhh, be a good boy now and let me please you…." she mumbled against his lips. She pressed her lips against his.

"Hhhhhhaaa," Kikyko mumbled against his lips, she kept her hips moving against his mound grinding herself hard against him.

"Shit, baby wow! What are you doing?" he said looking down at her, as her hips rubbed against him. She bit her lip and looked at him. She moved her hips against his bulge over and over again. He started to get wet through his boxers. He bit his lip and let out a deep breath trying to control himself.

"Mmm, you like this huh…." She said near his lips. Yamatoo bit down on his lip a little harder and looked at her as her tongue trailed his lips.

"Don't make me break all the rules Kikyko and…." He said near her ear.

"…..mmmm, please! Can we….oh Yamtoo please..." she whispered at him. He shook his head looking at her. She rubbed her mound against him harder, enticing him, she pressed her hands against the back seat and rubbed herself over and over again.

"Aah aahh! Mmmhhh yes you like this huh Yamatoo…" she muttered out. He bit his lip looking at her. He let out a deep breath as her hips moved over his bulge.

"Come on baby…wow move those hips," he said and slapped her side. Kikyko rubbed herself over him a little harder, parting herself against his mound. She bit her lip and gasped.

"Aah, oh wow!" she stuttered out. He looked at her and let out a deep breath.

"Come all over me and maybe I'll give you a treat!" he whispered at her, he forcefully grabbed her hips and rubbed her against his bulge hard.

"Aahhh what, Yamatoo!" she stuttered out, she bit her lip and moaned. He looked at her and smirked he kissed her neck and guided her hips over his mound.

"Come on, come on…..that's it! Your dripping wet now," he said against her neck. Kikyko bit her lip and held a hand to her mouth, she started to rub herself even faster over his bulge, Yamatoo's hands guided her hips over his bulge. He'd watch her face as her cheeks blushed.

"Aaah aaahhh oh god!" she stuttered out. He smirked and kept her mound rubbing against him.

"Come on baby, your about to come aren't you…..good girl…." he said to her, he pressed his lips over her breast again and lifted her over his bulge, she pressed herself down against him hard that her tip was rubbing over his bulge. He held her hard against him.

"AAAAAAAHHHH OOOH!" Kikyko shouted, her body shook and convulsed. Yamatoo chuckled as she came hard over his boxers, she fell forward over him.

"Maybe my good girl might like a treat…..and maybe try something new," he panted heavily. He moved her hips from his bulge and let out a deep breath. He pressed his lips to the side of her face.

"Mmm, maybe my baby would like to feel me inside her body…." He said to her near her ear. Kikyko's face blushed, she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Uh please…can we, Yamatoo I want to try it so bad!" she said to him. He looked at her and shook his head.

"MMm mm, that's a treat for much later baby, not in here…" he said and ran his hand down her mound teasing her tip with his finger. She cringed when he did this and looked down at his hand.

"Maybe….mmmm here," he said against her ear, he ran his hand back and to her butt. Kikyko blushed even more as his finger touched her butt hole.

"If we try it, in well the back door area….you won't end up pregnant and it won't count as the real thing," he said to her. Kikyko looked at him thinking.

"You mean….uhh in my uhhhh," she said nervous. He nodded.

"Uh but, won't that change my….uhhhh take it away I mean?" Kikyko blushed. He shook his head.

"No baby it won't, do….you want to try it?" he said to her. She blushed and looked at him.

"Will, it hurt?" she said.

"I don't know, I'll wear a condom!" he said to her, he pulled his arm around her and leaned her forward as he leaned towards the dashboard, he reached into the dashboard to a small secret compartment and pulled out a condom.

Kikyko looked at him as he slid his hand into his boxers putting the condom on. She blushed.

"I've…. always been curious about that and, uhhh well if it changes a girl…I mean takes away her uhh…." Kikyko stuttered out nervous. Yamatoo looked at her and chuckled.

"Anal sex baby doesn't take away your virginity, and it won't make you pregnant either!" he said to her. He watched her nervous expression as she sat on his lap. His hands ran up her thighs and down again.

"Then…why wear a condom?" Kikyko said looking at him. He smiled and tapped his hands against her sides.

"Just to be extra cautious…" he said to her.

"Ohhh….uh then maybe…I'd like to try it…." She blushed, Yamatoo ran his hands up her sides to her hips. Kikyko blushed again. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Mmmm, I'll go slow!" he mumbled against her lips, Kikyko blushed and ran her hands down his chest to his boxers. He slid them down, Kikyko blushed again and looked down at him quickly. He kissed her neck and lifted her hips over him.

"Mmm, shhhh….let me!" he said to her, he carefully lifted her hips over him. His member rubbed against her butt hole. Kikyko looked back to her butt as Yamatoo held her body against his.

"Uhhh," Kikyko stuttered. He looked at her and bit his lip.

"Shhh, don't be scared…." He said to her. Kikyko leaned forward and kissed him.

He slowly pushed his member into her butt. Kikyko cringed a little.

"Aaah, that hurts! It's so tight!" she stuttered out, she pulled her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" he said to her. She shook her head and bit her lip.

"We've never done this before, you're so tight…I'll go slow," he said and pushed her hips down against his member sliding himself inside her slowly. Kikyko bit her lip and let out a deep breath as his member slowly filled her butt.

"Aaah oh god you're so big, aaahh and its so tight! I don't like the feeling of the condom; do you have to use it?" she said to him. He chuckled.

"Yes, baby I have to use it, how does it feel? Better now?" he said to her, she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"Uhh…..its tight…" she stuttered out, he chuckled and pressed his lips against hers, he pulled her forward to the middle part of the seats so that her body rested over it.

"Mmm mm," she stuttered out, he pulled her legs around him. His mouth kissed hers as their tongues danced against eachother.

"Shhhh, I'll go slow so I won't hurt you!" he said against her lips, as he slowly pulled himself out of her butt then back in.

"Oooh, gosh…is this how…it feels like?" she stuttered holding her hands against the seats.

"It feels better the other way, trust me….but I wanted to feel you Kikyko, and maybe give you a little treat…" he said to her. He pulled himself out and back into her again slowly each time.

"I can, get wet there…too…" she said noticing him easily slip back in and out of her. He nodded and leaned over her.

"Shhh, how about!" he bit down on his claws breaking them.

He slid his hand down her stomach and to her mound.

"AAAH! Not there too…" she stuttered as his fingers ran along her tip. He started to slowly move his hips against her butt trying not to hurt her.

"Pull your legs over the seats," he said to her, Kikyko lifted her legs over the back of the front seats.

"Aaah oh wow!" she stuttered out, she held a hand to her mouth and blushed.

"You like it huh! Does it feel good…." Yamatoo said, he awkwardly stood up and looked down at her as he moved his hips against her butt. His hand ran along her slit.

"Oh god, wow….ohhh…." Kikyko moaned, she held her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"It feels so good doesn't it…" Yamatoo said watching her rosy face. She nodded and blushed, he ran his fingers along her slit.

"AH YAMATOO!" she stammered out, her face blushed again ash his fingers trailed her tip. He smirked and pulled his arms around her body. He lifted her off the middle part of the seats.

"Shhh, here turn around," he said to her, he slipped his member out of her butt. Kikyko blushed and turned around. He bent her forward over the middle part of the seats and lifted her hips to him.

"Uhhh, what…." she stuttered out, he smirked and slipped his member inside her butt again slowly.

"Much better!" he said and slowly thrusted into her butt.

"AAAH OHHHH GOSH!" Kikyko stuttered, she bit down on her fist trying to hold back from shouting. He leaned over her and ran his hand along her mound again.

"Mmmmm full access baby….mmmm now let's play!" he said leaning over her.

"AAAH OH GOD, YAMATOO!" Kikyko blushed and stammered. He slowly trusted his member in and out of her butt while his hand fondled her tip. Kikyko gasp and let out a deep breath.

"Oooh Oooh," she moaned.

"You like this huh baby….it feels great inside you doesn't it, I can't wait to try the real thing with you….no condom, just the feeling of our bodies together…." He said over her, his hand grabbed her hair gently lifting her body half up off the middle part and his body grinded against her butt slowly.

"AAAH OH GOD YES!" Kikyko shouted, he smirked and thrusted into her butt again a little faster.

"Oooh I like this, I never…knew this was possible….wow…" Kikyko mumbled she bit her lip and grunted. Yamatoo smirked, he leaned over her a little more so that his lips where near her face.

"Mmmmmm do you want it hard baby, how about I make you come so hard you'll beg for the real thing…..you might get use to this huh…hehehe" he said against her ear, Kikyko blushed when he said this. He leaned over her and thrusted into her butt so hard and so fast her body shook against the middle part of the seats.

"AAAH OH GOD, OH GOD!" Kikyko huffed, she moaned loudly with each thrust. His fingers parted her and entered inside her.

"AAAH OH YAMATOO NOO, I DON'T THINK I CAN DO BOTH," she stuttered out to him. He smirked and let his fingers slid deep inside her. She bit her lip and held her breath trying not to scream.

"Shhhhh, this is your treat for being so damn…mmmmmm intoxicating! Your scent drives me insane," he said near her ear. His hand pulled her hair a little when she fell forward pulling her half way up again. She gasped and let out a deep breath.

"AAAAH!" she cringed and moaned loudly.

"That's right, that's a good girl…" he said to her, he leaned up over her and started to thrust his hips into her butt a little harder and faster. Kikyko gasped each time and clenched her hands hard against the middle part of the seats. His other hand rubbed her insides and started to slowly thrust and rub against her insides.

"AAAH OH GOD OH GOD!" she shouted loudly. Yamatoo bit his lip and smirked, he pulled his hand from her hair and pulled her to his body, he sat back down against the seats, so she was sitting over him.

"Oh god, what…" she stuttered out. He lifted her legs over his arms and used his other hand to rub his finger against her mound again.

"AAAH AAAH YAMATOO GOD STOP I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE," she shouted. She reached her arms around his head and started to gasp.

"SHHHHH…come on, come…. Come on baby your so wet….I want to hear you scream," He said against her ear. He thrusted himself into her butt fast and hard her entire body shook over him. She convulsed and shook as his fingers rubbed her insides. His other hand ran up her body and to her right breast.

"AAAH AAAH!" she gasped hard, she bit down on her lip so she wouldn't scream.

"And you say I can't talk dirty….come on baby, scream! I want to hear that voice beg for more…" he said near her ear. Kikyko blushed and looked at him. He smirked and pulled his fingers out of her.

"AAAH, AH! AHH YES!" she shouted as she came hard when he did this. Her body shook and convulsed. He held her against his member without moving.

"Uhhhh hhaaa, oh god!" she stuttered panting heavily. He looked at her and smirked as her entire body shook.

"Mmmmm I wasn't done yet! Play time just started…." he said and ran his tongue along her shoulder, his hands grabbed her hips, he started thrusting her hips over his member hard and fast.

"AAAH AAAAH YAMATOO OH GOD, I CAN'T…." she shouted and gasped. He bit his lip watching her face as she enjoyed his member inside her. Her cheeks blushed again and she gasped with each thrust.

"AAAH AAAH OH GOD," she arched her back and pulled her arms around his head tighter. He smirked and kissed her shoulder when she did this. His hands held her hips hard against his member as he thrusted into her butt harder and faster.

"AAAHHHH AAAH!" Kikyko shouted in excitement.

"You like this don't you, I see how excited this is making you…now beg," he said near her face. Her body shook and convulsed again. He looked down at her as she started to drip between her legs.

"Good your dripping wet…" he smirked and kissed her hard on the lips.

"MMMM mmmmMMM," she mumbled against his lips. His hand ran up her stomach and over her chest to her throat.

"Scream, and I'll give you something to scream about," he said near her lips as his hand gently wrapped around her throat, his lips softly kissed hers. He thrusted into her butt harder and faster making her body shake and convulse.

"AAAH AAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed and closed her eyes.

"That's what I wanted to hear," he said near her lips he kissed her hard again as he pulled his hand from her throat, he slid it down her body to her hip keeping her tight against him.

"AAAH OH GOD WOW! OH GOD DON'T STOP PLEASE, THIS FEELS SO AMAZING…." Kikyko screamed again as his hands forcefully thrusted her hips against his member.

"AAH PLEASE, OHHHH PLEASE YAMATOO…." she stuttered out, she pulled her arms from around his head and gasped. He bent her forward again over the middle part of the seats.

"Oh yeah you're like this huh…now one more time, I want to make you come so hard," he said to her. His hands ran around her hips and to her mound, he stretched her parting her with his hands. He trailed his finger inside her.

"AAAH AAAH OH GOD YAMATOO!" she screamed as his fingers slid deep inside her. His hips moved against her butt so fast and so hard her entire body shook against the middle part of the seats. The car started to shake on its tires.

"Yes, yes good girl…." He said and thrusted his fingers inside her hard and deep.

"AAAAHHHHHH," she screamed loud and arched her back. She bit her lip and gasped again.

"Mmmmm their mating, I think! Argh I can't see anything through the fogged-up windows," Michiru said standing on a tree branch. Hero and Roku stood next to her watching the car.

"They better not be mating, it would be bad….Roku can't defile her if they do mate, if he marks her…." Hero said watching the car shake. The other three panthers with him stood on the foot of the tree holding spears and wearing dark colored cloaks over their bodies.

"No one do anything or move, do not make a move not yet, Roku will activate the poison in the girls neck…left by his claws, when they're done playing….hahah!" Hero said this and laughed. Roku looked at him and huffed he crossed his arms and pouted.

"I want to defile her, that boy better not touch her….she's mine," Roku huffed and said this. Hero touched his shoulder and shook his head.

"What I can see using my vision, they're just playing….so nothing you need to worry about," Hero said to him. Roku sighed deeply and then grunted.

"Hero, when we take Kikyko she'll be mine right….I can do what I please to her?" Roku said to Hero, Michiru rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone from her cloak she dialed Setsuna's number.

"Yes after my father has his way with her too, he needs information from her and once he gets it, then she's all yours Roku, enjoy her as your heart desires!" Hero said to him and tapped his shoulder. Roku smiled and bit down on his cloak in agony.

"Setsuna, we're here….everything will be a good to go in a few hours," Michiru said to her. Setsuna turned to the temple and looked over to the doors we sat behind, she used her powers to see within the temple.

"Good the old man is still forging swords and polishing them, the girls sword is in the next room behind a spiritual barrier, the priestess Kikyo put a barrier against the swords blade, it will slowly absorb Kikyko's spiritual powers within its blade until it unleashes and….takes over the sword," Setsuna said to her, she turned around and looked out towards the quiet village.

"Ah good and the arrows and bow?" Michiru said to her, Setsuna looked back to the temple.

"The priestess planted those in the next room as well, the girl will sleep in that room with her father, hahahah it'll be fun to watch what transpires once the poison takes over her mind," Setsuna chuckled and pulled her cloak over her head making her invisible, she jumped up to the air disappearing from sight when she noticed my father and Miroku coming towards the temple stairs. Koga and his wolves where with them.

"Good, once Roku activates the poison in the girl's neck and the necklace absorbs into her body, no one will be able to stop her. The priestess will take her down with a single arrow, and restore her to a normal weak half demon self, the arrow will take her powers and then, that arrow will be used as a weapon against the girl when the time comes to it…." Michiru reminded her of the plan. Hero turned his head to Mirichru then back to the car.

"Ah, so the priestess Kikyko will not show herself, such a shame…I wanted to see what that man will do if he sees her again, would he go after her and abandon his own family, hahahaha that would be interesting!" Setsuna chuckled and said this, she landed on the roof of the temple and looked down to the stairs. My father, Miroku and Koga had slid opened the temple doors and joined us inside.

"No the priestess is dead don't forget this Setsuna, if she shows herself to the man or anyone with him, they will take her down, we need her… don't forget, she is the only one who can subdue that girl and take her spiritual powers away….she will end that girls life when time comes to it," Mirchiru reminded her again.

"Ah right! Alright I will wait your orders," Setsuna said again. Michiru nodded and clicked the phone.

"Oh man they're having fun in there….not fair!" Roku huffed again. Hero chuckled and tapped his shoulder. They had the entire forest surrounded and covered with their clan and puppet panthers that Michiru controlled. Hero groaned and rolled his eyes as their car shook.

"Wow, they sure do play huh!" he said with a chuckled, Roku huffed then grumbled in agitation.

"AAAAH OH GOD OH GOD WOW!" Kikyko panted heavily as Yamatoo thrusted into her again so hard and fast he felt the condom slide off him.

"Mmmmm yes scream again baby….you love the feeling of my member inside you don't you," he said and thrusted into her again one last time so hard her body shook against the middle part of the seats.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH OH MY GOD!" she screamed and gasped hard.

"Shit!" he said and kept himself inside her for a moment. Yamatoo chuckled he fell over her and touched his hand to her head.

"Jeez Kikyko wow, I've never done this before…." He said to her. Kikyko blushed, she panted heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Wow…." She stuttered out again. Yamatoo chuckled and slowly pulled himself from her butt. Her body shook and convulsed when he did this. Her knees fell weak and she trembled.

"Mmmm….wow, that was…amazing," she said again and giggled. Yamatoo touched her hair and pulled it from her face.

"The real thing is so much better baby and I want to experience it with you," he said near her face. She blushed then giggled.

"Let's get dressed, we still have an hour before we need to head back," he said to her. He pulled himself off her body, Kikyko's arms trembled as she lifted herself off the middle part.

"I think the condom broke, shit!" Yamatoo said looking down to the mess that was left on the floor of his car. Kikyko shifted herself to the back seat and let out a deep breath she closed her eyes for a moment as Yamatoo reached for his boxers, he slipped them on.

"I thought you said I can't get pregnant….is that a bad thing?" she said to him. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't think you can, agh well let's hope you don't end up pregnant!" he said and let out a deep breath. He turned his head to Kikyko she bent down and picked up her bra and panties.

"Man when you scream….wow it totally drives me wild," he said to her, she blushed and clipped her bra together.

"I can't help it, your good," she said to him. He smiled and pulled his shirt through his arms. He pulled his hair into a ponytail and wrapped it with a band. Kikyko blushed again as she buttoned up her blouse. Yamatoo looked at her rosy expression and smiled.

"I kind of hurt, I can't sit straight," she said to him. He chuckled and picked up his pants from the seat next to him.

"I'm sorry…I was too rough," he said to her. Kikyko turned and looked at him as she zipped up her skirt.

"I liked it… I want to wait though to try the real thing!" she said to him. He nodded and touched his hand to her hair. She smiled when he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Not yet, we need to wait…it'll be special," he said to her near her lips, Kikyko blushed and nodded. She turned around in the seat for her itai-bag and pulled out the necklace Yamatoo bought her. She smiled and held it up around her neck.

"Huh, baby where did you get this?" Yamatoo said when he noticed the necklace, he touched it with his fingers looking it over. He narrowed his eyes and examined the piece.

"Uh, what you forgot or something, you left it in my room with a note before Inuko's wedding…you asked me to wear it the day of the wedding, which I did….I can't believe you didn't notice." Kikyko smiled and clasped the chain together around her neck. Yamatoo thought for a moment.

"Huh! So father did buy it," he said and leaned away from Kikyko she pushed the necklace into her shirt and looked at Yamatoo confused.

"Uh what do you mean…" she said to him. He smiled and touched her head.

"I wanted to buy this for you before we were together but I hesitated, so I guess my father bought it at the store while we were shopping together, I don't remember it being this dull though, I'm sure the diamonds sparkled more than this," he said touching the necklace again. Kikyko looked down at it then to him.

"Hehehe doesn't matter I love it anyway," she giggled and leaned forward to him. He smiled and kissed her.

"Mmmmm come here," he chuckled and pulled her to his lap, she giggled and pulled her arms around his neck.

* * *

"There….last one!" Totosai said holding up the sword he worked on for Hoshiki. I looked at it and nodded.

"It looks perfect, the blade looks sharp and ready for anything that may come its way," I said examining the sword as Totosai held it out and examined it. Tetsusaiga was the only demonic sword that could transform from a rusty old sword to a demon fang, Bekusaiga was also a demon sword but it didn't transform, its blade was that of a normal sword. Same as the swords for Kikyko and Hoshiki.

Inuko's sword was also demonic, I used the fang of my own teeth to forge his sword, I wanted his sword to protect him and bind with him. He was my first born son, so a sword of demonic power mattered.

Sesshomaru picked up the sword for Yamatoo and looked it over. He stood up and twirled it around.

"It has some weight to it, good it'll be good for him!" Sesshomaru said swinging the sword in front of him, he picked up the sheath and slid the sword into its sheath.

"Perfect! You never fail to amaze me with your work old man," my father said to him. Miroku nodded also surprised.

"I'm impressed Totosai, you never fail us with your work I am glad you managed to finish all of our weapons before nightfall…" Miroku said nodding. Miroku had brought his spiritual staff with him to have it polished and taken care of. It rested along the wall near Sesshomaru's swords. Sesshomaru placed Yamatoo's sword with its vibrant black sheath next to ours. He sat down again next to me.

"Good, now since you are done Totosai….one more request!" my father said to him. Totosai sheathed the sword for Hoshiki and looked over at my father.

"Sounga!" my father said to him. Totosai cringed and shook his head.

"THE HEATEN SWORD, master Taisho….that sword is locked and sealed away for everyone's safety," Totosai stammered. He seemed to fear that sword and feared its power. My father lifted a hand to Totosai.

"Yes, but you do know I am the only one who can control it, now…let's go get it!" my father said to him. Totosai sighed deeply, he put down Hoshiki's sword to the floor near me and stood up.

"Aye sir, this way!" he said to my father. My father nodded and followed Totosai.

"Good! We have everything we need, we'll spend the night here and head out first thing in the morning…I hate leaving Kagome alone," I said looking over the swords. Kikyko's sword was in the next room on a pedestal, we were going to sleep in that room. We didn't want her sword near ours or touched by any of us until she touches it first, it needs to be bound to her own spiritual powers.

I stretched my arms and yawned, we heard Kikyko and Yamatoo's voice laughing outside near the doors. Miroku smiled, he leaned over to the doors and slid them open.

"Oh, hehee hi…." Kikyko chimed. She came in with Yamatoo, he closed the door, they came over to us and sat down.

"Great your back! The swords are all done, so let's have something to eat before bed…" I said touching Kikyko's head. Yamatoo smiled, he went over to the swords that rested against the wall. He crouched down and looked at them.

"This one is yours," Sesshomaru said next to him. Yamatoo reached for the sword and took it. He stood up and pulled it from its sheath.

"It's got weight to it!" he said and swung it around.

Miroku and I had asked some of the temple servants that Totosai apparently swindled and hired, to prepare a meal for us. Two women and two men bowed to us and nodded then turned to the doors of the rooms behind us. I looked over at Yamatoo as Sesshomaru held Beksusaiga out to him, Yamatoo's sword clanked against its blade.

"Good, you remembered your training, focus on your sword!" Sesshomaru said to him.

Kikyko smiled watching Sesshomaru teach Yamatoo how to bind his strength with his sword. I touched my hand to Kikyko's head.

"Huh!" she said and turned her eyes to me.

"Let's call home and check up on mom and everyone…" I said to her, she giggled and reached into her bag for her phone. She held her hand out to me.

"You want to make sure everything is okay!" she giggled again. I smiled and took her phone.

"Yeah I do, so what?" I said to her. She giggled again and slid herself closer to me. She rested her head against my shoulder and watched me as I dialed home. I miss this, I miss her affection and adorable smile, when she was a little girl that's all she did. She'd come over to me to sit on my lap while we're eating, or to her mother….she'd wait up late on nights when I would be with Miroku working, just so she wouldn't miss me when I came home.

Sometimes I would come home real late and she'd be curled up asleep at the door covered by a thick blanket. Kagome would laugh at her adorable behavior each time she did that. I missed that, I know she's grown up now and a teenager, but I miss having her near me like this. I touched my hand to her head as Kagome's phone rang.

Miroku had slipped away to the next room, he too was on the phone with Sango. I heard him talking to her. I tilted my head to the next room.

"Huh…oh Kikyko hello sweetie!" Kagome's voice chimed from the receiver. I smiled hearing her voice.

Sesshomaru and Yamatoo heard Kagome's voice through the speaker, they slid opened the back-sliding doors and darted outside to the back yard. They continued their training outside.

"Hi momma," Kikyko chimed next to me. I smiled when Kagome asked about our day.

"It was great momma; this village reminds me of home…did you see the picture I sent Inuko! Doesn't it look like our little village?" Kikyko said to her, Kagome went silent for a moment.

"Actually now that I think of it, yes it does…it definitely does, our home is even in the same spot that hut is. But our roof was a different color," Kagome said again. I nodded remembering this. We had a wooden roof with straw over it. Kikyko smiled and lifted her head off my shoulder.

"Yeah I like this village it's so cute, I bought a yukata today…a lady said she knows you and…." Kikyko started to explain. Kagome laughed at this.

"That's wonderful sweetheart, maybe we'll take another trip there one day and visit this village…" Kagome said to her. Kikyko smiled.

"Dad's listening to our conversation and I'm so hungry, aaaggghhh mom no one is feeding me here, like I'm going to die from hunger!" Kikyko whined, I chuckled and laughed at this. Kagome laughed and sighed deeply.

"You won't die Kikyko," she laughed again as she said this.

"She's being such a pain in my ass….what do you think I should do with her Kagome?" I said over the speaker phone. Kagome chuckled.

"Remember that cave you took me too one time, you could take her there and just leave her there….if she finds her way back then you're stuck with her," Kagome said sternly. Kikyko looked at the phone then to me. She had this surprised yet nervous expression on her face. I looked at her and smirked.

"Good idea! I just have to figure out where that place is again…" I said sternly. Kagome didn't say anything at that remark.

"Uh what….dad you wouldn't!" Kikyko chimed. She folded her arms and huffed. Yes she believes everything anyone tells her because she's just so gullible. I tried not to laugh at this. Her face looked serious, she looked at me and huffed again.

Kagome laughed hard at this and so did I.

"Oh wow Kikyko…do you really think I'd get rid of you in a cave, hahahahhah!" I laughed and tapped her head. She huffed and pushed my hand off her head, she got up and went over to the opened back doors, she went outside and sat at the stairs watching her uncle and Yamatoo.

"Hahahah I think I made her mad," I laughed. Kagome laughed as well.

"Oh she's not mad…she's just hungry, so how are you? I miss you," Kagome said to me. I looked over at Kikyko and then to the phone.

"I miss you too, we're all good here…is everything okay at home?" I asked her worried. She giggled.

"Yes yes nothing to worry about, we're all doing okay, Inuko is out with the boys….he should be home soon, and we're finished making dinner. We just set up the tables outside for the kids for when they come home," she said to me again. I heard my mother's voice and Rin near her. I smiled at this.

"Well I'll let you go so you can finish what you're doing," I said to her. She giggled again. That's when I heard Hoshiki's voice and Makoto's laugh, I smiled hearing them.

"Oh honey yes yes dinner is ready, go take your sister and wash up," I heard Kagome say to him. She then laughed again.

"Sorry InuYasha the kids just got home; I'll call you later!" she said to me.

"I love you Kagome, I'll call you before we go to bed," I said to her. She made a kissy sound over the phone then chuckled. Then I heard Hoshiki again.

"Is that dad…?" he said loudly. Then I heard Kagome struggle with the phone, Hoshiki took it from her and Kagome huff at him.

"Dad…hi, tell Kiki I miss her…" he said quickly to me. I laughed at this.

"Hoshiki wash up right now!" Kagome chimed at him sternly, he huffed and handed her phone back to her.

"Hahha, go feed them Kagome before they tear down the house," I said to her. Kagome huffed.

"Goodbye InuYasha! We are not having any more children after these two," she said and huffed, then her phone clicked. I laughed at this. Miroku had come out from the other room and towards me.

"I heard most of that, Sango was arguing with the boys…hahaha," Miroku said to me, he sat down next to me and looked out at Kikyko.

"Yup, everything's good!" I said to him. He chuckled and turned his head to the women and men who came through the temple with trays of food.

"Good about time!" Miroku said to this. I nodded and shouted for Kikyko.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Hero said watching us. They were in the village, hidden under their cloaks invisible to the fading sky. Michiru looked at him and nodded.

"Yes sir, we're all set…" Michiru said watching Kikyko and Yamatoo as they laughed and ate. She had vision that enabled her to see through buildings, she smirked and lifted her hand to the air.

"The crow, is it still attached to the girl?" Setsuna asked near her. Michiru nodded and turned her head to her.

"Yes, the crow is slowly draining her energy, I believe the child will sleep after her meal, the crow would have taken most of her energy," Michiru said and nodded. Setsuna smiled.

"So the boy will break up with the girl after tonight?" Sestuna asked with a little bit of delight in her voice. Michiru turned to her. Hero crossed his arms and watched them. He shook his head.

"Yes that is the plan, she will strike him and attempt to kill him, then she will live with the guilt of her actions and break up with him…" Michiru crossed her arms and said this. Setsuna smiled.

"I was only asking Michiru…no need to be agitated over it, I just want to make a move on the boy!" she said waving her hand at Michiru. Hero rolled his eyes.

"Enough ladies! Let's wait, Roku is on the roof of the temple with the other panthers, prepare ladies…we will wait until his signal," Hero said to Michiru and Setsuna. They both looked at each other then turned away. Hero shook his head and chuckled.

"Good everyone get ready!" Hero said to the girls, they jumped to the air and disappeared. Hero jumped to the air and landed next to Roku on the roof. They looked at eachother and nodded.

* * *

**8PM Saturday evening (after dinner)….**

"What no way…." Hoshiki's voice bellowed from inside the house, he was going hard on the Playstation with Nina and the boys.

"So Kagome….Hakura and Inuko haven't returned yet?" Sango asked as she and Rin cleaned up the outside tables. Kagome smiled, she wiped down the outside table and turned to Kira and Hitoshi, she took their plates and smiled.

"No, I told them to go home for the night, and…..I told them not to come back until I have a grandchild, hehehheh!" Kagome laughed and held a hand to her mouth. Sango looked at her then to the door as Kagome made her way back to the house. Kira and Hitoshi were talking and laughing at the patio table.

"Kira…Hitoshi, get out and don't return until I have a grandchild…." Sango folded her arms and said this. Kira turned her eyes to her mother. Hitoshi looked at her as well.

"Uh what?" she said nervous. Hitoshi ran a hand through his hair and looked at Sango with a nervous expression.

"You heard me, either you or Hakura will give me a grandchild…so do not return until I see a pregnancy test, now go home!" Sango said to them. Kira blushed and held her hands to her face.

"MOTHER we're not even married yet!" Kira said to her mother nervous.

"I don't care, now leave…" she said to them and folded her arms, she turned to the house and went inside. Kira looked at Hitoshi.

"Uhhh, well I guess your mother really wants a grandchild…" Hitoshi said to her. Kira blushed.

"Oh gosh, I guess we should leave then, knowing my mother she's going to drag us out if we're not gone in the next 10 mins…" Kira sighed deeply and blushed. Hitoshi smiled, he took her hand and pulled her from the chair.

"Do you want a baby right away? I mean now before we're married?" he asked her. Kira blushed and looked at him.

"Yes, I would!" She held her hands to her face and turned away. He smiled and pulled her to his body.

"Why didn't you say anything…" he said touching her hair. She smiled and rested her head against his chest.

"I wasn't sure if you were ready for children yet, you're still getting your shop ready….and you have that big business meeting in a month," she said and held a hand to her face nervous. He smiled and pulled her from her body.

"Kira, I want children…so…why don't we maybe…" he said to her. She looked at him and giggled.

"Oh gosh!" she giggled and held her hands to her face. He smiled and pulled her hands from her face, he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the yard to the driveway.

"Good their gone, I thought I might have to drag them to their car!" Sango said in the kitchen. My mother put Makoto down in her playpen and came over to her.

"Oh what's going on?" my mother said coming around the island towards Kagome.

"We kicked our children out of the house for the night, and they better not return until one of them can give us a grandchild," Kagome said and nodded. She turned to the sink and turned on the water. Rin looked at her then to Sango.

My mother held a hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Hahahah oh my gosh, well they better work hard then," Rin chimed in, she laughed hard at this.

"Damn right they better!" Sango threw a towel over her shoulder and went over to the boys and Nina, she bent forward to the table and picked up their plates. Then proceeded to lecture them about taking their plates and pop cans to the sink.

* * *

**Inuko and Hakura's place (before dinner 6PM)…**

"Well that was an interesting afternoon," Inuko said pulling out of our driveway. He dropped Hoshiki and Makoto and Koji and Yuki off at our place. Kenta and Reno had taken the girls out for dinner and Nina was spending the night at our place, while Hitoshi and Kira pulled into our driveway just a little after Inuko. They had gone inside with the kids already. He and Hakura were heading home to their place for a few hours before returning to our home for the night.

"Mmm, why don't we just stay here at home for a few hours…" Hakura said to Inuko. He looked at her as he pulled out of our gate. Then he turned his eyes to the road.

"That's why we are heading home Hakura…I wanted to check up on the place before return," he said to her. Hakura giggled and ran her hand along his leg.

"Uh huh yeah and you want something else," he said and sighed deeply as he pulled out across the road to their long stretch of dirt road that lead to their home in the forest. Hakura hummed to herself as Inuko drove the mile to their home. He clicked a button on his visor that opened the gate to their driveway, he pulled in and the gate closed behind him. He drove around the driveway and parked near the garage.

"So…" he said turning the car off. Hakura reached her hand to the door and clicked the button locking the car doors. Inuko turned his head to her.

"Uh Hakura?" he said watching her, she started to unbutton her shirt revealing her white lace bra through her opened blouse, she took her shirt off and threw it to the backseat. Inuko blushed.

"What…are you doing?" he said taking the keys out of the ignition, Hakura quickly crawled herself over him and straddled him against his seat. Inuko blushed and looked at her. She took the keys from his hands and threw them into the back seat.

"Oops oh dear, now we can't leave!" she said and ran her hands to Inuko's head. He blushed looking at her, her hands rubbed his ears.

"Ohhhh….I know what you want," he said to her and smirked. He reached his hand down to the side of the seat and slid it back.

"But out here in the car…in the driveway?" Inuko said leaning in to Hakura. She smiled and pressed her lips to his. She ran her hands to his face and trailed her tongue along his lips.

"We've been home for three days now, I want you Inuko!" she said to him. She ran her hands to his shirt and started to unbutton it. He looked at her hands then to her.

"Uh but in the car?" he said again. She giggled and slid his shirt off his shoulders. He awkwardly took it off.

"Yes Inuko in the car," she said to him she ran her hands down her breasts, she unclasped her bra taking it off, she threw it to the empty passenger seat. Inuko looked at her and ran his hands along her breast.

"Wow, in the car huh….these babies feel a little bigger and plump Hakura…" He said and started to kiss her neck, she giggled and touched his head.

"Come on bad boy, show me what you got…" she said to him. Inuko tilted her back so she was against the steering wheel. He kissed her throat and down to her breast. He started to trail his tongue along her breasts and down her stomach.

"That's it, now you get it…" she said touching her hands to his head, he trailed his tongue down her stomach, his hands lifted her hips up to him. She awkwardly lifted herself against the steering wheel, Inuko started to unbutton her pants and pulled the zipper down.

"Mmm….are you wearing white down here as well," he said sliding her jeans down, she giggled when he did this. He smirked at her white frilly lace underwear. She awkwardly stood up over him and slid her pants completely off. Inuko watched her as she did this, she leaned over him and pressed her lips to his.

"MMmm," she said. Inuko ran his hands up her thighs and to her butt, his hands slipped her underwear down letting them drop off her legs. She giggled and crawled over him again. Her hands touched his face as he kissed her hard.

"Mmmm, damn!" he said his hands ran up her hips and to her back. He grabbed her hair and pulled her from him. She bit her lip when he did this.

"Behave yourself or else!" he said to her. She smiled and ran her hands down his chest. She ran her hands to his pants and unbuttoned them, he watched her as she did this and released his hands from her hair. He leaned back in the seat and watched her. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He lifted his hips up a little, Hakura pulled his pants off completely along with his boxers.

"Do you really want me to behave master?" she said to him. Inuko watched her as she ran her hands back up his chest again. She cupped his face and licked his lips.

"MMmm, like I said…behave or else there will be consequences!" he said to her again. Her lips kissed his, she then licked his lips again and down his neck. He watched her as her lips trailed down to his chest. She leaned forward and slid herself down the seat between the steering wheel. Inuko slid his seat back as far as it would go, she smirked and ran her tongue over his chest.

"Mmmm, interesting!" he said watching her. She giggled and blew against his chest. She ran her tongue down along his stomach.

"MMmm, I'll be extra well-behaved master!" she said to him, her hands wrapped around his member. He watched her and bit his lip; she smirked and ran her tongue down to his member. He bit his lip and watched her. She licked his tip then ran her tongue down his sides. 

"Mmmm…..baby you're getting bigger," she said against his member, she slipped her mouth over his member. He watched her and let out a deep breath.

"HO! Fuck!" he said and bit his lip. Hakura ran her mouth up and down his member. He touched her head and guided her.

"Come on, you can do better than that," he said pressing her head down against his member.

"Mmm," she mumbled she tightened her lips hard around his member and ran her mouth up and down his entire length. Inuko bit his lip trying to control himself, he looked down at Hakura as her mouth ran along his length, her tongue teased his tip and his sides.

"Hoooo…." He stuttered out watching her. His hands guided her head over his member. He pressed his lips together and watched her.

"Mmmm…..so big, so hard…" she mumbled against his member. She pulled her mouth from around him and let her hands rub up and down his length.

"Fuck! Ohhh….what the hell Hakura!" he stuttered out trying to control himself. She smiled and watched his expression. Her hands ran up and down his length gently tugging and pulling. Inuko bit his lip watching her do this.

"Shit I'm about to lose control here Hakura….god!" he stuttered out. His hands touched her head again, she leaned up over him and pressed her lips to his. Her hands continued to rub his member hard and fast. She crawled over him again letting her hands do all the work.

"Shit…." Inuko mumbled against her lips. He grabbed her face and kissed her, she smirked and ran her tongue along his lips.

"MMmmm….master, do my hands feel good against you?" she mumbled against his lips. Her hands started to rub him even harder and faster, gently pulling and tugging against his member. Her hands didn't let up, she rubbed him even harder and faster stroking his entire length.

"Mmmm fuck!" Inuko mumbled against her lips. Hakura smirked, she bit down on Inuko's lower lip and then kissed him hard again.

"Hooooo shit…." Inuko mumbled, he rested his forehead against her head and closed his eyes.

"Yup your about to….leak everywhere huh! Not acceptable," she said to him. Inuko bit his lip as her hands rubbed him on more time hard and fast, she tugged and pulled at him a little then dropped her hands.

"OH fuck!" he stuttered catching his breath. Hakura giggled and watched his expression.

"God Hakura, that was it…you can't just tease me like that…" he panted looking at her. She nodded.

"Yup that should do for today!" she said, she folded her arms and looked at him. He growled and grabbed her hips.

"Like hell it isn't…" he said he guided her hips over his member, she giggled and lifted herself a little, she slid her hips over him.

"Oooohhhhhh yeah!" he stuttered out. Hakura looked at him and bit her lip.

"Mmmmm, let's play master!" she said pulling her arms around his neck, she thrusted her hips slowly over his member. Inuko bit his lip and cringed.

"Fuck!" he stuttered out. Hakura giggled and thrusted her hips over and over against him.

"AH YES!" she stuttered her words. His hands forcefully grabbed her butt and guided her over him.

"Come on, come on…fuck!" he said thrusting her hips over his hard.

"AH AH!" Hakura moaned she grabbed onto the back of the seat and lifted her hips over him, thrusting her mound against his member hard and fast. She bit her lip holding back from shouting.

"HOOO Fuck! Hakura what is with you…." he stuttered and started panting heavily, he pulled his arms around her waist as she thrusted herself against him.

"MMmmmm I'm dripping already, let's see if I can make you leak everywhere," she said near his lips. Inuko bit his lip and growled.

"I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget now move those damn hips or else," he said to her. She smirked and bit her lip she thrusted herself harder and faster over him.

"HAAAA HAAAA, AAAH!" she moaned loudly. Inuko bit his lip watching her, she looked at him and grabbed his face. He growled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"No naughty boy…." she said near his lips, she thrusted against him harder and started to move her hips hard against him back and forth.

"HOOOOO SHIT!" Inuko growled.

"Your about too….lose yourself huh puppy!" she said running her arms over his head. She pulled his head to her chest and moved her hips hard against him back and forth.

"MMmmm fuck!" Inuko mumbled against her breasts, he grabbed her hips and moved her hips against his members faster.

"UHHH UHHH OH…." Hakura moaned loudly, she held his head to her chest and moved her hips faster.

"AH, AH, GOD INUKO!" she shouted. He growled and forcefully thrusted her hips hard against his member.

"AAAAH OH GOD!" she shouted, they both released themselves hard against eachother.

"HOOOOO FUCK!" Inuko said and pulled his arms around her holding her to his body.

"Hehehhehe, ahhh you liked that huh?" she said panting catching her breath, she ran her hands through his hair. He pulled his face from her breasts and looked at her.

"Fuck what the hell Hakura, you've never done that before I couldn't hold myself in," he said to her catching his breath. She touched a hand to his mouth.

"I know I was surprised….such a good puppy," she said and rubbed his head. He looked at her and then tilted his head to the house.

"Hmmm, oh you want to play more huh!" she giggled and stroked his head.

"I thought maybe I'd handcuff you this time…." He said near her lips. She looked at him with a surprised look to her face then smiled. She giggled.

"Oh really, I might like that heheheh!" she pressed her lips to his hard.

"Mmmm, good!" he said and picked her up, he opened the door of the car.

* * *

**10pm Saturday night….**

The entire day had dwindled down rather quickly, it was dark now and the night had swept over the village filling the sky black. Kikyko had fallen asleep in the next room after we had our dinner. We stayed awake talking with Totosai. My father had finally regained control of Sounga, which was locked away in a shrine with a talisman sealed to the shrine.

Totosai sat near the fire pit explaining to us how he managed to seal Sounga.

"Good Totosai, I'm glad it didn't give you much trouble," my father said looking at his sword. He pulled it from its sheath and examined it. I looked over to him then to my sword which was propped against the wall with the remaining weapons.

"It's night already, we'll be leaving first thing in the morning Totosai," I said to him. He nodded.

"Aye, aye….I hope these swords live up against the panther tribe, from what I hear….they are formidable, ruthless, and won't stop for anything to obtain what they want…." Totosai said to us with a deep husky coarse voice. My father slid Sounga back into its sheath and looked at him.

"We know, I encountered the panther king, brother of Tadahiro centuries before my boys were born," my father said again. Sesshomaru nodded remembering this.

"Mmh, and father did take him down, Tadahiro was not too happy about that, InuYasha encountered some of the panther kings' young students during our time, but they were not as powerful," Sesshomaru said to everyone. Miroku looked over at Yamatoo who was asleep, leaning against the door that separated the room Kikyko slept in and ours.

"He's out cold! Wow, what time is it?" Miroku said looking at his mobile phone. It was already 10pm, man where did this entire evening go, I swear it was only 6pm an hour ago. Wow we must have lost track of time.

"Well…thanks for everything Totosai, but I'm going to turn in," I said to him. He yawned and nodded.

"Aye Aye!" Totosai replied. My father smiled when I got up from the mat and went over to where Yamatoo was. Sesshomaru followed me, he kneeled in front of his son and tapped his hand to his face waking him.

"Huh oh sorry, I didn't realize I fell asleep!" Yamatoo said looking at us. I chuckled at this. He shifted himself away from the door. I smiled and slid into the room with Kikyko. I looked at her as she curled up on a futon covered with a blanket. I went over to her and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Sesshomaru, my father and Yamatoo where in the room next to us, while Miroku shared the same room with me and Kikyko. I wasn't particularly tired yet, I wanted to talk to Kagome before I turned in for the night.

I looked around the room for Kikyko's bag, it was next to a burnt-out fire pit, leaning against the wall near the pedestal where her sword sat on. I went over and pulled out her cell phone from the front pocket of her itai-bag. I slid over to the opposite side of the room behind a partition and dialed Kagome's number. I shifted around the room to the light that hung from the hanging lamp and dimmed it slightly.

"Huh…Kikyko?" Kagome said from the other end. I smiled hearing her voice.

"Hey you!" I said to her. She giggled.

"Oh it's my husband and not my daughter, hello InuYasha!" she chimed cheerfully, her voice sounded quiet. I assumed everyone had gone to bed.

"Hello gorgeous!" I said to her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked again, she smiled and tapped Makoto on the butt.

"Yes, Makoto is feeding, Nina's spending the night the kids exhausted themselves out…it's so cute and funny, she's sleeping in Kikyko's room, and Inuko and Hakura went home…heheheh I kicked them out," Kagome started to say, I smiled and chuckled.

"Good, glad to know everything's fine…I miss you!" I said to her. She giggled again.

"I miss you!" Kagome said after a few moments, that's when I heard Makoto's voice.

"Oh my little one no no, it's okay let mommy feed you…." Kagome said to her. I smiled hearing Makoto's voice cry.

"She's teething, this little one has a tiny little tooth peeking through her gums, she's been very cranky today," Kagome said to me. I smiled. Kikyko used to be so fussy and so cranky when her teeth came in, she would put up a fuss, refuse to eat and sometimes throw tantrums just to get a hug or attention. It was quite funny now that I think about it. I have a feeling Makoto's going to do the same.

"Oh, good she's going to eat everything in front of her face now and want constant attention!" I chuckled at this. Kagome went silent for a moment, then I heard her sigh, and she giggled at the thought. Yeah knowing Makoto, she's going to shove everything in her mouth and want constant attention. Like always. Great!

"Where's Kikyko, is she asleep?" Kagome asked, I tilted my head to her shadow behind the partition. Kikyko shifted in the sheets.

"Yeah she's asleep, she got tired after we had dinner, nothing to worry about. I just called to check up on things," I said to her. Kagome giggled, then I heard her talk to Makoto.

"Our little girl is a little cranky, I have to go InuYasha and get Makoto something for her gums," Kagome said again. I smiled at this.

"I love you, both of you and Hoshiki! We should be home tomorrow," I said to her.

"Good I missed you both," Kagome said to me. She then talked to Makoto for a bit.

"Love you, good night InuYasha!" she said, then the phone clicked. I smiled and pushed Kikyko's phone into her bag. I crawled around the partition to her area of the room.

"Oh sorry I was just coming in, did I wake her?" Miroku said seeing Kikyko shift in her sleep. I shook my head. Kikyko huffed and talked to herself, like she always does in her sleep, she then rolled over to her side. We both chuckled at this.

"Hahaha, no Miroku you know Kikyko, she'll sleep through an earthquake," I laughed. Miroku smiled and came around her to the partition on my side of the room.

The night fell silent, the entire temple was quiet. I rested my arm over my eyes and let out a deep sigh. I couldn't sleep for some reason, and I knew Miroku couldn't either. I looked over at him, he too was awake. I rolled over to my side facing him and closed my eyes. I had this strong strange feeling come over me, just like Miroku had been having all day. I tried not to dwell on it and tried to clear my mind.

"Mmmh!" Kikyko rolled over to her side. I heard her mumble to herself, I smiled and let out a deep sigh again then closed my eyes. Maybe I'll sleep, I don't know…man my mind won't shut off. That's okay I'll think about Kagome, that should help.

"Go Roku! Make your move, activate the poison in the girl's neck," Hero said looking through the temple at us. He scanned the temple rooms as Roku jumped down from the roof and landed near him.

"OOohhh yes finally!" Roku tapped his hands together excited.

"This doesn't mean you can defile her in that room, her father hears everything, this means you activate the poison, got that?" Hero said to him. Roku let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"Oh man! Yes I got it," he said and ascended the stairs of the temple. Michiru and Setsuna came towards Hero.

"We're ready sir! As soon as the girl wakes, we will be ready to strike the demons," Michiru said to him. Hero smiled and nodded.

"Good! Now let's just watch what Roku will do," Hero lifted his hand to the air and the three of them disappeared. Roku had come into Kikyko's room without detection, I couldn't hear him, or even pick up his scent. I think I was asleep I'm sure I was. Because the entire room was completely silent.

"Mmmh!" Kikyko mumbled her sleep.

"Shhhhhh, good girl!" Roku said over her, he held his hand to her mouth and leaned over her. He held his claws near her neck. They dripped with green poison.

"Shhhh, mmmm being this close to you right now… wow," he said near her neck. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck and kissed her neck. He trailed his mouth along her neck and down to her collarbone.

"Mmm mmm," Kikyko woke up startled. She shifted around under the sheets and lifted her hands trying to pry Roku's hand off her mouth. She lifted her knees trying to knee him. He growled and leaned over her hard holding her down against the futon.

"Mmm mm none of that, now behave!" Roku said to her, his claws penetrated the side of her neck breaking off within her neck. Kikyko screamed against his hand.

"I said quiet you don't want to wake anyone now do you!" he said near her face. Kikyko's eyes filled with tears, her body fell limp and she couldn't move her arms or legs.

"That's it…its working good! Let's give it a few moments hmm?" Roku said holding his hand firm against her mouth. Kikyko tried to thrash her body around and release his hand but couldn't. Roku lifted the sheets of her body and looked at her.

"Wow, I can't wait to have you…" He said looking her over, he bent over her and ran his tongue along her collarbone. Kikyko's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't find her voice, she tried to move but couldn't.

_"Noo…stop!"_ Kikyko's voice said in her thoughts.

_"Why can't I speak, what's happening to me…."_

"Mmm let me enjoy a few moments Kikyko before the poison takes over and you try to kill me," he said near her mouth. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, he smirked and ran his hands down her chest, his claws ripped the first two buttons of her shirt.

"Mmm, their bigger!" he said looking down at her breasts, he kept his hand firm against her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He trailed his claws along her skin, Kikyko tried to shift her body and move away but she couldn't. Her body froze against the futon. Roku smirked, he would watch her as she tried to lift her body away from him.

_"No stop this… please, stop this… don't touch me!"_ Kikyko's voice tried to get through. She couldn't speak, her eyes dripped tears down her face as Roku's hand fondled her right breast.

"Mmmm I wish I could fuck you so hard right now, but the master said….we have to wait! I have a surprise for you Kikyko when I get my chance to defile you," he said leaning over her. His hand pulled at her nipple and fondled her through her bra. Kikyko cried and tried to scream to get our attention. Roku slid his hand down her stomach and to her pants.

"Don't worry Kikyko, once I defile you and fill your entire body with my poison, no one will be able to stop you and you will belong to me…to us the panthers!" he said near her face. Before his hand could slip into her pants Kikyko's eyes changed, to dark black.

"Huh!" Roku said noticing her body pulsate.

He jumped up off her.

"Excellent, its worked!" he said watching Kikyko as her own spiritual powers filled her body. She was in a trance, not in her own mind anymore, her body lifted off the sheets and she stood to her feet.

"Excellent!" Roku said watching her. Kikyko eyes where cold, she had no memories of who she was, she couldn't speak or move on her own. Roku held out a bow and arrow to her.

"Come here, come on….come take the bow!" he said watching her as her body started to move on its own. Kikyko extended her hand to the bow, as her feet moved forward towards Roku her hand reached for the bow. He smiled when her other hand reached for the arrow.

"Good girl, now…come here!" he said as her hands clasped around the bow and arrow, Hero saw this from outside and smirked. He lifted his hand to the air.

"Good she's under Roku's control now, wait for her to strike her father then go forth Michiru do your job!" Hero said to her. Michiru smirked and nodded, Setsuna separated from her and jumped to the air, she landed on the rooftop of the temple.

Kikyko's hands clasped tight around the bow and arrow, and her own spiritual light filled the room.

"WHAT HE HELL…" Roku said shielding his eyes from her light, he held his arm over his eyes. I jumped up from the futon startled, Miroku did as well.

"What is that…" I said sliding the partition, Miroku stood right behind me.

"KIKYKO….GO, KILL HIM…" Roku's voice said to her. Kikyko held the arrow close to her body and turned around. She held the bow against the arrow and held the bow out to the air. What….is she aiming it at…was it me? Kikyko what are you doing?

"Kikyko, put it down…" Miroku said to her cautiously, he came around me holding his hand out to Kikyko. Roku stood behind her and smirked, he reached for the sword against his side. As soon as Miroku saw him unsheathe his sword he stood his ground.

"DAMN, Kikyko snap out of it," I shouted at her. I moved to my left towards Miroku, her eyes followed me, her hands did to, the arrow was aimed right at me. Roku took a step forward towards Kikyko, he pulled his arm around her waist, and pressed his face near hers face.

"Go Kikyko…" he said near her face. Roku touched a hand to Kikyko's hair, I growled watching him. He smirked and took a step back from her. He held his sword to his side and watched Kikyko carefully. I growled again. Fuck what the hell do I do now? I can't use Tetsusaiga on that panther with Kikyko near him, and if I move she'll strike me down.

"INUYASHA!" my father's voice bellowed, he and Sesshomaru had crashed through the wooden doors, Yamatoo was behind them. He looked at Kikyko then to Roku. He growled and angry noticing Roku's arm around Kikyko's waist. Roku saw Yamatoo's expression, he smirked and released his arm from around her.

"STAY BACK EVERYONE, do not come near her…" I said holding my hand up to them. I kept my eyes on Kikyko. Yamatoo growled again, I heard him do this, I turned my eyes to him quickly. He was standing near Sesshomaru, he eyed down Roku, and he was angry.

"Go Kikyko, kill him! Leave the rest of them to us…" Roku said near Kikyko. Kikyko looked at me, her eyes were black, cold…she wasn't Kikyko, she wasn't my Kikyko. Damn this is bad, very bad!

Roku jumped away from Kikyko and quickly darted outside, Michiru had released her demon panther puppets through the village, we heard villagers screaming and shouting. Setsuna had filled the sky with black crows, poisonous crows, one peck of their beaks against our flesh would leave poison searing through our veins.

"SHIT, InuYasha we need to deal with this, we are surrounded by panthers," my father said near us, he carefully came around Miroku and slowly came towards Kikyko. Kikyko turned her eyes to my father. My father stopped trying to approach her and held his hand against the hilt of his sword. Was he going to strike her? He looked at her then back to me.

"NO, no one come near her, go deal with the panthers, I've got this….I can handle Kikyko!" I said holding my hand up to everyone. My father looked at me then diverted his eyes to Kikyko he growled in agitation.

"InuYasha, she's not in her own mind right now, if we move she could strike us," Miroku said to me. I looked at him quickly then to her. Kikyko held her arrow firm against the bow, she wasn't aiming it at anyone else but me. Her target was me, and I wasn't going to let anyone else get caught in the crossfire.

"The arrows aimed at me Miroku, no one else…NOW LEAVE go deal with the panthers, I got this!" I said to them. Sesshomaru and my father came around Miroku and to the sliding doors. The screams of villagers, and of men trying to fight off the crows and panthers erupted throughout the village.

"YAMATOO LET'S GO!" Sesshomaru shouted to his son. Miroku grabbed Yamatoo by the arm.

"Come on Yamatoo…InuYasha can handle Kikyko, we can't be near her. We must help the villagers," Miroku said to him. Yamatoo shrugged his arm. He held his hand to his sword and shook his head in agitation.

"NO JUST GO!" Yamatoo shouted at him. Miroku nodded then turned to the door. We heard Koga's voice outside and his wolves, the entire forest was covered with puppet panthers, Hero, Roku and two females where outside. I couldn't make out who they were, they were covered with cloaks, but the entire air filled with scents of panthers.

"Leave the room Yamatoo…I've got this, don't worry Yamnatoo….I can control Kikyko," I said sliding over towards him, as I moved towards him Kikyko's hands moved as well. She held the arrow to the air and aimed at me, she pulled the arrow tight against the bow. She was about to release it. I held my hand against Yamatoo's arm.

"I can't leave her…" Yamatoo said to me, I forcefully pushed him towards the crumbled gaping hole, of what once where the sliding temple doors.

"I SAID GO, help your father…don't worry Yamatoo, I've got this!" I said to him. He looked at me then to Kikyko, he growled in frustration and jumped to the broken-out wall.

_"Kill him Kikyko!"_ Roku's voice resonated in her thoughts.

_"Kill who!" _Kikyko's thoughts answered.

_"Your father, can you kill him Kikyko…you must do this, he is standing in the way of your power, your true power…"_ Roku's voice said again. I watched Kikyko carefully and slowly as I tried to approach her. I stopped when I noticed her hand pull the string back even tighter.

"Shit, what do I do!" I said to myself watching her carefully.

_"My father….I can't kill him!"_ Kikyko's voice answered. I watched her carefully while trying to figure out how to reach Tetsusaiga, without provoking her releasing the arrow. Tetsusaiga was in the next room, under the broken rubble of the wall. I tilted my head to my sword. It was sticking out from the rubble. I held my hand up to it and concentrated. I slowly stepped back so that I was leaning against what remained of the wall behind me.

_"You must shoot that arrow Kikyko…. your father is your weakness Kikyko!"_ Roku's voice resonated in her thoughts again. I watched Kikyko's face closely, she would cringe and a bead of sweat dripped down from her forehead. She was in there it was her; she was fighting with her own spiritual powers.

"Kikyko, Kikyko hey….listen to me," I said to her trying to distract her thoughts. Her eyes affixed on me. Tetsusaiga started to shake within the rubble, I turned my eyes to it as it started to shift, it pulled itself from the rubble and was floating in the air. Kikyko quickly turned her eyes to Tetsusaiga.

"_Go…..father….run!" _her voice choked out. I looked at her as Tetsusaiga flew to me. I grabbed it quickly and pulled the sword to my side. She's in there, I know she is…. I can't run I can't leave her!

"Kikyko…hey come on snap out of it, your stronger than this Kikyko don't let that panther control you," I said to her, that's when I noticed her neck. Dark black spots on the right side of her neck. Same as Kagome had once when she was poisoned. Damn this is bad! Kagome tried to kill me just like this, and the only way she broke from it was with her own will power. Tetsusaiga started to shake in its sheath, I looked at it and held my hand against its hilt so it wouldn't release itself.

"Kikyko the poison in your neck, you need to break from it… use your own will power Kikyko, please baby girl….don't let that panther control you!" I said to her holding my hand firm against Tetsusaiga's hilt. It sensed danger, it sensed my life was in danger and it was fighting against my hand to release itself.

"NOOOOOO!" Kikyko shouted, her hand released the arrow, it was filled with her spiritual light, it flew right at me. I pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and just as I was about to lift it to the arrow, the arrow absorbed through the blade.

"What the…." I said looking at Tetsusaiga, it absorbed her arrow. Why? How? I was distracted by Tetsusaiga as the blade started to shiver, to even notice Kikyko had released a second arrow, no a third… two arrows flew right at me.

"AAAUGGGH!" I stuttered out. The arrows struck me in the shoulder and in my arm, knocking me to my knees. I pushed Tetsusaiga's blade into the floor as a shield and held my hand to my shoulder. I tried to touch the arrow in my arm, to pull it out, but Kikyko's light repealed my hand.

"Kikyko…" I said looking at her. She had tears in her eyes, she came towards me, her hands loaded another arrow against the bow.

_"I'm….sorry!"_ she stuttered out through her lips. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she held the arrow to the air aimed right at me. I shifted to my feet.

"Kikyko…stop this, you need to fight that panther's control over you…" I said to her. I pulled Tetsusaiga from the ground and looked at my shoulder. Her arrow was glowing, I couldn't pull it out, it was searing through my flesh and it started to hurt, blood started to drip from the wound. Damn, this is not good! My arm was on fire, and both arrows where searing poison within my flesh, I could feel it. Her spiritual powers where so powerful the glow of the arrows was making everything that much worse.

"Uhhh," I stuttered out trying to keep myself from falling to my knees again, the pain was becoming unbearable. Her arrow was powerful, and it was starting to cause blood loss. DAMN.

"INUYASHA HER NECK…look at her neck, each time she releases an arrow that poison spreads," Totosai said behind me, he puckered his lips together, he came around me. Just as he was about to release fire from his mouth, I grab his arm, and Kikyko's arrow flew through the air again, and struck ground in front of us.

"TOTOSAI, DO NOT CONFRONT HER!" I shouted at him. I looked down to the arrow as it glowed.

"The child is dangerous, bring her down InuYasha, before she brings down the entire temple…." Totosai said looking at the ceiling of the temple as it shook. Shit, Kikyko's arrow struck the floor which is causing the temple to shake.

"I'll get her out of here! I'll get her far away from here…" I said coming around him, Kikyko's eyes followed me. Her feet slowly followed my movememt.

"Kikyko…come on follow me," I said to her. I jumped back through the broken wall. Kikyko followed me, she floated off the ground towards me. Her bow dangled in her hand, I watched her carefully as she hovered over the ground. Shit, my arm was hurting so bad, it dangled against my side. I jumped back and down the temple stairs, I kept my eyes on Kikyko the entire time.

"KIKYKO….what is she doing?" Miroku said noticing me lead her outside. He ran towards me. I lifted my hand to him and shook my head. He looked at my arm then to her.

"NO MIROKU, everyone stay away I'll lead her out of the village, DO NOT FOLLOW US!" I said to everyone outside. Yamatoo turned and looked at Kikyko as I ran through the village, she hovered over the ground following me in a haste. The guard saw me approach the gate; in a panic he opened the gate then ran away from it as I ran out of the gate. I turned and looked at Kikyko, she was still behind me. Her sword shook on the pedestal in the room, it lifted off its pegs and followed us.

"HER SWORD, its following behind her!" Yamatoo shouted at me. I slid along the soil and tilted my head to the sword as it flew behind her. The sword was behind her, why was her sword following her?

"Huh!" Kikyko said, she tilted her head and noticed her sword in its sheath hover behind her. She dropped to her feet against the ground outside of the gate and looked at her sword.

"You…want out?" she said extending her hand to the sword. The sword shivered as her hand reached for it.

"Damn," I ran at her and held Tetsusaiga to my side, if she clasps onto her sword who knows what will happen. I can't let her touch that sword yet, not yet! Just as I ran at her, her hand touched the hilt of the sword and the entire sword filled with her spiritual light.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Miroku said shielding his eyes. Kikyko's spiritual powers intertwined with the sword, a beam of her own energy surrounded her body. Her entire body filled with her own spiritual light, I couldn't see her figure anymore, it's as if she was being protected by her own spiritual powers. Or the sword was absorbing her powers within its blade. The sheath dropped to the ground at her feet and the sword glowed so bright a beam of light filled the sky.

"SHIT! Get the villagers out of here, I have a bad feeling about this…go everyone, get away!" I waved my hand to Sesshomaru, my father and everyone. Koga looked at me, he growled and waved his hand in the air for his dogs.

"MOVE MEN, COME ON LET'S GET THE VILLAGERS OUT OF HERE!" he said shouting to everyone. Miroku nodded, he ran through the village with my father and Yamatoo! Crows swooped down trying to peck at the villagers. My father held his sword near him the blade to the air, it started to fill with demonic energy. He waved his hand to everyone.

"AAAH!" a little girl screamed, Miroku ran at her and picked her up from the ground, he pulled her down to the ground as crows surrounded him.

"GO LET ME HANDLE THE CROWS!" my father shouted to everyone.

Sesshomaru left the village and darted through the gate towards me. He slowly and carefully came around Kikyko and towards me. My father's voice rumbled as he called out his swords name, and all we saw was a huge flash of light leave my father's sword and fill the entire sky.

Miroku held his arms around the girl as the crows disappeared.

"INUYASHA, WE HAVE TO BRING HER DOWN!" Sesshomaru said carefully approaching me, he held his hand against Bekusaiga. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, we can't harm her…" I said to him. I held Tetsusaiga close to me. It was shaking and the blade shivered, was it scared of Kikyko…no, there's no way, Tetsusaiga is terrified of Kikyko.

After a few moments Kikyko's light disappeared, and we heard a growl erupt from her body.

"She's…a half demon!" Sesshomaru said noticing her change in appearance. She's a half demon again, her eyes where blood red and her body had changed, she had claws again, ears on her head and fangs. She lifted her hands to her face and looked at her claws.

"What…happened to me…" her voice stuttered out, I could see it in her eyes she was trying to fight off her demonic form. She looked at the sword on the ground, it was still glowing. Kikyko tilted her head to me.

"Kikyko….no…no fight it Kikyko!" I said holding my hands up to her. She slowly shifted her feet towards me. Sesshomaru watched her and carefully shifted himself in front of me.

"Go InuYasha, her main target is you...let me bring her down!" Sesshomaru said unsheathing Bakusaiga. I growled at him and held my hand over his hilt. He tilted his head to me and forcefully pulled his sword from my grasp.

"Do not harm her!" I growled at my brother. Kikyko lifted her claws to her face and ran at me. I came around Sesshomaru and held my left arm up to Kikyko. Her claws penetrated my forearm.

"Shit!" I said and growled. Sesshomaru quickly darted past me and grabbed Kikyko's hands. Her claws dripped with blood.

"KIKYKO….STOP THIS!" he shouted at her. Kikyko looked at her uncle then growled again.

"GO AWAY!" she hissed through her teeth. She lifted her claws to her uncle and her own spiritual powers left her body again and threw her uncle right at me we both where tossed to the ground.

"AAUGH, damn!" I growled. Sesshomaru hissed angry, he lifted himself off the ground.

"I have to take her down InuYasha I'm sorry, she's too dangerous…I can use Tensaiga after," Sesshomaru said to me. I shook my head and jumped to my feet. I came around him and held my arms out, protecting Kikyko from her uncle's sword.

"NO, don't you fucking dare! She wants me so I'll lure her deep within the woods, I'll figure something out," I said to Sesshomaru. He growled and turned his eyes to me.

"FINE, GO!" he hissed angry. Kikyko's eyes looked at me as her hands picked up her bow and arrow. A quiver formed instantly around her shoulder; it was full of arrows. Great just what I need right now. I looked at her then ran backwards away from Sesshomaru. Kikyko followed after me.

Sesshomaru growled as she darted past him. He turned and watched us as I lead her deep within the forest. Miroku and my father ran towards Sesshomaru. I could hear their panicked worried voices.

Good at least they won't follow us, for now. Damn what do I do…how do I change Kikyko back to normal?

"GRRRRR GRRRR!" I heard Kikyko's voice behind me, I turned quickly and noticed her near me. Man she's fast, as a half demon she has the same skills her brothers and I have. I lifted Tetsusaiga to the air shielding myself from the arrow that whizzed through the air at me. It struck Tetsusaiga again, the blade absorbed it….I watched Tetsusaiga as it shivered. What the hell!

"Kikyko, stop this…. your spiritual powers are intertwined with those arrows, you need to stop this. Break free from that panther's grasp!" I said to her trying to get through to her. I saw her eyes for a second change to gold then back to blood red. She lifted her hand to her quiver and pulled another arrow from it.

"Kikyko…look at me, hey…." I said holding Tetsusaiga firm in the ground. The sword wanted to fight her, it wanted to defend me, but for some reason the blade shook and shivered, it was terrified of Kikyko. Tetsusaiga was never like this, I controlled the sword, the sword didn't control me. I growled as Kikyko loaded the arrow against the bow.

She held it straight out and aimed at me.

"BABY GIRL… you need to hear me, listen to me….you can't do this, you can't let that panther control you. Think about your mother, do you want to break her heart like this Kikyko? What would she think of you…." I said trying to get through to her. I saw her eyes change again for a brief second.

_"I….can't….stop this…."_ I heard her voice speak through her lips. I pulled Tetsusaiga from the ground and sheathed it within its sheath. I held my arms out and smiled.

"Shoot the arrow Kikyko, do it…" I said enticing her. Her hands shook and trembled. I knew I was getting to her somehow; she just needs to find it within her to break free from that panther's poison.

_"Jinenji….can…..help…"_ her voice stuttered. I shook my head at her.

"He's not here Kikyko, even if you do break free from this…and he does find another antidote to help you, it won't work if you can't control it Kikyko. You have to have the will power to stop this, fight that panther's control over you Kikyko!" I said calmly. Her eyes for a second again changed to gold. She then growled and her hands tightened against the bow.

_"Hmm, will the child strike her father again…"_ Kikyo said to herself. She watched us, she was watching from within the forest. I couldn't pick up her scent, I didn't even know she was near, I kept my eyes on Kikyko and watched her carefully. The arrow that stuck out from my shoulder was reacting to Kikyko, it started to move in my flesh which cause intense pain. I cringed and brushed the pain away.

_"RUN…FATHER!"_ Kikyko's voice stuttered. Her hand released the arrow, it glowed as it whizzed through the air. I didn't move, I didn't flinch from my spot. I kept my eyes on the arrow, I lifted my hand to it and was about to catch it when another white spiritual arrow whizzed past me and struck Kikyko in the chest. Kikyko's arrow dropped to the ground before I could catch it.

"HUUUUHHH!" she stuttered and feel to her knees.

"WHAT…was that, who shoot that arrow!" I ran to Kikyko. I lifted her to my arms, the arrow struck her in the shoulder. I grabbed it and forcefully pulled it from her body.

"I'm…sorry!" she stuttered out, her hand lifted to my shoulder, she grasped the arrow and it disintegrated within her hands and left my body. She fell limp in my arms.

"Kikyko…Kikyko…" I shook her. Damn who was that who shot that arrow. I picked her up in my arms. She was still a half demon, the arrow didn't change her, her neck was still black, and the poison was still inside her. I tapped her face, she was fighting against the poison, beads of sweat trickled down her face and she was in tears. I ran my hand against her face trying to wake her.

"WHO SHOT THAT ARROW, show yourself!" I shouted I held her in my arms and stood up, then turned to the trees. I shifted Kikyko in my arms and kept my eyes to the trees.

"Hahaha, InuYasha…put her down she's not dead yet, she hasn't finished her job…." Roku said coming around a tree. He wasn't alone, Hero and three other panthers were with him. They were puppet panthers, they smelt of death and graveyard soil. I carefully put Kikyko down on the ground and unsheathed my sword.

"Great you're here, this saves me the trouble of hunting you down," I said and held my sword out to him. Roku smirked. He unsheathed his sword and came towards me. Hero watched him as he approached me.

"Don't be so rough Roku, after all Tetsusaiga is weak now…" Hero said watching Roku as his hand twirled his sword near him. I looked at Tetsusaiga, its blade was still shivering.

"Hey Roku, you started this…now I'm going to finish it! If I destroy you, Kikyko goes back to normal," I growled and lifted Tetsusaiga to the air. Sesshomaru was right behind me, so was my father. My father darted quickly at Hero. Hero's voice laughed and he disappeared before my father could grab him.

Miroku and Yamatoo bent down to Kikyko. Miroku picked her up in his arms and tapped her face.

"SHIT! This is a trap InuYasha, be careful," my father said looking around him for Hero. I smirked and lifted my sword to the air. I ran at Roku, Roku smirked and watched me as I charged him. He held his sword out to Tetsusaiga blocking it as I forcefully threw my sword against his blade.

Tetsusaiga shook.

"Why is Tetsusaiga scared…" my father said noticing my sword shake. The blade was crying, it was literally crying. Why was the sword so scared, was it because of Kikyko? Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga, he ran at Roku as well, Hero appeared near Roku and held out his sword to Bekusaiga.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Hero hissed, his sword pushed against Bakusaiga's blade, causing Sesshomaru to slide against the ground. Shit Hero is powerful, his sword is powerful, Sesshomaru is unbelievably strong and powerful and yet he was pushed back by a sword.

"Grrrr, come here," I hissed angry, I lifted Tetsusaiga to the air about to throw a wind scar when I heard Miroku and Yamatoo's voices behind me.

"ARGH Kikyko…" Miroku shouted. He held his hand to his arm. Kikyko had shot him with an arrow, a glowing arrow.

She turned to Yamatoo aiming her arrow right at him.

"Hey, hey Kikyko its me….don't do this!" he said to her. FUCK! I turned and looked at her, I was distracted for a moment when I did this, I didn't notice my father jump into the path of Roku's blade before it struck me. Sounga clashed with Roku's blade.

"STOP HER INUYASHA GO! We got this!" my father said to me. Koga and his men, I heard their voices in the village with the villagers. I hoped they didn't come out here to find us.

I kept my eyes on Kikyko and came towards Miroku. I bent down to him.

"Her arrows are so powerful, its searing within my arm. Even I as a human with spiritual powers can not pull it out, InuYasha… you have to bring her down," Miroku said to me. I touched his shoulder and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Kikyko….but I have to do this!" I said and stood up, I lifted Tetsusaiga to the air. It shivered when I did this. Kikyko firmly held her arrow against her bow.

"Kikyko stop this please… your too good Kikyko," Yamatoo said to her, he held his hands out to her. He slowly tried to shift towards her, I shook my head at him when his eyes diverted to me. I came around Miroku with my sword held firmly within my hands. I came towards Yamatoo.

"Kikyko…put down the bow, I will take you down Kikyko…" I said to her, she smirked and released the arrow. I whizzed through the air and right at Yamatoo. I jumped in front of him and held Tetsusaiga out as a shield. The arrow struck the sword. Kikyko's sword started to shake against the ground where she had dropped it. I vibrated and shook, and then flew off the ground towards her.

Yamatoo tilted his head as the sword flew right at us.

"HER SWORD!" he shouted. Shit, her sword was coming at us from behind and Kikyko was about to strike us with another arrow. Yamatoo turned, he unsheathed his sword and held it out to Kikyko's sword. Kikyko's sword hovered in the air near Yamatoo.

_"Father….you….must die….so I can be powerful…."_ Kikyko's voice stuttered through her lips. I narrowed my eyes at her. What is she saying, why is she trying to kill me?

Her hand released her arrow, it flew at me again. Her sword flew through the air right at Yamatoo, he held his blade firmly and clashed it with her sword. Kikyko held her hand to the air, her sword flew from near Yamatoo and towards Kikyko.

"Shit!" I said as her arrow absorbed within Tetusaiga again. The blade shook again. Yamatoo turned quickly and came to my side, my father and Sesshomaru where pushed within the woods, as Hero and Roku along with the other two puppet panthers where distracting them.

Kikyko's hand clasped around the hilt of her sword, she brought it down to her face and looked at her swords blade.

"Tetsusaiga, you have to help me…. You can't be scared of Kikyko, you haven't allowed me to strike any blows yet…you mustn't fear her," I said to my sword. The blade shook again. Seriously what is wrong with Tetsusaiga?

Kikyko held her sword out at me. I can't strike her, I can't do this… no, even if I do strike her to bring her down, Tensaiga can revive her, shit what do I do?

"Tetsusaiga….let's do this!" I said and held my sword with both hands. I ran at Kikyko, Yamatoo looked at me and fear struck his face, he was terrified I was about to take her life. He ran at me and before I could swing Tetsusaiga against Kikyko's sword, he jumped between my blade and Kikyko. Kikyko's sword penentrated Yamatoo through his chest.

"AAARGHHHH KIKYKO…WHY!" Yamatoo stuttered out, he fell to his knees. I growled.

"STUPID BOY, why did you do that…your father would have saved her, I have to bring her down Yamatoo, do not try to stop her!" I hissed angrily at Yamatoo. He held his hand to his chest. Kikyko's spiritual powers were searing a gaping hole through Yamatoo's chest. Good thing he's a demon and his body will heal. I looked at him then jumped to the air. Kikyko stepped back away from Yamatoo. Her eyes were still blood red, her mouth curled over her teeth baring her fangs. And a growled rumbled within her chest.

"Come at me father…..I dare you!" she growled at me. I landed on the ground near her. She smirked and ran at me. I held my sword out blocking her swords blows, what is she doing? How is she this strong, this powerful, Kikyko has no sword training and lacked in any priestess training, yet she wounded us….how is she this strong?

"Kikyko, Kikyko stop this….if you don't stop this I will have to bring you down, do you want that….think about your mother Kikyko, your sister and brothers…think about the grief you'd put us through!" I said trying to get through to her, she growled, and her sword struck Tetsusaiga's blade again.

She wasn't trying to attack me, she was attacking my sword….what is she doing?

Tetsusaiga's blade shook and shivered each time Kikyko's sword struck it. I did not even have a second to release a Wind Scar or any form of attack, she kept coming at me, at Tetusaisga.

My sword cried, I could hear the blade crying, I watched Tetusaiga careful. Kikyko pulled her sword back and smirked.

"Tetsusaiga is weak father…you haven't been using it, and it made the blade weak grandfather should be ashamed…" Kikyko said looking at her sword. Her sword wasn't glowing anymore. I lifted Tetsusaiga to the air about to throw down a Wind Scar at her.

"I'm sorry Kikyko….you leave me no choice, forgive me!" I said to her. As I lifted my sword to the air, the blade started to glow, Kikyko's arrows that were absorbed within the blade flew out of the blade and right at Kikyko.

"Huh!" Kikyko said as the arrows flew right at her, she smirked and held her sword out to the arrows, her sword abosbed the arrows as they struck the blade. Kikyko's face smiled, she turned her eyes from her sword for a second and looked at me, that's when the arrows penetrated through her blade and struck Kikyko right in the chest.

"AARRRGHHH!" she shouted, she dropped her sword and fell to the ground.

"NOOOOO, SHIT!" I said and sheathed Tetsusaiga, I ran at her. Yamatoo's arrow had disappeared from his chest, and the arrow in Miroku's arm disappeared as well. Their wounds slowly started to close.

"What the…" Yamatoo said standing up, he turned and ran towards Kikyko.

"Why, why did you do this Kikyko…" I said picking her up, I tapped her face. She was normal again, back to her human self, the poison had left her neck, I saw the three black balls of poison leave her flesh. I shook her again.

"Hmmm, this child…the child of InuYasha, she is powerful….Her own arrows brought her down and stopped her from any more destruction," Kikyko said watching us.

Hero and Roku had disappeared in a haste before my father's blade threw out a massive strike against them. My father and Sesshomaru stood their ground and looked around them.

"They disappeared," Sesshomaru said sheathing his sword. My father sheathed his sword.

"I don't pick up their scent, Koga and his men are coming towards us…quickly, let's go find your borther…I fear something happened to Kikyko and he will need Tensaiga," my father said to Sesshomaru. They both jumped to the air.

I shook Kikyko, her body was limp, her face was pale, and she had no breath in her. I tapped her face hard.

"KIKYKO!" I shouted at her. Yamatoo bent down near me. Koga and his men ran towards us, I could hear their voices. Everything at that moment stopped. My heart stopped, I carried my daughters limp, dead body in my arms. My brother and father landed near me. I held her to my face and cried. Miroku ran over to Koga talking to him, he was also on the phone with Ishikaro and Jeninji, they didn't live far from where we were. I'm glad, I needed them….Kikyko needed them.

"Put her down InuYasha," Sesshomaru said to me, he unsheathed Tensaiga. I ran a hand over my eyes and put Kikyko down on the ground. Sesshomaru looked at her, he swung his sword over her body.

Yamatoo growled, he was angry I could tell. He watched as his father sheathed his sword. Kikyko's voice returned to her, and we heard her gasp.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" I said to him, I picked up Kikyko again and held her to my body.

"Dad, not so tight…I can't breathe," she mumbled in my arms. I didn't care, I held her to my body. What the hell was that, how was Kikyko…. this powerful, she was out of her own right mind, she didn't even recognize any of us. If one panther was able to control her like this, we need to figure out a way for her to release herself from any grasp, from any poison.

* * *

"Well priestess did you enjoy what you just saw….?" Hero asked near Kikyo, Kikyo turned her eyes to him.

"The child is dangerous, even under the control of dark poison she is reckless and destructive, she did not use her spiritual powers to its fullest, its as if she transferred her powers within the blade of her sword…" Kikyo said turning her eyes back to us.

"Transferred her powers, why?" Roku asked near Kikyo. Michiru and Setsuna, landed on the ground near Hero, they pulled their hoods down and came towards them.

"The child is smart, she knew if her powers where to remain inside her in her current state…in her demonic state, they would kill her instantly. They would fight against her demonic form, to try to restore her body to her human form and her spiritual powers, will clash with her demonic powers which in turn….would kill her, not even Tensaiga would be able to bring her back," Kikyo said watching as I picked up Kikyko and returned to the village with her.

"Are you saying the girl's powers are in her sword, wow…." Michiru said watching us as well. Kikyo smirked, she turned away from Hero and his party and came around the tree's.

"I will seek you out in a few days, tell your father….I have a way to bring that girl down and obtain the power she transferred within her sword….meaning the girl, will die!" Kikyo said to them. Hero watched her as she disappeared within the trees.

"Hmmmm," he said and diverted his eyes to us as we disappeared within the village.

"Let's return home and tell father of this," Hero said to his party. Roku nodded and jumped to the air. Michiru and Setsuna did the same.

"Kikyko….what have you done!" Hero said shaking his head. He too jumped to the air.


End file.
